


The Year Between

by Dorked



Series: Antipode [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 416,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorked/pseuds/Dorked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a digital realm, Riku is oblivious to the perils outside. Kairi struggles to take his place, but in a universe overrun with darkness, she's all but alone. Sora has left to find an old friend, Riku Replica is on the run, and Xion is busy hunting. In the time it takes them to pick up the pieces, the Organization's dark plan nears fruition.</p><p>Includes worlds based on Pocahontas, Gargoyles, and Monsters Inc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Friend in the Dark

Boulder-sized fists smashed the solid, stone ground. Pools of blackness shot out like waves, devouring the grey earth beneath them. With his teeth clenched, Sora sprung up and away from the darkness, flipped backwards, and swerved between the arms of two Darkside Heartless. Heat surrounded his clawed hands, and with a wave of his arms, he hurled green flames that struck the edges of the huge, heart shaped holes in their chests. His shoes struck solid terrain, and he took a few moments to catch his breath. The respite ended abruptly, however, when he heard the sound of smacking lips and looked up to see a ball of jagged teeth rocketing towards his face. Biting his lip, he started to sink into his shadow right as the Darkball snagged a spike of his hair between its jaws. Talk about a close call!

In hindsight, maybe it wasn't the brightest idea facing all those Heartless on his own. Who knew that one little slash of his claws would set a whole mob upon him? While a part of him almost wished he'd followed Ven's advice and snuck past them instead, how could he resist such easy targets? Sure, they probably wanted to flatten him into a black smear right about now, but if he didn't cut 'em down, who would?

Luckily for Sora, he was just as Heartless as the rest of 'em, and his little shadow trick gave him enough time to stitch a strategy together. After just a few moments of waiting, he burst out of his hiding spot, spun around, and dragged his claws clear across the Darkball's face. One second, it floated there like a mutated balloon and the next it exploded into black and purple ooze. As soon as Sora landed, he brushed off his clothes and took a step back. If it weren't for the three lanky figures barreling in from the left, he would've set his sights back on the Darksides. Instead, he wove between their massive claws, swiveling behind one of the Heartless and slamming his shoe against its back.

In the time it took him to land his attack, he barely noticed the black blur inching up from behind. The Neoshadow's claws sliced across him like swords, knocking him off his feet. Pressure bubbled inside his chest, and his mouth flew open, but he made no sound of distress. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

Catching himself with his hands, Sora sneered at the Heartless, pushed himself back up, and smacked his palms together. A purple ring shot out from his body, slamming into each of the Neoshadows' torsos and flinging them backwards. Their whole bodies twitched as the poison set in, but Sora didn't give 'em a chance to fight back; instead, he descended on them one by one, ripping his claws into their shadowy forms. Each swipe reduced them to smoke that fizzled away in a heartbeat. With those pests outta the way, he took a look around. Upon spotting a rectangular cliff up ahead, he took off on all fours and scrambled towards the top. He made it about halfway up when the sound of thundering footsteps froze him in his tracks. Brow furrowed, he peered over his shoulder and found the Darksides lumbering towards him at a snail's pace. Just what he needed to see.

In the corner of his eye, he caught a blue blade swinging at his side. After raising one hand to block, Sora snapped his claws and lit up his dark surroundings with a flash of purple lightning. With the Invisible distracted, he catapulted himself on top of the nearest Darkside's head, scratching at its unblinking eyes. It lifted one arm to swat him away, but Sora latched onto its wrist and sent a trail of fire racing up to its shoulder. The Heartless thrashed its whole body, and Sora's face crashed into the dirt. The weight of an avalanche pounded him in the back, and he wheezed at the crushing pain.

But, just like before, he sank down and slipped free from the Heartless' tight grip. For a giant, muscle-bound monster, it sure wasn't that smart.

None of them were, or they would've seen his next move coming miles away. All three of the Darksides circled in on him, joined by a rising current of smaller, black forms. Tiny Shadows hopped out from around one of the Darkside's fists. Darkballs swooped in with their mouths wide open, while at least a dozen Neoshadows stormed in from behind. No matter where Sora looked, he found himself lost in a wall of shifting, dark figures, swarming him like a pack of starving wolves.

Perfect. With all the Heartless close together, Sora pulled his lips into a grin, unashamed to show his pointed teeth to these pests. His glowing eyes darted from the left to the right, and he flung both of his hands above his head and stretched out his claws. The smaller Heartless crouched low; he expected them to pounce at any second. The Darksides reared their arms back while the Darkballs bobbed and swayed. Sora waited just a few more seconds before he shut his eyes and slammed his palms against the ground.

A sheep's bleating signaled the spread of his spell. As he opened his eyes, the Heartless toppled over like a chain of dominos. Even the Darksides started wobbling before long, their arms wiggling like dangling string. They collapsed one at a time into a mountain of a roadblock, but Sora didn't mind. With all the Heartless lost in dreamland, he once again lit up the darkness with flickers of electricity that barbequed the Heartless bit by bit. A rim of crackling flames swallowed any stragglers, and when only the Darksides remained, Sora leaped onto the pile. Starting at the top, he ripped his claws through their shadowy skins, slashing, shredding, and tearing through their muscular forms while they lay still, lost in slumber.

Smog coiled up from their fingertips all the way around their torsos. Their bodies sank into puddles of bubbling ooze, marring the path along with the scattered ash stains and lingering smoke. To call it a mess would be one huge understatement, but on the upside, at least he'd wiped out _some_ of the Heartless. The fewer that made it to the Realm of Light, the better. He'd just have to watch it the next time he stumbled into a swarm.

Now that he'd cleaned up shop, though, he needed to get his butt in gear and hit the road. Sure, his muscles throbbed a bit from getting pounded into the dirt, and his chest heaved from the breathlessness that resulted from that huge Sleep spell, but so what? He'd been through worse, and he couldn't afford any breaks. So, with the speed of a slug, Sora crawled back towards the base of the cliff and dragged himself up to the top.

Once there, he stood up straight and surveyed his surroundings. Just when he thought he might find something new, he instead looked upon another wavy path of grey stone flanked with bulging, black rock formations of varying shapes. Some looked like gigantic mushrooms, others bent over to form tiny bridges or curled in on themselves. Regardless of shape, though, they all glowed with freakish, blue cracks that provided the only light beneath the pitch black sky.

Shaking his head, Sora hopped up onto one of the rocks and leaned over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on the distant warmth that had led him there in the first place. Compared to when he first marched through the Door to Darkness, the warmth had spread, providing him with a faint tingling sensation. If he focused hard enough, he could almost visualize… somebody, though their shape remained a smudgy mess. Just how much further would he have to go before he found this person?

While he tried to make sense of the feeling, he heard a soft hum in the back of his head.

 _"You know, maybe you should take it easy,"_ said Ven. _"You've been at this for hours, maybe even days. I'd say we both could use a break."_

 _Probably._ Sora sighed, dropping his hands in his lap. _But c'mon, Ven. Don't you think finding this person's more important? Those Heartless only attacked me because I hit 'em first, but you know they won't hold back against somebody with a heart._

_"Well, yeah, but…"_

Sora narrowed his eyes, shooting back to his feet. _No buts! I might not know who we're looking for, but if they're in danger, then there's no way I'm gonna sit around. We can sleep all we want once we're outta here._

 _"I guess you've got me there."_ Ven chuckled. _"Truth is, I'd probably do the same thing if I still had my body."_

 _And that's what I'm here for._ Smiling from ear to ear, Sora leaped down from his perch and trudged further along the path. As he moved, he glanced from side to side and at the endless display of blacks and greys. They just went on and on and on, making it feel as if he hadn't moved a single inch even after he'd traveled at least half a mile. After taking two more steps, Sora stomped one foot, balled his hands into fists, and fought back the urge to shout.

_Ugh! How're we gonna get anywhere when everything looks the same?_

_"Well, we could always look for landmarks. There's gotta be something that sticks out if we look hard enough. Or… hey! Maybe we could try and make shapes outta all these huge rocks. That might help us pass the time."_

Oh, why not? They had no idea how long it'd even take before they reached the end of the road, and if people could do it with clouds, why not freakish chunks of glowing stone? At first, Ven's suggestion actually worked. As he waltzed down the road, Sora kept his eyes glued to his rocky surroundings. If he squinted, he could almost make out some kinda gumdrop shape with one of the formations, and after rounding a corner, Ven pointed out one stone form that swerved in a suspicious S shape. And if he tilted his head a little to the left and squinted long enough, Sora could almost make out a bunny-like shape at the top of the next cliff.

But as time wore on, even their harmless game of I Spy became a chore. Whenever Neoshadows and Invisibles crept past, Sora buried the urge to engage them just to shake things up. Fortunately, after what felt like an eternity of wandering, their surroundings shifted at least a little bit. In place of pitch blackness, the sky became a mesh of purples and reds smudged together like watercolors on a canvas. Sora even stopped for a few minutes to watch the colors twirl around, mixed with a webbing of black energy. Then he noticed the colors twisting into a whirlpool in the sky and sinking away into a blackened sphere. In place of an abstract painting, Sora saw nothing but a black hole that threatened to swallow him up. With a gulp, he ripped his eyes away from the sight and rocketed down the path once more.

Soon the stones sank away, trees sprouting up in their place. They all looked white as dried up bones, some bent over in creepy contortions while others curved and twisted. Their branches stuck out like skeletal fingers that threatened to grab Sora and never let go. One of them even snagged the hood of his jacket. Once he yanked himself free, he shuddered and looked away. Ignoring the trees, he started to assess the rest of his surroundings.

A wide clearing stretched out before him with strange, white veins reaching out towards the center. Grey mist coasted over the treetops. The reds and purples of the sky blended with dull blues. Oddly enough, Sora spotted a few ash smudges scattered here and there. Upon further inspection, he caught sight of broken branches piled up on each other and heaps of shattered stone and dust. After taking one more step, he felt his foot sink into a shallow hole. When he looked down, he found himself standing in a footprint almost as big as his body!

Had somebody fought here? And against what? That print sure didn't look like a Darkside's doing, given the three pointed claws at the tip. As he examined the print, a grimace crept across his face. Whatever left the print must've been huge, and he didn't care to find out what it was. But just as he moved out of the ditch, he froze. The warmth from before shot through him, sparking into a full on heat wave.

When he closed his eyes, he noticed hints of blue mixed in with the rest of that figure's blurry form.

_I think we're almost there, Ven._

He felt so close, in fact, that an idea popped into his head. Taking a huge gulp of air, Sora reached out with his right hand and flicked his fingers away from his palm. A shadow formed at the tip of the footprint, bulging into a twisting dome lined with dancing tendrils. He'd made it this far on foot, so why not take a little shortcut? If he could pinpoint his friends several worlds away, then it'd be a cinch to find this stranger now that he'd picked up the trail.

He slipped into the portal and felt a chill slither down from his head to his feet. Wading through pitch blackness, he kept his eyes peeled for anyone remotely human. Once he reached the other side, he felt his shoes dip into soft, black sand. In place of swirling colors, he saw a pale glow stretching above the horizon. The scent of seawater flooded his senses, as did the sound of rolling waves. From afar, he spotted more of those funky stone structures, but they seemed smaller now. Insignificant, especially compared to the figure he spotted at the shoreline.

Short, blue hair stood out among the moonlight. Squinting, Sora crept closer, trying to get a better look. Soon more features came into view. Pink straps formed an X along her back. White sleeves stretched down from a little past her shoulders all the way to her wrists. The back of her shirt and her shorts meshed with the blackened sand and, come to think of it… had he seen this girl before?

Whether he had or hadn't, it didn't take long before Ven shattered his focus with a loud cry of, _"Aqua!"_

Sora squeezed his head with both hands and gritted his teeth. The girl, Aqua, tensed and turned her gaze his way. Gulping, Sora flattened himself to escape her sight. He needed to approach this cautiously. Who knew what she'd think if she saw him there in all his shadowy, glowing-eyed glory?

And just who _was_ she in the first place?

Hidden from sight, Sora kept close watch on Aqua's movements. First she peered over her shoulder with wide, blue eyes and a small frown plastered on her face. Her brow tightened and her fingers flexed, but after a few seconds, she sighed and looked to the water once more.

"No, of course not. Ven's safe. Why would he be here in the darkness?"

Sora's head popped out of the ground, and his eyes nearly flew out of their sockets. _Ven, d'you know her?_ Okay, so that was probably a dumb question. He'd already called out to her, after all.

But Ven didn't seem to mind. He responded seconds later in a soft whisper. _"'Course I know her, Sora. She's one of my best friends!"_

_But what's she doing in a place like this?_

_"I dunno, but d'you think you can get a little closer? Maybe if we talk to her, we can figure out what happened. Or, better yet! We could pull her outta here and away from all those Heartless."_

_Uh, just one problem, Ven._ Sora wiggled his claws before pulling his legs outta the ground. _**I'm**_ _a Heartless, remember? Something tells me that wouldn't end well._

Once again, Aqua tensed. Her right hand formed a fist, and as she rose to her full height, Sora scrambled backwards, heart pounding at the speed of light.

 _"Oh no you don't!"_ said Ven. _"C'mon, it'll be fine! Aqua knows better than to—"_

The rest of Ven's words became gibberish in Sora's mind the minute Aqua turned to face him. The flash of light around her fingertips would've made him scream if he had a voice to scream with. Said light stretched into a silver Keyblade that she held in a tight grip. At the sight of the weapon, Sora sprung backwards, ducked low to the ground, and shielded his face with both hands.

He heard the sand crunch beneath her boots. Cracking one eye open, Sora looked between the gaps in his fingers and spotted Aqua looking down at him with her head tipped to the side. She took a step closer, Keyblade still in her grasp, though her expression softened just a little bit.

"That's strange. I can sense a deep darkness in you just like the others, but…" She stopped, raising her voice. "You're different, aren't you?"

Wait, why didn't she attack him? Biting his lip, Sora lowered his hands and pressed them into the sand. Still shaking, he looked up at Aqua and swallowed hard. After a few seconds of staring, he managed to nod. Since he couldn't exactly talk to her, he scratched a message into the dirt.

_'I'm Sora.'_

"Sora?" Her hand flew to her lips, and she took a step backwards. "But that's impossible. The Sora I remember was so small and full of light…"

So she knew him, too. But when and how? It must've been back when he was just a little kid or he'd remember something like that. And light? Hah, those were the days. Though he knew Aqua probably meant no harm, her words pierced him in the heart and he hung his head low, gripping at his chest. His claws flexed and his face crinkled up. How was he supposed to explain this? So much had happened that words in the sand could never convey it all.

But maybe words on a page could.

Straightening his back, Sora looked up at her and shoved one hand into his pocket. He plucked out a pad of paper, followed by a pen, and after flipping to a blank page, he scribbled a note and held it up for all to see.

 _'A lot's changed. I got older, some stuff happened, and I've been this way for at least half a year.'_ And to top it all off, he hadn't grown a single inch since he became a Heartless.

Aqua's eyes remained locked on the page for several long seconds. She stooped over him, eyebrows knitting together. Her gaze drifted down towards her Keyblade, and she splayed her fingers out, sending the weapon away in a short, white flash. Then her eyes returned to him, and Sora crouched even lower than before. Aqua's lips pressed together, and she reached for her chin. She continued to watch him, study him. After a while, Sora averted his eyes, feeling like an ant under a magnifying glass. Who knew what she thought about this?

But to his surprise, he heard her footsteps move closer and closer. A hand brushed against his shoulder, and when he looked up, he found Aqua kneeling at his side. Her lips slowly curled into a smile, washing her frown away

Sora didn't know what to do. His back hunched, and he pulled his arms near to his chest. Yet despite his movements, Aqua let out a soft laugh, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"It's okay. Even with all this darkness, I can still feel some of your light burning inside you. It's faint, but I'm sure it's still shining beneath all the shadows, just waiting to break free."

She could feel his light? No, that couldn't be. Shaking his head, Sora flipped to a new page and prepared to correct her.

_'But that's not my light. I lost all of mine the minute I became a Heartless.'_

Aqua's grip tightened, and her smile wavered. She slid a little closer.

"Could you tell me more about…" She paused. "No, that can wait. What matters now is that you're here."

Though he fiddled with his pen, no words marked the next blank page. Sora stared down at the paper, trying to piece together a response, but what could he say?

The whole time, Aqua stayed close, and her hand remained fixed in place. She reached down for his chin, tipping it up. Part of him wanted to push her away, to focus on the sand or the rocks or even the moon, but his body refused to cooperate. Despite his gut instinct telling him to move, Sora stayed put while Aqua broke the silence once more.

"Listen, Sora. I may not know what happened, but I'd like to help you in any way that I can. So if there's something, anything I can do to make you feel better, please tell me."

 _'You don't have to.'_ He cracked a tiny, closed-mouth smile. _'I'll get by just like I always have. Besides, the reason I'm here in the first place is so that I—no, so_ _we_ _can help you. Me and Ven.'_

Aqua's breath hitched, and her free hand flew to her heart. "Ven… He's really here?"

Before Sora could write so much as a letter, he felt a jolt to his chest. He didn't even have to guess why.

 _"Yup, it's me!"_ Sora could just picture a goofy grin on Ven's face _. "Sorry we couldn't get here sooner, Aqua."_

"I can't believe this…" Her smile broadened, and she clasped her hands together. "All this time, I've been searching for an escape so that I could come back to you, but here you are. And Sora, too." The next thing Sora knew, her arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him close.

Really, after seeing Kairi again, he should've gotten used to spontaneous hugs. But just like with her, Sora became petrified at the contact, and his notepad slipped from his grasp. Breathing in, he curled his claws against his palms before raising his arms. His hands hovered over her back for a few moments before he finally returned the embrace.

But after about a minute, she pulled away, eyes darting towards the crashing waves. She glanced up at the moon with soft, silent breaths. One hand slipped behind her back, pulling out a tiny object. From between her fingers, Sora made out a vague star shape, deep blue, just like her hair.

"I've spent so much time here alone that I never expected anyone to find me. But now that you're both here…" She looked back to Sora. "How are we going to escape? I'd hate for you to have come all this way to become trapped here with me."

Scooping up his pen and paper, Sora threw his shoulders back, lifted his chin, and hopped back on his feet. _'I've got that all taken care of! Just say the word, and I'll get us outta here in a jiffy.'_

Aqua blinked. "Is it really that simple?"

_"It is now! Why don't you show her what you mean, Sora?"_

Like he had to ask. After shoving his writing tools back into his pocket, Sora raised both of his arms, cracked his knuckles, and took two steps back. Straightening his spine, he snapped his claws and flicked his wrist. The sand at his feet darkened into an even deeper black. The surrounding air chilled while the corridor took form, stretching up higher and higher until it stood roughly two heads above him. Aqua's jaw dropped at the sight, and she jerked backwards; the grip on her charm tightened.

"Are you sure this is safe? I can feel the darkness pooling together, and it's almost suffocating."

Sora slumped, arms dangling at his sides. He reached up and scratched at his cheek, shooting a glance at the portal. With his pen tucked away, Ven spoke in his stead.

_"I know it looks scary, but what choice do we have? It's the quickest way outta here, and if you slip into your armor, I think you'll be okay!"_

"My armor?" Aqua winced. "Ven, I don't have it anymore. I sent it away with Terra in order to save him. That's why—"

Terra… Just the sound of that name made Sora squirm. Red flashed before his eyes. A figure drenched in black towered over him, amber eyes gleaming. Suddenly, those crooked, lumpy rocks past the shallows looked awfully interesting. So interesting that Sora pulled his eyes away from Aqua and away from the portal, staring blankly at the horizon.

When he heard Ven whimper and moan, he knew the same thought must've crossed his mind.

_"Look, Aqua, there's… er, well, there's a lot we've gotta tell you about, but first we need to leave! You might not have your armor with you, but I bet your heart's as strong as ever. One trip through a portal's not gonna stop you."_

"You're right." She tucked the charm away, rising up from the sand. "And if what Sora said is true, then I've spent years trapped here in the Realm of Darkness. That's too much time spent away from the worlds when I should have been there to protect them."

Right. And to think she spent all that time _alone…_ Taking a deep breath, Sora marched over to her side, giving her a thumbs up. Maybe things hadn't gone the way she'd planned, but this was their chance to fix everything. Another Keyblade had to tilt things in their favor, at least by a little bit.

He must've done something right, because Aqua's face lit up, laughter fluttering through the air. She reached out for Sora, ruffling his hair. Though he batted his hands at her, his lips tugged into a crooked grin. It took a second before he remembered his knife-like teeth, and he jerked his head the other way just in case. Lucky for him, Aqua didn't flinch or shudder. Instead, she strolled over to the corridor, slipping one hand inside.

Before long, Sora trailed after her on all fours, sliding to a stop at Aqua's side. Standing up straight, he crawled halfway into it, poking his head out long enough to wink and give her one last smile. Anything to reassure her.

And, in turn, Aqua patted him on the head before sucking in a huge breath of air, closing her eyes, and taking an enormous step into the churning mess of a corridor. Once she made it, Sora hopped ahead of her, gazing through trembling tendrils at the few glimmers at moonlight radiating inside. He soaked in the sounds of the waves, taking one last whiff of the salty sea air. Then, with a snap of his claws, the darkness snapped together, closing out all the light.

But he knew it was only temporary. Soon they'd be safe and soon they'd be free. Plenty of starlight awaited on the other side.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	2. An Artificial Ally

_Two days earlier;_

Silence flooded the computer room the moment her hood fell. The flickering screens coated with numbers and grids, the cold, dark machinery that lined the walls… all of it sank away. Faded. In the dim light cast by the monitors, one figure alone stood out. No matter how hard Kairi tried, she couldn't look away. Foggy blue eyes gazed back at her, unblinking and unreadable. Short black hair stretched just below her jaw line with bangs swept to the right. Yet even with the darker hair color and the black coat draped over her form, this girl's presence hit Kairi with the force of a loaded truck.

After all, they shared the same face. There was no way this was coincidence.

Without even realizing it, Kairi's hands had rolled into tight, shaking fists. Heat shot across her cheeks, and she slammed her eyes shut. This was DiZ's way of combating the Organization? What was she supposed to think? He'd given them no warning. No explanation, yet Kairi already saw the puzzle pieces strewn across the floor. He had called this girl a tool, and that only meant one thing; with Riku out of commission, he'd created his own replacement.

Maybe she should've told him about her Keyblade after all.

Regardless, she couldn't change what had been done. It wasn't fair to blame this girl, anyway. When Kairi opened her eyes, she found her lookalike staring back at her with her head tipped to the side. A gloved hand grabbed Kairi by the shoulder, and she looked to the left to find Goofy gazing at her with a frown along his muzzle. Shaking her head, she forced a quiet laugh before setting her eyes back on DiZ once again.

"I don't understand," she said. "Why does she…?"

"It is the result of complications." DiZ sighed. "However, her appearance is ultimately irrelevant, so long as she proves functional. After all, it is not the look of the tool that determines its worth so much as the role it fills."

Kairi's face tightened into a scowl. There he was again, calling her a tool. Worse, the girl didn't even bat an eye at his words. Her shoulders sank by a hair and her eyes drifted towards the floor, but otherwise, she kept the same blank look. Nothing changed.

Donald huffed, looking the girl up and down. "Are you sure it's smart to send her after Naminé? She looks kinda…" He paused and squinted. "She looks like a zombie, and I bet she'd just get lost out there."

The girl's mouth cracked open, but she didn't make a sound. Kairi hated to admit it, but Donald raised a good point. So far, that girl hadn't reacted much to anything. Was she even there at all?

A smirk wormed across DiZ's lips. "If she becomes lost among the worlds, she is to return to this mansion and begin her search anew."

Donald groaned. "And what if she gets caught in a fight? It's not just the Organization she'd have to worry about. What about all the Heartless?"

Chuckling, DiZ pressed one hand against the keypad, fingers tapping against the edge. "Do you think I am a fool? I have already stated that she will combat the Organization and, indeed, she is to eradicate any Heartless she encounters. You have raised valid concerns, of course, but one cannot evaluate the performance of one who has yet to act."

Donald's beak opened and shut, and he stomped one of his huge, webbed feet. "Well, I still say you shoulda let us—"

Goofy slapped one hand over his beak. "Aw, I know this ain't how we wanted things to go, Donald, but don't ya think you're bein' a little hard on her?" He took a step back and shot a smile at the girl. "Sure, it's kinda funny how she looks like Kairi, but we haven't even gotten to know her yet."

True. A shared face and a blank expression said nothing about _who_ she was. Though Kairi's gaze lingered on her lookalike for a few seconds more, she soon looked away again, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and took a small step forward.

"So does she have a name, or are you going to keep calling her a tool?"

"Fear not; I am not so cold as to leave a tool without a moniker." DiZ gestured to the girl before slipping his hands behind his back. "You may call her Xion, if you so desire. It's as good a name as any."

Donald's brow arched. "Shion? How'd you come up with a name like that?"

"You may thank the Organization for providing… inspiration. The name is spelled with an X, you see." A low, throaty chuckle escaped him. "Remove the X, and perhaps you will understand the significance in time."

By now, DiZ's vague answers hardly surprised her. Still, the name Xion… Kairi's face scrunched up in thought. Was it some kind of anagram? And if so, for what? If only she had a piece of paper right now, maybe then she could get to the bottom of this.

In the mean time, Kairi held up one hand, giving a light wave. "Well, it's… nice to meet you, Xion."

Her head bobbed up and down just once. Beyond that slight movement, Xion remained silent and still. It was hard to tell whether she'd understood or not, but at least she gave some kind of response.

"You will have plenty of time to acquaint yourselves later," said DiZ, sliding towards the center of the terminal. He looked up at one of the highest screens before peering over his shoulder. "For now, I advise you all to rest. I imagine the day has been quite strenuous for you all, given what has become of Riku. And Xion…" His tone sharpened. "Do not forget that your search begins at sunrise. Until then, you are all dismissed."

What more could they say? After giving his instructions, DiZ pulled his gaze away from the group and glued his eye to the wall of screens once more. The sound of his fingers striking the keys created a slow rhythm with the computer's buzzing. Beyond that, the computer room sank into silence, and after giving Xion one final look, Kairi turned towards the entrance and wandered away.

One step through the metallic doorway led her into a similarly dark room. Her shoes clanked against the metal floor, and she took a brief second to soak in the bluish pipes that spanned across the walls. Thankfully, the light from the library above guided her to the stairway with ease. By the time she set foot on the first step, she spotted Donald and Goofy dashing after her. Once the two caught up, they hauled themselves up and past the shelves stuffed with dust-coated books.

When she reached the doors, Kairi pressed her back into the frame, muffling a yawn with one hand. While she stood there, Donald stomped his way over to one of the shelves and crossed his arms.

"What a mess, but that's not gonna stop us, right?"

"Of course not," said Kairi. "DiZ has his way of doing things, and we have ours. Still…" She looked to the floor. "I don't know how to feel about any of this. I knew DiZ was desperate, but did he really _make_ a replacement for Riku? And if he did, how?"

After strolling over to her side, Goofy plopped a hand against her back. "Gawrsh, Kairi, maybe ya shouldn't think too hard on it. I'm not sure I like what DiZ is doin', either, but I'd say our best bet's to make the most outta this. Besides, I betcha anything Xion's just as scared 'n confused as you are."

"Oh, I know that." Kairi shrugged. "And I'm not saying it has to be bad, but between Sora leaving and Riku's heart getting torn apart, we've already had to deal with so much. I'm just…" She closed her eyes. "I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all."

"Believe me," said Donald, "you're not the only one, but that's exactly why we'd better get movin' again as soon as we get some sleep."

"True…" Steepling her fingers, Kairi leaned in his direction. "Just look at those bloodshot eyes. If anyone could use the rest—"

"I'm not _that_ tired." Donald huffed, pointing his staff up at her. "But don't think I didn't see you yawning earlier. And since you're the one with the Keyblade now…"

Goofy scratched his head. "But aren't you gonna be piloting, Donald? I'd say that's just important as—"

"Oh, you guys." Kairi rolled her eyes, nudging the door open with her hip. She slipped about halfway into the hall before waving to the others. "C'mon, we can worry about what's more important tomorrow. That's when our journey really begins."

She let out one more yawn before slipping the rest of the way through. Instantly, the light of the library's candelabras flickered out, replaced with the blackness of the hallway. With the chandeliers unlit and no sunlight filtering through the glass doors down below, Kairi had to squint in order to see her way across the walkway. On her way around the corner, she passed a painting that had long since slipped down from the wall and became home for dust bunnies and cobwebs alike.

She moved about two more steps before she heard hushed murmurings from Donald and Goofy. When she turned around, she caught the two of them rubbing their eyes and giggled at the sight. Once they reached her, she continued along, passing a landscape painting and then one other picture that hung vertically. Even in the dark, she faintly made out double doors and the handrails of one of the stairways. She had just reached out to open those doors when she heard a creak, followed by slower, heavier footsteps.

A little unexpected, sure, but nothing to worry about, right? Rather than panic, Kairi pushed the door halfway open. Then she heard Donald squawk.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Propping the door open with her shoe, Kairi glanced across the hall, though it took a moment for her to see what'd ruffled Donald's feathers this time. Between her coat and her hair, Xion blended perfectly with the shadows. Only the color of her pale skin stood out among the darkness. And, much like earlier, she looked to the group with the same blank expression as before.

Nonetheless, Kairi cracked a half-smile at the sight of her. "Oh, hey, Xion. What are you doing up here?"

She said nothing and made no other moves. As for Donald, his beak bent into a stiff frown, and he placed both hands on his hips.

"Can you even talk? You haven't said anything so far, and it's getting really creepy!"

"Oh."

Kairi nearly crashed into the door. Gasping, she turned around completely with one hand hovering over her lips. Though her expression didn't change much, Xion now wore a tiny frown, just barely visible. She blinked two times before tipping her head down towards Donald and speaking once again.

"Should I… talk more?"

Donald covered his face with his palm. "Well, yeah. How else are we supposed to know what's goin' on? I'm not some kinda mind reader, you know."

"But what am I supposed to say?"

"Gawrsh…" Goofy folded his arms, tilting his head to the left. "Well, I'd say that depends on what you wanna talk about! 'Course, it's kinda late, and the three of us were just about to hit the hay."

"Huh?" Xion glanced from side to side. "I don't see any hay. And how come you have to hit it?"

"Oh brother," said Donald. "That's just an expression! It means we've gotta get some sleep."

"But why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Well," said Kairi, "sometimes people say things they don't really mean. It's…" She laughed. "I guess it's just one of those things most people take for granted."

"Oh." Xion frowned, gazing across the hall. "DiZ never told me about that. He only said to stay quiet and make sure nobody sees me out there. I'm supposed to be… covert?"

"Aw, shucks." Goofy slumped. "That's really all he said?"

"Well, not exactly." She reached for her chin. "He said I need to find Naminé, and he also told me to watch out for anyone else wearing a black coat."

"Sheesh. How's he expect you to pull that off if he's not even gonna teach you how to do it?" A second passed, and Donald slapped his forehead. "Wait, this is DiZ we're talking about. Of _course_ he'd be vague."

"Is that bad?"

"Well, it sure ain't smart of him," said Goofy. "There's loads of things to know besides that mission of yours. Plus, it sounds to me like he hasn't trained ya or nothin'!"

"I need training, too?" She pulled her arms close to her chest. "But I have to leave tomorrow."

Kairi's hand squeezed the door handle, and she pulled her eyes away. Xion wasn't the only one short on time. As soon as the sun rose, she'd be out on the field with next to no prep time beyond her fight with XIII. But then, at least she had prior fighting experience. Who knew how Xion would cope with combat situations?

"Well…" Releasing her grip on the handle, Kairi looked over her shoulder again and swept her bangs out of her eyes. "You'll just have to get a good night's rest, won't you? Maybe all you need is a clear head." Kairi probably needed one, too. If she was going to fill Riku's shoes, she needed to act confidently. Last minute jitters wouldn't help one bit.

At Kairi's words, Xion's face lit up, and she let out a soft giggle. "You really think so?"

Kairi nodded, smiling right back at her. "I know so, so try not to worry, okay? I know DiZ made it seem really urgent, but I don't think he even expects you to find her in one trip."

"Well, I'd still like to try." She looked down, tugging at one of her sleeves. "DiZ said that's why I exist, so I can't let him down."

Kairi fought back the urge to groan. She'd have to remember to give DiZ a stern talk later about positive reinforcement. For the time being, though, they needed to wind down, and Kairi soon cracked the door open once again. Just as she prepared to slip inside, Donald marched ahead, rubbing his eyes.

"We can worry about this more tomorrow. Right now, I'm beat!"

Goofy covered his mouth, stifling a laugh. "Gee, Donald, aren't ya at least gonna say goodnight?"

He stopped, grumbling under his breath. When he turned around, he grinned sheepishly at the others. "Okay, goodnight! Now let's get some sleep already."

Some things never changed, like Donald's impatience. On her way through the door, Kairi snorted and clamped her mouth shut to hold back any further laughter. She slipped into the white room, now as dark as the hall, and felt her way past the long, narrow table. In a matter of moments, she reached the back corner where four sleeping bags lay bunched together with pillows pressed against the wall. While Donald slithered into his bag at the first chance he got, Goofy spent a few moments looking at the door, where Xion still stood. After giving a little wave, he flopped down beside his buddy, leaving Kairi standing in front of two empty bags.

This'd be the first night they spent without Riku by their side. The thought just hadn't hit her until now. Wincing, Kairi lowered herself onto her sleeping bag and turned away from its neighbor. She kicked off her shoes, slipped her necklace beneath her pillow, and closed her eyes halfway. Xion still stood there beneath the doorframe the whole time.

"Um… goodnight," she said. "And thanks for being so nice. I'll… see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you will." Kairi beamed, letting her eyes slide completely shut. "Try not to let DiZ get to you, okay?"

"Mm, okay."

Though Xion lingered for a few more seconds, she soon turned around and let the doors swing shut. Soon the white room, the sleeping bags, and even Donald's snoring faded from Kairi's mind, and she slipped into carefree slumber.

Yet, somehow, her sleep didn't feel as long as she had hoped. When morning arrived, Kairi awoke with a jolt at the sound of voices in the hall.

"But where am I supposed to go?"

That had to be Xion. Blinking slowly, Kairi dragged herself out from beneath the covers and wandered over to the table. DiZ spoke up next, his tone firm as ever.

"Follow your instincts," he said. "Go wherever you see fit, but hurry. We mustn't waste a single moment."

"But I don't know if I'm—"

"Sink or swim, you must proceed. If you must, search the confines of your mind. I imagine you will find at least something of worth buried in the muddled abyss of your memories."

…Memories? Squinting, Kairi moved closer to the door, keeping one hand against the table's surface. Part of her wanted to slip outside, but on the other hand, this did provide an opportunity to learn more about DiZ's intent. After a few seconds in silence, Xion spoke up again.

"But I already told you, I don't remember anything. I can fight, but everything else is—"

"Resting beneath the surface, and it is your obligation to sift through it. If you do not…"

"I know." Xion's voice came out as a soft squeak. "I guess I'll just have to try."

"Then leave at once, and do not return until you have thoroughly scoured the area. Understood?"

"…Yes, sir."

Footsteps echoed outside. No more words followed, just the sound of the air whipping and a portal swelling. By the time Kairi pushed the doors open, she found herself staring into an empty hallway; even DiZ had left.

But the silence ended abruptly with the sound of squawky muttering. When Kairi turned around, she spotted Donald and Goofy both stretching their arms and climbing back to their feet. Goofy marched ahead, smacking his lips and wiping his eyes with his glove. He stopped at the foot of the table and leaned against the back of one of the chairs.

"Gawrsh, did somethin' happen out there? I coulda sworn I heard you 'n DiZ talkin' and…"

"It wasn't me, Goofy. It was Xion. DiZ just sent her off, and that's not all…"

"Oh?" Donald raised an eyebrow. "So what else happened?"

"Well, he said something about Xion's memories." Kairi's brow furrowed, and she glanced back at the doors. "Something about them being muddled, and he told her to dig through them to figure out where to go. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"'Course it's weird." Donald scowled. "Everything about this is weird, and if we weren't in such a big hurry, I'd say we oughta go down there and make him tell us what's _really_ going on."

Right. Today was the big day. No time for asking questions.

"Well, he isn't out there now. If we want to get anywhere, now's probably the time to do it."

"Then I guess we'd better get ready to hit the road, huh?" Already, Goofy'd make it back to his sleeping bag, and after nudging his pillow aside, he scooped up his shield. "To tell ya the truth, I'm kinda excited! It'll be great seein' ya put that Keyblade to good use."

Donald nodded. "And I wouldn't wanna spend another day cooped up in this mansion."

"But, Donald, it's only been a day since—"

"One day with the worlds in danger and the Organization doing who-knows-what. I'd say that's plenty of reason to hurry!"

Exactly. No sense postponing it any longer. After strolling back to the wall and slipping on her necklace and shoes, Kairi returned to the door and pressed it open with her elbow. With the others by her side, she threw both doors wide open and marched out into the foyer. Together, they descended the stairs and passed the scattered hunks of debris, piles of broken glass, and winged unicorn statues coated in dust.

Upon reaching the front door, though, Kairi froze for a moment, and she tipped her head back. She could do this. She'd traveled countless worlds before, so why the bubbling feeling building in her chest? Why the last minute woes? Shaking her head, Kairi seized the door handle in her grip. She pulled her lips into a tight smile, took a deep breath, and burst out into the glaring sunlight.

It was like DiZ said. Sink or swim, they needed to move, too. How else would they protect the worlds?

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **


	3. Precautionary Measures

The mansion's grassy courtyard shrank into a small, green speck. The worn down stone arches became grey freckles. Soon the pastel colors of the sunrise sank into black. Engines bellowing, the Gummi Ship blasted through the atmosphere, and Twilight Town as a whole became nothing but a brown dot in the deep void of space. With the ship rocketing through the dark, Kairi sank down into the seat farthest to the right, shifting a little as she adjusted to the cushions. On all prior trips, she'd stuck to the back, where the seats lined the walls. Even then, she often chose to stand, peeking over the tops of her friends' chairs.

Now that she'd taken Riku's spot, though, her eyes became glued to all the flashing lights, brightly colored buttons, and assorted levers, one of which Donald jerked back. A white flash made her shield her eyes. Chunks of purple stone scattered across the front window, no doubt a former asteroid. At the very tip of the control panel, a screen lit up with flashing dots and the ever present text that read 'Heavy Darkness Reading'. By now, the message and the constant beeping that accompanied it had become second nature. What once left her cringing and covering her ears barely registered now. The two chipmunks scurrying across the arm of her seat, though? _That_ grabbed her attention right away, and she soon got caught in a giggling fit.

"What are you two doing out here?"

Chip skidded to a halt, shooting a look at Donald and Goofy. "Well, we were thinking about what DiZ told you."

Dale nodded. "And we thought that maybe we oughta give this ship a tune-up."

"A tune up?" Donald's grip on one of the levers slipped, and his head jerked towards them. "Aw, come on! We don't have time for any detours."

Goofy swiveled his chair sideways, and he scratched at his chin. "I dunno, Donald. When was the last time we got this ship all spruced up?"

"Not since we first got outta Hollow Bastion, but that doesn't mean—"

"Uh, guys?" Kairi pointed towards the front window. While those two argued, one giant, multicolored ring drew closer by the second. "Don't you think you should look out?"

"Ack!" Donald threw his upper body forward, and he gave the wheel a hard crank to the right. The ship tipped sideways, and Kairi's head nearly bumped into the wall, but on the upside, they slipped through the ring without too much trouble. When Kairi looked down again, she spotted Chip and Dale dangling over the arm of her seat, and she gave them a light nudge with her hand.

"Golly. Thanks, Kairi!" Dale heaved a sigh, wiping a hand across his forehead. "Uh, anyway, me 'n Chipper still think ya oughta give it a thought. What if Cid's got some new gadgets? Maybe something to speed this ship up. Or some great big blasters that'd turn all the Heartless into dust! Then ya wouldn't even have to land."

Chip crossed his arms. "Don't you think we should be more practical? Those three can handle the Heartless just fine. What we really need is a way to keep off of the Organization's radar."

"Aw, phooey." Donald's back hunched, and he pressed his elbows against the controls. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, it is hard to think straight when you're in a hurry." Kairi grinned. "And I know how impatient you get."

"Good thing you've got us to do some of the thinkin' for ya, eh, Donald?" Goofy chuckled, nudging him with his elbow. "And Chip 'n Dale know Gummis better than the rest of us. If ya ask me, that's all the reason we need to swing by Hollow Bastion again."

Donald's brow tensed, and he slammed his fist into one of the buttons. "Then it's a good thing we've got Warp Drive. Just hang on tight, and we'll be there in a jiffy!"

The cockpit rumbled. The engine's roar grew louder than before. A scattered array of asteroids drifted into view. Then the ship shot forward with an abrupt jerk. Pebbles and dust showered the glass. Inertia pressed Kairi into the back of her seat while their starlit surroundings melted together. Then, in the blink of an eye, the ship snapped to a stop. The stars flickered back into view, and Kairi slid forward with a sigh. In place of the asteroids, she spotted a bronze tower spewing smoke. Pipes coiled around it. Smaller spires curved forward along with hooks and other odd protrusions. If she squinted long enough, she could even make out tiny platforms floating through the air and hunks of blue stone hovering above raging waterfalls.

Other details became obscured by the twists of black smog spewing from the castle's outer walls. Shadows stretched out from crevices between the rows of red-roofed cottages below. A dense, black blanket consumed the entire sky, just like it had during their last trip into town. Wyvern claws snapped at the cockpit, forcing the ship into a barrel roll. Lasers whizzed through the air, pelting walls of Wyverns and Wizards alike. Each hit sent the Heartless spiraling down to the rooftops below and, to Kairi's pleasant surprise, flashes of white light skewered them the second they struck solid ground. With her palms pressed to the window, she watched as glowing circles appeared near hordes of marching Soldiers and Neoshadows. Each circle sprouted a pillar that hurled Heartless backwards, if they didn't explode on the spot.

In the time that had passed, Merlin and the others must have fixed the power. Small blessings, considering the darkness rising all around them.

Soon the ship blazed past the abandoned houses, swooping over the edge of a raised walkway that led deep into the heart of the Marketplace. As the gang drew closer to the ground, sounds of shouting breached the cockpit. Then a roar rattled the glass and sent Chip and Dale scurrying to the back. After tugging a lever and bringing the ship to a complete stop, Donald snapped his seatbelt off, leaped down to the floor, and shoved the door wide open.

Sweeping up his staff, he shot a stern look to the others. "C'mon, let's hop to it!"

With a nod, Goofy unfastened himself and rolled down to his feet. "What do ya think's goin' on out there, anyway?"

"Trouble," said Donald. "What else would it be?"

"It figures, doesn't it?" Kairi shook her head, sliding behind the others. A flash shot out from her fingertips, stretching out into a large, key shape. Soon she felt the firm handle of her new Keyblade, colored in a blend of reds, oranges, whites, and blues and topped off with a covering of wildflowers. "I guess this is my chance to put this Keyblade to good use. You guys ready?"

"Are you kidding?" Donald snickered, leaping out onto the pavement. "After everything that's happened lately, this'll be a great way to blow off some steam."

"Just don't get carried away!" said Goofy, trailing after him.

"Ha! I never get _too_ carried away."

Kairi blew a puff of air. Of _course_ he didn't. But, with the others out and about, it was time for her to get busy. So, after shutting the ship up tight, Kairi raced down the stone steps and zoomed around the corner, passing a shop decorated with colorful, dangling crystals on her way. When she reached the center of the Marketplace, she skidded to a halt, eyes glued wide open. It wasn't the pillars barreling into Large Bodies or the armor-clad Heartless dragging swords across the ground that caught her eye. No, she fully expected Heartless presence. What really grabbed her was the group of individuals facing the Heartless, specifically a scruffy, white duck wielding nothing but a cane. When a Solider swiped his top hat away, he snarled and clobbered it in the head. A metal star whizzed straight past him and sliced two Neoshadows in half. From across the square, Kairi heard a familiar voice shout.

"Scrooge, c'mon!" Kairi's eyes followed the sound up another flight of steps and over to Yuffie, who stood right above a small waterfall. "Shouldn't you get back to Merlin's place?"

Scrooge scoffed, swatting a Red Nocturne away. "And let these beasts lay waste to my businesses?"

A shaggy mess of brown fur shot down from one of the rooftops, landing just in front of Scrooge. He dragged his claws across the floating, red Heartless before locking eyes with the old duck.

"Leave the Heartless to us," said the Beast. "Your businesses will be fine, but you won't if you don't hurry."

Off to the side, Kairi heard Donald gasp. "Aw, nuts! What's Uncle Scrooge doin' here?"

"Oh, so you know him?" Kairi looked from one duck to the other and… yep, she could see the resemblance. White feathers, stubborn personalities. "Well, we'd better get over there. It doesn't look like he'll budge any time soon."

"Nope!" Goofy laughed, already charging ahead. "Mister Scrooge is always like this when it comes to makin' money!"

Money or not, this was no place for bickering. Following Goofy's lead, Kairi tore off towards the others, weaving her way between two diving Air Soldiers. She slid to a stop just inches behind Scrooge and watched the two goggled Heartless crash face-first into each other. The air crackled and a yellow streak crashed into their helmets. They twitched and flailed before exploding into smoke and releasing two shimmering hearts. With the Air Soldiers gone, Donald rubbed his hands together and smirked.

Goofy's shield then twirled through the air and slammed right into the side of one of the Armored Knights. Knees bent and Keyblade at the ready, Kairi scanned the area, spotting the snarling face of a dog-like shield and two Wizards cackling behind the Defender carrying it. Thrusting her weapon up above her head, she watched an orb of energy swell, dragging the Heartless off of their feet and tossing them about.

Footsteps rushed in from the left, and soon Kairi found Yuffie standing by her side. "Well, you guys sure picked the right time to show up," she said. With a grin on her face, she pointed at Scrooge. "Think you can give me a hand here?"

Scrooge's eyes narrowed, and he thrashed his cane. "That won't be necessary, lass! When you've tussled with the likes of the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell, Heartless are nothing but wee shadows by comparison."

A Blue Rhapsody swooped down towards Scrooge, sending Donald scampering his way. After bashing a Soldier's shin, he thrust his staff at the floating Heartless, sending orange sparks trailing down its body.

"Yeah, they're shadows that'll rip your heart out if you're not careful!"

"Not to worry, Nephew." He jumped back, pressing his cane into the ground. "I may be old, but I've still got a few tricks up me sleeve!"

"I know that, but it's still too dang—"

"Oh, relax," said Kairi. She lunged beneath a Wyvern's talons before flinging a white blast at its belly. "He's your uncle, and if he's anything like you, I bet he'll be just fine."

"Aye, I may not have much in the way of sorcery and spells, but you'd be surprised what ye can do with a sharp mind alone."

The shadow at Goofy's feet twitched. Enormous claws shot out of it, sending a shock wave washing over the pavement. While Goofy skipped out of the way and smacked his shield against the back of its head, Yuffie shrugged and flung her shuriken at the Neoshadow's cheek.

"Well, we'd better hurry up. I know I don't want to spend all day fighting these guys."

With a low growl, the Beast pounced on top of a Large Body's shoulders. "Yes, we can save the discussion for later."

They were right. Despite all the attacks thrown between their conversations, a colorful wave of Heartless continued to descend upon them. About a dozen Soldiers flipped down from the roofs, twirling and kicking their way towards the group. Wyverns screeched and swooped, whirling around like torpedoes and snapping their jagged jaws. Armored Knights charged with their swords outstretched. Temperatures spiked, followed by sizzling, orange blasts thrown with a wave of a Wizard's staff. The heat dropped seconds later, with flames replaced by snowflakes and jagged, clear crystals.

Thankfully, the terrain coupled with their high numbers evened the odds. When the Wyverns dove down, Donald scrambled up the steps near the Gummi Ship, pulling them down with a dome of greenish energy. They smashed right into a circle of glowing dots that erupted in a bright flash. A boom echoed throughout the Marketplace, and more hearts drifted up to the sky. Amidst a mob of dancing Soldiers, Scrooge hopped from one helmet to the next, using his cane like a pogo stick. The Heartless flopped down on their bellies, struggling to lift themselves back to their feet. In the time it took them to stand, Kairi thundered their way, dragging her Keyblade's sharp edge against their chests.

Two Large Bodies slid past a building-sized freezer and tumbled down the steps by the waterfall. Teeth bared, Beast launched himself on top of them and ripped his claws through their backs. When a Defender shoved its shield forward and sent ice flying towards Yuffie's ribs, Goofy jumped out and hoisted his shield straight at the blast.

_SPLAT!_ The ice crept across the shield's surface, but that didn't stop him from dashing behind the Defender and twirling his weapon against its spine. Then a streak of lightning shot down above its head. The dog-like shield whimpered and rattled to the ground, and the Heartless collapsed, fizzling away into smoke.

Throughout the fight, light pillars shot up at the Heartless' feet. Right as one Neoshadow lunged over Goofy's head, the defense system pierced its torso, leaving nothing but smog in its place. A wave of black claws poured over Kairi, and she threw up her Keyblade to block. When the Heartless fell back, she squeezed her necklace tight. White light shone from her head to her toes. A ring of columns spun around her before rushing off in all directions. The light washed over the Neoshadows, smothered two Wizards, and sent a Defender to its knees.

Soon, the final Heartless melted away into a purple puddle, leaving another heart to light the sky. With the crowd finally cleared, Kairi collapsed against the stone wall just two feet from the waterfall. Donald and Goofy stumbled her way, each of them panting for breath. After brushing off the front of her shirt, Yuffie slung her shuriken over her shoulder and skipped up the steps. Beast crawled close behind on all fours, while Scrooge moseyed up to Kairi and the others.

"Well, if there's one thing I can say, it's that those Heartless certainly know how to keep a duck on his toes."

"I think that goes for everyone." Kairi let out a soft laugh, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Anyway, you did a pretty good job keeping up with us. I'm impressed!"

"Ah, 'tis nothing, lass." He twirled his cane. "When you've been on as many adventures as me, you learn to adapt to even the toughest of circumstances."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're in Hollow Bastion," said Donald. "I thought you'd be back at the castle. Or your mansion! How come you're all the way out here?"

"Why, to invest!" Scrooge grinned, sweeping his cane towards the surrounding shops. "Just think of the opportunities, Donald! Once we get this town spick and span again, business is sure to thrive. The name Scrooge McDuck will be known far beyond Duckburg and Disney Town." He chuckled, climbing onto the bottom step. "And just wait 'til you see the work we've done in the Borough."

"I was about to say." Yuffie snorted, waving her hand. "Besides, Leon's been grouchy enough as it is. If we take too long, he might start sprouting grey hairs."

A wry smile spread across Kairi's lips as she made her way up the stairs. Knowing Yuffie, she could've been exaggerating, but how could she possibly resist asking?

"Is he really that stressed?"

"When isn't he?" said Yuffie. Her expression stiffened, and she crossed her arms. When she spoke again, it was in a low, husky voice. "You never know where the Heartless will strike next. We can't make the same mistakes as before." She flicked her wrist, rolling her eyes as she walked. "Right now, Aerith and I are trying to teach him how to smile. It's a slow process, but I'm sure we'll get through to him _some_ day."

"Well, you go on ahead." The Beast crouched low, glancing up at the roofs. "If those Heartless come back, I'll be ready."

"Whatever you say, Beast." Yuffie shrugged. "Just don't work yourself too hard, or Belle might start fussing again."

"I… I know that." He looked away. "But at least one of us should stay out here for now."

With Beast's mind made up, Kairi turned away from the market and pressed on with Donald and Goofy close behind. After all, they visited Hollow Bastion for a reason. So, with Yuffie at the lead, the group marched on, stopping just briefly to glance at the over-sized freezer from before. Sitting just across the walkway, Kairi spotted an equally odd building, smooth, white, and with a duck bill just above the window along with a top hat matching Scrooge's to a T. Just one look at the shop, and she suspected he carried an ego just as huge as his nephew's. It must've run in the family.

Everyone continued past the shops and descended a long flight of stone steps, followed by another. Soon they left the smooth concrete behind, wading through a sea of homes in varying conditions. Some practically sparkled from a fresh coat of paint where others bore shattered windows and cobwebs dangling from the roofing. The path eventually led them to a cobblestone walkway at the foot of a tunnel. Oddly enough, when Kairi looked to the tunnel's other side, she saw nothing but a wall of white light almost as bright as the sun. She couldn't even make out any buildings or rusted pipes through the glare.

Turning away from the glow, Kairi looked up at Yuffie. "Hey, where's all that light coming from, anyway?"

"Oh, that?" Yuffie laughed. "That's part of our new and _improved_ defense system."

Scrooge nodded. "Aye, with a wee bit of Merlin and the Fairy Godmother's magic and Cid and Gyro's engineering, we've devised a way to keep the Heartless away from the Borough." He slipped into the tunnel, stopping about halfway. "Ah, but don't worry. It's perfectly harmless for the rest of us."

Well, no wonder Scrooge was so excited to show them the Borough. Grinning, Kairi hurried right behind him, though she stopped briefly when she heard Donald muttering.

"But how come Gyro's here, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Ah, just a wee bit of extra help. I figured someone as mechanically minded as him could help prevent another one of those blackouts, and he's been begging me to show him other worlds for years now."

On her way out of the tunnel, she passed another oozing fountain. The light grew so bright that she shielded her eyes. Once she entered the Borough, her jaw almost hit the floor. Sure, some things remained unchanged, like the bronze pipes jutting out of the walls and the piles of wood pressed up against the houses. However, when she looked up at the sky, she found sunlight reaching down towards the rooftops in place of black clouds.

Moving further into the Borough, she spotted shiny, new windows on some of the cottages where crisscrossing boards once appeared. Bright red shingles covered bits of the roofs where there used to be gaping holes. Cream colored paint coated spots along the houses' walls where she distinctly remembered exposed brick and wood. Strangest of all, each and every building radiated a white aura that stretched several feet away from their surfaces. No wonder she couldn't see past the light before!

After rounding a corner and climbing up some short steps, the gang finally stumbled upon their destination. How could they miss it? With a wooden sculpture of an owl glaring at them from above the door and the hat shaped tower bulging out of the roof, Merlin's house stood out among all the others. The little umbrellas twirling above the roofing certainly helped, and Kairi spent a few seconds watching them spin and slide back and forth before she shook her head and crept towards the door. It wasn't until she reached for the handle that she noticed both Donald and Goofy looking to the right. Even stranger, the sound of humming soon reached her ear, in a voice completely new to her.

Goofy leaned towards the sound, eyes half closed. "Gee, Donald, I'm startin' to think Mister Scrooge brought all of Duckburg with him. Doesn't that hummin' sound kinda familiar?"

Donald gulped. "Uncle Scrooge, didja really bring…?"

"Aye, I did."

Kairi's eyes widened. "Wait, who are you talking about?"

Just as she asked, the humming ended altogether, while the corners of a huge, cardboard box poked out from behind one of the buildings. The box moved closer, carried in the arms of a tall figure. With the box in the way, she couldn't make out a face, but she did see a tan scarf waving as he walked and a tuft of orange hair. Light brown pants covered his stubby legs. Boots reached up to his knees, strangely flat and shaped… almost like duck feet. This new duck held onto his cargo with both his arms, allowing Kairi to see the baggy sleeves of his shirt. Everything else remained hidden, if not by the box, then by the various chunks of metal, gears, colorful blocks, and tubes piled up inside of it.

"Okay, Mr. McDee," said the duck. "I've got all the parts back from the last tr—"

He placed his foot down on the lowest step. Then his other foot slipped. The box in his arms started wobbling, and the duck's feet shuffled. Immediately, Donald, Goofy, and Scrooge all leaped back. In mere moments, the box flew out of his grip, the duck fell forward, and the huge chin of his beak smashed into the concrete. One of the gears crashed into his aviator helmet. Then a bright blue Gummi block. Soon the whole pile washed over him, covering everything but his arms and legs.

His head burst out of the pile, and he spat out another gear. "Heh, see? Second crash in a row, and they made it out okay."

Donald rolled his eyes, extending a hand. "Oh, Launchpad. Good to see you haven't changed."

"Nope! I'd start to worry if I did." After squirming his way out of the pile, he stood threw his scarf over his shoulder and looked to Kairi. "And who's this little lady? Friend of yours, Yuffie?"

"Yep, but she's not just my friend." She gestured to Donald and Goofy. "Kairi came along with these two knuckleheads and… Hey, come to think of it, how come Riku isn't with you guys? Is he still afraid of what happened last time?"

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all cringed. None of them said a word. Swallowing hard, Kairi squeezed her necklace, looking to the others. Both of them wore frowns and held up their hands. Where could they even start?

Well, they had to say something, so despite the tension in the air, Kairi wandered closer to Yuffie and said, "We'll tell you once we get inside, okay?" After all, Leon and the others deserved to know just as much as she did.

"Hey, works for me," said Launchpad. "I gotta give Cid a report on those new Gummi parts, anyway."

Just as he raised one of his feet, Scrooge hooked his cane around his ankle and pulled it back down. "Not until you clean up this mess. Unlike you, the rest of us don't revel in crash landings."

"Aw, gee." He slouched, reaching for the now lopsided box. "Guess I'd better start scoopin'."

While Launchpad shoveled the parts back into his box, Kairi and the others turned towards the door. With a sharp screech, it swung open, and they all slipped out from the sunlit Borough into the clutter of Merlin's home. Just as soon as she wandered inside, Kairi wound up staring at the heaps of books lying down at odd angles. She heard something crackling, and she looked across the room to find a small fire sizzling beneath a table topped with strange beakers.

At the far end of the room, the computer shone with rows upon rows of green text. Hunched over at the seat, she saw Cid hammering away at the keys while a tall, lanky bird of some kind leaned over his shoulder. Messy, orange hair and a yellow derby hat topped his head. A black vest covered his baggy, pink shirt, and a small, pointed beak poked out of his face. Was this the Gyro Scrooge mentioned earlier?

A stone platform rested at the center of the room, topped with a large, round table. Several teacups and a steaming teapot rested at its center. Seated in the chairs, Kairi spotted Aerith, easily distinguishable thanks to her red hair ribbon and pink dress. Leaning over the table's edge, Merlin pushed his beard away from his teacup and glanced across the table to where Leon sat. The three spoke softly to one another, Leon wearing a scowl the whole time. Meanwhile, a messy ball of brown feathers fluttered onto Merlin's shoulder and swatted a wing at his cheek. Kairi would recognize that owl anywhere.

"Well, as nice of a discussion as this is, it's going to have to wait," said Archimedes. "In case you haven't noticed, we have guests."

"Hm?" Merlin blinked, shooting a gaze down at the floor. "Oh! Why, if it isn't Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and… Odd. I thought you would have brought Riku along. You four seemed incredibly inseparable."

Kairi shifted her weight from one foot to the other, pulling her eyes away from the table. "Well, we would have… if we could."

"What happened?" said Leon, in a voice sharp as a knife. "You're talking as if he couldn't come, and there has to be a reason for it."

"Oh, simmer down, Leon." Cid stood up from his seat, moseying over to the others. "Why don't you let 'em talk before you start jumpin' to conclusions?"

"But it it's true, Cid!" Goofy frowned, tapping his index fingers together. "Somethin' _did_ happen to him, and that's why we came all the way here in the first place."

Placing down her teacup, Aerith stood up and moved to the platform's edge. She cracked a tiny smile before she spoke. "It sounds like we have a lot of catching up to do. Why don't you three make yourselves comfortable?"

"A splendid idea, miss Aerith!" Merlin let out a hearty laugh, sweeping up his magic wand. With one little flick, one of the book piles collapsed, revealing a wooden chair that started bouncing towards the group. Two more chairs floated close behind, forming a line below the platform. "I fear that we've just run out of tea, but if you don't mind a bit of a wait, I could always—"

"That's okay," said Kairi. "I'm not really thirsty."

Shaking her head, she lowered herself down into the seat furthest to the right. Donald and Goofy sank down in the neighboring chairs. The door screeched, and in the corner of her eye, Kairi spotted Scrooge and Launchpad pushing the box full of parts inside. They made their way to the computer in the back and spoke quietly to the bird from before. Everyone else's eyes remained fixed on the trio.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Donald slid to the edge of his seat and cleared his throat. "Um… So, the first thing you oughta know is that Riku and the Replica had a big fight."

Leon's face contorted, and he squeezed his teacup's handle. "So this is his fault?"

Goofy flailed his head back and forth. "No, it ain't really his fault! Ya see, after we left you fellers last time, we got trapped in this big ol' whale. Then Riku started treatin' his Replica like a pal, even saved his life. 'Course, that ol' Replica got all confused. I don't think he wanted to believe Riku _could_ be nice."

Leon wheezed out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's those memories, isn't it? I know you guys mentioned them before."

"But what's any of this got to do with what happened?" said Yuffie. "You can't tell me the Replica started a fight over something that silly."

"It wasn't just that." Kairi closed her eyes, cupping her cheek with one hand. "When we met him again in Halloween Town, things weren't so bad. He still picked fights with Riku, but they managed to work together for a little while. It's just… a few misunderstandings came up afterwards, and they had everything to do with those memories."

"Yeah." Donald's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms. "It's complicated, but what you really oughta know is that he challenged Riku to a _real_ fight in this place called Castle Oblivion." He slumped and moaned, looking down at the floor. "I don't know everything that happened in there, but the point is, Riku's heart got smashed, and he lost a bunch of memories."

Goofy nodded. "And now he's stuck inside of a computer 'til he gets all fixed up, which means we've gotta keep goin' without him..."

Silence hung over the room for about two minutes once the trio finished their story. Aerith and Yuffie exchanged glances, each of them wearing frowns on their faces. Leon stood with his arms folded and his eyes shut, breathing heavily but not speaking a single word. Merlin stroked his beard, brow furrowed, while Launchpad scratched his head. Like Leon, Cid remained quiet and still, plucking his toothpick out of his mouth. The silence only broke when Gyro stepped forward. He adjusted his spectacles and reached for his beak before finally speaking up.

"He's inside of a computer? That's incredible." He paused. "Well, what happened to him isn't, but to turn flesh into data… It's no easy work. I should know, since I've tried it myself."

"Sounds like a headache," said Launchpad. "I know I wouldn't wanna get stuck with a bunch of zeroes and ones."

Scrooge shook his head. "Sometimes it's necessary, Launchpad. Lost money, lost memories… I can't claim to know the whole story, but I'm sure that it's for the best."

"I'm not sure about that." Leon gazed down at the trio. "If Riku's gone, then how do you expect to save the worlds? The door's still open, and without his Keyblade…"

"Actually, we've still got a Keyblade on our side." Goofy's lips curled up into a smile, and he marched over to Kairi's seat. "Why don't ya show 'em, Kairi?"

Well, it was only a matter of time. With shaky laughter, Kairi slid up from her chair, inhaled, and stretched out her arm. In a flash, her flower-coated Keyblade took form, and the others' eyes became glued to the weapon. Yuffie skipped over to her from the right, leaning over her shoulder and squinting at the Keyblade.

"You know, I did find it pretty weird…" She poked the weapon's tip. "I thought Riku was one of the only wielders out there. Maybe even _the_ only one besides King Mickey and that copy."

"Ah, not quite." Merlin stepped away from the table, tapping his chin with his wand. "Long ago, there used to be a great number of Keyblade wielders, but they've all but disappeared in this day and age. But, ah, that doesn't rule out the possibility of her acquiring one. She would have only needed to come in contact with a Master… a true Master, that is."

"A Master?" Kairi lowered the Keyblade to chest level, shifting it in her grip. "I'm not really sure what that means, Merlin. All I know is that it came to me after I lost my rapier. I just… knew I had to keep fighting, and then it appeared."

"But there's one big problem," Donald added. "DiZ said that if we aren't careful, the Organization might be able to follow us right back to Riku."

"Yup." Goofy's smile faded. "Truth is, we're probably lucky they didn't find us sooner with the way we've been keepin' our ship outside. Plus, they could always start usin' some kinda fancy radar to find us… That's why Chip 'n Dale said we oughta come to you fellers. Said Cid might have some kinda fancy parts to cover our trail."

Merlin gasped, and his face scrunched up like a prune. "Heavens no! Why use needless parts when magic is so much simpler? All you'd need is a Vanish spell strong enough to conceal your ship, and nobody would ever suspect it."

Cid bristled, shoving his toothpick back in his mouth. "'Course you'd say that, you loony old coot. Problem is, turning the ship invisible won't stop a good radio signal. Wouldn't do a thing with sonar, either."

"Now, see here! I'll have you know that magic is far more reliable than—"

"More reliable? More like unpredictable. Those three don't even know what that Organization could do." Cid gestured to the spare parts. "If they're gonna stand a chance, they'll be needing something that's a shoo-in to work."

"Do you have any suggestions?" said Kairi. "I know you helped a lot during Riku's first journey."

With a smile, Gyro clasped his hands together. "Well, we have been working on a new cloaking system."

"Yup!" Launchpad grinned, pointing his thumb at his chest. "That's one of the new parts I've been testing. Best part's that it's one hundred percent crash-proof."

"Then we'll take it!" said Donald. "Just lemme go grab the ship and—"

Before he could take one step, Cid stepped straight in his path. "Hold your horses, Donald. Ya didn't even let us finish yet."

"Aw, but what else is there to say?"

"A whole lot." Gyro sighed, letting his arms drop. "Right now, we're still in the testing phase. From what we can tell, the chip distorts incoming radio waves and can turn even the largest Gummi Ship invisible. It'll even muffle the sound of the engine. The problem is, we don't know the long term effects yet. Plus, we haven't tried combining it with Warp Drive."

"Yeah." Launchpad shuddered. "Seems to work okay between here and Traverse Town, but I just can't do that warp stuff."

"Gawrsh…" Goofy placed a hand to his lips. "So, how long do ya think it'll take ya to finish testin'?"

"Well, if you come back in a few weeks, maybe a month or two…"

Donald leaped up from the floor, flailing his arms. "But we don't have that kind of time, Gyro! Can't you finish it faster?"

"Not if you want something functional," said Cid. "I 'spose we _could_ give ya one of our spare betas, but you'll be taking a huge gamble."

"I don't care." Donald huffed. "We're gambling with or without it."

Scrooge beamed, leaning his weight on his cane. "Ah, there's that adventurous spirit. If you wish to gain anything in life, you simply can't avoid taking a few risks."

"I dunno." Goofy looked to Cid. "You sure this is okay? Makin' those chips sounds like a lot of hard work, and we'd hate to cause ya any trouble."

"Eh, long as we've got at least one left over, I can't complain. You'll just have to give us 'til morning to install the darn thing."

"You mean we have to stay overnight?" Kairi's gaze shifted to the door. "Won't DiZ notice if we're gone for a whole day?" She figured he'd notice eventually, but this soon?

"He'd find out sooner or later," said Leon. After jumping down from the platform, he made his way over to Kairi. "You have to remember that traveling the worlds takes time. If you try to hurry back, you'll only make things harder. You may even put yourself at risk."

"I…" Her mouth slid shut. Leon had a point, after all. They had to move quickly, but… not too quickly. With so many lives at stake, they needed to pour all their time and energy into every world they visited. Even if DiZ found out about it and reprimanded them later, what could he really do? They weren't his puppets.

With everything in perspective, Kairi tightened her hold on her Keyblade and gave Leon a firm nod. "I understand. If this is what it takes to keep Riku safe, then I'll be happy to stay here." She glanced around the room, her expression brightening with each second. "Plus, it'll be nice to have friends close by. Right?"

"You betcha!" said Donald.

"And it'd sure be swell to sleep in a real bed." Goofy rubbed at his back. "Sleepin' on the floor all the time sure ain't comfy."

Aerith stepped back, eyes wide open. "You slept on the floor?" She paused, slipping her hands behind her back. "Well, you won't have to as long as you're here."

"Yeah, we're not that cruel." Yuffie winked, sliding over to the door. "C'mon. We'll show you guys the Inn! It's the coziest place in town."

"Aye, and seeing how you're friends of Donald's, I won't charge you a penny for it."

"Gee, ya mean ya own the Inn, too?"

Donald jabbed Goofy's knee. "It's my Uncle Scrooge. Do you really have to ask?"

Biting her lip, Kairi buried the urge to laugh. At this rate, Scrooge could own the whole town, and it wouldn't surprise her one bit. What mattered above all else was that Scrooge, Leon's gang, and the others had extended a helping hand. Sure, several hours of daylight still awaited them, but why complain? In the time it'd take Cid to prepare their ship, they had hours of time open to explore the town from top to bottom.

This time tomorrow, they'd be soaring through space again. Fighting Heartless, maybe even the Organization. Who could really say for sure? While their journey had gotten off to a somewhat slow start, at least they'd be prepared for the hurdles up ahead.

**x.x.x**

Another day, another meeting. Amidst the circle of smooth, white thrones that filled the Round Room, three black coated figures appeared. Seated at the highest throne, Xemnas gazed down at the others. His legs hung over the edge, while his hands gripped the arms of his seat. His eyes drifted from Saïx to Xaldin, and his lips slowly curled upward. A soft chuckle escaped him.

"The pieces are starting to fall into place," he said. "It has been but a single day since Vexen's demise. One day since the Replica's disappearance. Any time now, I suspect that we will witness the results of his clash with Riku. Perhaps we will even see how the princess fares alongside him. With two Keyblade wielders traveling side by side, I do wonder what the future will hold…"

Saïx's eyes shrank into tiny slits and his mouth became a straight line. His eyes fell to the circular floor, and he draped his arms over his chest. "It's hard to say what will happen. I don't recall Keybearers traveling in groups before…"

"It hasn't occurred since the Organization's formation, but for all we know, it could have happened long ago." He cast a look to the side. "However, we must err on the side of caution. Therefore, it is of utmost importance that we remain diligent. Alert." He turned to Xaldin. "Now, have you anything to report from your mission?"

"Naturally, sir. As a matter of fact…" He snickered. "I've found yet another feeble heart, crippled by an overwhelming greed."

"Ah, very good. Then he shall serve our purposes quite well." Xemnas leaned forward, fingers interlaced. "What else have you gathered?"

"The man goes by Ratcliffe, and he is to lead an expedition to a 'New World' in search of wealth. Of course, based on my own observations, this land they seek contains not a single trace of gold." His lips bent into a smirk. "More importantly, his people hold a great fear of the residents there. I suspect we could use this in tandem with their leader's selfish yearning."

"Yes. Fear and greed hold the potential to cloud one's senses…" Saïx reached for his chin. "While we're on the subject, I've already begun negotiations with the one called Waternoose, per your suggestion. Shall I assign one of our remaining members to continue working with him?"

"Under normal circumstances, perhaps I would allow it." Xemnas sighed. "However, we cannot spread ourselves too thin. Only five of us remain within the castle, leaving us far too vulnerable, should Sora or the Replica return. Until Zexion and Lexaeus return from Castle Oblivion, we must place our members strategically." His eyes flittered across the room, stopping at one of the empty seats. "What's more, Axel may be capable, but I doubt he or the Replica have seen to Marluxia's elimination in such short time."

"True," said Saïx. "And it would be impossible to monitor their movements across so many different worlds. So, what would you suggest?"

Xemnas' hands fell to his lap, and he slid further back in his seat. "For the time being, we will continue as planned, but I encourage you both to keep a watchful eye. We now have four Keyblade wielders to consider where before we only had two. Therefore, it is pertinent that their focus remains on the Heartless and the dangers within each world. You must make them appear to be a more immediate threat than ourselves. Do you understand?"

Saïx nodded. "It will be a challenge. Let us hope that no further disruptions arise."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For new readers wondering about the blackout references, it relates to the previous fic. Partway through it, Organization tampered with the Hollow Bastion power grid so to cripple their defenses and allow the Heartless to thrive. Obviously, this has since been fixed, with Gyro joining the restoration crew for added technical assistance.
> 
> In Antipode-verse, Duckburg exists as a city within the world housing Disney Castle and is in close proximity to Disney Town.


	4. Starlight and Shadows

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump.  
  
_ She sprinted past windows shining with purple light, dashed beneath hanging lanterns. Trails of moisture raced down her skin. Sweat? She didn’t stop to think about it. Instead, she charged on, feet pounding into the paved ground. From behind, she heard metal boots clanking and claws scraping into the surrounding brick walls. A roar followed. Something latched onto the hood of her coat, dragging her off of her feet. Jerking left and right, Xion struggled to break free, but the monster’s talons only gripped tighter. Its black claws ripped through the fabric. Its tiny, yellow eyes bore into hers, overwhelming her with an icy sensation.  
  
Her eyes slammed shut and her fingers twitched. This monster, this… Wyvern. Did it want her heart? DiZ never said if she had one, but right now, she felt something throbbing in her chest. Something racing. All she really knew was that Heartless were the enemy.   
  
Biting down hard, she swept her arms up and opened her eyes. Yellow sparks surrounded her and the Wyvern. Its body quivered, and it threw her forward with a screech. Xion’s face then smashed into the pavement, and she slid across the ground. Her head struck something hard, and she shakily pushed herself up with her hands. Looking up, she saw something pink floating away from where the Wyvern hovered before. Was that what hearts looked like?  
  
With one hand pressed into a wall, she rose to her feet, eying two wooden doors and a sign that read ‘Third District’. Her gut instinct told her to run. Those doors had to lead somewhere safer. Something else told her to stay and fight. Heartless were dangerous. They swallowed whole worlds.   
  
The clattering footsteps drew nearer. Pulling her eyes away from the door, she spotted her pursuer, coated in blue armor. The serrated visor of its helmet made it look like a metallic mouth. Spikes bulged out of its knee pads. Worst of all, it carried two huge, triangular blades in its hands… and it wasn’t alone. Two matching Heartless marched close behind it, rubbing their weapons together. Two pale Heartless with tattered, purple shirts floated above them with their long, gloved fingers twitching. Lights shone from the empty holes in their faces. Xion’s back pressed against the doors.   
  
Wincing, she clapped her hands. Three more flashes of lightning shot down over the Heartless. The two Search Ghosts hit the ground, but the armored Heartless pressed on. Biting her lip, Xion threw her right hand forward. An orange blast struck the middle Heartless’ chest, but it continued to move, glowing pale green. Why wasn’t her magic working? For several minutes now, she’d tried and tried hitting them with every spell she could think of. Nothing even began to dent their armor.  
  
The Heartless dashed at her, twirling their blades. Eyes wide, Xion did the only thing she could think of. She sprung into the air and floated over their heads, landing at the alley’s entrance. The sound of their rapid footsteps told her those Heartless weren’t about to give up. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a cloud of red, blue, and yellow forms whizzing in from behind. With her feet pressed firmly into the ground, Xion threw up her arm again and flicked her fingers away from her palm.   
  
A circle of zeroes and ones whirled around her hand. A giant key flickered into her grip, silver and gold, save for the red and black streak spiraling down the blade. Taking a step back, she flung the Keyblade at the armored Heartless, sending it spinning towards their helmets.   
  
_SHINK!_ The Heartless stumbled backwards, and the Keyblade flew back into her grip. Sweeping up their blades, the three Heartless bolted towards her just two seconds later. The multicolored wall continued its approach. Flipping around, she barreled towards the incoming swarm and rolled underneath of it. Her eyes skimmed the floating mages. Red Operas were weak to ice. Blue Rhapsodies hated flames. She suspected the yellow ones used Thunder spells… Drat. Those armored Heartless had shoved their way through the mob. She needed to hurry up!  
  
Easier said than done. A rain of fireballs whizzed at her feet, and she hopped to the left. Her boots struck something slick, and before she knew it, her Keyblade had fallen from her grip. She slid across the ice, crashing into another brick wall. A flash of yellow clouded her vision. Pain surged down her spine, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. When the heat and the sparks subsided, she rubbed her eyes and leaned into the wall. Her Keyblade flashed back into her grip right as the armored Heartless spun towards her chest.  
  
Gritting her teeth, she threw the Keyblade against their giant daggers. She heard the metal clang and looked up to see the Heartless stumbling again. This gave her just enough time to round the corner and rush up the nearest stairway. When she reached the top, she peered over the railing and thrust her weapon towards the rainbow colored horde.  
  
Flames swallowed the Blue Rhapsodies. Icicles crept over the Red Nocturnes. Sparks formed at the tips of the Yellow Operas’ hats, and Xion groaned. She flung her arm out and launched her Keyblade at the crowd. It spun through them one at a time, each one exploding when metal sliced through their bodies. A familiar clinking sound caught her ear. It only dawned on her then that the armored Heartless had had found her. In the time it took her to catch her weapon, one of them thrust its blades into her side, sending her flying over the edge.  
  
Once again, she crashed into cement. Clutching at her ribcage, she slowly stood back up only to find the Heartless leaping over her. Like before, she threw up her Keyblade and sprung backwards. Over the course of the next few minutes, those Heartless continued to charge, twirl, and shove their weapons at her at any chance they got. Though no reinforcements appeared, their swift movements sent Xion scrambling from the stairs to the benches, and all the way across to a towering white building coated in stain glass windows. Between fleeing, blocking, and catching her breath, she at least managed to smack them a few times with her Key. As time wore on, she even started to see dents after continued hammering.   
  
It must’ve been at least a half hour before the Heartless’ weapons fell to the ground and their armored bodies toppled forward. When their hearts burst free from their armor, Xion burst into laughter. Then her legs wobbled and she tumbled back, splashing into… a fountain?   
  
She would’ve taken a closer look, if it weren’t for what she saw poking up from the walkway above. A yellow, feathered hat. Two donkey ears…  
  
Someone was watching her.  
  
 **x.x.x**  
  
From out of the corridor, Sora emerged beneath a glittering sky. An array of stars twinkled, as if welcoming him and Aqua back from the lightless dark realm. Upon seeing his new environment, he darted out of the corridor, springing into the air. His lips curled into a smile, though he kept his teeth well-hidden. In place of the icy air within the darkness, Sora felt a soft breeze stroke his skin. In place of dull greys, he found piles upon piles of brown crates and barrels. Orange light shone from the windows of a nearby building. Brick walls and a brick path replaced the grey earth and freakish rocks. Despite the fact that he’d brought Aqua to a back alley, Traverse Town never looked so sweet!   
  
Climbing up onto one of the crates, he turned to Aqua, half-expecting her to smile right back at him. Instead, he found her gazing up at the sky with a growing frown worming across her lips. Her brow lowered, and she clenched her fists. Was… something wrong?   
  
Hopping down from his perch, he crawled over to her, tapping her shoulder and tilting his head. When she looked to him, her frown remained firmly in place.  
  
“This isn’t right,” she said. “The sky looks so barren. Where are all the stars?”  
  
Huh? Squinting, Sora glanced to the sky, but he saw plenty of stars still scattered overhead. After scratching his cheek, he scooped up his notepad and scribbled away.  
  
 _‘Don’t you see ‘em, Aqua? There’s gotta be hundreds of ‘em up there. Maybe even thousands!’  
  
_ “Maybe, but there aren’t as many as before. The sky used to be so bright, but now…”  
  
 _“All that light’s fading,”_ said Ven. _“You’re right, Aqua. The sky really has changed, and that’s not even the half of it.”  
  
_ “But why’s it happening to begin with?”  
  
 _“That’s… well, that’s where it gets kinda ugly. I really wish I didn’t have to tell you this, but the worlds… they’re starting to disappear.”_  
  
Of course. Stars were other worlds, weren’t they? Why didn’t Sora think of that before? If Aqua was stuck in the darkness for years, then she might not’ve known about Maleficent’s plans or the Heartless. Where would they even begin? Flopping down on one of the barrels, he took another peek at the sky. One of the stars lit up, twinkling, flickering… and then, just as fast as you could say ‘darkness,’ it faded.   
  
He couldn’t bear to look at it any longer. Squeezing his eyes shut, he turned his head towards the ground.  
  
He heard Aqua gasp, and when he looked up again, he found her ripping her eyes away from the stars with one hand hovering over her chest. “I don’t understand. How could the worlds disappear? It’s never happened before…”   
  
Kinda funny to think about. Was there really a time where the worlds lived in peace? Squeezing his pen, Sora jotted down another answer.  
  
 _‘It’s because of Maleficent. She started it all and...’_ He gulped. Could he really tell her? _‘…and I helped without even realizing it.’  
  
_ There, he said it. Got it off his chest. After staring at his message for several long seconds, he held it up and braced himself for the worst.   
  
“Maleficent…” Aqua spoke softly, just above a whisper. “I should have known.”  
  
Sora flinched, still expecting a verbal beating. Disappointment. After all, he helped her. Worse, he helped her under the belief that she was his _friend_ and that his actions would save the worlds, not destroy them…   
  
But then he felt her hand squeezing his shoulder. “If Maleficent really has placed the worlds in jeopardy, then I have to do what I can to set things right. I can’t allow the darkness to spread any further, but…” In a millisecond, her frown flipped upside down, becoming a smile, albeit a weak one. “Sora, I can tell just by looking at you that you would never willingly spread the darkness. She must have misled you, just like she did with Terra.”  
  
So Terra met Maleficent, too? Then, what was worse? The fact that she’d tried similar plans before or the fact that he wasn’t the first to fall for her manipulation? A bubbling sensation built up inside Sora, like molten lava. He squeezed his notepad, claws digging into the page, and he had to force himself to take two deep breaths. He couldn’t change what’d already happened. Plus, he’d moved forward since then. He’d changed for the better.  
  
So why was it so hard to come clean in the first place? Before he even knew it, his hand raced across the paper. Word after word poured out of him, spilling his feelings in drippy, inky mess.  
  
 _‘The problem is, I went with it anyway. Riku tried to warn me about Maleficent, but I was too stupid to listen. I really thought she was my friend, and by the time I finally learned the truth, she’d already done so much damage.’_ Sora shook his head slowly, heaving a sigh and flipping to a new page. _‘I helped her capture the Princesses of Heart, thinking I was rescuing them. I helped steal a magic trident and gave it to a witch, I took a Genie’s lamp from his master and friend, and I stole a part of someone’s research, too.’  
  
“Sora, c’mon! You don’t have to—”  
  
No, Ven. She deserves to know. _ For that reason, he just kept writing. _‘I did all kinds of crazy things because I thought it’d help save someone really important to me, and the whole time, Riku kept trying to clue me in. I trusted Maleficent over my best friend. So, you don’t have to go easy on me, Aqua. I understand if you’re mad. I would be, too.’_  
  
Aqua withdrew her hand, rolling her fingers into her palm. Closing her eyes tight, she looked away. The corners of her mouth sagged, and she stayed silent for several long seconds. Had he really upset her? It wouldn’t surprise him one bit. His past deeds weren’t something to be taken lightly. It still surprised him how Kairi and the others looked past his fumbling. How Riku sought him out at the cost of the worlds… But Aqua was different. She wasn’t a childhood friend with rose-tinted glasses; she was a full-fledged Keyblade wielder. A serious one.  
  
Just as he started to sink into self-deprecating thoughts, Aqua finally spoke again.  
  
“I won’t lie, I am disappointed.” Of course. With a shiver, Sora hung his head low and kept listening. “But I’m not disappointed in you; I’m disappointed in _myself._ ”  
  
 _Wait, **what?**_ Sora’s mouth flew open, and his head bumped into the wall.   
  
Breathing out a dry laugh, Aqua continued, “I don’t regret saving Terra, but what you’ve said only proves that I should have been here sooner. Maybe then I could have spared you and Riku the pain you experienced… the pain you still feel even now.” She reached for his shoulder again, looking straight into his yellow eyes. “But, Sora, I’m not mad. It’s clear that you regret everything you did and, more importantly, you didn’t have anyone to guide you. My friends and I trained under a Master, but it sounds like you and Riku were forced into a conflict you couldn’t begin to understand.”  
  
Sora nodded, cracking a half-smile. _‘It’s true. Before I met Ven, I didn’t even know there were Keyblade Masters. We really were dragged into the heat of it all. Worse, me and Riku got separated, so while he got friends like Donald and Goofy, I wound up right in Maleficent’s clutches.’ _In hindsight, it was kinda funny. Sora still remembered the way Riku belittled Donald and Goofy, saying they weren’t his friends. Back then, neither one of them realized how lucky Riku really was.  
  
 _“But that’s changed, you know.”_ When Ven spoke, his words carried a mischievous tone. _“How many times do I gotta tell you to cheer up? You’ve got me and Aqua now, and we’ll keep you on track.”  
  
_ “He’s right, Sora.” To his surprise, Aqua lowered herself onto the neighboring barrel. “You’re not alone anymore, and I’d like to do what I can for you and the rest of the worlds.”  
  
Sliding back a few inches, Sora rubbed at his neck and wrote, _‘You don’t have to help me.’  
  
_ “But I’d like to.” She scooped out her star-shaped charm, resting it in her palm. “If you hadn’t found me, I’d still be lost in the darkness. It’s only fair that I help you in return.”   
  
This was so bizarre. Was Aqua always this accepting? They’d only really known each other for a short while, and already she’d reached out to him, like a longtime friend. Hearing her words left Sora speechless. He twirled his pen a few times, torn between further protest and acceptance.   
  
But, if she really wanted to help, then it was only fair for him to tell her more.   
  
_‘Well, before you do anything, there’s still some other stuff you oughta know. Stuff about Terra.’  
  
_ **x.x.x  
  
** That thumping in Xion’s chest intensified. Accelerated. Feeling a tremor building inside of her, she latched onto her hood, pulled it down over her face, and scrambled to her feet. Along the way, she splashed more water onto her clothes, soaking her pant legs and the tail of her coat. Her eyes darted back and forth, scouring the area for somewhere, anywhere to hide. Just a few yards away, she spotted a set of doors, but they stood just beneath where she saw her observer. It’d never work! Turning around, she noticed the stone structure at the center of the fountain, coated in images of butterflies. Perfect.   
  
Kicking up more water, Xion dashed around the corner, pressing her back into the wall. Her Keyblade fizzled out of her grip, and she wrapped her arms around herself. For the next few moments, she stood still, panting. Then she leaned to the side, poking her head out from behind her hiding spot.  
  
When she found the owner of those donkey ears staring back at her, Xion flailed her arms and fell backwards into the water. Her hood flew away from her face, and she squeaked, pulling it back down. She pulled it so far down, in fact, that it even covered her nose. Maybe if she stayed put long enough, that person would go away. She just had to avoid eye contact. Just… look away…  
  
But at the sound of boyish laughter, she just couldn’t resist her curiosity’s calling. Against her better judgment, she lifted hood just a little, enough to get a good look at the boy.   
  
She felt her eyes bulge, and her mouth flew open. This boy… he wasn’t any old boy! Aside from his long, grey ears and matching tail, his whole body looked… wooden. His arms were rectangular, connected by little knobs, and the same applied to his legs. In place of a nose, he had a tiny, rounded nub. Black hair covered his head, and his clothes looked normal enough. A blue bowtie, black vest, red shorts, and huge, leather shoes. He faced Xion with an enormous grin, yet the longer Xion looked at him, the more she felt her insides churn.   
  
An image of some screaming donkeys in little boys’ clothes flashed before her eyes. A fat man dressed in red bellowed laughter, flashing his teeth in a maniacal fashion. An upbeat tune dropped to a low, haunting pitch, sounding more like moans. Shadows exploded everywhere. Glowing eyes, enormous claws. A giant, purple monster loomed over her with beady little eyes… and then the image vanished. In its place, she saw the boy watching her with his head tipped to the side.  
  
“You know, you’re kinda funny!” He burst into giggles. “You don’t have to hide from me, though. I’m not one of the Heartless!”   
  
“Then… who are you?” Was it really okay to talk to him? DiZ said she wasn’t supposed to get caught, but it was kind of too late for that.   
  
“My name’s Pinocchio!” He leaned closer to her, looking her up and down. “Say, do you know Riku? You’ve got a coat just like his.”  
  
“Riku…?”It felt like a knife pierced her skull. A blurry flash of silver flickered in and out of view, and one of her hands flew to her head. “I… don’t know. DiZ mentioned him and said he’s really important, but I don’t… I don’t think I know him.”   
  
“Oh.” Pinocchio frowned. “That’s too bad. Riku’s really nice! I think he’s kinda sad, though, ‘cause the Fake stole all his friends.” He scratched his head. “But I don’t know, that Fake didn’t seem so bad…”  
  
“The Fake…?” Xion’s eyebrows knit together, and her face scrunched up in thought. “What do you mean?”   
  
“Oh. I think he said it’s…” He paused. “A Replica? Somebody who was created. But I’m not a Replica, and Father made me…”  
  
“Replica…” That word. She’d heard something about that, too. “And who’s Father?” Or rather, _what_ was a father? Was father a name, or a title, or a thing?  
  
Pinocchio’s jaw dropped, and he craned his neck up at her. “You don’t know what a father is?” He turned around, staring at the nearby steps. “Well, would you like to meet my father? We’ll probably be lots safer if we get back to the First District. The Heartless don’t really like it there.”   
  
Was that really okay, though? Before saying anything, Xion glanced down at her feet, fidgeting as she stood. DiZ told her to avoid distractions, but on the other hand, she hadn’t seen any sign of Naminé so far. Wouldn’t her search be easier if she asked for help? And besides, having a little company sure beat battling more Heartless.  
  
Pushing away from the wall, Xion pulled her hood all the way back and took one big step out of the fountain. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt. Where is this First District?”  
  
“It’s really close!” Pinocchio beamed, darting over to the steps. He stopped down at the bottom, waving one of his gloved hands. “C’mon, I’ll show you!”  
  
She didn’t even get to speak before Pinocchio zipped up the stairs. He stopped at the base of one of the buildings up above, with a sign that looked like a funny, old man in green who kept tipping his top hat. Toddling to the railing, Pinocchio stuck two fingers in his mouth and blew on them, making a funny little sound. A whistle? That sounded right. Whatever it was, though, it gave Xion a strange, fluttery feeling in her chest. She pressed her lips together, trying to contain herself, but laughter soon escaped her. She had to admit, Pinocchio was a funny kid, even if he was made of wood.  
  
After shaking off her coat and catching her breath, Xion climbed up the stairs as well. On her way towards Pinocchio, she stopped a few times, finally soaking in her surroundings. Bright lights shimmered no matter where she looked, from the sign above one of the larger buildings that read ‘HOTEL’ to the shops with windows stuffed with suits of all colors, rows of assorted shoes, and some of the biggest bags she’d ever seen. After passing a window with a short, white dress, she heard Pinocchio’s giggling again.  
  
“Hey, the First District isn’t in there!” He pointed his finger towards two giant, wooden doors. “It’s this way.”   
  
“Oh, sorry.” She turned away, moving towards the doors. “I’ve just never seen buildings like these before. How come they have clothes in the windows? Is that how they’re supposed to look?”  
  
“Um, well, they’re shops, so I think so.” He squinted and tapped his chin. “Father says they like to put stuff in the windows so people know what they sell. The shops in the First District don’t really do that, though.”  
  
That didn’t make much sense, but rather than question it, Xion pressed on. She needed to at least try and stay focused, even with this new detour. In fact, when she pushed her way through the giant doors, she expected she’d follow Pinocchio to her new destination without a second thought.  
  
Instead, she found herself lost in this new scenery.  
  
Bright green lights glittered to her left, held up by metal tubes. More metal rose up above the lights with megaphones attacked to the tops. Up ahead, she spotted two lanterns alongside another pair of doors, glowing bright purple. To the right, a row of wooden cupboards with glass doors rested beneath a dangling, yellow sculpture that glowed as bright as all the lights. No matter where Xion looked, she found lights of all colors. Said lights tugged her closer and closer, and for the moment, Pinocchio all but disappeared. Xion’s legs carried her towards the doors, and one hand even reached for the handle, but then she noticed some figures moving down below. The shop, like Pinocchio, vanished from view, and she instead slunk over to a nearby ledge and peered over the edge.  
  
A young woman with blue hair sat on top of one of the barrels. Seated next to her, Xion spotted a black figure with trails of darkness stretching out from its shoulders and arms. Yellow eyes? Check. Claws? Check. Eyes narrowing, Xion stretched out her arm, ready to will her Keyblade into her grip.  
  
Then someone tugged on her coat, and she turned around, finding Pinocchio at her feet.  
  
“Hey, what’re you doing all the way over here? Our house is this way!” He pointed back towards those green lights.  
  
She blew out a great big sigh, stepping away from the ledge. The Heartless would have to wait. Besides, it was just one. Though a part of her longed to hop down and take a closer look, she trailed after Pinocchio, heading down a flight of short, stone steps. A tall, curvy lamppost illuminated the area and revealed a small building built with brick walls. Yellow diamond patterns covered its green door. Golden curtains parted just enough to see the light shining from within. Another purple lantern poked out of the wall, and up on the roof, she noticed a sign that read ‘Geppetto.’ When she saw Pinocchio cracking the door open, Xion sprinted closer. This had to be the place.  
  
 **x.x.x  
  
** The minute Sora finished his message, both of Aqua’s hands flew to his shoulders, gripping them tight. Her eyes remained locked on him. He could feel her hands shaking. When Aqua spoke, she practically choked out the words:  
  
“You know about Terra?”  
  
Breathing in and out, Sora nudged Aqua’s hands away. Averting his eyes, he forced a nod. Aqua had no idea how much had changed. How could she begin to guess that Terra… if Xemnas really was Terra, had become such a monster? Though he looked to his paper and pressed his pen into the page, after a few seconds, he stuffed both items back into his pocket. With his arms loosely folded over his chest, Sora leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes.  
  
 _Maybe you should tell her, Ven. He’s your friend, after all.  
  
“I… you’re right.” _ A few seconds passed, and Sora heard what sounded like steady breathing. _“Um, so… Aqua, before I say anything, I gotta ask. What happened the last time you saw Terra?”_ Come to think of it, what _had_ happened to him? If Aqua saved Terra, then it must’ve been for a reason. And, whatever she did, it obviously hadn’t stopped him from becoming an emotionless husk.  
  
Cracking his eyes open, Sora saw Aqua recoil. One of her hands brushed up against her neck, and she winced.   
  
“Ven, he…” She paused, gazing down at the ground. “I’ll tell you, but please promise you won’t be upset.”  
  
Well, that sure didn’t sound good. Still, despite her words, Ven said, _“It’s fine, Aqua. I can handle it!”  
  
_ “Of course. Sometimes I forget how brave you are.” Her lips perked just slightly, and she laced her fingers together. “But, Ven, the last time I saw Terra, he’d… changed. Xehanort had taken over his body.”  
  
 _“What?!”_  
 _  
_Ven’s voice reverberated inside Sora’s head. It felt as if somebody’s cranked up the volume to max on a set of giant speakers. Not that he blamed Ven for his reaction. With one eye twitching, Sora clutched his head and gritted his teeth. Who was this Xehanort, and why would he pull a stunt like that? Though a part of Sora wanted to ask, he stayed still, letting Aqua continue.  
  
“I wish it wasn’t true, Ven, from the bottom of my heart.” One hand slid up to her chest, and she shifted in place. Her expression hardened, sadness washing away, replaced with a fiery glare. “But somehow, Xehanort had stolen his body and heart. I still remember the way he tried to attack me, but I knew Terra was still inside. That’s why I faced him, and with a little bit of Terra’s help, I defeated him.”  
  
 _“So, what happened next?”  
  
_ “Well, I remember Terra’s light shining through him. He tried to fight back.” Aqua lifted her lucky charm, peering over it. “I’m not sure if it was Terra or Xehanort in control, but after that, he took Master Xehanort’s Keyblade and thrust it into his chest. The Keyblade disappeared, and he started to sink into darkness.”  
  
So Terra was strong enough to wrestle for control… No wonder Ven looked up to him. Had Sora been in Terra’s shoes, he definitely would’ve done the same. Still, that didn’t explain Xemnas, and at the mere thought of him, Sora squeezed his hands into tight fists. He needed to know more.  
  
Meanwhile, he heard Ven mumble, as if searching for words. After about a minute, he finally spoke up again. _“Is that why you lost your armor?”  
  
_ Aqua nodded, her expression softening. With her eyes half-lidded, she curled her fingers over her charm, and a watery smile crept across her face. “When Terra fell, I jumped in after him. I couldn’t let him fall into the darkness, but as I tried to reach him, the light drew further and further away. In order to save him, I did the only thing that I could and sent him off with my armor and Keyblade.”  
  
 _“And then you got trapped in the darkness…”_  
  
“Right. If I hadn’t, then we both would have been lost.”  
  
And if they had, what would’ve happened? If Terra kept control, she would’ve at least had a friend, but if this Xehanort guy wound up in power, then what? She’d made a gamble by saving him, but wouldn’t he have done the same? Looking to Aqua, Sora lifted one of his hands and gave her a thumbs-up. He fully understood what it was like, sacrificing oneself for a friend, and in the face of darkness and uncertainty, too.   
  
But soon he slumped. His head drooped, his shoulders sank, and a coldness gripped at his chest. Despite Aqua’s sacrifice, they now stood in the face of a new threat, and Terra… or Xehanort stood at the very center of it all.   
  
It was time for the truth.  
  
 _“Well, Aqua, I guess I can tell you what we know, but… it’s not good.”  
  
_ “Not good?” Aqua gasped. “I don’t understand.”  
 _  
“It’s kind of a long story, so maybe it’d be better if we started at the beginning.”  
  
_ From there, Ven recounted his and Sora’s encounters with the Organization. He described everything from the lifeless, grey halls of the castle to the men and women drenched in black. When Nobodies came up, Aqua winced, flooding the two with questions. How could they lose their hearts? Could they really not feel? In order to explain, Sora gestured at himself, creating a heart shape with his claws while Ven described the connections between Heartless and Nobody. As for whether or not they could feel, Sora shrugged and etched a question mark and a frown on a page. How could they know for sure? XIII sure seemed to feel, after all.

Per Ven’s instruction, Sora flipped to a new page and doodled the Nobodies’ emblem—an upside-down, with two spikes jutting out of the sides. He then turned it around so that the rounded edges of the heart stood at the top. Looking from the page to the metal crest on Aqua’s chest, Sora fumbled his notebook. Nearly dropped it. Now he finally saw the connection.  
  
 _“We learned more and more every time we visited their castle,”_ said Ven. _“They’ve done all sorts of terrible things, like spreading Heartless just so Riku could destroy them and even pushing people into the dark. And if that’s not bad enough, they made a copy of Riku with fake memories and used him like a tool! And not just him, either; they did the same exact thing with Sora’s Nobody. Even forced a sweet girl to do all the dirty work.”  
  
_ Sora’s fists slammed into his knees, and his head jerked up and down. He remembered her eyes, bloodshot and puffy, no doubt from crying, and the way she wrapped her arms around her tiny torso, squeezing it. Her awkward shifting, quiet tone, and, more than anything else, the _fear_ that radiated from her all remained crisp and clear in his mind.   
  
With pursed lips, Aqua’s face hardened into a scowl. Straightening her back, she inhaled and locked eyes with Sora. “And who’s the one responsible for this?”  
  
Sora felt a lump form in his throat. His claws dug into his shorts, and his back bent forward. Good thing he wasn’t the one talking right now, though judging by the low moan in his head, Ven probably wasn’t too thrilled to drop the bomb. But still…  
  
 _“It’s… We think it might be Terra.”_ The words came out low, more like a mumble. Not that it stopped Aqua from lurching back, mouth and eyes flying wide open.  
  
“Terra? No!” Her arms bent forward. Her grip on her charm tightened. “Ven, how could you say something like that? You know Terra would never…”  
  
 _“’Course I know that, Aqua! And believe me, I didn’t wanna believe it either. I wanted it to be a fluke.”_ His voice started trembling. _“But… the guy in charge of the Organization looks just like him, just a little older. His hair’s silver now, and his eyes are orange. His voice is different, too, but there’s gotta be a connection. He even…”_ Once again, his voice dropped to a whisper. _“The last time we saw him, he talked to me as if he knew me. Said I’d… understand his plans in due time, and he called me Ven. Don’t you think that’s weird?”  
  
_ “No…” Aqua deflated in a single breath, back slumping forward again and arms dropping at her sides. She scooted a little closer to Sora, placing a hand against his back. “But… what if it was Xehanort instead? Does that mean I caused all of this? And what does that mean for Terra?”   
  
Sora tapped his pen against the Nobody emblem sketch. After looking to Aqua, he turned the page again and wrote, _‘We don’t know yet. Before I met you, I didn’t even know about this Xehanort guy. I mean, I guess it could be him, but so what? That doesn’t make this your fault.’  
  
“Yeah… Sora’s right. How were you supposed to know who it was? And even if it was Xehanort in control, why would he call me Ven instead of Ventus? And why would he take the Master’s emblem and use it for himself? It’s like… no matter how you look at it, nothing stacks up. All we know for sure is that the Organization’s bad news, and we’ve gotta stop ‘em!”_  
  
“Mm.” At last, Aqua slid down to her feet, dusting off her shirt and standing up straight. “Well, I know one thing we can do. Now that you’re here, Ven, we can finally wake you up.”  
  
 **x.x.x**  
  
The sound of ticking clocks flooded her ears. No matter where Xion looked, she spotted swinging pendulums and clock faces. Some clocks hung from the wall, shaped like houses with little doors. For some reason, Xion suspected that a bird hid inside, waiting to burst free and shout ‘cuckoo!’ On the wall to the right, she found one small ledge several feet above the ground, cream just like the walls of the house. To her left, three wooden shelves carried dense books, some green, some red, but all several inches thick. More clocks sat on these shelves, one of them bright green with a little wind up key, others shaped like multiple houses bunched together. Was Pinocchio’s father a clock fanatic?   
  
Tearing her gaze away from the clocks, she skimmed past a short, wooden table with another book piled on top. A tiny, black cat curled up beneath the table, sleeping away. A glass bowl filled with water stood at the far back of the room, with a goldfish swimming to and fro. Just next to the table, on the right side of the room, she spotted an old man with round, rosy cheeks and rectangular glasses resting against his nose. White hair covered his head, stopping just below his neck, and he stood with a bit of a slouch. A brown vest lay over his white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows. He kept his eyes glued to a giant whiteboard with a large sheet of paper pinned to the front. Standing up on her tiptoes, Xion tried to make out the image, but she just barely made out some cube-like shapes and what looked like a glass dome. Was it a blueprint?  
  
Well, whatever it was, Pinocchio didn’t seem too interested. Once Xion made it inside, he toddled over to the old man and tapped him on the leg.  
  
“Father, I’m back! And I brought a friend, too.”  
  
“Oh, you did?” Pinocchio’s father turned away from the image, and Xion just barely made out a smile from beneath his mustache. “Why, hello there, miss. My name is Geppetto, and I do hope Pinocchio hasn’t given you too much trouble.”  
  
“It’s okay.” She gave a light shrug, stepping further into the room. “He’s been really helpful so far, telling me about the shops, and he led me here himself.”  
  
“Is that so?” He looked down at Pinocchio before patting him on the head. “Well done, son!”   
  
“Aw, it’s nothing. She was kinda lost when I found her. Plus, she said she didn’t know what a father is!”  
  
Geppetto’s eyes widened, and he took a step closer. “You don’t? But, ah… surely you have someone who cares for you.”  
  
Heat raced across Xion’s cheeks, and she turned her eyes to the wall. “But I really don’t know what a father is, and nobody really cares for me. DiZ said I don’t need it; I’m supposed to focus on my mission.”  
  
“Mission?” Pinocchio blinked. “Hey, Riku had a special mission, too! Are you sure you don’t know him?”   
  
“Now that you mention it, she does wear a similar coat. And when I look at her face…” He took another step, adjusting his glasses. “Why, she looks remarkably like that other girl. Kairi, was it?”   
  
“I’m not Kairi.” The words came out fast and firm, complete with a grimace. She had nothing against Kairi; thus far, she’d been kind where DiZ hadn’t, but even Xion noticed their similarities. The mere thought left her head spinning. Why _did_ they look the same? And why did the name Riku sound so familiar when they hadn’t even met?  
  
Shaking her head, she turned her eyes back to the others. “Sorry, but there’s a lot I still don’t know. Until I met Pinocchio, I didn’t know a thing about fathers or shops or even what this place is.”  
  
“Oh, you poor child…” Closing the gap between them, Geppetto placed a hand on Xion’s shoulder. “Well, since you asked, a father is someone who… well, raises a child. We care for them, nurture them, and help them to grow up. Sometimes with a mother…” He lowered his hand, and his smile disappeared. “But in our case, it’s just me, Figaro, and Cleo. Of course, Pinocchio is a still very special boy, and I’ve done all I can for him.”  
  
Pinocchio’s head bobbed up and down at rapid speed, and he skipped over to them. “Yeah, I used to be a regular puppet until the Blue Fairy brought me to life! But someday I’m gonna be a real boy. All I’ve gotta do is learn to choose between right and wrong.”   
  
“A puppet…” DiZ had called her a puppet a few times. Did that mean she wasn’t real? The thought left Xion shrinking away from the two and placing one hand against the opposite arm. Her head spun faster and faster, and she bit her lip. She needed a distraction. Luckily, a number of questions sprouted in her head. They’d be a good place to start.  
  
“Do all fathers make their… sons?”  
  
“W-well, in a manner of speaking, I suppose.” Geppetto coughed, face reddening. “Though it usually takes both a father and mother to make a child under normal circumstances. They’re like fathers, only… well, women. Do you at least have one of those?”  
  
Xion’s whole body wilted, and she gave a slow shake of her head. “I don’t think so. The only girl I know is Kairi, and I don’t think…” She trailed off. Though she didn’t understand what mothers were, just thinking about the possibility left her stomach all… twisty. It sounded wrong, for some reason. Awkward.   
  
After clearing her throat, she continued, “Anyway, thank you for telling me all of this. I hope I wasn’t too much trouble.” She could’ve asked more, but who knew how much time she had already wasted?   
  
“Ah, it’s nothing,” said Geppetto. “I’m happy to help you, though it’s quite sad that you never knew this before. What sort of upbringing did you have? You seem much older than Pinocchio…”  
  
“I don’t know if I am. My memories only go back to yesterday.” She sighed. “But I haven’t really had an ‘upbringing.’ DiZ says I’m a tool and that I’m expendable. My only purpose is to finish my mission, and I’ve done a lousy job with that.”   
  
“Your only purpose?” Geppetto’s bushy eyebrows sank down over his eyes. “Well, I can’t say I agree with such cruel words, but if there is anything we can do to help you, miss, then I know I would be happy to.”  
  
“Me too!” said Pinocchio. “It sounds like your mission’s really important.”  
  
They really wanted to help her? But they’d only just met. Though at first Xion opened her mouth to protest, another idea crept into her head. It felt as if a light bulb had just sparked to life in her mind. She didn’t know her way around this town, and so far she’d come up empty-handed in her search, but these two… They lived here. She’d already considered asking for their help before, so why not now?  
  
Throwing her shoulders back, Xion looked from Geppetto to Pinocchio. “If you’d really like to help, then all I need to know is if you’ve seen a girl named Naminé.”  
  
“Naminé?” Pinocchio’s face lit up, and his back shot up straight. “Hey, I’ve heard of her! Riku talked about her a whole lot the last time I saw him.”  
  
“He did?” So Riku knew Naminé? Was there a connection? “Could you tell me more about her? And… have you seen her here?”  
  
“Well, uh…” Pinocchio raised one of his hands, then let it drop. “No, I haven’t seen her, but Riku says she’s a girl with blonde hair and a white dress who draws lots of pictures! Does that help?”   
  
She wasn’t there… Then Xion had come all the way to Traverse Town for nothing. Or had she? Pinocchio’s words painted a picture in her head. They gave her something more tangible than a name. Though she may not have succeeded just yet, what little information she just gained provided a nudge in the right direction. Feeling a weight fluttering away from her chest, Xion reached down, giving Pinocchio a pat on the head.  
  
“Of course it helps. Thanks to you, I have a better idea of who to look for.” But since she knew… Xion turned to the door. Judging by the surrounding clocks, she’d spent a fair bit of time here, wasting minutes she could’ve dedicated to her search. “But since I know now, I should probably get going. It was nice meeting you, but I wasn’t supposed to talk to anybody in the first place…”  
  
“Aw, you really have to go?” Pinocchio frowned, donkey ears drooping. “But it’s only been a little while…”  
  
“Please, don’t feel pressured to leave.” Geppetto gestured at the clocks, books, and other objects in the room. “Make yourself comfortable if you’d like.”  
  
“I can’t.” Xion gripped the door handle, cracking it open. “I’m sorry, but I really have to go. I don’t want to get in trouble!”  
  
She bolted outside, letting the door slam shut. Maybe she got a little too far ahead of herself, but if she’d stayed any longer, then she probably wouldn’t want to go. Without even giving the others a chance to speak up, Xion tore away from the little cottage, rushed up the steps, and passed the rows of green lights, no longer lured by their strange glow. She would have opened a corridor then and there if she hadn’t heard voices down below.  
  
“Well, I know one thing we can do. Now that you’re here, Ven, we can finally wake you up.”  
  
 **x.x.x**  
  
 _Wake you up?_ Sora reared back, brow raised. _Ven, what’s she talking about?_  
  
 _“She’s gotta mean my body. Is that right, Aqua?”  
  
_ She nodded and extended one of her hands. “All this time, it’s been sleeping somewhere safe, and if you’d like, I could take you to it. If the three of us worked together, we might be able to stop the Organization’s plans and save Terra.”  
  
Hey, not a bad idea! Cracking a smirk, Sora grabbed Aqua’s hand, making sure not to dig his claws into her glove. _What d’you think, Ven? It’s gotta be cramped in there.  
  
“It does sound pretty good, but…”  
  
_ “But what?” said Aqua. “Is there something wrong?”  
  
 _Yeah, I don’t get it. I thought you’d leap at the chance!  
  
“Don’t get me wrong. The idea sounds great on paper, and it’d probably give us an edge. Another Keyblade, and I could do more than just talk to you guys, but at the same time…” _ He paused, humming softly. _“It just seems like a risk to you, Sora. I’m all the light you’ve got left, and who knows what’ll happen if I leave you? Much as I wanna help, I don’t wanna hurt you in the process.”  
  
_ “I hadn’t stopped to think about that.” Aqua’s other hand glided to her chin. “If Sora really is made up of darkness, then I suppose removing your heart could put him at risk.” She peered down at Sora. “Isn’t there some way we can change you back, though? If we can find new light to fill Ven’s place, then it may not hurt as much.”   
  
Okay, time to dig out the writing tools again. Letting go of Aqua’s hand, Sora plucked out his paper and dragged his pen across the page.  
  
 _‘I’ve thought of it before, but if I change back, we won’t have portals on our side. Sure, they’re kinda dangerous, but unless you know how to pilot a Gummi Ship, they’re kinda our only option.’  
  
_ “I’m afraid I don’t know what Gummi Ships are, much less how to pilot one.” Aqua moved her hand over to one of her sleeves, placing it against a jagged piece of armor that ran down the middle of her arm. “I’m still not sure if using darkness is a safe alternative, but if that’s what it’s going to take to protect the worlds, then I’m willing to brave a few shadows.”   
  
_“That’s the spirit, Aqua! Plus, if we keep moving, we might be able to dig up some dirt on the Organization’s plans and seal the worlds up tight.”  
  
_ “It’s true. If we can locate the Keyholes, then we may stand a chance...”  
  
Hey, Riku’d been doing just that, and he had to have saved at least a handful of worlds. At this very moment, Kairi was probably out there picking up where he left off, and now Aqua had returned. Two Keyblade wielders meant covering twice as much ground. Maybe even three times, if the Replica lent a hand. Letting the possibilities sink in, Sora threw himself down from the barrel, tipping his chin up and clapping his hands. The shadows in the alley twitched, then swirled together in a whirlpool of black. A corridor sprouted from the brick-laden path, and Sora strutted over to it, sweeping his arms towards the portal.  
  
After all, why wait? They’d talked each others’ ears off by now… or written, in Sora’s case.   
  
Fortunately, Aqua waltzed straight to the portal, muffling a laugh with one of her hands. Her Keyblade flashed into the grip of her other hand, and she stood at Sora’s side, eyes locked on the corridor’s twisting innards.   
  
Side by side, the two took the first step away from Traverse Town’s starlit sky and once more into the dark unknown. But it was okay; now they had a plan. Whatever happened next, they’d be ready.  
  
 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Xion is made up of corrupt data, her Keyblade is similarly corrupt. The black and red streak is a reference to Bug Blox from Coded.


	5. The Coming Storm

Raindrops assaulted the windows, splattering in uneven rows. The wood floor tipped left and right, cabin's contents rattling to the ground. Blue-white flashes from outside cast flickers of light into the chamber, revealing wooden shelves stuffed to the brim with furled up maps. A lopsided wooden globe stood at a table's side. Rattling wine bottles trembled towards that same table's edge, only to be stopped with a sweep of a hand.

The man seated at the table nudged the bottles aside before resting his elbows on the tabletop and folding his hands. Even in the dark, he stood out among the shadows, in part thanks to his remarkable girth. With broad shoulders and an even broader torso, this man peered at the far off window with his brow rigid and his lips twisted into a perpetual snarl. Another flash from outside revealed his frivolous attire, a purple top with frilled sleeves and black trim running down the middle. A matching hat rested upon his head with a blue feather bent out to the side. His long, black hair reached down to his shoulders, split into two ponytails with the most _charming_ red bows.

From beneath his hood, Xaldin grinned at the man, keeping his arms crossed over his chest and his posture straight and stiff despite the shaking floor. Muffled shouts from out on the ship deck drew his eyes to the window for an instant, and he watched as a wave smothered two muscled and bearded men. He did not envy them in the slightest.

From his right, Xaldin heard light, shaky footsteps approach. He turned to the source of the sound, spotting a twig-like man clad in yellow with a bony face and brown hair kept in a stubby ponytail. The man, Wiggins, inched over to Xaldin, teeth chattering, and he extended a small teacup. His lips twitched into what Xaldin _assumed_ was a smile. In the dark, it was rather hard to tell.

"T-Tea, sir?"

Xaldin shook his head. "Save your pleasantries for later. As it stands, we'll be lucky to even arrive at this 'New World'."

The ship jerked to the left, and Wiggins scampered over to a smaller table. He wrapped his arms around a red rose within a vase, a golden tray lined with assorted fruits and hams, and some sort of silk pillow where a snarling pug sat. Pitiful. Rather than fret over that imbecile's behavior, Xaldin peered at the window again. A sharp screech left both Wiggins and Ratcliffe writhing. Black claws scraped across the glass. With a soft, almost inaudible chuckle, Xaldin snapped his fingers, and the creature fizzled out of sight.

With the Heartless gone, Ratcliffe cleared his throat. "Now then, you believe that I should throw in my lot with those demons you call Heartless? I'll have you know that those infernal vermin have plagued us all the way from London's streets."

"This news comes as no surprise," said Xaldin. "Heartless are beasts drawn to the darkness in one's heart, and what greater darkness is there than the corruption of man? Truly, it is no wonder they have followed you out to sea."

Ratcliffe jerked forward, teeth bared. "You believe I'm corrupt?"

"I was speaking broadly, about men as a whole. However, _everyone_ holds darkness within them, Ratcliffe. Do not become blind to your own shortcomings." He stepped away from the window, closing in on Ratcliffe's table. "Rather, you should take that seed of darkness within you and nurture it. Let it grow. In doing so, you will be able to take those beasts and command them as you would your own soldiers."

Wiggins gulped, poking his head out from behind a large mirror. "I say, are you sure that's a good idea? Those creatures seem incredibly…"

"Vicious? Overwhelming?" Xaldin's smirk stretched further, revealing his clean, white teeth. "Perhaps, but, with proper control, you may find them more… compliant than those men of yours. I have overheard their whispers to one another, and they don't respect you at all. They see you as a fat, incompetent oaf. What's more, they are shackled by their hearts, where a Heartless is not." He stopped at the table's edge, eyes peering straight into Ratcliffe's soul. "What's more, with the Heartless by your side, you could purge the land of savages and all who dare oppose your plight, such as the Spanish, the French. You will become a _conqueror_ with little effort at all."

"A conqueror?" Ratcliffe's free hand flew to his chin… a double chin, to be precise. His eyes slid towards the wooden globe pressed against the wall. As he stared at it, the corners of his mouth perked. A low laugh, almost a growl, escaped him. "Very well, Xaldin. What must I do to obtain this power?"

"Simply reach inside of yourself. Feel the darkness and push it to the surface. But first…" His smirk faded. "You must know that you are not the only one who seeks to claim Virginia's riches."

" _What?_ " Ratcliffe's fist struck the table. "Who is it, then? The Spanish? This is the first I've heard of this…"

"No, no, nothing of the sort. The ones I speak of are… outsiders, heretics. They carry medieval weaponry and dress in ghastly attire seen nowhere else in this world. You will know them almost immediately, as their leaders are young, impulsive, and carry swords forged in the shape of a key…"

Perhaps he had taken it a bit too far. Knowing Ratcliffe, he would doubtlessly try and capture the Keyblade wielders. Have them hung, and yet… Xemnas had told him to keep their focus locked on the Heartless and the worlds' more unsavory residents. What better way than the risk of fatality?

If nothing else, this small action would keep those 'heroes' on their toes.

**x.x.x**

After a long night curled up in the comfort of the Lucky Dime Inn, the group raced back into the shadows of space. With her eyes half-lidded, Kairi leaned into the cockpit's right wall, head propped up by her right hand. Though the engines no longer snarled thanks to the new cloaking system and though Cid added a switch to mute the heavy darkness siren, rapid vibrations kept jolting Kairi out of slumber over the following hours. And why? Looking up, she noticed scattered purple and red dots in the distance. Those dots swelled into boulders of lumpy space rock. White lasers bombarded the asteroids, sending pebbles crashing into the front window. Whenever Donald tried turning away from one asteroid, others banged into the ship's side, sending tremors racing throughout its interior.

This had to be some of the roughest terrain she'd seen in a while. Shifting her position, Kairi let her arms fall into her lap and kept her eyes fixed on the rubble outside.

All the while, Donald's hands hammered against the controls.

"Bah! Lousy, good for nothing space rocks. If you ask me, we oughta speed this thing up and plow straight through 'em!"

"But Donald," said Goofy, "you heard what Cid said! This new chip's real sensitive. We don't wanna go too crazy 'til we break her in." He chuckled. "Besides, we're 'sposed to be stealthy! If we go too fast, those Heartless ships might catch onto us, invisible or not."

"So?" Donald rolled his eyes, striking his fist against one of the buttons. "If they spot us, we'll just blast 'em like we normally would. You worry too much."

One of Kairi's hands flew over her mouth, muffling the laughter that followed.

"You know that if you say something like that, you'll only spell trouble for us, right?"

"Aw, phooey." His feathers puffed up and his brow stiffened. Two purple ships zipped overhead and, after rubbing his hands together, Donald yanked the steering wheel back. The ship tipped backwards and bright streaks of light shot past the cockpit and smashed into the undersides of Donald's new targets.

_BLAM!_ Purple and green debris rained over the cockpit, broken into rectangular chunks. Each one plunked into the glass and then ricocheted off, creating a constant tapping sound for the next few seconds. When the air finally cleared, only a couple more asteroids remained in their path, arranged in zigzagging clusters. Swerving left and right, the ship slithered between each rock, all while lighting the air with streaks of red and white.

When the final asteroid shrank back into the distance, Donald heaved a loud, airy sigh and sank down in his seat. "So, how much longer 'til we get there, Goofy?"

"Hmm…" Goofy squinted at the radar screen, stroking his chin. "Well, it looks like we're closin' in on it pretty fast, pal! Doesn't look like we'll be hittin' any more asteroids, either."

Well, that was good, right? Smooth sailing meant that they'd reach their destination sooner, and a quick arrival meant more time to seek out the Keyhole. Her first Keyhole, at that. The more Kairi thought about it, the faster her heart beat. She felt a fluttering in her stomach. On one hand, they were down one team member, and she'd never taken this level of responsibility before, but on the other hand, she'd get to help make a difference in the lives of whoever lived there. Weighing the possibilities, she felt her lips curl up into a planet-sized smile.

"So, do you know anything about this world?" She leaned towards the front window, eyes practically sparkling. "Are we going to need disguises? Any dangers we should look out for?"

"Uh, lemme see…" He tapped a few buttons, zooming in on one particularly large dot on the screen. A dialogue box popped up a few seconds later, and… "Huh, that's weird. All I'm gettin' is a buncha static!"

"Then it's a good thing we left when we did." Donald leaned to the left, bristling. Seconds later, his eyes popped wide open, and he slammed into the back of his seat. "Wak! I bet you anything _this_ is what's causing the disruptions!"

It took a second for Kairi to catch on, but as soon as she peered out the window, Donald's words slapped her across the face. In place of ships, giant rings, and asteroids, Kairi saw only one thing in the distance: blackness. Coiling and twisting and stretching their way, a dense cloud washed over the ship. As they shoved their way through it, the cockpit lights flickered on and off, on and off. In place of the typical 'Heavy Darkness Reading,' a new message popped onto the radar.

_'WARNING: Critical darkness levels ahead!'_

"Critical?" Kairi shrank back, heart dropping to the pit of her stomach. While the lights continued flashing, she wrapped her arms around her torso and squeezed her eyes shut. What was the difference between heavy and critical darkness? And why such a sharp change in the first place? Had something happened? And if it had, what'd it mean for the world and for them? Cracking one eye open, Kairi looked to the window and promptly lurched backwards. A layer of frost slithered down the glass. When she looked back at the others, she found Donald and Goofy huddled close together, Goofy's teeth chattering.

"G-Good thing is right, buddy!" He gulped, pointing a shaky finger at the radar. "Looks like we're just about there. Guess we'll see what this new warning's about before ya know it!"

Soon the darkness parted, its colorless fog replaced by new sights. Exhaling all her lungs' contents, Kairi slid to the edge of her seat, eyes pasted to the windows once more. A thick, green blanket stretched over the land as far as she could see. A sliver of water cut through the green, slithering across the landscape in curves, like the body of a snake. Towering over the canopies of even the tallest trees, smooth, grey cliffs spiked out of the earth. However, as the ship continued along, Kairi felt a tightness forming within her. When she noticed droves of yellow eyes peering out from beneath the leaves, she flinched.

It then dawned upon her that, like Hallow Bastion, the sky hid beneath an unbroken black shroud. When she gazed again at the riverfront, she spotted shadowy forms slinking across the shore, smothering the greens of the grasses and shrubs and swallowing the scattered boulders. Were it not for their glistening eyes, she would have sworn they were a tidal wave, one singular mass washing over _everything._ The lumps of treetops became coated with black speckles. The wind howled. Tree branches swayed, twitched, shivered, and snapped. Droplets hammered at the glass. It was just like all the other worlds she'd seen, from the jungle to Baker Street. With the darkness at critical levels, she should've expected nothing less.

As the ship descended beneath the shelter of the treetops, Kairi found those round, lifeless eyes locked on _her_. Even with the ship concealed, it was as if they knew she was there. As if they felt her presence. No matter where she looked, they looked right back.

Feeling as if the walls of the ship had closed in on her, Kairi hung her head, gripping her necklace. A gloved hand brushed up against her skin. When she looked up, Goofy gazed at her, wearing a rigid smile. Probably a forced one.

"It'll be all right, Kairi! This ain't anything new for us, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She shook her head, gesturing at the window. "But just look outside. It's almost like the Heartless are waiting for _us._ " And they probably were.

Flashes of light shattered the darkened sky for a millisecond, sending sparks flying. Wood cracked. Leaves drifted over the cockpit. Flames burst to life along the grassy floor below. Branches scraped against the windows. Bellowing thunder, hurricane winds… Kairi's mind flashed back to the night that started it all. Rising shadows striking at her friends. Quivering palms snapping in two. Every inch of the home she loved gave way to disarray, and then it all flickered out. The possibility always existed that the worlds they visited could vanish, but here that possibility hovered right over their heads.

Was this how Riku felt the whole time? With hundreds of Heartless sitting right outside the door, she knew now more than ever that the lives of this world's residents depended on the Keyblade. That kind of pressure could easily squash one with a weaker constitution, but no… Flexing her fingers, Kairi latched onto her Keyblade's hilt. She couldn't hesitate any longer. Her failure to act swiftly led to Riku's heart getting shattered, and she wasn't about to fail again.

The ship floated lower to the ground, sinking onto a bed of leaves. After wiping a hand across his forehead, Donald snapped his seatbelt open and slid to the floor. Waddling over to the door, he stood up on his tip toes and winced before peering at the others.

"Well, we'd better get ready. Once we step out there, there's no telling what'll happen."

It was now or never. Once Goofy scooped up his shield, the three of them stormed out the door and into the woods. At first, their surroundings stood still, save for the bombardment of raindrops smothering their heads and the wind smacking them across their cheeks. However, no matter where Kairi looked, she found a shifting, black wall and those eyes staring, watching. The shadows circled in, eyes unblinking. Then, just as the gang raised their weapons, they pounced.

Long snouts stuffed with knife-like teeth snapped at their legs. Talons swooped over their heads. Bellows and growls echoed throughout the forest as gargantuan bears coated in spikes thundered towards them with claws outstretched. Sliding beneath one set of talons, Donald charged at a nearby boulder and shoved his staff above his head. A barrage of fireballs rocketed down over the crowd, clipping the flying Heartless' sparking wings and sending others rolling across the dirt and the mud. In that brief moment, Kairi noticed feathers, hooked beaks, patterns resembling eyes spread across the winged Heartless' bodies. Surges of electricity raced down the tips of their feathers and coiled around their chests. She didn't care to look any further, however. Not with ten Heartless wolves charging her way.

Sucking in a breath of air, she leaped to the left and pointed her blade at the ground. Glowing circles shot across the forest floor, forming a ring around her. The first of the wolves trampled onto one of the mines and shot into the air with a yelp. The others hopped over the dots, bashing their heads against Kairi's chest. She slid back, crashing into a tree trunk. With a moan, she dashed forward and spun, slicing across their shaggy necks. A metal disc flew into their backs, and the wolves exploded, releasing their hearts. Kairi would've thanked Goofy for the help, had she not caught another set of eyes drawing in from the right.

Except that one pair became two dozen. A wall of Heartless barreled in, shadowy forms blended into one straight line. In the split second she looked at them, she made out pointed ears, whiskers, antlers, and spikes. Two of the bears dashed at the front, curling into balls. Three of the birds dove down, and she finally noticed the blue feathers on their heads, zigzagged like lightning bolts. Back pressed against the nearest tree, Kairi squeezed her necklace and shut her eyes. Her surroundings flashed white. Bright pillars rocketed out all around her, sweeping over the rampaging mob. When the light faded, only hearts remained, each one drifting away. Breathing heavily, Kairi bent over and sighed. If she kept using Faith, she'd run out of steam in no time. There had to be a better way.

From afar, she heard Donald shout, "Kairi, look out!"

Gasping, she sprung away from the tree, right as enormous antlers smashed into the bark. Heart racing, she rushed past two more trees, ducking beneath more talons and pointing her Keyblade's tip at the ground. The air around her grew cold. Mist coiled around her weapon. A slick, icy coating washed over the grass, puddles, and dirt as she ran. More whimpers and yelps caught her ear, and she peeked over her shoulder to find three of the wolves skidding her way, while a shadowy stag's hooves scuffled across the slick surface. Sliding to a stop, she waited for the Heartless, watching as they slid closer and closer, until _SLASH!_ Her Keyblade smacked them back into moss-coated rock.

She pulled her weapon back and prepared to charge, but a surge of heat shot down her spine and knocked her down to her knees. Grimacing, she flipped around and spotted a mob of stocky, feline forms prowling her way. Flames flickered down their backs, all the way down to their bobbed tails. Each one reared its head back, coughing out whirling, orange blasts. Taking a step back, Kairi thrust her Keyblade forward, spewing ice straight at the flames. A cloud of steam drifted through the air, and the bobcats snarled. Wasting no time, Kairi threw her weapon up and dragged the cats into a pulsating, sparking sphere. Hopefully that would buy her some time.

"Guys! How are you two holding—"

Her eyes darted back and forth, scanning the area, but she spotted no trace of either Donald or Goofy. Instead, she saw rustling tree branches and shivering bushes. Twenty pairs of talons shot at her face. Ten sets of fangs snapped at her waist. The ground trembled as two bears smashed through trees and tumbled her way. When the Thunderbirds descended, she smashed her Keyblade into their claws. She rolled towards a nearby bush, but one of the wolves clamped down on her leg, making her shriek. Smashing her elbow into its snout, she rolled back to her feet, planting mines in front of the approaching bears. The other Heartless closed in, and she shuddered before sweeping her Keyblade out in a straight line.

A low ticking sound filled the air. Squawking, the birds split off in two directions, avoiding the blast. The other Heartless all slowed to a crawl. If only it ended there. While Kairi pelted the sluggish Heartless with white, glimmering blasts, the Thunderbirds beat their wings and sent lightning bolts cruising straight at her. With a gasp, she rolled to the right, dodging one bolt, while another shot down in front of her. Sparks singed her skin. Grumbling under her breath, she launched her Keyblade into the air, watching it spin its way through six of the birds. The others fluttered out of the way, firing off more electricity that forced Kairi to sprint, lunge, and roll left and right.

When flaming bobcats burst out from the bushes, she jabbed her weapon forward and encased them all in ice. The sounds of explosions flooded her ears, while the air picked up the stench of smoke and flames. In the distance, she heard the faint sound of squawking and shouts. Were Donald and Goofy catching up? When talons and beaks shot at her face again, Kairi cringed and raised her Keyblade to the sky. Another magnetic sphere swelled, sucking up the birds, the wolves, and three more bobcats and tossing them around and around. Dozens more Heartless remained, each one leering at her with their round, emotionless eyes.

Then, right as three sets of antlers barreled her way, a wall of electricity struck their backs, reducing them to heaps of ash and smog. The sound of splashing puddles and pounding footsteps accompanied the explosions from each tripped mine. Three of the wolves yelped and tumbled aside as Goofy charged in with Donald on his shoulders.

"Okay, Goofy! Let 'em have it!"

"I'm on it, pal!"

Snickering wildly, Donald twirled his staff. Flames sparked at the tip, and he held out his weapon while Goofy started twirling. Together, they whirled through the crowd, flames whipping nearby wolves in the back and igniting the Thunderbirds' tail feathers. Heartless smashed into tree trunks, flew into boulders, and crashed into bushes as the two cut through the crowd. When they finally reached Kairi's side, the two swiveled to a stop, and Donald leaped down to Kairi's feet. Goofy, in the mean time, stumbled from side to side, eyes spinning in their sockets.

After bashing one of the bobcats in the snout, Donald looked up at Kairi and grinned. "Boy, are we glad to see you, Kairi!"

"Believe me, I'm just as happy you're here." She breathed out a soft laugh before hoisting Heartless into the air again.

"Aw, don't mention it, Kairi!" Goofy beamed, banging his shield against one of the wolves' heads. "But that sure is rude of them Heartless to herd ya all the way out here! It's like they've been singlin' ya out."

"Well, she does have a Keyblade." Donald shrugged, hopping onto a nearby rock. He swept his staff in an arc, shoving back the bears back with a snap of wind. "But I'm impressed! You've been doing a good job holding 'em back."

"Well, I learned from the best." She hopped away from an incoming fireball and shot him an enormous smile. "So, since you're here, do you guys want to wrap this up? I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little tired of all these Heartless."

"Believe me," said Donald, "we're all in the same boat!"

Side by side, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy hurried back into the fray, slamming their weapons against bear claws, smashing birds into mines and watching smoke spew up in their places. Rampaging wolves became stumbling slowpokes, felled by flickers of electricity from Donald's staff. Flames hacked by bobcats became smothered by spiraling breezes. When bears barged in, Goofy lunged forward, shoved his shield against their spikes, and twirled into their chests. Some wolves still snipped at their legs, tearing through clothing and breaking skin. Lightning still struck Kairi's skull, forcing her to swallow the pain and slash right back. They sprinted through shrubs, waded through ice cold water, and slipped behind tree trunks until the shadows caught their trail. Heart after heart glistened and ascended into the sky.

But, after slicing through one more flaming feline, Kairi's legs wobbled, and she fell down into a bed of grass. Donald and Goofy sank down next to her, as the final heart vanished behind the cover of the canopies. When no further Heartless appeared, the trio leaned against the base of a cliff and let out a unanimous sigh.

Then Kairi heard a rustling from across the forest. Seizing her Keyblade, she pushed herself back on her feet, half expecting another hundred shadows to appear. When the bushes shivered again, she raised her weapon. The others slid up behind her, eyes narrowed. Then, the figure finally emerged from the behind the leaves and Kairi's Keyblade plummeted out of her grip.

Instead of another snarling beast, a tall, slender woman approached, her skin copper in complexion. Slick, black hair stretched down to the middle of her back, waving in the breeze. A dress stitched from animal skins reached down to her knees, while a blue necklace with a silver pendant rested around her neck. This woman gazed at the group with her eyes wide. She glanced from one to the other without making a sound.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Kairi inched closer to her. "Um… hello. I hope we didn't scare you; we just thought—"

"Who are you?" she said, taking one step closer.

Clearing his throat, Donald stepped forward. "Well, my name's Donald Duck—"

"And I'm Goofy!"

Kairi giggled. "I'm Kairi. It's nice to meet you!"

"Kairi, Donald, and Goofy…" She repeated the names slowly. "You three have the strangest names. And you two…" She bent her knees, leaning over Donald. "I've never seen creatures like you before. Are you spirits?"

Goofy's brow arched, and he tapped his chin. "Spirits? Gawrsh, I've never heard anybody call us that before. But, actually, we're—"

"Yep, we're spirits!" said Donald, yanking Goofy down to his level. Then he whispered, "We've gotta try and blend in. Remember what happened in Merlin's world?"

Whether she heard Donald's muttering or not, the woman's expression only brightened. "That's wonderful! Ever since the shadows arrived, we've prayed that the spirits would watch over us, and here you are."

"Actually, that's why we're here to begin with." Scooping up her Keyblade, Kairi peered up at the sky, still as black as ever. "It's… well, I guess you could call it our job. Those monsters are called Heartless, and they'll stop at nothing to swallow this whole world."

"And they'll gobble everybody's hearts up 'til they do it!" Goofy shuddered, gripping at the front of his shirt. "But that's where we come in! See, we're lookin' for this thing called the Keyhole, and if we seal that up, then those mean ol' Heartless won't be able to take this place down."

"Keyhole?" The woman squinted, glancing back at one of the trees. "I'm afraid I don't know what that means, but if you'd like, I could take you back to the village. There's a chance that my father might know what to do."

"As long as it's not too much trouble," said Kairi. "We don't really know our way around here, so any help you can offer would be great!"

"Then follow me!" Already, the woman had stepped back into the bushes, waving at the others. "If we follow the flow of the river, then I'm sure we'll make it back safely."

Nodding, Kairi and the others wandered through the greenery, nudging branches out of their path. They circled around two more large stones and waded through tall blades of grass that tickled the skin on Kairi's legs. They passed beneath the shadows of at least five trees before, finally, the woman stopped at the forest's edge. A small canoe bobbed up and down in the river, bearing countless rings across its surface. A single paddle lay diagonally in the water, propped up against the canoe's edge. The woman slid into the front of the boat, motioning for the others to follow.

As Kairi lowered herself down into the canoe, she felt something fuzzy rub up against her leg. Half-expecting another Heartless, she called for her Keyblade, only to find a mass of grey and black fur shrinking back against the canoe's edge. A black mask around its eyes and the puffy ring tail revealed the Raccoon's identity even with storm clouds filtering out almost all light. Seeing the little critter, she dismissed her Keyblade and patted the raccoon's head. Then she heard branches shake, and a tiny ball of red and green feathers shot down at her face and twittered like crazy. Pocahontas had to grab the little guy by the tail.

"Flit, stop that. These three are our friends."

"Aw, it's not his fault. I just didn't think we'd have company in here."

Chittering and squeaking, the raccoon climbed into Kairi's lap, peering straight into her eyes. He rubbed his little hands together and pointed at his mouth before smacking his lips. Was he hungry?

"Meeko…" The woman shook her head. "Don't mind him. With all the Heartless invading our land, we've been short on food. Even the animals have had trouble hunting."

"I can see why." Donald leaned back, legs crossed and expression stiff. "They're probably the ones being _hunted_ now."

"G-gawrsh…" Goofy shivered, glancing left and right. "Well, don't ya think we oughta start sailin'? If we stay put, we'll be sittin' ducks if the Heartless come back for round two… uh, even if one of us is already a duck."

" _Goofy…_ "

"Well, it's true!"

With hushed laughter, the woman reached for the oar. "Don't worry. We should be safe once we return to the village."

Once she started paddling, the group sank into silence. As they drifted downstream, Goofy clung to his shield, eyes flittering this way and that. Yellow eyes continued to watch them from the treetops, the bushes, and even the river itself. Flailing his staff, Donald fired off flames and icicles that rattled the treetops and sent lightning bolts crashing into the water. The woman gawked at each spell, ducking whenever sparks shot their way. Meanwhile, Kairi kept one hand over her necklace, breathing slowly and deeply. A dim, white glow swallowed her body—just a little light to dispel the dark, a trick she'd picked up from her fellow princesses. After all, too much fighting risked knocking them all overboard.

About twenty minutes passed, and the darkness retreated, eyes in the water blinking out, shadows in the trees slinking away. At that time, Kairi exhaled loudly and turned her eyes back on the woman.

"You know, we never did ask for your name earlier. Sorry about that."

"It's all right." She shook her head, shooting a glance over her shoulder. "My name is Pocahontas, and you've already met Meeko and Flit." At the mention of his name, the little raccoon bobbed his head up and down before curling up in Kairi's lap.

"Well, it's sure nice to meet ya, Pocahontas!" Goofy beamed, leaning back against the canoe's edge. "Though, uh, I gotta ask. How come you're out here in the woods? With all those Heartless lurkin' around, ain't it kinda dangerous?"

"Yes, but I could never abandon the forest. It's just as much a home to me as my village." She reached out, patting Meeko on the head. "Plus, I needed to speak to someone about a dream I've been having."

Donald raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you mean somebody lives out here?"

"Of course! The forest is full of life, including Grandmother Willow." She gestured at the trees. "Whenever I feel lost or confused, I turn to her for guidance."

"Wow, and is she really a tree?" said Kairi.

Pocahontas nodded, sweeping her oar across the water. "I could introduce you to her later, if you'd like. If my father can't help you, then maybe she can."

Meeting a tree… After befriending mice, panthers, bears, and all sorts of other creatures, Kairi should have expected something like this, but somehow the idea just sounded so foreign. So new and exciting.

"Well, I can't speak for the others, but I'd be happy to meet her!" After a moment, she slid closer to Pocahontas with her hands clasped together. "So, what about that dream you mentioned?"

At the mention of the dream, Meeko perked up, squeaking and nodding like crazy.

"Oh, Meeko, you've heard this before." Still, she continued. "Anyway, in the dream, I'm running through the woods and then, right there in front of me, is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin."

"A spinning arrow?" Kairi reached for her chin. "You mean like a comp—"

Donald's hand covered her mouth, and he shook his head. "Sure sounds weird! So, what happens next?"

"Well, the arrow spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops!"

It definitely sounded like a compass. Once again, Kairi considered bringing it up, but a harsh look from Donald silenced her. Come to think of it, would Pocahontas know what a compass was? Maybe it was better to stay quiet for now and let her uncover her dream's meaning.

Still, one question did remain. "What'd Grandmother Willow say about it?"

"She thinks that the arrow is pointing me down my proper path." Pocahontas paused, expression sobering. "It's the complete opposite with my father. He thinks I should marry a warrior from our village named Kocoum, but he's so _serious_ , and I feel like I should follow my dream instead."

"I think so too," said Kairi. "If you don't love Kocoum, then you shouldn't feel obligated to marry him. I'm not sure what the customs are for your village, but where I'm from, marriage is about love and commitment."

"And arguments and bickering." Donald scowled. "Well, I'm not married, but sometimes even the people you really care about drive you nuts!"

"Ya mean like Daisy?"

"Sometimes! But that doesn't mean I don't lo—"

"It's all right," said Pocahontas. "I understand what you're trying to say."

By now, the dense trees of the forest had given way to new scenery. Water spewed over towering, rocky cliffs. To the left, Kairi spotted a clearing coated in soft soil with leafy stalks arranged in vertical rows. At first, the sights brought a smile to her face, but then she noticed blackened stains scattered across the dirt and ashy blotches intermixed with the plants.

Further along, she noticed dome-shaped huts coated in layers of bark and skins. Crisscrossing sticks poked out of the roofs, maybe some sort of frames? Colored cloths dangled over the openings, forming simple curtains. Clusters of clay pots rested against some of the homes, and as the boat drew closer to the shore, Kairi eyed the triangular racks constricted from sticks tied together at the ends. Rows of fish dangled from each of the shelves, though many appeared small. Almost sickly. Was that all the Heartless had left behind?

At last, the canoe floated to shore, and Pocahontas pressed the oar into the ground. Once the boat stopped bobbing, she climbed out onto the soft, grassy earth. The others followed suit straight away. With Pocahontas at the lead, they climbed up a hill, passing two wooden sculptures. Each one appeared narrow and tube-like, as if carved out of fallen logs. They stood at the edge of a long stairway that led further up the hill. Both bore expressionless faces with hollowed out holes for eyes. For a moment, Kairi could have sworn she saw the eyes glow yellow, but the moment she blinked, the eyes became black once more. Was it just her imagination? She sighed and continued along.

On the way up the hill, she heard hushed murmurs. Shadows cast by the huts quivered and shifted, but no Heartless attacked. Soon, they reached a new structure, not a hut, but a long building pieced together by humongous boards. Two wood pillars stood at the entrance with raccoon tails dangling from the tops. Flat planks stretched from the back of the pillars all the way to the doorway, forming a sort of shelter. A thin layer of cloth rested on top of the wood cover, and another cloth dangled over the entrance, much like the huts. Once she reached this cloth, however, Kairi noticed three narrow scratch marks scarring the otherwise smooth pelt. Was this village really as safe as Pocahontas had said?

One step into the longhouse, and the sound of chanting, muttering, and whispering assaulted Kairi's ears. No matter where she looked, she found men, women, and children huddled together. Some stood against the walls, others formed mobs in the middle of the floor. Barrel-chested men grasped their spears, looking to Kairi, Donald, and Goofy with furrowed brows and rigid frowns. Many had at least partially shaved heads, with their hair fashioned into mohawks or ponytails adorned with feathers. Women clad in deerskin dresses nudged their tiny tots further back into the crowd. The people whispered about Kairi's pale skin and about the strange clothes that covered her, Donald, and Goofy alike. Soon, all eyes became glued to the three, and Kairi's movements slowed. She looked to the floor to escape the gaze of these strangers.

A deep, booming voice broke through the crowd's murmurs. "Pocahontas, what is the meaning of this?"

Following the sound of the voice, Kairi looked up and found an older man emerging from the mob. He stood tall, with square shoulders hidden beneath a long pelt with raccoon tails stitched on each side. Half of his head appeared smooth and shaved, while long, black hair spanned from the other side all the way past his shoulders. He wore a headdress made from white feathers and carried a long, wooden staff. At the sight of him, Pocahontas rushed forward. Was he the village chief?

"Father, these people are here to help us." She glanced back at the trio. "I saw them myself. When the shadows attacked, they defeated them with strange powers. They created fire, lightning, ice… It was like nothing I'd ever seen before!"

The people in the crowd spoke louder than before.

"Defeated the shadows?"

"But can they be trusted?"

"Their weapons are strange. And what are those creatures?"

The chief raised one of his hands, silencing the villagers. He then brushed past Pocahontas, eyes piercing Kairi's heart. Feeling the pressure of an anvil on her shoulders, she inhaled, rolled her shoulders back, and craned her neck up at the man.

"It's true, sir. All we want to do is protect this place from the darkness."

"Darkness… Yes, the shadows have brought a great darkness upon our land." A frown stretched across his lips, and he shook his head. "We have lost many of our bravest warriors to those beasts. Our weapons do little halt their approach, and they attack in numbers far greater than our own." He peered over Kairi's shoulder, looking down at Donald and Goofy. "For the three have you to have vanquished them, you must hold remarkable strength, but can you prove my daughter's words? Show us now how you aim to defeat the shadows."

"Sure," said Donald, "but you might wanna stand back!" He smacked the tip of his staff against his palm and smirked. "We're loads tougher than we look, and we wouldn't wanna hurt any of _you_."

"Aw, maybe we shouldn't go too crazy." Goofy looked down at one of the little boys at the edge of the crowd and waved. "Why don't we stick with the basics? Even a regular ol' Blizzard spell oughta be flashy enough for these fellers."

"Blizzard… spell?" The chief blinked. "You speak strange words, but for now, I will trust your judgment."

"You heard him, guys." Kairi raised one of her arms and flicked her wrist, grasping her Keyblade once it flashed to life. Instantly, the crowd gasped. Even Pocahontas' father stepped back, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"…I can already see why my daughter has put so much faith in you." He chuckled, gesturing to the crowd. "Come, let us give our visitors space to share their skills with us."

At their chief's urging, the people shifted to the back of the longhouse, revealing for the first time the crisscrossing poles that formed the building's inner foundation and the hanging mats along the walls. All but Pocahontas waited at the far end of the room. Instead, she stood against the wall, lips pulled back into a broad grin. With all eyes still locked on the group, Donald marched forward, puffed up his chest and twirled his staff over his head.

Mist spiraled around the tip, chilly and moist. At the sound of 'oohs' from the crowd, he closed his eyes, snickering as he slammed his weapon against the floor. With a hiss, ice crept across the flooring in a zigzag form, stopping at the tips of the chief's boots. Once the spell ended, he hopped back, twirled his staff again, propped it against his shoulder. If that wasn't enough, he bowed even before the crowd started cheering.

"See? If those Heartless get in our way, we'll turn 'em into popsicles!"

Kairi snorted and rolled her eyes, slipping past him. It figured he'd soak in all the limelight, given his already immense ego. Now the question was which of her skills to show. While the surrounding villagers continued uttering to each other, Kairi glanced down at her Keyblade, blowing out a puff of air. Spells like Slow, Poison, and Sleep wouldn't work without a proper target. Fire risked burning the whole place down, and while the idea of casting a basic Magnet spell on Donald did make her giggle under her breath, she wasn't the mean-spirited type. But shadows… Well, one trick seemed fitting enough.

With one little flick, the Keyblade's tip shone white, light pooling around the weapon's teeth. The glow illuminated the longhouse, elongating everyone's shadows and heating up the air around her face. She let the light linger for a few more seconds, listening to the crowd's whispers and then, with another swish, the light snapped out, returning the room to its darker state.

"With darkness everywhere, sometimes it's easy to forget, but…" She tipped her chin up, squeezing her weapon tight. "No matter how deep the darkness becomes, there's always a light to shine through it. I've seen it time and time again, thanks to a good friend of mine, and if you give us a chance, I swear we'll bring that same light back to you."

"You better believe it!" said Goofy. "I might not have any spells or magic tricks, but I've been fightin' off Heartless for almost a year now, and there's no way any of us'll give up 'til your home's good 'n safe again."

"These young ones speak with great wisdom," said another man. He waded through the crowd, cloaked in a loose, tan robe that covered his entire body. His wrinkled face and long, grey showed signs of his age. This man stopped next to the chief, looking the trio up and down. "They are strange, but I can sense shining spirits within them."

Pocahontas' smile widened. "Then you'll let them stay?"

"My daughter, in these dark times, it would be foolish to turn them away." The chief raised both of his arms, looking to the other villagers. "It would seem that the spirits are smiling down on us, for they have brought us these brave warriors. Let us all treat them as we would our own brothers and sisters."

Much of the crowd shouted and cheered, though some remained quiet, sneering at Kairi, Donald, and Goofy alike. Even amidst the chatter, she still heard voices speak with doubt. What if they attacked the village instead of the shadows? Could they put so much faith in strangers they had only known for mere moments? It'd be easy to let those voices overshadow the rest, but Kairi tried her best to shove their words aside as she approached the chief.

"Thank you so much, but before we do anything, there's something we need to know."

"Then speak, young one. What can we do to help you?"

"Well, in order for my friends and me to really protect this place, we need to find something called a Keyhole. The trouble is, it could be hidden _anywhere_. In the forest, in the village… and the Heartless are probably searching for it, too."

"A Keyhole…" The chief lowered his brow, and his eyes fell upon her Key. "The word is strange to me. I'm afraid I cannot help you." He looked to the older man. "What about you, Kekata?"

He shook his head. "In all my years, I have never heard of such a thing."

"Great." Donald groaned, tapping one of his feet. "Then I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way." He waddled over to the door, stopping just long enough to squawk at the others. "C'mon! We can't waste any more time."

Though a part of Kairi wanted to protest, she knew he had a point. After giving the chief and the villagers one last look, she followed Donald back outside. One step past the shelter, and she felt moisture slapping her skin. Raindrops the size of pebbles soaked her hair. Luckily, the air around her started spinning around and deflecting further raindrops. Soon, Goofy emerged from the longhouse with his shield held over his head. His shoes sank into the now muddy ground as he made his way to the steps, and he stopped a few times to shake off his shoes.

"Gee, that rain sure ain't lettin' up, is it? Sure makes me wish we had an umbrella!"

"We'll be fine once we reach the forest," said Donald. "Besides, what's worse? Getting soaked or letting this place fall apart?"

"Well, before we go anywhere, don't you think we should wait for Pocahontas?" Kairi cast a glance at the door. "I'd hate to leave her behind after all she's done for us."

"Okay, you've got a point. But what's taking her so long in the first place?"

The cloth over the entrance shifted, and the sound of voices broke through the rain's cadence.

"Pocahontas, wait!" said one of the voices, distinctly female. Shortly after, Pocahontas burst through the door, laughing as she reached the others. Behind her, another girl approached with black hair cropped just past her ears, fastened into a short ponytail. Her clothes, also stitched from animal skins, consisted of a sleeveless top and a skirt that reached just past her knees. A white necklace hung around her neck, and when she finally caught up with Pocahontas, she wore a tight frown.

"Are you sure you should be going out there? What if those shadows attack?"

"I'll be all right, Nakoma." She motioned to Kairi and the others. "And don't forget that we have three brave warriors here."

"So you're the warriors?" Nakoma raised an eyebrow, cracking a half-smile. "I hope Pocahontas hasn't given you too much trouble. Believe me, she can be a handful sometimes."

"Don't worry about us; we're used to it." Kairi laced her fingers together, shooting a grin at Goofy. "The three of us have to deal with Donald all the time, and—" She trailed off, smile wavering. What was she thinking? "I mean the two of us. But still, if we can handle Donald's stubborn streak, I think we can handle anything."

"Hey!"

Goofy bit his lip and snorted. "It's true, ma'am! Besides, Pocahontas has been lotsa help so far. Why, if we went out into those woods without her, I bet we'd be lost in five minutes!"

"Exactly," said Kairi. "Those woods have to stretch on for miles, but Pocahontas managed to lead us straight to this village. It's like she's memorized every last tree."

"Speaking of trees, why don't we go see Grandmother Willow now?" Pocahontas moved down the steps, gesturing to the canoe. "There's still a chance that she can help you."

With nowhere else to turn, Kairi hurried after Pocahontas with the others hobbling close behind. After all, what better place to turn for answers than a piece of the forest itself?

Time was of the essence and darkness hovered over their heads. Despite the relative peace, she knew the Heartless would return.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	6. Danger and Deception

_CRACK._

Another tree toppled into the dirt. Dust flew up as it landed, showering over the horde of men shoving shovels into the earth. The vast majority moved with muscled physiques. Bushy hair coated their filthy faces. Some older men joined them, their bodies like twigs and their heads smooth and hairless. Regardless of age, each of the men hurried to and fro, seizing shovels and picks. Some carted wheelbarrows between the assortments of holes. Others rushed at a pile of barrels, setting fire to the wicks poking out from the tops.

_BOOM!_

Smoke spewed up in their places, flames engulfing the plummeting trees. Amidst the sounds of muffled coughs and metallic clanking, Xaldin overheard Ratcliffe's bellows.

"Keep digging! That gold can't elude us forever."

A fool's errand, of course. Ratcliffe could order his men from high noon to dusk, and they'd find nothing but dirt and the occasional worm. Nonetheless, Xaldin kept his opinion to himself, craning at the mountainous dirt pile where Ratcliffe stood. He kept his head high, his shoulders back, and shoved a flag into the heap. Black mist danced over his body, and for a brief moment his eyes shone yellow.

Perhaps he should have paid closer attention to his surroundings. The same could be said of his men. After all, in the midst of their digging, the shadows of the trees started quivering. They swirled together, forming a blackened mass that spread over the very land the men unearthed. Yellow eyes glimmered, swirling purple smog spread over their heads. All the while, Xaldin's lips spread into an even grin. He snapped his fingers and watched the fun begin.

The men shouted and screamed. Metal clattered to the ground. Turning around, he watched as the diggers backed into one another, shuffling and fumbling for their muskets. All the while, flame-coated cats ignited their clothes. Yelping, the men fell to their chests and rolled through the muck like swine. The sound of screeches rung through the treetops, and birds coated in eye patterns and sparks of electricity assailed the men with thunderbolts. Wolves howled and snapped at their shirts. Bears growled and lunged at their backs. The ground trembled, and more Heartless arose from the shadows at the men's feet.

These new Heartless resembled Soldiers with their humanoid forms and jerky movements. Their claws wrapped around pickaxes, while goggles concealed their eyes. Hard helmets atop their heads shone with flickering lights. They struck their picks into the dirt, sending tremors racing across the clearing. Stone spikes shot up from the holes, sending men scampering back towards the shoreline. Gunshots boomed, bullets soaring through the air. Even more Heartless descended over the men, fluttering on bat-like wings, glittering gold and silver. They each fired off guns that launched fireballs at the remaining powder kegs.

From above, Xaldin heard Ratcliffe's shouting once more.

"Xaldin, what is the meaning of this?! Do something before these peasants end up dead."

"Ah, but, as I recall, you wished to command them yourself." Xaldin chuckled, tipping his head up towards the dirt mound.

Ratcliffe now leaned over the edge of his perch. His face contorted into a beastly scowl, and he cast his eyes down upon the brawling men and monsters. "What must I do, then?"

" _Concentrate,_ Ratcliffe. And cease your whining." Xaldin tucked his hands behind his back, stepping closer to the ruckus. "In order to command the Heartless, you must prove your strength. Assert yourself like you would over your own men."

"Mm… yes, of course." Ratcliffe thrust his chest forward and leaped down from the mound. Upon landing, he dusted off the front of his jacket, cleared his throat, and swept out his sword.

"That's enough from all of you!" The mist surrounding him flared, shivering and twitching along his back. He swept his sword towards the Heartless and snarled, looking into their empty eyes. "Stand down, Heartless. That is not a request!"

Each and every Heartless froze at Ratcliffe's words. The bobcats' mouths snapped shut, and they lowered their heads with a moan. The miners dropped their pickaxes and stepped back while Thunderbirds landed upon the remaining tree branches and Aerial Snipers lowered their guns. Despite their lack of movements, however, their eyes remained glued to Ratcliffe and his men, causing a stir of muttering and whispers among the mob.

One of the men raised an eyebrow at Ratcliffe's words. His muscular form blended in with the masses, and he kept his long, black hair fixed into a ponytail. A stockier man stood by his side with a thick, red beard and sideburns coating his face.

"Has he gone mad?"

"Aye," said the other man. "He can't honestly expect to control these beasts."

"Oh, but I can." Ratcliffe snickered, sweeping his sword towards one of the holes. "Now, Heartless, listen closely. Half of you are to join these men and find me the gold! The rest of you are to seek out this 'Keyblade' and kill any savages in your path. And as for you, men…" He stepped closer, looking over the whole crowd. "I believe you've got _work_ to do. Why are you still standing here?"

After looking to one another, the men slowly scooped up their tools and trudged over to the holes again. One of the men lingered, however. Compared to the others, he was but a boy, and a scrawny one at that. Short, red hair framed his face, topped with a green beret. Xaldin suspected his name was Thomas, but such an unremarkable child could have gone by any other name. Unlike the others, Thomas reached not for a shovel, but for one of the many discarded muskets, and he soon crept towards Ratcliffe himself.

"Are you sure this is safe, Governor?" He looked over his shoulder, his lips pulling into a small frown. "Those look like the same monsters that attacked our ship."

Ratcliffe sneered. "And I suppose you have a better suggestion?"

"Well, shouldn't we at least shoot them while their guards are down?"

"Shoot them?" Ratcliffe roared with laughter, shaking his head. "Our bullets are useless against them, and they possess a power beyond our wildest imagination. Why turn away such useful assistance?" He paused, turning his back on the boy. "After all, they've already proven themselves far more competent than you."

Thomas stared at Ratcliffe for a few short seconds before he heaved a soft sigh and lumbered away. After reaching for a spare shovel, he joined his peers among the ditches, leaving Ratcliffe and Xaldin all alone.

Or perhaps not. Though faint, Xaldin overheard the sound of wheels rolling over scattered pebbles and dirt. Upon turning around, he found Wiggins carting a wheelbarrow along with an irritatingly cheery smile.

"Have you struck gol—" He skidded to a stop, eyes widening at the nearby Heartless. "Oh! Do we have company?"

"Indeed we do, Wiggins." Ratcliffe stepped back, sweeping an arm towards the diggers. "It would seem that these Heartless are more agreeable than we expected. They will be joining us for the duration of our stay here."

"Goodness! Then perhaps I should gather the gift baskets and—"

"That won't be necessary." Xaldin folded his arms, sliding towards Wiggins. "Heartless desire nothing more than to feed upon feeble hearts. Without proper control, they'd sooner devour you than any gifts you could offer." He leaned over him, watching him shrink backwards with chattering teeth.

"W-well, we can't have any of that, now, can we?"

"Of course not," said Ratcliffe. "And that's exactly why I'm going to keep them in tip-top shape. They'll have plenty of hearts to swallow once they find the savages." At the word 'savages', his eyes flickered yellow once more, if only for an instant. Afterwards, he and Wiggins continued prattling on about the Heartless, the savages, and, of course, the gold. Such discussions had grown tiresome long ago. Thus, Xaldin slipped away from the group without a word.

Purple and black smog washed over him like a waterfall, and he prepared to depart. Had he not heard Ratcliffe's shouting, he would have vanished on the spot. Instead, he spotted the oaf stumbling his way.

"Xaldin! Where do you think you're going?"

"I have… business to attend to." He moved deeper into the corridor, keeping his gaze fixed on the darkness. "Besides, shouldn't you be more concerned with those heretics I mentioned? They could arrive at any moment."

**x.x.x**

The boat swayed from side to side. Kairi's Keyblade tore across the chest of a swooping Heartless, releasing what had to be the hundredth heart since they'd left the village. Like all the others, it burst from the Heartless' smoky remains, lit the sky for a brief moment, and then flickered out of sight.

No matter where she looked, a wall of shadows watched and waited. Heartless crouched at each side of the river, keeping their unblinking eyes glued to the canoe. Fireballs flew at the boat's side, forcing Kairi and Donald up off their feet. A snap of wind doused the flames, but their movements tossed the boat further, nearly throwing them into the rippling stream. The tight, wooden frame gave them no room to move around. She, Donald, and Goofy all crammed together while Pocahontas continued rowing. How did she do it? Despite all the flames, claws, and lightning flying at the canoe, she still managed to keep up a steady pace. If she was afraid, she did a great job of hiding it. If it weren't for the talons flying at her face, Kairi would have asked how she was doing.

The bumpy ride continued as they drifted downstream. Between Keyblade swipes and blasts of Slowga, Kairi stopped, closed her eyes, and pushed as much light as she could out and around her. Pale, white glimmers engulfed the boat, but with jagged teeth snapping at her legs and sparks flying at her face, she couldn't hold it. The light flickered with each swing of her Key. She could feel sweat sliding down her cheeks, but she couldn't afford to stop. There was nowhere to hide, and the Heartless just kept coming…

And then they just stopped. Thirty seconds passed, and Kairi cracked her eyes open to find the water clear and smooth, save for the ripples and the rain. Across the stream, she still found shadowy meshes and glowing eyes, but none approached. Some even shrank back. But why?

Though she kept her Keyblade in hand, Kairi's legs wobbled, and she tumbled back into the boat. After taking a few short breaths and swallowing a whole ether, she leaned back and turned to the water below.

Thankfully, no more glistening eyes peered back at her, just her reflection. Though, now that she took a closer look, her hair did look a bit frizzy now from all the electric shocks. Leaning closer to the water, she brushed one hand across the top of her head before looking to the others.

"So, Pocahontas, how much further do we have to go?"

"We're getting close now." She placed a hand over her eyes, leaning just a little bit forward. Then her head snapped back towards the others, and she smiled brightly. "Look! We've almost reached the end of the stream."

The river seemed to widen right at Pocahontas' words. In place of a narrow stream, it spread apart in a funneled shape, growing wider and wider with each passing second. Soon, she spotted little, white spots floating atop the water's smooth surface. Those dots became blossoms, joined by drifting lily pads. Stout, lumpy hills rose at each side of the stream, freckled with pinks, whites, yellows, and blues. Umbrella-shaped trees stood lumped together, forming a crescent wall in the distance. All these new sights ensnared Kairi, grabbing her attention in a game of tug-o-war… at least, until she looked to the center of the lake.

Off to the side, she caught Goofy rolling to his feet, while his eyes popped wide open. "Gawrsh, would ya look at that! It's like a big ol' curtain."

A lumpy curtain, at that. Dark green vines with bristles of leaves dangled in close clusters, concealing the tree itself. No branches appeared, no trunk and no roots. Though she squinted and slid close to the canoe's edge, Kairi only saw rounded clumps of green swaying in the breeze. Even stranger, this tree shone vibrantly with an aura bright as the sun. The surrounding Heartless all seemed to stop there, shivering at the shoreline. The canoe drifted closer still, and soon she heard what sounded like humming. Barely audible, but still present. Some of the wolf Heartless paddled close to the tree, but vines whipped them across the snouts while the dim light flared up, grazing their shaggy coats. Yelping, the Heartless hopped back to shore. But what were they after in the first place?

Brushing the vines aside, Pocahontas smiled at the others. "We're here."

Kairi didn't know what to expect once they slipped through the vine veil. At first, she saw nothing but dull greens and blues. The humming grew louder, joined by croaking and hoots. Frogs squatted on top of the lily pads, vocal sacs bulging with each ribbit. Red and green birds twittered and swooped over the group's heads while jackrabbits raced along thick, sloping branches. Bright, rounded eyes gazed down at the group, but instead of Heartless, Kairi saw only owls with feathers curved like horns. The willow's roots cascaded overhead, forming woody arches with a faint glow. Meeko promptly squirmed out from Kairi's lap and scurried up one of the roots while the canoe finally came to a stop.

Flinging himself out of the boat, Donald pressed one hand against his back and performed a quick stretch. After swiping his staff, he tipped his head back, glancing from the owls, to the quails and rabbits perched along roots and branches alike.

"Sheesh, I didn't think it'd be this crowded." He looked back at Pocahontas. "But are you sure this tree can talk?"

"Aw, don't ya hear the humming, Donald?" Goofy chuckled, skipping ahead of the group. He stopped at the edge of a large stump that stood a few inches from the tree's central trunk. "Why, I betcha we just gotta say somethin' to her first. Ya know, start up a conversation."

Pocahontas nodded, pulling herself onto the trunk. "Grandmother Willow, why don't you say hello? I've brought three brave warriors with me, and they need your help."

The humming stopped abruptly, and Donald gulped. Kairi held her breath, trying not to giggle. Her eyes fell upon the tree trunk right as its bark started shifting. Holes formed, shaped like eyes. Lips curled into a gentle smile, while bits of bark sloped forward, forming a nose. As the change took place, Donald squawked and rolled backwards into the canoe. Soon, wrinkles appeared in her bark, giving Grandmother Willow an appearance true to her name. With each little change, Kairi's mouth opened wider and wider. Shaking off her daze, she scrambled up the stump to get a closer look, and Goofy trailed close behind.

Only Donald lingered by the boat, shaking water out of his hat and grumbling. Once he drew near, Grandmother Willow let out a hearty chuckle, nudging him forward with one of her vines.

"Oh, there's no need to feel so frightened. My bark is worse than my bite."

"Don't you worry 'bout Donald," said Goofy. He leaned closer to her, lowering his voice. "I think ya just spooked him a little."

"Hey, I heard that!"

"It's all right, dear! It's nothing to be ashamed of. After all, I doubt your world has talking trees."

"Of course it doesn't! That'd just be—" Donald stopped, sputtering and shaking his head. "Wait! How'd you know about that?"

Grandmother Willow's smile stretched further, and she lifted her chin. "When you've lived as long as I have, you pick up on a few things here and there. It's been some time since I've seen a traveler from the outside, but I can tell by your clothes and your appearance that you're from a very different land."

"You're from other worlds?" Pocahontas' eyebrows shot up, and her mouth cracked open. She crept closer to the trio, looking over them one by one. "Then… you're not spirits?"

"No." Kairi slumped, lips bent into a frown. "I'm sorry we lied to you, Pocahontas. We just wanted to protect the World Order."

"Yup," said Goofy. "'Cause if we start tellin' people about our worlds, it could cause all sorts of trouble. If the wrong folks found out, why, I betcha they'd try and find those worlds. Maybe even take over!"

"Like Maleficent." Donald sneered, crossing his arms. "But don't worry about that. We might not be spirits, Pocahontas, but that doesn't mean we can't help!"

"Yes, I think you stand a chance." Grandmother Willow's face leaned closer by a hair, and her lips flattened into a straight line. "Come closer, you three. I'd like to get a better look at you."

Per her instruction, Kairi stepped up to her. Soon, Goofy followed, though Donald lingered at the edge of the stump for a few seconds… at least until another vine tapped him on the shoulder, and he zipped up to the top with another squawk.

The three stood in a straight line at the stump's edge. For the first few seconds, Grandmother Willow stayed silent, glimpsing over them one by one. She squeezed her eyes halfway shut, blinked, and then her lips curved up again.

"Aha, just as I suspected. You three possess a great deal of power and pure souls… well, mostly pure. The duck could learn to mind his temper. And you…" She looked to Kairi. "I can feel the light radiating from within you. Are you one of the princesses?"

Wait, she knew about the princesses, too? How much did Grandmother Willow know of the outside world? Laughing sheepishly, Kairi managed a slow nod. Taking in a mouthful of air, she raised her palm, wrapping her fingers around her Keyblade once it flashed into sight. For a split second, she thought she felt the handle shake, but she didn't have time to dwell on it before Grandmother Willow spoke again.

"A Keyblade, too? My, I haven't seen one of those in a very long time."

"Then you've seen one before?" Pocahontas eyed the weapon. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Grandmother Willow's smile faded, and she sighed. "My child, it's as they said. The Keyblade, much like those ghastly shadows, is not of this world. Had I known they were coming, I would have gladly told you. But what matters now is that they're here. Perhaps there's still time to turn everything around."

"Turn it around?" Kairi took a step back, reaching for her chin. "Then… do you know about the Keyhole?"

"I don't only know it, child. I _feel_ it." She took a whiff of the air, exhaling quietly. "The Keyhole is close, very close. Why, you could say that it's under your nose as we speak."

Was that why her Keyblade shivered? Looking left and right, Kairi scoured her surroundings for anything suspicious. Aside from branches spanning up above and the surrounding wildlife, nothing caught her eye, and she soon deflated, back bent and shoulders drooping.

"But where, Grandmother Willow? Whenever Riku sealed the Keyholes, they usually appeared right in front of him. If it really was this close, wouldn't we have seen it by now?"

Her eyes slid shut, and she breathed another laugh. "If it were in plain sight, my dear, the Heartless would have claimed this world long before you arrived. Luckily, this Keyhole has someone to watch over it and protect it."

Watch over and protect… Suddenly, it hit her like a flash of lightning. Squeezing her Keyblade, Kairi straightened her back and looked Grandmother Willow in the eye.

"Wait, then is the Keyhole with you? _"_

"Right here." One of her vines shifted, pointing at her mouth. "Hidden from sight, yet standing strong, in plain view."

Donald hopped out in front of Kairi, swishing his staff. "Then what's the hold up? If the Keyhole's here, then we can lock it up tight, and this world's as good as saved!"

"Right!" It sounded easy enough. Maybe even too easy after all the darkness they'd seen, but none of the Keyholes she'd seen had been hidden by a wise, living being. A stone, a pond, and a clock tower barely compared to someone they could speak to. Someone willing to share its location. If she was as cynical as Riku, she probably would've questioned it further, but her gut instinct told her to push ahead. It'd all be okay.

She even raised her Keyblade and pointed the tip at Grandmother Willow's face, but her vines swept it aside before she could even start to seal it.

"Now, child, I know you're in a hurry, but I can tell by the way you speak that you're new to wielding the Keyblade. This Riku you mentioned… Was he a wielder like yourself?"

"Mm, he still is." Kairi sighed, looking down at her Key. "Riku's the one who usually goes around saving the worlds. Normally, he'd be right here with us." Her grip on the Keyblade tightened, and she glanced down at the water. "But some things happened, and he can't travel for a while. And you're right about me being new at this, too. It's only been a few days since I got this Keyblade."

"Ah, but you've still seen the worlds. I suspect you know, then, how deep the darkness runs." Grandmother Willow's expression tightened, a deep frown cutting across her wooden face.

Donald tilted his head, pressing his hands into his hips. "But isn't that why we oughta seal this place up? If we do that, then the Heartless can't do a thing."

"Now, now, I'm not saying that you should leave the Keyhole open. Far from it, Donald, but you must understand that sealing a Keyhole does not prevent the darkness from thriving. It's something that cannot be erased."

Of course. Hollow Bastion still festered with darkness, and Riku closed off its Keyhole ages ago. Unable to prey on the world's heart, the Heartless probably searched for other food sources, like the hearts of all the people there. With the door to darkness open, more and more Heartless would flock to the worlds. They could stop those worlds from disappearing, but Grandmother Willow was right. A closed Keyhole alone didn't guarantee safety.

"So what should we do?" At last, Kairi's gaze returned to Grandmother Willow. Her eyebrows knit together, and she rolled her shoulders back, pressing her feet firmly against the wood below. She couldn't lose heart just yet. "I know the darkness can't be erased, but we can at least give the people here a chance to live peacefully again. Some of the Heartless might even leave if they can't reach this world's heart."

"Some may, but I fear that it won't be that simple." Grandmother Willow fell silent as the breeze brushed through her vines. "I have heard whispers on the wind, warnings of strangers arriving with their own inner darkness."

"Strangers?" Pocahontas finally spoke again, sliding between Kairi and Goofy. Flit fluttered close behind, twittering wildly with his chest puffed up. He only stopped when Pocahontas shot him a sharp glance. Once he quieted down, she said, "Do you know anything about them?"

"Very little. The wind isn't always clear when it speaks, but it did mention something about a hollow man shepherding in the shadows."

"Hollow?" That could only mean one thing. Immediately, Kairi's face snapped into a glare, and she turned to Donald and Goofy. "Then the Organization's here. No wonder there's so many Heartless!"

"Gawrsh, I guess we shoulda seen that comin'." Goofy gulped, and his whole muzzle sagged. "Guess Grandmother Willow's right, though. It won't be that simple with a Nobody hangin' around."

"The... Organization? A Nobody?" Pocahontas looked down at Flit and Meeko, and both shook their heads and shrugged. With a frown tugging at her lips, she approached Kairi.

"People without hearts." Kairi's hand slid over her chest. "We've only met a couple of them, and they're not all bad, but most of the Organization's actions have brought danger to the worlds."

"You've got that right." Donald snorted, pacing around the stump's edge. "They're always goin' around and causing trouble. Sometimes they try and push people into the dark and turn 'em into Heartless, other times they mess with memories, but no matter what they do, it's always ugly. And if they're _here_ , we've got way bigger problems than Keyholes to worry about."

"Precisely," said Grandmother Willow. "Sealing the Keyhole may be important, but a Keybearer's duties extend far beyond that. You must preserve peace and balance, warding off those who threaten this land's stability. If that means facing this Organization, then I suggest you hurry and find these strangers."

"Oh, we'll find 'em all right!" Thrusting his chest forward, Donald pulled his sleeves up and swished his staff. "We'll find 'em and give 'em a piece of our mind!"

Goofy leaned over his shoulder, biting his lip. "Ya think they'll be dangerous?"

"If they're working with the Organization, we can't be too careful." He shrugged, tapping Kairi's knee. "But first we'd better lock that Keyhole up tight. Are you ready?"

"Well, it's now or never." She drew closer to Grandmother Willow's face, teetering over the edge of her stump. Donald, Goofy, and Pocahontas all moved back, while Grandmother Willow nodded and slowly opened her mouth.

A sharp tug yanked Kairi closer to the tree. Biting her lip, she took the Keyblade in both hands, shakily raising it level with her chest. The tip sparked with white light, while a faint Keyhole shape shimmered within Grandmother Willow. surrounding vines danced in the breeze as a thin beam of light shot pierced the Keyhole's center. A pale glow stretched over it, swallowing it within seconds. Then the Keyblade's vibrating stopped, and Grandmother Willow's mouth slid shut, lips curving into a loose smile.

With the Keyhole closed, Kairi looked up, way up towards the treetop. Part of her expected to find sunbeams squeezing between the vines or at least for the pounding of the raindrops to subside. Neither occurred. Instead, she heard the low rumbling of thunder accompanied by a snap, hiss, and crackle. Just hearing those sounds made Kairi pull her arms close to her chest and cringe. Grandmother Willow was right after all; they'd sealed off the world's heart, but the storm had only just begun.

No wonder Donald and Goofy hopped down to Grandmother Willow's roots and slid back into the canoe. They both shot a glance at the opening in the vines, and Donald stuck two fingers in his beak and whistled.

"C'mon! We gotta hurry if we're gonna catch those strangers."

"Yeah, I know." She wandered over to the stump's edge and sat down. She would have hopped down then and there, too, if one of Grandmother Willow's vines hadn't brushed up against her shoulder.

"Wait, child. You mustn't be too hasty." She turned her eyes on Donald. "And that goes for the rest of you."

"Aw, but you're the one who said we oughta find 'em!"

"True, but finding them and facing them are two very different things. Do you think these strangers are evil at heart? It's something you should consider before acting."

"Well…" Donald lowered his brow, pressing a fist against his beak. Seconds later, he shrugged, pointing a thumb up at Goofy. "It's like I told Goofy, we can't be too careful! We don't know who we're up against yet, and the Organization's always stuck with bad eggs."

"But we still don't know anything about them." Pocahontas stepped forward, eyes narrowed and arms at her sides. "Don't you think we should talk to them first? There could be more to this than we think, and I'd like to give them a chance."

Hearing those words, Kairi looked up at her and grinned. She finally slid down from the stump and pressed both her hands against her hips. "I think Pocahontas has the right idea. If we start holding grudges, we'll be just like DiZ. Maybe even worse."

"She's got ya there, Donald!" Goofy patted him on the shoulder. "Nothin' wrong with bein' careful, but I think we oughta take this one step at a time."

"Very good," said Grandmother Willow. "If you keep that outlook, then I think you'll be just fine. Just remember not to judge the many by the actions of a few."

Once Grandmother Willow made her case, Kairi and Pocahontas climbed back into the boat. Before long, Meeko hopped into Pocahontas' lap, and Flit perched on her shoulder. The sky bellowed once more, and as soon as the canoe breeched the vines, a rapid fire of droplets showered over them, instantly drenching Kairi's hair. The soft, melodic humming drifted out of earshot, replaced by a low hiss.

Pocahontas kept sweeping her oar across the rippling water, steady and silent. Something crashed into the side of the boat, and Meeko leaped into Donald's arms with a squeak. Grasping at her Keyblade, Kairi looked down, spotting a golden fin gliding past the canoe. It sank beneath the darkness of the water, leaving the group all alone, save for the wall of yellow eyes blinking open all around them.

The Heartless' shadowy forms slithered close to the shore. They crouched low, waiting and watching. The group huddled together, weapons raised. Pocahontas hastened her paddling. Just as the Heartless leaped over their boat, a loud _BANG_ sounded overhead.

**x.x.x**  
  
Orange light flickered at the center of the room. Shadows crept up the walls, swaying with the flames. He blended in perfectly with these shadows, standing in silence at the foot of the longhouse. Earlier, the villagers had gathered in a horde, speaking of strangers on their shores. Pale skin, bodies that shone like the sun and weapons that spouted fire and thunder. Charming descriptions for what they failed to understand.

Now, only two figures remained, the old chief and a young warrior. This younger man stood straight and proud with a muscular physique. Two painted markings adorned his bare chest, each shaped like a bear's paw. A single, white feather protruded from his long, black hair. Loose animal skins hung around his waist, and he squeezed a tall spear between his fingers, topped with an arrow made of flint. This man looked to his superior with a hardened gaze. It was as if his facial features had been permanently frozen, incapable of even the slightest trace of joy.

"Great Powhatan," he said, "can we still trust those warriors? The girl's skin is just as pale as the intruders', and I saw those shadow spirits working alongside them." He thumped his spear against the wood floor. "I don't want to doubt Kekata's wisdom, but they're outsiders, and I can't allow them to harm our people."

The chief, Powhatan, raised one of his hands, brow furrowed and eyes fixed on the flames. "I understand your fears, Kocoum. These invaders arrived so soon after the warriors. It's possible that they share a connection, but we must wait until we know more about the strangers before we act. Until then, we must have faith in those three warriors. They have already proven their strength to us."

"Perhaps, but don't let yourselves become blinded by your heart's yearning."

The moment Xaldin entered the room, he found all eyes locked on himself. Kocoum's previous glare shifted, his eyes widening just slightly, only to narrow once more. He lifted his spear and trudged forward, but Xaldin merely laughed.

"Calm yourself, boy. I'm not here to fight, nor do I wish harm upon your people." He extended both of his arms, fingers outstretched. Had he wished to, he could have summoned his spears and flattened the entire longhouse at will. However, that would accomplish very little.

"Then who are you?" said Powhatan. "Why have you come to the village?"

"Consider me a messenger. I'm here to deliver a warning and nothing more." He lowered his arms, striding closer to the two men. "I'm quite familiar with those warriors and their precious Key, and I fear that they've kept a few secrets from you."

"Secrets?" Kocoum grimaced, spear shaking in his grip. "What sort of secrets?"

A toothy grin spread across Xaldin's hooded face. "Well, for example, I doubt they've told you the full truth regarding the Keyblade's nature. Correct me if I'm wrong, but did they tell you how their Key is said to… seal off the darkness by way of a Keyhole?"

Powhatan nodded. "They have told us that they wish to protect our home and our people. Are you saying they were dishonest?"

"Dishonest? Perhaps. At the very least, they concealed a very crucial detail from you." He stopped at the edge of the flames, pausing for several long seconds. When he spoke again, his words carried an icy edge. "You see, while the Keyblade can indeed seal the Keyhole and, yes, it holds the power to fell those horrid Heartless, the Keyblade itself is what beckons those beasts. It is a weapon capable of great destruction, and keeping two wielders within your village puts your people at greater risk than before."

"Two wielders? But only one of the warriors carried a… 'Key'." Powhatan's arms crossed, and he closed his eyes. "Their weapons are strange and frightening, yes, but I see no proof that they hold ties to the Heartless. Kekata has sensed the goodness in their hearts, and he is both a trusted shaman and a dear friend. Why should I trust the words of a stranger over one of our elders?"

Despite his chief's words, Kocoum tensed, squeezing his spear and clenching his jaw tight. Perhaps he had wished to speak up but failed in fear of disrespecting his leader. Xaldin could only speculate. Regardless, Powhatan's retort certainly carried an intriguing implication. One Keyblade wielder? And from Kocoum's words, it sounded as though Kairi had arrived. But what of Riku? Though he hadn't met the boy himself, even he knew those two held a close, inseparable bond. Had the battle at Castle Oblivion somehow gone awry?

For now, he'd file that little detail away in the back of his mind. It was something to consider moving forward, seeing how the princess undoubtedly lacked her dear friend's finesse. One Keyblade and an inexperienced wielder… Oh, this would be fun. For once, he almost wished he had his heart to truly experience the inevitable thrill to follow.

Still, Powhatan had made one thing clear: even the strongest breeze would not sway him without proper incentive. His heart was too strong and steady, no doubt from his age and experience. But Kocoum… Xaldin eyed the boy, withholding the urge to laugh. With a silent snarl, he fixed his gaze to Xaldin. Did he wish to know more? Perhaps this wasn't a lost cause after all.

Flipping around, Xaldin moved towards the door once, stopping halfway. He looked over his shoulder, first at Powhatan and then to Kocoum. "I see that my words carry little weight, so I shall take my leave. But be forewarned: trusting those 'warriors' will only bring you despair…"

He slipped past the hanging canvas and out into the rain. Rather than tear open a corridor, however, he stood just a few yards from the longhouse's entrance, unphased by the dampness spreading across his coat. Alone in the downpour, he waited and watched for several minutes until the canvas twitched. As expected, Kocoum came storming towards him. Surprisingly, he approached without his spear and with his eyes slightly wider than before.

"Wait, before you leave…" He stopped, taking a few seconds to catch his breath. "I want to know more about the Keyblade and those strange warriors."

"Ah, so you're willing to take my word over your shaman's?"

Kocoum averted his eyes. "It's not that I don't trust Kekata or even chief Powhatan, but…"

"You have such a noble heart." Xaldin circled around him, his voice smooth as silk. "It must hurt, knowing that you and your own warriors are incapable of even scratching those abysmal creatures. Yet here you have faced three strangers with power beyond your gasp. They're capable of crushing the very creatures you cannot quell… That frightens you, doesn't it?"

"…Yes." Kocoum looked down at his hands, fingers flexing. "I wish to honor my people as I have in the past, but those monsters are nothing like the Massawomecks or any other enemies I've faced."

"And then those outsiders came and made fools of you with their magic. With a mere flick of their weapons, they can reduce the Heartless to ash. If they wished to, they could do the same to you, _brave_ Kocoum." He froze, leaning towards him. "Worse, they disregard your customs. A woman as a warrior? What a laughable thought, to be bested by someone younger, frailer, and more ignorant than you. You have my deepest sympathies."

"That isn't all. Pocahontas has left with them." His voice became sharper, louder, and his fists trembled. "How can I protect her when she's off with those strangers? Those monsters could attack at any time, and now our shores have been invaded by pale-faced men with faces like dogs."

"Men who ravage your land just like the Heartless. Pity." But Pocahontas? How interesting… "I take it this Pocahontas means a great deal to you as well."

"She's the chief's daughter, so she means a great deal to all of us." He looked back at the longhouse. "But I asked for her hand in marriage, and as her future husband, I should be the one supporting her, not three strangers."

"Perhaps you still can. The mere fact that you've considered my warning speaks a great deal of your wisdom and strength." He lowered his hand onto Kocoum's shoulder. "Listen to everything I have to say, and there may still be hope for you yet."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	7. Nowhere to Turn

The canoe crashed into the shoreline, and the group sprung out of their seats. With Kairi at the lead, they tore through bushes and walls of tall grass, slicing, bashing, and incinerating all Heartless in their paths. Gunshots reverberated even louder than before, shaking the tree branches up above. Hisses, howls, roars, and squawks bombarded her ears. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a sparking column crash into one of the Heartless. At least Donald and Goofy had her backs. At a time like this, they needed to push forward and find the owner of that gun. What if they were in danger?

There were short pauses between shots. Was the shooter on the move? Given the black blurs shifting all around her, she already had an inkling of an idea. After all, the world contained critical darkness. Who said the Heartless were only after them?

Talons swooped down over Pocahontas' head, snapping Kairi out of her thoughts. Jerking to the left, she hopped up, sliced through the Thunderbird's back, and charged further ahead. On the way, she flicked her weapon, sending a green glow down Pocahontas' head to her toes. She gasped at the sudden spell but another gunshot drowned out her voice. They had to be close now.

Whether they were or not, they'd have to stop soon. After breaching the end of the grass, Kairi noticed a wide, rounded pond at the end of the path. An uneven cliff reached up several yards with a jagged shape, just like steps. Short grass formed a carpet over the peak, topped with a small handful of trees. Mist drifted in the air, while a tremendous waterfall spewed into the pond. Along the scattered stepping stones, she spotted a pack of wolf Heartless pacing, growling, and snarling.

Another gunshot rang so loud that Kairi covered her ears and grimaced. A bullet burst from behind the waterfall, piercing one of the wolves' chests and knocking it back into the water. With a hiss, it bore its saw-like teeth and leaped back onto the stone, shaking off its shaggy body. Its yellow eyes shone even brighter than before.

Purplish black spheres popped into view, dropping flaming felines onto vacant stones. Three more Heartless descended from above, but while Kairi expected birds, she instead spotted fluttering bat wings, golden armor, and tube-like guns in their clawed hands. Her heart gave an abrupt throb, and she threw herself down onto another stone. Blurting out a battle cry, Donald charged ahead of her, while Goofy bent over the ledge.

"You oughta stay down there, Pocahontas! We'll take care of these fellers."

"All right," she said, "but please be careful!"

"Is somebody out there?" came another voice, this one distinctly male.

A magnetic sphere dragged the Heartless towards its center and Kairi zipped towards the waterfall.

She stood up on her tip toes and placed a hand over her forehead, but she couldn't see a thing beyond a vague, human-like shadow.

Still, she had to say something, so she settled for a quick, "Don't worry! We're here to help."

Nothing more needed to be said. Right now, they needed to hurry up and clear the area. Thus, after giving the waterfall one more look, Kairi rushed towards the Heartless as they splashed into the pond. Each of the rocks lit up with glowing dots. None the wiser, one of the bobcats hoisted itself onto the stone and flew into the air, tossed by the explosion. Its heart broke out of its belly and the Heartless evaporated. Of course, that was only the beginning.

As it fumbled for its weapon, Goofy snagged one of the snipers' wrists and hurled it back at the cliff. Ice squeezed its body like a grape and Donald cackled, banging his weapon against its face. Teeth chattering, it kicked Donald in the bill and beat its wings, sluggishly hovering above the rocks. Its bazooka popped back into its clutches with a single clap, crackling like thunder and spewing bright blue sparks.

Before the blast struck, Goofy tackled Donald, dragging him to the right. Lightning sizzled the rocks, leaving smoke and black stains. Free from harm, the two looked at each other and burst into laughter. Meanwhile, Kairi raced across the stones, battering the wolves' snouts on her way towards the Heartless snipers. Diving beneath incoming fireballs, she shoved her weapon over her head and fired off a round of white light. With luck, a little Pearl would cut through the crowd.

The fight dragged on for several minutes and, by the time it ended, Kairi's hair, clothes, and face dripped with ice cold water. Her shirt, shorts, and skirt all clung to her skin. Wrapping her arms around her chest, she climbed out of the water and sank down onto the nearest stone. Donald and Goofy stopped on the stone to her right, and all eyes fell on the waterfall.

"The coast is clear!" said Kairi. "Go ahead and come out."

"And ya won't have to be firin' that gun anymore, either. We ain't gonna hurt ya!"

The man didn't respond, though Kairi could have sworn she saw his silhouette shift just a little bit. After about ten seconds, Donald grumbled, leaned towards the water fall, and started tapping his foot.

"C'mon! Don't make us climb up there; we're already soaked!"

Finally, Kairi heard footsteps. Soon, a figure burst from behind the waterfall, landing on a small stone to the left. Shimmering, blue armor covered his chest. Long, blue sleeves poked out of the armholes. Blonde hair reached down to the base of his rectangular chin, and the minute his feet struck the ground, his eyes popped wide open. Lowering his musket, he stared at the group with his mouth slightly ajar before closing his eyes, shaking his head, and finally speaking up.

"You know, if it weren't for those monsters, I would have thought I'd lost my mind." A loose smile formed along his lips, and he looked down at Donald. "I knew the new world would be different, but animals dressed up like men? Maybe I'm hallucinating…"

"No, we're real, all right." Donald huffed, rolling his eyes. "And don't you think we deserve a 'thank you'? We're the ones who saved you from the Heartless!"

"I suppose it's only fair." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Never thought I'd be saved by a talking duck…" He paused, turning to Kairi and sliding his hand beneath his chin. "But that's not important now. I appreciate the help, even if it _is_ strange seeing a woman with a weapon. And you certainly don't look like a savage…"

Kairi puffed up her cheeks, brow furrowed. The man's words brought her mind back to Sir Ector and Kay. Would she really have to justify fighting in front of him? Casting a glance back at the cliff, she took a few seconds to cool down. At least he seemed friendly so far. If this world's customs put girls in more passive roles, she couldn't blame him. Besides, something else caught her ear.

"What do you mean by savages?"

"Well, they're the people native to this land." He tipped his chin back, giving a light shrug. "They're primitive and uncivilized, not to mention dangerous. People like—" He stopped mid-sentence, fumbling for his gun.

Turning around, Kairi expected to see more Heartless lurking by the cliff, but instead she saw Pocahontas approaching. Then it hit her. This man was trying to shoot Pocahontas! Without a second thought, Kairi reached for the gun, pushing it aside.

"Wait! Please don't shoot! She's our friend."

"Your friend?" The man's shoulders sank, and he crouched down, setting his musket on the rock. The whole time, his eyes remained fixed on Pocahontas. "Then I guess you've already seen savages."

" _What?_ " Kairi snapped, not even thinking. She bit her tongue, taking two deep breaths before casting him a stern gaze. "How can you call her a savage? Have you even seen her people or her village?"

The man stepped backwards, holding up both of his hands. "Whoa! I didn't mean it as an insult. Savage is just a word we use for—"

Pocahontas gasped. "He's calling me a savage?"

"Yep." Donald scowled, bunching his hands into fists. "This jerk's saying you're primitive. Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't." She shut her eyes, looking off to the side. "Who are you to say what's primitive? Is it because I'm not like you?"

The man blinked, raising one eyebrow. "Could you say that again in English?" He looked to Kairi. "She does speak English, doesn't she?"

Good question. She'd never stopped to think about language gaps before; they'd never really come up. Before Kairi could mull it over, though, Pocahontas spoke in her stead.

"I've never heard of this 'English' before." Well, that answered his question, and Kairi repeated her words.

"This could be a problem…" The man sighed. "And I take it you all understand her."

"Of course we do." Kairi's eyes darted from the man to Pocahontas, and she pursed her lips, still searching for an answer. When nothing came, she turned to Donald. "Isn't there something we can do to help? I guess we could translate, but there has to be a better way."

Donald bent forward, and he placed one hand under his beak. "Well, we're breaking all kinds of rules already. I guess one more wouldn't hurt." He grabbed his staff, pointing it at the man's chest. "You just hold still, and I'll bust this language barrier with my magic!"

"Wait!" The man staggered back into the water."I don't like the sound of this. Surely there's a better way to handle this than witchcraft."

Donald leaped onto the next rock and thrust his finger at the man. "Unless you can pick up a new language in five minutes, this is the _fastest_ way."

Goofy tapped his two index fingers together, fidgeting in place. "Gee, Donald, maybe ya oughta be a bit gentler with him. I get the feelin' he ain't used to magic, even the good kind."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

Goofy only shook his head, arms flopping at his sides. There really weren't any other options, were there? Either they tried translating, forced magic on the man, or dealt with more misunderstandings, right? None of those options appealed to Kairi, but what else could they do?

The answer came in the form of a gentle breeze. Streamers of floating feathers and pink blossoms swirled around the group. A soft melody drifted on the wind. As the breeze caressed her cheek, Pocahontas closed her eyes. She rested one hand against her necklace, turning her eyes on the sky. In stark contrast, the man blurted out a soft scream, stepping back into the water. He looked left and right, swatting at the petal storm.

A voice sang simple instructions.

_Listen with your heart, you will understand…_

The man froze, and his eyes once again fell on Pocahontas. The twirling wind floated away, and his eyes slowly widened. Had something changed? It must have, because he started wading through the water, brushing past Kairi, Donald, and Goofy on his way towards Pocahontas. He stopped just a few feet from the rock on which she stood, a distinct crease in his brow.

"Well, let's see how this goes." He held out one of his hands.

She stared at his hand for a moment before reaching for it. "Nothing's happening…"

His eyes widened, and he laughed. "Well, what do you know? I guess I really did have to listen with my heart." He squeezed her hand, giving it a light shake. "Anyway, this is called a handshake—it's a greeting where I'm from."

"I see…" She pulled her hand back, gazing down at her palm. "So, do you still think I'm a savage?"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see." Gesturing to himself, the man cracked a small grin. "Why don't we start over? I'm John Smith."

While Pocahontas introduced herself, Goofy squatted down to Donald's level. "Well, whaddaya know, pal? I guess we didn't have ta use your magic."

"Don't rub it in." Donald nudged him with his elbow, averting his eyes. "Hey, Pocahontas! How come you're acting all friendly with this guy? You heard what he called you."

"Donald!" Kairi lurched forward, pressing a finger to her lips. "You don't have to be rude about it…"

"Well, I still think he oughta apologize before—"

"Easy there!" John brushed a hand against his neck, laughing shakily. "I didn't mean it as an insult."

The sound of rustling ripped Kairi's attention away from the others and straight to the cliff—specifically the bent trees. Nothing moved… not at first. Then she noticed the leaves shifting and smoke creeping up between the gaps. Stepping into the water, she drew closer to the cliff, her heart still. Initially, all remained frozen except for the smoke. In that time, she noticed black slivers shooting up from behind the grass. Her Keyblade returned to her grip, and her head snapped towards the others.

"Guys, let's get out of here! We can talk about this more back at Grandmother Willow's."

"Grandmother Willow's?" John Smith's eyebrows shot up, and he looked to Pocahontas. "Is she a relative of yours?"

"No, but she is—"

_SHINK!_

A pickaxe whirled out of the treetops, shattering the peace at last. Yelping, Goofy scrambled towards the weapon, slapping it with his shield. The pick crashed into the nearest rock, clattering straight into the pond with a splash. Though John reached for the weapon, a clawed hand snatched it up in the blink of an eye. The Heartless swiveled its legs, kicking him in the chest. Goggles concealed its eyes, and its hard helmet shone with flickering light.

Naturally, it wasn't alone.

Blotches of leaves crumbled to black ashes. Orange embers crept across the branches before a flying mass of fangs, fire, and fur descended over the rocks. Then another, and another. Two more helmeted Heartless sprung up from behind the tree, smacking their picks against their palms. The sound of screeches pulled Kairi's attention to the sky, where she spotted sparking, black forms circling overhead. More and more Heartless poured over the cliff and down to rocks. Though Donald, Goofy, and John Smith all seized their weapons, Kairi shook her head and bolted into the grass.

There was no time to waste.

The group thundered through the woods, splashing their way through mud puddles and diving into bushes. The Heartless horde pursued them every step of the way, flames rocketing towards their backs. Spikes of earth nearly impaling them from below while tremors sent them stumbling into one another. Lightning shot down over their heads. Claws swiped at their sides. They pressed on regardless.

In time, they passed from the riverside back to the open stream. Grandmother Willow's dense curtain of vines appeared as a speck in the distance. The moment the group drew close enough, they all dove through the vines, tumbling beneath one of her massive roots. No Heartless followed. For about a minute or two, the group sat in silence. Kairi closed her eyes, drawing her knees close to her chest. Her heart raced, and she felt as if a stack of bricks had been strapped to her back.

After a few minutes, John rose to his feet, stretching his back and adjusting his helmet. "Well, that was exciting. It's a shame I couldn't join in the fun."

"Heartless are pretty resilient." Kairi sighed, resting her chin on her knees. "Bullets might be enough to destroy a couple, but when they attack in large groups…"

"That's when you need those fancy spells." He gave a hearty laugh, leaning back against the stump. "You three are something else. It's kind of embarrassing, really. You could make even the most seasoned soldier look like a novice with no effort." He shifted sideways, peering down at Pocahontas. "But how are you holding up?"

"I'll be all right." She stood up straight, striding up to John Smith. "But thank you for asking. You seem very kind, even if you are a bit different." She briefly gazed up at the face of the tree, clasping her hands behind her back. It didn't last long, and she soon she spoke up again.

"But where do you come from, John Smith? Your clothes are so strange…" She reached for his armor while her eyes shifted to his helmet. "They're smooth and cold… sturdy like a turtle's shell, and your skin is as light as Kairi's. Does that mean you're from another world?"

"In a manner of speaking." He swept his arm out at the surrounding water. "At the very least, London's a great deal different from this place. We have streets filled with carriages, buildings as tall as trees…"

As John spoke, Goofy tapped his chin and scratched his head. The bridge of his snout wrinkled up, and he hummed under his breath. Then, out of the blue, he clapped his hands and cracked a huge grin.

"That's it! You must be one of those strangers we heard about. The folks bringin' in darkness and hangin' with one of the Organization fellers." He paused. "'Course, you don't seem all that dark to me!"

"Maybe not, but you do have a point, Goofy." Kairi , inching towards Pocahontas and John. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but are there others here like you? Maybe someone in a black coat?"

"Oh, you must mean Xaldin." The words came out sour, complete with a sneer. "Anyway, you don't really think I came here alone, right? There's over a hundred more men back at camp, and as for darkness, well, those Heartless creatures have been chasing us all the way from London, and I've seen that Xaldin fellow appear and disappear through strange… doors, I suppose. It's a bit hard to describe."

"Portals… Well, I guess that's no surprise. It's how they usually travel between worlds." Kairi's eyebrows knit together, and she placed a hand against her lips. "Still, this isn't good. We've met up with others from his group, and they always tried leading people down dark paths. In other words, he could be trying the same thing with your crew right now."

"Well, he seems to tolerate Governor Ratcliffe better than the rest of us." He chuckled dryly. "But what do you mean by dark paths?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," said Donald. "When we say dark, we mean _dark_ , as in darkness. The Organization's got this nasty habit of turning people into Heartless, and I bet you this Ratcliffe's their next target, especially if he's evil."

"I don't know if I'd call him _evil,_ but he is focused. You should see the way he orders us around." John wiped a hand across his forehead. "Ratcliffe is _determined_ to find gold, even if it means digging through rain, skipping meals and sleep. Don't get me wrong, I'm just as eager to find riches, but in a storm?"

"So he's greedy." Donald snorted and smirked. "Well, it's no wonder the Organization likes him so much. They've probably told him that Heartless and darkness'll solve all his problems. Riches, power, maybe even something like good looks."

"All things I'm sure he'd adore. Especially the good looks."

"But if he becomes a Heartless, won't he lose everything?" Pocahontas hung her head, shifting in place. She rested a hand against her chest. "Those creatures only consume and destroy. Wouldn't the same happen to him?"

Kairi slumped, breathing out a soft sigh. "I'm afraid so. It's just how dangerous the darkness is. Once it consumes a heart, all that's left is that darkness and a hunger for more hearts. You can start with one Heartless, but soon you get hundreds. It's—"

John Smith clasped a hand on her shoulder. "I think I get the picture, even if it's not pretty."

"But is there a way to stop it?" Pocahontas' frown deepened. "Even with a heart full of darkness, he's still a living being. How can we let him become one of those monsters?"

Donald shrugged. "He might be a lost cause. The Organization's crafty, and they usually pick people who were rotten all along."

"But it's still worth investigating." At least, it was worth it to Kairi. If Ratcliffe changed, what stopped him from preying on his own men? And, knowing the Organization, they'd probably pushed him into using hordes of Heartless for his own goals. Given those odds, they needed to do more than speculate. For that reason, Kairi looked to John once again while a question formed at the tip of her tongue.

"Could you tell us where your camp is? If we get a closer look, we might be able to put a plan together."

"Well, it's not like I've got anything to lose." John climbed up onto one of Grandmother Willow's roots, flinging his shoulders back. "Our ship is located at the very edge of the forest, and the fort should be close, if Ratcliffe's got any sense in him. Look for fallen trees and a whole slew of holes, and I'm sure you'll find it." He swung his arms a few times before hopping back down. "Or I could lead you there myself, though I wouldn't recommend bringing you, Pocahontas." Because she was a 'savage'? Though a part of Kairi wanted to ask, she kept her mouth shut tight.

Although, come to think of it, was it really safe to bring either of them along? Brow furrowed, Kairi flicked her wrist and looked her Keyblade over from its handle to its flowered tip. The Organization wanted hearts from the Heartless and Heartless followed the Keyblade. Even if John knew all the men back at the campsite, it'd probably be safer if they split up for now. He'd already faced two Heartless ambushes; why put him through another?

Kairi's hold on her weapon tightened, and she lowered it to her side. She turned her eyes on John and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Actually, maybe you should stay here for a while."

"What?" Donald squawked, rubbing his eyes. "Kairi, are you nuts? If we take him along, he can lead us straight to that Ratcliffe guy!"

"I know that, and it's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but…" Her eyes drifted towards the gap in Grandmother Willow's vines, and she lowered her voice. "You've seen how many Heartless are out there. If they really are drawn to the Keyblade, then they'll probably chase us down the minute we leave."

"Ya got a point there," said Goofy. His muzzle sagged, and he tugged at his sleeves. "And I betcha it'll be even worse now that we've got an Organization feller lurkin' around."

Folding his arms, John Smith closed his eyes and leaned back against the stump again. "Hmm, well, I can't say I know much about these Heartless, but I'd have to be crazy to stop you." He waved one of his hands. "After all, you've already outclassed me against those creatures. As much as I hate to admit it, I'd probably slow you down."

"Aw, I'm sure you'd be just fine, Mister Smith, sir!" Goofy slapped one hand down on his shoulder, giving it a light shove. "But look on the bright side. At least this'll give ya a little time to rest after all that fightin'."

"True, and I could use a break." He pressed his hands against his back, bending forward until Kairi heard a soft snap. Seemingly satisfied, he then climbed up to the top of Grandmother Willow's stump and flopped down on his back. "This is such a remarkable place, anyway. I'd like to get to know it better." He turned on his side. "And the rest of you too, of course."

"I'd like to learn a little more about you too, John Smith." Pocahontas strode up and around the roots, lifting herself onto the stump's edge. "Why don't you tell me more about this… London, was it?"

With John Smith and Pocahontas pulled deep into conversation, now seemed like the perfect time to embark. After passing out elixirs and grabbing their gear, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy slipped through Grandmother Willow's vines and back out into the moist, dark, and chilly forest. And, just as Kairi predicted, their rush through the woods brought an unwavering mesh of blacks and glistening, gold eyes. As raindrops pelted their already drenched clothes and all manner of talons, claws, and teeth snapped, slashed, and grabbed at them, the trio zigzagged between trees, scrambled through thorny bushes, and tumbled through sticky mud puddles and soft beds of grass.

The constant assault pushed Kairi to keep swiping her weapon until her arm grew sore. Even then, she continued slashing, thrusting, and launching her weapon despite the multitude of hearts rising up all around her. How could she stop when Aerial Snipers and Thunderbirds dove at her face and rolling masses of spikes threatened to both flatten and impale her? The others pushed just as hard, with Donald firing off surge after surge of lightning, storms of icy daggers, and bright bursts of fire while Goofy rammed his way through the crowds.

The light of the released hearts shimmered over their surroundings, revealing deep ditches surrounded by mud, a whole field of stumps where trees once stood, and entire mountains of dirt and ash scattered over the landscape. Each new detail left Kairi felt like a slap to the face. Was this the work of the Heartless or the men in John Smith's group? Who could say? With three electric blasts shooting at her feet, she needed to stay focused. Thus, she looked away from the destruction, launching herself into a somersault.

More Heartless fell the further they traveled. The sky flashed blue for the briefest of moments, giving Kairi a glimpse of the wooden wall up ahead, topped with spikes. Upon closer inspection, she made out the silhouette of what looked like a cannon along with two men leaning over the edge, each of them built like oxen. They were too high up to make out any real details beyond a shaggy red beard on one of the men's faces. After looking back at the others, she picked up the pace, breaking into a sprint towards this wall.

"Ach, what's this about?" said the taller of the two men. He crouched down, peering over the wall's edge. "Why, it's a wee lass!"

"Do you think she's a savage?"

The man smacked his friend's back. "Don't be daft. Does she look like one of those heathens?"

"Well, no, but she's certainly not with our lot."

"Aw, just let us in!" said Donald, pounding at the wall. "We need to talk to Governor Ratcliffe!"

"And Xaldin!" Goofy added. He stopped just long enough to fling his shield at the remaining Heartless. Meanwhile, the two men looked to one another and the taller, black-haired one nearly stumbled over the wall.

"W-what _are_ you? Demons?"

There wasn't time for this! Biting her lip hard, Kairi threw herself at the wall, pressing her palms against the wood. "Please, we can answer all your questions later! Right now, we need to get inside."

The red-haired man crouched down, gazing over the wall's edge. "You think the governor would allow this, Ben?"

"Who cares what that fat, old oaf thinks?" Ben scoffed, placing both hands on his hips. "It's Ratcliffe's own fault for letting those beasts so close to camp." He looked down at Kairi. "Go on, then!"

He didn't have to say it twice. As soon as Ben gave the all clear, Kairi tumbled through the gate, catching herself on her palms. After shaking off some of the mud on her fingers, she bent over with her hands on her knees and broke into a panting and wheezing fit. More water and muck splashed in her face when Donald and Goofy leaped inside, but on the positive side, no Heartless pursued them. A few sets of yellow eyes lingered, but soon the Heartless slunk away, leaving them at peace in the fort.

And for a fort housing over a hundred men, it sure looked… simple. Kairi had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Though the dark sky made it a bit hard to see, she could make out the faint shapes of scattered tents. Triangular piles of logs formed pseudo benches around pits stuffed with even more wood, and atop a small, smooth hill, she noticed one tent that dwarfed all the others with a box-like shape and a pointed, purple roof lined with gold trim. Maybe that was where the governor stayed…

Whether it was or wasn't, it'd have to wait, as the two men leaped down from their perch, staring the trio down. They exchanged glances and whispered to one another and grimaced.

"Are you sure you aren't demons?" The red haired man shivered.

"Do you really think _that's_ demonic?" Donald pointed his thumb at Goofy. "They call him Goofy for a reason, you know. And before you ask, we're not Heartless either."

"No siree!" Goofy bumped his fist against his chest. "We're friends of John Smith."

"Friends with Smith?" Ben clenched his teeth, pulling his lips into a lopsided frown. "Since when does Smith spend his time with talking beasts?"

"And if you're his friends, how come he isn't with you?"

"He's just a little… preoccupied, that's all." Stepping away from the wall, Kairi cracked a sheepish smile. "But don't worry, he's okay! I don't know him that well yet, but he seems really brave."

"Aye, he's as brave as they come!" Ben chuckled, grinning broadly. "Why, if Smith's as preoccupied as you say, then I bet he's found him some savages."

"Well, it's only fair that he gets a shot!" The other man grinned just as widely, scooping up a stick and holding it like a musket. "You should have seen us earlier! We shot holes straight through those bloody injuns."

Once again, Kairi bit her tongue, fighting back the millions of words flooding her mind. There they were, calling Pocahontas' people savages. Worse, they _fought_ them? Not only fought, but gloated about their victory… Maybe the darkness extended beyond Ratcliffe after all.

With slow breaths, she managed to maintain a feigned smile and even nodded a little. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Goofy waving his hands at Donald and whispering to him while his feathered face turned bright red. He must have had similar thoughts.

While the red haired man went into greater detail about the 'savage ambush,' Kairi closed her eyes, torn between absorbing his words and drowning them out with happier thoughts. She never got a chance to decide before she felt a cold chill running down her neck, like icy breaths. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw nothing. After a second or two, she looked to the hill and the enormous tent up top. The cloth shook and split wide open as a figure barged outside. With a torso as wide as a house, he marched down the hill on stubby legs. That cold sensation stroked her neck again, and Kairi jerked away from the wall. Both Ben and his friend froze at the sight of this man, but who could blame them?

His beady, yellow eyes became nothing but slits. He pulled his lips back into a vicious snarl, balling his tiny hands into fists. His footsteps quickened, and he stopped right in front of the two men, leaning directly over them and thrusting out his chest. He spoke with a roar loud as thunder, pointing straight at Kairi.

"You fools! Don't just stand there! Grab those heretics and _shoot_ them before they shoot us."

Donald jumped up and down, rattling his staff. "Who're you calling heretics?!"

"Heretics and _demons_." The man gritted his teeth. "I've heard all about you, carrying around medieval weapons, partaking in _witchcraft._ " His arm snapped at the cuff of Donald's shirt, but he swatted it away, redness shooting down his face again.

"Why, you…!"

"Donald, wait!" Goofy grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him back. "I don't think we oughta start fightin' just yet."

But those eyes… they could only mean one thing. Just like Louie, Shere Khan, and Ratigan, this man had already waded into the darkness. Xaldin had already tipped the first domino. By connecting the dots, Kairi could only assume this was Governor Ratcliffe, and she stood speechless, torn between pulling out her Keyblade again and speaking her mind. Her fingers twitched, flickers of light dancing around the tips, but she made no other moves. Not yet. Instead, she pressed her feet firmly into the mud and scowled at the man.

Then Ben turned to her, scratching his head. "Don't you think you're taking this a wee bit too far? These three say they're friends with Captain Smith, and the girl's only a lass."

"Nonsense!" said Ratcliffe. "Obviously they're _spies._ I imagine they only 'befriended' Smith in order to steal the riches from under our noses! Now, either you do as I command, or I'll consider _other_ means of execution." He pulled his fingers against his palms, and the shadows at his feet rose in twirling wisps. A blend of purples and blacks slid down his shoulders to his hands, and his eyes glowed even brighter than before.

Left with no options, Kairi held out her arm and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to the two men. The darkness stretched further, and she heard something snap.

Talons dug into her shoulders before her weapon even appeared, ripping her away from the ground. The Thunderbird shrieked, launching her across the field. She flew straight into a mud puddle, wincing upon impact. Flipping back on her feet, she lunged beneath seven more sets of talons.

A whole brigade of Heartless miners shambled towards her and struck the ground. Spikes sprung up, and the earth trembled. Shoving her Keyblade into the muck, she kept her footing long enough to jab one Thunderbird with her elbow and knee one of the miners in the chest. When the tremors stopped, she cast aside her better judgments and gripped her necklace tight. A vibrant flash illuminated the camp as pillars circled out from around her, vaporizing Heartless. Their hearts took to the sky, but more emerged in their place. The spell left Kairi gasping for breath.

Her eyes skimmed her surroundings, but she found no trace of Donald and Goofy. For a brief moment, she could have sworn she saw a figure in black standing on top of the wall, but as soon as she blinked, he vanished. Fireballs and yellow sparks rained over her, and she threw herself behind one of the tents. Her eyes met a row of grinning, feline faces. Though free hand hovered over her necklace again, she soon pulled it away. She'd already exerted herself enough already. Swallowing hard, she cloaked her Keyblade in ice and sliced her way past them, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore the hearts she released.

This had to be a setup. What good was she even doing here? Would fighting these Heartless accomplish anything? Her thoughts flew off the rails when five more Aerial Snipers dove at her, guns glowing bright blue. A Magnega sphere sucked them away, and she darted back towards the entrance. Once again, she could've sworn she saw someone watching up above. Once again, that figure vanished in a heartbeat. At least now she could make out Donald and Goofy's shouts.

"Confounded Heartless! You leave Kairi _alone!_ " A dense bolt shot over the mob. A gap appeared in the Heartless' place, and only smoke blocked Kairi's path. She picked up the pace despite her leg muscles throbbing. Once she reached Donald, she took him by the wrist.

"Let's get out of here!"

"But what about Ratcliffe?" said Goofy, zipping close behind. "If we leave now—"

"If we leave now, we can plan. We can rest." She squeezed her eyes shut, hacking through more and more Heartless; she didn't even care to look. "Don't you see, guys? The Heartless aren't targeting those men or you; they're after _me, a_ nd I don't think I can take much more of this…"

To the side, she barely made out Ratcliffe's purple attire mixed in with all the Heartless. Up ahead, she spotted a gap in the wall. This was it…

"Then let's go." Donald cracked a weak smile, patting her on the arm. "Your safety's way more important than some lousy Nobody."

Goofy nodded, his expression firm. "'Course it is! And since the Keyhole's sealed, we've got time. If we rest up for a little while, we can give 'em a fight they'll remember!"

The three pushed through the gap in the wall and rushed into the forest once more. Upon finding Grandmother Willow's glen empty, they took a few minutes to catch their breaths before barreling back towards the village itself. Soon a jungle of corn stalks replaced the forest. The group shoved straight on through, spotting the hill and the longhouse from afar. A small crowd of villagers gazed down at them as they approached.

Once the trio reached the hill, they slid to a stop. With her adrenaline fading fast, Kairi felt as if she'd been smashed by a truck. Her legs wobbled, forcing her to dig her Keyblade into the ground again. She leaned all her weight against it, pressing her left hand against her forehead. Donald flopped down in the dirt, while Goofy started panting. The crowd's eyes remained fixed on them, and Kairi heard mutterings about her Keyblade and the Heartless, something about a man in black…

And then the crowd parted, and a young man stomped forward, wearing a stiff scowl. A feather rested in his long, black hair, and his chest bore painted paw prints. All the people stepped aside, and the man glared at the Keyblade. His fists clenched. The crowd's voices grew louder, men, women, and children huddling close together. It took a tap on the shoulder from Goofy for her to understand why.

A small group of Heartless circled in on the trio. Thunderbirds and snipers hovered over their heads. Bobcats and wolves sat down at their sides. No matter the form, the Heartless made no other moves. They simply sat and stared. Stared at the young man and the shivering people. Stared down at Kairi with jagged grins glued to their faces. Though her arms felt like weights, Kairi lifted her Keyblade, assuming a fighting stance. How could she stand still at a time like this?

The man's face twisted, teeth bared, and he pointed his spear at Kairi's weapon.

"See? It's just as that man said. These 'warriors' bring Heartless with them. I bet they were spies for the invaders this whole time!"

"That's not true!" Kairi stumbled forward, taking her Keyblade in both hands. Her words came out shaky. Would she really have to fight? "Please, listen to us! We don't know why these Heartless are here, but—"

"I already know." The man scoffed, and his eyes narrowed further. "The stranger in black said that your weapon brings those monsters, and here they are!"

"And you listened to him?" Donald stomped one of his feet, fists flailing. "That jerk's part of the Organization! I bet _he's_ the one who sent the Heartless here!"

Wincing at one of the Heartless, Goofy moved closer to the man. "C'mon, don't ya remember what we said? We wanna help your people! Plus, those Heartless weren't here before, and that Kekata feller—"

"It doesn't matter." He slammed his spear into the muck. "How can we trust you with those creatures by your side?"

The crowd spoke in hushed whispers. "What if they're waiting for orders?"

"How can this be? We can't distrust Kekata's words…"

"Then what can we do?"

What could _she_ do? This man seemed blinded by Xaldin's words. And the Heartless… why weren't they moving? It had to be a setup. And even then, they couldn't just ignore the Heartless. Who knew how long they'd hold still? Every moment spent bickering gave them opportunities to attack. If Riku were here, he probably would have struck them down the second they appeared. That would prove where their allegiances lay.

What other choice did they have? Wincing, Kairi clutched her Keyblade tight, tore her eyes away from the young man and his people, and shoved the Keyblade forward in an arc.

The sound of screams proved that something went very wrong. Though a number of Heartless exploded into smoke, the others brushed right past Kairi, Donald, and Goofy without warning. They charged after the young man and the crowd of spectators even as they scrambled up the hill.

"Stop!" Donald cried, waving his staff. Though a ticking sound followed and the Heartless froze, the villagers kept pouring into the longhouse without looking back.

The other Heartless fell soon after, with Kairi's Keyblade and Goofy's shield twirling through the frozen foes. Though the young man remained on top of the hill and watched the trio's feats, his expression only darkened. Soon, he strode into the longhouse, leaving Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all alone in the rain.

The sky bellowed. Lightning flashed, revealing a figure perched on the longhouse's rounded roof. He stood with his arms crossed and a hood concealing his face. Then his posture shifted, and he raised one of his hands, thumb and index finger pressed together. Once more the sky flashed, and the sound of screeches pulled her eyes away from the village. Swooping out of the storm clouds, she spotted a whole flock of flying forms, the eye patterns on their wings staring down at them, unblinking. A whole ring of corridors spread around the group.

Turning her back on the longhouse and the hill, Kairi grabbed onto Donald and Goofy's wrists and yanked them back into the cornfield. Neither of them protested. How could they at a time like this?

The Organization would send Heartless after them no matter where they turned. The village wasn't safe anymore.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	8. Strength in Strife

The downpour had only intensified over the passing hours, pounding at the tents, softening the earth, and forming puddles that threatened to converge into a small lake. One would think that Ratcliffe had more sense than to drag his men out into the cold, but no. He had gathered the entire crew, who formed a dense circle around him and the hill. At his command, they seated themselves in the filth; there weren't enough logs to go around. All but that plucky John Smith complied; rather than join his comrades, he leaned against the wall with a vacant look.

Like John, the other men waited in silence, some scooting back as Heartless miners marched by. Wiggins stood shivering behind Ratcliffe, his smile constantly wavering, while Ratcliffe leaned over the remnants of a fire, which cast deep shadows over his skin.

"Listen closely!" he said. "It's been several days now, and we have yet to see hide or hair of those heretics, but I assure you, they are out there, and they make the savages look like harmless gnats. True, these heretics claimed to be our _friends_ , but I'm no fool. It's clear that they are enemies, and dangerous ones." He gestured at one of the Heartless. "With their black magic and their Key, they're capable of slaughtering thousands of Heartless. Who's to say they won't do the same to you? They could char the very skin off your bones, crush you under your own weight, blind you with unyielding light!" He stomped his foot, breathing erratic. "I acted rashly, believing that the Heartless alone could serve as their executioners; I now know this is not the case."

Two of the men, Lon and Ben, looked to one another in silence. Given their earlier encounters with those heroes, they likely wished to protest. Of course, just as Ben opened his mouth, a Thunderbird Heartless swooped down at him, eyes boring into his. He shut his trap, just like the rest.

This time, Thomas spoke up. "Then, what do you suppose we should do, Governor? If they're as dangerous as you say, _can_ we do anything? It's not like we have spells."

A grin flashed onto Ratcliffe's face, and he strode closer to Thomas. "That's what _guns_ are for. All the magic in the world won't turn them immortal. And, should we combine our strength with that of the Heartless—"

"And you think that will solve everything?" John Smith sneered, wading through the group. "Look, I've met these 'heretics' of yours, and they're not spies, allies with the Spanish, or anything like that. They're good-natured people who only want to protect this world. If you stopped listening to that Xaldin for five—"

"Silence!" He snapped towards John, grinding his teeth. "You've spent far too much time with those scoundrels. They've polluted your mind! They would never want to help us. No, they want to kill us, steal the gold for themselves… If they're defending anyone, it's those savages." He looked the crowd over. "And you remember the way they attacked us!"

"Aye!"

"They've got to be hiding something…"

"What if they've got the gold?"

John Smith's fists shook. He took two short breaths before digging into his satchel and scooping out an ear of corn. "You've got it all wrong. They don't have gold, but if you stopped shooting at them, maybe they could help us. They know the land, the rivers. They've even got food." He held the corn out over the crowd. "Aren't you boys getting tired of gruel?"

Ratcliffe slammed one of his hands on Smith's shoulder, leaning directly in his face. "Allow me to make this clear, Smith. Anyone who refuses to shoot those heathens on sight—them _and_ the heretics, will be tried and ultimately _killed._ Or…" With a wave of his hand, three of the miners trudged over to him, lips smacking. "Perhaps I'll have you fed to the not test my patience!" He turned to the crowd, raising his voice. "And the rest of you! Don't believe his words for a minute. Those are murderous thieves, barbarians!" The shadows on his back sprouted up, stretching up past the roof of his tent, and he bent over, coughing, and gripped at his chest.

Xaldin's eyes lit up at the sight, and he turned away with a soft, "Tsk." Time was ticking. Would Ratcliffe finally succumb and become a Heartless? What would become of those natives and these foolish boys?

Perhaps it was time to visit Kocoum once more…

**x.x.x**

Maybe they shouldn't have run off so soon. In hindsight, it was kind of silly of her. Pocahontas' father seemed reasonable, and if they'd explained themselves, then maybe it would've been all right. As she sat at the edge of one of Grandmother Willow's roots, Kairi laughed to herself and sighed. She rested her arms in her lap, looking aimlessly at the water. From behind, she overheard Donald and Goofy and soon, she couldn't help herself. Shifting sideways, she watched the two bicker, fighting back a smile.

"Aw, I'm sick of this!" Donald pulled up his sleeves, marching towards the water. "I say we oughta go out there and fight! Let 'em send the Heartless after us, for all I care."

"No can do, Donald!" Goofy hopped in the way, stretching out his arms like a T. "I know you're tired of hidin', but we can't just break our promise with Pocahontas 'n John Smith."

"It's okay, guys, I understand." Finally, Kairi slid down from the root, landing with a splash. She marched right up to them, slipping her hands behind her back. "I want to get back out there just as much as you guys, but…" Her smile faded for a half-second. "Well, what would we do? Ratcliffe's already got his heart set on gold, the villagers are planning an attack… That's not something the Keyblade can solve by itself."

"That's right," said Grandmother Willow, tapping her shoulder with a vine. "Hatred and violence spread like flames, and much like a fire, those feelings and actions consume everything in their path if left to their own devices." Her expression became firm, stern, and then faded softened almost instantly. "I know it's difficult, child, but have faith! There's always another path to take. All you have to do is open your mind, and it'll find you."

"I wish it was that simple." She frowned, brushing a hand against Grandmother Willow's stump. Crouching down low, she threw herself up top and sat down in the middle, legs crossed. "But the problem is, nothing about this is simple."

"No, and it hardly ever is." Grandmother Willow's vines shook, and John Smith emerged, wandering down the nearby hill. "I wish I could say it'd get easier, but things aren't looking up back at camp."

Kairi winced, scooting towards the edge. "So, how'd it go?"

"About as well as you'd expect." He snorted and waved one of his hands. "Ratcliffe refuses to budge. He's trying to convince the others that you three really _are_ our enemies, and he's told them all to shoot you on sight."

"What?!" Donald's jaw dropped, and his staff flew out of his hand. He dashed straight at John, and his face snapped into a scowl. "Who does he think he is?! If he wants to shoot us, then we'll hit him with the biggest spells we've got! We'll show those jerks—"

Kairi slouched, pressing her cheek into her left hand. "Do you really think that'll help, though? I understand fighting Ratcliffe, but what about all the others? They probably don't know any better."

"My thoughts exactly," said John. He stopped just below her, pressing one hand against the wood. "I'd argue that the real enemy here is ignorance. If it weren't for you three and Pocahontas, I'd probably be back there with them, not knowing any better. Plus, Ratcliffe's threatened their lives over this."

"G-Gawrsh…" Goofy gulped, slapping a glove over his mouth. "Ya mean, if they ain't gonna fight us, he'll—"

"Have them hung, shoot them… maybe even feed them to the Heartless." He shut his eyes, arms folded. "And that's not all. I got a good look at him before I left, and he kept gripping at his chest, right around the heart."

That could only mean one thing…

"Then he's close to losing himself. The darkness is getting too strong." Kairi paused, tapping her chin. "What about the Heartless?"

"Well, they've been following him like a pack of stray mutts."

Goofy looked to Donald. "Ya think they wanna eat his heart?"

Rolling his eyes, Donald slugged him on the knee. "Isn't that the only thing Heartless want?"

The sound of twittering and squeaks tugged Kairi's thoughts away from the Heartless and down towards the water. While Flit zipped into John Smith's face and Meeko zigzagged along the top of the roots, Pocahontas rowed her boat into view, stopping at the edge of the stump. She crawled out of the boat with a faint frown on her face, though it disappeared once Meeko perched himself on her shoulders. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Kairi got back on her feet and hopped down with a grin.

"Hey, how are things back at the village?"

"Not as good as I'd hoped." Despite her words, a trace of her smile remained, and she started stroking Meeko's head. "My father still wants to believe in you three, but it's difficult. Everyone is afraid the Heartless will return, and it's a miracle I made it out here tonight."

"Huh? But how come?" said Goofy.

"My father doesn't want me coming out here alone." She stepped towards John despite Flit's chirps of protest, all joy vanishing from her face in an instant. "But, John, we have to do something! The warriors are already here, and they're—"

"Planning an attack?" John took her hand. "Pocahontas, they're not the only ones. I already tried talking to my men, but it's no use. Ratcliffe's pushing them to strike your village, and they'll be bringing Heartless with them."

"But there has to be another way!" She looked straight into his eyes, placing both her hands over his. "Please, we have to go see my father."

"But do you really think that'll work?" Donald shook his head, hands stuffed in his pockets. "It sounds to me like they're all ready for war. That's not the kinda thing talking can—" Before he could finish, one of Grandmother Willow's vines wrapped around his beak, squeezing it shut.

"Hush now." Her face wrinkled up, and she pulled her vine back. "There's something I'd like you all to see."

Everyone fell silent, even Flit, while Grandmother Willow reached out with one of her vines, dangling it over the surface of the pond. Then, with a light tap, a single ripple formed, spreading out into more and more ripples, each larger than the last. Pocahontas tiptoed over to the water with a quiet gasp.

"The ripples…"

"What about them?" said John, but the longer Kairi looked at them, the more it started to click. One small action creating something big…

"Look closer." Grandmother Willow smiled, nudging John towards Pocahontas' side. "See? They start out so small, but look how they grow. Of course, somebody has to start them first."

"Maybe, but why would they listen to me?" John rubbed at his neck. "As far as they're concerned, I'm just another enemy."

"But isn't it better to try than to stand still while the fighting breaks loose?" Kairi's eyes remained fixed on the water as the ripples spread and vanished. Grandmother Willow's words from earlier repeated in her mind, and she gazed up at her once the last ripple faded. "That's what you meant before, isn't it? We have to find that other path, even if it's tricky."

"Precisely, child. The future isn't something that is set in stone; you must be the one to sculpt it." She glanced down at Pocahontas. "And if you two wish to be together, the fighting has to stop. Now do you understand?"

Pocahontas' lips pulled back into a small grin, and John Smith nodded.

"All right. Then let's go see him."

He turned towards the hill, but before he got the chance to move, Pocahontas threw her arms around his neck. He didn't even hesitate to return her embrace, and the two leaned closer to one another, slowly shutting their eyes. With a gentle laugh, Grandmother Willow pulled her vines close together, like closed curtains. Kairi's hand fell over her heart, when she caught the faint shapes of the two kissing.

And then she heard a battle cry, followed by a scream.

"Kocoum!"

The Keyblade returned to Kairi's grip. She, Donald, and Goofy all burst through the vines, only to find that warrior man from before tackling John Smith into the water. He grabbed at a nearby stick, blocking the warrior's axe and kicking him in the chest. Pocahontas took him by the arm, trying to pull him back, but Kocoum shoved her aside and charged, ripping out a dagger. Breath hitching, Kairi threw herself into his path, blocking his knife with her Keyblade. Kocoum snarled and, unexpectedly, his eyes shifted from hazel to a bright, shimmering yellow. Purple smoke coiled up his wrist, and he latched onto Kairi's arm, sending heat racing up her skin. She leaped back, biting her lip to hold back her screams.

Once again, Kocoum lunged at John and, for the second time, Pocahontas leaped at him, wrapping her arms around her torso from behind.

"Please, stop! Kocoum, you have to listen!"

_"No!"_ He slammed both his elbows into her, purple coils reaching further. "I will prove I am strong! Stronger than—"

Though Goofy launched his shield at him, Kocoum ducked and rolled to the side, landing on top of John again. With dark flames igniting his palms, he squeezed John's neck, leaning right over his face. Yet again, Pocahontas leaped at him, tugging at him from behind. Both Kairi and Donald raised their weapons. She even started mouthing the word 'Gather' before she heard hurried footsteps and a loud _BANG._

Everything froze. Kairi could only stare as the bullet struck Kocoum's chest and he tumbled backwards into the pond, limp and lifeless. Her Keyblade slipped from her grip, her mouth hung open. She could only watch as a young, red-haired boy appeared, gun in hand. Pocahontas rushed at him, voice trembling as she shouted.

"You _killed_ him!" Tears poured from her eyes. Kairi's eyes also stung, and she felt moisture trickling down her cheek.

"I thought that—" Despite the boy's pleas, Pocahontas stormed out in front of him and Kocoum's…

"Get away from him!"

"Pocahontas, it won't help! He was only—" This time it was John. Everything sped by after that. At John's orders, the boy disappeared behind the forest trees. More shouts echoed from close by. A group of men rushed at John, and Kairi finally snapped out of her daze. Realization finally hit, and she thundered towards them.

"Stop!" she cried. "It's not his fault!" One of the men grabbed at Kairi's arm, and she had no choice. She swatted him away with her Keyblade and jumped backwards, grasping her weapon in both hands.

Others from the group leaped at Donald and Goofy, but a sharp breeze flung them back into the water. The whole time, John Smith squirmed, but the men, including the ones who had attacked Kairi, swarmed him. Overwhelmed him. Soon, he hung his head, unable to escape. Two others from the group brushed past Pocahontas, seizing Kocoum's body and dragging it away. After a few moments of silent staring, Pocahontas hurried behind them. Before disappearing outright, one of the men glared back at Kairi and her Key, his expression reading, 'you're next'.

Only then did the gravity of the situation push Kairi down on her knees. It only hit her then that someone had _died_ and she'd been unable to stop it. The tears poured at long last. Donald and Goofy sat down by her side, patting her back, and she pulled them both into an ironclad embrace.

A few hours passed in relative silence before the three ventured behind the vines again. Even then, Kairi kept quiet, her mind still grasping at the events that'd transpired. What did it mean for them? What would happen to John Smith? What about Pocahontas? Those questions repeated one after the other, again and again as she sat at the edge of Grandmother Willow's stump, legs dangling.

"Listen, child, it's not your fault."

Kairi slowly turned her head, rubbing her eyes. "But isn't it the Keybearer's job to protect people? I should've done something. I could have used a Slow spell to stop the bullet, lifted him away with Magnega— _anything._ I never thought…" She swallowed hard. "I never thought I'd see someone _die_ out here…"

"Hey, now!" said Goofy, sliding down by her side. "Don't be all glum. None of us coulda seen it comin', ya know."

"Yeah!" Donald plopped down on her other side, looking her in the eye. "You shouldn't start blaming yourself, Kairi. It's not like you. Aren't you the one who's always tellin' Riku to buck up and smile?"

"But this isn't the time to smile, guys." She leaned forward, propping her head up with both hands and blowing out a puff of air. "Somebody just died, John's been captured… So much has happened at once, and now I'm _sure_ there's going to be a war."

"Ah, but didn't you say that it was better to try than to let fighting break loose?" Grandmother Willow chuckled, wiping a tear with her vines. "I understand your fear, but your friends are right. Even as a Keybearer, there will be times where unexpected tragedy strikes. With that said, it is important to press on, child, and ensure that no further tragedy occurs."

"Of course…" Kairi's hands fell to her sides, and her eyes widened. "And besides, we still have all those other lives to protect. How could I have forgotten that?"

"Aw, sometimes ya just get a little overwhelmed." Goofy grinned, patting her on the back. "Death ain't easy to deal with, and you're still just a kiddo. Just try not to let that sadness rule over ya, okay?"

She nodded, feeling the weight of Kocoum's death flutter off of her shoulders. Thankfully, the return of Pocahontas' canoe provided further reprieve. A ghost of a smile worked its way across Kairi's lips when she finally climbed ashore. If only the same could be said for Pocahontas.

"Oh, you poor child…" Grandmother Willow stroked her cheek. "Come closer, dear. Let me look at you."

With a silent nod, Pocahontas climbed up to her level, seating herself in front of Grandmother Willow's face. Both Donald and Goofy fidgeted in place before inching up behind her. Though Pocahontas gave the trio a brief glance, her expression didn't change. Sorrow still radiated off of her, and her eyes looked red, no doubt from all the tears.

And, at a time like this, she needed all the support she could get. Thus, Kairi marched over to her side, leaning over her shoulder.

"Hey, what happened?"

Pocahontas sniffled. "They're going to kill him…"

"What?!" Donald gawked, mumbling and fumbling over his words. He squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head frantically, and stomped his foot down against the wood. "They can't do that! It's not his fault that Ko—"

"Careful, Donald!" Goofy pointed to Pocahontas, then to Kairi. "Let's not talk about that right now. What really matters is savin' him!"

"He's quite right," said Grandmother Willow. "You have to stop them."

"I can't…" Pocahontas hung her head, pressing her palms into the wood.

"I understand." Kairi reached for her shoulder. "It's hard for me too. This isn't black and white. It's a million times more complicated and, to tell you the truth? That scares me. Death isn't… it's not something I've really had to deal with before."

"Yes, and it only shows how fragile life is." Grandmother Willow sighed. "But you mustn't lose heart. Doing so only seals that poor man's fate, while there's still a chance you could succeed. True, it's much harder when the lines are blurred and right and wrong overlap, but if you can stand up in face of strife, then you'll all emerge stronger than before!"

Standing up in the face of strife… Then maybe this wasn't so different after all. How many times had they faced certain danger only to learn and grow because of those struggles? Even under the somber circumstances, Kairi felt her lips curl up, and she wrapped her fingers around her necklace. If Riku could take darkness and reshape it for good and if Sora could press on, even as a Heartless, then she too could keep moving. She owed it to the worlds, to her friends, and especially Pocahontas to try. She couldn't hesitate, even if that meant facing repercussions of death and the Heartless hordes awaiting her.

Releasing her necklace, Kairi raised her hand, calling her Keyblade into her clutches. "Thank you, Grandmother Willow. And Pocahontas…" She bent her knees, trying to look her in the eye. "Please don't worry. I promise we'll help save him, no matter what it takes! Right, guys?"

"You betcha!" Donald winked. "What kinda heroes would we be if we let this slide?"

"And besides," said Goofy, "I sure don't wanna see any more people get hurt! That never solves anything."

"Don't you see, Pocahontas?" Grandmother Willow's vine lifted her chin. "There's still hope. Don't you remember your dream?"

"But I chose the wrong path." She averted her eyes. "It's because of me that Kocoum died, and now John—"

The sound of squeaks silenced her, and Meeko slid down the tree trunk, stopping out in front of her. In his two little hands, he held up a compass, its arrow spinning at its axis. One look at it, and Pocahontas' face lit up, her eyes wide and her posture straightening.

"The compass?" She leaned closer. "No, the spinning arrow! That's what you tried to tell me before, wasn't it, Kairi?"

"Yep." She giggled softly. "So, what do you think it means, Pocahontas?"

"It means I wasn't wrong!" She sprung to her feet. "We have to hurry, before it's too late!"

"You're right…" Kairi squeezed her weapon. "There's still a chance we can save him!"

With hardened resolve, the group fled the glen, zooming through the forest as streaks of lightning lit the sky. Soon the trees disappeared in the distance, replaced by rough and rocky terrain. They leaped over rocks and hurried towards a steep, pointed cliff. Up ahead, Kairi spotted a thick wall of tribal men with Powhatan standing at the lead. Pocahontas' feet flew faster than the others and she sped through the crowd just as Powhatan raised a wooden club.

"No!" She leaped on top of John Smith, who lay with his chest against solid rock. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all skidded to a stop at the edge of the crowd, just as the warriors whirled around. Down below, Kairi witnessed ranks of other men raising their muskets. Heartless crawled, marching, and hovered among them, staining the landscape below with black specks.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Powhatan, looking between Pocahontas and the trio. His face grew stiff, his brow tight, and he raised his club. "You warriors have already cost us Kocoum. If you wish to stay, then you will not be spared!"

"Then neither will I." Pocahontas scowled, tightening her hold on John Smith.

"No, Pocahontas! Stand back." But despite Powhatan's words, Pocahontas stayed firmly in place. She looked up at her father, resting her head against John's back.

Several warriors raised their bows, others seized their spears, pointing them at Kairi and the others. Yet, even with their aggressive stances, she kept her Keyblade at her side.

"I don't want to fight," she said. "None of us do! Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

"Yeah!" Goofy frowned, peering over the cliff. "And that goes for you fellers, too! Do ya really think all that hurtin' will go away just by killin' each other?"

"I _love_ him, father." At those words, Powhatan's eyes grew wide. The entire crowd gasped, both on and below the cliff. "Look around you. This is where the path of hatred has brought us." She pressed her cheek against John's, squeezing him tight. "This is the path I choose."

"How quaint." A new voice broke through the crowd below. Upon further inspection, Kairi noticed a figure draped in black striding closer to Ratcliffe. He looked up at the cliff with both hands behind his back. "You all believe that you can quell the fires of hate with a rousing speech, don't you? Yet, in the process of your prattling, you've made one fatal mistake." He looked to Ratcliffe. "Why waste this opportunity, you oaf? Your target stands before you. Do what must be done."

The Heartless slithered around him, Aerial Snipers chattering their teeth, Thunderbirds trilling and screeching. Shoving his sword back in its sheath, Ratcliffe snatched a musket from one of the men at his side, raising its tip up at Powhatan. Kairi jerked forward at the sight, ready to launch an attack just as Ratcliffe pressed his finger against the trigger…

And then John, despite the bindings around his arms, pushed Pocahontas aside. He leaped in the bullet's path, crashing into the ground with a cry. Both crowds dropped their weapons, breaking into an uproar. Kairi's heart felt as if _it_ had been pierced. Fire and sparks showered over the cliff's top, and Kairi forced her eyes away from John, firing off white blasts at the attackers while the air around them twirled.

In the midst of the fighting, Powhatan stumbled back, and his club crashed into the ground. "He saved me…"

Down below, Kairi heard a familiar voice—the boy who had shot Kocoum.

"You shot him!" The boy's face twisted into a glare, and he seized his gun from Ratcliffe's clutches.

"It was his own fault, and yours as well. You should have started shooting the minute they appeared!"

All the men circled in on Ratcliffe, throwing their weapons to the ground. The Heartless joined them, lips smacking. Claws flexing. Kairi watched it all as she rummaged for potions and launched more Pearl spells. A dense lump formed in her throat. Her eyes stung, just like before. The fact that John kept breathing was but a small blessing.

"This is your chance to prove yourself, Ratcliffe." Xaldin snickered, standing perfectly still. "Are you going to let these men chain you? Perhaps even kill you? Or do you have the strength to exact your will? Let that darkness blossom at last!"

"You're right!" The words grabbed Kairi's ear, and she passed the potion to Donald, sliding closer to the cliff's tip. A crooked, toothy grin shot across Ratcliffe's face, and he ripped out his sword, slashing at the men. His eyes shifted to solid yellow. Tendrils swirled around his chest. "I'll… I'll use all the darkness within me if that's what it takes. This land is—"

The air rippled. A boulder-sized, black sphere swelled overhead. A golden blur burst from within it, snapping its silver teeth around Ratcliffe in the blink of an eye.

Gasps, shrieks, and screams sounded off all around. The mob dispersed, men backing away , guns trembling in their grip. In stark contrast, the Heartless stood in place, their blank eyes fixed on the beast before them.

Just like them, Kairi stared long and hard at the beast, placing a hand over her lips. This new Heartless dwarfed all its surroundings. Casting a massive shadow on the land, it floated in midair with shimmering gold scales. Silver trim lined its flippers and its tail, matching its mammoth-sized teeth. In place of the circular eyes of its brethren, two sparking gemstones appeared. The Heartless emblem marked its chest, the only blemish on its glittering appearance.

Bullet after bullet flew at the Gilded Shark, and each one bounced back, forcing the men to scatter. The warriors on the cliff shot arrows at its sides, but each one snapped upon impact. All the raindrops froze mid-fall once it opened its gigantic jaws. Whatever it had planned, they needed to act fast.

Springing to her feet, Kairi whirled towards Powhatan and the tribe, pointing her Keyblade at the Heartless below. "Take John and get back to the village! It's not safe out here!"

Scooping up his club, Powhatan nodded and seized John with a sweep of his arm. He, Pocahontas, and warriors took off towards the trees, no doubt headed back to their home. Once they vanished from view, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy exchanged glances, dashed towards the cliff's peak, and leaped over the edge. Taking to the air, they glided down to the moist earth just as the raindrops meshed together, stretching and twisting into a singular mass.

With her knees bent and her feet spread apart, Kairi stood firm, eyes fixed on the shifting waters. Goofy tore ahead of her, launching his shield at the Heartless' left cheek, but it ricocheted back with a _twang!_ The shark didn't even twitch. Teeth chattering, Goofy flipped around and darted back towards Kairi, but he didn't get very far. As soon as he turned his back on his target, the Gilded Shark snapped its teeth shut. The water it collected spun faster and faster, charging at Goofy from behind. Kairi's eyes popped wide open, and she and Donald jumped to the right grabbing at Goofy's sleeve. It didn't matter. Just as their feet touched the ground, the twister crashed into them, smothering them with cold, filthy moisture and launching them back at the cliff.

Stars flashed before Kairi's eyes. Her head pounded, her back twinged. Hissing and cringing, she opened her eyes and pushed away from the wall only to find pickaxes and orange spheres shooting down from above. With a squawk, Donald kicked off of the wall, knocking the attacks back with a current of wind. This left just enough of an opening for Kairi and Goofy to sprint past him. However, just as they drew near the shark, two of the mining Heartless leaped down from its back, driving their picks towards the mud. Jaw clenched, Kairi flicked her Keyblade, casting a strip of mines out in front of her.

The miners' weapons smashed into the glowing dots and explosive light incinerated them, leaving nothing but hearts. But, while Kairi prevented a round of earthquakes, she soon saw a flash of silver rushing at her face. The next thing she knew, she felt her stomach pierced by what felt like swords. Her throat tightened, and she let out a sharp scream. In retaliation, she pointed her Keyblade's tip at the shark's throat, spewing light in its mouth. Then all the pressure left her, and she splashed into a mud puddle. Breathing shakily, she pushed herself up on her knees and washed her wounds in green light. As she got back to her feet, she spotted Donald blasting fire from his staff. Once again, the raindrops paused, this time sticking to the Gilded Shark's scales. A clear coating stretched from its head to its tail; the fireballs hit dead center but fizzled away once they touched its wet body.

"What?!" Donald struck the ground, feathers ruffled. "Why, you lousy, good for nothing—"

Three lightning bolts rocketed down over his head, staining his feathers black. The attackers swooped over him, then turned around, spinning like torpedoes in a nosedive. Keyblade shaking, Kairi slid in their path, bashing their beaks. Screeching, the birds fluttered backwards, sparks shooting towards the tips of their wings. They opened their beaks and pulled their heads back when _THUNK!_ Goofy's trusty shield struck their backs, and he sprinted over with two Aerial Snipers at his tail.

"Why don't you fellers leave these small fry to me? I'll keep 'em busy for a while!"

Kairi beamed, whirling towards the shark. "Thanks, Goofy!"

With a gurgle and a growl, the shark turned their way, its sword-like teeth pulled into a metallic grin. Under normal circumstances, Kairi would've planted mines beneath it, but with its body hovering over their heads, it'd never work. They needed another option.

Inhaling deeply, Kairi shoved her Keyblade up over her head and watched a magnetic sphere spark to life, but while some of the smaller Heartless flew straight into the trap, the shark fought the pull entirely and clamped its jaws over the sphere. One little bite, and it fizzled into nothing, dropping two snipers and a Thunderbird into the mud. Then it turned its glittering eyes on Kairi and slid back.

Heartbeat accelerating, she ducked and rolled across the dirt, missing a spinning charge. The Heartless screeched to a stop, opened its jaws, and started slurping up raindrops into its gaping maw. Even stranger, she spotted Goofy hustling towards the Heartless with four more Thunderbirds in pursuit. But why?

The sky flashed, and then it hit her. Other than the cliff and some trees in the distance, that Heartless was the biggest thing in sight. And with its mouth open…

"Goofy, you're a genius!" Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? Water, electric currents, and a wide open maw. This was their chance! Taking Donald by the hand, she thundered across the clearing.

"H-Hey!" Donald gasped, struggling to keep up with her. "What's the big idea, Kairi?"

"Think about it, Donald." She pointed her Keyblade at the Thunderbirds. "Heartless don't think, and Goofy has them so close to that shark, that any attacks they use—"

"They'll go straight to the big guy!" Donald cackled, grinning smugly. "Lemme go, okay? I wanna give this jerk a little 'energy boost'!"

Per his request, Kairi released his hand, and Donald scrambled ahead of her. The tip of his staff surged just as the Thunderbirds' wings and head feathers started glowing. While Goofy hopped, skipped, and twirled around, the Thunderbirds shrieked, pulling their heads back like before. Muffing a chuckle with his hand, Goofy slid beneath the shark. The birds then beat their wings, currents of electricity striking the shark's dorsal fin. At the same time, Donald leaped at its open mouth, blasting more sparks at its throat. A loud buzzing sound filled the air, now hot like fire. The shark's body trembled, glowing blue, then white. Shielding her eyes with one hand, Kairi slid up to Donald's side.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she wrapped her fingers around her necklace and pointed her Keyblade up at the stormy sky. Warmth surged down her spine. Snapping her eyes open, she watched as the whirling pillars of Faith bombarded the shark's sides, cheeks, and mouth, along with the fleeing Thunderbirds. The shark's trembling intensified. A few more raindrops poured over the terrain before stopping entirely, just as the light faded. Then the shark just… froze, mouth hanging wide open. Its body fell to the ground right after Goofy slipped away, and after two more seconds, its body started bubbling. Smoke consumed the tip of its tail, its fins, and its face, rising up into the sky along with one enormous heart.

Kairi's eyes followed its movements up into the sky, and she watched the heart shimmer through the cloud cover and then, finally, disappear. She lingered just a little longer and then, to her surprise, the dark clouds parted, letting in shimmers of sunlight for the first time in days. A tap on the shoulder pulled her back to reality, and she turned to find Goofy smiling at her, all while pointing at the cliff. Realization struck just a second later. John Smith! They had to go check on him and the others.

No words were needed. Following Donald and Goofy's lead, Kairi made her way towards the cliff… at least until the air around her twisted, and that cold sensation from within the fort returned.

Her back bent forward and she winced, tightening her grip on her weapon. When she turned around, she found herself staring up at a hooded face. A man in a black coat, Xaldin, towered over her with his arms crossed and his head tipped back. He made no other moves…

But it didn't matter. Kairi's thoughts shattered the instant she saw him, and she threw herself at him, slashing at his chest.

The hit didn't connect. In fact, she only made it halfway before the wind shoved her with the force of a moving train and knocked her off her feet. Her back smashed into the cliff once more, but Xaldin didn't budge.

"I have no quarrel with you, princess." He turned his back on her. "Though it certainly _is_ a shame that your friend couldn't join you… I wonder what could have become of him."

She threw herself back on her feet, even opened her mouth to snap back, but all she saw was a dome of darkness collapsing in on itself. Xaldin had left with the last laugh.

It didn't matter, she told herself. She couldn't let his words get under her skin. And yet… he knew. He'd _seen_ her there, without Riku.

She couldn't change that, though, and there was always a risk. With that in mind, she climbed up the cliff without another thought or another word. In time, the forest opened up to the village and all its scattered huts, now bathed in the sun's glow. Down by the shore, she spotted a group of people huddled together, settlers and villagers alike. She, Donald, and Goofy all raced their way, squeezing their way through the crowd until, at last, they found Pocahontas kneeling over John Smith, now wrapped in bandages, while her father, Nakoma, and the young settler boy watched over her.

"You're… you're back." John's words came out quiet, almost a whisper, but he still managed to smile at the trio. "Good to see you made it out in one piece. I wish I could say the same."

"But… are you gonna be okay?" Kairi lowered herself down by his side. "I've got more potions, or…" She sniffled, looking to Donald. "Can't we heal him?"

"Well, you see…" A deep frown crossed Donald's beak, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "If the bullet's still inside him, he's gonna need more than just healing, Kairi. That stuff takes surgery, and I'm just a magician."

"It's true," said the boy, removing his hat. "If he stays here, he'll die. His only hope's to return to London."

"Pocahontas…" Kairi gazed up at her, half-expecting to see tears. Instead, Pocahontas smiled and brushed his bangs out of his face. She even placed a little cloth pouch on his chest.

"Here. It's bark from Grandmother Willow; it'll help with the pain."

"And here's that potion I mentioned." Kairi reached behind her back, pulling out a large, glass bottle—a Hi-Potion, to be exact. "Once the surgery's through, this'll help heal you faster. Then you'll be good as new."

"More of your magic?" He scooped up the potion, raising it to the light. "Well, I won't fight it this time. Something tells me I'd regret it." He shook his head, breathing out a soft laugh. "Not that this hurts. Why, I feel fit as a fiddle."

"Look at you, you're almost as bad as Riku…" Kairi rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "You know, you don't have to act tough for our sake. Just taking that shot already proves how strong you are." She paused, gazing out at the river. "I just wish it didn't have to be like this…"

"It's all right," said Pocahontas, placing a hand over John's. "I'm grateful that I got to see you one more time and that you're still here. Still alive…"

"Yeah, us too!" Goofy rubbed the tip of his nose, muzzle drooping. "'Cause, ya see, John ain't the only one who's gotta say goodbye."

"You're leaving as well?" Powhatan stepped closer, removing his cape from his shoulders. He knelt down next to John, draping the cloth over his body with a gentle smile. With John safely tucked in, he gestured to Kairi and the others. "Then I must apologize before you leave. Our feelings of anger grew like a mighty wildfire, and for a time, we doubted you. But you..." He looked to John. "And you too, my brother, are always welcome here. Thank you for everything you have done."

For a brief moment, Pocahontas' expression brightened. "Yes. We owe you so much, not just for saving our people, but this world. I can't begin to imagine what would have happened if you three hadn't come here."

"It's no problem." Kairi stood up, brushing off the front of her shirt. "Besides, Pocahontas, you're the one who stopped all the fighting. If anyone's a hero, it's you."

"She's right, you know." John squeezed her hand, pulling it over his chest. "There are so many words I could say, but none could even _begin_ to express my gratitude. But maybe…" He winced and moaned. "Maybe it doesn't have to be goodbye. Come with me?"

"I…" She paused, eyes wide, and gazed up at her father. In return, he shook his head.

"You must choose your own path."

Kairi followed Pocahontas' gaze, looking towards the forest's edge. The people of her village stood in a parallel line across from the settlers, guns still in hand. Ripping her eyes away from the crowd, Pocahontas looked back at John, and her eyes slid shut. She nuzzled her cheek against John's hand, and her voice trembled when she said, "I'm needed here…"

"Then… I'll stay with you."

"No, you have to go back." She brushing her hand over his cheek.

John's expression sobered. His brow wrinkled and his eyes locked on hers. "But I can't leave you."

"You never will. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever."

She closed the distance, lips crashing against his. John's hands slid up to her back, while Pocahontas' fingers brushed through his locks of blond hair. Without a single word, the two spilled their hearts' yearnings and shared their love for all to see. A warmth fluttered and bubbled in Kairi's chest just watching them. After all, she knew this couldn't last.

Soon, Pocahontas pulled away, and Kairi reached up, wiping a tear from her eye. When Donald and Goofy placed their hands on her shoulders, she looked to the two and finally smiled, giving a slow shake of her head.

She couldn't help it. In a way, Pocahontas' experiences mirrored her own. Just like John, Riku had left under unfortunate circumstances, even if a shattered heart paled compared to bullets and blood and even though she knew with certainty that she'd see Riku again while John and Pocahontas' futures lay shrouded in mist. London waited across the ocean, while the simulation rested so close to home. More importantly, John and Pocahontas shared a deep, passionate bond. A bond challenged by prejudices that nearly shattered to pieces. Putting everything into perspective, her circumstances could've been so much worse.

Still, for Pocahontas' sake, she'd hold onto the hope that this goodbye was only temporary. Maybe in time, they too would reunite.

Until then, they'd all have to settle for goodbyes.

When the trio finally crawled back into the Gummi Ship, a heavy silence hung over the cockpit. The cloaking system muffled the engine's roar just like before, and soon they burst through the treetops and into the sunlit sky.

They coasted over the blanket of trees that coated the land and whizzed over the winding rivers, stopping just briefly when the ocean came into view. One look out the window, and Kairi knew exactly why.

A great, wooden ship sailed out over the tide, its wide, white sails flapping in the breeze. Even from above, she made out the shapes of barrels and crates dotting the ship deck and, more importantly, the familiar, gold hair of John Smith. A tap on the shoulder pulled her attention to the left window, where, at the peak of a towering cliff, she spotted Pocahontas with her eyes fixed on the waters below. Though she knew they wouldn't see her, Kairi waved out the windows, one final goodbye. Even as the ocean shrank to the size of a puddle, her face remained glued on the two until only the blackness of space remained.

When that moment came, she slid back in her seat and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her chest. Though her first endeavor as Keyblade wielder had reached its end, she knew it'd only get rougher from here. After all, Xaldin had seen her alone. He knew Riku wasn't there. On his own, he had already hurled hundreds of Heartless her way. What would the rest of Organization do to compensate? Would the cloaking system even help now that they'd been discovered?

For now, they'd have to hope for the best. After all, it was like Grandmother Willow had said; even if the circumstances grew out of hand, they'd find strength in their strife.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	9. Digital Dissonance

It felt as if he’d been flung smack dab into the middle of a shipwreck. Clutter surrounded him no matter where he looked, with heaps of boxes piled up in corners, thick, rusty pipes running up and down the walls. An oil vat covered in peeling green paint rested to the side of a tattered, dangling cloth while discarded shovels and a dustpan leaned against one of the brick walls. Even the stiff, old couch where Riku sat bore signs of wear, with bits of its leather exterior worn away, revealing the cushions within. The scent of dust flooded his nose. The howl of a passing train pounded his ear drums. Under normal circumstances, maybe it wouldn’t bother him so much, but one tiny fact remained.  
  
None of it was real.  
  
That knowledge hovered over Riku’s shoulder no matter where he turned. It stuck to him like glue. As shivers pranced down his spine, he brushed a gloved hand across the arm of the couch and pressed one of his shoes against the concrete floor. Both felt solid. Authentic, and that wasn’t even the worst of it. A light slap on the shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts, but only for a split second. After all, just like his surroundings, the messy haired boy out in front of him appeared authentic, from his skin to the fabric of his camouflage pants. What was he supposed to think about that?  
  
“Hey, earth to Riku!” Hayner stomped closer, leaning right in his face. “C’mon, man, what’s with the silent treatment? Were you even listening?”  
  
“Huh?” Riku blinked before waving his hand. “Yeah, I got it. You wanted to know about my memories, right?”   
  
“Who wouldn’t?” Another voice pulled Riku’s gaze across the room, where a chubbier boy with wild black hair stood with a clipboard in hand. Rather than scold Riku, Pence turned to him with a grin. “Everything about you’s so mysterious. Falling from the sky, your missing memories… It’s like something right out of a comic book.”  
  
Hayner crossed his arms, scowling. “And that’s what I don’t get. That kind of stuff just doesn’t happen here. You’re kind of a big deal, and if you’re gonna hang with us, it’s only fair if you clue us in.”  
  
“You don’t have to be so pushy.” This time Olette spoke, and she grabbed Hayner by the arm. After pulling him aside, she looked to Riku with a small, almost apologetic smile. “Don’t feel pressured to talk about it, okay? I know it’s been a little hectic since you got here.”  
  
“Nah, it’s fine.” Riku shrugged, leaning back and crossing his legs. “I’ll fill you guys in, just don’t expect a novel or anything.”  
  
“Hey, even a little info should help,” said Pence. “Maybe it’ll even give us a clue to what happened.”  
  
“Maybe.” But Riku doubted it. After all, his heart got shattered before he even set _foot_ in Twilight Town. But all the same, sifting through his memories probably _would_ help a little bit. He just had to focus, and maybe he’d make some sense of everything.  
  
Before speaking, he shut his eyes tight and pressed a hand against his brow. For his and their sake, he’d start with the basics.  
  
“Okay, so right off the bat, I know my name’s Riku. Kind of a no-brainer, but that’s not _all_ there is. I’ve got two friends named Sora and Kairi, and I…” He paused, fists clenching. Where was he from, exactly? Only faint meshes of blue and tan came to mind, blurred imagery without context. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he tried fitting the pieces together, reaching out for any strands of tattered memory. Instead, he felt a sharp pain pierce his skull. One little twinge, and he stopped, letting the image drift away.  
  
Slouching, Riku shook his head and sighed. This was a lot tougher than he thought, but he couldn’t stop there. Looking back to the others, he continued along.   
  
“I know I was in the middle of something important before I got here, but I can’t remember _what._ What I _do_ know is that I wound up in a fight with a Replica—basically, a copy of me. There was some girl there with blonde hair who… did something to my heart. Smashed it, tore it apart, I don’t really—”  
  
Hayner’s eyes widened. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up there for a second! You’re telling me you had a _clone?_ ”  
  
“And someone… smashed your heart?” Olette’s hands flew over her mouth. “Is that even possible?”  
  
“Yes.” Riku said it with a straight face, pressing his hands against his hips. “That’s one of the few things I remember _clearly._ ”  
  
“You sure you weren’t dreaming it up?” Hayner stepped back, shooting a glance at Pence. “Back me up here, Pence. Aren’t evil twins one of the oldest twists out there? It’s got bad movie written all over it.”  
  
“I don’t know, it sounds pretty cool to me!”   
  
Hayner slapped his hand over his face, groaning. “Of course you’d think that.”   
  
“Now, Hayner, maybe you shouldn’t think too hard.” Olette patted him on the shoulder, gesturing to Riku. “He _did_ fall out of the sky and live, and I’m pretty sure he didn’t bring a parachute.”  
  
“Okay, you’ve got me there.” He slouched, lowering his brow. “But still, who’s to say he didn’t hit his head on the way down?”  
  
“Even if I did, that’s not the problem.” Not even close, but if Riku went into too much detail, they’d start treading on thin ice. Then again, they’d already teetered past casual conversation and into treacherous territory. Without even thinking, Riku said, “Truth is, I lost my memories before I even came _close_ to this town.”  
  
Him and his big mouth.   
  
Slipping his clipboard under his arm, Pence scrambled across the floor, eyes bulging. Before Riku got the chance to realize what he’d just done, Pence nailed him with the one question he’d hoped to avoid.   
  
“Then where’d you come from?”  
  
Riku’s head crashed into the back of the couch. His face twisted into a grimace, and he tore his eyes away from the trio. How the heck was he supposed to tell the truth? Who in their right mind would even _believe_ it?No one would ever suspect their home came from a computer program, especially when it felt so authentic. And what was he supposed to do? Tell them they were all data constructs? Fakes? Feeling as if he’d been flattened against a wall, Riku closed his eyes and gulped. He had to think of something fast or the ice beneath them would crack, dumping them into ravenous waters.  
  
When he looked to the others again, he found them all staring. Frozen—well, besides Pence, who twiddled his pencil in silence. Even in broad daylight, he felt an imaginary spotlight shining over him. He had to act now, or they’d start getting suspicious.   
  
“Well, I don’t really remember much,” he finally said, pressing a hand against his neck. “It was cold and dark, and I could’ve sworn there was some kind of flash. Next thing I knew, I got a mouthful of dirt.” Hopefully that’d do it. A few vague half-truths at least gave them something to mull over.  
  
In fact, it didn’t take long before Hayner slid up in Riku’s face again, brow arched. “Cold and dark? Man, are you sure you weren’t kidnapped?”  
  
“But that still doesn’t explain how he got here,” said Pence. He paused for a second, looking up at the ceiling. “If a kidnapper did it, wouldn’t we have seen a plane? Or maybe a helicopter… No matter how you look at it, it still doesn’t add up. And how come he remembers stuff like his Replica when everything else is vague? It’s starting to sound like his memory’s just spotty, like some kind of selective amnesia…”   
  
“Well, I know one way we could jog his memory.” Hayner grinned, bunching one of his hands into a fist. He raised said fist over Riku’s head, and—   
  
“I don’t think so.” Riku swatted it aside, eyes narrowed. “I’m already having a tough time adjusting. Do you really want to give me a concussion on top of that?”  
  
“Hey, you never know.” Hayner snickered and shook his head. “I heard that hitting your head’s one way to solve memory loss.”  
  
“Or it could make things worse.” Olette slipped past him, rolling her eyes. She stopped at the side of the couch and sat down on a small, wooden crate. “Right now, we’re just arguing in circles. That’s not going to help any of us, so…” She looked to Riku. “Why don’t you tell us about your friends instead? Won’t that make you feel better?”   
  
“Nice save, Olette.” Riku chuckled, and his eyes fell on his belt. A soft smile crossed his lips as he looked from the star-shaped charm on his right to the black crown necklace on his left. Even with his memories reduced to Swiss cheese, there were a million things to say about his two friends. He could go on and on about Sora’s goofy attitude and endless energy or Kairi’s sweet understanding, coupled with occasional sass. And Hayner’d probably get a kick out of… whatever ridiculous stunts Sora pulled before. Snoozing on a beach, maybe? While Riku dug through his mind, a dull buzzing crept through his ears.  
  
It didn’t end there.  
  
Seconds later, the whole place snapped into darkness, ripping Riku out of his trance. The sunlight up above flickered on and off. One moment, he found himself in pitch blackness and the next, shimmers of sun glimmered through the ceiling. Riku’s mouth slammed shut, and his posture stiffened. His eyes scanned the room; once again, everything flashed from pitch black to an orangeish tint. He felt the couch beneath him tremble slightly. It flickered, shivered, and distorted, rippling like liquid. With a muffled gasp, Riku flew to his feet. What was going on?!  
  
“Uh, everything okay?” At the sound of Pence’s voice, everything snapped back to normal. The couch grew rigid, the light ceased its flickering. Riku’s shoulders dropped, and he was just about to turn to the others when the buzzing resumed and he caught a black blob dash beneath the cloth curtain.  
  
In a flash, he felt his feet pounding into the cement, propelling him through the entrance, out into the alley, and past the open, metal gate that led to the Usual Spot. The shadowy blob picked up momentum, blasting around the corner without pause. Picking up the pace, Riku zoomed after it, sprinting despite Hayner’s distant shouts. He rounded the corner, dashed past a glowing sign that read ‘3’ and bolted up the stairs without a second thought. Talk about his friends could wait.   
  
Soon, Riku reached the Station Heights, stopping atop a slope coated in bricks. Shops and apartment buildings lined both sides of the path with short, rectangular light posts interspersed in between. Not that he had time to soak up the scenery. The second he set foot on Market Street, Riku spotted that shadowy mass sliding down the hill. Naturally, he zipped right after it, but as he rushed past lanterns and doorsteps, that obnoxious buzzing returned. The buildings quivered. The brick path, for a short instant, flashed into cobblestones. The oranges and purples in the sky turned a dark blue, dotted with specks of light. Skidding to a stop, Riku blinked and rubbed his eyes only to find Twilight Town unchanged. Was he seeing things?  
  
Well, never mind that. The sounds of shouts, screams, and roaring laughter drowned out any remaining buzzing and pulled Riku further down the path. Squinting, he eyed a swarm of people circled around what looked like a bouncing ball—a huge one, at that. Street performers, maybe? Tempting as it was to watch, he needed to stay on track. In the time he spent gawking at the scenery, that stupid blob had already hit the bottom of the hill. Worse, it swiveled to the right and rocketed straight at the crowd!  
  
Gritting his teeth, Riku charged, flinging himself in its path. He tumbled over the pavement, coming within inches of the shadow before it stopped, shivered, and flattened itself against the ground. Though his arms snapped at his target, Riku’s fingers slipped through thin air, and the shadow pressed on. Popping back to its previous shape, its sides bulged, splitting off into three blackened forms. Then five. Then seven, each marked with bizarre, red stripes, like circuitry.   
  
With each division, Riku’s heart beat faster. He rolled onto his feet, dusted off his clothes, and rocketed towards the crowd.  
  
He was too late.  
  
Just as he opened his mouth to shout, the crowd broke into fits shrieks and wails. School kids dressed in tees and shorts scrambled past one another, kicking a discarded skateboard right into Riku’s path. His foot slipped, and he flew head-first into the mob, feeling elbows jabbing at his ribs, shoving him left and right. Yellow eyes peered through the mob. Shadows swelled and contorted. Cringing, he stretched out his arms and slammed his palms into the pavement below. Though he broke his fall, he crashed head-first into someone’s legs, and when he looked up, he spotted a teen wearing a black beanie with a scowl cut across his scowling face. Raising his foam bat, he shoved Riku aside.  
  
“Out of the way, newbie! Don’t embarrass yourself.”  
  
Grumbling, Riku gritted his teeth and climbed back on his feet. He didn’t bother snapping back, didn’t even give Seifer a second glance. And why? Well, it had everything to do with the dark figures trudging towards them.   
  
The figures raised their long, lanky arms and flexed their massive, red claws. Their antennae twitched with each step, and their beady eyes remained open and devoid of all life. The surrounding air froze, tracing Riku’s cheek with an icy sensation. A word formed on the tip of his tongue.  
  
“Heartless…”  
  
They sprung up from the ground, thrashing their claws at his chest. Biting his lip, Riku lunged to the right, kicking the Grandstander ball at their feet. Once the ball drew close, the Heartless flipped backwards and over Seifer’s head. Snarling, he tore after them, swinging his bat in a broad circle. Unfortunately for him, the Heartless sank down, dodged his attack, and popped back up just inches from his face. Their claws ripped across his exposed belly and straight down the back of his jacket. Once a stiff, cocky combatant, the Heartless reduced Seifer to screams and yelps.  
  
Even he deserved better than that!  
  
Fists shaking, Riku barreled towards the Heartless, swinging his arms at their sides. He tried punching them in the ribs. Yanking their antennae. Anything to get them out of the way! Instead, his hands slipped through their bodies. Each of the Heartless became flat shadows on the concrete, and inertia thrust Riku down head-first. Squeezing his eyes shut, he extended his arms, rolled forward, and landed back on his feet. A close call, but the fight wasn’t over yet.  
  
That became all too clear when he felt something heavy smash into his back, followed by the pain of three broad points piercing through his skin. Teeth chattering, he swallowed his urge to scream and looked over his shoulder, spotting a Heartless with its claws stuck in his back. It stood still for a second two before ripping its hand away and smacking its other hand against his spine. In a matter of moments, Riku’s face crashed into a cold, brick wall. His head spun around and around, and he slid down to his knees. Pressing one hand against the wall, he got back up just in time to meet another face full of claws. This time, however, he bolted out of the way, high tailing it towards that skateboard from before.  
  
He swiped it up with both hands, brushing straight past Seifer as he ran. Left with no other options, Riku raised the skateboard above his head and slid to a stop just below a wood sign decorated with swords, shields, and some kind of swirly wand. He probably looked ridiculous right about now, but at least he had _some_ kind of weapon.  
  
And just in time. Three shadowy spots whizzed towards him. Rather than sit still, Riku sprung to the left just as purple shockwaves rushed towards his feet. He wove between Heartless slashes and drove the skateboard over their heads. Then he heard a _SNAP_ , and any glimmers of hope he had faded. Instead of knocking those pests, unconscious, the skateboard collided with one of the Heartless’ claws. The front half of the skateboard toppled to the ground, leaving Riku with nothing but a splintered mess of wood and wheels. Once again, he felt daggers tear through his skin. His face slammed into the bricks down below. At this rate, he’d end up with a broken nose, or worse.  
  
Wincing, he slowly stood up again, just as a voice called out to him.  
  
“Yo, Riku! Get out of the way!”  
  
“Hayner?” Riku looked up and, sure enough, Hayner stood midway up the hill, smacking a shovel against the palm of his hand. Pence and Olette approached from the right, shoving a small cart down the slope. Said cart carried a boulder-sized sack, easily big enough to steamroll those Heartless.   
  
After taking a short look at the others, Hayner thrust his shovel towards the Heartless mob.“Well, don’t just stand there! Let’s teach those punks not to mess with our friend.”  
  
“Aw, isn’t that _sweet?_ ” Seifer sneered, shoving his bat at one of the Heartless’ chests. Like before, his weapon passed straight through it. “What makes you losers think you’ll stand a chance?”  
  
Riku wheezed a dry laugh, jumping back several feet. When he landed, he motioned to the surrounding Heartless. “And what makes you think that _you_ do? Face it, Seifer, we’re _all_ sitting ducks here. Might as well have fun with this.”   
  
“You heard him!” said Pence, stepping behind the cart. “Besides, if we time this just right, I bet we can flatten those guys before they see it coming.”  
  
“Then why wait?” Riku pointed at the hill. “C’mon. All we’ve gotta do is herd those Heartless over there. I’m sure even you can pull that off.”  
  
“I’ll give the orders around here.” Seifer scoffed, dashing towards the hill without a word. Rather than pursue him, though, the Heartless turned towards Riku, claws twitching. It figured they’d keep their sights on him.  
  
But maybe that’d work in his favor after all. Pulling his lips into a tight smirk, Riku whipped around and scrambled for the hill, stopping a few times to wave at the Heartless. In turn, they crouched low, scraped their claws across the ground, and shot right behind him. As he passed Seifer, Riku shrugged. He skidded to a stop at the very foot of the hill, flashing a thumbs up at the others. The minute Olette slipped behind the cart, he knew it was time to bail. So, playing it smart, he threw himself off to the side of the slope just as the wheels started screeching.  
  
And, predictably, the cart shot off like a cannonball, picking up speed with each passing second. In no time flat, it smashed into the nearest Heartless, flinging them straight into the weapon shop’s sign.   
  
_WHAM!_ Splinters shot through the air as the Heartless hit their mark and slid down to the pavement like limp flour sacks.  
  
Still, whether their little stunt really hurt them remained to be seen. With the cart now pressed up against a wall, there was no way they’d pull repeat performance. Worse, a cluster of black blotches on the ground proved that some Heartless missed the blow altogether. Clawed hands emerged, pulling Heartless bodies out from the shadows. Though Hayner charged and shoved his shovel at their faces, the Heartless once again wiggled their way between blows and swiped the weapon straight out of his clutches.   
  
This was going nowhere fast.  
  
Shockwaves erupted no matter where Riku stepped, striking his legs and nearly knocking him off his feet. Claws spun at his gut, his back, and flew down at his face. Caught in a string of attacks, he felt sweat soak his skin, and he zigzagged from the weapon shop all the way across the street with Heartless in hot pursuit. Stopping briefly, he spotted Pence an Olette dragging Hayner back by the arms while Seifer pounced on one of the Heartless in futility. Two reinforcements grabbed him by the legs and dragged him down. Four others dog piled his back.  
  
Something felt off about this whole fight. Wasn’t there a way to stop them? Some kind of power. A weapon? Anything to end this mess! Stomping his foot, Riku squeezed his eyes shut and flexed his fingers. Warmth bubbled in his chest, shooting down his veins and straight to his finger tips. He’d fought them before, hadn’t he? All that time, he’d mowed down Heartless, one after another. The hows and whys escaped him, but even with huge gaps in his memories, he had to try.  
  
Pushed by gut instinct alone, Riku threw his arm forward and curled his fingers into a fist. A white flash extended from his hand, stretching and swelling into a long, key shape. Silver blade, golden handle, and dangling chain… These sights reached out at Riku, smacking him across the face. This was a Keyblade! _His_ Keyblade.   
  
Now he could even the odds.  
  
Springing forward, he slashed the Keyblade across the chests of three Heartless, slicing them in two. Their bodies flickered. Chunks of pixels flew off of their shoulders, hands, and backs. The red circuit marks on their bodies shone like neon lights and, after giving one final jerk, the Heartless exploded into clouds of zeroes and ones. But, while he’d wiped out three of those pests, about a dozen more quivered and crawled his way. Once again, he heard that low buzz. The ground rumbled, and the surrounding buildings swayed, as if distorted by heat waves.   
  
_SLASH!  
  
_ Riku sliced through two of the Heartless, jabbing a forth with his right elbow. Two more dove over him, and he rolled forward, narrowly escaping their claws. After smacking two more in the faces, he twirled around, feeling his Keyblade strike three more of the Heartless before hitting thin air. More binary spewed out in their places. The buzzing intensified, and he cupped one hand over his ear  
  
A sizzling surge of energy threw him backwards. Grimacing, he thrust his Keyblade down, breaking his fall, and threw his leg forward. One kick knocked a Heartless sky high, and Riku bounced up, slicing it down the middle. Like the others, it fizzled and burst into pixels and digits. Were they even Heartless at all?  
  
The longer he fought, the harder and faster he smashed those bugs. Five Heartless popped out from their shadows, but when the shockwaves came, Riku took to the air, flipped backwards, and glided over the ground. Was he always that acrobatic? With a chuckle, he landed softly and tossed the Keyblade like a Frisbee. It spun its way through a long line of Heartless, toppling them like dominos. It only dawned on him then how little light remained. The glow of the lamp posts and a glowing yellow sign guided him across the square. With a snap of his wrist, he snatched the Keyblade performed a broad, horizontal swipe. The buzzing grew louder and louder, all of the buildings flashed in and out of sight. One final Heartless lunged at Riku, and he rushed right back at it…  
  
He shoved the Keyblade through its gut and then, with a sharp hiss, it exploded like all the others. The buzzing stopped abruptly, and the buildings stiffened up, as if they’d never moved at all. A faint orange tint reappeared in the sky, albeit with an edge of blues purples, and when Riku turned to the hill, he spotted Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Seifer all staring at him, their mouths hanging open.   
  
Seifer’s expression snapped back into a scowl in a heartbeat, and he stomped up to Riku, pressed his hands on his hips, and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
“That’s some toy you’ve got there.” He leaned over him, eying the Keyblade. “So, what’s your secret? Why is it that some tacky Key was able to cut those things down when nothing else worked? Were you _trying_ to humiliate me?”  
  
“Seifer, knock it off!” Olette huffed and slid between the boys. “Shouldn’t you thank him? He’s the only one who could actually hurt those things.”  
  
Hayner nodded and folded his arms. “Seriously, man, cool down for once."  
  
“Can it, chicken wuss.” Seifer snarled at Hayner before inhaling, exhaling, and turning his back on the group. “You may feel all cozy with this kid, but here’s a thought.” He peered over his shoulder with a wry smirk. “You ever see those monsters before? I don’t think so. In fact, everything was _just_ fine before he popped up.”  
  
Riku averted his eyes, squeezing the Keyblade tight. Seifer’s words repeated in his head, and he slumped and sighed. What if he was onto something? The whole place was one big simulation. Wouldn’t DiZ have clued him in on any threats? Unless those Heartless were his sick idea of a training exercise, it didn’t add up. Neither did the distortions, for that matter.   
  
But, on the upside, Seifer shut his trap and waltzed up the hill without so much as a parting glance. When he finally vanished around the corner, Riku straightened his stance and brushed a hand across his forehead. What a pain…  
  
“So,” said Hayner, nudging him with his fist. “How come you didn’t whip out that Key before? You keeping secrets from us?”  
  
“Secrets?” If only they knew, but regardless of the truth, Riku shook his head.“Nah, it’s not that. I just didn’t _remember_ the Keyblade before now. It… slipped my mind, I guess.”  
  
Pence’s brow furrowed, and he brought a hand to his chin. “But you remember it now, right?”  
  
“Yeah, for the most part, anyway.” He turned the Keyblade around in his grip. “It’s a giant key, so I figure it’ll open up locks. That… seems about right. And I _know_ I’ve used it before. Heck, I’m pretty sure I’ve been fighting off Heartless for months. Maybe even longer…”  
  
“Heartless?” Olette frowned. “Is that what they’re called?”  
  
“Pretty sure. Couldn’t tell you why, though.” Maybe because they fought so ruthlessly? Or maybe there was more to it… But what did giant, shadowy bugs have to do with hearts, anyway? And then there was Sora. When Riku closed his eyes, a black blur flashed before him, calling his name. Wasn’t he a Heartless, too?  
  
Looking back to the others, Riku’s expression hardened. “The point is, those guys are bad news, and who says that’s the end of them? If we’re gonna start dealing with Heartless attacks, we’ll need more than shovels, carts, and bats to wipe them out.”  
  
Hayner snorted. “Well, yeah. Just look at what happened to Seifer! He thought he had the _whole_ situation under control, and those things turned him into a giant punching bag.” He looked at the Keyblade. “So, where do I sign up for one of those things?”   
  
“You don’t.” Or if he did, Riku certainly didn’t remember it. “Keyblades just come to you, if you’re lucky. They’re not something you can grab at a store.” After all, how many store-bought weapons appeared in bursts of light?   
  
Unfortunately, Riku’s words deflated Hayner almost instantly. His arms dropped to his sides, he hunched forward, and after a few more seconds, he let out a low moan. “Man, that’s so not fair!”  
  
“Aw, cheer up, Hayner!” Olette patted him on the back, gesturing at the weapon shop. “You could always just buy a weapon.”  
  
“Are you kidding? It’d take weeks to save up for a _real_ sword!”   
  
“Isn’t that what jobs are for?” Pence chuckled, wandering up to his side. “All you’d have to do is spend a few hours putting up posters or doing Grandstander tricks.”   
  
“And if those monsters attack?” Hayner swept his hand through the air, stomping away from the others. “C’mon, this is _huge!_ ” He flipped back around with his hands balled into fists. “We’re talking the biggest thing in the history of Twilight Town! And I don’t know about you guys, but if I have to choose between poster duty or hunting monsters, you bet I’m gonna go with the monsters, weapon or not.”  
  
“Just don’t get carried away,” said Riku. “This isn’t a game, and we don’t even know why they’re here.” Or why the whole place started bugging out. Come to think of it, if those three saw the Heartless, then maybe…  
  
Riku’s eyes widened, and he turned to Pence and Olette. “Wait, did you guys see what they did? The flashes, the flickering. The buildings started rippling and shifting, and the whole place turned—”  
  
“Dark?” Pence gazed at the ground, tugging at his bandana. “Yeah, I saw it, but…”  
  
“A lot happened at once,” said Olette. “It was hard enough keeping Hayner out of trouble. We couldn’t stop to worry about our surroundings.”  
  
“Yeah…” Hayner winced, gazing up at the sky. “And it happened so fast that I thought I was seeing things. Monsters are one thing, but melting buildings? That’s taking it way too far.”  
  
So they finally caught on… But what did that mean? Why hadn’t they noticed it earlier? Arms crossed, Riku stood silently, looking from one building to the next. They all stood as straight as they had before. If any of them brought up flickers, distortions, or random neon signs, nobody would ever buy it.   
  
“But you know, maybe this isn’t so bad!” Pence looked up, and his lips perked up again. “Now we’ve got a ton of new things to investigate. _Real_ wonders, instead of all those fake ones.”   
  
“See? Now you’re getting it!” Hayner glanced at Riku, cracking a huge grin. “And don’t start telling us it’s too risky. You might have that Keyblade, but even hotshots like you could use a little backup.”  
  
Man, leave it to Hayner to butt in before he even got a word out. Rolling his eyes, Riku leaned forward and said, “Maybe, but are you sure you can handle it? You guys have no obligation to help me. It’s not like we’ve known each other very long, and—”  
  
“No obligation?” Olette laced her fingers together, smiling brightly. “Don’t be silly. Friends are supposed to help each other.”  
  
“Yeah! We can’t let you take all the responsibility.” Pence paused, scratching his cheek. “I don’t know if I’d be any good at fighting, but I still want to investigate what’s going on. And when I say investigate, I mean _everything_. After all, we’ve still got your memories to sort out.”  
  
Their words left Riku speechless, and he pulled his eyes away from the group, tugging at one of his wristbands. This was… well, okay, maybe he should’ve expected it. Those three had shown hospitality from the get-go. Why else would they have given him a tour of the town, showed off their hideout, and even backed him up in a fight? They’d gone out of their way to drag a stranger into the fold. All that from clusters of data cobbled together. Was it even fair to think of them as programs?  
  
If he did, he’d never adjust. If he focused on the artificiality of his surroundings, he’d never make the most of his situation. Instead of looking at everything as zeroes and ones, maybe he just needed to see them as a world and its residents floating in cyberspace. Not necessarily fake, just created, like his Replica. They’d shown too much heart for a bunch of digits, anyway.  
  
“You know, even if I refused, I’m sure you’d tag along anyway. I’d have to be crazy to turn you down.” He chuckled, fixing his gaze on the others—no, his _friends._ “So, why not? The fact is, I don’t even know what I’m getting myself into, and I’m gonna need somebody to bail me out if things start going south.”   
  
Hayner pointed his thumb at his chest. “Then say no more! We’ve got your back.”  
  
  
The next few hours passed in relative peace. With Hayner at the lead, the group trekked up the hill and away from Market Street, though on the way up, Riku spotted people gradually flooding back into the open. A few even stopped to stare at his Keyblade, though nobody said a word. In time, the sun slipped beneath the horizon for real, and darkness flooded the sky, free from any glitches. By then, Hayner, Pence, and Olette had all marched off, back to their homes for a night of rest. Too bad Riku couldn’t join them. After all, DiZ hadn’t programmed him a house, and with a barrier shielding the mansion gates, his options were few.  
  
Thus, under the cover of the stars, he crept down the stairs leading into the back alley, keeping his hand pressed against a wall at all times. The dim green shine from the tram tunnel sign acted as a fading torch, illuminating _some_ of the path. Walls, obstacles… enough to avoid tripping at any rate.  
  
Once he hit the bottom of the steps, Riku stopped for a second, squinting at the uneven pile of barrels lining the wall. Were those there before? Well, he could worry about that later. Turning away from the tunnel, he moved further down the path, turning right towards the Usual Spot’s gate.  
  
But, once again, he stopped, just briefly, when more light flooded his vision. Squinting, he whirled around, looking out towards the stairs leading down into the Sandlot. Yet, something changed. This time, he was sure of it! The walkway stretched, broader than before, and while those steps remained, the path bulged outward and a second stairway appeared to its left. Odd, since Riku remembered seeing the back wall of a house in that spot before. Feeling his face scrunch up, Riku stomped towards those stairs and bent forward, peering down below.   
  
What he saw nearly swept him off his feet.  
  
Glimmering lights shone from tall, crooked poles. Tiny flames swayed atop white candles on tables. An enormous sign marked with the word ‘Jewelry’ glowed in a yellow as bright as the sun. And then Riku blinked, and he found himself looking at a solid wall and nothing more. The soft sound of dripping pipes replaced the earlier silence. Had that house even disappeared at all? After brushing his hand against the wall, Riku moved away from the old house and trudged towards the Usual Spot, swinging the gate shut on his way through.   
  
He reached for the swaying, red cloth and prepared to slip inside when the sound of soft chuckling reached his ear.  
  
Yet when he turned around, he saw nothing. Nothing but the blackness of the alley and the gate.  
  
 **x.x.x  
  
** The corridor snapped shut, depositing her back onto the stiff, cold floor of the basement. The darkness of the computer room replaced the bright lights of Traverse Town. The hums, the clicks, the buzzes, all of those sounds led Xion through the narrow hall and out into the Computer Room, where she found DiZ hunched over the monitors, fingers hitting the keyboard like rapid fire. What was going on? Taking a deep breath, she tiptoed closer. DiZ must not have noticed, as his eyes remained fixed on all the screens. Soon Xion felt a tug towards those screens as well, and she froze just a few feet behind DiZ, craning her neck up at the wall of monitors.  
  
Rows and rows of numbers flashed by, then stopped. The screens flickered, and clusters of… squares appeared. Or were they static? Whatever they were, DiZ must not have liked them, as he growled at the mere sight of, pounding at one of the keys.   
  
The funny looking blocks vanished, but the images on the screens trembled for a few moments before finally steadying themselves.   
  
DiZ inhaled, exhaled, and then shook his head.“This could be problematic…”  
  
Xion moved closer, eyes still glued to the screens. “What’s wrong, DiZ?”  
  
“It would seem that I made a slight miscalculation when creating—” He paused, peering over his shoulder. His visible eye narrowed, and his lips curved into a deep frown. “Never mind. It doesn’t concern you.”  
  
Xion flinched, as if DiZ’s words had slapped her across the cheek. She shouldn’t have expected anything less, though. It wasn’t the first time he’d kept secrets from her, like why she looked like Kairi, where she came from, and who she _was._ He locked up all the answers in a safe inside his mind, and even her Keyblade failed to crack it open and expose its inner contents. Instinct told her to end the conversation there and accept her situation. If DiZ refused to answer, could she really shake him?

Though she felt a tightness seize her throat, she turned her eyes on DiZ again, taking slow breaths as she shoved those instincts aside.  
  
“But why not? What if I can help?”  
  
“Help?” DiZ’s lips pulled into a stiff, jeering smirk. “The only way you can help is to focus on your mission. And, seeing how you’ve returned alone, I can only assume that you’ve failed to find her…”  
  
She stumbled back, pulling her arms over her chest. It was true, of course. No matter where she looked, Traverse Town showed no trace of Naminé, and Pinocchio hadn’t seen her, either. Knowing DiZ, though, he’d consider that an excuse and nothing more. And maybe it was. After all, this was her purpose. Instead of wasting time in the mansion, she should’ve been out there searching some more. Except…  
  
She lifted her head and slowly straightened her back, letting her arms fall back to her sides. “It’s true,” she said, and despite DiZ’s eye boring into her own, the words came out clear and firm. “But I did find something else, DiZ. Something… strange.” She pursed her lips, eyebrows knitting. The Heartless, that girl… who were they?  
  
Well, on the positive side, DiZ didn’t turn away. In fact, after slipping his hands behind his back, he took a small step closer.  
  
“Do explain.”  
  
Xion’s eyes popped wide open. Those were the last words she expected to hear, but now that he’d given her a chance to speak, she felt a smile spread across her face. This was her chance! With luck, maybe he’d even explain what she saw.  
  
Well, there was no time to waste. Her mind flashed back to that alleyway and to the two figures seated on top of the barrels and crates. After locking onto that image, the words came pouring out of her mouth.  
  
“Well, DiZ, I saw this strange Heartless. He looked almost human, and it looked like he was writing something.” Writing, rather than ripping out hearts. What she failed to mention was the Heartless’ familiarity. Had she seen him before? Part of her expected DiZ to speak up, to give some kind of reaction. Instead, he stayed silent, watching. Seizing this opportunity, Xion continued.  
  
“He wasn’t alone, either. There was this older girl with blue hair sitting next to him, and that’s not even the strangest part.” She looked down and shook her head. “It’s weird. She talked to the Heartless about waking someone up and saving someone named Terra. I guess he’s got something to do with the Organization, but I’m not sure what.”  
  
“Terra…” DiZ stroked his chin. “The name is unfamiliar to me, but that _is_ rather peculiar. What else do you know about this girl?”  
  
“Well, she’s got a Keyblade…”  
  
To Xion’s surprise, DiZ’s eye widened for a moment before he squinted and gazed at the computer screens. “Another Keyblade wielder? And, from your description, she is not a wielder I am familiar with.”   
  
“Is that bad?” Xion tilted her head. Keyblades were a good thing, weren’t they? DiZ certainly made them sound important before…   
  
“It is not necessarily bad,” he said. “Merely… unexpected. It sounds as though she is an enemy to the Organization, but I must not make assumptions. Far too much remains unknown and, if nothing else, it does merit further research…”  
  
“Then do you want me to look for her again? Maybe I can learn more about her and that Heartless.”  
  
“Perhaps…” He peered over his shoulder. “However, it is _not_ your priority. If you see the girl, then you are to report all your findings, but do not forget why you exist. The safety of the worlds still hinges upon whether or not you locate Naminé.”   
  
She nodded, even if she still didn’t understand. Why did entire worlds depend on her search, especially with this new Keyblade wielder’s presence? Although she yearned for more answers, Xion turned away from DiZ and his computers and wandered towards the hall that led into the library. She made it up to the doorway before she froze, her mind flashing back to Pinocchio and Geppetto. Pinocchio was a puppet who wanted to be real, but he had a father—someone who cared for him. DiZ called Xion a puppet too, and he only gave her bare essentials.  
  
So, what’d it mean? Her fingers curled against her palms, and she looked back at DiZ.  
  
“There’s one more thing I’d like to know, DiZ.” She gulped, stepping towards him. “Am I real? And… are you my father?”   
  
DiZ’s back arched, and his hands snapped into fists. “Where did you obtain such absurd notions?”  
  
“I…” She inched back, bumping into the door frame. “I met someone in Traverse Town. He was a puppet, but he had someone who cared for him, and…” Words failed to form. She could hear sirens wailing in her head. Was this a mistake?   
  
DiZ whirled around, glaring at Xion from the terminal. He seemed to tower over her, despite the distance between them. She couldn’t look away.  
  
“Allow me to make one thing _very_ clear, Xion. You are _not_ to be seen by the residents in any world, nor are you to converse with them. They are distractions, and every minute you waste risks the destruction of countless lives.”  
  
“But… he told me what Naminé looks like. Doesn’t that help?”  
  
“Even so, it is clear that you have failed to grasp the urgency of the situation.” He shifted towards the screens once again, and his voice grew cold. “But to answer your question, no, you do not have any semblance of family, and I advise you to forget such senseless concepts immediately. You are but a puppet and a tool. What makes you believe that you deserve such things?”  
  
All words escaped her. Xion felt as if she’d shrunken to the size of a mouse, dwarfed by DiZ’s mountainous presence. A large lump formed in her throat, and she slammed her eyes shut before slowly turning her back on DiZ and slipping into the darkness of the hall.  
  
Maybe he was right. She didn’t understand, did she? Darkness endangered the worlds, the Organization threatened their stability, but what did that all _mean?_ Why was Naminé so important? Who was Riku, and who was _she?_  
  
For now, she could only hope she’d uncover the answers. Until then, DiZ was right. If the safety of the worlds really hinged on her actions, then she needed to hurry.   
  
Thus, after lifting her hood over her face, Xion plunged into the darkness once more. She’d have to try harder next time.  
  
 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	10. Short on Scares

Shadows eclipsed their surroundings. The ground beneath Sora's hands and feet felt, stiff, smooth, and, above all else, cold. Creeping across the floor, his eyes scanned their new surroundings. Up ahead, he made out what looked like a wall, at least ten feet tall and attached to a long, rectangular stage suspended above the floor. Cords and wires tangled around each other, stretching past the stage and across the room. Peeking around the corner, Sora followed the wires until they stopped abruptly at the base of some kind of device coated in buttons, switches, and knobs. Was it some kind of control panel? And for what?

…On second thought, maybe that was a dumb question. It only took a second for the dim glow of some TV screens to grab Sora's attention. Squinting, he looked towards the wall of monitors. Each displayed footage of some kind of room. One screen showed a small bed from above, with white blankets concealing all but a head of short hair. Another focused on the floor, strewn with loose throwing jacks. Crayon drawings decorated the wall, each one showcasing grotesque forms with jagged teeth, tentacles, faces covered in eyeballs. Either this kid really loved monsters, or it was closer to Halloween than Sora thought. Maybe both!

_"But wait a sec,"_ said Ven. _"Why would they be spying on a kid's room? And where_ _ **are**_ _we, anyway?"_

"Are you sure they're spying on him?" Aqua peered over Sora's shoulder and squinted. "Take a closer look at that stage."

_Huh?_ Sora scratched his head, eyes returning to the stage itself. One look, and his eyes popped wide open, and he tumbled backwards. He had to take a second look just to make sure he hadn't imagined it, but when he did, the scene remained unchanged. The bed at the back of the wall, the minefield of jacks, the drawings, everything matched the TV screens perfectly!

So, were they filming some kind of play? That couldn't be. Where were all the seats? Looking around the room, Sora saw no place for spectators. Just wide, open space, some doors propped up against the wall, and an Exit sign that shone with blood red letters. Equally red were the two, metal doors that stood beneath it. Definitely not what he'd expect at a theater. So, either this was some kind of studio, or—

Before he could finish his thought, he felt someone grasp his arm. The next thing he knew, Aqua yanked him back behind the stage. The second he heard the exit doors screech, he knew why. Someone was coming, and if they were gonna learn anything, they needed to stay out of sight.

The doors slammed shut. Hurried footsteps followed, eight at a time. It sounded like the scuttling of a crab along a shoreline, if somebody had stuck a microphone down on the sand. Those weren't the only sounds, either. Soon, heavier footsteps joined in. Unlike the first figure, these steps carried the sound of boots striking the floor. They sounded human, just like the voices that followed.

"Now, while I appreciate your offer, I find those Heartless of yours a bit…" The crab-like shuffling stopped. "Well, they lack the integrity of proper scarers. Sure, they're scary—even I'm a bit spooked, but they seem so… lifeless is the word I'm looking for."

Heartless… Sora clenched his teeth, feeling his claws digging into his palms. Drawing in a mouthful of air, he dragged himself to the corner of the stage, once again looking over the edge. He had to hold his mouth shut to avoid gasping and gawking at the figure out in front of him.

Eight segmented legs reached out from his rounded body, just like a giant crustacean. His hands bore seven equally segmented fingers, and five beady eyeballs _coated_ his round, pudgy face. A long-sleeved black suit hung over his shoulders, covering his red, button-up top. A little black bow-tie completed his getup, and despite looking like something that crawled straight outta Halloween Town, the guy carried an almost classy appearance.

He looked to the second figure with a frown forming on his heavily wrinkled face. Following the monster's gaze, Sora almost jumped when he saw the tail end of a black coat. Clenching his fists even tighter than before, he resisted the urge to maul that hooded creep. Though his coat concealed his face, the broad shoulders, towering height, and stiff posture provided more than enough hints to the Nobody's identity. Facing the monster, he pulled his arms over his chest and tipped his head back. His voice cut through the silence like shards of ice.

"Mr. Waternoose," said Saïx, and there was no doubt about it. "If I recall, you are in the midst of an energy crisis." He trudged towards the monitors, shaking his head. "I have seen the way you struggle to obtain new recruits, fumbling monsters who cannot even frighten a simulation, much less a real child…"

Waternoose opened his mouth to speak, but it snapped shut in less than a second, and all five of his eyes slid shut. His fingers curled inward, and he swiveled towards the stage. "It's true. Every time they bring in new recruits, I find myself wondering how they graduated scare school. Don't they realize how difficult it is to frighten kids these days?"

"It's a pity, isn't it? And every time a monster returns with even a trace of human belongings…"

"The CDA comes barging in." Waternoose grimaced. "One sock is enough to shut down an entire scare floor."

"Then do you not see the benefits?" Saïx lowered his arms, striding closer to the monster. He stopped just two feet away, casting a shadow over his entire form. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Given the incompetence of your monsters, I highly advise you to consider the Heartless. After all, they do not know fear, and there is no doubt they will succeed in delivering screams…"

"Oh, I don't doubt this at all. The question is, can you control them?" He threw his shoulders back, craning his stubby neck up at Saïx. "I can't risk any accidents. If they were to start feeding on my scarers, I'd lose this business, with or without screams." He looked down, brow wrinkling. "And don't start telling me to use darkness. I'm already aware of the risks, and I'd rather not become their next meal."

Whoa, someone actually did their homework? The Organization was gonna have a tough time with this one. Pulling his lips back into a grin, Sora slid just a little bit closer and watched as Saïx turned his back on Waternoose, crossing his arms yet again. His fingers gripped at his sleeves, and Sora could just _imagine_ him biting his lip, trying not to snap.

He didn't. No, after a few moments in silence, Saïx shifted to face Waternoose again, speaking with a smooth, steady tone.

"Then allow us to ensure that no harm befalls you or your employees. After all, your reservations about darkness are understandable." He chuckled coldly, gesturing towards a stack of doors leaning against the wall. "Think of this as a mutual partnership. Our Heartless can and _will_ gather screams at an accelerated rate, while your doors will grant us accessibility to the worlds within them."

"And just what do you plan to do in those worlds?" Waternoose scowled, puffing up his chest. "And why should I facilitate it? It certainly doesn't sound like it will benefit my company."

"Then here's some incentive." Saïx leaned over him, extending one of his arms. His fingers snapped, and Waternoose scuttled backwards, all five of his eyes widening.

"No, not here!"

Saïx said nothing. The howl of the air and the twist of dark corridors communicated for him, dropping a dozen shadowy forms onto the ground, each one thudding as they landed around Waternoose's feet. Dragging their claws across the floor, the Neoshadows rose to their feet, twitching wildly. Their glowing eyes stared straight into Waternoose's, but they made no other moves. Saïx strode towards the old monster, with his chin raised. Though his hood masked his expression, Sora figured he wore a smug smirk as he approached.

"It would be unwise to make enemies of the Organization, Waternoose. We're the only reason your world hasn't faded into darkness, and if this venture proves unsuccessful, you may lose more than your precious company."

Waternoose cringed, shuffling just a few inches away from the Heartless. His eyes darted from one to the next, and one of his hands slid to his chin. "I'll be frank, Saïx. I would do _anything_ to keep this company alive, but before I make up my mind, I need you to prove that those beasts won't just strike at the children's hearts before they scream."

"Your consideration will suffice."

With another snap of Saïx's fingers, the Heartless lowered their claws, crouched low to the floor, and flipped backwards, darkness snapping around their bodies. The moment they disappeared, Waternoose heaved a heavy sigh and adjusted the collar of his coat.

"Now, shall I take you to the scare floors?"

"Please do."

The two wandered past the control panel and up two short, broad steps until they reached the Exit doors. With another screech, the doors swung open, then slammed shut, leaving Sora and Aqua all alone. After waiting a few seconds, Sora pushed away from the stage and crawled out to the center of the room, waving a hand for Aqua to follow. The clanking of her metal boots on the hard floor informed him that she was on her way. In just a matter of moments, she stopped by his side, kneeling to his level. Cracking a sheepish smile, Sora rubbed at the back of his neck. He could've just as easily stood up.

Ah well. Now that they'd gotten a vague idea of this new world, they needed a plan. So, after ripping his notepad out of his pocket, Sora scribbled away.

_'So, what do we do now?'_

"Hmm…" Aqua gazed at the exit. "Well, we can't jump to any conclusions yet, but would the Organization really use the Heartless against children?"

_"Wouldn't surprise me,"_ said Ven. _"Those guys'll do anything to achieve their goals, and I bet they're just waiting for the right moment to turn that Waternoose guy to the darkness."_

But at the same time, Waternoose hesitated to use darkness _or_ the Heartless. How often did the Organization ever hit that kinda roadblock? In all his time spying on them, Sora couldn't remember anything like that. Shaking his head, Sora pressed his pen back into the page. They needed to stay on track.

_'I dunno what they're planning here, but if the Organization's sent Saïx, then it's gotta be a big deal!'_ He slammed one fist against his knee for emphasis. _'He's like their second in command. Whatever he's up to, we're gonna have to be careful.'_

"I understand." Aqua smiled, patting his shoulder. "And I think I might know why he's here. Didn't you hear what he said about other worlds?"

Sora's eyes widened. The doors! Of course… But wait, what'd they even mean by doors? Squinting, Sora leaned forward and scratched his head. The word 'doors' brought Keyholes to the forefront of his mind, but if Saïx meant multiple doors—and to other _worlds—_ then there had to be more to it. What kind of doors did they really mean, and where did scaring kids fit into all this?

It was too early to try piecing things together, and after a second or two, Sora slumped, head hanging. He twirled his pen between his thumb and index finger, sighed, and started writing once more.

_'I guess they could be using those doors to spread the Heartless, but that doesn't explain what those doors are or how they even work. If we're gonna learn anything, we're gonna have to dig around.'_ He tipped his head back, looking Aqua up and down. He'd probably be able to sneak by without trouble, but if Waternoose was any indication, Aqua'd stick out like bright, flashing lights at night. How were they gonna pull this off?

While Sora racked his brain, Aqua strode further into the room, sweeping her arm out and creating a flash so bright Sora promptly dropped his pen and shielded his eyes. When he looked to her again, she held her Keyblade up above her head. Streaks of pale blue light coiled around the blade, past the handle, and down her arms, wrapping further down her body. Was she casting a spell on herself? Rubbing his eyes, Sora scuttled closer to her just as the light reached the tips of her boots. The glow lingered, pulsed, and for an instant their once dark surroundings became clear as day.

Then, in a snap, the light flickered out, and she sent her Keyblade away with a wave of her hand. The moment she turned around, though, Sora jerked backwards, bit his tongue. Now he understood what that lightshow was about! Though her overall shape remained unchanged, webbing protruded from where her ears once appeared. Blue scales shimmered despite the surrounding darkness, and a short, curved horn sat where her nose used to be.

Needless to say, Sora's jaw dropped at the sight. Sure, Maleficent and Ursula's magic had changed him in the past, but if Aqua had the power to change _herself_ , who knew what else she could do?

Laughter fluttered from Aqua's mouth, and she covered her lips with one hand. "I hope I didn't scare you, Sora!"

Shaking his head, Sora snapped up his notepad and wrote, _'That was_ _AWESOME!_ _I had no idea you could use spells like that!'_

_"Well, she's had years of training!"_ said Ven. _"I don't wanna brag or anything, but Aqua's gotta be the best magic user I know."_

"I don't know about the best…" She smiled sheepishly. "But our Master always insisted that we take care when visiting other worlds. Sometimes even appearances reveal too much."

Sora nodded. _'I get that! Trust me, when I worked with Maleficent, she'd set me up with fins or creepy costumes just to fit in.'_ Despite his nostalgia, Sora fought back a grin—after all, what once was a cool magic trick now carried reminders of her manipulation.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." Aqua stroked her chin, eyeballing the exit again. "Anyway, why don't we start searching for those 'scare floors'?"

_'Good thinking!'_ Sora beamed, climbing back on his feet. He started trudging towards the exit when he felt Aqua's hand clasp his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. But why?

She looked down at him with a deep frown and a crease in her brow. "Sora, wait. Don't you think we should stay close?"

Sora froze, mouth hanging open. His eyes drifted from her hand, to her face, and back to the door. It didn't add up. Did she… want to stay with him?

Blowing out a puff of air, Sora held up another note. _'But I thought we'd split up...'_  
  
"Are you sure?" She didn't budge and instead locked eyes with him. "I suppose it'd help us cover more ground, but what if you run into trouble?"

_"You're kinda too late for that, Aqua."_ Ven chuckled, though his words carried an apologetic tone. _"Sora's got this bad habit of trying to do everything himself, even if it means diving head-first into danger."_

_Hey!_ Sora huffed, bunching his hands into fists. _Doesn't that prove I can handle this?_

_"That doesn't mean you have to do it alone, though."_ Ven sighed. _"Trust me, if we stick together, it'll be a million times easier to fight through the Heartless_ _ **and**_ _Saïx."_

_And draw way too much attention to ourselves!_ He scowled, jabbing his thumb at his chest. _What're they gonna think if they see Aqua wandering around with a Heartless? Sure, I could hide, but we don't even know how big this place is, Ven. And I'm not just doing this outta stubbornness, either—I just wanna make sure we can_ _ **help**_ _this world._

Ven said nothing. All the while, Aqua watched Sora with wide eyes. It took a moment for Sora to remember why; after all, she couldn't hear him, which meant she probably only picked up half the conversation.

Still, she removed her hand from his shoulder and took a small step back. "If you'd really prefer to split up, I won't make you stay with me. I guess I shouldn't impose when I'm still adjusting; you're the one who's dealt with the Organization before." Yet despite her words, her tone and expression still carried heaps of uncertainty, and her frown lingered.

_'It's not that,_ " he finally wrote. _'I just think it'll be quicker if we spread out. Then you'll have a better chance at blending in. Plus, if I find anything, I can get back to you in a flash!'_

"True…" She breathed a soft laugh. "Just promise me you'll be careful, all right?"

Sora scratched his cheek and looked to the side. Was she really that worried about him? Was it because Ven was with him, too? Whatever the reason, he returned his gaze to Aqua, puffed out his chest, and cracked a broad, closed-mouth smile. He'd be okay!

With a promise made and a plan set to go, both Sora and Aqua wandered from the cluttered room into a long, broad hallway. A carpeted floor spread out in both directions, with a column of rectangular lights buzzing over their heads. Crouching low, Sora prepared to sink down when he heard the rapid pattering of footsteps to his far left. Just past the end of the hallway, he spotted something long and purple scurrying by, trailed by a round, reddish creature with skinny legs and a clipboard in hand.

After shooting Aqua one final look, Sora flattened himself against the floor and shot after the monsters. He zipped out from one hall into the next, sliding past slimy blobs with stubby arms, tentacled creatures with multiple eye stalks, a big, bulky reptile with blue scales and teeth poking up from lower lip. If he wasn't in such a rush, Sora would've gladly stopped and soaked in the sights. Instead, he rocketed straight across the floor and kept his eyes on that purple guy until he vanished behind a set of doors that read: 'men's locker room'.

Sora didn't know what to expect when he slithered through the cracks. A locker room for monsters? Part of him expected something dark, eerie, with piles of bones, a suffocating stench… Instead, he emerged under hanging lights and spotted ordinary sinks against the walls, clean and white with ordinary mirrors reflecting the rest of the room without a single crack or scratch. Ordinary lockers sat in organized rows with metal plates marking the numbers. A row of doors hung slightly ajar, and benches sat between parallel sets of lockers, upon which that purple guy sat.

His beady eyes squinted, and his lips pulled back into a snarl, revealing every last one of his pointy teeth. Three skinny flaps of skin sat between his eyes, and all four of his arms folded over his chest, while his long, curled tail swished back and forth. The red monster to his left shivered as he stood, his three eyes darting across the room. A blue hard hat sat lopsidedly on his head, marked with a funny M with an eyeball at its center. A company logo?

Whoever they were, they had to know something, so Sora pulled himself closer, stopping at the edge of one of the lockers, and poked his head out and around the corner just in time to spot the purple monster flopping down on all four of his feet with a growl.

"I'm telling you, Fungus, I'm just about _sick_ of this!" He slammed his fist against one of the lockers, breathing heavily. "Here we are, about to revolutionize the scaring industry, and what does Waternoose do?"

"He… well…" Fungus winced, adjusting his helmet. "Honestly, Randall, I think it's fine for Waternoose to explore every opportunity he—"

"You call this an opportunity?!" Randall lurched right in his face, his lips curling into a smile. His fingers drummed against one of the lockers. "Oh, sure, let's trust a complete _stranger_ over trusted employees. And, hey, while we're at it, why not let a bunch of shadowy _freak shows_ in to steal their thunder?"

Fungus gulped, pulling his clipboard over his chest. "Believe me, I don't like it either. Those Heartless give me the…"

"Oh, can it! They're not _that_ scary. Can't even roar!" He closed his eyes and stepped back. "And yet _somehow,_ they're supposed to save the company. And that's funny, because I'm pretty sure we've got the solution all taken care of…"

Huh, so these guys didn't trust the Heartless either. But what'd they mean about a solution? Pressing his palms against the floor, Sora dragged himself just a little bit closer. Waternoose and Saïx mentioned an energy crisis before, so maybe this Randall guy had his own ideas?

"But we still have to wait for Waternoose's approval," said Fungus, confirming Sora's suspicions. "Right now, we've only got blueprints. And of course, we'll have to run tests. Do you really think he'll just let us kidnap children?" His teeth started chattering, and his back hit one of the lockers. "You know how toxic they are!"

"Toxic, right…" Randall rolled his eyes, leaning closer and closer to his partner. "Allow me to make one thing _very_ clear, Fungus. I don't care how 'toxic' these kids are. It's their screams that matter, and if Waternoose has any sense in him, he'll realize that we need to cut a few corners to save this company. If that means ripping the kids right out of their rooms, well…" He stopped just inches above Fungus' face, grinning. "That's the risk you gotta take for big business."

_THUNK!_ Sora's fist smashed into one of the lockers, and the sound echoed throughout the room. The fact that he'd just blown his cover didn't hit him until Fungus' clipboard smacked against the floor while Randall's head jerked in Sora's direction. Holding his breath, Sora flattened himself into a shadow, but Randall's beady eyes remained fixed in his direction. He stepped aside, away from his trembling partner, bunched his three-fingered hands into fists, and stomped towards him with a sneer.

"Did you hear that, Fungus? I think somebody's been _spying_ on us!"

"But I don't see anyone here." Fungus gulped, adjusting his glasses. After scooping up his clipboard, he inched up to Randall. "And it's not like any other employees can just disappear!"

"You idiot!" He smacked the top of Fungus' helmet, knocking it over his eyes. "Just because you don't _see_ anyone doesn't mean they aren't here. All they would've had to do is take a step around the corner, hop into an empty stall. Do you even realize what could happen if word gets out about this?!"

"Then what will we do? It's not like we can—mmph!" Randall's hand muffled his mouth.

"Shut up, and let me take care of this…"

With Fungus at his tail, Randall marched around the corner. A few seconds passed before Sora lifted himself out of the floor, running a hand across his forehead with a silent sigh. Then he felt a light tap on the shoulder, and his whole body froze before…

"I knew it!" The voice made Sora jump, and his face crashed into another locker. When he turned around, he saw none other than Randall standing on top of the benches with his back hunched forward and all four of his hands on his hips.

"A Heartless. A pesky, obnoxious little Heartless… It figures that creep would send you. Can't have any competition, now, can we?"

Sora backed into the lockers, holding up both of his hands with his claws extended. Why did he have to go and blow his cover? Now that he'd been seen, what stopped Randall from blabbing to all the other monsters? What if Saïx found out? As Sora stood petrified by Randall's glare, the monster slammed one of his fists into the palm of his hand and leaped down and landed just a hair away from him. Was he really gonna have to fight in such a tight space?

His eyes scanned Randall from head to tail, and pressure bubbled in his chest. Those stubby limbs weren't doing him any favors, even if he could disappear. And those teeth—they looked just like a piranha's! If that was the case… well, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Pulling his lips into a crooked smile, Sora moved his arm back, rolled his claws against his palm, and bashed Randall square in the snout! The blow flung him over the benches, and his head struck the floor.

In the time it took Randall to climb back onto the bench, Sora pulled out his notepad and wrote a short message:

_'I'm not with Saïx.'_

"Oh, so you can write?" Randall's eyes widened for a split second before he sneered and slammed two of his hands against the lockers, pinning Sora in place. "Well, I don't care _who_ you're working with. You've crossed the line, and if you think you can get away with—"

_WHOOSH!_

A flash of green whizzed over Randall's shoulder, blackening his scales. Hissing, he scrambled backwards, bumping into the bench. Cracking a broad, toothy grin, Sora flipped backwards, landing on top of the lockers and holding up both of his clawed hands. Green embers flickered at the tips of his claws. Randall's eyes danced from on hand to the other, and he slid backwards with a grimace. Was the big, bad monster scared of _him?_

Snarling, Randall pushed himself back on his feet and rubbed at his scorched shoulder. "Well, what do you know? The little Heartless has some fight in him." He stretched out his neck and locked eyes with Sora. "But why should I care? You're just as useless as the rest. Just an amateur trying to compete with the big leagues." He turned away, tail swishing, and disappeared around the corner.

Even then, the hushed voices of Randall and Fungus flooded Sora's ears.

"Did something happen back there, Randall? Your shoulder's—"

"Shut up! Do you want it to hear us?"

"It? You don't mean—"

" _Yes,_ Fungus, I do. Turns out our spy was some freakish Heartless that can throw _flames._ " His voice cracked, and he paused for a few seconds. "We're gonna have to think of some other way to snub it out. Until then, _act natural_ and tell no one _._ The less Sullivan hears about this, the better."

Their footsteps faded before long. Soon the only sounds Sora heard were the hums and buzzes of the lights up above. With the coast clear, he slid down to the floor. Gazing down at his feet, he hunched his shoulders and crossed his arms. What was he supposed to do about this? Some jerk of a monster wanted to kidnap _kids!_ Sure, it sounded like he had to wait for approval first, but could he really wait until that happened? Currents of heat shot through his body just _thinking_ of that creep's smug smile. Who did he think he was, anyway, calling Sora useless? He wasn't—

_"You know, for what it's worth, I don't think you're an amateur."_

_But you still probably think I'm too reckless._ Sora slid down onto the bench, leaning back on his palms. _And maybe I am, but that doesn't mean I can't handle myself._

_"Hey, relax. You know I didn't mean it that way."_

_Really? But how come–_

_"Aw, I was just teasing a little. After all the good you've done, I'd have to be nuts to really scold you."_ He chuckled sheepishly. _"Besides, I'm not much better. Back when I first started my journey, I chased after Terra without thinking things through. Aqua even tried chasing me down just to get my butt back home."_

Sora blinked, then snorted. That sounded exactly like something he'd do. _So how'd that work out?_

_"It didn't work at all! I just kept going from world to world, trying to save Terra, trying to stop all the Unversed, facing danger at every turn... I feel like you kinda **have** to be crazy to be a Keyblade wielder. Just look at what we put up with every day!"_

_Then no wonder Riku got a Keyblade! He's gotta be the craziest guy I know._

One of Sora's hands slid to his neck, and he uttered a silent laugh. Sure, he wasn't a Keybearer, but he still knew where Ven was coming from. How else would he have pushed through all the conflict if he didn't have a stubborn drive fueling him all the way? Most people would've lost hope, called it quits, and let all the evil unfold, and that'd never accomplish a thing!

Besides, compared to facing Zexion and nearly dying at Xemnas' hand, getting spotted by one creepy monster felt like a slap on the wrist at worst. Randall couldn't control Sora's mind, pummel him with lasers, or flatten him with a claymore. Instead, he went and blabbed about secret info in a public space and ran off over one tiny burn. Meanwhile, Sora came out with new information, something Aqua _definitely_ needed to hear.

So, throwing himself down on his feet, Sora brushed off the front of his coat and clapped his hands. A column of darkness washed over him, filtering out the pale walls of the locker room until only blackness remained. With Randall's motives at the forefront of his mind, he ventured back into the crowded halls in search of Aqua.

After all, they couldn't just ignore a crazy kidnapper.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This visit to the Monsters Inc. world takes place before the film, as I plan to return to this world in Act 3. :)


	11. The Scare Floor Incident

Her metal boots thudded against the carpeted floor as she strode down the hall. Squinting, she scanned the crowd of passing monsters, spotting an assortment of unusual creatures. One shaggy, orange beast with a small horn on his forehead shimmied through the masses, humming a little tune. Just as Aqua opened her mouth to call out to him, however, a broad-shouldered, purple creature stormed past her, blocking the way. He moved so swiftly that she barely made out the rest of him, beyond a strange lack of eyes or any other facial features.

This trend continued as she neared the end of the hall with blobs, masses of tentacles, and other assorted beasts passing her without a second glance. Worse, the minute she stepped from carpet back onto tiles, she felt something slick beneath her feet. Gasping, she flung her arms out wide in an attempt to keep balance. Thankfully, she maintained her footing, and when she looked over her shoulder she saw a greenish, gelatinous blob slithering by with a mop and bucket. Looking down, she noticed a puddle of green-brown slime, no doubt the source of her slipping. Shuddering, she slowly stepped out of the muck and continued on her way.

Before long, she found herself at the edge of an immense, rounded chamber flooded with a rainbow of monsters. Sunlight shimmered down in beams from the windows up above. A massive map stretched across the north wall, showcasing seven continents, which she presumed belonged to this world. Just below the map, she spotted a small desk, and though the constant current of movement made it difficult to see, she caught a glimpse of a purple monster donning a glittering, green dress. A receptionist, perhaps?

Just past the desk, more hallways appeared, each marked with the words 'Scare Floor' and a corresponding letter. Turning her eyes on these halls, Aqua leaned forward, perusing the crowd, but as the second flew by, she saw no sign of Saïx's shadowy cloak or Waternoose's crab-like physique. Heaving a soft sigh, she turned towards the receptionist's desk.

Before she could so much as budge, though, two voices spoke up from behind.

"Hey, Sulley, you think she's one of the new recruits?" The first voice sounded shrill, kind of nasally, in stark contrast to the second speaker's baritone.

"Well, I sure haven't seen her around the factory before."

"Exactly. And who _don't_ you know around here?" The first speaker chuckled. "But seriously, just look at her. It's like she doesn't know her way—"

"That's because I don't." Aqua turned around, an uneven smile crossing her lips. Once she spotted the two speakers, however, her eyes went wide. Barely reaching knee height, the first of the monsters resembled a scaly, green ball. He stood on stubby legs with tiny claws on his three-toed feet. Equally stubby arms hung at his sides and two tiny horns sprouted from his head, but his most striking feature by far was the enormous eye in the middle of his face.

The second monster towered over the two of them, coated from head to toe in a blanket of blue and purple fur. His long, muscular arms reminded Aqua of a gorilla's, while his two, tan horns curved up from the side of his head like a devil's. If it weren't for the fangs and claws, she might have found his looks adorable, like an enormous, living teddy bear.

"You know, it's funny," said the monster, who she assumed was Sulley. "Waternoose didn't say anything about new recruits this week."

"Oh, um…" Aqua paused, averting her eyes for a moment. If she hoped to blend in, she needed an excuse. "That's because I just joined. Today's my first day."

"Yeesh, talk about short-notice." The one-eyed monster folded his arms. "You'd think they'd at least give ya a factory tour before putting you to work. And, actually, I'm more surprised we're still getting new scarers thanks to that creep in the coat. What's his name again? Slimeball?"

Aqua bit her lip, stifling a laugh. "Actually, his name's Saïx."

"Saïx, Slimeball, what's the difference? The guy's got shady written all over him." The one-eyed monster waved one of his hands and rolled his one, big eye. "I don't know about you fellas, but I've never seen that creep take his hood down once, and that's ignoring all the Heartless he's got creeping around."

So these monsters knew Saïx. More importantly, they also knew of the Heartless. Reaching for her chin, Aqua glanced up at Sulley. "Has he been here a while?"

"He's been visiting for the past few weeks." Sulley's shoulders sank, and he blew out a puff of air. "Haven't met him myself, but I've heard rumors that he's trying to replace the whole staff with Heartless."

"The nerve of that creep!" The one-eyed monster stomped his foot down on the floor and gnashed his jagged teeth. "Who does he think he is, waltzing in like he owns the place? We've been pouring blood and sweat into our work for _years_ , and all those Heartless have done is— _mmph!"_ Sulley slapped a hand over his mouth.  
 _  
_"Easy there, Mike. You don't really think Waternoose would fire his whole staff, do you?"

"Well, no." Mike slumped, letting his arms fall at his sides. "Especially not you, big guy. Who else is he gonna get to break the record? _Randall?_ "

A record? Though a part of Aqua wanted more details, she refrained from speaking up. Instead, she looked down at the floor with pursed lips, piecing together their words with the rest of what she'd learned. From what she could gather, this company thrived on screams, employees called scarers frightened children, but, for whatever reason…

"Aren't we in the middle of an energy crisis? I've heard rumors that some of the scarers here are struggling to meet their quotas."

"Oh, there's no doubt about it." Sulley shut his eyes and shook his head. "Just this week we've had to shred three doors, and that's ignoring all the accidents."

"Yep." Yet despite Sulley's words, Mike leaned back, grinned, and patted his buddy's arm. "Lucky for Waternoose, he's got Sulley to even the odds. I'm tellin' ya, miss, we're _this_ close to breaking the all time scare record." He pressed his thumb and index finger together. "With the numbers we've been pulling, who needs those lousy shadows?"

"Well, I hate to brag, but we _have_ been hitting some pretty high marks." He reached up, scratching the back of his neck. He probably would have kept it at that, had Mike not nudged him with his elbow. "Aw, who am I kidding? I've been at the top of the leader board for months."

"I can see why." His horns, his size, and even his claws lent themselves to a frightening appearance, ignoring all the fuzz. "Still, you seem so friendly. Isn't it hard scaring those children? Even I'm still a bit nervous."

"It's all part of the job." Sulley bellowed a laugh before pointing towards a sign that read 'Scare Floor F.' "Tell you what, though. Mike and I were just about to head back from lunch. If you've got time, we could show you a thing or two, maybe pass on a few pointers."

"Hey, good thinking, pal!" Mike clapped his hands, snickering. "Besides, I heard that Saïx and Waternoose were planning some kinda demo with the Heartless. If you ask me, that's the perfect time to show 'em our stuff."

Aqua's eyes popped wide open and her head snapped towards the hall. If Saïx and Waternoose were headed that way, how could she refuse? Taking a deep breath, she glanced towards Sulley and Mike once more, her expression firm.

"I'd love to," she said. "But do you think you could lead me there? This factory's still a little overwhelming."

"No problem." Sulley reached down, extending one of his hands. "Just stick with us, miss…?"

"Aqua." She beamed, giving his hand a firm shake. "Call me Aqua."

"Well, Aqua." Mike toddled over to Sulley's side, pointing at him with his thumb. "Sulley's right. If you follow our lead, you'll be climbing up the ladder in no time flat."

If only they knew… Aqua let out a near inaudible laugh once the two monsters marched towards the hall. Following their lead, she left the busy lobby behind. The sound of Mike and Sulley's voices became muffled noise before long, as her mind drifted away from thoughts of scaring and back to the darkness of the simulation room. Her eyes scanned the hall for any signs of shifting shadows, and her fingers flexed, ready to grab the Keyblade at a moment's notice.

Then, just as Mike and Sulley rounded a corner to her left, she heard a familiar voice.

_"Aqua, wait up!"_

**x.x.x**

Following Aqua had proved tougher than expected. Finding her wasn't the problem; one jump through the corridor, and Sora found himself right at her tail… and right at the entrance to a lobby packed with monsters. With so many eyes and ears passing through, Sora remained hidden, pressed to the floor. If Ven called out to her in such a huge crowd, he might've blown her cover, and if Sora so much as poked his face out of the floor, he risked getting trampled, or worse, spotted! And with Randall's attitude towards Heartless, who knew what the rest of the employees thought?

Thankfully, the halls proved a bit less foreboding. Once those Mike and Sulley guys led her out of the crowd, Sora heaved a heavy sigh from within his shadow and slithered right behind the trio. And leave it to Ven to speak up once those two turned their backs. Just as they vanished around the corner, Aqua froze. Her eyes fell to the floor, and she knelt down immediately, speaking in hushed tones.

"Sora, Ven. Did you find anything?"

_"Oh, we found something all right. Something huge, right, Sora?"_

_You know she can't hear me, right?_ And how was he supposed to write with his whole body as flat as a pancake?

"You know, you don't have to hide." A small smile spread across Aqua's face, and she peeked over her shoulder. "Everyone seems to know about the Heartless already, and I think you're different enough to blend in."

 _"Well, we kinda blew our cover already."_ Ven laughed shakily. _"And that's just it. We found this jerk named Randall in the locker room, and he said a whole bunch of stuff about—"_

"Randall?" Aqua's expression tensed, eyes narrowing. "Then maybe you should talk to Mike and Sulley. They might be able to help."

"Help who?" Aw, great, they'd stalled for too long. The sound of heavy footsteps pulled Sora's gaze away from Aqua and up at the big, shaggy monster stomping their way. That eyeball guy scurried right behind him, and the two leaned over Aqua's shoulders, though Mike wound up standing on his tip toes.

Feeling like an ant under a magnifying glass, Sora squirmed closer to Aqua, trying to act as her shadow. It would've worked great, had she not risen to her feet and stepped aside.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was just talking to a friend." She gestured to Sora's shadow.

"A friend?" Mike raised his brow. "Looks to me like it's just a—"

"A shadow? Hold on a minute, Mike." Sulley squatted low to the floor and scratched his hairy chin. "Aqua, is that one of the Heartless?"

Scratch that. Sora wasn't just an ant under the glass; he was an ant taped to the floor with sunlight washing over him, charring him to a crisp. His whole shadow trembled, and his gut instinct told him to bail, to get outta sight. Before he got the chance, though, Aqua knelt down next to him again, resting her hand over his hiding spot.

"It's true. Sora _is_ a Heartless, but please, hear us out." The two monsters exchanged glances, and Mike stumbled back, his mouth hanging open. Nonetheless, Aqua continued. "To be honest, Saïx is our enemy, too, and we both came here to stop him. Right, Sora?"

A thick lump swelled in Sora's throat, but at this point, why hide? Gulping, climbed out of the shadows, arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Once his feet touched the floor, he plopped down next to Aqua and kept his head held low, trying to look as harmless as possible.

But despite his efforts, Mike leaped backwards and straight into one of the walls. He flailed his arms about wildly before thrusting a finger in Sora's direction. "Yikes! Just look at that thing, Sulley! That Heartless almost looks _human!_ "

Sora flinched at Mike's words, throwing his hands over his head and slamming his eyes shut. This was stupid! He never should've shown himself. Why'd Aqua have to go and—

"Sora is not a _thing._ " Looking up, Sora found Aqua standing just a foot away from Mike, towering over him with a straightened back. A scowl lined her face as she spoke. Was she really sticking up for him?

"Mike, maybe we should give 'em a chance." And not just her, but Sulley? After giving Sora a second look, he lumbered over to Aqua's side, his expression equally tense.

Mike looked to the left with his arms crossed and his eye half-lidded. A wide frown stretched across his face. "Oh, sure, let's trust the shadowy creatures who _threaten our jobs!_ "

"You didn't hear a word she said." Sulley rubbed at his brow, shoulders hunched. "If Saïx is her enemy, then I think we ought to help her. Besides, just look at the kid." He turned towards Sora. "He's cowering over there, and we're not even on duty."

"Because he's scared, don't you see?" Aqua hurried over to Sora, placing a hand against his back. "Sometimes it's important to look past appearances, and I'd think that creatures like you would understand better than anyone. In all the years I've faced the Heartless, none of them have shown half the heart that Sora has. Deep down, he's a kind, courageous boy, and it's thanks to him that I'm here in the first place."

 _Aqua…_ Finally, Sora lowered his hands, lifting his chin as he looked to the others. He felt his lips bending upward, and he dug into his pocket for his notepad and pen.

In just a matter of seconds, he finished a note and held it up to the two monsters.

_'We're not here to cause trouble. What we really wanna do is kick Saïx's butt and get rid of all those Heartless!_

"Well, well…" Mike snorted, frown fading entirely. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all, kid. I've been tellin' Sulley to take care of that creep for weeks!"

"Now, Mike, you know it's not that simple." After shaking his head, Sulley looked back at Aqua. "But if you've been facing Heartless for years, you can't be from Monstropolis. And if you're not from Monstropolis, then you're not really an employee, are you?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Aqua sighed, stepping away from Sora. "But we can still help, if you give us a chance. We may not be scarers, but we do know how to dispel the darkness."

What Aqua failed to realize was that they had other problems to worry about, like Randall and his crazy kidnapping scheme. How the heck were they supposed to bring that up now? Sure, they could always segue into it, but chances were that Mike and Sulley knew next to nothing about the real threats. If they wanted to get anywhere, they needed to focus and get those two on the same page.

 _'We just need to find this thing called the Keyhole.'_ Sora doodled a tiny Keyhole below the message for emphasis. _'Then all we gotta do is take out the Heartless, fight Saïx, and your world's as good as saved.'_

"Keyhole… Like the kinds you see on doors?" Sulley peeked around the corner. "Well, there's plenty of doors out on the scare floor."

"It's not just any door, though." Aqua's eyebrows knit together, and she placed her right hand over her chest. "The Keyhole leads straight to this world's heart. As long as it's open, there's a chance that the Heartless might attack it, and then…"

"Say no more, Aqua!" Mike winced and shuddered. "Really, please don't. We don't need any gruesome images messing up our focus out there."

Sulley gave his friend a deadpan look. "Mike, I think keeping our world in one piece matters a bit more than scaring."

"Well, sure, but how else are we gonna teach that Saïx a lesson if we aren't on our A game?"

"We will be, but first we need to worry about getting these two to the Keyhole." He scratched the top of his head and took another look around the corner. "Right now, Mike and I have to head back to work, but you're welcome to follow us out there. For all we know, that Keyhole could be mixed in with the rest of the doors."

"It's possible," she said. "If nothing else, it'll give us a chance to watch Saïx."

Watch him and clean up his messes. One of Sora's hands snapped into a fist, which he slammed against his other palm. They needed to move, especially with that demo coming up. So, once Mike and Sulley turned the corner, Sora pushed himself up on his feet followed Aqua through the last leg of the hall, passing a wide, glass window in the process. For a split-second, he could've sworn he saw some creepy slug-thing with red rimmed glasses glaring at him through beady eyes, but he didn't look back, and soon the narrow hall opened up into a much larger chamber. Sora's jaw hit the floor the moment they stepped inside.

The room itself stretched out for what seemed like miles, separated by two parallel lines of doors. Slanted windows across the ceiling let sunlight filter through, while a massive screen loomed just over Sora's head, showcasing a list of monsters ranked by huge numbers, maybe the screams they collected? Sulley's face appeared at the top of the chart, with Randall's grinning mug just below it. When Sora pulled his eyes away from the screen, he spotted Randall at the edge of one of the doors, snarling and squeezing all four of his hands into fists.

Two triangular pieces of metal held the doors in place. Tiny control panels rested to the left of each door marked with a variety of round buttons and a slot just wide enough for a card to slip through. Yellow canisters rested to the right side of the machinery. Was that how the monsters gathered screams?

Just behind the doors, Sora spotted an assortment of small cubicles. Fungus emerged from behind the one nearest to Randall with a card gripped in his hand. Now that Sora thought about it, several smaller monsters stood next to the scarers, all wearing blue hardhats just like Fungus'. Were they sidekicks or something? That must've been it, because as soon as Sulley strode up to his station, Mike slapped a helmet over his head and scurried over with a similar card in his clutches.

Once Sora and Aqua reached the two monsters, the clanking of metal sounded off all around them. One by one, the windows slammed shut, drowning the room in blackness, save for the wall of glowing, yellow eyes seeping into the chamber.

Even in the dark, Sora saw monsters springing backwards, throwing their arms over their heads, their chests, even their eyes. A beefy, purple beast with a face full of beady eyes whimpered. One of his eyes rolled clear off his face and into the path of another, much fluffier monster with a curved horn on his forehead. As soon as his foot made contact with the eye, he stumbled forward, crashing into the canister attached to his door. The impact sent it clattering to the floor, and the lid popped open, releasing a scream like nails on a chalkboard.

Despite the agonizing sound, the Heartless drew closer, joined by the scuttling footsteps of Waternoose and the sound of Saïx's heavy gait. Hissing, Sora crouched low to the floor, ducking behind Aqua, who once again flexed her fingers, though no Keyblade appeared just yet. What was she waiting for?

Saïx, Waternoose, and the pack of Neoshadows all stopped in the center of the room. Nodding silently, Waternoose crawled aside and gestured to a nearby door. Antennae twitching, one of the Neoshadows crept towards the doorway only to tumble back, thrown by some invisible force. The air surrounding the door shifted, revealing a slender, purple form. Now in plain sight, Randall clamped his jaw shut tight, gritted his teeth, and glared daggers at Waternoose.

"Are you nuts?!" he roared, tail thrashing left and right. "You can't just let these things waltz in here and steal _our_ screams. They can't even _think,_ so what makes you think they're qualified to be—"

"Enough, Randall." Waternoose's words came out firm, and he adjusted the collar of his jacket with a hardened glare. "Though I understand your concerns, I have already decided to let these Heartless perform. That does not mean that you will be losing your job, nor does it change any prior arrangements. It is merely a _consideration,_ so I ask you…" He turned to the other monsters. "And all of you to please be patient and remain calm."

"Oh sure, we'll stay calm," Mike whispered. "As soon as those creeps get out of our hair…" He tapped Aqua on the leg and then rubbed his hands together. "So, why don't you go over there and take care of those things? You said you've been fighting them for ages, right?"

"I have, but I don't want to act rashly." She kept her eyes on Saïx as she spoke, and her lips pulled into a tight frown. "If I attacked them now, it might cause the other monsters to panic. Plus, one look at my weapon would prove I'm an outsider. Then we might lose our chance at finding the Keyhole."

 _"It'd be a whole lot tougher, anyway,"_ said Ven. _"But that doesn't make it impossible. If we really had to, I'm sure we could just use another portal to get back here."_

True, but then they'd all have to sneak around, not just Sora. And unless she could turn invisible, it'd be a million times harder to escape detection. Though Sora would've rather mowed those Heartless down, he knew better now. Instead, he stayed hidden behind Aqua, watching in silence as the first of the Neoshadows slipped through the door.

With his hands tucked behind his back, Saïx looked to Randall. "A fresh canister, if you please."

"Oh, so you think you can order me around? You smug, little…"

" _Randall._ " At the mention of his name, he grumbled and turned away, twisting the previous canister off of its perch before screwing another one in its place.

Less than a second passed before the sound of high-pitched screams pierced the silence of the room. A red stripe shot up the center of the canister, stretching higher and higher until it stopped at the very top of the meter. Randall lurched towards the canister and pulled back a fist, but another glare from Waternoose froze him in his tracks, and he lowered his arm with a sneer.

Once the Heartless returned to the room, Saïx let out a quiet chuckle. "You see, Waternoose, these Heartless not only collect a remarkable amount of screams, but they are also _immune_ to the children's toxicity. Does that not make them valuable assets to your company?"

The whole crowd gasped, barring Randall, and the surrounding monsters all muttered to one another, questioning Saïx's claim. How could Heartless withstand the children's deadly touch? Did that make them obsolete? How were they supposed to compete? Their words left Sora scratching his head. Kids, toxic? Did that mean the monsters were scared of them, too? Now that he thought about it, Fungus did mention that to Randall, but with the way he brushed it off, Sora almost forgot. If he could only talk and if only Saïx wasn't standing just a few feet away, he would've chimed in, telling those guys the truth.

But while Sora failed to act, Sulley pushed ahead, approaching both Saïx and his boss with a blank expression, though he shuddered when one of the Heartless slid closer to him. Gesturing at the nearest Neoshadow, he cracked an uneven smile.

"Well, that wasn't too bad! I didn't know those Heartless had it in 'em." He paused, locking eyes with Waternoose. "But Mr. Waternoose, are you sure it's safe to keep them around? I'm all for upping our energy output, but what's stopping them from turning on us?"

The Neoshadows all bunched together, claws scraping the floor. One of them looked away from the monsters, across the room, and up at Aqua. The others soon followed suit, staring and shifting and twitching in place. Stepping back, Aqua rolled her fingers against her palm and held her breath. Back arched, Sora hopped out in front of her and raised his claws. Briefly, Saïx looked their way, and in that instant, Sora flattened himself against the ground. Saïx must not've noticed, because his gaze soon returned to Sulley. So far, so good.

"I assure you," he said. "The Heartless will not harm you or your coworkers. They are surprisingly obedient for creatures of darkness, so long as you possess the strength to keep them in their place."

Waternoose nodded, placing a hand against Sulley's shoulder. "No matter the outcome, James, I have no intention to replace you or the rest of my staff. You've done far too much good for this company for me to even consider it."

"Then shall we proceed?" Saïx motioned to the other doors. "I believe it is in our best interest to finish this demonstration before the Heartless become any more agitated." At the word 'agitated,' he looked at Aqua again, and Sora felt a fire flare up inside his chest. It took some serious willpower to avoid springing into action and shredding Saïx's coat into tatters.

Soon, business resumed on the scare floor. At Saïx's command, monsters swapped full canisters with empty replacements, and Neoshadows leaped through open doors. Scream after scream sounded throughout the room, echoing even with the doors shut tight. With each new canister, Sora squirmed in his shadowy spot. What were those Heartless even doing? He imagined claws reaching down from the ceilings, grabbing children by their shirts and nightgowns, shredding the fabric and piercing their chests, and—

He couldn't take it. It was just too much!

When yet another door swung open and yet another Heartless pounced inside, Sora burst up from the floor, scampering after it and lunging head-first inside. He tumbled across the floor, toppling a stack of lettered blocks and squishing a rubber duck, which let out a feeble squeak before his face struck the bed's footboard. The sound of gasping drew his eyes up to the bed itself. The blankets shuffled, and a little girl with pig tails shot upright, pulling her blanket over the lower half of her face. Freezing, Sora looked frantically throughout the room, but saw no sign of the Neoshadow.

Then, just as the girl lay down on her side, a shadowy figure leaped down from the ceiling and swiped its enormous claws straight at her face! The girl shrieked, rolling off the edge of the bed. A lamp plummeted off of her nightstand, glass shattering, and the Heartless pounced at the girl, eyes all aglow. Rolling to his feet, Sora tackled the Heartless, smashing it against the wall. His claws lit up in bright green, and he ripped straight through its back. The whole time, the girl wailed, shrieked, and shouted. By the time the Heartless fizzled into smoke, she had crawled beneath her bed, clutching at its legs. Sora refused to look her in the eyes; he knew well how scary he looked.

Besides, he needed to get back.

Thus, he rushed towards the door, flinging it wide open, and leaped back out onto the cement floor of the scare room. The moment he landed, he found the whole staff of monsters surrounding him in a half-circle, their eyes fixed on him, expressions a mix of wide-eyed shock and, in Randall's case, a stiff, wrinkled up snarl. He muttered something to Fungus, though Sora couldn't make out his words. Feeling a rapid pounding in his chest, Sora backed into the door and squeezed his eyes shut. When a hand touched his shoulder, he nearly jumped.

"My, that's quite an impressive display," said Waternoose, and when Sora opened his eyes, he saw a smile on the old monster's face. "Saïx, is this one of yours? He looks so different from the others."

"That's because he is!" Aqua's voice broke through the crowd, and she hurried over to Sora, grabbing him by the wrist. After catching her breath, she locked eyes with Waternoose and tightened her hold on Sora's arm. "I know he looks like a Heartless, but Sora's no different from the rest of us, so please don't—"

"Now, now." Waternoose held up both of his hands. "Who says I'm going to do anything? Just look at the canister; I'd have to be crazy to punish him for such stunning scaring."

Wait, Waternoose was praising him? Blinking, Sora stepped back and brushed off the front of his jacket. What was he supposed to do about this? He hadn't even meant to scare the kid, just protect them from—

Of course! Struck by realization, Sora whipped out his notepad and swept his pen across the page.

_'I had to stop the Heartless! It was gonna steal that kid's heart, no matter_ _what_ _Saïx says.'_

The whole crowd gawked, and Saïx's hands rolled into fists. Each one of Waternoose's eyebrows furrowed, and his lips flattened into a straight line. Puffing out his chest, he looked up at Saïx, stretching his legs so that they were almost at eye level.

"Well, are you going to explain yourself?"

"It won't happen again." Saïx turned his back on the group, gazing up at the ceiling. "Rest assured, this was _not_ intentional, and I will see to it that these Heartless behave before performing any more tests."

"Forget the tests! If word gets out about this, this company is finished!" He swept one of his fists out in front of him, breathing heavily. "Now, I want to speak with you in my office. As for the rest of you, I'm dismissing you early today. Just… go home and relax, and don't tell _anyone_ about this incident."

With a snap of Saïx's fingers, all the remaining Neoshadows hopped into swirling, black spheres and vanished entirely. The moment they disappeared, Waternoose turned towards the entrance, motioning for Saïx to follow. And, while he proceeded a few feet behind the old monster, Saïx stopped just briefly, peering straight into Sora's eyes. The jig was up now, no more hiding. Every monster on the scare floor knew of Sora's existence, Saïx knew of his presence, and chances were, he'd tell Xemnas all about it.

And yet, Sora felt his lips curling into a smile against his will, while the pounding in his chest subsided, leaving him feeling light. He choked out a silent laugh before grinning up at Aqua. _'Well, that went better than I expected.'_

"You took the words right out of my mouth, kiddo." Sulley reached down, ruffling his hair. "It takes a lot of guts to go into a kid's room. Most rookies end up with a 2319 on their first day."

"Forget about the room, Sulley! Now we've got _proof_ that those Heartless are bad news, and there's nothing Saïx can do about it." A smug smirk crossed Mike's face. "I think it's safe to say that our jobs are safe and secure."

"Hey, you're right." Randall snorted, traipsing over to the group with a grin that rivaled the Cheshire Cat's. Strangely enough, he reached for Sora's shoulder, giving him a light shove. "And you know, maybe I should _thank_ you, runt. After all, you sure made _my_ job a whole lot easier."

Without even thinking, Sora swiped at Randall's neck, but that slippery snake of a monster ducked and slithered out of the way before vanishing from view. If Aqua hadn't taken his hand, he would've _gladly_ flung fireballs throughout the room, just to give that jerk a piece of his mind.

 _"It's okay, Sora. We'll keep those kids safe."_ Ven paused, humming under his breath. _"Say, Aqua, you think we should tell Mike and Sulley about him? Looks like everyone's taking off."_

"No, this isn't the place." Aqua's eyes fell on the entrance and on Randall, who was just a purple speck by now. "There's still a lot to explain, but if we stay here, we risk catching Randall and Saïx's attention. It's just too suspicious."

"Well, you could always swing by our place," said Sulley. "It's just a few blocks from here, about fifteen minutes on foot."

Mike leaned against the base of the door, fingers tapping against the frame. "I'd offer to give you a ride, but _somebody_ insisted we bust our backs walking here."

"Oh relax, butterball." Sulley smacked him on the back. "Haven't we been over this before?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, energy crisis, gotta conserve screams, but come on! Cars aren't roadside decorations, you—"

The sound of Aqua's laughter silenced the bickering monsters. "It's all right," she said, pointing from herself to Sora. "Sora and I don't mind walking, right?"

Well, it'd be easier with a portal, but Sora nodded all the same. After all, it'd give 'em a chance to soak in the sights and maybe even pinpoint the Keyhole on their way there.

Thankfully, Mike stopped his complaining, and the group soon marched from the factory and out into the city, just as purples and oranges started filling the sky. Together, they wandered along sidewalks lined with trees bearing orange, yellow, and brown leaves—a surefire sign of fall. They passed tall, brick apartment buildings that reached high into the sky and monsters seated at little café tables, slurping down some kind of thick, slimy liquid. Car after car rested next to the sidewalks, some coated in piles of leaves. When the gang passed a shiny, red convertible, Mike whimpered and reached for the door, only for Sulley to nudge him aside.

Their journey ended after climbing up a few flights of stairs. With Mike and Sulley at the lead, the group squeezed through the door way, entering a strangely tidy room, for a monster's apartment. A smooth, wood floor stretched from wall to wall. A rectangular, purple carpet sat in the center, leading up to a brick fireplace at the northern tip of the room. Tipping his head to the side, Sora crawled across the rug and gazed up at the pictures that rested at the very top, spotting portraits of Sulley, Mike, and the two together in what looked to be the scare floor. He would've taken a closer look, but a tall stack of CD cases pulled his attention away from the fireplace all together.

The shelf against the wall held stacks of books, some laying flat on their sides, others upright. Over to the left, Sora eyeballed the small, green beanbag chair and a scaly purple armchair. Just as Mike hopped into said chair, Sulley grabbed him by the arm and planted him in the beanbag. But rather than take the chair himself, Sulley stepped aside, waving at Sora and Aqua.

"Sorry we don't have that many seats. You guys go ahead and get cozy, and I'll start up the fire."

"Well, do you want to sit down?" Aqua reached for Sora's shoulder, pointing up at the chair. "I don't mind sitting on the floor."

No way. Rather than steal her spot, Sora nudged Aqua over to the seat and planted himself beneath the tall, metal lamp between the chair and the fireplace. Crossing his legs, he leaned back and watched Sulley throw logs into the spiky grating. Just as he reached towards one of the tables for a match, Sora swept his claws over the firewood, engulfing them in crackling, green sparks. The trick made Mike leap out of his seat, while Sulley dropped the matches and rubbed his eyes. After a second, he laughed and flopped down next to Mike's beanbag chair.

"Well, that's convenient. I didn't know Heartless could start fires."

"You'd be surprised," said Aqua, leaning back in the chair. "Heartless come in all shapes and sizes, and each one possesses different skills. Some even wield weapons."

"That would explain some of the big guys we saw." Mike shivered, sinking down in his seat. "You shoulda been here a month ago! A whole bunch of giant, big-armed freaks broke into the factory, along with these glassy little fellas with angel wings, some armless dragons, and those ghosts with the dangly eyes. Don't even get me started on those!"

"A month?" Aqua slid forward, grabbing the arms of the chair. "Wait, I thought you said that Saïx came here—"

"A few weeks ago, I know." Sulley slouched, resting his arms in his lap. "And it's true, but that wasn't the first time we saw the Heartless. They've been attacking our factory on and off for a while."

"Yep, but it's Saïx who's managed to keep 'em in line," said Mike. "One day he showed up outta the blue, and the attacks just stopped. It was like a miracle at first, but the Heartless stuck around, following that creep like a trail of ducklings… Creepy, deformed ducklings, mind you, but ducklings all the same."

Sora's fists shook, and the darkness stretching from his arms and back twirled and stretched. His face scrunched up, and he looked over at the windows, watching the shimmering city lights outside. They said the monsters attacked the factory, but…

_'Didja see 'em anywhere else, guys? The streets, in your apartment, anything like that?'_

"Nope." Sulley shrugged. "They've stuck to Monsters Inc like glue. Do you think it has something to do with the Keyhole?"

"It has to…" Sliding out of her seat, Aqua wandered over to the window and pressed her palm against the glass. "If the Heartless can sense the Keyhole, then they must be targeting the factory for a reason. It's possible that the Keyhole's somewhere deep inside Monsters Inc, and they just haven't found it yet."

"Is that why Saïx is here?" said Mike. "To track down the Keyhole?"

Sora shook his head, turning the page. He etched a crude scribble of Waternoose with an arrow pointing to his heart. Below it, he drew an inky black blob that vaguely resembled a Heartless. On the neighboring page, he scribbled Randall, yet another Heartless, and a question mark.

Squinting, Sulley reached for the notepad, looking the pages over about three times. His eyes gradually widened as the seconds passed by, and the notebook soon fell out of his grip. Luckily, Sora caught it before it hit the floor.

"Wait, are you saying he's trying to turn Waternoose into a Heartless?"

 _'That's what they do.'_ Sora looked down at his claws before continuing. _'Saïx is part of this group called the Organization—they're people without hearts, and no matter where they go, they're always trying to push people into the darkness. It's all part of their plan to get a bunch of Heartless together so that Keyblade wielders like Aqua can take 'em out and release the hearts inside.'_

"So they make a buncha Heartless and then kill 'em?" Mike scoffed, slapping his palm against his face. "Geez, isn't that counterproductive?"

"Not necessarily," said Aqua. "From what I understand, the Heartless are only a means to an end." She turned around, extended her arm, and, in a flash, her Keyblade formed in her grasp. "We do have an advantage, though. Since Saïx hasn't seen me with my Keyblade, he may hold the Heartless back a little longer. That should give us time to seal the Keyhole _and_ save Waternoose before the darkness claims him."

Crawling out of his seat, Mike strolled up to Aqua and flicked the tip of her Keyblade. "But are you sure that'll be enough? I mean, I'll give you points for a flashy weapon, but how's one Key gonna save our whole world?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mikey?" Sulley pointed to the entrance. "If we're looking for a Keyhole, then we're gonna need a key to lock it. It's just like any other door."

"Okay, but there's just one other problem." He swept his arms towards the window. "In case you haven't noticed, it's dark, and the factory's probably shutting down for the night. What do you suggest we do? Break in?"

"Weren't you the one who helped us sneak in back in college?" Sulley crouched down to Mike's level, grinning a toothy grin. "Besides, we're employees now, Mike, and the top scarers in the whole company. If we say we're pulling a late shift, I'm sure they'll let us through."

"You might not have to." Aqua smiled at Sora. "Do you think you could create another portal for us?"

Like she had to ask. Standing up straight, Sora cracked his knuckles, breathed in, licked his lips, and slammed his hands together. Keeping an image of the scare floor in his mind, he tugged at the shadows on the floor until they pressed together, shooting up in an ovular shape. With the corridor complete, he stuck one hand inside to demonstrate before waving at the others. Though Aqua zipped towards the portal without hesitation, both Mike and Sulley moved sluggishly, stopping about two feet from the portal.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sulley leaned back, fingers grasping at the fur on his chest. "That looks like a whole lot of darkness in one place."

 _'Don't worry, it's not that bad!'_ Once again, Sora slipped his hand through the middle. _'As long as you don't start relying on it, the darkness can't do a thing.'_

"It _is_ the fastest route," said Aqua. "I know it's a little scary, but as long as you keep your light shining bright, I'm sure you'll be fine. You don't seem like the type of monsters who'd let darkness into your hearts."

Mike shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. "No way, sister. With the way things are going, I might have to invest in a nightlight."

"Then I suggest we hurry." Already, she'd stepped halfway through the corridor. "Stay close, all right? And you may want to hold onto each other before you step through, just to be safe."

"You heard her." Sulley wrapped his fingers around Mike's wrist before tugging him into the portal.

"Yeesh. Be careful, Sulley! You don't have to pull so hard…"

Though the two vanished into the portal a few seconds later, Sora lingered at the edge, rubbing the back of his neck. After all this, he still hadn't gotten to warn them about Randall. Would he even get the chance?

_"Maybe we should just get it over with, Sora. The sooner we tell 'em, the sooner we can do something about it."_

_I know, it's just…_ He hung his head, kicking the portal. _How're we supposed to bring it up now? We've got a Keyhole to worry about, a whole world to save. Everything's moving so fast…_

_"Then I guess we should take it one step at a time. Once we take care of the Keyhole, we'll have plenty of time to clue 'em in, right?"_

_…Right._ Sora lifted his chin, grinning faintly. _That's all there is to it. As soon as this world's safe, I'll tell 'em everything. That'll teach Randall to try kidnapping kids!_

With a plan in mind, Sora lunged through the portal, sliding across the scare room's cement floor. After skidding a few feet, he bumped into something. Something distinctly hairless, so it couldn't have been Sulley. The lack of scales ruled both Aqua and Mike out. Pressing his palm against the figure, Sora tipped his head back and promptly scrambled backwards at the sight of two piercing, gold eyes.

"You should have known better than to return."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	12. Magic in the Moonlight

There was this funny little thing called hindsight that slapped Sora's face as he looked into those eyes. Wincing, he felt his throat tighten, and he slid backwards. Shivers raced down his spine; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away from Saïx's figure. Despite the darkness concealing his form, streaks of pale blue light shimmered down from up above and highlighted his shape. Was the moon out already? Did it even matter? Here they had planned to sneak in, find the Keyhole, and fix everything without trouble. Well, so much for that!

Finally tearing his eyes off of Saïx, Sora found himself gawked at the rising, and falling black wall circling in all around them. Shadows squirmed, claws snapped at Mike, Sulley, and Aqua from behind. Yelping, Mike leaped up, latching onto Sulley's arm. The two backed into a table, and something light rattled to the floor. It was hard to tell what. Unlike the two monsters, though, Aqua stood firm, arms straight, shoulders back, and head held high up as she glared daggers at Saïx.

He merely laughed, cold and hollow. "I knew that you would interfere the moment I spotted you, Heartless." He peered straight into Sora's eyes, but rather than cower, Sora pushed himself to his feet, arched his back, and raised his clawed hands. None of it seemed to phase Saïx, and he continued speaking undeterred.

"You're like a cockroach. Try as we may to extinguish you, you always creep through the crevices and become a nuisance. It's a shame that you had to involve others in your reckless endeavors."

"Yeah, well…" Finally releasing his grip on Sulley, Mike slid down to the floor and took one tiny step closer. Though his legs trembled, his face twisted into a scowl, and he soon raised his voice. "Who needs you and your stinking Heartless, anyway?! Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're not wanted here?"

"Mike…" Sulley reached for his wrist, only for Mike to swat it away. "You might want to—"

Mike flailed his arms, voice growing louder still. "To what? Let him treat us like yesterday's trash? Does this guy even know how hard we worked to—"

"Become a qualified scare team? I've heard a few details." Saïx crept in circles around Mike, arms crossed and eyes practically glimmering. "If memory serves, you two were _expelled_ from your university, began work in the mailroom, and spent years stumbling up the ladder. And I admit, your numbers _are_ remarkable, but consider this." He gestured towards the ring of Heartless. "Despite your best efforts, the energy crisis persists. Door after door becomes shredded because you _fail_ to scare children anymore. And why is that?"

_Shut up!_ Sora slammed his fists on the floor, while his claws sparked bright green. _Leave Mike and Sulley alone, you big jerk! They're not the ones getting in your way._

"And yet here they stand at your aid, the company's most _beloved_ scare team."

Mike blinked. "Wait, who's he talking to?"

"Stay focused," said Sulley. "We're not out of the fire just yet."

"No, we're not." Aqua's hands rolled into fists, and she strode towards the Nobody. "And we already know what you're here to accomplish."

"That's right…" Sulley's eyes widened for a split second before his bushy brow furrowed and he stretched up to his full height. "Sora told us that you're planning to turn Mr. Waternoose into a Heartless. What do you have to say for yourself?"

For a second, Saïx said nothing. He merely uttered another laugh, giving a slow shake of his head. "That needn't concern you. And besides, as I had said before I was _pointlessly_ interrupted… your kind no longer frightens children, for they have something new to fear."

His fingers flexed, and he waved his hand. The wall of Heartless twitched, rising and falling and before collapsing over the floor like a wave. Neoshadows sprinted towards the two monsters, swiping their claws just inches from Mike's eye. Before they could reach him, Sulley thundered out in front of him and spread out his big, long arms. While this protected his friend, the Heartless bounced up, clung to his shoulders, and tugged at his fur with their claws. Bellowing and roaring, Sulley grabbed at the Heartless, throwing them to the floor. More leaped up in their place.

Sora flicked his claws, and the few sparks around his fingertips exploded into fistfuls of fire. Filling the air with fireballs, Sora charged at the Heartless. Each Neoshadow burst into smoke, leaving only tiny embers on Sulley's fur. Embers he doused by slapping his hands over his shoulders and arms. Once the flames died down, Saïx clapped his hands, and the remaining Heartless froze, scuttled backwards, and encircled the group once again.

Panting, Sora gazed over his shoulder at Saïx, bore his jagged teeth, and hissed. He overheard Sulley breathing a soft sigh, but didn't look up to see. Not with Saïx standing there, arms folded and head tipped back as if he was _proud_ of what he just did.

"Now do you understand? Even you monsters fear the Heartless, so why have scarers at all?" He turned his back on the group, looking up at the only open window in the room. "Your world is in crisis, and it's selfish of you to cling to a way of life that only holds this company back."

"But, but that's—" Mike's mouth hung open, and he waved his arms, but after a couple of seconds, he fell silent, his arms dropped to his sides, and his eye became glued to the floor.

Crouching down to his level, Sulley placed a hand against his back. "Now, Mike, you don't really believe him, do you? Sure, we've hit a rough patch, but look at how hard all the other scarers work every day. And look at how far we've come!"

"I've seen enough," said Aqua, her tone sharp. When she raised her right arm, wisps of white light swirled around her fingertips.

Teeth clenched, Sora lunged out in front of her, threw his arms out wide, and jerked his head left and right. He looked over at Saïx, pointed at himself with his claws, and rolled his hands into fists before punching the air. She didn't have to blow her cover. The moment she drew her Keyblade, Saïx would flood the place with Heartless, and not just Neoshadows, either. Was she really willing to take that risk?

She breathed in, closed her eyes, and lowered a hand onto Sora's shoulder… and then she nudged him aside. "I'm sorry, Sora, but I can't let you do this alone. It's my responsibility to defend the worlds, and if this _monster_ is going to tamper with the hearts of others, then I can't sit still any longer."

Sora's hand almost snapped at her wrist, but he withdrew his arm after a second. Aqua was right, of course. As a Keyblade _Master_ , she probably possessed ten times the power that he had. What was he thinking, trying to hold her back?

When he looked up again, he almost flinched. A white flash left spots dancing before his eyes, and after shaking off his daze, he saw Aqua standing with her Keyblade clutched tight. A low chuckle cut through the silence of the scare floor, and Saïx raised one of his arms. In that instant, every last Neoshadow in the room stiffened like statues, sank down to the floor, and disappeared from sight. For all but a moment, only the empty floor, their peers, and Saïx remained.

And then a shriek echoed overhead, followed by the sound of beating wings. Metal clanked and clattered, and Sora overheard the distinct sound of slurping, gurgling, and smacking lips. Glimmers of blue fire glided down from the ceiling, circling over the group's heads. Another shriek followed, then a third, then a forth. The glow of the moon's light revealed the source; there was no mistaking their thick, powerful legs, clawed feet, horned heads, and tattered wings. Twirling like torpedoes, the Wyverns descended over the group, straight at Aqua's face just as a scratchy bark reached Sora's ears.

Grimacing, Sora leaped over Aqua's head, slapping his hands together. Ticking drowned out the Wyverns' cries, and their motions slowed. Cart wheeling to the side, Aqua thrust her Keyblade upward, and an orange glow surged up from the tip, past the handle, up her arms, and around her torso. She flicked her weapon three times, unleashing a trio if fireballs that swerved through the air and crashed straight into the Wyverns' chests. The flames crackled, and the Wyverns' bellies blackened, bits of ash raining down from above. Soon only their hearts remained, fluttering up towards the ceiling. Once again, Aqua cart wheeled, this time to the right, and ducked behind one of the cubicles.

The blue flames from earlier trailed after her, swelling and stretching until five purple, winged Heartless with jagged teeth hovered in their place. The gargoyles cackled, kicking and slashing and twirling about. Somehow this didn't phase Aqua one bit. Hopping out from behind the table, she held her Keyblade out straight, while bluish purple gas spewed from its tip. A sphere of yellow light sparked to life, and with a loud buzz, a ring of electricity shot out from its center. Twitching and writhing, the Gargoyles exploded, and more hearts took to the air. Just the sight left Sora's stomach churning and twisting into knots.

Off to the side, he saw Saïx standing perfectly still with his thumb and index finger pressed together. No way was he gonna let that creep call reinforcements!

Locking onto Saïx, Sora tore across the floor and straight into a pack of ten, scrawny Heartless puppies with swirly, yellow eyes. They yipped and snapped their saw-like teeth as Sora shoved through them and dragged his claws against their sides. The Rabid Dogs whined and whimpered as their bodies split in two, but Sora kept dashing. Why show Heartless mercy?

Just as Saïx came within three yards of him, the surrounding air grew cold, as if the scare floor transformed into a freezer. Feeling a chilly breeze stroke his cheek, Sora slid to a stop and peeked over his shoulder. His eyes bulged once he saw Aqua twirling in midair while ice raced up the bodies of twelve Soldiers, freezing them in their tracks. Just as the ice reached the top of their helmets, they flew upward and, with a circular sweep of Aqua's Keyblade, they shattered into millions of glittering shards. Once more hearts appeared, Sora finally pulled his eyes away from her.

This had gone far enough.

The sound of more barks, more ear-splitting screeches, and more clanking metal echoed all around him. From the far end of the room, just below the giant screen, several dozen sets of glowing eyes approached at rapid speed. With his cheeks puffed up and his eyes little slits, Sora crouched low to the floor and breathed out through his nose. Then, just as Saïx raised his hand to snap again, Sora launched himself straight at his back, swiping his flame-coated claws at the Nobody's spine.

The familiar sensation of striking thin air hit him like an onrushing train. The sound of Aqua calling his name was his only warning before something squeezed at his neck so tight, it felt like it'd snap. Wheezing and gasping, Sora kicked his feet and squirmed wildly. His claws pried at Saïx's fingers for a few seconds, and then it hit him.

He was a _Heartless._ What was he struggling for? His lips twitched into an uneven grin, and his surroundings flickered into black. Seconds later, his feet hit the floor, and he dusted off the front of his clothes before smirking at Saïx. And what perfect timing! As soon as Saïx caught sight of him, three glowing circles whizzed across the floor, right into his boots, followed by a _BOOM_ that left Sora's ears ringing. Slapping both hands over his ears, he turned around in a circle, trying to pinpoint Aqua, but the glow from the explosion coupled with a blanket of smoke obscured the room.

When the smoke finally dissipated, two things stuck out. First, Aqua's body now shone a pale pink, and her Keyblade floated at her side, no longer in her hand. Second, Saïx once again stood beneath the window, one hand gripping at the front of his coat, while the other reached up and flipped his hood back. And, to Sora's surprise, his face remained unchanged. His pointed ears, narrow, rectangular face, blue hair, and gold eyes all stood in stark contrast to the monsters of this world. In fact, from under the table, Sora heard both Mike and Sulley shout:

"He's a human?!"

"Not quite…" Saïx said between coughs, while his lips bent into a stiff smile and he turned his eyes on Aqua. "I admit, you possess remarkable skill for a Keyblade wielder. Still, are you certain you wish to face me?"

Rather than talk, Aqua locked eyes with the Nobody and lifted her Keyblade once again. The only sound that followed was the sharp buzzing as three lightning bolts blasted down from the window, striking Saïx's skull and shoulders and, for a split-second, filling the room with bright yellow light. Seizing this opportunity, Sora followed suit by flinging both his hands over his head and sending three beams of purple electricity down over Saïx. Though he yelped and swayed from each electric shock, his smile only broadened.

Tearing his hand away from his chest, he flung his arm out to the side. With the sound of a soft hiss, black, thorny tendrils spiraled up and around his wrist, and his long, spiky claymore flashed into his clutches. Uttering a low, dry laugh, he raised his weapon, and the blue, spiky rim at the tip split apart, while even sharper, white spikes burst out along the edges. He inhaled deeply, raising both arms up and turning towards the moonlight. Lowering her brow, Aqua sprung backwards, stopping in front of one of the metallic control panels. As the moonlight shimmered over Saïx's body, his laughter grew louder, gruffer, and his once straight hair became matted, unkempt. His back arched, his canines stretched out into fangs, and his eyes shifted to solid yellow.

Once again feeling a rapid throbbing in his chest, Sora flipped backwards, landing right in front of Aqua, and raised his clawed hands. Saïx's laughter stopped altogether, replaced with a husky roar, and he barged forward, taking his weapon in both hands and _slamming_ it into the floor not once, not twice, but three times. With each strike, two bright blue shockwaves cruised across the floor, forcing Sora to flatten himself while Aqua raised her Keyblade and cloaked herself in a dome made up of clear hexagons.

Still, Saïx persisted, rattling the floor with each strike and lighting the room with a constant bombardment of shockwaves. After two more rounds of shockwaves, Aqua escaped her barrier and began zigzagging across the floor. Just as Saïx brought down his weapon, she launched her still glowing Keyblade, sending it whirling into his chest. The attack failed, and the claymore crashed into the floor right in front of her. Heart racing even faster, Sora burst up from the shadows and scrambled their way, throwing fistfuls of green fire up at his scarred face.

Yet despite his efforts, the shockwaves struck Aqua dead-on. Cringing, she flew backwards, slammed into a card lined with scream canisters, and slid to the ground. Once again, Saïx persisted, but she hopped back to her feet within seconds, throwing up yet another barrier. The odd part was, once Saïx's claymore hit the floor, it slipped from his grip, while another took its place. Sora's eyes darted from the discarded weapon to Saïx and back again, stopping only when a shockwave threatened to reduce him to a smudge on the floor. After sinking down, he launched himself to the right and towards the weapon.

At the same time, Aqua sprinted to the left, and a yellow glow overtook her Keyblade yet again. Saïx leaped into the air, pulled his weapon over his head and dove down. A blast of lightning buzzed straight for his claymore's tip, while Sora tackled the discarded weapon and wrapped his claws around its handle. This time, Saïx twitched and screamed, sparks racing down his weapon to his head and all the way down to the tail of his coat. Nonetheless, he still bashed the floor, creating a tremor that nearly knocked Sora off his feet, while Aqua hopped high into the air, jumping a second time once she reached her peak.

Just as the shockwave got within inches of Sora, he flattened himself, then popped back up and started tugging at the claymore despite it feeling like a ten ton truck.

_"Sora, what're you doing?_ _Don't you think that thing's a bit too heavy to lift? And he's already jumping up for another—"_

_I know, Ven! Trust me, I realize how silly this looks._ Still, he licked his lips, rubbed his hands together, and gave another pull. _But the way I see it, the only thing that'll hit hard enough to stop that creep is one of these! I just gotta pull a little…_

"Move aside!"

In the corner of his eye, he spotted Saïx barreling towards him with his claymore pulled back. Teeth chattering, Sora pulled again and again, and as he did, he felt a bubbling heat flow through him. His arms started tremoring, and the scare floor, even Saïx twisted into a blur. All he saw was the color red, a bright red. His breathing grew heavy, he gritted his teeth, and after one more tug, the weapon flew forward, right into Saïx's path. The next thing Sora knew, his whole body jerked around, while the claymore twirled, clobbering Saïx's in the face, the ribs, the back; the weapon almost acted on its own, leaving Saïx gagging, moaning, and writhing with each hit.

Between blows, more flashes of yellow sparks nailed him from behind, no doubt Aqua's doing, and after Sora slammed the weapon over Saïx's face, he fell to the floor, hunched over and grasping at his chest once again. Like Saïx, Sora floated down, and the claymore dissipated into black smoke, leaving him completely unarmed. On the upside? Saïx's hair looked smooth again, his eyes no longer pure gold, and with his body bent forward and his arms hanging limp at his side, at least they had a chance to lay some serious damage on him.

"Clever… Heartless." Or maybe not. Despite his wavering voice, Saïx lifted his claymore and dashed straight at Sora's face. Gulping, Sora sank beneath him just as he brought his weapon down, and then… something very weird happened.

In place of the glow from before, an even thicker aura spread around Aqua's body, this one pure white. This time around, her Keyblade stayed tight in her grip, but as soon as she rushed at Saïx, she… disappeared. At least, for a second. Right as Saïx charged at Sora again, she reappeared above him, slashed him across the back, and flickered out of sight, leaving only a translucent image of herself in place. Then, just as Saïx turned and raised his weapon to block, she reappeared to his right, slamming her Keyblade into his side.

He swept his claymore at her face, but it passed through her; yet another afterimage appeared. Aqua then charged in from the left, then the front. With each proceeding strike, Sora's mouth opened wider and wider, and he had to rub his eyes a few times just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

_I don't get it. What's Aqua doing, Ven?_

_"Looks like a Command Style!"_ he said, his voice light and cherry. _"And since she was using Spellweaver a little bit ago, I'd guess this is a level two style."_

_Command… style?_ Sora tilted his head, scratching his cheek with one of his claws.

_"Uh… I'll explain it to you later! All that matters right now is that it's tough enough to knock Saïx around like a great big punching bag. I mean, just look at her!"_

Right on cue, Aqua rocketed down diagonally and straight over Saïx, striking him in the gut and leaving a beam of light on the floor. She did this again and again, going around in a circle, and though Saïx threw up his claymore a couple of times, Aqua persisted until the lights formed ring at his feet. Then, with a faint smile on her face, she hovered directly above him, drove her Keyblade down, and sent a shockwave over him and all the way across the floor. Eye twitching, Saïx tumbled forward, once again gripping his chest.

Only, this time, he turned his eyes back to the moonlight and held up both his arms. This time, his hair grew frazzled, his pupils sank away, and fangs sprouted in his mouth. The moment his claymore gained white spikes again set off warning bells in Sora's head. Biting his lip, he slipped into his shadow once again, while Aqua somersaulted backwards and surrounded herself with her barrier.

While Sora hid, Ven shouted loud and clear. _"Aqua! As soon as he comes down again, you try hitting him with your Shotlocks, okay? Sora and I'll keep him distracted."_

_Shot—oh, forget it._ Sora sighed, scooting left and right with each passing shockwave. _I'll just follow your lead, Ven. It's working so far!_

Though Aqua remained silent, she rushed to the far end of the room once the next round of shockwaves faded. At that time, Sora launched himself straight into Saïx's way, sticking out his tongue and wiggling his claws, which was either the best or the _worst_ decision in his life.

Pulling his eyes off of Aqua entirely, Saïx fixed his attention on Sora, squeezed the claymore's hilt, roared, and whirled around with his weapon outstretched. The temperature skyrocketed, and Sora ducked, just barely missing the claymore's spiked end. Just as he prepared to sink again, a ring of blue, flickering flames launched his way. Sweltering heat smothered his face, his arms, and his chest, and he felt the back of his head crash into the floor. When he looked up again, he noticed Aqua glowing bright and a discarded claymore just a few yards to his right.

While Sora dashed at the weapon, Aqua started twirling around and around, sending tiny, white blasts soaring in Saïx's direction. Each one rocked him from side to side, and he stopped just briefly, glancing from Sora to Aqua and back again with a growl. More lights glided towards him, leaving pale streaks in the air. The second Sora wrapped his arms around the stray claymore, Saïx jumped up for yet another attack. Just like before, Sora felt a burning, bubbling feeling clouded his mind. Just like before, his arms shook, and the weapon dragged him along, cruising straight for Saïx just as he slammed his own claymore down.

The two weapons clashed as six more light spheres flew in from behind. One smack across the face from Sora's claymore, another in the chest, a third against his ribs, and a fourth into Saïx's back, and he plummeted, landing face-down on the ground. His claymore and Sora's both vanished into swirling mist, and the light from Aqua faded away, leaving only the moon's glow.

After catching his breath, Sora got down on all fours, narrowed his eyes, and charged, ready to rip straight through Saïx's back and finish things for _good._ He even jumped up, stretched out his arms, and let fire consume his claws once again…

Those claws only hit the floor. In the blink of an eye, Saïx had vanished without a trace.

Dumbstruck, Sora froze, staring into the dancing green embers and ash stained cement. From behind, he heard the clinking of Aqua's metallic boots. She stopped by his side, crouching next to him with a smile.

"It's okay, Sora. We'll get him next time."

"Gee, I sure hope so." Sulley reached up, rubbing at his neck. "After seeing that kind of power, I sure don't want him showing his face around here again."

Mike shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. "No wonder human kids are so dangerous! Poison's one thing, but fire and shockwaves? Remind me to never get on a human's bad side."

Aqua looked to the side, laughing softly. "But you're both so sweet. I'm sure that any human who met you would—"

_"Aqua, they're supposed to be scary, remember? I dunno if that's what they're going for..."_

"Sweet, huh?" Mike chuckled, jabbing Sulley with his elbow. "You hear that, big fella? She thinks you're _sweet._ Maybe there's hope for you yet."

If only Sora still had a voice, then he would've joined in the laughter. Instead, he slid both hands behind his head, giving the others a closed mouth smile. After a fight that crazy, they all could use a few laughs.

Of course, they hadn't returned to the factory for fun and games, so once the laughter died down, Sora dug through his pocket and scribbled a new message.

_'Shouldn't we start looking for the Keyhole?'_

"That _would_ be the most sensible plan, wouldn't it?"

At the sound of Saïx's voice, the others fell silent. He just had come back just as they started winding down, didn't he? Gnashing his teeth, Sora whipped around and raised his claws but, to his surprise, Saïx stood perfectly straight with no claymore in sight. Instead, he crossed his arms once more with a small hint of a grin lining his face.

"Why are you still here?" Aqua scowled, pointing her Keyblade at his chest. "Sora and I are more than willing to continue this fight if necessary."

"Oh, yes. Send me to oblivion if that is what your heart demands." He shrugged. "But know that in doing so, you risk losing valuable information… such as the Keyhole's whereabouts."

_What?!_ Sora's jaw dropped, and he tapped one of his ears, just to make sure his hearing hadn't gotten messed up in that fight. But nope, everything seemed to work loud and clear, and so he gave Saïx a wide-eyed look and slowly raised one of his eyebrows. _Why would you wanna help us, Saïx?_

"Why?" Saïx uttered another laugh. "You know, I had believed you were a bit more perceptive, Heartless. Perhaps I misjudged you."

Mike rolled his eye and placed his hands on his hips. "Okay, enough with the vagueness, bub. One minute you're trying to turn us all into pancakes, and now you're telling us that you know where that Keyhole is?"

Despite her lingering scowl, Aqua lowered her Keyblade. "It does feel a little strange… What does the Organization have to gain from us sealing this world's Keyhole? Unless…" Her free hand slid to her chin. "With the way you commanded the Heartless earlier…"

"You're correct," said Saïx. "An open Keyhole is unnecessary when the Heartless already bend to our whims. As a matter of fact, sealing the Keyholes will only _aid_ us in the long run."

Sora stumbled backwards, hanging his head. _Aid you? But how?_

Of course, he already had a few ideas…

"It's really quite simple." Saïx gestured at one of the door holders. "An open Keyhole leaves the worlds vulnerable. As the Door to Darkness remains open, the Heartless still persist in remarkable numbers, and even now, many worlds continue to flicker into darkness. And, as I hope you can surmise, fallen worlds are of no use to us. They become unreachable, ruined, and we must narrow our options considerably as the number of remaining worlds grows exponentially smaller."

Yep. Just as Sora suspected. Yet despite his hunch, Saïx words felt like a backhanded slap across his cheek. Looking down at his claws, Sora's mind wandered. Was it really that futile? Did sealing Keyholes really help the Organization that much? With the way Saïx spoke, it sounded as if leaving the Keyholes untouched would hurt them more than playing the hero. But in that case, wouldn't they put a ton of lives at risk? Sure, some people like him, Riku, and Kairi survived even with their worlds gone, but what about their parents? Tidus, Wakka, Selphie… They still hadn't seen any of them. For all he knew, the Heartless could've gotten them. There was _always_ that risk, so long as the Keyholes remained open.

Sora probably would've gotten lost in those thoughts, if he hadn't felt someone ruffling his hair. Dragged out of his fears' clutches, he batted at Aqua's hand and gazed up at her, only to see a faint smile cross her lips.

"Don't listen to him, Sora. And you…" The moment she focused on Saïx again, her smile faded. "You may think you can spread doubt with your mind games, but as a Keyblade Master, it's my duty to protect the worlds from darkness. It doesn't matter if it helps you or your Organization; I'll never step back and allow innocent lives to suffer."

_"She's right, Sora. We gotta do this! Think about Mike, Sulley, and all the other monsters here. You wouldn't want 'em to lose their home, right?"_

_No! Of course not…_ He was just being stupid and scared, nothing new. After shaking his head, Sora turned his eyes back on Saïx. _But fine. Just tell us where the Keyhole is, okay?_

"I knew that you would understand." Stepping away from the wall, Saïx strode past the group and stopped at the edge of one of the cubicles. "This world's Keyhole hides among the countless doors, now all safely tucked into storage." He reached down, scooping up a card from the floor. "Search to your heart's content, Keyblade Master. Perhaps it's even closer than you realize…" He set the card down and glanced across the floor.

But before the others got the chance to speak, Saïx snapped his fingers, and a dome of darkness washed over him. Rather than pursue, Sora watched him disappear with a sneer. He lucked out this time, and besides, for once they kinda _did_ owe him.

Thus, a search began. While Mike and Sulley scooped up stray folders and cards, Sora and Aqua wandered up and down the scare floor, eying door after door as they appeared. They passed plain, unpainted doors, doors with doodles of dinosaurs pinned to the front, and even a few doors with handles in place of knobs, but not a single one elicited a reaction from Aqua's Keyblade. How long was this even gonna take? Sora's face scrunched up at the mere thought, and he huffed as the next door proved a failure.

They sifted through the whole pile of folders, swiping card after card and facing at least a dozen more duds. Seconds became minutes, and after what sure _felt_ like hours, they reached the bottom of the pile. Looking down at the last card, Mike took a deep breath, stood up on his tip toes, and slid it through the card reader. The hum of the machinery up above drew Sora's attention to the ceiling, where one final door slid down, and the metal arm that held the doors in place reached up, clamped onto its bottom, and placed it out in front of the group.

Coated in white paint and decorated with flowers, something about this door seemed… vaguely familiar. Familiar enough that Sora crept right up to it, hand hovering over the knob. Then he heard Aqua gasp, and the door's surface glimmered. Smack dab in the middle of its flower print, the shape of a Keyhole flashed into view, and Aqua's Keyblade tugged her closer, shooting a narrow beam of light inside. The light filled the Keyhole, and it glowed brighter and brighter until only the painted exterior remained.

Once more, the room fell quiet, save for some hushed muttering between Mike and Sulley. With the Keyhole sealed, the group each took one card at a time, swiping and releasing the doors from their stands. They all traveled up the rail across the ceiling, almost like a parade, and after a few minutes, only the assorted cubicles and control panels lined the floor. At long last, their work was done.

Sora probably could've ended it there, popping open a portal to send Mike and Sulley home. After all, they'd sealed the world up tight. However, one tiny little problem remained, resurfacing in Sora's mind once Ven broke through the silence.

_"So, don't you think it's time we told 'em about Randall?"_

Sora smacked himself on the forehead. How could he have forgotten something so _huge?_ After scratching the back of his neck and plucking out his pen, he waltzed up to Mike and Sulley and poked them from behind.

"Hey, what's up, kid?" Mike held out one of his hands. "Is this the part where we all say our goodbyes? I didn't even bring any tissues with me!"

_'No, it's not that.'_ He paused, tapping his pen against the bottom of the page. _'There's just something I've been meaning to warn you about.'_

"Warn us?" said Sulley. "Is this about Saïx?"

_'No, it's about Randall.'_

"Of course!" said Aqua "Between the fight and the Keyhole, I almost forgot."

Sulley tipped his head to the side, arms crossed. "I'm not sure I'm following. What's Randall got to do with any of this?"

Sora's hand trembled, and he pressed his lips together. Boy, how was he gonna break this to 'em? It was probably best to spill the truth rather than dance around the issue, but would they believe him? Well, he had to try.

_'Well, when I first got here, I overheard him and this guy called Fungus in the locker room. They said a bunch of weird things about blueprints for a solution to the scare shortage, trying to get Waternoose's approval, and_ _kidnapping._ _And not kidnapping monsters or Heartless, either! He said it'd be completely okay to rip kids outta their rooms just to fix everything!'_ By the time he got to the end of his message, the page got smothered in ink droplets and coated in smears.

Nonetheless, he must've gotten the point across because both Mike and Sulley stared down at the page, unblinking and with their mouths hanging open. Mike raised his index finger, making a few soft sounds but no real words, while Aqua drew in a sharp breath.

"Sora, why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have brought this to Mr. Waternoose's attention while he was still there."

"Mr. Waternoose, the CDA…" Sulley frowned, rubbing at his forehead. "But I just can't wrap my head around any of this. Sure, Randall's rough around the edges, but kidnapping kids is almost suicidal, and it raises a whole load of moral questions."

Mike nodded. "Randall's a bit... well, okay, he's a complete nutso, but why would Waternoose even _think_ of approving that kinda plan? It makes those Heartless fellas look like a bunch of teddy bears… minus the whole heart stealing thing." He stopped, stroking his chin. "On second thought, maybe his plan's just a tiny bit better, assuming he was serious about it."

Aqua placed a hand against her cheek, while her elbow rested against her other arm. "It wouldn't surprise me. I've traveled to many worlds, and I've seen what kind of terrible things people do, especially once darkness takes hold of their hearts. Isn't it possible that Randall's the same?"

"Well, I don't know much about darkness," said Sulley, "but I could see it. He's always so angry, not to mention completely jealous of me and Mike. He's always bragging about how he'll beat our numbers, but every time, we stay on top. Plus, he's not exactly subtle about how much he hates us."

"But I dunno, Sulley. What _can_ we do if Waternoose is involved? If we tell the other employees, they'll think _we're_ nuts, and Waternoose sure doesn't strike me as the kinda guy who'd support mass kidnappings." He sighed, pacing back and forth. "We can't tell the CDA without proof… not to mention that if there _is_ some kinda conspiracy, we risk losing our jobs! The factory could go kaput, and then this whole city'd be in trouble."

Still, that didn't change what Sora heard. If there was even a _slight_ chance Randall wanted to kidnap kids, didn't that merit investigation? If Sora were in their shoes, he woulda jumped right into action, digging up clues, watching Randall like a hawk…

"Well, I suppose we can't jump to any conclusions." Aqua turned her eyes on Sora, patting him on the back. "But I trust Sora, and I'm sure he wouldn't make up just stories to stir trouble."

"True, he's done nothing but help us." Sulley chuckled. "The least we could do is keep our eyes out. We can't do much right now, but if we see Randall acting up, you'll be the first to know."

The first to know? That'd be nice and all, but there was one little problem. A problem Sora spelled out on the page.

_'We can't stay here. There's still tons of other worlds that need our help.'_

"I'm afraid he's right." Aqua tipped her head up, gazing out the window. "It's like Saïx said, there's still so much darkness running rampant. Other worlds still need their Keyholes sealed, and the Organization could be out there trying to manipulate others just like Saïx did with Waternoose."

"So it's really just up to us," said Mike. "Gee, that's reassuring, but I guess we can't stop ya if you're out saving entire _worlds._ "

Sulley nudged him with his elbow. "Hey, look on the bright side, Mike. If this does turn out to be some crazy conspiracy, we could be company heroes. Don't you think that'd bring a smile to Celia's face?"

"True…" Mike folded his hands together. "And that could give us some much deserved publicity outside the factory. I can see it now! Headline: daring duo solves heart-pounding kidnapping case."

Oh boy. Mike just had to give Sora yet another reason to wish he could laugh. Instead, he just snorted and flashed him a thumbs-up. Hopefully that'd get the same message across. After all, they'd sure have their hands full dealing with a creep like Randall.

"Well, I guess we'll leave the rest to you." Pulling her eyes away from the window, Aqua stepped right up to Sora's side. "Sora, are you ready to leave?"

With a tiny nod, he flicked his wrist, calling up a dark corridor right in front of where the door once stood. Before letting Mike and Sulley pass through, he shook the two monsters' hands, and the two shared their goodbyes.

A watery sort of smile formed on his lips as he watched them go. If given the choice, he would've gladly stuck around, gotten to know 'em better, and maybe done some more snooping, just in case Saïx came back. If only they had more time, but on the upside, at least those two could carry the torch in their place.

After all, they were top scarers. What better heroes to protect their home?

**x.x.x**

That little brat… He just had to go and blab about everything, didn't he? _Everything?_ Oh, while he and his little bodyguard played hero with Saïx, Randall saw it all. That was the perk of invisibility. Blending in, remaining unseen, but once the group passed through the portal and once the scare floor returned to its abandoned state, his body flickered back to its natural, purple state, and he slammed one of his fists against the surface of the nearest table.

"Fungus! Get out here…"

"Um… yes, Randall. I'll be right there…"

He heard the top of one of the scream canister carts pop open and, predictably, his wimp of a scaring assistant toddled over to him, teeth chattering, knees trembling, and just to add to his stupid appearance, he left his glasses on lopsided. Not that it mattered. He was ugly either way.

Baring all of his teeth, Randall shot a glare down at his partner, fingers tapping at the tabletop. "It looks like the brat spilled everything. Now _Sullivan_ and that little cretin Wazowski know all about our plan. And do you know what that means?"

"Uh, well, sir…" He gulped, not once, but twice, all three of his eyes flittering back and forth. "We could… always call of the plan. Find some other way to—"

"Call it off?!" He swept his arm over the table, scattering cards and folders down onto the floor. "No, we're not calling _anything_ off, Fungus. No, we just need… a new approach."

"But what can we do? There's nothing stopping those two from telling everyone."

"But right now, they've got the word of one dinky little Heartless as testimony, and the runt's not even here anymore." Randall leaned over Fungus, tapping one of the lenses of his glasses. "So, what do we do? We _lay low._ Act natural. We'll just put our plans on hold for a few months, a year if we really have to. Sooner or later, they'll forget all about this whole 'kidnapping' thing, and when they do, we pick up where we started. And I already have an idea where…"

"Ya mean like a test subject?" Fungus finally straightened his glasses. "I don't know. We still need the machine approved, and—"

"It _will_ be. Didn't you see Waternoose's face earlier? That Saïx is gonna have an uphill battle now that the brat's gone and worried this whole factory." He snickered, placing all four of his hands on his hips. "But as far as test subjects go, I saw the girl use that 'Keyblade' on one of the doors. It's got me thinking that whatever kid's lurking on the other side is perfect scream potential…"

The perfect start to something big. In time, he'd revolutionize the scaring industry, steal Sullivan's crown, and become a monster _everyone_ would remember…

A low sort of laugh escaped him at the thought, growing louder and higher in volume, while the shadows at his feet shifted all on their own.

**x.x.x**

Even without Sora by his side, he couldn't resist the glittering, dark sky. He got list in the scattered stars and constellations and in the bright yellow lights of the city down below. Resting his palm against one of Big Ben's pillars, the Replica cracked a tiny smile. He laughed at a volume just barely above a whisper, eyes skimming the bridge and the rippling waves of the sea.

If only it could last.

A crease formed in his brow the longer he stared, and his smile wavered. He and Naminé lucked out so far, but how long could they really stay here? A clock tower gave them barely any space, just one heck of a view over London. Peering over his shoulder, he saw Naminé seated further back with her knees close to her chest and her sketchbook in her lap. Exhaling softly, the Replica turned away from the sky and moved to her side.

"So, how much do you think he remembers now?" The Replica sat down next to her, watching her sweep her pencil across the page. Though her arm blocked most of the image, he made out faint bits of silver and gold—the Keyblade, if he had to guess.

"Well," said Naminé, "it's difficult to say. Right now, I think it's important for me to focus on his skills. The worlds need him, Riku, and—"

"Please, Naminé." He looked the other way. "You don't have to call me that anymore."

"I…" She turned her eyes to the page again, squeezing her pencil. "No, you're right. But what else should I call you?"

"We'll figure it out together, okay?" He wheezed out another laugh, gripping her shoulder. "But right now, let's focus on getting Riku back in top form. We can worry about _me_ once the worlds get their hero back."

Besides, they'd have to leave sooner or later. The more they covered their trail, the better.

**x.x.x**

Things had certainly become lively within the Round Room. Having expected a quiet meeting and a mere recount of his colleagues' reports, Xemnas would have never dreamed of the news that reached his ears. As he sat back in his chair, arms resting in his lap, he watched Xaldin lurch forward, his lips twitching into a snarl, while his fingers twitched. He had said that he wished to share urgent news, but was it good? Bad? Simply disastrous? Rather than ask, Xemnas waited for him to answer himself. He and the others fortunate enough to join him.

To his left, Zexion sat with a book in his lap and an almost invisible smirk plastered to his face. After flipping through a few more pages, he snapped the book shut, dismissed it with a wave of his hands, and slid towards the edge of his seat. Xigbar, all the while, laughed quietly to himself, fingers rapping against his knee. Just as Xaldin's lips finally pulled into a grin and he heaved a loud, rough sigh, a column of darkness reached down over another empty throne, and Saïx appeared, legs crossed, back arched, and eyes on the floor. Perhaps it was he who had faced disaster…

"So nice of you to join us, Saïx." Xemnas gave a hollow chuckle. "You have returned much quicker than I had anticipated. Is there a problem?"

"In a sense," he said, gazing around the room. His eyes stopped on Zexion. "Why are you here, Zexion? I had thought that you would be spending a bit more time at Castle Oblivion."

"Oh, I had every intention to, but then Xaldin _insisted_ that I return." He held up both of his hands. "Honestly, though, I don't mind stepping away for a moment, and Luxord seemed more than willing to continue in my stead. Better him than Demyx, wouldn't you agree?"

"You know, it's a good thing he didn't hear you say that," said Xigbar. "You can bet he'd start throwing a fit the minute those words left your mouth."

"Yes, well, as _enthralling_ as this conversation is, shouldn't we focus on what really matters?" Xaldin placed a hand over his face. "I wouldn't have requested this meeting under normal circumstances, but I've learned something a bit… striking about the princess and her friends."

"Kairi? Hm, that's interesting." Zexion stroked his chin. "Is it safe to assume that she's obtained a Keyblade as we had hoped?"

"Oh, she has. I witnessed her as she and her companions faced off against a remarkably powerful Heartless." He choked out a laugh, followed by a sigh. "But here's where it gets interesting; though the King's lackeys aided her, I saw no trace of Riku. Isn't that peculiar?"

"Indeed…" Xemnas lowered his brow, lacing his fingers together. "There is no reason those two would abandon Riku for her sake. They have known him far longer, and together they have struggled through arduous trials. Thus, we must assume that something has become of Riku… Unless, for reasons I could never guess, he decided to let her travel alone."

Xigbar waved one of his hands. "And who says the kiddo's still up and kicking? For all we know, our little puppet could've killed him back at Oblivion."

"Doubtful," said Zexion. "While that _would_ make for an interesting twist, I smelled no significant traces of blood at the castle. There were a few ash stains, some puddles of what I assumed were once Blizzard spells, but nothing more. Besides, the Replica killed Vexen, so it's more likely that he learned the truth behind his identity and some _other_ circumstances befell his original." After a few seconds, he turned to Xaldin. "Now, did you hear anything that might provide clues to his fate? Perhaps his whereabouts? This _is_ something we must consider moving forward."

"Very little, I'm afraid. In fact, I neither saw nor heard a single trace of their vessel leaving the world, and it's impossible for Princesses of Heart to create corridors."

"Yes, and I truly doubt that the King's allies would choose darkness to traverse the worlds." No, something else must have transpired. But what? And why? This was not part of Xemnas' plan… "I wonder if, perhaps, they are hiding something from us. Could it be that something else became of Riku that would interfere with his ability to fight?"

"It's entirely possible. After all, Naminé went missing sometime before Vexen's death." Zexion shook his head. "While it's deplorable to even consider, she _is_ the only explanation I could think of. Her or, well, DiZ, if not a combination of the two." He clicked his tongue, turning sideways. "Ah, come to think of it, Saïx, do you have anything to add?"

"It's too early to draw conclusions," he said, eyes still fixed on the floor. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some equally striking revelations."

Xigbar snorted. "Oh, don't tell me that kids aren't actually toxic…"

"If you _please,_ Xigbar." Grumbling, he finally looked to Xemnas. "No, I've encountered something far more serious. Something I believe could change _everything_ even more so than Riku's disappearance."

"Really?" Xemnas' brow arched. "Very well, then. Let us hear these revelations…"

"Thank you." Straightening his back, Saïx pulled his arms over his chest and looked straight into Xemnas' eyes. "First and foremost, Sora appeared within Monstropolis. While this may not be surprising on its own, he was not alone."

"And I suppose it wasn't Riku," said Zexion. "Otherwise you would have mentioned it sooner, I should hope."

"No, although she and Riku do share one thing and common." She? Hearing those words, Xemnas leaned over the edge of his seat, while Saïx continued. "You see, this… Master Aqua wielded a Keyblade. Not only a Keyblade, but an immense amount of skill. Magic I have never even seen beforehand."

_Master Aqua…_

Though the others likely did not notice, Xemnas' grip on the arms of his throne tightened to a point where he felt their stiff edges digging into his palms. This was… intriguing. Very, very intriguing. Overhearing Xigbar's laughter, Xemnas briefly looked away.

"Well, there's a blast from the past!" he said with a clap. "After the first year or two, I was starting to wonder what happened. That empty suit of armor left a pretty big impression."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Xigbar." This time, Zexion spoke. "Are you telling me that you know this Master Aqua? First 'Ven' and now this… it's a tad alarming that you know so much about past Keyblade wielders."

"Even more alarming is the fact that Sora has found his way to her, while this 'Ven' rests inside of him." Saïx let out a low groan. "Where did she come from, Xigbar? Perhaps you can suggest how we address this situation."

"It may be too early _to_ address it," Xemnas finally said, slowly looking to his colleagues again. "Though, if anything, it is remarkably convenient. In Riku's absence, a new Keybearer has arisen. Should we find our way to him, we may have five Keyblade wielders." Such a remarkably large number, at that. It was almost ironic to think about.

"Ha, as if we don't know the _real_ reason why you're saying that." Xigbar once again snickered. "You sure it doesn't have anything to do with that rusty hunk of metal?"

"My motivation remains the same, Xigbar, and it would be wise not to question me." Very seldom did Xemnas' voice raise above its usual low drone, but here his words came out sharp as knives. "Now, while this… 'Aqua' raises a multitude of questions and her choice of companion does pose a potential threat, I think we had best work towards securing our castle and ensuring that, should they ever decide to intrude, they will regret their decision the moment they arrive. Otherwise, let them proceed and let them collect more hearts. And should you find any information on Riku, I demand to know immediately."

The others looked to one another, as if lost for words. All but Xigbar, who continued to grin like a starved shark awaiting its prey.

"I suppose I can't argue your decision, sir. Between Marluxia, the Replica, Sora, and now this Aqua, we need to prepare for the worst case scenario." In spite of his words, a smirk once again stretched across Zexion's face. "Of course, with so many Heartless on the prowl and so many worlds endangered, I doubt we'll have any immediate problems, but we mustn't grow complacent. The road ahead of us is sure to be _quite_ intriguing."

"Yes, but for the time being, we must not allow our minds to wander, nor for us to seek answers to ambiguous questions." He looked over the others. "Now, I believe we have discussed all that needs discussing. Until we learn more, you are all to proceed with your endeavors throughout the worlds."

Whether the others had further input no longer mattered. With a simple flick of his fingers, Xemnas' surroundings rippled, blackened, and shifted from the spacious white void of the Round Room out into the crisp, cool air outside. Feeling the light of Kingdom Hearts calling to him, Xemnas strode across the Altar of Naught, stopping at the very edge. Briefly, he looked over his shoulder, but none of his colleagues pursued.

Thus, he fixed his gaze on the heart-shaped moon before him and tucked his hands behind his back.

"Of all the times you could have returned… Fate truly is a fickle thing."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	13. A Replica's Remorse

The sky bellowed. Water drizzled over the front of his hood, trickled down his cheeks, and drummed at the top of his head. A constant rhythm of taps and splats filled his ears, and the stagnant, city air threatened to constrict him in its icy grip. Of course, his black coat provided perfect compensation, clinging to his skin and insulating him as a howling breeze stroked his cheek. Plus, wielding fire, heat coursed through his veins, turning him into a living space heater. What was a few hours in the storm to him? Sure, most people’d end up with colds, pneumonia, or even hypothermia, but Axel wasn’t one of them. Could he even call himself a person to begin with?  
  
Stuffing his gloved hands into his pockets, he traipsed along the edge of the rooftop, gazing down past the stack of giant screens and into the blackness below. No matter where he looked, his eyes became fixed to neon greens, purples, and blues. The faint buzzing and hums of the lights whispered in his ear. Some flickered on and off, threatening to blink out and plunge the whole place into the dark. The city’s only saving grace was the view, both above and below. Piercing the dense, black clouds with its shimmering blue glow, Kingdom Hearts appeared in all its huge, heart-shaped glory. When he looked to the moon, Axel fought back the urge to whistle; after all, he needed to keep his cover.   
  
Just a few yards away, he picked up the sweet fragrance of flowers, and a smirk stretched across his lips. About time those two dropped by.  
  
Pressing himself against the edge of one of the screens, Axel peered around the corner and at the two visitors. Two cloaked figures stood smack-dab in the center of the building’s largest screen, facing one another. The broad-shoulders and muscled frame of the first figure might’ve been impressive, if Lexaeus didn’t dwarf him by at least a foot. The other, with a dainty, hourglass figure, stood out just like all the pretty lights down below. After all, Larxene _was_ the only woman among their ranks.  
  
And just when Axel thought he’d die of boredom, she cleared her throat and started to blab.  
  
“So, what’s our next move, Marluxia? It feels like we’ve been running in circles searching for that little _brat._ ”  
  
Marluxia waved one of his hands. “Patience, Larxene. Let’s not forget that the worlds are vast. The chances of us locating him are slim, which is why we must proceed as planned. Sooner or later, I suspect we’ll find both him _and_ his precious Naminé.”  
  
Well, wasn’t that a juicy little detail? Once again, Axel withheld the urge to laugh, though his smirk stretched even further. Meanwhile, poor Larxene threw her arms down to her sides and lurched towards her partner. Even with her hood hiding her face, Axel could just _imagine_ her snarling like an untamed tiger.  
  
“Wouldn’t it be better if we split up? At least then we’d cover more ground.”  
  
“The thought _had_ crossed my mind.” Not even a second passed before he shook his head. “However, it would be rash to overestimate _either_ of our abilities. Need I remind you of what happened to Vexen? Though he may have been senile, he was still one of the Organization’s oldest and most competent members. Thus, I believe it’s in our best interest to stick _together._ ”   
  
“Hmm…” Raising one of her hands to her mouth, Larxene let out a giggle. “Well, we _would_ have numbers on our side. And if the toy decided not to play along, all we’d have to do is grab the little witch. _Then_ we’d have his attention.”  
  
“All that and more.” Marluxia chuckled, turning his eyes on the sky. “Of course, who’s to say if there will be a struggle at all? We _do_ share a mutual enemy.”  
  
“True. By now, he probably wants to murder the whole Organization. We may not even have to lift a finger. And why should we?”  
  
“Well, this is assuming he considers our request. If not, well… as you said, there are _other_ means of persuasion.”   
  
“Oh, you are _so_ cold, Marluxia…” Larxene slipped closer to him, fingers splayed over her lips. “Of course, that’s what makes you so appealing as a leader…” After brushing her hand across the front of his coat, she let out a cackle like nails on a chalkboard. “So, where to?”  
  
“Well, the most logical step would be to continue perusing worlds he’d find familiar. Worlds near and dear to Riku’s memories…” Taking a step back, Marluxia raised one of his arms, and a portal rose up at his feet. “Perhaps Traverse Town?”  
  
As they slipped into the portal, Axel rolled his eyes. Those two were about as subtle as a truck to the face, not to mention slow on the uptake. If they had dropped by sooner, they would’ve known that those kids left Traverse Town a whole week ago. But, hey, anything to buy those two time was good in his book. After all, what fun would it be if they crossed paths so soon? It’d suck out all the suspense, all the thrills…  
  
Finally letting out a loud whistle, Axel strutted across the top of the screen and slid into a dark corridor of his own. Thanks to Marluxia and Larxene’s _charitable_ information, there was no further need to stand still in the rain.  
  
Not with two kids to track down.  
  
 **x.x.x**

_SNAP._  
  
Daggers of wood whizzed through the air the minute the Replica emerged from the darkness. With his eyes glued open, he threw up his arm, white light exploding around his fingertips. Oathkeeper appeared just in time to send the wood chunks bouncing back. Only then did he notice the now fractured railing several yards away. It looked jagged along the edges, as if claws had ripped straight through it. As his eyes scanned the area, he overheard the rattling of chains and a deep roar that rustled the nearby buildings and almost blew him off his feet. Thankfully, Naminé reached for his arm, holding him steady. This allowed him to spot the source of all the ruckus, a sight that sent him bolting down the stone steps and into the Marketplace itself.  
  
Shadows obscured its body, giving it a misty appearance and hiding all but its glowing, red eyes. This _thing_ , whatever it was, stood just as tall as the nearest shop—a building decorated with dangling, colored rings and a round, black sign with similar rings painted on. Not that he got a good look at it. Just as soon as he set his sights on the building, the beast raised one of its forelegs and smashed its claws into the shop’s window.   
  
Just like before, he heard a distinct _SNAP._ Bits of wood tumbled to the ground, and the monster sprung up and away from the shop and dove down head-first into the Marketplace’s center.   
  
As its feet struck the ground, pillars of orange fire erupted, sending a bundle of white feathers zigzagging across the square. With one hand gripping his top hat and the other squeezing his cane, this duck barreled over towards the damaged railing, skidding to a stop at the foot of some more stairs. The monster rushed behind him, spinning in a circle, but the duck hopped to the left and just barely missed its whip-like tail.   
  
“Ack, you filthy beast! You’re ruining all my real estate!” Though he swatted at the monster’s face, it didn’t even flinch. Instead, it threw its head forward and snapped its huge jaws. Left with no other choice, the old timer rolled to the right, dropping his cane and hat, and scurried up the steps. By that time, the Replica felt a sick, swirling sensation in his stomach while wildfires raced through his veins.  
  
That duck was in way over his head! Did he really think a measly cane could stop that thing? Fists trembling, the Replica drew in a mouthful of air and gave Naminé’s hand a tight squeeze.   
  
“Stand back, okay?”  
  
Before she even answered, the Replica charged. Throwing his arm forward, he sent Oathkeeper whirling into the monster’s cheek. Growling and gurgling, it immediately snapped his way, paws drumming against the pavement as it ran. Snickering to himself, the Replica dashed straight towards it, snatching his weapon as it came spinning back. Then, just as the monster raised its claws to attack, he rolled to the side and his surroundings flickered to black. In a flash, he found himself tumbling towards the steps, and he reached out, grabbed the duck’s wrist, and pulled him under his arm. Feeling the air behind him heat up, the Replica snapped his fingers. Once again, his surroundings flickered, and soon he found himself back by the Accessory Shop, standing by Naminé’s side.  
  
Free from harm, he placed the duck down next to her and lifted his weapon. “You guys get outta here! I’ll take care of captain ugly over there.”  
  
“But, laddie,” said the duck, “that beast’s enormous! Wouldn’t it be a bit wiser to find Leon and the others?”   
  
Leon… The Replica shuddered, and a bombardment of images rushed before his eyes. Him and another cloaked figure barreling through the town, firing flames, icicles, and lightning and sending people fleeing up both flights of stairs. Leon charging at him, pulling back his Gunblade and thrusting it at his chest just seconds after a lightning bolt struck his skull… Memories of his last trip into town threatened to flood his mind, to pull him out of the present and back to his stupid, ignorant days of thinking he was Riku…  
  
And then he heard Naminé shout. The scattered shops and concrete vanished entirely, replaced with bright orange, while the once crisp air became arid and hot. Shaking himself back to reality, the Replica, shoved Naminé and the duck back, threw up both his arms, and slammed his eyes shut. Just inches from his face, a thick, clear wall of ice sprung up, encircling both him and the others. He never got the chance to appreciate the cold before scalding hot droplets splashed against his cheeks and the ice wall burst into a drifting cloud of steam.  
  
Slapping a hand over his mouth, he muffled a cough and glanced over his shoulders. “See? It’s too dangerous here! You could get—”  
  
“Don’t worry about us!” Naminé shook her head wildly. “Please, you have to stay focused!”  
  
One look in front of him, and he knew exactly why. In the time he spent chatting, that stupid monster squatted, let out a growl, and bounced up into the air, flying straight over his head. Stretching out all four of its legs, it spun down over them like a giant, inky buzz saw. As the monster came down, the Replica gritted his teeth, crouched low, and threw his Keyblade up over his head. The blackened sky shifted to red, and the air heated up once more, but _this_ time, a huge hunk of rock came plummeting down, crashing into the monster’s back and smashing it into the ground. It lay still for a few seconds, claws and tail twitching. In that time, three white pillars burst up at its sides. Wasn’t that the town’s defense system?  
  
Whatever the case, that thing pushed itself up within moments, shivering as the pillars grazed its ribs. Snapping its jaws shut, it leaped backwards, then to the left, then the right, each time dodging the pillars by a hair. Then the Replica felt a light bulb flash on in the back of his mind, and he twirled his Keyblade in the air. Right as another column flashed into view, a teal dome stretched over the monster’s entire body, pinning down all four of its feet.   
  
Served it right. Now held by the force of Graviga, that stupid thing could only squirm as pillars crashed into its sides, its face, and its behind. In fact, this seemed like the perfect time to clean up shop, so, after brushing off the front of his coat, the Replica sprinted towards it, Keyblade glowing bright orange. He was just about to leap up and land an attack, too, before the monster shook its head, hissed, and, in a swirling, black orb, vanished entirely.   
  
The Replica’s Keyblade struck solid concrete, as did the shower of meteors that followed. For a few seconds, he simply stood in the midst of the raining rocks. Then he groaned, threw his Keyblade to the ground, and turned to face the others.  
  
But despite his frustration, both Naminé and the old duck moseyed up to him with bright smiles. The duck even reached into the pocket of his suit and scooped out a fancy gold bottle—an Elixir.   
  
“Normally I’d be opposed to giving these away for free, but here, lad.” He chuckled and straightened his hat. “I owe ye after the way you saved me life.”  
  
“Saved your life…?” The Replica snorted, a smirk creeping across his lips. “Yeah, well, next time you should be a little more careful, old man. What made you think you could face that thing in the first place?”   
  
“Well, my boy, I may not be a magician like my nephew Donald, but I’m still a seasoned adventurer! And besides, that fiend made a mess of my investments!” His brow furrowed, and he rattled his cane. “I’m telling you, repairs don’t come cheap. How in the world am I supposed to revolutionize this town with those pesky Heartless running about?”  
  
“But didn’t Riku seal the Keyhole?” Naminé frowned, looking off at the distant castle. “There’s no reason for them to be here, unless…”  
  
“I can think of a few reasons, Naminé.” The Replica sighed and crossed his arms. “First of all, the Door to Darkness is still open. Second, you can bet the Organization’s gonna cram Heartless into as many worlds as possible, and besides all that…” He scooped up his Keyblade. “This thing’s basically a huge, flashing target to them. For all we know, that thing could’ve felt us coming.”  
  
While the two spoke, the old duck started strutting in a circle with his free hand just below his beak. “Actually, there was another Keybearer here a few weeks ago. What was her name again? Kairi? And I know she was traveling with Donald and Goofy…”  
  
“Kairi…” But why did she drop by? And for that matter, “Were they here for long? And did anything happen?”  
  
“Nothing serious, lad. Nothing more than a few Heartless, anyway.” He paused before adding, “Of course, they did seem a right hurry to get their ship modified, and from the sound of it, something _terrible’s_ happened to their friend Riku.”  
  
The Replica flinched at his words, averting his eyes and tugging at one of his sleeves. Just like him, Naminé looked away from the duck, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.   
  
“We… we know,” she said, her voice wavering. “We were there when it happened.”  
  
“You were?” The duck adjusted his glasses, squinted, and looked the two up and down. “Aha, I thought you looked familiar, boy! Aren’t you the Replica?”  
  
Once again, he flinched. “I… you’ve gotta understand! Back then, I didn’t—”  
  
Before he could finish, the duck burst into a laughing fit. “Not to worry, lad. It’s all behind us now. And besides, who am I to complain after you saved me?”  
  
“So you really don’t mind?” It just seemed odd. Why act so open minded when he basically ran around, scaring people’s pants off with his magic? Even damaging some of those investments he talked about… Though he _wanted_ to believe the duck’s words, the Replica still refused to meet his gaze, fully expecting some kind of catch.  
  
Instead, the duck just laughed again. “Have a bit more confidence, boy! And, while we’re at it, let’s get out of here before we lose the rest of the shops.” Already, he started waddling up the steps and near some weird, duck-billed building. The Replica squinted once he realized it had a hat just like his. What was this guy, some kind of narcissist?   
  
He probably would’ve stared a little longer if Naminé hadn’t reached for his hand. “Come on. Don’t you think we should follow him?”  
  
“…Right.” He shrugged, leading her up the stairs and past that weird building. Once they caught up with the old duck, he then looked to him with a grin. “Gotta say, old man, you’re sure leaving a mark on this place.”  
  
“Well, of course!” he said, sweeping his cane from the duck building towards all the other shops. “With a wee bit of luck, the name Scrooge McDuck will be a household name all across Hollow Bastion! And that’s only the beginning…”  
  
The Replica could imagine dollar signs popping up in Scrooge’s eyes as he spoke. How much munny did the guy even _have_ if he was pouring all his investments here? Rather than ask and risk some kind of stale lecture, the Replica just rolled his eyes and followed Scrooge towards the Borough.  
  
As they wandered past house after house, he started staring at the buildings. And why? Well, every last house shone with a strange, white aura—the glow even stretched across the concrete! And aside from that, the whole place just seemed too peaceful. Happy Moogles bobbed through the air, though a couple of them stopped, shrieked, and fluttered away once he passed by. Children scurried from one house to the next, giggling as they ran. For a second, he could’ve sworn he saw three smaller ducks carrying slingshots, though that could’ve just been his imagination.   
  
A few minutes passed, and Naminé finally spoke up. “Mr. Scrooge, where’s all this light coming from?”  
  
“Ah, this?” He stopped, pointing his cane at the nearest building—a three-story house with a sign that read: ‘Lucky Dime Inn.’ “Oh, it’s just a wee modification to the town’s defenses. You could think of it as a safe zone: no Heartless would _dare_ to step foot in here, and if they did… well, it’d be like walking into an enormous bug zapper!”  
  
The Replica rubbed at his brow. “Then why the heck don’t you use it in the Marketplace?” After all, he had the most investments there. Wouldn’t it make sense to cover the whole town? It sure seemed more practical.  
  
He must’ve hit a sore spot because Scrooge’s expression soon soured. “Believe me, we’d love to, lad, but it takes quite a bit of power just to shield the Borough. Until we iron out the kinks in this system, we can’t spread it to the whole world just yet.” He took a step forward, shaking his cane again. “But mark my words, the Marketplace is the next place on our list!”  
  
A few more minutes passed before they reached the heart of the Borough, marked with raised, stone ledges, a winding walkway, and a red rooftop coated in umbrellas. Just seeing that building made the Replica’s heart drop to the pit of his stomach. After all, Leon and his gang hung out around Merlin’s house. He and Sora’d fought Leon off just outside the door. And, knowing Leon, he probably still latched onto that memory, probably still hated his guts. So why the heck was Scrooge taking him there?   
  
They turned the corner past one more house before they reached a small set of steps. There, the Replica froze altogether, releasing Naminé’s hand and folding his arms. “…I can’t go in there.”  
  
“Rik—” Naminé stopped, placing a hand over her mouth. “Maybe I should stay out here too, then…”  
  
Scrooge blinked, looking from Naminé to the Replica. “Now, what’s all the commotion about, you two? Surely you’re not afraid of Merlin and the others…”  
  
“It’s not Merlin I’m worried about,” said the Replica. “It’s Leon…”   
  
“Leon? Ah, I see…” A frown crossed Scrooge’s beak, and he toddled over to the door. “Well, not to worry. I’ll go in there first and let them know what to expect. That should clear the air a little.”  
  
With a light thud, the door swung shut, and Scrooge vanished inside. The second he left, the Replica felt an icy sensation creep down from his head to his toes, while his heart throbbed in his chest. Gulping, he looked over to Naminé, who moved to his side and placed a hand over his. Just one little touch, and that ice fizzled into steam, and he felt his cheeks heat up and melt through all that ice. He was probably overreacting. Besides, Kairi was here before. Surely she’d vouch for him, right?   
  
Well, he’d find out soon enough, as the door creaked back open, and Scrooge poked his head outside. “Well, you’d better come in, lad. And you too, lassie.” It was tough to tell whether this was good or bad. Scrooge’s beak looked flat, neither a smile nor a frown, and his tone came out equally neutral. Before slipping back in, he just waved one of his hands.  
  
Well, not like they had much to lose.  
  
Breathing in, then out, the Replica strode towards the building, grabbed the door’s handle, and nudged it wide open. He pressed his back to the door and let Naminé enter first before trailing after her, half expecting a bombardment of shouts, raised weapons, and angry looks.   
  
Instead, he got a mixed bag.  
  
The first thing he noticed once he slipped inside was the sheer size of the place. Though the house looked a bit cramped from the outside, the room stretched out into a long chamber, packed with piles of dusty books, a huge, round table sitting on a stone platform, an assortment of objects, like a globe, some weird beakers sitting atop a flame and, perhaps the most striking feature, the huge computer screen coated in bright green text. A computer screen currently abandoned, much like the rest of the objects, which brought his attention to the crowd staring him down.  
  
Crouching low to the floor, the Beast made himself known with a rumbling growl. His bushy eyebrows lowered over his beady eyes and he pulled back his lips to reveal several sharp teeth. Dressed in a light blue dress, Belle patted him on the arm and shook her head. Unlike the Beast, she looked to him with a faint smile, as did Aerith, who stood at the Beast’s left side. Seated on a stray barrel, Yuffie popped a stick of blue ice cream into her mouth and waved her free hand. It was tough to tell how she felt, but at this point, why complain?   
  
Some weird, man-sized duck with a scarf and pilot’s hat scratched his head at the sight of them, while the tall, lanky chicken next to him twiddled his thumbs and kept pulling his eyes off the Replica. What was his deal, anyway? He thought about asking, until his eyes fell on Cid, who stood with a stiff expression, both hands on his hips, and that same old toothpick poking out of his mouth. Like Scrooge and Yuffie, it was tough reading the guy. The same couldn’t be said for the round, old woman whispering in his ear. Judging by the wand, she must’ve known some kind of magic.   
  
This left Leon. At first, the Replica didn’t spot him, half expecting him to stand at the front of the crowd. Then he heard heavy footsteps thudding across the floor. With his Gunblade tightly in hand, Leon strode towards the group with narrowed eyes and a deep frown across his lips. He stopped about two feet from the Replica, staring him down and, at that instant, the Replica felt as if he’d shrunk down to the size of a mouse.  
  
Still, he stood firm, looking into Leon’s eyes and squeezing Naminé’s hand. Neither said a word at first, nor did the rest of the gang until, finally, Leon stepped back, propped his weapon against his shoulder, and spoke up.  
  
“You’re lucky Kairi came here first. She already clued us in.” His free hand rolled into a fist. “But don’t think this changes anything. We _all_ still remember what you did before, and one saved life can’t erase all the damage you’ve done.”  
  
“Oh, lighten up, Leon.” Yuffie rolled her eyes, giving the ice cream another lick. “That attack was _months_ ago and, believe it or not, not everyone holds onto grudges. It’s just not healthy.”  
  
“Maybe not,” said Cid, “but he’s still got plenty of reason to be suspicious. The kid used to work for the Organization, and who’s to say he hasn’t gone crawling back to them?”   
  
“Are you _nuts?!_ ” The Replica jerked forward, teeth bared. “I don’t want anything to _do_ with them anymore! And you know what? Maybe if you gave me a chance to _speak_ before you jumped to conclusions, you might actually learn something.”  
  
Leon opened his mouth to speak, but Naminé stepped out in front of the Replica before he even got the chance. Clasping her hands together, she said, “Please, give us a chance. I don’t know what Kairi told you, but a lot’s changed in the past few months. He’s not—”  
  
“Aw, shucks, Leon.” The taller duck laughed, patting Leon’s back. “You don’t wanna start fighting when there’s kids in the house. Especially girls.”  
  
Scrooge chuckled, leaning onto his cane. “Launchpad’s right! It’s just not the proper way to treat a guest. Instead, you all should sit down, take a few deep breaths, and handle this like civilized individuals.”  
  
Without a word, Leon turned away from the others and stomped towards an empty chair. After setting his Gunblade down, he placed a hand over his face and stood silently for about a minute. In that time, the others exchanged glances, some whispering to each other. The chicken man once again looked at the Replica, but refused to speak up. Finally, Leon reentered the crowd and crossed his arms.  
  
“I’ll let you speak, but there are some things we need to know.” He paused, peering at the computer. “First, we need to know _why_ you attacked Riku. We want your side of things and while you’re at it, tell us what happened to him. We already know he’s inside a computer.”  
  
“A computer?” The Replica’s eyebrows shot up. “Wait, did I hear that right?”  
  
“Sure as shootin’,” said Cid. “Accordin’ to Kairi, he lost a bunch of his memories, and they’re keepin’ him cooped up until they can fix it.”  
  
“And that’s why we need to know more.” Leon shut his eyes. “Memory loss is a big deal, especially for a Keybearer. I hope you realize all the weight you’ve put on Kairi’s shoulders because of this.”  
  
“I…” Naminé squeezed her arms around her torso, stumbling backwards, but the Replica grabbed her shoulder before she could hit the door. He held her in place for a couple of seconds before his eyes fell back on the crowd.  
  
“Fine, we’ll talk, but _only_ if you let us tell you the whole story. And whatever you do, _don’t_ blame Naminé.” He looked her in the eye and tightened his hold. “She never asked for any of this…”  
  
A tiny, weak smile and a muttered, “Thank you” were her only responses. Now that they’d made their case, the ball was back in Leon’s court. It was up to him whether this talk moved smoothly or if they’d hit a rocky road.  
  
Leaning over Leon’s shoulder, Aerith said, “Well? What do you think?”  
  
“Let’s just get this over with…”  
  
And that was all the confirmation necessary. Resting a hand on his hip, the Replica glanced at Naminé before starting things off.  
  
“Well, the first thing you ought to know is that Naminé’s got power over memories.” He kept his eye on her as he spoke, and when she winced, he quickly added, “But again, she didn’t _want_ any of this! I swear. The thing is, the Organization needed the perfect puppet. A Keybearer who’d follow them blindly, never stopping and thinking about how _sick_ they really were… And, hey, what better way to pull the wool over someone’s eyes than to force a sweet girl to create memories for them?”  
  
Yuffie gasped, hopping down from the barrel. “Whoa, so you’re saying that she’s the one who—”  
  
Naminé nodded, turning her eyes on the floor. Once more, the Replica squeezed her shoulder.  
  
“Hey, c’mon. You know I don’t blame you.” He tried cracking a smile, but his lips wouldn’t cooperate. The mere thought of the Organization froze his face into a scowl. “The point is, the Organization forced her to make me who I was, and they did it with Sora, too. They had her create all these memories of a Fake taking Sora’s heart, stealing my identity, and turning my whole life into a living nightmare. All I cared about was revenge, nothing else. I really…” He stopped, shaking his head. “I blew it. I clung to those memories so long and I kept making up excuses. Riku saved my life, so _obviously_ he did it just to look better than me! I saved _his_ life but _only_ because I needed to get even, not because I actually wanted to be his friend!”  
  
He paced back and forth, clenching and unclenching his fists. His footsteps got heavier with each passing second, and words continued pouring out of him like a fire hose on full blast.  
  
“But I did. Riku was… well, besides Sora and Naminé, he was one of the first people who actually treated me like an equal and not some kind of tool. But the ‘Fake’ in my memories was nothing like that! Nothing added up, and I was _so_ scared, I just… couldn’t take it… And then when Sora told me that he’d called my memories fake, I _snapped._ I got the bright idea in my head that I _had_ to be Riku, that I couldn’t be anything less! It was stupid, _I_ was stupid, and because I went and picked that fight, Riku’s—”  
  
Naminé placed a finger to his lips. “You’re not stupid! Please don’t say that...”  
  
“But I—”  
  
Another smile crossed her face. “You’re trying so hard to defend me that you’re beating yourself up instead. I don’t think that’s fair.”  
  
“Well, _that_ sure sounds familiar.” Yuffie poked Leon’s arm and grinned. “Maybe you two have more in common than you thought!”   
  
“Well, they’ve both got the angry look down,” said Launchpad. “Not to mention the self-blame and the—”  
  
“That’s not the point.” Leon growled his words, pinching the bridge of his nose. “So, if Naminé has power over memory, is she the one who caused Riku’s amnesia?”   
  
Though Naminé grimaced, she still managed a nod and. After a few seconds, she lifted her chin and locked eyes with Leon. “It was the only thing I could think of… The Real Riku was this close to killing him, and I didn’t want to lose either one of them, so…”  
  
The Replica placed his palm against her back. “She saved my life. It wasn’t about hurting Riku or causing trouble. Things just… got a little out of hand.”  
  
A silence hung over the house once he finished. All the pressure building up inside the Replica’s chest came out in one short, soft breath, and he stood with his arms dangling and his side and his back hunched. What would they even think about all that? Despite all his bravado and attempts at confidence, he wasn’t even sure if he forgave _himself_ , so why expect others to? …Ignoring the fact that Kairi totally forgave him on the spot.   
  
So, okay, maybe Naminé was right about his self deprecating habits. Beating himself up sure wasn’t gonna make anyone else feel better, and it wouldn’t magically fix Riku’s heart, either. No, he needed to man up, expect the worst, but hope for the best. Wasn’t that how the saying went?  
  
Scratching his chin, Cid snorted and looked to Leon. “Well, I’ll be. Sounds like this whole thing’s just been a big snowball effect started by that Organization. Can’t say I’m happy about what happened to the kid, but we’d have to be pinheads to blame these two.”   
  
The Replica’s eyes widened a tiny bit. Cid was actually okay with this? But what about the others? Well, the moment Cid shut his trap, that old lady in the robes waltzed forward, smiling just as brightly as before. She stopped right next to him and Naminé and let out a fluttering sort of laugh.  
  
“You poor dears. I’m so deeply sorry that you got involved with those terrible Nobodies, but it’s all right now. You survived!”  
  
“Sure, we survived.” The Replica shrugged. “But we left a trail of fire right behind us. I’m not just talking about Riku, either—I made the boneheaded move of killing one of their members just so they couldn’t make more clones, and now they’re probably hunting me down, guns blazing.”  
  
“Well…” The old woman paused, tapping her chin with her wand. “Sometimes you must turn from the beaten path in order to grow from your experiences. And, what’s more, you spared others from such a painful fate. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”  
  
“But what about me?” said Naminé. “I know it wasn’t really my fault, but I still feel like I should have acted sooner. I could have ended all of this if I had just told the truth…”  
  
“So why didn’t you, child?”   
  
“Um… well.” She bowed her head. “Honestly, I was too scared. I was afraid that if I told the truth, it’d only cause more pain. Or if Xemnas found out, he’d do something horrible…” Gazing at the Replica, her lips curled into a frown. “And I heard just how scared and angry he became when he heard that his memories might be fake… I just didn’t want to hurt him and Sora’s Nobody. Not after how kindly they treated me.”  
  
Reaching into his pocket, the Replica wrapped his fingers around a tiny, star-shaped charm, which he held out in front of Naminé with a smirk. “Well, at least you don’t have to worry about that now. You’re stuck with me, Naminé, whether you like it or not.”  
  
Nodding, the old woman patted her on the shoulder. “See? You have nothing to worry about, my dear. It’s only natural to feel fear, and the fact that you were still willing to aid your friends shows a great deal of courage and strength!”   
  
“You’re telling me!” Launchpad snickered, giving her a thumbs up. “I mean, sure, the whole heart smashing thing’s a bit harsh, but hey, you saved the kid. You could earn a whole handful of Junior Woodchucks badges for that!”   
  
Woodchuck badges? Geez, that was a new one. All the same, the Replica couldn’t argue with the guy. After all, Naminé was a million times braver than she thought. If only she’d realize that…  
  
Placing his hands on his hips, he leaned towards Leon and raised an eyebrow. “So, you got anything to say?”  
  
“Just one thing…” After a short moment of silence, his eyes slid open again, and he lowered his arms to his sides. “I guess I was wrong. You really did get caught up in a mess outside your control, but at the same time…” A sharp crease formed in his brow, and he strode over to the Replica, fire radiating from his eyes. “You’re probably right about the Organization. For all we know, they could be chasing you as we speak, not only for what you did to your creator, but to take back their tools. With Riku down, they could just as easily force Naminé to wipe your memories clean and start fresh. Are you prepared to take that risk?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter!” said Naminé, sweeping an arm through the air. “I won’t do it. I’m through with hurting him.”  
  
“And I’m done being their _puppet._ ” With a snap of the wrist, his Kingdom Key flickered into his grasp, and he threaded the little paopu charm through the handle. Silver and gold shone a vibrant white, and soon Oathkeeper reappeared for all to see. “No matter what happens, I’m gonna protect Naminé _and_ our freedom. If I have to, I’ll take them all down with me! But until then…” He lowered his weapon. “We just want somewhere safe to stay. It’s why we came here in the first place…”  
  
“Well, it doesn’t get much safer than here.” Yuffie giggled, gesturing at herself. “Those Nobodies would have to be nuts to mess with the Great Ninja Yuffie! Not to mention Leon—you should see him on one of his bad days.”  
  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” said Leon. “I never said they could stay.”  
  
Aerith took a glance their way, fingers resting below her lips. “But where else will they go? If they stay here, they’ll have all of us to protect them, but if they leave, they could be all alone. And isn’t it more likely that the Organization would wait for that chance?”   
  
Snickering, Cid smacked him on the back. “’Sides, Leon, you ain’t the only one runnin’ the show. I know you’re just tryin’ to look out for us, but we’ve got a whole town packed full of well meaning folks just trying to live in peace. Get them fired up, and that Organization wouldn’t even get past the front door, and that’s ignoring Merlin, the Fairy Godmother, and the rest of us here.”  
  
“And, uh…” Launchpad paused, pointing to the chicken man. “Couldn’t you and Gyro just invent some kinda big, laser things to blast ‘em down? Or I guess I could borrow one of the spare Gummis, and—”  
  
“The Organization doesn’t use ships,” said the Replica. “No, they just hop through corridors of darkness, going wherever the heck they want. I know that doesn’t do much for my case, but I swear, I’ll be right there fighting if they _do_ show up. And… well, I can help around town. Wouldn’t that make up for all the damage I caused?”   
  
“Well, I most certainly think so.” Scrooge tapped his cane on the floor and then thrust it towards Leon. “We all make mistakes, but it seems clear to me that this boy seeks to make amends. Isn’t the same true with you, Squall?”  
  
“That’s _Leon._ ” He moaned, hiding his face beneath his palm. “But I guess I can’t argue any of this. It’d be too short-sighted of me to snub you when I’ve spent years trying to accomplish the same thing. So…” To the Replica’s surprise, he actually laughed. “We’ll see how you do on repairs starting tomorrow. Think you can handle it?”   
  
“Are you kidding?” The Replica flicked his right hand. “Compared to fighting Heartless, clean up will be a breeze.”  
  
“You might be singin’ a different tune by tomorrow evening,” said Cid. “If you’re serious about helpin’ ‘round here, expect to pour blood, sweat, and tears into the work.”   
  
“Which is precisely why he needs a good night’s rest!” With a soft push, Scrooge cracked the door open and motioned outside. “So, come along, you two. It’s a bit of a walk to my mansion.”  
  
“Wait, hold up.” Just what was Scrooge getting at? Running a hand through his hair, the Replica said, “Are you saying you want us to stay with you? And you’re really okay with that?”  
  
“Why, of course! Think of it as my way of thanking you for your assistance earlier.” He stood up on his tip toes, placing a hand next to his beak before whispering, “Besides, my nephews could use some company a bit closer to their age without wee Webbigail and Doofus here.”   
  
Doofus? Somebody actually named their kid _Doofus?_ The Replica’s face scrunched up, and he almost asked what the deal was, but something told him he’d get nowhere fast. Plus, with Scrooge standing halfway out the door, the Replica doubted he’d take no for an answer. So why fight it? Strange circumstances or not, they’d have a roof over their head, some friendly company, and a chance for a fresh start.  
  
Naminé’s shimmering smile was all the confirmation he needed. The moment she took his hand, he waved to the others, took a deep breath, and barged out the door.  
  
He’d just have to cross his fingers and hope it’d last.  
  
 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	14. Pursuing a New Path

If there was one perk to Hollow Bastion's new defense system, it came in the form of a well-lit path through an otherwise dark Borough. By the time the Replica and the others departed from Merlin's house, the already dim sky had sunken into pitch blackness, a cover of clouds and smog obscuring any traces of starlight. Thus, the scattered array of homes became enormous lanterns, further aided by the warm, orange glimmers shining behind each window.

The cobblestone streets, now empty, seemed to stretch on and on, even as the houses sank out of sight. Buildings gave way to wide expanses of pavement, a few crumbling heaps of brick, stone, and wood, and one or two shacks just barely held together by nailed on planks. As they passed by the wreckage, Naminé tore her eyes away from the ruin and squeezed her arms around her torso. The Replica reached out for her, ready to give her reassurance when Scrooge froze in his tracks and cleared his throat. After almost trampling over the old duck, he stumbled to a stop.

He had to bite his lip to contain the laughter bubbling in his chest for, just up ahead, he saw either the most incredible or ridiculous building in all of Hollow Bastion. When Scrooge said he lived in a mansion, he wasn't kidding; the place towered over the trio with at least three floors, not to mention a tall, marble tower that looked like it'd been ripped off of some storybook castle and glued to the building's left side. Five chimneys topped the red rooftop, which bore a few small holes covered by crisscrossing boards. Splatters of white paint covered some of the brick exterior, while a sculpture of a dollar sign sat high above one of the windows.

A huge, cement bowl lined with cracks and patches of fresh cement squirted out tiny trickles of water from its center. The Replica suspected it was some kind of fountain, but boy, it needed some serious work. The whole place screamed 'work in progress,' really, but with the town still in shambles, it was a wonder Scrooge had such a huge home in the first place. Couldn't he have just bought the castle and called it a day?

With one hand resting on his hip, the Replica pointed to the mansion. "So, this is the place?"

"Aye!" said Scrooge, already waddling past the fountain. "It's a wee bit shabbier than me old home in Duckburg, but give it a few months, and it'll be the crown jewel of this town."

Though it was probably impolite, the Replica let out a chuckle. "Aren't you forgetting about the castle?"

He must've struck a nerve, because Scrooge spun around, swished his cane, and sneered. "Ach, that old castle isn't what it used to be, lad! Why, back when I first visited this world, it was decorated with shimmering fountains, lush gardens, and now… now, it's nothing but a mechanized mess!" With his face bright red, he hammered his hand against the door.

Meanwhile, Naminé reached behind her back and pulled out her sketchpad. "I understand what you're saying, Mr. Scrooge. In all of Riku's memories, that castle seemed so cold and bleak…"

"That's because it was." Just below all the storm clouds, the Replica made out the castle's spires, and he saw a small speck circle around one of its chapels—probably a lift. "I mean, I guess _I've_ never been up there, but the picture's still clear in my head, and it's not pretty."

"And it probably won't be for a while." Scrooge sighed, stepping partway through the door. "But, ah, we can worry about that more after you two are rested up. Come along, kids!"

Tucking her sketchpad beneath her arm, Naminé looked to the Replica. "Well?"

Nodding, he wandered in through the doors, stopping just briefly when he noticed the tall, dog man standing at the entrance. The guy wore a simple black tuxedo and kept his noise pointed upward, giving him a snooty appearance. Unlike Goofy, his face was completely coated in peach fur, save for a fringe of receding grey hair along the back of his head.

As the Replica and Naminé passed this butler, he cracked one of his eyes open and then blinked. "Ah, sir. I was not aware that we'd be having guests tonight."

The Replica shrugged, leaning against the rail of an old, wooden staircase. "Believe me, we weren't either. It kind of happened at the last minute."

"And not a moment too soon!" said Scrooge. "Duckworth, this fine young lad saved my life, so I trust that you'll make both him and the lass comfortable during their stay here."

"Oh, most assuredly, sir."

The Replica raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second. This guy's name is _Duckworth?_ But he's not even a duck!"

"I assure you," said Duckworth, "my name is hardly unusual in a town called Duckburg." He moaned, nudging the door shut. "Of course, you wouldn't be the first here to question it…"

"Well, I think it's a lovely name." Naminé beamed and bowed her head. "And it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Right." The Replica let out a shaky laugh, rubbing the side of his neck. "Sorry I asked. It just threw me off guard."

"Not to worry, young man. I'm well aware of how silly it sounds and furthermore, you are our humble guests." Duckworth straightened his bowtie before stepping towards Scrooge. "So, sir, shall I treat them to a tour?"

Grinning Scrooge, leaped onto the stairs. "An excellent idea, Duckworth! You make them feel right at home, and I'll go fetch the boys."

Just as soon as he shut his trap, Scrooge bounded up the stairs, around the corner, and out of sight. With the old duck gone, the Replica finally took a quick look around. Right away, the unpainted walls caught his eyes, as did the floor, consisting of red silk carpets stretched over bare wood. Several paintings framed in gold added pizzazz to the otherwise bare foyer. Most contained images of Scrooge himself, including paintings of him swimming through a mountain of gold. Was that even possible?

Before he got the chance to ask, Duckworth waved to him and Naminé and turned towards the hall. "Come along, children. There is still much to see."

Knowing Scrooge, that didn't surprise him one bit, so, snickering to himself, the Replica pushed away from the stairs and joined Naminé and Duckworth in a trek throughout the house.

As they passed through countless corridors, the Replica stopped every now and then to glimpse at the assortment of paintings. One image contained nothing but money bags against a green backdrop. Another showcased Scrooge alongside a number of other ducks, including three young ducklings dressed in red, blue, and green. Upon spotting that painting, the Replica leaned close and squinted. Weren't those kids Donald's nephews? And on further inspection, he noticed Launchpad, that weird chicken guy, Duckworth, and two more figures—a little girl Duckling dressed in a bright pink bow and an older duck with grey hair pinned into a bun and a frilly apron over her purple dress.

"Say, Duckworth, who are those girls?"

"Hm?" He came to a stop, peering over the Replica's shoulder. "Ah, that would be young Webbigail and her grandmother, Mrs. Beakley."

Naminé's hand hovered over her chin. "So how come they aren't here with you? It looks like you were all really close."

"It was Mr. McDuck's request." Duckworth frowned, looking the other way. "There is not a day that goes by where he doesn't miss those two, but the fact of the matter is that Hollow Bastion is filled to the brim with dangers and, while the boys pleaded with him to bring them along, they have prior world traveling experience where miss Webbigail does not." He shut his eyes, stepping further down the hall. "That, and they have a knack for following their uncle even against his wishes."

"So basically, they wouldn't take no for an answer." The Replica snorted."Well, I can't really blame them. I used to want nothing more than to see—" He stopped mid sentence, hands snapping into fists. "…No, that wasn't me. I gotta remember that."

"Riku…" Hearing that name only made him grimace, but he raised no objections. The next thing he knew, Naminé stood at his side with one hand tucked behind her back. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was that bad."

Duckworth scratched his head. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Is something the matter?"

"I—"

"It's nothing." The Replica squeezed her hand, forcing a smile. "C'mon, don't worry about me. We've still got a whole mansion to see."

Rather than pry, Duckworth simply nodded before continuing down the hall. He led the Replica and Naminé across a cobblestone floor and into a dining area with a long, wooden table topped with a plain white cloth. Two parallel rows of red seats sat on each side, each one resembling miniature thrones. The kitchen proved equally impressive, with shining, silver pots and cupboards stuffed with sparkling crystal glassware. A sweet scent lured the Replica towards the counter, where a tray of chocolate cookies rested, still a bit soft. With a ghost of a smile, Duckworth snapped up a spatula and lifted up two of the cookies—one for each of them. If this was the kind of treatment they'd get here, why worry about the impending hard labor?

One of the mansion's doors led to a library stuffed to the brim with books of all colors, shapes, and sizes. A ladder leaned up against one of the shelves, which stretched all the way up to the high ceiling. Dim, yellow light from a hanging chandelier gave the place a bit of spice. It _almost_ rivaled the castle's library, save for the bare floor and the cobwebs gathered in the corners. Looking up at them, Duckworth pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something about dusting.

Before long, they all returned to the entrance, at which point Duckworth ushered them into a wide, open room filled with cushy green couches. Once they reached their destination, the Replica flopped down, leaned back, and crossed his legs. Then he heard a gasp that made him spring out of his seat, followed by rapid, thundering footsteps.

"Ah, now, boys! Careful, you don't want to trample one another—"

The footsteps grew louder, and soon the Replica noticed blurs of red, blue, and green zipping down the steps. A smirk spread across his lips at the sight, and he leaned into the side of the couch with his arms crossed. While he stood there, Naminé lowered herself down onto the cushions, watching with wide eyes. Before long, three scrawny balls of white feathers came skidding across one of the carpets.

All three of the boys' eyes bulged at the sight of him, and they each exchanged glances. Then the duck in the red marched forward, beak curling into a gigantic grin.

"Quackaroonie! It's Riku!"

Of _course_ he'd think that. Though he knew the kid meant well, the Replica's expression soured, and he looked the other way.

"But, uh, wait a second, Huey! How come he's wearing black? And why's he look so grumpy all of the sudden?" It sounded like another one of the kids, though he couldn't tell which. They all sounded the same.

"Yeah!" Well, there was no mistaking the third kid, as he waddled out in front of the Replica and looked up at him with a fist below his beak. His blue duds were a dead giveaway.

"Hey, what's wrong? And how come Uncle Donald's not here with you?"

He blew out a puff of air, fingers gripping at the sleeves of his coat. Despite the bombardment of questions, he kept his lips sealed at risk of raising his voice. Those kids deserved better than that. But while he stayed silent and his brow remained furrowed, Naminé slid away from the couch and crouched down next to the duckling.

"I know you're all really excited, but could you please slow down? We've both had a stressful day, and this is a little overwhelming."

"Aww…" The duck in blue wilted, arms dangling at his sides. "But we _never_ get to see Riku, and he's a super cool hero!"

"Yeah!" said Huey. "We wanna know all about his adventures and all the Heartless he's beat! And all the world's he's saved!" He swept one of his arms, like he was carrying a sword. "And since Uncle Donald's never got time to write to us, maybe he can tell us how he's doing, too. Right, fellas?"

The duck in green nodded. "We missed him the last time he was in town. We never even got to tell him about our new shop!"

Way to put him on the spot… Rubbing at his brow, the Replica fought between a smile and a frown. Despite the twisting, boiling sensation building inside him, he couldn't really blame the kids for their mistake. Had they met a few months back, he would've gladly played the part of Riku. Back then, it was all he ever wanted. Now, though, he felt as if he'd been grabbed by the arms, pulled in two opposite directions. His memories told him he _was_ Riku, but reality told him otherwise.

Best to nip this in the bud before the kids got the wrong idea.

Leaving the couch behind, his eyes scanned each of the boys, and he brushed a hand through his hair. "Look, I know you guys don't mean any harm, but I'm _not_ Riku. I just thought I was." He looked to Naminé, and before she could so much as flinch, he added, "And don't worry, okay? This was bound to happen sooner or later."

Huey tilted his head. "Wait a second. Does that mean Riku's got a twin brother? He never said anything like that before!"

The duck in green squinted and circled around the Replica twice. "But he said he thought he _was_ Riku, so maybe he's Riku's evil twin. You see that all the time in comic books."

Scrooge scowled, grabbing the kid by the arm. "Ack, Louie! That's no way to treat our guest. If the lad was evil, would he have saved my life?"

"Well, uh… no, Uncle Scrooge."

"…Thanks." A vague smile lined the Replica's lips. "I mean, if you wanted to call me evil, I _guess_ I could see why. I used to do all kinds of stupid stuff, just for the sake of revenge." A completely unfounded revenge, at that. "But that was then. Right now, I'm just trying to move forward and be the best I can be."

"We both are," said Naminé, rising to her feet. "But it's okay. Neither one of us blames you."

"Yeah, kind of hard to when I look just like him." The Replica tapped at his cheek. "Throw away the coat, and you'd never tell us apart."

"Oh, we know how that is." Huey pointed at his brothers. "Why do ya think we wear color coded clothes?"

"Heh, I can't argue that." The Replica shrugged. "Still, at least you guys know who you are. That's one thing I'm still trying to figure out for myself. Just one of the 'perks' of being a fake, I guess."

"A fake?" The blue duck frowned, looking him up and down. "Now that you mention it, I remember hearing something about a Replica running around. Was that you, mister?"

"Yeah, that's me all right. The Organization's pet project." He paused, rolling his eyes. "Or I _was_ , but it's like I said; I'm after a fresh start, and if I have my way, I'll become my _own_ person."

"Well, how hard can it be?" said Louie. "All you gotta do is find stuff that _you_ like to do. Maybe we can even help you out!"

The blue duck clapped his hands. "Hey, that could be fun! And we could show you all our favorite comics and games… Oh, and we'll write a whole list of names you could use! Then ya won't have to go by Riku."

"Good thinking, Dewey!" Huey folded his arms and looked towards the ceiling. "I wonder if there's a Junior Woodchucks badge for naming people…"

Man, these kids were something else. The sizzling, boiling heat inside the Replica fizzled into steam as the ducklings chattered away. Watching their antics left him feeling lighter than before. There was just something so goofy about them that it almost reminded him of Sora, before he lost his heart.

Soon, laughter blasted out of his mouth, and he slapped his fist over his mouth in a last ditch effort to contain it. Then, after catching his breath, he threw his shoulders back, put both hands on his hips, and leaned over the three ducklings.

"Just don't get too carried away. I'm still settling in, and just so you know, I'm gonna be _pretty_ picky with names. After all, it's gotta be something _meaningful._ "

"Leave it to us!" Dewey gave a salute. "We'll give you the best, most meaningful names you've ever heard."

"Atta boy, Dewey." Scrooge chuckled and swept his cane up towards the stairs. "Of course, it's getting late, and you three have a long day ahead of you, just like the rest of us. Best to hurry to bed, so you won't be too tired, hm?"

All three of the boys let out a unanimous, "But Uncle Scrooge!"

In turn, Scrooge gave them a firm look and started tapping a webbed foot. "I won't be changing me mind, lads. Remember, this is about earning your allowance and another one of those merit badges."

"But it's gonna be so _boring!_ " said Huey. "Can't we just work at the shop again?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not another word!" And with that final command, the three ducklings drooped, clasped their hands behind their backs, and marched single file up the stairs without another word. Once they vanished into their room, Scrooge hopped back up the stairs, motioning for both the Replica and Naminé to follow.

In just a matter of seconds, they strode down yet another narrow hall and towards a room with a worn, wooden door and a rusty knob. Inside sat a plain mattress covered in white sheets. Heaps of wooden crates cluttered the corners, while a small night stand sat up against the wall with a desk lamp at its center. When Scrooge looked into the room, his beak bent downward, and he slowly shook his head.

"Well, lass, this will be your room. I'm dreadfully sorry for all the clutter, but we simply haven't had the chance to tidy up the guest rooms yet." He turned around, reaching for another door. "And as for you, laddie—"

"Could I stay close to Naminé?" The Replica glanced into the room, then down to the bottom of the steps. "And no, it's not what you think! I just… I want to make sure she's safe. I mean, if the Organization managed to find us, you can bet they'd grab her first."

"Ah… because of her power, I presume." Scrooge leaned into his cane. "Well, lad, if your heart's set on protecting the lass, I suppose that would be all right, but don't be trying any funny business, boy! Are we clear?"

The Replica's head smacked right into the door frame, and he held out both of his hands. "I swear, it'll be fine! I'll just sleep by the door, that way if anyone tries to get in, they'll have to go through me."

Naminé gasped. "No, you don't have to… I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

Patting her on the shoulder, he slipped into the room. "My mind's already made up. After everything you've been through, I'd say you're the one who deserves to get comfortable."

"Ah, what a fine gent, thinking of the lady first." Scrooge gave a hearty chuckle before turning away from the two. "Well, you two sleep tight! We've got to get up bright and early tomorrow morning."

With Scrooge gone, Naminé crept into the room, though her movements remained slow. Tentative. By the time she reached the foot of the mattress, she started shifting in place, hands clasped behind her back and eyes on the floor.

"Are you sure this is okay? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, either."

Waving his hand, the Replica flopped down by the door. "Hey, if I can handle sleeping in that clock tower, I can deal with a hardwood floor. It's not much worse than those cots back at the castle."

"Well…" She scooped up one of the pillows and dropped it at his side. "Here. This should help at least a little bit."

"Sure you won't need it, Naminé?"

She shook her head and crawled beneath the covers. "I'll be all right. Besides, I don't want you to feel stiff tomorrow. Not with all the work we'll have to do."

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

She said nothing, merely smiling as her eyes slid shut. Soon, the Replica joined her in slumber, and the stiff floor beneath him and the cluttered old room faded from his mind entirely…

Of course, old Scrooge wasn't kidding when he said they'd be up early. In what felt like only a millisecond, the Replica awoke to a start, hearing a frantic pounding in the hall, followed by three very excited voices. The events that followed blew by in a whirlwind. First, Duckworth ushered the two down the stairs and out into the dining hall. There they all sat down to a feast of steaming hot pancakes decorated with sprinklings of strawberries, blueberries, and even a swirl of whipped cream. The sweet aroma alone made the Replica's mouth water, and before he knew it, the whole stack vanished without a trace. But who could blame him? They'd barely gotten the chance to eat _real_ food in weeks.

Seconds weren't an option, unfortunately, for as soon as they finished eating, Scrooge marched them out the door like a drill sergeant and led them all on a trek straight towards Merlin's house. Soon the gang burst through the doors and back into the crowded room—now even more packed than before. Standing on the stone platform in the room's center, Merlin waved at the group with his wand, while a grumpy looking owl perched on his shoulder.

"I still say that we shouldn't trust him." The owl huffed. "We're here to _fix_ this town, not make an even bigger mess of it!"

Merlin clamped his fingers over the owl's beak. "Now, Archimedes, I don't want to hear it. I think we should be grateful for the added help! We've got quite the task ahead of us, and every individual counts."

After letting go of Archimedes' mouth, Merlin leaped down from the platform and smiled warmly at the group. "Now, I've heard a great deal about you, boy. Leon has already informed me of your daring rescue yesterday, so you have no cause for alarm!"

"So, where are we supposed to sit?" The Replica looked around, but he saw no signs of vacant chairs. Off to the left, both Belle and Beast stood next to one of the mountains of books. Both Aerith and Leon sat up on the platform at a small rounded table, while Cid, Launchpad, and the chicken, Gyro, formed a line out in front of the computer.

The other princesses gathered in the back, joined by that old woman from before—the Fairy Godmother? And just like yesterday, Yuffie plopped down on the edge of a barrel, waving a stick of ice cream in front of a newcomer to the room. A tall, fairly muscled man with a wild mess of blonde, spiky hair.

Wait a second.

"Is that _Cloud?"_ The Replica stared at the man, noting the distinct lack of a bat wing on his back and the tattered, red cape he wore in the Coliseum. Instead, he donned a purple, sleeveless sweater with a metal shoulder pad over his left arm. Rather than a clawed gauntlet, he wore two brown gloves, with a metal band above one of his wrists. Like before, he still wore the same, baggy pants and brown leather boots, but the missing pieces of his attire practically transformed him. Plus, he could actually see the guy's mouth for a change.

In response to the Replica's question, he nodded his head. "Surprised you know about me. I wasn't around the last time you dropped by."

"It's more that I _remember_ you." The Replica sighed. "It's complicated, okay?"

"I know what you mean…" For a split second, he thought he saw Cloud smile. "Anyway, enough small talk. We need to get this meeting off the ground."

"And as for seating arrangements…" Merlin flicked his wand, and in a puff of smoke, a line of simple, wooden chairs appeared. "Hopefully this will suffice!"

After thanking Merlin, the Replica, Naminé, and the ducks slid down into their seats, while the others gathered in a circle around the platform. With everyone in place, Leon got up from the table and strode to the platform's front edge.

He glanced over the group before finally speaking up. "So, I'm sure you all heard about yesterday's attack. Thanks to the Heartless, the Marketplace is a mess, and that sets us by a lot."

Merlin's face wrinkled up, and he swept his arms out in a broad gesture. "This is precisely why we're going to need to work extra hard today! Now, the way I see it, it would be best to break into groups, each one tackling a specific region. Speaking of which, Archimedes! Could you fetch the map real quick?"

"Oh, all right." He shook his head before fluttering across the room, over the Replica's head, and down onto a nearby table. After scooping up a piece of parchment, he returned to Merlin's side and, with a wave of the wand, the map unfurled, floating in mid air.

"Ah, very good! Now then, the first order of business is to repair yesterday's damage." He tapped his wand against an area marked in red. "I shall venture forth to the Marketplace today, just in case those dreadful Heartless decide to pay another visit, and I believe it would be best if we all join together so that we can reopen the shops as swiftly as possible!"

He took a couple of seconds to let his words sink in before speaking up again. "With that said, we must also consider the castle!" And at the mention of the place, he slapped his wand against a much larger area, marked in green. "So, all in favor of visiting that mechanical monstrosity, speak now."

Immediately, Belle stepped forward with a great big smile. "Well, Merlin, I had hoped to visit the castle library. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we reorganized it and opened it up to the public again?"

"A splendid idea, miss Belle! Of course, you'll want to beware those infernal Heartless, not to mention all those treacherous contraptions…"

Gyro cleared his throat. "Actually, sir, I've been thinking about investigating those machines, maybe seeing if there's a way to dismantle the traps. All I'd need is a couple of people to keep the Heartless in line while I scope out the place."

"Then allow me," said the Beast. "I know my way around the castle, and I'll _ensure_ that those monsters don't harm you or anyone else who accompanies us."

"Which leaves the Borough and the Restoration Site." Leon folded his arms, gazing down at the Replica. "Right now, we've got the area fenced off. There's too much debris blocking the way, and the whole place is crawling with Heartless. So, the way I see it, those of you who don't head to the castle should join me down there."

Leaning back in his chair, the Replica smirked. "So, that's where I fit into this?"

"It's where you're needed most." He looked over to Cloud. "But you won't be going out there alone. I'll be bringing Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie along."

"Yep!" Yuffie grinned, slinging her shuriken over her shoulder. "Somebody has to balance out their grumpiness. It's the only way we'll get any work done!"

"Just my luck," said Cloud. "Today's going to be a long day…"

Aerith giggled and leaned into Cloud's face. "Don't be so glum. When was the last time we all spent time together?"

"You mean besides now?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, nudging his shoulder. "Meetings so don't count. We mean _real_ time together, working as a team. Bonding!"

"You know, she might be onto something." Leon laughed and smiled wryly at his friend. "Just don't forget why we're going out there. This isn't about fun; it's about making Hollow Bastion a place to be proud of."

The three nephews sighed at Leon's words, while the others in the room dispersed into smaller groups. Off in the far left corner, the Replica spotted Belle, the Beast, and Gyro huddling together. Soon Cinderella and the Fairy Godmother marched over to their side, forming the first of the groups. Over to the right, he saw Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, scooping up weapons and muttering to one another, while Aurora and Snow White joined Cid in passing out hammers and nails.

By the time they reached the Replica and the others, only Launchpad remained without a group. Wandering over to Scrooge, he flung his scarf over his shoulder and scratched his cheek.

"So what do I get to do, Mr. McDee?"

"That's an easy one," said Cid, smacking him on the back. "You'll be carting off all the rubble in that ship of yours."

Scrooge's eyes narrowed, and he swished his cane. "But for the love of all me munny, _please_ try not to crash it this time! We've got enough of a mess to clean as it is."

"What, does he crash a lot?" It seemed kind of odd to assign a clumsy pilot to that kind of heavy lifting.

But, surprisingly, Launchpad only laughed at the question. "Oh, sure. I've made a whole art form out of crashes! You shoulda seen the way I smashed into the castle last week. One minute I'm swooping in towards the Great Crest and then _SPLAT!_ "

"And that's why we're keepin' him with the debris." Cid snickered. "Doesn't matter if he smashes old pipes and rocks, long as he keeps it away from the construction sites."

The Replica groaned."Well, I'll make sure to duck, just in case. The last thing I need's a full on body cast."

"I'm sure it'll be all right," said Naminé. "But Cid, could you pass me a box of nails too?"

"You sure about that? It's awfully dirty work out there, and you don't have to chip in unless ya really want to."

The Replica nodded. "It's fine, Naminé. I'm the one who owes them—"

"And don't I owe you? You've been trying to make me feel safe ever since we left, so I think it's time I helped you for a change."

"Ew." Huey stuck out his tongue. "Do ya have to get all mushy around us?"

"Huey!" Scrooge glared at the boy. "Mind your manners, lad. And that goes for your brothers as well!"

"Heh, well, I ain't gonna argue with ya if you're dead set on helpin', but ya might be needing these." Cid dug into his pocket, plucking out an old, weathered pair of brown gloves. "That'll keep the splinters out. Makes it easier to handle all those busted up rocks down by that Restoration Site, too."

"Hey, don't we get gloves?" said Louie. "We don't wanna get splinters either!"

"Oh, simmer down. I'll take care of you kids in a minute."

**x.x.x**

How nostalgic. Of all the places for those kids to pop up, it had to be good old 'Hollow Bastion'. As Axel leaned over the edge of the roof, his lips curled upward, and he suppressed the urge to laugh. The door to that old wizard's house flew wide open, and out came the Replica with a row of little ducklings trailing right behind him. Of course, they weren't alone. A whole river of familiar faces flowed out into the streets. That stiff, old Cid soon barged outside, wheeling along a rusty, metal cart. Others followed. Squall, Yuffie, Cloud, oh, he could list their names by heart, and each one of them marched onward with wheelbarrows, wagons, and weaponry. Did they really think they could salvage this place?

Well, it didn't matter. Now that he'd found Naminé and the kid, it was time to reel them back to reality. Play time was over. After all, they had _so_ much more to worry about than a little renovation.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	15. A Case of Bad News

The Marketplace was abuzz with the sounds of clanking, thudding, and constant chatter. Wagons loaded with boards rolled across the street. Ladders leaned up against the railing and the walls of nearby shops, and no matter where the Replica looked, he saw people hammering in nails, ripping off shredded shingles and boards, and pouring cement into gaps in the pavement. Naturally, he was among their ranks, standing halfway up a ladder propped up against the Accessory shop. Wiping some sweat off his forehead, he wrapped his fingers around one of the dangling planks near the window, yanked it off, and tossed it into an old, rusty wheelbarrow. Up above his head, he heard Scrooge's nephews whispering to one another as they lay down new roofing.

"Hey, how 'bout something like… I dunno, the Clonenator?" Louie whispered, though, really, who was he trying to fool?

Taking the words right out of the Replica's mouth, Huey butted in and said, "No way! That sounds like the name of a comic book villain. We need something cooler than that!"

"Well, why not something like Shadow?" said Dewey "He's got that black coat, and—"

"Oh, c'mon. Do I look like a Heartless to you?" The Replica shook his head, fingers tapping against his hip. "I'm starting to think you guys have hit a dead end. You sure you can handle this?"

Huey dropped his hammer and scowled. "Hey, give us a break! Picking names is a lot harder than it sounds."

"Well, you can save it for later." Once again, he tossed a piece of damaged wood over his shoulder and into the barrow. "The quicker we get this shop spruced up, the quicker you guys can get back to selling stuff. That _is_ what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah! That way, we can be just like Uncle Scrooge!" In his excitement, Dewey sprung to his feet and stumbled over some loose shingles, which slid over the roof and bonked the Replica over the head. Growling, he snatched up the pieces and tossed them back up at the kids.

"Hey, quit clowning around! I'd like to get out of here without a concussion, if you don't mind."

Grumbling, he tore his eyes away from the boys and took a fresh board from Naminé. At least all this construction gave him an outlet for his frustrations. With a dry smirk, he let the dull sound of his hammer drown out the surrounding noise until he overheard Merlin chanting some weird gibberish and promptly hopped down from his perch.

Across the way and at the top of the stairs, Merlin waved his arms wildly, bouncing from one foot to the next. As he swished his wand, shingles and boards bobbed through the air, falling perfectly into place over exposed framework and holes. A parade of bouncing hammers and nails followed. Yes, while the Replica, the nephews, Naminé, and everyone else worked in teams just to tackle _one_ building, that old wizard's spells covered three at a time! The longer he watched, the more a question burned in the back of the Replica's mind, and before long, he sat down his tools and stormed towards the stairs with Naminé scuttling behind.

Once he reached the foot of the steps, he gave Merlin a deadpan stare. "So, what gives? Here we are, working our butts off when it looks like you've got the whole thing under control. Wouldn't it be easier to just fix this place yourself?"

Merlin froze, and his face crinkled up. "Oh, poppycock!" he said. "While I can certainly hasten the process, I'm no genie, boy. It would take an excess of magic for me to repair this whole world!"

A faint smirk crossed the Replica's lips, and he slipped a hand into his pocket. "Heh, too bad Real Thing's the one with the lamp. I bet Genie'd have this whole place fixed up with a snap of his fingers."

Naminé gave a soft hum, looking off at the others. "Well, maybe it's better this way."

"Better? But it'd make this whole thing a million times easier."

"Yes, but it'd take away their satisfaction." She stepped towards another shop, watching Cloud and Cid sift through a pile of loose bricks and boards. "Just look at how hard they're working. They're doing all this because they care about their home and want to make it beautiful again."

"Precisely!" Merlin chuckled and straightened his spectacles. "Why, for Leon, this is a means of redemption and a chance to make up for his perceived failure in protecting those he cherishes."

"So it's not just about practicality, it's about that sense of accomplishment…" Well, he could kind of understand. It wasn't the same as restoring a _world,_ but protecting Naminé filled a similar void. It provided sense of purpose. Drove him to push forward, especially after the rest of his identity became nothing but a farce.

So why stall? With his curiosity satiated, he and Naminé returned to their post and resumed the long, tedious task of laying down wood, nailing it in, and even slapping on a fresh coat of paint to give the shop an added sheen. Over the course a few hours, the scratched up, flimsy building became stiff and sturdy once more. Its plain brown exterior became bright gold, per Scrooge's suggestion, and when all was said and done, the Replica heaved a heavy sigh and strutted towards what he assumed was the weapon shop. The dangling remains of a wooden sign gave that impression, thanks to the painted sword. Of course, said wood soon came tumbling down, splitting in two once it crashed into the pavement.

Thus, the process started anew, and he spent his time either pounding in new boards and roofing, splattering paint over the walls with Naminé, or hauling off carts piled with discarded bricks. Time dragged on at a snail's pace, a slow, grueling torment only alleviated by Naminé's surprisingly upbeat outlook and the nephews' constant bombardment of silly names. Their list went on with 'gems' such as Ricky, Silver, Baxter, and Umbra, because they just couldn't let the whole shadow thing go.

Thankfully, the blare of a whistle brought their efforts to a halt and saved him from more goofy suggestions. Then, after tossing one last brick into a wagon, Leon brushed his hands together and strode to the center of the Marketplace with Scrooge bouncing along close behind.

"Well, I think that just about does it for today." Leon took a quick look around, and a faint smile crossed his lips. "As long as the Heartless don't attack again, we should be able to open up shop tomorrow, unless you've got an objection, Scrooge."

"None at all!" He laughed, twirling his cane with a grin. "The sooner we resume business, the quicker we get the economy back on its feet, and let's not forget that a healthy economy is the first step forward towards a thriving world."

"Right." He shook his head before turning his attention on the Replica. "So, now it's time to spread out. What you guys just did was a warm up, especially for you, Replica. But seeing how it's your first day on the job, it's not too late for you to back down."

With a roll of his eyes, the Replica threw his head back and flapped one of his hands. "Back down? Are you kidding? I'll take whatever challenge you throw at me."

Pushing away from the weapon shop, Cloud scooped up his Buster Sword and locked eyes with the Replica. "You say that now, but don't get cocky. It's a rough road out there, and you're gonna have to watch out for more than just Heartless."

"Oh, it's not _that_ bad," said Yuffie. "Sure, there's been some falling rocks, but that's why you have to stay sharp!"

The three nephews exchanged glances before huddling together, whispering to one another, and shooting their uncle some shifty looking smiles. Just what were those kids thinking?

Well, he didn't have to dwell on it long before Huey piped up.

"Can we go with them, Uncle Scrooge?" Though he suspected as much, the Replica smothered his face with his palm, muffling a groan. Of _course_ he'd say something like that.

But Scrooge, being a reasonable adult, gasped, smacked his cane on the ground, and said, "Not a chance, Huey! The last thing I need is for you three to march straight into a Heartless' clutches. Think of what Donald would say!"

With a quivering beak, Dewey started to pout. "But we haven't gotten to go on real adventures since we left Traverse Town. Can't we please go just this once?"

"Yeah, we'll be extra good!" said Louie. "We'll actually clean our rooms and we'll help unpack some more, and we won't ask for dessert for a whole week!"

The Replica pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you guys really that desperate? C'mon, if I'm out there, the whole place'll be _swimming_ in Heartless. And, trust me, that's the last thing you want."

"Aw, they can't be that tough!" Huey grinned, smacking a fist into his palm. "Besides, we've seen all kinds of bad guys before! The Beagle Boys, Magica, this evil wizard named Merlock…"

"All of whom had at least a semblance of intelligence!" Scrooge leaned in their faces, hands clasped and eyes glued wide open. "Please, boys, this isn't a mere game! This is hard, grueling work unfit for children, and I will not see my nephews become a meal for those beasts."

"Your uncle's right." Leon's eyes narrowed."That path isn't a playground, and you'd only be a liability out there."

"No we won't!" Huey stomped one of his feet, fists trembling. "Just give us a chance and you'll see!"

"We'll be the best helpers you could ever ask for." Louie zipped over to Naminé, looking up into her eyes. "Don't you trust us?"

"Hey! Don't drag Naminé into this." A deep, throbbing pain overtook the Replica's head, and his breathing staggered. Those kids were taking this way too far!

Yet, oddly enough, Naminé didn't complain. Sure, she stayed silent at first, casting her eyes on the ground, but after a few short moments, she knelt down next to Louie and gave a weak smile.

"It's not that we don't trust you, Louie, but none of us want you getting hurt. Besides, it's not fair for us to decide for your uncle."

" _Exactly,_ " said the Replica. "And what would it even prove if you _did_ go?"

Huey crossed his arms and huffed. "It'd show that we're real adventurers, just like you and Uncle Donald!"

"But I'm not…" He hesitated, rubbing at one of his temples. "Look, I'm flattered and all, but trust me when I say that jumping head first into danger will get you nowhere fast. And aren't there other ways you can help? Just ask around, and I'm sure you'll find something."

"We need to hurry, anyway." Leon moved towards the steps. "Sorry, but it's for your own good."

Though Yuffie opened her mouth to speak, no words followed, and she soon followed Leon up the steps and back towards the Borough. Before leaving, Aerith sat down with the nephews and whispered something in their ears. Whatever it was must've worked, because their faces brightened in an instant, and they scrambled over to Scrooge muttering something about ice cream. With the kids taken care of, the Replica finally followed the others, but not without giving the Marketplace one last look.

"Aw, cheer up, little buddies!" he heard Launchpad say. "Why don't I give you a ride on my ship later?"

Well, at least someone had the situation under control. Snickering to himself, the Replica pressed on, and the group traveled from the Borough all the way up into the dark confines of the Bailey. Upon stepping into the tunnel, the Replica froze. For a brief moment, visions of himself, Sora's Nobody, and Riku appeared in his head, charging, striking blade against blade, while flames danced through the air, courtesy of Kairi. It'd been a long time since then, and in his absence, crisscrossing steel beams now stood at the end of the broken stone path while a golden fence rested at the bottom of the stairs.

But why take the long route? Grabbing Naminé's hand, the Replica leaped over the cliff and drifted down like a feather, thanks to a little gliding. Once they struck the stone floor, Yuffie burst into giggles.

"A little showoffy, don't you think?" Still, she grinned at the duo all the same. "But I _guess_ I'd do the same if I could. It sure beats taking the long way down."

"Well, it was… nice." Naminé brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "For a second, it almost felt like we were flying."

"Just don't start goofing off once we pass through." Leon twisted a small key, and the gate screeched open. "And stay alert. For all we know, those kids could be right behind us."

"They wouldn't…" The Replica stopped himself and moaned. "No, they definitely would. You say no to a kid, and that's practically begging them to bend the rules."

"So? They'll have to work _pretty_ hard to sneak past a ninja." Yuffie's eyes darted left and right, and she slid between Leon and Cloud. "You guys just leave it to me and Aerith. She's good with kids, I'm good with stealth. What more do you need?"

"I don't know. I bet Leon and Cloud could scare them off just by glaring." In fact, just as the Replica spoke those words, their eyes became sharpened daggers. Not that it mattered much to him.

Thankfully, before tensions stretched any higher, Naminé wandered over towards the girls. "If it's all right, I wouldn't mind helping. I can't fight, so…"

"Of course you can help," said Aerith, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be discouraged, okay?"

"Well, if you're sure… I just don't want to get in the way."

"Get in the way? C'mon, give yourself more credit." The Replica grinned at her, both hands on his hips. "You've already gone out of your way to help when you didn't have to, so just do what you can. I'll take care of the Heartless."

When no arguments arose, the group marched single file through the gate and into the narrow path of the Restoration Site. Compared to the town and even the Bailey, the place screamed total disaster. Piles up on piles of broken rock, wire, and pipes cluttered the winding pathway. Two parallel walls of blue stone stretched high into the sky, and a thick, foul stench pervaded over head as towering smokestacks belched smog into the air.

Thick pipes bulged out of the canyon walls, some coiling around one another while others stretched from one wall to the next, stiff and straight. As the Replica wandered down the path, he felt his boots clank on something hard, and when he looked down, he found himself standing on a flat piece of metal. Others littered the area, along with stray pieces of grating. Every now and then, he thought about scooping them up, but Leon and Cloud told him to stay on track and soon they reached the first big trash heap.

"So, all we've gotta do is move this debris…" The Replica tapped his Keyblade against a jagged, blue boulder. "Think we should break it down first?"

"That's the plan," said Cloud. Taking his sword in both hands, he stepped back, then lunged straight into the pile, slashing back and forth multiple times in a Sonic Blade attack. The rocks split in half and tumbled down towards the bottom of the pile. He then looked to Leon, who took his place, slamming the Gunblade against the smaller chunks.

While those two mauled the pile, Yuffie wheeled over a cart with a grin. "Just don't overdo it, guys. You need to save some strength for the Heartless, right?"

"Well, I'll see if I can pick up the slack." A cool mist spiraled around the Keyblade's tip before the Replica jammed it between cracks in the heap. A soft hiss followed, as ice crawled up through the gaps, spreading over the surfaces of the rocks and rusted metal. As the ice expanded, the cracks widened, threatening to break apart completely. Hopping backwards, the Replica then twirled his weapon, and an orange glow shot towards the tip. "I'd back up if I were you!"

It was the only warning he gave before shoving the Keyblade over his head. An orange speck shone brightly in the sky, growing larger and larger by the second. Gasping, both Leon and Cloud pressed their backs into the wall, while Aerith grabbed Yuffie, and the Replica rolled out in front of Naminé and spread out his arms. A huge chunk of stone crashed down into the pile, and the Replica slapped a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the searing flash that followed.

When he opened his eyes, he watched the once frozen debris shatter into tiny, blackened chunks. Pleased with his work, he propped his Keyblade against his shoulder and shot a glance off at the others and, to his surprise, Cloud actually smirked.

"A Meteor spell… not bad, kid." Taking up his sword again, Cloud pulled it back and over his shoulder while a circle of orange energy sparked to life all around him. Slamming his weapon into the ground, he unleashed a green, crescent blast of energy that blasted through the remaining rubble. Once Yuffie's shuriken whizzed through the pile, the whole thing came tumbling down, and she and Aerith rushed past the others, scooping up armfuls of stone.

They repeated the process as they pushed further along the trail, though as expected, they hit a few road bumps along the way. Soon after clearing the first pile, the shrieks of Wyvern Heartless echoed through the sky a whole flock, both brown and blue, swooped down, kicking, biting, and performing corkscrew dives. Rounded, green Heartless coated in spikes leaped down from a nearby ledge and twirled around like tops. Blasts of fire and ice ricocheted off of canyon walls, straight from the mouth of a Defender's shield while Heartless dressed in silver suits of armor scraped their swords across the terrain.

Unfortunately for them, they had more than just a Keyblade to worry about.

Just as the Wyverns dove down, Yuffie's shuriken sliced across their wings and sent them crashing head-first into the ground. Twirling her staff, Aerith surrounded the group in a shimmering gold glow. Grasping his Keyblade in both hands, the Replica charged, but his surroundings flew by in a blur, and when he launched himself into a Sonic Blade strike, he zipped through the mob so fast that his head started spinning. After grinding to a stop, he saw Leon and Cloud zigzag across the path at lightning speeds, while Yuffie kept popping behind Heartless in puffs of smoke.

Meteors rained down over a wall of Armored Knights with one swing of Cloud's sword. Each time Leon bashed Defenders in the back, his weapon boomed, and the Heartless exploded in fire and smoke. More Wyverns toppled down in a pile, while Aerith bashed Wizards over the head with her staff. Amidst all the fighting, the Replica spun around, eyes scanning his surroundings for Naminé. Yet, to his surprise, she stood unharmed, back pressed to one of the walls. Heartless brushed past her without a second glance while she stood there shivering with her eyes squeezed shut.

Soon, the last Heartless faded, and the path became clear once more. Heart pounding, the Replica hurried to her side and held out a potion, but she only shook her head in return. Rather than push her, he merely smiled and tucked it away. From there, the group proceeded without interruption, though the Replica stopped once or twice when he thought he heard whispers from behind.

Eventually, they reached the end of the trail and climbed up to the top of a hill. A rust-colored balcony stretched out at the very top with gold pipes poking up from around the edge. Craning his neck, the Replica saw the castle itself, stretching so high that it disappeared behind the black clouds. Upon reaching the Postern, he leaned over the railing, gazing down through a veil of smoke. Squinting, he just barely made out the shape of the Rising Falls, but a tap on the shoulder tore his attention away from his surroundings and up at the three ducklings sitting right by a chest on a thick, brass pipe.

The Replica's jaw dropped. All words escaped him, and he stared at the boys, fingers twitching, breath staggering. Face twisting into a glare, he raised his index finger and waved it furiously while Cloud and Leon both crossed their arms.

"Looks like they beat us here," said Leon. "We should have seen this coming a mile away."

Yuffie slumped, rubbing the back of her head. "But how? You can't just sneak past a _ninja._ It's supposed to be the other way around!"

All three of the boys laughed and held up a huge, hardback book.

"But you guys were busy fighting," said Huey. He gave the others a great big grin, just to add insult to injury. "And the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook's got a whole section on stealth!"

Dewey nodded, tapping the front cover. "We were extra careful, since you guys knew we'd be coming."

"Seriously?" The Replica breathed an airy laugh, digging his fingers into his hair. "I don't know whether to be annoyed or impressed. You guys got us good."

"Yeah." Cloud shook his head, leaning over the kids. "But you've had your fun. Now it's time to head back."

"Aw, but we just got here!" said Louie. "And we wanted to go see the castle…" He and his brothers slid together, hands clasped and beaks trembling. What were they shooting for, a kicked puppy look?

Well, whatever it was, it didn't fool Aerith. No, she stepped right up to the boys and waved her finger back and forth. "Don't you think you've gotten into enough trouble today? Your uncle's probably worried about you." Despite her word choice, she kept a soft, sweet tone.

"You shouldn't push your luck." Leon tucked his weapon away and scooped up two of the boys. "Come on, you can save the adventuring for some other time." He set the kids down and nudged them towards the trail, but the ducklings lunged out of his way and scrambled towards the Replica and Naminé.

The three tumbled behind the Replica's legs, eyes darting left and right. "You gotta back us up!" they all said at once, but the Replica just stepped aside. He wasn't about to fight their battles, especially over something this silly.

He was just about to say that much when he heard the sound of a breeze blow by. Placing a hand to his ear, he turned around, but saw no signs of anything suspicious. The air around him remained stagnant. So was it all in his head?

Squeezing his Keyblade, he continued to look around while Leon, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie continued begging and scolding those kids to turn back. Both Louie and Huey kept hopping, ducking, and rolling away from their grasp but, like the Replica, Dewey turned his eyes to the sky just as the air howled again and two red dots shone through the black haze up above.

Immediately, he started trembling. "Uh, guys, I think you might wanna—"

"Look out!" Naminé cried, shoving Louie out of the way. Her timing couldn't have been better, as a huge, inky black beast crashed down, sending flames rushing across the Postern's entire surface. The rustling chains, the bulky physique—there was no doubt about it. That beast from yesterday had returned, and with an ear-splitting roar, it thundered straight towards the Replica's face.

Flinching, he snapped his fingers, and his surroundings sank into blackness. When he opened his eyes, he'd made it back by the hill, and that Heartless skidded towards the Postern's edge. Squealing, it dug its claws into the pavement and then flipped back around, head held low. Taking his Keyblade in both hands, the Replica muttered "Force" under his breath. Just like the day before, a dome of Graviga magic formed over the top of the beast, and for a few seconds it stood in place, squirming left and right.

In that time, Yuffie hurled her shuriken at its face and leaped back. "Yikes! What _is_ that thing?"

"It must be that Heartless Scrooge talked about…" Leon heaved a heavy sigh, thrusting his Gunblade forward. A bright, flaming sphere swelled at the tip and rocketed into the Heartless' mouth. The blast left the creature choking and wheezing, and he glanced over his shoulder at the others. "Aerith, Naminé, you get those kids out of here. And as for you, Replica… you know how this thing fights, so tell us what we need to do."

The Heartless smashed its claws against the dome. The insides of its mouth glowed bright orange, and with one final swipe, the Graviga field shattered. Gulping, the Replica looked off towards the edge of the platform. Down below lay nothing but smoke, scattered stones, and a fall so steep, they'd be reduced to splatters on the ground. Sure, he could glide, but what about the others? That Heartless took up so much space that one wrong move risked sending them all over the edge.

Now free to move, that beast leaped to the left, then the right, each jump rattling the ground below their feet. Sure, he could cast another spell and stall for more time, maybe let the defense system take its toll, but who knew how many hits it could take? Blue sparks danced around the Keyblade's tip, and the Replica launched the weapon at the Heartless' right cheek. He then whirled towards the rest of the group and pointed back towards the trail.

"If we fight up here, we risk getting flung over the edge. I say our best bet's to lure that thing down to the Restoration Site. Then it'll barely have room to breathe."

"Well, let's get to it," said Cloud. "And don't forget to grab your Keyblade."

His weapon came whizzing back right on cue, and the Replica snapped it up before tearing towards the hill. Huey, Dewey, and Louie all zipped ahead of the gang, Dewey rifling through that guidebook as he ran. Meanwhile, Aerith waved her staff again, and once more, a gold glow overtook the group. With increased speed, they hustled into the Restoration Site proper with the thundering stomps of the Heartless echoing close behind.

The path forked at the bottom of the hill, one trail locked between two tight stone walls, while a gaping hole in to the right led up to a ledge. Sliding to a halt, the Replica pointed his Keyblade at said hole.

"Guys, get over to that ledge! I'll keep going straight, that way it'll stay focused on _me._ Got it?"

"I see… so you want to split its focus." Leon's lips curled upward, and he leaped through the hole. "Then make sure you can keep it in range. We'll take care of the rest."

Bolting ahead of Cloud the others, Huey and his brothers dived through the opening. "Don't forget about us!" he said. "I bet the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook has all sorts of tricks for beating Heartless."

"Wait!" said Naminé. "I don't think that's a good idea!"

"Aw, relax! We're used to scary stuff like this."

Well, they'd see about that soon enough. By now, the Heartless' footsteps sounded became thunder claps and in seconds, its shadowy form burst into the canyon. With everyone safely hidden on the ledge, the Replica grinned, slid into the monster's path, and waved his Keyblade in its face.

"Hey, ugly! Just try and catch me!"

Gurgling, the Heartless crouched low and then pounced, just as planned. With another gold flash, the Replica took off like a bullet train, leading the Heartless further down the hill. As he ran, shimmering, purple orbs flew at his shoulders, exploding within seconds. Teeth clenched, the Replica warped out of the explosion's path, reappearing behind that stupid beast. Growling, it twirled around, whipping its wiry tail at him. Wind spiraled around the Replica's body and softened the blow, but he still crashed into one of the walls from. Cringing, he pushed himself back on his feet, ducking as the Heartless spun down like a buzz saw. Just like before, trails of fire surged across the path once its feet struck the ground, forcing him to swerve between flames. With the Heartless once again at his tail, the Replica bolted once more, leading that pest towards the other side of the ledge.

As they passed by, he heard a sharp screeching sound, and a bright pillar of light shot up into the sky. Just as the Heartless' tail passed the incline, Leon rocketed down from above, his Gunblade shining white. It even looked larger than before!

Clutching the weapon tight, he slammed it into the Heartless back, and with a _BANG,_ a white flash overtook their surroundings. When the light faded, the Heartless lay flat on its belly, and the shadows obscuring its forms shrank away, revealing a purple body coated in blue veins, three spikes on each side of its face tipped in pink and an equally pink set of spines lining its back. Its eyes appeared yellow, though a faint red aura still remained.

Unfortunately, the dumb thing climbed back on its feet seconds later, and when the Heartless slashed at Leon, its body appeared to duplicate into red, green, blue, and purple copies of itself. Leon wove between swipes, but the third and final slash hit dead center and smacked him backwards several yards. Growling, the Replica threw his Keyblade up over his head and six pillars of lightning shot down, striking each one of that monster's back spines.

"Hey, don't forget who your real target is!"

Snarling, the monster slowly turned around. With its sights set on the Replica again, Leon darted around the corner, presumably climbing back on the ledge. In the mean time, the Replica sprung upward, flames bursting around his Keyblade. He then bashed his weapon against the top of the Heartless' head, raining meteors over the area. One smashed into its back, the other its left side, a third struck its forehead. A blanket of smoke stretched out all around it, and in the time it took to right itself, the Replica warped back to the foot of the hill. That'd keep its focus off the others.

He stood still as the Heartless thundered his way. Pointing his Keyblade straight at its face, he started picturing white-hot fire when one of the nephews called out to him.

"Hey! The Junior Woodchucks Guidebook says that when you're facing a big, scary Heartless, you oughta make it trip! Then it'll be too busy trying to get back on its feet, and you'll have lots of time to fight back.."

Wait, that book seriously had info on the Heartless? Well, whether it did or not, the kid had a point. If something that huge lost its footing mid-run, it'd probably smash straight into one of the walls. Feeling laughter bubbling up in his chest, the Replica pointed his blade towards the ground, his thoughts shifting far, far away from fire. Letting the air cool, he bashed his weapon into the ground, and in the blink of an eye, ice stretched over the entire trail. Too dumb to notice, the Heartless trampled right over the ice, collapsed on its belly, and cruised straight down the rink, crashing just two yards to the Replica's right.

He planned on laying the next blow, but Yuffie jumped straight down from the ledge and barreled right past him. Just what happened with Cloud, an orange circle of energy spread out around her, and with a huge grin, she smashed her shuriken into the ground. The area around them rumbled, and the Replica pressed his weight into the wall as spikes of earth pierced the Heartless from below. Cloud followed her lead, bursting out of the hole and dive bombing its back. He slashed one, two, three, four, five, six, seven times before kicking up into the air. A white sphere swelled at the tip of his sword, and with one final swing, he set off yet another explosion.

Parts of the rock face broke into tiny pebbles that rolled to the ground, and the Heartless wheezed, all four of its legs wobbling. Pulling his lips into a wide smirk, the Replica charged straight at its head, dashing around in one final Sonic Blade attack. He passed through it three times and jumped up for a finishing strike before the Heartless hissed, quivered, and shook its head. The Keyblade came down, only to pass through a spinning black sphere.

Of course it'd take off at the last second. Of _course._

But while he felt an urge to throw his weapon down just like before, he withheld that urge, falling back against the wall and guzzling down a whole Elixir. Soon the others slid down from the ledge and returned to his side. Together once more, they all shared a laugh, save for Cloud and Naminé.

Instead, she looked over him with one hand over her lips. "Are you all right?"

"Hey, I made it out in one piece before." He gestured at the others. "And this time I had backup. I'd say, all things considered, this whole fight was an improvement. I just wish we could've finished it here."

"I know!" said Yuffie. "You'd think something that big, scary, and ugly would want to die fighting, not run away like a coward."

"Maybe it's not as tough as it looks." Louie snickered. "You guys were so _cool_ that I bet you scared it off. Maybe it'll be gone for good this time!"

Naminé shook her head, sweeping her bangs out of her eyes. "I wish it was that simple, but it's already attacked twice. If it does stop attacking, there's nothing stopping it from finding another world."

Leon pressed his knuckles against his forehead and nodded. "It might've searching for the Keyhole. There's so much darkness here that it might not have caught on, but I'm sure that once it does, it'll pick a new target."

"Well, that's assuming _I'm_ not the target." The Replica looked down at a stray pipe. "I think you guys have enough trouble without that thing trampling your hard work, so if you want me to bail—"

"You're not going anywhere," said Leon. "Don't even try."

His eyes widened. "Wait, did I hear that right?"

"Yeah, you heard right." He cracked an uneven smile. "If you take off, you and Naminé will have to fend for yourselves. You'd be sitting ducks for the Organization, and I can't allow that."

"But yesterday you almost showed me the door. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh, I've got a few reasons. For one, if the Organization gets their hands on you again, it'll spell trouble for all the worlds, not just for you. But it's not just because of them… no, Scrooge was right. You're trying to make up for past mistakes. I can see that now, and after today's work, I'd have to be an idiot to kick you out."

"Even if it puts your home at risk?"

"Oh, that's nothing new." Yuffie rolled her eyes. "We've had to deal with Heartless with and without you here. And besides, it'll be nice to have another girl around here." She leaned over Naminé's shoulder and whispered, "No offense to the guys, but sometimes it gets a _little_ exhausting."

"Um… well, I suppose I understand a little." She stepped back, gazing up at Aerith. "But would you really want to spend time with me? We barely know each other."

Aerith clasped her hands together and nodded. "Isn't that all the more reason to do it? Everyone deserves a friend, Naminé, and now you both have a chance to form your own connections."

Dewey gave a devilish grin, steepling his fingers. "And we've still gotta get _you_ a new name! I was thinking maybe Keyguy. Or Ukir, since that's Riku spelled backwards."

"Oh, or how about Reflexor?" said Louie. "Like a reflection, and—"

The Replica once again smacked his palm against his face. "Man, at this rate, maybe you _should_ just call me Riku. At least that name doesn't sound so dorky."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, Aerith… and, well, the rest of you guys. Thanks for giving us a chance. It really means a lot to me."

With the giant Heartless well behind them and their spirits lifted once more, the Replica, Naminé, and all their new friends trudged slowly back into the Bailey. While most of them climbed up the stairs and headed back towards the Borough, the Replica stayed put at the tunnel's front window, pressing his palms against the window sill and staring out into the shrouded sky.

"I swear, Naminé, I don't know if I'll ever get used to this…" His eyes slid shut, and he blew out some air. "You think they're really doing this because of me? I hate second guessing myself, but…"

"I think it's something we both need to work on." She joined him by the window, placing a hand behind her back. "It's strange and a little scary, but I think they really do care. They've opened their hearts to us when they could have turned away. I'm still not sure if I even deserve it."

"We really need to stop thinking like this, huh? Getting so down on ourselves when we should be standing tall… That's probably what Riku'd say, anyway. That guy really is something else."

Pulling away, Naminé moved out in front of him and smiled faintly. "Mm, but you shouldn't try and compare yourself to him. I know I made that difficult, and I wish there was a way I could make that up to you, but—"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "Hey, I'll deal. If Riku and everyone else can see me as someone real, there's gotta be some part of me that's worth knowing. Maybe I just can't see it because I'm looking too hard. Beats me, but the point is, I'm not giving up. The next time I see Riku, I want to show that I've _learned._ That his words came through to me, even if it was too late…"

"Well, isn't that sweet? I'm tearing up over here." The Replica bristled at the sound of that voice, whipping around in a snap. When he saw that mess of red, spiky hair coupled with that stupid, smug smirk, his face twisted into a sneer.

But Axel continued strutting their way, holding up both hands as he walked. "I swear, Naminé, he just doesn't know how to sit still. I don't know how you put up with it."

"Nice to see you too, Axel." The Replica groaned, leaning against the wall. "You wanna tell us why you're here?"

That smug expression faded that instant, his eyebrows drawing together and his lips flattening into a straight line. Whipping his head back and forth, he lowered his hands to his hips. "Look, as much as I _hate_ rain on your parade, I've got some news for you two, and it's not pretty."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	16. Warnings and Remembrance

Thunder growled outside the window, and in the corner of his eye, the Replica saw a brief flash. It was as if Axel's words carried a storm along with them. Of _course_ he'd bring bad news, and just when he and Naminé had started to get comfortable. Digging his fingers into his palms, the Replica bristled and looked away to hide a deepening frown. Neither Axel nor Naminé spoke, as if waiting for him to make the first move. Well, fine. Maybe this news was overblown, anyway.

Sweeping a hand across his bangs, the Replica turned towards Axel once more. "So, you gonna tell us what the deal is? We can't really _do_ anything until we know what we're up against."

"Oh, I was getting there." Axel let out a dry chuckle, betraying his grim expression. "See, I overheard Marluxia and Larxene talking, and they've got _plans_ for you. They've got the idea in their heads that they can get you two to hop on the betrayal bandwagon, take out Xemnas, and give them all the power in the world. Still with me?"

Naminé flinched, pulling her arms close to her torso. "I… yes, I understand. They're trying to capture us, aren't they?"

"Well, see, here's where it gets tricky." Axel rubbed at the back of his neck. "Right now, they think you're clueless enough to jump right in. I figure they'll start by trying a little persuasion, but if that doesn't work…"

"Let me guess," said the Replica. "They'll try and force us into it, right? Maybe even push Naminé into reworking my memories."

"Bingo, and that's just the tip of the iceberg." He shook his head, hands falling to his hips again. "They're sticking close, meaning that if things go south, you'll be fighting two on one. And, well… I've been watching them for a while now, and I can tell you this: they won't play by the rules. Oh, they could grab Naminé while you're distracted, maybe use her as a shield. The point is, if you're serious about protecting her, you need to move. Got it memorized?"

"No!" The Replica lurched forward, gritting his teeth. "If we leave here, we'll be all alone. Here we've got backup. Leon, Cloud, the others… they'll watch our backs."

"But you can't stay with them forever. Knowing Marluxia, he'll wait for _just_ the right moment, when you're all alone with nobody else to turn to. He'll push you into a corner first and then it'll be an uphill battle to save yourselves."

"You don't know that, Axel." The Replica spat out his words, tipping his chin up and puffing out his chest. "I could tell Leon and the others, have them stay on the down low. If he _thinks_ I'm alone, we could use that to our advantage. And suppose he did catch us in a bad spot; what's stopping us from hopping through a corridor and regrouping?"

"Nothing, in theory, but here's the thing." He circled around the two, stopping at Naminé's side. "Larxene's fast. You hesitate for even a second, and that's all she'd need to grab Naminé."

The Replica rolled his eyes. "So I'd warp right behind her. Maybe hit her with some Graviga so she can't fight back."

"Ah, but here's the other thing." Axel snapped his fingers, and two small dark corridors swirled over their heads, dropping Soldier Heartless at his feet. "What's to stop them from calling reinforcements of their own? It's one of the few perks of being a Nobody, kid; Heartless follow us around, and we don't have to worry about losing what we don't have." Embers twirled around his fingertips, and a single chakram flickered into his grip. With a swipe of his arm, both Heartless toppled over, fading back into darkness.

And though the Replica's mouth hung open, all words escaped him. His arms hung slack at his sides, and his face fell towards the floor. Flexing his fingers, he struggled to come up with a retort. He had a few vague ideas, like the defense system; wouldn't that even the odds? Or they could always plow through the Heartless and focus on the real targets. Wipe those jerks out, and they'd leave those shadowy pests without orders. It'd just take strategy, right? Running _wasn't_ the answer. And besides…

"Do they even know where we are?" He lifted his gaze as he spoke, lips perking up again. "Even _with_ portals, it's not like they can scope out every single world at once. It might take them _months_ to find us, and by then, we'd have a surefire plan to fight back."

Axel brushed past Naminé, stopping right in front of the Replica and stretching to his full height. "That might work if this was any other world, but there's one more problem: they're searching worlds the _real_ Riku would remember, and just what worlds have you been hiding out in lately?"

"…Worlds I know the locations of." His words were a dull whisper, and he once again averted his eyes. "So it's all just a matter of time. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"And here I thought you'd never catch on." Axel slapped him on the back. "I can't force you to do anything, but just think of the odds. Think of _her_. You've taken her from one cage and locked her up in another."

Naminé pushed him away, squeezing her eyes shut. "That's not true, Axel. I'm… we're both happy here."

He flapped one of his hands, giving his head another shake. "Sure, but for how long? You could be trapped here, waiting and hoping that it'll all turn out okay, while the Heartless just keep coming. You'll miss out on the rest of the worlds, and worse, those same worlds will keep dropping like flies. What would _Riku_ have to say that?"

"He—" The Replica's voice cracked, and then he sank into silence. His gaze drifted towards the window, towards the wall of blackness that concealed the sky. Towards the streaks of lightning rocketing down from the heavens and the brown and blue dots bursting through the cloud cover. Hollow Bastion was lucky; with its Keyhole sealed, the people only had Heartless to worry about, but the rest of the worlds...

He shut his eyes tight, as if it'd erase the darkness outside, but deep down, he knew it wouldn't. Sure, Kairi was out there fighting, but was it really fair to let her carry his slack? No matter what, they'd struggle, so what was the right path? Was it better to stick with friends and keep numbers on their side or brave the unknown for the sake of the worlds?

Leave it to Axel to pile on the pressure. This wasn't something he could decide at the drop of a hat! Taking his head in both hands, the Replica cracked his eyes open again and tried formulating words in his head.

When fast, heavy footsteps sounded from behind, those words hit the floor, and his focus shattered. Dropping his hands, he whipped around, focusing on the Bailey's entrance, but rather than glistening eyes or a head of pink hair, he instead saw Leon's scarred face. His usually narrow eyes looked uncharacteristically wide, and he choked out a gasp before hobbling backwards.

"You're—"

At first, Axel's eyes became round as quarters, but as soon as the Replica blinked, his expression shifted back to a blank state, save for a steadily growing grin. He turned his back on Leon, snickering under his breath, and with a wave of his arm, a dark corridor burst up from the floor. Squeezing his Gunblade, Leon hurried after him, but as soon as he reached the portal's edge, it collapsed, leaving nothing but tiny, black wisps in its place. For the next few seconds, Leon stared at the empty space where Axel once stood. Leaning to the side, the Replica tried getting a read on his face. His eyes looked unfocused, and he stood with a slight hunch in his back. His Gunblade hung loose in his grip, and after a few more moments, he turned back around.

Something was missing here. Why was Leon in such a hurry to chase after him? And why the long face? As the Replica looked Leon over, his eyebrows drew together, and his lips parted slightly.

"So, what was that about? You looked like you'd just seen a ghost."

Leon brought a hand to his temple, taking two slow breaths. "That's because I thought I did." He looked towards the Bailey's entrance, taking two small steps. "Let's get back to Merlin's place, and then I want you to tell me _everything_ that happened in here."

With a silent nod, the Replica and Naminé followed Leon back outside. One trek down a long flight of steps and they returned to the old wizard's home. Shooting the two a brief glance, Leon cracked the door open and led them into the now candle-lit home. Unlike before, the place appeared spacious. All by his lonesome, Cid leaned over his computer desk, sluggishly tapping at the keys. Off in a corner, Merlin sat on a stool and rifled through one of the book piles while Archimedes read over his shoulder. With his arms crossed, Cloud rested against the room's back wall. Both Aerith and Yuffie sat at the small round table, though they each waved as the group arrived, and just as soon as the trio stepped through the door, Scrooge burst out from behind another stacks of books, scrambled across the floor, and slid to a stop just a few feet away.

"Lad, Naminé! You had me worried sick."

Holding out both of his hands, the Replica gave a shaky laugh. "Hey, take it easy, Scrooge. Nothing serious happened back there."

"Nothing?" Leon let the door slam shut before climbing up towards the table. "I don't call an encounter with one of those Nobodies 'nothing'."

"Nobodies?" Aerith stood up from her seat, covering her mouth with her hand. "You mean the Organization found them?"

"Oh, lame," said Yuffie. "Those guys have the worst timing! You've barely even been here for two days."

The Replica groaned, slamming a hand onto his hip. "Now, hold up. The Nobody we bumped into wasn't like the rest of them, he's… okay, I don't know if I'd call him a _friend,_ but he's helped us out before."

Naminé nodded. "He just wanted to warn us."

"Warn you?" Scrooge lowered his brow, and he tapped his cane on the ground. "Then does he know what's going on within the Organization? And why would he turn on his own kin?"

"I…" The Replica stopped, scratching his cheek. Scrooge had a point there. Axel's motives were still a little… vague at best. He might've started to question them further, in fact, if a light bulb hadn't lit up in his head. "It's because of who's after us. Their names are Marluxia and Larxene, and they've always been a little shady, even by Organization standards."

"Right. Axel said that they want to use us against Xemnas—the Organization's leader."

"Axel…" Leon struck the table with his fist. "That _can't_ be a coincidence."

"Huh?" Yuffie tilted her head before leaning towards Leon. "Is there something you want to tell us, because I'm clueless."

There was a light _thud_ , and Cid rolled out of his seat. Plucking the toothpick from his mouth, he stomped towards the others. "Now wait just a cotton pickin' second here. What's this about some Axel punk?"

Aerith gasped, falling back into her seat. Dropping her hands in her lap, she scooted closer to the table and locked eyes with Leon. "You don't think…?"

"I do." Leon turned his face downcast, and his fingers rapped at the tabletop. "I'd recognize that spiky, red hair any day. He's taller than I remember, but his looks and his voice match up perfectly, and I swear I heard him use the same cheesy catchphrase."

"Hold it," said the Replica, tearing towards the table. He pressed his palms over the platform's edge and hoisted himself up top. "Are you saying you guys know Axel? Is that why you looked so spooked?"

"Yeah," Leon whispered. He folded both of his hands and placed them beneath his chin. "Well, sort of. I didn't know anyone by the name of Axel, but there used to be a kid here named Lea."

"Lee?" The Replica's face wrinkled up. "And you're sure it's not a coincidence?"

"It can't be. Everything matches up too well…" Leon looked over his shoulder. "Could you give me a piece of paper, Merlin? And a pen, if you've got one."

"Oh, most certainly! I'd like to get to the bottom of this myself." Closing his book, Merlin snapped up his wand and flicked it twice. A dim, blue glow shone over the tops of a nearby table, and a single sheet of paper swooped down in front of Leon, followed by a feather dripping in black ink.

Seizing the quill in his grip, Leon scrawled a message across the page—or rather, some letters that spelled _'L-E-A'._ Beneath them, he wrote a letter X, followed by _'A-X-E-L'._ By the time he set the feather down, the Replica's jaw dropped, and he pinched himself, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. After all, with that kind of spelling, you'd think the name would be pronounced 'Lia' or 'Leia', not 'Lee.' Moreover, if Leon's suspicions were correct, then that'd make Axel's name an anagram…

Just like Xemnas was an anagram of Ansem.

In his shock, the Replica nearly walked backwards off of the platform, but he felt a hand reach up from behind to stop him in his tracks. Looking down, he saw Naminé now standing below his feet. After rubbing at his neck, the Replica extended a hand and lifted her up, stepping aside so she could gaze at the paper, too.

"Sooo, this Lea guy decided to act all edgy and change his name?" Yuffie giggled, leaning back in her seat. "Now that I think about it, I kinda remember this older kid with crazy hair. I _think_ we used to play together, but after all the Heartless came, he just disappeared." She slumped, kicking her feet at the ground. "When you really think about it, it's kind of sad. He always seemed pretty cool, but I can't remember much else…"

"'Course you can't," said Cid. "You were only five back then. Six when we had to escape to Traverse Town." He cast a glance at the door. "But that kid… he was always stirrin' trouble left and right. Him and his buddy Isa."

Scrooge laughed. "Ah, yes! I remember those lads. They kept trying to sneak into the castle, just like me nephews. They were just as fond of me ice cream, too!"

Isa… just like Saïx. But was Axel really his friend? It seemed odd that anyone would tolerate that jerk, but Leon's words seemed true. With that in mind, the two must've lived in Hollow Bastion before. Then, sometime after that, they must've…

"I think I understand now." The Replica stroked his chin, eyes still fixed on the writing. "Lea… he never made it out of here, did he? And then the Heartless must've—"

"Not quite." At long last, Cloud budged from the wall. "Sure, some people got their hearts stolen during the attack, but some of us weren't so lucky."

Naminé winced, bringing a hand over her chest. "But how is it lucky to lose your heart? Once you're a Heartless, you lose everything."

"But it's quick. All it takes is one strike, and it's over."

"Cloud…" Aerith reached for his arm, but he stepped aside, putting more space between them. Nonetheless, Aerith crept closer. "Then all those months you were gone—"

"Yeah." He turned his back on the others, though as he turned, the Replica saw him grab the front of his shirt. "Wound up being one of Ansem's guinea pigs. Lea and Isa were in the same boat." His brow creased, and he made a soft sound, as if he was going to say more, but he shut his eyes and shook his head, dropping the subject then and there.

"But how'd you guys get wrapped up in it?" said the Replica. There must've been a reason.

"Ansem had to get his human subjects from somewhere. Why not grab what was right in front of him?"

"Of course." Leon's hand once again struck the table. "'The experiments caused the test subject's heart to collapse, including those of the most stalwart…' If what Cloud's saying is true, then at least some of the Organization's members could have started as lab rats."

There was no doubt about it. From what the Replica remembered of Ansem's reports, the guy fixated on understanding the heart to a point where he'd turn others into Heartless. And didn't he wind up losing his as well? Lost hearts meant Nobodies, and some of them had to have taken on human forms, which brought his mind back to Xemnas…

Yet something didn't fit. His face, his choice of words when he assigned the Replica to Castle Oblivion. How could that guy be Ansem? Mulling this over, the Replica's mouth slid slightly ajar. If he asked, maybe they'd clarify, but then again…

_You've gotta keep this a secret, okay? Otherwise all the magic will wear off._

He grabbed at the front of his coat, right above his heart. Maybe it was stupid, but he couldn't break that promise, even if it wasn't his. Nonetheless, one more question arose from those circumstances. Something a bit less personal.

Slapping his palm on top of the tabletop, the Replica shifted towards Leon. "But something doesn't add up. If we go off of the whole X-anagram thing, that'd make the Organization's leader _Ansem's_ Nobody. So why side with the guy who turned them into Nobodies in the first place?"

"Maybe they had no choice. We don't know the full circumstances, so all we can do is guess. I just can't believe that someone like Lea would…"

"Well, he helped them." Aerith sat down by his side, leaning in front of him with a smile. "Maybe he isn't too far gone."

Cloud looked back at the others, eyes narrowed. "Maybe, can we really trust someone without a heart?"

For whatever reason, Naminé shuddered at Cloud's words, sliding just a little closer to the Replica. "Right now, I think we should focus less on Axel and more on Marluxia. He's the one who's after us."

"Right." And with that thought, the Replica's hands rolled into fists, while his gaze fell to his feet. "Axel said we should leave… that if we stick around, Marluxia and Larxene'll just wait until we're by ourselves before they make their next move. They could summon a bunch of Heartless, too, maybe even turn them against you guys."

Cid snorted, pointing over to the computer. "So just stick to the Borough when you aren't workin'. They bring Heartless here, and they'll explode on the spot."

Merlin stroked his beard, a grin forming across his lips. "And I suppose I could use a few spells to set them straight. Perhaps even turn into a germ once again."

"You can turn into a _germ?_ " Okay, that was more than a little weird. Sure, he knew Merlin was tough, but turning microscopic?

He merely chuckled in response. "Young man, I can turn into almost anything, and I'll tell you now that the germ I have in mind is potent enough to make a dragon gravely ill."

"It's true!" said Archimedes. "Why, it's how he defeated that dreadful Madam Mim."

Could Nobodies even get sick? Then again, if Merlin made a dragon keel over, why question his skills? Heck, the Replica would've loved to see Axel's reaction. He'd made the whole situation into a big deal, acting like sticking around would just attract danger. Clearly he hadn't stopped to consider the fire power these guys hid up their sleeves.

At first, the Replica smirked, but then it dawned on him that Axel's warnings didn't end there. Remembering what he'd said about Keyholes, the Replica hung his head, his short-lived confidence fizzling out of him like a popped balloon.

"But what about the Keyholes, guys? Axel brought up a good point; sticking here means that all those worlds that haven't been saved could just keep dying out, and it's not like Kairi can hit all of them at once…"

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Normally I'd agree, but I think there's an advantage to staying here. If you stick around, we might be able to lure them here to Hollow Bastion. They won't know about the town's defenses, which gives us the upper hand."

"Ah, I see!" Scrooge rubbed his hands together, eyes shifting back and forth. "So we'd lead them right into the Borough, where we have numbers on our side. Then all we'd need is a wee bit of Merlin's magic, and—"

"Just one problem." The Replica sighed, pointing his thumb back at the door. "I don't know if you guys have noticed, but this Borough's packed. If Marluxia's as smart as he seems, he'll want to keep _away_ from a place this crowded."

"We'd just have to time it _just_ right." Steepling her fingers, Yuffie leaned over the tabletop. "I bet if we led them here at night, they'd never suspect an attack. We can even tell everybody to turn the lights off."

"That might be tricky with the boys," said Scrooge. "They've been begging me to push their bedtime even later, but I suppose they might be willing to compromise. After all, they've grown quite fond of you, laddie."

"Pfft, that fast? It's only been two days." But hey, why complain? These guys were going out of their way to keep the Replica and Naminé safe. That was more than he'd ever expected.

"Well, as long as it's not too much trouble." Naminé bowed her head, smiling weakly. "Thank you for going out of your way to help us."

Scrooge tipped his hat. "Not to worry, lass! Why, in my book, you're part of the family now, and families stick together."

"Family, huh?" The Replica stuffed his hands down into his pockets, looking away from the old duck. What Scrooge said sure sounded nice, but was two days really enough to count someone as part of the group? Though the others raised no objections, it just seemed so _weird._ Maybe if he was Riku, he'd understand, but as a copy who'd only brought trouble before, it felt too good to be true.

Nonetheless, they had a plan, a fallback that would surely prove Axel wrong. With the scheme all laid out and the night dragging on, the Replica, Naminé, and Scrooge soon departed from Merlin's and headed back to the mansion. On the way through the Borough, however, the Replica kept skimming his surroundings, half expecting black-coated figures to appear on rooftops or for a hand to grab him from behind. It got so bad that when Naminé reached for his arm, he jumped back and almost called his Keyblade. Thankfully, awareness took hold, and he relaxed before long.

And the minute they stepped through the mansion's door, the nephews tore down the stairs, bumping into one another in the process. The kids formed a feathery roadblock, jumping, grinning, and nudging one another while they all tried to get a word in.

"What took ya?" said Huey, squeezing between his brothers. "We were starting to get worried about you after Uncle Scrooge left."

"Did that big Heartless come back?" Louie gulped, shrinking back a ways. "We're sorry we couldn't be there to help!"

"Hey, take it easy." The Replica bent forward and flicked one of his wrists. "We just got held up. Had to talk things over for a bit."

"Ooh, what kinda things?" Dewey slid closer. "And how come we didn't get to come, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Now, boys, it's awfully late." His beak curled into a frown, and he removed his hat. "Besides, they ran into a spot of trouble with the Organization, which required our full attention."

"What?!" they all yelled at once.

Huey squinted and folded his arms. "But you said you just got held up!"

"Well, it's true," said Naminé. "Nothing happened yet, but…" She tucked a little hair behind her ear. "Two of the Organization's members are searching for us, so we needed to think up a plan."

"And don't you even _think_ about getting involved." The Replica knelt down in front of the kids, peering straight into Huey's eyes. "Marluxia and Larxene aren't like the Heartless. They're smart, ruthless, and they wouldn't think _twice_ about hurting a kid if it means getting through to me." On that note, his expression softened, his hand once again gripping at his chest. "So please, guys. Don't do anything reckless again. It's not worth it."

The Replica half expected complaints, pouting, and another headache inducing argument. Instead, the nephews silently looked to one another, then to the ground, and then finally nodded in unison.

"We understand," said Louie. "We don't wanna cause _real_ trouble when there's bad guys around."

"And we don't wanna make you worry, either." Huey stomped his foot, shoulders shaking. "If those Nobodies would really use us to hurt you, then we gotta do our best to make sure that doesn't happen!"

"So we'll stay behind and do what we can around town. It might not be as fun as adventuring, but a Junior Woodchuck always puts others before himself!"

Though the Replica thought about bringing up their earlier stunt, the worlds dissolved once they reached the tip of his tongue. The three ducklings looked up to him with twinkling eyes, each performing a salute. Though he couldn't read minds, it looked like the kids meant every word that they said. Just like Scrooge, Leon, and everyone else so far, they put their own interests aside for a girl and a Replica they barely knew.

So what could he do in return? As he mulled it over, the Replica eyeballed the stairs. His posture loosened, and laughter escaped in one short breath. Moseying up to the railing, he leaned back, pulled his lips into a grin, and motioned to the top of the stairs.

"Then how about this? If you guys keep up the good behavior, I'll tell you all about your uncle Donald's adventures." He tapped at his head and winked. "Real Thing might've been the one to live through those journeys, but I've got them all filed away in my head, right down to the gritty details."

Right as he finished speaking, the nephews swarmed him, pushing him closer to the steps.

"Well, what're you waiting for? We wanna hear it all!"

"It sounds way better than reading stories!"

"Yeah, 'cause they really happened!"

"Whoa, calm down!" The Replica squirmed, batting at the kids to no avail. "Naminé, help! I think these guys just took me as their prisoner."

Naminé's body started shaking, but to the Replica's surprise, her lips pulled into a wide smile, and laughter bubbled out of her, louder than he'd ever heard her before. Instead of rushing to his rescue, she pulled out her sketchbook and climbed up onto the bottom step.

"If you boys want, I can show you pictures of all the worlds they've seen. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Quackaroonie! That sounds even better!"

Blowing past the Replica, the boys zipped up the steps and scampered down the hallway. Down below, Scrooge grabbed at his chest, as if restraining laughter of his own. Funny how in one day, the Replica transformed from handyman to fighter and now into some kind of babysitter. A few months back, he never would've imagined himself telling kids some bedtime stories, but on the positive side, at least it'd keep his mind away from Marluxia and away from the storm clouds brewing over the horizon.

So he followed Naminé and the boys upstairs and sifted through those artificial memories for the few bright spots within. But as the others tumbled inside the kids' room, the Replica found himself staring down the steps and towards the mansion's front doors.

Was it really gonna be okay?

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	17. Pressure

Days flew by, and the Replica soon fell into a routine. He spent his mornings milling about the Marketplace, handing out sticks of ice cream to passing Moogles, children, and fellow shopkeepers alongside Naminé and the boys. Though the job grew dull fast, the high vantage allowed him to see the castle in all its glory, and when business slowed, he and Naminé climbed all the way up to the top of the building and sat themselves down on the brim of its hat to soak in the sights and sounds.

Of course, it wasn't all fun and games. The lack of the full defense system left the square exposed to Heartless attacks, and as days stretched into weeks, the attacks grew more frequent. One day, a flock of twenty blue Wyverns assaulted the rooftops with their talons. In mere minutes, the bustling town broke into a whirlwind of chaos that sent people screaming, scrambling, and wailing across the streets. The sky lit up with lightning bolts that struck the Wyverns' heads. The sound of explosions drowned out the screams as Leon slammed his weapon into hordes of Armored Knights, and the ground trembled when a Behemoth crashed down from the heavens.

Luckily, Launchpad rammed his bright orange Gummi Ship into the stupid thing's horn, stunning it long enough for Cloud and the Replica to leap onto its back and batter it from behind. Their weapons pounded at the Heartless' weak point until its legs gave in, and it collapsed. Just as its huge, tusked face neared the weapon shop, its body fizzled away, leaving nothing but a heart.

Whenever these attacks occurred, the Replica's eyes scanned his surroundings in search of black coats. Every once in a while, he caught flickers of black in the corner of his eye, but as soon as he blinked, they disappeared, and time marched on.

As the mornings shifted to afternoons, the Replica and Naminé moved from the market to the Borough. Free from Heartless attacks, they dedicated hours to scooping up heaps of stone, wood, and metal, tossing them into carts, and dragging said carts down the road to a wide expanse of empty pavement. Empty, that is, save for mountains of debris lining the edges. Supposedly, Cid planned to take all the rubble, melt it down, and repurpose it later, though the Replica never saw the process himself.

When he and Naminé weren't carting off supplies or shoveling up wreckage, they ventured off to the castle for further exploration. Guided by Riku's memories, the Replica led Scrooge through the castle from bottom to top, though during one trip, a Defender blasted him over the edge of a lift and sent him splashing into the castle's waterways. It took a long hike through the cramped, dripping, dark tunnels for him to reunite with the others. Sure, he could've used a portal, but if Leon and the gang needed schematics, a little detour never hurt.

Free time allowed Naminé to continue filling up her sketchbook and mending Riku's memories and overall, their days flowed smoothly. After a month with no sign of Marluxia or Larxene, the Replica started wondering if those two would ever show. Even Axel stayed out of sight, never creeping up from behind to whisper warnings in their ears. Sure, Heartless continued dive bombing him whenever he left the Borough, but with Leon and friends close behind, he always climbed back on his feet.

So, after weeks of relative tranquility, Leon urged him and Naminé to wander past the Bailey, not to the Restoration Site, but to a different area, one beyond the cracked wall around the town. It took one trip down the steps for him to spot the location; after all, who could miss the huge, jagged hole in the concrete leading out into a pitch black sky? Taking hold of Naminé's hand, he tugged her through the opening, though he stopped just two steps outside the hole to suck in their new environment.

In place of the smooth path, his feet bumped up against an uneven road paved by flat, jagged chunks of blue rock and cement. Two stone walls flanked the sides of the trail, and so both he and Naminé sidled along, moving at a snail's pace. Better that than to tumble downhill and risk getting pierced by rocky spears.

Once they reached the bottom, he brushed his glove over the pointed tip of a stone column, or what remained of one. Its rectangular bottom stood tall, and just a few inches to the left, he saw the remaining pieces intermixed with other monstrous pieces of stone. Some bore the same rectangular shape as the column with illustrations broken up like puzzle pieces. Others took on more abstract shapes, shattered beyond recognition. While Naminé knelt down next to another piece of the column, the Replica moved forward, noting the grid pattern across the ground beneath him.

He froze the minute he reached another flight of steps for, at the center of the next platform, right in the middle of its flower illustration, two columns of darkness sprouted up before his eyes. The Keyblade flashed into his grip, and he bent his knees, glaring straight at the portals when two hooded figures emerged. Feeling his heart give an abrupt jerk, he warped back by Naminé's side, hopped out in front of her, and spread out his arms.

The two figures stopped just at the foot of the stairs and flung back their hoods. When he saw the taller figure's long, pink hair, his stomach twisted in knots.

"Marluxia…"

"Oh, how cute," said Larxene, waving a finger back and forth. "You don't look even a little surprised. Now, why could that be?"

"It doesn't matter." The Replica slashed his weapon, sparks sizzling at the tip. "You take one step closer, and I swear—"

A broad smile worked its way across Marluxia's face. "Don't be so rash, Replica. We have no intention of fighting you; we merely wish to talk."

Just like Axel said. Breathing out through his nose, the Replica straightened his posture, but remained Naminé's shield. His kept his eyes locked on the two Nobodies and kept his Keyblade pointed at their faces.

"So talk. Tell me what you want already."

"Oh, how _cute._ The little toy's trying to play tough." Larxene cackled like a banshee, and with a wave of her hand, yellow sparks spiraled around her wrist. In mere seconds, four sharp kunai appeared between her fingers. "Listen, kiddo, we heard all about the way you _murdered_ Vexen. I have to admit, I never thought you had the blood of a killer, but it gave us an idea…"

"It's true." Marluxia bowed. "We were so impressed by your bravery that we thought you'd like to assist us in our goals."

The Replica threw his head back, one eyebrow raised. He needed to play ignorant for now. "Goals, huh? Well, I don't know… What's in it for me?"

"Do you wish to see the ones who wronged you suffer for their actions? Perhaps you'd even like to become their punisher… I imagine you despise them for the way they mistreated you and Naminé, and coincidentally, we have our own misgivings with the Superior."

Larxene faked a yawn. "All he ever does is sit around while _we_ have to do all his dirty work. He sends all of us off to push people into the darkness, and for what? Kingdom Hearts? I'd bet you anything that he's gathered _more_ than enough hearts, but he's kept the wool over everyone's eyes this whole time. Sad, really."

Though Naminé moaned, she said nothing and crept further behind the Replica. Like her, the Replica stayed dead silent initially, Keyblade still poised and eyes reduced to narrow slits.

"So, in other words, you just want to turn me into _your_ puppet instead of his." He bashed his Keyblade against the wall, and the fingers of his free hand curled into his palm. "This isn't about _my_ freedom; you're just looking for an easy way to the top!"

"Oh my." Larxene giggled, traipsing halfway up the stairs. She stopped close enough to place her hand under the Replica's chin. "But isn't that what toys are for? Face it, no matter where you go, you'll never be more than a puppet."

"I already am!" He shoved his Keyblade at her cheek, but she disappeared in a twist of black smoke. Expecting this, the Replica whipped around, wrapped his arms around Naminé's waist, and leaped aside just as Larxene dove down from above. Lightning struck the ground below her, leaving a big, black blotch, and she flashed a toothy grin at the two before bursting into another cackling fit.

"Well, well, _well._ You're quicker than I thought. This should be fun..."

"Oh, you've got no idea!" Squeezing Naminé's hand, the Replica yanked her up towards the rocky path. "But you'll have to catch me first!" He bolted up the pathway all while leaning against the wall, but when no footsteps followed, his pace slowed. When he heard the _whoosh_ of a corridor opening, he froze altogether, turned back around, and gawked at what he saw.

Both Marluxia and Larxene stood at the bottom of the steps, both wearing grins so smug they made the Replica's hair stand on end. Neither held weapons; even Larxene's kunai had vanished. Flipping around, she threw up one of her hands and scoffed.

"Oh, _please._ Do you really think we're that stupid? We already saw your little friends, and we know they're out there waiting for us."

Twirling a rose in his grip, Marluxia bellowed a hollow laugh. "I admit, your plan was clever in theory, but you vastly underestimated us, Replica. While you've been whiling away the hours, Larxene and I have watched from afar. We've tested the limits of this town and explored every inch of it…"

Larxene placed her palms together, drawing her hands up to her cheek. "We even know where you _sleep._ "

"But…" It was the only word he could muster. All those weeks of waiting and planning shattered into a thousand tiny shards, while the cold, harsh reality coiled around the Replica's body. Constricted him. Squeezed the air right out of his lungs. His Keyblade tumbled out of his grip, clattering on the stone below. His heart sank like a boulder dropped over the ocean, and all at once, numbness took hold of him.

And yet, neither Marluxia nor Larxene approached. The two stood still at the edge of the corridors, watching like owls in the night.

"Go ahead," said Marluxia. "Return to your cage. Return to your so-called friends and let them coddle you like helpless children. Larxene and I have all the time in the worlds, and you cannot hide forever." He stepped backwards, slinking halfway through the portal. "Sooner or later, Replica, you _will_ slip. It wouldn't take much for us to whisk you away while you sleep when you're none the wiser. It could happen tonight, perhaps weeks from now… Perhaps we'll appear when you've driven yourself mad staying awake to guard your little witch."

Larxene waved her hand, following Marluxia into the dark. "It'll be fun to watch you try, but don't forget. Just because a prison's got nice furnishing doesn't change what it really is inside."

Against his better judgment, the Replica threw himself down the stairs and lunged at the portals, but by the time he reached them, the darkness disappeared. He passed through thin air and fell face-first into the cold stone below, where he remained for about a minute, slamming his fist into the ground. Hurrying to his side, Naminé extended a hand and lifted him back to his feet. Resting her palm against his back, she nudged him back towards the Bailey. He proceeded that direction, but as he moved, he kept looking back at the ruins below. Kept expecting those two to leap out, snatch them up, and drag them kicking and screaming into the dark.

He didn't realize he'd made it back to the Borough until Yuffie and Leon barreled across the bridge. Shaken out of his daze, he leaped back with a yelp, Keyblade in hand, though he relaxed once he realized who he was looking at.

"Whoa there, buddy." Yuffie patted him on the shoulder. "What's the fuss about? Don't tell me that Marluxia jerk—"

"He was here," said Naminé. "And worse, he knew all about our plan."

"What?!" Yuffie staggered backwards, shaking her shuriken. "No way! How could he have possibly known? It's not like he was listening in on us back then."

"No, but he _was_ watching." The Replica's words were hoarse, and his volume just barely audible. His arms dangled like vines, and his back curved forward. "He said that he scoped out the whole town, guys. He knows about the defenses, he knows where we _live._ We've worked so hard trying to prepare, and now… now it's worthless!"

"Calm down." Leon grabbed his other shoulder, squeezing it tight. "If what you said is true, then we need to think up a new plan, and to do that, we need you to stay focused."

The Replica brushed his hand away. "But what good will it do? You guys can't be around me every waking minute. _I_ can't stay awake for weeks on end if I'm gonna have a chance to fight back, and the fact is, they've _said_ that they could strike whenever they feel like it. We'll never know when they're coming until they're already here again…"

His arms wrapped around his body, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I just… feel so helpless now. I should've _known_ this would happen, but I thought that after a month, we might actually be _okay._ "

"Please don't blame yourself." Naminé stepped in front of him, hands folded and eyes wide. "I know it's scary, but there must be some other way."

"Like what? If any of you have suggestions, I'd like to hear them, because right now, I'm _lost._ "

The three turned to one another, as if expecting someone else to speak for them. Yuffie opened her mouth a few times, but soon slumped and rubbed at one of her arms. Naminé fidgeted in place and looked to the Replica more than once, but like Yuffie, no words came. In the end, Leon broke through the silence, though his voice lacked its usual firmness.

"Listen, we need time. This isn't something we can solve overnight."

"Which is all the time _they'd_ need to attack!" The Replica threw his arm out, dragging a dark corridor up from the shadows. "As for me, I'm heading back to the mansion. C'mon, Naminé."

He stomped into the dark, and she toddled close behind, stopping just once to apologize to the others. In a flash, they went from the dark and dingy Borough back into the foyer of Scrooge's mansion. Just as they stepped out onto the red carpet near the stairs, the old duck flew backwards, bumping into the leg of the hand rail. Scooping up his hat, he dashed over to them, stumbling over his words at first.

"L-Lad! You scared me half to death."

"Sorry." He trudged past the steps and plopped onto one of the couches. "It's just… something's come up."

With one hand below his beak, Scrooge waltzed to the front of the couch. "Was it those Nobodies?"

"Yes." Naminé sighed and sat down by the Replica. "But the plan didn't work. They figured it out, and now…"

"We're sitting ducks, no pun intended." The Replica grimaced, striking the arm of the couch. "Now that they've seen us, we're just not safe anymore. Unless Leon and the others work up some contingency plan, I don't think…" He stopped himself, taking his head in both hands. Axel's words circled around his mind, chiding him for sticking around. Scolding him for keeping Naminé in a cage. His fingers dug into his scalp, pressure building inside his skull. What point was there in delaying the inevitable? Sooner or later, Marluxia would—

"You're in a spot of trouble, aren't you, lad?" When Scrooge crawled onto the couch, the pressure subsided. The Replica's surroundings snapped back into focus, and he fell back into the couch, gazing off at the ceiling.

"Trouble's an understatement, Scrooge. I don't know what to _do._ You, Leon, everyone's been so kind to me, but I…" His breath hitched. "I don't think it can last."

Naminé gave a slow nod. "I hate to admit it, but I think you might be right. There's only one option left."

"Ah, I see where this is going." Scrooge peered at the staircase, gripping the back of the couch. "Well, I can't force you to stay. It'll break me nephews' hearts, but if you really have to leave, then I wish you the best of luck."

"Scrooge…" The Replica tried pulling his lips into a smile, but they refused to budge. "Look, if I had the choice, I'd stay, no questions asked. I really want to see this place become beautiful again, and I wish I could still be a part of that process."

Scrooge patted both of their backs, smiling in their place. "But you already have been! You've helped repair the shops, cleaned out the construction sites, and even explored those dreadful tunnels. Why, I'd say that you've more than compensated for your past mistakes!"

"Some of them, anyway." The Replica shrugged. "I still don't think I've made up for what I did to Riku, and by staying here, I've been one lousy Keybearer. That's just another reason why we have to hit the road."

"Ah, yes. The fate of the worlds _is_ rather important. Certainly more one town." Hopping down from the couch, Scrooge waved his cane about. "So why are you still sitting here? Go out there, lad! There's a whole journey waiting for you just outside that door, and we'll all still be here once you finally reach its end."

"Gee, glad to know you're sick of me already." The Replica snickered, shifting towards Naminé. "But before we go, could I borrow a page from your sketchbook? There's something I need to do."

"Of course you can." She placed it down on her lap, flipping through until she stumbled upon a blank page. Then, with a tug, she ripped it loose, set it down on the front cover, and set it in Replica's hand. Once he put it down, she handed him a black colored pencil as well.

Hunching over the paper, he dragged that pencil all across the page, pouring words over the blank slate. Letting his thoughts flow straight from the pencil's tip.

_'Hey, guys._

_Guess things got a little crazier than we thought, huh? You'd think that after a month, we might actually get some peace, but that just wasn't in the cards. If Leon hasn't told you already, Marluxia came into town. He told me and Naminé straight up that he figured things out, right down to where we've been staying. In other words, our big scheme was a flop and, well, I got so stressed that I practically exploded. Let me say straight up that I'm sorry. After the way you guys treated me, you deserve better than that._

_It's probably cowardly of me to just bail, but the fact is, I can't risk sticking around anymore. You guys have been great, don't get me wrong. These past few weeks are some of the best—if not_ _the_ _best I've ever experienced, and all because you gave me a chance. And now I've got some memories of my own, memories that aren't tainted by thoughts of revenge or the Organization or anything like that. So, thank you. I really mean it, too.'_

Briefly, he stopped and peeked at the second floor landing. The door to the nephews' room hung slightly ajar, but he heard only silence, not the sounds of their frantic footsteps or their shrill voices. The poor kids had no idea what he had planned.

_'So, this is it, I guess. Until we get Marluxia off our backs, we've gotta run. We'll have to look for new worlds we've never visited before. It's the only way we can_ _ensure_ _they won't grab us when our guard's down, and it's the only way we can keep them away from your town. I don't want to say goodbye because, believe me, I'll be back in a heartbeat once Marluxia's outta the way. So instead, just… take care._

_That goes double for you, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. You three stay outta trouble and keep working on those merit badges. You might not get an award for names, but hey. There's always a shot at earning a fortune, right?_

_Later, guys,_

_Riku Replica'_

By the time he finished writing, the pencil's tip went flat, and the whole page goat coated in lettering from top to bottom. Sure, he got a bit wordier than planned, but with so many people to address, could he really have avoided it? With the note all done, he passed the sketchbook and pencil back to Naminé and handed the letter off to Scrooge.

"You'll be sure to share that with the others, right? Normally I'd do it myself, but it's just so late."

"Say no more, laddie. I'll be sure to pass it along." Once the Replica got off the couch, he extended a free hand. "Now then, I don't want to see you off with a sad face. Buck up, boy, and let's part on a high note."

"With a handshake? Kind of silly, but…" The Replica knelt down in front of the old duck, taking his hand in a firm grip. "See you around, Scrooge."

Unlike the Replica, Naminé didn't bother shaking Scrooge's hand. Instead, she slid down from the couch, wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you _so_ much. I don't know what else to say; you opened your heart _and_ your home to us when we had nowhere else to turn. For someone like me, who's done so much harm, it's been so strange, yet wonderful."

"Yeah…" The Replica sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You got that right. But c'mon, Scrooge said we need to leave on a high note! Don't get down now, Naminé."

"Aye. You're gonna get me all misty eyed!" Already, Scrooge's glasses looked a bit foggy, and after a couple more seconds, he stepped back, patting Naminé on the back one more time before motioning towards the door. "Now, go on! You can't start the next leg of your journey until you take the first step."

"Ha, getting a bit cheesy, aren't you?" Nonetheless, the Replica rose back to his feet, grabbed Naminé's hand, and turned away. Lifting his chin up, he took two deep breaths, and strode over to the doorway. Darkness swirled up from the carpet, and he reached for the corridor without hesitation.

But then, at long last, he heard those thundering steps from his right, a sound that paralyzed him. Feeling a stinging sensation overtake him, he looked towards the sound to find the three nephews standing there with their hands behind their backs and deep frowns on their beaks.

And just when he'd finished that letter, too. Those kids had the weirdest timing.

"Y-you're really going?" said Louie. "But we never even got to give you a name!"

"I… yeah." The Replica tried to look away, but once again, his body refused to cooperate. So there he stood, staring helplessly as the portal continued spewing darkness onto the floor. "I'm sorry, guys, but this is something we _have_ to do."

"Don't you understand?" Stepping away, Naminé crouched down by the boys and gave a warm smile. "We have to start our own adventure, and when we come back, we'll have new stories to tell you."

Hey, she had a point… And just like that, the Replica's lips started to curl upward again. Shaking off his paralysis, he clapped his hands, flung his shoulders back, and leaned towards the boys. "She's right. We've gotta head out there, fight off those Nobodies, and save the worlds. You know, hero work."

The boys' beaks opened wide, and they all threw their fists in the air at once.

"Then go get 'em!" said Huey. "We'll be cheering you on from right here!"

"Yeah, if you're gonna be a hero, then there's no way we can keep you here."

"Just make sure to draw lots of pictures, Naminé! We wanna see everything."

"I will, don't worry." Like with Scrooge, she pulled the three kids into a hug, which the boys returned in an instant. Sadly, it couldn't last forever, and after a few moments, she stepped back and returned to the Replica's side. Squeezing his hand, she moved towards the portal, and he would've too…

But just as he lifted his foot, he felt the force of a cannonball strike his back, and when he looked down, he saw all three of the boys grabbing him from behind. This time around, his eyes stung, and he sniffed, trying to keep a strong front. Rather than cry, he cracked a smirk, scooped those kids up, and gave them a squeeze. He probably looked like a sap, but the kids didn't object.

After a few seconds, he sat them back down. Just as he turned to leave, the boys started to wave, shouting their goodbyes. With a near-silent chuckle, he waved right back at them before descending into the dark.

If Axel saw him right now, he'd probably crack up, leave some rude remark about how the Replica had gone soft, and rub his little victory in their faces. And in the end, he really was right. Staying in one spot provided short-term solutions, brought new friendships and even a chance to grow, but with so many threats looming overhead, he couldn't shut out the rest of the worlds. Marluxia, Larxene, the rest of the Organization… they all threatened those worlds and people he cared for. They shrouded a sunny sky with a blanket of storm clouds.

But so what? If he pushed ahead, kept fighting for his and Naminé's freedom, and stood firm in the face of those threats, sooner or later the sun would shine through the clouds. It'd just take time, that's all. Then, with a little luck, he'd return. He'd see those friends again and maybe he'd even get to stick around.

Some wishful thinking never hurt. Better that than to drown in all his woes.

**x.x.x**

Twinkling stars and a candle's glimmer lit the way into the chamber. After giving the door a good shove, Mickey moved into the room with slow, heavy footsteps. Having spent the past few weeks searching nonstop, his feet felt like anvils. 'Course, he didn't mind. With so many dangers threatening the worlds and so much to do, he ignored his exhaustion and continued towards the room's center. Once he reached the edge of a long, wooden table, Mickey craned his neck up and looked to the bushy-bearded sorcerer seated on the other side. He sat with his eyes shut and his hands flat on the table's surface. Whether he heard Mickey enter remained to be seen; giving a low grunt, he reached up to stroke his beard.

Welp, it was now or never.

Standing up straight, Mickey cleared his throat and began. "Well, Yen Sid, I've been lookin' all over the place, and I still haven't seen any sign of that Replica."

Yen Sid's eyes slid open, and he turned his eyes towards the windows. "Yes, he has been rather elusive. However, in your absence, I was able to pinpoint him… for a time."

Mickey's eyes popped at his old master's words. "Gosh, then where is he? I'd better get goin'!"

Yen Sid raised one of his hands, all five fingers spread out. "Ah, but you see, Mickey, the tides have changed. Up until recently, the boy resided in Hollow Bastion. It took some time for me to confirm the situation, but I believe he took sanctuary there in hopes of finding a new start." He swept his hand across the tabletop, and three glowing circles appeared. Within those circles, Mickey spotted a handful of translucent figures.

The first circle contained a boy dressed in a black coat with shoulder-length silver hair. If he had to guess, that fella was the Replica, and the blonde-haired girl at his side must've been Naminé. The next two circles sat just a foot away, and each contained another figure in black. The first fella stood tall—well, relative to the Replica, with big, broad shoulders. What really stood out about him was his shaggy, pink hair. Next to him, a grinning young woman with hair like antennae appeared. Something about that lady sent shivers down Mickey's spine.

Standing up on his tip toes, Mickey squinted at the two figures. "Hey, aren't those fellas part of the Organization? I think I might've seen 'em once or twice."

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes, and it is likely because of them that the Replica left the safety of Hollow Bastion. It would seem that they are searching for the boy and his companion, though their reasons elude me. However, as members of the Organization, we must treat them as a threat not only to the Replica's safety, but to the worlds as a whole."

Both of Mickey's hands rolled into fists, and he turned around, ready to leave straight away. "Well, that just means I better hurry before those Nobodies get to 'em."

"Now, now, you mustn't be hasty." Hearing Yen Sid, Mickey moved towards the desk again. "It is true that we must make haste. Indeed, I fear that they wish to seize both his powers and those of Namine. However…"

"There sure are a lot of worlds out there." Mickey looked down and tapped his chin. "Gosh, and if the Replica keeps movin', we might miss each other! Guess I really shoulda thought that through…"

"Yes, it _is_ problematic." Yen Sid brushed his hand over the table once more, banishing the illusions he'd created. "Nonetheless, there are ways of finding him; we need only follow the trail of hearts released by the Keyblade he wields. It is pertinent that we leave no stone unturned and so I urge you to look to the skies as your journey continues."

Mickey's lips perked up, and he gestured to himself. "I think I know somebody who can help. See, I bumped into Mary while I was off searchin', and she said she'd keep an eye out for 'em."

"Ah, Ms. Poppins… Yes, I believe we can place our trust in her." He chuckled, and for an instant, a smile crossed his lips. "However, there is much more to discuss before you depart, Mickey. As a matter of fact, I have made a most startling discovery."

"What sorta discovery?"

"Well, it would appear that Master Aqua has finally returned to us."

"What?!" Mickey's mouth flew open, and his hands smacked the table. "But how? She's been gone for so long that—"

Another sweep of Yen Sid's hand revealed a new illusion, this time of a shadowy figure, vaguely human in appearance with a distinct head of spiky hair. "We have Sora to thank for her reappearance. Though I am not sure how, he seems to be guiding her across the worlds. Regardless, I believe it is best that we locate her as swiftly as possible, for her lack of armor leaves her vulnerable to the darkness' grasp."

Oh no! Wasn't armor what kept most apprentices safe when traveling in the Lanes? If Aqua lost hers, it'd cause big problems for her, no question. Realizing this, Mickey brought a fist up to his lips, and his eyes sank down to the floor. "Do ya know if she's all right? Maybe I oughta go see her first. You know, just to be sure."

"I believe I may have a short-term solution." Yen Sid reached below his desk and pulled out a spare Star Shard, which he nudged towards Mickey. "If you manage to locate Aqua, I advise you to give her this. It should allow her and Sora to travel without the risk of corridors, though she may have to adjust."

Mickey placed a hand on the back of his head, laughing shakily. "Aw, shucks. I'm sure she'll get the hang of it before too long! But what about Ven? Or how about Terra? Have ya figured out what happened to them?"

"Mm…" Yen Sid shifted sideways and gazed at a star-shaped window. "I can sense Ventus' light from afar—I believe it resides very close to Aqua, though his body's whereabouts remain a mystery."

"And how about Kairi? Is she doin' okay?"

"It would seem that she along with Donald and Goofy have quelled some of the darkness outside, and until you find the others, I believe it is in our best interest to allow them to proceed. With that said, there is one… minor issue to address." He lowered his bushy eyebrows and once again stroked his beard. "I have reason to believe that there is one more Keyblade wielder among us, though, like the Replica, they have been nearly impossible to track. For the time being, I believe they pose no harm, but be alert; with so many Keyblade wielders acting at once, your search may still prove challenging."

Mickey held out his hands, counting the Keybearers off on his fingers. Riku made one, the Replica two, Kairi three, he made four, Aqua five, and with that other Keyblade wielder, that left a total of six! Six Keyblades against at least twelve Nobodies… With odds like that, they'd surely save the worlds!

He just had to find 'em first.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	18. Looking for Clues

After almost two months of nonstop searching, XIII found nothing but dead ends. No matter where he turned, from the neon-lit alleys of Traverse Town to the bustling markets of Agrabah, he saw no traces of Sora, let alone his friends. So now he stood with his back against a brick wall, grinning jack-o-lanterns staring at him from all directions. Fog wafted through the air, and the sky shone blood red, amplifying the eerie atmosphere. However, while his last trip to Halloween Town led to barren streets, the square now buzzed with life— well, sort of. Did ghosts and ghouls count as life?

Throughout the square, he spotted all manner of monsters. Three translucent white forms swooped down from above the guillotine, sending its blade plummeting down with a _SNAP._ A scruffy wolf marched about on his hind legs, clad in nothing but a tattered shirt, and a clown as wide as a blimp twirled around the fountain, ripping off his face. None cast XIII a passing glance, despite his lack of disguise. Did his black coat really blend in that well? He even left his hood down, leaving his messy, blonde hair fully exposed. Once or twice, he thought about raising his voice and calling out into the crowd; after all, between the mishmash of monsters, he noticed a distinct lack of skeletons.

He took one step away from the wall before the sound of screeching assaulted his ears. Gripping his head, XIII ducked just as a flock of black bats swooped over him and towards an iron gate. Breathing a soft sigh, XIII lifted one of his feet and prepared to move when he felt something grip his shoulder.

If he had a heart, he probably would've jumped. Instead, he slowly turned his head to the left where he came face to face with a tall, gangly bag of bones dressed in a pinstripe suit. Jack's skeletal grin curled up from one side of his face to the other, and he bellowed out a laugh.

"Sora! Well, this is quite the surprise. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you."

"You did?" Jack reached up and scratched his head. "Well, I'm certainly glad you came, but where are your friends? Isn't that other Riku with you?"

At the mention of his friend, XIII's whole body drooped. "Not right now. I have to take care of something before I can see them again."

"I see… And is there any way I can help?"

"Maybe." Straightening his posture, XIII cupped his chin in his hand. "Could you tell me about who I was before? I wanna know how _you_ remember me. That's all."

"Who you were before?" Jack squinted, cocking his head to the side. "That's a strange way of putting it, but let's see… The Sora I remember certainly _looked_ different than you. Your hair used to be brown, and a bit wilder than it is now. Plus, you had the most frightening fangs! Now, well, your coat _is_ a bit spooky, but you've lost some of that ghastly charm."

XIII huffed, pulling his arms over his chest. "But _who_ was I? How'd I act, and what'd I really want?"

"Well, you were bubbling with energy. When I first met you, you bombarded me with all sorts of questions, like if I was always a skeleton, what we did during the rest of the year, and if Heartless could really dance." Another laugh escaped him. "More importantly, you leaped at the chance to join in the festivities! And needless to say, your help _did_ speed up the preparations, but when Riku and his friends arrived, and when we finished Dr. Finkelstein's heart…"

XIII gazed off at the fountain, tugging at one of his sleeves. "I know I stole it, but _why'd_ I do it, Jack?"

Jack's face fell, and he placed one bony hand over the front of his suit. "If memory serves, you wanted to save Kairi. I can't claim to know the whole story, but you said something about her being a lifeless puppet… Odd, since she seems perfectly fine now."

"…I see." It all made sense. Kairi told him before how he'd given up his heart for her sake. If she became an empty shell, then it only made sense for him to seek out ways to fix her. That seemed more realistic than what his memories told him, anyway. Why steal a heart just for Oogie Boogie's sake, even Sora saw him as a 'friend?'

Shutting his eyes, XIII tried piecing this new information together. When he thought 'Sora', he envisioned a mess of brown hair, a gigantic, toothy smile, and boundless optimism. That was who he was supposed to be, yet as he stood there listening to Jack, he felt nothing but hollowness. His memories told him to smile sheepishly at Jack's comments, to make some kind of remark on how he'd never _imagined_ a whole world based on the coolest holiday in existence. Was he supposed to sigh with relief at Kairi's safety? He'd seen her, he knew she was fine, and despite lingering warmth telling him that she meant _something_ , that piece refused to fit within the puzzle of his memory, and one fact remained clear as day.

An unbreakable glass wall stood between him and his identity. Jack's info only fed his growing doubts.

Turning back towards the wall, XIII stretched out his right arm. He thought about popping a corridor open when a final thought struck him in the face.

"Hey, Jack… Have you seen a Heartless that looks like me?"

"A Heartless like you?" Jack blinked a few times, his mouth flattening into a line. "No, I can't say I have."

"Oh. Thanks anyway." He snapped his fingers, and the shadows twisted up into a corridor's rounded shape. Without giving Jack another look, he slipped into the dark and left Halloween Town behind.

Just like every other world, he'd hit a dead end, so it was time to turn around. Time to find another way toward resolution. With so few options left, maybe he needed a new approach.

The corridor opened up beneath a blackened sky, and XIII emerged amidst a sea of patched up houses, each one coated in a faint white glow. Moving across the brick laden path, XIII pressed his palm against a wall of one of the homes. Heat penetrated the fabric of his glove, though it felt lukewarm at worst. Shifting gears, he turned to the left, eying the short stone steps leading to the Borough's tallest building. The red roof, pointed spire topped with spinning umbrellas, and the wooden owl carving above the doorway all served as anchor points, and before he knew it, he ascended the steps with one hand hovering over the door.

Squeezing his fist tight, he knocked twice, then swallowed the lump in his throat. One hand hovered over the hem of his hood; he thought about concealing his face, but would it change anything? No matter what, Leon'd probably think of him as a bad guy after what he and the Replica did. If he had his heart, he probably would've shivered. Maybe even turned back. Instead, he stood stiff and straight, waiting and listening for the sounds of voices.

The door creaked and slid open, and he flinched when he saw Leon's scarred face. But, to his surprise, Leon looked to him not with a glare, but with wide open eyes.

"Sora? What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" XIII rubbed his eyes, but Leon's face remained unchanged. "Aren't you mad? You look kinda surprised…"

"You could say that." When a smile stretched across Leon's lips, XIII pinched himself. Nothing changed, and Leon stepped aside, waving into the room. "Come inside, and maybe you can explain yourself."

"Er… okay."

XIII took two slow steps inside, watching Leon wander towards the room's center. Having only seen the house from the outside, though, he soon lost sight of Leon all together, and his eyes flittered back all over the place. A wood ceiling stretched high above his head, and to his left, he saw an orange airplane model dangling from one of the rafters. Books lay scattered all over the floor, some stuffed into shelves, others placed and stacks, and more left in a pile at the base of a nearby stone platform. Said platform carried a tiny, round table surrounded by chairs. Leon plopped down in one of the seats, and cast a glance at XIII, who dropped one of the books he'd scoped up and toddled his way.

On the way there, he spotted an older man hunched over a keyboard by a _huge_ computer screen. XIII had never seen him before, but the guy's goggles suggested some kind of pilot. When XIII passed by him, the man stopped typing, shifted sideways, and raised an eyebrow. Only then did he notice the man's toothpick. Did he have something stuck in his teeth? If so, why'd he keep it between his lips like that? Was it just for looks?

When he finally climbed up to the table, XIII spotted two others in the seats: Aerith and Yuffie, if memory served. The two girls shared the same wide eyed look Leon gave him moments ago, though before long, a grin flashed across Yuffie's face, while Aerith gave a gentler smile.

"It's okay," she said. "You can sit down if you'd like."

Was it really okay? Fidgeting in place, XIII looked down at an empty wooden seat. After a few moments of hesitation, he lowered himself down, resting his arms on the tabletop.

No sooner had he sat down before Yuffie leaned towards him and said, "You know, you've got the weirdest timing. Your two friends _just_ left us!"

"What?" XIII shot up in his seat, scooting his chair closer and pressing his palms down on the tablecloth. "Riku and Naminé were here? But why? And how come they—"

"Slow down, kiddo." She patted his head. " _Anyway,_ they were both here, and for a long time, too. We're talking just about a month before they completely ditched us."

A month? XIII sank back down, dropping his hands in his lap. His friends were in Hollow Bastion the whole time, and he never even thought to visit? But why'd they stay here of all places? And did Leon really allow it? And what about the Organization? So many questions flooded his mind, dancing around in circles and meshing into an incomprehensible mess.

More than anything, he needed to start simple, so with a wrinkled brow, XIII looked towards Leon. "I don't understand. What were they doing here?"

"They needed a place to hide. To keep a long story short, the Replica went and killed one of the Organization's members, so we let him take shelter here for a while in exchange for hard labor."

"Oh, sure, but we all had to persuade you first." Yuffie rolled her eyes and giggled. "You'd think that saving Scrooge's life would be enough, but we had to go through this long, drawn out discussion before Leon even considered letting them stay."

"Guilty as charged…" He covered his face with his hand. "But those two proved themselves fast. By their second day, they'd spent hours working without a single break. That's how serious they were about turning their lives around."

"Even Naminé?" XIII could understand the Replica, but Naminé was so shy and frail. Did she really go out of her way to chip in?

Aerith nodded, placing her hands on top of each other. "She worked just as hard as the rest of us. Naminé even helped us carry heavy objects."

"Probably helped that I gave her my old work gloves." The older man snickered and turned his seat towards the table. "Kid would've shredded her skin otherwise."

"Well, yeah. We can't all have sandpaper for skin, Cid." Yuffie poked at her palm. "You're getting so old and crusty that I bet you could squeeze Cloud's sword without even bleeding."

"Bah! Forty-three ain't that old." Cid's eyes narrowed, and he peeked at the door. "If you want ancient, take a good, hard look at Merlin when he comes back."

"Hmm, but I could've sworn I saw a grey hair the other day."

XIII peeked over the back of his chair and squinted, but he saw no signs of grey. "I dunno. He looks fine to me."

"See, that's because you aren't looking hard enough." She reached for his shoulder and pointed down at Cid's head. "You'd have to get up close and personal to _really_ see it. Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Um, maybe, but—" Just as he got to his feet, he stopped, shook his head, and plopped down again. "Wait! What happened to my friends?"

"Oh, right." Yuffie cracked a lopsided smile and threw herself back into her chair. "Well, that's where things get kinda complicated."

"Yes." Aerith looked down at the table, her smile slipping away. "Just a day after they arrived, we learned that two Nobodies named Marluxia and Larxene were after them."

"Yeah… They heard it from Le—I mean Axel."

XIII's eyes opened a little bit wider, and his mouth hung slightly ajar. With a quiet gasp, he looked down at the palms of his hands, and his brow tensed up as their words sank in. So they saw Axel? And, for whatever reason, Axel helped 'em out. Then again, he seemed okay by Organization standards, having brought Naminé to castle Oblivion. Maybe he actually liked them? Whatever the case, something still didn't sit right, his lips pulled into a frown.

"But why would Marluxia…? Did Xemnas put 'em up to it?"

"No. Apparently they wanted to use your friends _against_ Xemnas." Leon's fingers tapped at the tabletop, and he ran his other hand through his hair. "I can't claim to know all the details, but what I can tell you is that we tried our hardest to work out a plan. All of us worked together, and it seemed so _foolproof_ …" His voice started wavering—gone was his firm, steady tone. "We were wrong."

Marluxia wanted to fight Xemnas…? XIII's face scrunched up at the mere idea, and he rubbed the side of his face, trying to connect all the dots. Come to think of it, those two always seemed a little shady. Hadn't Larxene said something about not wanting a heart? If they wanted to wipe Xemnas out, then that sorta made sense. But who'd want to stay a Nobody in the first place? If they were that desperate, then they shouldn't have joined in the first place.

More importantly, they needed to leave his friends alone! Even without his heart, XIII felt the heat of a dull flame ignite deep within his chest. His eyes narrowed, his frown deepened, and his fingers dug into his palm.

"But didn't they stay for a month? I feel like I'm missing something..."

"Well, let me clear the air a bit, kid." Cid marched away from the computer and stopped just below the platform. He put both his hands on his hips and craned his neck up at the group. "That no-good punk decided to lay low the whole time. Instead of launching his attack, he went snooping around. Threw a big, rusty wrench in our whole plan."

"We still wanted to help, but the Replica…" Leon stopped and shook his head. "No, I can't blame him for leaving. The truth is, Marluxia found out where they'd been staying and told him out right that they'd strike at any time. If waiting one more day meant a chance at getting kidnapped, I would have done the same thing."

"It's a shame, too." Aerith placed a hand against his arm. "One month may not be a long time, but they'd become part of our community and, more than that, they're our friends now."

"Yeah. And now they're all alone again." Yuffie dug into her pocket, plucking out a sheet of paper. "I mean, they left us this note, but it sounds like they're not coming back for a while. They didn't even tell us where to find them, either! It just says 'we'll have to look for new worlds' and that's it."

"New worlds…" XIII dropped down to his feet, whipping towards the door. "But there's so many worlds out there. How am I gonna find 'em now?"

"Hmm, well, there's gotta be some trick to it," said Cid. "'Course, they ain't traveling by ship, so I can't really help ya there. The only other option I can think of's to follow the Heartless. Kid's probably goin' around and sealing the Keyholes, so your best bet's to look for the deepest darkness and start there."

"I guess it's better than no leads." But would the Heartless really trail after them? Kairi wielded a Keyblade, too, so following the hearts brought risks. XIII could only think of one person who might know where to start, the same person who possibly held the answers he'd sought…

"Wait, before I go, there's one more thing I wanted to ask." He placed a hand against his neck. "I know this is a long shot, but do any of you know about who I used to be? Anything at all?"

"There's not a whole lot to go off of." Leon shrugged, propping his head up with one hand. "We never got to know each other that well, so most of what we know's based on word of mouth. All I can really tell you is that you seemed like a good kid and that your Heartless might be out there spying—"

"He _is_ out there. I saw him myself." He suppressed a sigh and just waved his hand. "Still, thanks for helping my friends. I'll say hi to 'em for you the next time I see them."

Just like with Jack, he left it at that before slipping through another dark corridor. As the darkness closed in all around him, he heard the muffled sounds of goodbyes and barely made out Yuffie telling him not to be a stranger. Unfortunately, he needed to press on. After all, he once again came out empty handed, no closer to grasping his identity. The info about his friends only complicated matters. On one hand, was it really fair to continue his quest with the Replica and Naminé staking it out on their own? But on the other hand, he _needed_ the truth. Needed to see Sora…

Soon the dull blue glow of a moon shone in the corner of his eye. Stopping, XIII turned around and gasped, for without even realizing it, he'd made his way all the way up to the Altar of Naught. Kingdom Hearts loomed over him, its shape now a full-fledged heart, save for some lumps around the edges. Deep below the moon, black clouds continued whisking by, blocking out all the stars in the sky. Yet, wandering around the altar's rounded edge, he saw no sign of the others. No black coats, no wriggling dusks.

Then a deep, husky voice pierced the silence all around. "Number XIII… This is certainly unexpected."

He lurched forward, teeth clenched. Once he caught his breath, he choked out, "Xemnas…"

"Indeed." The Superior strode towards him, a smirk creeping across his face. He stopped just about a yard away, looking past XIII and up at the moon. "Is there a particular reason why you've returned? It has been months since our last encounter, and given the Replica's recent actions, I can only assume that you no longer hold us in your good graces."

"You tricked us." The words came out flat. "You hurt me and you hurt my friends, so why would I wanna work with you now?"

"Why indeed…" He chuckled. "Yet you stand here, just inches away from my Kingdom Hearts. Do you plan to sabotage our plans like your Heartless did?"

"No, that's not it." He turned his head up at the moon. "Kingdom Hearts is the only way they'll become whole again. I'm not gonna take that away."

" _Fascinating_. If that is the case, then why return at all? You have served your purpose, but now you are of no use to me." Xemnas circled around him, stopping at his front. "You have no Keyblade, and you clearly show no interest in aiding us any longer. Why, the only interesting facet of your existence is your face…"

"My face?" XIII brought a hand to his cheek. "What about it?"

"Did it never cross your mind? Did you never look in the mirror and wonder why it is your appearance has changed? Most Nobodies look identical to their original selves, but you only bear a vague resemblance. Even your voice is unlike his…"

"It…" It never dawned on him before. Having never met the other members' originals, he assumed the changes came naturally. Dusks looked totally different from humans, so the fact that he kept a human form at all relieved him at the time. At least, it would've if he still had his heart.

But if Xemnas spoke the truth, that changed everything! Looking down at his boots, XIII brushed a hand over his hair, still spiky, but to a lesser degree. He let out a moan; this deeper voice clashed with the squeaky timbre in his memories. Uncertainties piled up like a stack of colored blocks, swaying from side to side from the heavy load they carried. Before he knew it, XIII fixed his eyes on Xemnas and leered. He knew something. He just had to.

"So why am I like this?"

"Perhaps you should ask your _Heartless…_ Or maybe his new companion." Xemnas away from XIII, slipping his hands behind his back. "Why bring yourself here as a traitor when alternatives exist?"

"Because you _knew_ me before. You saw me before I lost my memories…"

In one brisk movement, Xemnas whipped back around. "Yes, I was there when you first came into being. When I asked your name, you told me that you were Sora… You clung to your memories desperately, refusing to take a new name."

"A new name?"

"It is customary for each member of our Organization to discard their past identity. Their original names become corrupted and rearranged." With a wave of his hand, a translucent X shimmered into the air, joined by letters spelling SORA. After swishing his hand a second time, the letters spun around the X, rearranging themselves. "For you, we had chosen the name Roxas, but your refusal to let go of your identity persisted. Thus, we seized the opportunity and repurposed you as an accessory to the Replica. In short, the 'Sora' you recall is but a construct designed to fuel the Replica's determination."

Just a construct… So, in a way, he was just like the Replica, an imitation carrying memories of fragmented truths. Yet despite the fabrications, he still clung to the identity of Sora for the longest time. Even now, if asked, he'd use the name. After all, his lack of heart didn't change his existence, right?

Except memory and reality clashed. Standing face to face with Xemnas, he searched the cavity in his chest for some semblance of feeling. Fear? Anger? Regret? Determination? Maybe even happiness? Xemnas gave him what he came for: the truth about his existence, yet said truth carved an even deeper chasm between himself and who he was.

Wrapping his fingers around the front of his coat, XIII turned his face downcast. "Fine. Then I'll be Roxas. I never felt like Sora, anyway."

"Oh?" Xemnas breathed another laugh. "But you see, the change of name is only customary for those _entering_ the Organization, and you no longer wish to serve us."

"I don't care. The Sora I thought I was came from make-believe memories, and the real Sora's still out there. He deserves his name more than me." XIII—no, _Roxas_ tipped his head back, squared his shoulders, and straightened his stance. He needed to stand firm.

In turn, Xemnas arched his brow. "So where do you stand? Now that I have provided insight into your past, are you having second thoughts?"

"I'm not here to fight." Roxas clenched his fists. "I just want answers. That's it."

"Then have I satisfied your thirst for the truth?"

"No, not yet." He heaved a soft sigh. "You said if I wanna know more, I should find Sora, but where am I supposed to go? I've looked _everywhere,_ but I haven't found him _or_ my friends."

"Perhaps you need to look harder. He is now traveling with a Keyblade wielder and, as such, is more inclined to seek out worlds that have yet to be sealed. I imagine the same holds true for the Replica."

"That's what I heard." Roxas reached for his chin, and his eyes widened by a hair. "You might wanna be careful, though. Marluxia wants to use Riku against you for some reason."

"As I had suspected…" Xemnas' lips curled into a tight smile. "Rest assured, I have already made an arrangement for that traitor, and your friend shall act as his executioner."

"Huh? You mean you _want_ Riku out there?"

"There is little point in harming him, when you all were but victims of circumstance. In fact, should you remain a… neutral party, you may reap the benefits in the end."

"But I'm not with the Organization…"

"But are we not comrades, in a sense? We are both Nobodies longing for the final piece to complete us…"

"A heart would be kinda nice…" After all, Sora's Heartless probably held onto his real heart. In that case, wouldn't one of 'em have to disappear? If Kingdom Hearts provided an alternative, then maybe they could coexist. Only one obstacle stood in the way: Xemnas himself. Could Roxas really trust him? The Nobody's past actions still stung and still left a sour taste in his mouth, much like Maleficent.

A few minutes of silence passed, and neither pressed the issue. Once the quiet wore on long enough, Xemnas cleared his throat and ripped Roxas out of his daze.

"It seems clear to me that we have reached an impasse, so I suggest you hurry along. Do you not have a Heartless to track down?"

Right. Though Xemnas revealed a wealth of new info, he also dangled an ambiguous carrot on a string; the fact that his appearance differed from Sora's remained fresh in Roxas' mind. Why did he look this way? Was there some kinda significance? And what was that about a new traveling companion? If Sora went with Kairi, wouldn't Xemnas have said so? Describing them as a Keyblade wielder suggested someone new. An unknown.

Under normal circumstances, he would've chased after his friends straight away, but what the shattered remnants of Sora's optimism pierced the shadow of his doubts with rays of shimmering light. His lips quirked up just a little bit as he tore open another portal. Rather than fret, he needed to believe in the Replica, just like Sora believed in Riku. Once he uncovered the truth and unraveled the mysteries, he'd return, just as he promised.

He just needed more time.

**x.x.x**

What an interesting turn of events. Watching the boy slip through the darkness, Xemnas wore a broad grin. Perhaps he should have eliminated him as he promised Naminé before, but his sheer willingness to cooperate carried much potential. Gazing up at Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas basked in its glow. XIII, now Roxas, truly believed in the supposed purity of his intentions. His acceptance of Kingdom Hearts as the Nobodies' salvation proved that on a deep, subconscious level, he remained in the palm of Xemnas' hand.

"If only your Heartless was as 'understanding' of our plight…" But no, Sora's heart lay with his friends. He had already convinced himself that Xemnas' goals endangered lives. And indeed, he'd happily tip a thousand more innocents into the dark. Whatever it took to realize his goal…

Perhaps a minute passed until he heard the swish of an open corridor and the thudding of footsteps from behind. Xemnas remained still as the sounds drew closer, turning his head once he detected two sets of steps. However, where Roxas' arrival took him by surprise, the appearance of Xigbar and Zexion merited nothing more than a nod before he turned to face them fully.

Brushing past Xigbar, Zexion's face contorted into a faint grimace. "Xemnas, I detected number XIII's scent a few minutes ago. Did he finally return?"

"For an instant, he did, but his visit was of no consequence."

Xigbar clapped his hands, flashing Xemnas his teeth. "Oh, so you let the kiddo off the hook? Kinda surprised after all the work you just put us through. Don't tell me you're going soft."

"Worry not. I have kept our best interests at heart." He gestured up at the sky. "The boy came in search of answers and nothing more. Moreover, he told me that he has no plans to interfere with Kingdom Hearts, as he believes it is our only chance to reclaim what we have lost. In short, though he no longer trusts us, he still considers us just."

"Ah, that _is_ rather interesting." Zexion smirked and steepled his fingers. "That puts him directly at odds with his Heartless, perhaps even his friends. Why, if XIII wishes for our goals to reach fruition, is it not possible that he'd even deter the Replica from further interference?"

"It is a point of contention I'm most interested in observing. After all, the Replica knows well that his Keyblade only aids us, and if he neglects the Heartless, he'll only bring suffering… Thus, with XIII's beliefs, we may very well tighten the leash. And that's not all…" Xemnas turned his focus toward Xigbar. "I have decided to humor him and have told him about his unusual appearance. There is no doubt that I've fueled his curiosity, and if I had to guess, he is likely on the path toward Sora and… Master Aqua."

"I take back what I said about you going soft—that's just _cruel._ " Xigbar gave a hollow laugh, flapping his hands as he spoke. "Wonder what she'll think once she sees the kid's face. So close to her old buddy and yet so far. The little pipsqueak's still stuck inside Sora, and I doubt he'd take a hand-me-down body."

"Well, once again, I feel completely excluded from this discussion." Zexion shook his head. "Are you claiming that XIII shares a likeness with Ventus?"

"It is a distinct possibility," said Xemnas. "After all, the boy's heart remains nestled within Sora's darkness. Though I cannot claim to know this Ventus as Xigbar once did, the fact that Roxas' appearance differs from Sora'd suggests that he gained his form not from his Other, but from a deep seeded connection with a once dormant heart. In short, Ventus' heart may very well have shaped the shell."

It most certainly did. Nothing else could explain that uncanny resemblance. Nonetheless, he was an imperfect facsimile at best…

"A heart shaping a vessel... That might make sense, if XIII contained said heart." Zexion lowered his brow and stroked his chin. "Or, ah… is he finally using the name Roxas? Well, regardless, it's odd that he'd take on Ventus' appearance yet exist as an empty shell. Then again, I suppose it could be a side effect of their forced separation."

Xigbar smacked a hand against Zexion's back. "Don't give yourself a headache over it. The point is, our little buddy's got some serious identity issues, and it sounds to me like they'll be keeping him busy for a while. Sooo, how 'bout we shift gears for a bit? Wasn't there something you wanted to tell him, Zex?"

Bristling, he pushed Xigbar aside and crept closer. "Xigbar is right. XIII aside, we have just finished fortifying the castle. Berserkers, Sorcerers, Snipers, and Dragoons now roam every hall, so I believe it is time for us to move to the next phase."

"But of course." Xemnas reached for Kingdom Hearts. "I believe we have gathered enough hearts to siphon some of Kingdom Hearts' power, thereby furthering our fortifications. Xigbar, I trust that you are ready?"

"Hey, been waiting all day for this." He cracked his knuckles and hovered into the air. "Just one question: how's everyone gonna RTC once this is through?"

Zexion scoffed. "I placed those Snipers on sentry duty for a reason. In the worst case scenario, they'll simply have to appear outside the castle's front gate. Regardless, Xemnas, are you certain we should tamper with Kingdom Hearts at this stage? It feels like a far cry from our desired results."

Xemnas shook his head. "Once we obtain a surplus of hearts, it will no longer matter. Until then, we must use whatever means necessary to prevent further intrusions…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	19. Surprise Encounters

She'd barely escaped the chilling darkness before smoldering heat smothered her from all directions. Sweat drizzled down her cheeks. Her coat clung to her skin, and her mouth dried up within seconds. Breath staggering, she hobbled backwards, back bumping into a smooth, stone wall. Grabbing her hood with both hands, she yanked it over her face and glanced around. Her heart dropped like an anvil once her surroundings sank in.

No matter where she looked, she saw bright, sand colored buildings in rigid, rectangular shapes. They meshed perfectly with the soft, dry sand beneath her boots and the shimmering rays of sunlight bombarding her line of sight. An equally sandy wall stretched up behind these buildings, which stood at varying heights, like a bunch of giant stairs. Regardless of where she looked, Xion's eyes got lost in a constantly flowing stream of people. Young children dressed in patched up pants and vests scampered between men leading herds of sheep. Wooden stands shaded by colorful, cloth awnings lined the edges of the streets, each one packed with an assortment of colorful carpets, shimmering pots, and piles upon piles of snacks.

Whiffing the sour, salty stench of fish, Xion grimaced and covered her nose with a gloved hand. On the positive side, nobody noticed her yet, but how long would that last? All the people in this town clashed with her shadowy coat. They dressed in loose-fitting vests, robes, and shirts made up of bright reds, oranges, yellows, and tans—the colors of fire and heat, with a few purple and white garments mixed in. Their skin looked a deep copper, and many of the men wore strange, rounded hats and wrappings on their heads—the word 'turban' came to mind. Thick, bushy beards covered most of their faces, while many of the women wandered about shirts that left their bellies exposed, gold hoop earrings, and puffy looking pants. In short, Xion stood out like a burning candle within a dark room. How was she supposed to blend in like this?

Gulping, she inched away from the building and towards the bustling crowd, colliding with a twig-like man on the way. He wore nothing but some white cloth wrapped around his waist and a turban atop his bald head, and he'd just stuck a flaming match inside his mouth. Squeaking, Xion stepped away, muttering an apology as she moved. The man's cheeks puffed up, he bumped one of his fists against his chest, and then he belched out a stream of flames before relaxing. He only gave her a passing glance.

So was this really okay? As a test of sorts, Xion crept behind the others in the crowd, sticking in their shadows and occasionally ducking behind stands. In the process, one of the shopkeepers scurried over to the edge and chuckled before thrusting one of those stinky, slimy fish at her face.

"Hello, traveler! Can I interest you in some fresh fish? We catch 'em, you—"

"Um, no thanks! I'm not very hungry…" And with that, she tore across the street, sliding to a stop near yet another stand. It only dawned on her then that these people might know of Naminé's presence, but then, what would DiZ think? He'd told her time and time again to stay out of sight and avoid unnecessary distractions, yet over the past few months, her attempts at stealth either blew up in her face or resulted in zero results, if not both!

She felt her throat tighten and brought a hand to her neck before the sound of a man's voice shook her back to her senses. Turning around, she saw a rather portly man with a red fez atop his head and a thick, black mustache.

"Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady." He scooped up a necklace made of golden beads and purple gemstones, and while Xion reached her hand part of the way, she snapped it back seconds later and shook her head.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me, sir. You see, I'm looking for someone…"

"Oh?" The man set the necklace down and leaned over the edge of his cart. His eyebrows lowered over his beady eyes, and he hummed softly. "And are you a traveler, by chance? Your clothes look very strange—far too hot for the desert heat."

"I…" She bit her lip, hesitating for a moment. Well, what'd she really have to lose? "Yes, I'm from somewhere far away, and I've lost track of my… friend?" An obvious lie, but how else was she supposed to put it? "Anyway, she's a girl named Naminé, and she's got long, blonde hair. I think she's wearing a white dress, too…"

"Blonde hair, you say? Well, miss, I've seen every face in Agrabah, and I'm afraid you won't be finding anyone with such fair hair around here."

"Oh… well, it was worth a try."

Though the man started rifling through the rest of his wares, Xion wandered away, continuing down the street and past a multitude of carts. She saw a particularly burly man handing out ruby red apples, a skinnier man sitting cross-legged on a red rug and playing some kind of wind instrument before a basket. Xion stopped and stared when she noticed a cobra poking its head out from inside and swaying to the music. Was that man some kind of magician?

Much as she wanted to stay and watch, she ripped her eyes away and moseyed along. She'd never get anywhere if she got lost in the sights and sounds. Instead, she pushed herself forward, stopping every now and then to peruse the shifting crowds. No matter where she looked, though, she saw nobody with hair brighter than a chocolate brown. After the fourth failure, her lips sank into a deep frown, and she stood with a slouch. Maybe she'd found another dud world. Was it really worth staying here?

Just as she thought about leaving, DiZ's words echoed in her mind. _"Perhaps you are not searching thoroughly enough. Rather than lose yourself to the wonders of the worlds, you_ _ **must**_ _remain focused. Search every crevice if necessary."_

Maybe she'd taken the wrong approach, then. For all Xion new, Naminé had taken to hiding, meaning that she'd never wander out into a place bursting with so much activity. In that case, she just needed to find a quiet corner in town. Somewhere less obvious…

But the bazaar stretched on and on, she found, and the longer she spent searching, the more sweat stained her coat. The drier her mouth became. Soon, lightheadedness took hold of her, and she fell back against another one of the buildings. It got to a point where she whipped her hood back and even considered unzipping her coat. But did she have anything beneath it?

Digging one hand into her coat pocket, she felt around for something, anything to quench her thirst, but during her past expedition, she'd used up her last potion. She only felt bits of lint in her pocket, hardly useful in providing moisture. Then, just as she thought she'd shrivel up in the heat, she caught sight of something green and round. Pulled by instinct, she crept towards a cart holding a pile of big, green fruits—watermelon, she assumed. Water…

Without thinking, she plucked up one of the melons and turned away, freezing once she heard a man growl. Clutching the melon tight, she looked over her shoulder to find a man just as round as his fruits, clad in a purple vest over a yellow top, a fez, and a mustache that hid his whole upper lip.

"Stop!" he said. "You're going to have to pay for that."

"Pay?" Xion winced. "But why do I have to…?"

Her words fell flat once the man whipped out a huge, curved knife in one hand and seized Xion by the wrist with the other. Then it hit her; this guy… was he gonna cut off her _hand?_ Her heart gave an abrupt jerk, and Xion bashed the man with her elbow before leaping back, tucking the melon under her arm, and reaching out with her free hand. Zeroes and ones danced around her wrist, and her fingers snapped around her Keyblade's hilt. The moment her weapon appeared, the man dropped his sword and jumped back, hollering the word 'thief' at the top of his lungs.

All eyes fell on Xion, but just as the other shopkeepers brandished their own blades, a deep rumble sounded overhead. Black spheres swelled over the tops of the awnings and up above the buildings roofs. Five Heartless with huge, rounded bodies dropped down, smashing into the sand below and kicking up clouds of dust. Like the townspeople, they wore turbans along with orange vests and green pants. At these Heartless' feet, a whole garden of orange flowers popped up with shadowy faces at the center of their petals. To make matters worse, a number of the pots lining the building walls trembled and sprouted legs. She thought that'd be the end of it, but nope, two more corridors whirled around and dropped a duo of muscular, winged Heartless wielding blue swords.

Gritting her teeth, Xion looked back at the merchant and then shouted out to the others. "Everyone, run! I'll take care of these—"

A fireball whizzed at her cheek before she could finish. Gasping, Xion swished her Keyblade, wrapping herself up in a twirling breeze that snuffed out the flames. If only it ended there. Just as she cast her Aeroga spell, the Pot Spiders charged towards her sides, while the two Invisibles swished their swords and rained purple orbs down from the sky. Turning to the left, Xion dove behind the watermelon stand and watched as the orbs splattered the fruits, coating her cheek with slimy, pink mush. Wiping off her face, she leaped back into the fray, smashing the pots before lunging behind the Fat Bandits' backs. Beating their big bellies, they whirled around, belching out more and more flames. The strange, flower Heartless swayed back and forth before coughing out fireballs of their own. Eyes narrowed, Xion thrust her Keyblade at two of the flowers, spewing ice at their stalks. Icicles pierced their bodies, and they exploded into smoke, and Xion rolled aside again.

One of the flames struck her back, and she fell face down into the sand, while searing heat trailed down her spine. Biting back a scream, she rolled across the ground, hopping in front of some fleeing sheep and spreading out her arms. Just then, she saw something swoop down from above. Half-expecting another Heartless, she pointed her Keyblade towards the figure, only to freeze when she noticed his human form. A boy dressed in nothing but a purple vest, a fez, and some baggy, patched up pants leaped down from a flying carpet, a scimitar clutched in his hand.

The boy sliced his sword down one of the Fat Bandits' backs, and the Heartless collapsed on its belly before fizzling away. Once he landed on his feet, the boy flashed a grin over at Xion.

"Sheesh, these Heartless are even rowdier than usual. What'd you do to set them off?"

"Nothing!" Xion huffed, throwing her Keyblade up to block an Invisible's sword. "I just summoned my Keyblade, and poof! Here they are."

"Well, good thing you've got backup!" The boy weaved between two charging Fat Bandits, spinning his sword through two more of those fire-breathing plants. The second they faded, he cast another glance at Xion. "Let's hurry up and take care of these pests. I don't want any accidents out here."

"Accidents?" Wait, the Heartless stole hearts, and with people still leaping into the stands and fleeing down the street, those Heartless had tons of fresh prey. Nodding, Xion leaped up, cloaked her Keyblade in sparks, and bashed it into an Invisible's side. The Heartless jerked forward and spun its blade back towards her, while the other unleashed another storm of energy spheres.

The blast threw Xion back into a wooden crate, and both Invisibles vanished from view. Their two swords rocketed her way, and with a yelp, Xion scrambled to her feet. The remaining Fat Bandits charged right behind the swords, and Xion slashed her Keyblade out, knocking the weapons back into their bellies. Then, brow furrowed, she jabbed her weapon forward, pinning the Fat Bandits down under huge domes of gravity.

From behind, she heard a whistle, and when she looked up, she saw the boy crouching down atop one of the awnings. Just as the swords whizzed her way yet again, Xion high tailed it his way. Once she drew close enough, he extended a hand and pulled her up top.

"I don't get it," she said. "What're you doing up here?"

"Oh, that's an easy one." He pointed his sword at the squirming Fat Bandits and then sprung up to the roof of the lowest building. Xion followed. "Those guys couldn't jump to save their lives, so I figure a higher vantage point's the best way to get the drop on 'em."

"Um, but there's just one problem." As she spoke, the swords shot up at their faces, and the boy leaped onto the neighboring roof. Xion, in the mean time, shoved the blades back with some wind.

Holding out both of his hands, the boy gave a shaky laugh. "Okay, so those sword guys are kind of a problem, but don't worry! All we've gotta do is wait for them to reappear, and then— uh oh!"

The swords vanished, and in their place, a ring of purple flames spread around the duo, wiping the grin right off the boy's face. To make matters worse, the two Fat Bandits shattered the Graviga spell with their fists and reared their heads back for another fiery blast. Jumping across to the boy's side, Xion sent streaks of lightning crashing into their heads, but the second she landed, she spotted the Invisibles' swords plummeting down from the sky. With no other options, she seized the boy's wrist in her free hand, and dove back down towards the sand…

Except her feet struck fabric instead of the earth, and rather than falling down, she saw the sand drift further away. Gasping, she looked over the edge of the carpet, watching two purple shockwaves spread across the streets. Though the Fat Bandits coughed up more fireballs, the carpet swerved outta the way, bunching up its front tassels like a pair of fists.

"Way to go, Carpet!"

"This carpet's alive?" As if to answer her question, the carpet waved one of its tassels before leaning down towards the Heartless below. "Wait, are you sure we should—"

Too late. With an abrupt lurch, the carpet rocketed down over the Heartless, nearly knocking Xion off her feet. Lucky for her, the boy grabbed her shoulder from behind and held her steady. Then, right as the carpet drew over the Invisibles, the boy plunged over the edge, took his scimitar in both hands, and jammed his blade straight into one of their chests. Its blade crashed into the sand, and its body burst into mist. Xion followed this up right away by diving down, twirling her weapon, and jamming it straight through the other Invisible's back.

With only the Fat Bandits remaining, Xion stopped to catch her breath. Her break lasted two seconds before fireballs flew towards her feet. Biting her lip, Xion rolled to the right, raising her weapon to block one of the Heartless' big fists. Temporarily preoccupied, it failed to notice Aladdin charging in from behind, and soon, like its comrades, its body faded away. With only one Heartless remaining, a smile stretched across Xion's face, and she charged, cool mist spiraling around her blade. She drew closer and closer until, with one big sweep, she blasted a Blizzaga spell so potent it encased the Heartless' body in a big chunk of ice. One final swing of the Keyblade smashed the ice into smithereens, and like every Heartless before it, the Fat Bandit exploded into darkness, freeing the heart from within.

Pleased with her work, Xion tipped her head back and watched the heart float away until her legs wobbled, and she fell back onto the sand. It only dawned on her then that she'd still failed to find something moist, as that lightheaded feeling struck back at full force, and she once again felt the sweat sliding down her skin.

But just when she thought she'd become one with the sand, the boy marched up to her, extended his hand again, and pulled her back on his feet.

"Looks like that fight took a lot out of you. You gonna be okay?"

"I'm just… thirsty." She once again wiped the sweat off her forehead. "But I don't think I can buy anything, so…"

"Not to worry, miss!" The merchant from before popped his head up from behind the stand, shakily holding up one of the last few melons. "Seeing how you, ah, took care of those beasts, I'll make a small exception. But next time, I expect full payment, understood?"

"I think so…" Though, truth be told, the whole concept of buying things still eluded her. Nonetheless, she dismissed her Keyblade and took the melon in both hands. "Thanks, sir. I really appreciate it."

"Here, lemme help with that." Sliding up to her side, Aladdin sliced his scimitar through the melon, cutting it in half. "That oughta make it easier to eat."

"…Good point." She gave a sheepish laugh before burying her face in the fruit. After fighting off Heartless in the scorching heat, the moist, watery middle felt like heaven, and she slurped down the juices without much thought.

"Wow, you were worse off than I thought." Aladdin chuckled, tucking his sword away. "I know. Let's get you out of this heat! There should be room back in the palace."

"The palace?" Her words came out muddled thanks to the melon. "I don't know. I'm not really supposed to—"

"Aw, c'mon. It's not that bad! Besides, I'm engaged to the princess, so we'll have no problem getting you inside."

"Engaged?" What did that mean? Part of her wanted to ask more, but she had far more important things to worry about, like finding Naminé. Wouldn't sticking with this boy only distract her? But then again, if the palace brought shelter from the heat, what if Naminé went there too? Though her gut instinct told her to back away now, this boy sure knew more about this Agrabah place than she did. So, after a little deliberation and another bite of melon, Xion nodded. "Well, I guess a short visit couldn't hurt."

**x.x.x**

Fascinating. Truly fascinating. High above the buzzing bazaar, Marluxia gazed down at the streets. He stood atop the highest building, free from the herd of people swarming the stands like helpless cattle. Squeezing his scythe, his lips curled up at the sight of that strange girl in black. Like him and Larxene, she wore the Organization's coat and yet he knew they hadn't taken in a fourteenth member and, with Vexen dead, could they even hope to produce new replicas? Still, there was no mistaking her likeness to both Naminé and the princess. Her facial features matched perfectly. Moreover, she wielded a Keyblade.

"This could be interesting…"

"True," said Larxene, letting out a witch-like cackle. She leaned over the building's edge with a devilish grin on her face. "But where did she come from? Last I checked, Keyblades weren't free handouts."

Marluxia waited to respond, watching the girl climb on board that flying carpet, along with the boy—Aladdin. "We can't draw any conclusions at this stage. For better or worse, this girl is an enigma, so I suggest we observe her a bit further."

"But what about the toy?"

"I have no intention to abandon our search for the Replica, but seeing as we have a Keybearer in such short reach, I see no harm in a short detour." He turned back around, dismissing his scythe in a flurry of petals. "Let us see where this road takes us…"

**x.x.x**

Xion had seen many things over the past few months. Jaw-dropping sights like a forest flourishing with talking flowers, a madman and a hare treating her to an 'Unbirthday Party,' a world populated by ghosts and ghouls, and an army platoon of singing elephants. Despite her past encounters, the palace still left her speechless. The smooth, white marble walls, the gold-topped white towers that pierced the sky, the swirling décor lining the walls, the red carpets that spanned all across the palace floors, everything grabbed her eye and refused to let go. And people actually lived there?

Of course, as fancy as the throne room looked, the moment Xion set foot in the palace garden, her heart practically soared. There, right in the very center, she spotted a huge, marble bowl dripping water into a pond. The very center of the bowl squirted out more water, which cascaded over the edge—she suspected this was a fountain. Whatever it was, Xion rushed right over to the water's edge, got down on her knees, and promptly wetted her face. Soaking in the cool, crisp moisture, she breathed a heavy sigh. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up…

While she continued lapping up the water, Aladdin strode to her side and snickered. "Man, you look like you've never seen water in your life." Pausing, he crouched down next to her and squinted. "But, you know, now that I've gotten a closer look at you your coat's just like Riku's Replica, and your face—"

"I know I look like Kairi." And just like that, she withdrew from the water, pulling her arms around her torso. "Everyone tells me that, but I really don't know why."

"So I guess you're not sisters, huh?"

"No… DiZ says I don't have any family. I'm just a puppet and a tool, so I don't deserve it, anyway."

"What?" A scowl worked its way across Aladdin's face. "Who would say something like that? People aren't tools, and after the way you fought those Heartless, I'd say you at least deserve a friend."

Xion shook her head and turned the other way. "But I wasn't supposed to talk to anybody here. The last time I did, DiZ got really angry, and he told me that if I wasted time with other people, I'd be putting the worlds in danger. I bet that right now, there's a world out there dying, and all because I can't—"

"Hey, take it easy, Xion." Aladdin moved in front of her, lifting her chin with a smile. "I might not know this DiZ guy, but he's gotta be crazy if he thinks that friendship's gonna ruin the worlds. Maybe he told you that so he could keep you under his thumb."

"Under his thumb?" Xion lifted one of her hands, wiggling her thumb. "I don't think that'd help him, though. Thumbs aren't very big."

"It's just a figure of speech. My point is, he's probably trying to control you, especially since you've got a Keyblade."

"But…" She hung her head, flexing her fingers. Was that really all there was to it? DiZ seemed less concerned about her Keyblade and more worried about Naminé and the Nobodies. "That's not it! It can't be. DiZ just wants… he needs me to find Naminé so she can fix everything, and if I don't fight the Organization, they'll keep endangering the worlds."

Just as she finished speaking, a blue puff of smoke surrounded her. Suddenly, in place of the marble floor, she felt something cushy beneath her, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself lying on a red silk couch with her head pressed against a pillow. When another smoke cloud puffed up ahead of her, she shrieked and slid backwards. In mere seconds, a strange, blue man appeared over her, clad in glasses and a white suit and carrying a clipboard in his hand.

"If you ask me, Al, the little lady just needs to take some deep, deep breaths." The blue man hovered closer to her, and only then did Xion notice the ghost-like trail in place of legs. "Now, why don't you tell me about how you really feel? Let's go back to the very beginning, and—"

"Who are you?"

"Who, me?" He fluttered his eyelashes and reached down for his tail, which sprouted a microphone, of all things. With a snap of his fingers, the garden went dark, and a spotlight shone over him, joined by the sound of a drum roll. "Ladies and gentlemen, here today in the lovely Agrabah palace, let's hear it for the artist formerly known as the Genie of the _lamp!_ "

More smoke puffs popped up all around him, and a whole crowd of Genies appeared, hooting, hollering, and applauding. One even wore a weird, foam thumb with the number one printed at the front. It all happened so fast that it left Xion staring and rubbing her eyes, just to make sure she hadn't imagined any of it. Then, just as quickly as the Genie doubles appeared, they all jumped back at the Genie with the mic, and with a sweep of his arms, the spotlight flickered out, and the sunlight resumed in the garden.

"Er… what just happened?" Xion glanced from the Genie to Aladdin, tilting her head.

"Oh, don't mind him." Aladdin chuckled and shook his head. "Genie's always gotta make a big entrance. It's just part of who he is."

"Yeah, a royal showoff, if ya ask me." The voice this time sounded awfully screechy, and when Xion looked towards the fountain, she saw a scruffy red parrot perched on the rim. "Look, let's forget all about the smoke and mirrors for a change. What the kid _really_ needs is a backbone."

"Iago!" Aladdin glared at the bird, bunching his hands into fists. "C'mon, cut her some slack. It sounds like she's had a hard time."

" _Exactly_ my point." He waved one of his wings and rolled his eyes. "Talkin' about feelings is all fine and dandy, but it ain't gonna fix the problem. If some chump's pushin' the kid around, then she'd better wise up and talk back. Give the creep a piece of her mind!"

"Or she could always kill him with kindness." A pink apron poofed around Genie's body, and he held out a try of steaming cookies to her. "Go ahead, try one! They're fresh outta the oven, just like granny just to make 'em."

"Um… thanks." She picked up a cookie and popped it into her mouth, eyes shifting from Iago to the Genie. What was she supposed to say to all this? All of Genie's tricks made no sense. How'd he even get those cookies? Where'd the apron come from? And what about what Iago said? Sure DiZ used harsh words and, sure, she wished he'd let her meet more people, but surely he did it all for a reason. Did friendships matter all that much with entire worlds at stake?

Sitting up on the couch, Xion took another bite of the cookie and shrugged. "But I don't think there's a problem. DiZ is really smart, and he knows more about the worlds than I ever could. I'm sure that deep down, he's just worried and wants to—"

"Gimme a break!" Iago smacked a wing over his face, groaned, and fluttered down to the arm of the couch. "Look, lady, I know manipulation. My old boss _mastered_ it. So, instead of being his doormat, I want you to tell me straight up: Does he make your skin crawl? Does he make your blood boil?"

"Wait, skin can—" She stopped herself, realizing it might be another figure of speech. Still, she suspected it meant something bad. Like being really, really angry. Thinking this over, Xion placed a hand above her lips. "Well, whenever he calls me a puppet, I do feel a little sad. And a few months ago, I met somebody who gave me information on Naminé, and DiZ snapped at me for getting distracted, even after I told him about the Keybearer I found! And all I did was ask if he was my—"

"See? I knew it!" Iago snickered, pointing a feather in Xion's face. "You can talk all you want about how great and _smart_ this guy is, but deep down, you _hate_ him. You wanna make him pay for pushin' you around!"

"Now, now, Iago." Genie scooped him up by the tail feathers, once again donning the glasses and suit. "Are you sure you're not projecting? Maybe we should book a therapy session for you, too… I'm thinking next Wednesday."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!"

Despite the circumstances, laughter bubbled out of Xion. By now, she'd lost track of the conversation, in no small thanks to Genie's strange magic. What was therapy? And why'd Iago have to wait until Wednesday? And if Genie's powers let him change his appearance and conjure up objects from thin air, what else could he do? Somewhere in the back of Xion's mind, she imagined a golden oil lamp. Was that what he meant during his speech earlier?

Just as she thought about asking, Iago wiggled his way out of Genie's grip and fluttered down onto Xion's shoulder. "Look, ignore the big blue doofus for a minute, and let's be real here. If you don't stop bein' a doormat, that DiZ guy's gonna walk all over you, so you either gotta wise up or get stomped into the dirt."

"I don't know, that seems really harsh. And I don't think I hate him, I just feel… sad? Frustrated? Maybe a little scared?"

"Well, kiddo, I know just the trick for that!" And with the snap of Genie's fingers, he sprouted two legs in place of the ghostly tail and a pair of polka dot… shorts? "Best trick to deal with awkward confrontation's to imagine the guy in his underwear."

"It is?" But that sounded so weird. And how was she supposed to picture that when DiZ covered himself with robes and bandages?

Aladdin flopped down on the couch, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I don't know if I'd go that far, but Genie and Iago do have a point. If you don't say something, he'll have no reason to stop pushing you around."

"So all I have to do is talk?" Well, she could try. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all seemed okay with speaking up to him, so why not give it a shot? A tiny smile inched across Xion's lips at the thought. "Okay, I'll try to follow your advice once I get back. I'll probably have to, since I haven't found—" Her words screeched to a halt, realization striking her like a bolt from the blue. All this time they'd focused on her feelings, she'd forgotten to ask the most important question!

"Wait, I just remembered." She looked up at Genie. "Do you know if there's anyone named Naminé around? She's this girl with blonde hair who draws a lot of pictures."

"Blonde hair?" Iago squinted, pacing along the back of the couch. "Well, I did see this lady out in the bazaar, but if looks could kill…" He shuddered. "And that's not even the worst part! I saw her pluck out these weird knives—she even tried throwing one at me! And she had the same black coat as you, same with her flowery lookin'—"

"She must be part of the Organization." Her expression soured at the thought. "I'll have to look for her later, but what about Naminé? I'm pretty sure she wears a white dress, and I doubt she'd throw knives around."

"Hmm, blonde hair, white dress… Oh, I know!" With another snap of Genie's fingers, a metal pole burst out of the ground, topped with a rounded deck and a gigantic set of binoculars. As soon as the smoke dissipated, Genie lost his legs altogether and floated right up to the tower's top. "Say, Al, you got any spare change?"

"Uh, sure." He dug into his pants, plucking out a strange gold and blue stone. A stone that Genie snapped up by elongating his arm. Weird, but at this point, Xion knew better than to question it.

"Okay, this oughta give us juuust about ten minutes. Hang onto your hats, kids, 'cause it's search time!"

For the next few minutes, Xion watched in silence while Genie peered through the lenses. Every now and then, the tower spun around, pointing in a new direction, and sometimes the binoculars shifted upward a bit, then down. Regardless, after the ten minute mark, Genie floated back down, sent the tower away with another smoke cloud, and stopped just above Xion with a frown.

"Sorry, kid, but it looks like she's not in town. The only strangers I caught were those shady fellows in the coats."

"Oh…" Xion slid down to the ground, standing with a slump. "Then I guess I'd better go. This town's not safe with Nobodies around."

"You sure you don't need help?" said Aladdin. "If they're as bad as you say, then shouldn't we stick together?"

"No, you've already given me more help than I deserve. Besides, I don't want my new friends getting hurt."

"Well, I'll be rooting for ya!" Whirling around, Genie donned a blue top, a short skirt, a pair of blue and a pair of gold pompoms. "Gimme an X! Gimme an I! Gimme an O—I am spelling it right, aren't I?"

Giggling, Xion managed a nod where words failed. She had no clue how Genie learned her name, but she'd just have to chalk it up to more of his weird magic.

So after giving Aladdin, Iago, and the Genie a proper goodbye, Xion slipped out of the garden through a corridor and back out into the sandy streets. However, while before she found chattering crowds and eager salesmen, she now spotted abandoned stalls in their place. Where did everybody go? Looking left and right, Xion meandered from one stand to the next, calling out for someone, anyone in the area.

When she heard the all too familiar _whoosh_ of a corridor opening, she froze, seized her Keyblade, and whipped towards the sound. Spotting a hooded figure, she raised her weapon with her right hand, extended her left arm, and stared the figure down as he crept closer to her. Given the broad shoulders and tall, muscular frame, Xion suspected this Nobody was a man. He confirmed her suspicions the minute he flipped back his hood for besides the bright, pink hair, his rectangular chin and distinct cheek bones struck her as masculine features.

Despite Xion's Keyblade, this man appeared empty handed. He took one look at her weapon, and wheezed a hollow laugh. "Now, aren't you getting ahead of yourself? I'm not here to fight you."

"But you're a Nobody!" She swished her Keyblade. "Part of the Organization."

"Ah, but that's where you're mistaken." He waved one of his hands, and in a whirlwind of red petals, a rose appeared in his grip. "The Organization and I have never seen eye to eye. Though I bear the coat, it's my hope to put an end to their treachery."

"I don't trust you." Her Keyblade shook in her grip, and she glared straight into his eyes. "DiZ told me that Nobodies can't feel anything. Everything you say and do is a lie to fool people's hearts!"

"DiZ… well, that's an interesting revelation." He took a whiff of his rose, lips curling into a smirk. Xion barely new this guy, and already she wanted to wipe that grin off his face. "And I suppose you believe every word that man says? Even words about… being a useless puppet?"

"What?!" She stumbled backwards, arms dropping to her sides. "How did you—"

"Does it matter? Regardless of what I did or didn't hear, I believe you're far more than a weapon or a pawn. After all, I witnessed firsthand the way you slaughtered those Heartless." He stepped closer to her, forcing Xion another step back. "You're quite the Keyblade wielder, selflessly defending the filth of this town, even after they tried to punish you for a harmless oversight."

She averted her eyes, pointing her Keyblade at the man's chest. A twist of flames appeared at the tip, a little warning in case he tried creeping closer. "It was the right thing to do, and I don't think they're filth! I just didn't understand the way they live here."

"And yet they held you to their expectations without considering your circumstances. To me, that's cruel and unforgivable." He remained still this time, letting out a dry chuckle. "You may not see it because you've only just arrived, but the people here carry with them a deep darkness. Rather than give to the needy street urchins, they cast them aside, spit at their faces, and punish them for stealing food when it's their only means of living… Thus, your actions are quite impressive, even if born from a certain naivety."

"Even if what you say _is_ true, I couldn't let the Heartless have them. I don't think anyone deserves that!"

"Nor do I!" The man's eyes widened, and he pressed his free hand against his chest. "I would argue that your presence here is quite a blessing, even if it _is_ a little odd."

"I only came here to find Naminé." It wasn't until she blurted out those words that she realized she'd made a mistake. Immediately, she slapped a hand over her mouth, Keyblade trembling. "I mean—"

The man merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And is there a particular reason why you seek this 'Naminé'?"

Great. She just had to open her big mouth! Sure, the Nobody hadn't done anything harmful yet, but one wrong move could ruin everything. What if he went after Naminé too? What then?

Left with no other options, Xion spun the other way, took a deep breath, and bolted down the streets without a word. Before the man got a chance to speak up, the darkness whirled around her, swallowing her whole.

**x.x.x**

Seconds after the girl had fled, Marluxia heard a light thud in the sand, followed by an exasperated sigh. "So the brat got away?"

"Unfortunately." Marluxia turned around, and despite the circumstances, his lips curled upward. "Nonetheless, I believe it would be foolish to disregard her just yet. We have discovered a new variable, and one who also pursues Naminé. Is it not possible that one could lead us to the other?"

"It's possible, anyway. The little puppet's so clueless, she'd probably never see it coming." She burst into giggles, shifting her kunai between her fingers. "We might as well let her have her fun while she still can."

"Yes, she seems a touch more delicate than the Replica. Clueless, naïve, but already predisposed to whatever nonsense DiZ has fed her. We'll need to act cautiously, should we encounter her again, but." He stepped towards Larxene, and his expression hardened. "For now, we must not act as aggressors. We have the benefit of knowledge—knowledge that there is another Keyblade wielder that our superiors may not yet know of. It would be foolish to turn her attention on us when, if left to her own devices, she and the Replica could carve a path for us."

"Well, it _would_ be fun to watch them squirm, and can you imagine what'd happen if they met each other?"

"Oh, I can imagine multiple outcomes, Larxene. Perhaps they'd get so caught up in fighting over the witch that they'd try and destroy one another. If so, who would triumph and who would fall?" He spread his arms, gazing up at the sunlit sky. "And that is only one possibility. We must also consider the girl's feelings toward DiZ, in light of the 'rousing' speeches the genie and parrot gave her. It is clear that she is uncertain, and in that, I see yet another opportunity."

All in all, that girl was a wildcard, and Marluxia had every intention to see what unfolded next.

**x.x.x**

A dog-faced shield clattered to the ground, and one final heart drifted up to the starlit sky. Just briefly, Sora's eyes followed the heart, claws flexing ever so slightly, but the heart continued fluttering away, lighting up the sky like the tapestry of stars above them. With the upper walkway in the Second District finally cleared, Sora's legs wobbled, and he tumbled down onto the palms of his hands. With heavy breaths, he glanced toward the glowing gold letters that read 'Hotel'. That seemed like a good place to stop…

Clanking footsteps echoed from behind, and soon he felt a hand against his sleeve. "Sora, are you okay?"

He bristled, eyes landing on Aqua's Keyblade for a moment, while his claws dug into the concrete. His teeth clenched, and a faint itch tickled the back of his throat. Gulping, he scratched at his neck, trying to ignore the sensation.

Thankfully, her weapon flashed out of sight before long, and once it vanished, the tingling subsided, and his stomach no longer felt like a festering void. Realizing that he'd left Aqua hanging, Sora tipped his head back and gave her a thumbs up. Then, after pushing himself back up on his feet, he dusted off his clothes, and scooped out his notepad.

_'I'm just a little tired. Nothing some rest can't fix!'_

"Are you sure that's all? You looked a little tense a few seconds ago."

_'Sorry…'_ The words looked more like a scribble, and ink dripped down the page. _'I guess all that traveling's taken a lot outta me. I'm not thinking straight.'_

"I know what you mean." She brushed her fingers against the armor on her left sleeve. "I understand that the darkness is our only way to travel, but sometimes it gets a little overwhelming, like it's trying to reach out and take my heart away."

_"Well,"_ said Ven, _"maybe we oughta take a little break. I'd hate to leave all those worlds unprotected, but I don't want you to overwork yourself either."_

"Of course not." She reached down and ruffled Sora's hair, much to his chagrin. "Don't worry, you two. All I'll really need is a day or two of rest, and then we can start moving again."

Right. And spending a little while relaxing might even scatter the haze clouding his mind. They both needed to recoup, and they both needed time away from cold, suffocating darkness. Realizing this, Sora sprinted over to the hotel's double doors, reaching out to prop 'em open. His claws got within inches of the handle before Aqua's voice smashed through his focus.

"Sora, look out!"

He skidded to a stop just as a strange, twinkling sound reached his ears. Looking up, he gawked when he saw a streak of blue light shooting down from the sky. It swerved to the left, then the right, then straight down towards his head. With his mouth hanging open, Sora barreled away from the door when the light overtook his vision, forcing him to shield his eyes with his hands before _WHAM!_

The pressure of a cannonball blasted his back, and his face smashed right into the concrete. Head spinning, Sora tried lifting his chin, only to cringe at the blinding, blue light all around him. He heard the rapid clanking of Aqua's boots draw closer and the sound of a high pitched voice mumbling. As soon as the light faded, whatever person crashed into Sora's back hopped down, allowing him to flop back onto his rump.

"Gosh, I guess I still gotta work on my landings." Once Sora's vision steadied, he noticed the figure's two huge, round ears, peach colored face and, most noticeably, the red jacket and shorts lined with zippers and two big yellow shoes.

One look at the mouse, and Ven's voice pierced the inside of his head. _"Mickey! I can't believe it!"_

"It's really you!" Aqua zipped right up to him, smiling as bright as that eye-searing light. It felt kinda odd, like Sora was some kinda spectator to everyone else's reunion. Brushing his knuckles against his cheek, he watched the two without a word. Still, as he stared at the mouse, he felt a familiar tugging in his chest and inched just a tiny bit closer.

Meanwhile, Mickey jumped at the sound of Aqua's voice, dropping a strange, star-shaped stone and cracking a gigantic grin. "Wow, Aqua, you haven't changed a bit!" He reached out with one of his hands, but rather than shake it, Aqua scooped him up into a hug. "Aw, shucks! It's great to see you, too."

She put him down after a few seconds, crouching down to his level. "It's been so long… Are you doing all right?"

"Yup! I've just been busy searchin'—for you and for Riku's Replica." He looked around, scratching his cheek. "Say, have either of ya seen him? I've gotta find him before those Nobodies do, or he'll be in big trouble!"

"A Replica?" Aqua brought a hand to her chin, gazing down at Sora. "Come to think of it, Sora and Ven _did_ say something about him before. Didn't he used to work for the Organization?"

Nodding, Sora scribbled another quick message. _'I don't think he's with 'em anymore, though.'_

"Nope, in fact, he's tryin' to get away from—" Mickey stopped and gasped. "Now, wait a second! What'd you say about Ven?"

Cracking an uneven smile, Sora rubbed at the back of his neck, while Aqua squeezed his shoulder.

"Ven's right here with us, Mickey. His heart's safe inside of Sora."

"It is?" Mickey jumped again before toddling over to Sora. "Well, gosh! It's good to see you too, Ven! And you, Sora." He held out his hand again, which Sora awkwardly shook; luckily, his gloves eased any worries about scratching him. With that out of the way, Mickey turned to Aqua again. "So if Ven's here, does that mean we can wake him up? Then all we'd have to do is find Terra, and—"

"Terra…" She choked out the name, looking off at the entrance doors. "Mickey, that's where things get complicated. You see, there's a chance that the Organization's superior is—" She trailed off, and in turn, Sora placed a hand on top of hers.

_'The Organization's leader might_ _be_ _Terra. We're still not sure, but he sure looks like him.'_

"What?!" Mickey's arms flailed, and his eyes opened wide. "But that can't be right! I coulda sworn the Organization's leader was Xehanort's—" He slapped both his hands over his mouth. "I mean, well… how much do ya know about what happened to Xehanort?"

"Mickey, I was there. I saw him take control of Terra's body…" Her voice trembled a little, though she kept her expression firm. "The whole reason I disappeared was because I tried rescuing him from the darkness."

"Oh no… So the reason why he looked younger was because of Terra?" Mickey's face shifted, one moment wearing a deep frown, the next with narrowed eyes and a tight brow. "I shoulda known! When I first saw Ansem's apprentice, I shoulda warned him before…"

Wait a second, _Ansem's_ apprentice? Sora's eyebrows shot up at the name, and he flipped to a new page right away. _'But Ansem's one of the bad guys! He's the creep who tried pulling the worlds into darkness.'_

Mickey shook his head, his big, gloved hands tightening into fists. "The Ansem you're talkin' about wasn't the real Ansem at all. That was the Heartless of his apprentice, Xehanort."

_'So there was a different Ansem? And even if there was, Nobodies are supposed to be the bodies left behind. Wouldn't that make Xemnas Terra's Nobody, anyway?'_ But then, that still raised the question of why he'd go to such crazy lengths. The Terra Ven and Aqua described never struck him as the kinda guy who'd willingly shove people into the darkness just to meet his own ends.

"Hmm, well, he could be, but somethin' just feels wrong about that." He folded his arms and sighed. "I never got to know Terra like Aqua and Ven did, but everything the Organization's done so far feels like the kinda things Xehanort would do. He even pulled me outta the Realm of Darkness just so I couldn't guard the door anymore!"

_"But why would the Organization wanna…?"_

"So he's playing with the balance between light and dark…" Aqua scowled, rising up to her full height. "Whether he's Terra or not, we can't stand by and let him continue. We have to keep fighting for the worlds."

"Which is all the more reason to get Ven back in his body!" Mickey shifted towards Sora, tapping his chin. "'Course, we'd have to find it first."

_"Think we should tell him?"_

_Yeah, he's got a right to know._ Sora pressed his lips together, breathing in, then out. He wasn't sure how Mickey'd take this, but he'd have to find out sooner or later. _'We know where to find it, but he doesn't wanna go back 'til I'm human again.'_

"Really?" Mickey slouched, placing a hand behind his head. "Well, I guess it'd be tricky removing his heart from a Heartless, and I sure can't force him to change his mind. But I _can_ still help ya!" His expression brightened, and he stuffed one hand down his pocket and pulled out another one of those star-shaped rocks. "Yen Sid told me all about how you've been using the darkness to get around, and he thought you'd like one of these. It's sure safer, if ya don't mind a bumpy ride."

"A Star Shard?" Aqua's hand hovered over the stone. "Are you sure it's all right?"

"'Course it is! Yen Sid insisted, that way ya don't risk damaging your heart. Just, uh, be careful about—Sora, wait!"

He couldn't help himself. With the Star Shard out for their taking, Sora scooped it up in his claws. Just as soon as he picked it up, a burst of blue light shone from around it. While Mickey jumped back and scooped up his own Star Shard, Sora and Aqua both rocketed into the air, swerving to the left, then the right, then straight up to the sky. The clung to each other as both Mickey and the Second District flew further and further away.

Well, so much for relaxation.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	20. City of Shadows

A narrow beam of light stretched down from the ceiling, illuminating a metallic desk. The skyline lingered past the room's back wall, revealed by an enormous window. Across the floor and to the left, a monitor flickered between views of skyscrapers smothered with shadows to shots of people screaming, crashing into one another, and diving into back alleys to escape the surrounding chaos. Strange cars with yellow eyes and jagged teeth cruised through the streets, bulldozing trashcans, flipping over fellow vehicles, and flattening fleeing citizens. And to think that after a month, the attacks had only intensified. Pity.

With the press of a remote control, the screen went black, and the man at the desk swiveled his chair around, striding over to the window. He stood tall, well over six feet, with tanned skin, brown hair fixed into a ponytail, and a neatly trimmed goatee. As the owner of a multinational corporation, he dressed in a slick black suit suitable for his status. With his hands clasped behind his back, the man, David Xanatos, watched over the rest of the city. The high vintage point reduced cars and crowds to specks among endless stretches of black and yellow. The bright lights from the skyscrapers and a few shimmering stars provided the only reprieve in an otherwise bleak image. Why, even the horizon festered with curling, twisting, and expanding black clouds, all surefire signs of the darkness.

A deep rumbling sound just barely breached the walls of his office, while streaks of lightning pierced the sky. Watching this, Xanatos' lips pulled into a thin smile. It was then that he heard a door open with a screech and light footsteps pounded from behind.

"Mr. Xanatos, there's someone who wishes to speak with you." The voice came from a slender young man with short blond hair, rounded glasses, and a perpetually stiff expression. At the sight of Owen, Xanatos' smile stretched a little bit further, and he slid back down in his chair, pressing his elbows against the edge of his desk and clasping his hands together.

"Must be another one of those Nobodies. Well, we might as well humor him a little."

Nodding, Owen stepped aside, allowing the visitor to pass through without a hitch. Before long, the boy made it into the middle of the room, stopping at the foot of the desk. The color black covered his entire body, from the coat that stretched down to his ankles to the matching boots and gloves. Only his face remained visible, and even then, his grey hair concealed one of his blue eyes. With the way kids dressed these days, he'd blend in perfectly on the streets, but Xanatos knew better than to underestimate him.

"Funny, I wasn't expecting company." He leaned back in his seat. "I'm impressed you made it here, given recent circumstances."

"Yes, it truly is a shame." The boy shook his head, peering at the window. "Alas, darkness persists across all worlds. It was only a matter of time before the Heartless arrived here."

"Ah, so they _are_ the Heartless. That would explain a few things." Reaching for the remote, Xanatos pressed yet another button, sifting through a series of still imagery. One picture showcased a street thug in a leather jacket pinned to a dumpster, while a horned, purple creature ripped its claws through his shirt. Another featured a little girl lying down on the sidewalk while her heart floated inches above her chest. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't they feed on human hearts?"

"Why, yes…" The boy tapped his chin. "You're surprisingly well informed. Xigbar told me that you're a fancier of mystical objects and rare texts, but I can't imagine it was easy obtaining information from the outside world."

"I have my ways." Xanatos reached into a drawer, pulling out a slightly crumpled and torn piece of paper that read _'Ansem Report 11'._ "Besides, if this report is to be believed, then this world's walls have already crumbled. There's nothing keeping Heartless or even Keyblade wielders away in theory."

"But unless a Keybearer _does_ appear, those Heartless will continue claiming lives. Stealing hearts. Why, if left unchecked…"

"They'll probably drag this whole world into hell." A dry laugh escaped him, and then his face went blank. "Unfortunately, I can't keep this corporation afloat if the city sinks into darkness. As fascinating as those Heartless are, I'd sooner be rid of them than invite them into my home."

"So I've heard." For a brief instant, the boy averted his gaze. When he looked to Xanatos again, he tipped his chin up and pulled his lips into a broad smirk. "And that is why I'm here, Xanatos. Having studied those creatures myself, I'm well aware of their nature. I've grasped the finer details of their feeding habits, and I've learned to dispel them with very little effort… Perhaps most startling of all, I have mastered a means of _controlling_ those beasts. Should you require a means of dealing with a certain winged pest, I'd gladly share my knowledge with you."

Ah, so that was his plan, was it? No doubt he had a whole speech prepared about the wonders of utilizing darkness, much like that boy with the sitar. If nothing else, this particular Nobody at least tried to appear subtle. Yet even ignoring his past Nobody encounters, Xanatos knew enough about the heart to understand the darkness' potential as a weapon and a leash for those beasts. But, like with all good things, he also knew it had a catch, a double-edged blade that risked descent into madness. Even loss of one's self. And while the Heartless would certainly work well as tools to test the gargoyles, he rather liked his heart.

Not that this boy needed to know that.

No, perhaps playing along was the best course of action. That way, he could learn a bit more about this stranger. Perhaps even gain more insight to those Heartless and why they had arrived.

Besides, one question still remained unanswered.

"It's tempting, but what's the catch? I doubt you'll want to walk out of this empty handed."

"Well, your company _does_ possess a wealth of incredible resources. State of the art weaponry, advanced robotics…" The boy's lips quirked, and he extended his right arm. "However, there is so much at stake right now that I couldn't dream of demanding payment. Just seeing this world prosper once again is all the reward I'll need…"

"Well, with an offer like that, how could I refuse?" Xanatos shook the boy's hand. "I look forward to seeing where this partnership takes us."

"As do I…" Snickering, the boy traipsed towards the door and took a bow. "Now then, I shall be waiting outside for a proper demonstration. Take all the time that you need to prepare."

Once the door slid shut, Owen stepped away from the wall, adjusted his glasses, and leaned over the edge of the desk. "Mr. Xanatos, I trust you realize that he has ulterior motives."

"I know, and I'm counting on it."

**x.x.x**

Four months had passed since Castle Oblivion, since they'd placed Riku into the simulation, and since Kairi's journey as Keybearer began. Four whole months of on and off travel, of rushing from world to world, hurrying to the Keyholes, mowing through Heartless, and fighting an uphill battle against the ever growing darkness. If Sora and Riku saw her now, just what would they think?

Over the course of her travels, Kairi had grown a little taller. Her red hair now reached her shoulders, and she'd gone through a whole wardrobe change, save for her necklace and choker. In place of her tank top, she now donned a white short-sleeved jacket with purple trim. A pair of lavender Capri pants stretched just below her knees, taking the place of her skort. White boots and a pair of fingerless gloves completed her appearance. Given her full-time commitment as Keyblade wielder, she didn't mind the change. It only took one poorly-timed encounter with a Zip Slasher for her to realize just how poorly her old clothes protected her.

Ironically, despite DiZ's harsh warnings and repeated scolding, Twilight Town remained free of Organization presence. Whenever Kairi and the others dropped by to recoup, she never caught sight of black coats or any Heartless, for that matter. The cloaking system concealed them flawlessly, it seemed, though without Warp Drive their travels dragged on and on. What once took them mere minutes now stretched into hours, days, sometimes even weeks. With so many worlds scattered through the cosmos, they needed to probe even deepest corners of space, and that meant prolonged trips, complete with flying debris, nosedives through giant rings, Heartless blockades, eye searing flashes whenever Donald fired the cannons.

Today was no exception. Just up ahead, Kairi spotted a curved wall of purple stones swirling in orbit. The moment those rocks drifted into focus, Donald dived at the controls, pounding his fists against buttons, twisting knobs. Rather than a leisurely cruise and a pathway lined with asteroids, a flurry of blue beams whizzed at the cockpit. The ship jerked from side to side, firing off rounds of white and red lasers. This turned an otherwise dark void into a dazzling light show, further amplified by the bright orange explosions each time Donald struck his targets.

Chunks of black and white metal flew back at the window, rapping at the glass. The sound jerked Goofy out of his slumber, and he shot forward in his seat, teeth chattering. His eyes darted back and forth, but once the last chunks of stone passed by, he fell back into his chair, heaving a great big sigh.

"Gawrsh, I guess I nodded off for a sec. Sorry 'bout that, fellers!"

Donald rolled his eyes, swerving the ship to the right. "Ha, it'll be my turn to nap once we're done with this world. Don't forget that you're driving us back home."

"Don't you worry, Donald! It'll be smooth sailin' once I take the wheel."

He shook his head, slapping his hand over his face. "That's what you said _last_ time, too."

"Hey, that Heartless ship caught us all off guard." Kairi placed a hand on Goofy's back and smiled up at him. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do just fine. Don't let Donald tell you otherwise."

"Aw, phooey. Why do you always have to take his side?"

"Because Goofy doesn't point fingers like you do, silly." She stuck out her tongue and put a hand on her hip. "Besides, don't we have more important things to worry about, like those Heartless over there?"

"Heartless?!" Donald's eyes bulged, and he lunged at the controls again, albeit with good reason. Two round, red Heartless ships drifted aimlessly towards the cockpit, drill arms twirling at rapid speeds. Though the ship remained invisible, each Heartless pulled an arm back and drove them down towards the front window. Did they somehow still feel the hearts inside? Well, whatever the case, a flurry of lasers blasted their chests and flung them straight at a nearby asteroid. Then, with a cackle, Donald cranked another lever, which launched the ship straight at the two Drillers.

The ship tipped on its side and started twirling just like their targets' drill hands. It went around and around, driving straight through the Heartless and leaving smoke in their place. With another pull of the lever, the ship screeched to a stop in an upright position, the force of the movement so strong that it nearly ripped Kairi out of her seat. Thankfully, her seatbelt held her in place, but that didn't stop her vision from whirling around for a few seconds more. Once her surroundings grew steady, Kairi blew some hair out of her eyes and leered at Donald.

"Hey, could you give us a little warning next time?"

"Oh, okay. But at least we got rid of 'em." He shrugged, and just as he lowered himself towards his seat, the radar screen flashed. "Ha, looks like we're almost there, anyway!"

"Aye aye, cap'n!" Chuckling, Goofy reached down and scooped up his shield in both arms. "Maybe if we're lucky, this world won't have so much darkness to worry about."

Squinting, Donald leaned towards the window. When a swirling speck popped into view, he groaned and tapped Goofy's knee. "I don't know about you, Goofy, but that looks pretty dark to me."

It took a second for Kairi to connect the dots, but as that speck grew closer, she cringed and drew in a sharp breath. At first glance, the place looked kind of stunning, with towering skyscrapers, bright lights, and a green statue of a woman raising a torch over her head. One of the buildings carried a castle on its roof, a strange mesh of iron, stone, and glass. Another bore a giant clock face, lit up with a pale gold glimmer.

Unfortunately, a disgusting black stain marred an otherwise perfect picture. Dark tendrils arose between the gaps in buildings, yellow eyes glistened along the city streets, and as the ship swooped over the rooftops, Kairi spotted hundreds if not _thousands_ of people hurrying down sidewalks, diving into buildings and alleyways, and banging their fists against the windows of fleeing cars.

It felt like someone had twisted a blunt knife through her chest. Even through the walls of the ship, she heard the shrill screams of Heartless victims in the back of her mind. Shivering, Kairi squeezed at her necklace and fixed her eyes on her feet. Anything to keep her mind off out of the carnage outside. "We'd better find a safe place to land, guys. Those people need our help!"

"Gawrsh, Kairi, it's not so bad!" Goofy tapped his two index fingers together before patting her on the arm. "We've just gotta track down the Keyhole like we always do, then we won't worry 'bout this world goin' kerblooey at all!"

"But what about all the Heartless?" She gulped, and against her better judgment, peeked out the window again. The moment she spotted a car-shaped Heartless bulldozing a young boy, she yanked her eyes away again. By now, she should've known better. "I'm not saying Keyholes aren't important, but if there's this many Heartless here, who's to say the Organization isn't waiting for us? If not them, then somebody else could be pulling the strings. Don't you think we should find out who?"

"Of course I do," said Goofy. "But we won't know anything 'til we land, and I think we'll all feel a bit better if we slow down a little bit. A bigger world doesn't have to mean bigger problems, ya know."

"Maybe, but this isn't like the last world we saved. The biggest problems there were dog catchers and rats. Here, there's a great big city with tons of people, and it'll be a Heartless buffet if we don't do something soon."

Donald raised one of his hands. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Kairi." His beak curved upward, and he steered the ship down towards the rooftops. "C'mon, there's a chance the Keyhole's hidden in that clock tower down there. That'd lighten the load a little bit."

"True, and at least it'd give us a good view of the city!"

Giggling, she hunched over in her seat and pressed her cheek into her palm. Through the window, she saw the clock tower's face down below and a railed balcony stretching out from the building's north side, a perfect spot to land. With the Heartless out of sight, she shifted sideways and pressed her hands against the glass. The place gave a regal air with the spire atop the roof and the assortment of swirls, circles, and diamonds beveled into its surface. In contrast to the skyscrapers all around it, bricks and smooth stone formed the building's exterior, giving it an antique feel.

Once the ship landed, Kairi snapped her seatbelt open and zipped out the door before Donald and Goofy even budged. She scuttled across the brick floor beneath her and craned her neck up at the clock face, which towered over her like a miniature mountain. Behind her, she heard the ship's door slam shut, and she caught a glimpse of Donald and Goofy approaching from the side. Well, with everyone out and ready to go, it seemed like as good a time as any. Keeping her eyes fixed on the big old clock, she reached out with her right arm, twisted her wrist, and wrapped her fingers tightly around her Keyblade's hilt.

She expected a beam of light to shine forth and for a Keyhole to appear. She kept her weapon steady for at least ten seconds, in fact, but nothing changed, save for the subtle movement of the clock's second hand. Realizing they'd missed the mark, Kairi let her arm drop, and she turned to face the others.

"Well, I guess we'll have to try somewhere else. If the Keyhole was here, we would have seen it by now."

"Bah!" Donald smashed his staff against the ground. "You'd think there'd be some kinda pattern. We've already seen two Keyholes on clock towers. Where else is it supposed to be?"

"I can think of a few places!" Grinning, Goofy pointed off into the distance, towards a silhouetted castle. "How 'bout that castle over there? Or we could always try lookin' for that big ol' statue."

"Wait, guys. Do you hear that?" Kairi cupped her hand over her left ear and crept closer to the clock. From inside, she heard what sounded like barking and a muffled voice. As the sounds grew louder, Kairi hopped backwards, bent her knees, and took her Keyblade in both hands. Goofy ducked behind his shield, and Donald thrust his staff up over his head. By that point, the barking shifted to growls, and the door at the very center of the clock slid open with a _creak._

The two beings that emerged froze the moment they saw the trio, mouths hanging wide open. They both stared, and Kairi stared right back. After all, she'd never seen creatures quite like these. One of them stood on all fours with pale blue skin, webbed ears, and a stubby little tail, like some sort of monster dog.

Unlike his friend, the second figure stood upright on the tip toes of his clawed feet, with a portly but muscled body. Receding white hair lined the back of his head, with a bushy beard hanging from his chin. His left eye bore a scar, and his pupil looked strange, solid orange and unfocused. The creature wore brown sleeveless top with black shoulder guards, a pair of baggy tan trousers, and a loincloth around his waist. However, his most striking features came in the form of two huge, bat-like wings, a long, swishing tail, his pointed ears, and three stubby horns running down each side of his forehead.

He unsheathed a sword from his belt, pointing it at the group. Then at last, the old gargoyle cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes into a glare. "What sort of creatures are you?"

"Look who's talking," said Donald. "I bet you're the ones controlling the Heartless!"

"Donald, c'mon." Kairi crouched down by his side, gesturing at the two creatures. "Don't you think it's a little rude to pin the blame on them? We did intrude on their home…"

"Aye, you did." The gargoyle folded his arms, taking a small step closer. "But I'm surprised you're reacting so calmly, lass. Most humans who see us head for the hills."

"Really? But you don't look that scary." She placed a hand just below her lips and marched over to the two creatures, squinting as she looked them over. "Sure, you're a little different, but why should that matter? Sometimes the scariest faces hide the strongest hearts."

Both creatures' eyes widened, and the old gargoyle started stroking his beard. "You speak wisely for a lass your age, but that still doesn't explain why you've come here. More minions of Xanatos, perhaps?"

"Xanatos?" Donald blinked, then waved his free hand. "Never heard of him. We just needed a place to land our ship."

"Yup!" Goofy beamed, motioning to Kairi's Keyblade. "And we've gotta find this thing called the Keyhole, so Kairi can seal it up tight and keep the darkness from eatin' this world's—"

"Goofy!" Donald latched onto his sleeve, dragging him down to eye level. He glared at him for less than a second before letting go, shaking his head, and rubbing at his brow. "Aw, who am I kidding? He'd probably find out sooner or later."

The old gargoyle chuckled. "A Keyhole? Ah, then that weapon must be a Keyblade."

"You know about the Keyblade?" said Kairi. "But how? Most people don't even know about other worlds."

"I'm afraid I know little of these 'worlds', but I recall seeing many warriors wielding key-shaped swords in my youth. They were a strange bunch, never staying for long and often speaking of darkness as something more than shadows and the night sky."

"That's because it's a lot more than that, pal!" Shuddering, Goofy wrapped his arms around himself. "Just look down, and you'll see the darkness at its worst, 'cause the Heartless ain't just monsters; they're what happens when the darkness swallows people's hearts!"

"Darkness can swallow hearts?" The gargoyle peered over the railing, claws digging into the stone. "Does that mean that they were once human?"

"Some were," said Donald. "Others were made in a machine, but no matter how you look at it, they're bad news. That's why we've gotta do something about 'em!"

"You're a feisty one, lad." The gargoyle turned back around. "But these beasts have plagued the city for more than a month. I'm not sure they can be dealt with so easily."

"Sure, it's not easy, but it's not impossible, either." To prove this point, Kairi lifted her Keyblade level with her chest and swished it, casting a white glow around its tip. "Trust me, my friends and I have experience fighting them, and we'll do whatever it takes to protect your home."

Goofy slapped his hand over his heart. "That's why findin' the Keyhole's so important, 'cause if we don't, those Heartless'll pull this whole city into the dark."

"Ack, the whole city's already dark enough as it is." The gargoyle grimaced and reached for his brow. "If I knew where to find this Keyhole, I'd lead you there myself, if that's what it takes get rid of those beasts."

"But you don't know where it is, do you?" It seemed kind of obvious given his choice of words, so the gargoyle's nod came as no surprise.

"This city still bewilders me, I'm afraid, but I do know someone who could possibly lend a hand. She's a detective and a friend to our clan, and I'd wager she knows Manhattan better than the rest of us."

"Well, where is she? While we're at it, could you tell us her name?" Kairi held out hand, and then realization hit. "Oh, and yours too, if it's all right. You already know who we are, so it only seems fair."

The gargoyle tipped his head to the side, surveying her hand like it was a foreign instrument. Then, with a grunt, he took it in a firm grip, shaking once. "Of course, lass. My name is Hudson, and this here is Bronx." He gestured to the dog-like gargoyle, who barked in response. "As for our friend, she goes by the name Elisa Maza, and I suspect she's still out with the others as we speak."

"So all we've gotta do is look for more gargoyles?" Donald snickered, rubbing his hands together. "That'll be easy if we take the Gummi Ship!"

"A gummy… ship? Is that like those sweets they show on the television?"

"Not exactly." Kairi bumped her knuckles against the ship's door, which gave off a dull _thunk._ "I'm pretty sure the ship's made out of blocks of some kind. Didn't you say something about stars, Goofy?"

"Sure did!" He looked over Hudson's shoulder and whispered, "Don't tell anybody, but Gummi Blocks are made outta the same stuff as shootin' stars."

Hudson's face wrinkled up, and he looked to the sky. "I always thought the stars were made of light, not colored blocks."

Tapping one of his feet, Donald swung the door wide open. "Bah, that's not important right now. Aren't you guys forgetting about the Keyhole?"

"Don't worry," said Kairi. "We'll be there in a minute."

It took a second for Kairi to wave goodbye to the gargoyles, but soon she leaped into the ship and back into her seat. Goofy took a little longer, as he stopped to pat Bronx on the head, but once he buckled up, Donald slammed the door shut, pounded at one of the buttons, and blasted the ship off into the sky.

Maybe they should've warned Hudson about the cloaking system, though, because the moment the ship took off, he stumbled backwards with a yelp. As they drifted further away, the old gargoyle scratched his head and turned around in a full circle. They'd have to make it up to him later.

Engines blaring, the ship rocketed over the sea of buildings, passing brick boarding houses, back alleys stuffed with half-open dumpsters, skyscrapers shining as brightly as the stars, and billboards plastered with all sorts of ads. One of the most eye-catching signs showed a pop bottle on a bright red background with the words 'Coca Cola' written in white. Another showed two yellow eyes on a black background with the title _Cats_ , maybe for some kind of stage show? She thought about soaking in more of the sights when a winged figure zipped overhead, making her heart skip a beat.

Three more figures trailed behind, and though Kairi tried following their motions, she couldn't make out much more than the colors red, cyan, and olive green. All three of them split apart, diving down towards the street.

"Looks like we're getting close." Donald grinned, steering the ship near the top of a two story building with a railed roof. Once they hit solid ground, the door flew open, and the three tumbled outside just in time to get a good, close look at the situation at hand.

Gunfire sounded off amidst the chaos, with bullets ricocheting off the bumpers of speeding Heartless. Flame patterns adorned the roofs of these buggies, while huge, white teeth took the place of license plates. These cars revved up their engines and tore down the streets, flipping ordinary cars over, smashing into the walls of buildings, and smothering fleeing crowds.

A group of about eight circled around a tall, dark-skinned woman dressed in a red sweater and blue jeans. Black hair stretched down to the middle of her back, and despite the Heartless circling her like sharks, she kept a pistol poised, firing off another round of bullets. Was this Elisa Maza?

Seizing her Keyblade, Kairi prepared to leap down when that cyan gargoyle from before dive bombed the Mad Bumpers. He scooped one up with his big, burly arms and slammed it against one of its buddies. Now that he'd stopped moving, Kairi finally noticed his webbed ears, rounded physique, and the three spines running down the middle of his head. With the two Heartless cars now stuck on their backs, this gargoyle dragged his claws down their middles and then lunged out in front of the woman, pushing back another Heartless.

This bought her just enough time to hurry across the street. Once there, she dived behind a lopsided van covered in dents. "Ugh, remind me to give those creeps a speeding ticket."

"Elisa!" A deep, gravelly voice rumbled overhead, drawing Kairi's attention towards the _CATS_ billboard. With a roar that rivaled the fiercest of Heartless, a purple-skinned figure swooped down from the sign, dragging his claws across the roofs of two more Heartless. A sound like nails on a chalkboard made Kairi cover her ears, but on the positive side, those Heartless cars fizzled away with one more slash.

Kairi should've expected nothing less from a gargoyle like him. With a broad wingspan, a tall, muscular frame, a rigid, box-shaped face, and small, narrow eyes, he looked fierce. Imposing. This gargoyle landed just at the edge of the fray, and his long, black hair rustled in the wind.

Seeing him, Elisa poked her head out from behind her hiding spot. "You always know how to make an entrance, Goliath."

"Well, don't get too comfortable!" Another voice broke through the crowd. "These guys just called for backup!"

This time, a red, lanky gargoyle with a huge beak appeared. He zipped past Elisa, pursued by three new Heartless. Neon red circuitry ran down their armored bodies, and they rolled about on a single wheel, like unicycles gone wrong.

Despite his pursuers, that gargoyle swerved towards the Heartless cars. He landed about two yards from the horde, and the five remaining cars rocketed towards him, horns blaring. What was he thinking? Once again, Kairi thought to intervene. The unicycle guys, Magnum Loaders, zipped closer and closer to the gargoyle's backside while the cars zoomed in from the front. Then, just when she thought he'd end up flattened into the road, the gargoyle leaped backwards, spread his wings, and coasted back towards the Elisa and Goliath. None the wiser, the Heartless smashed into each other with a _BANG!_

Throwing his head back, the gargoyle grinned. "Ha, gets 'em every time."

"But you mustn't let your guard down," said Goliath. "These creatures are far more persistent than anything we have faced thus far, even Xanatos' robots."

The air above them rippled, and the red gargoyle raised a shaky claw. "Uh, no offense, but I think you just jinxed us."

"That's our cue." Already, Kairi had pulled herself on top of the railing. "C'mon, guys, before the Heartless get out of control!"

Bending her knees, Kairi threw herself down, gliding over the cyan gargoyle's head. She must've taken him by surprise because the moment her saw her, he scrambled backwards, staring slack-jawed as she neared the ground. When Donald and Goofy floated down behind her, he, the red gargoyle, the woman, and Goliath all gawked at the trio.

But there wasn't time for that. Grey, clawed hands burst out from the corridors, and a flock of purple, horned Heartless rushed at the group, thrusting their wings down towards their heads. Gritting her teeth, Kairi threw up her Keyblade, sucking those Gargoyle Heartless into a whirling, magnetic sphere. They twirled around and around for several seconds, flailing and twitching to no avail.

They dropped towards the ground seconds later, pressing their weight into their palms. Before they regained their footing, though, an olive brown blur shot over their backs, reducing them to smoke. The figure soon landed, revealing himself as the final gargoyle, with a smooth, bald head and two big, pointed ears. Unlike his friends, a webbed membrane connected his arms to his body, making his wings look like a cross of a flying squirrel's and a bat's. Turning in a full circle, his eyes stopped on Kairi, and he scampered towards her on all fours.

"Wow, I've never seen a weapon like this before! How'd you get it to create that magnetic field?"

"Forget that, Lex. I wanna know how she got down from that building in one piece. Last I checked, humans can't glide." The red gargoyle beat his wings for emphasis.

Squinting, the cyan gargoyle trudged towards Donald and Goofy. "I dunno, Brooklyn. Those two don't really look human."

"Look," said Elisa, "I'm about as clueless as you guys, but I'm willing to take whatever help we can get."

Goliath nodded, swiping his claws across another Mad Bumper's grate. "Yes, we are grateful for any assistance you can offer. Now come, you three. We will stand a better chance against these beasts from above."

"Right." Brooklyn sprinted towards the wall of a building, digging his claws into its surface. He and his friends sluggishly climbed up about twenty feet before the air howled, and a whirlwind ripped them away from the wall. Before they could even spread their wings, the gust flung them across the street and slammed them into another dented car.

All four of the Gargoyles landed in a heap, and a shadow stretched over the street. The source of the winds revealed it self then with a deep, rumbling bellow. At first glance, Kairi thought it was a Wyvern, but its mint-colored body, zigzagging horns and tail, and broad chin gave it a more menacing appearance. A chorus of roars joined in, and soon three more of those dragons appeared, each one gazing down at the crowd.

Brooklyn took one look at the Heartless and ran his claws through his white hair. "Well, so much for that. Looks like we're gonna have to spread out if we're gonna bag these things."

"Well, don't forget about us!" Donald twirled his staff, piercing one of the dragons with a bolt of lightning. Its whole body twitched, and it plummeted with a screech. Just as it neared the ground, two gunshots sounded off, and a pair of bullets pierced its wings. To finish it off, Kairi flung her Keyblade at its chest, slicing through its belly and releasing the heart inside.

In the time it took her to catch her weapon, another one of the dragons rocketed towards her in a spinning dive. Bracing herself, Kairi held up her weapon to block when the cyan gargoyle leaped out in front of her, thrust out his chest, and grabbed the Heartless by the nose. Uttering a quiet thanks, Kairi tumbled to the left, jumped up, and thrust her Keyblade between its wings. Sparkles surged down the Heartless' spine, and though it kicked its claws at the gargoyle's belly, he refused to budge. With a grunt, he raked his claws across its neck while Kairi bashed its ribs three times. After striking a fourth time, the Heartless whimpered, and a heart burst out of its chest.

But one Heartless slain meant nothing when compared to lingering threats. Even with two of the dragons down, two more circled the group from above. Across the street, Kairi heard horns blare and engines rev. Soon, seven more Magnum Loaders barreled out of a back alley, while four Mad Bumpers tore in from the right. Grumbling to herself, she swept her Keyblade horizontally, lighting up the road with a strip of mines. The second those wheeled Heartless skidded across her trap, the _BOOMS_ and _BANGS_ of explosions flooded her ears. Smoke erupted, concealing all but a faint flash that preceded two more gunshots.

Kairi heard a _POP_ , followed by a skid and then a _CRASH!_ She thought about slipping through the smog to investigate, but Goofy zipped ahead of her, launching his shield into the smoke. Judging by the clanging that followed, he'd make it out all right, but what about Donald and the other gargoyles?

She looked all around, trying to pinpoint any traces of white feathers or winged beasts to no avail. Yet another shadow stretched over the ground. Yet another roar rumbled up above. That was all the warning she got before a gust swept her off her feet and shoved her face first towards a hard, brick wall. Gasping, she pushed her Keyblade forward at the last minute, softening the blow with a counter breeze. It gave her just enough time to grab the cyan gargoyle's wrist and yank him away from an incoming glass window.

The two landed just inches from the building's corner, and she helped pull the gargoyle back on his feet. "Hey, you okay?"

"Uh, I think so." He rubbed the back of his head and then his eyes popped wide open. "But don't worry about me, miss! You'd better run before that dragon gets you."

"Why would I run, silly? I'm used to stuff like this." She threw her head back, turning to face the charging Heartless. "And as for you, Heartless, you better _slow down!_ " It spiraled closer and closer, but just as it got within six feet of the duo, she heard the sound of ticking clocks. The dragon's once lightning fast movements slowed to a crawl, and Kairi rolled underneath its talons, stopping right at the tip of its tail. Breathing out, she pointed her weapon at the sky, sending another flash of lightning shooting down at the Heartless' head.

Just like before, its body fell to the ground, wings twitching. It landed right at the gargoyle's feet, and he licked his lips, cracked his knuckles, and lunged at its back, ripping into it with his claws. Stifling a laugh, Kairi turned the other way just in the nick of time to spot Donald bashing his staff against two Gargoyle Heartless' heads. Flames smothered their faces, and the Heartless flailed their claws in retaliation.

"Yo, Lex, how 'bout we show those posers how a _real_ gargoyle fights?" The voice came from above, and soon Kairi spotted both Brooklyn and the olive gargoyle zipping down towards their Heartless doppelgangers.

They brushed right over Donald's head, each one snatching up a Heartless of their own. While Brooklyn shredded one Heartless' torso, Lex leaned back, riding an updraft towards the _Coca Cola_ billboard. He spun around and tossed the Heartless straight into the logo, shattering its glass exterior. The sign buzzed, and the Heartless writhed as electricity danced up and down its body. Seemingly pleased with his work, he rubbed his hands together.

It was a momentary lapse that left him wide open to attacks. In no time flat, another breeze launched him backwards and straight towards the now damaged sign. Kairi's breath hitched at the sight, and she tried pointing her Keyblade his way to slow his descent or at least shield him with an Aeroga spell. Then, just as he got within two feet of the sign, a purple figure blurred past him, pulling the Lex out of harm's way. Clutching him in both arms, Goliath hovered down towards the roof of the nearest building.

"Careful, Lexington. The taste of victory is sweet, but you mustn't let it blind you to the lingering threats around us."

Lexington lurched forward and snarled. "Rats! Just how many of these things are there?"

Goofy brought a hand over his eyes, craning his neck up at the gargoyles. "Pretty sure this is the last one, fellers."

"Good," said Donald. "I've just about had it with all these Heartless!"

"Well, don't just sit there, you guys! I don't know about you, but I'd like to wrap this up before anyone else gets hurt." For that reason, Kairi charged ahead, pointing her Keyblade towards the sky.

"Hey, who says you get to have all the fun?" With a smirk on his beak, Brooklyn flew past her, circling around the Heartless dragon. "Sorry, lizard lips, but if you mess with one of us, you've gotta deal with the whole clan!"

Hissing, the Heartless snapped its jaws and whipped its hooked tail at Brooklyn's chest. He swerved to the right, then the left, continuing his circular glide. Sucking up a mouthful of air, the Heartless reared its head back, but a tire rocketed into its cheek, knocking the wind right out of it. That wasn't the end of it, either. Another tire bounced off its snout, and a huge chunk concrete crashed into its neck. Scanning the sky, Kairi noticed the cyan gargoyle, carrying an entire armful of rubble. How he managed to stay aloft was anyone's guess, but Brooklyn seemed happy enough, judging by the whistle he gave seconds later.

"Thanks, Broadway. You think you can keep him busy for a while?"

"No problem! I've got your back." And with that, he chucked another hunk of concrete at the Heartless' snout, buying Brooklyn enough time to roost on top of the _Coke_ sign.

With the Heartless so high, Kairi's options were slim. While Broadway kept taunting the dragon, she fired off two blasts of Pearl, sending shining white orbs flying at the Heartless' wings. The blast knocked it off balance, and it swayed back and forth, head thrashing and jaws snapping. One swing of Donald's staff lit up the sky with a bright blue flash. However, the Heartless dived down and swiveled to the side, missing the Thundaga by a hair. Was it starting to catch on?

"What I'd give for a helicopter right now," said Elisa, leaning against a nearby lamppost.

"But are you sure that'd be safe?" Another twist of wind snatched Broadway and slammed him against a window; the sound of breaking glass made Kairi shudder. "With the way that dragon's moving, we're probably better off down here." She sighed, muttering 'gather' under her breath in an attempt to pull that Heartless out of the way. No luck.

Elisa held up both of her hands and shook her head. "The air, the ground, these days there's not much of a difference. You take one wrong step, and you'll end up knee deep in monsters no matter where you are."

"Well, look on the bright side, miss!" Goofy pointed up at the gargoyles."Your pals are doin' their best to help ya out, and now you've got us to lend a hand! Why, I bet if we all put our heads together, we'll have this city cleaned up in no time."

"Sure, if that Heartless would just hold still!" Donald stomped his foot, waving his staff again. Yet another ring of lightning bolts rocketed down from the sky, but like before, the Heartless lunged out of the way, while the gargoyles all scattered. "Bah, lousy, good for nothing, little…!"

Elisa crossed her arms. "Well, I'll give you points for trying. The truth is, you're making the whole police force look like a bunch of kids with pop guns."

"Sorry about that…" And Kairi meant it, too. In a way, she understood her displeasure, faced with the responsibility of protecting the whole town while being overpowered by monsters. But wasn't that all the more reason to keep fighting? Even with the Heartless high in the sky, Kairi once again thrust her Keyblade up, calling forth another flicker of lightning, which struck its right leg. Shrieking, the dragon's head snapped downward and, after swinging its tail at the gargoyles, it rushed down at Kairi with its jaws wide open.

Her Keyblade's tip surged with electric currents, and she readied a blast aimed at its throat. Unfortunately, both Goliath and Lexington brushed over it, clawing at its back and halting its dive.

The duo landed on top of a low hanging billboard, and Lexington cupped both his hands around his mouth.

"Hey, forget about fighting it head on. I've got an idea!"

"Well, hurry up," said Brooklyn. "I don't know how much longer my wings can keep going."

"If this works out, you won't have to." He pointed his claw at the damaged _Coke_ sign. "All we've gotta do is lead that dragon into that billboard. If we time it just right, I bet we can use it as a giant bug zapper."

Goliath nodded, and he spread his wings out wide. "Then we must direct all our efforts into guiding that creature. This fight has drawn on long enough." It most definitely had, and despite the gargoyles' interruption, Lexington raised a good point.

"Then let's finish it together!" Kairi waved her Keyblade again, sending a bolt down right at the tip of the dragon's tail. Sparks grazed it from behind, and it charged forward as two more bolts crashed near its wings. With each lightning strike, Brooklyn and Broadway took off in opposite directions, escaping the brunt of her spells.

The two younger gargoyles perched briefly on a nearby rooftop, and for a moment, the Heartless' eyes fell on Kairi. Just as it leaned downward, Goliath soared over the top of it, swiping at its cheek with his talons. This once again pulled its focus off her and towards Goliath, who propelled himself closer to the sign. As they drew near, Broadway and Brooklyn glided back into the fray, and both stuck out their tongues, rolled their eyes, and taunted the Heartless with silly names like 'scale face'.

Hissing, the Heartless picked up speed, beating its ash stained wings faster and faster. All five of the Gargoyles stopped in front of the sign, digging their claws into the sides. Hanging on for dear life, they waited and watched until the Heartless' snout got within three feet of the billboard.

Right before the glass shattered, they all scattered to the wind, gliding away right as the sign buzzed even louder than before. Shards of glass flew like daggers, but the Gargoyles evaded them all by lunging onto a roof to the left. Grabbing Kairi and Goofy by the arms, Elisa yanked them across the street and out of range of the falling debris. The Heartless gave one final screech before its body grew limp and it smashed into the sidewalk, fizzling away and leaving nothing but a heart behind. Sirens blared from afar, and Kairi overheard the drone of engines and a spinning propeller.

When she looked around, she saw no further Heartless, but instead a whole squad of cars buzzing down the street, along with a truck with a news logo painted on the side.

"I think that's our cue to leave," said Elisa. "Normally I'd take you in myself, but I get the feeling they'd keep you hauled up for hours over those weapons of yours. Besides, I'm not sure what they'd think if they saw you two. You look like you just crawled out of a cartoon."

"A cartoon?" Donald huffed. "Well, I guess that's better than thinking we're wearing costumes."

"Or demons!" said Goofy. "But are ya sure we gotta hurry? We've still gotta get back to our Gummi Ship, and it's way up there!" He pointed at the roof where their ship remained, free from dents and scratches.

"Then allow us to assist you." Goliath dug his claws into the building and reached out one of his arms. "We cannot fly, but we can at least carry you toward your vessel as thanks for your efforts."

"Well, you better make it quick." Elisa turned towards the incoming vehicles. "I'll do what I can to hold them off for a little while, but I expect some answers once we get back to the clock tower."

"We don't have anything to hide," said Kairi. "Besides, we were hoping you might be able to answer some of our questions, too."

"That depends on the questions." She peered out into the street, shaking her head at the sound of a loud _HONK!_ "We'll work out all the details once this mess blows over. Until then, you'd better not try any funny business." With more cars pouring into the street, Elisa took off without another sound, leaving the others with no choice but to hurry.

True to Goliath's word, the gargoyles soon hoisted Kairi, Donald, and Goofy off their feet and over their backs. Lexington, being the shortest of the bunch, climbed up empty handed, while Brooklyn scooped up Donald, Goliath grabbed Goofy, and Broadway, perhaps as thanks for Kairi's help earlier, carried her up the wall. The climb was a bit shaky, but after the first few seconds, her hold on Broadway's neck loosened a bit, and soon they all raced back into the sky.

**x.x.x**

"Well, I think we can confirm his motives." Xanatos leaned over the edge of his desk. "I had a nice, long chat with Zexion, and while I'll give him points for subtlety, I'd have to be a fool to ignore the writing on the wall."

"Then I suppose he wishes to lead you into the dark?" said Owen.

"Why else would he want me to throw my lot in with the Heartless?" It was as if Zexion saw him as a clichéd, mustache twirling villain seeking pointless pursuits like revenge and world domination. Anyone who paid attention would know better, unless they were desperate.

"Perhaps he has a skewed interpretation of past events." Slipping his hands behind his back, Owen turned towards the monitor. "One who doesn't know you could very easily mistake you as the sort to crave power alone, and, to be fair, those Heartless are numerous enough to challenge even Goliath."

"True." Xanatos snorted. "And to the uninformed, the darkness is probably the greatest tool in existence. The power to command a whole army of obedient pawns, the ability to move from place to place with little effort… If it weren't for the risks involved, I might've considered it after all." He clicked a button on the remote, and the monitor flashed to a shot of Times Square.

"But look at this." The video flickered between shots of Heartless dragons breathing miniature tornados, lightning strikes piercing the beasts, and figures circling one of the dragons in the sky, most likely the gargoyles. With another push of a button, the footage played backwards, until Xanatos paused on the image of a girl wielding a flowery Key. "The timing couldn't have been better, Owen. It looks like we finally have a Keybearer on our hands."

Squinting, Owen stepped closer to the screen. "Yes, and one with two very peculiar companions… Certainly not gargoyles."

Of course not. They lacked wings, and besides that, the big eyes, colorful clothes, and overall cuddly look gave them the appearance of theme park mascots. "And that's not all. Looking at the footage we've collected, I'm starting to notice a trend. These attacks keep happening at night, and always in places with high activity…" He shut his eyes, resting his chin atop his folded hands. "It's too calculated. Too perfect…"

Owen's brow arched. "You don't suppose…?"

"It's the simplest explanation, given her past actions and what we know so far."

"Then how do you propose we proceed?"

"Keep a close eye on Zexion, for starters. I want to test a theory of mine, and as for the Keybearer…" He glanced at the window. "If she's with Maza and gargoyles, I doubt we can negotiate with her directly. By now, Goliath has probably spoon fed her stories about our checkered past."

"Which could be problematic, if she is powerful as the videos indicate."

Xanatos shook his head. "Or it could be exactly what we need."

He had every intention of deliberating the matter further. Perhaps he'd send another Steel Clan robot out as a messenger. There were a number of ways to approach the situation, but all those thoughts derailed when a white light dashed over his and Owen's heads, leaving behind a trail of stars. The light zigzagged towards the top corner of the ceiling, rebounded towards the monitor, and finally struck the center of the floor. When a flash overtook the entire room, Xanatos brought a hand over his eyes and gasped once the light finally cleared. A young woman with short blue hair lay face down on the floor, and that wasn't all.

Right next to the woman lay a black form obscured by waving tendrils, clawed hands, and clothes as dark as his shadowy skin. A humanoid Heartless... Could this day get any better?

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	21. Who to Trust?

Swirling, twisting, and twirling, it felt as if Sora'd been swept up in a whirlpool and slammed against jagged rocks. His head carried an anvil's weight, and though he tried lifting it up off the ground, his neck refused to budge. The stinging of pins and needles pierced his arms and legs. His chest heaved out heavy breaths and his eyelids clung to his eyes, sticking like glue. Soon the spinning subsided, and new senses took hold. Beneath his palms, he felt a smooth, cold floor in place of empty space. A dull buzzing rang up above, just barely audible. Gritting his teeth, he pushed his palms flat against the floor, claws twitching.

A sharp throb in his chest dragged him out of unconsciousness altogether. Jolting up from the ground, Sora's eyes popped wide open and flittered all about, soaking in the glass window, the monitor on the wall, the potted fern just behind it, the metal desk topped with a computer screen, Aqua's kneeling form, and, perhaps most importantly, the two men looming over him.

The light from above cast shadows heavy shadows along their faces, and the two towered over Sora like giants. A red necktie hung around the first man's neck, while a black tuxedo covered his upper body. The glare from the lights made his glasses shine, and he watched Sora with pursed lips and a slight curve in his brow. Feeling a lump in his throat, Sora scuttled backwards, sinking his hands into the floor. He would've flattened himself right away, if the other man hadn't grabbed his eye.

Unlike his partner, this man's lips flickered into a grin. Though a black suit covered everything but his face, neck, and hands, he lacked a tie, instead going for some kinda button up top. Tanned skin, a ponytail, and a goatee all caught Sora's attention, but not as much as the way the man's eyes bore straight into his. Chewing on the side of his mouth, Sora averted his gaze, but found his head slowly turning back towards the men. It didn't make sense. Neither one looked even slightly fazed by his presence. Neither screamed, neither cowered, and despite Sora's claws and the shadows oozing off his back, the two men stood unarmed. Instead of shying away, that guy with the goatee waltzed right out of the light and straight towards him like it was no big deal.

He didn't like this one bit. Had he suddenly turned into a stranger's prey? Well, not if he could help it! As that man drew closer, Sora scrambled behind Aqua, who at long last leaned back with a moan. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed the back of her head. Then, after wiping her bangs out of her face, she scooped up the Star Shard and crammed it down her pocket. The man with the goatee extended a hand for her, and she froze.

For a couple of seconds, she stared up at the man, holding her hand a few inches from his. Her head turned to the left, towards the guy with glasses, then across the room and towards the window. Finally, she tugged her hand back, pressed her palms against her knees, and stood up all by herself. In fact, she turned her back on that man altogether and tugged Sora up on his feet. "Are you all right?"

Sora nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor. When that man's laughter crawled out of his mouth, he shuddered, fighting back the urge to glare.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance," he said. "Don't worry about your little friend, though. I see no reason to attack such a fascinating Heartless."

Fascinating, huh? Okay, he'd heard enough. Rude or not, Sora lurched towards the man, narrowed his eyes, and bore all of his pointy teeth. The man didn't even flinch. Just what was this guy's deal? Despite Sora's… well, everything, the man leaned back against his desk with a thin smile lining his lips. His eyes followed Sora's movements as he shifted from one foot to the other, like he was some kinda zoo animal.

Squeezing his shoulder, Aqua stepped closer to the man. "Who are you?"

"My apologies, miss. My name is David Xanatos, and my assistant over there is Owen."

"I see…" She tipped her head back, straightening her stance. "And is there a reason you're so interested in Sora?"

Owen straightened his glasses. "I assure you, miss, we're simply curious. After all, our past encounters with the Heartless have hardly been peaceful endeavors."

"They usually never are." All the same, her scowl remained firmly in place. "Does that mean that the Heartless are here in this…?"

"City? You could say that." Xanatos waltzed over to the monitor and gestured at the screen. "Take a look, and you'll see what I mean."

Crouching down on all fours, Sora crept over to the wall, though his eyes kept drifting back towards the two men. Both stood still as statues, and neither looked away for a second. Bristling, Sora forced his gaze away from them and up at the monitor.

One look, and the rest of the room faded into black. His eyes bulged, and he slapped his hands against the wall, gasping at what he saw.

Cars coated in dents and scratch marks lay upside down and on their sides. A river of fleeing people coursed over the street, chased by purple, winged Heartless with grey claws, jagged jaws hinged wide open, and eyes glittering bright. Gargoyle Heartless, just like the ones in Halloween Town, and they weren't the only ones. In the corner of his eye, Sora caught Xanatos fiddling with a remote, and the image snapped into motion.

The once still Heartless swooped over the crowd, snatching up people by the arms, ripping through their chests. Living cars with knife-like teeth and flame patterned roofs blazed down the road, circling a dark skinned woman with a red jacket and a gun. Wheeled Heartless with red circuit patterns skidding about, mint colored dragons bellowed and growled… Amidst the footage, Sora caught glimpses of some other winged creatures, diving, swooping, and thrashing their claws.

When it finally clicked off, Sora tumbled down onto his rump. Looking the other way, he saw Aqua's knees trembling slightly—just barely noticeable. Her mouth hung ajar, though after sucking in a mouthful of air, she clamped her jaw shut. Her eyebrows drew together, and she glanced over her shoulder.

"How long has this been happening?"

At last, Xanatos turned away from Sora. With a blank expression, he strode over to the window. "It's been more than a month, and the attacks have only gotten worse every day. Really, it's a wonder our world's still in one piece."

Aqua sighed. "You seem to know a lot about the outside world. I suppose there's no point in us hiding it now."

"Well, it's hardly a secret these days between all the Heartless, those Nobodies, and pests such as Maleficent."

 _What?!_ Sora slammed his fists against the floor, yanking his notepad out of his pocket. Grinding his teeth, he scribbled a message across a page. _'How'd you know about Maleficent?'_

Xanatos' brow arched. "I had the pleasure of meeting her some time ago. She had a little business proposition, something about spreading darkness and taking control of the worlds… Frankly, it was all too cliché for my liking."

Aqua covered her mouth with her hand, muffling a laugh. "So her offer didn't interest you? Not even a little?"

He shook his head. "I was read a lot of fairytales growing up. You learn to recognize a witch when you see one."

Well, at least he didn't fall into the same trap that snagged Sora. All the same, something didn't add up. _'So why'd she come after you? All Maleficent's other friends were really tough. A pirate captain, a sea witch, a_ _god_ _… Your office is nice, I guess, but how do you stack up to people like them?'_  
  
Xanatos moved away from the window, resting a hand atop his desk. "Well, I'm definitely no god, but you'd be surprised what money can buy. I suspect Maleficent knew that all too well and thought she could weasel her way into using my resources."

But what kinda resources? If Maleficent wanted them so bad, they had to be huge. More than a fancy skyscraper, at any rate. And, come to think of it, didn't Xanatos say something about Nobodies? Folding his arms, Sora stared up at the ceiling and blew out a puff of air. At this point, the odds seemed in Xanatos' favor, but just to be safe… _'So you're not the one behind the attacks?"_

"On the contrary," said Owen, "neither one of us has an interest in the darkness, despite what the Nobodies may believe."

"Of course, you mentioned them before…" Aqua's fingers brushed across her lips. "But how much do you know about the Organization? The more you can tell us, the better chance we'll have at helping you." Her fingers curled into her palm, and her brow tensed. Was she really okay with helping these guys?

"They've have been kind of tight-lipped beyond some vague comments about darkness." Xanatos paused, shrugging. "Zexion's trying to push me into using it, claiming that it'll allow me to either eliminate the Heartless or take control of them, perhaps a bit of both."

 _Zexion…_ Sora once again gritted his teeth, and the tendrils along his shoulders, arms, and back twisted and flared. _Why'd they have to send_ _ **him?**_

_"Well, he_ _**is** _ _smart, Sora. This Xanatos guy seems pretty clever, too, so maybe they thought Zexion could outwit him or something. Beats me."_

"Sora…" Aqua wandered over to him and reached down for his back. "Please calm down. We'll figure this out, all right?"

Xanatos rubbed at his beard. "Funny, judging by his reaction, I'd say he's already familiar with him."

 _'It's true.'_ The words dripped down the page, and Sora scraped his pen across it so hard, he pierced the top left corner. _'Zexion's_ _bad news._ _He's got this stupid book that can trap you inside it, he can make meteors pop outta thin air, and he's got freaky illusion powers!'_ And he tried taking control of Sora before. What if that creep tried it again? His hand trembled, marking the paper with squiggly lines. Just the thought made him want to shred through his notepad. Thankfully, Aqua patted him on the head, snuffing out the fire swelling inside him.

Xanatos let out a soft hum. "Illusions? A bit inconvenient, but nothing a few robots can't handle."

Robots? Xanatos had _robots?_ Sora's hands hit the floor, and his mouth slid wide open. Fumbling for his notepad, he stumbled towards Xanatos. _'What kinda robots? Are they tough? Can they shoot lasers or missiles or anything like that?'_

 _"Hey, maybe they can shoot both!"_ said Ven, his voice oozing with energy. _"They could be like some of the machines up in Deep Space—maybe they've even got_ _ **plasma**_ _cannons_ _ **.**_ _"_ He stopped, lowering his voice. _"But maybe we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves… The last thing I'd want is to head straight into a trap."_

_Right… I guess he could be making stuff up._

Sora scratched the back of his head, kicking one of his feet. Logically, it'd make way more sense to stay on guard, but darn it, what if Xanatos really had a robot army? They'd be the perfect tools for creeps like Zexion. Yes, despite his gut telling him to watch his step, grin shot across Sora's face in no time flat.

But to his credit, neither Owen nor Xanatos complained. In fact, both looked to one another, chuckling to themselves.

"Tell you what. As a show of good faith, why don't I show you what I mean?" Already, he'd made his way to the door, cracking it slightly ajar.

Though Sora lifted one of his feet, he stopped, eyes falling back on Aqua. _'You think this'll be okay? If you think it's too risky, I'll understand.'_

"Well, we are going to need to find the Keyhole." She tapped her chin with her knuckles. "I suppose this building is as good a start as any."

"It certainly beats searching the rest of Manhattan," said Xanatos. "Who knows? Perhaps the Keyhole's another one of this castle's secrets. I'm not a Keybearer, so I couldn't tell you."

Wait, castle? Sora raised his index finger and thought to interject, but aside from his lack of a voice, he once again felt something throb, twist, and tingle inside of him. Eyes twitching, Sora tried ignoring the feeling and instead crawled through the door.

The sudden change of scenery hit him like a moving truck. In place of the sleek, cool metal of the office, Sora emerged in a corridor lined with narrow brick walls. Shadows crept across the floor, as the low hanging ceiling lacked any lights to speak of. Nonetheless, Xanatos walked briskly down the hall, stopping just once to gaze back at the duo. Together, they moved in silence, save for the echoing of their footsteps until, at last, the path opened into a much wider chamber.

Like the hall, darkness shrouded the room. A row of rectangular windows with rounded tops stretched across the room's back wall, each decorated with crisscrossing metal bars, some of which formed rectangles, others diagonal lines. More grey bricks spread across the chamber's edges, while arches rose up and spanned the high ceiling. The rest of the room's details blurred the moment noticed five dim spotlights shining over the floor and casting a shine on four metallic figures. In that instant, he tore towards the machines for a closer look.

It felt as if he'd been transported out of a shady corridor and dropped right into a toy store on Christmas eve. The second he reached the 'bots, Sora's eyes scanned them up and down, soaking in every last detail. Each one loomed over him, standing at least seven feet tall with broad frames like those of a bodybuilder. Their clawed hands flexed, their segmented tails flicked, and all four of the robots' red eyes glimmered in the dark. All four of them looked identical to each other, with pointed ears, rectangular faces, black metal spanning from their heads to their neck, like smooth, steel hair. Razor sharp wings lined their backs, and their bodies appeared segmented, with black shoulder pads, chest plates, gauntlets, and knees coupled with teal torsos and silver limbs and faces. If anything, these guys resembled metallic gargoyles.

In Sora's mind, that upped their coolness factor by at least eleven, and despite the robots' silence, he waved at the group.

"I'm afraid they can't offer much in the way of conversation," said Xanatos, as he strode towards another figure, concealed by a loose cloth. "My Steel Clan is programmed with the bare essentials—enough to maneuver in aerial combat, but not enough for them to consider betrayal."

Aqua's hand hovered above her mouth, and she stopped two feet from one of the 'bots. "It sounds like you're speaking from experience."

He shrugged his shoulders, gripping at the sheet. "I don't know if I'd call it _betrayal,_ but the problem with free will is that it allows people to second guess one another. Machines might not make good company, but they're certainly more agreeable than some of my past allies."

Sora tilted his head, watching and waiting for the 'bots to do something, anything. Then, out of the blue, the robots' eyes sparked a bright red glow. Their heads turned towards him, their bodies whizzed and beeped, and they all lifted their right arms, which opened up and revealed cannons pointed directly at his face.

Grimacing, Xanatos snapped towards the robots. "Stand down. He isn't like the others."

With another buzz, the robots lowered their arms and retracted their cannon. The next thing Sora knew, Aqua rushed out in front of him, blocking the robots' path. "Sora, maybe we should give them a little space."

"I should probably apologize." Xanatos shook his head. "Given the recent pest problem, I've kept the clan's battle parameters fully activated, and I'm afraid it's left them a bit touchy."

Touchy was right. Sora's heart pounded at lightning speed, and his hands latched onto his head for a few seconds more. Once the shock wore off, though, he let his arms drop to his sides, cracking a lopsided smile.

 _'Are you kidding?'_ He tapped at the page for emphasis. _'That was_ _awesome!_ _I bet these guys could blast through a whole army of Heartless before they even lift a claw.'_ Granted, Xanatos should've known better than to invite them without giving Sora and Aqua a heads up, but danger and coolness weren't mutually exclusive. If nothing else, he could still appreciate their neat gadgets from a distance, provided they kept those guns _away_ from him.

"Well, not to toot my own horn, but they've done a remarkable job so far. It's the whole reason this room isn't crawling in Heartless right now."

"So why not share this technology with the rest of the city?" said Aqua. "If they're as capable as you say, then shouldn't they be out there protecting all those innocent people?"

"Ah, but that's the catch." Xanatos gestured towards the machines. "Manhattan may be one island, but it's vast—so vast that I couldn't dream of protecting the entire city at once. And should anything become of these robots, I'd have to take the time to rebuild them, leaving my home and those same people with one less form of defense."

 _'But what about those winged guys in the video? Were those your robots, too?'_ They'd moved so fast he couldn't tell, but Sora could've sworn they looked more colorful than the rest of the 'bots.

"Not quite. The creatures you saw are flesh and blood... for now, anyway."

"For now?" Aqua blinked. "But why would that change?"

"Well, it's the funny thing about gargoyles. They're stone by day, warriors by night. One minute they're fearsome beasts, and the next they're glorified lawn ornaments."

Whoa… Creatures that turned into statues? Sora gulped, pulling his arms close to his chest. What if those gargoyle guys got caught up in a fight when the sun came up? Would they break apart and die? More importantly, _'Are those gargoyle guys your friends?'_

"Friends?" Xanatos blurted out a laugh. "Actually, their leader is the reason I built this Steel Clan in the first place, as well as this." He pulled the cloth away at last, revealing a robot identical to the others, save for its red armor and the additional fingers on each of its hands. Sora thought the differences would've ended there until Xanatos reached for the robot's head, twisted it around, and popped it clean off its shoulders, revealing a hollow body.

He doubled backwards, rubbing his eyes. _'Wait, is that thing a_ _suit?_ _'_

"It's more than just a suit." Xanatos smirked, placing the head back on its shoulders. "Its steel frame provides full-body protection. Its rockets permit free flight, and between its claws and the built in particle cannon, it's like the Swiss army knife of battle armor."

"I'm surprised." A small smile slid across Aqua's face. "You didn't strike me as a fighter, Xanatos."

"Let's just say my life is anything but dull. And seeing how Zexion has seen fit to manipulate me, I think it pays to have an added edge."

Aqua circled around the armor, stopping to gaze at its claws. "Well, it would certainly help, but you should still stay alert. If Zexion learns that you're aware of his plans, he might take desperate measures."

"Oh, I've already considered that. The question is, what is he really after? You seem to know enough about these Nobodies to fill us in."

"It's only fair." Aqua reached for the emblem on her chest. "More than anything, you should know that the Organization wants to do more than lead you into the darkness. If they have their way, they'll take it a step further."

"As I suspected…" Xanatos shut his eyes. "But what could they possibly gain? Another mindless minion? It's not like Heartless are in short supply."

"Maybe not, but that hasn't stopped them before. In their eyes, you're another expendable resource—a heart they've yet to claim."

Footsteps sounded from the entrance, and Owen slipped into the room with a wry smile. "Beings without hearts claiming what they've lost… You know, Mr. Xanatos, it's almost poetic."

"And about as morbid as Poe."

"Well, of course, but that does beg the question as to _how_ they'd collect your heart."

"There's only one way." Aqua's Keyblade flashed into her grip, prompting a gasp out both Owen and Xanatos.

"Well, what do you know? You really are one of those Keybearers; just what I was hoping for."

Sora's back arched. As soon as Aqua lowered her Keyblade, he hopped out in front of her and wiggled his claws, just as a precaution. Just what was Xanatos thinking? A grin crawled across his face, and for a split second, Sora saw not Xanatos, but Xemnas' gleaming orange eyes and an unwavering smirk. So far, Xanatos seemed a _bit_ nicer than Xemnas—and a lot cooler, too, but was it really okay to drop their guards? What if he wanted to turn Aqua into a pawn just like Xemnas did with Riku, Kairi, and the Replica? He hated to get so pessimistic, but all the cool gadgets in the world meant nothing if he had a darker plan in store. Past experience had already taught him that a friendly face could mask the evilest intents.

In spite of his efforts, though, Aqua brushed past him. "So you even know about the Keyblade…"

"A few bits and pieces, anyway." His grin faded, and he moved towards her. "I know that without your Keyblade, this world's heart will remain vulnerable, and I know that our best bet at defeating the Heartless is for you to destroy them and free the hearts trapped inside."

 _What?!_ Sora slashed at the air, nostrils flaring. That sounded _exactly_ like the Organization's goals. Did he hear that from Zexion? Was this whole thing one big set up? Maybe he wasn't too far off the mark.

Brushing off his shoulder, Xanatos arched his brow. "Is he always this defensive?"

"I can't blame him," said Aqua. "The Organization's plan hinges on the Keyblade, and every Heartless slain will only further their goals. For you to bring this up, even if you didn't mean it that way… I'd be lying if I said it wasn't suspicious."

He shook his head. "You're free to believe whatever you like, but don't you think there are bigger problems to worry about? Aside from Zexion, there's also the Keyhole, the Heartless… I've even got a hunch that someone else is using them. All in all, wouldn't it be better to consider all the possibilities?"

"…Yes, you're right." Aqua's Keyblade vanished with a flash and a flick of her wrist. "So, who else do you suspect?"

All at once, the room lapsed into silence, save for the faint humming of the lights. For once, Xanatos posture stiffened, and a frown cut across his face.

"If my suspicions are true, then it's someone who'd do anything to wipe out humanity."

**x.x.x**

A symphony of screams swelled down below. Shattering glass, piercing gunshots, and a cacophony of explosions provided percussion. Roars from soaring Windstorms crafted a counter melody, a deep baritone warbling to and fro. The stench of smoke assaulted his nose, blended with the raw, bloody scent of the Heartless' darkness, and the fragrance of shimmering hearts, released for mere moments from their human vessels before darkness eclipsed their glow. A morbid work of art, to be sure, but one that brought false joy to the hollow void that once housed Zexion's heart.

He flipped his hood back, and within seconds, his hair grew moist, sticking to his skin, but no matter. Sweeping his bangs away from his eye, he perused his surroundings, eyeballing the flickering red sign bearing cracks and exposed wiring. No doubt those gargoyles had swooped in to defend the feeble population, and yet, as he took another whiff of the air, something felt amiss. Mixed among the coppery stench of blood, the sour odor of fear, and the smoke and oil bombarding his senses, a vague… non-scent stood out, shining like a beacon. He knew this smell, and his lips curled up at the mere thought.

"Well, Kairi, your timing is most impeccable…" How fortunate. With so many Heartless running wild, a Keybearer's presence carried a multitude of opportunities. Heart capture, to be certain, but moreover, a chance to observe. To discern what had become of Riku, how she and her friend had evaded the Organization's detection, and so much more…

But that would have to wait, as in the midst of this sea of scents, he detected a smell with a smooth, smoky edge and a metallic bite, like fresh formed obsidian. No doubt _she_ was close by, and in that case, he needed to hurry.

The air around him rippled and shifted, turning his surroundings into kaleidoscopic abstractions of color and light. Under the guise of an illusion, leathery wings seemingly burst through his cloak. Claws tore through his gloves and boots, and a tail swished to and fro. His skin shifted to a silver-grey tone, and his ears enlarged, shifting to a bat-like shape. Jagged fangs completed his disguise. Just in time, too, as a shadow descended upon him.

Red eyes shone like dying stars. Her bat-like wings wrapped around her shoulders, like a cape. A gold tiara rested atop her wild red hair, golden hoops hung from her pointed ears, and a golden band curled around her left arm. A white halter top covered her pale blue skin, and she faced Zexion with rigid posture, tail swishing about like an agitated cat.

"Is there a problem?" said Zexion. "You seem remarkably tense."

"A Keybearer has arrived." She placed a hand on her hip. "Because of her, several humans escaped! It was as if the Heartless forgot about their prey in favor of her weapon."

"Well, you can't expect intelligence from the Heartless, Demona. They're obedient, to be sure, but their instincts drive them, and to them, the Keyblade is a threat." He flicked one of his wrists. "So, naturally, they flock to Keybearers in a futile attempt at eliminating the problem. That the girl was able to spare a few humans certainly puts a damper on things, but it is to be expected. And what's more, have Goliath and his clan not brought similar results?"

"True…" She breathed a heavy sigh. "But even Goliath has limits—limits I've known for over a millennium. This girl and her companions are outsiders, and I can already tell that they'll be more bothersome based on their sorcery alone."

"Do they frighten you?"

" _No._ " One word carried the force of a point blank meteor spell. "But I'm no fool. By allying herself with that wretched human and Goliath, I'm sure she'll continue to interfere, and I know better than to underestimate a Keybearer's power."

"So why not turn that interference to our advantage?" Zexion chuckled. "Goliath is shortsighted, and he's far more likely to blame Xanatos than you. We have the ideal scapegoat in the palm of our hand… provided I can push him closer toward cooperation. And what's more, you're _immortal_. What risk is there in summoning more Heartless to take their place?"

"None." A devilish smirk flashed onto her face. "And the city is vast… One tiny human cannot hope to protect an entire island. She'd wear herself into the ground if she even tried…"

Purple mist swirled around her claws, and she swept her arm upward. Corridor after corridor swirled in the sky, and the sounds of heavy _THUDS_ resounded all around them. Black, hulking beasts coated in fire-patterned skin arose from the shadows with blood red tusks curling out from their jagged maws. Heartless clad in crimson armor formed a circle at their feet, their dog-faced shields growling as they trudged towards passing cars. More and more Heartless flooded the roads; a flock of Windstorms shrieked and beat their wings toward the distant castle. Twenty dark green dragons with spiked club tails pursued them. A shifting mass of reds, blacks, purples, and blues painted the asphalt in a vibrant display…

"If the girl wishes to play the hero, then I welcome the challenge. Let her sentimentality lead her to the grave…"

To the grave? Perish the thought, but if nothing else, Demona's endeavors would at least prove amusing… Anything to make up for her deplorable immortality.

**x.x.x**

By the time Xanatos finished speaking, Aqua's free hand flew over her mouth, and she stumbled backwards. Like Sora, her eyes stayed glued open, fixed on Xanatos. "But would she really destroy an entire species?"

"It's what's driven her for all these centuries." Xanatos tipped his chin up, tucking his hands behind his back. "In her eyes, humans are responsible for every one of her mistakes. It's irrational, not to mention shortsighted of her, but at least it makes predicting her movements easy enough."

Right. And what better target for the Heartless than a heart stuffed to the brim with seething hatred? Mulling this over, Sora's claws drummed at the floor. His lips pulled over towards the left side of his face, and he paced back and forth on all fours, mind racing at a mile a minute. If this Demona held the reins, then did they really have time to stand here and chat? Even now, those Heartless were probably out there shredding citizens into strips of bacon and chowing down on their hearts. And judging by the skyscrapers towering outside the window, the whole city was probably a huge, heart smorgasbord served on a silver platter.

The decision seemed so easy on paper, but just like when he woke up, Sora felt something twisting and wrenching inside his chest. His eyes kept falling on the chamber's entrance, and his hair stood on end. Wasn't that worth investigating, too?

Well, thinking wasn't gonna solve anything either, so he nudged Aqua with his elbow and held up a note. _'What d'you think we should do?'_

"Hmm." Her eyes drifted toward the window. "I don't think we have a choice. If there's even a small chance that this Demona is behind the attacks, then we're obligated to stop her before she claims any more lives."

"And what about the Keyhole?" said Owen. "If the Heartless find it first, then it will no longer matter whether or not Demona succeeds; the entire world will collapse, taking her down with it."

The Keyhole… with all this talk about Demona, he'd almost forgotten. Twitching, he crawled over to the door and pressed his palm against the wall. Maybe this was their chance…

"Sora, what are you doing?"

 _'I wanna look around.'_ He glanced over his shoulder and rapped his knuckles against the bricks. _'There's something weird out there. Dunno what, but we've gotta search somewhere, right?'_ So why not start with the place closest to them?

Owen brought a hand to his chin. "Well, Mr. Xanatos?"

"Knock yourself out." He folded his arms. "Just don't touch anything—I've got quite a few antiques out there, and the last thing I need is for those claws to tear them apart."

Sora huffed, curling his claws against his palm. Rather than waste his breath or his ink, he crouched down, bent his back, and zipped back into the cramped, dark hallway.

The sooner they found the Keyhole, the sooner they could stop Demona and Zexion.

**x.x.x**

The situation had shifted a bit past Xanatos' expectations, but with yet another Keybearer present, why complain? Having returned to his office, he sank down in his chair, leaned back, and grinned, eying the monitor once more. In place of footage captured by his robots, a new image appeared, consisting of a flashing red dot overlaying a simplified map. White lines and text marked off the various sections of Manhattan, from the subway to Central Park. Coincidentally, the red dot flickered just along the edges of Times Square.

"Well, it would seem that our friend Zexion went to survey the attack. I suppose this confirms what Aqua said and, more importantly, we've got more proof that he's working with another party, if he isn't behind the attacks himself."

Owen wandered over to the screen, a crease forming along his brow. "I must say, Mr. Xanatos, it was quite clever of you to place that tracking device in his possession."

"It works like a charm on gargoyles, so why not Nobodies? Anything to get to the bottom of this."

"Yes, well, shouldn't we have informed our guests about the other Keybearer's presence? A united front is far more likely to end to this ordeal."

"But where's the fun it that?" Xanatos swiveled his chair towards the window. "We have two Keybearers operating independently from one another, one willing to give us the benefit of the doubt and another working side by side with Goliath. While they're out there combing the streets, Aqua is here in the castle. And, while I can predict a couple of outcomes, I'd like to let the pieces fall where they may."

For the most part, at any rate. A slight nudge in the right direction never hurt, just to keep things from getting dull.

"Besides, I suspect they'll be meeting sooner than they think." And then the real fun would begin.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	22. An Impromptu Reunion

The clock tower's exterior masked the true wonder inside. Just one step through the door, and Kairi gawked at the giant gears slowly spinning away. A staircase to her left wound up toward a balcony that stretched across three of the glowing clock faces. To her right, she spotted a stovetop lined with cast iron pans and a white refrigerator marred with dirty smudges along its door. The murmur of a woman's voice drew her attention past the fridge and toward a red recliner, where Hudson sat, hunched forward with a remote in his hand.

"…tonight marks yet another attack by the shadowy menace," said the newscaster. "Experts remain uncertain as to the creatures' origins, but the police have advised citizens to remain indoors after nightfall."

Just nightfall? That seemed a little odd… Odd enough to draw Kairi towards the television, where she flopped down by Hudson's side. "What's all this about?"

"Ah, lass!" He scooted to the edge of his seat. "I'm afraid there's little to it. Another night of attacks, another report. By this point, I fear they've grown redundant."

"You got that right." Brooklyn snorted, planting himself down in front of the TV. The others huddled around Hudson's chair, while the camera shifted to a broad-shouldered man with a blue suit and short black hair.

"This is Travis Marshall reporting live from Times Square, home to an alleged gargoyle sighting." The view flashed to a grainy image of the _Coke_ billboard, with a greenish blob Kairi assumed was the Windstorm, joined by some other floating specks, no doubt the clan. "Get a look at this, ladies and gentlemen. It appears that these gargoyles and the shadow monsters are at odds with one another, though their motives remain unclear."

Brooklyn dragged his hand across his face. "Gee. You'd think they'd have figured it out by now."

"No kidding." Donald sneered. "What've they got against you?"

Lexington's tail thumped against the floor, and he glanced at his claws. "Well, we do look different. Most humans who see us call us monsters."

"Yeah," said Brooklyn. "And that's if they _say_ anything. Most of the time they're too busy screaming their lungs out."

"Right, Hudson mentioned that before." Kairi folded her hands, and then a thought popped into her head. "But if it makes you feel better, you're not the scariest people I've seen. You should see the people in Halloween town—that place has living a _skeleton,_ and even he's not a bad guy."

Broadway's eyes widened. "Whoa, you mean there's a whole place based on Halloween? Is it like one of those fancy theme parks?"

She bit her lip, fighting back a smile. It didn't work. "Actually, it's… um, really far away. Most people have never even heard of it." Okay, so maybe she shouldn't have mentioned it without Donald's permission. Fortunately, the image on the TV went back to the streets, pulling everyone's focus back to the screen.

The man continued, "Eyewitnesses report seeing… get this, folks, a talking duck and dog among the fray, along with a girl wielding a giant key. Normally I'd dismiss these claims as fear-induced hallucinations, but when the streets run wild with living cars, you start to believe everything. Stay tuned tomorrow night, as we delve further into this mystery." With the click of the remote, the screen went black, and Kairi's head bonked into the arm of Hudson's chair.

At the same time, Donald's face went through a range of expressions. First he stared at the TV with his beak hanging open. Then his brow bunched up and he started sputtering, growling, and flailing his staff. After Goofy lumbered over to him and wrapped his fingers around its tip, Donald stopped, slumped, and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Aw, phooey! Now everyone in this city's gonna have their eyes out for us. How're we gonna find the Keyhole if they're all hunting us down?"

"The… Keyhole?" said Goliath. "But there are many keyholes in this city. Is there a door you wish to enter?"

"Yeah, I don't get it." Broadway scratched his head, right behind one of his webbed ears. "Are you trying to get into a locked building or something?"

Kairi slapped a hand over her lips, giggling. "Not exactly, Broadway. The Keyhole we're looking for is a bit more important."

"Aye, you said it will protect us from those beasts, correct?"

"That's the idea, but there's no way of knowing where the Keyhole's hidden until you're standing right in front of it. All we can do until then is guess, and in a city this big, that's not always easy."

Goliath's eyes slid shut, and he exhaled through his nose. "No, I imagine it would be difficult for someone so new to Manhattan. Still, are there no signs? No other ways to distinguish its presence?"

"Well, we got a few ideas," said Goofy. "Most of the time, the Keyholes are hidin' somewhere super important. That's why we came here first, 'cause a big ol' clock tower like this stands out next to all them skyscrapers!"

Lexington frowned. "But it's not, right? If it were, then you guys wouldn't have to search in the first place."

"Yeah, just our luck." A wry smile crossed Kairi's face, and she shook her head. "There's a few other places we might check, but we were kind of hoping that Elisa would—"

The sound of Elisa's laughter and a thudding door pulled Kairi's focus away from the group and back towards the entrance. "You called?"

Grinning, Broadway scrambled over to her. "Hey, Elisa! How'd it go out there?"

"The news crew didn't give you too much trouble, right?" It was the first thing that popped into Kairi's head. After all, things looked kinda hectic out there with all those cop cars…

But she waved it off with another laugh, as if it was no big deal. "I got off easy tonight. If Matt hadn't come and bailed me out, I'd still be out there dealing with questions about ducks."

"Why me?" Donald pointed his thumb up at Goofy. "What about Goofy? He's the giant, talking dog! And he's clumsy, too."

Brooklyn snickered."Sure, but at least we can understand him."

"Why you…!"

"Enough," said Goliath. "We will solve nothing by bickering like children. What matters is that Elisa has returned to us. Perhaps we can now get to the bottom of this."

On her way toward the others, she placed a hand against Goliath's arm. "That's what I'm hoping for." She paused, turning towards Kairi. "Maybe we can start by hearing your side of the story."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"I've got a whole list, but let's start with the basics: where are you from, and how do you know so much about those monsters?"

That was… to the point. Before opening her mouth, Kairi scooted back and leaned into the side of the chair. Dropping both her hands in her lap, she looked to Donald."Can I tell her?"

"Oh, why not? Hudson already knows."

"Good. That'll make this a bit easier." So, where to start… "I guess the most important thing you should know is that we're not from this city—we're not even from this _world._ "

All but Hudson, Donald, and Goofy let out a collective, "What?!" Their eyes became round as quarters, and Elisa stepped back, holding up both her hands.

"Hold up. Last I checked, space travel hasn't advanced far enough to reach other planets. You expect me to believe there's some far off world full of talking animals? You'd have to live light years away for us to miss you."

"But what about their ship?" said Lexington. "Maybe it's like in science fiction movies, and they can fly at light speed!"

Broadway nodded. "Yeah, it could be like that Kirk guy, and they're on some kind of mission to explore other worlds and protect the galaxy. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"So it's like the Enterprise if it was made of colored blocks…" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, say you're telling the truth. That still doesn't explain why you're here and where those monsters came from."

"That's an easy one. First of all, we're here to stop the Heartless. And as for where they come from…" Kairi's fingers drummed against her knees. "Actually, they come from all kinds of places, but if I had to guess, these Heartless either came here to eat this world's heart, or this group called the Organization sent them."

"Yup! They're these shady fellers with black coats. You folks seen any of 'em?"

"Guys with black coats…" Brooklyn reached over and poked Broadway's arm. "Hey, what about that weirdo in the park a few weeks back?"

"Oh yeah! He had this funny instrument, kinda like a guitar, but it made this weird twangy sound…"

Donald huffed and started tapping his foot."Did he do anything suspicious?"

"Besides making a lot of noise? Nah." Brooklyn shrugged. "Honestly, he looked pretty jumpy. Bet a tap on the shoulder would've given him a heart attack."

"But Nobodies don't have hearts!" said Goofy.

"No hearts?" Elisa groaned. "Please tell me you're exaggerating."

"Nope! They really don't, and DiZ says that means they can't feel anything, either." Goofy reached for his chin. "Gawrsh, makes ya wonder what he was so jumpy about, 'specially since he and his buddies are controllin' the Heartless."

"What?!" Goliath roared, baring all of his jagged teeth. "Then these Nobodies are the ones responsible for all of the attacks? They are the ones who threaten the city?!"

Kairi's head drooped, and she pulled her arms over her chest. "If nothing else, they started it. From there, it's hard to say. Maybe they've found somebody to manipulate or maybe they're still pulling the strings. It really depends…" Tucking some hair behind her ear, she peered up at Elisa. "Can you think of anyone who might want to use the Heartless' power?"

"Oh, I can think of plenty. Dracon, the Pack, even your run of the mill street thugs. I wouldn't even put it past Xanatos."

" _Xanatos_ …" Goliath's claws dug into his fists, and his back lurched forward. "What if he is using them the same way he used his Steel Clan robots? The citizens are already wary of us, and some of those creatures even look like gargoyles."

Come to think of it, hadn't Hudson mentioned him before? They weren't going to get anywhere unless they were all on the same page, so…

"Could you tell us more about Xanatos? We're still too new to have an impression, and all we've really got is a name."

"Lucky you." Elisa moaned, planting her hands on her hips. "Trust me, he's not the kind of guy you want to meet in a dark alley. He looks all charming and suave at first, but deep down, he's the prince of darkness."

"Yes… And it is because of Xanatos, that we lost our ancestral home. He used us and betrayed us, all in the pursuit of his own selfish goals!" Goliath's wings flew wide open, and his tail swished from side to side. Wrinkles formed across his forehead and below his eyes, and his breathing intensified.

One thing was certain: just the thought of Xanatos was enough to light his fuse. But even so, what'd he mean by ancestral home? And just what sort of goals did Goliath mean? Cracking her mouth open, Kairi raised her index finger and tried to speak, but Hudson blew past her before she got the chance, placing a hand on Goliath's back.

"Now, lad, don't forget that our guests have yet to witness his treachery. They may not understand the importance of us losing our castle, let alone _how_ Xanatos has used us."

"You're right, Hudson." Goliath's posture grew slack, arms dangling at his sides. "It's a long story, but suffice it to say, my clan and I have not always dwelled within this clock tower. For generations, we protected a castle—the one now seated atop Xanatos' headquarters."

"And he took it away from you?" Kairi squeezed her necklace, wincing at the mere thought. Did he rip the castle out of its original location and force the gargoyles to flee? Was there more to it?

"It's complicated," said Brooklyn. "I mean, Xanatos _is_ the guy who broke the curse on us, so moving the castle wasn't the problem. No, the _real_ problem's the way he treated us like toys until he got bored, whipped up those metal heads, and nearly _killed_ us once we wised up."

"Yes… And he betrayed our trust by having us steal technology for him, putting innocent lives in the crossfire…" Goliath looked down at his hands. "He had his own men attack us—attack _Elisa_ , and all for the sake of a calculated ruse."

"And let's not forget the way he's using my brother." Elisa scoffed, gripping at the sleeves of her jacket. "Do you see what we're getting at?"

Yes, of course she did. With every word, Kairi felt tiny pins pierce her skin. Her once loose posture tightened, shoulders hunching, brow furrowing, and her lips stretching into a straight line. "He'd fit in perfectly with the Organization…"

Brooklyn slapped his palm over his eyes. "Great, so they're basically an army of mini Xanatoses… Just what we needed."

"Well, look on the bright side," said Lexington. "There's a chance we could find the Keyhole at the castle. If you ask me, we should at least investigate in case—"

A fit of barking drowned out Lexington's words. Paws scuffled across the brick steps behind them, and Bronx barged into the room, teeth bared and eyes glowing white. Instantly, Kairi hopped to her feet and whipped up her Keyblade. While Donald and Goofy hurried to her side, Brooklyn dashed towards the entrance with the others close behind.

"Hey, what's wrong, boy? Is something going on out there?"

Another bark, and Bronx stormed outside, forcing the whole group to follow. They barely made it onto the balcony before the temperatures skyrocketed, giving cause to Bronx's alarm. Flying in from the left, Kairi caught a glimpse of something orange. Whipping around, she twirled her Keyblade. A spiral of air swished around the whole group, deflecting flames the size of soccer balls. Something green zipped past them, with a tail coated in spikes. When three more fireballs whizzed in from the right, Goofy lunged into their path and threw up his shield. Another green figure swooped at them, and Donald thrust his staff forward, blasting its snout with ice.

Wheezing, the dragon flew backwards, crashing into its fellow Heartless. With the air temporarily clear, Goliath leaped onto the railing and shouted to the others.

"There's no room to fight up here! Broadway, Lexington, keep these Heartless away from the tower. The rest of you, stay alert."

"Roger that!" Already, Broadway had dived over the edge, gliding around the two dragons and down onto a nearby roof.

Though Brooklyn hopped onto the rail and spread out his wings, he stopped for a second to look down below. Not even a second passed before he shuddered and pointed at the street. "We got a bigger problem, Goliath."

"Gawrsh, ya mean more Heartless?" Goofy leaned over the edge and yelped. "Yikes! What is that thing?!"

Swallowing hard, Kairi dashed next to Goofy, gripping the rail with her free hand. A number of things stood out right away: smoke coiling up toward the sky. Hordes of black Behemoths smashing cars with their feet, and red-armored Defenders freezing fleeing citizens. Yet all these Heartless faded out of focus at the sight of red lasers flying through the air, shot from the arm of a shining, silver figure. A figure with wings, claws, and a muscular figure not unlike Goliath's.

"No!" Goliath roared, diving away from his perch. "We mustn't let that robot see us here!"

"Then we just have to destroy it before it finds you." Kairi reached for the Gummi Ship's door, yanking it open. "C'mon, guys! There's no way it'll see us coming."

"I like your thinking, Kairi." Brooklyn gave her a thumbs up. "Just try not to get too close, okay? Last thing we need's to become barbequed gargoyle."

"I suppose that leaves me and Bronx to protect the tower." Chuckling, Hudson scratched behind Bronx's ears. "And what about you, Elisa?"

"Why don't ya come with us?" said Goofy. "Sure beats havin' to hold onto your buddies while they're fightin'."

"Well, it's not like I've got wings."

"Then come on. There's plenty of room inside." Slipping into the ship, Kairi motioned toward the back. When she plopped down in the driver's seat, Donald huffed, but sat down next to her, leaving Goofy off to the right. While the three of them buckled in, Elisa peered over the back of Kairi's chair.

"You are old enough to drive, right?"

"Um…" Not exactly, but was there time to argue logistics? Smiling sheepishly, Kairi mimicked what she'd seen Donald do countless times, and cranked one of the levers all the way back. The ship's engine hummed, and with a spin of the wheel, it shot into the sky, diving down over the streets.

Good thing she'd done this before. Though at first Kairi clung to the wheel, she soon loosened her hold and gave it another spin, making it glide over the tops of the Behemoth's heads instead of smashing into their backs. Through the window, she saw Broadway and Lexington throwing metal disks at the two Tailbunker's tails—parts of tires, maybe? Rubbing his hands together, Donald bashed one of the buttons, unleashing a flurry of red blasts at their already tattered wings.

Their wings blackened, and they spiraled towards the road. Just before they crashed, a silver blur rocketed up, grabbing the dragons by their tails. Once it stopped moving, Kairi recognized it as the robot. Was it actually _helping_ the Heartless? Whether it was or not, Kairi and Donald pounded more buttons, sending lasers whizzing towards its torso. A roar alerted her to Goliath's presence, and she saw both him and Brooklyn rushing in from opposite sides. Releasing the dragons' tails, the robot rocketed upward, and Goliath and Brooklyn crashed into each other before plummeting towards the ground.

Lucky for them, Broadway and Lexington dove down, grabbing the two gargoyles by the arms. Four more Tailbunkers circled around the group, but another round of laser fire made them scatter in all directions. The robot hovered over a nearby roof, a cannon emerging from its arm. Just when Kairi thought it'd attack, though, it turned the other way and blasted off towards the castle. Even stranger, the remaining Tailbunkers followed its lead.

"Well, that confirms it," said Elisa. "You might as well put up a red, flashing sign that says 'Xanatos did it.'"

"We'll just have to give him a piece of our mind!" Before Kairi could even turn the wheel, Donald reached over and gave it a spin. Stopping her foot down on one of the pedals, Kairi sent the Highwind zooming after both the dragons and robot. Lasers met fireballs, filling the air with puffs of smoke. Above the cockpit, Brooklyn and Goliath dived onto the dragon's backs, kicked off, and lunged at the 'bot. It spun around and revealed its cannon, but just as it launched its attack, the two gargoyles forked off and out of the way, passing the robot's sides and latching onto its wings. Rearing their heads back, the front two Tailbunkers coughed fireballs at the gargoyles and, in turn, their robot ally.

Breathing in, Kairi closed her eyes tight and slapped her hand over the laser button again. From outside the cockpit, she heard a resounding _BOOM._ When she finally looked out the window again, two things stood out. First, a smoking crater now appeared in the robot's chest, and second, both Goliath and Brooklyn were nowhere to be seen. Breathing a sigh of relief, she fell back in her chair and wiped a hand across her forehead. Though the robot lifted its canon arm, its body soon grew limp, and it dropped like an anchor in the sea.

"Yippee!" Goofy threw up both his hands, grinning from ear to ear. "We did it! That mean ol' robot's history!"

Elisa shook her head. "Don't get too excited. This is probably just a taste of what he's got planned for us."

She had a point. Besides, one look out the window proved that the fun had only started. After all, four Tailbunkers continued flapping towards the castle, spitting out flames, and swinging their spiked tails whenever the gargoyles passed by. Though a few lasers to the back made two dragons erupt in smoke, the constant back and forth movements from Goliath and Brooklyn forced Kairi to hold fire for minutes at a time. When Brooklyn finally ripped through the third dragon's back and lasers incinerated the fourth, Kairi thought that'd be the end. Then something smashed into the side of the ship, and the cockpit started whirling about. Both Kairi and Donald clung to the wheel, turning it in the opposite direction.

When two minty green figures brushed past them, Kairi struck her left knee and grimaced. Windstorms, at a time like this? The one blessing came in the form of the stone towers rising up ahead of them and the dim lights shining down below them. It'd be crazy to fight those things from the air, but with the castle within their grasp, they could turn this all around. They just had to land first.

Coincidentally, the Windstorms turned tail on the ship and flapped their way over the castle's outer wall. With the air once again steady, Kairi pulled the ship down onto a patch of grass lit by a lamppost. Unsnapping her seatbelt, she nudged the door open with an elbow and tumbled outside, sprinting out onto the pavement. Keyblade in hand, she charged at the dragons, who perched themselves atop a nearby wall, just above a doorway.

Lightning flickered and struck the Windstorms' snouts, knocking them backwards and down to the other side of the door. Charging ahead, Kairi sliced across their chests, while more lightning crashed over their heads. Hearts burst from their fading bodies, and she stopped just long enough to catch her breath. From above, she saw streaks of red and purple, which landed two yards away. Brushing off one of his shoulders, Brooklyn approached her.

"Sheesh, way to lay out the welcome mat…" He sighed, dragging his claws through his hair. "So, Kairi, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, it's all right." She shook her head and straightened her back. "Besides, we weren't the ones dealing with the robot directly. How're _you_ two holding up?"

"Well, other than nearly getting _fried_ , I can't complain. Helps that we had you guys as backup."

"Yes, but now we must find Xanatos…" Goliath turned around, folding his wings like a cape. "Come, we must hurry, and do not let your guards down. There is no doubt in my mind that Xanatos planned to lead us here."

Donald bumped a fist against his chest. "Don't worry about that! We're experienced. Whatever Xanatos is planning, we can handle it."

"Yup!" Goofy chuckled. "'Cause we're Junior Heroes!"

"Junior Heroes?" Elisa slowly raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not selling yourselves short?"

"Yeah, you make it sound like you're the sidekicks." Brooklyn snorted. "But I guess that's not too far off the mark, right, Kairi?"

"Oh, I don't know about _that._ Donald and Goofy started fighting way before I ever picked up a sword. It's not really fair to call them sidekicks." She flashed a smile at them and stepped through the doorway. To her right, another set of doors appeared, marked by two glowing lights on each side. The windows up above gave off a dim, yellow glow. Given the way Goliath stomped towards those doors and pried them open with his claws, she suspected they were getting close.

Following the gargoyles and Elisa, Kairi squeezed her Keyblade and took two deep breaths. Once she passed through the doors, her heart froze, and she nearly dropped her weapon. A number of things stood out, grabbing her attention, shaking it, and refusing to let go. A beautiful glass chandelier hung over the tiled floor, casting light across the chamber and onto the beautiful tapestries depicting mythical creatures and warriors dangling along the walls. Beneath the chandelier sat a long, white table, and to the right, a table topped with a black computer, its monitor completely blank. The brick walls clashed with the metallic doors at the back, the coat of arms that rested between them contrasted with the electric lights…

But none of that mattered as much as _who_ she saw up ahead, slashing through Gargoyle Heartless with glowing green claws. Even with his body zipping around at lightning speed, Kairi'd never miss his shadowy form, his bright, glowing eyes, every inch of it set off warning bells in her mind. His partner barely registered by comparison, save for the blue hair atop her head, and even then, her focus remained fixed to Sora's familiar face.

Brooklyn and Goliath's eyes lit up at the sight of him, and they bolted at him on all fours. Elisa ripped her gun out of its holster and trailed close behind. Dragged back to reality, Kairi's once frozen heart accelerated, and she tore across the floor, rolling into their path and spreading out her arms. Donald and Goofy lunged in from the left and the right.

The gargoyles skidded to a stop, and Elisa lowered her gun. A gasp from behind pulled Kairi's gaze toward Sora's partner, and only then did she notice the silver Keyblade in her grasp.

And then, as if things hadn't gotten strange enough, Donald and Goofy's weapons hit the floor.

"Aqua?!"

They both shouted her name at once. They both stared with wide, unblinking eyes and mouths dangling open. Somehow, some way, they recognized her.

Just what was going _on?_

**x.x.x**

It happened so fast. When the doors slammed shut, he thought it might've been Xanatos coming in to check on them. Maybe Owen or some robot helpers. So, initially, he kept his eyes on the twirling, slashing, and kicking Gargoyle Heartless. He kept tossing fireballs into their jagged jaws and ripping through their purple bellies, paying no mind to the entrance. Then he heard three sets of footsteps, all charging in at lightning speed. They lacked the tinny sound of metal, and their smells didn't match up with anyone they'd seen… Something wasn't right, so he stopped just long enough to take a look.

What he saw made his heart jump, and he skittered back into the wall, grasping at his head. His legs shook—heck, his whole body trembled. It didn't even dawn on him to sink into the floor until three figures skidded out in front of the gargoyles, forming a wall in their path. He heard a gasp—no doubt Aqua, but with his eyes glued shut, he couldn't see. But he still felt a strange… warmth a few yards away, which beckoned him away from the wall. Step by step, he stumbled closer to the heat until a hand grabbed his shoulder and held him in place.

When his eyes finally opened, he fell back on his rump, staring slack-jawed at the trio in front of him. Donald and Goofy stood out like sore thumbs next to the two gargoyles, but they weren't the ones who _really_ grabbed his attention. No, it was the girl in the middle, with red hair just barely reaching her shoulders, a white zip up jacket instead of a tank top and purple pants in place of a skirt. She stood taller than he remembered but he'd recognize that Keyblade anywhere. He'd recognize that _light._

And so Sora shakily got back on his feet, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor. He reached for the top of his head, then lifted his arm a few inches, and… yup, she was taller all right. Taller than him. Then again, Kairi wasn't stuck as a Heartless. Gazing down at his feet, he reached his pocket, but he didn't pull out the notepad just yet. What would he even say if he did? What was he even supposed to do at a time like this?

Kairi's voice shattered his focus altogether. "Wait, you guys know her?"

That's right. Donald and Goofy called Aqua's name, didn't they? It was enough to pull Sora's eyes up off the floor, and he looked between Aqua and the others, all while scratching his cheek.

Goofy nodded, cupping his chin in his hand. "Well, 'course we know her! Aqua's one of them Keyblade Masters, and she was pals with King Mickey."

"So is this where you were all this time?" Donald crossed his arms. "We could've used your help, you know."

Aqua averted her eyes. "I would have liked to help you, but there was no way I could. Not from inside the Realm of Darkness." She patted Sora on the head. "I'm lucky Sora came and found me, otherwise I wouldn't be here at all."

Aw, shucks. He wasn't that special. All the same, he smiled up at her—tight lipped to hide his teeth. Now that the situation had calmed down a bit, he pulled out his notepad and wrote, _'Sorry I didn't tell you guys… I'll understand if you're mad. I mean—'_

"Sora…" Kairi stared flatly at him and brought her free hand to her hip. Her brow arched, and she strode closer, making him back up a few steps.

He tucked his pen back into his pocket, bracing himself for the worst. Some kinda scolding, maybe even yelling. Of all of them , Kairi had the best reason to hold this against him. He probably got her hopes up by telling her he'd come back, and then—

His thoughts came to a halt when Kairi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a hug.

"You dummy… Do you know how worried I was? You could've at least left us a note!"

_"You know, she's got a point…"_

_Not now, Ven._ He heaved a sigh, freezing up for a second. What was he supposed to do? Everyone was probably staring at them. And what would Aqua think? He kinda neglected to mention Kairi by name, let alone her Keyblade. Chewing at the side of his mouth, he slowly raised one of his arms, curled his claws against his palm, and returned the hug for a second or two. Then he stepped back and fiddled with his notepad, blowing out a puff of air.

The red gargoyle with the beak squinted. "Okay, can somebody fill us in? I feel like we're outta the loop here."

"I could ask the same thing." Aqua moved over to Kairi, one hand hovering above her lips. "Your light… it's so familiar to me, and that Keyblade, too…"

"It is?" Kairi blinked, giving her weapon a small flick. "But that can't be right. I never met any Keybearers before Riku…"

"So there's more of you?" said the woman with the gun.

"Of course," said Xanatos.

At the sound of his voice, Sora whirled towards the entrance, where he saw him strutting their way with his head held high, like none of this even fazed him.

"Xanatos!" The purple gargoyle snarled and charged, but Xanatos sidestepped him and continued on his way. When the gargoyle charged once again, Aqua sprinted across the floor, diving between the two with her Keyblade outstretched.

"Wait! Don't hurt him. Xanatos has done nothing wrong."

Xanatos crossed his arms and smirked. "She's right, Goliath. Believe it or not, I know better than to dabble with darkness. It's just not good for your health."

"Oh yeah?" The other woman marched up to him, waving a finger. "Then explain why your robot was out there with the Heartless."

What? Then Xanatos really did use his robots to help the city?

Whatever the case, he shrugged his shoulders, still wearing that same smirk. "Simple, Detective. I wanted to see what would happen if your friends met another Keybearer. And to think that you're already so close..."

Goliath growled, shoulders shaking and tail thrashing. "But the Heartless came here, to the castle! How can we be certain that you weren't controlling them?"

"Well, if you're going to point fingers, we won't get anywhere. I'd say it's more likely that the Heartless came here for the Keyhole than anything else—that, and with Aqua doing a little pest control, her Keyblade was like a homing beacon."

Donald rattled his staff, face beet red. "But that doesn't explain what do you did to the gargoyles! We heard all about the way you tricked 'em."

"And the way ya took their home away from 'em! How do ya explain that?"

Sora's eyes bulged, and he scribbled into his notepad. _'They're not serious, right?'_

Xanatos waved one of his hands. "Technically, I purchased this castle, and in doing so, broke the curse that reduced them to statues. I won't deny that I made a few mistakes along the way, but I'd say that's all behind us now."

"Yeah, sure." The red gargoyle rolled his eyes. "And that's exactly why you keep making those robots, right? Because that'll _really_ win us over…"

"Believe it or not, the robots have their practical uses. Given the amount of Heartless attacking the city, I think it pays to keep the castle protected."

"And Coldstone?" said Goliath. "Because of you, one of my rookery brothers nearly turned against us, and now he is gone!"

Once again, Xanatos shrugged. "I thought you'd be happy to see a former clan mate restored. That Demona tried to kill you and that he fell into the river are both unfortunate circumstances, but I assure you that they weren't part of my plan."

This was getting… confusing. As the gargoyles, the detective, and Xanatos bickered, Sora kept looking back and forth and fidgeting with his pen. What was he supposed to think about all this? From what Xanatos told them, Demona was a mutual enemy, so why'd it sound like she and Xanatos worked together sometimes? The more they argued, the faster Sora's head spun until finally their words all blurred together.

"That's enough!" Kairi's voice pierced through the others', and she and Aqua stomped toward the group. "Look, we aren't getting anywhere like this. I don't trust Xanatos either, but I think we should at least hear him out."

Aqua nodded. "Please. We have every reason to believe that someone else is behind the attacks—someone far worse."

"And besides all that, one of your little Nobody friends is here," said Xanatos. "I think you'd be better off directing your anger at him."

"Someone else?" The red gargoyle paused, looking up at Goliath. "You don't think…?"

"Mm…" He shut his eyes. "If there is even a slight possibility, then we have no choice. Tell us what you know, Xanatos."

From there, Xanatos told them everything. He mentioned Zexion's appearance, the way he tried tricking Xanatos into using darkness, and his suspicions about Demona. Just the mention of her name made the red gargoyle glower, the lips of his beak peeling back to reveal all his fangs.

" _Demona…_ " He shook one of his fists before smashing it against the floor. "Then what're we standing around here for?! We've gotta go find her, and—"

Goliath squeezed his shoulder. "Calm yourself, Brooklyn. It would be foolish to pursue her without the others. What's more, it sounds as if this Zexion is a sorcerer… If we wish to save our city, then we must first understand his abilities. His strengths and weaknesses."

"Maybe that won't be as difficult as you think," said the detective. "I hate to say it, but Xanatos, do you think you can find out more about him? As long as he thinks you're on his side, you'll have him in the palm of your hand."

"Perhaps," he said, "but Sora's already shared what he's capable of. In fact, why don't you show them your note?"

Well, it wouldn't hurt. Flipping through his notebook, Sora stopped on the page about Zexion and held it up for the others to see.

Both of Goofy's hands flew over his mouth. "Gawrsh! If he can make illusions, then what's stoppin' him from changin' how he looks? He could be anywhere, or worse: he could try usin' those powers to mess with our heads!"

Nodding, Sora turned to a new page. _'That's what he did to me. If that's not bad enough, if he sucks you into his book, you gotta hunt down the right one and beat the snot outta him! And even if you do get out, nothing's stopping him from copying your powers. I only got away 'cause I hit him with a Sleep spell.'_

"Sora, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Aqua frowned, casting a glance at her Keyblade. "If Zexion can mimic us, then it's going to take more than brute strength to beat him. What if he tried to use all our skills against us?"

 _'Well, he might have limits.'_ Sora twirled his pen, crossing out the first sentence and writing some more. _'I fought Zexion by myself, technically, so if we all go up against him together, that oughta even the odds! It's worth a shot, right?'_

"I think you'll have plenty of time to work out a plan. After all, it's almost sunrise." Xanatos gestured to one of the windows. Sure enough, a few faint glimmers shined down on the floor. "A bit late to return to your hideout, Goliath, but if you stay here, I can at least guarantee your protection. It's that, or you try gliding home and become a heap of pebbles on the road."

The detective winced, fidgeting with her holster. She glanced at the window, then approached Goliath. "Are you sure about this? I can't spend all day here protecting you."

"I'm afraid Xanatos is right, Elisa. It would be foolish to leave now…" He turned to Xanatos and stretched to his full height. "But do not think that we trust you. This momentary truce is for the sake of the city, not for you or your heart."

"I'll take what I can get. After all, this is bigger than all of us… Good to see that even you acknowledge that."

Neither gargoyle said another word. As the sunbeams stretched further across the floor, their bodies grew stiff. Color faded from their skin, which shifted to a light grey. Their smooth, toned flesh became hard stone—stone with a sandpapery texture, Sora soon discovered when he placed his hand on one of Brooklyn's arms.

Elisa sighed, tucking both her hands into her pockets and shaking her head. "You better not try anything while I'm gone, Xanatos. You got that?"

"Wait, you're leaving?" said Kairi.

"I have to. If I don't report back to the precinct, they might think something happened to me. And besides all that…" She yawned. "I'm gonna need some sleep, especially if we're chasing after Demona."

"Hmm…" Goofy tapped his chin. "Well, how 'bout we stay here, Elisa? As long as we're watchin' the gargoyles, there's no way Xanatos'll be able to hurt 'em."

"Yeah!" Donald twirled his staff. "He'd have to go through us first."

"Go ahead," said Xanatos. "It'll save me a few robots if the Heartless return."

Kairi lifted her weapon level with her chest. "But what about the Keyhole?"

"Don't worry," said Aqua. "I already sealed it before you and your friends arrived. It won't stop Demona or Zexion, but at least it'll buy us more time."

"Then do you think we could go outside for a minute? There's a lot I still don't understand, and I'd like to fix that." She turned to Sora. "And don't think you're getting out of this, either."

Sora gulped, scratching the side of his neck. He knew better than to slink away from Kairi; even if he tried, she'd probably hunt him down. She'd pull him out of the shadows whether he liked it or not. Not only that, but this was _Kairi_ , one of his best friends. Sure, just standing here made him want to sink into the floor, and the fact that he'd broken his promise still stung, but on the other hand, she was right. It'd been way too long. Besides, Aqua's reaction to her left a lot of lingering questions.

 _'Guess I've got no choice.'_ He smiled wryly and moved towards the entrance. Both Kairi and Aqua followed his lead, and together, they shoved the doors wide open, soaking in the morning sun.

**x.x.x**

Perhaps if the group had paid closer attention, they would have noticed a figure lurking in the shadows. Of course, who was Zexion to complain? This revelation certainly turned the tides in his favor, and as the two Keybearers and Sora strode outside, his lips curled up, and he chuckled at the sight. His body sank back into the darkness' cold grasp, and the light of the Grand Hall faded to black. Once again, he was all alone.

So they wished to face him, did they? And to think, even Xanatos had uncovered his true motives… A slight inconvenience, to be sure, but Zexion was nothing if not adaptable. Besides, two Keybearers meant twice the allotment of hearts. His Superior certainly wouldn't want him to waste an opportunity.

"No, I think this will turn out perfectly. Especially for you, _Sora…_ "

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	23. Out of Control

The lights that littered the courtyard flickered out all at once. As sunbeams stretched over the path, Kairi smiled up at the now blue sky. The distant screaming subsided—for now, anyway; she knew better than to drop her guard entirely, and if what Xanatos said was true, this was just a short reprieve. Once night fell, Demona would change from stone to flesh and reclaim her control of the Heartless.

But even a short break eased some of the pressure. The fact that she'd met a new Keybearer—a Master, even—certainly didn't hurt. But best of all, when she looked over her shoulder, she spotted Sora trudging right behind her. Rather than fleeing into the shadows, he stayed in plain view, sticking close to Aqua's side. Sure, he kept looking away from Kairi, and every now and then, he'd stop to gaze down at his claws, but given the way he'd avoided her in the past? This was a definite improvement.

Together, the three climbed up a short stairway, rounded a corner, and arrived atop one of the castle's higher walls. Brick towers rose over them with holes in place of windows and doors. Just below the castle, she spotted a wall of clean glass held together by iron bars. The skyscrapers and paved roads below created further contrast. Here they all stood atop a fairytale castle amidst a roaring city. As she thought it over, she giggled to herself.

Clasping her hands together, she then turned to Aqua. "So, you're a… Keyblade Master?" It still didn't make much sense. What was the difference between a Master and a regular Keybearer, and how come she'd never heard of them before?

Luckily, Aqua didn't seem to mind her question. With a warm smile, she stepped closer to Kairi and nodded. "It's so strange that you wouldn't know. Before I disappeared, every Keybearer studied under a Master. More importantly, the only way to obtain a Keyblade is for a Master to pass one on to you." She stopped, brow furrowing, while she reached for her chin. "Could it be?"

Kairi waved her hand, calling her Keyblade back into view. "Wait, I don't understand. I thought that the Keyblades chose their wielders themselves. That's how Riku got his, and mine appeared all on its own."

"Right, you mentioned Riku before…" Aqua looked to Sora. "So you're from Destiny Islands? But that necklace and your light… They remind me of this girl I met a long time ago named—"

"Kairi?" Everything around her seemed to disappear. Her eyes became locked on Aqua, and her Keyblade trembled in her grip. The words that followed came out shakily. "You… you might be onto something. See, I might have grown up with Sora and Riku, but I wasn't _born_ on the islands. I think… maybe you met me in my old home."

Sora's mouth flew wide open, and he flailed his arms, pointing from Aqua to Kairi. He shoved his hand deep into his pocket and ripped out his notebook. _'Hold up! You really know where Kairi's from?'_

"So it really is you…" Aqua's smile widened, and she reached for each of their shoulders. "And yes, Sora, I do. I may have only been there briefly, but I'd never forget such a beautiful world."

"Then…" Kairi hesitated. "Could you tell me more about it, Aqua?" She let out a strained laugh, shifting from one foot to the next. This was all so surreal. Sure, the islands were her home now, but that didn't stop her from wondering about her past. If that world really was beautiful, then maybe they could all go see it sometime! After all these months of fighting Heartless, she'd welcome a change of pace.

But that thought would have to wait, as Aqua continued. "Well, Kairi, I met you in a place called Radiant Garden, and the name fits it perfectly. There were beautiful flowers planted everywhere, a whole courtyard filled with flowing fountains, and a castle that watched over the whole town. It was like something out of a storybook."

"Just like this castle…" Or maybe something even better. Closing her eyes, Kairi tried to imagine such a world. Aqua's words evoked hazy images of a young girl picking flowers and scurrying through halls with men dressed in white. The only clear picture in her mind was of a library crammed with bookshelves, a green floor and stained glass windows, and an old woman seated at a small table, telling tales about a world filled with light.

Then, all at once, that warm, nostalgic image blackened. Flashes of yellow flickered in her mind's eye. Knees quivering, she reached for her necklace, clutching it tight. It felt like somebody had gripped her heart, squeezing it like a grape. It twisted, wrenched, throbbed, and stung all at once, and she didn't even know why. Why would Aqua's description leave her with a sinking sensation? Against her will, her lips pulled into a frown.

"Kairi?" A hand touched her shoulder, and her eyes popped back open. Aqua now stood next to her, with Sora right behind her. He reached for her for a second, but withdrew his arm within seconds.

"I…" Kairi shook her head. "Sorry, guys. I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right." Aqua squeezed her shoulder and knelt down closer to her level. "We're here for you. Right, Sora?"

Sora looked at his claws again, but nodded all the same. Scratching the back of his neck, he grinned, though he kept his mouth shut tight. A few seconds later, he held up another note. _'Kairi, c'mon. Whatever's bothering you, you can tell us! It'll probably be good to get it off your chest. And besides, I like it better when you smile.'_

"I know, I know." She sighed and pulled her arms around herself. "But like I said, I don't know what's wrong. The way you described that world sounds so _amazing_ , Aqua. It shouldn't make me feel this way."

"I wonder…" Aqua squinted at Kairi's necklace. "Kairi, do you remember anything about the Garden? Anything at all?"

"No, nothing." She winced. "Well, that's entirely not true… I remember bits and pieces, like my grandmother telling me stories. Everything else is a blur, though. I can't remember if I had any friends or how I even got to the islands. The only other thing that stands out right now is… darkness." She choked out that last word with a shudder. What did it all mean?

"There's only one explanation I can think of, and I hate to imagine it…" Aqua looked away for a moment, but in no time, her focus returned to Kairi. "I suppose all that really matters is that you're _safe._ It means that the spell I placed on your necklace protected you after all."

Gasping, Kairi poked at her necklace. "A spell? You did that for me?"

"Of course. The moment I saw you, I knew you were someone worth protecting. Your light was just so pure that I had to make sure the darkness could never reach it." She brought a hand over her chest. "And here you are, all grown up… If I somehow passed the Keyblade to you, then at least I know it's in good hands."

"Well, I try to do what I can." She cracked a half-smile, twirling some hair around her finger. The smile faded less than a second later, when another thought crept into her mind. "I just wish I'd gotten my Keyblade sooner. I'm fine with the way things are now, but if I had been able to fight that night, maybe it would've turned out a little different."

"That's right, the islands are gone now..." Aqua's face fell, eyebrows drawing together, while her free hand curled into a fist. "Kairi, I understand what it's like to lose your home. I may be a Master, but even I couldn't prevent the Land of Departure from falling apart any more than I could have saved my Master and my friends…" She shook her head, locking eyes with Kairi. "I may not have been there to guide you before, but if there's anything I can do for you now—"

"Hey, it's okay. None of this is your fault, Aqua. Everything that's happened so far has just been a string of bad events that all happened by chance." She placed her hand against her cheek. "Well, maybe not chance… My friends and I did make a few mistakes, and in a way, I probably made the biggest mistake of all just by hurting Riku's feelings back then." Sure, she'd stopped beating herself up over it, but the fact still remained that her words were a catalyst.

And as if summoned those words alone, Sora's shadowy figure sprung up in the corner of her eye, and he held out a note just inches from her face. _'It's not your fault!'_ He tapped the message with his claw, puffing up his cheeks and pulling out his pen. _'I don't think it's either of your guys' fault that all this stuff happened, and Ven doesn't either. You guys are both great, so cut yourselves some slack!'_

As if to demonstrate his point, he scribbled two stick figures with capes and some disfigured blobs on their heads that _kind_ of resembled their hair. Did he think they were superheroes now?

"You big dork." Kairi tried covering her mouth, but the laughter burst out of her like water breaking through a dam. "I know we shouldn't _really_ blame ourselves, and trust me, I'm not upset about it now. For better or worse, this is where we are, and if that means I get to make a new friend and see you all in the same day, why complain?"

Sora raised his index finger, opening his mouth, then shutting it. He scratched at the back of his head and slumped, resting one hand on the very edge of the wall. With a wry smile on her face, Aqua strode up to him and ruffled his hair.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed. I know you were trying to cheer us up."

"And it worked." Grinning, Kairi laced her fingers together and marched out in front of Sora. "So instead of worrying about us, why don't you tell me where you've been all this time? The last thing I want's for you to feel left out."

 _'It was that obvious, huh?'_ He rubbed one of his cheeks and continued. _'But I've kinda been all over lately. Aqua and I have been working real hard to keep the Keyholes sealed, and get this! One of the worlds we went to was packed with a bunch of_ _monsters_ _, and they all run this_ _huge_ _factory with magic doors!'_

"Magic doors?" Kairi snorted, raising an eyebrow. "So what'd they do, hide in people's closets?"

"Actually," said Aqua, "that's exactly what they did. From what I understand, the monsters gather energy from children's screams... Unfortunately, the Organization has already set their sights on that world. There's a chance they're still there, even after the fact."

"Great." Kairi sneered. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised… They're everywhere these days."

Sora nodded, and once he wrote down his next message, he held up a fist. _'But don't worry about that, Kairi! Me and Aqua totally wiped the floor with Saïx, and now that_ _you're_ _here, Zexion's gonna have to watch his back.'_

Funny, he didn't seem as confident before, so why the change of heart? Was it all just a show to make her feel better? Shaking her head, Kairi gave a soft sigh, deciding not to question it. With many hours to go before sunset, they needed all the positivity they could get. So as the morning stretched on, Kairi kept on grinning, all in an attempt to keep the upbeat momentum going.

Still, the fact that Sora felt sidelined lingered in her mind, leaving her torn between asking Aqua more questions and stepping aside to give Sora some personal time. Ultimately, she opted for the latter, leading her friend toward the steps. She sat down at the very bottom of the staircase, propping her head up with her hands, and looked up at him, waiting to see what he'd do. He stood about halfway up the stairway, fidgeting with one of his gloves and looking back up at the wall.

Kairi rolled her eyes and giggled. "Hey, what are you afraid of, Sora? It's just me."

He slumped, rubbing the back of his head. When he finally made his way down to her, he hesitated for a few more seconds before finally sitting down. _'Sorry. I just feel really bad. I didn't mean to worry you, Kairi.'_

She snorted. "But isn't that what friends do? Even if you had left a note, I still would've worried anyway. You're one of my best friends, and there's a lot going on right now. That, and you have to admit, you _do_ have a pretty bad habit of getting into trouble."

Sora huffed, opening his mouth, though no sound came out. Having probably realized this, his face scrunched up, and he scribbled onto his notepad some wiggly lines. On the next page, he wrote, _'Hey, I've done all kinds of good stuff and you know it! I can't help it if the Organization's really tough.'_

She patted him on the back. "I know that, and I still think it's brave that you've been going there by yourself. Plus, whenever you left those notes, Riku always looked so _happy_. And that necklace? He wears it everywhere he goes! He even…" She paused, heaving a light sigh. "He still had it on him even when he went into DiZ's computer."

Sora slid back a few inches, hands dropping to his lap. He twirled his pen around, brow furrowing and unfurrowing before he finally looked back to her. _'But I scared him, Kairi. I'm the one who made him faint back then. This probably sounds_ _really_ _stupid, but another part of the reason I kept away from you guys is because I didn't wanna scare you. I mean, just look at me.'_ He wiggled his claws and revealed those pointy teeth of his. _'I had the bright idea to stay away until I could turn human again, and then… well, staying a Heartless let me sneak around the Organization's castle, so I kinda put it off.'_

Was that really his reason? Oh boy. Pursing her lips, Kairi pressed both hands against her hips. "Sora, you're _not_ scary. Sure, your eyes glow, and you're all shadowy now, but I've seen scarier people in Halloween Town."

His cheeks puffed up, and he folded his arms, looking off to the side. When he finally looked back to her, he wore a half-smile that faded fast. _'Okay, but what about Riku?'_

"Riku didn't mean to freak out, Sora. When he came to, he felt _terrible_ about it, so please don't blame yourself."

He shut his eyes, tapping at the page again. He started to write something out, but immediately stopped, scratching over it and staining the page with ink. Just below the smudges, he wrote something else down. _'How's he doing these days, anyway?'_

The second she laid eyes on the note, Kairi flinched. Her eyes fell to the ground, and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She should have expected this to come up sooner or later. There was no way Sora'd forget about his own best friend.

If only she had better news.

When she turned to face him again, she tried to keep her expression as neutral as possible. "I… We don't know," she finally said. "We've all been so busy traveling that we haven't had much time to breathe. DiZ hasn't exactly helped much, either; every time we try to check in, he's told us that Riku's not ready yet, and lately, he's been saying weird things about glitches in the system…"

But what did those glitches mean for Riku when he was right in the middle of the computer? A grimace worked its way across her face, forcing her to avert her eyes. "I'm sorry. If there was some way I could look into that computer and find out more, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Anything to make sure he's safe…"

At long last, she heard the clanking of metal on the stairs. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Aqua striding down to them. Once she reached the two, she squeezed in next to Sora and locked eyes with Kairi.

Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a charm made from shards of blue glass and metal, shaped just like star. "Listen, Kairi. I may not know the full story, but I think, more than anything, Riku needs you to believe in him. The same goes for you, Sora. If your friendship is anything like the one I share with Terra and Ven, then even distance can never break it."

Kairi's eyes widened as a voice echoed in her memory.

_"Don't worry, okay? Whatever happens, I'm sure this is only temporary. Soon I'll be back on my feet, and we'll all be together again. Right?"_

"Right…" Aqua wasn't the only one with a Wayfinder, and Kairi'd passed hers on for a reason. As realization sank in, she tucked some of her hair behind her ear, soft laughter fluttering out of her... "You know, it's funny, Aqua. That's almost exactly what I told Riku before he left—that we're connected…" That she was always with him, and that thought alone made her cheeks flush.

Sora tipped his head to the side, scratching his chin. He squinted, eying her for a few seconds, and then his gaze drifted down to the paper. When he picked up his pen, he wore a strange sort of smirk, though she didn't bother questioning it.

_'Aw, I bet Riku's doing just fine. He's tough enough to take on whatever glitches that place throws at him! Besides, if he knew we were out here worrying about him, he'd probably feel terrible. I know I would.'_

"Of course he would." Kairi blew out a puff of air, and grin crept across her face. "That's just how he is, a great big worrywart, and it's why we need to do our best tonight. We're the only ones left to fight the Organization, and I don't plan on giving up for a minute."

"That's the spirit," said Aqua. "And you know, if there's anything you'd like to learn, I'm more than happy to help."

Whoa. Lessons from a real Keyblade Master? Kairi's hand flew over her mouth, and she suppressed a gasp. "Well, it _could_ be pretty fun, but are you sure we'll have time? There's still so many worlds out there that need saving..."

"Maybe, but I feel like if we work together, we'll stand a better chance in the coming battles." She glanced at Sora. "Besides, sometimes it pays to step away from the conflict. You've both worked so hard already. Wouldn't it be nice to fight with lower stakes?"

Of course it would. When was the last time she had a proper training session, anyway? With all the traveling that consumed her life these past few months, it'd be nice to shake things up. Fight not for the fate of the worlds, but for fun and practice.

"Well, Twilight Town does have a yearly tournament… I don't know when it's happening, but we could always use the space once we're done here. How does that sound?"

For what seemed like the millionth time, Sora gazed at his claws again. He started to write, _'But I don't wanna hurt—'_ when Kairi grabbed his hand and held it in place.

"Don't be silly, Sora. I know you'd never hurt either of us."

He bit his lip. _'Right… Well, we can worry about that later. Right now, we should start planning for tonight!'_

True, and by now, a few hours had passed, leaving Donald and Goofy all alone in the castle. Sure, there were still things they could have discussed, but at this stage, it was probably better to head back and formulate a plan. Thus, the three of them wandered inside at long last. There, they found Donald and Goofy seated at one of the tables, playing with an old deck of cards. They dropped their decks once the door slid shut and bolted towards Kairi and the others, bombarding them with all sorts of questions, like what took them so long, what they talked about, and a couple complaints from Donald about Goofy cheating. Kairi didn't buy it for a second.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity, the room darkened. Cracks stretched across the two gargoyles, and chunks of stone rocketed through the air. Both Goliath and Brooklyn, free from their stone sleep, bellowed up at the ceiling, stretching their arms and wings. Their eyes glowed white for a moment, and then the two relaxed, turning to face the group.

At around that time, Xanatos marched into the room. "Good, I see that you've both made it another night. With the way your friends were sparring earlier, I was afraid Owen would have to mop up shattered stone."

Goliath grumbled, beating his wings. "Save your sympathy, Xanatos. I doubt that you were truly worried about us."

He shook his head, placing his hands over his pants pockets. "You're being much too critical. Don't forget that I allowed you all to stay here. There are many things I could have done while you slept, but I didn't."

Brooklyn slapped his palm over his eyes. "Ugh, I hate it when he's right."

"Aw, it's not all bad!" said Goofy. "Now that you fellers are awake, we can start lookin' for Zexion." He slid down from his chair and looked to Xanatos. "You wouldn't know where to find him, would ya?"

"It's certainly possible." Xanatos gestured toward a nearby door. "In fact, there's something I'd like to show you all, if you're willing to trust me. Any objections, Goliath?"

Goliath hunched his shoulders and bared his teeth. "I trust that they can take care of themselves, should you attempt to betray them. However, I have no intention of following you." He reached for Brooklyn's shoulder. "It would be best if we return to the others before they start to worry."

"Yeah… Last thing we need is Lex and Broadway barging in with the wrong idea." He sighed, gazing back at Kairi. "We'll try to make it quick, okay? Don't have too much fun without us."

Kairi snorted. "Oh, we'll be fine. Besides, you guys should get a good view of the city from the sky. Maybe you'll find something on your way back."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find _something._ Demona better hope it's not her, or I swear…"

"Enough, Brooklyn. The clan is waiting for us…"

As such, the two continued out the entrance doors without protest, leaving Kairi and the others alone with Xanatos.

"So, what're you gonna show us?" said Donald. "This better not be a trap…"

"I don't think it is." Aqua shook her head and continued towards Xanatos. "Did you collect more footage?"

"Oh, what I've got is better than footage." He pulled the door open, and motioned inside. "Come on. I think you'll like this."

**x.x.x**

Everybody squeezed into the hall, following Xanatos up some stairs and through the dark. Luckily, they had a bunch of magic users on their side! After Donald stumbled into Sora from behind, he squawked, waved his staff a few times, and lit it up with a flash of fire. Laughing silently, Sora mimicked him by snapping one of his claws. A small, green flame formed in his palm. Similarly, Kairi tapped her Keyblade against her knee, lighting it up with a tiny white orb, a trick that Aqua mirrored seconds later. By the time they finished, the hall shifted from dark and gloomy to a corridor as bright as the sun. It revealed all the bricks along the floor and the walls, along with a few scratch marks and cracks, either from wear or Heartless fights.

After reaching the end of the hall, Sora stumbled across an all too familiar room—Xanatos' office. Maybe Aqua was onto something after all! Grinning, he zipped past the others and slid over to the monitor. The others followed behind, with Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all staring at the new surroundings with wide eyed looks. Not that he blamed 'em.

"Gawrsh, this is all part of the castle?" Goofy stopped at the edge of the desk, leaning over the small computer. "Sure looks fancy!"

Donald huffed and crossed his arms. "Bah, he probably just remodeled it."

"But of course," said Owen, who stood a few feet from the window. "This castle was awfully archaic, and we needed to modernize it in order for it to serve as a proper headquarters."

"It still feels wrong, though," said Kairi. "This place used to be the gargoyles' home; did you really have to change it?"

"As I recall, they liked the new innovations. Besides, is this really the time to argue logistics?" Xanatos chuckled. "I said that I had something to share, and it wasn't a joke. Right, Owen?"

"Ah, yes. Just a moment…" Owen moved over to the computer, tapping his fingers against the keys. When the monitor blinked to life, Sora scurried closer, soaking in the flashing dots and the strange lines that accompanied them. Was it some kinda map?

"Take a good look at the screen," said Xanatos. "You'll notice that it contains a map of the entire island. More importantly, you see that red dot over there?"

"Sure do! It looks a lot like the radar on our Gummi Ship." Scratching his head, Goofy leaned closer to the screen. "So, you fellers tryin' to track somethin'?"

"More like someone. Zexion may be clever, but it looks like he hasn't caught onto the little tracking device I slipped into his pocket. In other words, we can pinpoint his exact location.."

Sora's jaw hit the floor. A tracking device? Xanatos put a tracking device on _Zexion?_ He bit his tongue, raising a claw and trying to find the right words. Was this good, bad? Well, okay, it obviously wasn't _bad_ , but why keep them in the dark for so long? Puffing out his chest, Sora scrunched up his face and jotted down another message. _'You coulda told us that hours ago, Xanatos! Then we could've beaten him while Demona was still sleeping.'_

"Yeah!" said Donald. "What's the big idea?!"

"Simple. Zexion was in the castle; if I had alerted you to his presence, he would have learned about the tracking device and likely gotten rid of it. You'd all be left to scour the city, hunting a needle in a haystack."

So he came back to the castle? Sora's upper body drooped, arms dangling in front of him. _Man, what if he heard us talking, Ven? That could ruin everything!_

_"Hey, take it easy, Sora. Sure, he might know what he's up against, but he's not here right now. I think there's still a way we can turn this around."_

"There is," said Aqua, though the moment she spoke up, the others all stared, forcing an awkward laugh out of her. "Oh, um… sorry. I forgot that you can't hear Ven, but the point is, even if Zexion was here, that doesn't ruin our chances. All we need to do is come up with a proper strategy. We already have the numbers on our side."

Kairi nodded, looking the screen up and down. "Hey, this dot's awfully close to this 'Eyrie Building'… Do you know where that is?"

Owen's face twisted into a sneer. "It would seem that he's already headed in our direction… This could prove problematic."

"Then what're we doing here?" Donald smacked his staff against his palm. "We'd better head him off now! I betcha he'll never see it coming."

"Possibly." Xanatos shrugged. "If nothing else, I doubt he'd expect a preemptive attack."

"Yeah! And that's just what we'll give him. Right, Goofy? Kairi?"

Kairi's eyes remained fixed on the screen, and she tapped at her chin. "I don't know, guys. What if it's a trap? For all we know, Zexion might be trying to lure us out there, and the last thing I want is for us to get caught up in his illusions."

"You're thinking about this the wrong way!" Donald swept his staff at the monitor, holding it right over the dot. "If Zexion's out there, there's no way he'd expect us to go after him. If you ignore that tracking device, we'd have no way of knowing from in here."

"But he probably still expects us to come to _him._ I'm not saying that we shouldn't go, but we need to make sure we think this through."

"Well, uh, how 'bout the Gummi Ship? If we fly down there all stealth-like, we might be able to throw him off."

"Oh, sure," said Donald, "and reveal we've got a cloaking system, too. That's just what the Nobodies oughta know!"

A cloaking system? So wait, the ship could turn invisible now? Maybe that _was_ what they needed. Sure, Donald had a point, but with that dot sliding closer and closer to the building, they needed a decision, and fast.

And while Sora couldn't grab their attention with his voice, he banged his hand against the wall below the screen, clearing his throat for good measure. _'Does it matter if he finds out? I don't think that's gonna make a difference when you guys do leave. Besides, all we've really have to do is hide the ship, maybe in some kinda alley.'_

"We really don't have the time to argue," said Aqua. "This may be our best chance at defeating him. At the very least, we should at least see what he's up to."

And with that, she moved towards the door, stopping just long enough to look at the others. No one protested. Even Donald dropped his weapon and waddled her way. In mere seconds, they all filed out the door, down the hall, and back into the grand hall.

But the moment they reentered the room, they all skidded to a stop, as they all came face to face with a familiar, purple gargoyle. Something had changed, though. Smudges of dirt coated his body, his hair looked all frazzled, and he stood hunched over, gasping for breath.

"I had hoped that you were still here," he said, glancing back at the entrance. "Come, we must hurry! The rest of the clan is waiting for us."

"Wait, but what about Elisa?" said Kairi.

"She is already out with the others. Now, go, before the Heartless claim any more helpless lives!"

He sure seemed insistent, but just where _were_ the others? And why'd he come by himself? Sora might not've known the gargoyles that well, but Brooklyn sure made it sound like they'd both return. And even stranger, Goliath's smell seemed… murkier than usual. Deep, foul, and dusty. Just what was going on?

"Goliath, wait." Aqua stepped forward, her voice sharp as a sword. "We just found out about Zexion's whereabouts, and—"

Goliath's eyes narrowed. "You don't understand! My clan has already _found_ Zexion, and they need your help! If we do not hurry, they'll be overwhelmed with his sorcery, and that's if the Heartless do not claim them first."

Kairi's hands flew over her mouth. "Wait, how many Heartless are there, Goliath? And what about Demona?"

He growled, breathing out through his nose. "Demona is there too, along with hundreds of Heartless. Far too many for us to slay by ourselves… The only reason I came here alone was because the others were determined to stay and fight, but while they are all brave warriors, you all know these beasts far better than us. That is why, again, we seek your assistance…"

Goofy bit his lip and shivered. "Well, I don't know about you fellers, but I think we better skedaddle! Our friends are countin' on us to get out there and help."

Nodding, Donald sprinted towards the door. "I'll start up the engine! You just let us know when you're ready."

Well, Sora couldn't really argue if the gargoyles were in trouble, but still, what was that smell? His face crinkled up like a wad of paper, and his claws twitched. Shaking his head, he reached for Aqua and tapped her on the arm. _'What d'you think we should do?'_

She looked to Goliath, then leaned over Sora's shoulder and whispered, "Something does feel a little strange, but I don't think we have a choice. If there's even a chance that the others are in danger, then it's our duty to protect them." Stepping away from him, she smiled at Kairi. "What do you think?"

"Well…" She gulped, straightening her stance. Her Keyblade flickered into her grip, and she moved toward Goliath. "I think we've wasted enough time as it is. Lead the way, Goliath."

For better or worse, Goliath strode out the door, and the whole group pursued him back into the courtyard. With the engines already rumbling and Goliath climbing up a nearby wall, Sora knew they had no choice. Upon reaching the ship, Goofy flung the door open, and Aqua and Kairi both crawled inside. Sora lingered just a little longer, eying Goliath, then the ship, all while fiddling with the cuff of one of his gloves. Under normal circumstances, the idea of riding a ship would've knocked his socks off. Now, though? His mind kept drifting between thoughts of Heartless hordes and that cringe worthy stench that made his stomach twist in knots.

But ultimately, he knew better than to keep his friends waiting. After shooting one more look at Goliath, he hopped inside. Once Goliath dived over the wall and into the air, the ship rose from the ground and rocketed right after him, leaving the city below as one big blur.

While Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all crammed into the front, Sora and Aqua plopped down on the back seats. Normally, he would've taken the time to soak in all the high tech gizmos inside, but instead, Sora kept his palms pressed to the window and his eyes locked on Goliath as he lead them away from the castle, down over the streets. _Empty_ streets, without a Heartless in sight. Sure, a few of the cars lay upside down on the roadside, and Sora thought he caught indentations in the asphalt, but the ship blazed by so fast, he barely soaked in the details. For better or worse, they just pressed on.

Pressed on until, at long last, Goliath stopped, diving down onto the flat roof of a nearby apartment building. The ship followed, of course, and Sora started to realize just how far they'd actually gone. In place of the monstrous skyscrapers around Xanatos' base, three and four story buildings lined both sides of the street. Walls of trees dotted the sidewalks, and under normal circumstances, it might've been a pleasant neighborhood, but even from above, there was no mistaking the huge, hulking bodies of Behemoths stomping cars flat or the blue, red, olive, and brown specks Sora only assumed were the gargoyles.

The ship stopped at the edge of the roof, the door flew open, and the whole group dived down without a word. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all glided onto the sidewalk, while Aqua whipped up a breeze, which slowed hers and Sora's fall. They both drifted down onto their feet. In the middle of the road, a whole ring of red Defender Heartless swarmed around the other gargoyles. Minty green dragon Heartless and darker green dragons with spiky tails fluttered over their heads, assaulting Sora's ears with the sound of their screeches. Gliding ahead of the others, Goliath ripped his claws through the back of one of the Defender lookalikes. At that moment, all thoughts of creepy scents faded from Sora's mind. He barreled into the fray, purple sparks climbing up his claws.

But just as he neared his target, he saw a flash in the corner of his eye. Goliath stopped moving altogether. The other Gargoyles froze, too. Their bodies rippled, twisted, and faded into the mist. That horrible, horrible scent still lingered, setting off sirens in Sora's head. He dug his claws into the asphalt, grinding to a stop, and for a brief moment, he forgot he couldn't speak, shouting in silence to the others.

Big mistake.

By hesitating, he left himself wide open, and the nearest, Defender-like Heartless spun around, the mouth of its shield flying wide open. An orange orb rocketed into Sora's chest, launching him back against a tree trunk. He heard a distinct snap before his surroundings froze. The next thing he knew, he lay face down on the sidewalk, clear on the other side of the street. When another orb flew in from the side, he gasped and sank down, narrowly missing the attack. Heart pounding, he tried assessing the situation.

With the gargoyles gone—if they were even there at all—the street swelled with Heartless. Swooping green lizards shrouded the trees and buildings behind them. The street rumbled and quaked as Destroyed Behemoths smashed their feet into cement. Chunks of stone and asphalt flew sky high, while sounds of squawks, yells, and _clanging_ meshed with grumbles and screeches.

A flicker of red grabbed Sora's attention, and he almost yelped when three of those stupid red Defenders surrounded his shadow, the mouths of their shields once again glowing orange. With a deep breath, he popped out of the shadows, snapped his claws, and warped behind them, hurling sizzling green flames at their backs. They didn't even flinch. Worse, they flipped back around, blasting at him all at once. His pointed teeth dug into his lip, and he squirmed out of the way, diving head first into the ground once again. Was there no winning with these guys?

And where the heck were the others?! He still heard their voices faintly—shouts of "Gather" and "Light" caught his ear. A translucent dome stretched over one of the Behemoths, pinning it down, and he spotted Aqua leaping not once, but twice to get up on its back. Once again escaping his shadow, Sora bolted her way, but his feet soon left the ground, as a whirlwind tossed him against a window, glass shards stabbing his sides. He shivered, sinking _again,_ leaving the glass on the floor. Another snap of his claws dropped him back on the sidewalk and face to face with a Windstorm's snarling face. Two Tailbunkers rumbled and fluttered down beside it. The red Defenders stomped closer and closer. Sora's head jerked from the left to the right, knees suddenly shaking. Gulping, he threw up his hands, shooting down row after row of purple lightning bolts. The dragons all burst into smoke, but the Defenders remained unscathed.

They made no sudden moves, though. Just stared, waiting and watching, as if anticipating his next attack. Swaying from side to side, Sora tried to look past them and pinpoint his friends, but the sound of a _whoosh_ from above, coupled with two more Behemoths dropping down smashed his hopes, just like some of the flattened cars on the road.

Well, surrounded or not, there was no way he'd back down! He'd faced tons of Heartless before, plowed through a castle patrolled by lesser Nobodies, and even took on the Organization's leader! Puffing up his cheeks and arching his back, Sora glared at the Heartless, cloaking his hands with flames. If they wanted a fight, then that's just what they'd get!

He took off like a bullet, charging at the nearest Defender's chest when it and all the other Heartless became… fuzzy, lost in a haze. Sora's movements slowed, as he felt something grip at his chest. His eyes widened, his claws twitched, and he stood still, held by an invisible leash.

A voice called out to him, light shattering the haze. "Sora, c'mon!" Red hair, flowery Keyblade, and light. Blinding light. He probably should've looked away, but he stayed frozen. His only movements were the rise and fall of his chest.

And then a voice whispered in his ear, soft as the wind. _Go on. Attack her. Her weapon is a tool to your untimely demise. Her light will incinerate you, leaving nothing but ash in your place…_

Was that… really true? Something didn't feel right, and for a second, he hesitated. The girl ducked and rolled beneath two funny orange blasts, diving behind the other Heartless and slashing across their backs. A barrage of white lights showered over the dragons—someone else shouted, another girl. He didn't see her.

But the red-haired girl came closer, still holding that Key. She reached for his hand. "Sora, what's wrong? Why aren't you moving? C'mon, it's too dangerous—"

_Do it._ _**Now.** _

_"Wait, Sora, don't—"  
_

He bristled, baring his teeth. When the girl squeezed his wrist, something snapped inside of him. He dragged his claws across her arm, still hot with flames. Her Keyblade hit the ground, and she reeled back with a _scream_ so loud, it tore through the leash holding Sora, dragged him back to reality and slammed him back against the concrete. His legs, his arms, his entire body trembled, teeth digging into his lip. Trickles of blood slid down Kairi's arm from three horizontal gashes. Claw marks.

No, no, no, no, _no!_ Sora's hands flew to his head, claws digging into his hair. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was stronger than that. He'd made it this long, so why _now?_ Why _her?_

His frantic thoughts blinded him to his surroundings. The street, the Heartless, his friends, even Kairi blinked out one by one. That sour, dusty stench from before flooded his senses all over again. It was close. _Too_ close. Suddenly it all made sense. The lapse in control, that _voice…_ Bashing his fists against the concrete, Sora lurched towards the building behind him, dark tendrils spewing from his shoulders, back, and arms.

He couldn't look Kairi in the eye. The thought of her standing there, shivering in fear twisted his heart into knots. The only saving grace was that stench, drowning out worry and replacing it with seething rage. With the scent as his guide, he tore his way up the building, past the shattered window, and straight to the top. His arms and legs catapulted him straight at that smirking, miserable, grey-haired creep. Bearing all his teeth, Sora shoved his claws at Zexion's chest…

And passed through thin air, with only the sound of his laughter lingering on the breeze. Though Sora whipped around and scanned the neighboring roofs, but nothing stood out beyond a few satellite dishes. For a second, he thought to hop back down and even crawled just a little bit towards the edge of the building, but he stopped, looking the other way.

One hand reached into his pocket, and he tossed down a spare Potion. Then, cheeks moist, he flung himself from rooftop to rooftop.

It was the only thing he could do.

**x.x.x**

"Well, _I,_ for one, believe everything has gone smooth as silk. That Sora broke from my control so easily puts a slight damper on the situation, but as a whole, our would-be heroes are sure to be… distracted, at the very least." Chuckling, Zexion crouched over the edge of the roof and grinned as all the other gargoyles dive bombed Behemoths and Eliminators alike.

But Demona merely scoffed, face in a sneer and shoulders flung back. "But how could he have escaped your control? You claimed that the Heartless follow those who are strong. If you cannot keep your hold on one Heartless, perhaps you're not as strong as you claim…"

"Nonsense." Zexion turned away from the roof, illusionary wings wrapping around his torso. "There is a key difference between Sora and his fellow Heartless, and that is his will. The average Heartless lacks any form of intelligence. They act on instinct alone. What makes Sora so fascinating is that he's clung to his humanity this entire time, despite darkness consuming his heart. He still _has_ those instincts, which is why I can control him in the first place, but they're dampened. That he possesses another heart on top of that further complicates the situation." But that was all spilled milk in the grand scheme of things. His brief moment of control allowed him to do enough damage to surely crush Sora's spirits.

"So he's a human in Heartless skin." Demona's face twisted into a glare. "Then why not kill him while his guard is down? You'll be rid of an enemy, and—"

"I'm afraid that's not an option." No, he had strict orders from his Superior, after all. "My, ah… clan leader needs Sora alive for his own interests, and while killing him certainly _would_ ease the progression of our plans, I find it rather amusing the way he fumbles about with his attempted heroism. Besides, his dear princess friend and Master Aqua are sure to seek him out. Don't you see, Demona? They'll be so preoccupied with him that they'll forget all about us, and you'll have free reign to continue slaughtering the humans."

That reassurance must have done the trick, for just briefly, Demona's lips curled into a smirk. Alas, it faded in an instant, and she crossed her arms. "And they'll be out for your blood once they do find him. Are you prepared to fight an entire clan and those Key-bearing fools?"

"I think the better question is, are _you?_ " Zexion chuckled, waving one of his hands. "Immortality may be able to keep you alive, but are you willing to face down two skilled Keybearers, their companions, your fellow gargoyles, and any reinforcements Xanatos may offer? After all, they're fully aware of your involvement now. Ultimately, we both share a stake of the blame."

Demona's claws dug into her arms, and she bristled, jaw clenched tight. "It doesn't matter. Don't you see? Even if those fools survive the Heartless, they'll have squandered all their strength away."

A grin flickered across her face once more, and her eyes glowed blood red. "I had hoped that I would be the one to end their worthless lives, and now I'll have the chance."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	24. Guilt

"Well, Xanatos, are you gonna explain yourself or what?"

Typical Detective Maza. Just moments after the Keybearers and their friends departed, the good detective barged into the room, her face fixed in a scowl. She stormed through the office and slammed her hands down on Xanatos' desk while Goliath grimaced and Broadway and Brooklyn hovered close behind. Now Maza stood with her arms crossed, that scowl still in place, as if permanently carved into her skin. With his hands bunched into fists, Goliath growled, no doubt suspicious of Xanatos' Laissez-faire. But no matter. Raising one of his hands, Xanatos cracked a small smile.

"I assure you, Detective, this wasn't part of the plan. It would seem that I underestimated Zexion, but it won't happen again."

"Oh, it better not." Brooklyn sneered, exposing his fangs. "But how can we be so sure this _was_ an oversight? Sure, you can talk like you and that Zex creep aren't buddies, but this whole setup's way too perfect. For all we know, you could've been baiting them."

Broadway slouched, shoulders sagging. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time…"

"Honestly, I don't care if you trust me, but I do think you should hear me out." Xanatos swiveled his chair sideways and toward the monitor. "Owen?"

Nodding, Owen stepped up to the wall, inputting commands in a small panel next to the screens. Then, with a press of a remote, the main screen blinked on, revealing a black and white image of the Great Hall. Of course, it wasn't the setting that mattered, and judging by the gasps from Goliath and the others, they realized that as well, for the subjects of the footage stood out clear as day.

Zexion stood hunched over, panting like a dog. He drew closer to Kairi, Aqua, and the rest and said, "I had hoped you were still here. Come, we must hurry! The rest of the clan is waiting for us."

Goliath's eyes opened wide, then narrowed in an instant. He gnashed his teeth and thrust his claw toward the screen. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Keep watching," said Xanatos. "You'll see soon enough."

"…She is already with the others. Now go, before the Heartless claim any more helpless lives!"

And then, just in time, Aqua delivered punch line. "Goliath, wait—"

"Goliath?" Elisa looked to the gargoyle, then slapped her hand over her face. "Oh, don't tell me. He used one of his illusions, didn't he?"

"But how come he looks so different here?" Broadway poked the screen. "The guy looks completely human, and he's so skinny…"

"That would be due to the security cameras," said Owen. "What you see here is the true scenario, uninhibited by illusions. After all, it's not as if a camera has a mind of its own."

Brooklyn scratched at the bottom of his beak, tipping his head up at Goliath. "Huh, so that Zex guy made them see and hear him as somebody else… that's some magic. No wonder they took off."

"But we've got a bigger problem." Elisa turned away from the screen, lowering her hands to her hips. "How are we supposed to hunt them down? I don't know if you've noticed, Xanatos, but the whole city's still swimming in Heartless, and I'll bet you anything that Zexion's lured them miles away."

"I can guarantee that he has." Xanatos chuckled. " _But_ I'm nothing if not prepared. In fact, I think you'll find my methods amusing, Goliath. They do say old habits die hard…"

**x.x.x**

"Sora! Where are you?!"

No response. Biting down on her lip, Kairi scooped up the potion bottle off the sidewalk and slurped it down, wincing as she felt her open skin stick back together.

There was no room to breathe, let alone search. Though her eyes darted left and right and though she tried, _tried_ to make out his shadowy form along the rooftops, a flicker of red to her left yanked Kairi's focus back to the streets. Back to fray. When jagged white fangs snapped open and a purplish sphere rocketed toward her shoulder, Kairi threw herself forward, elbows scraping against the pavement. Her teeth snapped together, holding back the urge to moan from the sandpapery friction, but just as soon as she slid to a stop, she felt a rush of heat from behind and caught something orange zooming in from above. Gasping, she scrambled to her feet and lifted her Keyblade, but as the fireball whizzed closer, the air around her thickened. Clear hexagons spread around her in a dome, knocking the flames into a jagged green maw.

The Tailbunker wheezed, tipping to the side while it flailed its tattered wings around. A flash of lightning struck its skull, smashing it against the asphalt. Grinning, Kairi swished her Keyblade, giving the Heartless a nice landing bed of glowing dots. Dots that's erupted with light and smoke, leaving only a heart behind. The barrier then faded, and Kairi heard frantic metal clanks heading her way.

"Is everything okay, Kairi?" Aqua said, a frown tugging at her lips. At the sound of a loud _SLAM_ , both girls whirled around. One of the Destroyed Behemoths now loomed over them with sparks circling around its blue horn.

"Well, I was." Kairi groaned and jumped backwards, shoving her weapon towards its feet. Another strip of mines lit up the street, just waiting for it to stomp closer. "It's too bad status spells won't hit these guys, or I'd put this guy to sleep."

"True, but I suppose that would be too easy." Aqua shook her head, raising her Keyblade toward the sky. A ring of energy shot out around them, ripping three Eliminators away from the ground. Two of the Tailbunkers fluttered their wings, but the pull of Aqua's magic sucked them in, tossing them around like ragdolls. Aqua took the opportunity to leap up and bash her weapon against their backs. "Kairi, do you think you could keep it busy? I want to try and start a Command Style, but it'll take time."

"Well, I can try, but you might want to take cover!" After all, sparks flying around a Behemoth's horn meant only one thing. An orange ball of energy started growing between its horn and its tusks, but with its head held low, this was her chance. Breathing in, Kairi charged at the Heartless, leaped into the air, and spun her Keyblade against its horn.

The sky lit up with purple lights. Lights that rained over the entire street. Fortunately, Kairi'd seen Riku fight these guys enough times to know how to react. Rather than try and flee, she tumbled beneath the Behemoth's legs, waving at Aqua. Nodding, Aqua cart wheeled under the Behemoth's belly, and the two huddled together. The sound of yelps and squawks drew their attention across the street, where Donald and Goofy both lunged beneath another one of the Behemoths. An orange blast rocketed their way, courtesy of an Eliminator's shield, but Goofy threw up his own shield to knock it back. At least they were doing all right.

The energy rain subsided soon after, and the Behemoth crouched low. Shooting a firm look at Kairi, Aqua sprinted back into the open, and Kairi rolled to the right just as the Behemoth leaped into the air. For a second, Kairi thought it'd fly right over her mines until she heard a squawky voice from behind.

"Oh no you don't!"

Without warning, the Behemoth stopped in midair, a dome forming around it. Unable to resist the pull, it slammed into the asphalt. The ground trembled, and Kairi shoved her Keyblade's tip into a crack, leaning her weight into the handle. Smoke spewed up, and she slammed her eyelids shut to block out the flash that followed. But just as soon as she cracked her eyes open, she felt something smash into her back, knocking her into her weapon. A red blur rushed in from the left, too fast to make out any details. White teeth snapped at her right arm before she could blink, piercing her skin. Purple bubbles formed around her, and it felt as if a hundred needles started pricking her one by one. Poison…

Grimacing, Kairi sluggishly raised her Keyblade in her right hand, while her left hand slid into her pocket, feeling around for a Panacea's handles. The Eliminator's shield snapped again, but before it could reach her, its feet left the ground, and it flew backwards, surrounded by a clear, glowing sphere. Then three bright orbs whirled around Kairi, and her body shone green. The pricking stopped. The Eliminator slowed in its orbit. Strangest of all, she spotted Aqua about two yards away, cloaked in white light.

But she didn't have time to ask questions. Taking a deep breath, Kairi scooped up her Keyblade and barreled at the Behemoth. On her way, she caught sight of spikes aimed at her head and twirled around, taking her Keyblade in both hands. Squinting, she pointed her weapon up at the snouts of the two Tailbunkers, and a stream of water spewed out from the tip, blasting them straight in their mouths. The dragons flew backwards, and lightning bolts impaled their backs. Hearts floated free from their fading bodies, and Kairi continued on her way.

She threw herself on the back of the Behemoth's leg, then shimmied up to its back. Charging at full speed, she smashed her Keyblade into its horn, then spun in a circle. She slashed, thrust, and pounded, each strike squeezing groans and growls out of the Heartless. A screech pulled her focus up to the sky, where she caught a Windstorm fluttering towards her. With a beat of its wings, a spiraling breeze blow her way, and she bent her legs, sweeping her Keyblade in an arc. The air around her spun counterclockwise, opposing the incoming twister. Down below, she heard Aqua shout "Thunder!" and another surge of electricity crashed into the dragon's head. Its body exploded, and the Behemoth's shoulders quivered. Slashing one last time, Kairi dived down from her perch and glided down towards Aqua.

When Kairi noticed the now green aura around her, her eyes popped wide open. "Wait, how come you're—"

"It's that Command Style I told you about." She smiled brightly, turning toward the nearest Eliminator. "Here, I'll show you."

When she cart wheeled towards the Heartless, she left behind a trail of translucent afterimages that made Kairi's jaw drop. Even stranger, when she slashed across the Eliminator's back, she flickered out of sight, leaving behind yet another afterimage. She reappeared above the Behemoth, slashed its horn, and disappeared again, flickered over one of the Tailbunkers and slashed once more. Under normal circumstances, Kairi might have stopped to watch her flashy display. Instead, she turned away, grinning, and locked eyes with the Behemoth. Another dome spread out over its head, pinning it to the ground. White light swirled around her Keyblade's tip, and she thrust it upward, blasting its horn with three glowing, white balls. The Behemoth let out one final roar before toppling over and fading into mist. Its gigantic heart rose into the sky, eliminating one more threat…

One out of dozens still remaining, and still no Sora in sight. Just where could he have gone? And how were they supposed to find him with all these Heartless flooding the area?

The answer was simple—they couldn't, not yet. And maybe that was all part of Zexion's plan. Minutes flew by, and though Behemoths collapsed on their bellies and although lightning incinerated Windstorms to piles of ash, the attacks persisted. Fireballs painted the sidewalks black. Whirlwinds swept over the road, threatening to throw the group off their feet. Hearts glittered through the clouds, each one a slap across Kairi's face. By staying here and fighting, what were they really accomplishing beyond freeing more hearts?

Nothing. This had to be some kind of stall.

"What are we doing?!" She smashed her Keyblade against a Behemoth's horn and watched its flame-patterned body burst into smoke. "We shouldn't be here—what if Sora's in trouble?"

Goofy's shield flew over her head, striking a Tailbunker's chest. Glass shattered—no doubt a window, and Goofy darted over to her side. "But how're we 'sposed to get outta here with all these Heartless swarmin' us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" came a voice from above. "C'mon, you didn't really think we'd bail on you, right?"

"Brooklyn?!" Kairi's gaze snapped up at the sky, where she spotted three winged figures diving down from atop one of the buildings.

Right as one of the Eliminators warped behind Donald, Goliath struck its backside like a cannonball, ripping through its back. "Yes, we are here now, and it is no illusion."

Brooklyn snorted. "Yeah, never been a big fan of smoke and mirrors."

Just as another Eliminator lifted its shield, what looked like a bright blue boulder smashed into its head. Perched on its shoulders, Broadway pushed the Heartless down on its chest, beaming at the others. "Don't even think about it, pal. Nobody cheap shots our friends." He scooped up the Eliminator's shield, bashing it on the head. "So, you guys need a lift?"

"What does it look like?" Donald rolled his eyes.

Aqua said nothing, squinting at the Heartless and bending her knees. Seconds later, she floated up off the ground and a ring of colorful salvos whizzed at the Eliminator's backs. A second blast, then a third transformed the street into a glittering light show. Three Eliminators crouched behind their shields, and Aqua cart wheeled backwards, stopping next to Goliath.

"I don't think it'll be easy to reach the top—not with all these Heartless here." She sighed, deflecting an Eliminator's blast with a barrier. "Kairi has a point, though. We've accomplished nothing here beyond releasing hearts. Don't you think that's what Zexion wants?"

Brooklyn opened his beak, but one of the Eliminators' blasts flew at his shoulder, forcing him to lunge to the right. He ducked behind a light post, shooting a look at Kairi. "You said something about Sora, right? So what happened to him?"

Kairi flinched at the thought, placing a hand against her arm. "He attacked me." And with those words, both Brooklyn and Broadway's faces wrinkled up, and their eyes glowed white. Eyes widening, she launched a light blast at another Defender and added, "But I don't think it's his fault! He was acting really strange, like he was in some kind of weird trance. Besides, it's _Sora._ He'd never hurt anyone unless they deserved it."

"Then it's gotta be mind control…" Brooklyn spat out his words, ducking under an Eliminator's shield. "But what're we supposed to do about it? It's not like they're using the Grimorum."

"Whatever the cause," said Goliath, "we owe it to our friend to ensure his safety. If it was their goal to drive him away, then I have no doubt that he is in grave danger."

Kairi shuddered, snapping her hand around her necklace. When, six Eliminators warped right in front of the nearest building, she tightened her hold, raised her Keyblade, and let her whole body light up in a shining white aura. Glowing pillars rocketed out in a circle, shoving the Heartless left and right. With a path clear, Brooklyn, Goliath, and Broadway scampered toward the building and slammed their claws into the wall. Donald and Goofy bolted right behind, and when they reached the gargoyles, Goofy crouched down, letting Donald leap up onto his shoulders. More colors flashed in the corners of Kairi's eyes, and she heard clanking footsteps draw near. Nodding at Aqua, she hurried toward the gargoyles as well, taking hold of Brooklyn's wrist. Once Broadway hoisted Aqua onto his back, the group began their climb…

She could only hope that they weren't too late.

x.x.x

_"Sora, c'mon! You gotta snap outta this. Sora? Hey! Aren't you listening to me?"_

Ven's voice barely registered at all. Sora had long since shut out his surroundings. He had no idea how far he'd run. After a while, all the skyscrapers blurred together into one indistinguishable mess. Empty black space replaced the flickering street lights and the yellow glow behind closed windows. Now he sat at the edge of a metal beam—one of several hammered together into a crisscrossing skeleton of a building. Not that it mattered. The whole place was deserted, nobody in sight. Nobody to hurt or to scare…

Sniffling, he pulled his knees near his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Moisture trickled down his cheeks, thick like oil. His chest tightened. Any more pressure and his eyes'd probably pop right out of their sockets. Again and again, the same image replayed in his mind. A hand reaching for his, fingers curling around his wrist. His claws snapping forward, scraping across her skin. The piercing scream shattering his surroundings. He shook his head wildly, but the image persisted, playing again. Then _again!_

It was his fault. He should've done something, anything. He should've broken through, restrained himself! But no. Instead, he submitted. Slashing, obeying, acting on impulse, as if his soul had been ripped out of his chest. He was so stupid. So _naïve_ to think it'd all be okay! The scream repeated again, and he dug his claws into his scalp. He should've _known_ this would happen. He should've…

_"_ _**SORA!** _ _"_

The voice rattled through his skull, like a blow horn pressed to his ear. Sora's hands dropped from his head, and he sprung backwards, teeth clenched and shoulders shaking. When the realization hit that it was just Ven, he slumped, running a hand over his spiky hair.

_What d'you want, Ven?_   
_  
"For you to stop moping around, that's what! You really need to relax."_

_Relax?_ His brow arched, and he struck the beam with his fist. _How am I supposed to relax over something like this?! Don't you get it? I_ _ **hurt**_ _her. Kairi was just trying to help me, and I didn't even listen. I acted like—_

_"That wasn't you."_

Sora froze, mouth hanging open. He gulped, blew out some air, and slumped all over again. _Wasn't me? Why, because Zexion was controlling me? That doesn't change anything! It just goes to show that I'm_ _ **dangerous.**_ _And if I go back now, I'll probably just end up hurting them all over again!_

His claws curled against his palms, and he shivered. _I thought I was tough enough to handle whatever Zexion threw at me, but I was wrong…_

 _"Sora…"_ Ven heaved deep sigh. _"Look, I get it. Kairi's special to you. It's the same thing with Terra and Aqua. I mean, if I ever wound up hurting them, I don't think I'd_ _ **ever**_ _forgive myself. No, I'd probably be in the same boat, running away, hiding, worrying again and again over how to face them. And that's it, isn't it? You're scared…"_

 _I'm terrified._ No point in lying now. Ven would probably see through him if he tried. _It's just… Kairi was so confident in me. She really thought I'd never hurt her, and look how that turned out. Now she's probably disappointed. I wouldn't even blame her if she hates me now._

_"Hey! Don't get ahead of yourself. This is_ _**Kairi** _ _we're talking about. Do you really think someone as caring and sweet as her would hate you over an accident?'_

…No, she wouldn't, but in Sora's mind, she had every reason to. Sure, it was stupid and irrational of him to feel this way, but the shadows of his doubts eclipsed any rays of hope in his heart. His head told him it'd be all right. To stop digging himself into a deep, dark trench, but his heart clung to the shadows, sticking like glue. So, while Ven probably had the right idea, Sora couldn't help but wonder.

 _What am I supposed to do if they find me? Apologize? What if that's not good enough?_ He looked down at his claws and grimaced. _They're probably better off fighting Zexion without me. At least then they won't have to worry about me attacking 'em again._

 _"Look…"_ Another sigh, and Ven's voice took a heavier tone. _"I get where you're coming from. Way back before I wound up with you, Xehanort had this huge plan to make me into a weapon. It was either I fought Vanitas and forged the X-blade, or he'd try and kill my best friends. So I made the boneheaded move of asking them to_ _ **kill**_ _me, all because I thought it'd fix everything. But that's just it—it didn't fix a thing, and I don't think hiding will either."_

_But…_

_"You can't take back what you did. You hurt her, and that's not gonna change."_ A fact that made Sora hang his head, claws digging into the metal. _"But you know what? You_ _ **can**_ _still make things better. You just won't get anywhere 'til you stand back up again. I believe in Aqua, and I'm sure Kairi can hold her own out there, but you_ _ **know**_ _Zexion. You can still help them, Sora. I know you can do it, and I bet they do too."_

"Of course we do." The sound of Aqua's voice made Sora leap back, crouching low to the beam. He squeezed his eyes shut, covered his face with his hands, and shivered. Her clanking boots told him that she was coming closer, and the sound of a _whoosh_ above told him she wasn't alone.

Just like the slower, heavier footsteps that followed and the more frantic pounding rushing in from behind. Before Sora got a chance to open his eyes, he felt two hands clamp down on his shoulders.

"Sora, it's okay. Please don't hide..."

Kairi's voice struck like an arrow through his chest, and he froze. Ice slithered around his heart, chilling him from head to toe. For a second, he thought about sinking away, but even with his eyes shut, he could feel that light's warmth reaching out for him. Kairi was there. She wasn't going away. The jig was up. Now what was he gonna do?

At first, he did nothing. Sure, he moved his hands away from his face, but he kept his eyes off his friends, focusing on nothing but the shadows at his feet.

"Sora, come on!" Kairi's voice wavered, and she tightened her grip on his shoulder. "Say something. Anything!"

He gulped, turning his head to look at her and immediately looking away. His hand slipped into his pocket, and he hastily scribbled a message. _'Why'd you follow me, Kairi? I could've ripped your heart out! Doesn't that make you mad?'_

"Sure, I'm a little angry, but not at you." Kairi shook her head, placing her free hand on her hip. "It's Zexion who made you attack me, right? So if anything, I'm mad at _him_ for treating you like a puppet. And now you're beating yourself up over me… That's not fair at all."

 _'I can't help it. Even if Zexion was the one controlling me, I should've seen it coming a mile away!'_ He struck the beam again, snarling. _'He tried it before, and I should've known he'd try again. I should've_ _warned_ _you…'_

Aqua placed her hand over his. "There's a lot going on. None of us blame you for forgetting." She ruffled his hair and leaned back, giving him space. "We all fell for Zexion's illusion, even though we _knew_ what he was capable of. That only proves that none of us are infallible, including me."

Sora raised his index finger, then dropped his hand, blowing out some air. She had a point; if they'd just slowed down, they could've exposed Zexion's trap and beaten him while they had the chance. But even then…

 _'At least you're not a Heartless. Zexion can't use you guys the way he used me. If he gets you with his illusions, you'll still be in control. I don't—'_ He cringed, claws gripping at his pant leg. _'I can't promise you guys that I will be.'_

"If I may interject," said Goliath, "I do understand how you feel."

Sora's eyebrows shot up. _'Wait, what're you trying to say?'_

Goliath strode closer, stopping just a foot behind Aqua. He placed a hand over his chest, and looked Sora in the eye. "There was a time when I lost control of myself. It was part of one of Demona's schemes—she had tricked Brooklyn into obtaining a magical book with a spell that shackled my will, and I had no choice but to follow the orders of whomever held the spell."

_'And did Demona make you hurt your friends, too?'_

"Yes. Under her control, I attacked Brooklyn, and it's likely that she would have turned me against Elisa if given the chance."

So he _did_ understand. He knew what Sora was going through. _'Then how'd you deal with it? Didn't it hurt going against one of your friends?'_

"It did hurt. Worst of all, I retained full awareness of the situation but was unable to act. However, I would never willingly harm my clan, and I'm sure the same holds true for you and Kairi."

Sora squeezed his pen and swallowed. It took a second for him to force a nod. _''Course it does! Kairi's the last person I'd_ _ever_ _think of hurting, and that's what makes this so hard! I've already failed her and Riku about a million times, and now I've gone and messed up_ _again._ _And even if I shouldn't think this way, it just feels like I can't do anything right.'_

"That's enough!" Kairi grabbed his pen, pulled it away, and looked straight into his eyes. "Sora, listen. You haven't failed _anyone,_ especially not me. The fact that you're worrying at all is proof of that; it shows just how caring you really are."

Of course she'd say that. Leave it to Kairi to stay upbeat, even with her own safety at stake. While he knew she meant well, Sora huffed and shook his head. He plucked his pen back and wrote, _'But caring's not gonna stop me from losing control.'_

"How do you know?" Kairi poked at his forehead. "If you start thinking like you've already lost, then how will you ever succeed? I don't think you came this far by giving up, and if Zexion tries to use you again, I'll be there to stop him." She glanced over her shoulder. "We all will. Right, guys?"

 _Kairi…_ Sora drooped over, both hands dropping down to his lap. Maybe she was right, and he'd given up way too soon. Maybe all he needed to do was keep his heart shining bright and shred whatever puppet strings Zexion tried to extend. He'd done it before, and now he knew what to expect. Wouldn't that make a difference?

A tiny smile wormed across his lips for a millisecond before his head drooped again, and he scooted away from his friends. Sure, it was easy to tell himself it'd be all right, but believing it? Good luck with that. Believing in others still came easy enough, but after all his past screw-ups and after tonight, that tiny glimmer of hope fizzled out once again. There one minute, gone in a flash.

After a couple seconds in silence, Aqua knelt down by his side, resting her hand against his back. "You just have to stay brave, Sora. I think you have the strength to fight Zexion's control, but unless you believe in that strength the way that we do, you'll never be able to take that first step."

And if he never took that step, he was as good as Zexion's puppet, wasn't he? All this doubt, all this guilt that clouded his heart and his mind… Maybe it was just another leash, tugging him closer and closer to Zexion's grip. The tears, the pain, and the suffocating guilt. What if they were just Zexion's tools? Tools to _break_ him. To crush his resolve into microscopic pieces. To snuff out his spirits so he'd never _think_ to fight back.

That it took so long to realize this made Sora smack his hand over his face. Flames burst through the storm clouds in his heart, and he bashed the metal one more time. The haze in his head drifted away, and the blackness of his surroundings subsided. The lampposts flickered once more. The warm glow behind the windows of nearby apartments blinked back into focus, but nothing shone quite as bright as the light radiating from his friends.

Shaking his head, Sora slammed his pen against the notepad, finally ready to air his thoughts. _'You guys are right. All I've done is give Zexion what he wants, and that's not fair to you at all. Here you all are, trying to cheer me up, and what've I done besides make an idiot of myself?'_

Goliath let out a soft, rumbling laugh. "You have good intentions, and there is no shame in remorse, so long as you do not let it rule you."

 _'And I won't.'_ At last, Sora climbed up on his feet, brow furrowing. _'No, I'll just give Zexion a piece of my mind! That'll teach him to mess with my friends.'_

"That's the Sora I know!" Kairi grinned, patting his shoulder. "So are you ready to go?"

His claws wrapped tightly around his pen, which he smacked against the page. _'Yeah. I've already held us up long enough. I say we go out there and finish this!'_ It was now or never. Waiting any longer risked those doubts crawling back to the surface.

But despite his determination, Aqua burst into quiet laughter. "Shouldn't we find the others first?"

If Heartless could blush, his face probably would've gone beet red from embarrassment. How could he have forgotten something like that?

Still, no big deal. Silly as he felt, Sora simply scratched the back of his neck. _'Guess I got ahead of myself…'_

"It's all right, my friend." Goliath gestured to the roof of a nearby building. "The others are waiting over there. As soon as we rejoin them, we can begin our search anew."

"I guess it's too late to go back to the castle," said Kairi. "I just hope we can find them before this gets out of hand."

Aqua scowled. "If we don't find them, I'm sure they'll find us. After all, we've stopped providing Zexion with hearts for the Organization. It's only a matter of time until he notices."

And so, one hop across the rooftops later, Sora, Kairi, and Aqua all squeezed into the Gummi Ship, and the group hit the sky. Goliath and the other Gargoyles swooped to the left, while the ship rocketed to the right, all in an effort to cover more ground. As they blew over the tops of buildings, Sora kept his eyes fixed on the back window, claws gripping at the back of the seat. Down below, he caught no signs of glowing eyes—just streaks of empty pavement coated with cracks and dotted with craters.

And then the entire ship rattled and jerked, tipping abruptly on its side. Sora's claws dug into the seat cushion, and up front he heard a loud "Wak!" from Donald. Another _THUD_ and the ship tipped the other way. Only then did Sora spot the two dark green dragons twirling toward the side windows. But how could that be? Wasn't the ship invisible?!

"Gah, I'm fed up with all these stinking Heartless!" Donald growled, battering the controls with two big, white fists. Lights flashed out from the ship's cannons. The ship itself twirled around in a full circle, then spiraled into one of the dragons' bellies. Each movement left Sora clinging to the seat for dear life. His head whirled around on its axis, and he squeezed his eyes shut. It didn't change a thing.

The Heartless must've felt them from inside the ship's walls because as the engines cranked up and the ship blasted through the sky, Sora heard more thuds and felt the whole cockpit tremble. When he finally cracked his eyes open, he tumbled down to the floor. Poking his head back up, he caught a whole wall of green and mint colored forms shooting toward the glass. A faint dusty scent reached his nose for less than a second, and he banged his hands against the seat.

That slimy little _creep!_ Breathing erratically, Sora shoved his hand through the seat, sinking it into a growing black pool. Snapping his claws, he watched a stream of green fire whiz through the air, smack one of the dragon's snouts, and light its whole body ablaze. From her seat just across the cockpit, Aqua called for her Keyblade and clutched it in both hands. Tilting his head, Sora watched the tip surge with light. The air outside the window shifted, glassy hexagons coiling around the ship.

Just in time, too, as Sora caught three orange blobs shooting toward the window. Striking the barrier, they ricocheted back, smashing three Tailbunkers into a nearby building. This repeated four times, with fire bouncing back and forth, Heartless crashing through windows, leaving Sora's eyes rolling wildly in their sockets. Another _THUD_ followed, barrier shattering like glass, and the ship tipped downward. With the engines still blazing, it rocketed toward the road, and Goofy let out an ear-splitting holler.

"Fellers, I think we're gonna craaaash!"

"Not if I can help it!" Donald latched onto the wheel, yanking it back towards his seat. Right as the nose of the ship neared the sidewalk, the ship steadied and skidded across the pavement, smashing into a nearby brick wall. The force knocked Sora out of his seat, and he crashed into Aqua's knees. Sliding down to her feet, she took his hand and pulled him up off the floor. The door swung open, and the group scurried outside just in time to hear a chorus of screeches.

And then, just when Sora thought they'd get dragged into another fight, he caught a faint glow from across the street that pulled him toward the sidewalk's edge. Jammed between two six-story buildings, a cathedral stretched high into the sky, dwarfing the rest of the street. Pointed towers lined its corners. Columns of windows ran down the front, each one tucked beneath an arch. A short flight of steps led up to three smaller arch-shaped openings, no doubt leading further inside.

Another orange sphere blasted in from the left, and Sora thrust his finger toward the building. At this rate, they'd never catch a break. If they even wanted to stand a chance against Zexion, they needed to _breathe._ Thus, Sora scrambled across the road, swerving between Behemoth legs, and threw himself against the cathedral's double doors. He slid across the floor, footsteps echoing as he charged. The arched ceiling reached up into the heavens. Columns stretched up for what seemed like miles, and darkness coated the hard, stone floor.

Donald, Goofy, and Kairi all slammed into the doors with their backs. Nothing budged, and the shrieking subsided. For the next few seconds, silence hung over the cathedral, until the doors flashed, a slick translucent coating sliding down to the floor. Gasping, Sora zipped towards the entrance, when a sick, sour odor flooded his nose. Biting his lip, he scuttled backwards, bumping into somebody—it was tough to tell who in the dark. A scraping sound from across the room made him shudder, and when he whirled around, he saw a slender figure standing in the moonlight with eyes glowing blood red.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	25. Demona

Pale blue light reached through the stained glass windows, stretching over the short flight of steps, down to the stone floor. It cast deep shadows beneath pillars that towered high into the sky. In the darkness of the cathedral, the figure's form looked pitch black, save for her gleaming red eyes and shining white teeth. Her tail flicked and her claws wrapped around the handle of a gun, at least three feet long, with a pipe-like barrel. What Kairi thought was a cape split down the middle, spreading out into two leathery wings.

"Demona…" She whispered the name to herself, eyes becoming tiny slits. Squeezing her Keyblade, she drew in a deep breath and bent her knees, awaiting Demona's first move. Her eyes stung, her head felt as if it'd been beaten like a drum. Her chest heaved in and out. The truth was, she'd barely given herself room to breathe, but with a dangerous foe up ahead, she had to stand tall. There was no choice but to face danger head-on.

Behind her, she heard Goofy whimper and Donald growl. Aqua's footsteps thumped on the concrete floor, and Sora hopped out in front of Kairi, visible only because of his glowing eyes. She heard something scrape at the ground, probably his claws. Purple sparks flickered in and out of sight, revealing the shape of his hands for an instant and filling Kairi's vision with colored spots. She winced and shook her head, but the afterimages still danced around the darkness.

Demona merely laughed, cold and dry. She moved away from the altar and strutted down the steps with a sneer. "Look at you all, backed into a corner like the helpless prey that you are. To think that a child and her pets were able to interfere with my plans... And here I thought the Keyblade only chose those who are strong."

"Hey, who're you calling pets?!" said Donald. It was hard to make out his face in the dark, but his squawky voice echoed over their heads, words exploding out of him like firecrackers.

Unfortunately, his chatter only squeezed more laughter out of the gargoyle, which reverberated off the ceiling and walls, like a chorus of cackling banshees. "You serve a human. Your ability to speak and to fight means nothing when you shackle yourself to such traitorous vermin."

Aqua slipped into the moonlight, chin up and posture straight. Her Keyblade hung at her side, but she made no other moves. "There's something you seem to have forgotten, Demona." She took one step forward and placed a hand over her chest. "Appearances are meaningless. All our strength comes from our hearts. It's what allows Kairi and me to wield our Keyblades, and it's what's pushed us this far, even in the face of darkness."

"You sentimental fool." Demona beat her wings and swished her tail left and right. "You may claim to possess strength of heart, but will that save you when the inevitable exhaustion overwhelms your ability to fight?"

Kairi cringed, wiping a hand across her forehead. After all, Demona had a point—they'd been fighting for so long without rest. With her words, reality started to sink in. She felt her arms and legs twinge, her lungs heave and her head throb. Though she tried to keep her mouth shut tight, a yawn escaped her, a blatant sign of her lack of sleep. And now here they were, staring down Demona, trapped like caged birds. After pushing themselves so hard, could they really stand a chance?

Her eyes drifted around the room, and she barely made out the others' figures. Donald crouched near the floor and pulled back his staff. Goofy ducked behind his shield, and green sparks shot up the tips of Sora's claws. Despite her heavy breaths, Aqua stood firmly in place and lifted her Keyblade.

A smile spread across Kairi's lips. Truth be told, there was little point in talking back. Any words she said would probably fall on deaf ears. Still, she slipped her free hand into her pocket and turned her back on the gargoyle. Her fingers wrapped around a golden bottle, and she glanced over her shoulder.

"Well, you've already trapped us here, so it's not like we have a choice." Looking away, she brought the bottle up to her lips and took a swig. A slight tingle coursed down her spin and all the way to her fingertips, though her feet still felt like bricks and another yawn worked its way out of her. "I guess we'll just have to prove our strength, right, guys?"

A squawk-like cackle was the only response, followed by a bright flash to her left. Shielding her eyes, Kairi whipped around right as a lightning bolt struck Demona's tiara and knocked her back toward the stairs. Hissing, she rubbed the top of her head and pushed herself back to her feet. A toothy grin wormed its way across her face, and she waved her free hand.

"Very clever…"

Before Kairi or the others got a chance to move, a red flash lit up the room, heat coursing towards Kairi's face. Choking back a gasp, the tumbled to the side, hurling her Keyblade at Demona's waist. At the same time, two yellow eyes popped up behind her, and trails of green light streaked through the air. Demona crouched low, kicked up off the floor, and coasted to the right. The two fireballs whizzed at Kairi, and she heard a _CLANG_ followed by a _CRASH!_ Clenching her teeth, she ducked just as the fireballs neared her cheeks, then rushed toward her Keyblade on its way back. Her fingers snapped around the handle, and she lunged at those yellow eyes, knowing well where they came from.

"Sora!"

She seized his hand and yanked him to his feet, but before she let go, a sharp edge sliced across her back. Biting her lip, she flipped around, bashing her Keyblade against her attacker. Her weapon struck something solid, and the creature shrieked. Only its beady yellow eyes stood out in the darkness, though the sound of slow wing beats painted a picture in her mind. The creature moved backwards, and Kairi rolled into the shadows beneath one stone column. Another dark figure rushed at her from the left, and she clutched her necklace, lighting up the surrounding area. White pillars spiraled out, smashing one dark green figure against the left side of the arch and a mint green figure into the right. Once more, specks and splotches flickered throughout her line of sight, forcing her to shut her eyes. With a swish of her Keyblade, she coated the floor with mines and jumped back right as she heard a loud _BANG!_

Red, green, blue, and yellow streaks pulled her attention across the chamber, where she spotted one tiny figure barreling forward with his staff glowing bright orange. Leaning forward, Kairi sprinted toward the center of the floor, ducking when another red blast flew at her from the side. The laser flew past her, and in the corner of her eye, she saw another flash. She squinted to try and block out some of the light and noticed a glassy dome form around one of the figures—probably Aqua. Before she got a better look, something smacked the back of her legs, shoving her off her feet and down towards the floor. Slamming her eyes shut, she stretched out her arms. The skin of her palms scraped against the cement, and her lungs inflated with air as she tried to restrain another scream.

Leaning onto her right elbow, she flipped back on to her feet just in time to come face to face with two blood red eyes.

"Where's your strength now, human?"

Kairi shook her head, thrusting her Keyblade toward the ceiling. "It's right here!"

A sphere swelled over her head, casting dim light on the floor. Gasping, Demona dug her claws into the cement, but the magnetic pull ripped her into the air, tossing her around in circles. Screeches echoed throughout the cathedral as five more figures flew toward the sphere. Tattered wings fluttered. Spiked tails swished. Three purple lightning bolts shot down over the sphere, striking Demona's chest, a Tailbunker's snout, and a Windstorm's exposed belly. The lights bombarded Kairi's eyes, flooding her vision and forcing her to look away. Drawing in a breath, she squeezed her eyes shut and leaped up, bashing her weapon against one of her targets. A roar blasted her ears, bouncing off of her surroundings. Cringing, she jumped again, striking something soft. The target groaned—no doubt Demona, given the feminine voice—but just when Kairi leaped up a third time, something snagged her Keyblade, stopping it in its tracks.

Kairi's eyes popped open just in time to get a look into Demona's eyes. A look that lasted less than a second before Demona flung her aside, Keyblade and all. Metal clanking drew in from behind, or maybe the left, or the right? The sounds ricocheted off the walls, ringing like chapel bells. Two arms wrapped around her waist, and she slowed, skidding along with Aqua across the floor. When they finally stopped, she let go, allowing Kairi to slide to her feet.

Panting, she looked up at Aqua and squinted, but it was still hard to make out her features beyond a vague silhouette. "Sorry about that, Aqua."

"Don't apologize," she said. "Just stick close to me, all right? I'm used to fighting in the dark."

Kairi opened her mouth, but when the air around her suddenly warmed and she caught a blue blur rushing towards her, she gasped, hopped up, and launched her Keyblade toward the flames. She heard a _THUNK,_ then caught something flying towards her cheek. Before it reached her, Aqua slid into its path and smashed her weapon against their attacker's torso. Lightning streaked down from the ceiling, illuminating the room for a split-second, in which Kairi noticed the Heartless' ragged purple sleeves, gangly fingers, and zigzagging horns. The image burned itself into her vision when the darkness resumed, Gargoyle Heartless flashing in and out of sight.

More warmth brushed against her cheeks. Orange swallowed the blackness around her. Something or something shoved her aside, and when she turned around, she spotted Aqua dashing toward three whirling fireballs.

**x.x.x**

In the face of the flames, Aqua gripped her weapon tight, envisioning glittering snowflakes and soft, soothing winds. A chill whipped through the air, caressing her cheek as she kicked off of the floor and swept her Keyblade at the flames. The tip shone blue, and she flicked it once, twice, thrice, blinking out the flames one by one. A low gurgle overhead and the beating of wings alerted her to her attacker. Twirling her weapon, she performed a midair jump. A dim, blue aura raced down to her fingertips, and the air around her moistened and twirled, sending shivers down her spine. The Heartless moaned, and despite the darkness, she noticed ice crystals swallowing the Tailbunker's wings, chest, and jaws. Its body exploded soon after, and a heart rose toward the sky.

No doubt another part of Zexion's plan, but where was he? And for that matter, where were his illusions?

When Aqua landed, she dusted off the front of her clothes and squinted. Never before would she have considered her time in the darkness a gift, but now that they'd been locked within the cathedral with little to no light, perhaps her struggles gave her a slight advantage. Even in near blackness, Aqua made out the faint shapes of six more winged figures with hooked tails and forward facing horns. Two yards to her right, Kairi stumbled to her feet and hobbled towards her.

The tip of her Keyblade shone a dull white, and she pointed it up at the ceiling, shuddering as her light revealed the Windstorms' gaping maws. The draconic Heartless bellowed, bodies glowing pale green. They rocketed at the girls like gigantic torpedoes. After eying the Heartless, Aqua and Kairi exchanged glances, nodded, and swept their Keyblades overhead.

The air buzzed. Two pillars of lightning surged across the floor, crashing into the Windstorms' snouts. They twitched and whimpered, wings flailing and legs kicking. Two more of the Windstorms split off, one to the left and one to the right. Grabbing Kairi's wrist, Aqua bolted across the floor. As she ran, a cacophony of squawks resonated throughout the chamber, assaulting her eardrums. Another bolt pierced the skull of an incoming Windstorm, which collapsed on the floor only to flutter up a few feet and smash its feet against the concrete. The ground rumbled and a mint green shockwave flew at the girls' feet. Eyes narrowing, Aqua dashed toward the shockwave, cloaking her body in translucent hexagons and crashing into the dragon's chest. A sharp _CLANG_ sounded from behind, and the Heartless exploded into smoke.

"That'll teach ya to mess with our pals!" Goofy beamed, catching his shield. "Is everything okay, Aqua?"

"Well, I'm—" Before she could finish, a breeze blew her off her feet, sending her flying at Kairi. Gasping, she flipped forward and kicked herself into the air, hurling her Keyblade at the Windstorm's left wing. It tipped sideways, and a greenish dome dragged it toward the floor and onto a bed of glowing dots.

_BANG!_

Aqua peered over her shoulder and spotted Kairi hunched over and panting. A shadowed figure swooped in from behind her, and Aqua jerked forward.

"Look out!"

She started to turn when claws raked across Kairi's back, knocking her forward with a scream. On her way down, Kairi shoved her Keyblade against her attacker's waist, sending Demona wobbling backwards. Snarling, she whipped her tail, but Aqua skidded into her path, retaliating with a blast of fire. The flames seared her face, and Demona hissed. Her claws lashed at Aqua's forearm, tearing through her right sleeve and digging into her skin. White pillars crashed into Demona's back and, biting back a scream, Aqua smacked her Keyblade against the gargoyle's ribs. Something clattered to the ground, and Demona wobbled back once again. Shooting a look at Kairi, Aqua pointed her weapon toward one of the archways and took off running. Kairi trailed behind her, though she moved with heavy footsteps.

Together, the two dived beneath the arch and into the shadows. Once there, Kairi leaned into one of the pillars, gasping for breath. A frown crossed Aqua's lips, and she leaned over her.

"Kairi, you shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"But what choice do we have?" She shook her head, shoving a hand into her pocket. "If we slow down, Demona will try to kill us!"

Something clicked, and a red light whizzed towards the top of the arch. Chunks of stone rained down, and both Kairi and Aqua lunged out of the way right as the debris crashed into the floor. A plume of dust rose, and Aqua slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle a cough. When another red blast soared their way, Aqua pushed her palm forward and gritted her teeth. A barrier wrapped around the duo, knocking the laser back at Demona's chest. The impact threw her across the floor and slammed her against one of the arches. Her fell to the ground, and two glowing green hands snatched it up. Pushing off of the pillar, Demona charged at Sora, who hopped up, flipped backwards, and vanished.

Seconds later, something flew down from high above and landed with a _CLANG._ Demona scrambled over to the object and scooped it up with both hands—her gun, by the looks of it, though the barrel now bent backwards. The insides of the weapon rattled, and a sneer crawled across her face. Crushing the holster with her claws, she flung the gun over her shoulders.

"I suppose that's what I get for using human technology." She swept her arms out to her side and bent her knees. When two yellow eyes popped up behind her, she spun around, wrapping her tail around Sora's ankles and smacking him against the floor. Blue flames slid up her claws, and she slashed at his back, making him shiver and squirm.

For a moment, Aqua's heart stopped. Her eyes bulged, her teeth clenched, and she felt the hilt of her Keyblade digging into her glove. Breathing out a low growl, she charged, diving head first at Demona. The tip of her Keyblade flared with bright orange flames. Demona grinned at the sight, forming an X with her arms and then sweeping her claws out in an arc. Fire whirled out of Aqua's weapon and towards Demona's face while a bright blue wave of energy shot across the floor. Skidding to a halt, Aqua threw up another barrier and pushed back at Demona's attack. Sweat trickled down her cheeks, and she shut her eyes, keeping her mind fixed on maintaining the barrier. On shielding the others. She had to buy them some time!

Behind, she heard a muddled blend of yelps, squawks, and shouts. Demona's laughter fluttered through the air.

"And now for phase two…"

Opening her eyes, Aqua half expected to spot Demona rushing at her for a more direct attack. Instead, she saw nothing but vacant space. Vacant space and yellow eyes closing in. A Defender dragged its feet towards Aqua, stopping and glancing at the others. A Wizard twirled its staff while an Angel Star fluttered its four metallic wings. Lastly, Soldier Heartless crawled closer on all fours.

And then, in the blink of an eye, the Defender thundered towards her, drew back its arm, and tossed his Dog-faced shield toward her waist. Eyes widening, Aqua cart wheeled out of the shield's path only for the Soldier to dive at her and clap its clawed hands. A purple bolt of lightning surged towards her head, and she flipped backwards and smacked the Soldier with her key. It retaliated by swinging glowing green claws while the Wizard spewed flames at its back. Once more, Aqua cart wheeled away, missing the Soldier's strike by a hair. The Wizard's flames knocked the Soldier face-down into the floor and, rather than pursue Aqua, it flung itself back on its feet and clapped its hands once more.

The sound of bleating set off alarm bells in Aqua's head. The ringing only intensified when the Angel Starr flapped all four of its wings, and the ground lit up with a circle of mines. When the Defender's shied twirled in from the side, Aqua ducked, rolled, and sprinted beneath an archway. Breathing heavily, she pressed her palm against the stone and watched the Heartless with half open eyes. Despite their shadowy appearances, Aqua felt glimmers of light within each of them. In fact, looking at the Angel Star, she felt warmth not unlike sunbeams brushing against her skin. Pure light, impossible for a Heartless to obtain.

That confirmed it, then. Zexion had to be within the cathedral. Chuckling to herself, Aqua dashed out of the shadows. The Wizard and Angel Star charged at her, but in the blink of an eye, their bodies transformed. In place of a glassy, winged Heartless, Aqua spotted Kairi, stumbling at her with her Keyblade in both hands. In place of the Wizard's pointed hat and loose robes, she saw Donald wobbling from foot to foot with his beak hanging open. Breathing in, Aqua stopped, waiting for the two to draw closer. The two swung their weapons at her, but another barrier flickered around her just long enough to deflect their attacks.

"Kairi, Donald, you have to stop! This isn't real."

Donald huffed, slapping his staff against his palm. "Aw, pipe down, Demona! I bet you're just trying to mess with our heads!"

"Demona?" Aqua gasped, shaking her head frantically. "No, it's Aqua! What you see is just an illusion."

"An illusion?" Kairi looked to Donald, covering her mouth with her hand. "Then all the Heartless we're seeing right now…"

"They've gotta be fake!" said the Defender, whose body rippled, revealing Goofy. "Gawrsh, I was startin' to wonder why a Soldier was flingin' fire and stuff! It just didn't feel right."

"Aw, but if you're Aqua, then where's the _real_ Demona?" Donald groaned, turning around in a circle. "I can't see a thing in all this darkness!"

As if to answer Donald's question, temperatures once again spiked and a shower of blue flames rained down from up above. With a sharp quack, Donald rattled his staff, but the air around him barely twitched. The same occurred when Kairi waved her Keyblade. Worse, the fire persisted, drawing closer and closer without pause. Briefly, Aqua considered throwing up another barrier, but was it worth expending her magic further? What if that was Demona's plan all along? She had mentioned before how exhaustion would render them weak. Perhaps she was playing the part of the predator and waiting for their foundations to crack.

Whatever the case, there was no time to deliberate. With the flames nearing the tops of their heads, Aqua latched onto Kairi and Donald's wrists and tore across the floor, eyes fixed on the nearest archway. Yet, as she ran, the floor trembled beneath hear feet. The parallel arches wiggled, sliding closer, tipping on their sides, swirling like a whirlpool. Aqua shook her head violently, trying to retain focus, but her feet sank through the cement like quicksand, and her sprint slowed to trudge. Claws snapped at her sides, making her jerk left and right. She jabbed her elbows at her attackers, but passed through them like mist.

Breath hitching, she tried to pick up the pace, to run despite the heaviness overtaking her legs, weighing them down like anvils. Laughter bombarded her ears. Claws like knives ripped through the skin of her back. If she screamed, she certainly couldn't hear it over the unending cackles drowning out her senses. Another slash shredded her left sleeve, and she relinquished her hold on her friends, pushing them forward. Her eyes snapped shut, and she slammed her Keyblade against her attacker, ending the laughter abruptly.

"This isn't real," she muttered. "None of this is real…"

She gulped, opened her eyes, and watched a clawed hand slide toward her waist. The weights in her legs crumbled to dust. The quicksand in the floor hardened back into cement, and Aqua, despite her fatigue, bounded up off the floor, heat surging down from her head to her toes.

She'd had enough.

Her body burst into orange light, casting shadows all across the floor. Three flaming pillars shot up from those shadows, whirling into Demona's face and rocking her from side to side. She wailed, crossing her arms over her torso. She beat at the fire with her wings, but the flames continued their dance, fueled by the rage bubbling within Aqua's heart. Blue fireballs flew at the pillars, only fueling the fire that smothered Demona's skin. The echoes of her roars created a haunting melody. Her eyes lit up in red once more, and she leaped back and away from the raging storm. Despite Aqua's best efforts, the pillars started wavering. The light dimmed, and in seconds, the light blinked out altogether, casting the group in darkness once more.

Aqua's legs wobbled, and she collapsed on her knees, panting. Gasping. Sweat oozing down her entire body. Her eyes stung, her mouth dried, and a dim red aura coated her skin, a small blessing after such a tremendous attack. Demona's claws scraped against the floor. Her hands lit up in blue, and her lips pulled back into a toothy grin.

"See? It's just as I told you humans: you cannot keep fighting forever." Her voice sounded hoarser than before, and she moved with a slight limp. Perhaps there was still a chance…

With fire swirling around her Keyblade's tip, Aqua charged. Demona followed suit. Blue fire met red. Claw met Keyblade, and the two bashed, slashed, and hammered at one another, filling the air with sparks.

But how long could one Command Style hold her? How much more heat could she possibly take?

**x.x.x**

Sora watched the fighting with wide, unblinking eyes. Despite the way her chest heaved and the way she kept stopping to catch her breath, Aqua continued lashing out at Demona. Demona retaliated with claw swipes across the front of Aqua's shirt. Her Dark Firaga blackened Aqua's crisscrossing straps. Her tail whipped at her legs, knocking her down to her knees, but Aqua pushed herself back up, spewing fire at Demona's clawed feet.

Gulping, Sora glanced around the room, eyes darting across the floor. Pressed up against the back of one of the pews, Kairi knelt on the ground and wiped a hand across her forehead. Her Keyblade rested at her knees. Down on the bottom of the steps, Goofy tugged Donald back on his feet and held out a small bottle, which he slurped up in one swig. He scooped up his staff and blue light pooled at its tip. Was it an Ether that helped him? An Elixir? Whatever the case, he stomped towards Demona and Aqua, legs wobbling with each step.

Leaning against the pew, Kairi stood up once more, but despite gulping down a bottle of her own, she dragged her feet back into the fray. The tip of her Keyblade shimmered with white light, but was that really enough? After smashing Demona in the side, Aqua rose high above the ground, slashed horizontally, and blasted the floor with a blanket of flames that made Demona hiss and leap to the side. Aqua collapsed again, shakily pushing herself up with her arms.

_I can't take this anymore!_

Teeth bared, Sora zigzagged across the floor, tackling Demona from behind and dragging his claws down her spine. She fell forward, catching herself on her palms. Her tail coiled around Sora's legs again, and she hurled him at one of the arches. Just before crashing, Sora sank into the darkness, reappearing at Aqua's side. He snapped his fingers, and green light washed over her, closing the gashes that lined her shoulder and back. She shivered and groaned, cracking a tiny smile.

"Thank you."

He nodded and extended a hand when the sound of roaring caught his ear. Spinning back around, he spotted Demona swooping at Kairi. His eyes darted between the two girls. Much as he wanted to help Aqua, he knew she could handle herself. After the way he hurt Kairi before, he couldn't afford to let Demona do the same, so he flipped backwards and plunged into the darkness again.

When he reappeared, he watched three light pillars bash Demona from the front. Grinning, Sora drove a flaming fist down at her back, but before he made contact, he felt the weight of an avalanche smash against his back. Heat burned through his clothes. His face struck the concrete, and chunks of rock pounded against his spine. A dusty scent crept up his nose, and his face twisted into a glare.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Sora."

He flattened himself, slithered out from beneath the rocks, and popped back on his feet, squinting at his surroundings. Zexion's voice sounded so _close,_ but where'd it come from? A tap on the shoulder made him jump, and he whipped around to find a single blue eye boring into his. One look into that eye, and Sora snapped forward, swiping his claws at the front of Zexion's coat. Just like before, he passed through thin air, and something blunt smacked his back. Snarling, Sora turned around, tossing two green fireballs at a nearby, floating book.

Another blow to the back and Sora glared over his shoulder. The sound of Zexion's chuckling made his hair stand on end, but no matter where he looked, he saw nothing but empty space.

"You know, as much as I'd love a proper rematch, I'd rather not steal Demona's spotlight."

_Oh yeah? I didn't know you were a coward!_

"A coward? Hardly. I consider this a tactical advantage." Two more books flew at Sora's face. Hissing, Sora flattened himself, dodging the blow, and sprung back up. Zexion's odor once again overwhelmed his senses, leaving him with a sour taste on the tip of his tongue.

Two more objects flew in on both his sides and Sora jumped up, dodging an explosion of pages. On his way back down, something grabbed the hood of his jacket and yanked him back. Grimacing, Sora thrust his elbow back, but it once again passed through air. The grip on his hood released, making him fall back on his rump.

"I appreciate the effort, but I think this game of cat and mouse is merely delaying the inevitable…"

Sora heard a snap and his body froze. His eyes dilated, then narrowed. Amidst the darkness, he saw tiny specks of light skidding around. Flying through the air. Crashing into pews and pillars.

"Go, Sora. Chase the light…"

He took one step forward, then stopped, digging his claws into his hair. He remembered a scream. Red hair. Claws scraping skin. Oily black tears. He was… Stronger…

_I can't…_ He shook his head. _I_ _ **won't!**_

"Must you be so stubborn?" Another snap, and Sora felt something squeeze at his neck. His eyes once again dilated, and he took another step.

"Now, _go._ Fight your friends until the air bursts from your lungs and your entire body grows numb!"

His claws twitched. He took two more steps, then three, moving from a slow trudge to a sprint. His arms and legs carried him closer to the lights. To the red-haired girl from before. To the blue-haired woman swinging a giant key at a monster with wings. He moved faster, faster, and faster, toward the girl with the red hair. Towards his target.

The girl looked up. Her eyes widened. She squeezed that awful _Key_ and stumbled straight into his path. Teeth bared, he leaped at her, but the girl threw up her Key, then grabbed him by the wrist. He pulled back his other hand, ready to swipe, but she nudged it away with the tip of her weapon and then squeezed his other wrist.

"Sora, enough. This isn't you at all. I don't want to see you hurt again, so please, just _stop."_

Sora. That's right. He was _Sora…_

_"C'mon, I know you're stronger than this! Are you really gonna let yourself stay Zexion's puppet?"_ _  
_  
He—Sora hissed. He jerked his hands free, sprung backwards, and crouched low to the floor. But this _wasn't_ him, was it? Zexion's slave. His pawn. Just a marionette on strings, obeying every stupid thing that came out of his mouth… Sure, the words he uttered flowed through Sora's ears like soft silk. And sure, the sight of that Keyblade left his throat itching and his chest tight. But once again that scream repeated in his head, like nails on a chalkboard. Like a record scratch. It penetrated the haze of his mind, cut through the leash and the strings.

Sora took off running again. He charged at Kairi and Aqua, now standing back to back. His claws lit up in purple, and he pulled his lips into a smirk. Just as he reached a yard's length from the two, he swerved to the side and scraped his claws across Demona's legs. A purple ring struck her, bubbles forming over her skin. She dragged her claws across his cheek, and for the millionth time, Sora sank down below.

And he followed that scent clear across the floor. He scuttled beneath one of the arches, popped out of his shadow, and ripped his claws across the back of Zexion's coat. The blow knocked him out of the shadows and down on his knees, and he gasped, flickering out of sight. Rubbing his hands together, Sora jumped back into a swirling dark corridor and crashed down in front of Kairi and Aqua.

_Go ahead, Zexion. Just try controlling me again! I don't care what you tell me to do; I'm_ _**done** _ _following orders, and I'm done hurting people._

Demona glowered, tail thrashing left and right. "I thought you said that you'd have him under _control,_ Zexion!"

"Unfortunately, it would seem his will is still too strong." He heaved an airy sigh, still out of sight. "And look at you, Demona. You've become sluggish, your attacks have lost their ferocity, and now you've been _poisoned._ Today just isn't working in your favor, is it?"

"Oh yeah?" Donald scoffed. "Then why don't you come out and help her? We can take you bo—"

Kairi pinched his beak shut. "Don't push it, Donald. Demona's not the only one running out of steam."

"But unlike you, I can't die by your hand." She shuddered and lunged at Kairi, who threw up her Keyblade to block. Another swing sent her weapon rattling to the floor, and Demona pulled her hands back for a third swipe. Aqua's Keyblade struck her in the side just as her talons neared Kairi's neck, and with a snap of Sora's claws, a purple bolt nailed her in the skull. Demona lumbered backwards, forming an X with her arms like before. Another shimmering shockwave shot out in an arc, and Kairi, Aqua, Donald, and Goofy scattered across the floor. Fists clenched, Sora barreled at Demona. As he drew closer, the air heated up and orange light trails plunged down from the ceiling.

And then something strange happened.

Just as the meteors drew over the group's heads, Sora heard a loud _CRASH._ Shards of glass filled the air. Red lights flew at the meteors, blasting them into smoking pebbles. Three silvery figures glittered in the moonlight, hovering high above the floor. Three more winged figures dived down, and Sora soon felt his feet leave the ground.

At first he struggled, but then he noticed his carrier's broad chin and muscular frame.

_Goliath…?_  
  
In mere seconds, Sora's feet touched the top of the stairs. Goliath released him and stomped down the steps, wings open wide.

Across the room, Brooklyn dived at Demona and tackled her into the ground. "Go ahead, Demona! Just try using another one of your spells…"

"As you wish." She grabbed his shoulders with hands burning bright blue. Blurting out a scream, Brooklyn lurched back and Demona rolled back on her feet.

A third gargoyle crashed down on top of her, big, bulky, and blue and with spikes running down the top of his head. He cracked his knuckles, and his eyes glowed white. After brushing off his shoulder, Brooklyn barreled straight at her, and Goliath trudged in from the right.

The three gargoyles loomed over her, and even though she squirmed and flailed, the three of them kept her pinned to the ground for a few seconds. A swing of her tail knocked the blue one aside, and she yanked her arms free from the others' grip, but the other gargoyles followed her, backing her against the leg of an arch.

Both her hands snapped into fists, and her legs trembled. "How did you find us?!"

"Oh, we have our ways," said another voice. It sounded tinnier than usual, but there was no mistaking Xanatos. But then, where was he? Craning his neck up at the ceiling, Sora noticed one of the robots' red armor.

"Your timing is perfect." Aqua laughed between breaths. "Perhaps now we can end this fight."

"I'd argue that we've already put them in checkmate." Xanatos folded his arms. "If Zexion pulls up another illusion, my robots will see straight through it. If Demona tries another attack, there are three angry gargoyles, all at full strength. Frankly, I think it would be in your best interest to end this charade."

Demona's back arched. "And you would side with Goliath?"

"A temporary alliance, I assure you." He hovered closer to her, stopping above her head. "The fact is, your little romp with the Heartless has been nothing short of irritating. Had you actually succeeded in sending this world into the darkness, then I would have lost everything I've worked so hard to obtain. All in all, it would have been terribly inconvenient."

The other robots swooped down behind her, and each one latched onto one of her shoulders. They raised their other arms parallel to the floor, and two cannons popped up above their wrists. Just watching the way they all surrounded her brought a smile to Sora's face. Snickering silently, he zipped over to join in the mob. Demona wasn't getting out of this that easily! Soon he heard clanking and pounds echoing throughout the room—the others were probably close behind.

"So this is what it comes to." Demona sent the others a fiery glare and slapped her palm against the arch. Her hand sank into the stone, and with a flick of her tail, she knocked away one of the robots' hands. Grinning, she pressed her side into the arch, sinking deeper and deeper. Darkness swirled around her, and soon she was gone.

With Demona gone, the robots' engines hummed, and they floated back into the air. Brooklyn's fists struck the floor, and Goliath placed a hand on his back.

"We did what we could, Brooklyn. For now, we should be grateful that this fight has ended." He gestured to the others. "Our friends are safe, and that is all that really matters."

No Heartless popped up to rain on their parade, and that dusty, sour stench faded altogether. With the air clear and silence hanging overhead, Sora let out a huge sigh and plopped down on the floor. Kairi, Aqua, Donald, and Goofy all huddled around him. Goliath and the other gargoyles turned toward the shattered window and strode up the steps and soon, they all left the cathedral behind. The battle was done, and now they could finally get some well-deserved rest.

After a while, they returned to the castle courtyard. There, Sora made his way up the stairs and back to the top of one of the walls. His claws wrapped around the railing, and he looked way down at the city streets. Instead of screams, he heard the honking of car horns. Instead of fleeing crowds, he saw people emerging from buildings. From this high up, they looked like a bunch of little ants, skittering back and forth. Sometimes stopping and turning, probably looking out for the Heartless.

He heard laughter from behind and zipped to the other side of the wall. Looking down, he spotted Kairi, Donald, and Goofy standing in the grass with Brooklyn and that blue guy close by.

**x.x.x**

"Man, it sounds like you guys got to have all the fun!" Brooklyn slumped and shook his head. "Makes me wish we would've gotten there sooner."

"Aw, cheer up, Brooklyn!" Broadway patted him on the back. "At least you got to make a cool entrance."

"Well, sure, but if we'd have shown up just a _few_ minutes earlier, we could've beaten her so hard she'd have to think twice about using those Heartless again." He emphasized this by punching the air and beating his wings, an act that made Kairi burst out laughing, along with Broadway.

"At least Kairi and the others were there." Broadway grinned, tipping his head back. "I bet they wiped the floor with her with all those cool spells they've got."

"Well, maybe a little…" Kairi let out a shaky laugh, tucking some hair behind her ear. "But it was a lot tougher than I thought it'd be. I never even realized how hard it is fighting in the dark until my own spells started blinding me." But then, flash a bunch of lights in a dark room, and of course she'd get dazed. It was no better than flicking a light switch on and off; even now, her eyes still stung.

Donald huffed, rubbing his eyes. "And I've _still_ got a headache from it, too. Why'd she have to trap us in that lousy cathedral?"

"Because it gave her the upper hand," said Brooklyn. "I hate to say it, but Demona's no idiot. She probably knew she'd be up against some tough competition, so she picked a spot that'd give her an edge."

"And Zexion sure didn't help." Kairi sighed, but Brooklyn's words came as no surprise. After all, they'd faced plenty of cunning foes in the past, and if one thing stayed consistent, it was their manipulative streaks. Of course Demona wouldn't play fair. "Still, at least we won. It might've been tough, but now I know what to work on the next time I train."

Aqua nodded, reaching for her left shoulder. "Just pace yourself, all right? I spent years fighting through the darkness, and it still took some time to adapt."

"I know. Believe me, I'm not about to run myself dry after tonight." She put a hand on her hip. "If I have to, I'll just use a blindfold sometimes. That should at least sharpen my other senses."

"Gawrsh, maybe I oughta give that a try!" said Goofy.

"No way." Donald rolled his eyes. "You're already clumsy enough. Why would you wanna make it worse?"

Covering her mouth, Aqua giggled and pulled Kairi aside. "I think that's a great idea. And you know, even if we haven't spent that much time together, I'm _amazed_ at how far you've already come."

"You are?" But Aqua was a Master. Surely Kairi's skills couldn't compare to _years_ of training.

But to Kairi's surprise, she nodded. "The last time I met you, you were so small, and I thought that someday you'd need someone to protect you. Now that I've seen you fight, I see that's no longer necessary." She looked up at the sky with a wistful sort of smile. "You're brave, persistent, and you've already mastered a number of difficult spells. In fact, if you keep your light shining strong and continue your training, perhaps you'll be able to earn the Mark of Mastery someday. You're already off to a great start."

"Aqua, I don't know what to say." She let out another quiet, shaky laugh, wrapping her fingers around her necklace. The idea of mastery never once crossed Kairi's mind before. As it was, the whole hero routine was still too new. Sealing Keyholes and traversing the worlds by itself already carried mountains of pressure. She couldn't imagine how Aqua handled that on top of all the responsibilities that came with her title. But all the same, she had to say something.

"Thank you. I'll try my best to get stronger, even if it takes a while."

"There's no need to hurry," said Aqua. "Just do your best, and if you ever falter, remember that you have friends willing to support you every step of the way." She reached behind her back and pulled out her Wayfinder. "Our bonds are unbreakable, held together by invisible chains. Never forget that, Kairi."

"I won't." She folded her hands together and turned her eyes on the others. "And that goes double for you guys, too."

"Man, it sucks that you guys have to leave so soon." Broadway's head drooped, and he kicked at the dirt. "I was kinda hoping you'd stay for a while."

Brooklyn looked down, and he blew out some air. "Yeah. I mean, it's great having Elisa around, but she's our only other friend outside the clan."

"Aw, but we'll still be pals!" said Goofy. "It's just like Aqua said: we've got invisible chains tyin' us together, so even though we gotta help the rest of the worlds, there's no way we'll forget you fellers!"

"I guess that's not so bad." Broadway looked up, scratching the back of his head. "At least we know some people don't see us as monsters."

"And maybe others will understand someday, too." It was then that Kairi finally noticed the two yellow eyes peering down from high above. Had Sora been watching the whole time? Just listening in instead of joining his friends? Well, that sure wouldn't do.

After shooting a glance to her friends, Kairi flung her shoulders back, took a deep breath, and marched up the stairs and straight towards Sora. He wasn't getting out of this that easily.

**x.x.x**

When he caught Kairi approaching the stairs, Sora jumped back and gulped. Maybe he overreacted a little bit. After all, it was just Kairi, and it wasn't like he'd hurt her again. But still, something made his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach. What if she was mad that he'd kept his distance? Was she gonna drag him down to the others? In the time he spent fussing over possibilities, he barely noticed the soft, thudding steps or the hand waving in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Sora…"

He shot up like a beanpole, nodding frantically. When Kairi started laughing, he huffed and dug through his pocket. _'Hey, Kairi.'_

"Hey yourself." She giggled, leaning back against the wall. "You know, you don't have to be shy. I'm sure the others want to see you just as much as I do."

_'I know, and believe me, I'm not trying to hide. I guess I just needed some space.'_ He paced back and forth, looking to the sky. _'It's been a really long night, and it still feels like we could've done more.'_

When she reached for his back, Sora tensed. "We did what we could. Isn't that what counts? Sure, Zexion's still out there, but at least we saved this place."

_'Yeah, I guess so.'_ He squeezed his pen, and then a thought hit him. Something that brought a smile back to his face. _'You know, I bet he was just scared he'd get beat up by a girl! You and Aqua'd probably turn him into a great big punching bag the second he crawled outta the shadows.'_ After all, he _did_ try controlling Sora a second time. He might as well have painted a great big target on his chest with neon lights that said 'hit me'.

More laughter bubbled out of her, and she held up a fist. "That's right. Anybody who messes with my friends has to answer to _me_." She puffed out her chest and smacked her fist against her other palm."That did look threatening, right?"

Sora snorted, doodling a smiley face on the page. _'Well, I know I wouldn't wanna get on your bad side. Those Nobodies better watch out!'_

"Yep." Though after a few seconds, her smile wavered, and she looked over the edge of the wall. "So, Sora, what are you gonna do now?"

He looked the other way, scuffling his shoe on the ground. The truth was, he didn't really know. It'd be easy enough to hop in the Gummi Ship with Kairi and the others. They could even take Aqua along for the ride, train together just like Aqua said, and maybe they'd find just the strength they needed to really wreck the Organization's plans. Together they'd be an unstoppable force. After all, Aqua was a _Master,_ Kairi'd become a powerhouse herself, and Donald and Goofy just added more fuel to their fire. For a second, Sora even thought about taking that route. He pressed his pen against the paper, grinned, and started to write.

But before he got down even a single letter, his arms dropped to his sides. After all, it just wasn't that simple. Tons of worlds still needed help. If they all traveled together, wouldn't that limit the ground they'd cover? If they traveled separately, Aqua could close one Keyhole while Kairi took care of another. Wasn't that the better route to take?

When he picked up his writing gear again, he kept his eyes on the paper and away from her face. _'I can't leave Aqua behind. We still don't know how to control the Star Shard, and if things get outta hand, I wanna be there for her.'_  
  
"I thought you'd say that." When Sora looked up, Kairi watched him with her hands behind her back. "And it's okay. I won't stop you."

Sora scratched the back of his head, chewing on the side of his mouth. _'You sure? I don't want you to start worrying again.'_

"I'm gonna worry no matter what, you dork." She shrugged and leaned right in his face. "But you better come visit, or I might have to hunt you down myself."

Sora flinched. Boy, how could he say no to that? He'd already physically hurt Kairi once. No way was he gonna upset her on top of all that.

Instead, he tucked his pen in the rings of his notepad and held extended his little finger. When Kairi saw it, she snickered.

"A pinky promise?" She tapped her chin and then curled her pinky around his. "Then I'll see you soon, okay?"

He scratched his cheek with a claw, chuckling silently. _'Yep. And this time, I'm_ sure we'll be together again soon. Just you wait.'  
  
He could have left it at that. When he looked over the edge of the wall, he spotted Aqua gazing back at up at him; she probably wanted to leave soon, which meant their time was running out. Soon he and Kairi'd part ways again. They'd go off on their own adventures. Who knew when they'd see each other after that? With Riku still stuck inside a computer, it could take weeks. Maybe even months.

His lips curled up just a little bit, and he fiddled with his pen. As a thought took root in his head, he exhaled softly and shut his eyes. If this really was goodbye for now, then maybe it was time to clue her in. To let her know what he already knew this whole time. After all, the look on her face earlier revealed the answer clear as day.

_'You know, Riku's really lucky he's got you, Kairi.'_

"What—" She blinked, stepping back into the wall. "Sora, what're you…?"  
 **  
**He shook his head, scribbling another message. _'Keep him outta trouble, okay? You know how dumb he gets sometimes.'_

"I…" She averted her eyes, probably trying to hide the redness creeping across her cheeks. For a couple of seconds, she just stood there, and then a tiny laugh blew out of her. "He really is a bonehead, isn't he?" She finally looked back at him, cheeks just a tiny bit pink. "I can't even imagine what kind of trouble he's gotten into inside that computer, so I guess it's up to me to find out."

_'Hey, if anyone can do it, it's you!'_

"Yeah… " She slid closer and before Sora could even blink, her arms wrapped around his middle, gripping him in an airtight hug. "But promise me you'll stay out of trouble, too. And if anything happens, you can always come to us for help."

He froze, looking down at his hands. A lump the size of a yarn ball formed in his throat, and his pen rolled out of his grip. Stepping back, Kairi scooped it back up and watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?"

Taking his pen back, Sora forced another nod. _'Don't worry. I'll be fine. As long as I've got friends like you, Riku, Aqua, and Ven, I can handle whatever trouble that Organization throws at me!'_

"Then good luck out there, Sora. And don't worry; I'll tell Riku you're doing okay."

**x.x.x**

By the time Kairi made it back to the ship, she collapsed in her seat, sinking down into the cushions. Her eyelids felt like bricks, and they kept sliding shut against her will. Though she tried to hold it in, a yawn burst out of her. Now that she'd finally stopped fighting, stopped running, and returned to the comfort of the cockpit, her exhaustion must have finally caught up with her. She didn't even have the energy to really think about what she promised she'd do. Entering the simulation sounded easy enough on paper, but would DiZ even allow it? That was ignoring everything that Sora said, a topic better saved for another day, when she didn't have hundreds of other worries piling up on her back.

"Gee, Kairi, ya feelin' all right?"

"Huh?" She perked up, rubbing one of her eyes. Shifting sideways, she spotted Goofy watching her with his head tipped to the side. "Oh, I'm okay. There's just a lot going through my head right now. Maybe a little _too_ much."

"Well, it sounds to me like you had quite the adventure," said Jiminy, hopping up on the back of her seat. He held his journal in one hand and a pen in the other. "I don't think anyone would blame you if you got some rest."

"Probably." She slid down the back of her seat, arms plopping in her lap. "There's something I need to do when we get back, but I won't get anywhere if I can't keep my eyes open."

Goofy rubbed his eyes and smacked his lips. With a loud and bellowing yawn, he stomped on one of the pedals and fiddled with the buttons. The ship shuddered and lifted away from the castle grounds.

"Well, at least we'll be able to get a good, long nap once we get back to Twilight Town." He yawned again, squinting at the radar screen. "Ya think we'll bump into trouble on the way back?"

Donald grumbled, scooting forward with his arms crossed. "We will if you can't stay awake."

"Aw, don't worry 'bout me! I'll just see if Chip 'n Dale can whip up some coffee."

"Or we could speed things up and use the Warp Drive." Donald snickered and rubbed his hands together. "We'd just have to push a button, and—"

Kairi shot up in her seat. "Wait! Didn't Gyro say not to mess with the Warp Drive? It hasn't even been tested yet."

Goofy narrowed his eyes and covered the button with his hand. "She's right! And we don't know what'd happen if we used it, anyway."

"Oh, what's the worst that could happen?" Donald pushed his hand aside. "If it hasn't been tested before, we'll just have to test it now!"

"Donald, hold on! I still don't think that's a good—"

Too late. With a great big grin on his beak, Donald bashed the button. The ship gave an abrupt jerk forward and then spiraled through space, pushing Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all against the backs of their seats.

**x.x.x**

Lost in the twinkling stars, Zexion clasped his hands behind his back. Behind, he heard Demona's pants, her growls. No doubt she was still brooding over her untimely defeat. Still wearing his disguise, he flapped his illusionary wings and peered over his shoulder.

"You know, throwing a temper tantrum won't change what transpired. I suggest you accept your defeat and rethink your strategy for the future."

"We could have won, Zexion. If you had done more than hide like a cowardly fool—"

"But don't you see?" He smirked. "The Keybearers will surely be leaving soon. When they do, peace will resume. The gargoyles will be left without crucial allies, and you can begin your plan anew…"

Demona stood silently, fists shaking. She breathed out through her nose and turned her eyes on the glowing moon. "Who says I need to start over? You gave me a wonderful gift; even if I have to change my approach, the Heartless will still hasten my plans. It's all just a matter of time before humanity meets its end…"

"See? In the end, you've still won. They simply won't realize it until it's too late." Or so she'd believe. Ultimately, he doubted she'd succeed. Her arrogance blinded her otherwise brilliant mind, and it wasn't as if the gargoyles were her only foes. Macbeth, perhaps even Xanatos would now face her with scorn. "Though it truly is a shame we couldn't claim Xanatos' heart. He would have made a remarkable asset as a Nobody."

But why fret over such a minor loss? With the flick of his wrist, Zexion called forth a corridor, which bulged straight out of the rooftop. He lifted his foot and prepared to slink inside, when something most peculiar raced across the skyline.

A red beam of light blazed past stars and through clouds. Had Kairi's little cloaking system finally failed?

Perhaps a change of plan was in order. After all, that light had to lead somewhere.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	26. Déjà-vu

Cold air caressed his cheeks. His feet pounded away at the invisible ground, carrying him through unending darkness. He pushed forward, running without pause. His eyes darted left and right, but only black, empty space met his eyes. All around him, Riku heard faint, muddled murmurs, steadily increasing in volume. Bits and pieces of sentences broke through the haze in his mind, but only in short bursts. Hardly long enough to grasp what he heard. Sucking in a huge breath of air, he squeezed his eyes shut and picked up the pace. He couldn't stop now. Even if this was a dream, there had to be a way out!

The voices continued.

_A kid like you doesn't deserve that kind of power. You don't know what you're getting into._

_Oh yeah? Don't be too sure. I can handle anything this place throws at me._

Finally something clear. He'd recognize his own voice anywhere, but who was the other speaker? Skidding to a stop, he opened his eyes and turned around. He placed a hand over his brow and stared back at the shadows all around him. Dim, yellowish glimmers pierced through the blackness, and when Riku squinted, he vaguely made out what looked like steps, scattered light posts, two figures, and flickering neon signs just like the ones that'd appeared in Twilight Town.

Fog hovered between him and the image, hiding most of the details, but Riku wasn't about to stop here. Eyeballing the taller figure, he crept closer. Through the mist, could've sworn he saw belts wrapped around the man's arm and jet black clothes covering most of his body. He saw a stiff, stern expression, a scar running down his face...

"Leon…?" That's right. Leon was one of his friends, wasn't he? Gulping, Riku reached into the fog, reached for Leon, but just as soon as he slipped onto the cobblestone street, the image blinked out of sight. Darkness took its place.

"So that's it, huh?" Some dream this was turning out to be.

He took off running again, and more voices reached his ears.

_The King says you're the 'Key to our Survival'! That's why we need your help._

_And maybe you're just what those other worlds need, a-hyuck!_

He cringed, gritting his teeth. Of course the worlds needed the Keyblade, but why? What was going on out there that needed his attention? After all these months, it still felt like something was missing. Something huge. Keyholes, maybe? Heartless? Kairi and the others seemed pretty wary of letting him leave, but with his memories still drifting aimlessly in his heart, how was he supposed to connect the dots?

Pins and needles pierced his legs. Breathing heavily, Riku slid to a halt. Silly as it sounded, he considered pinching himself. Anything to escape this nightmare. He even reached for his arm, but a white flash stopped him in his tracks. When he looked up, his eyes bulged, and his arms dropped at his sides.

A set of shimmering double doors sprung up just a few feet away, decorated with glistening, stained glass diamonds and shimmering gold handles. The white coating of the doors clashed with the surrounding darkness, drawing Riku closer. Just what were those doors doing here? Was he finally at the end of the road? He rubbed his hands together and smirked, more than ready to swung them wide open when his heart gave an abrupt throb.

It twisted in on itself, wrenching and contorting. Riku's legs trembled for reasons he couldn't grasp, and though he tried to look away, his eyes stayed glued to the doorway.

With a low creak, the doors slid open, black smog oozing from within. As the gap grew wider, the smoke reached out for Riku like a set of shadowy hands. He grimaced and jumped back, Keyblade flashing into his grip. Once again, his heart twisted, and he grabbed at the front of his shirt.

He slashed at the shadows, but his Keyblade phased straight through them. Amidst the smoke, yellow eyes glimmered and stared straight into his.

The air howled. The darkness stretched closer, grabbing at Riku's arms. Try as he might, his slashes still did nothing. Jaw clenched, he rushed through the smoke and straight for the doors. Maybe if he pushed hard enough, he could shut the darn things. Keep the darkness locked inside. He drew closer within seconds and reached out with his free hand, ready to slam those doors shut…

But as soon as he got within a yard's reach, the doors flickered out of sight.

A voiceless whisper carried through the empty void. _This is what you've left behind…_

**_x.x.x_ **

Riku's head struck the arm of the couch, and he awoke with a sharp gasp. Sweat oozed down his face. His heart pounded at a mile a minute. Panting, he jerked up from his seat and looked back and forth, half expecting to see Heartless crouching in the shadows. Instead, he saw nothing but the same old mess. Hayner's dartboard still hung on the wall with one dart stuck just an inch above the center. Boxes and crates still cluttered the walls with a traffic cone or two squeezed in between. Thick pipes still stretched overhead, and the sound of a train whistle still bellowed up above. For better or worse, Riku was back where he started.

"It was just a dream. Everything's fine. I just need to calm down…" He shook his head, scooping up a spiral-bound notebook from the nearest crate. Was it really just a dream, though, or was there more to it? Frowning, he tapped at the corner of the page. More than anything, he needed to get his thoughts in order, so after a few seconds, he started to write.

_'Had another nightmare last night. Will they ever stop? Seems like they've been getting more frequent over the past month, and I'm not even sure_ _ why. _

_This one was strange. Voices kept calling out to me, but I could barely make out anything besides Leon. Managed to catch a glimpse of him in… Traverse Town? At least, I think that's what it was called. Now that I think about it, wasn't that where I started my journey? Right after… something happened. Wish I could remember what._

_I heard Donald and Goofy's voices, too. They said something about a King and me being the "key to their survival." Whatever that means. Maybe it's got something to do with me saving the worlds. Maybe I'm way off base. I'd ask them myself, but that'd require getting out of here first._

_Sometimes I wonder if it'd be better that way. I don't know, maybe it's just all the nightmares getting to me, but just before I woke up, I saw this weird set of doors. Shadows burst out of them, and I got this strange feeling in my chest. Guilt? But that can't be right. Why would I feel guilty over—'_

"Geez. Are you at it again?"

Riku's shoulders shot up, and his pen hit the floor. Pulling his eyes off the paper, he spotted Hayner leaning over his shoulder. Typical. Well, unfortunately for him, Riku wasn't in the mood for show and tell. Snapping his notebook shut, he shot Hayner a deadpan look.

"Hey, you're not the guy walking around with amnesia. Believe it or not, this _does_ help me."

"Well, you'll have save to your diary for later, man. We just got done doing a little recon, and you won't _believe_ what we found." He turned around, waving to Pence and Olette. "C'mon, let's show him the pictures."

Nodding, Olette walked up to one of the crates and scooted it over to the couch. At the same time, Pence dug into his pocket, plucking out a stack of photographs. Evidence, huh? This he had to see, so as Pence lay down the photos, Riku marched on over. Once Pence had everything in order, Riku crouched down for a closer look.

What he saw made his eyes pop wide open, and he fell back onto the couch. Why? Well, it had everything to do with the short, scruffy man in the first image, complete with a set of goat legs. Behind him, Riku spotted what looked like the feet of giant, gold statues on stone platforms. Some benches sat off to the sides along with a scoreboard he could've sworn belonged in the Sandlot. So wait, did they remodel the place?

If that wasn't weird enough, the second picture showed a sky cut clean down the middle. One half showed a mesh of oranges and purples, the other half was coated in stars. It was like somebody had taken two separate pictures, cut them in two, and glued them onto a single sheet of paper.

The rest of the pictures weren't much better. One showed a mess of pumpkins along the Tram Common streets. Another featured a chubby, purple cat grinning at a snarling tiger. The two both sat at a candlelit table, and Riku did a double-take. After all, what kind of idiot let animals into at a restaurant?

"So it happened again." Riku turned away, lips bending into a frown. "And nobody's bothered to look into this? Not even the cops? You'd think they'd notice a _tiger_ running around."

"Nope." Pence shrugged. "I asked, and nobody's done a thing. In fact, when I tried talking about the Heartless, they looked at me like I was _crazy_."

"Same here," sad Hayner. "I had a nice, long chat with the guy running the weapon shop, and you know what he said?"

"What?"

"That it's always been this way." He slapped a hand down on his hip. "The pumpkins, the new buildings, even the talking animals. It's like half the town's gone _nuts_."

Riku sank down into the couch cushions. His hands gripped at the fabric of his pants, and his eyes drifted up to the ceiling. What did this all mean? Sure there was precedence for it with all those chunks of Traverse Town popping up, but were people really that dense, or was there more to it? If this was a computer, then it'd be easy enough to edit some files and mess with their memories, but what was the point? Was DiZ really that bored?

Rubbing at his brow, he scooted forward. "Ugh. And I'm guessing they don't care about that arena, either."

"Well, Seifer sure doesn't. Instead of worrying about the Struggle, he's getting all worked up over some stupid 'Games.'"

"Stupid?" Olette giggled, giving him a gentle push. "You're not fooling anyone, Hayner. Five minutes ago, you wouldn't stop talking about it."

"Yup!" Pence grinned, whispering in Riku's ear. "I think he's just mad because his mom took his weapon away."

"Hey, I heard that!" Growling, Hayner struck the couch with his fist. "Besides, how do we know it's even safe? Buildings don't pop up overnight, especially ones as big as that arena."

"You got that right." Riku sighed, sliding down to the floor. He took another glimpse at the photos and grimaced. Something about that goat seemed… familiar, now that he thought about it. The name Phil popped up in the back of his mind, and when he looked at the image of the tiger and cat, some nonsensical song about 'slithy toves' started playing in his head.

Pulling his eyes off the crate, he glanced at the door. "One thing's for sure, though; we're not gonna learn anything by staying up here. I vote we go down and take a closer look."

"Fine by me!" Pence held up his camera. "Maybe we'll find some clues on the inside."

"Sure, if that goat lets us through the front door." Hayner rolled his eyes and started towards the door, but he stopped halfway. Clapping his hands, he spun back around and smirked. "You know what? I say we grill the guy, see what his deal is."

Olette huffed, stepping into his path. "Grill him? Hayner, this isn't an interrogation."

"And why not? The guy's got suspicious written all over him."

"So? That doesn't mean we should be rude about it."

Riku dragged a hand over his face. "Look, let's just see how things go, all right? We won't learn a thing until we get out there."

And with that, Riku slipped out the door, nudging the gate open with his elbow.

A short trip down the hill brought them to the Sandlot, and while the picture gave Riku a vague idea of the changes, seeing it up close made his jaw hit the floor. There, at the far back of the sandlot towered a building as large as a mountain. Three stone columns rested on each side of it monstrous, double doors. Two gigantic, gold statues glittered in the sun, crossing their swords over the entrance. Twin braziers shone as bright as the statues, each holding a single blue flame. Sand colored bricks formed the Coliseum's outer walls, and though Riku craned his neck all the way back, he barely made out the building's roof.

As he stepped closer to the Coliseum, he turned in a full circle. The whole place seemed to have stretched like taffy, doubling, maybe even tripling in width just to squeeze in the new structures. And to think that the rest of the town went on as if nothing changed. How could they overlook something so huge? So _massive?_ So… familiar, now that he thought about it.

And just like that, a bombardment of images flashed before his eyes.

A blue-skinned stranger extended a ticket, flames burning atop his head. A tall man with spiky blond hair lifted a sword wrapped in bandages. A beast with three black heads and white, jagged teeth let out a deafening roar...

Before Riku knew it, his legs started carrying him forward. He bolted so fast that he barely noticed the small, hairy man pacing back and forth. When he finally caught on, Riku gulped, scuffled his shoes against the pavement, and skidded to a stop just a foot away.

With yelp, Phil sprung up like a jack-in the box and landed halfway up the stairs. He stared wide-eyed at Riku for ten long seconds before he scrunched up his face and puffed out his chest.

"Yeesh, kid, what're you tryin' to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry about that." Riku brushed his hand against his neck. "I just wanted a better look at this place. Kind of sticks out, you know?"

"Sticks out?" Phil snorted. "You're lookin' at the world-famous Coliseum. I'd think if anyone would remember that, it's you."

Hayner's brow arched. "Wait, hold up. Are you saying you know him?"

Phil stroked his scruffy beard and hummed."Well, there is somethin' familiar about him. Dunno why, but I get the feeling this kid could go toe to toe with Cerberus and still make it out in one piece."

"Cerberus?" Pence blinked. "Who's that?"

Phil stared at the group as if they'd just crawled out of the nuthouse. "What? You mean you seriously don't know? We're talkin' Hades' personal guard dog. Huge, three heads, teeth like swords…"

Cerberus… Riku looked down at his feet. Come to think of it, that _did_ sound familiar. In the back of his head, more images flashed by of a monstrous, three-headed dog with red eyes. Snapping jaws. Pools of darkness racing across the ground. Fleeing crowds and that spiky haired man smashed beneath one giant paw… All of it flew before Riku's eyes, then faded in a snap. This Coliseum… was it one of the worlds he'd visited?

A stabbing pain pierced his skull, and he grasped his head with his left hand. Biting his tongue, he straightened his back, breathed in, and turned his eyes back on Phil.

"Look, I'm flattered and all, but this place shouldn't even _be_ here."

Pence nodded, looking up at one of the statues. "Yeah, there's no way anyone could've built it overnight. You'd have to be some kind of wizard to pull that off."

"Overnight?" Phil slapped his left thigh. "Aw, that's rich. You mean to tell me you never noticed it before?"

Olette tilted her head, waving at one of the benches. "Well, yesterday this place was just a sandlot."

"A sandlot." Phil snickered, clutching his chest with both hands. He bit his lip a second time, but despite his efforts, a roar of laughter exploded out of him. "She thinks… She thinks this place was a _sandlot?_ That's the best thing I've heard all day!"

"But it's true!" Pence stuffed a hand into his pocket, plucking out another photo. "See? Here's what it looked like a few days ago."

Peering over Pence's shoulder, Riku noticed several things right off the bat. First of all, a rectangular platform replaced that behemoth of a building. Wooden benches still flanked the sides, and the scoreboard still sat against a wall of shrubs, but everything else, like the braziers and Phil were nowhere in sight. If that wasn't proof enough, Riku didn't know what was.

Squinting, Phil hopped up and snatched the photo. He pulled it close to his face and walked back and forth. "Look, kid, it's a nice picture, but ya got the wrong place. This arena's about as old as Mount Olympus itself. It ain't one of those things you can pick up and drop into some other town. Even Herc would have a tough time with that, and trust me, he's the toughest guy there is, next to the gods."

"Oh yeah?" Hayner snatched up the picture, and leaned into Phil's face. "Then how come I've never heard of him? If he's so tough, he should've entered the Struggle _ages_ ago."

"Struggle? Is that that kiddy game with the bats?" Phil paused. "The kid with the beanie said something about it, too. Acted like I was steppin' on his turf."

Olette turned around, glancing at the scoreboard. She scurried over, plucked off a poster, and dashed back to the front steps. There, she held out the poster for Phil to see."Well, the Struggle's a town tradition. I think he has every right to be upset."

"Ha, I got two words for ya, toots." He held up two fingers and grinned. "He changed his tune. Can't blame him, either. These games ain't gonna be cute and cuddly. The arena's gonna be packed with fearsome monsters, brave warriors, and nonstop action you can't get anywhere else.."

Hayner scoffed, a sneer stretching across his face. "Monsters, huh? So _you're_ the one behind all the Heartless attacks?"

Phil leaped back, and his face crinkled up like a wad of paper. "You're blamin' the Heartless on me? Kid, you got the wrong idea. I mean, sure, there's been some pretty shady competition lately, but I ain't about to sic those creeps on the whole town."

"Well, they've gotta come from somewhere! Those things have been tearing the place apart for _months_ now."

Phil waved his hand. "Eh, it's probably just Hades tryin' to stir trouble. Nothing Herc can't handle."

"Riiight." Hayner turned the other way, slapping his hand over his face. He leaned over Riku's shoulder and whispered, "I bet this Herc guy's his partner in crime."

"Uh, one problem," said Pence, joining the huddle. "This Coliseum only got here today, and the Heartless have been attacking for way longer than that. Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?"

"Well, you got any better ideas?"

Olette crept closer, though her eyes kept drifting back to Phil. "Honestly, guys, I don't think it's his fault. You heard what he said about Hades, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but who the heck _is_ Hades?" said Hayner. "And all that stuff he said about Hercules, Cerberus, Mount Olympus, and gods… It's like he's lost in his own little world."

"He probably is." Riku peered at the Coliseum. "The fact that he's half-goat's a pretty big indicator, if you ask me."

"And he did seem to know you…" Pence paused, pursing his lips. "But that doesn't make sense. Even if he was from another world, how'd he get here?"

"Well, I know one way we can get to the bottom of this." Grinning, Hayner cracked his knuckles, threw his shoulders back, and marched back to the front steps. "You know what? I'm sold. Where do I sign up for the Games?"

" _You_ wanna compete?" Phil leaned back, and his cheeks puffed up like he was fighting back a laugh. "Sorry, shorty, but that ain't happening on my watch."

"What?!" Hayner stomped his foot, face reddening. "But you let Seifer in!"

"Hey, the kid's got credentials. Word on the street's that he's been finalist in that Struggle game for the past five years, and I hear he and his buddies go around keepin' folks outta trouble. Kinda small time, but puttin' others' lives before himself's still pretty heroic, if ya ask me."

"Please! All Seifer really does is walk around like he owns the whole town. His ego's the size of that whole arena!"

"Maybe so, but I ain't about to let a buncha untrained rookies into the Games." He sighed, running a hand over his balding head. "Fact is, you'd be dealin' with life or death situations, and I don't wanna be the one to tell your folks that you got squashed by a Behemoth."

"But—"

Olette grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Hayner, he's got a point. We have enough trouble with the Heartless as it is."

Hayner opened his mouth and locked eyes with Olette, but after a few seconds, his whole body deflated, as if all the pent up energy inside him had just fizzled out.

"Yeah, well, it's probably gonna be a stupid tournament, anyway." He turned around, stuffed his hands down his pockets, and stomped off towards an archway that led to the Tram Common.

"Hayner, wait!" Pence zipped after him, but he continued without pause. Didn't even look back. Olette frowned faintly, and she wordlessly turned to Riku before following Pence's lead. Of course, Riku had no plans to leave his friends in the dust. After shooting one last look at Phil, he tore off after the trio, kicking up dust as he ran.

What he didn't expect was the abrupt sound of buzzing penetrating his skull. Shuddering, he slapped one hand over his left ear and continued running until he made it under the arch with his friends. The creamy concrete above and around them flashed. For half a second, their surroundings turned pitch black. Pence and Olette stumbled into each other, while Riku pressed his weight into the wall. Another flicker, and the blackness shifted.

A sky filled with scattered stars spanned over their heads. In place of a narrow alley, a raised, cement walkway stretched out above them and paved a path between two parallel lines of shops. Several signs fought for Riku's attention: one featured creepy, grinning man in green constantly tipping a top hat, another bore yellow letters that read 'HOTEL'. Shoes, bags, and suits stuffed the windows, and an immense, white building appeared to the far north. It was decked out with columns, rows of stained glass windows, and a red-roofed clock tower that pierced the sky. One look, and Riku knew this wasn't Twilight Town.

No. His eyes narrowed in stark realization; just like the past few glitches, Traverse Town appeared before his eyes.

On the upside, the change of scenery made Hayner stick out just like those glaring signs.

He stood just a couple yards away, eyes fixed on the tower. While Olette wandered over to his side, Pence lifted his camera and pointed it up at the hat-tipping sign.

"Whoa, and here I thought that Coliseum was impressive! Just look at all these weird shops! And that tower, too… It's no station, but the architecture's neat."

Hayner whipped around, arms crossed. "Well, don't get too excited. We don't even know what's out here."

No, they didn't. At that thought, Riku stretched out his arm and willed his Keyblade into his grip. His other hand snapped Sora's necklace off his belt, and he threaded it through the handle, turning his weapon as black as the night sky.

He regretted it within seconds because as soon as he lifted Oblivion, more buzzing erupted in both of his ears and sent him down to his knees.

"Riku!"

All three of his friends barreled towards him in a flash. His right eye twitched, and as they ran, he noticed the walkway up above rippling and waving. The benches to his left flashed between wooden planks and glowing red circuitry. The ground rumbled, sending his friends tumbling backwards. As soon as they hit the ground, they flung themselves forward and took off again. Grumbling, Riku leaned his weight into his Keyblade and climbed back on his feet. He started to run towards them when another round of tremors sent him crashing into a nearby bench.

Hayner grabbed Riku's wrist and pulled him back up, but there wasn't time to talk. Even if there had been, the buzzing drowned out all other noise, including the sound of Riku's footsteps. All the while, the greys of the concrete, browns of the benches, and the assorted lights blinked out all at once, leaving black and red structures in their places. Looking over his shoulder, Riku grimaced at the sight. Rather than stop, he motioned to the stairway across the street. Nodding, Hayner, Pence, and Olette followed his lead, and the four abruptly swerved to the right, ready to zip up to the top.

They got within two feet of the steps when something black crashed into the concrete. Another crash followed. Then a third, then a fourth. A bombardment of objects struck the ground at the bottom of the stairs until a twelve-foot wall towered in their path.

Undeterred, Hayner lunged at the wall, but the moment he touched the barrier, his whole body shivered just like the buildings around them. He grew translucent, like a ghostly specter, and immediately sprung back.

It felt like a knife had stabbed Riku from behind. He felt his throat constrict, muffling any sound he might've made. An icy sensation shot down his spine, coiling around his heart and paralyzing his entire body. Deep down, he knew his friends were just part of the system, just zeroes and ones given a life of their own, but it never really _felt_ that way before now.

The thing was, human bodies were solid. They didn't distort. To that end, Hayner's reaction destroyed the illusion, revealed the smoke and the mirrors. More importantly, it proved that those boxes were more than just some roadblock.

Pulling his Keyblade back, he moved to attack, but before he even budged an inch, something slammed him into the dirt. His face struck the cement, and he wheezed out all the air in his lungs. At long last, he heard voices piercing through the racket. Gulping, he turned his head to the side, spotting a huge, black box looming over his shoulder. Hayner and Olette both charged at it, and Riku's heart nearly burst from his chest.

In that instant, something inside him snapped.

His eyes slammed shut, and he leaned into his left elbow. A bubbling sensation built in his chest, growing stronger and stronger with each passing second. Glowering, he shoved himself back on his feet, whirled around, and threw his left hand forward. Blue flames exploded from his fingertips and smothered the block on its way towards the ground. It erupted in a cloud of zeros and ones, just like all the Heartless he'd fought here. Both Hayner and Olette skidded to stop, gasping in unison. Under normal circumstances, Riku might've done the same.

There just wasn't time to stop and stare.

Scooping up his Keyblade, he skimmed the whole area. A _THUD_ from behind grabbed his focus and tugged him towards the clock tower, where he spotted a heap of those boxes. The blocks rattled. They bounced up off the ground and snapped together. Four of the blocks formed groups of two and burst into bright red light. When the light faded, their once sharp corners smoothed. Crimson claws shot out of the now rounded shapes, shining like metal. Six more blocks bunched together to form two L-shapes. Said shapes flashed just like the newly formed gauntlets, smoothing out into black, iron boots that stomped in place.

Another three blocks formed a vertical stack, and in the blink of an eye, took on a slick, hourglass shape with those red, veiny circuits coiled around its center. To top it all off, one final block crashed down from above and flashed into a spiky helmet with a jagged, red face plate.

With the pieces all together, the Heartless raised its fists, snapped its claws, and stomped forward, causing the already blemished buildings to shiver with each step.

"What is that thing?!" Hayner cried. Riku's eyebrows drew together, his lips flattened, and his back arched. All the while, memories of a purple, armored Heartless danced in his mind.

"It's the Guard Armor…" Except something wasn't right. The black and red metal, the circuits winding around its chest… it was just like all the other Heartless he'd seen here. Imperfect. Glitched. Heck, if the distortions were any indication, its presence alone was cause for worry.

Briefly, his mind flashed back to when Hayner touched the barrier. If contact with those things was enough to glitch _him_ out, then one thing was crystal clear.

He spun towards his friends, breath hitching. "You guys need to get back!"

"…Got it." Hayner spoke just barely above a whisper, avoiding eye contact altogether. Wincing, he ran off towards a nearby fountain, and the others took off at his tail. The entire time, the Glitch Armor drew closer. Its clanging footsteps echoed all around.

For better or worse, it was go time. Hopefully those months of fighting Neoshadows would pay off.

Heart racing, he charged at the Heartless and leaped at the nearest gauntlet. Sparks swirled around the Keyblade's tip, and he smashed his weapon against its claws. Electricity shot up the Heartless' fingertips, and the gauntlet flew back, vibrating furiously. The second gauntlet flew at his side, and he bashed his Keyblade against its knuckles.

The gauntlet bounced back with a _CLANG,_ and Riku shoved his palm forward. More blue fire erupted from his hand, smashing the armored fist against the front of the clock tower.

Just as soon as he lowered his hand, the Glitch Armor's torso smashed into his back and flung him through the air. Shutting his eyes, Riku flipped backwards and banged his Keyblade into the cement. The ground quivered and rocky spikes pierced the torso from below. The other armored pieces collapsed in a pile. Riku hoped it would've ended there, but the boots and gauntlets bounced up off the pavement and rushed his way. Of course it wasn't over yet.

Rolling his eyes, Riku ducked between one flying gauntlet and bashed his Keyblade against the nearest boot. The other foot kicked at him from the side, and he rolled to the left, dodging the blow. The two gauntlets whirled in from behind, and he gulped. There had to be some way to make this easier. Some kind of spell to pin them down.

Propelled by gut instinct, Riku shouted, "Force!"

A clear, dark dome spread over the bits of armor, and they all clattered into the ground. Grinning, Riku hopped back, took his Keyblade in both hands, and rocketed at the heap. He dashed at one of the boots, then turned back around and smashed his weapon against a gauntlet. He zipped back and forth, sending sparks flying as he smashed against a gauntlet and reduced it to zeroes as ones.

Too bad his victory was short lived. Once he stopped, the remaining gauntlet snapped him up, squeezed his chest, and smashed him into the pavement. His face struck concrete, and he let out a muffled scream. The claws clamped tighter around his waist, and when he lifted his head, he saw both boots shooting down at his face.

Riku flinched. For a second, he thought he'd end up road pizza, but before the Heartless hit him, he felt his body slip through the gauntlet, like a veil of cloth. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that wall of black boxes in the corner of his eye. The torso, gauntlet, and boots all came crashing down over him seconds later. Squeezing his Keyblade, Riku rolled underneath the armor and leaped onto one of the benches. A bright red shockwave rocketed across the ground, and he gasped, lunging at his friends.

Spreading his arms, he let the wave strike him head on, hollering as white-hot pain coursed through his veins. Hayner, Pence, and Olette all jumped back, and the armor trudged closer still. If it separated its parts, it'd probably be able to hit all of them at once! And if that happened, would they...?

"No... I won't let you hurt them!"

Something stirred inside him. His heart burst, and sizzling and boiling and throbbing all at once. His lungs inflated, and he gripped at the front of his shirt. All the tension in his chest, his muscles, and his head floated off like helium balloons. Surges of energy raced down to his fingertips. Pale, blue light stretched from his head to his toes as darkness bubbled up from the depths of his heart.

He took the Keyblade in both hands and kicked off the ground. His surroundings blurred as he flew forward, slicing through an armored fist. He jerked to the left and charged into one of the boots. His Keyblade sliced across its ankle, and he lunged at the other foot. He zipped back and forth, left and right, picking up speed until, at last, he leaped up pulled his Keyblade over his head, and slammed it into the dirt.

Bursts of energy erupted all around, lighting the square with dazzling, blue lights. When the light faded, no signs of the armor remained, and Riku slowly sank back to solid ground. He landed at the foot of the fountain, black smoke swirling around his wrists. After shaking off his hands and taking one more deep breath, the smoke faded, as did his Keyblade.

But that wasn't all that disappeared. Right before Riku's eyes, the black splotches on the clock tower shrank away, restoring the pristine white coating of the building's exterior. The benches flashed, and their wooden planks popped back into view. The signs of the shops sparked to life once again, and the blacks and reds gave way to blues and greys.

Then, before he could blink, Riku felt someone smack him on the back. One look to the right, and he spotted Hayner grinning from ear to ear. "That. Was. _Awesome._ Dude, where'd you even _get_ a move like that?"

"It just... came to me, I guess." Riku wheezed, gripping his shirt again. So this was what darkness felt like. A surge of power, a rush of adrenaline, let loose in one devastating blow. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Riku chuckled. "Trust me, this isn't the kind of power I'd use on a daily basis. I just had to do something before that Heartless pounded you guys."

"Right…" Hayner averted his eyes and slumped. "And I couldn't do a thing to help. Maybe that goat guy was onto something…"

"Hey." Riku stepped out in front of him, placing both hands on his hips. "Don't beat yourself up. I only got this strong because I had to."

"But why? That's what I don't get." He paused, finally looking at Riku again. "I mean, maybe it's because I've been stuck in this town my whole life, but I can't even _imagine_ what you've been through."

Riku's shoulders sagged, and he looked down at his hands. A small, weak smile formed along his lips. "Even I'm still trying to figure that out. All that stuff about saving worlds barely scratches the surface, and it sure doesn't explain how I got this power."

"But you still saved other _worlds._ That's bigger than anything I could ever _dream_ of doing. Heck, before I met you, I didn't even know other worlds existed!"

"Hah." Riku's smile broadened, and he tipped his chin up. "Well, I think they're supposed to be a secret. Donald would probably hit me over the head just for _mentioning_ them."

"Donald…" Pence scratched his head. "Hey, isn't he that magic duck you're friends with?"

"Yep. Loud, kind of obnoxious, but I'm pretty sure he's a good guy." Riku glanced at the ground. "At least, he seemed all right the last time I saw him."

"I wonder where he is now," said Olette. "It's been four months… I bet he's worried sick, just like Kairi."

"Yeah…" Riku laced his fingers through the charm on his belt, squeezing it with an iron grip. Almost half a year had passed since he'd seen them. Who knew what had happened since? Were the worlds even okay? For a moment, his mind flashed back to the nightmare. To those doors and the darkness oozing out from within… What if it was a sign? And if it was, then could he really afford to stay here?

If he left, he'd be able to get back to his friends. Maybe actually journeying with them would fill in the gaps in his memories. Then he'd see what was really at stake and what kind of troubles he'd left behind…

But was that really fair? He had three friends standing right in front of him and a whole world suffering for reasons he still couldn't grasp. Shaking his head, Riku looked to the trio. "But you know what? I don't mind sticking around a bit longer. If I left now, I'd be leaving you guys with all the Heartless. Not exactly heroic, if you ask me."

"Yeah. I mean, we all saw how lousy _I_ was." Hayner wilted, kicking a pebble into the water. "But Riku, you think you could teach me some of your tricks? I'm not expecting anything huge, like Keyblades or explosions. It's just… after what happened today, I wanna make sure I can take care of myself."

"Hmm." Riku folded his arms, tipping his head to the side. The idea of training somebody never really crossed his mind before, or if it had, he certainly couldn't remember it. Where would he even start? Hayner seemed pretty skilled at swinging foam bats, but would that really help him if he picked up a real sword? The last time he tried, he nearly sliced Riku's arm off. If they were gonna get anywhere, they'd need nonhuman targets. Something expendable.

He snapped his fingers when an idea popped into his head. "You know, Phil might not let you into the Games, but I bet I could talk him letting us use the Coliseum as a training ground."

Hayner stumbled backwards, holding up his hands. "You'd really do that?"

"Hey, it's what friends do. Besides, if you've got someone coaching you, maybe your folks will cut you some slack."

Laughing shakily, Hayner rubbed the back of his neck. "Man, I don't even know what to _say…_ "

Olette giggled, patting him on the shoulder. "You could always just thank him."

"No way. There's gotta be something bigger I can do..." He turned around for a few seconds, then clapped his hands. "You know what? I think I know just the thing."

"Lemme guess," said Pence. "Ice cream?"

"Hey, we get ice cream all the time. I'm thinking something bigger than that! In fact..." He tugged at Pence's wrist, yanking him closer. After that, he grabbed Olette and pulled her into the huddle. For about a minute, the three whispered amongst each other. Part of Riku wanted to sneak closer and listen in on their conversation, but he held back that urge, watching with a smirk as the three muttered to each other. He heard a couple 'uh-huhs,' a few snorts and giggles, and something about pretzels and watermelon. By the time the three broke away, each of them cracked monstrous grins. Something fishy was definitely going on.

"So, you guys gonna fill me in?"

"And spoil the surprise?" Pence shook his head. "Sorry, Riku, but you're gonna have to wait 'til tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, huh? So what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?"

Hayner leaned into the side of the stairs, shrugging. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat."

"Aw, but I was kinda hoping we'd look around." Pence gestured at the clock tower. "Wouldn't it be cool to check out the view up there?"

Wincing, Hayner wrapped his arms around his chest. "And risk getting nailed by more blocks? No thanks."

"…Right." Pence's head drooped, and he shifted from one foot to the other. "Sorry, that was stupid of me."

"No, man, don't say that." He sighed, fingers gripping at his arms. "Let's just get out of here, okay?"

Olette opened her mouth, but no words followed. As Hayner climbed up the stairs, she and Pence both watched in silence, exchanging brief glances with each other. The two looked to Riku, and he felt as if they'd both punched him in the gut. What was he even supposed to say? Human bodies didn't distort like holograms, and they sure as heck didn't flicker. There was only one explanation, and he had no plans to break it to them. Instead, he just shrugged, following Hayner up the steps. They had a close call, but he'd make sure this never happened again.

The rest of the day passed by in a flash. After a while, Riku broke off from the trio, wandering up to the side street beneath a pitch black sky. He followed the glow of the light poles that ran along the sides of the road. His hand trailed along the wall of a nearby building, and he stopped once or twice to look over his shoulder and back towards the entrance to the sandlot. Empty space now occupied the area where a house once sat, just like his first night in town. Through the gap, he noticed glimmers of a bright yellow sign, no doubt from Traverse Town's Accessory Shop.

"I just don't get it," he said, dragging his fingers through his bangs. "Why does this keep on happening?"

No answers came, and Riku continued on until he reached the gate to the Usual Spot. His fingers brushed up against the bars, and he prepared to slip inside when a tingle trailed down his spine, and a whisper carried through the air.

_So you continue to cling to this fantasy… I wonder how long it will last._

Riku's grip on the gate tightened, and his shoulders shot up. He looked over his shoulder, but saw nothing but crates, barrels, and lights. Still, he stepped away from the gate, Keyblade drawn. "Who's there?"

His only response was a silent breeze.

**x.x.x**

She had to say something sooner or later, right? Otherwise she'd stay stuck in the same place. Forced to search aimlessly. Forced to deal with DiZ's scolding.

Stuck beneath the doorway, Xion tried convincing herself to push forward. All she had to do was speak her mind, right? Then maybe things would get better.

She'd been standing there for at least ten minutes now, silently watching DiZ work. And just like any other day, he leaned over the keyboard at his computer, striking the keys in an almost mechanical fashion. He kept his eyes on the screens, all of which flashed with strange, speckled patterns and black and red blotches. A low buzzing racket made her squirm. Gulping, she quietly crept across the floor and continued watching him without a word. If she was going to make this work, she needed to watch her step.

Out of the blue, DiZ stopped typing. With a low groan, he shifted to the right and glared up at the centermost screen. Standing up on her tip toes, Xion tried to make out the text. Between all the funny, static boxes, she saw the words 'Restoration At', followed by a whole line of those blocks. The surrounding monitors flashed on and off. One showed a rippling image of a boy seated at a couch, but with the picture constantly twitching, it was tough to make out the details.

"How could this have happened? To think that the data within those memories could create such disarray…"

Data within memories? Xion covered her mouth and stepped back. What did that mean? She remembered Kairi saying something about data existing inside computers. So did computers have memories, too? Or did he mean that boy's memories? And just who _was_ he, anyway? She thought she saw a little silver hair, though with the screen so dark, it was hard to tell. For the next few seconds, she gazed at his image, trying to make out the rest of his features, but as she stared, she felt something inside her chest slowly constrict. Her head started throbbing, and she tore her eyes away.

"So you have returned empty handed once again." She cringed at DiZ's words.

"I'm sorry," she said, averting her eyes. "But you have to understand. I'm looking for one girl across hundreds of worlds. It's not like there's any way to detect her."

"Must I do all your thinking for you?" DiZ turned away from the computer, and his lips stretched into a straight line. "Naminé is doubtlessly traveling with that wretched Replica. If following your memories fails, then you must alter your course. Follow the flow of hearts released from his Keyblade instead."

"The Replica…" Xion's eyes widened. "Pinocchio said that the Replica stole all of Riku's friends once. Did he steal Naminé, too?"

DiZ barked out a hollow laugh, the corners of his mouth twitching. "You have heard nothing but lies. The 'Riku' this Pinocchio referred to was doubtlessly the Replica himself, fueled by the artificial memories within him. He was nothing but a pawn for the Organization, and it is because of him that Riku is in such a dire state." His eye shifted towards the computer. So that boy was Riku? Xion shivered and took a step closer.

"And that's why we need Naminé? But I still don't understand. Pinocchio really liked the Replica, and it sounded like the two were friends. If that's true, then can we really be sure that he—"

"He challenged Riku to a fight that could have ended in his death. Moreover, he is a _Replica._ An artificial being with no right to exist."

Xion gripped at her sleeves, brow furrowing. No right to exist? Why, because he was made by somebody else? Even if he did try to kill Riku, something still felt off about DiZ's words. After all, she'd heard Kairi talk about him a few times before, always with an air of concern, not contempt. Still, if she said that, would DiZ even listen?

For now, she'd focus on more immediate issues.

"You looked pretty angry about that computer, though. Is something happening in there?"

"As I told you before, it does _not_ concern you." He turned his back on her, scarf swishing as he moved. "You have one purpose, Xion, and now that you know where to search, you must proceed as planned."

"But I want to know!" she snapped, and immediately after, her hand flew to her mouth. Briefly, she thought about apologizing or backing away, but her new friends' words echoed in her mind. She had to stay firm, right? Running away wasn't an answer.

"DiZ, please… If there's something wrong, maybe I can help you. I could go in there myself, see what's going on, and—"

His shoulders hunched, and his back arched. In the blink of an eye, he whirled back around, his eye burning bright like a flame. "You are _not_ to set foot within that simulation, and I advise you to forget what you have seen altogether. I will tell you what I need of you, and you would do well to follow those instructions and _nothing_ more. After all, you are a puppet, not a human being."

She tried to speak, but a planet-sized lump swelled in her throat, and her eyes fell to the floor. If she wasn't human, then how come everybody else treated her like an equal? They didn't see her as a puppet at all! Or if they did, they sure didn't seem to care. Why else would they have treated her so kindly? They cheered her up, supported her. None of them scolded her or called her names.

With so many other people cheering her on, she knew she had to say _something,_ but one look at DiZ's piercing gaze, and the words faded away.

"Shucks, DiZ, ya don't have to bully her."

"Goofy?" She whirled around, and a meek little smile stretched across her face. He wasn't alone, either. In no time flat, both Donald and Goofy entered the room, each stopping long enough to wave.

But unlike Xion, DiZ merely scoffed at the trio. "If I say nothing, how do you expect Riku to recover? And don't think that I haven't noticed your frequent departures… Do you not care what becomes of him? Continue down this path, and you will lead the Organization straight to our doorstep."

"Oh, pipe down!" Donald rolled his eyes. "We've made it this long without those Nobodies attacking, _and_ we've saved a whole buncha worlds."

Nodding, Goofy raised his index finger and grinned. "And we met our ol' pal Aqua, too! That means we've got three Keybearers goin' around."

"It matters not. Without a Keyblade of your own, you are unfit to combat the Organization, let alone protect the worlds." DiZ paused, eying Kairi. "Unless the situation has changed…"

Her right hand curled into a fist, and she looked away. But how come? Did DiZ not know about her Keyblade yet? And if so, why didn't Kairi didn't say anything before? Was it really worth hiding?

Rather than elaborate, Kairi turned her eyes to the computer. "How's Riku doing? That's all I want to know."

"It will have to wait." He leered at Xion. "After all, Xion seems content to waste her time lingering when there is work to be done."

Xion bristled. "But it sounds like this is really important. You don't have to hide it from me!"

DiZ's eye narrowed further, and he peered at the screens. His posture grew rigid, and he spoke with a low tone. "On the contrary, Xion, it is a necessity."

Kairi scowled, marching over to Xion's side. "A necessity? DiZ, I don't think it'd hurt her to know. You've been keeping her in the dark for way too long."

He wheezed out a chuckle. "And what right does she have to know? As it stands, Xion is clearly malfunctioning. It's the only explanation for her incompetence, and if she cannot fulfill her given role, then perhaps she is due for repairs."

Xion's face paled. She felt like her brain had just short-circuited. Everything around her became washed in shades of red. Malfunctions? _Repairs?_ Squeezing her eyes shut tight, Xion bit her tongue and held back the stream of words that flooded her head. First he called her a puppet, and now he was talking about her like she was just some _machine!_ Was that really all she was to him?

Was that really all she was…?

Hanging her head, Xion stood motionless. Her right hand curled into a fist, and a glare worked its way across her face.

"I'm _not_ malfunctioning," she muttered, turning her back on the group. Before the others got a chance to speak, she stormed through the door, leaving the computer room behind.

She trudged up the stairs and towards the library. When she reached the top step, she saw something black move in the corner of her eye.

She stopped abruptly, looking back and forth, but no matter where she turned, she saw nothing but bookshelves.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	27. Teetering on the Edge

"Xion, wait!"

Kairi dashed to the doorway, but no response came. In the darkness of the computer room, she barely made out Xion's form as it disappeared around the corner. Kairi's fingers dug into her palms, and her shoulders trembled. She fought back the urge to scream her frustrations and whirled around, glaring daggers at DiZ.

"I hope you're happy. If you keep this up, she might not want to come back here." Kairi wouldn't blame her if she ran away. After all, DiZ treated her like an object, not a person. In her shoes, Kairi would have left a long time ago.

Goofy tapped his fingers together, looking to the door. Lifting his chin, he cracked a weak smile. "Don't worry, Kairi. I'll go look for her. Betcha anything she needs a buddy right now."

"Thank you." Kairi placed a hand over her heart, heaving a tiny sigh. "Could you tell her I'd like to talk to her later?"

"'Course I can! Anything to make her feel better." And with that, Goofy marched through the door, bobbing up and down along the way.

"All this for a puppet." DiZ sneered, watching as Goofy vanished. "I cannot believe you are encouraging her."

"And I can't believe you're so dense!" said Donald. "Haven't you ever been around kids before? They're supposed to make mistakes! It's part of growing up."

"I am in no mood for arguments." He turned around, hands clasped behind his back. "Furthermore, I believe that you wished to hear about Riku. Isn't that a more pertinent issue?"

Kairi's brow furrowed. "But I still don't understand. Why did you have to wait for Xion to leave?"

"Because…" DiZ hesitated, and when he spoke again, his voice lost its usual edge. "Xion is the root of the problem."

**x.x.x**

Okay, so he started his journey in Traverse Town. That part was clear enough, but what happened before? And what happened next? Maybe if he could figure that out, Riku'd get to the bottom of those nightmares. If nothing else, it'd keep him busy while he waited for his friends. Today was supposed to be the big day, after all. Some special surprise waited for him, hopefully something to distract them all from yesterday's Blox dilemma.

He leaned against an oil vat near the front gate, fingers drumming against his arms. With his eyes squeezed shut, he tried digging into the clutter of his subconscious. Where to begin? Well, the images in those photos sure looked familiar. Maybe he could start with that weird, grinning cat. Purple, coated in stripes, with a devious look in his eyes…

A faint image started to form in his mind.

_A blinding pink color stretched far and wide, from the walls, to the tiled floor, to even the rabbit-shaped cushions on the back of a giant chair. A monstrous table towered above him, topped with a bottle and a golden box. Riku saw himself slip into this room and stomp over to the table with Donald and Goofy in tow._

_Groaning, the memory Riku hoisted himself onto the chair. He looked back and forth, one hand over his forehead. Was he looking for something? Well, whatever it was, he stopped as soon as an eerie song filled the air._

"And, as in uffish thought he stood, the Jabberwock, with eyes of flame…" _In a flash, that cat appeared, grinning just as widely in the picture._ "Came whiffling through the tulgey woods and burbled as it came!"

_"Whaddaya talking about this time?" said Donald._

_"Oh, nothing. And everything! That's for you to decide. Either way, I suggest you climb up here, that is, if you wish to enjoy the view."_

_The memory Riku rolled his eyes. "What's there_ to _view? So far, there's been no sign of Alice or_ anyone _else. Not even the 'shadows.'"_

 _The cat chuckled. "Didn't you know? Shadows just_ love _the light. The brighter the light, the stronger the shadow…"_

The memory stopped there, fading into a muddled mess of pinks and browns. Gritting his teeth, Riku tried to reach out for those memories. To get the big picture, but as the seconds flew by, he felt a tight, gripping sensation squeezing his skull. He stopped, panting, and slumped against the vat. Without context, what was he supposed to think of that? Who was Alice? Why was everything in that room so huge? And for crying out loud, what the heck was a Jabberwock?

His thoughts screeched to a stop when he heard the creak of the gate. Opening his eyes, Riku shifted to the right, smiling sheepishly as his friends slipped into the room. "I was starting to wonder when you guys would show up. Everything okay?" He had to ask, just to be safe. After yesterday, who knew what could've happened?

For a brief moment, both Olette and Pence frowned. They looked at each other, and Pence let out a soft, shaky laugh. Hayner raised an eyebrow at them, but with one look, the two's faces shifted entirely. Their frowns flipped upside down, and Olette started giggling.

"Riku, how are you supposed to have fun if you start worrying about us? Just this once, we're gonna try not to worry about investigations or Heartless or anything strange."

"Nope!" Grinning, Hayner bumped his fist against his chest. "Today's all about kicking back, spending time together… I think if anyone could use the break, it's you, man."

A day with no recon, huh? Well, that fell in line with what he heard them muttering yesterday. More importantly, after that scare with the Blox, Riku was more than ready to give himself a break. So, without hesitating, he nodded and looked to the door. "So, what's the plan? You guys are being awfully vague."

"Well, yeah, we're trying to keep it a surprise!" said Pence, though after a second, he reached for the gate. "But if we're gonna make it in time, we'd better hurry to the station! That train's not gonna wait forever."

"A train? Wait, are we headed out of town?"

Olette covered her mouth, muffling another giggle. "That's what trains are for, silly. Now, c'mon! We don't want to miss out on the sun."

Before Riku even got a chance to speak, his three friends turned around and squeezed their way through the gate. For a couple seconds, Riku stood there with his mouth hanging open. Sun? A train ride? Couple that with yesterday's talk of pretzels and watermelons, and a mental picture started to take form. And just as the idea took root, his lips started to curl up again. His friends were right. If his suspicions were true, then why waste any time? Pulling himself out of his daze, Riku barged out the door and, with his friends in tow, marched his way up to the station itself.

One trip through the building's clear, glass doors, and Hayner led the group over to a window that read 'Tickets'. High, brick walls ran down the sides of the hall, and just up ahead, Riku noticed a short flight of grey steps that led into a vast, open space. While Hayner and Olette chatted with the lady at the ticket booth, Riku wandered up those stairs, immediately losing himself in his surroundings.

The room seemed to stretch on for miles, reducing Riku to an ant by comparison. A giant, gold clock hung high over his head, stuck between two trains resting at the edge of the platform. A grid of metal beams stretched over the ceiling, while fans whirled up above, cooling the air. Small, wooden benches rested against the far right wall, with green trash bins placed in between. Riku didn't stop to look long, but one peek into one of the bins, and he found a whole heap of ice cream sticks. It figured.

A simple illustration hung in the center of the wall, showing a tan lump of sand cluttered with palm trees. It read 'the Seaside festival is here.' Moving away from the wall, Riku wandered over to a copper colored train, noting the massive shutters at the head of the tracks, labeled with a giant number one. Empty tracks occupied the space in front of the neighboring shutter, which bore a zero label, and far across the room, past the golden railing, Riku barely made out several more green trains passing in and out of the station. He thought about hopping down for a closer look when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Hey, Riku, shouldn't you save the sightseeing for when we get there?"

He tensed up for a second, then blurted out a short laugh. When he turned around, he spotted Hayner with four tickets clutched in his left hand. "Ha, you got me there. When are we leaving, anyway?"

"In two minutes, so hurry up." He stepped away, traipsing over to the train's open door. Pushing aside all thoughts of exploration, Riku followed his lead. Once Hayner flashed the conductor their tickets, the four made their way down the hall.

Purple, metal walls surrounded them on both sides, each one lined with brown cushions that looked like marshmallows compared to the Usual Spot's couch. It didn't take long before Riku plopped down on the nearest empty seat, leaning back against the pillow-soft cushions. He never thought he'd be so enthralled by something as simple as a seat, but after waking up with his back aching on more than one occasion, it was nice to have a little comfort.

Snorting, Hayner sat down across from Riku and folded his arms. "Man, you're just eating this place up, aren't you? First the station, now the train cart… If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd never seen a train before."

"Well, maybe I haven't." Riku shrugged. "I mean, I know what trains _are_ , but actually _being_ here's a completely different story. Besides, it's nice to actually sit somewhere where I don't have springs pressing against my back."

"You're just saying that because you sleep there. C'mon, couldn't you at least get a sleeping bag?"

"Oh, give him a break," said Olette, sliding down next to him. "We've been so busy that we've barely had time to shop. And maybe Riku's just being frugal."

"Frugal? Well, he can forget about that today! I might've been able to shell out for the tickets, but there's no way I can buy watermelons for _all_ of us."

"So we're gonna go Dutch?" Riku smirked, reaching into his pocket. "Well, don't sweat it. I think I've got enough extra cash if any of you guys wind up short." He looked to the side, eying Pence. In the time Riku'd spend talking with the others, he'd parked himself just a few feet away and was now fiddling with his camera. "Ha, don't tell me that's for more recon, Pence."

"Nah, I just wanna make sure we can hold onto this memory. It's our first time going out there together, so we should have something to take back with us once it's over."

"Just don't get _too_ caught up taking pictures," said Hayner. "What's the point of heading out there if you're gonna have your eyes glued to the camera the whole time?"

Just as Pence started to speak up, the whistle of the train drowned out his words. The cart started rattling, and soon the walls of the station started to shift. Gluing his eyes to the window, Riku watched as the shutter drew open and the train briefly slipped into the dark. Turning back around, Riku spotted the top of the clock tower from just above Hayner's head, though it shrank further and further away with each passing second. Down below, he spotted a whole sea of rooftops coming together in a blur.

He thought about trying to pick out the details, to see if any structures looked familiar, but after a few minutes of travel, a white flash overtook the windows, and Riku flew back, shielding his eyes. When the light finally faded, he gasped at what he saw.

The train tracks now stretched over a wide body of water, and as the train moved, it kicked up small rooster tails along its sides. White, fluffy clouds drifted across the horizon, and from afar, he noticed a greenish speck. This couldn't be right…

Straight away, Pence scooped up his camera and started snapping photos. Like Riku, Hayner and Olette stared out the windows, hands pressed to the glass. The speck grew larger and larger, and Riku started to make out a faint, sandy shoreline, puffy, green treetops clumped together, and a wooden bridge that stretched out to a platform topped with scattered palm trees. As the train grew closer, more features stood out, like the waterfall oozing out from a wall of stone, a shabby, wooden shack, and sweeping stairs leading up to the top of one gargantuan tree.

The train grinded to a halt at the edge of a wooden dock. The doors flew open, and Hayner, Pence, and Olette wordlessly trudged outside. They moved fast enough that Riku couldn't get a look at their faces to know what was up. He just followed their lead once again, stepping across the rickety planks and out into the sun.

"Everything okay, guys?"

"Okay? You call this _okay?_ " Hayner gestured at their surroundings, brow furrowing. "Just when we thought we'd catch a break, we wind up on the wrong beach!"

"It's more than just a beach," said Pence. "That train just dropped us on an island! I don't know about you guys, but I think that's even weirder than the Coliseum."

"Um…" Olette winced, sliding to the edge of the dock. "Well, at least it's still a beach! And there's nobody else here, which means we don't have to worry about crowds."

Her voice sounded kind of strained, like she was trying to force a cheery tone to keep the others from worrying. Riku understood. After all, there was no guarantee this place was safe. Given what happened in Traverse Town, who knew what they'd face? Riku even thought to suggest they head back, but when he looked over his shoulder, the train was gone.

Gulping, he zipped closer to his friends and cracked an uneven smile. "Olette's right. Isn't today supposed to be about taking it easy? If we stress over how this place got here, then our plan's as good as ruined."

"Hmm…" Hayner looked across the water, eying a strange, curved tree resting on that tiny chunk of land. "Know what? I'm game. Besides, it looks like we won't even have to pay for our lunches after. Just look at all the fruit over there!"

Fruit? Riku blinked, taking a second look at that tree. Sure enough, between the swaths of fan-like leaves, he spotted several yellow specks hanging near the treetop. It was a bit tough to tell from a distance, but he could've sworn he saw points on the fruits, kind of like a star.

Star-shaped fruit…

Gasping, Riku staggered backwards. His fingers twitched, and his heart wrenched. Once again, he felt something grip his skull. Flashes of black and yellow flew before his eyes. A wooden door without a handle, marked with a simple gold keyhole, white sketches of faces along a cave wall, tattered cloth floating in the water, a broken bottle, and rotting fish…

A hand waved in front of his face, and the images shattered into a million pieces. At first Riku stood still, eyes wide and unblinking, but that same hand grabbed him on the shoulder and shook it.

"Yo, Riku! Get a hold of yourself!"

"…Sorry." He shook his head, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Don't worry about me, all right? Let's just look around for a bit, see what we can find."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pence frowned and tilted his head. "You looked kinda… scared for a second."

"It's nothing." He waved his hand and hopped down from the docks. "Now, c'mon. I'm tired of just standing around."

The others kept quiet. Since none of them protested, Riku took off down the shore, approaching the waterfall he'd seen from afar. After wandering down Twilight Town's paved roads, it felt strange to move across the soft, dry sand. Yet the way his shoes sank with each step felt… strangely nostalgic. For a moment, he stopped and scooped up some sand, letting it fall between his fingers. Was this really his first time on a beach? On this island?

Shaking his head, he moved up the ramp leading over to the pond. As the waterfall cascaded over the down, he noticed small ripples forming, then fading away. A click and a flash to his right told him that Pence had whipped out the camera again. At the same time, he saw something black shift in the corner of his eye. Fingers twitching, Riku snapped his head to the left, but the figure vanished, replaced with a tall, tan-skinned boy with a ball tucked under his arm. He wore a blue headband over his wild, red hair, a sleeveless tan top, and baggy yellow pants. He kept his eyes on the entrance to the nearby cave. But wait, weren't they alone a few minutes ago?

Breaking away from his friends, Riku crept towards the boy from behind, but as soon as he got within an arm's reach, his body grew transparent, then vanished in a flash. A sharp, stinging sensation pierced his chest, and he ripped his eyes away from the cave.

Returning to his friends' side, he gestured to the nearby wooden shack. "C'mon, let's see what else is out here."

A short walk led them directly to the shack, its walls formed with overlapping planks and boards. More planks stretched over the roof, with a few open gaps between thicker boards. Riku wasn't entirely sure why he picked this place, but his body moved on autopilot, nudging the door open, leading his friends up the creaking stairs. Soon they emerged on a plateau at the very edge of the bridge. Three palm trees stood in a line at the end of the tunnel, the first topped with a nest of twigs and a seagull. The bird stared down at them for several seconds, and Pence lifted his camera to snap a photo. As soon as the camera flashed, the bird squawked and fluttered off.

Hayner snickered and patted him on the back. "Shouldn't you save your film for something a bit more exciting?"

"Aw, but this isn't our beach, Hayner. Don't you think we should get as many pictures as we can?"

"Just make sure you save some film for us. I don't wanna go back with an album full of _trees._ "

Olette chimed in, but her words flew through one of Riku's ears and out the other. The same went for the rest of his friends. As the three chatted with one another, Riku's eyes drifted to the other side of the bridge. There, standing at the foot of the curved tree, he spotted a boy swinging a red pole of some sort. He was a shorter kid, with messy, blonde hair, a yellow and white shirt, and strange black shorts with one pant leg slightly longer than the other.

"Who…?" Riku stepped closer, squinting at the kid. He continued swinging his rod without pause even as the wood beneath his feet screeched and his footsteps pounded closer. More footsteps joined in, though Riku didn't look back. He kept on stomping towards the boy, clearing as his throat once he finally reached the edge of the bridge.

The boy stopped swinging his weapon and slowly turned around.

"Hey, how did you—" Before Riku could finish, the boy blinked out of sight.

"W-what was that?!" Pence yelped, dashing over to where the boy once stood. His eyes bulged, and he pulled a picture out of his camera. Leaning closer, Riku noticed the distinct presence of that kid in the picture, surrounded by a cloud of zeroes and once. "You guys saw him too, right? And then he just…" He waved his free hand, mouth shifting like he was _trying_ to speak. No more words followed.

Olette stepped back, covering her mouth with her hand. "You don't think he was a ghost, do you?"

"What, like the island's haunted?" said Hayner. "C'mon, this place looks way too peaceful for that. And it's not even night yet!"

"But he still disappeared…" Riku words came out soft, just a vague mutter. "I wonder if he was even here in the first place."

"Well, the picture's got him surrounded with binary…" Pence held it out for the others to see. "D'you think he was some kinda hologram?"

"In a place like this?" Hayner swatted at the trunk of a palm tree. "All I see are a bunch of trees, planks, and sand. We'll be lucky if they've got running water up here."

"They do," said Riku. "It's just that it's mostly on the mainland, where—" He stopped abruptly, biting down on his lip. Where did that even _come_ from? And what mainland? Twilight Town? But this wasn't even the right beach. Knees shaking, Riku whipped around, eyes darting from the tunnel at the end of the bridge, down to the Seaside Shack, over to the waterfall, and down that tiny cave wedged between the rocks and the tree trunks. How could he possibly know about this place? He'd never even been here before now, right? Unless…

Hayner slapped a hand on his hip. "You know, maybe this is another one of those worlds you visited. Doesn't explain how it got here, but…"

Pence scratched his cheek, fiddling with his camera. "It is kinda strange. Our beach isn't part of an island, Riku. It's just at the edge of town."

"Which means that either somebody decided to reroute the train tracks all the way across the ocean, or something fishy's going on." Hayner's face fell, and he kicked a nearby stone. "Dunno about you guys, but I'm sticking with the latter."

"But guys," said Olette, "weren't we supposed to take it easy today? I know this is getting weird, but…" She stopped and sighed. "I guess we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

"No, no. It doesn't have to end up this way." Riku turned back around and stepped onto the bridge. "We could… I don't know, see what's behind that door over there." He motioned to another wooden doorway to the far right of the shore. "You guys went out of your way to try and make me feel better, and the _last_ thing I want's for you to start stressing over this."

Hayner looked away, and both his hands snapped into tight fists. A thick crease formed in his brow, and his posture turned rigid. "Sure, but you gotta understand. This is our home that's changing, Riku. And we still don't know _why._ "

"And it's not just changing. Everything that pops up looks like it's from other worlds." Pence rubbed his chin and leaned against the trunk of a palm tree. "It's like… okay, this'll probably sound crazy, but it's almost like somebody's copying bits of those worlds and pasting them here."

Riku bumped into the trunk of the curved tree… the paopu tree? He didn't even care to question it, not with the words Pence just said. Copy and paste brought only one thing to mind, which Hayner voiced mere seconds later.

"What, like a computer program?" Riku noticed him swallow and grab at the fabric above his hip. "But that's crazy! Worlds aren't computers, Pence. If anything's going on, it's gotta be something else. Magic. Maybe some weird vortex that's dragging everything together."

"I know! And I'm not saying that's what it is, but—"

A silence hung over the group. Olette's gaze dropped to the ground, and she squeezed her torso tight. Hayner's hands clenched and unclenched, and he slammed his fist against one of the trees. All the while, Pence looked down at his camera, his lips bending into a deep frown that made Riku grimace. This wasn't what they wanted or even what they deserved! This day was supposed to be about fun, laughter, and escaping the madness that'd swallowed the town, but instead, the train dropped them into the eye of the storm. How much longer could Riku even keep up the ruse? The fact was, these glitches only started happening once he dropped in.

So, maybe… it was his fault this was happening.

But if it was his fault, then didn't it fall on him to do something about it? He couldn't fathom how to stop the glitches, and he sure as heck didn't know what started this mess, but the day was still young. There had to be something he could do to turn it all around.

Once again, his eyes fell to the door at the edge of the shoreline. He didn't know why, but something told him that the other side held just the solution he was looking for. Despite his friends' long faces, a tiny smirk crept across his lips, and he blurted out a weak laugh.

"Hey, guys… What do you say we have a race? That should clear at least some of the tension."

Hayner looked up, tilting his head. "Where'd that come from?"

"Oh, just a spur of the moment thing." Riku shrugged. "But the point is, we're not doing what we came here for. Sitting here and worrying about what's going on isn't gonna change that it's happening, but until that train comes back, we can still make this day something special." He leaned towards Hayner, grin widening. "Or are you too scared to face me?"

"Are you kidding?" Hayner puffed out his chest, grinning right back at him. "There's no way I'd back down from a challenge like this! A race means no fancy Keyblade tricks, and we've got a huge track sitting right in front of us."

Whew. That was a lot easier than he expected, but at least he'd managed to push them back on course. Soon, Pence perked up as well, raising his camera level with his chest. "I'm not really a runner, but I could at least snap some photos while you guys race."

"And I guess I could be the referee," said Olette. "Somebody has to make sure you two play fair."

"Then that settles it." Riku raised one of his fists and leaped down from the bridge. "C'mon, guys. I think I know just where to start…"

**x.x.x**

"Whaddaya mean it's her fault?!" Donald's face lit up bright red, and he bounced up and down, arms flailing. "I bet you're just making excuses!"

But unlike Donald, Kairi wasn't so quick to point fingers. At DiZ's words, she turned her face downcast and squeezed her necklace. She didn't want to pin the blame on Xion, far from it, but with the way DiZ was so reluctant to share Riku's status around her, there must have been a reason. Something DiZ was too scared to let Xion learn.

So instead of arguing, she simply asked, "How is she even related to this, DiZ? You can't say she's the root of the problem without explaining why."

At first, DiZ stayed silent, instead sliding back to the keyboard. He tapped a few keys and flipped through some menus. An image showing a blurry couch disappeared with the click of a mouse, and in its place, he pulled up a tiny window focused in one a row of shops, one with a grinning old man in a top hat. Wait, Kairi knew this place…

"Traverse Town?"

"That's not all." He struck a few more keys, then dragged up another window. Gold statues crossing swords, an enormous arena with lightning bolt patterned doors. Though clumps of black and red blocks cluttered the corners of the picture, there was no mistaking the Coliseum.

"I don't get it," said Donald. He scratched his head and waddled closer to the screen, standing up on his tip toes. "Have you been spying on the worlds?"

"No. What you see is not the genuine article." He turned back around, avoiding eye contact as he spoke. "But in order to understand the situation, you must understand what Xion _is_."

"She's a replica, isn't she?" But even if she was, her appearance still didn't add up. After all, DiZ didn't know Kairi had a Keyblade yet. That narrowed his options considerably.

DiZ nodded, casting a glance at the screens. "Prior to the events at Castle Oblivion, I had started work on a contingency plan. I had hoped that you would have brought me the Replica in order to simplify the process, but—"

"You were gonna turn him into your slave." Kairi shook her head and scowled. "Don't you realize what that would mean? The Replica has his own thoughts and feelings. To take that away is just…"

"Why you show sympathy for a tool still eludes me." He breathed out a dry, hoarse chuckle. "But that is not the point. Rather, when you returned from the castle with Riku in such a fragile state, I knew I would have to put my plan into motion. Riku's presence within the simulation allowed me access to his data—"

"Data?!" Donald stomped his foot. "Riku's not a—"

"He is within the simulation; therefore, my computer treats him as a program." He gestured at the windows. "Within the simulation, his memories are but a file, something easily duplicated."

A shiver worked its way down Kairi's spine, and her eyes dropped to the floor. DiZ's words came out so cold, so matter of fact, and that thought alone left her speechless. Was DiZ really so detached that he'd look at a human being as data to exploit? Sure, in a way, perhaps he had some good intentions. Finding Naminé, keeping her, Donald, and Goofy out of the spotlight, and at least attempting to combat the Heartless, but to bring someone into the world _just_ for that purpose and to then treat her like a tool…

What kind of existence was that?

"So you copied Riku's memories?" She shook her head again, uttering a quiet laugh. "Then wouldn't that make Xion exactly like the other Replica? I don't get why she looks like me…"

"I have a hypothesis, if you care to listen."

"…I do." Sure, DiZ's words often grated her like nails on a chalkboard, but this had nagged at Kairi for months. Why miss such an important opportunity?

"Then you may wish to sit down. You as well, Donald."

"You know, you could really some chairs down here." Donald huffed and lowered himself to the floor. He crossed his arms and sneered at the computer screen. "But fine, you go ahead and talk. It's about time you stopped hiding things from us."

"Yes, perhaps it is…" A faint, wry smile snaked its way across his face, and he turned his eyes on Kairi. Once she sat down, he started speaking again. "Now, when you returned Riku to mansion, his memories were quite a mess, weren't they?"

"Yeah…" Donald's head drooped, and his hands fell to his lap. "He didn't even remember me and Goofy! And we'd been traveling together for _months!_ "

"The question is, what _did_ he remember? Therein lies the key."

"What he… remembered?" Kairi's eyes slid shut for a moment, then popped wide open. It was a tough question; after all, he remembered so little. Whatever Naminé did to his heart, he seemed so dazed. So confused. She still remembered the chilling sight of him down on his knees in the castle, gasping for breath. Muttering a vague apology before collapsing in her arms. And all that only to awaken with memories reduced to scattered puzzle pieces on the floor.

And yet, in spite of the gaping holes and broken chains, some pieces still remained. He'd mentioned the Replica before, the castle, barely muttered Sora's name before the shock of his appearance squeezed a horrible, trembling scream from his lungs. Yet Xion didn't look like Sora, and she certainly didn't resemble Riku's Replica.

And what was the first word out of his mouth when he woke up? Kairi's right hand flew over her mouth as realization hit her. "Well, he remembered me…"

"Precisely."

One word, and the whole room shattered like glass. Kairi's fingers snapped around her necklace, and her eyes dropped to the floor. In her mind, she started piecing the puzzle together. Filling in the blanks. If DiZ created Xion from Riku's memories and if those memories were disconnected, how would that read on a computer? With the chains severed and the lines blurred, could it even create something cohesive? Without talking to Riku, she couldn't say for sure. Circumstances whisked him away so fast that they never got the chance to ask.

And yet, what little time she spent with him carried its own revelations. Lost memories meant lost experiences. Struggles and triumphs scattered to the wind, an entire life's story reduced to smudges and stains. One could argue nature versus nurture for hours on end, but the fact remained that Riku's journey, both the good and the bad, had changed him. Sculpted him. With all that severed, what form could that data even take?

She looked to the screens and to the images clouded by static. "I think I'm starting to understand," she said, her words soft and slow. "But, DiZ, that still doesn't explain how this is her fault. The glitches, I mean. Sure, you copied Riku's memories, but why would that—"

His hand struck the edge of the keyboard. For several long seconds, he stood silent and frozen, then, when he finally spoke, his words came out strained. "My computer viewed the data as corrupt, and it would seem that this corruption has affected more than Xion's appearance and behavior. Rather, it seems to be altering the very construction of the simulation, corroding it like a parasite."

"Wak!" Donald sprung to his feet, gluing his eyes to the screen. "But wait! What does that mean for Riku? If that data's gonna start messing things up, then we better get him outta there!"

DiZ raised one of his hands and slipped in front of the transport beam. "You mustn't be reckless. I have found it difficult to parse what is happening from outside. Were you to rush in unprepared, you may endanger yourself far more than Riku already has."

"Aw, phooey! I'm not scared of what's in there. It can't be worse than the Heartless and the Organization."

"Yet it is still unpredictable. You may as well be walking in blind, and I will not risk the life of one of your King's most reliable subjects."

"Huh?" Donald blinked, then squinted, slowly arching his brow. "Hey, how do you know about the King?"

He shook his head. "It matters not. What you must understand is that, as of now, I cannot guarantee Riku's safety. I'll not have you two suffer the same fate."

"So you're just going to leave him there?" Kairi's words cut the air like a knife. Fire sparked within her, and she strode up to DiZ with her face fixed into a glare. "DiZ, if we're going to learn what's happening in there, shouldn't we get an inside look? The fact is, your computer screens aren't giving you the whole story. And how can you just sit here when you're the one who put Riku in there in the first place?"

It wasn't fair. Riku deserved better. Inside that machine, who could he even turn to? If anything, that simulation was a prison, and—

DiZ averted his gaze, peering into the light. "I have entertained the idea of visiting myself, but if I were to do so, that would leave the system unguarded."

"And that's why you oughta let me go!" said Donald. "Then you could stay at the controls, and—"

" _I'll_ go, Donald." And there was no convincing her otherwise. "I promised somebody I'd check up on him, and this seems like the perfect chance." She craned her neck up at DiZ, expression firm and unwavering. "And I know what you're going to say: it's too dangerous and a Princess of Heart like me shouldn't put myself at risk, but DiZ, Riku's my... he's one of my _best friends._ If putting myself in danger's what it takes to make sure he's safe, then I'll do it a hundred times!"

She expected DiZ to refuse anyway. To spout some nonsense about her feelings misguiding her. Maybe clouding her judgment. That seemed like the kind of thing he'd say, but with each passing second, DiZ remained completely silent. His mouth opened for a moment, then snapped shut again. He stared down at her, lowering his one visible eyebrow. His lips flattened into a straight line, and he stroked his chin.

Then he turned his head towards the light, heaving a tremendous sigh.

"You are as reckless as he is, and yet… perhaps it is for the best. A computer screen will never reveal the true depths of the corruption, nor will it provide insight into Riku's state. To that end, I suppose that the ends justify the risk that the means entail."

When he stepped aside, Kairi gawked and rubbed her eyes, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But no, DiZ stayed out of the way, and for the briefest of moments, she could have sworn she saw a smile threatening to tug at his lips. Then, in the blink of an eye, his previously blank expression returned, as if it had never changed at all. Without a word, he returned to the terminal. A clear path lay ahead of her.

Well, what was there to lose? Breathing in, Kairi took a step towards the light, but a tap on the back of her leg stopped her mid step. Looking down, she spotted Donald gazing up at her with wide open eyes, and his beak curled into a frown.

"You'll be extra careful, right?"

To that, she giggled and patted him on the head. "Oh, Donald. Thanks for worrying about me, but I swear I'll be all right. It's like you said—we've faced a lot worse than a few buggy programs."

"Well, I guess so. And even if things got nasty, you'd have Riku there as backup!"

She smiled wryly. "Are you sure I won't be _his_ backup?"

Donald's cheeks puffed up, and he gripped his chest. Squawky laughter burst out of him the next second, though between laughs, he nodded his head. "You're right. I betcha Riku's gotten into all sorts of trouble without us!"

"Then surely you should hurry," said DiZ. "I'd rather not risk Xion bearing witness to this, assuming that she is still in the mansion.'

Ugh. Of course he'd say that. Sure, Kairi could've questioned why he needed to keep this all a secret, but at this point, she knew it'd fall on deaf ears. So, rolling her eyes, she moved forward, reaching out for that light. Her surroundings flashed, the ground, the walls, and the computer vanishing all at once, leaving her plummeting through a sea of zeroes and ones.

She wasn't sure what to expect inside the computer. A world of pixels? Glowing, blue grids? So many possibilities existed, but before Kairi got the chance to consider them, her whole body crashed into a bed of wet sand.

Sand… in a computer? The texture alone made her eyes fly wide open, and she pushed herself up, brushing the dirt off her cheeks. Spinning around, she eyeballed the palm trees, the waterfalls, and the flock of seagulls fluttering across the sky. The salty stench of the ocean flooded her senses, and when she looked down, she saw herself reflected on the water's surface.

One look at that reflection, and her heart froze.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	28. Nightmarish Nostalgia

Riku wasn't sure what to expect on the other side of the island, aside from more of the same. How much could one tiny island even hold beyond sand, seashells, and a few scattered trees? Still, he'd have to trust his impulses for now. Maybe Hayner was right and he _did_ visit this beach once before. It'd sure as heck explain his earlier outburst.

Once he squeezed through the screeching, wooden door, Riku froze, letting the area wash over him like a tidal wave.

Puffy plumes of leaves stretched high overhead. Pink and purple flowers dotted the surrounding shrubs, which hugged the edges of the sandy plateau beneath his feet. A wooden bridge reached from the edge of the platform all the way over to a smaller chunk of land, topped with a tall, wooden tower. Moving to the foot of the bridge, Riku placed one foot down on the wood, only for a board to snap in two and topple down to the sand below. Leaning forward, he noticed two massive gaps that broke the bridge into three segments. Scattered, splintered planks piled between the gaps suggested uneven terrain. Anyone sensible would take the low road and run along the shore instead.

But for whatever reason, the sight of that rickety, old bridge made his heart jump for joy. It looked like a challenge, one he was more than happy to embrace.

A click and a flash pulled his eyes away from the bridge and back at the entrance, where he spotted Pence with his camera glued to his eyes. If Riku didn't know better, he would've thought that thing had fused with his face.

Trouble was, Pence had just pressed the button right as he turned around. Eyes widening, Riku held up his hands and said, "What? Wait, Pence, I'm not—" Another flash silenced him, and he stumbled backwards, rubbing his eyes while colorful dots filled his vision.

To add insult to injury, he heard Hayner burst out laughing, and when his vision finally cleared, Riku saw him pressed up against the door, arms crossed and smirking. "Sheesh, didn't you hear him? He was trying to get you to smile for the camera."

Pence pulled the photo out, rubbing the back of his head. "Aw, I guess I could've been a bit louder. Sorry about that, Riku."

"Nah, it's fine." Sure, his dignity had crumbled to microscopic pieces, but he knew Pence meant well. "Anyway, forget the photos. Don't you have a race to win?"

Cracking his knuckles, Hayner pushed away from the door. "You mean you're already giving up? C'mon, man, I thought this was meant to be a competition."

"And it is." He jabbed Hayner's ribs with his elbow. "But what's competition without the challenge? If you're not gonna give this your all, we might as well call it off now."

"You say that now, Riku, but I bet you'll be singing a different tune once you're eating my dust."

"Guys, come on." Olette grabbed their shoulders, pulling them apart. "This isn't a gloating contest. It's a race, so don't you think you should get ready?"

"Sheesh, I was getting there." Hayner huffed, turning his gaze back to Riku. "So, you got a plan?"

"Well, let's see…" Against his better judgment, he stepped back onto the bridge, though, this time, the boards only creaked. Squinting, he brought a hand over his forehead and looked back and forth. "Doesn't look like there's a lot past that tower. Easiest goal would probably be to hit the end of the path, see where it takes us…" The next words slipped out of his mouth without a second thought. "Maybe use the star-shaped tree as a goalpost."

"A star-shaped tree?" Olette stepped over to the bridge, leaning past Riku. "That's awfully specific…"

Just as Riku tried to think of an excuse, he felt Hayner's fist strike his shoulder. "Okay, you've gotta be pulling our legs. Since when do _trees_ look like stars?"

"Well, since when do people have goat legs?" said Pence. "It might sound weird, but everything's been a little strange these past few days."

" _Exactly._ " Riku whipped back around with both hands on his hips. "Look, how about this? If there's a tree out there, we use that as a marker. If not, we'll just turn around once the path ends. And just to keep things interesting, pick any route you want." He gestured to the bridge. "I'll understand if you want to play it safe."

"And let you have all the fun? No way." He swung his arms back and crouched at Riku's side. "So, we gonna start this thing or what?"

Riku snorted, crouching down and pressing his palms against the sand. "I think that's for Olette to decide."

But, lucky for Hayner, the countdown kicked off in seconds, and soon both boys rocketed towards the bridge. As Riku ran, the creaks and wobbling of the wood below him tempted him to stop and look down—to watch his step. Instead, he withheld that urge. As if propelled by an autopilot, he leaped over the end of the first chunk of the bridge and slid across the second segment just in time to hear a loud _SPLASH._ When he looked down, he saw Hayner shaking himself off and grumbling to himself.

For a split second, he didn't see Hayner at all, but a short, scrawny kid with messy, brown hair, red shorts that looked like balloons, and—

"Yo, Riku! You gonna just stand there?"

Hayner's voice shattered the illusion. When Riku looked again, he saw his friend just as he was before, tapping his foot and crossing his arms. With a silent nod, Riku took off once again, and Hayner followed suit. But no matter how hard he tried, Riku couldn't shake the image of Sora in Hayner's place, trailing behind him with the faint hope of naming a raft.

A raft…

Riku latched onto the zip line at the top of the tower and slid down the wire. On his way down, he spotted a white sail fluttering in the breeze, tied to a wooden mast. Logs fastened together to form a square, flat surface. Wheezing, Riku ripped his eyes off the raft and leaped onto the nearby wooden platform. He spotted Hayner dashing up a sandy hill and sprung up after him, crash landing just two feet ahead.

Knees trembling, he threw himself onto a small, leafy platform, then another, and another, until his hand swept across a large, yellow star. The star lit up, and Riku hopped onto the top of a palm tree. He heard Hayner growl, followed by a soft thud; he must've jumped back down. Riku didn't care to look. He was too busy blacking out the image of a raft. Of splinters. Tattered cloth. Tree trunks snapped in two, lightning flashing and the sky bellowing…

The next thing he knew, his face smashed into solid wood, and he tumbled back into the sand. When he felt two hands grab his shoulders, he jumped back, only to find Hayner, Pence, and Olette all staring him down.

Holding up his hands, Hayner took a small step closer. "Whoa, man. What happened back there?"

Riku rubbed his forehead and shut his eyes. "I… I don't know." His fingers twitched, and he looked down at his palms. "I just got this weird feeling, like something bad was gonna happen. _Did_ happen. But everything looks fine. I don't… I can't—"

He felt someone squeeze his shoulder again, but this time he didn't jump. Looking up, he saw Olette kneeling in front of him with a weak smile. Both Hayner and Pence knelt at her sides.

"Maybe we should head back to the other side. The race is finished now, and if you're not comfortable here, then I don't want to force you to stay."

"I… yeah. If that's okay." He sighed, pushing himself back to his feet. "We can go hang by the paopu tree. Or the docks. Snap some more photos. Listen to the waves…"

"Fine by me," said Pence, turning to the door. "I guess we can't make any sand castles without buckets, but I could always try to get a shot of us by the ocean. Would that make you feel any better?"

Riku hesitated for a moment, then forced a nod. "Yeah, I think so. And besides, there's a lot more stuff to look at back there."

With a destination in sight, the group slipped back through the door. Once they returned to the other side of the island, Riku hopped down from the short, sandy ledge and moved beneath the bridge. No sooner had he reached the Seaside Shack's door before Hayner clamped a hand down on his shoulder and pointed over to the docks.

"Hey, where'd that girl come from?"

"Girl?" Riku gasped, whirling around in an instant. The second he saw that short, red hair, he doubled back, arms dropping at his sides. His chest tightened, and he smacked his cheek, half expecting her to disappear. But no, she still stood there, turning around. She gasped, then shouted his name, leaping down to the shore.

A white tank top, purple skort, and white slip-on shoes. A necklace and black choker, all exactly as he remembered her. Somehow, some way, Kairi made it to this island.

But was it really her?

Time seemed to grind to a halt all around him. His mind wound back to the Coliseum, to Phil, to those photos of strange residents, like that tiger and cat. The boy that vanished in the blink of an eye. Even this island. Every last one of them shared one thing in common: they didn't belong in the simulation, and they all felt eerily familiar. And now, seeing Kairi, that familiarity hit him like a moving truck, nearly shoving him off his feet. Was this how far the glitches had gone? Had they started placing in copies of his friends from back home? And if so, what was he supposed to _do?_

Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed Kairi skidding across the sand until she stood just two feet in front of him.

She didn't say anything just yet. She just stared and shifted, digging the toe of her shoe into the sand. She reached for him, then pulled her hand back. Her lips twitched a little, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Only then did Riku feel his legs wobble. Gulping, he stumbled backwards and looked the other way.

"Are you real?"

"Real?" Pence stepped closer to her, scratching his head. "That's kind of a funny thing to ask, Riku. She looks pretty real to me."

"No, that's not…" He had to stop himself, lest he accidentally reveal the truth. "Never mind. I don't—"

"Riku…" Kairi cracked a small smile, grabbing onto his wrist. "It's okay. DiZ let me come in here."

 _DiZ._ One word, and all his doubts shattered into tiny glass shards. His mouth slid open, and he once again stared at her, while his mind spun in circles. If she knew DiZ, then she _had_ to be real, right? Which meant that she dropped in from the outside. Somehow found her way here. But why? There had to be a reason. If she could've been here this whole time, why wait until now?

He thought about asking, but with his friends so close, he risked opening the floodgates to more unpleasant questions. After all, Kairi didn't know the full story yet. For now, they'd have to play it safe.

Instead of pressing it, he blew out a tremendous sigh, followed by a short burst of laughter. "I can't believe this. After all this time, it's really you…"

She nodded, stepping just a little bit closer. Then, before Riku knew it, she'd yanked him closer, squeezing him around his middle. "Sorry I took so long. I'm just glad you're _okay…_ "

Great. So she'd been worrying about him this whole time. The thought alone wiped the smile off Riku's face. Then again, could he really blame her? For all he knew, this whole place was a big unknown to her. How was she supposed to know how he was doing with him locked inside of a computer? Despite the strange circumstances, he owed it to her to keep a strong front. To cheer her up after all the times she must've done the same for him.

So, before long, he reciprocated the hug, forcing out another chuckle.

"C'mon, give me some credit. If I let something happen to me, how would I get back to you guys?"

"True. And you always were stubborn." She stepped back, giving him a light shove. "It's just that with the way DiZ was talking, I thought things had gotten out of hand. He mentioned glitches, and—"

"Shh!" Riku leaned over her and whispered, "Don't say anything about glitches, all right? These guys don't know they're inside a computer, and I don't want to ruin it for them."

"…Oh." She grimaced, looking from Riku to the others. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away… So who are they, Riku? New friends?"

"Yep. Those three found me the second I crashed into the dirt. I've been stuck with them ever since."

He would've said more, if he hadn't heard Hayner speak up seconds later. "Uh, so, you guys gonna fill us in or what?"

Turning back to his friends, Riku pressed his hand against the side of his neck and shrugged. "Sorry about that, guys. I should've introduced you from the start."

"I'll say." Hayner snorted and crossed his arms. "So who is she? Your long lost girlfriend?"

"What?!" Riku lurched backwards, eyes bulging and mouth agape. "Hold it, Hayner! I never said anything about—"

Before he could finish, Kairi burst into giggles. The sound of her laughter silenced him altogether, and for the next few moments, he stood there with a slump, his face crinkling up while he tried to think of a comeback. Something about this situation felt like cosmic karma. Had he teased someone else like this before? Maybe Sora? Well, whatever the case, he'd run with it for now. Better to focus on introductions than to let Hayner make things worse.

Ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks, he leaned back, propped a hand on his hip, and smirked. "Guys, this is Kairi. Kairi? Meet Hayner, Pence, and Olette."

" _You're_ Kairi?" A grin shot across Olette's face, and she zipped closer. "Well, it's great to finally meet you!"

"And it's nice to meet you, too." After shaking hands with Olette, Kairi looked to the others. "Thanks for keeping an eye on Riku. I was starting to worry he'd get into trouble without me."

"Oh, thanks." Riku nudged her with his elbow, and she nudged him right back. "But I won't lie; I really do owe these guys a lot. They were the ones who showed me the town, gave me a place to stay, and they stuck with me even though I was a complete stranger. Probably sounds sappy, but I'd be lost without them."

As soon as he finished, Hayner bumped his shoulder with his fist. "You're right, it _does_ sound sappy, but, for what it's worth, I'm glad to have you around." He leaned back, shifting his gaze to Kairi. "Anyway, if you're Kairi, then how come you took so long to get here? Seems kinda weird that you'd pop up _now_ of all times."

"Well…" Kairi bit her lip, inflating her cheeks with air. She puffed out that air moments later and cracked a sheepish smile. "I didn't have a choice. When Riku lost his memories, we got separated. He had to go somewhere safe where he could heal, and I had to continue protecting the worlds in his place."

Her words left Riku speechless. She'd been traveling the worlds all this time? Fighting all by herself? Well, no, obviously not by herself; no way would Donald and Goofy let that fly. Even then, how did she make it this far? The Kairi he remembered, while upbeat and brave, never picked up a real weapon. Sure, she took part in races every now and then, and sometimes she'd grab a training weapon for kicks, but that was all pretend. Knights and dragons and princesses, no real experience involved. Nothing to prepare her for the shadows, the storm, the darkness, and the door…

A door without a handle or a knob, flying wide open. Kairi falling forward, disappearing. An empty shell. A lifeless puppet. A heart lost…

Kairi's heart… lost?

" _No_ …"He whipped his head back and forth, trying to shake the chilling sensation that threatened to ensnare his heart. There was no darkness. No storm. Kairi was fine. She was standing right there, strong, bold, full of life. Hardly a puppet, not even by a stretch. What was he even thinking?

Rather than worry the others, he straightened his back and smirked. "So _that's_ what you've been up to. Gotta admit, I didn't see that coming."

"You didn't? But Riku, we'd been fighting together for months. I wasn't about to let everything you taught me go to waste."

"Sorry." He slouched, tapping the side of his head. "My memory's still hazy, and I'm only just starting to put the pieces back together…"

"Still, that sounds amazing!" Olette clasped her hands together, eyes sparkling. "I bet you've seen all kinds of cool places."

"We both have." She grinned. "But the last world I visited _was_ pretty exciting. It was this city full of huge skyscrapers. One of them even had a castle on top!"

"What? But who would put a castle on top of a building?" Hayner took the words right out of Riku's mouth. The whole idea just sounded silly. If somebody owned a massive building, did they really need a castle to top it all off?

"It's kind of a long story." Kairi laughed shakily, rubbing her chin. "But I made friends with a clan of living gargoyles, plus this really cool cop. I even got to meet another Keybearer!" She paused. "You guys know what Keyblades are, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Hayner snorted, pointing his thumb at Riku. "With the way he's always whipping it out, it'd be tough _not_ to know."

"But I didn't know there were other Keyblade wielders," said Olette. "Did you know anything about this?"

"Only about my Replica, and he's a copy of me. Of course he'd have a Keyblade." Still, that wasn't what mattered now, was it? "So who is this other Keybearer? Anyone I should know about?"

"Of course you should, silly. She's on our side, and she's a _Master._ "

"A Master?" Pence squinted and scratched his head. "So, wait, does that mean there are people out there who can teach to use Keyblades?"

"Maybe. I don't know all the details." Kairi paused, looking down for a short moment. "Anyway, her name's Aqua, and she's brave, strong, and really sweet. Maybe when you go back, I can introduce you to her."

"Back to where?" Hayner leaned forward, slowly raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're gonna drag Riku off without us. We kinda had plans."

She held up both hands and shook her head. "Don't worry; I wouldn't kidnap my own best friend. I mostly came here to check up on him, and it looks like he's doing just fine."

"I… yeah. I'm fine." Except that was hardly the case, not with all those weird flashes that kept flying before his eyes. Come to think of it, if Kairi came to check in on him, then she deserved to know. Realizing this, he tapped Kairi on the shoulder. "But you got a minute, Kairi? There's some stuff I need to talk to you about."

"I think I know where this is going." Hayner rubbed his hands together, cracking a broad, toothy smile. "Go ahead, Riku. Take all the time you need."

Ugh, could he get any more transparent? Rolling his eyes, Riku gestured to the Seaside Shack and made his way to the door. He was about to hold it open for Kairi, but she slipped past him and nudged it open herself, holding it just long enough for Riku to step inside. In no time flat, they made it across the bridge and over to the paopu tree. Once there, Riku hoisted himself onto its curved trunk, and Kairi hopped up right next to him.

She sat with her hands in her lap, legs dangling over the edge. "So what'd you want to talk about?"

"Just… everything that's been going on lately." He leaned back, looking up at the sky. "How much has DiZ told you?"

"Just a little bit. Enough to explain why the island's here." She shivered, squeezing her eyes shut. "DiZ did something reckless. That's why this simulation is glitching."

"Wait, DiZ behind this mess?" He slammed his fist against his knee, face twisting into a glare. "And here I thought this was _my_ fault."

She placed her hand over his, shaking her head. "Don't blame yourself, Riku. This all started because DiZ thought he could make a tool to fight the Organization, and he got carried away, like he always does."

"A _tool?_ " His face scrunched up even further, and he gripped the knee of his pants. "So what'd he do? Make a Replica?"

"Not just a Replica, Riku. He took data from your memories and copied it, and guess what? The computer treated it as corrupt data. In other words, those memories are causing the glitches…"

It fit in perfectly with everything he'd seen. This island, the Coliseum, Traverse Town, and even strangers like that tiger and cat… Every last one of them nagged at Riku. Tugged at him, even without a name to put to their faces or recollection beyond vague familiarity. And to think that it was his memories eating away at the program. Sure, DiZ made the boneheaded move of copying them, but Riku still had to take at least some of the blame, right? If he had just played it a bit more carefully, if he had just managed his darkness…

He rubbed his forehead, clenching his jaw tight. His eyes sank down to the sore, down to Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Down at the water's edge, he spotted Hayner gazing up at him, at least until Olette grabbed his arm and yanked him away. The three turned around, moving towards the waterfall, and Riku's gaze returned to Kairi.

"But that's just it. This whole time, I've felt so _helpless._ The simulation's changing. Places from my memories are replacing chunks of their home, nobody understands what's happening, and I just don't know what to _say!_ " He struck the tree, rattling the leaves. One of the fruits dropped to the sand, and he scooped it up and set it in his lap. _"_ If I tell them the truth, I don't know how they'll take it, but sooner or later, they're sure to catch on. We already had a close call when Hayner's body _flickered._ How am I even supposed to explain that?"

A long silence followed. Kairi's eyes grew wide as golf balls, and she pulled her arms around her torso, gulping and gazing at the shore. When she finally spoke, her words came out hoarse.

"It's just like what happened with the Replica, isn't it? You're trying to protect them from the truth so it doesn't hurt them, and I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

"You sure? You don't sound very convinced."

"It's not that I'm doubting you, Riku. I'm just a little worried… Not that you aren't." She propped her head up with both of her hands, a frown tugging at her lips. "But you're probably right. Sooner or later, they'll find out, and if that's what it comes to, wouldn't it be better if you were the one to tell them?"

"Probably." It sure beat the alternative. If they found out by themselves, how would they even take it? Would they blame Riku for hiding the truth? "I guess I'm just scared that I'll hurt them. This place might be glitchy, but to them, it's their _world._ To say it's all fake—"

Kairi covered his mouth, pressing a finger to her lips. "Nobody said that it's fake, Riku. It's… well, I guess if you look at it like a program, it's easy to think of it that way, but everything feels too _perfect_ to be fake. The sand, the sun, the bark against my skin… It's exactly the way I remember it."

Without a word, Riku scooped up the fruit, tossing it up and down. The weight, the sweet, juicy scent… It was just as Kairi said: a perfect replication, at least at a glance. "But that doesn't change the fact that it's all zeroes and ones." He hated to think of it that way and had tried to think of a better alternative, but given the circumstances, it was tough to turn a blind eye to the obvious.

"So?" Kairi leaned towards him, poking his cheek. "Everything here's made of data, including us, but does that make us any less real than we were before?"

"Well, no, but—"

"And what about your friends? Do you think they're fake?"

"Of course not!" Riku snapped, squeezing the fruit tight. Juice dripped down his glove, and he reached up to rub his temple. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but that's the problem. My friends _aren't_ just programs. They have thoughts, feelings, and lives all their own, and it just doesn't feel right to brush it all aside."

"So don't. All you have to do is look at it another way." Once again, she reached for his hand."Now, if it's not a _fake_ world, what else could it be?"

"Well, I can think of one other thing." He picked up the fruit again, rotating it in his grip. "I mean, the fact that I got juice all over my glove's proof that it's at least _authentic_ , so… hmm. I guess that's what it really boils down to. This world's inside a computer, but it's still a world _,_ and a few bugs aren't gonna change the fact that it's been a second home to me." Wasn't that what he'd decided all those months ago? And to think he'd lost sight of it all because of a few glitches…

"A second home…" Kairi hopped down from the tree, extending her hand. "Then c'mon. I think we've kept your friends waiting long enough."

Nodding, Riku scooted forward and reached out for her. The clouds over the horizon crossed over the sun, turning the sky from blue to grey. The leaves rustled in the breeze, and Riku stopped, withdrawing his hand.

"Wait, before we go, there's one more thing I need to know…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine…" He squeezed his hands into fists. "It's just… You said this place is exactly the way you remember it, right?"

"Of course it is. I'd never forget…" She stopped, muffling a gasp with her hand. "Wait, Riku. Don't you recognize where we are?"

"No. Well, okay, I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel familiar…" He hopped down, striding to the edge of the platform. "But there's something about this island that's been bothering me since I got here. No matter how hard I try, I just can't shake the feeling that something went _wrong…_ "

She stumbled back, bumping into one of the palm trees. A coconut tumbled down, crashing into the ground. Tiny, moist dots splattered against Riku's skin. The rustling of the leaves intensified, and the clouds shifted from white to smoke grey.

Pulling her eyes off of Riku, Kairi wrapped her arms around her chest. She hung her head, falling against the tree trunk. "You're right. Something did happen, but it was a long time ago, and—"

"That doesn't explain anything!" He stopped, lowering his voice. "Please, whatever you have to say, I swear I can handle it."

"Even if it hurts?"

He snorted. "It already hurts. I just want to know _why._ Why do I keep seeing flashes of shadows and storms, and just _why_ do I get the feeling that something happened to you when you're standing right in front of me?"

Silence washed over the two, save for the continued shifting of the leaves and the crash of the waves. Soft, thudding of footsteps followed, and when Riku felt something brush against his skin, he nearly popped right out of his shoes. Turned out it was just Kairi, standing at his side with her eyes to the ground. She cracked her mouth open, shut it, and swallowed, before finally mustering up the courage to speak.

"It's because it's all true. I did lose my heart, and this world… it… it fell into darkness…"

Darkness…?

" _No_ …" He backed away, slamming his eyes shut. Ice raced down his veins. Shadows twisted and stretched all around him, concealing the world in a blanket of pitch blackness. The island was gone? And Kairi's heart, lost, snatched from her chest... But why? How? He was the Keybearer! He should've stopped it! How could he have just sat there and let the whole world fall apart?

Above all else, one question still remained. Still lingered at the tip of Riku's tongue, just waiting to break free.

"How'd it happen, Kairi? Somebody must've let the Heartless in…"

"…Riku." Kairi averted her eyes, though in the brief instant he looked at her, he saw her face twist into a grimace. "I'm sorry, but you opened the door yourself. You were tricked, and—"

He opened the door. He let darkness in. He destroyed a world. Failed to protect his friends…  
 _  
_Bits and pieces reconnected. Puzzle pieces snapped together, reforming a once shattered image. Frantic footsteps pounded against a cold, stone floor. Within the darkness of a cave, a single drawing stood out among the rest. Two friends, a paopu fruit. He had seen that picture and jumped to the wrong conclusions. A sick, boiling feeling overtook the ice in his veins, and he jerked his head back and forth, trying to escape the gut-wrenching sensation. In that darkness, another figure appeared, blurred, hazy, and indistinguishable. He spoke with a voice smooth as silk, and Riku, in his stupidity, had followed his instructions. A wooden door with a formerly blank surface had changed, a Keyhole appearing at its center, and then—

"Riku, snap out of it!"

Kairi's voice ripped him from the depths of his thoughts. The blackness around him faded in a flash, and everything, from the sandy platform to the trees and the ocean all reappeared as if they had never left at all.

And then the air grew cold.  
 _  
_The sky sank into pitch blackness. Clouds engulfed the sun. A low rumble echoed overhead, and that horrible, infernal buzzing blasted his ears, sending him down to his knees. Gritting his teeth, he took his head in both hands, a thousand daggers piercing his skull all at once. He heard Kairi shout something, but failed to make out her words. Tremors shook the ground beneath them. Red streaks raced over the blackness up above. The water shifted to a dark, putrid purple, and he heard a sharp snap.

A shadow flew past him, but when he looked around, he saw Kairi in its place. She shook his shoulder, looking into his eyes. "Come on! We need to find your friends before—"

A flash and crackle pulled his attention to the sky. Lightning crashed into the distant treetops, setting the leaves ablaze. Bullets of rain splattered against Riku's arms, his back, and his face.

Footsteps hammered the bridge. Taking his hand, Kairi pulled Riku to his feet, and the two turned to the source of the sound. Half expecting Heartless, drew his Keyblade, but lowered his weapon the second he spotted Hayner, Pence, and Olette scrambling their way. As they ran, the boards of the bridge plummeted into the water below. The three took each other by the hands, leaping onto the platform right as the final plank sank.

As soon as they hit the platform, Riku saw a flash of black and red cruising for their legs. Heart racing, he charged, striking the Heartless in the backs and slamming them against the paopu tree's trunk. Compared to the other Heartless he'd fought, they looked pitiful at best, with short, scrawny limbs and twitching antennae. Rounded features, and yet, like all the rest, those same red markings twisted around their claws. For a few seconds, the Heartless just lay there, but Riku had no plans on letting them land another hit. While the wind beat at his face, he stomped closer, sparks flickering around the Keyblade's tip.

His feet dragged against the sand, and the Shadows jumped back to their feet. Hissing, they flew at his chest, digging their claws into his now drenched shirt. It didn't matter. A few gashes meant nothing compared his friends.

One slash reduced them to digits. The wind kicked up even more speed, and one of the palm trees snapped, splitting down the center of its trunk.

Kairi turned to the others and shouted, "We have to get out of here! Isn't there a way back into town?"

Olette looked to the docks, then shook her head. "Not unless the train comes back."

"So we're all sitting ducks in the middle of a storm." Hayner growled, clutching onto the paopu tree for support. "Well, I know one thing for sure: that cave's off limits."

"The cave?" Riku's eyes bulged, and he staggered towards Hayner. "Wait, you guys went into the Secret Place?"

Wrapping his arms around another nearby tree, Pence nodded. "We just wanted to see what was in there. We never actually thought that door would open."

"Yeah, and the next thing we knew, we were swimming in Heartless, and I bet you can guess how well _that_ turned out."

"Then it's just like before…" Riku turned around, gazing up at the sky. Just below the clouds, he spotted a huge, pulsating sphere, a whirling mess of purples and blacks with a blood red core. As it spiraled and swelled, one of the smaller trees on the platform's edge flew away from the ground, drifting up to the sphere. The force of the rotation ripped its leaves from its branches and shredded the trunk into sawdust. He shuddered at the sight, Keyblade shaking in his grip.

"But wait," said Olette. "What do you mean by before?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. This place fell into darkness. The Heartless swallowed its heart, and now it's happening all over again…" All signs pointed to the same result. The Heartless would continue ravaging the place, tearing it apart at the seams. Soon, ruin would replace paradise, and even that would fade as darkness consumed the final glimmers of light.

Another tree broke off, ripped from the roots into the sky, and Olette leaped back, wrapping her arms tightly around her torso. "But what does that mean for the rest of town? If Heartless can swallow worlds, couldn't they destroy our home, too?"

"They could, but we won't let that happen." Kairi raised her right hand, rolling her fingers into a fist. "Everything's changed. Riku and I are stronger than we were last time, and now you're here, too. That's more than enough people to turn this all around."

But could they really change the outcome? Riku looked out to the shore, wincing when he saw the roof of the seaside shack peel apart, boards flying into the sky. It all seemed so futile. So inevitable. If they were living through a memory, was there even a point in changing the results? It wouldn't erase the real destruction. Wouldn't change the fact he _failed_ back then. Let an entire world wither away…

But amidst the shadows, the destruction, the failures and regrets, faint glimmers of sunlight shone through. He saw himself tearing down the beach, Sora and Kairi trailing close behind. He heard their laughter drifting through the air and saw wooden swords clashing. He remembered the sky tinted pink as he and his friends sat along the paopu tree, watching the sun dip below the sea. And with those memories, realization struck. This wasn't just an island. It was something more. A small piece of something much greater…

His home.

When he opened his eyes, Riku looked to the destruction all around him. He watched as three more trees rocketed up above. Felt the ground shift and rumble, cracks spreading across the sand. Heartless sprung from the shadows, flying at him from all directions, and he whirled around, slicing through their chests. When their bodies burst into pixels, he hurried to the platform's edge.

"There's only one thing we can do," he said, pointing his Keyblade towards the Secret Place. "We gotta hurry back to that cave! It's the _only_ way to set things right."

"But are you sure it's safe?" Olette looked to Hayner and winced. "You remember what happened last time…"

Hayner shivered, but to Riku's surprise, a grin flashed across his face, and he marched right over to ledge. "Well, it's not like we're any safer out here. I vote we actually _do_ something about it, that way we can at least say we tried."

Another flash of lightning, and the ground quivered again. The cracks grew wider. The platform split down the middle, and Kairi grabbed Pence and Olette by the wrists, springing over to Riku and Hayner's side. With the bridge out, there was only one path to follow. Holding his breath, Riku plunged into the water. Four splashes followed, and he and his friends paddled their way to the shore.

Shadows enclosed the group, diving in from all sides. Still, they pressed on, barreling across the sand, up a wood ramp, past a waterfall, and straight into the mouth of a cave. Chalk drawings blurred along the walls. No Heartless lurked in the shadows, and a closed door waited at the end of the path, just like Riku remembered. Kairi stepped forward, but Riku grabbed her by the wrist. She shook her head and continued, and the others proceeded behind her.

With no other options, Riku squeezed between his friends. He raised his Keyblade, pointing it level with the door. The surface flashed, and a golden Keyhole appeared at its center. So far, so good…

His Keyblade quivered. Another good sign. The door hadn't opened yet. Kairi still had her heart. Breathing in, then out, Riku stepped closer, ready to seal it tight. Another shadow shifted at the edge of his vision, and his whole body tensed.

_This would be the ideal outcome, wouldn't it? But, Riku, don't forget that you were the one who plunged this world into darkness. Even if you were to succeed, you cannot erase what has already transpired._

The Keyhole vanished, if it was ever there at all. Heart pounding, Riku threw himself at the door, pressing his back against its smooth surface. He leaned all his weight against it, trying to hold it shut, but despite his best efforts, the door flew wide open, tossing Riku into the air. Darkness burst from inside, launching the group out the cave, off the ground, and high into the sky. They flew higher and higher, passing that sparking sphere from before, and then, in one swift movement, Riku felt his face slam into a bed of dry sand.

Through half-open eyes, he spotted a heap of broken planks and toppled trees. A few scattered bushes and shrubs lined the edges of the platform. The surrounding air spiraled, carrying chunks of debris through the air. Around the edges, he spotted smaller pieces of land, floating aimlessly in a black and red sky. Pressing his palms against the sand, he threw himself back on his feet and whirled around. Thankfully, Kairi lay just a few feet away, pushing herself up on her knees. Still awake, still whole.

His friends lay scattered across the landscape. Pence slumped against the trunk of one of the trees, now resting on its side. Pence lay face down on top of one of the shrubs, while Olette stood atop one of the wood piles, pointing at the platform's edge.

Riku turned around, fully expecting the worst. His expectations were met by a pile of bright yellow blocks, steadily sticking together. They formed two long, gangly arms, a broad, bulky chest, and two short, stubby legs. Flat surfaces smoothed into muscle. Its chiseled chest and monstrous arms flashed with bright red circuitry. Hair like tentacles waved in the breeze. A heart-shaped hole pierced the center of its chest, and the Heartless lumbered closer, its blank, golden eyes boring into Riku's own.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	29. Wiping Away Regrets

The Heartless lumbered closer. Rings of zeroes and ones swirled around its neck and shoulders. Its markings flashed from red, to gold, to blue, and back, and as it stared into Riku's eyes, his heart twisted into knots. He stumbled backwards, fists shaking. He swallowed the lump his throat and filled his lungs up with air. His eyes stung. Moisture trickled down his cheeks. Splintered wood, stone, and leaves danced through the air, taunting him, and fire surged through his veins.

Pressure bubbled up in his chest, threatening to explode, and his face contorted, eyes becoming small slits, teeth gnashing and nostrils flaring. Then, with one short breath, he straightened his stance and shot a look over his shoulder. Despite the circumstances, he spoke with words both firm and cold.

"Stay back."

That was the only warning he gave before charging head-first at the Heartless. The Darkside responded by pulling back its arm, curling its claws, and smashing its fist against the sand. Bracing himself, Riku jumped up, half expecting smaller Heartless to leap up from the point of impact. Instead, a bright blue shockwave shot across the ground, striking Riku in the chest. The force of the wave sent him flying backwards. A chill gripped his entire body. Ice crystals climbed up his legs, and he skidded across the ground, crashing into the base of a tree trunk that had split right down the middle.

He tried pushing himself back on his feet, but a heavy weight kept his legs pinned to the ground. Looking down, he gasped at what he saw; ice had formed from his feet up to his waist, freezing him in place. Snarling, he scooped up his Keyblade, only to drop it again when something sharp tore through the side of his shirt and sliced across his ribs. Biting his lip, he muffled his scream, grabbed his weapon yet again, and smashed through the ice. Flames surged at the Keyblade's tip, and he twirled around, setting fire to the Neoshadows before barreling on ahead.

Off to the side, he spotted Kairi waving her hands towards some bushes. Hayner scowled, bunching his hands into fists, and tried marching towards the Heartless. Kairi and Olette grabbed him by the hands, pulling him away, but he pushed his way free with his shoulders, scooped up a discarded stone, and charged. He started off at a sprint until a soft ticking filled the air. Hayner slowed to a snail's pace, and Kairi blazed past him, flicked her wrist as she ran.

Riku's heart sprung up to his throat. Without even thinking, he dashed into her path.

She swerved around him and huffed. "Riku, what are you doing?"

"I don't—"

"Want me to get hurt?" She rolled her eyes and raised her right hand. Light shimmered around her fingertips. It swelled and stretched, taking on the shape of a long, narrow blade coated in sunset colored blossoms and a heart-shape handle, blue like the rushing waves. Riku stepped back at the sight of the weapon, gawking once realization hit him.

"A Keyblade…?"

Nodding, Kairi turned her eyes on the Heartless. Though it hadn't made any moves just yet, it continued to loom from a distance, lumbering ever closer on its short, stubby legs. "Look, Riku, we don't have time to argue. You don't want me getting hurt, and I don't want you doing anything reckless, so let's just work together, okay?"

"Please, after that last stunt, I'd have to be crazy to turn you down." So, rather than fight an uphill battle, Riku let out a sound like a sigh mixed with a chuckle and shifted to face the Darkside.

And just in time, too. Peering over the group, the Darkside formed an X with its arms. A red glow shone through the hole in its body, and Riku sprung backwards, drawing his Keyblade back. The air around him swirled, forming a shield made of wind. Another rush of cold air pulled his attention to Kairi, who held her Keyblade level with her chest, eyes fixed on the Darkside. At long last, it flung its arms back, red light exploding from within.

Tremors rattled the ground. Three dense red pillars streaked across the sand, and Riku threw himself to the right, rolling behind a nearby bush. One of the pillars tore past him, ripping away at the sand and revealing a smooth, black surface beneath coated in glowing red lines. More red flew in from the left, and while Riku tried tumbling out of the way, heat soon overtook him. Screaming his lungs out, he flew through the air, grabbed his Keyblade in both hands, and pointed its tip down at the ground. A short burst of air softened his landing, and he looked down, cringing at what he saw.

A zigzag streak of circuitry cut the platform straight down the middle. He grumbled under his breath and started scanning the area for the Darkness, when he caught something whirling towards him from the right. Immediately, he flipped around, throwing up his Keyblade to block. A glitchy Neoshadow hit the ground, claws raised, and swiped across his arm. Ducking, Riku swiveled around the Heartless, striking it in the back. It toppled over, landing on a glowing white dot.

The dot exploded in smoke and light. Digits flew through the air. Two more Neoshadows leaped out from the tear in the sand, and Riku bounced up, gliding over a ring of red shockwaves. Riku and Kairi met at the platform's center, standing back to back. Six more Neoshadows crept their way, dragging their claws through the dirt. With each step, the platform shook, one moment translucent, the next solid black, then finally back to its original sandy texture.

Once the Heartless drew close enough, Riku and Kairi leaped off in opposite directions. While Riku slammed his weapon into the earth, Kairi threw hers over her head. Stone spikes impaled three of the Neoshadows. Three more drifted up to a swirling sphere surrounded by sparks. Riku whistled at the sight, shooting Kairi a grin. And to think he almost stood in her way.

For those short moments, Riku almost forgot that he stood on the wreckage of his home. He almost forgot the Darkside stomping nearer by the second and almost forgot that his friends all hid behind heaps of wood and rubble. Whatever brief relief he'd found in fighting with Kairi faded seconds later, when the Darkside tore its gaze away from Riku and trudged towards a nearby pile of splinters and planks. On its own, that wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the messy, black hair poking out from behind the heap.

Everything but that wood heap became a blur. Sirens blared in Riku's head, drowning out all other noise save for the thundering of his footsteps. Heat drifted through the air. Orange light burst around the Darkside's fist, and the scent of smoke made Riku slap a hand over his mouth, muffling a cough. Instead of backing down, he picked up the pace, rocketing at the Darkside as it pulled its arm back.

The Darkside now loomed over the pile. Silently, it shoved its arm forward, fist crashing towards the ground. In that instant, Riku felt as if he'd just sprung out of his body. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. His heart pounded at lightning speed. Holding his breath, he lunged directly into the Heartless' path just as its fist collided with the ground.

His surroundings flashed red. Flames smothered his skin, and he thrust his Keyblade upward, beating back the blast with a sharp snap of wind.

A line of glowing dots flickered in front of Riku's feet. The Heartless' fist struck dead center, and a loud _BOOM_ bombarded his eardrums. Slapping a hand over his left ear, he staggered backwards, coughing as smoke flooded his lungs. Through the smoke, he saw that stupid Heartless wobbling backwards, arms swaying back and forth. Turning the other way, he leaned around the edge of the wood pile, spotting Hayner, Pence, and Olette huddled together.

"You guys gotta run! Get away from here before that thing—"

The Heartless' hand flew over the trio before Riku got the chance to finish. It coiled its claws around Hayner's waist, ripped him up off the ground, and slammed him against a nearby tree trunk all in the blink of an eye. When the Heartless let go, Hayner slid to the ground, landing face first on a patch of the blackened terrain.

What Riku saw petrified him. Pressing his palms against the ground, Hayner climbed back on his feet, but with each subtle movement, his body flickered and rippled and flickered again.

"No…" Riku slammed his eyes shut, striking the ground with his Keyblade. " _No!"_ He rushed forward, black smoke curling around his wrists. The Heartless pulled its fist back a second time, and Riku shoved Hayner back, striking its skull with a flash of lightning. The Darkside stumbled to the side, twitching and flickering just as wildly as Hayner. Beneath its shadowy skin, Riku caught glimpses of the yellow Blox that formed its framework. Cringing, he looked to Hayner, overtaken with a wide-eyed, unblinking, and unwavering stare. His mouth hung open, and he scuttled backwards across the sand, ripping his eyes off his attacker.

"I don't understand. Why's this keep happening to me?!"

Riku tried to speak, but he only managed a hoarse whimper. What was he even supposed to say? Now hardly seemed like the right time to tell the truth. Not with so much else on the line.

He cradled his head in both hands, trying to shake the image from his head, but when he looked back to Hayner, he saw a frail, flickering form in place of his friend.

_It's falling apart… Splitting at the seams… Surely you knew this would happen._

Clenching both its hands into fists, the Heartless stomped forward again. It moved back to the wood pile, passing Hayner without a second glance. As the Heartless drew nearer, Riku shook himself out of his daze and rocketed right behind it. At the same time, Pence and Olette both rushed out of their hiding spot, diving beneath the Darkside's short legs.

Looking down, the Heartless threw its arms forward, claws snapping at them from behind, but before it even laid a finger on them, Riku shoved them aside, threw up his Keyblade, and forced all the pressure in his chest out through his fingertips. Blue flames exploded from the Keyblade's tip, basting the Heartless squarely between the eyes. A blinding white flash followed, and he shielded his eyes. Between the gaps in his fingers, he noticed pillars of light spiraling out from Kairi and smothering the Darkside's back.

It fell backwards into the splinters and planks, slumping as it hit the wood. Sneering, Riku started to approach, but stopped when he spotted Hayner shakily rising to his feet.

"Hayner, wait! What're you doing?!" said Pence, but Hayner ignored his words. He dusted off his clothes, cracked his knuckles, and marched at the Heartless with his face fixed into a glare.

Riku's heart sank like a rock. Gasping, he dived in front of Hayner and threw out his arms. "Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe I am." He reached down, scooping up a pointed piece of wood. "But I'm not gonna sit around while this creep tries to hurt my friends. There's gotta be something better I can do, even if it's just playing bait."

"Bait?!" Riku grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "No way. Don't you guys realize what this thing can do? It already—"

"I know that better than anyone." He shook his head, gesturing at the others. "But, c'mon. That thing's so slow, we're probably safer on the move, and if it means giving you and Kairi a clear shot, I don't mind being a walking target."

The Heartless leaned into its elbow, rising back to its feet. It curled its claws against its palms, beat its puny black wings, and looked down at the group, as if contemplating its next move.

A tap on the shoulder brought Riku's attention to Olette, standing by Kairi and Pence. "You don't have to worry about us, Riku. Isn't it more important for you to stay focused on the Heartless?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not about to turn my back on you guys!"

"Aw, nobody said that you were," said Pence. "We know you're looking out for us, but If Hayner's willing stand up against this thing, then so am I."

Olette nodded. "Somebody has to keep those two out of trouble, and you two already have enough to worry about."

Whatever else they had to say, it'd have to wait. Just like before, the Heartless lifted one of its gigantic fists, but before it made any other moves, a board smacked its cheeks, pulling its eyes off of Riku and straight down at Hayner. Bristling, Riku bent his knees and prepared to take off, but a flash from behind stopped the Heartless in its tracks. Turning around, it moved towards Pence, who scooped up his camera and dived behind one of the bushes. Another click and another flash, and the Darkside shuddered. Fire swallowed its fist, and it brought its hand down just as Pence popped out of the bush and dashed across the sand.

Both Hayner and Pence brushed past each other, Hayner zipping to the left and Pence to the right. Scooping up a chunk of stone, Olette hurried forward and lobbed the rock at one of the Darkside's arms. It looked back and forth, fists clenching and unclenching, and despite the circumstances, Riku burst out laughing. Grabbing him by the wrist, Kairi pulled him towards the Heartless, pointing at him and then back to their target. A white, glowing sphere formed at the tip of Kairi's Keyblade. Cool mist swirled around Riku's. Stepping back, the two thrust their weapons forward, bursts of light piercing its chest muscles while icicles flew at its wrists.

They were finally on the right track. With three targets zipping all over the place, the Heartless' movements all but halted. Its head jerked back and forth, but it made no other moves, transforming from a beast of darkness into an overly muscular punching bag. And, not one to pass up the opportunity, Riku bolted into the fray, leaping up and slamming into one of its fists. Kairi mirrored his movements, shooting up like a spring and driving her Keyblade against its knuckles.

But as soon as they hit the ground, the Darkside stepped back, letting out a low, rumbling sound. It sank into the sand, then vanished altogether. For a second, Riku thought it might've ended, when a bright red circle burst up beneath his feet. Before he could blink, he felt something bash his chin, flinging him backwards and into the air. Ignoring the pain, Riku flipped forwards. The air around him glowed blue. Down below, the Darkside's fist continued bursting out of the ground. Kairi's Keyblade crashed into its wrist. Grasping his weapon in both hands, Riku shot down at the Heartless' arm, zipping back and forth.

Before the hit connected, he felt something squeeze around his middle. The Dark Side leaped out of the sand, throwing Riku against a nearby tree. It raised both its fists high over its head, bent its back forward, and smashed the ground. The pressure made the earth tremble and knocked Riku flat off his feet. A crisscrossing of cracks spread across the sand. A wave of blood red light washed over the platform like a tidal wave, ripping up the trees, the boards, the rocks, and the shrubs, and flinging them through the air, all across the island.

Somebody grabbed Riku's wrist and yanked him aside. Wind whirled around him, and when he looked to the side, he spotted Kairi standing with her legs apart and her Keyblade pressed into the sand. Dust and sand blew at their faces, stinging Riku's eyes and pushing him into another coughing fit. The tremors only intensified, and when he cracked his eyes open again, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain pierce his chest.

The entire platform had shifted. Blackness now stretched from corner to corner. Red circuits blinked on and off. The trees, the rubble, all of it had vanished, leaving nothing but a splintered, flat surface in their place.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette lay scattered across the landscape. One by one, their bodies flickered, filling Riku with twisting, dizzying, stinging feeling. He stumbled towards them, gripping the front of his shirt. Ice trailed down his spine, followed by a rush of boiling heat. His shoulders shook. His eye twitched. His cheeks flushed a deep red. His knees bent, and he thrashed his Keyblade. Darkness swirled around his fingers again, clinging to his gloves. His skin. In place of black fabric, his fingers turned blue. A thin, red, leathery texture stuck to the back of his hands and started slithering up his arms.

"Riku!"

Kairi's scream dragged him back to reality. Looking down at his arms, Riku yelped, swatting his hands. Peeling at the armor crawling up his arms. His breathing hastened. His heart threatened to break through his chest. In his moment of panic, the darkness froze. The strange, leathery armor peeled back, flaking off into small, smoky wisps.

"Hey, are you okay?" She reached out for him, squeezing his hand. "Riku, please talk to me."

"…But what am I supposed to say?" Shaky laughter blew out of him, and he waved his free hand. "I don't know what happened, but we don't have time to worry." He turned around, gesturing to the ground as it continued to spread further and further apart. "This has to end _now._ We can't take any more chances."

"Then we'll finish it together." She smiled, plucking her charm from his belt. She took his other hand, dropping the charm in his palm. "C'mon. I think we could both use some good luck right now."

"Right..." And to think he went this long without using it. Well, at this rate, he'd take whatever chance he could get. Even as the ground continued to shift, Riku's lips curled up, and he threaded the lucky charm through his Keyblade's hilt. Silver and gold shifted to angelic white, and after taking a deep breath, Riku leaped onto the nearest chunk of land. Kairi hopped along behind him, and the two crossed from stone to stone, each step leading them closer to the heart of the shattered platform.

As they moved towards the Darkside, Hayner, Pence, and Olette all climbed back on their knees. The flickering ceased and Riku breathed a soft sigh. Weightlessness grabbed hold of his body, and when he and Kairi finally reached the Darkside's towering form, he lifted his Keyblade and exhaled, letting darkness pool at Oathkeeper's tip, ready to burst free.

At the same time, light twirled around Kairi's weapon, illuminating the empty space all around them. It felt… warm, soothing. The polar opposite to his darkness. At the sight of the glow, the Heartless reared back, and it raised its fists one last time.

"I don't think so." Riku smirked, pointing Oathkeeper at its face. Stepping closer, Kairi crossed her Keyblade over his.

"You ready?"

Riku snickered. "Like you had to ask."

The two stepped back, taking their Keyblades in both hands. Eyes narrowing, Riku breathed in one last time, then thrust his Keyblade forward, watching as blue flames erupted from the tip. The fire pelted the Heartless' chest, its cheeks, and its shoulders. A volley of lights followed suit, dancing circles around the Darkside before blasting its back. With each strike, it squirmed and swayed. A wall of glowing pillars slammed into its chest, knocking it near the edge of the platform. Leaping back, Riku twirled his Keyblade, cloaking it from handle to tip in blazing blue fire. Kairi mirrored his movements, and together, they hurled their weapons into a dual Strike Raid. Oathkeeper whirled into its left shoulder. Kairi's Keyblade struck its right. Light and Darkness struck all at once, and the Darkside tumbled back, slipping over the edge.

The chunks of ground still drifting through space shifted just as they had before. Soft sand replaced the stiff, smooth floor. The sky, once stained black and red, flashed, a blend of oranges and purples taking replacing the darkness. Still, the ground rumbled. The small remnants of land continued to spread apart, and across the shattered path, he spotted Hayner and the others, waving their arms.

"Hey, are you two just gonna stand there? In case you forgot, this place is still falling apart."

"Well?" said Kairi, striding to the platform's edge. "This path isn't gonna hold forever."

"No, you're right." He tipped his chin up and dismissed his Keyblade with a flick of his hand. With his weapon gone, he looked to Kairi, then kicked off into the air. The two glided over the broken path, floating down in front of the others with smiles glued to their faces.

The ground gave one final shake, then crumbled beneath their feet. Riku expected they'd end up plummeting through an abyss, but his expectations shattered when he felt his shoes strike solid ground. He heard the whistle of a train passing from a distance and the chiming of golden bells hanging high over his head. The sun lingered over the horizon's edge. A sea of cottages lined the terrace down below. No Blox. No Heartless. Just an open brick path and a towering station, unchanged by the glitches and the memories.

Turning around in a circle, Hayner dashed to the edge of the path, pressing his hands against the railing. He looked down, then flipped back around. "Wait, so that's it? We're back where we started?"

"Sure looks like it." Riku shrugged. "Honestly, after what happened back there, it's good to be back."

"But there's something I still don't understand," said Olette. "What was that place? And what's gonna happen to it now?"

Riku leaned back against the railing, his smile wavering. "It was my home, and believe it or not, I used to want nothing to do with the place." He looked to Kairi. "We had this big plan to build a raft and see the outside world, but things just got out of hand." His eyes slid shut, and he tipped his head back. "I was an idiot back then. I jumped to the wrong conclusions, and that mistake plunged the whole world into darkness…"

Kairi shut her eyes and slipped her hands behind her back. "But you've come a long way since then. You became the Keybearer, and you saved so many other worlds from the same fate."

"Yeah, when I look at you, I don't see 'Riku: Destroyer of Worlds.'" Pence grinned. "I see someone who really cares. The fact that you've been willing to stick with us speaks volumes if you ask me."

"Hey, it's like I said yesterday. I'm not about to ditch you guys." Riku pushed away from the ledge, glancing up at the clock tower. "There's a lot to like about this world, and I'll have to keep over before I let this place end up like the islands."

Olette looked down, tapping her index fingers together. "So are they gone forever?"

"No, not forever." Kairi strode over to Riku, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna find a way to bring them back someday. We just can't do it until Sora's with us again… it wouldn't be right."

"Sora…" Riku's eyes fell to black crown necklace on his belt. "You know, I wonder how he's doing right now."

"Well, the last time I saw him, he was doing just fine. He got into a bit of trouble, sure, but when is that anything new for him?"

Pence laughed, patting Hayner on the shoulder. "Gee, that sounds familiar."

Rolling his eyes, Hayner gave him a light push. "Oh yeah? And who was the wise guy flashing a camera at that Heartless?"

Oh brother. Riku could see exactly where this was going. "Well, for what it's worth, I think you guys did great." Sure, they threw themselves into dangerous water, and the way their bodies distorted still lingered at the edge of his thoughts, but why bring that up now? After such a long day, they all deserved a break.

"Well, we can't take all the credit." Olette looked between him and Kairi, her expression brightening all over again. "You guys were amazing back there! I can't even imagine how hard it was to learn those spells, and the way you two wielded your Keyblades…"

"Oh, it's nothing special. I bet if you guys trained together, you'd catch up with us in no time flat!" She turned to Riku and winked. "Unless you're too scared to share all your secrets."

Riku threw up his hands. "Hey, I already promised I'd help Hayner train. Might as well extend the offer to the rest of you."

Pence rubbed at the back of his neck. "Maybe some other time, Riku. That whole fight took a lot outta me, and I was just the guy with the camera."

"The camera…" Riku's eyes popped wide open. "Hey, wait. We never _did_ take that picture… Why not do it now?"

"Are you sure that's okay?" said Kairi. "I only just met you guys, and—"

"Don't be silly!" said Olette. "It just wouldn't be the same without you."

Pence looked down at this camera, then set it down on the rail. "Well, you're in luck! I've still got enough film left for one more photo."

"Well?" Riku looked over all four of his friends, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready when you are."

Once Pence pressed the button, Riku, Kairi, and the others all scrambled together in front of the camera. Hayner slapped a hand down on Riku's shoulder. Kairi grabbed his hand, while Olette slid in to Kairi's side, and Pence dived into the frame just as the light flashed. The camera clicked and whirred. The photo slid out, and Pence held it out for the group to see, puffing out his chest.

"There ya have it! Now we'll always have a way to remember this day, even if things didn't go like we planned."

Kairi giggled. "Well, even if things did take a turn for the worse, I'm really glad I met you guys."

The air swished. Shadows rose at the foot of the station's steps, bulging into a twisting, black dome. Even without all his memories, Riku'd recognize a dark corridor any day. The question was, whose was it?

"Great. That has to be DiZ…" Kairi sighed, looking over her shoulder. "I guess I'd better get going..."

"Aw, man, you're leaving already? But we didn't even get to show you the clock tower."

"Well, there's always next time, Hayner." Riku paused, stepping closer to Kairi. "You _will_ be coming back here, right?"

"If I don't get too busy, and if DiZ isn't a stickler about it." She sighed, smiling wryly. "You can never really tell with him."

"Well, if he starts giving you a hard time, tell him I said to chill out. That oughta shut him up for a while."

"Or make him worse. This is _DiZ_ we're talking about, Riku, and he's even more stubborn than you."

"So you're really okay with staying behind?" Pence tilted his head. "And you don't mind that he's sticking around?"

"Well, you heard what Riku said." Kairi gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "If he really cares about this world, I won't make him leave until he's ready. Besides, he's still got a _lot_ of catching up to do."

"I know. And believe me, I'll get on that as soon as I can." His eyes drifted over to the portal, and he blew out a puff of air. He could've left it there, but that just didn't seem right. After all those months apart, were they really just gonna leave it on such a low note?

Swallowing his pride, Riku stepped forward, pulling Kairi into an airtight hug. "…Be careful out there, all right?"

"Of course. And you…" She shook her head, returning the hug. "Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"Well, I can't make any promises, but if worse comes to worst, at least I've got backup." He looked to his friends. "Right, guys?"

The others nodded, and sounds of laughter flooded the air. For the next few minutes, the group all looked over the rail, watching the sun sink further beneath the horizon, while the trains continued trailing down the tracks.

But like all good things, it had to end sooner or later. With Riku's memories still a train wreck, somebody had to go out and protect the worlds. Who better than one of Riku's best friends, now a fellow Keybearer?

He followed her over to the corridor, staring at the darkness inside. For a moment, Kairi just stood there, eyes drifting from the plaza to the portal.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Nah, not goodbye. Just 'see you later'." He placed his hands on his hips and leaned towards her. "C'mon, Kairi. We both lasted four months. A few more won't kill us if that's what it comes to."

"Mm… you're right." She stepped closer to the corridor, slipping halfway through. Before disappearing completely, she poked her head out one last time. "See you soon, Riku."

With one last wave, Kairi vanished into the darkness. The corridor shrank away, until only a small shadow remained, and even that soon disappeared.

With Kairi gone, Riku returned to his friends' side, and the three climbed their way up to the top of the tower. No one spoke of the glitches or what had transpired during the fight. Together, the four sat in silence, watching the sun slip out of sight.

**x.x.x**

"So Riku's doing fine for the most part. His memories are starting to come back, and you should've seen the way he fought back there! It's like he never forgot at all…"

"I see… Then we are making progress with his recovery, even without Naminé." DiZ shut his eye, turning away from the computer. "Even so, what you've said about the islands is… troubling, to say the least. I never programmed a beach into the simulation because it would create another entry point, and yet…" He turned back around, tapping at the keys. A split second later, a small window popped up, displaying a sunset sky, sandy shores, and a young girl clad in yellow bobbing up and down on the docks.

"Selphie…?" Kairi scurried to the computer, leaning closer and squinting just to make sure. "But I don't understand. We just saw the islands fall apart all over again. How could they…?"

"Remember, this is a simulation, and the island that you visited was born from a memory. If I had to guess, the island will continue to cycle through the memories from beginning to end."

Kairi shuddered. If that was true, then that same destruction would keep playing out with or without Riku there, and she was sure that wouldn't be the end.

Donald huffed, tapping his foot on the floor. "So how come Riku's still in there?"

"Because he wants to protect his friends." Kairi moved away from the computer, kneeling next to Donald. "You'd understand if you met them, Donald. Everything in that computer felt soalive that I almost forgot it _was_ data."

"But you mustn't be fooled. I will do what I can to alleviate the situation, but if circumstances do not improve, I may be forced to remove Riku and reset the system entirely…" He heaved a heavy sigh. "Let us hope that is not what it comes to, for his _and_ Xion's sake."

"Aww, DiZ. So you really _do_ care!"

He bristled, hunching his shoulders. "Do not make such ridiculous assumptions. I simply wish to assess the data so that I may understand _why_ she has deviated so far from her initial programming. Her incompetence is simply baffling."

"Aw, phooey." Donald blew a raspberry at him before waddling over to the door. "You know, Goofy's sure taking his time out there. I wonder what's keeping 'em."

"Well, why don't we see for ourselves?" Kairi leered at DiZ, then grinned, dashing right after Donald. "Come on. I bet Xion could use the extra company."

And, frankly, they could both use a break from DiZ if he was going to get on his high horse again. So, following Donald's lead, Kairi slipped through the door and made her way towards the library stairs. She only stopped once when she saw something shifting in the corner. Looking back down into the basement, she saw nothing but dust and cobwebs.

**x.x.x**

But perhaps if she had paid closer attention, she might have actually noticed his presence. Ah, but what fun would that be? Zexion was hardly one to reveal himself at inopportune moments, and imagine what might occur if he unveiled himself not only in front of a Keybearer, but in the midst of his old Master's lair. He chuckled at the thought, climbing up the stairs. His body blended seamlessly with his surroundings—at most, they'd see a shadow shifting on the floor, but nothing truly conclusive. His Vanish spell must have done the trick, as neither Kairi nor her feathery companion stopped for more than a few seconds. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they moved out into the Foyer without a word, save for a few grumbles, courtesy of Donald.

Ah, but this was getting interesting. Riku trapped in a digital prison. DiZ hiding under the Organization's nose in a musty, old mansion, and of course, this… Xion, a rogue variable, to say the least. One who merited closer inspection, and what better opportunity to observe?

As the two slipped out the door, Zexion followed them like a shadow. Lord Xemnas would surely be pleased…

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	30. The Ties that Bind

Where could she really go? While logic dictated that she needed to hurry up and start following the Heartless' trail, instead she'd trudged through the shadows of the forest and out onto the rust-colored streets. She'd wandered in circles around the scattered shops, her surroundings a blur and all sounds reduced to a haze of laughter, shouts, and murmurs. At some point, her legs had carried her back through the broken stone wall, back beneath the trees, and back through the iron fence. She slid down against one of the broken stone pillars, sinking into the soft, moist grass.

Her head told her that she needed to move, but her heart weighed her down like… a building? Buildings were heavy, weren't they? Xion sighed, pulling her knees near her chest and resting her head above her arms. She never was good at those 'figures of speech' she kept hearing about. In truth, she wasn't sure _what_ she was good at. Fighting? Maybe a little, but whenever she faced the Heartless, she wound up short of breath. And she obviously wasn't that great at finding Naminé, or she would've succeeded by now.

So what else was there? She leaned back against the pillar, letting her eyes drift up to the pastel colored sky. A moist breeze tickled her cheek. All around her, she heard the sounds of soft chirping. Just how late was it now, anyway? For a moment, she thought about getting up. If she didn't leave now, she could miss her chance at finding Naminé again… but that was nothing new by now.

Blowing out a heaping sigh, Xion dug her fingers into her hair. "I just don't know what to _do…_ DiZ makes it sound so easy, but…"

"Gawrsh, sounds like I made it just in time!"

Xion lurched forward, arms dropping to her side. Her head snapped towards the mansion, where she spotted Goofy striding her way, wearing an enormous smile. Looking at him, Xion felt her lips twitch a little. How did he always manage to stay positive like that? Always smiling, always chuckling… For a split second, she almost smiled back, but the haze of uncertainties drowned out whatever excitement she had, and she once again slumped against the stone.

"…What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Kairi and the others?"

He continued on until he reached Xion's side, plopping down next to her with that smile still in place. "Not when one of my buddies is feelin' so blue."

"One of your buddies?" She straightened, placing a hand over her lips. "But I'm just a puppet. And besides, it's thanks to me that Riku isn't getting any better."

Goofy's whole face wrinkled up at her words. "Now wait just a minute, Xion! Ya shouldn't start blamin' yourself for every little thing that goes wrong. Sure, ya haven't found Naminé yet, but neither have we, and we've been goin' to all kinds of different worlds."

"But I _should_ have found her by now. That's the whole reason I exist…"

"No, that's the reason DiZ _says_ ya exist. But that doesn't have to be the only reason."

"…It doesn't? But that doesn't make any sense." She looked down, rubbing at both of her temples. "DiZ said that all the worlds are _countin_ g on me. And those worlds matter way more than someone like me, so…"

"Xion." He said her name with surprising firmness, and she couldn't help but gasp. "Listen, I know you're just tryin' to help, but ya shouldn't believe everything that DiZ tells ya. He's makin' it sound like you're carryin' the weight of all the worlds on your shoulders, but nobody should have to carry that weight alone. Why, even Riku had me 'n Donald to help him out from the start, and then Kairi jumped in. And even with the four of us, we still haven't been able to save every world."

His smile wavered, and he dropped his hands in his lap. "I've seen stars blinkin' out almost every night for the past year. We do what we can, but it just ain't possible to reach all the worlds at once, even when you're tryin' yer best. But here you are, workin' all by yer lonesome. To tell ya the truth, Xion, I'm impressed you've made it as far as ya have!"

"…You are?"

"Sure I am!" He patted her on the back, chuckling. "You've been goin' strong for four whole months, travelin' and searchin' and never stoppin' for more than a couple minutes at a time. You're been pourin' your whole heart into your mission, and if DiZ can't see that, then that's his problem! Not yours."

"I…" She hadn't expected _this_ kind of response, especially from someone like him! All this time, he and the others had shared a home with DiZ. And if they lived together, didn't that make them allies? Xion scratched her head, trying to make sense of it all, but when her efforts failed, her eyes fell back on Goofy.

"Is it really okay to say that about DiZ? He'll probably get really mad if he finds out…"

"Aw, that's nothin' I can't handle." He gave another hearty laugh, pointing at his chest with his thumb. "Me 'n Kairi deal with Donald every day, and DiZ is like a cute little kitty compared to his temper! I know he looks scary, but ya gotta—"

"Stand up for myself?" She giggled and shook her head. "It's funny, Iago said the same thing, and so did Aladdin and the Genie… They all make it sound so easy."

"But it ain't easy, at least not at first. I don't think anybody's expecting ya to change overnight. Ya just gotta remember that DiZ's only real weapons are his words."

"Maybe, but those words still hurt. Didn't you hear what he said about me malfunctioning? He talked about me like I was just some kind of machine… like what I say doesn't even matter."

"I know, and it just ain't right. But, Xion, ya shouldn't believe every little thing he says!"

"But he's so much smarter than me…"

"So? Smarts don't mean a whole lot if ya can't see what's right in front of ya."

"…Like the fact that I've been lost this whole time. Or the fact that I'm trying _so_ hard..." Her hands balled into trembling fists, while her breathing grew heavy. "All DiZ has done so far is bark orders at me, and that's if he's not _insulting_ me first. You're right, Goofy. He's been making me carry this huge weight all by myself, and I feel so _alone_ …"

Several yards away, she heard a creak and a slam. "Well, you're _not_ alone. Not if we have anything to say about it."

Xion's hand flew over her mouth, and she sprung to her feet. "Kairi?" She turned around, and when she saw both Kairi and Donald dashing her way, the once cool air started to warm. Against her will, her lips curled into a smile, and she toddled closer, rubbing her neck as she walked. "How much did you hear?"

"Just a little," said Kairi. "But, hey, you don't have to feel embarrassed, Xion. The whole reason we came out here was to check up on you, and I think it's a good thing we did."

A soft smile spread across her lips, and she brushed past Xion and over to the stone pillar. She sank down in the grass, patting the ground next to her. Tugging at one of her sleeves, Xion followed, plopping down against the stone again with Donald waddling close behind.

"You guys didn't have to follow me… It's not that I don't want your help, just…" She covered her face with her hands. "I don't know… I guess I'm just not used to all this attention."

Snickering, Donald slipped out in front of her and threw waved his finger back and forth. "Then that's the first thing that's gotta change!"

"But don't you have other things you need to do?"

"Hey, you said you were feeling lonely. Don't you wanna fix that?"

"I..." She hesitated, gazing down into her lap. After a few seconds in silence, she nodded. "If it's not too much to ask."

Kairi covered her mouth, muffling a soft, fluttering laugh. "Xion, that's what friends are for."

Friends… Xion bowed her head, bringing both her hands over her chest. "You really think of me as a friend?"

She probably should've expected this. After all, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were the only constants in her life aside from DiZ. Three of the only people willing to stand up for her instead of beating her down day after day. It seemed like such a no-brainer, and yet their words made her head spin on its axis. She pinched herself, just to be safe. Who knew if they were really serious about this? And if they were, what did that mean? Sure, she liked to think she'd made friends in her travels, but those were only short encounters.

It only dawned on her then… Just what did it mean to be someone's friend?

"Silly…" Kairi scooted closer, leaning out in front of her and looking into her eyes. Xion had to look the other way. Was she gonna get scolded again? "We've lived together for almost half a year. Don't you think that speaks for itself?"

"I… maybe? But I've known DiZ just as long, and I'm pretty sure we're not friends."

"Ha!" Donald leaned over her shoulder and winked. "He wouldn't know friendship if it hit him in the face."

Her head hit the back of the pillar. She felt her heart jump up, hit her ribcage, and then bounce back down, and she shook her head furiously. "How can you say something like that?" If DiZ knew, he'd probably throw a fit. He… he'd—

"Hey, it's true." Donald rubbed his hands together, a wide grin curling up his beak. " _And_ he's allergic to smiles! That's why he's always got that stiff look on his face."

Xion's eyes drifted towards the mansion's front doors. She clasped her hand over her mouth, trembling slightly. "Donald, maybe you should stop… If DiZ hears you, he'll probably—"

"Do what? Talk my ear off?" He scoffed, flapping his hands. "That's nothing I can't handle! He'd probably just spout the same nonsense about how 'insolent' I am for sticking up for a puppet. He's a broken record and you know it!"

"I…" She bit her lip. A strange, rippling feeling took hold of her chest, and her cheeks puffed up as she tried to contain whatever pressure was building inside. "Well, I guess he kind of is, but I still don't think we should be making fun of him..."

"And why not?" Donald nudged her with his elbow. "Face it, he could use a sense of humor! And a new wardrobe. I betcha he never takes those bandages off his face."

Come to think of it, she never _had_ seen him remove the bindings. Just what did he have to hide? With her guard down, a soft giggle worked its way out of her. "Maybe he got hurt? There could be some kind of scars under there."

"From what? Somebody who got tired of all the stupid stuff he says?"

"Donald!" Kairi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away. "I think that's enough out of you."

Xion heaved a heavy sigh when the joking finally stopped, though try as she might, her lips refused to budge from the smile that'd fixed itself to her face. Pulling her eyes off her friends, she scooped up a stray leaf and shifted it between her fingers. "…You know, it wouldn't surprise me if somebody had gotten fed up with him." At last, her smile faded, and she started tapping her fingers against her knees. "Honestly, sometimes the things he says to me make me want to scream! But I never do. I guess I'm just too scared…"

"Well, go ahead and scream!" said Donald, bouncing up and down. He flailed his arms, a wild grin shooting across his beak. "If you're feeling mad, you gotta let it out, otherwise it'll just keep building 'til you explode!"

Kairi placed her hand over his hat, gently pushing him down. "Look who's talking."

"But I'm serious!" He nudged her hand away, raising one of his fists. "It's not healthy keeping that stuff bottled up. Imagine what'd happen if _I_ did that…"

"Careful. The last thing we want is to give her nightmares…"

"Kairiiii!"

Xion tapped her chin. "Is Donald's temper really that scary?"

"Yup!" Goofy chuckled. "Why, when Donald gets _really_ mad, his face turns red like a big ol' tomato, and smoke starts flyin' outta his ears! And then he starts ranting, and soon ya can't understand a thing he's sayin, and _then_ —"

"Why, I oughta…!" Donald lunged at Goofy, whacking him on the head with his staff. True to Goofy's word, his feathery face shifted from pale white to a pinkish tone, while his feathers got all ruffled. Pink shifted to red, and he started squawking and flailing—Xion wasn't even sure what he was going on about, and so she just watched, once again clamping her mouth shut, while she gripped at her sides.

But, just like before, laughter soon exploded out of her. "You're right, Goofy! I didn't even think it was possible to get that angry…"

Donald huffed and puffed. He pulled up his sleeves, dropped his staff in the grass, and then, with one huge, deep breath, fell back onto his rump. "Yeah, well, now you know what'll happen if you keep holding back."

"Yep." Kairi steepled her fingers. "So you better be careful, otherwise you might turn into a mini Donald."

"But I'm taller than him…"

"Oh, sure. Go ahead and gloat." He crossed his arms and turned to the side. "Thanks a lot, Xion…"

Xion gulped, tugging at one of her sleeves. "Did I say something wrong?"

Donald's initial response was a fit of snickers before, finally, he shook his head and smiled. "Aw, I was just teasing you!"

"Teasing…?" She squinted and scratched her head. "Do friends usually do that?"

"We do it all the time." Lifting her chin, Kairi placed her hands on Donald and Goofy's backs. "Sometimes it's fun to give each other a hard time. It helps keeps us on our toes, and when everything's said and done, we can laugh at how dorky we are."

"Oh." Xion reached for her forehead, rubbing at her brow. "Then should I start teasing you guys, too? I'm not sure where I'd start…"

"You don't have to force it! Just let it come naturally. If you keep spending time with us, I'm sure you'll come up with _something._ "

"Then is there anything else I should know? If we really are friends now, I want to make sure I don't blow it."

"Hmm…" Kairi loosely folded her arms, looking up at the sky. "Well, first of all, friends look out for each other."

Goofy nodded. "And we're 'sposed to listen whenever you're feelin' blue. Why, just havin' somebody you can vent to can make a big ol' difference."

And it already had. Though her eyes wandered back to the mansion, and while she half-expected DiZ to come striding out the door, this whole conversation had already popped balloon of pressure that'd started to take hold of her. A tidal wave of words rushed to the tip of her tongue. There were so many things she could say right now! About how DiZ had called her undeserving of family, the way he forced her to sleep in a cold, dark basement all by herself, the fact that he was always looming over her shoulder, breathing down her neck…

She took a deep breath, and for a minute, she thought about letting it all out at once. Instead, she pushed those thoughts aside. After all, they'd already talked that issue to death. Why crawl back to square one when she had something brighter to look forward to?

Rising to her feet, Xion brushed her hand against the pillar and once again eyed the mansion. "You guys make it all sound so easy… I guess I've been so caught up in my mission that I never stopped to think about it for long."

"And that's okay," said Kairi. "Now you've got a chance to change that, and we'll do whatever we can to help."

"…As long as it's not too much trouble."

"Quit being so hard on yourself," said Donald. He tugged on her sleeve, dragging her down to ear level. "Believe me, Riku was a million times worse when I first met him. He kept on ditching us left and right whenever we went to new worlds."

Xion stepped back. "Wait, he really did that? But I thought Riku was supposed to be a hero."

"Sure, but even us heroes gotta start somewhere!"

"Ya mean Junior Heroes, Donald!"

"Bah, I say we've saved more than enough worlds to be _real_ heroes!"

Sliding between the two, Kairi groaned and nudged them apart. " _Anyway,_ instead of telling you what friendship's about, why don't we show you?" She looked to the gates, then started moving forward. "I think I know just the place to start…"

Everything flew by in a blur. One moment, she stood in the mansion's front yard. The next, Donald and Goofy were nudging her out the gate and scurrying beneath the shelter of the trees. With Kairi at the lead, they moved through the dark, moist forest, surrounded by silence, save for Goofy's whistling, the snapping of twigs under Xion's boots, and the twittering of birds up in the treetops. They crawled through a hole in a cement wall, but the journey didn't end there. Squeezing between crowds of passing kids, the trio led Xion uphill and stopping just once at the window of a nearby shop. Xion tried to get in for a closer look, but Donald hopped in her way and shook his head.

She tried to step around him, but he kept sliding into her path, and eventually he threw up both his hands and said, "Don't worry; you'll get to see what's going on in a second. Kairi just doesn't wanna spoil the surprise."

With that, they continued, wandering towards the foot of a steep a hill that stretched high into the sky. A bulletin board to her left grabbed her attention, thanks to the colorful poster that showed crisscrossing foam bats and funny colored balls, red and blue. She stopped for a moment to examine it, but a tap on the shoulder pulled her eyes back to the path ahead. Kairi and Goofy motioned further up the hill, and, laughing sheepishly, Xion hurried right behind them. Along the way, she glanced at the buildings forming walls along each side of the street. They pressed up against each other, towering overhead, with rows of windows reaching all the way up to the top. How many people lived in those buildings? Did people even live in them at all? Compared to them, the mansion was like a mouse hole, and Xion an ant.

Short, rectangular light posts glimmered between the buildings, and when they reached a corner, Xion once again stopped, craning her neck up at the sign that read 'Garage'. A huge, metal door loomed in front of her, segmented in a way that probably allowed it to fold in on itself. A tire pattern in the center suggested that some kind of vehicle hid inside. Maybe one of those carts she'd seen zipping down the street?

Soon her surroundings shifted entirely. The once narrow path stretched and swelled, shifting from a slant to a flat, level surface. The buildings that once flanked the path shrank away, replaced with a short brick wall that arced around the plaza. Shimmers of light beat against the rusty brick path. Zipping to the railing, Xion leaned over the edge and peered down at the space below. Red and orange specks spanned out as far as the eye could see, interrupted only by smooth, green hills, and white-grey tracks that reached high over the rooftops. A red train blazed past her, whistling in her ear, and Xion's eyes followed its trail. She moved along the wall, but within seconds, the train zigzagged out of sight.

Her head drooped, and she slowly turned around. She heard a whistle, which grabbed her focus and yanked her attention to a short flight of yellow steps, leading up to a wall of smooth, glass doors. She saw her friends sitting at the top step, but they faded out of focus the moment she looked up.

She stumbled back, pulling her hands over her chest and tipping her head all the way back. Her eyes drifted up the monster of a building before her. Above the doors, an arch-shaped sign bore the word 'STATION' in bold, brown letters. An image of a bell rested in the center with two, feathery wings. The sign barely held her focus for a second before she continued looking higher and higher, glossing over the building's cream colored tower, the huge, round circle rimmed in gold, with blue and purple gears spinning around a glistening clock face, marked with an image of a moon. A deep, low ringing pulled her gaze even higher, to giant, bronze bells swaying back and forth. They hung from the top of the tower's red roof, held out by S-shaped metal structures, red as the bricks below her feet.

"What is this place?" she finally said, and while she wandered towards the steps, her eyes stayed glued to the bells until she felt herself bump up against something. Squeaking, she hopped back, only to find Kairi standing with her hands on her hips.

"You know, we can get a closer look. All we have to do is step through these doors."

"Really? But it's so high up!"

"And that's all the more reason to get up there." She nudged one of the doors open. "Just wait 'til you see the view!"

Xion didn't even get a chance to speak before Kairi grabbed her wrist and tugged her inside.. The next thing she knew, she was wandering up a narrow flight of steps, latching onto the handrail and occasionally looking down. The darkness of the stairwell shattered with the screech of a door, as bright orange light shone straight into Xion's eyes. She had to stop for a second, shielding her face with her arm.

When she finally opened her eyes, she scrambled backwards, pressing her back against a wall. She wrapped her arms around her chest and gulped. The sound of another whistle tugged her to the very edge of the path, and when she looked down she gasped as another red train blew past her, a million times larger than before. Below the tracks, an ocean of rooftops greeted her, reds, greens, and blues blended with the color of sand, rust, and the golden sky. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, Xion stood up straight and rounded the corner. Maybe this wasn't so bad…

Already, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy had seated themselves, dangling their legs over the ledge. When Xion finally approached them, Kairi looked over her shoulder and patted an empty space next to her. With deep breaths, Xion crept closer, sinking down next to her friend. For a split second, she looked down, instantly regretting that decision. The wide open plaza rapidly shrank, reduced to nothing more than a red-orange dot. The tower itself shot down, stretching for miles on end. One wrong step, and she could tumble over the edge, splattering on the bricks below…

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she ripped her eyes away from the ground, gluing them on the landscape up ahead. Soft, green slopes blended with pale orange. Clouds coasted over her head, gold fusing with violet red. Silver tracks swerved out into the distance. The chimes of the bells washed over her, and she breathed a soft sigh. It was like staring at a living painting. A masterpiece brought to life…

At last, she turned to the others. "You were right, Kairi. This view's incredible! And to think it was here this whole time, right under my nose…"

"Well, you were busy, Xion. DiZ has been running you so ragged it's no wonder you never came up here." She reached behind her back. "But that's all going to change starting today." After digging into her pocket, Kairi plucked out a strange, plastic wrapper with a rectangle shape. She ripped off the wrapping, revealing a light blue bar on a stick. It carried a sweet scent, dripping ever so slightly onto the concrete.

"Come on, Xion. If you don't eat this soon, it'll melt."

"…This is for me?" She slowly took the bar from Kairi's hand.

"'Course it is!" said Goofy, whipping out a bar of his own. "Since you're our pal, it only seemed right to give ya great big celebration for all your hard work. And nothin' says celebratin' like a tasty treat!"

"Go on, try it." Donald waved his own bar back and forth. "I wanna know what you think!"

The ice cream continued dripping into her lap, and Xion heard a soft growl. A soft laugh escaped her, and she pulled the bar up to her lips. That sweet smell overloaded her senses, and she shut her eyes, taking a small, tentative bite.

Her eyes flew wide open the next second, as a tangy tidal wave hit the tip of her tongue. Her cheeks inflated, and she gulped her bite down. "It's salty!" A second flavor washed over her, bringing a smile to her face. "…But kinda sweet, too."

"Yep! They call it sea salt ice cream." Donald crammed his ice cream into his beak, snapping off a huge bite and swallowing it whole. "I don't think there's anything else like it."

"I wouldn't know." Xion adjusted the bar in her grip. "The only treat I ever had was a cookie, and only because Genie gave it to me."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Kairi slapped a hand down on her hip. "There's a lot we can share with you, as long as you don't mind taking a few breaks from your mission."

"I guess a little rest would be nice…" She paused, taking another bite. "But not too much. It wouldn't be right for me to give up now."

"Sure, but ya gotta branch out a little," said Goofy. "Instead of worryin' about what DiZ wants ya to do, why not do what you wanna do every now and then? It seems pretty clear to me that you haven't been very happy lately, and that just ain't right."

"What I want to do…?" But what _did_ she want to do? Over these past few months, Xion had never stopped to think about it. Her only driving force had been the mission to find Naminé. A few detours notwithstanding, she'd barely deviated from that path at all. And now, here she was, given a chance to try something new…

She slouched, and after a few more bites of ice cream, shook her head. "But I don't know where to start. Is there something I'm supposed to want?"

Kairi bit her lip and snorted, patting Xion on the back. "This isn't about following orders, Xion. It's about having fun."

"Fun? Um, well, I think this is pretty fun. It's nice having people to talk to who won't scold me for everything I say, and I'm glad we don't have to worry about the Heartless up here."

Donald folded his arms, setting the now bare stick on the ledge. "But that can't be everything! You've been traveling for months now… Didn't you see or do anything you liked out there?"

"Maybe…" She paused when another drop of melted ice cream splattered on her sleeve. "Do unbirthday parties count?"

" _Un_ birthday?" Donald huffed. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, when I visited Wonderland, I bumped into these two guys in the woods. One of them was this big, brown rabbit, and the other had this crazy white hair and a huge green hat!" She placed one hand over her head, raising it up to indicate the size. "They were having this huge tea party, and I sort of got roped into it. All I wanted to know was if they'd seen Naminé, but the next thing I knew, they broke out singing… It was kinda loud, but they seemed pretty nice. Plus, I got to try tea for the first time!"

"That's Wonderland for you." Kairi rubbed her chin. "I'll see what I can do about picking up tea sometime, but is there anything else you want to try?"

After one more bite, Xion finished her ice cream, tucking the stick away in her pocket. "I don't know where to start…"

"Then how 'bout this?" said Goofy. "Why don't we all meet up whenever we get back from our missions? We can swap stories, hop up here to watch the sunset, and squeeze in a little time to try a couple new things, too. It'll be a little somethin' special for all four of us."

Xion froze, her entire body growing slack. Something special… and they really wanted to include her in it? Her, a puppet, who up until this point had failed left and right. Failed to find Naminé. Failed to meet DiZ's expectations. Failed to grasp the workings of the world around her…

And, through some miracle, they still invited her in.

What was she supposed to think? Shadows stretched overhead, twisting and waving and coiling all around her. In her silence, she heard DiZ's voice slip through the cracks in her mind. _You are merely deluding yourself. A tool such as you could never dream of grasping friendship and all its complexities. As soon as Riku returns, they will cast you aside. Do not lose sight of what truly matters…_

With each word, her heart thrummed faster. Her fingers twitched, gripping at her coat, and heat flooded her cheeks. DiZ would never understand. How could he, when he isolated himself? Pushed others away? Put up walls around himself, never opening his heart or his mind. Never accepting that maybe, just maybe, he was wrong.

…And he was. There was no doubt about it now. In the depths of her mind, a chorus of voices shouted out, muffling DiZ with words of encouragement. She wasn't just a puppet. She needed to stand strong! No more orders. No more doubts. Teeth clenched, Xion jerked herself free from the shadows, rising to her feet.

"Then I guess I better get going."

"What?" Kairi shot up, eyes wide. "But Xion, you don't have to—"

She held up her hand and shook her head. "Maybe I don't have to, but I _want_ to. Now more than ever."

Goofy scratched his head. "But I don't get it. I thought you'd wanna take it easy after all that searchin'."

"But if I take it easy, how am I supposed to find Naminé for you? Here you are, going out of your way to cheer me up, and what have I done in return?" Before the others got the chance to speak, she continued. "Nothing, that's what. But if I pull through with this mission, I'll be helping more than just DiZ… I'll be helping you three get your friend back, and I think that's more than worth the trouble."

"…You're right." Kairi sighed, leaning towards her. "But don't think you have to face this alone. If you're going to keep searching, then so will we! We'll work _together,_ Xion, all four of us." She held out her hand, and soon Donald and Goofy joined in, placing their hands over hers. "From now on, we're a team."

"Yup! All for one 'n one for all!"

"…A team." She looked down at her hands, fingers flexing. Her eyes drifted back to the others, keeping their hands together. Looking straight into her eyes. And yet, she met their gaze without flinching. Without fear.

The ringing of bells droned overhead. A train bellowed, whisked off below the setting sun. The sky brightened, and the clouds parted, soaking the tower in rays of light.

And then, shoving the last of her doubts off the tower's ledge, Xion reached for the others, not to join hands, but for something else entirely.

Her arms wrapped around them, pulling them close, while a sliver of moisture slid down her cheek.

"…Thank you. All of you… I don't know what else to say."

"Then don't say anything," said Kairi. "After all, we're friends, and nothing's going to change that."

**x.x.x**

Nothing? Ah, since when were friendships ever so simple? Their naivety was almost charming.

He waited until they had rounded the corner, slipped through the door, and vanished from sight. Only then did Zexion emerge from the swirling shadows, brushing a gloved hand against the edge of the tower, while his boots thudded against the stiff pavement below. Wandering to the very edge, he knelt down, eyes fixed to the distant steps below. What a truly enlightening detour… And entertaining, no less. This girl, Xion, certainly raised a multitude of questions. Why did she bear such a similar appearance to Kairi? What sort of skills did she possess? Clearly, she must have had some fighting potential if she had wandered the worlds alone.

More importantly, she sought Naminé, who had long since disappeared, slipping by undetected through some strange stroke of luck. And now this puppet had wormed her way into the hearts of the King's fools and Kairi. Well, perhaps he couldn't fault them entirely. The girl was amusing, if nothing else. Clueless and extraordinarily awkward, to say the least.

The doors to the station swung open, and he spotted three small specks emerging. They continued on, ignoring the tower from what he could tell. Their scents floated off until the only the sweet remnants of melted ice cream remained.

And with his curiosity sated and a wealth of answers in hand, Zexion turned the other way, pressed his palm against the stone wall, and sank into a veil of blackness, leaving the sunset sky behind.

Blackness gave way to blinding white—not that he hadn't anticipated this. Pushing his way through the corridor, Zexion sank down in the smooth, white throne beneath him, arriving to the sound of a shrill gasp. One look around the room, and it became clear that Demyx was not alone. Seated atop the highest throne, Xemnas watched Zexion with an ever blank expression. Lexaeus looked to him with a silent nod. In fact, everyone in the room seemed strangely quiet, until…

"You're late." The cold, monotone voice pulled Zexion's attention across the chamber, where Saïx sat at the edge of his seat, back arched and eyes narrowed… not that this was anything new.

"So what if I am? I assure you that I had only the Organization's best interests at heart."

"Then explain yourself, Zexion."

"Of course." He leaned back, looking to the others. "But first, I must regrettably inform you that David Xanatos failed to succumb to the darkness. On the positive side, Demona remains a stable ally, with every intent to continue sowing seeds of darkness throughout Manhattan."

"Sheesh," said Demyx, rubbing the back of his head. "First that Waternoose guy, and now Xanatos? Are we really running out of Heartless bait?"

"Monstropolis is not yet a lost cause," said Saïx. His gaze then returned to Zexion. "Have you anything else to report regarding Manhattan?"

"Well, I bore witness to Master Aqua, and it's just as you said: she's quite the competent warrior… in fact, so is Kairi." He chuckled. "As luck would have it, both arrived simultaneously, along with our favorite meddling Heartless."

"And you failed to capture him?"

Zexion grimaced, clenching and unclenching his hands. "What do you honestly expect? His tenacity rivals that of the Keybearers themselves. What's more, he had two highly skilled Keyblade wielders at his beck and call… hardly the ideal odds for _capture,_ let alone control."

"I believe we have more important issues to worry about." At Lexaeus' words, Zexion exhaled all his lungs' contents. "Zexion, I believe you owe us an explanation."

"That I do." A smirk slithered across his lips, and he leaned forward, lacing his fingers together. "You see, I've recently uncovered Riku's whereabouts… along with his friends, DiZ… why, to coin a phrase from Luxord, I suppose you could say I've hit the jackpot."

The others froze immediately, save for Demyx, whose head hit the back of his seat at the news. He gulped, wrapped his arms around his chest, and shrank back in his seat.

But it was Xemnas who pierced this silence with his booming voice. "Impressive… But just where are they hiding? And what has become of Riku?"

"Well, I can say for certain that he has lost his memories. At the moment, DiZ seems to have him contained in some sort of virtual world, not unlike the one within our old Master's computer. As for their location, it's none other than Twilight Town, within an old, decrepit mansion nestled in the woods."

Demyx perked up. "So, wait. If Riku's lost his memories, does that mean we can bring him on our side? 'cause if that means I won't have to fight him later—"

"It's unlikely at this stage. Don't forget that _DiZ_ is the one containing him, and given that four months have passed, I suspect he's no longer a blank slate… if he ever was to begin with."

Lexaeus' eyes narrowed. "Perhaps we should remove him from the simulation. As long as he remains, it will be impossible for him to collect hearts."

"The thought had crossed my mind," said Xemnas. "Indeed, Riku's removal would further accelerate the process… but would he be able to withstand the Heartless' onslaught? I believe it is in our best interest to observe before acting rashly."

Demyx slid backwards, pulling his arms near his chest. "Hey, if that means I've gotta do recon inside some creepy computer, count me out! I already called dibs on New Orleans a _week_ ago."

"We all remember," said Saïx. "And I have no doubt it's an excuse to shirk your duties in favor of senseless distractions."

"Indeed, but I will not risk sending one of our members when we are already short staffed." Xemnas leaned over the edge of his seat, gripping at the arms of the throne. "No, let us send our more expendable allies. A few Dusks should suffice..."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Lord Xemnas…"

Now seemed like an opportune moment to bring up the elephant in the room, and so, clicking his tongue, Zexion scooted forward, and his gaze shifted toward Xemnas.

"By the way, have you any news on Marluxia? The Replica? …Perhaps Naminé?"

"Nothing has changed. We can only assume from Axel's absence that Marluxia remains at large. And, given the steady stream of hearts, we must conclude that the Replica remains in working condition, which is ultimately all that matters for now. Naminé likely remains at his side, and Castle Oblivion remains vacant, save for Xigbar and Luxord…"

"And Xaldin?"

"Investigating the Kingdom of Arendelle as we speak," said Saïx.

"Of course. Given that we've lost a few of our targets, I suppose it only makes sense to scope out new realms…" Though, as tempting as it was to ask about this Arendelle, it would have to wait for now. Clasping his hands together, Zexion scooted to the edge of his throne.

"In any case, I think it's only fair for you to know: DiZ is after Naminé now, and he's sent his own little puppet to find her…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	31. A Spoonful of Sugar

A faint, smoky scent filled the air. A blanket of fog lingered over the black, tiled streets. Wooden signs hung above doorways and windows, one marked "Shoe Repair" and another "AP White." Men clad in black and white tuxedos hobbled along the sidewalks, tipping their top hats and muttering greetings to each other. They waddled around like penguins, chests puffed out, chins raised. They didn't spare the Replica a passing glance as he brushed by. Not that he blamed them. After all, he was a wreck.

Soot smothered his face in big, black blotches. His hair, once light silver, now looked smoke grey. He wandered in silence with a broom clutched in his hand. Any soot smudges along his sleeves and chest were invisible, thanks to the coat's dark leather. As he strolled further down the sidewalk, he stopped just once, slapping a hand over his mouth and hacking up a lung. He felt a light tap on the shoulder, and he turned around, eying Naminé with her sketchbook in both hands.

"Are you sure this is all right? Maybe you should rest for a while. There has to be an inn around here somewhere…"

He flapped one of his hands, laughing through his teeth. "Yeah, and if I stop now, who'll take care of the Heartless? This world isn't like the others, Naminé. There's no magic, no warriors… Just a bunch of stuffy business men fighting over finances. They've practically got a bulls-eyes painted right into the backs of their suits."

Naminé looked down, squeezing the rings of her sketchbook. "…Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Wincing, the Replica bridged the distance between them, gripping her shoulder tight. "Hey, it's not your fault. Guess I got a little carried away." He wiped a gloved hand across his forehead, taking off some of the soot. "If you want a break, we'll take a break. That's all there is to it."

"Hmm, well, you'll probably want to clean up a little." She reached behind her back, pulling out a small cloth, already covered in smudges. "Here."

"Thanks, Naminé." He took the cloth, rubbing it across his cheeks, then blotting his hair. Once he finished, he slipped it into his pocket and turned back around. "C'mon, the park's not too far from here. Maybe that Bert guy'll be doing another one of those performances."

"Well, even if he's not, I don't mind. The place is already beautiful."

"Heh… yeah. And it's not the only thing…"

The two continued wandering down the street, stopping only once, at the steps of a monstrous cathedral. Smooth pillars stretched high above its massive, double doors. Statues of robed men peered down at the streets, surrounding the huge, domed roof. Not exactly the kind of place for a replica, but when he spotted an old woman at the foot of the steps, clad in soggy rags and a patchy dress, he stopped for a moment. Pigeons flocked around her, some resting on her hat, others prancing around her feet. A basket at her side contained little bags, and she called to the crowd.

"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag…"

A soft smile lined the Replica's lips, and he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small handful of munny. He dropped it in the woman's lap, and her eyes went wide. In exchange, he received one of the bags, filled to the brim with tiny crumbs. Before taking off, he and Naminé scattered the crumbs, watching the pigeons swoop down over their heads and start gobbling up their free meal. Maybe it was silly to waste his munny like that, especially when they'd have to find lodgings later, but hey. If they really had to, the Replica could always hunt down Heartless for spare cash. Those things always dropped at least a little loot when they died.

Soon the brick buildings of the city shrank away. In their place, lampposts rose from the sidewalks, glimmering a faint blue. Pink blossoms drifted through the breeze, flying from the branches of cherry trees planted along the sidewalks. The soft sound of flowing water pulled the Replica's attention toward a distant, stone fountain, its water cascading into a large bowl, no doubt filled with coins. An iron gate stretched out along the edge of the park. Wood benches lay on both sides, with more scattered along the park's grassy hills. With only the lampposts and moonlight to guide them, the Replica half-expected the place to be deserted.

But once he got within a few yards of the front gates, he spotted two figures facing one another and heard a man's grumbling voice.

"Monsters… What utter nonsense! If people are disappearing off the streets, then I suspect a rise in crime to be the cause."

"Oh, of course. And they must be quite formidable if even the police have failed to capture them." This speaker was a woman, and though it was tough to tell from a distance, she looked fairly tall and slender, with a black hat atop her equally black hair, a red scarf wrapped around her neck, a black top, and a blue skirt. Come to think of it, her cheeks looked awfully rosy from afar.

The other man huffed and took a step back. "Mary Poppins, I have full confidence that the _proper_ authorities will take care of the situation in due time. Now, if you'll excuse me—"

The Replica cringed, slapping his palm over his face. He'd seen that windbag before. No way he'd miss that stupid bowler hat or that rose he always wore above his heart. Or that tiny black mustache smack dab in the center of his face. What was his name again? Banks? He didn't care enough to ask, let alone correct the guy. Rolling his eyes, the Replica started to move past the old coot, when he heard something hiss. The shadows beneath the trees and lampposts shivered. Claws burst up from the ground, followed by long, twitching antennae. Round, golden eyes. Sleek black forms. They crawled closer to the man, who stopped in the middle of his rant and shrieked.

Without thinking, the Replica charged, grabbing the man's wrist and yanking him out of the way. As he ran, a clawed hand smacked the back of Banks' head. His hat flew back, hit the ground, and with a grunt, Banks collapsed.

Great… So now he had to defend an unconscious man and fight off a pack of Neoshadows? Growling, the Replica gnashed his teeth and waved his arm, wrapping his fingers around Oathkeeper's hilt. With his weapon ready, he looked over his shoulder at Naminé.

"Stay back!" He looked to Mary Poppins. "And that goes double for you, miss!"

She shook her head, unfurling her umbrella. "I assure you, I am _quite_ capable of taking care of myself."

"Ugh, whatever. We don't have time to argue." No, because as soon as he shut his mouth, all the Neoshadows crouched low, flexed their claws, and dived at him all at once. With no time to move, he swept his Keyblade out in an arc. The air cooled and icicles flew from the Keyblade's tip, piercing the Neoshadows' chests and flinging them into the fence, the tree trunks, one of them even smashed into the fountain. The downside? As soon all those Heartless rolled back onto their feet, they sank into the pavement. That only meant one thing…

Sighing, the Replica flicked his weapon, twisting the breeze around Banks and himself. The shadows slid closer, circling around the light post, and the Heartless sprung up, sending purple shockwaves sliding across the ground. Scooping up Banks under one arm, the Replica hopped up, gliding over the shockwave and slashing across one of the Neoshadows' chests. It exploded into smoke, dropping tiny, shimmering stones. One down, five to go.

They must've been pretty ticked by now because as soon as his feet touched the ground, he caught something swirling in from the side. Gulping, he spun around, blocking one of the Neoshadows as it whirled through the air. Two more followed, one to the left and one to the right. Shaking his head, the Replica thrust his weapon toward the sky. The air crackled, and lightning surged down, illuminating the entire park for a split-second and staining the sidewalk black.

Three down, three left, and that woman hadn't budged an inch. She stood in place, eying the Replica with her umbrella held out like a shield. One of the Neoshadows crawled towards her, then immediately shied away and charged at the Replica, claws twitching. Setting Banks down, the Replica leaped backwards and waved his weapon.

"That's right. Shouldn't you guys worry about me right now? I already killed three of your buddies."

As if answering him, they stopped and turned around, dashing as fast as their skinny legs could carry them. Clicking his tongue, the Replica crouched low, waiting for those pests to get within an arm's reach. Once they drew near enough, he lunged forward, bulldozing them with his Sonic Blade attack. The Heartless flew into the air, and he sprung up after them, twirling around and slicing each Heartless down the middle. Like their buddies before, they vanished into black smog. The Replica drifted back to the ground and, after dusting off his coat, wandered back to Banks' side.

His timing couldn't have been better, as the man started grumbling, a surefire sign that he was alive and well. Just as he started to push himself up, the Replica reached for his hand to help him to his feet.

Probably a bad move in hindsight, because as soon as he grabbed Banks' wrist, the man yelped, pushing the Replica back, scooping up his hat, and staggering away. "Hands off, you fiend, or I'll be forced to call the police!"

Mary Poppins shook her head. "Now, now. You mustn't be too hasty. That young man just saved your life."

"Is that so?" Banks' eyebrow quirked.

The Replica leaned forward and crossed his arms. "Yeah, those monsters? Turns out they _do_ exist, and I had to clean up after them."

Gasping, Banks stepped back, coughing and sputtering with a dorky, fish-faced look. "Y-yes, well, if that'll be all, I must be off." He straightened the collar of his shirt and turned around, shaking slightly.

"Perhaps the boy would appreciate a gift," said Mary.

Banks froze, shoulders hunching. "A gift? Miss Poppins, I believe in bootstraps, not _charity._ "

A wry smile crossed Mary's lips, and she started to approach the group. "Ah, yes, a young boy with no home sweeping chimneys. You're absolutely right; we'd best let him get on with it."

"Sweeping chimneys…" Banks looked down at the Replica, then at his discarded broom. "That would be…" He paused, turning the other way. For the next few seconds, he paced back and forth, tapping his chin. "No man could hope to climb up the social ladder sweeping _chimneys…_ "

"Oh yeah? But I thought you didn't do charity." The Replica snickered. "What, you having a change of heart?"

"I still stand by what I said, young man, but I _do_ see opportunity." He started to grin, adjusting his hat. "A smart, courageous young lad like you is wasted on chimneys! We need men of your quick thinking in the bank."

"The bank?" Was he serious?

He must've been, because the next thing the Replica knew, Mr. Banks stepped closer, a grin still fixed on his face. "Your manner of speech could certainly use work, and your hair reeks of malnourishment. Still, an apprenticeship at the bank could open the door to the marvelous world of finance and lift you out of the depths of poverty."

Marvelous world of… oh boy. This guy was like an even stuffier Scrooge with all the likeability sucked right out of him. What next? Was _he_ gonna dive into a bin stuffed with gold?

The Replica snorted at the thought. "Okay, so suppose I _do_ get this apprenticeship… What then?"

"Simple! We have social institutions that would be able to set you up with a proper home and, more importantly, an education."

"Yeah, but I doubt that'll happen overnight. What'll I do until then?"

"Perhaps he could stay at the estate for the night?" said Mary.

"Now, we mustn't get too far ahead of ourselves! I may be a generous man, but—"

"It's fine. We'll just find an empty building to sleep in." The Replica scooped up his broom. "We've made it this far. Don't blow a gasket worrying about us…" He turned around, moving towards Naminé.

He only made it one step before he felt Banks' hand clamp down on him. "On second thought, perhaps it would be best for you to see how a civilized man lives. Yes, I believe I will allow you to stay for the time being—at least until we get your paperwork processed."

"And Naminé? I'm not leaving without her."

"Hmm…" Banks eyed her for a moment. "Well, I suppose we _could_ use another maid."

"Well, we'd best hurry." Mary looked down the street. "If we dwell any longer, those beasts could return."

"I… right then. Come along, children!"

He whipped back around and started scrambling down the street without another word. Mary lingered just long enough to cast one more glance at the Replica, but soon she too started moving. Before following them, the Replica looked to Naminé, reaching for her hand.

"Are you really okay with this? I don't want you to have to be a maid—not when you've already got enough on your plate."

"It's all right. At least this way we'll have a roof over our heads."

"Yeah, but, that guy—"

She shook her head. "I'm sure he means well. And even if he doesn't, isn't this better than staying on the move?"

"…Yeah." He sighed, finally trailing after Mary. "I just wonder if it'll last."

Call it paranoia, but after what happened in Hollow Bastion, he wasn't about to sit still for long. The circumstances were just too similar. Saving someone from the Heartless, getting taken in—presumably to a fancy estate. What next? They'd wind up repairing the town? Getting settled in? Actually forming friendships, only to have the rug tugged out under their feet? He snarled and groaned. Soon the green of the park shifted to parallel walls of white. Black fences wrapped around mansions reaching high over their heads, one of which bore an anchor sign right above its doors and had a cannon jutting out of its blue rooftop. He only spared it a brief glance.

Further down the street, he spotted Banks and Poppins standing at the foot of a short flight of white steps. Marble pedestals topped with bowls held clusters of blood red roses. Leafy shrubs huddled behind the mansion's fence. On his way up the stairs, the Replica stopped just once, eying the smooth, white pillars at each side of the front door, and he flinched. It really was just like before…

For a moment, a sweet scent drifted through the air. And for a moment, he thought he saw something black in the corner of his eye. He looked over his shoulder, tensing up, but all he saw were the cherry trees at the roadside. Nothing more, nothing less.

The Replica continued up the front steps, holding his breath as he slipped through the door. A bombardment of sights grabbed his attention the second he entered the house. Gold-framed paintings hung from each of the snow white walls. Green curtains with lacy, gold trim hung over each of the many windows. Dressers and small, wood hutches lay scattered all across the foyer, topped with bronze statues of galloping horses, marble busts, ferns in smooth, floral-patterned pots, and that was only the beginning.

He watched Mr. Banks wander past an oak wood grandfather clock, hanging his hat on a peg along the side of a nearby mirror. No sooner had he stepped away from the mirror than a somewhat stout woman clad in a light blue dress and frilly apron burst into the room, a feather duster in her grip. "Sir, what is the meaning of this? There are strangers in the house!"

"They'll be our guests for the night, Ellen." Banks looked around, brow furrowing. "Now, where on earth is Winifred at this hour?"

Ellen sighed, shaking her head. "At another rally, same as yesterday."

"Good heavens!" Mr. Banks' face turned beet red. "I don't know what that woman is thinking. Does she want to get bound in chains and thrown into prison like the rest of that lot?"

"I don't understand," said Naminé. "Is the rally something dangerous?"

"Dangerous and preposterous! Why, it's nothing short of rubbish surrounding women's rights." He cleared his throat. "Now then, Ellen. Be a dear and show the lad to the restroom so he can clean the soot off his skin. And do fetch an extra suit. That raggedy old coat simply—"

The Replica folded his arms and scowled. "The coat stays."

"A fine piece of work you picked up," said Ellen.

"Oh, come now! If you're to earn a respectable career, you must dress like a professional. And cut that unsightly mess of hair while we're at it."

"No way. The hair stays, too."

Banks' face grew even redder, looking more like a tomato with passing second. "Now see here, young man! No respectable gentleman would allow his hair to grow into a mop."

Before the Replica spoke up, Naminé stepped up to him, pulling him aside. "You know, maybe we should try and blend in. Wouldn't that make it easier for us to hide?"

"Yeah, but…" He grabbed a lock of his hair, wincing. "What if I just… tied it back or something? Is that proper enough for you, old man?"

"I suppose it would suffice." He waved his hands at the hall. "Now, hurry along. There are children in this house, and I'll not have them exposed to your ghastly appearance."

He snorted, blotting one of his cheeks with Naminé's cloth. "Believe me, I'm fine with that. 'bout time I got rid of all this dirt, anyway."

He was about to slip into the next room when he caught Mary gazing at him. "When you're done, may I have a word with you?"

"…Sure, why not?" He shrugged, moving towards Ellen. "Anyway, lead the way."

With a face as stiff as stone, Ellen nodded and moved down the hall. In a flash, he'd gone from a soot-stained street urchin to a sopping wet mop, staining the once white tub in the process. Still, after crawling up chimneys for the past few weeks, it felt great to finally sit back and let the water pour over him, sweeping away the filth in one fell swoop. Once he'd dried off, he slipped back into his coat, slung a towel over his shoulder, and marched back into the foyer with a smirk on his face.

Along the way, he heard whispers and giggles. Looking up at the stairway, he spotted two kids gripping onto the rail and watching him with wide open eyes. One of them, a little boy with round cheeks, short brown hair, and a blue robe squinted, muttering something to the girl, taller with brown hair in a ponytail and pink robes instead of blue. The Replica chuckled at the sight, and the kids zipped up the stairs. Then, once he turned around, he saw Naminé and Mary waiting at the bottom step.

"Well, do hurry," said Mary. "We've much to discuss."

"We do?" The Replica raised an eyebrow. "Like what, exactly?"

"You'll see soon enough." She motioned to the stairs and then, out of the blue, climbed onto the hand rail and started sliding up. Gasping, the Replica zipped to the bottom of the stairs.

"How're you…?"

She continued on without a word and, cautiously, the Replica climbed on as well. Even after seeing Mary, he hadn't anticipated the abrupt yank as he started sliding up as well. Giggling, Naminé followed suit, and in a flash, they'd reached the next floor. A chandelier hung over their heads, and more paintings lined the wall, more signs of the Banks' wealth and, after rounding a corner, Mary led the way into a wide open room with walls as white as the rest of the mansion. The difference lay in the room's contents.

Lively was one way to put it. Lettered blocks sat in a stack along one of the walls. A wood rocking horse swayed in the center of the room, and a small table bore plastic teacups and a kettle, with a frilly-dressed doll slumped over in one of the seats. A white shelf against the wall carried a wooden toy train, while a huge, three-floor dollhouse held tiny furniture. Tables, chairs, beds, and couches… It was kinda surreal after hanging with Scrooge's nephews. Instead of comic books and action figures, he saw stuffed bears and scattered storybooks. Part of him wanted to stick around, absorb the strange surroundings, so different from what he'd seen before.

A high pitched voiced dragged him out of his thoughts, and when he turned around, he spotted both children staring straight at him.

"Is it true that you saved our father?" said the girl, tilting her head.

Huh, so they were Banks' kids, then. Well, no point in hiding the truth. "Yeah, I jumped in at just the right time, too. Any longer, and he might've been Heartless chow."

"Heartless?" The boy pursed his lips and lowered his brow. "But what's a Heartless?"

"Well, they're—"

Mary stepped out in front of him, expression firm. "Jane, Michael, it's awfully late. You really should be in bed."

"Aw, but I want to hear more!" said Michael, pouting.

"Please, Marry Poppins?" Jane clasped her hands together. "It sounds awfully exciting."

"There is nothing exciting about the situation. Our guests and your father have had a very strenuous day, and I'll not have it turned into a spectacle."

"It's fine." The Replica shrugged. "I don't mind filling them in."

Naminé nodded. "Shouldn't they know? If there are Heartless out on the streets…"

"Now, now. I assure you that the children are _quite_ safe. And, at any rate, we have far more urgent matters to discuss."

Michael's face scrunched up. "We do?"

" _We_ do, but you two really ought to get some rest."

"But—"

"Chin up, Michael. And remember, don't slouch." With that, Mary continued across the room, stepping over a stray teddy bear along the way.

She pulled open the curtains, letting the Replica and Naminé slip through before she pulled those curtains shut. For a split-second, darkness filled the room, then, with a click, a nearby lamp burst to life, filling the room with a faint, orange glimmer. Mary waltzed over to a tall, shimmering hat stand, placing her hat on one of the pegs. She pulled off her red scarf and draped it over the back of a nearby chair, then sat at the edge of her bed, hands resting in her lap.

Naminé was the first to step forward, placing her hand against her shoulder. "So, you wanted to speak with us?"

"Yes, and it's quite serious."

"What?" The Replica jerked forward. "Wait, just what are you getting at?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you not Riku's Replica?"

The Replica flinched, stumbling back into the hat stand. "How'd you…?"

She raised one of her hands. "Calm down. Take deep breaths, and please, stand up straight. You've no cause for alarm."

"But you just said—"

"I asked if you were the Replica, and judging by your reaction, I suspect I was right."

"But how did you know?" said Naminé. "We've both been trying to keep a low profile."

"Oh, I've known about you two for quite some time." Her lips started to curl up. "In fact, my dear friend Mickey recently informed me that you were being pursued by a fiendish group of Nobodies. Terrible news, but—"

The Replica slammed his hands down on the table. "Did you just say Mickey? As in _King_ Mickey?"

"Is it really a surprise?"

"Well, I'd say it is! The King's a big deal. He's the guy Donald and Goofy dragged me—I mean Riku after for months, and…" He slumped, hanging his head. "Why would he wanna waste his time with a guy like me?"

"A 'guy like you'? And what, precisely, do you mean by that?"

"A replica. A clone, a duplication... Point is, if there's any Keybearer Mickey oughta be worried about, it's the real Riku. He's the one that matters…"

Mary sighed, sliding down to the floor. "Are you saying that you don't matter? Your friend here would likely disagree…"

Looking up, the Replica saw Naminé staring down at the floor, hugging herself. His heart sank like a brick in the middle of a pond, and he shuddered.

"No, it's not that… It's just, well, I mean, if you really want to get technical, I'm a copy. And not just a copy—I used to work for the Organization. Shouldn't he want me outta the picture?"

"On the contrary, he seemed quite worried about you."

The Replica looked up again, though he still avoided direct eye contact. "I don't understand… He should be mad at me. He doesn't know how much I've tried to change. Heck, as far has he probably knows, I'm the idiot who dragged Riku into that stupid fight, and—"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Do you blame yourself for everything that goes wrong?"

"I…" He looked down, shoulders sagging. After all, he couldn't completely deny it. Sure, he knew deep down that he shouldn't beat himself up, but just because he knew didn't make it any easier. The past three months they'd spent on the run hadn't helped matters, either. Short stays in worlds without time to settle down meant fewer friendships to remind him that he _did_ matter, at least to some people.

Unable to snap back, Replica just stood there silently, words fizzling out before they even formed. At the same time, Naminé finally lifted her gaze, stepping at a snail's pace towards Mary.

"It's not just him. My powers over people's memories have hurt so many people already, and now that we're being chased, there's a chance it could all happen again. I guess when I really think about it, it's… well, intimidating."

"But are you going to let that happen? You sound as if you've already admitted defeat."

"No way!" The Replica struck the table again. "Marluxia'd have to kill me before he lays one finger on Naminé."

"Is that why you've fled from so many worlds?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? If we stay put for too long, they'll catch up with us, and then I'd be stuck having to fight back him _and_ Larxene..."

"Oh?" Mary's brow arched. "But I thought you wouldn't let him harm the girl."

"I didn't—I mean, I won't! Never. And that's why we gotta keep moving. I doubt we can even stay here for more than another day."

"So what will you do? Hurry off to another world until he finds you there? And then you'll whisk her off once again in an endless game of cat and mouse?"

Her words nailed him like bullets, and he stepped back, hands gripped into trembling fists. "It… But… Okay, look. Are you sure you want to help me? If you do, you'll be getting dragged head-first into this mess, and the same goes for the King."

She chuckled. "Mickey has already involved himself simply by searching for you, and I have to ensure that he doesn't do anything reckless."

"But—"

"Maybe we should listen to her," said Naminé.

"You sure?" He gulped. "I mean, I don't wanna put you _or_ this family in danger."

"Honestly…" Mary shook her head. "Since it bears repeating, this family is already safe."

"But we're not…" He looked across the table at Naminé, grabbing his chin. "And if we run, we'll be out in the open again. Naminé won't have the time to fix Riku's memories, and we'll be stuck on our own. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide, but it would be a shame to tell Mickey that you refused his help. He seemed so excited to meet you…"

Excited? About someone like him? Dry laughter squeezed out of him, and he ran his fingers through his hair. His gut still told him to take off running. Staying still risked turning the whole mansion into a giant, flashing target. Mary might've claimed they were safe, but had she even stood up to Nobodies before? They weren't exactly common muggers and pickpockets. If they wanted to, they could probably warp right into the mansion, scoop them up in their sleep, just like they'd threatened to before. And that was if they were feeling _generous._ After all these months of running, what stopped Marluxia and Larxene from taking it further? Maybe siccing a whole swarm of Heartless on the mansion and blowing it sky high?

He wanted to say, "We'll be fine on our own." Tried to say, "It's nothing new for us." Came close to saying, "Thanks, but no thanks," but all he managed was a hoarse squeak. His eyes drifted to Naminé again, standing there with one hand against her upper arm and a frown still cut into her face. And then it hit him. Was all this running really fair to her? They'd left behind a whole string of worlds all in favor of scrapping on the streets. Sure, they'd sealed a few Keyholes, but they also left behind friends, allies, a family all willing to chip in and fight back. What'd that really get them in the end?

Nothing. And now, here they were, with a chance to get a helping hand from someone who mattered a million times more than the Replica. If a guy like King Mickey really cared that much, then was it really fair to shove him away all because of some stupid fear?

_If you take off, you and Naminé will have to fend for yourselves. You'd be sitting ducks for the Organization…_

Funny how Leon's words proved true after all this time.

Strolling around the table, Naminé reached for his hand. "It's your decision, but aren't you tired of facing this alone?"

"…Yeah. I am." He pulled Naminé's good luck charm out of his pocket, squeezing it tight. "I'm sorry, Naminé. I've been a real idiot these past few months. I should've known that all this running wasn't good for either of us, but I—"

"It's okay. I know you were only trying to protect me."

"Yeah, and I've been doing a lousy job." He rubbed his forehead and slouched. "But you know what? If the King really wants to help us, I'd have to be nuts to turn him down."

"Oh, thank goodness you're being sensible." Mary reached for a nearby carpet bag, pulling it over to the bed. "In that case, I'll send a message to Mickey immediately."

"And then what? I mean, who knows where he's at right now?"

"There are ways to keep in touch." She paused, pulling out a crow's feather and setting it on the table. Dipping her hand into the bag again, she pulled out a small ink bottle, then a sheet of blank paper. "Now, since we've reached an agreement, I suggest you both get a good night's rest. Mr. Banks is a stickler for schedules, and I suspect he'll want you up bright and early."

"Great." The Replica groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Well, I guess I shouldn't complain. It'll be nice to have a real roof over our heads again."

Just as he turned to the door, Naminé stopped in front of Mary and bowed her head. "Thank you for helping us… and for being so honest."

"The pleasure is all mine. Now, go on. Spit spot!"

By the time they'd slipped back into the nursery, both Jane and Michael lay fast asleep in their beds, tucked under their fluffy, blue blankets. Holding his breath, the Replica silently crept across the floor, stumbling over a colored block before he finally reached the door. Using his elbow, he gently nudged it open, letting Naminé pass before he followed her out into the hall. By the time they stepped outside, all the lights had gone out, tinting the mansion a deep, dark blue.

"Well, I guess that settles it," the Replica whispered. "We're back to where we were four months ago..."

"Maybe…" Naminé leaned over the railing, gazing at the front door. "I won't lie, I'm still scared. I want to believe that the King will help us, but what if he hates me for what I've done?"

"Hey." He stepped out in front of her, slapping his hands down on his hips. "Didn't Mary just tell us to stop beating ourselves up?"

"I know. It's silly, but—"

He cocked his head to the side. "Do you really think anyone could hate you? C'mon, you're way too good for that."

"Too good?" She hugged her shoulders. "I don't know about…"

"Quit being so modest. You worked your butt off back in Hollow Bastion, you've managed to keep it together all these months we've been on the run and, to top it all off? You've put up with me this whole time, and I'm the moron who thought it'd be smart to run away from all my problems."

Naminé huffed. "You're _not_ a moron. How many times do I have to tell you to stop being so hard on yourself?"

"About as often as I have to tell you." He grinned, leaning against the wall. "But seriously, Naminé, I can't think of anyone out there who's sweeter, more patient, and… well, as great as you are."

She exhaled softly. "You really think that… I guess I shouldn't be so surprised."

"I don't just think. I _know._ " Then again, that might've been his bias talking. "Point is, I'm sure the King'll get a kick outta you, and if not, he's missing out on someone special."

"Mm… I guess you're right." Her frown faded away, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And even if he does end up hating me, I've still got you, Sora, and all our friends back in Hollow Bastion… I don't have to please everyone."

"See? Now you're on the right track!" Stepping away from the wall, he looked down the hall. "Now, c'mon, let's get some shuteye before we pass out on the floor. Think the maid said our rooms are around the corner…"

A short walk down the hall, and they eventually stumbled upon their small, mostly empty rooms. And, after bidding Naminé goodnight, he flung his coat over a nearby chair, kicked off his shoes, and collapsed onto the cushions.

He was just about to shut his eyes when he caught a flicker of light outside the curtains and a silhouette looming outside the window. He jerked upright, grabbing at his coat, but as soon as he blinked, the figure was gone…

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	32. Crash and Burn

_BOOM._

The Replica awoke with a yelp, throwing his blankets off the bed and tumbling to the floor. The whole room rumbled. The lamp on his nightstand bounced toward the corner, threatening to fall down, and he threw up his hand to nudge it back in place. Outside the door, he heard a cacophony of shouts break out all at once. Electricity surged through the Replica's body, and he snapped up his coat, pulled it over his shoulders, slipped into his boots and sprinted out the door. With his Keyblade in hand, he barged into the nursery, expecting to find Heartless tearing the place apart.

Instead, he stumbled upon Michael playing with a toy train. Naminé and Jane sat at a small table with plastic teacups in hand, and all three stared at the Replica. Whatever fire burned in him fizzled out that second. A fit of giggles turned his face beet red, and he dismissed his Keyblade, averting his eyes.

"Uh… so, I take it everything's fine."

"Of course it is," said Jane. She covered her mouth, probably in an attempt to hide her smile. "Admiral Boom fires the cannons every morning."

"And not just every morning!" said Michael. "He does it three times a day!"

"Ugh, great. Remind me to pick up some earplugs later." Blowing out some air, he reached up and smoothed down his hair. "So… yeah. Why don't you guys pretend you didn't see that Key?"

"But we can't forget something like that!" Michael grinned. "Is it a real weapon? And how come it looks like a key?"

"Oh brother…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, if I tell you, you've gotta promise to keep it a secret, all right? I'm trying to lay low here."

Jane nodded. "We understand. It wouldn't be very polite to share your secrets."

"Good. Then my weapon's called a Keyblade, and—"

The sound of someone clearing her throat stopped the Replica in his tracks. Breaching the curtains, Mary entered the room, giving him a pointed look.

"May I have a word with you?"

"Sure…" He moved across the room and over to Mary's side. Blinking, Naminé set down her teacup and followed him into the next room. Once they stepped inside, Mary pulled the curtains shut and looked into the Replica's eyes.

"Now, I understand your alarm—it's your first morning here, and you haven't grown accustomed to the daily routine. However, I must ask that you not draw your Keyblade in the house."

"…Sorry." He slumped and crossed his arms. "But is it really so bad for me to tell them about it?"

"Surely you're aware that a Keybearer must show a little discretion when traversing the worlds."

"No meddling?" He snickered. "Yeah, I remember Donald going on about that all the time."

Mary moved across the room, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Well, he had every reason to. It's bad enough that the people of this world know about the Heartless. If you become too open about your Keyblade, it will arouse suspicion. Worse, you run the risk of leading Heartless into this mansion."

"But couldn't they come here anyway?" said Naminé. "If they get hungry enough for hearts, there's nothing stopping them from attacking residents in their homes…"

"But there is some _one_ who can stop them." She tipped her chin up and smiled. "I've been able to dispel them for now, but if they take notice of a Keyblade, there's a chance they'll swarm in high enough numbers to slip through my protection. I could still attend to them, of course, but I'd rather not run the risk."

The Replica's fingers drummed at the table, and he looked up at the ceiling. "Hmm… So what about Nobodies? You think you'd be able to hold off Marluxia and Larxene?"

"Still worried about them?" She shook her head. "If I can dispel swarms of Heartless, then two Nobodies should be incredibly simple. All I ask is that you refrain from seeking them out."

"Don't worry," said Naminé. "We'd like to stay as far away from them as possible."

"Well, then I suppose there's no reason to fret. You two should go along now, before your breakfast gets cold."

"Breakfast, huh?" The Replica's stomach growled. "Ha, it's been a while since we had a _real_ meal."

Rubbing his hands together, the Replica strutted downstairs, snickering when he saw some of the paintings tilted at an off angle. After that huge explosion earlier, it only made sense. Slipping beneath one of the sets of curtains, he moseyed through the next room, spotting an armchair decorated in floral patterns, small tables coated in green cloth topped with potted ferns and flowers, a grand piano in the corner of the room, and a gold chandelier hanging over a nearby fireplace. The sounds of voices pulled him around another corner, and soon he stumbled upon a long table hidden beneath a white cloth and covered with an assortment of clear glass bowls, china teacups, and plates with steaming hot pancakes. The sugary scent of syrup made his stomach grumble, and he froze, looking over the group.

Mr. Banks shifted in his seat, motioning to an empty chair. "Well, there you are! Come on, then, have a seat."

"Uh… right, got it." He took a deep breath, plopping down at the table. He was just about to pick up a fork, too, when he heard a gasp from across the table. Looking up, he spotted a woman dressed in a light blue dress with a frilly gold collar. A straw hat rested on top of her short, blonde hair, and she brought a gloved hand to her mouth.

"Oh dear. You poor boy…"

"What?" Did he really look that bad? It wasn't like he had soot all over his face anymore.

The woman answered his question in no time, leaning over the tabletop. "Your hair—it's so frightfully grey."

"He must be unhealthy," said Mr. Banks, taking a sip from his cup. "You should have seen him yesterday, Winifred. Covered from head to toe in soot… disgraceful, I say!"

"Oh my, then it's a good thing you rescued him, George!" She reached for one of the fruit bowls, placing an apple on his plate. "Go ahead, dears. Eat all the food you need."

"Thank you, ma'am." Naminé scooped up an orange from the bowl, while Mr. Banks shook his head.

"Now, now, Winifred, we mustn't spoil these children. How are they to adapt to the hardships of society if we fatten them up like pigs?"

"But father," said Jane, "didn't he save your life? I think he deserves something extra special."

"Special…" He scoffed. "I believe a position at the bank will be more than satisfactory."

"The bank?" Michael's face wrinkled like a raisin. "But that's so boring…"

"Boring?!" Banks' face reddened, eyes narrowing and lips bending into a frown. "Now, see here! Life is not a matter of fun and games, and furthermore, I find that there's nothing more exhilarating than watching profits—"

"Oh, George." Winifred sighed. "Remember, they're only children."

"Yes, well, sooner or later, they'll have to grow up and face the hard facts of life." He jammed his fork down into his pancake, taking a small bite, swallowing, and then blotting his face with his napkin. "Now then, I believe I neglected to ask your names last night."

"I…" The Replica paused, looking down into his lap. What was he even supposed to say? Even after all these months, he hadn't come up with anything solid. Between all the running, the Heartless, and fear of Marluxia, he'd never stopped to really think of a new identity. And it wasn't like Scrooge's nephews were there to toss out more silly ideas. Fiddling with his fork, he glanced at Naminé, who placed a hand over her chest and broke the ice.

"My name is Naminé. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm…" The Replica grimaced. "…Riku. Call me Riku."

"Wait!" Naminé jerked towards him. "You don't have to—"

"Riku? That's a peculiar name… Are you a foreigner?" Mr. Banks squinted, stroking his chin. "Hmm… or perhaps you're of mixed birth. Yes, that must be it…"

"…Let's just say I'm from out of town. I…" He stopped, tapping his fork against the plate. "I thought we'd have a brighter future here in London, so I took Naminé here for a fresh start. Who knew we'd wind up sweeping chimneys instead?"

"Goodness gracious!" Winifred fell back into her seat, gripping at the front of her dress and locking eyes with Naminé. "Then you were on the streets as well?"

"It's true." Her face fell for a moment, but then she looked back up, and her whole face brightened. "But it's all right. I had… Riku to protect me, and he always keeps me safe."

"Yes, yes, very good!" A grin stretched across Banks' face, and he waved his finger. "I knew I made the right decision in bringing you back into society. You do need to work on your table manners, though—elbows off the table, if you please."

The Replica folded his arms and leaned back. "Why? Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Is it a—good heavens, that's another thing to work on! You'll never get anywhere in the world of business if you speak like… why, I daresay you're about as crude as an American."

"Ameri…what, exactly?"

"And you don't even know your countries?" His eyes popped wide open, and he stepped down from his chair. "Winifred, see to it that these two get properly dressed. I'd better hurry to the bank and get a head start on the negotiations."

He didn't even give his wife a chance to speak before he bolted out the door. With a soft groan, Winifred's eyes drifted up towards the ceiling, and she slipped out of her seat. "I apologize for George's behavior. He means well, but I fear he can't see past the tip of his nose sometimes."

"And he never takes us anywhere," said Michael. "I don't think he'll ever help us fix our kite."

The Replica reeled back. "Sheesh, he's seriously that bad? But he's your dad. Aren't parents supposed to spend time with their kids?"

Jane's eyes dropped to the tabletop. "Well, he's awfully busy with work, but that's why we have Mary Poppins!"

"Yes, and if you don't finish your breakfast, we'll be late for our outing," said Mary, stepping into the room with her umbrella in hand.

Right on cue, the kids dropped their forks, scrambled out of their seats, and scurried to her sides.

"Oh, but I couldn't eat another bite!" said Jane. "I'm much too excited."

"Will we see monsters in the park today?" Michael added.

She gave the kids a deadpan look. "Don't be absurd. There are no such things as monsters."

"But what about—"

She placed her hands on each of their shoulders, nudging them into the other room. "Now, no complaining, you two. Spit spot!"

Snickering, the Replica watched the three vanish behind the curtains. Once they disappeared, he turned back around, looking to Winifred. "So what about you? Don't you spend any time with the kids?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I fear I'm just as busy…"

Naminé perked up. "Is it because of the rallies?"

"Why, yes!" She pranced across the room, scooping up a sash that read 'Votes for Women.' "Don't let George fool you. We women must band together and break free from the shackles society places upon us."

"Shackles…?" Naminé tilted her head. "Your husband said something about equal rights, but I don't understand. Are men and women here treated differently?"

Winifred gasped, clasping a hand over her lips. "Haven't you noticed?"

She shook her head. "I always assumed men and women were already equals."

"If only, but we aren't even able to vote." She raised one of her fists. "Women are the caregivers, they say. Meek and mild, always answering to their fathers, their husbands… It's absolutely dreadful!"

"It _sounds_ awful." The Replica leaned back in his seat, sneering. "And you guys really put up with all that? If I were a girl, I wouldn't just sit there and take it."

"Which is precisely why womankind must unite! There's a battle to be fought on the streets of London." She marched over to Naminé, draping the sash over her shoulders. "And you're more than welcome to join us if you wish."

She looked down at the sash, pressing her lips together. A crease formed in her brow, and she sat with a hunch, her hands rolling into fists. At first, she stayed silent, breathing in, then out. Her hands started shaking, and soon she dropped from her seat, lifted her chin, and looked Winifred in the eye. "…What would I have to do to help?"

She grasped Naminé's shoulder, a broad smile on her lips. "Stand proud, dear! March out onto the streets with your head held high. Proclaim to the world that you are just as brave, as bold, and as fierce as any man!"

"Um, I don't know if I'm actually—"

"Oh, nonsense. You're only saying that because it's what society has taught you. But, never fear! George may wish to make you a maid, but I see a much brighter future in store for you." She swept her arm through the air. "Deep down, I'm certain there's a soldier crying out for freedom. We can start by passing out pamphlets together, and maybe in time, you'll build up the courage to try something bolder. Why, just the other day, Miss Whitbourne-Allen chained herself to the wheel of the prime minister's carriage!"

The Replica thumped his glass on the table, sliding out of his seat. "Hey, don't get too carried away. If she's gonna chip in, she's not going anywhere near chains. I don't want her getting hurt."

"Whatever she's most comfortable with—but it should be her decision." She paused, glancing into the next room, then back at Naminé. "You're more than welcome to join me at the next meeting, if you'd like. I'm sure they'd love to meet a sweet, young girl like you."

"Hmm…" Her eyes drifted to the sash, then over to the table. "Well… maybe a few meetings wouldn't hurt. I would like to learn a little bit more."

"Splendid!" She looped her arm around Naminé's, leading her into the living from. "We're meeting in the park this morning to discuss our next protest, and it's sure to be a lively conversation."

"Hey, hold up! You can't just—" Winifred didn't respond, continuing her tirade about the whole suffrage thing. But, while the Replica could've stayed back, be bolted after them. After all, why run the risk of Marluxia grabbing her out in the park? For better or worse, he wasn't gonna let her leave his sight. Not with all the risks involved.

But, for the most part, the next few days flew by like a breeze. The meeting in the park started off with a roar of shouting from the women gathered, many of which squinted or scowled at the Replica at first—at least until he outed himself as an ally. That night, Mr. Banks stormed through the door, head held high and chest puffed out, going on and on about calculations, investments, and deposits. The Replica drowned out his words pretty fast, and after a dinner filled with the kids' singing and Mr. Banks' grumbling, the Replica and Naminé wandered off to bed, starting their routine anew. Every morning before the kids took off with Mary, Jane would ask Naminé to sit down for a tea party, while Michael kept nailing the Replica with questions about his Keyblade, Monsters… the list went on and on, and each time Mary had to step in, diverting the kids' attention with the promises of games and adventures. It was almost like she didn't want the kids to know.

Come day four, in a vain attempt to escape more lectures on investments, the Replica took Naminé by the hand and slipped out to the park. Just like the night they rescued Mr. Banks, pale beams of moonlight caressed the concrete below. Stars glimmered, lanterns flickered, and an eerie silence hung over the street until they neared the park's front gates. Then a cheery tune replaced the quiet, courtesy of a man crouched over the sidewalk with sticks of colored chalk. He wore a patchy, button-up top, and a newsboy cap on top of his greasy, dark hair. His skin looked slightly tanned—probably from being out in the sun all day, and despite the chalk dust clinging to his clothes, he whistled and sang his cheery tune with a smile.

_Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim, cheroo_   
_I does what I likes, and I likes what I do_

The Replica chuckled, strutting over with a grin. "Hey, you look busy. Back to doing street art?"

Bert dropped his chalk, shooting a look over his shoulder. "Why, 'ello, Riku! And if it isn't the little artist herself."

Naminé giggled and waved. "Hi, Bert. How's it going?"

"Right as rain! The stars are shining, the air's clear, and not a monster in sight."

The Replica ripped his eyes away, gripping at his sleeves. "You been having Heartless trouble lately?"

"Oh, just a little bit here an' there. Nothin' worse than any old pickpocket." He scooted aside, picking up a piece of blue chalk. "Care to join me, little lady? There's plenty o' sidewalk left."

She stared at the chalk for a few seconds before taking it between her thumb and index finger. "Well, I've never really worked with chalk before."

"Never?" Bert gasped. "Well, I always say the best way to learn is to dive in head first. Once you get your feet wet, you'll take to the water like a fish in a pond."

"I guess it can't be too different from colored pencils." She knelt down on the pavement, peering over the drawings. "I'm just not sure where to start…"

"Well, believe it or not, all me drawings come straight outta me memory."

"Really?" The Replica snorted, walking back and forth with his hands behind his back. He skimmed the drawings one by one. One showed a man in a bright red suit unicycling up a tightrope above a white and red striped tent. Another showed a man and woman rowing across a rippling river, and a third featured grassy, green hills stretching out into the horizon, cut down the middle by a swerving, S-shaped river. A tree stood in the foreground, casting a deep green shadow. A gold dirt path zigzagged along the hills with a small, wood bridge over the river. Eying this image, the Replica whistled.

"Okay, I gotta admit, you're not half bad. And you're sure you didn't take any art classes?"

"Naw, I draw straight from the heart."

"Well, it shows!" said Naminé. "I wish I could put that much passion into my drawings."

"Aw, but who says ya can't? Why, all ya've gotta do is dig deep into that 'eart of yours, find an extra special memory, and make that first stroke."

"But I don't…" She shivered, placing her hand over her chest.

Blinking, the Replica sat down next to her. "Hey, what's wrong, Naminé?"

"…It's nothing." She sighed. "Bert, could you please pass me a piece of white chalk?"

"With pleasure! Here you go."

With the chalk in hand, Naminé scooted over to a blank tile, etching soft, white circles. At first, the Replica thought they were snowballs, but then she added to the circles, drawing a tube-like shape, which curved back and tapered at the end. She picked up a yellow piece of chalk next, adding beaks onto the circles… duck bills. Of course.

A precious memory… And what better one to pick? Feeling warmth build in his chest, the Replica plopped down behind her and looked over her shoulder as she continued sketching.

Five minutes passed before he heard a soft _whooshing_ sound. A breeze, maybe? He didn't care to look; his eyes stayed fixed to the ground as Naminé picked up some black chalk, creating the brim of a hat with one stroke. The air grew strangely sweet, and the Replica's eyes narrowed. A shadow stretched over their heads, and the chalk fell from Naminé's hand. She grew stiff, tense, and, trembling, her eyes slammed shut.

At the sound of a deep chuckle, the Replica's heart gave an abrupt jerk, and he threw himself up on his feet.

"No… Not now!"

Biting his lip, he looked over his shoulder, then promptly ripped his eyes away. That long, pink hair. The rose between his gloved fingers… and that _smirk_ , broad, taunting. A face he hoped he'd never see again. His throat tightened, and his mouth went dry. Heat and ice surged through him simultaneously, and his right hand twitched. What was he supposed to do? Run? Draw his Keyblade and fight? The King wasn't there yet… What if he didn't make it?!

While he stood there frozen, Bert stood up straight, tipped his hat, and strolled straight up to Marluxia. "'Ello there, guvna. Do you know my young friends here?"

"Why, as a matter of fact I do… You could say that we're old acquaintances." He took a step forward, and Bert clasped a hand down on his shoulder, kicking up a small cloud of chalk dust. The Replica bit his tongue, flexing his fingers, ready to pull his Keyblade out at any second.

Bert seemed unfazed, cracking a huge, toothy smile and digging into his pocket. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me clear that off for you!" He pulled out a cloth, smudged pink, blue, and green and started blotting Marluxia's shoulder, creating a more colorful puff of dust. Marluxia's eyes narrowed to slits, and the corners of his mouth shifted down, then back up again, like he was fighting to keep that smirk in place.

"That's enough. I'm more than capable of cleaning myself—" He coughed, covering his mouth with his sleeve. "I said, that's _enough._ "

The dust cloud swelled, masking Marluxia's face in a greyish pink veil. Through the smoke, the Replica noticed Bert blotting his chest and Marluxia's posture growing stiffer with each second. He must've been doing this on purpose. Of course! With chalk dust flooding his lungs and blocking his vision, they had an opening. A chance to break away! Dismissing his Keyblade, the Replica grabbed onto Naminé's wrist and tore off down the street. He heard a _shing_ from behind, and when he looked over his shoulder, he spotted a kunai flying past Bert's neck. He leaped back, casting a short look at the Replica before bolting through the park. Larxene dived down, and the Replica kicked up speed, pulling his eyes off the park and blazing past the nearby cherry trees.

He heard something crack, then snap. At first, he ignored it, charging blindly down the road. Then the trees started wiggling. Their branches twitched, and the Replica felt something snag his hood, ripping him up off the ground. The pavement cracked. Thorns ruptured the cement, coiling around Naminé's legs and dragging her down to her knees. She screamed, a sound that tore down the Replica's spine like razor sharp claws. Squirming, he called his Keyblade, using its jagged tip to slice across the branch. It split, dropping the Replica on his feet. Flames swirled up its tip, and he spewed fireballs at the vines.

The brambles shifted from green to black, crumbling away and freeing Naminé's legs. Holding his breath, the Replica pulled her back to her feet. Had the circumstances been different, he would've asked if she was okay, but a low, crackling sound told him to keep moving. Keep running. There wasn't time to catch their breaths.

The tree trunks, once stiff and straight, curved sideways as the Replica drew near. He didn't notice until his legs collided with the branches, and he flew forward, skidding across the pavement and crashing head-first into a light post. Something pierced through the sleeves of his coat, pricking his arms, digging in deep. He clenched his teeth and whimpered, cracking his eyes open to find more brambles coiling around his arms. Hissing, he yanked his right arm free, blasting more fire at the bushes. Naminé dashed to his side, grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulder. Nodding, he took off again, flailing his Keyblade as he charged down the street.

Flames danced through the air, striking swinging branches and whipping vines. In the distance, he saw a sign that read '17 Cherry Tree Lane.' White pillars. Lights glimmering behind the windows. Marble pedestals housing ruby red roses. The Banks' house… They were almost home free!

Clouds drifted over the roof of the estate. The starlight dimmed. The sky growled. Wrapping his left arm around Naminé's waist, he pulled her close and dived at the front steps. Pillars of lightning shot down at their sides, sparks singeing the Replica's cheeks. He thundered up the front steps, threw the door wide open, nudged Naminé inside, and shouted into the foyer.

"You guys gotta hide! You're not safe here!"

His words were met with silence and wide-eyed look. Mr. Banks crept over to the mirror, scooped his hat off one of the pegs and strolled close to the door. Jane and Michael slid down from the steps, and Mary set down her bag and scooped up her umbrella.

"Calm down, boy. If there's any immediate danger, I'll call the police." He moved past the grandfather clock, reaching for a black phone on the wall. "Just give me a moment, and—"

_WHAM!_

The Replica flew through the door, slamming into the side of the stairway. Naminé tumbled in behind him, and for a split second, Mary's eyes widened. She looked to the Replica and Naminé, then zipped to the front door, standing in the frame. Leaning into his elbow, the Replica pushed himself onto his feet and winced. Past Mary, he made out the tail of a black coat. Pink hair now stained with pale blue smudges.

Gone was Marluxia's rose, replaced with a scythe as tall as he stood, its handle green and its blade a pink crescent. Larxene gripped her kunai between her fingers and cackled, while Marluxia strode up the stairs.

"Move aside. If you give us the Replica willingly, we'll have no reason to harm you."

Mr. Banks pulled the phone off the hook. He spun the dial, legs wobbling slightly. "H-hello? Police? We have a situation. Two ruffians in black have—"

_SHING._

A kunai flew over Mary's shoulder, cutting across the phone line. Banks ducked, covering his head with both hands. Jane and Michael bolted down the stairs, scrambling to his sides, and Mary looked over her shoulder, her expression eerily blank.

"Jane, Michael. Take your father to the cellar. Alert Ellen and Mrs. Brill as well."

"But what about you, Mary Poppins?"

A wry smile crossed her lips. "You needn't worry. I'll not let these two impede on your safety."

"Oh, how _cute_ ," said Larxene, her voice dry as sandpaper. "It's brave of you to stand up to us… brave _and_ stupid." She leaned into Mary's face, waving her finger back and forth. "See, if you walked away, I wouldn't have to harm that pretty little face, but if you're going to be _stubborn…_ " The Replica tensed, scooping up his Keyblade. He tried to run, but Naminé grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. He could only watch Larxene squeeze past Marluxia and slash her weapons at Mary's cheeks…

Her knives slipped past her—didn't make contact at all, and Mary remained still.

"Now, I have to ask that you leave. We were just about to sit down for dinner, and you're being _incredibly_ rude."

"Rgh… You want to see rude? Fine. I'll show you rude." She pulled up her sleeves and stepped back, sparks jumping around her fingertips. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

She lunged forward, her glowing bright yellow. She jammed her kunai at Mary's chest, and a blinding flash filled the air. Shielding his eyes, the Replica tried charging again. Just like before, Naminé held him back. When the air cleared, Mary stood just as she had before, posture straight, shoulders back, chin up, and Larxene stumbled down the steps, wobbling from one foot to the other. Snarling, she picked up her kunai and ran again, but this time Marluxia pulled her back.

"Magic… Clever, but why waste your effort? You do realize that this boy is a puppet, don't you?"

"A puppet has strings. This boy is nothing of the sort." She glanced over her shoulder, then back to Marluxia, tapping the tip of her umbrella on the floor. "I've already heard how you wish to turn him and his friend into tools, and that is something I simply can't allow."

"Well, I think you'll find that _we_ can't allow you to bar us from our prize… Every spell has its limits. Sooner or later, this barrier will crack, and you _will_ falter…" He hummed, his green eyes drilling into the Replica's. "I wonder… Is it really worth the risk to your charges? What matters to you more? An imitation or two harmless, innocent children? I'd hate to snuff them out in their prime…" He stroked the handle of his scythe, making the Replica cringe.

What if he was right? Magic took energy to maintain. Exert too much effort, and all that power'd fizzle out, leaving one vulnerable. Wide open to attack. The second that barrier shattered, they'd probably throw Mary against the wall. Larxene would send lightning crashing into her skull. Slice across her cheeks with her kunai, staining the weapons red. Marluxia… he'd probably snatch the children. Pin their necks to his scythe. They'd become bartering chips. And all because the Replica had the nerve to run away…

Enough was enough.

Pulling his arm free from Naminé's grip, he stomped across the floor, a sneer crawling across his face. The children stared, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Naminé rushed after him, snapping at his wrist, but held up his hand and shook his head.

"No. You stay here where it's safe."

"But you can't!" She whipped her head back and forth, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. He had to look away to avoid feeling stabbed in the gut. "Please, it's too dangerous. You'll—"

"Do whatever I can." He pulled out Naminé's charm, dangling it by the string. "I made a promise to protect you, Naminé. And up until now, I've just been running away… It's gotten us nowhere—just back to square one, and I think it's time I put a stop to it once and for all."

She fell silent, eyes dropping to the floor, and the Replica trudged ahead, refusing to meet her eyes. He strode up to Mary, about to squeeze through the door, when she whipped around and extended her umbrella out in front of him.

"I'll have you know that I cannot condone what you're doing."

"But aren't you the one who said to stop running?"

"Yes, but there is a difference between bravery and recklessness. The moment you step outside this house, I cannot protect you. You'll be forced to fend for yourself until Mickey arrives."

"And when'll that be?" He glanced at the clock and pressed a hand on his hip. "Fact is, we don't have time to wait it out. Instead of worrying about me, you should focus on keeping Naminé and the family safe. They're the ones that matter right now."

"Don't say that!" said Naminé. "Don't you see? If you let them catch you…"

"That's _if_ I let them, but don't think for a minute that I'm going down without a fight."

Mary groaned. "Must you be so—"

"Sorry, Mary. I hate to do this, but…" He breathed in, snapped his fingers, and surrounded himself with a twist of black mist. His feet pressed against the stiff, cement ground. The air cooled, and the white walls of the mansion shifted, replaced with a deep, black sky. Opening his eyes, the Replica bent his knees, lifted his Keyblade, and cracked a lopsided smirk.

Marluxia and Larxene exchanged glances. For a moment, they looked to the door. Then, with a unanimous chuckle, they sauntered down the steps. Marluxia swished his scythe, while Larxene cackled like a banshee and slashed her kunai through the air.

That was the only warning he got before Larxene rocketed across the pavement, slashing her kunai at his chest. Leaning back, the Replica slammed his Keyblade into her weapons, knocking them aside. He ducked and rolled, cloaking his Keyblade in flames, when he heard a rustling sound from nearby. Suddenly, the color pink flooded his vision. A twist of petals ripped him off the ground, tossing him in circles through the air. He twirled his Keyblade, trying to kick up a counter breeze, but something black drove down from up above. A blade sliced across his coat, cutting through his chest. A scream exploded out of him, and he flew towards the concrete, only to stop a mere inch above the ground.

His body shifted against his will, drifting upright. His feet touched the pavement, and he gasped, shooting a look at the door. Mary returned his glance, a smile flickering across her lips for a split-second.

A white-blue flash drowned her out of his vision.

Lightning pierced his skull. His whole body twitched and writhed. Larxene's cackling filled the air, mocking him. Taunting him. Slicing his skin with a blade as sharp as Marluxia's scythe. Once again, he heard a rustle and threw himself down on his feet. Three knives flew in from his right. A pink crescent beam whirled in from the left. Gulping, the Replica ducked and dashed across the ground, back flipped into the center of the street, and sent his Keyblade twirling towards his attackers. The weapon struck Larxene's waist, throwing her against Marluxia. The two hit the fence, and the Replica sprinted across the street.

"Oh, _now_ you've done it, you little toy…" Sparks swirled up Larxene's arms, and she gritted her teeth. "I guess it's time to take the safety gloves off. Hope you don't _break._ "

She formed an X with her arms, then threw her kunai out to the sides. Rather than home in on the Replica, they floated in the air, shooting out shivering beams of lightning, crisscrossing in a grid. The beams dragged over the ground, and the Replica squeezed his weapon, hopping up over one beam, then the next, and the next. Vertical beams shot up along the sides, like bars of a cage. The Replica kept hopping, leaping, and skipping, blasting icy daggers each time his feet struck the ground. Three crescent beams twirled in towards his chest, and he leaned back; the blasts blew over his chin. Just as he was about to heave a sigh of relief, his vision burned yellow. White-hot surges took hold of his body. The beams grabbed his arms, his legs, and pinned him in the air.

A black blur leaped down. Marluxia's scythe hit the street, sending a wall of rose-colored energy flying into the Replica's face. His whole body jerked, squirmed, and shuddered. Once again, he stopped mid-flight. Warmth wrapped around his body, shining pale green. When the Replica landed, he leaned into a lamppost, once again peering at the door.

"Mary…"

"Don't worry about me," she said. "In the heat of battle, one must remain diligent!"

Nodding, he turned around, cringing when three kunai came flying at his neck. The kunai stopped three feet away, then swerved around, shooting back at Larxene. For once, her eyes practically flew from her sockets, and she disappeared in a twist of black smoke. The knives continued shooting forward, spearing Marluxia just as he pulled back his scythe. He stumbled backwards, grabbing his chest and plucking out the weapons. Larxene reappeared by his side, growling and gnashing her teeth.

"That witch…!" She grabbed her kunai and stomped towards the mansion, but Marluxia grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back.

"Remember who our real target is."

The two trudged in the Replica's direction, and a sweet scent wafted up his nose. Picking up his Keyblade, the Replica dusted off his coat and jumped back. He thrust his weapon towards the sky. Streaks of orange light rocketed down at his feet. Massive, burning stones crashed into Marluxia and Larxene's backs, and he heard the sound of their screams. As smoke filled the air, he ducked behind a lamppost, coating himself in warm, green magic. He thought he'd have the chance to catch his breath, when the blade of Marluxia's scythe slashed at his side. Breath hitching, the Replica threw up his Keyblade. The scythe bounced back, and Marluxia disappeared. The Replica saw something charging in from the left and whirled around, pinning his attacker down with a dome of energy.

Marluxia hit the ground, pinned by the force of gravity, and the Replica slid back, ice exploding from the Keyblade's tip. It trailed down his neck, his shoulders, and down to his boots. Just then, he saw a flash in the corner of his eye. It crashed into his back, and he flew through the air, wailing at the top of his lungs.

He stopped just inches from a tree trunk. Petals rained over his head, and he scrambled away, half-expecting them to whirl around him. Larxene cut across the ice, sending shards toppling to the ground. Then, with a snarl, Marluxia scooped up his scythe, kicked into the air, and slammed his weapon down. Larxene followed suit, throwing all twelve of her kunai into the sidewalk. A burst of petals and light blew over the cement, snapping the tree trunk and blowing straight at the Replica. Just before it struck, a nearby fence rose out of the dirt, wrapping around him and deflecting the blast. When the air cleared, the fence drifted back into place, and the Replica coated himself in soft, green magic.

But just as his Curaga spell started working through his system, another blast crashed into his face, knocking him back into that fence. Petals flew off the tree branches, whirling, twirling, and spinning into three tornados. One blew in from the side, sucking the Replica up and tossing him about. A blade sliced across his middle. The sky flashed blue. A single bolt of lightning crashed into his chest.

Another bolt followed. Then a third. He screamed. He hollered. He shrieked. With each strike, his muscles contracted. Locked. Stiffened. Everything around him faded in the blue-yellow flickers that preempted each strike. A gaping hole formed in the center of his coat, exposing skin stained red. When the lightning finally ceased, he saw a shadow bending over him. Something yanked him up by the hood, and when his vision cleared, he saw Larxene leering into his eyes.

"You brought this on yourself. If you had just cooperated, we wouldn't have had to do this… And now look what you've done." She turned him around, grabbing onto his cheek with her other hand, forcing him to gaze into the doorway. By now, Naminé had fallen to her knees. She screamed out the door, twisting a knife through his already charred chest. "And here you said you'd _protect_ her… I guess what they say is true. Promises are meant to be broken."

"S-stop…"

"Oh, but didn't you say you were gonna end this? I think I remember you even saying you wouldn't go down without a fight. And look where _that's_ gotten you."

"This can end now, Naminé," said Marluxia, wandering toward the steps. "Come quietly, and we'll leave your dear Replica in one piece. Refuse, and… well, we'll let him live, but not without scars carved deep into his body, mind, and his heart. But it's all right—you can always erase those memories later."

"No! I won't… I won't change his memories again!" Her voice wavered. The knife dug deeper. "P-please, Riku… You can't give up now. You just can't!"

"I… I know…" Between gasps, he called for his Keyblade again, shakily pressing it against Larxene's chest. With her eyes glued to the doorway, this was his only opening left. With a slow, deep breath, an eruption of ice blew out of Oathkeeper's tip, knocking Larxene back. Her grip loosened, and the Replica collapsed on the sidewalk.

But Larxene stood up seconds later, growling as her body lit up in a yellow glow.

More green light crawled up the Replica's legs, pooling around the burn on his chest. He hissed, his skin stinging. Chills ran through his body. Larxene crept closer, only for two tree branches to grab her from behind, constricting her around the waist. She hissed, elbowing one of the branches and slashing another with her kunai. At the sound of a snap, the branches flew back, and Larxene pressed on. Turning his head, the Replica saw Marluxia stomping in from the left. Thorny vines burst out from the fencing, only to halt and launch at Marluxia's legs, dragging him off his feet.

"Fool," he said, snapping his fingers again. The vines receded, and he stood up again, drawing ever closer. "Your magic is impressive, but this is my element… You can't possibly expect to turn it against me, heal the Replica, _and_ shield that mansion all at once."

He chuckled, slamming his scythe over the ground. Just before it made contact, the cement sprung up, tossing him into the air. Marluxia grunted, flipped backwards, and slammed his scythe down again. A bright pink wall of energy rocketed at the Replica, but the air around him flashed. The shockwave vanished, petals drifting over the sidewalk. The Replica blew out a sigh of relief and leaned into his elbow when a flash of lightning crashed into his burn.

He screamed even louder than before.

His head landed in a cushion of petals, but those petals soon flew into the air, swirling into another whirlwind. Gulping, the Replica once again leaned into his elbow, but his arm gave out under him, and he collapsed.

Light zigzagged across the sky. Another lightning bolt? Grabbing his Keyblade, he wrapped himself in wind. The light drew closer, twinkling as it neared him. But lightning didn't twinkle. It crackled. Something wasn't right…

The light crashed into the pavement in front of him, kicking up a cloud of dust and colored stars. Through the smoke, the Replica barely made out a small figure with huge, round ears.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	33. Flowers and Fakes

Big, round ears. Black fur. A long, whip-like tail… There was no doubt about it. This had to be the King! Leaning all his weight into his arms, the Replica dragged himself across the pavement, but needle-like pains stopped him before he could budge an inch. His chin hit the sidewalk and his arms fell limp at his sides. Ears perking, Mickey looked back and forth, then hopped back, slapping a gloved hand over his mouth. A Keyblade flashed into his other hand, its handle silver and its blade a shining gold. Upon closer inspection, the Replica noticed Mickey's red zip-up jacket, equally red shorts, and his bright yellow shoes, topped with crisscrossing straps. Huge, yellow pockets lined the legs of his shorts, but unlike _some_ people he knew, Mickey at least shied away from excess zippers.

Not that it mattered at a time like this.

From up on the mansion's steps, the Replica heard Mary's voice. "Mickey, thank goodness you've arrived!" A sentiment he agreed with tenfold.

"And it looks like I came just in time!" Mickey stepped closer, leaning over the Replica with a frown. "Are you okay?"

"…Been better." The Replica cringed and tried lifting himself onto his hands. Once again, his arms gave out, leaving him about as useful as a stick in a sword fight. And in front of the King, too… So much for leaving a good first impression.

Yet, oddly enough, Mickey's face shifted into a smile, and he lifted his weapon high over his head. "Well, don't worry, pal. I'll have ya healed in a jiffy!"

"I'm afraid we can't allow that." Marluxia tapped his scythe against the pavement, cracking a broad smirk. "You see, that would give him the strength to fight back, which runs contrary to our plans. In short…" He struck the ground, sending forth another blast of pink energy.

Instead of running, Mickey stood his ground, leaning forward and bending his knees. White light sparked at his Keyblade's tip, and a glassy dome wrapped around him and the Replica. The blast struck the barrier and faded on the spot. After sooting the Replica another glance, Mickey fixed his eyes on Marluxia.

"Welp, looks like this'll be a bit tougher than I thought." His brow furrowed, and he sprinted at the two Nobodies, swishing his Keyblade as he ran. White spheres rocketed out of the weapon's tip, nailing Marluxia and Larxene in the gut. The two slid backwards, grunting with each hit. Whipping back around, Mickey scampered to Replica's side, pointing his Keyblade at the sky. White light sparked at his feet, rising up his body and all the way to his ears.

"Light, give me power!"

The scattered petals on the pavement drifted into the air, twirling into three pink tornadoes. The whirlwinds closed in on Mickey, and he dropped his weapon, rolling across the pavement. Skidding to a stop near a lamppost, he called his Keyblade again and thrust it forward.

"Stopga!"

A low ticking filled the air, and one of the tornadoes skidded to a stop. The petals froze, then dropped to the ground. White wisps twisted up Mickey's ankles when a streak of lightning crashed down above his head. As the lightning faded, he tumbled face-first towards the pavement. He stayed still for a second, then back flipped, dusted off his jacket, and zipped across the street. Another bolt shot down in front of him, and he swerved to the right. A third bolt, and he rolled to the left. Squeezing his Keyblade, he twirled through the air, shooting out a ring of glowing orbs.

Larxene ducked and dashed away from one orb, only for another to smash into her back and knock her into the sidewalk. Just then, a lamppost bent down, smacking her on the back of her head. The Replica grinned at the sight. Talk about karma striking back. Grumbling, Larxene threw herself back on her feet, lunging out of the path of yet another orb. A fourth struck her side, and she retaliated by hurling her kunai at Mickey's face. At the same time, two more orbs nailed Marluxia's shoulders. He responded with a slash of his scythe, sending a crescent blast swerving at Mickey from behind.

Both attacks struck a bulls-eye, launching Mickey at a nearby tree trunk, but just like with the Replica, he stopped just before he hit the bark. After drifting down to the ground, he scooped his weapon back up and barreled at the Nobodies, as if the attacks barely scratched him. He hurled his Keyblade at Larxene, then caught it as it ricocheted off her. Skidding across the road, he bounced up, spun around, and smashed his Keyblade against Marluxia's chest. Just as Mickey slashed a second time, Marluxia flickered out of sight. Rose petals drifted over Mickey, and a black blur flew down from behind. That only meant one thing…

"Look out!" the Replica cried, just as Marluxia's scythe swept at Mickey's spine. The scythe sliced across the back of his jacket, knocking him off his feet. Marluxia vanished again, and another blur flew down from above. This time, Mickey looked up, rolled to the left, and bashed Marluxia in the ribs. Hissing, Marluxia grabbed at his side and slashed at Mickey's neck. Knocking the scythe aside, Mickey jumped up and whirled behind Marluxia. His Keyblade struck the small of his back, and he followed it up with a single pillar of light. At the same time, Larxene flew into the air, pulled back her kunai, and hurled them at the ground.

The air flashed yellow. A wall of bolts swept over the street, cruising straight at the Replica. Feeling around for his Keyblade, he tried to roll to the side, but his body remained glued to the pavement. The lightning flew closer, only to clash with another glassy dome. Mickey crash landed in front of him, brushing off his jacket. He peered down at the Replica, narrowed his eyes, and shot a glare at the two Nobodies.

"I was hopin' it wouldn't come to this, but…" He twirled his Keyblade like a pinwheel. Pale blue light swallowed him from head to toe. Tightening his grip on his weapon, he pointed it at the Nobodies and said, "Stopza!"

An immense sphere of blue energy exploded across the street, rimmed with a purple aura. A deeper, louder ticking than before drowned out all other noise. Marluxia and Larxene froze in place, their arms shielding their eyes, and the Replica's jaw dropped. A Stop spell that hit multiple targets at once? And one that could hold two powerful Nobodies? This mouse was something else.

As soon as the two froze, Mickey flipped around and held up his Keyblade again, cloaked in a shining white glow.

"Almost there. Hang in there, pal!"

The light trailed up the Keyblade, bubbling around the tip into a small, white orb. Mickey eyed the Replica, then whipped around, swishing his Keyblade over his head. All the light surrounding Mickey flew off of him in an instant, separating out into four white pillars that twirled around the Replica's body, then crashed into him in a snap. He slammed his eyes shut to drown out the flash, but as the pillars hit, soft warmth wrapped itself around his arms, his legs, and torso.

The sharp aches in his muscles dulled. Breathing in, he leaned into his palms, but this time his arms remained steady. From there, he threw his feet forward, stood up straight, and dusted off his sleeves. Instead of wobbling, his legs stayed straight and his feet remained glued to the ground. A gaping hole in his coat remained, complete with bits of metal fused to tattered leather, but hey, at least he could stand up again. That was good enough for now.

With his wounds mended, he looked to the Nobodies, still frozen in place, and his lips curled into a smirk. Flicking his wrist, he grabbed Oathkeeper's hilt and marched up to Mickey's side.

"Man, that's some powerful magic. How'd you manage to pull that off?"

Mickey rubbed the back of his neck. "Gosh, it took years of training for me to get this far."

"Well, it shows." The Replica chuckled, kneeling down to his level. "…Thanks, by the way. You really saved my skin."

"Aw, but I couldn't just leave ya like that!" He cracked a gigantic grin. "Anyway, we oughta get ready. My spell's not gonna hold 'em much longer."

"I just hope _they're_ ready." The Replica swept his Keyblade up and extended his left arm. "Now they've got a whole lot more to worry about that one angry 'puppet.'"

The blue glow dimmed. Marluxia and Larxene's fingers twitched, and their arms fell to their sides. Eyes sparking like flames, Larxene hunched forward and lashed her arms out in front of her. Sparks rose between her fingertips, reforming her kunai. With a wave of his arm, Marluxia clutched his scythe once more. Crouching low, Larxene sprung into the air and hurled her knives at the pavement. Marluxia stepped aside and waved his scythe, shaking the ground with one swift motion.

Shooting a glance at Mickey, the Replica barreled to the right, while the King zipped to the left. The kunai pierced the pavement, and lightning exploded in a wall that flew straight at the Replica. Wind whipped around him, and he lunged between two bolts. A few sparks grazed his arms, but he charged forward anyway, letting snowflakes and mist swallow his Keyblade's tip.

Larxene dashed and swiped with her kunai. The Replica hopped behind her and thrust his weapon at her back. Ice burst from Oathkeeper's blade, freezing her feet to the ground, constricting her legs, and slamming her face into a lamppost. Icicles pierced her shoulders and tore through her sleeves. At the same time, Mickey knocked Marluxia's scythe aside and unleashed a ring of shining pillars. The pillars circled the Nobody and struck him from all directions. When the Replica turned to Larxene again, he saw a puff of black smoke in her place. Five blades speared the skin on his back, and he screamed before jabbing her with his elbow, ripping out the knives, and smashing his Keyblade against her cheek.

She hobbled backwards, and the Replica slammed into her gut with a sliding dash. Hissing, she responded with a kick to his chest, knocking him back with a snarl. Looking over his shoulder, he sent a burst of air flying at the incoming tree trunk. The spell cushioned his landing, and once he hit the ground, he crouched, pulled his weapon back, and flew into the air.

Bright orange wisps encircled him. Orange embers whirled around his Keyblade. With his eyes locked on Larxene, the Replica crashed into the street, unleashing a circular shockwave that sent her staggering into lamppost. Flaming stone slammed into her back. Another meteor flew in from the left, and a third nailed her from the right. The rocky barrage sent her wobbling across the street.

In the corner of his eye, he caught something pink spiraling his way and turned on his heel, spewing fire at the tornado. The petals blackened and crumbled into ash. The air flashed, and lightning struck the middle of his back. Grimacing, the Replica tore towards Larxene, Keyblade clashing with kunai. She kicked, he rolled. He slashed, she ducked. An orange aura cloaked his body, and he stormed at her, slashing, hammering, thrusting, and spinning. He finished the combo with a curved, vertical slash, and Larxene fell to her knees.

His surroundings turned bright pink, and something shoved him forward. A black and pink blur shot down, slicing across his burned chest with a razor-sharp blade. The Replica writhed, striking back with his Keyblade. Marluxia vanished, then slashed him from behind. Another breeze twirled around the Replica. A streak of white light blew over his shoulder, and he heard Marluxia grunt, followed by the sound of a thud.

Mickey skidded up to the Replica, then extended a hand. Nodding, the Replica reached for Mickey and climbed back on his feet. A quick snap of green light, and the sting from Marluxia's scythe faded. Peering over his shoulder, Mickey scowled.

Both Marluxia and Larxene had regained their footing, and while Larxene pulled back her weapons and started to charge, Marluxia grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back again.

"Change of plans, Larxene."

"What?!" She swatted his hand away. "Don't tell me you're going to let a _rat_ ruin this for us."

Mickey's Keyblade trembled in his grip, and he rocketed at the Nobodies without a word. Gasping, the Replica sprinted after him. Electricity curled up Larxene's wrists, and Marluxia snapped his fingers. The wind ripped the cherry blossoms off the trees, and the petals flew around them, concealing the two Nobodies for a split-second. Mickey slashed at the petals, and the Replica followed suit. His Keyblade struck something solid, and the petals faded from sight. Marluxia rolled backwards, catching himself with his scythe. Straightening his stance, he floated towards the Replica and swung at his waist. The Replica smacked the scythe's blade aside and thrust Oathkeeper into his side. A yellow flash to his left pulled his attention to Mickey for a moment, and he spotted the mouse twirling into Larxene from behind.

Mickey landed and scurried towards the Replica, shooting off light blasts as he ran. Striking Marluxia one more time, the Replica doubled back, meeting Mickey at the sidewalk's edge.

"Let's finish this!" said Mickey, his Keyblade shining bright.

"Fine by me, but do you have a plan?"

"Yup! Just follow my lead, and it'll be easy."

The Replica snorted. "Whatever you say, Your Majesty."

With a huge smile, Mickey hopped behind the Replica's back and extended his Keyblade. The light surrounding his weapon wrapped around his body, then coiled around the Replica. Before he knew it, his feet drifted away from the ground. Mickey looked up at him, then started to spin like mad. And, if things weren't weird enough, the Replica got jerked along, flinching at the sudden whiplash. Still, maybe this wasn't so bad. Rather than fight the motion, he tried leaning in the direction of their rotation. Their spinning kicked up speed, and faster than you could say 'darkness,' the two tore across the road like a giant, shimmering top.

Blasts of light flew out of Mickey's Keyblade, twirling through the air. And, to the Replica's surprise, more light erupted from Oathkeeper's tip. Their spinning picked up speed. More light balls shot out in all directions. Amidst their whirling, he saw three blasts nail a black and pink blur and four more strike a mess of black and yellow. Grunts and groans filled the air, and though the Replica's head started spinning and his vision started waving, he kept flicking his Keyblade, firing off another three orbs. More grunts and screams followed, and soon the spinning slowed. When they finally stopped, Mickey pointed his Keyblade at the sky, and the Replica slashed his in arc. White columns stretched above the treetops and shoved the Nobodies against the mansion's fence. Icy daggers impaled their chests, and both Marluxia and Larxene hit the ground, their bodies slumping over.

No last words. No moans, no screams. They sat limp and still as darkness crawled up their feet, swallowed their bodies, and enclosed their heads. Pink cherry blossoms showered the sidewalk, and the darkness shrank away, leaving a pile of petals in their place. The Replica stared in silence as his enemies faded. Was that really it? Were they gone for good? He stepped closer, his Keyblade fading in a twist of light, and he picked up a loose petal. Off to the side, he heard something thundering down the steps, and the next thing he knew, somebody slammed into his side, wrapping their arms around his middle.

When he looked down and saw Naminé's long, blonde hair, the Replica shivered. "I…"

"You're okay! You're…" She looked up at him, then stepped away, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Her gaze dropped to his chest, and she slid back, covering her mouth. "What were you thinking? You could've—"

The Replica sighed. "I know. And if the King hadn't shown up, I might not be here right now… Guess I wasn't as strong as I thought."

Her brow furrowed, and she shook her head. "That's not true! You _are_ strong. You're just not invincible, and sometimes you get carried away."

"Sometimes? Ha, more like _all_ the time." He snickered, clamping a hand on her shoulder. "But you know what? I don't regret it for a minute."

"But look at you… you're hurt now."

"Maybe, but I'm still in one piece." He nudged her with his elbow. "And I'm proud of you, Naminé. Even when they had you boxed into a corner, you still refused to give up."

"...I guess it was pretty brave." Light giggles escaped her, and she slouched, rubbing her arm. "But still, you didn't have to endanger yourself. What if that burn leaves a scar?"

He chuckled, placing a hand over his heart. "Naminé, you're worth a _thousand_ scars. One burn's not the end of the world."

Her cheeks reddened, and she looked the other way. "Just try not to make a habit out of this, okay? I don't want you getting hurt for my sake."

"You _do_ know who you're talking to, right?"

"Of course." She sighed, taking his hand. "But… thank you. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared back there. Even with Mary protecting us, I was so worried that something would go wrong. But it didn't. And you stood up for me, just like you always do."

"And just like I always will." He squeezed her hand, holding up her lucky charm. "But I can't take all the credit." Grinning, he looked down at Mickey, then up the stairs to where Mary stood. "You were the ones who bailed me out of that mess, so… thanks. We really owe you guys."

"Well, if you're lucky, you'll not have to worry about those Nobodies again." With a smile along her lips, Mary strode down the steps, stopping next to Mickey. "And I _do_ hope you realize that you were incredibly late."

Mickey gulped, bursting into a fit of shaky laughter. "That's 'cause I was on the move. One of my pals came back from the darkness, and I had to make sure she was doin' all right."

Mary sighed. "Of course. That would explain why it took so long to reach you."

"Aw, but at least I wasn't too late, right?" He turned to the Replica. "What really matters is that you two are safe and sound."

"And we're grateful for your help." Naminé bowed her head, clasping her hands together. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Because of you, everything's all right again."

"Yeah, and I still can't believe it." The Replica ran his fingers through his hair. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you came, but I still don't understand why."

"Because everyone deserves a pal." A pal? The Replica almost choked, but given the way that Mickey started strutting up to him the next second, he must've been serious. Plus, it fit in with what Mary said before.

Once he reached the Replica, Mickey continued. "I heard all about how you've been struggling with the Organization, and it just didn't feel right to let ya face them alone."

The Replica had to rip his eyes away to avoid getting hit by that infectious smile. "But we barely know each other. And don't you have other friends you should be worrying about?"

"Sure, I've got lots of other pals, but they're not the ones in trouble right now. But you and Naminé—gosh, you've had to keep runnin' from world to world without anybody to lend ya a hand. This whole time you've been all by yourselves, and I'd like to change that, if you'll let me." Standing up on his tip toes, he extended his hand. "Whaddaya say?"

His words came out so sincere, without any hint of hesitation. That warm smile, those wide, innocent eyes… There was no doubt about it: the King meant every word that he said. But what was the Replica supposed to do about it? He tugged at the hood of his coat and peered at the mansion's front door. Even with Marluxia and Larxene gone, that didn't mean his troubles had reached their end. What about the rest of the Organization? For all he knew, they could've wanted revenge for what he did to Vexen. It'd be stupid to lower his guard now, and was it fair to throw his burdens on Mickey's shoulders? It'd be easy enough to turn him down and hit the road again, but why backpedal at a time like this? He'd already convinced himself to accept Mickey's help. No point in turning back now.

Shoving his reservations aside, the Replica threw his arm forward, grasping Mickey's hand and shaking it. "I'm in. Just tell us what we need to do."

Mickey reached into his pocket, scooping out a weird, blue star. "My old Master's been wantin' to meet ya for a while, so I was thinkin' we could start with his tower." A Master… huh, so even the great King Mickey had a boss, eh? And that same Master wanted to see him, too? As if the circumstances weren't weird enough already.

Shutting his eyes, the Replica folded his arms and hummed. "What do you think, Naminé?"

She glanced at the mansion, gripping the top of the fence. "Well, I'd hate to leave the Banks without at least saying goodbye…"

"Yeah…" The Replica slumped, gazing at his feet. "And what am I supposed to say to Mr. Banks?"

The answer came with the sound of a screech and rapid thumping from inside the mansion. Emerging in the doorway was none other than Mr. Banks, pressing one hand into the door's frame and standing bent over with his hat sitting lopsided on his head.

"I say, you scoundrels, not another move or else I'll—" He stopped, glancing left and right. A second later, then he slid back against the doorway. "Ah, are those thugs gone, then?" Well, better late than never. Now the Replica'd just have to keep his fingers crossed that Banks would hear him out.

So, with that in mind, he moved to the bottom of the steps, leaning forward with a smirk. "Yep, it's all taken care of. Those punks are history."

"But how? Surely you didn't—" Mr. Banks paused, straightening his hat. "Well, ah, then again, you already saved me once before. I suppose that, once again, I owe you my gratitude, boy. I can't begin to imagine how you did it."

He cracked his knuckles. "Oh, I got a few tricks up my sleeves."

"You'll have to tell me all about those tricks, then, once we get back inside." Mr. Banks gestured to the door. "Now, come on. It's awfully cold, and there's quite a bit to discuss."

The Replica shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't."

"You can't?" Mr. Banks eyes bulged, threatening to pop from their sockets. "What are you talking about, boy?"

He slung his arm over the fence. "Don't get me wrong. I'm really grateful for what you've done for us, but I just don't think banking's my style."

"What?!" Mr. Banks' chest inflated, and his face turned as red as a raspberry. "Now, see here! I've been very generous—far more generous than most men of my stature, and this is what you thank me with?"

Naminé stepped forward, both hands raised. "Please, sir, it's not that we don't appreciate your help. You and your family have been so kind to us and so patient... It's just that we found somebody who can set us on the right course."

The Replica nodded. "And that's why we gotta say goodbye..."

"The right course." Mr. Banks scoffed. "But where will you go? And just who _is_ this 'somebody'?"

Looking down at Mickey, the Replica let out a near inaudible laugh. "Well, he's kind of—"

Before he could finish, Jane burst through the door. "Look, father! It's a giant mouse!" Annnd there went any chance of maintaining the World Order. Off to the side, the Replica noticed Mary's eyes narrow by a hair. Not that he could really blame her.

"A giant mouse?" Mr. Banks wheezed, hunching over and staring straight down the steps. "Of all the absurd—" Once his eyes landed on Mickey, he stopped abruptly, doubling back with his mouth ajar.

And Mickey, as upbeat as ever, responded with a wave and said, "Hiya, Mr. Banks!"

"I can't—this isn't—" With a loud _THUMP,_ Mr. Banks fell backwards, going out like a light. Both Jane and Michael crouched next to him, and Mary groaned, stepping out in front of the King.

"Jane, Michael, please bring your father inside. And don't say one word about what you saw."

"But how come there's a mouse outside?" said Michael with a huff. "Is this another one of your magic tricks?"

"Not another word, Michael. Now hurry along. Spit spot!"

While the two children pulled their father inside, Mickey's whole body drooped. Rubbing the tip of his nose, he nudged the sidewalk with the toe of his shoe. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Mary. I didn't mean to scare the fella."

She pressed a hand on his back, leaning over his shoulder. "Oh, it's quite all right. Mr. Banks is simply a realist—the very idea of talking animals is a bit much for him to comprehend."

"So, what now?" said the Replica. "I feel kinda bad bailing like this…"

"You have nothing to feel sorry for. By all means, go with Mickey, and I'll gladly explain the situation once you've left."

"And you're sure that's okay? I don't want to leave a bad impression…"

"But why would you? You stood valiantly against two ruffians in order to defend their home. They may not understand the whys or hows, but I'm certain that they will respect your decision in time."

"Besides," said Mickey, "nothing's stopping ya from visiting later!"

Mary nodded. "I'll tell them that you've gone away for a while—to ensure that no more harm befalls their family and to find your proper place in the world."

"To find my place…" The Replica laughed, draping his arm over the fence. "Well, it's not too big of a stretch. I mean, I've still gotta find my own identity, and that's been one heck of an uphill battle."

"Well, now you've got someone to help ya climb that hill! And since I don't know Riku, I'll be lookin' at ya with a fresh set of eyes."

Well, he had a point there. While the Replica hated to think it—after all, he knew Donald and Goofy must've missed their King like crazy—the fact that they'd never caught up at least gave the Replica an edge. Whatever Mickey knew about Riku must've been vague at best. That he was a Keybearer, that he traveled with Donald and Goofy, and… probably not much else. Still, just to be safe, he had to be sure of one last thing.

"And you don't mind if Naminé tags along? I'm not going anywhere without her."

Mickey jumped up, bunching his hands into fists. "And I wouldn't have it any other way! I'd have to be really selfish to try and tear you two apart, especially when I wanna be her friend, too."

"You do?" Naminé gasped. "So it doesn't bother you that I'm—"

"It doesn't matter! I can already tell you've got a good heart, and that's what really counts."

"He's right." The Replica pushed away from the fence, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "C'mon, I've already gushed about you a million times, and you're still worried about this?"

"But I don't have a…" She bit her lip, then sighed. "No, that's not important right now." Turning to Mickey, she got down on her knees. "Your Majesty, I'd be honored to be your friend. I just don't know where I'd start. After all, you're a _King._ "

Mickey patted her on the back. "Aw, you don't have to do anything special. You don't even have to think of me as a King! Just take it one step at a time, and I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Well, I'll do my best." She stood back up, glancing from the mansion to Mary. "So… I guess this is it, then?"

"Well, I should think that meeting with Yen Sid is a matter of far more urgency than staying here." Mary paused, moving over to the Replica. "I know it will be difficult, but _please_ try to behave yourselves."

"But where's the fun in that?" he said with a wink, and in return, she gave him a dry, deadpan look.

"Honestly, you're just as bad as Mickey. If it weren't for Naminé, I'd be sorely worried for you both, given your penchant for trouble."

Naminé beamed, weaving her fingers together. "Well, I don't think it's so bad. It's just a part of who they are."

"Yes, yes… And I suppose it's a mildly endearing. Still, you could stand to show a bit more decorum."

"Well, if it's decorum you're worried about, I'm sure Yen Sid'll be able to teach him a few tricks." Mickey tapped his chin, tipping his head to the left. "'Course, there's a lot more to bein' a good Keybearer than just bein' polite."

"And I'm confident that you and Yen Sid will show him all he needs to know." She turned halfway toward the stairs, then stopped, eying Mickey once more. "Ah, but before you go, please tell Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather that I'd love to join them for tea one of these days."

Mickey gave a salute and a wink. "I'll tell 'em as soon as we get back!" With a promise made, he peeked at the star-shaped stone in his hand. "So, are ya ready to blast off?"

"Blast off? With what?" The Replica arched his brow. "I don't know if you've noticed, but neither of us have a Gummi Ship."

"Maybe not, but we _do_ have this." He got up on his tip toes again, holding up the stone. "It might not look like much, but this Star Shard can take ya anywhere ya wanna go!"

"Huh, guess that explains your crash landing." He leaned over the stone, poking it twice. "But are you sure it's safe? That one little rock's gonna have to carry _three_ of us."

"Well, it might be a bumpy ride, but it's still a lot safer than usin' the darkness to travel."

…Ouch. And to think this whole time, they'd been hopping through corridors. Had Mickey even stopped to consider that? The Replica swallowed a lump in his throat. If the Star Shard really was as safe as Mickey claimed, then maybe it was worth a change of pace. Naminé had already grabbed one of Mickey's shoulders, so what did he really have to lose? Taking a deep breath, the Replica reached for Mickey's other shoulder, shooting one final look at Mary.

She said nothing. All she did was brush her hands against the air, as if to say, 'Go on now.'

She was right, of course. Now wasn't a time for drawn-out goodbyes. It was a time to move forward and embrace light glimmering over the horizon. Marluxia was gone, opening the door to a new and brighter path. One shining with hope instead of fear. After four months of struggles, it was time to get back on track. They'd have to be crazy to turn back now.

So the Replica shut his mouth, holding back the words that threatened to pour out like a stream. His lips curled up, and he nodded his head, giving Mary a silent wave. Mickey and Naminé followed suit and, once Mary turned the other way, Mickey hoisted the Star Shard high over his head, and a bright, white flash drowned out their surroundings. With an abrupt jerk, the Replica, Mickey, and Naminé flew high into the sky, leaving behind the streets of Cherry Tree Lane and soaring above the stars.

**x.x.x**

Raindrops crashed over the rooftops like a barrage of bullets. A dull buzzing sound droned all around. The sour stench of oil lingered down below, and for the first time in months, he turned to the sky and caught a glimpse of a shining, heart-shaped moon. Gripping his chest, Marluxia stood with a hunch, covering his mouth to contain a cough. Jagged tears marred his once pristine leather coat. His muscles throbbed, and sweat trickled down his neck. Disgraceful, but that hardly mattered. After all, the circumstances could have been far worse.

And speaking of worse, Larxene stomped across the rooftop, slamming her fist against one of the flickering monitors. "I cannot believe you _did_ that! Since when were you a coward, Marluxia?"

"It's called self-preservation, Larxene. Surely you've heard of it." He straightened his back and smoothed out his hair. "I was not about to have our lives snuffed out by that mouse—not when there is still so much to accomplish."

"So now what?" She sneered, crossing her arms and leaning into the sign. "We _could_ try and grab the brat while that mouse isn't looking, but then we'd wind up back where we started."

"Indeed, and I doubt it would be a simple endeavor." No, the mouse seemed far too sentimental to throw the Replica to the wayside. If anything, their encounter would only push the mouse to stay by his side, thus thwarting any feasible chance of obtaining him for themselves. "For now, we must consider the Replica a lost cause. On his own, we could have obtained him, but that mouse is far too powerful an ally. It would be suicide to proceed as we are."

"But you've got a better plan, don't you?" Her lips curled into a grin fit to rival the slyest fox.

"Indeed. We've come too far to surrender… No, we merely need to alter our course." He strode to the building's edge, fixing his eyes on the moon. A grin slithered across his lips, and he let out a dry chuckle. "The Replica may be a lost cause, but he is not the only Keybearer out there. We need only find someone more… naïve, impressionable, and I know just where to start…"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **


	34. Sorcerers, Suspicions, and Schemes

_WHAM!_

With the speed of a rocket, the Replica slammed into the dirt. Dust floated up his nose, and he broke into a coughing fit, spitting out blades of grass and clumps of soil. When Mickey said they'd have a bumpy ride, he sure wasn't kidding around. Still, after that last beating, this crash landing felt like a slap on the wrist from Tinker Bell. Not that she was tame by any means.

Cracking his eyes open, the Replica pushed away from the ground and brushed the dirt off his sleeves and chest. Mickey and Naminé sat just a couple feet away, rubbing their eyes and groaning. With a half-smile lining his lips, the Replica waltzed right up to the two, pulling them back on their feet. At first, Mickey wobbled a bit. His eyes rolled around and around until he seized his head in both hands, and he whacked some dirt out of his ears. Like the Replica, he spat out a few grass blades. Then, once he wiped off his jacket, he flipped around, gesturing up ahead.

"Well, fellas, here we are! Welcome to the Mysterious Tower!"

A short flight of yellow steps led up to the base of the tower. A pair of smooth pillars lined a set of wooden doors, one marked with a golden star and the other with a crescent moon. The tower itself snaked and zigzagged so high that the Replica took three steps back before craning his neck, and even then, he couldn't see the top. This wasn't your ordinary tower, either. Sure, it started straight at the bottom, but about twenty feet up, it bent to the right, then the left, zigzagging all the way up to the sky. Tons of wooden windows wound around its exterior, each one hidden behind a set of wooden shutters. A couple smaller towers poked out of the sides at odd angles, each one topped with a green roof. Overall, the place looked like something you'd see in an abstract painting. How it stayed standing was anyone's guess.

Sliding one hand beneath his chin, he climbed onto the bottom step, scanning the rest of his surroundings. A deep blue filled the sky above, broken only by clusters of twinkling, white stars. A wall of bright orange clouds swept across the horizon, like giant, radioactive pillows. Small clumps of fir trees dotted the island's edge, with empty space in place of an ocean. Tilting her head, Naminé toddled to the cliff side, looked down, and jumped back, slapping a hand over her lips.

"There's nothing down there but clouds… What kind of world is this, Your Majesty?"

"A secret one!" He placed a finger to his lips, waving for Naminé to come closer. Nodding, she scurried over to the stairs, and Mickey continued at a whisper. "See, Yen Sid used to be a Keyblade Master, so he's been tryin' his best to keep this place hidden from the forces of darkness. Especially after what happened to…" He frowned, blowing out a tiny sigh. "Well, anyway, you won't have to worry about the Organization here. If they tried to follow ya, he could just use his magic to send 'em away!"

"Is he really that strong?" said the Replica.

Chuckling, Mickey shoved the doors wide open. "Just wait 'til ya see what's inside."

One step through the door, and the tower exploded in size, shifting from a cramped, narrow tube to a broad, open stairwell. Cobblestones circled the edge of the floor. Golden pillars ran along the brown, stone walls. Two blue statues resembling pointed hats glowed with dim, blue stars and crescents. But perhaps most impressive of all was the spiraling, blue staircase coiling along the walls and shooting high over their heads. Bringing a hand above his eyes, he tried following the stairs, but they stretched on and on with no end.

He heard a whistle and whirled around, spotting Mickey at the edge of the stairs. With a silent nod, he moved across the room, hopping onto the very first step.

"So how far do we have to go?" he said, trailing his left hand along the wall. "This place looks like it goes on _forever._ "

"Yup! And that's 'cause Yen Sid's magic can bend space around. If he wanted to, he could turn this whole tower into a great big labyrinth!"

The Replica stopped, running his hand down his face. "Great, so we're gonna have to go through a _maze?_ You should've said that sooner!"

"Aw, don't worry! You'll be safe as long as ya stick with me!"

After skipping up a few more steps, Mickey came to an abrupt halt. And why? Well, it probably had something to do with the glimmering, blue blob floating in their path. It pulsated, swirled, and stretched, rimmed with a dim green glow and clumps of black smog. Looking up at this blob, Mickey gigged and stuck his hand through. As his arm disappeared, the Replica leaped back.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing?!"

Mickey covered his mouth with his remaining hand, muffling another laugh. "It's okay! This portal won't hurt ya." As if to prove his point, he hopped inside, disappearing completely for a moment. Then, just as the Replica started to move, his head popped back out, and he winked. "See? It's just like any other door."

"…Huh, how 'bout that?" The Replica cracked a half-smile, casting a glance back at Naminé. "Guess we've got nothing to lose."

"Mm, I think we can trust him. He knows this place a lot better than we do." Just as the Replica started to move, she slipped past him, squeezing through the portal with a smile. Once she vanished, the Replica shrugged and dived in after her, tumbling out onto another flight of stairs.

Plain, brick walls surrounded them. Glowing bubbles bobbed over their heads. The stairs widened, and two sets of rails crawled up the sides, standing about three feet high. Grabbing onto the rail, the Replica peered over the edge, rubbing his eyes when he saw a blanket of soft, yellow clouds. Behind him, that small, blue portal swelled into a swirling ball of green light, and in the distance, he saw a floating ring of stairs, shaped like the letter C.

His eyes wandered higher and higher, and he spotted another chunk of stairs, painted orange. His gaze drifted further and further. At the very top, where a ceiling might hang, he spotted a bright, glowing sphere surrounded by swirling blue clouds.

Turning to Mickey, he clapped his hands and smirked. "Okay, you've convinced me. This Master of yours is something else…"

Naminé fixed her eyes on the ceiling, then peered down at the clouds. One of the bubbles bumped into her cheek, popping on the spot, and she scooted away from the rail. "You know, it's kind of beautiful. Just look at all the different colors…"

"Ha, maybe you should make a quick sketch," said the Replica.

Mickey stopped walking and twirled around. "Oh! So you're an artist?"

"Well, I do like to draw." She pulled out her sketchbook, brushing her hand over the front cover. "It's how I've kept track of Riku's memories—all I have to do is sketch, and I can reconnect the chains in his heart."

"So that's what happened to him..." Mickey turned back around. "Welp, I guess we'd better hurry up! Yen Sid'll wanna know all about this!"

Following Mickey's lead, the Replica and Naminé continued up the stairs, going around and around until they finally hit a dead end. The stairs cut off at the foot of a blue, wood door marked with a golden star. Just as the Replica reached for the handle, a deep, booming voice echoed overhead.

_Mickey, you should have told me that you had returned._

The Replica jumped. His eyes darted all around the room, but aside from the bubbles and empty space, he saw nothing unusual. There were no Heartless, no figures in black, just Mickey and Naminé, which left only one option.

"Are you Yen Sid…?"

_Indeed. And you must be the Replica… It is good to see that you have made it here safely. And you as well, Naminé._

Rubbing the back of his neck, Mickey looked to the ceiling. "Say, do ya think you could give us a lift?"

_Of course, but I will need you to hold still for a moment._

Well, that seemed easy enough. Stepping away from the door, the Replica stopped wedged himself between his friends and awaited Yen Sid's next move. At first, nothing happened. Then, without warning, the air flashed bright blue, and the Replica threw his hands over his eyes. Tiny stars and crescents bounced and swayed, and he felt his feet pulling away from the steps. It started off as a gentle tug, but then, with a sharp yank, he and the others sprung off like fireworks. They flew for what seemed like an eternity, the air beating against their skin. Then, just when he thought the trip would never end, his feet crashed into solid ground, and he stumbled forward, throwing out his arms to stay balanced.

The light faded, revealing a small, dark room with walls lined with bookshelves of all shapes and sizes. Some towered over the Replica's head, tall and narrow. Others stretched along the walls, crammed with books from end to end. Unpainted pots of various sizes sat beneath a few of the shelves, and across the room, he noticed several windows shaped like stars and moons. The orange glow of a skull-shaped candle illuminated the area and cast deep shadows across the floor. Squinting, the Replica looked around, trying to pinpoint Yen Sid, when a set of piercing, black eyes made him freeze.

There, at a long, wood table, sat a man clad in loose, blue robes and a pointed hat. And, like everything else in the tower, his hat bore crescents and stars. A bushy, grey beard hid the bottom of his face, and two equally grey eyebrows only amplified his gaze. Gulping, the Replica tore his feet from the floor and inched over to the table's edge. No point in getting cold feet when they'd already come so far.

The old man chuckled. "Calm yourself. There is no reason to fear."

The Replica looked to the side, placing his hand against his neck. "Sorry… Guess I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Well, you have had a long journey. And, judging by your wounds, quite an arduous one as well." He stroked his beard, then waved both of his hands. Three armchairs popped out of the floor in a flash of stars. "Here, have a seat, if you'd like. You look as though you could use a bit of rest."

"Thank you, sir." Naminé slid down into the chair on the right, setting her sketchbook in her lap. Mickey followed suit, standing on his tiptoes and hoisting himself on the far left seat. With his friends all settled in, the Replica plopped down in the middle, leaning back and folding his arms.

A few seconds in silence passed before Yen Sid spoke up again. "Now then, what happened? I doubt that burn is a Heartless' doing."

The Replica shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. "Blame Larxene."

"Larxene? Ah, she must be one of the Nobodies pursuing you."

"Yeah, her and Marluxia." He sneered, gripping at his sleeves. "But they're toast. The King and I made sure of that."

"Ah, well done. Then I suppose that makes two of their members successfully eliminated."

"Make that four." The Replica grinned. "I wiped out Vexen before I went rogue, and Sora bailed the same time that I did."

He cracked a wry smile. "So my suspicions were correct…"

Suspicions, huh? The Replica snorted, watching Yen Sid approach a star-shaped window. "So what do you want from me? Don't you think we should get to the point?"

He peered over his shoulder. "Of course. Simply put, you are an enigma, an artificial Keyblade wielder created by enemies of the light. Though you have rebelled, your former alliance with the Organization may play an integral part in thwarting their plans."

The Replica grimaced, gripping is sleeves even tighter than before. "So, what? You plan to use me, too?"

Yen Sid shook his head, his expression eerily calm. "It is your choice whether you join us or not. All I truly seek is information. What became of Riku, what the Organization has planned… Whatever you can provide will surely aid us in our struggle."

He shut his eyes, sighing through his nose. Okay, so maybe he'd jumped to conclusions. If Yen Sid really was Mickey's master, then why keep him out of the loop? Tapping his fingers against his thighs, he peered up at the ceiling. Where was he even supposed to start?

While he tried to sort out the right words, Naminé broke the silence. "Well, before we get too far, I should probably tell you what I am."

"Oh?"

She nodded, squeezing her sketchbook's spiral binding. "I'm a witch with the power over people's memories… I can take apart the chains within people's hearts, rearrange their memories, or even insert new ones in their place."

"Yeah…" The Replica slouched, breathing in, then out. "The Organization forced her to fill my head with fake memories, and for the longest time, I thought I _was_ Riku…"

"Such power…" Yen Sid swiveled around, clasping his hands behind his back. "And yet it's clear that the illusion has since shattered."

Naminé sank down in her chair. "Yes, but I didn't have the courage to tell him until it was too late..."

"Naminé—" The Replica reached for her shoulder, but she shook her head.

"No, it's all right. He deserves to know." She paused. "You see, I'm also the reason that Riku's gone missing."

"What?!" Mickey's head hit the back of his seat, and it toppled backwards. Fortunately, a starry glow wrapped around it and steadied the chair before it hit the floor. "But I don't understand! You don't look like you'd hurt anybody."

Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "But I have, and Riku suffered more than anyone. Thanks to me, all his memories got torn apart."

"That is troubling," said Yen Sid. "And what prompted you to tamper his heart?"

"…That's my fault," said the Replica. "Long story short, Riku and I fought, I kept pushing his buttons, and he snapped. His darkness went haywire, and if Naminé hadn't stepped in, I probably would've died…"

Mickey's eyes flew wide open. "W-wait a second! What's this about darkness?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Riku's been using the darkness for a while now. I just pushed him over the edge…"

"I see… This does not bode well. If what you say is true, and Riku has opened his heart to the darkness, then there is a chance that history may repeat itself…"

History? The Replica slid forward. "Wait, you mean this has happened before?"

"Yes. And it all began a very long time ago, when I was still but a Keyblade apprentice…"

He waved his hands, filling the air with clouds of puffy smoke. The smoke drifted over the tabletop and down to the floor. It rose, twisted, and spread throughout the room, which bulged and stretched like taffy. The star and moon windows popped out of sight, as did the table, the candle, the shelves, and the pots. Streaks of sunlight shone into the room through round, stained glass windows. The chairs grew to towering, wood thrones. Golden arches glittered along snow white walls.

But that wasn't all. At the far end of the room, two figures appeared, standing in the reflection cast by sunlight. Flinging himself out of his throne, the Replica approached the strangers, but he only made it a few feet before Yen Sid stepped in his way.

"Watch and listen…"

Upon closer inspection, the two figures looked like young boys. One had tanned skin and silver hair that reached a few inches past his shoulders. He wore a black vest, baggy black pants, knee-high boots, and a white button-up top. The other boy donned a white robe and tan hakama. He kept his black hair fixed into topknot, save for one wavy black strand that fell over the right side of his face. For a moment, the silver-haired boy turned towards the Replica, his eyes shining bright yellow. He didn't say a word. In fact, he soon looked away, turning his focus back to his friend.

"Eraqus, I assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Eraqus clenched his fists. "Have you forgotten the Master's warnings?"

The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Of course not. We must wear our armor to shield ourselves from the darkness' grasp… Or so he claims."

"Then you should know better than to forgo that protection. I don't want to see you lost to the darkness, so _please_ be reasonable, Xehanort!"

Sighing, Xehanort slapped a hand down on Eraqus shoulder. "You worry too much. Have you never wondered why it is we fear the dark? Something so natural, yet we cast it aside, shouldering half of who we are…"

"There's something about this guy that seems… familiar," said the Replica. The yellow eyes. Tanned skin. Light hair. The way he went on about darkness… Other than his age, this guy was the spitting image of Ansem. Was there some kind of connection between them?

Eraqus averted his eyes, heaving a tremendous sigh. "I still think you're being careless."

"Perhaps he is," said another voice, "but it is natural to question the unknown."

Eraqus' whipped towards the sound of the voice. "Ah, Yen Sid! It's good to see you again."

A new figure climbed up a nearby staircase, clad in a familiar pointed hat. The same blue robes covered the young man's body, but instead of a bushy, grey beard, a sorter, black beard lined his face. Yet even without the wrinkles and other signs of aging, this younger Yen Sid was unmistakable, thanks to those beady black eyes. Once he approached the two boys, he squeezed his way between them, becoming a human barrier.

"Now then," said Eraqus, "perhaps you can help me talk some sense into Xehanort."

"I'm not here to choose sides, my friend."

"But surely—"

"Make no mistake. I certainly don't approve of his behavior, but one of us was bound to try it eventually."

"Precisely," said Xehanort. "And I assure you, it was well worth the personal risk."

The room darkened until it became black as pitch. Xehanort, Eraqus, and the young Yen Sid faded one by one, leaving an empty abyss in their place. Yen Sid's eyes narrowed slightly, but other than that, his face looked blank. Calm as ever. In sharp contrast, Mickey's lips bent into a frown, and he tugged at the tail of Yen Sid's robe.

"Gosh, you and Xehanort were…?"

"Yes, there was a time when we were friends, but that is a time far gone. Sad to say, darkness indeed claimed his heart, transforming my former friend into a monster."

He swept his hands through the air, and a new figure formed in a snap of purple smog. He was an elderly man, standing with a hunch, his face lined with wrinkles, and his head completely bald. A small, silver beard clung to his chin, and his eyes were as yellow as the young boy from before. That wasn't what really stood out, though. No… This old geezer wore a long-sleeved black jacket that ran down to his ankles. Elbow-length black white covered his hands. Black pants and black boots, a white, buttoned top—all he needed was the Heartless emblem and some buttons undone to show his chest, and he'd be a dead-ringer for Ansem. There was no way this was a coincidence.

The Replica walked up to the image, circling it like a shark. His lips thinned to a straight line, and he stopped, slapping a hand on his hip. "So, let me get this straight. You think Riku's gonna end up like this geezer?"

"There is a chance, if nothing else. After all, darkness is a terrifying force, and Xehanort is not its only victim." Yen Sid snapped his fingers, and another figure appeared in a flash of golden light. He towered over Xehanort, standing straight and firm, with broad shoulders and a muscular physique. He wore a grey, skin-tight top with two pink straps crossed over his chest. An armored pad covered his left shoulder, stretched over his arm, and formed a silver fingerless gauntlet. Light brown hakama hung over his wore gold, armored boots, and… wait. This wasn't right. Stepping away from Xehanort, the Replica dashed over to the other figure, stood up straight, and looked him in the eye…

Blue eyes. Brown hair with bangs parted on each side of his face. It was…

He was…

"No!" The Replica spun around, knees wobbling and fists clenched tight. "This has to be a joke. Please, tell me you're just—"

"Are you saying you know this young man?"

"I…" He bit his tongue, pulling his arms around his chest. "…Nevermind. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Hmm…" Yen Sid turned to Naminé. "Care to explain? You _are_ the one who created his memories…"

She turned her back on the others and hung her head. "I… Riku knew him. It was a long time ago—when he was just a little kid. Together they talked about the outside world, and then he let Riku hold his Keyblade."

"…The Rite of Inheritance." Yen Sid's brow furrowed, and he shut his eyes. "To think that Terra's successor would suffer a similar fate…"

"Hey!" The Replica snapped forward, teeth bared. "You don't know that. And besides, you still haven't explained what happened to him." And yet, when he really thought about it, when he thought of Xemnas, and how he looked so similar to Terra—

No. He couldn't jump to conclusions just yet.

Yen Sid took a deep breath, shutting his eyes and folding his arms. "I fear that fate has not been kind to Terra. While I can only speculate, I believe he fell victim to manipulation. He carried a deep darkness within his heart, a power that he struggled to suppress, which cost him the Mark of Mastery. I have no doubt that this left him vulnerable and distraught. And Xehanort, ever the opportunist, likely fueled that darkness until the time came when he could no longer suppress its might…"

Black wisps trailed up Terra's legs, his arms, and his chest. It ate away at his skin, his hair, his armor, and his eyes, covering him inch by inch. Try as he might, the Replica couldn't look away. His head refused to budge, his eyes refused to shut, and his body grew numb. Was this really Terra's fate? And after all that time, after promising they'd cross paths again, had he vanished for good? He wanted to ask, but his lips refused to move. He was frozen, a statue, watching without a sound.

Once darkness covered Terra from head to toe, it drifted apart, shrinking and melting and disappearing without a sound. Xehanort's body vanished as well, and in a flash of stars, the room returned to its former state. The shelves, the pots, the windows, the chairs, and the table reappeared as if they'd never left, and the Replica fell backwards into his seat, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"You see, this is why I fear for Riku's future. If his darkness was potent enough to send him on a rampage, then we may already be too late…"

"No…" The Replica opened and closed his fists. His hands quivered. Fire sparked within his chest. Lightning rocketed down his spine, and he slammed his feet down on the ground. "Look, you don't know Riku the way that I do. And I'm not just saying that because I'm his replica. Believe it or not, he saved my life once, treated me like an equal, and put up with all my stupid stunts when he could've just turned away. So if you think you can start dissing him, then you're gonna have to deal with me."

Yen Sid reached for his chin, but said nothing, and words continued flowing out of the Replica's mouth like water bursting through a broken dam.

"Yeah, he used darkness, but here's the thing. Riku had total control over it up until I screwed things up. Heck, we once teamed up against a Heartless, and he was able to cut it down without breaking a sweat. Every slash, every hit… it was all calculated. Intentional. He used that darkness like you'd use any other weapon, and it worked!"

"But just because it starts out that way doesn't mean it's safe. Once ya start gettin' cozy with the darkness, you can start losin' yourself, and—"

"That's only if you rely on it, and Riku didn't. Nah, he still used your standard elemental spells. The darkness was just an ace in his pocket—something he saved until the very end." He raised his index finger, locking eyes with Yen Sid. "And that's not all. I remember Ansem trying to take over his body, and if my memory's even _close_ to the truth, then Riku kicked that lousy, darkness-brained creep to the curb."

Once he'd made his case, the Replica flopped back in his seat, leaning back and crossing his legs. About a minute passed in absolute silence. Yen Sid continued to stroke his beard, Naminé stared blankly at her sketchbook, and Mickey twiddled his thumbs, occasionally looking at the ceiling. He peered at the Replica a couple of times, though he couldn't begin to guess why. He opened his mouth, then shut it, and after another minute passed, the King dropped to the floor and zipped over to Yen Sid's desk.

"You know, I think we oughta give him a chance!"

"Hmm... Is that so?"

Mickey nodded, his expression firm. "I don't think anybody who cares that much would end up like Xehanort. He might be usin' a little darkness, but it sounds like he's still got a real strong light inside."

"True. Xehanort is a man without sympathy, far too obsessed with his own needs to reach out and aid another."

"Yup! And if Riku he was able to fight off his Heartless, then—"

The Replica blinked. "Wait, I never said anything about a Heartless."

"Xehanort's Heartless. You know him as Ansem. It's a long, complicated tale." Great. So Ansem _was_ Xehanort. But why the heck would he change his name?

He half expected an explanation, but instead, Yen Sid merely smiled, changing the subject in an instant. "You make a compelling argument, Replica. I admit, my views toward darkness are skewed by Xehanort's past transgressions, yet unlike my late friend Eraqus, I am not so blind as to cast your experiences aside. Darkness is a part of every heart, yours, mine, and Mickey's alike. What's more, I can tell that Riku means a great deal to you, and it would be foolish of me to ignore your feelings."

"So you changed your mind?"

"At the very least, I can see the potential. Perhaps it as you've said and Riku holds the strength to conquer his darkness. With his heart still in tatters, it is difficult to say, but I suppose a little optimism never hurt." He briefly looked out the window, then leaned over his desk. "But for now, there are more pressing matters to attend to, like the Organization and its goals…"

The Replica bristled. "They want Kingdom Hearts. That's Xemnas' master plan."

"Kingdom Hearts?!" Yen Sid's hands slammed down on the tabletop. "Please, continue…"

He nodded. "Basically, the Organization's been forcing Keybearers to free the hearts trapped inside the Heartless. Xemnas _says_ he's gonna use them to make all the Nobodies whole again, but I doubt that's what he really has in mind."

Mickey jumped back, calling his Keyblade with a gasp. "Then all the Heartless I've been fighting—"

"You've just been making their job easier."

"And there are five active Keybearers spread across the worlds… Six, once Riku awakens." Yen Sid tensed. His shoulders hunched. A thick crease formed along his brow, and he took a slow, deep breath. "Replica, I thank you for sharing your knowledge, but I fear that this news paints an even grimmer picture than I had imagined…"

"But there's gotta be a way to stop 'em!" said Mickey. "The Replica used to work with 'em. Maybe he can show us how to get to their base, and then we can—"

"No! You can't," said Naminé. "The Organization's too strong. If you went to their castle, you'd be walking straight into a trap."

"But I—" He looked down at his Keyblade, drooping like a wilting flower. "We can't just let 'em get away with this…"

"But our options are severely limited, and with so many Keyblades active at once, there is no doubt that they _will_ complete Kingdom Hearts, assuming they haven't already…"

Exactly. Almost a year had passed since the Replica's creation, and before Riku went down, there were still two Keyblades sending out hearts on a silver platter. If what Yen Sid said was true and there were five wielders now, then what did that mean for Kingdom Hearts? No doubt the Organization was busy spreading Heartless like seeds across a field of worlds. Every Heartless slain by the Keyblade only added more fuel to the fire, and over the past four months, the Replica had slain _plenty,_ Pureblood and Emblem alike.

Sure, five Keybearers at least meant they had a chance to fight back, but what if the Organization expected that? Sora's Heartless had already infiltrated their base before, and then the Replica had to go and off Vexen. Without a plan, they'd just be rushing in blind, and with Riku still recovering, it wasn't like they could all talk things out. When they really got down to it, they needed more time.

Time, when they'd only hastened the process. If only there was some way to make it all _stop…_

"Wait." A light blinked on inside the Replica's head, and he stood up, slapping his hands together. "I got it!"

"Huh?" said Mickey. "Ya mean ya got a plan?"

"I think so, but if we're gonna make it work, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Intriguing… And just what sort of plan do you have in mind?"

"Ha, that's easy," said the Replica. "If the Organization's collecting hearts, we should stop using our Keyblades and pick up new weapons. It won't work as a permanent solution, but if we can get everyone to chip in, we can at least buy ourselves some more time."

"…And if it works, that'd give me time to finish restoring Riku's memories."

"And it'd give us time to work on our next plan!" Mickey grinned. "Whaddaya think, Yen Sid?"

"Hmm… So long as you continue sealing the Keyholes, I suppose it could suffice. The question is, how do you plan to reach those other Keybearers? There is still Kairi, Aqua, and our mysterious fifth wielder to consider."

The Replica snapped his fingers, and a corridor burst up from the floor. "Well, if it's Kairi you're worried about, I can go talk to her right now."

"And you would use darkness to travel?"

"Hey, don't worry about it." He tugged on one of his sleeves. "As long as I've got this coat, the darkness can't even scratch me."

"Mm, in that case, allow me to mend the damage." With a flick of Yen Sid's hands, the fabric surrounding the hole pulled together, fusing to a smooth, leather surface, save for a narrow strip where the zipper broke. The metal teeth above and below the hole stretched down, melting together until the zipper returned to its former glory. All the scratches, the burns, and the tears disappeared, leaving his coat good as new.

Sheesh, was there anything that guy's magic couldn't do? Whistling, the Replica gave him a thumbs-up. "Thanks. I almost forgot about that stupid hole." He took a step towards the corridor, then stopped. "Can you guys keep an eye on Naminé while I'm gone?"

"But of course. Between myself and the three fairies, I am certain that no harm will befall her."

"But I'd better start lookin' for Aqua soon…" Mickey tapped his chin. "Say, do ya think you could use your magic to find her?"

"It should be simple in theory, provided her Star Shard hasn't catapulted her beyond my reach…"

"Well, while you guys work that out, I think I'd better get moving." The Replica stuck one foot into the corridor, then froze when he felt someone grab his sleeve. And when he turned around, sure enough, he found Naminé, her eyes wide with worry.

"Are you sure this is safe? If you go to the mansion, DiZ might find you…"

"And if he does, I'll take care of it. Have a little faith."

"…All right, I will. Just hurry back, okay?"

"Hey, with luck, I'll be back before you know it." Grinning, he turned to face the darkness and finally stepped inside. Soon, he felt his feet sink into a soft bed of grass, emerging beneath a blanket of stars. A chorus of chirping crickets sang all around him, and past the rows of stone pillars, he saw the mansion towering like a fortress, cloaked in the shadow of night.

**x.x.x**

Buzzing and crackling kept blaring in his ears. Red veins crawled up along the sides of the clock tower, flashing on and off. White, whip-like arms lashed at Riku's sides, forcing him into a skid across the bricks below. Glaring at one of the zipper-mouthed creatures, Riku threw his fist forward, blasting it with a ball of blue fire. It fizzled into smoke, leaving its buddy all alone. The remaining white creature twitched, brought its tiny hands up to the zipper on its face, and flipped backwards, vanishing without a trace.

Good riddance, he thought, as he sank down onto the stairs. He had enough trouble dealing with the Heartless and glitches. Why throw creepy spandex monsters into the mix?

Glowing red clouds swirled across the sky, further proof of how far the glitches had spread. Looking up at the clock tower, he cringed when the bells and the walls turned grey. Seconds later, the single, decorative clock face faded, replaced by four simple clocks, glowing pale yellow. The tower flickered back and forth. One moment the bells were there, the next they disappeared. One moment red circuits flashed along the walls, the next they faded from sight.

After watching in silence for five minutes straight, Riku moved away from the stairs and descended down the hill.

Kairi was right. He had to tell them soon, before the whole world crumbled around them.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	35. Princesses, Puppets, and Plans

It all sounded easy on paper. Just a short walk up the mansion's steps, a knock on the door, and with luck, he'd come face to face with Kairi. Then he could tell her everything.

In theory, anyway. Problem was, his last encounter with Kairi overlapped with Riku's collapse. Sure, she claimed she didn't blame him, and maybe she didn't. Maybe it was all in his head, a nagging voice telling him to turn back. That it was his fault. Why would she want to face him at all? Squeezing his eyes shut tight, the Replica whipped his head back and forth, trying to drown out the voice. It'd be fine. It was just a couple steps away…

A twig snapped, and he gritted his teeth. Briefly, he gazed up at the windows. One, to the far left, shone with a dim orange glimmer. White curtains swayed ever so slightly, and he saw a tall silhouette pass by. Judging by the long snout, it was probably Goofy. So, at the very least, somebody was awake. Turning away from the mansion, he noticed a large, box-like shape resting near an ivy-coated stone pillar. When he squinted, he made out a vague red tint. So the Gummi Ship was there, too…

Right. He could do this. All he had to do was knock. So why did his feet stick to the ground like glue? And why did a cold, tingling sensation grab hold of his chest? With a good, hard gulp, the Replica ripped his feet up off the ground and continued up the mansion's front steps. He took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and after about fifteen seconds of silent staring, bumped his fist on the door.

He kept his fingers crossed behind his back. At first, only silence greeted him. Then he heard a slow, low creak and a gasp.

"You—" A female voice. Kairi, no doubt. And she must've been surprised to see him. Cracking his eyes open, the Replica anticipated a scowl. A glare. Narrowed eyes, clenched fists. Instead, Kairi gawked at him, looking inside the door, biting her lip, and concealing her mouth with her hand. Her hair now reached her shoulders, and she wore a zip-up white jacket, fingerless gloves, purple pants, and white boots. If it weren't for her face and her necklace, he would've thought she was a total stranger.

At first, Kairi stood there fidgeting. Then, without warning, she shot forward, pushing him away from the door.

"You shouldn't be here! What if DiZ catches you?"

"Hey! Kairi, could you slow down for—"

The door slammed shut, and Kairi grabbed his wrist, dragging him over to the Gummi Ship. Once they stopped, she spun around, peering back at the mansion. Tugging at one of his sleeves, the Replica thought about slinking away. Maybe this wasn't his brightest idea after all, but given the odds, it'd be stupid to bail now. What mattered was that Kairi was there. She hadn't run off to some other world. Now all he just needed to talk.

Thankfully, Kairi broke the silence for him. When she turned to face him again, she gave a shaky laugh and pressed one hand against her shoulder. "Um… sorry about that."

"Nah, it's fine." Shrugging, he leaned sideways into the ship. "I know this is pretty sudden…"

" _Really_ sudden, but that's fine. I'm just glad that you're all right!"

"Huh?!" The Replica reared back, stumbling over his own feet. He threw one of his hands against one of the windows, holding his balance and promptly embarrassing himself in the process. "…Wait, so you were worried about me?"

Kairi huffed, and her hands slid down to her hips. "Of course I was! We haven't heard from you in months, and DiZ—" She paused, casting another glance at the mansion. "…Maybe we should take this somewhere else. Is that okay with you?"

He threw up his hands and shrugged again. "Hey, I'm not picky. You pick the place, and I'll follow."

Turning away from the ship, Kairi led the Replica across the grassy courtyard, pulling the gate wide open. They slipped beneath the treetops, wandered through the darkness of the woods, and eventually emerged along a brick-tiled path. Brown strips of tram tracks crawled across the nearly noiseless streets, but not a single cart buzzed by. Vacant stairs led to vacant walkways which stretched over the Replica's head. It was like a ghost town, made even eerier by the buzz of electric lanterns that flickered on and off.

Following Kairi's lead, the Replica wandered down the winding tracks, passing a billboard with a neon green border. Eventually, they stumbled upon the gaping mouth of a tunnel, marked with an enormous number four.

Kairi ducked into the tunnel, and the Replica followed suit. Together, they wandered down a steep stairway. The sound of their footsteps ricocheted off the narrow, brick walls. In place of the wide, sprawling streets, he found himself within a cramped, dark hall. A glowing green sign bore the numbers two and five, with one arrow pointing towards a stairway going up, and the other pointing to the down-facing steps. Both stairways split off into winding hallways, a manmade labyrinth with only the dim light of the signs to guide them. Tempting as it was to explore this underground maze, the Replica ignored the urge and seated himself on the bottom of the rising staircase. Grinning, Kairi flopped down next to him and rested her arms in her lap.

The Replica propped his chin up with one hand, fingers drumming against his knee. "So, what was that about DiZ?"

"…Right." Kairi winced, gazing off at the wall. Her hands clenched and unclenched, and her shoulders drooped. "You're not gonna be happy about this, but… he's after Naminé."

"What?!" The Replica pounded his fists against his knees. "What do you mean he's after Naminé?"

"He… he wants to capture her so he can force her to fix Riku's memories." Her fists started trembling, and her eyes squeezed shut. "And that's not all. Since he couldn't turn you into his puppet, he decided to make his _own_ replica, and he treats her just like a tool!"

The Replica's breathing staggered. It felt like an explosion just went off in his head. DiZ wanted to make _him_ a puppet? Made another copy? And a girl? Treated her like—

He clutched his head in both hands, fingers digging into his mop of silver hair. "I don't understand. What did DiZ want with me? And if he did make another replica, how come she's—"

"It's a long story." She paused, shaking her head. "DiZ originally wanted to reprogram you so that he could use you against the Organization. Since that didn't work, he moved on to plan B."

"Right, and he made his own little pawn." He spat out his words, drawing in a sharp breath. "How'd he manage to pull that off?"

"It's…" Her eyes snapped shut again, and she wrapped her fingers around her necklace. "He took data from Riku's memories—copied it onto his computer. But something went wrong. The data got corrupted, so this replica? She looks like me…"

"Heh, it figures. Always knew Real Thing had a—" He stopped himself, a grin appearing and disappearing in the blink of an eye. "…no, this isn't the time for stupid jokes."

"It's okay. I _was_ one of the only things he remembered, so…" A shaky giggle crept out of her, but then she sighed, draping her arms over her knees. "…But the thing is, Xion isn't like you. When I first met her, she was so quiet. So… blank."

"…Great, and I bet DiZ was all over that." He snorted and snickered, forcing a smirk. "I can't believe—"

"I know." Kairi placed a hand on top of his sleeve. "You have every right to be upset…"

He looked away. "…Tell me, Kairi. This replica… what's she like? Did DiZ brainwash her into being some mindless zombie?"

"No. Not at all." Her hand glided beneath her chin. "Xion's… well, she's a bit naïve, and sometimes she's a little hard on herself, but she's also really sweet—and dedicated, too! You should see how much time she's poured into her mission."

"But that mission… it's to capture Namine, isn't it?" It made perfect sense. Why go hunting her himself when DiZ had the perfect pawn at his disposal?

Kairi confirmed his suspicions with a nod, and the Replica felt something twist inside him. Clamping his jaw shut, he glued his eyes to the wall, but Kairi grabbed his cheek, forcing him to look her way.

"It's true. DiZ wants her to capture Naminé, but Xion doesn't know any better…"

"Right, because all she knows are the lies DiZ spoon feeds her." Just like the way he used to be. Just like when he thought he was Riku…

"Well, sort of," said Kairi. "Xion's had a lot of time to herself. She's gone out to other worlds, made new friends, and I've been trying my best to steer her away from him."

"Huh, and did it work?"

"I think so. Don't get me wrong, she's still searching, but it's only because she wants to help Riku. DiZ has nothing to do with it anymore."

The Replica scoffed. "Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that she's after us."

"Because it's the only path she knows." She grabbed his shoulder, and her face lit up like the rising sun. "But I bet if she met you two, she'd see that there's another way."

"I hope so. The last thing I want's to fight another replica, but if that's what it comes down to, I'm not holding back. Not even for her." To prove his point, he pulled out Naminé's charm, squeezing it until its points dug into his glove.

"That's right, your promise…" Kairi winced, and though it was slight, he could've sworn he saw her shudder. "To be honest, I promised Xion I'd help search for her, too..."

"What?!" The Replica choked out the word. "Kairi, how could you—"

"But I never planned to take her away.I just wanted to make sure she was safe. And you too… Riku."

"I—you don't have to…" He trailed off, fixing his eyes on the floor. She was just like the real Riku. Using his name, even when the truth stared her in the face. Was it out of pity or did she really care?

Whatever the reason, he owed her at least some explanation before he dropped the big bombshell over their heads.

"…Well, if it makes you feel any better, Naminé's trying to get Riku back on his feet." He threw the charm up and down, catching and tossing, catching and tossing. "You should see her, Kairi. Every day, she sits down with her sketchbook, drawing and drawing until her hands cramp up. We've been on the run for _months_ , but that hasn't stopped her for a minute." He could tell it was tearing her apart inside. That after all this time, she'd only made slight progress. Sure, she'd fixed a few vague details. Riku's fighting skills, a few snippets from his journey, but that barely scratched the surface. After all, so many links remained severed. Shattered chains floating in the abyss of his heart.

But she tried. She really, truly tried…

"I can tell." Kairi clasped her hand over his, looking straight into his eyes. It was a little unnerving, like a spotlight shone over him and he'd been shoved to center stage. The Replica felt his mouth run dry, and the urge to look away seized him for the millionth time. Naminé's charm landed in his lap, and he froze, waiting for her to continue. What else could he really do?

"…Actually, I just saw Riku yesterday, and he's doing a lot better now. He can fight again, and he's finally starting to remember things. Like our home…" The islands. Both Kairi and the Replica grimaced at once, and Kairi snapped her hand around her necklace.

"But it's not enough." The Replica struck his thigh. "And he's stuck inside a computer while the Organization keeps flooding the worlds with Heartless. While we're off fighting, he's—"

"He chose to stay behind."

"What?!" But that didn't make sense. Didn't he care about the rest of the worlds? There had to be some kind of catch. Some sort of reason.

"You have to understand. That simulation isn't just a program. It's a _world_ , full of people and places he cares about. And now that world's starting to fall apart."

"Hah. So Real Thing's trying to play the hero, huh? Guess I should've known."

"Mm, but I can't really blame him. I met his friends there, and you know, they actually remind me of you."

"…Do they know that they're programs?"

Kairi shook her head, lowering her gaze. She brought her hands together, squeezing them so tight that her knuckles turned white. "You know how I said that their world's falling apart? Well, that's because it's glitching. So, say you lived your whole life thinking your world was normal, but one day you wake up, and there's a Coliseum where there used to be a sandlot. Or an island instead of a beach…"

The Replica chuckled and rubbed his temple. "I'd feel like I was going crazy."

"And it doesn't end there." She leaned forward, holding her head up with both hands. "There's… been some bigger problems, too. It'd take forever to go into everything, but the scariest part was seeing one of Riku's new friends… flicker. Like a hologram, without even knowing why or how it was happening."

…Flickered. A sure sign of their artificiality. At that, the Replica's whole world stopped. He once again felt the slimy innards of the Parasite Cage constrict around him and raised his fist to pound at the bars, even though there was nothing there. He saw himself and Riku standing out in a vast, rocky canyon where Oogie's Manor once stood, sharing a conversation, as if his hatred had disappeared. He saw himself and Sora's Nobody seated in a room full of whites and greys, at the edge of a bed stiff as concrete. Witnessed himself sauntering down the steps in Twilight Town's First District, shouting at Riku and his friends, though they tried, tried so hard to make him see the truth.

He and Riku crossed blades in a white, white hall. He'd discarded his coat, the only thing setting them apart. He shouted. Meteors cascaded to the floor. The fight that started it all…

All because he refused to accept reality. So what would happen to those kids in the computer? To them, it wasn't just their memories falling apart, but their _home._ It made his own struggles pale by comparison.

"And here I thought I had it bad." He leaned back, wiping his hand through his bangs and coughing out another laugh. "Makes me wish I could dive right in there and help, but… heh, I guess the ball's in Riku's court. If anyone can figure out a way to fix that mess, it's him. I mean, he was able to put up with me, and I treated him like _garbage_."

"I don't know which of you is more stubborn." Kairi giggled, poking him with an elbow. "But for now, we'll just have to keep our fingers crossed and hope everything turns out all right. The same goes for the Organization."

"Yeah…" Well, it was now or never. "And speaking of the Organization, there's… something I gotta ask, Kairi."

"Huh?" She blinked, pressing a finger to her lips. "Well, okay. Just tell me what I need to do."

He got up from his seat and looked around, listening for a moment to make sure nobody overheard. When only the sound of buzzes and hums grabbed him, he settled back down on the steps and scooted closer to Kairi. Then, he started to whisper.

"…So, you know how the Organization's trying to collect hearts?"

"Of course. You were the first one who told us about it."

"Well, here's a thing. Between you, me, Aqua, Xion, and the King—"

"The King?!" Kairi pulled back, and both her hands flew over her mouth. "Wait, you mean you know King Mickey?"

"Shh, quiet." When Kairi scooted over again, he continued. "But yeah, I know the King. The problem is, there's five of us running around with Keyblades. That's almost _three_ times as many hearts as they were getting before, which means that if we don't act fast…"

"…Oh."

"Yep. My thoughts exactly." He smirked, shifting Naminé's charm in his grip. "But there _is_ a way we can buy some more time, and you won't believe how easy it is."

She sighed, and a watery sort of smile stretched across her face. "I get it. You want me to stop using my Keyblade, don't you?"

"Only for a little while, and only on the Heartless. By all means, keep hitting the Keyholes. I'll be right there with you. We just need enough time to get Riku patched up and to put a _real_ plan together."

"Well, I _do_ miss using a rapier sometimes…" Her hands slid together, and she steepled her fingers. "I guess I'd better get started before I get any rustier."

"And Xion?"

"…I'll try to talk to her, but I'll have to catch her first."

"Oh. You mean she took off?"

"Like I said, she pours _everything_ into her mission. It might take weeks before we see her again."

"Well, until then, at least we can slow things down." He raised one of his fists and grinned. "I can't wait to see their faces once they finally catch on."

"Just be careful." Kairi nudged him again. "You shouldn't try to provoke them."

"Yeah, I know." Even if the stubborn part of him wanted to do it anyway. "And… Kairi, if you see Riku again, could you tell him I'm sorry for what happened? I know I messed things up, and…"

She leaned in his face, pressing a finger to his lips. "Hey. Don't start sulking. I'm sure Riku will be glad to know you're okay."

"Pfft. Right. Does he even remember?"

"Yep. He never forgot you at all."

"…Riku, you sap." He gripped the front of his coat, breathing an airy laugh. "Was I really that important to you?"

"I'd say so. Just look at all he did for you… If anything, I think he'd feel just as guilty for what happened in the castle."

"…Figures."

"But I'll talk to him." She squeezed his shoulder. "So don't look so glum, okay?"

"Kairi… thank you." His posture slackened, back slumping just a little bit, while he grabbed the side of his neck. "It's funny. In my memories, you're the Fake's accomplice, and for the longest time, I thought you were some evil maniac."

"Oh really?" Her lips pulled into an unsettling grin, and she steepled her fingers once more. "Well, maybe I should practice my evil laugh…"

"So you finally revealed your true colors." He lightly socked her shoulder. "I knew it. You may look sweet on the outside, but deep down, you're as black as darkness itself!"

"Yes, and _now_ I'll—" She stopped, biting her lip, and soon an explosion of laughter burst out of her. Before long, the Replica joined in, their laughs bouncing off of the tunnel walls.

Once the laughter died down, they sat and talked, swapping stories, as if they were old friends instead of former enemies. He heard all about a city stuffed with living gargoyles, her battle against a giant, Heartless shark, and her efforts to bring two star-crossed lovers together. Oh, and those lovers were dogs. In exchange, he told her about his time in Hollow Bastion, his and Naminé's escape from Marluxia, and their final battle on Cherry Tree Lane. They talked and talked for what seemed like an eternity, but after a while, Kairi got back on her feet, peering off at the tunnel's entrance.

"…I should probably get going before Donald and Goofy get the wrong idea."

He nodded, and after stretching his back, he stood up and gestured to the door. "Well, don't let me hold you back."

"Mm, well, before I go…" She stepped closer, then, out of the blue, pulled him into a hug. "Take care of yourself, okay? And cheer up a little! You're a lot stronger than you think." The sudden contact paralyzed him, and she pulled back before he could respond. When the initial shock wore off, he held up his hands and chuckled.

"All right. You win this round. I… guess I'll catch you later?"

"Mhm! You can drop by any time. Just try not to let DiZ catch you."

With their goodbyes in order, the Replica watched Kairi stride down one set of stairs and march up another. She vanished through the darkness of the tunnel's entrance, and for a few short seconds, he stood alone in the darkness. He tucked Naminé's charm in his pocket and reached for his hood, ready to bail through a corridor when an echoing series of thuds and pounds made his whole body stiffen. The air warmed, and he heard a slow, almost mocking applause.

The thudding stopped, and with the sound of a snap, an orange plume of fire burst to life, illuminating a narrow face, two turquoise eyes, and wild spikes of red hair. Axel.

"Well," he said, "hanging with the princess, are you? And what's the occasion?"

"Why do you care?" The Replica sneered, balling both his hands into fists. "Shouldn't you be off… I don't know, doing Organization stuff?"

"Oh, you don't want me around? And here I thought we were friends!" He shut his eyes, shook his head, and waved his free hand. "Look, this plan of yours… It might sound nice on paper, but do you really think it'll work?"

"Wait, so you were spying on us?"

"Hey, I had to make sure you weren't getting in over your head. Didn't you know? Zexion's been lurking here for _days._ "

Zexion?! The Replica gasped. "You mean—"

"Relax." He cracked a toothy grin, sauntering closer. "Last I checked, he's back on the field. All you've really gotta worry about are the Dusks."

"Well, it's not like I'll be sticking around." He huffed, crossing his arms."Besides, Dusks are nothing compared to Marluxia."

"Marluxia? Oh, so you finally wiped him out, eh? And here I thought you'd keep running with your tail tucked between your legs."

"Yeah, well, I wised up. Marluxia's gone, and so's Larxene. Now I've got nothing to worry about."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Remember, the Organization's no pushover. Sure, you can try to stall for time, but sooner or later, they'll notice. And when they do …" A ring of flames swirled around his left hand, and one of his chakrams appeared in his grip. "Well, things might get a little ugly."

"Is that a challenge, Axel? You gonna try and cut me down?"

He snorted. "Are you kidding? This is perfect for me! They'll be so busy trying to get you kids back on track that we'll finally have a chance to make a move."

"And who's 'we'?"

"Can't tell ya." He twirled the chakram around his finger. "Just don't expect them to take this sitting down." He looked away, then suddenly whipped around, threw out his arm, and held his chakram a hair from the Replica's neck. "All they need is an opening, and they'll strike at the heart. Think about what that means for you."

Teeth clenched, the Replica jumped back, grabbing his Keyblade's hilt. With a burst of smoke, Axel's chakram vanished, and he shrugged, wearing a stupid, smarmy grin.

"…Careful, kid. Get this fired up, and you'll be in the palm of their hands." He shook his head, turning the other way. "For Naminé's sake, I hope you're better than that."

The Replica opened his mouth to speak, but in the blink of an eye, Axel vanished. In his place, a swirling, black dome appeared, steadily shrinking away.

**x.x.x**

If there was one downside about the castle's new security, it was all the little hoops they had to jump through. Sure, it was easy enough to drop into the city. Xigbar's little sentries weren't too tough to deal with, and hey, a sort walk up the bridge wasn't gonna kill him, but after spending four months chasing after Marluxia, he would've been content to hop through a portal, flop in his bed, and pass out for a day. Or six.

Well, unfortunately, that extended leave meant that sooner or later, he'd have to report. So, once he made it inside, he plunged through another corridor. The darkness swirled away, dropping him back in his throne for the first time in what felt like forever. After being gone for so long, he'd almost forgotten how stiff it was. All stone, no cushioning. As dull and lifeless as the rest of the castle. Sighing to himself, he shifted in his seat, leaning back and dropping his arms over his chest. He shut his eyes, bracing himself for a reprimanding. After all, he hadn't even left a memo, and…

"So you've finally decided to return."

Good old Saïx, right on cue. Cracking one eye open, he leaned forward, and his eyes darted around. One, two, three… ten other empty seats, but just across the room, he spotted two sets of yellow eyes drilling into his soul. Saïx's eyes looked like beady yellow slits, and he wore a frown so deep, he'd probably end up with wrinkles later. And up top sat Xemnas, one hand resting below his cheek, while his fingers tapped idly away at the arm of his throne.

"Well," said Xemnas. "Is there a reason you hadn't reported to us? Your absence has been… inconvenient, and I believe you owe us an explanation."

"Hey, you're the one who sent me off on that mission." He rubbed the back of his head, blowing out a small puff of air. "What, you having second thoughts?"

"It would have been useful to know Marluxia's whereabouts so that we may adjust our plans. If they have been eliminated, then I see no need to continue monitoring Castle Oblivion. But if they live…"

Axel shrugged. "The kid says they're gone, but that's all the proof I got. For all we know, they could still be out there licking their wounds."

"A perplexing situation…" Xemnas stroked his chin, gazing down at the floor. "I do not doubt the Replica's strength, but I have seen Marluxia's abilities firsthand. If there is even a sliver of doubt, then we must assume the worst. I'll not have our security compromised by traitorous fools…"

"Then perhaps we should send Zexion instead," said Saïx. "Surely he'd be able to pinpoint their location."

…Heh, clever. Was that Saïx's way on trying to off the kid? To squirm his way even further up the ladder? Axel looked away to hide his smirk. No point in drawing suspicion. Of course, he doubted the boss would agree.

"The answer is no. Zexion may possess a sharp intellect, but he lacks the strength and brutality to face the traitors in combat." Xemnas slowly turned his head toward Axel, and the edges of his mouth perked slightly. Honestly, it was barely noticeable. "Axel will continue his search beginning tomorrow, and this time, you _will_ alert us should anything new arise."

Of course. And just when he thought he'd have a chance at some shuteye. Well, no point in arguing with the boss. With a smile and nod, he buried his thoughts for now. Then, just when he thought he'd get a chance to slip off, Saïx went and opened his big mouth.

"Lord Xemnas, I think it's pertinent that we bring Axel up to date with our recent endeavors." He smirked. "Have you any objections?"

"No. If you wish to share our findings, then I leave the matter in your capable hands."

"Good. Then I'll see you in the Grey Area." He shot him a look as sharp as one of Xaldin's lances and, once again, he smiled and nodded.

Slipping through the darkness again, Axel reemerged at the edge of a couch, just as grey and rigid as the thrones. Saïx stood a few yards away, peering out the clear glass windows with his hands clasped behind his back. Sliding down to the floor, Axel stretched his back and then moseyed on over, idly watching the clouds pass over Kingdom Hearts.

"So, what's the plan? We ready to make our next move?"

"Actually, that's precisely what I wanted to talk to you about." He looked over his shoulder, staring at Axel with a blank expression. Who knew what the guy was thinking? "I believe that a change in plan is in order. With the way things are now, we cannot afford a rebellion."

Axel stepped back, eyes widening for a split-second, before his face snapped back to a look as blank as his friend's. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"Well, consider the circumstances." He turned the other way, striding across the wall until he stood in the light of Kingdom Hearts. "Our members are scattered. Four Keyblade wielders scour the worlds. Marluxia's fate remains ambiguous, and the Replica…" He paused. "The fact of the matter is that he knows some of the Organization's deepest secrets, and the same can be said for Sora. In short, our plan has become too impractical to pursue."

Impractical? Since when did they care about practicality? A crease formed along Axel's brow, and he looked off at one of the empty couches. This was… weird, to say the least. Did Xemnas bludgeon him over the head or something? Of course rebellion was impractical, but they knew that from the start. It was stupid, dangerous, and half-insane, and that's exactly why they were doing it.

At least, that's what he thought.

He'd have to choose his words carefully. Something was up, and like hell was he gonna ignore it. At first, he just opted to nod again, while his eyes wandered back to Kingdom Hearts. "But you know, everyone's probably so focused on the Keybearers that they wouldn't even suspect us. If there was ever the right time to strike, this is it."

"And out ourselves as traitors?"

"Hey, just look at how many hearts are up there. We're gonna have to cut our losses sooner or later, so—"

Saïx's head snapped towards him, and he glared. "Are you saying you have doubts?"

Yes. Yes he was, but he wasn't about to say that to Saïx's face. You'd think that after everything they'd endured together, he would've shared those same doubts. All that time, locked in dark, damp cages. Thrust at hordes of Heartless. Thrown behind the bars of a cold, dark cell, blood trickling down his face from a fresh, X-shaped gash...

If he still had his heart, Axel would've shuddered. Grimaced. Maybe even cried out at the memory. Instead, he just stood there. Still, cold, silent, and hollow. Just another empty shell.

Somehow, his old friend served as another reminder of how much they both had lost.

"So you really think Xemnas is looking out for us?"

"There is only one way to know." Saïx fixed his gaze to the moon, eyes sharpening like swords. For a moment, he held out his hands, basking in the light. It was creepy. Borderline obsessive, and yet he carried on, completely unaware. "The fact of the matter is that we've come too far. We _must_ see this through to the end, no matter the personal cost."

We? But who was 'we'? It sure didn't sound like the two of them anymore. No, it was like he'd forgotten everything that really mattered. Their plan. Their struggles. And for what? Waiting it out and hoping for the best? Did he really think they'd win out in the end? Axel pressed his glove against the glass, watching as three more hearts twirled up and fused with Kingdom Hearts. He felt his skin crawl at the sight. Just what'd Xemnas really have in store for Kingdom Hearts, and how many hearts did he plan to cram in that thing?

"Well? Have I made myself clear?"

All Axel could do was nod, nod, and nod again no matter what Saïx said. He listened in as Saïx droned on about recent events, but said nothing. Did nothing. He was like a living statue, save for that one minor response. By the time Saïx finished his tirade, Axel had nothing more to say.

"Now then, have you anything to report on the Replica's movements?"

He shook his head, then plunged through a portal and collapsed on his bed, using his arms as a pillow. Sure, he probably should've clued him in on the kid's plan, but at this point, he just didn't care enough to share. He'd find out sooner or later, anyway.

Instead, Axel shut his eyes, blowing out an enormous sigh.

"I just don't get it, Isa. What's gotten into you?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	36. Masters, Meetings, and Digital Dilemmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a short reference to Antipode: Side Stories and the scene "Love's Vagrant." It is not required reading but is worth noting as Ringabel makes a very brief cameo here. I have uploaded Side Stories here prior to this update, so if you want to check out some cut content and other goodies, feel free to take a peek. :)

It didn't take long for Yen Sid to point Mickey in the right direction. All it took was a little magic to track Aqua down, along with Sora and some fella with fluffy hair that looked just like cotton candy. It turned out they were off on some giant ship with a built-in town, the likes of which Mickey had never seen before. 'Course, with worlds filled with talking objects and space aliens floating out in the cosmos, maybe it wasn't so strange.

One crash landing later, and he discovered that he'd already missed her by a hair. Luckily, one of the ship's inhabitants pointed him in the right direction. Turned out she'd left for Traverse Town after resting at the local Inn. So, after a quick wave goodbye, Mickey zipped down the wooden steps, squeezed his way through crowds of sea turtles, Dalmatians, a couple pirates, and seven dwarfs, and scurried down the gang plank to the outskirts of town.

Passing walls of Gummi Ships of various colors, he soon made it to the big, double doors leading into the town's First District. 'Course, due to his small size, he had to hurl himself at the doors to slip through. Just one lunge, and he knocked them wide open and tumbled head-first towards the cobblestones below. With a yelp, he threw out his hands and cushioned the blow before swinging his feet out and standing up straight. He brought one of his hands above his forehead and looked back and forth, skimming the immediate area.

It'd been about a year since he last dropped into town, but it had barely changed at all. Tall, crooked lampposts glimmered with a soft, orange light, giving the place a warm, inviting sorta feeling. Glimmering signs grabbed his eye, and he glanced from an image of a basket stuffed with apples, oranges, and bananas, to shining gold emblem shaped like a spear with two curved spikes sloping down along the sides. The word 'Jewelry' served as a reminder that the little shop sold accessories. 'Course, these days, he doubted Cid worked there anymore.

All sorts of chatter filled the air, from the squeaks and 'kupos' of a Moogle trio fluttering around a top hat-wearing mailbox to the trumpeting of a big-eared baby elephant trudging down the nearby steps. A man dressed in nothing but a loin cloth grunted and crawled around on all fours, while a chubby, brown warthog trotted around with a meerkat riding on his back. Any one of 'em seemed like a good place to start—after all, Traverse Town was huge, and finding Aqua could be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

In fact, he was just about to approach the elephant when a familiar voice broke through the crowd. Tail twitching, Mickey spun around and brought a hand up to one of his big, round ears.

"He used a _toxin_ to attract those women?"

"Yes. It was utterly disgraceful, and that's not even the worst of it! Fiore DeRosa was a horrid lech, hardly a man at all. Why, he'd take the women he wooed and use them to extract even more of that dreadful poison, all so he could claw his way into the Eternian forces."

Toxin? Mickey gasped, scampering closer to the sound. All the while, a bubbling, twisting feeling rose within his chest. His eyes slammed shut, and he drew in a sharp breath. His brow creased, his hands quivered. Sure, he didn't know the full story, and by the sounds of it, that fella wasn't around anymore, but just hearing it from afar turned his face red hot. How could anybody, even a villain, treat innocent people as lab experiments?

It was just like Xehanort, and at that thought, all the hot air blew outta him, and Mickey's gaze dropped to the cobblestones below. Shaking his head, he rounded the corner, spotting a clustering of round tables beneath an overhang held up by four pillars. White candles flickered at the center of each table, many of which were filled by unusual locals. A muscular man dressed in yellow sat across from an equally bulky fella in a red top, with his black hair fixed into a ponytail. Just a couple yards away a little brown fawn, a grey rabbit, and a skunk all ducked beneath their table, and off in the far left corner, he spotted a head of blue hair.

Now, how many people in the worlds had blue hair in the first place? Taking a huge gulp of air, Mickey scurried into the restaurant, swerving between passersby. A Moogle with a red bowtie swooped over him with a menu in hand, and Mickey swerved to the side, continuing towards the table. As he drew closer, he spotted two more figures at Aqua's side. The shadowy tendrils oozing off the first figure's shoulders coupled with his glowing eyes were a dead ringer for Sora.

Across the table, Mickey noticed a young man with fluffy, blonde hair styled into a pompadour, the other fella he saw back at the tower. He wore a blue jacket with a fuzzy collar, black elbow-length gloves, baggy pants and black boots, and leaned back in his seat with a coffee cup in hand. Even with Mickey skidding across the floor, the man kept his eyes fixed to Aqua, chatting away. Luckily, Mickey came to a stop before he could crash into one of the chairs.

The downside was that all that running squeezed the wind right outta him. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, he bent over and started panting like crazy. He gasped, wheezed, and gripped at his chest, and by the time he caught his breath, Aqua's twisted into a glare.

"So that's it? They were just tools to him?"

"Yes, and unfortunately, that included my dear Edea…"

Aqua slammed her hands down on the table. "How could he be so blind?!"

Setting his cup down, the man scooted his chair closer, giving her a soft, almost apologetic look. "I know, I know. Fortunately, DeRosa is gone, and—" He stopped, peering down at Mickey. "Ah, can we help you, sir?"

"Hm?" Aqua looked down, and a smile immediately flashed across her face. "Your Majesty! What are you doing back in Traverse Town?"

The man reached for his chin, raising an eyebrow. "Ah, so this mouse is a king…"

"Yup!" Mickey giggled. "But you don't have to be so formal, Aqua. I'm just glad to see ya."

"Oh, of course, Mickey. My mistake."

"Wait. _You're_ King Mickey?" The man gasped, straightening his posture and leaping out of his seat. He adjusted his collar, took a bow, and cracked an enormous smile. "Ah, well, I'm Ringabel, and it's a _pleasure_ to meet you."

Mickey tilted his head. "Gosh, am I really that famous?"

"Absolutely! I've heard all sorts of stories from the locals. Why, a while back there were three young ducklings manning the item shop, and they said that you'd gone missing!"

"Oh, that, well…" Gee, word sure spread fast. Wearing a lopsided grin, Mickey chuckled and tapped his fingers together. "That's 'cause I was lookin' for a way to stop all the Heartless. I _was_ gonna try and close the Door to Darkness, but…" He paused when he saw Sora sink down in his seat. "Well, that doesn't matter right now. I'm just glad I found ya!"

Sora's claws tapped on the table for a couple seconds. He propped up his head with his left hand, and dug into his pocket with his right. After plucking out his notepad, he leaned back in his seat and started writing. _'But how'd you know we were here?'_

"Oh, I got a little help from Master Yen Sid's magic. 'Course, you were still on the ship when I left."

"Then your timing is impeccable." Ringabel scooped up his coffee cup, taking a small sip. "Still, I can't imagine you came all this way for simple conversation."

"Well, I sure wouldn't mind, but…" He sighed, toddling over to Aqua's seat. "Truth is, I got somethin' real important to tell ya."

Aqua covered her mouth, eyes widening, and then her eyebrows knit together. Turning sideways in her seat, she bent down to Mickey's level. "Did something happen?"

"Sorta! But it's not really a _bad_ thing. It's just a little complicated."

"Complicated?" She slid out of her seat, nudging it towards the table. "Well, if it's as important as you say, then maybe we should discuss this in private. Is that all right with you, Ringabel?"

Ringabel nodded, clasping a hand over his chest. "By all means! Please, Aqua. Don't let me keep you."

"Thank you." She smiled. "We'll try to hurry back before you leave, all right?"

"Oh, don't hurry for my sake. If this is where we part ways, then I wish you and Sora the best of luck on your journey." He raised his cup and winked. "Though I certainly wouldn't object to seeing your beautiful face one last time."

Aqua's only response was a short, soft laugh before she moved out of the restaurant and wandered over to the nearby steps. Shortly after, Sora hopped down from his chair and scrambled at her tail, stopping just once to point at the stairs. Seemed they already had a meeting place in mind, and seeing how they still had so much to talk about, it'd be silly to wait around. So, after giving Ringabel a quick wave, Mickey dashed after his pals. They brushed past the Accessory Shop and took a sharp turn around the corner, stumbling upon a damp, dark alley with a distinct salty smell. Barrels and crates lined the narrow brick walls, and Mickey threw himself on top of one of the shorter crates, while Sora and Aqua plopped down on the neighboring barrels.

**x.x.x**

About a minute passed without a word. Aside from the swishing of his tail, Mickey sat perfectly still. His brow furrowed, then relaxed, and after a couple more seconds, he scooted to the edge of the crate. He took a deep breath, straightened his back, and looked straight into Aqua's eyes. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking, but his expression alone made one thing clear: whatever news he wished to share, it was serious. Why else would he travel all this way? The question was, what sort of news was it? He said that it wasn't particularly bad, but that still didn't explain much.

Fortunately, he broke the silence before long, as a soft but warm smile formed along his lips. "Well, I got some good news for ya!"

Sora's eyebrows quirked, and a gigantic grin flickered across his face. _'Really? Then let's hear it!'_

"Aw, you're lookin' pretty excited, Sora! Not that I blame ya." He chuckled. "See, I got us a new ally, and it's someone real special."

Hmm, then who could it be? Aqua's eyebrows knit together, and she gently stroked her chin. "Did you finally meet the Replica?"

"Yup, I sure did!"

No sooner had Mickey finished than Sora sprung up like a Jack-in-the-box, smiling even wider than before. He mouthed something so fast it was difficult to make out his words, then hastily scribbled a message that smothered the page with dribbling ink drops.

_'You mean he's okay? Then what about Naminé? Or how 'bout my Nobody? Didja see him?'_

Grabbing his shoulder, Aqua let out a sound like a sigh crossed with a laugh. "Sora, slow down. I'm sure Mickey will explain everything."

"Aw, it's okay! You can ask as many questions as ya want." Mickey paused, folding his arms. "But I haven't seen any Nobodies except for Marluxia and Larxene, and there's no way you'd have a Nobody half as mean as those two."

_'And they're way too old.'_ Sora huffed, and his lips pulled back to reveal his dagger-like teeth. It only lasted for a brief moment before he blew out a puff of air and continued writing. _'Well, you'll know him if you see him. He looks kinda like…'_ Licking his lips, he doodled a stick figure with little dot eyes and a tiny smile. It didn't end there, though. Squinting, he sloppily scribbled the hair, and Aqua scooted closer, peering over the page. She tried to make out the details, but his hands kept getting in the way. Still, at a glance, the spikes looked a lot smaller than Sora's, swept off to the side, almost like—

She reeled backwards, gripping her hands into tight fists. Was that really what Sora's Nobody looked like, or was it just a result of Sora's penmanship? And if that was the case, what did that mean for Nobodies in the first place? They were supposed to be the bodies left behind when a person lost their heart, so wouldn't Sora's look the way he did as a human? Unless there was some other reason. Ven's heart did rest inside of him, and yet…

"Aqua?" At the sound of Mickey's voice, she almost jumped, but as her mind returned to reality, she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm all right." She looked to Sora, making a mental note to ask him about his Nobody later. "Anyway, what was that about the Replica?"

Springing to his feet, Mickey tipped his chin up and gestured wildly as he spoke. "Well, like I said, he's back on our side. He had a little trouble with those Nobodies, but the two of us worked together to stop 'em once and for all, and now he and Naminé are safe at Yen Sid's tower."

Aqua didn't think it was possible, but Sora's eyes grew even wider than before. _'So how're they doing? Nobody's been picking on 'em, right?'_

"Aw, don't worry! Me and Yen Sid'll make sure no one ever hurts 'em again."

Wiping a hand across his forehead, Sora fell back against the wall. _'Good, 'cause the two of 'em could use more friends.'_

"That's just what I was thinkin'. Those poor kids have been on the run for so long, and I can tell they've got all kinds of worries." His smile shrank, and his gaze dropped to the ground. "What they need is somebody who can lift their spirits and make 'em see just how special they really are."

"And if anyone can help them, it's you," said Aqua. "You're just like Ven, always cheerful, and I think a positive attitude can go a long way."

"Well, it's just like my pal Mary says—a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, so as long as ya live life with a smile, you can face even the darkest of circumstances." His eyes drifted up towards the sky, and he sat back down, dropping his hands in his lap. "But anyway, I guess I oughta get to the point: we know what the Organization's planning now."

"You mean Kingdom Hearts? Sora told me all about it." Aqua looked down, pursing her lips and lowering her brow. "And it's a problem, isn't it? We can try to save the worlds, but as long as we face the Heartless, we'll only be helping them in the long run."

"Oh, so you already knew… Well, the good news is, we got a plan to slow things down."

"And is there anything I can do to help?"

"There sure is! See, all we gotta do is stop usin' our Keyblades for a while, and—"

Aqua's boots hit the cobblestone floor. "Stop using my Keyblade? Mickey, don't you realize what you're saying?" As a Keyblade Master, she couldn't just abandon her weapon! How else would she seal the Keyholes? And what else could she use to combat the Heartless?

Mickey sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way we can stop 'em from collecting more hearts. All we gotta do is pick up some new weapons for a little while and save our Keyblades for the Keyholes. If we can do that, then there's a chance we can hold 'em off for a few months."

"…I see." Her Master's Keyblade materialized in a flash of glowing petals, and she fixed her eyes on the weapon, squeezing the hilt so tight that her fingers ached. After losing her armor, her original Keyblade, her friends, and her home, her Master's weapon served as a reminder of a time long past. It symbolized her role as a Keyblade Master, as Eraqus' successor, and a defender of the light. But given the circumstances, was it truly fair to keep wielding it? After all, Mickey raised a good point.

She gazed at the sky, and her eyes flitted across the array of twinkling, white dots overhead. To those worlds, the Keyblade was a sign of hope. A light to pierce the deepest darkness. Still, the fact remained that every heart freed by her weapon only hastened the Organization's plans. Logically, it was reckless to continue carrying a Keyblade. Foolish, even.

But sometimes the mind and heart clashed like two opposing blades, waging a war between logic and emotion. All those years of training ingrained a strict set of morals within her. She was to use the Keyblade with pride, keep her light shining bright, and protect the balance between worlds at all costs…

And perhaps that was the most important part, that the safety of the worlds sometimes necessitated sacrifice.

She slowly sank down once again, and her Keyblade fizzled out of sight. Sitting with a slouch, she stared at her empty palms. "I want to help you, Mickey, but it's not as simple as it sounds. Perhaps it's just stubborn pride, but I've been using a Keyblade for so long that the idea of abandoning it feels wrong, like I'd be giving up a piece of myself."

Pouting, Sora gripped the edges of his barrel, dragging it closer to Aqua. He extended his arm, but just before his hand touched her, he yanked it back and curled his claws against his palm. Seeing this, her lips perked ever so slightly, and she slid closer, ruffling his hair. "It's all right. I know it has to be done."

"Hmm." Mickey crossed his little arms again, tipping his head to the side. "I know how ya feel, Aqua. Keyblades have been a part of our lives for so long that it's… kinda scary to set 'em aside, but I know that if we don't do somethin' soon, then Xemnas will get Kingdom Hearts no matter what."

She winced, back arching and shoulders hunching. "And no one should have control over that many hearts. It doesn't matter who he really is…" Whether Xemnas was Terra, Xehanort, or someone else entirely didn't remove the fact that he risked throwing all the worlds out of balance. And then what?

"See? It's not about giving up our duties. I think it's _because_ we're Keybearers that we gotta do this, 'cause we're the only ones who can make this choice."

"…You're right." Her voice started soft, but as Mickey's words sank in, she straightened her posture, looking down at the little mouse. Her fingers wrapped around the emblem that rested above her chest, and she spoke words both loud and firm. "If stopping the Organization means setting my Keyblade aside, then that's the way it has to be. I'm just not sure what I'll wield in its place."

Flinging himself off the barrel, Mickey strolled over to Aqua with a spring in his step. "Well, don't worry about that! Yen Sid and the fairies already whipped something up for ya." He reached behind his back, revealing a sparkling sword. Its silver hilt glimmered with three small sapphires. Curls of blue metal rose up from the handle like waves crashing over its sleek, curved blade, which melded in with the color of the waves, as if the weapon itself was forged from water.

As she took the sword from Mickey, her fingers brushed against the hilt. Raising it level with her head, she shifted it in her grip, and to her pleasant surprise, it felt light, almost weightless. One would think that such a lightweight weapon would shatter like glass with even the slightest impact, but when she tapped the blade against the wall behind her, she heard a dull _clang._ The blade remained stiff and rigid, as sturdy as steel. Was it an enchantment that made it so easy to wield?

It had to be, in which case, she owed both Mickey and Yen Sid her deepest gratitude. They must have known how difficult it would be to adjust. True, she could have sought out a weapon's dealer, picked up an ordinary blade, and enchanted it herself, but the fact that they'd prepared such a lovely gift sent her spirits soaring. Standing tall, she swung her arm in an arc, and the sword glided through the air with a swift, smooth motion. With that, whatever doubts had piled up inside her crumbled into dust, carried off by a gentle breeze, and she knelt in front of Mickey, speaking in a soft, hushed tone.

"…It's beautiful."

Mickey slipped his hands behind his back and kicked at the pavement. "Aw, shucks. We just wanted to make sure you got somethin' special."

"I can tell." She looked to the blade, and a gentle smile crossed her lips. "But Mickey, a gift from a friend is always special. The fact that you went the extra mile means a lot to me, and I promise I'll cherish this sword wherever I go."

After all, it was just another symbol of the bonds between friends, the mark of an unbreakable connection.

**x.x.x**

Three days passed in what felt like an instant. Repeated trips to the station bore the same results. Fluctuations. Distortions. Ripples and buzzes. For now, the clock tower had returned to its original state, but who knew how long it'd last?

Truth be told, Riku felt like a sack of bricks. He sank down into the couch cushions, sitting limp with his eyes glued to the floor. A line of photographs stretched across his lap, and with a sigh, he started scooping up the pictures, his eyes blearily skimming over them. One image showed the clock tower as it had appeared the night before, its bells removed, its structure changed so that instead of a ledge, it bore a wide open space with pillars separating the green, pointed roof from the tiled floor. Another photo showed red circuits crawling across the pavement and white beasts stretching and contorting. But when Riku looked to the third picture, his breath hitched, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

It looked the same as ever. The bricks lining the plaza returned to their rust color. A green train breezed by in the background, and orange and blue met at the horizon, heralding the arrival of the sun. A fourth photo showed the clock tower at a slant, its bells tilted, captured just as they started ringing. The cream colored ledge returned, as did the clock with its elaborate, circular patterns. It was as if the place had never glitched in the first place.

Like it was all just a nightmare. But it wasn't.

His fingers tightened around the corner of the picture until it bent. Setting the stack of images on the armrest, he reached up to rub his temple and fell back against the cushions. Sooner or later, his friends would walk in, and then what? The answer was obvious: he had to come clean, but how? How the heck could he pull it off without crushing them in the process? He'd gone over it a hundred times in his head, but no matter how hard he tried stringing the phrases together and no matter how many times he told himself to grin and bear it, he couldn't shake the chill creeping across his skin like a swarm of scurrying spiders.

A deep chime reverberated overhead, counting down to the inevitable. Clouds passed over the barred ceiling, and the entire room darkened, its colors shifting from bright and lush to muted and dull. Muddled voices seeped into the room, so soft he couldn't make out a single word. An ear-splitting creak made him writhe, and when he looked up, he spotted Hayner, Pence, and Olette entering the Usual Spot in a silent procession.

Riku tried to force a smile, but his lips barely moved. "…Hey, guys."

"Hey." Olette mirrored his expression, taking a seat on the far left side of the couch, while Pence trudged behind her, cradling his camera near his chest.

"We, uh… got some new photos." To demonstrate this, he reached into his pocket, digging out two images and passing them along.

Upon seeing the photos, Riku immediately cringed. One showed Hayner standing at the station's front steps, gazing up at something with his arms bent and his fists clenched. The other showed two small, green-roofed spires sitting at the sides of a glowing clock face. So they'd seen it too…

Without a word, Riku picked up his stack of pictures and passed them off to the others. Looking across the room, he watched Hayner stare at the dart board, his back facing the others. Aside from the slight trembling of his fists, he remained frozen.

"Hey, Hayner…" Riku trailed off, and Hayner just shook his head. After taking a look at the photos, Olette pushed away from the couch and hurried behind him. She reached for his shoulder, and he tensed.

"…I'm fine."

Olette huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Then why are you brooding?"

"I'm _not_ brooding." He sent her a fiery glare. "Just leave me alone, Olette."

"I'm not moving until you tell us what's wrong."

"But what good will that do?" He whipped around, striking the dart board with his fist. One of the darts wobbled out of place and tumbled to the floor, and he snarled, scooping it up and jabbing it back in place. "Face it, guys. Nothing we do's gonna make a difference. These changes are gonna keep getting worse, and _nobody_ else cares."

Pence gulped, fidgeting with his camera. "But what about Seifer? He knows what's going on, so couldn't we just—"

"You really think I wanna work with _Seifer?_ " Hayner snorted, cracking a stiff smirk.

Olette grumbled. "This is a lot more important than some silly rivalry. Believe it or not, he's just as scared as you are."

Riku's eyebrows shot up. "So what's going on with him?"

"It's his friends… Rai, Fuu, and Vivi are all acting like this is normal. It's just like everybody else."

He wheezed a hoarse laugh. "They must think he's nuts… No wonder he's so scared."

"Well, I'm not," said Hayner, and Riku slapped his palm over his face.

"Hayner, you're not fooling anyone _._ "

"But—"

"We're _all_ scared," said Pence. "I mean, the town keeps changing, and we all did that… flickering thing. Well, except for Riku."

Shuddering, Olette pushed the photos aside. "And now even the station's changing. It's like everything about Twilight Town's disappearing, and soon…"

"Soon there might not _be_ a Twilight Town." Hayner spat his words, and each pierced Riku's chest like darts.

He cringed again, shutting his eyes so tight he saw stars. His mouth ran dry, and he once again felt spiders skittering across his arms, neck, and spine. Was that how it'd end? Were his memories gonna consume the whole town? At this rate, it wouldn't surprise him. Not with the islands replacing the beach, the Coliseum dropping in on the Sandlot, and the clock tower caught between two forms. In spite of the circumstances, Riku started to laugh, but his laughter rang hollow.

"It's insane, isn't it? Blocks falling from the sky, buildings and people flickering… But let's say I knew why this was happening. Would you guys want the truth, even if it hurt?"

Hayner raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you mean you know? Then what's the hold up, man? You can't just keep us in the dark!"

Riku scooted forward, pressing his palms against his thighs. "I'll say it again. Are you okay with the truth, no matter how painful it is?"

"Just tell us already!"

His words echoed. A soft _whoosh_ sound blew through the air, and for a split-second, everything in the room grew fuzzy along the edges. Blinking rapidly, Riku rubbed is eyes, but when he looked again, everything looked sharp and smooth. There was just one problem: Hayner's body was completely still. He didn't blink. He didn't breathe. He just stood there like a sculpture, and Riku leaped out of his seat.

"Hayner!" He waved a hand in front of his eyes, but they didn't follow the motion. His head whipped over his shoulder, and he focused on the others, but found them equally stiff. Both wore unwavering grimaces. Pence's hands covered his ears, while Olette's arms coiled around her shoulders. Dead silence hung over their heads. The trains didn't whistle. The bells didn't chime, and the alley outside lacked the sounds of footsteps, laughter, and mechanical hums.

"W-what's going on…?" Another glitch? He spun around, eyes darting all across the Usual Spot in search of anything suspicious, but nothing else had changed. He saw no Blox. No Heartless. Nothing out of the ordinary, aside from his frozen friends.

And then, just as he turned to face Hayner again, a deep voice called to him.

_Riku, you must stop this at once._

"…DiZ." His shoulders shot up, and he bristled. "Did you do this?"

_Yes. If I had not intervened, then you would have brought undue stress upon my creations._

"Right, and that's _all_ my fault." Crossing his arms, he sneered at the ceiling. "Look, even if I don't tell them, they're gonna find out sooner or later."

_Nonsense. I have every intention to keep the corruption at bay._

Riku scooped up one of the photos, holding it at eye level. "Then how do you explain this?"

For the next few seconds, not a single sound passed through the Usual Spot, save for a soft groan. It took about a half minute before DiZ finally spoke up and said, _Perhaps it is worse than I feared. No matter; I will work to contain the corrupt data._

"If you could contain it, then how come you didn't try it before?"

_It is due to interference from the data itself. Even now, I can only project my voice, when it used to be quite simple to display my entire image._

"And the freezing?"

_A precautionary measure to maintain the illusion. It would be catastrophic if they ever uncovered the truth._

Riku slapped his hand down on the armrest. "Yeah, just one problem: they're already catching on. It's hard not to when your whole body gets distorted."

_So this is what it's come to… Perhaps I should erase their memory and spare them the pain._

"Don't even think about it."

_Oh? But I thought that you wished to end their suffering._

"Not if it means stripping their memories away!" His breathing grew heavy, and he gnashed his teeth, trying to withhold the urge to shout. If he blew up now, they wouldn't get anywhere. He just needed to cool down. Let DiZ's words wash over him. "Look, they deserve to know why this is happening."

_But they are programs. Convincing duplicates, perhaps, but at their core, they are beings of data._

"So what? It's not like they act like mindless robots."

_As I'm well aware. Don't forget that I created this world._  
  
"And you're the reason it's falling apart."

DiZ's voice sharpened. _Don't be absurd. If you had cooperated in the first place—_

"Well, I didn't, and nothing's gonna change that."

DiZ moaned. _You're as persistent as ever…_

"And you're as _obnoxious_ as ever." Riku grinned, though it faded mere moments later. "I bet you just want to wipe their memories to make yourself feel better. I mean, if you hadn't copied my data…"

_You are right about one thing; we cannot change the past. Nonetheless, I will not have you shatter what little stability remains._

With a sharp breath, Riku slammed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. Once he got a hold of himself, he spoke with a steady tone. "You call this stability? My friends are terrified because their world's falling apart, and I think it's time they learned why. At least that'd help them understand—"

_You are becoming too attached to them._

"Are you really that surprised?"

DiZ sighed once again, his voice softening. _Just remember that this is only temporary, Riku. Sooner or later, you will have to—_ He stopped abruptly at the sound of a moan, and Riku's eyes snapped towards Hayner. His fingers twitched. His chest started to rise and fall, and his hands flew up to his head, digging into his wiry hair.

"Ugh, my head…" Stepping back, he let his arms drop and looked around. "Did anyone else hear weird voices? I could've sworn…"

"Wait, you heard it too?" said Pence. "Good, so I'm not going crazy."

Olette covered her mouth. "But there isn't anyone else here…"

"Yeah, and it's only been a few seconds since I asked Riku to clue us in." Hayner tapped his chin. "Unless the town's freaking out again…"

Riku heaved a hefty sigh. The fact that Hayner still remembered the glitches was a plus in his book. It meant that DiZ hadn't done anything stupid just yet. Still, that didn't explain how they heard him in the first place. Another bug? He scratched his cheek, half-tempted to ask, but in the end, that'd only delay the inevitable. The fact was, he needed to speak up before DiZ had any second thoughts.

So, with a shrug, he said, "Don't worry, Hayner. I already took care of it."

"Whatever you say." He plopped down next to Riku, tucking his arms behind his head. "So, you gonna talk? I think we've waited long enough."

Riku gulped, then took a deep breath. It was now or never, really. He'd already convinced himself to let it all out. Now wasn't the time to get cold feet. He just needed a good starting point. A way to ease into the subject.

Peering across the couch, he spotted Pence fiddling with his camera again, and a light flashed inside his head. "So, you guys remember what Pence said about copying and pasting?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has _everything_ to do with what's happening. And that's because…" He looked down, and in that moment, his stomach twisted and tangled into tight, suffocating knots. Those metaphorical spiders ran circles around his neck, scurried up and down his back, and sank their teeth into his flesh. His throat constricted, like it was trying to trap the words inside, and he shook his head frantically, trying to shake the haze swirling inside his skull.

Because the fact of the matter was, "This world's part of a computer." And no amount of delays would change that.

Silence followed. Riku didn't dare to look his friends in the eyes, but soon he heard a low, gruff laughter, rising steadily by the second. Next thing he knew, somebody slapped him on the shoulder, and when he looked up, he spotted Hayner wearing a crooked grin.

"Good one, Riku. Now what's the _real_ story?"

"The one I just told you." His words carried a sharp edge, like a freshly polished sword, and he clamped his jaw shut, taking slow, steady breaths. How else was he supposed to explain this? "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I'm not making this up."

Hayner scoffed. "Well, if this place is a program, how come it looks so real? I don't know about you guys, but I sure don't feel like a zeroes and ones."

"And I never said you were!"

"Oh yeah? But if what you say is true, then that means we're just a bunch of code! And I'm not—" He winced, squeezing his hands so tight that his knuckles turned white. His cheeks puffed up, his face turned bright red, and he looked like he was about to blow up at any second.

A tiny voice in Riku's head told him to back down, but it was too late to give up. He'd already opened the floodgates, and now it was time for some damage control. So, even with the knots in the pit of his stomach and even with chills racing down his spine, he reached for Hayner's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

"…You're real, and so's this town."

Barely a second passed before Hayner swiped Riku's hand away. He said nothing, and neither did the others. Olette's eyes dropped to her lap, and she squeezed her hands together. At the same time, Pence picked up a photo. His brow furrowed, and he pursed his lips.

"…But if we're in a computer, then aren't our feelings just AI?"

"Hmm…" Riku's eyes slid shut, and he folded his arms, tipping his head towards the ceiling. "Maybe it is just programming, but the fact that you're able to question it proves that there's more to you than your coding."

Olette shivered. "W-well, I don't think there's any other way to explain what's been happening. If we were real people, our bodies wouldn't have distorted. And all the Heartless you killed always broke into pixels."

"And the blocks look like messed up graphics," said Pence. "I hate to say it, but I think Riku's right. How else do you explain what's been happening?"

"But…" Hayner gulped, biting his lip. "No, we can't explain it. And the fact is, Riku hasn't been affected by any of this, which means…"

"…I'm sorry." Riku gazed across the room, fixing his eyes on the dart board. "I would've told you sooner, but I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hey, I don't blame you." Pence managed a weak little laugh. "Who wants to hear that they're part of somebody's computer? It's a lot to take in, and I bet it's been really hard keeping it all to yourself."

"You got that right. This whole time, I've had to keep making up excuses, and believe me, it wasn't easy."

"So what's the real story, Riku? I guess it could be a virus, but those worlds…"

"It's not exactly a virus, guys. See, the guy who made this program copied a bunch of data from my memories."

Pence glanced at the photo again. "And that lines up with all the new places we've seen."

"Right. But that data got corrupted, and now it's going out of control."

"No kidding." Hayner's eyes narrowed, and he struck his knee. "So, what? Are the memories gonna keep eating our home?"

"I don't know." Not the most reassuring words, but what else could he say? DiZ claimed he could contain it, but he'd yet to do so, and if the bugs got worse, who knew if he'd even come close? It was too ambiguous. Too unpredictable, and Riku couldn't just feed them lies. Especially when one dismal fact remained.

"Truth is, I'm just as responsible as he is." He hung his head and shifted to the side. "If I hadn't lost my memories, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have had to worry about glitches or Heartless…"

"But we wouldn't have met you." Olette cracked a small smile. It was odd, to say the least. How could she be so cheerful? Riku reached for the side of his neck, brow furrowing and unfurrowing.

"Sure, but wouldn't you be happier that way? You wouldn't have to worry about the truth, and your home would be a whole lot safer."

"But you're one of us now, and I can't imagine what it'd be like without you."

Pence nodded. "And even if things have gotten kinda hectic, it's still been fun trying to solve all the mysteries."

"…Yeah." Hayner sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "But that doesn't make it any easier. The fact is, our home's still in danger, and now we've got _this_ to deal with." His arms wrapped around his torso, and he slouched. "And if we're in a computer, doesn't that mean we could get deleted? Or maybe even reprogrammed. Our lives aren't really in our hands, and they never were."

"It's true," said Riku. "DiZ could reprogram you, and he could probably delete you if he wanted, but if he ever tried, he'd have to deal with me. I'm not letting him treat my friends like tools."

"…So you really care about us? Even if we're—"

Riku slapped a hand down on his back. "C'mon, Hayner. I'd have to be pretty shallow to ditch you guys over something like this."

"But you've got real friends out there, like Kairi."

"And I've got real friends sitting right in front of me." He gestured at the others. "Look, I've befriended ducks, dogs… I'd even trust my Replica, and he almost _killed_ me once."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and it's because I learned to look past his appearance and see the good buried under his resentment." At least, that's the gist of what he got from his memories. Everything remained a haze, save for brief flashes of a purple, cage-like monster, the snow white halls of Castle Oblivion, and a bleak, stony landscape where a coffin-shaped Heartless dwelled. "And that's the thing: a good friend sees you for _who_ you are. Sure, you might be made of bits and bytes, but I'd say you've got just as much heart as anyone else."

"…And you're not just saying that to make us feel better?"

"Heck no. I'm saying it because it's how I feel." Which, come to think of it, sounded awfully sappy. Heck, now that he'd gone and opened his big mouth, a part of him fully expected his friends to laugh.

And leave it to Hayner to meet Riku's expectations time and time again. Once a fuming, scowling mess, he let out a weak chuckle, jabbing Riku's ribs with his elbow. "Man, you've really gone soft."

Riku pushed back, of course, before crossing his arms and grinning right back at him. "Hey, somebody's gotta cheer you guys up. Sora'd probably be better at it, but I at least get points for effort, right?"

"Of course you do!" said Olette, clasping her hands together. "I won't lie, I'm not happy about this. Just the thought of being somebody's program terrifies me."

"And I don't blame you. Like I said, there's a reason I kept this a secret."

"I understand, and I'm still not sure what to think, but just knowing that we've got someone here to support us makes a huge difference to me."

"She's not the only one," said Pence. "And you know, if this world is somebody's program, then maybe it won't be too hard to fix it. All we'd really have to do is find whatever bug's causing the problem. It'd be like beating a boss in a video game."

Hayner smacked Pence's shoulder. "Man, you're sure taking this better than the rest of us."

"Actually, I'm still just as scared as you are, but I don't think we have time to worry right now. There's just too much going on."

Riku hummed, resting a fist below his chin, while his fingers rapped against the armrest. "Well, what I said before still stands. Besides, I still owe you guys that training session."

"Then what's the hold up?" Hayner sprung to his feet, smirking and cracking his knuckles. "I say we train now and worry about this whole digital thing later."

"Fine by me!" Pence slid down to the floor. "But the last one to the sandlot's gotta buy us ice cream." Grinning, he bolted towards the door, and Hayner barreled right after him.

"Hey! I never said anything about ice cream."

As the two burst out into the alleyway, Olette and Riku both shook their heads. To think that just a couple minutes ago, they'd all started panicking over the truth, and here they were, back to their usual routine. It was almost like nothing had changed. Soon Olette made her way towards the front gate, stopping halfway beneath the cloth curtain to wave at Riku.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

…Yep, business as usual had returned in a flash, but who was he to complain? With a faint ghost of a smile, Riku nodded and took one last look at the couch. He waited for her to slip outside and for the sounds of his friends' voices to die down. As soon as the silence returned, he grabbed the photos, arranged them in a stack, and stuffed them into his back pocket. With his eyes fixed to the sky, he then strode to the center of the room.

"So, you still plan to wipe them clean?"

_No… You handled the situation far better than I had anticipated._ DiZ paused. _But remember what I said, Riku. This is a temporary retreat, and soon you will have to resume your duties as Keybearer._

"I know that, but—"

_All I am saying is that you shouldn't become too attached to this world, for doing so will only bring you pain._

Riku shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I know I'll have to say goodbye sooner or later, and that's why I want to make the most of the time I've got left. If I can at least save this world…"

_You can try, but I will warn you now: If we cannot remedy these glitches ourselves, then I will be forced to pursue a new solution, and I doubt you will like what it entails…_

"Oh yeah? Then just try me."

He waited for about a minute, but no answer came. Not a sound filled the air, save for the humming of the tram tunnel outside. Rubbing at his brow, Riku finally squeezed through the gate, but as he turned towards the Sandlot, something brushed past him and slipped into the tunnel. Against his better judgment, he slipped into the darkness, but all he saw was a flight of vacant steps.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	37. Icing on the Cake

It felt just like 'home.' Iron buildings lined with slick, glass windows rose around him like manmade mountains. Billboards buzzed, shining bright with bold images, colors, and labels. White letters spelling _Coke_ stood out against a bright red background. Two yellow, slitted eyes glared at Axel, accompanied by the title _Cats_. He felt and heard a constant tapping against his shoulders and hood. Ripples formed along the surfaces of puddles that had gathered along the asphalt below. Why, a red car zipped by, splashing a man with a huge rooster tail, and Axel chuckled at the sight. He had to give this city some credit: it was a million times livelier than The World That Never Was. After all, these people had hearts.

He wasn't sure what brought him here. Well, no, that was a lie. The day after he returned to the castle, Xemnas had practically shoved him out the door. He didn't even get the chance to catch Saïx. Not that he wanted to. The fact was, he was acting awfully strange. Too strange, and when faced with uncomfortable circumstances, Axel did what any smart person would do and bailed. Searched for distractions. And, well, a city packed with millions of people provided heaps of activities. People watching. Sightseeing. Empty pleasures for an empty being. What more could he really ask for?

He shook his head and grinned, traipsing to the very edge of the roof. He was about to dive down when he heard voices muttering.

"Hey, Brooklyn, isn't that—"

"Quiet, Lex. You want him to hear us?"

Axel snickered. "Too late for that." He whirled around, eyes drifting left and right. Nothing stood out, so unless those little spies used Vanish spells, they must've taken off.

…Or maybe not.

Winged shadows passed over the rooftop, and the air whipped. In the blink of an eye, he caught two figures dive bombing him with knife-like talons aimed at his face. Hissing, he jerked to the side, throwing up one of his chakrams. He heard a sharp _cling_ and watched sparks fly. The smaller of the two monsters hit the ground, and his eyes shone white like headlights. The larger, red monster shredded the hem Axel's sleeve, and he spun around, hurling the chakram at his chest. The weapon struck dead-on, launching the gargoyle halfway across the rooftop.

Flames swirled around his other hand, and his fingers wrapped around the metal bars at the chakram's center. He bent forward, arms hanging loose at his sides, and grinned at the two beasts.

"Sure you want to do this? If you turn back now, we can pretend this whole thing never happened."

The red gargoyle, Brooklyn, crouched on all fours, swishing his tail and spreading his wings. His big, goofy beak pulled back to reveal some pointy little teeth, and he growled, rising up to his full height and thrusting a clawed finger towards Axel's chest.

"You're the one who should leave! We already know you're with the Organization, so if you think you can start dumping Heartless here…"

"Heartless? That's what this is about?" Axel laughed, loud and hard. "Look, kiddo, neither of you look like Keybearers, so even if I _did_ bring Heartless, it wouldn't do any—yikes!" The smaller gargoyle lunged at his side, and he sank into darkness, flickering back into view on the other side of the roof. Eying the two little cretins, he shook his head and waved one of his hands. "Still want to do this the hard way?"

Both the bald, olive-colored gargoyle and Brooklyn snarled, beat their wings, and leaped into the air—way above Axel's head, and given his height, that was saying something. The two swooped down at him, and he sighed, crossing his chakrams over his face.

"Well, I hope you can take the heat."

Flames slithered along the chakrams' spiky edges, and he grinned, hurling the discs at his attackers. The chakrams swerved in opposite directions, leaving orange streaks in the air, and both gargoyles yelped, jerking left and right. They dived at Axel's head, and he flickered out of sight, reappearing back where he started. He landed just in time to watch the gargoyles' claws shred the metal below. It made a sharp screeching sound that felt like daggers piercing Axel's back. If those kids could tear through a building, then what'd that mean for him?

He'd find out soon enough, it seemed, because as soon as their claws scraped the roof, both gargoyles glared over their shoulders, spread their wings again, and bounced up like springs. Brooklyn swerved to the left and the olive one to the right, while Axel stood perfectly still, crossing his chakrams again. He waited until the kids got within three feet of him before smirking and swiping his arms apart. The air heated up and three flaming pillars sprung up around him. The ground beneath him crackled as magma coursed over the roof, and a ring of flames shot out at lightning speed, slamming into the charging gargoyles.

They roared and shrieked and hit the deck, rolling to douse the flames creeping up their skin, hair, and loin cloths. Problem was, the floor continued to crackle, coated in glowing orange veins. As they rolled, the flames only intensified. To top it all off, Axel whirled his chakrams, stepped back, and slammed his weapons into the ground. The gargoyles hopped from foot to foot, blotting off the flames on their shoulders. They must've been too busy to notice the three flaming columns cruising towards them. One slammed into Brooklyn's bare chest. Another nailed the olive gargoyle in the side, and the third passed between them, grazing them with tiny embers.

For a second, it almost looked like he had the upper hand until the little brats whipped their tails at his legs, sending Axel tumbling backwards. The gargoyles dived right after him, seizing his arms in a vice grip. Their claws pierced his skin, and he gritted his teeth, sucking in short bursts of air and fighting the urge to scream. What were a few pin pricks in the long run? All he really had to do was teleport, blast these winged rats with a little fire, and continue on his merry way.

"Now who's the one who can't take the heat?" said Brooklyn, but Axel only chuckled.

The olive-colored gargoyle hissed and tightened his grip. "Give us one reason why we shouldn't drop you right now."

"Go ahead." Axel cracked a crooked grin. His body shook a little when the gargoyles took an abrupt turn to the right. They kept drifting in circles and, come to think of it, they hadn't gained any height at all. You'd think that if they really wanted to flatten him, they'd fly up to a higher altitude.

So was it a bluff? The olive gargoyle and Brooklyn's eyebrows both rose, and they looked to each other with the stupidest looking faces. Then, instead of releasing his hold, Brooklyn's claws dug deeper into Axel's arm, and he bit his lip, taking quick, staggered breaths. He had to keep it cool. No point in showing weakness.

"Forget dropping him. I say we take him back to the clock tower." A clock tower, eh? Normally Axel wouldn't object; he'd even stashed some sea salt ice cream in his pocket. Problem was, he doubted these gargoyles were in it for the view. By the sound of it, they had a full-fledged interrogation planned out, and that just wasn't his style. Thankfully, he still had one little trick up his sleeve. Really, it was a wonder these kids hadn't caught on yet.

So, with a snort, Axel snapped his fingers. Darkness swirled around him, and his feet slammed into the metallic roof with a low, reverberating _THUD._ His legs wobbled, and he threw out his arms for balance, but once he steadied himself, he plucked a potion out of his pocket, tipped his head back, and slurped down the gooey, green liquid. As his skin pulled over his deep, puncture wounds, he hissed. Luckily, the pain came and went in an instant, and once he finished, he tossed the empty jar aside and scanned the air for those winged pests. All he saw was a vast expanse of buildings stretched out like giant stepping stones.

But just like before, he heard the air whip. Shadows descended over him, and he spun on his heel, launching two flaming chakrams at the gargoyles as their talons hit the ground. Eyes bulging, the gargoyles wrapped their wings around their torsos, and when the chakrams drew near, their wings snapped wide open, knocking the weapons back.

He caught his discs on their way back and yawned. "Had enough yet? Don't know about you kids, but I could keep going all night."

With the snap of his fingers, the edges of the roof lit up with rising flames, swaying from side to side in a demonic dance. The ground blackened all over again. Orange veins crawled out from the corners, reaching out like hands at the gargoyles' clawed feet. Brooklyn and his buddy gasped, hopping up just as the magma brushed up against their toes.

"Ugh, forget this!" said Brooklyn. "We're sitting ducks without Goliath."

Nodding, the olive gargoyle coasted towards the wall of flames. Gulping, he passed right over the edge, and the fire licked his legs. He screeched, but continued to ride the breeze, shooting Axel one final, glowing-eyed look. Brooklyn zipped after him, swiveling sideways on his way over the flames. In no time flat, the two gargoyles became tiny specks in the distance. With his attackers gone, Axel clapped his hands, and the flames fizzled away. The magma crawled backwards, disappearing beneath his boots, and he breathed an enormous sigh.

Well, at least with those gargoyles gone, he could get back to soaking in the sights. Shaking his head, he pressed his hands against his back and leaned backwards until he heard a light _pop._ With that out of the way, he knelt down and peered down at the streets once again, and just in time, too, because down at the edge of an alleyway, he spotted a tiny speck of blond hair poking out of a baggy, black coat.

"Heh. Guess it really _is_ a small world…"

**x.x.x**

Over the past few months, Roxas had seen all kinds of worlds, but never one so… noisy. As he trudged down the sidewalks, he overheard honks and beeps and skids. Sirens wailed. Voices laughed, screamed, grumbled, and whispered. The air carried a thick, smoky stench, and Roxas slapped his hand over his mouth and nose, coughing and wheezing as a red car revved by. And then another. And a blue car. Then a black van—at least, that's what it looked like. Problem was, the cars zoomed by so fast that they all became blurs, leaving trails of exhaust in their wake.

When he turned the corner, a trail of water splashed his face, hair, and the front of his coat. Scowling, he shook his head frantically. His hair, once flattened by the water, spiked back up, and he reached for his hood, concealing his face. Looking up, he got lost in the shimmering billboards, decorated with a rainbow of logos and imagery. Canon, Coke, one sign that looked like a giant M… It was a lot to soak in, and part of him wanted to stay put and really absorb his surroundings. It was a new, uncharted world, and one buzzing with energy and life.

But that was the problem: it was _too_ busy, and if Sora was here, how was he gonna find him in the middle of all the crowds, traffic, and lights? As realization washed over him, Roxas ripped his eyes off of the billboards and took a sharp turn to the left, only to bump into something. Or maybe someone. Stepping back, he tipped his head up only to find himself staring at a tall, skinny man dressed in patched up jeans, a leather jacket, and a spiked collar. His hair was styled into a spiky green mohawk, and he looked to Roxas with a cheeky grin. Two more men stood at his sides, also dressed in leather and jeans, and both with slicked back hair.

"Ain't it a bit past your bedtime, kid?"

Roxas said nothing and tried to step around the men, but the guy with the mohawk grabbed his shoulder and pinned him in place.

"Hey, hey. What's the hurry? You tryin' to go back to your mommy?"

"Let go." His words came out flat, and he swatted the guy's hand away, trying to squeeze his way between him. But just like before, the creep grabbed him, and this time he yanked back Roxas' hood.

One of the other thugs cackled like a hyena. "Aw, isn't that cute? The kid's tryin' to act all tough." Roxas' brow furrowed, and he rolled his hands into fists.

"I don't have time for this."

"Oh?" The mohawk guy's eyes widened for a second, and then he crouched down, grabbing Roxas by the chin. "Well, tough luck, kiddo. You're on our turf now, and I think it's time you showed a little _respect._ " He reached into his pocket, whipping out a switchblade. Maybe that'd be enough to scare a normal kid, but when Roxas saw the weapon, he just shook his head, stepped back, and flicked both of his wrists.

Purple smoke flared around his fingertips, stretching and growing until two black wings took its place. With his Soul Eaters in hand, Roxas arched his back, bent his knees, and glared at the three thugs. At first, they just stared. Then the two guys with greasy hair whipped out knives of their own, and the men charged, swiping at Roxas' face, neck, and sleeves. Rolling his eyes, he jumped up and flipped over the thugs, landing behind them and sweeping one of his arms in an arc. A single black pillar rammed into the thugs, knocking them face-first into the sidewalk.

They caught themselves with their hands and whipped back around, their faces wrinkling up like wads of paper. They looked to one another, then charged with their blades outstretched. Sighing, Roxas swished one of his swords, and a series of _baas_ filled the air. The thugs' movements slowed. Their legs wobbled. Their eyelids grew heavy, and they collapsed in a heap, snoring and mumbling. Sure, it wasn't the most exciting way to finish a fight, but he had more important things to worry about than brawls with random jerks. With his attackers out cold, he waved his hands and sent his swords away in a flicker of smoke.

He only made it past two more buildings before somebody else grabbed hold of him, clamping down on his back. Bristling, Roxas looked over his shoulder, anticipating another thug. Instead, he came face to face with a tall, skinny man dressed in a tattered black coat. His spiky red hair and bright green eyes were unmistakable, just like his cat-like grin.

"Sheesh, I leave you alone for five minutes, and you're already knee deep in trouble. What am I, your babysitter?"

Roxas tilted his head. "But I haven't seen you in months."

Axel shrugged and waved one of his hands. "Details. Point is, if you're gonna be roaming the city streets, you gotta stay sharp. You so much as look at somebody the wrong way out here, and you'll be right back where you started." He gestured at the sleeping thugs, and Roxas shook his head.

"I can take care of myself." He tried to step away, but Axel slid out in front of him and turned into a human roadblock.

"So you're just gonna give me the cold shoulder? Sora, I never knew you were so cold."

"It's Roxas now." He groaned, looking down at the sidewalk. "Besides, I've got stuff to do."

"And do you really want to do it alone?"

Roxas froze, biting the corner of his mouth. Truth be told, he missed having company. With the Replica and Naminé off to who-knows-where, he'd wound up traveling the worlds all by himself. Sure, he'd met people along the way, but those meetings were mostly limited to short exchanges whenever he asked about Sora or his friends. And it was okay. Without a heart, he couldn't really feel sad or lonely, but if he had to choose between flying solo or traveling with a friend, he'd go for the latter without a second thought.

Problem was, Axel wasn't really a friend. He was part of the Organization. And true, Roxas wasn't fully against them, but he wasn't with them, either. So where did that put him?

He tapped his chin, looking up at Axel. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Slumping, Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, lemme put it this way. Right now, my biggest priority's keeping your friends outta trouble. So even if you don't _trust_ me, we've got similar interests. Got it memorized?"

"Uh… sure." He scratched his head. "But wait. How come you wanna help Riku and Naminé?"

"Boss' orders. Don't know if you've heard, but Marluxia and Larxene are—"

"Xemnas said they're looking for Riku." And just thinking about them brought a faint scowl to Roxas' face. "But he also said that Riku's supposed to kill 'em."

"Bingo." Axel smirked, waving one of his fingers. "And as far as we know, he's already succeeded, but here's the thing: Marluxia's crafty, and Xemnas won't let me go back until we're sure they're pushing up daisies. So here I am, stuck wandering the worlds on a wild goose chase."

"You and me both." Roxas' expression softened, and he pressed his palm against a nearby lamppost. His shoulders sank, and his gaze dropped down to his feet, but once again, he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

"So that's what this is about." Axel's grin shrank away, replaced with a blank expression. His brow creased, and he looked Roxas in the eye. "So who're you searching for? Your friends?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing 'em again, but…" He hesitated. "I'm looking for Sora. The _real_ Sora."

"You mean his Heartless."

Roxas nodded and looked to the sky. "Xemnas said to follow the trail of hearts released by the Keyblade, and I saw a whole bunch coming from this world…"

"Hmm…" Axel turned around, shooting a glance over his shoulder. "Hold that thought. Looks like your little friends are starting to wake up."

Blinking, Roxas turned to the side only to find the three thugs shifting and moaning. Their eyes snapped open, and they fumbled around for their knives. Their faces snapped into fiery glares, and all three hopped back on their feet. Eyes narrowed, Roxas raised his hands and prepared to summon his weapons when Axel slipped in front of him and cracked a toothy grin.

"Hold on, Roxas. I got an idea." He flung his arms out perpendicular to his body, and thorny black tendrils swirled around his wrists. The air crackled and hissed. Orange flames burst around his hands, swirling like mini tornadoes. The thugs all yelped in unison, and their eyes bulged. Their weapons clattered to the sidewalk, while the flames gained spiky protrusions. The fire shrank away, revealing silver, metallic spikes, and the thugs whipped around, screamed, and bolted down the street. They didn't even stop to grab their weapons.

Roxas' lips twitched into a tiny smile, and a soft, short laugh escaped him. He reached down and scooped up all three of the knives, peering around the corner, where he spotted a huge, rusty dumpster. Looking left and right, he made sure nobody was looking before standing up on his tip toes and nudging the lid open. A horrible stench of rotting food along with a flock of flies greeted him, and so he pinched the bridge of his nose and flung the weapons inside.

When he rounded the corner again, he found Axel standing twirling one of his chakrams around his finger.

"So how'd I do?"

"Not bad. I'm just surprised those jerks got so scared over a little fire."

"Just a little? Come on, give me some credit!" When Roxas only shrugged, Axel deflated like a balloon, arms dangling at his sides. Then, just as fast as he wilted, he popped back up and twirled his chakram again. "Besides, most people around here aren't used to magic."

"But there were Heartless, right?"

"Sure, and that's all the more reason to panic." He waved his hands, and his chakrams vanished into smoke. "Anyway, if you're looking for Sora—"

Three shadows brushed over them, and Axel's mouth snapped shut. Two more followed, and he doubled back, bumping into the wall of a brick building. He grabbed Roxas' wrist and yanked him close, fixing his eyes on the sky. Squinting, Roxas followed his gaze, spotting five winged figures diving onto the building's flat roof. They crouched over the edge, digging their claws into the concrete ledge.

It was tough to make out the details from a distance, but one of them was small and bald, with big, pointy ears and olive skin, another looked taller and more muscular, with red skin, messy white hair, and a big beak. Roxas saw a huge, buff monster with purple skin and black hair, and a big, round one who was light blue and had spikes on his head. He tried to make out more details, but a sharp tug on his arm pulled his focus off the monsters and back to Axel.

"Hey, what are those—"

"Bad news, that's what." He waved his other hand, and a corridor swelled out in front of them. Before Roxas even got the chance to break away, Axel dragged him into the portal, and soon the city lights faded, while the darkness enclosed all around them.

The hard surface of the sidewalk softened, and soon Roxas felt his boots sinking into a bed of moist grass. The darkness shrank away, revealing an endless expanse of green. Far into the distance, a wall of puffy trees formed a boundary between the grass and the buildings piercing the starlit sky. Once massive and foreboding, the skyscrapers looked like toy figures from afar and the trees resembled sticks of broccoli poking out of the earth. The sirens, the honks, the shouts, and the skids had all but vanished, replaced with the sound of chirping crickets and bellowing frogs.

Turning around, Roxas found Axel sprawled out in the grass with his arms tucked beneath his head. Raising an eyebrow, he knelt next to him. "Hey, what was that about?"

Axel puffed out some air and shut his eyes. "It's called saving your skin. Trust me, those gargoyles could snap you in two if they wanted."

"But why would they want to?"

Axel sat up, draping an arm over his knee. "It's the coat. Turns out they're not fans of the Organization, and I'd bet you it's Zexion's fault."

Zexion… Roxas grimaced. "So what'd he do?"

"Oh, you know. Spreading Heartless, trying to shove people into the darkness… It was all on Xemnas' orders, but that sorta thing can do a number on your reputation."

"I guess that makes sense." He sighed, shifting his focus to the stars. "Anyway, d'you know where Sora is?"

"Well, I know where he _was._ It's actually kinda funny."

"How come?"

"Well, turns out he and his Keybearing buddy were here a couple days ago. Same with Kairi."

"…But they're not anymore?"

"Nope, and I'm afraid hunting after hearts isn't gonna work anymore, either. Not when the Replica's trying to get all the Keybearers to pick up new weapons."

"What?!" Roxas leaned back, and his eyes popped wide open. "But why? Doesn't he know that Kingdom Hearts—"

Axel groaned and shook his head. "I'm not sure Xemnas is really looking out for us."

"But he said—"

Axel held up his hand. "I know, but experience has taught me not to trust everything I hear. Not saying he's a liar, but I'd be careful if I were you." He sighed. "Truth is, I can see why the kid's trying to stall."

"…I guess I can, too." After all, Xemnas had already used them once. He'd made Naminé rewrite their memories, pitted the Replica against his original, and did it all without any remorse. Without his heart, Roxas couldn't really resent Xemnas the way that the Replica did, but at least his lack of feelings gave him the clarity to look at things rationally. Considering Xemnas' past actions, there was definitely a chance he had something else in store. But at the same time, what if Axel wasn't telling the whole truth? Roxas didn't want to trust Xemnas, but the Replica had to know that stopping Kingdom Hearts risked preventing all those other Nobodies from becoming whole again… at least in theory.

The only way to know for sure was to wait and see. And now that his friends planned to stall, who knew how long that'd take? And was it worth the risk?

Roxas' eyes squeezed shut, and he massaged his temple. What has he supposed to think about this? Before he got too lost in his thoughts, Axel smacked him on the back.

"Hey, cheer up."

"But Sora's still missing, and I don't even know where my friends are."

Heaving another sigh, Axel once again rubbed his neck. "Hoo boy." He paused, folding his arms and shutting his eyes. "Look, uh…" He cracked his eyes open and rummaged through one of his pockets. After a few seconds of digging, he whipped out a stick of blue ice cream wrapped in clear plastic. "Hey, I bet you've never had one of these before."

Roxas gave him a deadpan look. "Yes I have. Riku and I ate it all the time."

The ice cream dropped into Axel's lap, and he stared dumbfounded at Roxas for about two seconds. Then, with the snap of his wrist, he scooped the ice cream back up and stood up straight. "Well, the ice cream's only half the experience. You can't just eat icing without the cake."

"Cake?" His head tipped to the right he reached for the side of his neck. "I don't get it."

"Yep. Just as I thought. You don't have a clue." Axel snickered, throwing his arm out in front of him and calling up another swirling corridor. "Just follow my lead, kid. I'll show you the ropes."

Well, he didn't have anything better to do, so as soon as Axel strutted into the corridor, Roxas squeezed in after him, and the two wandered through the chilling darkness. About a minute passed without a word until the darkness parted, its icy tendrils replaced with the warmth of the sun. In place of grass, Roxas stepped out onto a brick tiled plaza just in time to hear the chimes of ringing bells and the whistle of a passing train. Spinning around, he caught sight of steps leading up to a set of glass doors. Above the doors, a colorful sign marked the entrance to Central Station, decorated by bright red bell with wings. Come to think of it, Roxas had seen this place before, when he and his friends were still part of the Organization.

Trudging closer to the steps, he tipped his head all the way back, and his eyes ran up the looming, tan tower, past the colorful clock face decorated with rings, and all the way up to the ledge.

"So, what do you think?" said Axel, marching up to his side.

"Looks like it'd be a great view, but…" Roxas stood up on his tip toes and brought one of his hands over his brow. Squinting, he focused on the ledge, where he spotted a lone figure in black seated up top with a stick of ice cream in hand. "Hey, who's that girl?"

"Wait, there's a girl up there?" Axel followed Roxas' gaze, narrowed his eyes, and then jumped back, gawking at the sight. "Oh, for the love of—"

"Is something wrong?"

He groaned, slapping his hand over his face and flicking his wrist. "Forget it. Let's go find some other spot."

"But why? I bet if we talk to her, she'll let us—"

Axel grabbed his shoulder, turning him the other way. "Trust me, it's a bad idea. I said it before, but girls are complicated, and for all we know, we'd be pressing the wrong buttons."

"Okay…" Roxas pushed away and crossed his arms. "Well, if we can't eat here, what're we supposed to do?"

"Hey, didn't you and your friends have your own hangout? We could always start there."

"I guess so." But was it really okay to bring Axel there? Big Ben was always a spot where he, Naminé, and the Replica could all get away from the Organization… still, a one-time visit couldn't hurt, so with a snap of his fingers, Roxas pulled up a corridor of his own and stepped inside.

His boots clanked against the tiled floor below, and he soaked in the cool, moist air. The orange and red sky shifted back to a black canvas dotted with white stars, and Roxas led Axel to the far end of the room, placing his hand against one of the stone pillars. Reaching for his chin, Axel peered down below, looking from side to side. His gaze then slid up to the sky, and he whistled, seating himself down on the edge.

"I gotta hand it to you, kid. The view's not half bad." He reached into his pocket again and held up that stick of ice cream. Oddly enough, it hadn't even started to melt.

Nodding, Roxas took the treat and pulled it out of the wrapper. He took a small bite, then fixed his eyes on the stars. "You know, this is all kinda familiar. Riku picked this place because he saw somebody else eating at Twilight Town's tower, and now…"

"Well, they do say history repeats itself." Axel whipped out another bar, taking a huge bite. After chewing and swallowing, he continued. "Hope the kid doesn't mind me stepping on his turf."

"But you're looking out for him, right?"

"Eh, you know how touchy he gets. Not that I can blame him."

"Yeah…" Axel had that effect on people. Or, well, he'd had that effect on Roxas before. Sure, they'd gone on a couple missions together in the past, but something about his snarky exterior always rubbed him the wrong way. Like he was always talking down to him. Always hiding answers under a smirking façade, but at the same time, he was the one who jumped in to stop his fight with Sora, and he was the one who led Naminé to the castle to put an end to the conflict. Glancing down at Axel, Roxas rubbed his chin. Come to think of it, he'd acted a lot nicer today. So what changed? Had all that time traveling changed his outlook, or was it just another act?

"Hey, Axel... What're you gonna do now?"

He shrugged, taking another bite. "Probably start searching again."

"Oh. Well, maybe we could help each other out."

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you could take care of yourself."

Roxas huffed. "Hey, I never said that I couldn't. It's just… you're looking for Marluxia, and I'm looking for Sora. Wouldn't it be easier if we worked together?"

"Sure." He flapped his hand, looking up at him with a faint grin. "But are you sure you can trust me?"

"I don't know, but if you're willing to help my friends, then I can give you a chance."

Axel laughed to himself, biting off another piece of ice cream. "Then I guess I can put up with a bit more babysitting."

"Hey, you're not my—"

Axel rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you should finish that ice cream before it melts. We can worry about the details later."

Drips of ice cream slid down Roxas' glove, proving Axel's point. He gave the Nobody one last look before his eyes drifted back to the stars, and he started to nibble his treat once more. All in all, the day took a turn for the unexpected thanks to his encounter with Axel. After months spent traveling alone, the idea of joining forces felt strange, almost unnerving. But at the end of the day, was it really that bad? Even if it meant working with a weirdo like Axel, at least it'd up their chances of finding Sora, Marluxia, and maybe even his friends.

And with odds like those, why complain?

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	38. Sora and Roxas

Darkness stretched as far as the eye could see. The air sat silent and still. No matter where Sora looked, he found himself staring into a black abyss. He slashed the air in front of him, feeling around, but his hands passed through empty space, and he puffed up his cheeks and huffed. Something silver flickered in the corner of his eye, making his hair stand on end. He crouched down on all fours, arching his back and scuttling around, but once again found nothing but that same, boring blackness. Not that he planned to let his guard down.

When another silver flicker dashed by, he froze, hissing and raising his claws. A thick, dusty stench slithered up his nose, and he stiffened, his eyes popping wide open. And that wasn't even the worst of it, because as soon as he picked up on the smell, he heard a soft chuckle in his ear, a laugh he'd _never_ forget.

_So you think you can hide, huh? Who do you think you're kidding, Zexion?_

The laughter continued, growing steadily louder, but that stupid bookworm stayed out of sight. Grinding his teeth, Sora flexed his claws, whiffing the air to try and pinpoint the Nobody, but with each sniff, his head grew lighter. Clouds flooded his mind. Invisible strings wrapped around his wrists, tugging his hands up and over his head. Grimacing, he jerked his arms back and forth, but two flashes of light in the distance stopped him in his tracks. His gaze immediately snapped to the lights, and he stared as they swelled and stretched into two human-like shapes.

Shoulder-length silver hair. A yellow top with crisscrossing black straps. Puffy, blue waders, and a giant silver key gripped in one of his gloved hands. There was no mistaking Riku, even from a distance. The second figure's long red hair and ocean blue eyes grabbed his focus with an iron grip. Kairi stood with a smile, tucking her hands behind her back, and a soft, white glow shone all around her. It stretched off in thin tendrils, brushing against Sora's cheek. Warm, welcoming. Grinning, he tried to crawl closer, but with the sound of another chuckle, he stopped. The strings tightened. The haze thickened.

And at long last, a tall figure dressed in black strode up to him, flipped back his hood, and revealed a fringe of silver hair covering half of his face.

"There's no escaping this time, Sora. You've had three months of freedom, and you've let your guard down, and now… Now you're _mine._ "

He stared blankly at… his Master. That was his master. He stared and waited, claws twitching. Ready to dive in and rip out a fresh new heart.

"Now then…" His master turned to the two figures. The boy and the girl. He grinned and thrust a finger in their direction. "As a test of your loyalty, I order you to eradicate them. Tear out their hearts and consume them. Let your instincts run wild…"

He nodded. Yes. He was a Heartless. He had to feed. Had to kill. …Right? But maybe… No. Yes. He grabbed his head, shaking it back and forth, and then charged, claws scraping against the invisible ground.

The boy and the girl both gasped. The boy held out that stupid, stupid Key like a shield. The girl waved her hand, and another Key appeared, coated in colorful flowers. Just the sight left him with a dry, itchy feeling in the back of his throat. His eyes narrowed. His nostrils flared. His lips pulled back to reveal his shark-like teeth.

"Stop it, Sora!" Sora? The boy called him Sora. Did he know him? Yes. Of course he did, because it was Rik—

He hesitated for a second, and that stupid, stupid Key struck his side, burning hotter than the sun. He struck back, slicing across the boy's arm, leaving three red, red gashes across his skin. The boy flew back, and he turned around, charging at the girl. At Kairi. Why was he doing this? This wasn't right! He was—this was—he couldn't… let… Zexion…

"But you already have, Sora. Don't you remember? Your claws are already tainted with Kairi's blood. You hurt her once, and despite all your effort, you _will_ hurt her again. It's simply inevitable…"

 _N…No, I can't. I'm not hurting her again!_ But his body kept moving anyway. He tried to shake free, but this time, he kept running nonstop. He could only watch as his claws scraped across Kairi's jacket, ripped through her skin, and that scream. That horrible, horrible scream filled his ears, stabbing him like a thousand swords.

She fell on her back, and he jumped at her, slashing again. And again. Even though he said he'd never let Zexion take control again. Even though he'd tried _so_ hard to keep control. Tried so hard to keep a smile on his face. And… and—

"Sora, that's enough!"

A new voice broke through the screams, which all died down the next second. Kairi, Riku, and Zexion's forms all grew fuzzy, shifting from flesh into smoke that drifted away. Sora stopped slashing. He froze altogether, fixing his eyes on his hands. His legs trembled, and he felt his eyes sting. A small speck of light pierced the darkness and drifted down in front of him, flickering like a dying candle.

But then that light exploded, forcing Sora to shield his eyes. When he looked again, he saw a taller boy standing in front of him, with spiky blond hair slicked to the left, a white and black jacket with two crossing straps, a plate of armor on his shoulder, and a soft smile on his face. Before Sora could even budge, Ven grabbed his shoulders, and the light surrounding him expanded, crawling down from Sora's head to his toes. The shadows covering him flaked away like chips of paint, fizzling into mist.

"Ven…" Sora averted his eyes, catching the blue edge of a cracked, stained glass platform. Looking down, he saw noticed his shoes had returned to their original, bright yellow. His balloon-like pants turned red again, his jacket white, and below, he saw the image of a golden paopu fruit, surrounded by other pictures in gold circles. A wrench, a wooden mask, a mushroom, and a raft… so it was just like the night before and countless nights before that. Just another dream, and he was back inside his heart.

Wiping his eyes, he looked back to Ven, who reached for his hand and pulled him back on his feet.

"See, it's okay. Just another bad dream."

"I know that, but…" He squeezed his torso, kicking at the glass. "There's still a chance it could happen again. I wanna keep fighting, but what if I slip up? And what if next time—"

Ven tipped his head to the side and crossed his arms. "But you said you were done following orders. Don't you remember?"

"...'Course I do." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I know I'm being stupid. Why let a dumb dream get me down?"

"Aw, it's okay to be scared! If I were in your shoes right now, I doubt I'd be any better." He let out a shaky laugh and scratched his cheek. "But you gotta remember that there's more to you than just being a Heartless. Now, this…" He gestured to Sora. "This is the real you."

"Heh, you really think so?" He lifted one of his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Being here always throws me off. Guess I've gotten a little _too_ used to being a Heartless."

"Well, it's been more than a year now." Ven turned around, pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. "Man, I can't even imagine what it feels like. You can do all kinds of cool stuff, like melting into the ground." He stopped and grinned. "Is it fun?"

"Yep!" Sora mirrored Ven's expression, bumping a fist against his chest. "Plus I'm way faster like this, and stealthier too."

"You're way sneakier than I ever was! Kinda makes me jealous."

"Well, don't be." Sora drooped, shoulders slumping, and fixed his eyes on his palms. "Sure, being a Heartless has perks and all, but I've gotta deal with all sorts of problems, like how scary I look. The only people who can hear me besides you are our enemies, and it's because I'm still a Heartless that Zexion was able to control me in the first place."

"…Right." Ven cringed, gulped, and shivered. His eyes dropped to the stained glass below, and he lumbered back over to Sora, gripping his shoulder. "But we could always try and change you back. Now that Aqua's got the Star Shard, we don't need to use portals that much. All we'd have to do is find somebody who can help you."

"I…" His eyes slammed shut, and he stepped away, turning his back on Ven and grasping at his chest, right above his heart. The answer should've been an obvious yes. Despite all the cool tricks he'd gained as a Heartless, there were just too many setbacks. His body was so light and frail that getting smacked around by Heartless or Saïx's stupid claymore carried ten times as much weight, pressure, and pain than they would in human form. And like he already told Ven, it wasn't like he could really talk to his friends like this. And even if he _could_ eat and taste real food, as soon as it hit his stomach, it fizzled away, leaving a big, aching gap he could never sustain. Not without snatching hearts.

So what was wrong with him? Though Sora tried to mouth the word 'yes,' all he managed was a squeak. And this was after going through that stupid, stupid Zexion nightmare for like the billionth time. Ven was right. They didn't need corridors anymore. Aqua's Star Shard was enough. And if he changed back, he could spar with Kairi without the constant, nagging fear that he'd hurt her again, and that the next time around, it'd be more than just a scratch. Changing back was the smart thing to do, but at the same time…

"I dunno." He hung his head in shame. Yeah, there were tons of problems, but even with those faults, what if… what if they still needed him as a Heartless? He could still sneak around and squeeze through places no human body ever could. And corridors came in handy for quick escapes or if they needed to get somewhere without relying on the Star Shard's unpredictable nature.

"Sora…" Ven's voice came out soft and weak, and Sora couldn't bear to look him in the eye. "Well, I guess you've got time to decide. And whatever you choose, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I know…" He shook his head, glancing at Ven with a forced, weak smile. "Don't worry. I'll figure it out soon."

Soon after their talk, Sora's mind dipped into a haze again. He awoke the next morning to the sun streaking in through a half-open window, with bird song filtering into the room. He blinked a couple of times, then sat up and rubbed his eyes. Stretching his back, he reached for the nearby nightstand and scooped up his journal and pen before looking over his surroundings. It was pretty plain overall, with bare, brown walls, a small red carpet in the middle of the floor, and twin beds covered in thin, white blankets. But where the heck was Aqua?

He pushed himself to the edge of the bed and was about to wander out into the hall when he picked up a sweet, sugary smell. Before long, Aqua slipped into the room with a plate of strawberry-topped pancakes. The second he saw the food, his mouth started watering. Lucky for him, Aqua marched right over to his bed, passing him the plate, a napkin, and a fork before sitting down beside him.

Right away, he started ripping into the pancake, but after two huge bites, he stopped, noticing the frown on Aqua's face.

"Sora, did you sleep all right?"

He flinched, dropping his fork in his lap. His face twisted into a grimace, and he forced a nod.

_"Sora, come on…"_

"It was another nightmare, wasn't it?" Well, he couldn't hide it anymore. As soon as he nodded, Aqua squeezed his shoulder. "I thought so. Last night, I caught you tossing and turning again… I thought about waking you, but—"

Setting the plate aside, Sora grabbed his pen and paper and wrote, _'It's okay. Ven helped.'_

"Thank you, Ven." She paused for a second, scooping out her Wayfinder. "Still, if you're having troubles, you can always talk to me. I promise that I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

He tapped the corner of his page before crossing out the previous message and scribbling below it. _'But it's nothing new. Besides, we got more important things to worry about, like going out and saving more worlds!'_

"Oh?" Aqua's face turned blank, totally unreadable. "I'd argue that a friend's well-being is just as important."

Sora's brow furrowed, and his lower lip poked out just a little bit. _'But I'm just one guy, and there's tons of people out there who need our help!'_

"But right now, you're the one who's struggling." She tightened her grip, leaning over to look him in the eye. "Would you like to visit Kairi today? I'm sure if you talked to her, you'd feel a lot better. And I bet she misses you just as much as you miss her."

Sora winced, and his handwriting became super shaky. _'Maybe later. Right now, I'm getting pretty pumped up about traveling again!'_ He hopped down from the bed, puffing out his chest and forcing a grin. _'I bet the Star Shard's gonna take us somewhere_ _really_ _cool this time!'_

"Sora…" She sighed and shook her head. "Well, all right. We'll get ready to leave as soon as you finish breakfast."

They dropped the subject after that, and Sora returned to his eating. He practically inhaled the pancakes over the next few minutes, but as soon as he swallowed the last bite, the sweet flavor vanished, and his stomach felt as empty as it had before he started. True to her word, Aqua scooped out her Star Shard as soon as he set his dishes aside. Then, after tucking his notepad and pen in his pocket, Sora zipped right up to her and latched onto the star-shaped rock. The room flashed, and the two sprung away from the ground, blazing through the ceiling and high into the sky.

**x.x.x**

Three more months of searching, and he still turned up empty-handed. It'd been more than a half a year now, and still no sign of Sora or even Marluxia. His and Axel's journey spread far across space, leading them to a world with airships and swashbuckling pirates, a small town under constant attack by some weird, blue skinned scientist, and a place crawling with living, talking dinosaurs. If he'd had his heart, Roxas would've jumped for joy at the sight... at least until a scary, sharp-toothed dinosaur started chasing him down. After nearly getting chomped in two, Axel had grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away. And just when he was starting to get used to the place.

And now, here he was, back where he started. Alone in the tower, Roxas peered out into the same old starry sky with his back pressed against one of the columns and his arms crossed. Axel had run off to give Xemnas another report, and with nowhere else to go, he stood and waited, breathing a soft sigh. Axel was right about one thing: the lack of hearts stacked the odds against them. It'd take sheer dumb luck for either of them to encounter their targets and even more luck for him to finally see his friends again.

But no way was he gonna give up. His friends were worth all the trouble, so he'd keep on searching no matter what. And for now, he was content to soak in the starlight.

But way, way out in the distance, something changed. A streak of light zipped across the horizon, growing larger and larger by the second. Roxas' eyes narrowed to a squint, and he leaned out of the tower with one hand above his forehead. The streak zipped and zigzagged all around, growing bigger and bigger, and… come to think of it, it almost looked like it was headed his way!

Soon he picked up on a twinkling sound. That one tiny streak of light swelled into a huge, glowing comet, charging straight at the tower. Straight at Roxas' face. Yelping, he leaped back, ducking low to the ground and throwing his hands over his head. The light zipped past him, and he heard the sound of muddled screams before _CRASH!_

A blinding flash overtook the tower, sending stars and spots dancing before Roxas' eyes.

**x.x.x**

Sora hit the ground so fast that he probably should've left a big dent. His face slammed into the cold, slick ground, and if he wasn't made outta darkness, he probably would've broken his nose from the impact. But nope, he just had to deal with the aches and pains that came from the fall. So, rubbing his face, he pushed himself backwards so that he sat on the floor with his legs out straight. He stretched his back, straightened his jacket, and scooted over to Aqua, who staring at something or other with her eyes glued open and her mouth slightly ajar.

And then a familiar voice spoke up, and Sora's jaw immediately dropped.

"You're…"

 _Uh… hey there._ Sora cracked a crooked smile and waved, trying his best to keep cool despite the overwhelming to rush closer. To start bombarding his Nobody with questions. Looking up, he found XIII gazing down at him with his eyes slightly wider than usual. He looked from Sora to Aqua, rubbing his neck. After a few seconds, Aqua approached him.

"…You must be Sora's Nobody."

"Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes and gripped at his sleeves, standing straight and stiff.

But Aqua must not've cared because she continued her approach, looking to Sora with a soft laugh. "I'm Aqua, and it's great to finally meet you."

He nodded, shooting a look at the ground. His brow tensed, then relaxed, and he sighed through his nose.

Scratching his cheek, Sora crept just a little bit closer. _So, how're you doing? Is everything okay?_

XIII perked up, fixing his eyes on Sora, and stared at him like he was some sorta weird alien. "Why do you care? The last time I saw you, we were enemies…"

 _No we weren't!_ Sora pouted and slapped his hands on his hips. _Okay, so I guess we sorta were, since you were trying to keep us away from Riku, but I'm not gonna hold something like that against you. You were just doing what you thought was right._

"You aren't mad?"

 _Why would I be?_ Sora shook his head, cracking a small smile. _That fight was one big misunderstanding. Sure, it didn't end the way I wanted, but I'm not gonna blame you or your friends. What really matters is the present—and right now, I'm just glad to see you!_

XIII squinted, reaching for his chin. He stepped closer to Sora, looking him up and down, and then whipped back around. "I should've known. You always were really cheerful." He paused. "So is your friend a Keybearer?"

Aqua's eyebrows shot up, and she covered her mouth. "How did you know?"

"Xemnas told me."

"Xemnas?" Aqua stumbled backwards, squeezing her hands into trembling fists. She pursed her lips, glanced off at one of the walls, and then locked eyes with XIII. "What did Xemnas say about me? Please, anything you can tell me will help." Aqua was right. If Xemnas really knew her, then this could change everything.

XIII stuffed a hand down his pocket, digging around. After a couple seconds, he plucked out a black, hardback journal with the number XIII carved in silver on the cover. He turned around, moving closer to Aqua, and flipped through the pages before passing it her way.

"Here, read this."

Wait, so his Nobody kept a journal? Sora dashed across the room, skidding to a stop next to Aqua and stood up on his tip toes so he could see what sorta secrets the journal held. It read:

_'It's been almost two months since the fight at Castle Oblivion, and still no sign of Sora. I've been looking all over the place, but I guess with so many worlds out there, it won't be that easy to find him. Today I went to Halloween Town and got to meet Jack again. Since he knew Sora, I decided to ask him what he knew._

_He said that Sora used to be more cheerful and energetic, just like in my memories. And I guess he stole Dr. Finkelstein's heart to help Kairi, which matches up with what the real Riku and Kairi told me. I thought that hearing the truth might help, but now I'm even more confused than before. My memories tell me to feel and act like Sora, but whenever I try, it just feels wrong._

_I dropped by Hollow Bastion, but Leon and the others didn't know much. I learned that Riku—my Riku—stayed with them for a while, but Marluxia and Larxene drove them away. I wish I could've seen them again. After that, I went to the castle, where I bumped into Xemnas._

_Xemnas said some really weird stuff. He said that the only interesting thing about me is my appearance, and he told me that Sora and some mystery Keybearer would know why. He was really vague about it. He also told me that he plans to have Riku kill Marluxia, and I learned that he originally wanted to name me Roxas. I took the name so I can stand out from Sora, but now I really have to find him so I can sort everything out._

_Why do I look and sound this way? What does it mean? I wanna know who I am, but every time I think I come closer to understanding, something always sets me two steps back.'_

It was a lot to soak in, partially because it was such a long entry and partially due to all the info it provided. So this whole time, XIII—Roxas had been looking for him? Just thinking about it made Sora wilt, and he scratched the back of his head, shooting a quick glance at his Nobody. If he knew, he would've met with him ASAP, but at least now they had a chance to talk. That's what really mattered.

The bit about Marluxia fit with what Mickey'd said, so he skimmed over that, focusing his eyes on the last two paragraphs. Xemnas mentioning Roxas' looks wasn't that weird on its own, but for him to mention Sora _and_ Aqua? Something fishy was going on. So fishy that he leaned extra close to the page, just to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

 _"I knew it,"_ said Ven. _"He knows about me. All that vague stuff he said at the castle was just him trying to hide the truth!"_

"But that doesn't explain who he is," Aqua whispered. She pulled out her Wayfinder and cradled it close to her chest. "We can't draw any conclusions until we see him ourselves. I want to believe that there's a part of Terra still out there, but—"

Roxas scratched his head. "Who're you talking to? And who's Terra?"

"O-oh, well…" Aqua's face flushed, and she smiled sheepishly.

Sora let out some silent laughter, wearing a big, lopsided grin. _Uh, so… what would you think if I told you there's another heart inside me who can talk? And only me and Aqua can hear him…_

"…I didn't know hearts could talk. And how'd you end up with another heart in the first place?"

_Well… Ven's heart was hurting, and it needed a safe place to stay, so I guess I let him rest inside me when I was really little. And then when I freed Kairi, Ven was the one who helped me get back on my feet._

"Ven…" Roxas' nose wrinkled, and his eyebrows knitted close together. He placed a hand against his cheek, staring at the floor. "But how…?"

"I can explain," said Aqua. She snapped the journal shut and closed the distance between her and Roxas. As soon as he took back the book, he tucked it back into his pocket and looked up at her with wide, round eyes. "What would you like to know first?"

"Can we start with Ven? That sounds more important right now…"

"All right." She looked to her Wayfinder again, threading her fingers between the points. "Ven is one of my best friends, along with… Terra." She hesitated, taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes. "Together, the three of us trained under Master Eraqus."

"A Master?"

"A Keyblade Master." She brushed her fingers against her Master's emblem. "Originally, every Keyblade wielder would train under a Master so that one day they could earn the Mark of Mastery. It was part of a long standing tradition." One of her hands slid up to the emblem on her chest. "I eventually became a Master myself, but fate was cruel to us, and we all vanished from the worlds."

"Even Ven?"

Aqua shuddered, looking away to hide a grimace. "Yes, even Ven. In a way, he struggled the most because we kept trying to send him back home. None of us understood how brave and strong he really was. And still is."

 _"Aqua, it's okay! I know you were just trying to protect me._ "

"Mm. At any rate, Ven lost control of his body after a fight with his darker half—Vanitas. With some help from the King, I was able to save him, but by then, his heart was gone."

"…And that's when it went to Sora."

Sora gulped, poking at the front of his shirt. _Is that true, Ven?_

_"Yup, but it had to be done, or there would've been another Keyblade War."_

Roxas fidgeted and reached up to rub his neck again. "So, what about Terra?"

Aqua grimaced again, squeezing her lucky charm. "It's hard to say."

"It's okay," said Roxas. "You don't have to say any more if you don't want to."

"…Thank you." She cracked a weak, watery smile. "But is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Mm. Well, I'll be blunt. Does Ven look like me?"

"I… yes. You two are almost identical."

"I knew it." He glowered at the ground, smacking his fist against his palm. "But what does that make me? Who _am_ I?"

Ven hummed _. "You know, I kinda feel sorry for him. First he had to deal with all those fake memories, and now this…"_

Yeah… Sora couldn't even imagine what was going through his head right now, and his blank expression made him impossible to read. And yet, unlike his Nobody, Sora knew exactly what to say. Taking off like a missile, Sora zoomed at Roxas and grabbed both his hands.

_You're you. That's all there is to it!_

"I'm… me? But that doesn't explain who that 'me' is…"

Aqua placed a hand on his back. "I don't think it's something you can really explain, but even if you did start as a part of Sora, it's clear to me that you're your own person now."

Roxas tensed, shaking his head. "But how can you say that? I'm a Nobody, and everything about me came from somebody else, even my new name."

Sora huffed. _But you've got your own friends! And even if the name came from somebody else, at least you've got one now, and that's a great way to start forming your own identity._

"Well…" He looked down at their hands. "I never felt like you. You're so upbeat, and it's kinda weird."

 _Hey!_ Sora's cheeks puffed up, and he pouted. _Here I am, trying to cheer you up, and—_

A small smile crossed his lips, and he chuckled. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just… me."

"Well, if it helps, you don't really act like Ven."

"Really? Then what's Ven—" He stopped. "On second thought, maybe I shouldn't ask."

"Oh?" Aqua smiled wryly. "So you're not even a little curious?"

He shrugged. "It's not that. I just think I should stay focused on me so I don't get confused again."

 _Well, maybe you'll get a chance to meet him someday!_ The words slipped outta him without really thinking, and by the time he realized what he'd said, he bit his lip and gulped. After all, that was kind of a tall order when he was still too scared to change back.

 _"…I think I'd like that."_ Ven's words hit like the punch of a pro boxer aimed straight at his stomach. _"But I'm not in a hurry or anything. I promise."_

Hopefully Ven wasn't just saying that for his sake. But whether he was or not, his words came out sounding just as light and sincere as ever. At the same time, Roxas folded his arms and shut his eyes, tapping one of his feet.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." His eyes popped back open. "Yeah… I bet if I saw him face to face, that'd erase all my doubts."

 _Then… Then it's a promise._ Sora held out his hand, despite the fact that his heart was pounding at light speed, his hands started sweating, and his gut instinct was telling him to pull back. To come up with some sorta excuse.

But before he got that chance, Roxas grabbed his hand in a firm handshake, sealing the deal. There was no turning back now, and maybe it was for the best. Sora couldn't just keep Ven trapped inside him forever. That wasn't fair to Aqua, to Mickey, and it sure wasn't fair to the worlds. It was probably better for him, too. And his friends, because he wouldn't have to hide anymore. Not that Kairi'd let him get away with it if he tried.

With the promise made, Roxas pulled away and wandered to the very edge of the tower. He pressed his hand against a pillar, standing loose, as if one little handshake had freed all the pressure trapped inside him. Scratching his chin, Sora peered at Aqua and decided to crawl closer to his Nobody. He dangled his legs out and over the ledge and leaned back against his palms, letting the sea of glittering stars wash over him like a wave.

_So, what're you gonna do now?_

Roxas' hand snapped into a fist, which he pressed against his chest. "I'm gonna find my friends. Then we can all look at the stars again."

A soft, airy laugh from behind pulled Sora's eyes back to Aqua, who pulled out her Wayfinder again, resting it in her palm. "…It's funny. My friends and I used to stargaze every night, and now…"

"You'll see them again someday." Roxas swiveled around, his expression and voice equally firm. "All you gotta do is keep looking and I bet you'll find Terra before you know it."

She squeezed her charm, placing it above her heart. "I know, and I'm not giving up until he's safe again."

_"Aqua…"_

Sora's face paled from black to dark grey. He leaned away from Aqua even though she was clear across the room and squeezed his hands together.

_Well, if I see 'em, you'll be the first to know!_

"…You'd do that?"

_'Course I would! We're friends now._

"Friends, huh?" He peered outside the tower again with a soft little sigh. "I guess that'd be okay."

Just okay? Sora sprung to his feet, leaning towards him with a huff. _Just promise me you'll cheer up, okay?_

"I can try," he said. "But I can't change who I am. Cheering up's one thing, but if I try to act like you, I'll just be setting myself back."

"So be yourself," said Aqua. "You may have started as a piece of Sora, but now you have the chance to form your own identity."

_Exactly! And I'll be rooting for you every step of the way._

"…Thanks, guys." He waved his hand. "Anyway, shouldn't you get going? There's probably a ton of worlds that need your help right now."

"Well, Sora?"

He nodded, shooting one last smile at Roxas, which Roxas mirrored without hesitation. Once Sora zipped back over to Aqua, she pulled out the Star Shard and placed her other hand against his shoulder. Sora thought about saying something before they left. Some wise, parting words to steer his Nobody in the right direction. But what else could he really say? He'd already told Roxas to be his own person, so maybe that was enough. In the end, he settled for a wave, and with that silent goodbye, he and Aqua blasted back into the sky.

**x.x.x**

Something was amiss. Only a fool would fail to realize it, and Xemnas was no longer a fool, if he ever was to begin with. But rather than call a meeting and put the other members on edge, he chose to wander up the steep stairs leading to the Altar of Naught. He stopped at the far edge of the platform, basking in the warm, blue light that shone from his precious Kingdom Hearts. For a short, sweet moment, he tipped his head back and extended his arms, reaching out for the giant clustering of hearts, though it floated outside his reach. It was a fleeting moment, and soon his arms dropped to his side once again, and he simply stared at the moon in all its glory.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? And yet you're still so far from reaching your true potential. I wonder, what could have happened? A steady stream of hearts once fueled you, and now…" His gaze shifted to the side, where he watched three tiny hearts twirling up into the sky. They drifted up to Kingdom Hearts, sinking into it like quicksand, and then… nothing.

It was almost as if fate was mocking him. Tormenting him by delaying the inevitable. Certainly, he could take what hearts he had already gathered and put them to use, but why sell himself short? He had waited a decade to see his plan reach fruition. If, for some reason, the hearts had stopped, then there must have been a reason. A simple explanation.

A dry, husky laugh blew out of him. A simple explanation indeed. Perhaps too simple…

"I wonder, is this your doing? You, the Master who would throw her own life away to save a friend… You would certainly take any risk you believed would benefit the worlds…" He stepped across the platform, a tight smile lining his lips. "Or is it you, Replica? A puppet who once swore allegiance to our cause… You would know better than anyone what we had planned for you and your Keyblade."

Or perhaps the little King. There was no shortage of potential catalysts, likely plotting a coordinated effort to stall for time. And indeed, over the past three months, they had done just that. Kingdom Hearts' growth came in short bursts at best, and some days, no new hearts arrived. The question was, how were they going to rectify this grave mistake?

Further reflection would have to wait, as the sound of thumping from behind signaled that he was no longer alone. It came in a disjointed rhythm, out of sync, suggesting two separate walking speeds. Two visitors. And so, taking his eyes off the prize for the time being, Xemnas swiveled around, hands behind his back, and watched as his visitors reached the top of the stairs.

Xigbar was the first to bridge the distance between them, wearing a broad, toothy smirk as he strutted across the platform. Behind him, Zexion approached with a crease in his brow and one hand stroking his chin.

"Yo, Xemnas, you gonna tell us what's up? Don't know if you've heard, but old scar-face is starting to catch on. You should see the way he keeps staring at that moon…"

"Indeed, I have noticed a certain… attentiveness to him as of late." Xemnas took another look at Kingdom Hearts. "But to answer your question, the situation has remained unchanged. Only small cluster of hearts have arrived over the past few days, and I believe we can conclude that the Keybearers have finally decided to intervene."

"That must be it," said Zexion. "I don't think I've seen Kairi wielding her Keyblade since my visit to Manhattan. In fact, I've noticed that she's carrying a sheathed sword now, which means that either she's picked up a new training weapon or this is a concentrated effort to keep us from obtaining new hearts."

Xigbar clapped his hands, snickering. "Heh, you'd think they woulda tried this a long time ago."

"But still, we _are_ gathering hearts, albeit at a much slower rate…" Zexion started rubbing his chin more aggressively than before, pacing back and forth. "So if not Kairi, who could possibly still be aiding us? And for that matter, who's the one who initiated this plan? If we can figure that out, perhaps we can set our heroes back on course…"

"Maybe we oughta grill Flamesilocks. Fact is, this whole thing started right after he took off."

Zexion's one visible eyebrow rose. "So you think that Axel had a hand in this?"

"Bingo." He strode in a circle, gesturing as he spoke. "I mean, let's look at the facts. We've been letting him run wild for months. Who's to say all that time hanging with the Replica hasn't softened him up?"

"A possibility exists." Xemnas looked down, grasping the front of his coat. "Indeed, it is possible that he has deluded himself into believing that he cares. All that time spent observing the Replica may have instilled a certain level of trust between the two… After all, they share a common enemy in Marluxia." But that wasn't all. "Moreover, the morning he left, he appeared almost distraught. While I doubt that Axel would go so far as to tamper with Kingdom Hearts, it is entirely possible that he is withholding information from us…"

"…Deplorable. Simply deplorable." Zexion scowled, whipping his head back and forth. "As a member of our Organization, he should know better than to keep secrets from his superiors!"

Xigbar patted him on the bat. "Well, kiddo, you and I both know where his loyalties _really_ lie."

"Of course, just as I'm aware of Saïx's… questionable motives. Why else would we place him so close to the top?"

For some peculiar reason, Xigbar burst out laughing at Zexion's words, shaking his head and waving his other hand. "You tell me."

"Excuse me?"

"Enough." Xemnas' voice bellowed like a cannon. "Xigbar, Zexion… see to it that Axel explains himself. Use whatever methods you deem necessary, but ensure that he reveals every secret in the hollow depths of his being."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	39. Severed Strings

A deep blue sky glistened with starlight. Cotton candy-like clouds floated above the rooftops. Tall, brick buildings lined the cobbled sidewalks, stretching high over her head. Balconies reached over the streets, and a zesty, spicy smell wafted through the air. Bouncy music blared from trumpets and trombones, urging her to stop her search and start swinging to the beat.

But that ended fast, when the rattling of chains drowned out the melody, the horns clattered to the ground, and the musicians grabbed their bowler hats and scrambled into the nearest buildings. Xion's smile faded instantly. The rattling and scraping sound drew closer. The light rumbling grew into full-blown tremors, rocking her from side to side. Her fingers twitched, and she grabbed the handle of her Keyblade, spinning around and glaring at whatever was charging her way.

Its monstrous, clawed feet slammed into the road, cracking and denting it with each little step. Its chains scraped across the sidewalks, filling the air with sparks. Its beady, round eyes shone with red streaks of light. Its wide, jagged jaws snapped open and shut. Purple spines ran down its muscular, veiny back. Three zigzagged spikes stuck out of each side of its face, and blue, glowing stripes and squiggles lined its eyes and its back. Its spiked tail whipped from side to side, and as the monstrous Heartless charged closer, Xion felt very, very small. The Heartless towered over her, its back spikes level with the balconies above. One stomp could squash her into the pavement like a tiny firefly.

Which was exactly why she had to stand her ground.

Her heart hammered. Her legs trembled and sweat trickled down her cheeks, but it didn't matter. If she didn't face this thing, who would? Clenching her teeth and sucking in a deep breath, she stepped back, squeezed her Keyblade, and charged at the Heartless. Hissing, it skidded towards her and swiped its sword-like claws. Xion ducked and rolled, sliding under its arms. She stopped, sprung up, and smashed her Keyblade into its chin, but before she hit the ground, the Heartless spun into her, throwing her into the air with the force of a speeding Gummi Ship.

But that was fine. After seven months of traveling, she'd been flung into the air at least a hundred times. So, instead of letting her head hit the pavement, Xion smiled, flipped forward, and righted herself. Then, taking her Keyblade in both hands, she slammed the weapon into the street, shaking the ground and skewering the Heartless with a sharp stone spike.

It gurgled and shrieked, whipping its head from side to side. Before it could strike back, Xion thrust her Keyblade up at the sky. The clouds darkened, and three bolts of lightning crashed into the Heartless' back. It jerked and squirmed with each hit, and Xion pulled her arm back, ready to toss a Strike Raid when the Heartless reared back its head.

The sidewalks, the streets, and the buildings all disappeared in a searing, orange flash. A wall of flames smothered her skin, licked her sleeves, and gripped her chest. She screamed—at least, that's what it felt like, but the heat of the flames drowned out all her other senses. Her feet must have left the ground because her back soon smashed into something loose and wobbly. The next thing she knew, she was skidding across the floor and slammed into the base of a short, wood table. As the flames died down, she heard shattering glass and a series of thunks, clangs, and screeches. Her eyes cracked open, and she saw a wall of legs storming past her. Slapping a hand over her mouth, she leaned into the table and pulled herself back on her feet.

Plumes of black smoke curled into the air, and some lingering warmth pulled her eyes down to the table just in time to see small, red flames crawling up from the base. Her eyes dropped to her coat, still coated in tiny embers, and she swatted her sleeves, feeling her heart slamming into her ribcage. A blur of fleeing customers blew past her, knocking over tables and crashing into one another. Over the tops of their hats, their hair, their bonnets, and their headbands, she spotted two wood doors dangling off of their hinges. In the middle of all the screams, shouts, and pounding footsteps, she heard something growl. The walls and ceilings rattled. Tiny chunks of debris trickled down like solid raindrops, and then…

_WHAM!_

Bricks and boards flew through the air, and Xion scrambled through the crowd, grabbing a woman by the arm and pulling her aside. Shards of glass rocketed at the crowd like tiny daggers, and she gasped, flicking her weapon and casting a translucent dome over the room. The shards, bricks, and splinters dropped to the ground, and for a moment the air cleared…

But looming outside the busted wall, Xion saw those tiny, shimmering eyes. Those saw-like teeth. The Heartless crouched low to the ground, tail swishing back and forth. The inside of its mouth glowed with more orange light, and it fixed its eyes directly on her.

The scampering crowed slowed to a snail's pace. All the color drained out of the room, leaving her surrounded by grey blotches in place of rubble. Her skin turned snow white, and she stood limp in the center of the floor when a voice broke through the depths of her mind.

_They'll come at you out of nowhere and they'll keep on coming, as long as you continue to wield…_

"…My Keyblade." She looked down at her weapon, and her throat grew tight. She took slow, short breaths, eying a man who was trying to claw his way out from a pile of bricks. If she stayed in this spot, she risked all these innocent people getting hurt. The Heartless wasn't after them: it wanted _her_ , and everyone else was just an obstacle in its path.

Her face twisted into a tight glare, and she felt the Keyblade's hilt dig into her palm. Seconds later, she bolted across the floor, knocking aside the bricks with a swing of her weapon. When she reached the man, she grabbed him by the arm, tugging him out of the rubble. At the sound growling, her head snapped towards the Heartless, and she broke into a sprint, charging straight at its face right as it lifted an enormous paw. It swiped straight at her side, and she disappeared, flickering back outside and landing at its tail.

The Heartless grumbled and gurgled. Its head slowly turned to the side and then, before Xion could even blink, it whirled around, its tail spikes piercing her side. She bit her lip and muffled a moan, slashing across the Heartless tail and staggering backwards. It crouched low and hopped from side to side, slamming into the sides of buildings. Glass shattered. Bricks tumbled to the ground, and Xion rushed forward, pointing her Keyblade at the beast. She broke into a blazing dash, slamming into its snout and sending the Heartless skidding backwards.

She jerked to the right and breezed towards its foreleg, but the Heartless bounced up and flew over her head, and she rammed into a lamppost instead. Gritting her teeth, she wobbled away from the pole and swiveled around just in time to see the Heartless diving down at her. It spun into a somersault, and her head struck the pavement. Stars flashed before her eyes, and when her vision cleared, she saw a blur of purple driving down at her waist. Leaning into her elbow, she rolled to the side, missing the blow, and flipped back up, launching icicles at its neck. The Heartless slid sideways, then leaped into the air once again, only to disappear.

Xion squinted, stood up on her tip toes, and scanned the sky. A chill filled the air, the streets darkened, and she spun around, eyes darting to and fro. Streaks of red, yellow, green, and blue swirled all around her. A red blur charged in from the left, and she threw up her Keyblade. It shielded her from the brunt of the attack, but the blast still shoved her clear across the street. Her eyes flitted around, trying to pinpoint the source of her attack, when something green flew in from the side, crashed into her ribs, and hurled her high above the ground. Cringing, she flipped over and prepared to dive when a blue streak flew in, striking her chest and knocking her backwards into a brick wall.

She slid down onto the sidewalk. Her vision doubled and wobbled about, tipping left and right like a rocking horse. Grasping at her ribs, she flicked her Keyblade and coated her body in green light right as a shining, blue shockwave shot across the ground.

Her eyes slammed shut, and she braced herself for impact, but it never came. Instead, she heard a loud _CLANG!_ Then, when she opened her eyes, she spotted the tail of a long, black coat. Looking up, she noticed the figure's tall, muscular physique and, more importantly, the pink hair stretching past his shoulders. The second she saw that hair, recognition struck her, and she scrambled to her feet

"You're—"

He peered over his shoulder. "You can thank me for this later. For now, we should focus on the task at hand."

She averted her eyes, but nodded anyway. He was right. This wasn't the time to ask questions; it was the time to act.

With a low grunt, the Heartless tore across the street. Leaning into the wall behind her, Xion climbed back onto her feet. A chilly, blue mist swirled around her Keyblade's tip, and she stepped back, ready to charge. The Heartless sprung up over the rooftops, and the man swung his scythe out to the side. Just as the Heartless started spinning like a buzz saw again, the air rippled, and the man vanished. Xion's eyes widened, and she rolled to the side, ready to hurl her Keyblade when a black speck flickered above the Heartless and a pink streak sliced down into its back. The spinning stopped, and the Heartless slammed into the middle of the street, kicking up a cloud of brown dust.

When the dust cleared, Xion found the Heartless lying in the middle of a crater. It lifted its face out of the hole and sluggishly turned around, setting its glowing eyes back on her. Glaring, she stepped back and flung her Keyblade at its cheek. The Heartless yelped, and ice crystals clustered along the side of its face. Another black streak shot down from above, and the man slashed at its ribcage, sending the Heartless tumbling onto its back. Smirking, the man dashed down at its exposed belly, sliced vertically down its chest, and bounced up, slamming his scythe into the pavement.

Xion's Keyblade dropped to the ground, and she stared wide-eyed and slack jawed at the whole display. A wall of pink light blew across the street, striking the Heartless and slamming it into the wall of a nearby building with a _CRASH!_

Striding around the crater, the man approached the Heartless and twirled his scythe. "Be gone, Heartless." Wait, was he trying to talk to it? Xion bit her lip, grabbing her Keyblade and taking a small step closer.

The Heartless snarled, shaking off the bricks that had toppled onto its back. Each one rolled to the ground with a soft _thunk_ , and the Heartless hobbled towards the man, raising one of its paws. What was he thinking? Pulling back her weapon, Xion sprinted towards the two, only for the man to turn around and shoot her a scowl. Shivers raced down her spine, and she skidded to a stop, watching in silence as the man swiveled back around.

He tipped his chin up, staring into the Heartless' bright red eyes, and he tapped the ground with his scythe. His other arm extended out in front of him, and tiny black wisps curled around his fingers.

"I said, _be gone…_ "

The Heartless froze. Its jaws slid shut, and it pulled back its paw, gently lowering it to the ground. Its tail twitched, and it shook its head wildly, but the man stepped closer, his face sharpening into a glare.

"This is _not_ a request. It is an order."

For a second, Xion thought it was just a fluke. She expected that Heartless to snap forward, slashing and biting, but instead, it hung its head and scraped its claws against the road. A shadow exploded beneath its feet, stretching out across the street. Long, tentacle-like tendrils burst up from the shadow, coiling around its giant body and concealing all but its eyes. Soon, even they disappeared behind a swirling, black dome, and then, with a soft hiss, the shadows melted away.

Xion fell to her knees, and rubbed her eyes, but nothing changed. In place of thundering footsteps and scraping metal, she heard nothing but the sound of her own heavy breathing. At first, the man stayed at the edge of the wreckage, nudging a brick with the end of his scythe. Then, with a chuckle, he threw his arm out to the side, flicked his wrist, and the scythe vanished in a twist of red petals.

"How—" Xion started, but stopped, pressing her hands against her knees. She slowly rose back up, standing with a hunch while she continued gasping for breath. Her brow tensed, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Why'd you help me?"

"Because I couldn't bear the thought of leaving an innocent girl in peril."

His smile filled her with a sick, twisting sensation, like someone had force fed her soiled milk. Her Keyblade shook in her grip, and her gaze snapped to the ground. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't." He paused. "But I still assisted you when I could have stood idly and allowed that Heartless to tear you to shreds… Surely that merits some gratitude."

"I could have—" She gulped. After all, that Heartless was a lot tougher than anything she'd faced before. If that man—that Nobody—hadn't shown up, could she have really beaten it herself? The stubborn part of her wanted to say yes, but her mind flashed back to the flames that exploded from its mouth. To the way it hurled her into that restaurant, smashed through the wall… It was strong. Too strong.

So she nodded, taking another gulp. "…Thank you."

She heard the man's footsteps, light taps against the road. "Now then, are you all right? I saw the way that dreaded beast assailed you with its flames…" He spoke with a gentle tone. Too gentle. It wasn't right. Nobodies couldn't feel. They were all liars and deceivers. So why—

She caught herself staring at the tips of his boots and flinched, stumbling backwards and flipping around. "I'm fine." Except, when she placed a hand against her cheek, her skin stung like needles, and she whimpered, flicking her Keyblade and coating herself in green light.

"Hmm… Well, don't expect that Curaga spell to fix everything." He brushed past her, gazing down the street. "Would you like to sit down? There should be a café a short distance from here."

Again with that gentle tone. Xion winced, hunching her shoulders and squeezing her torso. What was she supposed to do? Run away?

When Xion tried to bolt, her feet stuck to the ground like suction cups, and her legs wobbled like noodles. Her chest heaved. Her eyes stung, and beads of sweat slid down her face. The fact of the matter was, she was in no condition to run _or_ fight. As much as she hated to admit it, that man was right about one thing: she needed rest, and a lot of it.

"…Could you show me the way?" Because for as creepy and unsettling as that man was, he probably knew the city better than she did. To her, it was just a maze of buildings and alleys, no different from the hedges in Wonderland.

"I'd be glad to," he said with a bow. "Come, we should stay close in case that beast has second thoughts."

Just the thought made Xion jump, and she looked down at the crater with a grimace. Covering her mouth, she whirled back around and slunk after the man, leaving the wreckage behind.

The next few minutes passed without a word. Every once in a while, Xion would look up at the man and open her mouth to speak, but as soon as he locked eyes with her, her mouth shut, and she looked away. After passing row after row of buildings, her surroundings became a blur. The townspeople must have slipped away once the Heartless appeared, because the once bustling roadsides looked completely bare, save for a sheet of newspaper flipping and drifting with the breeze.

Xion's body went on autopilot, trudging forward at a constant rate until, finally, the man grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She shivered at the touch and pushed his hand away, but when she saw a small, round table across the street, a smile flashed to her face. For a moment, the man disappeared from her thoughts entirely, and she flopped down into the chair, resting her chin on top of her arms. Unfortunately, the man sank down across from her, forcing her to avert her eyes.

Still, there was something nagging at the back of her mind, and so words slipped out of her before long.

"How'd you control that Heartless?"

"Anyone can command the Heartless," he said. "All it takes is a strong will, and they'll be at your every beck and call…"

"Anyone?" She perked up, rubbing her chin. "Wait, so if I wanted to make the Heartless go away, I could just tell them to leave?"

The man laughed, taking a whiff of a rose. "Yes, you could, though most people who use the Heartless power have more malicious goals in mind."

"People like Maleficent?" Maleficent… why did she know that name? An image of a tall, slender woman with horns and green skin flashed before her eyes, and she shook her head. It must've been her imagination.

But the man nodded. "Yes, Maleficent was a being devoted to spreading darkness and despair. I'm surprised you've heard of her."

"So she's real?"

"Naturally. How else would you know of her existence?"

"…I don't know." She squeezed her shoulders, and her eyes dropped to the ground. "It just… came to me. I don't know why or how, but sometimes I get these weird… feelings, I guess. Sort of like visions."

A broad smile stretched across his lips. "Interesting… And you said that you're a puppet, correct?"

She scowled. "That's what DiZ calls me." But why was she telling him this? It wasn't any of his business.

"Absurd. Here you are, an innocent girl trying her hardest to protect the worlds." He set the rose down and folded his arms. "Tell me, why do you continue working for him?"

"Because…" She bit her lip, once again averting her eyes. "It's because of my friends. Finding Naminé is the only way to fix Riku's memories, and they miss him more than anything."

"You're a selfless girl. Still, if you're still searching, I take it you've yet to find Naminé?"

All she could do was nod, and the man sighed.

"It can't be helped. The worlds are vast, and I've noticed a distinct lack of hearts lighting the sky."

"You've noticed it too?" It was odd. DiZ said that if she followed the hearts, she'd find her way to the Replica, but just a day after she left, the trail ran cold. Kairi said something about finding a replacement weapon. That they needed to stop freeing hearts, but where was she supposed to start?

"It would be impossible not to notice." The man placed his palm over his chest. "But I fear that even if you were to find Naminé, it's unlikely DiZ would appreciate you. I think it's far more likely that he is using you instead."

Using her like a tool. Of course. That's all she was to him, wasn't she? Her grip on her shoulders tightened, her forehead crinkled, a frown cut across her face, and she hunched over the tabletop. "It doesn't matter. As long as I've got my friends…"

"Are you certain it doesn't matter? You don't sound convinced…"

"I… well, okay, maybe it'd be nice if he eased up on me a little, but at this rate, I don't see it happening."

"Then perhaps you need a new approach."

"Like what?"

"Hmm… Well, DiZ bears a deep grudge against my kind. I've heard that he views Nobodies as beings unworthy of existence and the Organization as his ultimate enemy." He stroked his chin with one while his fingers lightly drummed against the table. "I suspect that if you were to take on the Organization directly, he'd have no choice but to respect you. And if you were to _defeat_ them, there's no doubt in my mind that he'd see you as the brilliant Keybearer that you are."

He'd actually respect her? It sounded too good to be true, but… well, maybe it wasn't a stretch. Xion's eyes darted around the area as the man's words raced in circles in her head. Her friends already saw her as someone worthwhile, so on one hand, she didn't _need_ to please DiZ, but on the other hand, if she could just show him that she wasn't a failure, maybe he'd stop calling her a tool, a puppet, and a mistake. For a fleeting moment, she smiled. Her heart untwisted while waves of energy washed over her. Defeating the Organization meant keeping the worlds safe, and—

She sank down in her seat, and the energy fizzled away, leaving her as numb and limp as she was before. As much as she wanted to believe that man's words, she couldn't let him fool her. She didn't know him the way she knew Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. It just wasn't right to believe every kind word thrown at her, because then she'd be no better than Sora was when Maleficent—

Xion moaned, grasping her head tight. Daggers pierced her skull, and she trembled. Sora… Sora was that Heartless, wasn't he? But why did she—

"Are you all right?"

Her arms hit the table top, and all the air blew out of her in a single breath. "It's nothing."

"Fair enough."

"But I don't get it. You're a Nobody, so why would you want me to fight the Organization?"

"Because I find their actions reprehensible. In fact, if I had the chance, I would eliminate them myself."

"…So you want me to do it for you." Her face twisted into a glare. "How do I know you won't use me too?"

"I understand your suspicions." The man slid down from his chair, strutting out in front of her. "People are unpredictable, and Nobodies are no exception." He swept his hand across the table, scooping up his rose. "But I believe you've endured enough hardships as it is. Were we to work together, I would view you as an ally and an equal… but whether you choose to trust me is your choice entirely."

He dropped the rose in her lap and turned the other way. Xion reached towards him and opened her mouth, but stopped before the words could even form. As soon as the blinked, the man was gone, and her eyes wandered to the rose in her lap. What was she supposed to do now?

She stayed at the table for what felt like an eternity, losing herself in the stars. Leaning back in her seat, she tried to connect the dots in her mind, but soon exhaustion changed to restlessness. She couldn't just sit around when she had a mission to complete, so, setting the rose aside, Xion continued down the street.

Just like before, she moved on autopilot. Seconds and minutes melded together, and her surroundings became a haze, almost empty space in the back of her mind. After a while, the tall, narrow buildings spread out and shifted from brick restaurants and apartments to red-roofed mansions decorated with rows of columns, winding verandas overlooking their front porches, and orange light shimmering behind closed curtains. Rectangular hedges wrapped around one of the mansions, creating a leafy fence. Thorny bushes rested just below the front porch, decorated with pink roses. Grinning, Xion thought to step closer and take a whiff of the flowers, but she stopped herself; after all, this wasn't her home, and it wasn't right to intrude.

Instead, she looked across the street, spotting a second mansion surrounded by a barred, silver fence. Huge, fan-like leaves sprouted up from behind the fence, along with smaller, bushy shrubs. A straight, narrow hedge ran down the center of the road, and past the shrub, the path forked out in two different directions, running left and right.

But it wasn't the road that grabbed her once she reached that fork. Instead, her eyes wandered up to the black, metal gate held up by white pillars with glowing, glass balls on top. Past the gate, a dirt path led up to towering, white steps with thick, white rails. Six pillars propped up the wide, marble balcony above. A second, smaller balcony poked out of the wide, red roof, and to the far left, she spotted a rounded tower, topped with a roof as pointy as a witch's hat.

Looking the mansion up and down, Xion wandered over to the gate and wrapped her fingers around the bars. Short, scruffy bushes and towering ferns crawled along the borders of the building. An endless wall of puffy, green trees hugged the mansion from behind and extended out along the horizon, dividing the land and sky. It was kind of funny. Xion lived in a mansion, but compared to this monster of a home, the one in Twilight Town looked closer to a haunted house, with creeping cobwebs and dusty statues. It was nothing like this smooth, pristine palace…

Lost in the sights, she barely heard the slow, rhythmic beat of approaching footsteps. Gripping the bars tight, she tensed, and her fingers flexed, ready to call her Keyblade at a moment's notice. Soon the footsteps stopped, and she heard a soft voice.

"Kairi?"

Her heart jumped, then ricocheted off her ribcage. Sucking in a mouthful of air, Xion slowly turned to look over her shoulder, only to find herself staring at another figure dressed in black. Once again, the urge to grab her Keyblade took hold of her, but for now, she refrained, looking the boy up and down. He stood about ten feet away, but even from a distance, he looked… small, around her height. The boy's hood hid his face at first, but after a couple seconds, he flipped it back, revealing a head of spiky, blonde hair. His blue eyes narrowed to a squint, and he took one step closer. With another deep breath, Xion moved forward, gluing her eyes to this stranger.

"Who are you?"

The boy blinked, wearing a small frown. "You don't know? Then I guess you're not Kairi after all…" His head drooped, and he sighed. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay." She giggled. "I'm used to it by now, but… how do you know her?" He wore a black coat, which meant he was probably part of the Organization, but there was something about him that felt… different. Maybe it was his age or maybe his reactions. He sure looked less creepy than that other Nobody, putting him in her mind.

At first, the boy stayed quiet, rubbing the side of his neck. When he spoke again, his voice was barely audible. "We met a few times, and we… used to be friends. Maybe we still are. I dunno."

"So you're not with the Organization?"

"I was." Xion flinched at his words. "But that was a long time ago."

Xion hesitated, squeezing her torso and peering off at the mansion. If he used to be with the Organization, did that make him an enemy? An ally? He said he was friends with Kairi, and Xion doubted she'd befriend someone dangerous.

DiZ would probably order her to attack him anyway, but that just seemed silly, so she instead opted to move closer. "So why'd you leave?" There had to be a story behind it.

The boy scowled. "The Organization did a bunch of bad things to my friends. They _used_ us."

"I know how that feels…" She looked down, grabbing at the front of her coat. "But what'd they do? You said they tricked you, but how?"

"By messing with our memories." Memories… Xion slapped a hand over her mouth, but continued listening. "They gave us the most painful memories possible, especially the Replica. For the longest time, he thought that all his friends had abandoned him, and—"

"You know the Replica?!" The words flew out of her, and she once again covered her mouth.

"'Course I do. He's my best friend, but how do _you_ know about him?"

"Um, well…" She squeezed her hands together, trying to search for the right words. If he was friends with the Replica, then she needed to be careful about mentioning DiZ, so... "Kairi told me about him."

"Oh." He paused. "Well, do you know if he's okay?"

She shook her head. "I haven't seen him anywhere."

"Right." He slumped, frowned, and gazed at the ground. "Guess it was too good to be true."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just… there were all these hearts coming from this world, and I was hoping I'd get to see him again."

"…I know where those hearts came from." She swept her arm through the air, calling her Keyblade in a flash of zeroes and ones. When the boy saw her weapon, he jumped back, staring with his mouth wide open.

"You're—" He looked from her to the weapon. "Where did you…?"

"I don't know. I've always had it, and nobody's ever told me why." Not even DiZ, and if anyone knew, it was him.

"Huh…" He leaned forward, tilting his head and squinting. "You know, that Keyblade looks a lot like Riku's."

"It does?" She cringed, grabbing her head with her other hand. "But that can't be right. I'm not—"

The boy zipped closer, reaching for her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I don't know." She shut her eyes, and an image blinked before her. Silver hair, a yellow top, a silver and gold Keyblade almost identical to hers. Riku. She reached out for him, trying to see through the haze, but a knife stabbed her skull, shattering the image into a million shards of glass. The pain quickly subsided, and she stared at the tips of her boots. It didn't make sense. Why did this always happen to her?

"You're looking kinda pale. Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's not your fault." She heaved a huge sigh. "I just get these weird headaches sometimes."

"How come? Are you sick?"

"I wish I knew. There's still a lot I don't understand…" Like why she looked like Kairi, where those strange visions came from, and why she had power over the Keyblade. It all had to come from somewhere.

The boy turned around, looking up at the sky. He stared at the stars for several seconds before shifting his focus to one of the mansions across the street. Then, with a soft hum, he set his eyes back on Xion.

"Hey, d'you wanna sit down for a while? Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"I…" Well, she'd already spent a long time sitting before. If she wasted too much time, DiZ would probably think she was slacking… but did DiZ really matter right now? Kairi and the others probably wouldn't mind, and if this boy was friends with the Replica, then there was a chance he knew Naminé, too. With odds like those, she couldn't just turn away. And besides, he seemed nice enough.

"Okay." She smiled and glanced at the far end of the street. "Do you want to head back into the city? I saw a couple tables—"

"Nope." He threw out his arm, and a corridor bulged up at his side. "I got something even better planned. You'll see."

He slipped halfway into the portal, waving for her to follow. A voice in Xion's head screamed to turn back, that it wasn't safe to trust a Nobody, but she huffed and ignored the nagging. If something went wrong, she could leave at any time. Why let fear stop her from potentially completing her mission, and maybe even making a new friend? With nothing to lose, Xion plunged into the corridor, but when she emerged, her body gave an abrupt jerk forward, and she scuffled her feet against the slanted ground. Gasping, she threw out her arms for balance and looked down, finding herself staring at a sloping, red surface covered in shingles. Far below the rooftop, she spotted pink petals nestled in beds of green leaves, the fan-like leaves of short, skinny palms… They were right on top of one of the mansions! Just what was that boy thinking?

"Are you sure this is okay? What if we get in trouble?"

He shrugged, taking a seat at the roof's edge. "I think everyone's asleep right now. And if they really want us to leave, we can always go somewhere else."

"I… guess so." She held her breath, slowly lowering herself onto the roof. Once seated, she pulled her legs close to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Um… you know, I don't think I ever got your name."

The boy chuckled. "That's okay. I forgot to ask yours. Anyway, I'm Roxas."

"Roxas…" She repeated the name slowly, placing her fingers below her lips. It sounded so strange, but didn't DiZ say something about the Organization using X's in their names? "Well, I'm Xion, and it's nice to meet you." She laughed. "Actually, I'm kinda glad I have company."

"Were you traveling alone?"

She nodded. "I always have. And it's okay, because I've made some friends along the way, but…" She sighed. "Sometimes it gets a little lonely."

"Yeah… I know."

Xion's eyes popped wide open, and her head snapped towards Roxas. "You do?"

"Mm. I used to think my journey was something I had to face alone." He leaned back, cushioning his head with his arms. "But then I got stuck with Axel, and everything changed. I had someone to talk to, even if he was kinda annoying sometimes, and all that traveling stopped being such a drag.

"It sounds nice…" Someone to talk to. Someone to laugh with… someone to support him whenever he hit dead ends. Xion sort of had that with Kairi and the others, but with Kairi off sealing Keyholes, they barely got to spend time together. Their paths split off in different directions with Twilight Town as the only commonality.

So maybe she was a little jealous. Even so, she smiled. "Is Axel one of your friends?"

"Uh… I dunno. But I guess outta all the Organization, he's probably the one I like the most." He stopped and winced. "Well, if I could actually like anything. Nobodies aren't supposed to feel."

"Yeah, that's what I heard." But with the way he spoke and the way his expression changed, it was clear that something was going on inside him. Could a Nobody really fool themselves into feeling? "It's weird. This whole time, I thought the Organization was a bad group, but if Axel's anything like you, then maybe there's more to it."

"The Organization's… complicated." He blew out a big puff of air, sitting back up. "A lot of them are big jerks, like Saïx and Xaldin, and I can't forgive them for what they did to me and my friends, but they wanna get hearts for all the Nobodies, and I can't hate 'em for something like that."

"I guess I couldn't either." She clasped her hands over her chest. "So how come you're all by yourself?"

"'Cause Axel didn't come back." He stared down at the sidewalk, sitting with a slouch. "It's been a month since he RTC'd, and I think Xemnas might be mad at him."

"…He sounds a lot like DiZ." Xion sneered, wrapping her arms around her knees again. She probably said something wrong, because as soon as she mentioned DiZ's name, Roxas' head snapped towards her, and he spoke with a harsh, snappy tone.

"You know DiZ?"

"I… yes." Her head dropped like a wilting flower. "He's the one who gave me my mission, but I don't like him at all."

"The DiZ in my memories is a bad person." His words started out sharp and low. "But that's just a memory. I guess I shouldn't judge."

She slowly looked back at him. "So you're not mad?"

"No. Why would I be mad at you?"

"…I don't know. Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize." He scooted closer. "It sounds like you didn't have a choice."

"You're right." It was just her self-esteem acting up again. And after all those times Kairi, Donald, and Goofy tried to lift her spirits. They'd probably have some choice words for her now, and the thought alone squeezed more laughter out of her. "Sometimes I just can't help it. DiZ always acts like I'm his tool, and nothing I say or feel ever matters to him."

"That jerk." Roxas' face wrinkled up like he'd just swallowed a lemon. "Well, I think your feelings matter."

"You do?" Xion squeezed her hands together, gazing down at the street. "But we barely know each other."

"So? Only a jerk would ignore how you feel. If he's gonna treat you like a tool, then I think—"

"I should speak my mind? Believe me, I've tried, but he never understands…"

"Oh. Then why don't you run away? You could go out and find some new friends."

"But I already have friends back home. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy… They're the ones who keep me going."

"Must be nice." He leaned back, pressing his hands against the roof. "I haven't had anything like that since I left the Organization."

"Well, I usually only stay there for a day at a time. Otherwise, I'm out searching the worlds…"

"Really? So what're you looking for?"

She shivered, squeezing herself tight. If her suspicions were true and he really was Naminé's friend, then was it really okay to tell him? What if it made him angry? DiZ wanted her to _capture_ Naminé, and if she were in his shoes, she'd never let someone steal her friend away. But at the same time, was it really fair to lie? He'd been so kind, listening to her when he could have just as easily turned away.

He deserved to know the truth, so Xion shut her eyes and squeezed the words out one by one.

"I'm supposed to find Naminé. DiZ says it's the only way to fix Riku's memories…"

Ten seconds passed without a word, and Xion cracked one of her eyes open. To her surprise, she saw Roxas looking to her not with a scowl, but with a calm, almost blank look. "Huh. I guess that makes sense…"

"But aren't you mad? I'm supposed to kidnap her!"

"But you're not DiZ, and you don't look a kidnapper."

She cringed. "Well, I think I might've done it if I hadn't made so many friends." Friends who showed her the importance of forming bonds. Friends who broke through the storm brewing inside her with shining rays of sunlight.

"Then maybe we can be friends, too." Roxas grinned. "Would that help?"

"Um, well… As long as it's okay with you."

"'Course it is. Besides, I don't know if Axel's coming back, so… maybe I could keep you company."

"Huh?!" Xion reeled backwards, feeling like her head had just exploded. "Wait, I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean… you're probably really busy, and I don't want to—"

He held up his hand and smiled. "You wouldn't slow me down. Right now, I just wanna get back to my friends, and that includes Naminé."

…Which meant that they both shared the same goal, or at least the same destination. Logically, she had every reason to accept his offer, but something still didn't sit well with her. Didn't he realize that her mission involved more than just finding her? Xion bit her lip while she searched for the right words, but when she looked at Roxas and saw just how genuine that smile looked, all her doubts and resignations cracked and crumbled into dust.

"…I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"See? That wasn't so hard." Roxas sprung to his feet, extended one of his hands. "So, how 'bout we get started?"

She stared at his hand like it was some strange, foreign object. Sure, by now she'd become used to making new friends, but the fact that she'd formed a bond with a Nobody made her head spin around its axis. DiZ would probably yell at her for even considering it, but wasn't that all the more reason to do it? She'd spent so much time playing the part of a puppet, and now it was time to cut the strings and break free. And this… this was the first step.

So, with fire blazing through her veins, Xion threw her arm forward and took his hand in an iron grip. Then, with a smile equally bright as his, she stood tall and proud. Who cared what DiZ said? She wasn't his tool or his puppet—this was her life to live, and she'd start here and now.

**x.x.x**

The surrounding air felt like a freezer, carrying an eerie chill that left him shivering, even though the heat coursing through his veins should've kept him good and warm. Holding his breath, Axel peeked to the right, where he spotted Xaldin glowering at him with his arms crossed and his bushy eyebrows lowered over his beady eyes. Up above, Saïx leered at him, squeezing the arms of his throne. A crease formed along his forehead and his lips curled into a frown. But that wasn't all…

With a _whoosh,_ two more corridors swirled around two empty seats, dropping two black-coated figures down like pebbles over a pond. First came good old Xigbar, flashing his teeth and snickering as he leaned back in his seat. Next came the bookworm himself, scowling straight at Axel for some weird reason as he scooted to the edge of his throne. Saïx glanced at them both, then broke the silence.

"Where were you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Xigbar, grin widening. Zexion shook his head at the sight.

"We had a private matter to attend to. Now that it's been taken care of, we're more than eager to hear what you have to say for yourself." His eye shifted towards Axel. "So, care to explain why it took you yet another month to report back to us?"

Axel swatted his hand at the air. "Hey, you try searching the whole universe for two Nobodies and a kid. It's not gonna happen overnight."

"You've had three months, and you have nothing to show for it," said Xaldin. "Either you're more incompetent than I ever suspected, or you're not using your time to the fullest."

"Hey!" Axel jerked forward, grabbing the armrests. "Do I look like a traitor to you?"

"No one is accusing you of betrayal," said Saïx. "But you've been oddly evasive, and your reports have been vague at best. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were hiding something."

Axel cringed, ripping his eyes off the others. "C'mon. Give me some credit. I've been keeping close tabs on Roxas this whole time."

"And a fine lot of good that's done you." Xaldin scoffed. "We didn't send you out into the worlds to babysit a _child_."

"Especially not with more pressing matters to contend with." Zexion shot a glance at Saïx, then looked up at Xigbar. "The fact of the matter is that the flow of hearts has all but stopped, and this all began the morning you left. The timing is suspicious, to say the least."

Axel's grip on the armrests tightened so much he could feel the sharp corners poking his palms. It was only a matter of time before they found out, so why the heck did he feel so… strange? Beneath his gloves, he felt sweat sticking to his skin. The room shifted from a freezer to a full-blown blizzard, and Axel had to fight the urge to shiver. Didn't he anticipate this? Didn't he _want_ to see the looks on their sorry faces?

He inhaled, exhaled, and slowly looked back at the others, speaking with a level tone. "So what? You think I've got something to do with it?"

"Well, unless you've started carrying a Keyblade, I doubt you actually _did_ anything." Xigbar snorted. "It's more like what you _didn't_ do. Seems like it's been forever since we heard about the kiddo, and ya gotta wonder…"

"Yes. It's a bit too convenient." Zexion smiled wryly. "Almost as if you're trying to protect him…"

Axel rubbed the back of his head. All of the sudden, the floor looked awfully interesting. Like, way more interesting than those boring white thrones and all his coworkers who were probably staring him down by now. "Look, the reason why you haven't heard anything's because nothing's come up. I've been trying to keep tabs on the kid, but—"

"Xaldin? I think I'll leave this to you."

_SHINK!_

Something blurred at the edges of his vision, flying past his head and piercing the back of his throne. Axel lurched forward, and if he had a heart, it would've busted straight through his chest. Gulping, he pressed one hand against his cheek and looked to the side, where he saw a long, sharp spear poking outta his seat.

"You'd best start explaining," said Xaldin. "Or next time, I won't miss…"

"Indeed." Zexion's smile vanished, and his lips became a straight line. He crossed his arms and tipped his head back. "Axel, I order you to tell us _everything_ you know about the Replica. Do so, and we'll have no reason to distrust you. But if you don't…" He flexed his fingers and waved his hand, and a ball of white energy exploded in front of him. Thin, thorny black wisps swirled and pulsed around it, and Axel felt as if his whole body'd been trapped in a thick block of eyes. He couldn't look away. Couldn't squirm. He just stared, sweat sliding down his cheeks.

"Y-you wouldn't—"

"Oh, but I would… You see, Axel, it would be merciful to turn you into a Dusk. Were I one of our more… relentless members..." He eyed Xaldin. "I'd have you eliminated for treason. So, what will it be? Will you explain yourself, or will I have to turn you into a boneless, wriggling husk?"

"I… Fine." His eyes snapped shut, and he stooped over, sitting like a limp flour sack. "The truth is, the kid's had this master plan to slow us down. He and all the other Keybearers have started picking up new weapons to buy some more time. That's why the hearts stopped coming. Got it… memorized?"

Saïx's hands slammed against the arms of his chair. "How long has this been happening?"

"Oh, you know… About three months." He let out a shaky laugh. "And that's not even the best part. No, turns out the kid's been hanging out with the King, and he's in on it, too."

"Three months…" Saïx's words came out cold and flat, but then his lips pulled into a deep frown, his eyes became slits, and his voice gained an edge. "Why did you keep this a secret, Axel? Do you trust that worthless puppet more than you trust me?"

"I…" Did he? Axel laughed once again, shaking his head. With the way Saïx had been acting lately, he'd be lying through his teeth if he said no. So was that it? Had all that time with the kids softened him up? Was that why he felt like he'd been stung by a whole swarm of bees? A fake, stiff smirk slid across his face, and he fell back in his chair. "No. Why would I… pick some toy over the Organization? I'd have to be—"

"You don't sound convinced. Perhaps—"

Xigbar clapped his hands. "Hey, how 'bout you save the friendship drama for later? This isn't a soap opera."

"And the fact of the matter is that Axel did enlighten us. I think that merits _some_ level of forgiveness." Zexion stroked his chin, and his eye darted around the room. "So, what to do? I think it's in our best interest to find the Keybearers and give them… incentive to pick up their proper weapons. We must make it clear that any further stalling will _not_ be tolerated. And as for the Replica…" He chuckled. "He's quite lucky to be alive. Perhaps he is due for a reminder…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	40. A Matter of Urgency

He'd barely stepped through the door before an onslaught of thuds, squawks, and rapid pounding blasted his eardrums at full force. Three feathery, white blurs zipped down the steps, pushing, shoving, grinning, and shouting. He should've known that this would happen. After all, it'd been half a year since their last trip to Hollow Bastion. Who could blame the kids for their excitement? As Huey, Dewey, and Louie reached the bottom of the stairs, the Replica watched with a smirk, while Naminé concealed her mouth behind her hand, giggling at the sight. The boys stumbled over one another, toppling towards the floor, but just before face-planting on the rug, Scrooge dashed out in front of them, threw out his arms, and caught all three ducklings in one fell swoop. Momentum sent him waddling backwards, and he slammed his cane down on the carpet.

Once he caught his breath, he straightened his hat, adjusted his collar, and cleared his throat. "Now, now, boys! I know you're excited, but please remember your manners." He swiveled around, sweeping his cane at the Replica. "They've had a perilous journey, and—"

The Replica snorted and crossed his arms. "Please. You think we can't handle a little excitement?"

"Ah, well, I'm certain you're both exhausted from your adventures!" He scowled, rattling his cane. "Why, that blasted Marluxia! If it weren't for that scoundrel, you wouldn't have had to leave in the first place."

"I know." Naminé peered down at her feet, shoulders sagging."But it's okay. Marluxia's gone now, and I'm kind of glad that we left."

"What?!" the boys squawked in unison.

"But… but don't ya like us, Naminé?" said Louie, pouting.

"Of course I do!" She smiled gently, bridging the distance between them. "But at the same time, we had to go." She eyed the Replica. "And not just because of the Keyholes. The truth is, if we hadn't gone on our journey, then we would have missed _so much._ You wouldn't believe what we learned out there."

"Ew." Huey grimaced. "Didja have to go to school?"

"Huey!" Scrooge once again swished his cane. "I'll have you know that education is the foundation for the future!"

"Yeah, but heroes don't have time to worry about homework!"

"I'm not a hero." The Replica turned around, heaving a tremendous sigh. "But nah, we didn't go to school. We just got a reality check."

"Did something happen, lad?" Though the Replica refused to meet his eye, the sound of Scrooge's voice was soft and weak. Maybe a bit uneasy.

His lips perked, and he clutched Naminé's charm. "Sure, a lot happened. It's been months. But the point is, I'm done running."

"We both are," said Naminé, her voice surprisingly firm. "And don't sell yourself short. It's thanks to you that we've been able to buy ourselves time."

Okay, she had a point there. With another sigh, the Replica flipped back around, raising his hands in defeat. "True, but that doesn't mean we've won. Sooner or later, they're gonna figure things out."

Scrooge chuckled. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to worry about that later, laddie. Right now you should relax. Make yourselves at home, and I'll see if I can get Duckworth to brew a fresh batch of a tea."

The Replica blinked, taking a step back. "Hey, you don't have to—"

Scrooge thrust out his chest, rising to his tip toes. "Oh, but I insist! It's been far too long since we've seen one another, and I'd say this calls for a celebration!"

Huey's face shriveled up, and he crossed his arms. "But why tea? That stuff's nasty!"

"Yeah!" Dewey shivered. "Don't ya think we oughta go for something sweeter? We don't wanna melt their taste buds off."

Shaking his head, the Replica snickered. "Oh, c'mon. It can't be _that_ bad."

Louie gasped, throwing his hands over his beak. "You mean you actually like that stuff?"

He shrugged. "Depends on the tea." By now, he'd tried enough different flavors to have a vague idea of his tastes. After all, back at the tower, that was practically all they drank. Green tea, chamomile tea, sometimes sweet tea or water. Sure, he asked the fairies for a soda once, but between the trio's bickering over the color and him having to explain what a soft drink w _as,_ the end result was nothing short of a sticky, bubbling catastrophe.

So tea? Totally cool in his book. If that suddenly made him a weirdo, well, the kids would just have to deal with it.

Meanwhile, Naminé squeezed her way past Scrooge and knelt down next to the boys. "Well, what would you like to have?"

"Hmm…" Huey squinted, stroking his beak. He paced back and forth, stopped, then huddled with his brothers. The whole time, the Replica watched with a raised eyebrow, while Scrooge sighed and rolled his eyes. A few seconds later, the three flipped back around with wide grins lining their beaks.

"Hey, how 'bout we have a great big pizza with extra cheese?"

Dewey spread his arms out wide. "With lots of pepperoni!"

"And don't forget the root beer!"

"Now look what you've done, Naminé." The Replica grinned, setting his eyes on Scrooge. With a huff, the old duck strutted right up to his nephews and scowled.

"Ach, we can't be having junk food every day, lads. Think of your health!"

"Aww, but we've been working real hard, Uncle Scrooge!"

"Yeah!" Louie pounded his fist against his palm. "All that climbing and hammering and lifting can take a lot outta ya."

Dewey raised his index finger and nodded. "And it gives us a mean appetite."

"Besides," said Huey, "it's not about us! You never even asked what they want."

Scrooge blew out a monstrous sigh. "I suppose, but…"

The Replica looked down, placing a hand over his gurgling stomach. "Think I'm gonna have to side with the kids on this one."

"…Very well, then." Scrooge flipped around, slinking into the hall. With that, both the Replica and Naminé made their way across the room and flopped down on the couch. And, just like any old ducklings, the kids trailed right behind them, exchanging glances and muttering to each other. By the time three caught up, they all hopped up next to Naminé.

And then, without warning, an explosion of questions blasted them on the spot.

It all started with Huey, who leaned towards the two with his hands pressed against his legs. "So how come you didn't visit us sooner?"

"And didja really beat all the bad guys?"

"Oh, and did you ever pick out a new name?"

The Replica's hands dropped to his hips. "Okay, first of all, we didn't visit because we were being stalked by two crazy Nobodies. Yeah, we beat them, but I've still had my hands full trying to seal the Keyholes, and Naminé's been working her butt off trying to get Riku's memories patched up."

Dewey gasped, and his eyes flew from the Replica straight to Naminé. "Quackaroonie! Then I bet you've got all kinds of cool pictures."

Naminé's face reddened. "Well, I don't know about 'cool,' but…" She set her sketchbook down on her lap, and all three of the boys glued their eyes to the pages.

With a tiny smile, she flipped through drawing after drawing, stopping on an image of a grinning skeleton dressed in a pinstripe suit. He was joined by Riku, clad in a tattered, hooded cloak with thorny straps crossing over his chest, a boy with spiky brown hair, a pumpkin mask covering his face, and tiny bat wings sprouting out of his back—Sora, the way he used to be. Briefly, the Replica grimaced, as his eyes wandered across the sketch. Next to Jack, Riku, and Sora, he spotted Donald wrapped in bandages with a gaping hole separating his torso from his legs and Goofy with a horn in place of a nose and a huge screw jutting out of his skull.

Dewey's eyes narrowed, and he leaned over the drawing. "Hey, how come everyone's wearing funny costumes?"

"Because it's _Halloween_ Town. The whole place is crawling with ghosts, monsters, and _way_ too many exploding pumpkins."

"Aw man," said Huey. "How come Uncle Donald gets to go to all the cool worlds?"

"Because he had to?" The Replica laughed. "I mean, c'mon. Maleficent and her lackeys were kind of making a mess of the worlds. Plus, back then he was still obsessed with his mission."

"I know, but it's not fair. When we left home, Uncle Scrooge never let us go exploring. And he still won't take us anywhere cool." He slumped and folded his arms.

Naminé frowned, gripping the rings of her sketchbook. "But don't you like it here?"

"Sure, but most of the time we're stuck working." He slouched and crossed his arms. "It was cool running a shop at first, but these days it's just work, work, and more work. I miss dealing with bullies like the Beagle Boys and Glomgold."

"Yeah…" Dewey peeked at the page and sighed. "It's been forever since we all had a _real_ adventure."

The Replica's smirk faded abruptly, and his gaze dropped to his lap. He inhaled, opening and closing his fists, and stared at the chandelier dangling over their heads.

_If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?_

_Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's a same old stuff, so let's go_.

It wasn't his memory. He never lived on Destiny Islands, but at the same time, he still _remembered_ some facsimile of Riku's hopes and ambitions. A desire to leave a peaceful world behind, to go out into parts unknown, free from his perceived prison. They might not've been his ambitions, but to his heart, every last one of those memories was real. Authentic. A part of him, and by bringing those memories back to the surface, a cold, slithering guilt grabbed his heart in a deadly coil. After everything he went through, Riku had to have missed his home. Missed those easygoing days where his only worries were whether or not he'd keep his untarnished win record against Sora and the others.

So when he finally turned to face the kids again, his face stiffened. "Don't be in such a hurry to leave. You guys have it good—you've got a family, a home… Sure, the outside world's exciting, but sometimes that excitement comes at a price… A big one."

Namine flinched, and her shoulders shot up. She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them, resting a hand over his sleeve. The kids all gulped, twiddling their thumbs and dropping their gazes. Then Huey, bold as ever, tipped his chin up and pulled out the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook.

"But it's not just about excitement, y'know! I think it's just as important to go out there and help people, just like you and Uncle Donald."

"Sure, but it's not easy. And if you start traveling alone, there's no telling where or when you'll end up cornered by a Heartless. Or worse, a whole horde." He leaned towards them, brow creasing. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Well, uh…" Louie's gaze drooped. "What if we went with you and Naminé?"

"But we couldn't do that," said Naminé. "What would Scrooge think?"

"And what'd I tell you before? The second they saw you with us, you'd become walking targets. The Organization would look at you and probably use you as blackmail to get me back on the right track." The door creaked, then slammed shut, and the Replica shuddered. His head snapped towards the doorway just in time to spot a twig-like figure draped in black, leaning against the wall. Axel.

He snickered, wearing a sleazy, broad smirk. "Well, looks like you're already catching on. And here I thought this would be tough."

All three of the boys hopped down from the couch at once, and Huey darted up ahead, thrusting his finger up at Axel. "Who're _you?_ "

He flapped his hand. "Oh, just an old acquaintance. No one you need to worry about."

Something light thudded against the floor, followed by heavy, frantic footsteps. A white blur zipped out in front of the boys, pulling them aside. Straightening his hat, Scrooge marched straight up to Axel, swishing his cane.

"Stay away from my nephews, you… you Organization fiend! I'll not have you set another foot in me mansion. Do you hear me?"

Rolling his eyes, Axel pushed away from the wall. "Easy there, old timer. I'm not here for the kids. No, I've just got a little business to take care of."

"Aye, I know very well what kind of 'business' you're after." Scrooge jabbed his cane at Axel's neck. "But if you wish to get to the boy and his lass, you'll have to go through me."

Louie stepped forward, punching the air. "And don't forget about me!"

"Yeah, you'll have to deal with all of us!" said Huey. "And we've got lots of experience fighting bad guys."

Biting her lip, Naminé slid down from the couch. "Wait, you don't have to fight him. He's our friend!"

"A friend?" Scrooge balked, shooting her a wide-eyed look. "Wait a minute." He looked to Axel once again, squinting and rising to his tip toes. "Ah… it's you, isn't it? What did they call you again—Axel?"

"And here I thought you'd forgotten all about me." He pressed a finger below his eye. "It's the tattoos, isn't it?"

"Well, it's been a very long time! At least a decade…" He turned around, pulling his cane away. "But you're the one who warned them before, yes? And if you are looking out of them, then it wouldn't be right for me to drive you away."

The Replica watched them in silence, brushing off one of his sleeves. Why was Axel even here? They hadn't seen each other in months, and here he was, waltzing back into their lives like nothing had changed. And for what? A cluster of storm clouds closed in around the Replica, casting shadows over the room. He tensed, clamping his jaw shut while he shoveled through the questions drilling into his skull. Had something finally gone wrong? Was Axel just bored? Did he find Sora? Was Riku finally awake? If Axel wanted to talk business, it _had_ to be important.

So he pulled himself across the room, brushing past the ducklings and weaving between Axel and Scrooge. "So what do you want, Axel? You gonna fill us in or what?"

"Sure I will, but I don't do too well with crowds." He twisted the doorknob and slipped halfway through the door. "You want some answers? You'll have to follow me."

He slipped outside without another word and, without even giving the others a second glance, the Replica darted right after him. Chuckling, Axel led the Replica and Naminé clear across town, between rows of battered houses, up a flight of steps, and through an all too familiar tunnel. The whole time, he stayed silent, avoiding eye contact, save for the occasional short glance. By the time they made it into the Bailey, he strutted up to the window, resting his arms against the concrete.

He stood with a hunch, perfectly still, other than the rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed. Gripping the rings of her sketchbook, Naminé inched closer to him, but he didn't budge at all. It was like he'd fused with the wall. So why the silent treatment? The Replica tapped his foot and blew out an exaggerated sigh. Still, Axel said nothing. Did nothing.

And then, just as Naminé reached out for his arm, he said, "The jig's up."

The Replica stumbled forward, grasping at his chest. It was like somebody had just dropped a glass, shattering it into a million pieces, then flung those shards at him like tiny darts and daggers. He knew this was a possibility. Sooner or later, they'd catch on, but despite that knowledge, Axel's words hit with the force of a freight train.

Stunned, the Replica's eyes bulged, and then he coiled his arms around his body, slamming his eyes shut and taking a deep breath.

"So they finally found out…"

Axel nodded, still gazing out the window. "Surprised it took 'em so long. You'd think that after the first week, they woulda put two and two together." There was something odd about his tone. His words came out… soft, almost strained. What happened to his confidence from earlier?

The Replica watched him, half expecting him to flip back around with another one of his trademark smirks. He didn't, and after a few more seconds, Naminé placed her hand against his back.

"Axel, is everything all right? You're acting a little strange."

He sighed. "Look, uh…" He looked at Naminé, then immediately averted his eyes. "Don't you realize what this means? They _know_ what's going on, and you can bet they'll do whatever it takes to get the ball rolling again."

The Replica raised his hand, snapping it into a fist. "Too bad. I'm done playing by their rules."

Axel's shoulders hunched, and he struck the window sill. "You don't get it, kid! They—" He paused, sucking in some air through clenched teeth. His eyes hit the floor, and he shook his head. "Like I said, the jig's up. They know you're behind it."

"What?!" The Replica lurched forward, swiping his arm through the air. "But how? It's not like I'm the only Keybearer out there."

"I…" His voice grew hoarse, and he looked off to the side. "I… might've had something to do with it."

Naminé gasped, covering her mouth with both her hands. "But Axel, how could you—"

"Do you really have to ask?" He snorted. "You know better than anyone how persuasive they are. If I didn't talk, they were either gonna kill me or turn me into a Dusk."

"Great." The Replica sneered. "So what _else_ do they know?"

"That you're pals with the King and that all the other Keybearers are in on your master plan. But that's not even the worst part…" At long last, he turned around, striding over to the Replica with a scowl. "See, they're still sore over what happened with Vexen, so this? This is like pouring a whole tub of salt over a crusty, festering wound."

"So, what? Are they gonna try and take me down?"

"Oh no. They'll let you live." He cracked his knuckles and waved his arm. Flames spiraled around his hand, forming into one of his chakrams. "But it's like I told you before. They'll strike where it hurts, make you wish you'd never stepped outta line… In other words, play time is over. For real this time."

"No." The Replica almost shouted, fire blazing in his eyes. "I'm not giving up. We _have_ to buy some more time."

"Well, I can't help you there. Besides, who says they'll go for you first?" His eyes drifted towards Naminé, while a tight-lipped smile slithered across his lips.

A thousand spikes pricked the Replica's skin, as if he'd been shoved into an iron maiden. He hunched over, wheezing, and for a split-second, he could've sworn he saw a target painted over Naminé's chest. His eyes snapped shut, and he frantically shook his head, trying to block out the image. Instead, he saw Xemnas towering over her, one hand grasping her shoulder, pressing a glowing red beam against her neck.

When he opened his eyes, Xemnas was gone, and Naminé remained safe. Untouched. She tucked her sketchbook under her arm and slowly approached him, pain written all over her face. When she reached him, she took him by the hand, intertwining her fingers with his. His lips started to perk into a smile, but stopped the second his eyes landed on hers. Grimacing, he turned his focus on Axel, swallowing the boulder lodged in his throat.

"So what do you expect me to do?"

Axel threw up his hands and shrugged. "Hey, that's your call. If you wanna keep stalling, fine, but don't forget that there'll be consequences. Might be better for her if you just drop the whole thing."

Naminé's eyes narrowed. "Axel, leave me out of this!"

"Hey, all I'm saying is that if he really wants to protect you—"

"I have faith in him." She squeezed the Replica's hand. "We knew all along that the Organization might attack us, and we've made it this far. How can you just expect us to stop now? We're already _so_ close…"

"Look, I just don't want you getting hurt." He gulped, rubbing the back of his neck. "I… sheesh, what's gotten into me? Maybe I really _have_ gone soft."

The Replica arched his brow. Something was definitely up. Since when did Axel ever stumble over his words? Or hesitate? He always seemed so cool. So confident… too confident, really. And now, here he was, acting concerned?

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"Sure! Why not? Fact is, Nobodies can't feel anything. Why should I care what happens to you?" He laughed, but not out of amusement. It was an uneven, airy laugh, the kind that only happens when you're boxed into a corner with no other means of relief.

Releasing her hold on the Replica, Naminé scurried towards him. "Axel, please. If there's something wrong, you can tell us. I promise we'll do whatever we can to help."

"Nothing's wrong. What'd I just tell you? I'm a Nobody. Everything I say and do is an act." He smirked and shook his head. "Ha… I should get going. I'm already in enough trouble as it is." He swung his arm out to the side, calling up a corridor. "See ya."

The Replica bolted at him, but he was too late. In the blink of an eye, Axel vanished, as if he'd never been there in the first place.

"That jerk…" The Replica groaned, poking his head out the window. Sighing, he lost himself in the shifting mass of shadows down below until he felt Naminé's hand brush up against his sleeve.

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

"…We gotta tell the King." He pushed away from the wall, fists clenched tight. "Maybe he and Yen Sid will know what to do. And even if they don't, I don't wanna stick around here… not after—"

"I understand." She looked off at the entrance. "And to think that this happened just when everything was starting to look up… I guess we should have known."

"Yeah, well, we'll figure it out."

After a hasty goodbye to Scrooge and the nephews, the Replica tore open a portal leading back into Yen Sid's chambers. The moment he and Naminé returned, he dashed right up to his desk, slammed his hands down on the table, and repeated everything that Axel had told them. The whole time, he watched and listened with a sharp gaze, idly stroking his beard. Mickey's reactions were in stark contrast. His eyes popped, his hands flew over his mouth, and an avalanche of questions followed. If Axel was their pal, how come he tattled on them? Just how much did he know about their plan? How long had the Organization known, and just what were they gonna do now?

"I don't know." The Replica flopped into a nearby chair, fixing his eyes on the ceiling. "But the fact is, they know what we're up to, and now we're gonna have to deal with the consequences."

Mickey tapped his fingers together, pressing his back against one of the bookshelves. "But that doesn't mean we should lose hope! Even if they do know what's goin' on, they can't force us to use our Keyblades."

The Replica snorted. "But they can try. And trust me, they'll do whatever it takes. Break our weapons, threaten our friends, overwhelm us with so many Heartless that we have no choice but to play along… They're not stupid, Your Majesty, and by now, they're probably desperate."

"Hmm… this is troublesome," said Yen Sid. "Naminé, how much longer will it take you to complete Riku's memories?"

"Um, well…" She squeezed her sketchbook. "I'm getting close, but there are still some missing pieces. At this rate, it might take a few more months before he's ready."

"And time is no longer our luxury." He shifted in his seat and gazed at the star-shaped window. "If Axel is to be trusted—and I admit that I am skeptical—then you are in grave danger, Replica. Even if you refuse to use your Keyblade, there is a chance that the Organization will find you, and when they do, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"…No, I don't think anyone can." He rested his hands in his lap, locking his fingers together. "But I can't stop now. The worlds need our protection, and I gotta keep sealing the Keyholes."

Mickey pushed away from the bookshelf, marching over to the Replica's side. "Then why don't we stick together? If we work as a team, then there's no way the Organization'd be able to hurt ya." He winked, but despite his best effort, his words weren't exactly reassuring.

"I appreciate the offer, Your Majesty, but won't that slow us down? The fact is, we need as many Keybearers on as many worlds as possible. If we're together, then we're cutting ourselves short."

Yen Sid scooted his chair forward and leaned over the edge of his desk. "But it would be foolish to travel the worlds alone. Doing so will risk not only your safety, but Naminé's as well."

He flinched, shooting a look at Naminé. "I know, but… Ugh, why does this have to be so hard? Is there no easy way outta this?"

"An easy way out…" Mickey folded his arms and tilted his head. He tapped his foot, humming under his breath, and then, outta the blue, he snapped his fingers and grinned. "Wait! I got an idea."

Naminé sprung out of her seat. "You do?"

"Yup! I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner."

"Okay, Captain Cryptic." The Replica cracked a half smile, folding his arms over his chest. "You gonna let is in on your plan?"

"Well, pal, if the Organization's after hearts, then all ya gotta do is go to a world without any Heartless."

"But are there any worlds like that?" said Naminé. "There's so much darkness out there, and it's getting worse every day."

He raised his index finger. "Sure, but the world I'm talkin' about is different. See, it's not that it doesn't have Heartless. It's that there can't _be_ any Heartless there."

"Sure…" The Replica snickered. "But couldn't the Organization just summon them?"

"Nope! This world's protected by a powerful light. Even the toughest Heartless couldn't break through."

Hushed laughter from across the room pulled the Replica's eyes back toward Yen Sid. He wore a wry smile and folded his hands on top of his desk. "Ah… But of course. Under the Cornerstone's protection, he would be incapable of aiding them."

"Uh huh. And if he stays at the castle, then he'll have all the knights to protect him!"

"Wait, a castle? Knights? Don't tell me you're talking about—" He couldn't even finish his thought. It was just too ridiculous to consider. Sure, Mickey was a friend, but there was no way he actually wanted to take him out to _his_ world. Not a guy like him, who was still a copy at heart.

"Aww, are ya really that surprised?" Mickey beamed, patting him on the knee. "We're pals, and if those Nobodies are gonna try and hurt ya, then I wanna make sure you're somewhere safe."

"But that's your _home._ I don't think I'd really… fit in."

"Aw, shucks. You don't have to be so hard on yourself!" He stood on his tip toes, stretching out his little arm so he could reach the Replica's shoulder. "The castle's full of friendly faces, and I'm sure they'd all be happy to help ya, if ya give 'em a chance. Besides, there's a bunch of fun stuff to do out in Disney Town. Fruitball, Rumble Racing…"

"…I guess that sounds cool." Well, disregarding how _strange_ the idea of 'Fruitball' sounded. He sighed, watching Naminé closely. A smile tugged at her lips, and her eyes sparkled at Mickey's words. But who could blame her? From the way he described it, the world sounded like something out of a fairy tale, minus all the evil wizards, dragons, and witches. A place free from the Heartless, a peaceful shelter where they could finally get a little rest, and Naminé could make some serious headway into Riku's memories.

It felt wrong to hide, but he couldn't just ignore Axel's warning or Yen Sid's words. The fact was, the tides had changed. Both he and Naminé had targets painted on the backs of their heads, and if they wanted to triumph over the Organization, then some sacrifices had to be made. These past few months, he'd worked himself to the brink of exhaustion, hopping from world to world, trying to slip under the Organization's radar, and the whole time, he'd dragged Naminé along for the ride. Maybe it was time to cut back and give her some room to breathe.

Well, no point in delaying the inevitable. Wiping his bangs out of his eyes, the Replica climbed out of his seat and watched as Naminé did the same. Then, slapping a hand on his hip, he peered at Yen Sid. "You're really okay with us bailing like this?"

He nodded. "Rest assured, Mickey and I will continue to construct a proper plan in your absence. For now, you should focus on your own safety and ensuring a swift recovery for Riku."

Naminé's brow furrowed, and she clutched the front of her chest. "I know, and I promise I won't rest until his memories are restored."

"Naminé." The Replica grumbled and clamped a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, you shouldn't work yourself _too_ hard. Even you've got limits."

"He's right." Mickey gave another wink. "You shouldn't stop workin', but if you're gonna stay at the castle, you gotta promise me you'll have a good time. Don't forget to have a little fun, all right?"

"…All right," said Naminé. "I'll at least give it a try."

"Aw, don't worry, you two. I'm sure you'll have a blast." He dug into his pocket, plucking out his Star Shard. "I hope I don't have to tell ya to hold on tight."

"Nah, that was pretty obvious the first time around." Rolling his eyes, the Replica marched right up to Mickey and grabbed onto his shoulder. "Now, c'mon. Enough talk. I'm ready to hit the road."

**x.x.x**

Ah, the joyous silence of the Round Room. The vacant thrones faded into the pale surroundings, barely registering beyond vague shapes in the corners of his eyes. It would have been the perfect time for reflection, had the circumstances differed. Alas, recent developments filled the air with a thick, foreboding tension, even with the other members absent. It was no wonder Saïx had requested his presence. After all, Axel was… a close companion at one point in his life. Before fate had taken a turn for the unpleasant. But what was fate if not cruel? And friendships, if not fragile?

An icy chuckle drifted through the air, echoing throughout the all but empty chamber. He pressed his palms against the armrests of his seat and gazed directly at Saïx, who refused to meet his eye. He sat with a hunch, crossing his legs and his arms. A thick crease formed along his brow, and he leered at one of the empty seats.

"You appear… troubled," said Xemnas. "It is a most peculiar thing. As I recall, a Nobody cannot feel discomfort. Or have you forgotten?"

"Not in the slightest." Yet his expression did not change. "But look at what's happened. Axel has betrayed us."

"Axel has wavered. He has yet to truly betray us." Before Saïx could interject, Xemnas added, "Make no mistake. It was foolish of him to protect the Replica, and I will see to it that he receives proper punishment. We will shorten the leash. And if necessary, tighten it…"

"But you won't eliminate him."

"No, but if he continues to walk this path, then I cannot make any promises." His voice was low, heavy, and firm. "Have I made myself clear?"

Saïx nodded. "Kingdom Hearts remains my priority."

"Very good. Then there is nothing to fear." And despite the subject, Xemnas wore a faint smile. "Besides, Axel's revelation has been… most enlightening. To think that fate would bring the Replica and the King together…"

"On the contrary, I think they're a perfect match. Both are fools content to let their emotions cloud their judgments and both seem perfectly content to leave us at a standstill."

"Indeed, but I daresay it was inevitable. Sora and the Replica have already divulged a great number of our secrets. It only seems fitting for the Keybearers to cast aside their destinies… after all, desperation leads to recklessness. This is merely the logical conclusion…"

"That hardly matters, Lord Xemnas. The fact of the matter is that they've driven us to a halt, and I won't allow them to continue their meddling."

"Nor will I." He shook his head, and his smile only grew. "But even the King is not entirely unreasonable. If we provide the proper motivation, everything will fall back into place…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	41. Prelude to Dreams

"Well, how did it go, _Axel?_ "

He spoke in an obnoxious, sing-song voice with a grin that rivaled a hungry shark. Ever since Axel slipped back into Twilight Town, Zexion had been mocking him, chiding him, and being an overall nuisance. Axel always hated that about him. Or he would have if he could. But then again, the hot, sizzling, molten sensation bubbling up inside his stomach couldn't have been indigestion. A, because he hadn't eaten anything since this morning and B, because it only started when he crossed paths with the bookworm himself. Well, this was what he got for keeping secrets, he supposed. Resisting the urge to punch him in the face, Axel turned the other way. He leaned sideways into the trunk of a nearby pine tree and stared off at the gaping hole in the concrete that marked the forest's edge.

But soon Zexion marched right out in front of him with a glare about as threatening as a kitten. "I believe I asked for a report."

"Fine." He spoke through clenched teeth. "I gave him the heads up, just like Xemnas said. Now can I get going?"

"Tsk, you should already know the answer." Zexion smirked, taking a small step closer. "What part of 'probation' don't you understand?"

"Oh, I understand it all right. But c'mon. It's been five hours now, and nobody's gone in or out of that mansion."

"Give it time." A twig snapped beneath Zexion's boots, and he took a whiff of the moist air. "The Gummi Ship's parked right outside the front door, so they have to be here. Besides, Kairi's scent is too potent to ignore."

"…Y'know, when you put it that way, it makes ya sound like a stalker." He snickered, and Zexion whirled back around.

"Well, yes, that's the point of reconnaissance. Our Superior has tasked me with surveying her every move…" He shrugged. "Still, if you wish to make senseless quips, be my guest. Just don't blame me if I end up extending your probationary period."

Axel bit his tongue, withholding the urge to growl. The last thing he needed was more 'quality' time with Zex. Really, how could anyone stand this guy? He was stuffy, stuck up, and huge part of why Axel's life flipped upside-down. Well, Lea's, anyway. But that was one can of worms better left sealed shut, locked in a safe, and dumped into an ocean of lava. The fact was, he was stuck here. This was the oh-so-clever punishment that Xemnas cooked up, and any reluctance risked a lance to the face or being reduced to an ugly, wriggling zipper-mouth.

Neither was his idea of fun.

Thankfully, Zexion kept his trap shut for the next few minutes, opting to leer through the maze of tree trunks with one hand over his brow. About ten minutes later, he slithered between two trees, leaned to the side, and started chuckling outta the blue. Though faint, Axel heard a _THUD_ , followed by some 'a-hyucks' and squawks. Two guesses to who it was.

"Well then." Zexion peered over his shoulder, wearing a grin that made Axel's stomach twist. "I rest my case. Now, shall we take a closer look?"

**x.x.x**

Normally, the Replica wouldn't object to landing in a soft bed of grass. There was just one problem: physics. It was like that old geezer Newton once said: objects in motion stayed in motion, and thanks to that Star Shard, he was in motion all right. Fast, unrelenting motion with nothing to slow his descent. So, rather than drift to the ground like a feather, he slammed into the earth like a human meteorite, skidding across the lawn and getting a face full of dirt, rocks, grass, and one obnoxious, squiggling worm.

Really, it was all standard procedure by now, so rather than complain, he pushed himself up with his wobbly arms and wiped the dirt off his cheeks. He tried to stand up, but his legs gave in, and he fell back on his butt, watching the whole world sway left and right. After sitting in a dark, stuffy tower, he had to shield his eyes with his gloves to avoid going blind; the sun hit him like a spotlight shone directly in his face, threatening to give him a migraine. The whiplash from his landing certainly didn't help, either.

"Gosh, you all right, pal?" A light tap on the shoulder caused him to drop his arms in his lap, and he soon found Mickey by his side.

"Ugh, just give me a second." His eyes squeezed shut again, and he took his head in both hands. To try and stave off the obnoxious throbbing, he started massaging his temples. "Hey, Naminé… You're not hurt, right?"

"No, I'm fine!" he heard her call from a few feet away. "Just look at this place! I don't think I've ever seen anything so…"

"Bright?"

"No, not exactly." She giggled. "Why don't you open your eyes and see for yourself?"

Right. He couldn't just sit around forever. Though his head continued whirling around like a top, he hobbled back to his feet, brushed off his coat, and leaned into the nearest object. He was kinda hoping for a tree, a fence, or something at least mildly sturdy, but when his shoulders sank into a soft surface and he heard a snap, his hopes immediately crumbled. His eyes flew open and he turned around, spotting a wall of small, green leaves. Thick, tube-like towers stood at the corners of this wall, topped with pointed spires and fluttering, gold flags. This was no ordinary bush, but a fortress of shrubs, and that was only the beginning.

As his eyes traveled further, he saw a monstrous white wall that pierced the sky. Intricately sculpted pillars ran along said wall, with open space between them forming windows into the castle itself. Like the smaller castle, he spotted towers placed at the edges, topped with pointy, blue roofs. Past the towers, a wide balcony stretched over the courtyard. Above the balcony? More towers clumped close together. At least, that's what it looked like; in truth, the building stretched so high that the clouds obscured most of the details.

In fact, it might've looked a little imposing if it weren't for the rest of their surroundings. It only took a few seconds for the Replica to notice a rainbow of balloons bobbing through the air, each one shaped like Mickey's head. And if that wasn't silly enough, an entire band of topiary sculptures filled the garden. Plump pigs with puffed up cheeks blew into tubas and trombones. A grinning horse with a derby hat raised a pair of cymbals over his head, while a giant, leafy cow woman tooted away on her flute.

Yellow and blue blossoms swirled around the base of the smaller castle, forming an almost perfect circle, save for a wavy, green path in the middle. An archway coated in leaves, purple flowers, and stars marked the end of the path, along with two more balloons pinned down on wooden poles. From behind, he heard the frantic scraping of pencil against paper, and when he turned around, he saw Naminé squinting up at a bush shaped like a clarinet-playing dog. She stood up on her tip toes, leaned forward, and scribbled some more, and there was no way he could fight the smile crawling across his face.

"Looks like somebody's excited."

She froze, turning on a heel, and her cheeks turned pale pink."Well, I can't help it! I know we've seen a lot of unique worlds, but I don't think I've ever seen art like this before. If I didn't know better, I'd think these bushes would come to life at any second."

"Well, it's festive. I'll give it that." He tucked his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "So, Your Majesty, what's with all the balloons?"

"Oh, these?" He chuckled, nudging one of the balloons out of his face. "We put 'em up every year for the Dream Festival!"

"A festival, huh?" Normally he'd be excited, but given the circumstances, his words came out soft and weak. "So where's all the activity? No offense, but I'm pretty sure festivals are supposed to have—"

"Riku, look out!" By the time Naminé spoke up, it was already too late. His foot struck uneven terrain, rolled forward, and before he knew it, his face was falling towards the ground. But before he wound up eating dirt again, he launched a blast of wind at the grass, stepped aside, and scooped up the source of his trouble: a skateboard painted with the portrait of some dog man in a yellow jumpsuit.

"Okay, whose bright idea was it to leave a skateboard lying around?" He glared at the board and chucked it at the leafy castle. Mickey watched as it flew into the wall and promptly started laughing.

"Aw, that musta been Max. Sometimes he and his pals like to use this courtyard to practice their skating tricks. Like, uh…" He scratched his head. "Well, I don't know any of 'em by name, but I know there's lots of flips and spins involved."

"Max?" Naminé's eyes widened, and she tapped her chin with her pencil. "Wait, isn't that Goofy's son?"

"Yup! But wait a sec. How'd you know that?"

"Goofy told… he told Riku about him." And in an instant, the Replica's gaze dropped to the grass below, and he stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets. "Stuff about fishing tips, bonding, and this whole story about sneaking into a concert. Sure, we weren't there, but we've both seen the memories one way or another." Lucky them. Though it went unsaid for Naminé's sake, it served as one more reminder of the identity he still struggled to escape.

Mickey must've noticed something was off, though, because the moment the Replica piped down, his smile faded away. For a split-second he reached for the Replica's knee, but stopped, dropping his arm limply at his side.

"I, uh…" He took a slow, deep breath. "Say, about that festival… All the real fun's happening in the middle of town, and I'd be happy to take ya there if you're up for it." He looked up at the Replica with wide, pleading eyes. The corners of his mouth perked ever so slightly, like he was trying to force a smile back into place.

"Your Majesty…" The Replica sighed. How could he say no to a face like that? The fact was, he already owed Mickey a lot. Here he was, welcoming him and Naminé into his home with no strings attached. And how were they thanking him? By sulking, in the Replica's case. Not exactly the kindest of gestures. Sure, he could keep moping about his memories, fears, and woes, but hey. The King was right. Why drive themselves crazy when they could be having fun?

He felt someone reach for his hand and was met with look that threatened to smash his heart into pieces. If anyone had the right to worry, it was Naminé, but that didn't mean she deserved it. So, in an effort to lighten the mood, the Replica forced a grin and gave her hand a squeeze. "You know what? I'm game if you are."

"Well, it does sound pretty nice." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Besides, didn't we promise Mickey that we'd have fun here? I don't want to see you so stressed."

Mickey shook his head. "Aw, it's okay to be a little stressed. I just wanna make sure you have a good time." He stood up on his tip toes and winked. "Besides, if you play your cards right, one of ya might end up winning the Million Dreams Award."

"An award?" The Replica knelt down, slowly raising an eyebrow. "And what would we have to do to win?"

"Aw, I don't wanna spoil all the surprises." Mickey spun around and began marching towards the castle. "Anyway, we can't start goofing off just yet. Minnie's probably worried sick about me, and I wanna let her know I'm all right."

The closer they drew to the castle, the more intimidating it became. After all, it was a place of royalty. Not the most fitting place for a puppet, and that became even clearer the second they stepped inside. One step through the door, and they were greeted by a towering flight of stairs cloaked in a red, velvet carpet. Despite his stubby legs and small stature, Mickey hopped up those steps like a champ, leading the way into a long, narrow hall lined with golden busts in his likeness.

Between smooth, white pillars, the Replica could see the courtyard below, now reduced to a sea of solid green. Red banners with golden trim hung from the high ceiling, marked with a silhouette of Mickey's head. While he knew Mickey was a King this whole time, it never sank in before now. In fact, if he hadn't gotten to know Mickey before, he might've questioned his ego.

As they continued through the hall, marching broomsticks spilled buckets of water all over the floor and stumbled over each other at the mere sight of their King. Dog-faced knights in silver armor snapped to attention the second he passed by, another reminder of Mickey's power and presence.

Luckily, they reached their destination before the pressure grew any thicker. The two giant, double doors were kind of hard to miss, especially when they stood at least thirty-feet tall. It made Mickey's small size even more apparent as he marched straight over to the doorway. The Replica's brow furrowed, and he was just about to ask how Mickey planned to get inside when a flash of light revealed a much smaller door embedded in the middle. So why have those big doors in the first place?

Well, better to save the questions for later. Mickey had already slipped inside, and the Replica and Naminé were quick to follow his trail. Once he made it through, the Replica's eyes flew wide open, and he craned his neck back as far as he could. Like the hall, banners hung from high above. Two smooth, stone statues stood alert at the far end of the room, one resembling a dog clad in armor while the other looked like a duck in a pointed hat.

With the room stretching for what seemed like miles, it was tough to pinpoint Mickey, let alone anyone else. Thankfully, the sound of voices bounced from wall to wall and pulled the Replica's focus towards a small gathering around the throne.

"Look, doll, all I'm saying is that it just ain't right for a king to keep leaving his darling wife behind. I mean, sure, fate of the worlds, yadda yadda… It wouldn't be so bad if this was a one-time gig, but come on. He's been at this for years!"

Just hearing that guy speak gave the Replica the urge to smack him. Glowering, he followed the sound of the voice and spotted a tall, skinny mouse clad in an orange, button-up top over a pale yellow turtleneck. He wore khaki pants, long, brown shoes fit for a clown, and had a snout that looked like a deflated balloon. His large buck teeth gave him the appearance of a rat, and his beady eyes and whiskers certainly didn't help. In fact, this creep was the complete opposite of the woman seated atthe throne.

She was almost the spitting image of Mickey, with soft, round features, right down to the plate-sized ears. But unlike Mickey, she had long eyelashes, a lacy pink dress, and a golden tiara placed atop her head. While the jerk of a mouse blabbed on and on, her eyes grew progressively narrower, and her gloved hands curled into trembling fists. The duck standing at her side turned beet red, just like a certain duck magician. Like the Queen, she wore a tiara and dress, purple instead of pink.

"I'd be careful if I were you," said the duck. She stepped closer, adjusting her skirt and waving a finger. "Don't you remember what happened to Pete?"

The mouse gulped, tugging at his collar. "Hey, all I'm saying is that Her Majesty deserves a mouse she can depend on. Someone rich, successful, handsome… And wouldn't you know? I'm all of the above."

Handsome? The Replica almost gagged. The guy looked like he'd been stuffed into a taffy puller, for crying out loud. Minnie must've shared his sentiments, because as soon as he shut his trap, she slid out of her seat, strode right up to the mouse, and sent him an ice cold glare.

"Mortimer, if that's all you have to say, then you can leave."

"Leave? And just when I was about to ask ya if you'd join me at the festival." He sniffed, wiping one of his eyes. "Do you really want to spend another year all by yourself?"

Mickey squeezed his eyes shut, breathing slowly. Not even a second passed before he set his sights on Mortimer and stormed across the room, silent and swift.

The only warning Mortimer got was the abrupt sound of barking. It caused him to turn his head, and by the time he looked down, Mickey was right behind him with his Keyblade held firmly in hand.

"Hello, Mortimer."

"Yikes!" Mortimer staggered backwards, teeth clenched. His lips twitched into an uneven smile, and he held up his hands, laughing awkwardly. "W-well, ha-cha-cha. We were just talkin' about ya, Mick, and—"

"Mickey?" Minnie's hands flew over her mouth, muffling a gasp. While Mickey started to smile, Minnie burst across the room like a speeding bullet, blew past Mortimer, and locked him in an embrace. He didn't even get to speak before she started smothering his face with kisses, a sight that made Mortimer cringe.

But the Replica just laughed, heaving a wistful sigh. "I wonder if we should say something…"

"Not yet," said Naminé. "I want to let them have their moment first. Just look at how happy they are!"

"Yeah… Love's funny that way." He scratched his cheek, torn between waiting and watching and giving the mouse some privacy. Lucky for him, the Queen pulled back before long, though she stayed within an arm's reach.

"Oh, Mickey! It's so wonderful to see you again."

"Yeah, it's real swell." Mortimer sneered, and the duck whacked him on the knee.

Neither Mickey nor Minnie paid him any mind. In fact, Mickey just sort of sat there for a few seconds, rubbing his cheek with a big, dopey smile. A grinning, orange dog sat at his side, giving him a slobbery lick on the cheek. After reaching up and scratching the dog behind the ears, he hopped back on his feet and gave Minnie a short, sweet hug.

"Aw, Minnie, you know I woulda come back here if I could. There's just been so much goin' on out there. Maleficent, the Heartless, these fellas called the Organization…"

"Oh dear…" She looked down, giving him another squeeze. "Is everything all right?"

"Well, that's sorta why I came back." He looked over his shoulder, gesturing at the doors. "See, my two pals back there have been goin' through some real hard times. The Organization wants to use 'em as part of their big plan, and that means—"

"Oh dear!" Minnie broke away, zipping towards the door. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner."

"Hey, don't worry about it." The Replica shrugged. "We figured you and the King wanted some space."

He kinda expected some sort of affirmation. What he didn't expect was the fit of giggles that followed. With a wave of her hand and a shake of her head, Minnie said, "Oh, don't be silly! Mickey and I have all the time in the worlds to spend together. But you two are our very special guests, and I think—"

"Special?" Mortimer reeled back, a completely dumbfounded look on his face. "Oh, sure, the King picks up a couple kids off the street, and suddenly you're rolling out the red carpet. How do you know he's not—"

The Replica smacked his face with his palm. "Ugh. Does this guy have a mute button?"

Steepling her fingers, the duck cracked a sly grin. "I think that can be arranged." With a snap, a flash of light overtook Mortimer, but he kept on flapping his lips anyway. And then something changed. First, his voice sort of squeaked. Then, he went dead silent. For a few seconds, he kept on talking. Or at least trying, but when realization hit, he gasped, reached for his neck, and stumbled backwards.

Fluttering her eyelashes, Daisy whistled. "Oh, guards! We're having a bit of a rat problem. Think you could take care of it?"

Right on cue, the door flew open, and two of the guards from before came barreling in. Though silent, Mortimer flailed his arms, mouthing something or other; his lips moved way too fast to make out what he was trying to say. But it didn't matter. Both guards seized him by the arms, flung him over their shoulders, and stomped back out into the hall. The door slammed shut, and outside, the Replica heard the sound of thuds, pounds, a crash, and one last slam.

It all happened so fast that he kept staring at the door, half expecting Mortimer to come barging back in. It wasn't until Naminé gave him a light poke that he finally turned back around, laughing sheepishly.

"Sheesh. Is every duck here some kind of wizard?"

"Well, what about Scrooge?" said Naminé.

"Fine, besides Scrooge and the nephews."

"And Launchpad?"

"Oh, please," said the duck. "You can barely trust him with a Gummi Ship. Give him a wand, and he'd probably burn down the whole castle."

"That's if he didn't crash into it first. Can you imagine what'd happen if he tried doing both at the same time?"

"Riku, don't be mean. Launchpad's a great pilot… well, he's good, anyway. All he really needs to do is work on his landings a little, and…"

Naminé stopped, rubbing her shoulder, and an awkward silence followed. Tucking his hands behind his back, Mickey cracked a lopsided, toothy smile, while Minnie's eyes darted back and forth. The saving grace came from the duck, who cleared her throat and dragged the subject off Launchpad and onto more relevant matters.

"Anyway, we don't all use magic. I just figured it'd be a good idea to learn after those awful monsters attacked. Well, that, and it pays to have a way to keep Donald quiet."

Normally he would've asked how she knew Donald, but all jokes aside, her words set off a big, red flag in his head. Something that completely clashed with what Mickey had told them about this world. He must not've been the only one thinking it, either, because in the corner of his eye, he caught Naminé shuddering.

"But I don't understand. Isn't this world supposed to be safe?"

The duck waved her hand. "Oh, don't worry. Those monsters were probably a fluke. All the real danger's in St. Canard, and we've got Darkwing to take care of that."

The Replica gave her a deadpan look. "That's not exactly reassuring, you know."

"But Daisy's right!" said Mickey. "Say, Minnie, you were there when it happened. Why don't you explain it to 'em?"

She nodded and squeezed her hands together. "Well, it was a very long time ago, but during one of our Dream Festivals, these strange creatures started causing all sorts of trouble. I'm not sure how they came here, but I believe they were called the Unversed."

Mickey's expression shifted, a heavy frown wedged into his face. "That's right. Nasty little fellas, and unlike the Heartless, they fed on people's negative emotions. That's probably why they were able to slip past the Cornerstone of Light—'cause they weren't actually made outta darkness the way the Heartless are."

"So what happened to them? This is the first I've heard of any 'Unversed.'"

"Well, the guy who controlled 'em's been gone for more than a decade, and even if they were still around, I doubt the Organization'd have any use for 'em." He placed his hand against the Replica's knee, looking him straight in the eye. "I know that probably doesn't help, but I promise that I wouldn't take ya here if I wasn't a hundred percent sure you'd be safe."

Daisy put her hands on her hips, arching her brow. "But what do the Heartless have to do with any of this?"

"Everything." Naminé gulped, squeezing her sketchbook by the rings. "The Organization needs the hearts trapped inside the Heartless, and to get them, they need a Keyblade."

To prove their point, the Replica swished his arm through the air, grabbing Oathkeeper by the hilt. "Yeah, I've kinda been slacking with the whole heart collecting thing. They found out, and, well… I think you can put two and two together."

Daisy stepped back, and her beak flew wide open. "So _you're_ the Key King Mickey was looking for!" A great big smile formed along her beak, and the Replica cringed. "So how come you're not with Donald and Goofy?"

Once again, he cringed. "Because I'm not the real Riku. I'm just a tool the Organization created to do their dirty work."

"They… created you?" Minnie tilted her head, blinking twice.

"Yep. Like putting a picture through a copy machine."

Minnie turned her nose up, balling her hands into fists. "Well, whether they made you or not, I won't allow those bullies to hurt two sweet, innocent children."

Naminé winced, taking a slow, deep breath. "But what if I told you that I'm not innocent?" She paused. "And before you say anything, it's okay. I'm not trying to be hard on myself."

"Is there something wrong, dear?"

"Well, it's more of a warning." Her eyes dropped to the floor, and she gripped the rings of her sketchbook. "You see, I've done a lot of terrible things. I liked, changed the Replica's memories, and I even shattered the chains in Riku's heart."Another knife to the chest, and the Replica hung his head. "I have a dangerous power, and I'd understand if you wanted me to leave."

Silence followed. Though the Replica squeezed her shoulder, Naminé avoided eye contact altogether. When Mickey patted her on the leg, she managed a meek little smile, but said nothing. The tension in the air grew as thick as a brick wall. The Replica couldn't even bear to look at Minnie, bracing himself for her harsh, royal judgment.

Instead, he heard soft, gentle footsteps gliding towards Naminé, and when he finally opened his eyes, he saw her reach for Naminé's hand with a smile.

"Don't worry, dear. I won't send you away. After all, what you did was very brave."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. You had no reason to share your mistakes, but you were willing to do so in spite of how I might have felt."

"Mm, that's true." She brushed her hand against her shoulder. "It's just… I learned the hard way how dangerous it is to keep secrets, so I wanted to make sure you knew before you started trusting us."

"Yeah…" The Replica rubbed the side of his neck. "And she's not the only one. Truth is, we're both responsible for what happened to the real Riku, and that's why we're so desperate to set things right. But in order to do that, we need time, and a place where the Heartless can't find us."

"Then I insist that you stay. It's been so long since we've had guests in the castle, and you both must be exhausted from your travels."

"Yeah, we kind of are." He cracked a half-smile. "But that's what happens when you try to keep the worlds in check."

"Well, perhaps the Dream Festival will keep your minds off your troubles."

Mickey gasped. "Gee, I almost forgot! Say, Minnie. Would it be all right if I took the kids into town for a little while?"

"You mean you're leaving already?" Daisy stormed out in front of him, leaning in his face. "You do realize that you've been gone for more than a year, right?"

Minnie sighed and shook her head. "Oh, Daisy. It's really quite all right."

"All right? Minnie, when was the last time he took you out on a date? Or wrote you a letter? I know he's had a lot of important work to do, but you two have barely had any time to catch up!"

"True, but I don't mind—"

The Replica snorted. "Don't sweat it. You two lovebirds can take all the time you need—I'm sure we can keep ourselves busy for a while."

"Are ya sure?"

He pointed his Keyblade at the door. "Hey, we've got a whole castle to explore. Trust me, boredom's not gonna be an issue."

"Well, don't go too far! Maybe we can give ya a proper tour a little later tonight."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'll try not to see _everything._ "

With that, he and Naminé slipped through the door and back into the hall. On the way out, he overheard the two guards muttering to one another, but as soon as Naminé looked their way, they stood up straight, tucked their hands behind their backs, and started whistling. Judging by their mumbles of 'ha-cha-cha,' it was probably about Mortimer.

"So, where do you want to start?" said Naminé. She turned towards the end of the hall, gesturing to a large set of brown, double doors. "It looks like a dead end."

"So we'll save it for last." Grinning, he jabbed his thumb at the stairway. "C'mon, there's gotta be something interesting around here. Maybe you can get some more sketch opportunities."

"Well, okay. But you heard what the King said—we shouldn't get too carried away."

"Hey, if we get lost, I'll just open a portal back here. No big deal."

A short march down the stairs led them back into the courtyard. At first he thought about slipping into the smaller castle, but ultimately decided against it, making his way between a stairway of flat-topped hedges and the dog sculpture from before. Between the bushes, was met with another set of doors, which he yanked wide open, allowing Naminé to enter first. Unsurprisingly, the door led into another winding hall.

Some bits of décor looked more or less the same, from the banners to the pillars and even the golden busts. But it wasn't all identical. Not by a long shot. For starters, a distinct clanging and clattering sound filled the air. On the wall opposite of the pillars, gold-framed paintings hung in a straight line. One showed what looked like Mickey dressed in big-buttoned shorts and a tall, pipe-like cap. He was whistling a tune and spinning the wheel of some kind of boat, but what really stuck out about the image was the complete lack of color. That, and the King's solid black eyes.

"…I'll chalk that one up to artistic license." He shook his head and moved along.

Naminé stood a couple pictures down, squinting at the image with one hand below her chin. "That's weird. How come he's wearing Yen Sid's hat?"

"Wait, what?" The Replica zipped over to her side and, sure enough, there was Mickey, clad in a baggy, red robe and an all too familiar pointed hat. He had a stern look on his face with his chest puffed out, and he pointed his finger at a bucket of soapy water. Right next to him stood one of those weird brooms from before. A silver plate under the frame read: 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice.'

"Huh, must've been from his training days." He stroked his chin, leaning just a little bit closer. "You think he stole it?"

"What?" Naminé clasped her hand over her mouth. "But the King wouldn't do something like that… right?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's been hiding some dark secrets." He jabbed her with his elbow. "I say we ask him about this later. Now c'mon, let's see what else they've got..."

As they moved along, the pounds, clanks, and clinging grew louder. Judging by the sweet scent drifting through the hall, there must've been a kitchen close by. At any rate, he kept his eyes fixed on each of the paintings, spotting one picture of Donald squeezed between a bright green parrot and rooster, all clad in sombreros. Another painting showed Mickey, Donald, and Goofy dressed in wide-brimmed, feathered hats and some snazzy looking uniforms. They each held a silver rapier in hand, and the picture was titled, 'The Three Musketeers.' Was that also before Mickey became King? The questions just kept piling with each image that flew by.

He was just about to look at a picture titled 'House of Mouse' when the sound of a scream shattered his focus and he felt someone tug at his arm. Turning around, he spotted a penguin with a red bowtie scrambling down the hallway.

"Somebody help! The kitchen—it's—" He tumbled back onto his rump, panting and wheezing. Frowning, Naminé scurried closer and got down on her knees.

"What's going on?"

"It's a disaster!" The penguin shivered, covering his eyes with his flippers. "The new chef, he's… she's…"

"Hey, it's okay." She patted him on the back. "Just slow down and take a few deep breaths. That always helps me."

Gulping, the penguin managed a nod. Leaning against one of the pillars, the Replica crossed his arms.

"So, what's this about a new cook?"

"M… maybe you should see for yourself." He rose one shaky flipper, pointing at the opposite wall. Just a few yards away, three more penguins stood with their backs pressed to two rattling, white doors. The clanging now sounded off like a drum corps. And worse, there was some weird honking sound coming from inside.

Naminé was the first to approach the other penguins, and when she tried to squeeze past them, all three formed a blockade, shaking their heads like crazy.

"You can't go in there!"

"But how come?" She said, tilting her head. "Is it really that dangerous?"

"It's worse than that, miss! The new chef almost ate us."

Another penguin nodded. "We barely made it out of there alive!"

Okay, they had to be joking. You'd think that any cook would know the difference between fresh meat and… well, talking penguins. Still, he'd seen stranger things before, so rather than brush them off, the Replica joined Naminé by the door.

"So, let me get this straight. They hired a cook that'd eat their own staff? Sounds like one heck of an oversight."

"Well, they didn't really hire… him? Her?" The third penguin scratched his head with a flipper and fell back against the door. "I'm still not sure."

But how could they not know the difference? Tired of asking questions, the Replica did what he should've done from the start and cracked the doors open. What he saw inside put Wonderland to shame.

Sure, the kitchen itself was pretty standard. Clear white counters topped with a toaster, cutting board, and a rack stuffed with knives. Hanging shelves carried stacks of plates and bowls. Pots simmered and shook over dim, blue flames. A tea kettle whistled. It would've been pretty bland if it weren't for the shouting match going on at center stage.

On one end, a tall, white goose dressed in a chef's uniform flailed a metal spatula and let out another honk. After seeing the others in the castle, he wasn't that weird a sight, unlike the other chef in the room. He, she, whoever it was didn't look like an animal at all. After all, what kind of creature had slick, white skin, beady eyes, and a huge, slobbery tongue hanging out of their mouth? This weird cook at least dressed the part, with a chef's hat and a frilly apron draped over their baggy, pink overcoat. Like the goose, they also carried a utensil—a giant fork clutched in their enormous hand.

While the duck continued honking, the mystery chef's wide lips bent into a frown, and they rattled their fork. "I no understand you! You worse than singing chicken…"

The goose gave another honk, this one sounding more like a whine. He thrust his spatula at the door and slumped, honking once again, but the other chef just gave him a vaguely puzzled look.

Well, the Replica had a few ideas of what he was trying to say, so maybe he could clear the air. Biting the bullet, he poked his head inside. "Just so you know, penguins aren't exactly snack material."

"Oh." The chef slouched. "But they look so yummy. Like black licorice!"

"Maybe, but just because they look good doesn't mean you should eat them," said Naminé. "How would you feel if somebody tried to make you their meal?"

"You have good point… I not food, I make food!" The chef looked down at their fork, then peered at the door. "I sorry, penguins. It okay to come in now."

One of the penguins gulped. "Y… you promise?"

The chef nodded. "We cook lots of yummy-yummies for festival! That what mouse say."

Wiping a hand across his forehead, the goose gave a great big sigh. He'd just turned towards the stove again when a loud ringing broke out in the kitchen and something started shaking inside his shirt. With a sharp, shrill honk, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket-watch with the hands pointing to 'lunch.' Both he and the other chef scrambled back to the counter, and after a few seconds of fidgeting, the penguins waddled back inside.

With the crisis averted, the Replica and Naminé continued down the hall and around the corner. As the sounds of the kitchen died away, the hall sank back into silence. Too bad it didn't last long. Only a minute passed before a loud _BOOM_ echoed all around. Smoke spewed out from an open doorway, and the Replica grabbed Naminé around the waist and pulled her close. The two stared as the smoke continued to seep into the hall. Inside, he heard what sounded like coughing. So what happened?

Well, with an explosion like that, they couldn't just turn away, right? Letting go of Naminé, he crept into the smog, parting it with a snap of wind. Once the air cleared, Naminé slipped out in front of him, pressed her hands against her knees, and leaned inside. Oddly enough, she started giggling before long.

"Hey, check this out."

As soon as he poked his head through the door, he discovered the source of her laughter. Wobbling from one webbed foot to another was a duck coated in from head to toe in soot. Still, even with ashes covering his body, the Replica managed to make out some details, like the lopsided glasses on his beak, a fringe of grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and an ash-stained lab coat. Combine that with the beakers, vials, and test tubes scattered across his desk, and his occupation became crystal clear. The gadgets scattered across the room only emphasized that fact.

In one corner, coated in cobwebs, he saw a creepy looking robot with noodle-like arms, lifeless, round eyes, and two big ears that were dead ringers for Mickey's. It even sported the same red shorts that Mickey donned in some of the paintings, but between its lifeless expression and the wheel in place of legs, it was a pretty lousy duplicate. Several large screens stood against the back wall. To the side, he noticed a rectangular, metal cabinet with shattered light bulbs running up and down the sides, while the hands of a golden clock spin nonstop. He probably could've spent an eternity picking through all the machinery if it weren't for the smoke continuing to seep out of the room's very center.

The source? A giant, dented ray-gun hanging from a rod on the ceiling. Beneath the gun sat a heap of giant fruits. Watermelons, raspberries, oranges, and strawberries all seemed to escape the disaster, though, judging by the sticky splatters all over the walls, floor, and ceiling, this weird food experiment wasn't without a few casualties.

Not that the duck seemed to care. After straightening his glasses, he brushed the soot off his coat, shook his legs, and waddled back over to his desk, where he scooped up a tiny remote.

Naminé muffled another giggle with her hand. "Well, there's another duck who doesn't use magic."

"Wait, was that a joke?" The Replica gave her a nudge. "Who are you, and what have you done with Naminé?"

"Well, whoever she is, she's absolutely right!" said the duck, straightening his collar. "Anyone can make with the hocus and the pocus, but science is a very delicate art." He swept his arms toward the busted ray-gun. "Why, look no further my Von Drake Growth-o-Matic machine, and—"

"You mean the busted ray gun?"

"Ah, but that's where you're mistaken!" He waved his finger and grinned. "Ray gun… Pah, ray guns might work in the movies, but who wants to waste time shooting lasers when you can grow a prize-winning pumpkin with just the press of a button? Or solve world hunger with a mountain-sized mango?"

A great big smile formed along Naminé's lips, and she strode towards a boulder-sized watermelon. "Oh, is that what the fruit's about?"

He reached over and patted one of the giant strawberries. "How else do you think they get the balls for Fruitball?"

The Replica shrugged, prodding an apple with his shoe. "Beats me. We're kind of new around here."

"Oho! I knew there was something funny about you. And not just because of the hair—hoo, you must be under a lot of stress if you're already going grey." He reached up and yanked on string, revealing a chart of the human brain. "Perhaps you could use some of my patented Von Drake Relaxation Therapy. With five easy steps, you'll go from a kooky kangaroo to being loose like a goose on a fat and a lazy moose!"

"A lazy moose…" Gee, this guy had to be senile. If not senile, then definitely off his rocker. Granted, it did provide the Replica with one crazy mental image, but if he wanted therapy that bad, he would've gone to a psychiatrist. Not a mad, duck scientist. "So, what's the deal with this Fruit Ball thing, anyway? Sounds to me like it's a mess waiting to happen."

"Yes, yes." Von Drake pointed at the juice-spattered wall. "It's a difficult process! Put too much energy into the fruit, and SPLAT! They make with the exploding and go all over the walls. But if you get it just right, oho…" He rubbed his hands together and strutted over to the machine. "Well, here. How's about I show you?"

"That'd be great!" said Naminé, and in the blink of an eye, she whipped out her sketchbook again, no doubt ready to make another quick doodle.

Von Drake hopped into the air, grinning like mad. "Oh, we got an artist here. Wonderful! Now then, I got just the thing for you." He swept his arm across the table, scooping up a completely ordinary pineapple. "Now, here we have us a pineapple, what with the leaves and the spikes… Very sweet, but not good for playing ball. But with the Von Drake Growth-o-Matic machine, we gonna see some real fireworks. Well, minus the exploding if we're lucky."

Stepping away from the table, he made his way beneath the barrel of the ray gun, kicked aside an over-sized lemon, and sat the pineapple down on the tiled floor. With the fruit in place, he zipped over to the side of the machine, stood up on his tip toes, and began twisting three brightly colored knobs.

"Now, once we got the calibrations, here's where the real fun begins. First we take the remote, and…" He paused, clicking his tongue. "Aha! I just had one of those light bulbs." His eyes fell on the Replica, and he cleared his throat. "You, with the crazy hair—I want you to start the machine."

The Replica's arms dropped limply at his sides, and he stared in utter disbelief. "Wait, why me?"

Von Drake scooped up a pointing stick and tapped the hanging chart. "Well, I'm thinking that if you don't want therapy, then what you really need is fun. And everybody likes pressing buttons! It's a scientific fact."

"Or maybe you just want a guinea pig in case it blows up again." But despite his dry tone, the Replica waltzed on over to Von Drake and snatched that remote. "Better take a step back just in case. And that goes double for you, Naminé."

Hugging her sketchbook close to her chest, Naminé pressed her back against the wall. Chuckling, the duck waddled next to her and began tapping his foot, no doubt waiting for the main event. And while a part of the Replica dreaded getting smothered in ash, smoke, and pineapple juice, even he couldn't deny his own curiosity for long. So, holding his breath, he slammed his thumb down on the button and braced himself for a sticky, sweet explosion.

The machine rattled, clanked, and whirred. A beam of green light burst from the barrel and struck the pineapple like a bolt of lightning. At first, nothing changed. Then, out of the blue, the pineapple began pulsating. Slowly and steadily, it began swelling like an inflating balloon. It grew a centimeter, then two inches, then three inches, and before long, it doubled in size. At that point, the Replica set the remote down and shielded himself with his arms, but nothing happened. Ten seconds passed, and the pineapple sat squarely in place, standing roughly as tall as Von Drake.

With a tremendous sigh, the Replica deflated. All that buildup, and everything was fine? Well, at least he wouldn't have to wash bits of pineapple out of his hair before the festival. And hey, Naminé's paper wouldn't get soaked either. In fact, he was just about to go over and check on her when, in the corner of his eye, he saw something twitch. When he looked at the pineapple again, it started swelling at twice the speed as before. Growing uncontrollably, it pushed one of the tables aside. Its leaves brushed up against the brain chart, then the ceiling. It went from an ovular shape to as round as a beach ball, and the growth didn't stop there.

Heart racing, the Replica lunged at Naminé, spread out his arms, and _POP!_

A wave of juices and pineapple chunks shoved the two flat against the wall.

His forehead bumped into hers, and he staggered backwards. His legs wobbled, but he managed to hold his footing. Thanks to the wall, Naminé managed to avoid toppling over, but her sketchbook now sat at her feet, just shy of a puddle of juice. Knees trembling, she scooped it back up, wiping the page with her hand.

"Riku, you're, um…" She moved closer to him, brushing a hand across his cheek. When he saw a bit of pineapple slide off his face, he growled, and his head snapped over his shoulder, trying to scope out that crazy duck.

The sound of wild laughter clued him in, and he found Von Drake standing next to his stupid invention with a tray topped with three glasses.

"Aha! There's the problem: I left the settings on strawberry."

"Great. So I really w _as_ your guinea pig." He sneered, opening and closing one of his fists.

Von Drake kept on smiling anyway. "But look on the bright side! Now we have fresh pineapple juice. I even added the little umbrellas."

"Oh, and that makes _everything_ better." He swiped one of the glasses and reluctantly took a swig.

Taking another cup, Naminé cracked a sheepish smile. "If it makes you feel any better, you don't look that bad. There's just a little…"

"It's all over my hair, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes!" said Von Drake. "There's all kinds of little bits and pieces. Very messy, but what's science without a little adventure?"

The Replica leaned over him, holding the cup over his head. "Don't make me spill this."

"Ohoho, so you've got a temper!" He waved his finger. "Careful, or you might end up like my anxiety-ridden nephew."

Nephew? The Replica squinted. "You don't mean Donald, do you?"

"What's this? You already know him?" His bushy eyebrows drew close together, and he slurped down some of his drink.

Well, no point in lying. "Yeah, we… bumped into each other a few times. Plus, he's—"

"Wait, don't tell me." He stroked his beak. "You're new here, but you know Donald, but you can't be from this world because you're human. Hmm…" He waddled closer, looking the Replica up and down. "I got it! You must be that Keybearer the King was looking for. No wonder you're so stressed!"

The Replica bit his tongue, giving a good, hard gulp. "Actually, I'm his replica…"

"A replica?" He leaned closer. "Incredible! You look just like a real boy. And you even got the bad attitude… Whoever created you must be a revolutionary genius!"

The Replica shivered, brushing pineapple chunks off one of his sleeves. His eyes drifted towards Naminé, who backed into the wall and winced.

She closed her eyes and curled her fingers over her sketchbook's binding. "He wasn't revolutionary. He was cold. Cruel…"

"Oh dear…" Von Drake's beak sagged, and he shuffled over to Naminé like a limp flour sack. "Was he one of those evil genius types?"

"You could say that." The Replica reached for his brow, slowly shaking his head. "Look, we've been through some rough experiences, and I'm really not in the mood to talk about it. And if you're gonna start looking at me like some kind test subject, then I'll walk out the door right now. My self esteem's already low enough as it is."

Von Drake nodded, continuing to stroke his beak. "Because you're a copy, correct?"

"No duh!" He slammed his fist against the table. "You wouldn't understand. A scientist like you… I bet you've created all kinds of creatures without thinking about how they feel."

"No, I never have." He strode across the room, stopping next to that weird Mickey robot. "Well, one time I created this robot to take care of the King's duties while he was gone, but the Queen… she wasn't very happy about it."

The Replica's eye twitched. "And the robot?"

"It had very basic programming. I didn't dare to give it fully functioning artificial intelligence because I knew that it would only cause problems." He wiped some of the cobwebs off its face. "I knew that if I did, it might wonder what its purpose was. Or what would happen if the real King came back. There could be jealousy, hatred, or worse!"

Jealousy, like when the Replica saw Donald and Goofy happily adventuring with Riku. When he thought that Riku had stolen everything near and dear to him. His name, his face, his identity, and the ones he cherished. Hatred, the emotion that consumed him for so long, pushed him to make ridiculous mistakes, like releasing Jafar and nearly murdering his original. For a kooky scientist, Von Drake's words echoed with familiarity. The Replica's heavy breathing slowed. His posture slackened, and he pulled out Naminé's charm and pressed it over his heart.

"So you never once thought about cloning…"

"Oh, I did! Many times, in fact. But I never tried—partly because it's so difficult and partly because of all the moral questions it would raise." He stepped away from the robot, wearing a weak smile. "Besides, genetic engineering is very dangerous and very illegal."

"Illegal?" Naminé finally tore her eyes off her sketchbook and blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, well, the King had a terrible experience with a cuckoo scientist who was all about the crazy creations."

Von Drake grabbed another remote off his desk, and with the click of a button, a large monitor blinked to life. The screen showed what looked like King Mickey, but there was something off. His fur was ragged, all shaggy and matted. His mouth was twisted into a wide, open smile filled with jagged teeth. Drool dribbled down his cheeks. His eyes were yellow and bloodshot with deep, dark circles underneath them.

Just looking at it made goose bumps crawl across the Replica's skin. His hair stood on end, and he bit his lip, ripping his eyes off the picture before it became permanently embedded in his mind. "What _is_ that?"

Von Drake tapped the screen with his pointer stick. "That's what happens when you switch brains with a simple-minded, slobbering specimen. Now, imagine how it felt for Mickey being in a big, brutish, bumbling body!"

Naminé stared at the screen, pale as a sheet. "But how did that even happen? Was he kidnapped?"

Von Drake wheezed out an airy laugh, scratching his cheek. "Actually, he took up a job so he could afford a fancy vacation."

"A vacation… All that for a vacation." The Replica couldn't believe his ears. It sounded ridiculous—no, insane. And besides, "If he's the King, couldn't he go on vacation whenever he wants?"

"Sure, but he wasn't the King _yet,_ and the Queen was very mad at him for getting so absorbed in video games. It's like they say—too much TV can turn your brain into a pile of mush."

"The King played video games…"

"He still does every now and then, when he's not too busy with royal duties." His eyes shifted from left to right, and he whispered in the Replica's ear. "Don't tell anyone, but he's the one with the top score in Fix-It Felix Jr."

"I can't believe it." Naminé turned away from the screen, twirling one of her pencils. "All this time, and there's still so much about the King that we don't know."

"Tell me about it." The Replica snorted. "Maybe he really _does_ have dark secrets."

"He has a few, but if I told you, I'd have to deal with one very angry Queen Minnie." He slid his finger across his neck. "A very bad idea. It could get you thrown into another dimension!"

"…Okay, note to self: don't mess with the Queen."

"Hoho, don't worry! She's very nice as long as you treat her with respect. In fact, everyone in this world is friendly. Well, except for that pesky Mortimer…" His face wrinkled up, and he groaned. "Now then, I think I have a real solution for you—and one without exploding fruits."

"Oh yeah?" The Replica's brow arched. "Try me."

"Well, I've been watching and listening very closely, and I can already see that you have many, many troubles fogging your mind _._ " He kicked one of the strawberries into a giant plum. "It's perfectly understandable that you'd worry, but if you keep dwelling on them, then they'll only get stronger!"

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"Accept that you're worried, that it's okay to have doubts, and don't be afraid to talk about it. If you don't feel comfortable talking to me, then find someone you can trust—like your lady friend or the King. And most importantly, don't forget to embrace the here and the now! After all, the Dream Festival is a very special time of year, full of laughter and magic… Two young people like you should be out there enjoying yourselves!"

"Hmm… well, there's a chance he's done talking to Minnie." The Replica pushed away from the wall, stepping halfway through the door. "Maybe we should check in on him. See if he's ready to go."

"Go ahead," said Naminé. "There's something I want to do real quick." Tucking her pencil behind her ear, Naminé approached Von Drake, pulling out a page from her sketchbook. Now, even if she said he could leave, the Replica stayed firmly planted in the lab and watched her pass on the picture. The image was a simple sketch without color, showing the professor standing next to a pineapple that took up the bulk of the page. After taking one look at the image, Von Drake burst out laughing.

"Ah, this is very good! Thank you, miss—"

"Naminé."

"Well then, miss Naminé, I have a very special request for you: make sure that kooky friend of yours doesn't explode from all those bottled up emotions!"

"Hey," said the Replica, "give me some credit. I might have some issues, but at least I know how to keep my cool."

"He kind of has a point, though…"

"Naminé! You're supposed to pick my side."

"It's okay," she said, stepping through the door. "You know I do it, too."

He trailed after her, putting a hand on is hip. "Well, I think we can agree on one thing: At least we're not as bad as Donald."

**x.x.x**

"So, uh. Remind me again why _I_ have to do this? Come on, can't you send Xaldin? Or Lexaeus? Or, hey. Luxord! You've been itching for some action. …Right?"

Flipping through a stack of cards, Luxord shook his head. "The cards have already been drawn, my friend, and you were at the top of the deck."

"Aw, man!" Demyx pounded the arm of his throne, hanging his head in utter defeat. "This is so not fair…"

Leaning over the edge of his seat, Saïx stared deep into Demyx's soul. His yellow eyes carried a strange, perhaps frightening glint, and he spoke with a tone as firm as the mountain stone. "The Organization has no interest in fairness. What we desire are results."

"Indeed," said Xemnas. "And the fact of the matter is that you are among the most adept at infiltration, a skill that will prove most useful in the coming days."

"Yeah, if I don't get _killed!_ "

Xigbar cracked a toothy smile and chuckled all the while. "Relax, champ. I got your back. Besides, nobody said we'd get caught."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	42. Stand Out

Before he even considered finding the King, there was one little thing he had to take care of. Namely, the chunks of pineapple coating his hair, face, and coat. Luckily, one of the penguin waiters from before directed him to the nearest restroom, and after spending a few minutes tidying up, he was more than ready to waste the rest of the day out on the town.

So with Naminé by his side, he marched down the hall, threw open the Audience Chamber doors, and was more than ready to barge in. There was just one problem: the crowd.

Somebody must've spread the word because a shifting mass of animals now formed a wall around Mickey's throne. There was a mob of living brooms, a small brown bear dressed in a red fez and matching jacket, a sleepy-eyed penguin in a nightcap, a hot pink bird with wild red head feathers… he kept bouncing around the room while a tutu-clad hippo lumbered through the mob. The crowd closed in from all directions, and while Minnie waved some of the crowd away, the sheer number of visitors made one thing crystal clear: Mickey wasn't going anywhere yet. Well, so much for that.

It probably hadn't been more than a half hour, anyway.

So, without a word, he led Naminé back to the courtyard, only to hear the sounds of distant voices.

Two figures now stood next to that small, leafy castle. One was a little on the pudgy side, with a light blue shirt, indigo shorts, and bright red sneakers. He had shaggy black fur and small, pointed ears, but from a distance, it was tough to tell whether he was a dog, a cat, or some weird amalgamation of both. His friend, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as ambiguous. Between his droopy ears, black fur, and long snout, and buck teeth, this kid looked just like a miniature Goofy. Aside from his age, the biggest difference was his fashion sense. His loose, red hoodie and baggy blue jeans _screamed_ typical teenager.

A teenage, pint-sized Goofy… Well, it was only a matter of time.

Seeing Max, the Replica tensed. His feet became weights glued to grass, and he gulped, half-temped to approach the kid and half-tempted to back away. Stepping past him, Naminé leaned toward the castle and watched the two circle its outer wall.

"Hey, do you think that's…?"

"It has to be," he whispered.

Neither seemed to notice their presence. In fact, Max kept his eyes fixed to the small castle, moving back and forth, occasionally glancing at the surrounding flowers. A scowl worked its way across his muzzle, and he let out a low growl.

"Ugh, it's gotta be around here _somewhere!_ "

"Uh, Max?"

"Hold on, Peej. I'm gonna see if it's—"

"Over here?" He poked his head out from around the corner.

Freezing mid-step, Max cracked a grin as big as a crescent moon. "Wait, it was there the whole time?"

His friend grimaced. "Yeah, but I don't think you're gonna like this."

Wait, what were they talking about? Eyes narrowed, the Replica trudged a few feet to the right. When he caught the rear end of a skateboard jutting out of the leaves, he immediately hunched over, dropped his arms at his sides, and stared.

At first, Max moved at a leisurely pace, but as soon as he rounded the corner, he came to an abrupt stop. His, his mouth flew wide open, his fingers twitched, and his hands rolled into tight, gloved fists.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He lurched towards the skateboard, yanking it out of the bushes. There was a sharp, scraping sound that made the Replica shiver, and when Max finally dislodged his board, he gave it one look before dropping it at his feet. "Great, and now the paint's chipped. Do you know how long it took me to save up for this?"

Peej twiddled his thumbs and averted his eyes. "Uh, six months, right?"

"Yeah, and now some jerk's gone and trashed it." He crossed is arms and glared at the ground. "Who even does that?"

"I dunno, man. The only guy I can think of is Mortimer, and I don't think he's that desperate."

No, and even if it was tempting to let that sleezeball take the bullet, all that'd really earn him in the end was guilt and disappointment from his friends. Better to clear this one up as quick as possible, so, after a few moments of deliberation, the Replica approached the two teens.

"Uh, hey there," he said with a wave. As soon as he spoke up, both Max and Peej spun around. The two gaped at the mere sight of him, though after a few seconds, Max began to move closer.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?" He squinted, looking the Replica up and down.

"The castle, if you want to get technical."

"Yeah, but there's no way you're _from_ here. And don't try to say that you are." Max folded his arms. "I already know all about the 'world order.'"

"Pfft. Fine. You got me." He shrugged and flapped his hand. "I came here with the King."

"Whoa, back up," said Peej. "King Mickey's back?"

"Yep, but if you want to see him, you'll need to get in line." The Replica smirked, though it only lasted a few seconds. "Anyway, about that skateboard. Looks like it's seen better days…"

"Pft. Yeah." Max scooped up the board, pointing at the scratch marks. "Some jerk decided to jam it halfway into the Gummi Hangar. I can't even begin to guess why."

The Replica looked the other way. "I might have a few ideas…"

Max's eyes flew wide open, and he dashed closer, looking him in the eye. "Wait, do you know who did this?"

He sucked in some air through his teeth and opened and closed his fists. "…You're looking right at him."

"What?!" The skateboard fell out of Max's hands and crashed into the ground. Stumbling backwards, he hit the wall of the Gummi Hangar. His wide-eyed stare faded in a flash, replaced with a hardened glare. "Dude, what were you _thinking?"_

"I wasn't, okay?" The Replica snapped. "The only reason I threw it was because that thing almost tripped me. Yeah, it was stupid, but you really shouldn't have it lying around in the first place."

"And you should've known better than to chuck it at that—"

"Whoa, Max!" Peej stepped between the two, waving his hands. "Take it easy, man."

"Take it easy? That board's a collector's item, and now—"

"Now it's ruined. I get it." The Replica turned around, rubbing at his neck. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Why do you think I'd 'fess up in the first place?"

Max shut his eyes, running a hand over the top of his head. "Fine. But would it kill you to be more careful?"

"No, and if there's any way I can make it up to you, just say the word."

Max reached for his chin. "And you'll do… anything?"

"As long as it's not embarrassing or suicidal, anyway."

"Huh." His lips curled into a grin. "Well, how about this? You can throw down some munny for the patch job _and_ buy us a pizza. Do that, and I'll let the whole thing slide."

"Sheesh, you don't pull any punches, do you?" The Replica sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "Well, it's not like I'm short on cash. Might as well go all out."

"Thank goodness that's over with." The Replica almost jumped at the sound of Naminé's voice, and when he turned around, he saw her wandering towards the group.

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't see you there." Max grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay." She giggled softly. "It _was_ getting kind of tense…"

"I'll say." PJ shook his head. "So, who are you guys, anyway?"

Great, it was back to this old song and dance. Well, not like it was anything new. "Just call me Riku."

"Riku?" Max squinted. "Wait, that coat… You're the Replica, aren't you?"

He'd already prepared to explain himself, but Max's words knocked the wind right out of him, and he nearly bumped into Naminé as he took one wobbly step back. "You—" He paused, reaching up to rub his brow. "Okay, just so we're clear. You actually recognize me?"

"Well, yeah. My dad's been sending me piles of letters about his adventure." Max raised his hand high over his head. "You should see my room. There's this stack that goes all the way up to the ceiling."

"That's Goofy for you." As sentimental as ever, by the sound of it. "Still, you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

"Hello? Remember that huge pile of letters? Well, my dad's already clued me in on everything, including your big plan."

"Wow, I had no idea," said Naminé. "Did he say anything about me?"

"Naminé, right? Yeah, he's talked about you a few times. And by 'talked' I mean he wrote a whole letter blabbing about how worried he was."

"Really?" Naminé looked down, lacing her fingers together. "He really cares that much? But why?"

"Because he's my dad." Max tipped his chin up and chuckled. "He might be a knight, but if you peel back armor, he's like a living marshmallow. A clumsy, well-meaning, but completely overbearing marshmallow."

With a soft little snort, Naminé concealed the lower part of her face. But despite her best efforts, a tiny laugh breezed out of her. "I guess that's true. It's just… strange to think about. We only met once, and it wasn't under the best circumstances. If I'd gotten to know him better, then maybe…"

"Trust me, it doesn't take much to get on my dad's good side. I bet he'd get along with a fire-breathing dragon if it didn't try to eat him first."

"Yep." PJ slouched, falling back against a balloon pole. "Why else would he put up with _my_ dad?"

The Replica blinked. "Wait, is there something wrong with him?"

"More like a whole lot of things!" PJ gulped, wrapping his arms around his torso. "We're talking about the guy who tried attacking the queen over some lousy award, got kicked outta the kingdom, and that's ignoring all the times he treated me like his personal gofer."

Naminé's hands squeezed tightly together, turning her fingertips bright pink. "But didn't he care about you? You're his son…"

"All he ever cared about was himself. I was just there to make him look good."

She moved closer, wearing a small, gentle smile. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I know what it's like to be mistreated. That was my whole life before I left the Organization."

"Aw, its fine" He stooped forward and rubbed the back of his head. "All that stuff about the Organization makes my problems look pathetic. I mean, sure, my dad joined forces with a crazy witch, but I never had to hurt anybody."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any better." The Replica dropped his hands to his hips. "Still, you can't fix your dad's screw-ups and we can't go back and undo ours… Guess it's like Von Drake said. All we can really do is stick to the present."

"Now that's more like it," said Max. "And speaking of the present, me and Peej were about to hit the race tracks. You guys want to tag along?"

"I don't know." The Replica swiveled around, setting his sights back on the castle. "I'd _like_ to, but I already made plans with the King."

"So? The town's huge, man. Even if we spent hours out there, there's still a ton of stuff we'd miss."

"…You think it'll take him that long?"

"Probably. Word spreads fast around here, and once the guards know he's back, they'll tell their friends, and their friends will tell _their_ friends… Sooner or later, everyone'll want a chance to meet with the King, sooo…"

"Oh, what the heck?" The Replica raised his hands in defeat. "Just try not to take us too far."

Surprisingly, it didn't take long to reach their next destination. Just a short step through the castle gates, and the Replica's eyes were assaulted with a wave of bright, overly saturated colors. A wide plaza stretched out before him. Up above, he spotted a rainbow of triangle-shaped banners swaying along wires that stretched from the rooftops of buildings to a cream-colored gazebo at the heart of the plaza. Just like the courtyard, an array of Mickey-shaped balloons dotted the sky, and streets buzzed with laughter, shouts, and the constant cadence of footsteps.

Truth be told, it was kind of overwhelming. Between the greens, reds, purples, and pinks of the buildings to the stage decorated with stars and ice cream cones, everything looked so vibrant it was almost cartoonish. And that was just the architecture. Dashing across the pavement, he spotted a whole zoo's worth of animals.

Tiny ducks, mice, and even a few rabbits scampered from a cart overflowing with popcorn all the way over to a hanging banner that read 'Fruit Scatter'. A pig in a white apron passed out corndogs and burgers to a crowd of noisy kids. A grinning alligator passed out free snow cones. When Mickey said all the activity was out here, he wasn't kidding. But as much as he would've liked to stick around and explore, Max and PJ seemed to have other plans in store. They moved past all the stands and turned down an alleyway, and he wasn't about to lag behind.

The alley zigzagged right, then left, and then right again, past walls of green, white, and yellow buildings. On their way out, they passed stacks of crates and a wide open window where two Moogles passed tickets to a line that wrapped all the way around the corner. Lumpy, green hills topped with trees ran across the horizon, separated only by winding dirt roads. A golden blimp zoomed overhead with a waving banner advertising the Disney Town Speedway. A long, green stairway led down to a wide, concrete platform lined with a shifting mass of spectators. But rather than joined the crowd, Max waved to a nearby footbridge, and the group continued on their way.

As they made their way down another stretch of stairs, the Replica noticed a black shape in the distance. Two black circles formed ears on a large, donut-like tube. Yellow and black checkered flags stood at the edges of a metal overhang. A sign decorated with a red convertible leaving a trail of flames displayed the words: 'Disney Town Speedway.' As they drew closer, the distant donut became a towering tunnel.

And at the very center of the tunnel stood a certain duck scientist, clad in a clean white coat and goggles. He was pacing back and forth with a wrench clutched in his left hand, but how the heck did he beat them to the entrance? Sure, the crowds were busy, but wouldn't it have taken a while to whip out a new coat, grab his tools and goggles, and cart it all out to the tracks? A glance to the right showed him that Von Drake wasn't the only thing amiss. For some bizarre reason, there was a bath tub pressed against the tunnel's rounded wall. An empty bathtub, at that, so it wasn't like Von Drake was stashing any secret gadgets. Well, unless they were invisible.

The funny thing was, neither Max nor PJ even gave it a passing glance. Instead, Max glanced at the Replica and shook his head. At the same time, Von Drake stopped his pacing and dropped his wrench. Pulling back his goggles, he clasped his hands together and burst into a fit of wild laughter.

"Aha! So you decided to take my advice. Good! Very good. And you even made some new friends."

"Yeah, and this time I didn't even have to save anyone."

"Yeah. Too bad you couldn't save my board." Max rolled his eyes, though he spoke with a light, friendly tone. "So, Professor, think you could squeeze in a few more racers this round?"

"Hmm, well, let me see." His bushy brows furrowed, and he started to count on his fingers. "We gots Clara Cluck in the egg mobile, and then we have Practical Pig in his brand new go-kart. There's Big Bad Wolf in his howling hot rod… Oof, that's one noisy car, and Mortimer…" He grimaced for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "You know, I think I'll let you boys enter so you can pop his planet-sized ego. And Naminé—you can join too, if you'd like!"

"Um… well, I don't know. It all seems so… fast." She rubbed one of her shoulders. "And I don't think I'd be very good at it."

"You sure you don't want to give it a shot?" said Max. "I'm sure we could show you the ropes."

She shook her head. "Maybe when it isn't so busy."

"Then we'll just have to do our best out there." The Replica grinned, pointing his thumb at his chest. "Don't worry, I'll run circles around that rat just for you, Naminé."

"Wonderful!" Von Drake rubbed his hands together. "Well, we'd better hurry! If we keep the crowd waiting, we might end up with a riot!"

"A riot?!" PJ gulped. "Oh man, then what are we standing around here for?"

Max nudged PJ's shoulder. "Relax, Peej. Nobody's gonna riot unless Mortimer ends up winning."

"And that won't happen if I can help it!" said Von Drake. "Why, I got just the thing for you boys. Come on, I'll show you!"

He waved his hands and started strutting along, whistling a tune as he waltzed through the tunnel. The moment they stepped outside, a whole line of vehicles grabbed the Replica's focus. In one weird, egg-shaped car sat a stocky brown chicken with a fringe of neck feathers resembling a fur collar. She wore a tall green hat with an enormous red feather poking out of the side. Just ahead of her was a fat little pig in white overalls gripping the wheel of his go-kart. To his left sat a shaggy, black wolf in a bent up top hat and dirt-stained overalls.

A tug on the Replica's sleeve jerked his attention off of the tracks and towards the others. Chuckling, Von Drake gestured to the side of the tunnel, where a line of sleek, shining boards sat, just waiting to see some action. One look at the boards, and the Replica just had to get a closer look. He dashed toward the gear and crouched down to get a closer look. One thing that stood out right away was the boards' slick, angular design. The tips tapered to a sharp point, with two smaller spikes at the back end. One board shone with bright red paint with a yellow lightning bolt painted at the center. The next board was electric blue with a silver rim, and the third was solid black.

Peering over the side of the boards, the Replica half-expected to find wheels, exhaust pipes, or at least some kind of jet propulsion system, but his searches were in vain. For one of Von Drake's inventions, these things looked surprisingly sleek. The only problem was the lack of footholds.

But, true to form, Von Drake merely grinned at his inventions, and his chest puffed up with pride. "So, what do you think, boys? Are these hip new boards too cool for school?"

"Aw, Professor, please don't say that." PJ slowly inched over to the blue board and scooped it up. "Are these things even safe? There aren't any straps or seatbelts… What if we crash?"

"Seatbelts? On a hover board? Now that's just silly! But if it's safety you're worried about…" He zipped around the corner and came sprinting right back with his arms full of pads. Pads that he began placing all over PJ's body. "We got elbow pads, knee pads, shoulder pads. Oh, and don't forget the life jacket!" He shoved the jacket onto PJ's body and started to tighten the straps. "Wait, what am I thinking? This isn't a boat race!" He unhooked the straps and flung the jacket over his shoulder. Gasping, Max reached out and caught the darn thing before it hit his face.

PJ, on the other hand, stood petrified. His pupils shrank to the size of tiny dots, his knees wobbled, and he took his head in both hands. "And you're _sure_ these things aren't gonna blow up again?"

"Blow up? Nonsense! I've put these models through rigorous testing. They're fast, durable, and between you and me…" He leaned towards Max and the Replica and whispered, "They're very popular with the ladies."

"Really?" Naminé giggled, kneeling next to the black board. "But how do they work? It doesn't look like there's anything to get them off the ground."

"Ah, but that's because these boards use the latest in neurological technology!" He reached behind his back and whipped out a smooth, metallic helmet crawling with circuitry. Just as PJ had finally started to relax, the Professor popped the helmet down on his head, and poor PJ tensed all over again. "With my Von Drake Mind Mapping Matrix, all you gotta do is think, and the board will go up, down, all around. If you want to go, you just think 'go,' and zoom! You're flying at the speed of a missile."

PJ's face paled, and he grabbed his stomach. "M-maybe I should sit this one out, guys. I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Max scowled, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Just ignore him, Peej. I doubt it'll be that bad."

"Yeah, but what if it is?"

"Then I'll throw the match. But that's _if_ , man. The way I see it, we'll be stealing first place before Mortimer even moves past the starting line."

Well, provided the boards didn't crash and burn, but for PJ's benefit, the Replica kept those thoughts to himself. Instead of ruining the moment, he grabbed the black hover board and scooped up a spare helmet. "Well, we won't be running laps around anyone if we don't pick up the pace."

The low growling of engines only furthered his point, and with a sudden gasp, Max scooped up his board, slapped on his helmet, and bolted ahead of the others. Biting his lip, PJ scrambled behind him, and after giving Naminé a quick thumbs-up, the Replica did the same. Together, the three boys tore past the egg-cart, the pig, and the wolf and skidded to a stop beneath the banner that marked the starting line. As soon as they stopped, a voice like nails on a chalkboard rose above the rumbling engines, sending heat coursing through the Replica's whole body.

"Well, ha-cha-cha, if ain't the King's little stooge." Eye twitching, the Replica looked to the left, where he found Mortimer seated in a polished, orange convertible with his face plastered to the side. His arm dangled over the door of the car, and a scarf flapped in the breeze.

The Replica could've commented. Could've let the guy crawl under his skin, but Mortimer didn't even deserve his attention in the first place. So, as a slap in the face, the Replica waved him off and looked the other way. Too bad it didn't shut him up.

"And look what else the duck dragged in. It's mini Goof and little Pete. You know, I'm surprised you didn't dress in spandex like your old pop."

"Mm…" PJ shrank away, hugging his shoulders, but Max was quick to slide up to him and give his pal a light nudge.

"Forget him. He's not worth our time."

"And speaking of time," said Von Drake, "all your racers better get ready to start your engines! We'll be taking off in five, four, three, two…" He paused, pulling up his sleeve and squinting at his watch. "Oof, this stop watch's got a dead battery. I better—"

 _BWOOOOM!_ An air horn bellowed, the engines roared, and quicker than you could say 'go,' the cars took off like rockets, kicking up dust in their wake. The sheer speed nearly sent the Replica, Max, and PJ tumbling off their boards, but with Mortimer's car reduced to a shrinking speck in the distance, they didn't have time to lose their footing. Von Drake said all they do was think, so with his eyes set on the winding road ahead, the Replica pictured himself blasting off at lightning speed.

The board gave an abrupt jerk and before he even got a chance to process it, he was blasting down the track, the air beating at his face. The sudden movement caused him to wobble from side to side, and while he threw out his arms for balance, the board relentlessly dragged him in sharp, zigzagging motions. His surroundings turned into a blur of greens, browns, and blue up above. At this rate, he was probably gonna slam into one of the other racers, a cliff, maybe even the fences that lined the tracks.

To make matters worse, a big, round, egg-shaped obstacle grew larger and larger by the second. Gritting his teeth, the Replica lurched to the right, blazing past Clara, who broke into a clucking frenzy. She flailed her feathery arms, but before he could even apologize, the Replica picked up a sudden burst of speed, slid up some kind of slope, and sprung up into the air. Gulping, he looked down to find a bright red ramp shrinking into the distance, and with an abrupt _THUD,_ he found himself skidding across a narrow cliff.

He started to sway towards one of the rocky walls when it finally hit him: couldn't he control his speed with a thought? Slamming his eyes shut, he kept repeating it in his head. Slow down, don't crash, keep it fast, but not _too_ speedy. His face came within inches of the wall when the board suddenly slowed, allowing him to swerve away from the wall and get back on track. Once he steadied himself, he kicked up the speed by a small notch, and the board began to descend, passing through a giant red hoop on the way down. With a great big sigh of relief, he swerved around the corner and slipped over the starting line. Was he in first? Last? The middle of the road? Honestly, he didn't even care at this point.

With that hurdle outta the way, he began coasting down the road. Along the way, he spotted the Big Bad Wolf ramming his car into the side of the pig's little go-kart. The two exchanged snarls, each trying to squeeze past the other. Face reddening, the wolf took a great big gulp of air and turned the other direction, huffing and puffing and blowing with all his might. The sudden gust propelled him straight past Mortimer's convertible and right into the path of a giant, whirling twister. Shrugging, the Replica zipped past the pig and wolf alike, waving at Mortimer as he rocketed by. In response, Mortimer's nostrils flared, his eyes bulged, and he slammed his fists against the steering wheel in one obnoxious temper tantrum.

After rounding another corner, he came across two distinct figures in red and blue. Leaning forward, he willed the board to accelerate, wobbling a little on the way towards his new friends. The two immediately perked up once they caught sight of him, and both held up their hands for a quick high-five.

"Where were you, man?" said PJ. "We were starting to think you wiped out."

"I almost did." The Replica chuckled. "But I think I got the hang of it now. Kinda feels like surfing if you strapped a rocket onto the board and took out all the waves."

Max's eyebrows quirked. "Wait, how come you never told us you surfed?"

The Replica winced, but managed to keep a smile on his face. "Because I never did. I just remember it."

"Right, I keep forgetting." Max cracked a sheepish grin. "Well, you're doing great so far! Keep it up, and there's no way Mortimer'll ever live this down."

"Uh, guys." PJ's teeth chattered, and he pointed up ahead. "Don't look now, but we got some twisters at twelve o'clock!"

"Then I guess we'd better save the small-talk for later," said the Replica. "See you at the finish line?"

"Yep! I'll be waiting for ya."

Waiting, huh? Oh, now he was asking for it. Bending his knees, the Replica pressed his foot down on the front of the board and blasted around the corner with PJ and Max shooting close behind. And so the race continued, and the race continued with the Replica, Max, and PJ constantly shifting. One moment, Max had the lead, only for PJ to sneak up one of the ramps and drop down right in front of him. Then, just as PJ started to lean away from a nearby twister, a loud honking sounded off, and Mortimer tore past the boys and rammed right into the side of the Replica's board.

The impact sent him off an angle and straight towards one of the whirlwinds. In order to escape the Big Bad Wolf's fate, the Replica threw his arms out and launched a blast of air from his fingertips. The board arced to the right and drifted between twin twisters. Then, not to be outdone by an obnoxious rodent, he flew straight at Mortimer's car and sent a bolt of lightning crashing down in front of him. That'd show him.

Soon he passed the starting line again and entered the third and final lap. One look over his shoulder revealed Mortimer cruising close behind with Max and PJ at his tail, followed by that goofy egg cart, the pudgy pig, and the Big Bad Wolf all the way in last place. How many minutes had passed since they started? And what would Naminé think of this whole thing? Here he was, all the way in first place. A newcomer to the world, a copy, and a clone, just an arm's reach away from stealing the prize. Well, assuming there was one.

And yet… was it really okay for him to goof off like this? To waste his afternoon playing games and ignoring all responsibilities? He shook his head, trying to push his doubts away. With Mortimer closing in again, he moved to the right and towards an upcoming red ramp. He had to stay focused. Just had to keep moving. The ramp continued to draw closer. If he just took deep breaths and rode this out until the end, _then_ he could start worrying again. He just had to—

Something shifted in the corner of his eye, and he took his eyes off the ramp. There was nothing there. A sudden burst of speed sent him flying through another Mickey-shaped hoop, and he flew over the top of Clara's big, round car. So close. Nothing to fear. He was safe. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, everything was perfect. Everything except…

 _I can't force you to do anything, but just think of the odds. Think of_ her. _You've taken her from one cage and locked her up in another._

He dug his fingers into his palms and bit the corner of his mouth. The board began to tremble as the doubts kept creeping in.

_If you wanna keep stalling, fine, but don't forget that there'll be consequences._

He slid up the ramp, flew through the ring, and tore across the cliff. At least, that's what it felt like. A thick, dark haze crawled across the horizon, clouding his surroundings and leaving him blinded in an abyss. The board's trembling grew sharper, shorter, and more frequent. One moment he was zooming straight ahead and the next he started swerving like a meandering stream.

"C'mon, you gotta stay focused… None of that matters now. The Organization doesn't even know I'm here."

The haze parted enough to make out the green hills below and the rapidly approaching dirt. The board struck the ground and continued its rapid trajectory, and though the Replica tried willing it to slow down, the wobbling, the jerking, and the acceleration persisted.

"No! You can't start screwing up on me now!"

But the board seemed to have other ideas, as it continued to thrash beneath his feet. His teeth clattered. His knees trembled, and he shifted his weight in hopes of steadying the stupid board. His biggest mistake was taking his eyes off the track because in the midst of all his flailing, the cool breeze brushing across his face barely registered at all. It wasn't until he felt something yank him by the arm that his surroundings set in, and by then, he was dragged off course and began spinning around and around, faster and faster.

He threw his arms out and tried blasting a counter-breeze, but before he could work up so much as a gust, he was thrust head-first out of the whirlwind, skidded across the dirt, snapped through the fence, and slammed into the side of a grassy hill. Stars filled his vision, and for the next few seconds, he lay completely still. He could feel his heart beating against his ribs. Feel his forehead throbbing. His lungs heaved out heavy bursts of breath, and he sloppily rolled onto his back.

By the time he sat up, he caught sight of Mortimer's car whizzing. He honked his horn and slowed long enough to get a good look at the wreckage, and a sickening smirk crawled across his long, ugly snout.

"Ha-cha-cha! Better luck next time, kid." The only upside was that in the time it took him to open his trap, Mortimer's car made it within three feet of one of the twisters. Sure, the Replica could've warned him, but instead, he just watched. Five seconds later, the car crashed right into the whirlwind, and the air filled with the sound of Mortimer's screams.

Hey, at least he got some kind of consolation prize.

Unfortunately, that didn't change the fact that he'd screwed up big time. Gripping his chest, the Replica tried pushing himself to his feet, but his legs refused to cooperate, and he fell back on the grass within a second. Grumbling, he looked around for the helmet, spotting it up at the top of the hill. His board now sat about twenty feet to his left.

Some movement in the corner of his eye pulled his focus back to the track just in time to spot Max and PJ dashing over the fence and straight his way. They landed at the foot of the hill, tucked their boards under their arms, and scurried up to him before he even got a word in.

"Hey, you okay?" said PJ, glancing from him to the track.

"I'm…" He blew out a big puff of air. "I'll be fine. It's my pride you want to worry about."

"Why? Because you got stuck in a twister?" Max moved up the hill, scooping up the helmet. "It's your first time competing _and_ you're using one of Von Drake's goofy inventions. That's like asking for a disaster."

"That's what I've been saying this whole time!" PJ pouted, and his eyes dropped to his lap. "But you know, I bet if I'd been caught up in that twister, I'dve been a pancake by now."

"No way," said Max, "I'm the one with the Goof genes, remember?"

Surprisingly, that little comment actually made PJ laugh. "Yeah. But, man, now none of us have a shot at winning."

"Not necessarily." The Replica waved at the road. "C'mon. Don't worry about me. You should at least try and finish the race."

"Nah. By the time we got back out there, we'd be dead last." Max pulled off his helmet, setting it aside. "Besides, I think we got more important things to worry about." He stood up straight and reached for the Replica's hand, tugging him back on his feet. With a little extra help from PJ, he managed to steady himself, and once last car passed by, they made their way across the road and back to where they started.

As soon as they reached the tunnel, both Naminé and Von Drake sprinted their way. While the Professor looked the boys up and down, Naminé squeezed her way past the doctor, her eyes wide and distraught.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" She inched closer, gripping her hands over her chest. "None of you are hurt, right? I saw the crash, and…"

The Replica squeezed her shoulder. "Relax, Naminé. It's nothing a few potions can't fix."

"I know…" She slumped, brushing her hand against her forearm. "But what happened out there? It was so sudden…"

"I…" The Replica ran his fingers through his hair, peering back at the tracks. "The gear malfunctioned. That's all."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to go back and make some more adjustments." Von Drake whacked one of the boards, and his face twisted and contorted. "Bah, but that's a minor setback. I'd much rather see broken boards than broken bones!"

"Well, seeing how we all made it out in one piece, I vote we go celebrate." Max turned to the Replica and chuckled. "Besides, you kinda still owe us that pizza."

Well, after a race that tense, who was he to turn down food? Even if he was the one paying. Between the shouts, cheers, and wails from outside the track and the sheer embarrassment over the crash, he was more than willing to split for now. Thus, the group marched out through the tunnel, waded through the crowd, meandered through the alley and, after about a twenty minute walk, they'd made their way off the streets and into the heart of the local pizza joint, complete with giant model rockets, claw machines stuffed with creepy green alien dolls, and neon lights flickering throughout the halls.

After placing an order for a deluxe cheese pizza, the gang settled down in the middle of the arcade and planted themselves atop raised, leather stools around a tall, green table. All around, the sounds of beeps, boops, clicks, explosions, and even some bouncy, 8-bit music created an atmosphere unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

The walls and corners were crammed with colorful cabinets adorned with plastic joysticks, big red buttons, and flashing screens. His eyes kept darting from one screen to the next, his attention caught between a rainbow of falling blocks, bright red race cars revving around a circular, black track, pixilated lasers blasting blocky space crafts, and a big, beefy man smashing his fists against a brick apartment while pies rained down from the windows.

Naminé seemed equally captivated the way she kept wandering from one cabinet to the next. She tucked her hands behind her back, tipped her head to the side, and made her way over to the game with the colored bricks. For the next few seconds, she stared at the screen, as the blocks continued to drop in a steadily growing pile.

After cracking open the pizza box, Max grabbed a piece dripping with molten cheese and slid down from his stool. He wandered away from the tall, raised table and peered over Naminé's shoulder.

"So, you like what you see?"

She nodded. "It's so colorful, and look at all the different shapes!"

"Well, you know, they call them video games for a reason," He dug into his pocket and plucked out a single coin. "The real fun doesn't start until you press start, and to do that, you need one of these." He reached under the controls and slipped the coin into the slot. "So, do you want to give it a shot?"

"Um, sure…" She stepped over to the controls, and her hand hovered over the buttons. "But how do I play?"

"Oh, that's easy," said PJ, swiveling around in his stool. "It's like a puzzle. You gotta line the blocks up so the colors match, and if you do that, the blocks break down. It's the only way to keep 'em from touching the top of the screen."

She glanced over her shoulder. "What happens if they reach the top?"

"Game over, that's what!"

"Oh, and that's where the challenge comes from." She brought her hands together, smiling bright. "Well, when you put it that way, it does sound pretty fun. Maybe I _should_ try it."

And try she did. It all started with a single, L-shaped block, which started plummeting towards the bottom of the screen. Naminé's hand immediately flew towards one of the joysticks, and she dragged the block down into the corner. The second it touched the ground, a square block flew down. Then a straight line. Then a zigzag. Each time a block fell into place, another followed.

While Naminé continued shuffling through the blocks, Max strolled across the room and over to a set of tacky, pink arcade booths. Giant, plastic peppermints ran down the sides of the screens. A plastic steering wheel resembling giant twists of licorice sat squarely between an array of pastel colored buttons. Pink and white checker patterns ran along the edges of the machines with images of big-headed children in fruit-shaped hats riding along the sides in karts made out of gumdrops, cookies, and heaps of sprinkles. And for whatever reason, Max looked at the cabinets with a totally straight face.

Was it some kind of a joke? Scooting forward, the Replica pressed his hands down on the table and shot Max a pointed look. "Are you seriously going to play that?"

Max waved his hands. "Hey, I know what it looks like, but this is easily the best racer I've ever played. Plus, uh, you know… neither of us got a shot at finishing that race, so why not make up for it here?"

And, just like that, the Replica slumped over the table, taking a big, cheesy bite of pizza. "Think I've had enough racing for today…" Even if the race wasn't the real problem.

Squeezing one of the joysticks, Naminé peeked back at the table with a small frown, though she didn't say a word just yet. Max, on the other hand, moved straight towards the table, climbed back into his seat, and looked to the Replica with a frown.

"Is everything okay? You've been acting up ever since we got here."

"It's…" Oh, who was he kidding? After taking another bite, he propped his head up with one of his hands and started drumming at the edge of the table. "Okay, look. I'll be honest with you guys. It wasn't a malfunction that caused me to crash. It was… something else."

By that point, Naminé had turned her back on the game booth altogether. Her brow creased, and she squeezed her hands together.

"So what's up?" said PJ, setting down his pizza slice.

He shut his eyes, breathing in, then out. "It's because I lost my focus. Because, as fun as this is, it's just… weird. The racing, the video games, goofing off at pizza place. I've never had the chance to do anything like this before, and it just feels wrong."

PJ's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes drew wide open. "So you've never gone out to the movies, hung out with friends… any of that?"

"No. I mean, I've got memories from Riku, but that's it. And even if we wanted to, it's not like we would've had the chance."

Max's face fell, and his shoulders drooped. "Because of the Organization, right?"

"Sort of." He folded his arms, gazing off at the ceiling. "Every day's been a struggle for us. We've had to keep running from world to worlds, seal the Keyholes, avoid Marluxia, fight off the Organization, and hope against all odds that we could set things right. Naminé's had to work through Riku's memories, I've had to take his place, and at the same time, I'm _still_ trying to find my own identity…"

"Sheesh, and I thought we had it rough." Max let out a shaky laugh, draping his arm over the table. "But the worst we've had to deal with is training and school, and homework's nothing compared to the fate of the _worlds._ "

"Maybe not, but I kinda wish that was all we had to deal with. It's the kind of life I remember taking for granted, even if the memories aren't real."

"Well, now we have that chance," said Naminé, finally approaching the group. "Even if it doesn't last forever, isn't it enough that we'll get to experience it for a little while?"

"Yeah. That's probably why Mickey wanted to take us to the festival in the first place." He scooped up his pizza slice, shifting it in his grip. "But no matter how hard I try to ease up, I just don't know if I can yet."

She nodded, climbing up onto the stool next to him. "It's because of Axel, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I mean, think about, Naminé. It hasn't even been a day since he dropped that bombshell on us."

"I get it," said Max. "You need time to cool off."

"Yep. It's like I just walked in from an explosion. The shock hasn't even worn off yet."

Max leaned over the table. "You know, you could've said that from the start. If I'd have known, I would've thought twice about making you race."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I was the one who went through with it."

"Yeah?" He smiled wryly. "So, you got any regrets?"

The Replica's hands hit the table. "Are you kidding? That was the most fun I've had in _months_."

"Then do you think you'd be up for a rematch sometime? I'm not saying it has to be tomorrow or even next week. I just figured you'd want another shot once you get settled in." He looked to PJ. "And if you guys need help, all you gotta do is ask."

"Know what? I think I'll take you up on that offer."

He was about to give Max and PJ a quick high-five, but his actions were thwarted when the sound of high-pitched laughter entered the room.

"Aw, I'm glad you fellas are all gettin' along!"

"Your Majesty?!" The Replica whirled around, and, sure enough, Mickey was standing right behind them with his arms crossed and an odd smile on his face. His cheery tone did nothing to ease the sudden tension, and the Replica hung his head, reaching for his neck. At the same time, Max and PJ gawked at each other, sharing glances, fidgeting in their stools. Dropping his pizza, PJ scrambled out of his stool and proceeded to bow, while Max bit his fingers, squared his shoulders, and gave a quick salute.

"Uh, hey there, Your Majesty! Didn't see ya there."

The Replica couldn't even meet his eyes. His posture grew stiff, and he fidgeted with his half-eaten slice. "Hey, about the festival. I—"

"Gosh, I'm not mad at ya! If anything, I'm the one who oughta apologize." Mickey blew a little sigh, peering down at the floor. "Guess I shoulda known I'd be dealin' with a big crowd. Welp, I'm just glad you're havin' a good time."

"Well, uh, Your Majesty, sir, um…" PJ bit his lip, shifting and fidgeting. "If you wanna take over—"

"Oh, don't be silly, PJ!" Mickey chuckled, putting his hands on his hips. "In fact, here's an idea. Why don't we all head out to the festival? There's still a few hours 'til sunset."

PJ's jaw dropped, and he shakily pointed at himself. "You want us to go with _you?_ But we're—I mean, I'm—"

"You're ten times the person your dad ever was." Mickey gave him a stern look. "And what sorta King would I be if I judged ya over his mistakes?"

"And don't forget that he's friends with _me._ You know, the guy who almost killed the real Keybearer." The Replica let out a weak laugh. "If he can put up with me, then you've got nothing to worry about."

"So how 'bout it, fellas? Ya ready to have a good time?"

The answer was a unanimous yes, and for the next few hours, the group tore through the town, soaking up the sights, the sounds, the smells, and the tastes. Too tired to dive into the festivities, the Replica and Naminé witnessed King Mickey tearing across the racetrack and cheered wildly with the crowd. They knocked those giant fruits back and forth across the court, though a close encounter with a giant banana peel nearly made him eat concrete. When the game finally died down, they sank down on a bench near the gazebo and watched Clara Cluck shatter nearby windows with a serenade of high-pitched clucks.

Bit by bit, the earlier tension started to drift away, much like the sun as it sank beyond the horizon. As the afternoon came to a close, the four strolled back into the castle courtyard with snow cones in hand with their eyes fixed to the pastel purple sky. They sat together at the edge of one of the flat-topped hedges, listening to the sound of the crickets chattering all around them.

And Mickey, after slowly taking a bite of his cone, shifted to face the Replica and said, "So, ya feelin' any better?"

"I'm starting to." He leaned back on his palms, taking a big whiff of the air. "But I think it'd be better if I took it slow. I'll get used to it sooner or later."

The silence resumed, save for the continued cricket song. The slow, lulling melody continued for twenty-some minutes when, like a sudden explosion, the sound of a door slam ripped the Replica out of his trance. His eyes followed the sound to the front of the Gummi Hangar, from which Donald waddled out, adjusting his zipper-coated hat. Behind him, Goofy came strolling with Chip and Dale perched on his shoulders, and last came Kairi with a rapier in hand.

The three peered across the courtyard and immediately froze. Max's eyes nearly flew from their sockets, and his head bumped again the castle wall. PJ's snow cone dropped into his lap, and Naminé ducked her head. A lopsided grin stretched across Mickey's face, and the Replica burst out laughing.

He couldn't help it. After all those months spent searching after their King, he was right back where they started. Talk about cosmic irony.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	43. Forging Ahead

"Well, that was considerably easier than I expected."

Axel shook his head, keeping his trap shut tight. Rather than stroke that bookworm's ego, he silently leaned against one of those broken, moss-coated pillars that lined the courtyard. His eyes drifted to the sky, lost in the reds and oranges spanning the horizon. Just before he slipped off into a daze, heard the grass shift under Zexion's boots. What was he doing? Walking up to the mansion? Well, hey, it was his funeral.

"Seems everything is falling into place. You should be _proud,_ Axel."

His fingers gripped the fabric of his sleeves, his forehead wrinkled, and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. He knew exactly what Zex was up to. Trying to get a rise outta him. Trying to creep under his skin like a parasite. Well, tough luck for him.

Still, persistent as ever, Zexion strolled out in front of him, arms crossed and brow arched. "Your stunned silence is rather telling. Are you still suffering from delusions of guilt?" He chuckled and sighed."Such feelings are impossible for beings like us, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll be able to resume your proper duties."

"Tch." Axel sneered, and his eyes dropped to the ground. He shifted sideways and waved one of his hands. "Look, don't you have something better to do? The boss gave you a mission, right? So why are you wasting your time with me?"

"To prove a point." He trudged across the yard, stopping in a flattened bed of grass, like a shallow crater in the shape of a giant, blocky ship. "You see, Axel, he's not going to get away this time, and it's all because of you." Axel slowed his breathing, still refusing to respond. "For once, his bond with the King is a blessing. The same can be said of Donald and Goofy… it's just a shame that Aqua is so elusive. Our task would be far simpler if we could gather the whole lot."

Axel shrugged. "Couldn't you just sniff her out?"

"Oh, yes. And travel across all the worlds in the vain hope that I'll detect her scent… Never mind the fact that she isn't using a Keyblade."

"Oh yeah? Well, what about Riku? Isn't he just a short walk away? If you really want the whole gang, you might as well rip him outta that computer. Put him on a flash drive if ya have to."

"Xemnas has… other plans for Riku. For now, I'm to simply observe."

"So what do you need me here for?" Axel cracked a crooked grin. "You're the guy with the parlor tricks."

"Still trying to slip away, are you?" Zexion grinned right back at him, letting out another irritating snicker. "Well, before you slither off like the unsightly snake that you are, remember that if you set one foot near that castle, we'll know. So, if I were you, I'd abandon all desire to warn the puppet unless you'd like to get reacquainted with Xaldin's lance."

His hand slid to his neck, and he bristled. "I think I'll pass."

"Good." Stepping out of the crater, Zexion brushed past Axel and the pillar, clasping his hands behind his back. "Then I _suppose_ I'll allow you to RTC for the time being. Perhaps it will give you time to reflect and reevaluate your place in our order."

"Why, is there gonna be a test?"

He slapped his face with his palm. "You are _truly_ irritating. I don't need a heart to know that."

"Good! Then at least I'm doing _something_ right." Axel smacked his hands together and pushed away from the pillar. Shooting Zexion one last grin, he started strutting across the lawn, swung the gate wide open, and slipped into the shadows of the forest. But as soon as he sank under the shelter of the trees, his face went blank, and he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Well, kid, I hope you're ready for what's coming your way, 'cause it ain't gonna be pretty."

**x.x.x**

Kairi was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. So speechless that she did a double take, leaned forward, and placed her hand over her forehead just to be sure, but sure enough, it wasn't just a mirage. She'd recognize that mop of silver hair any day, even if it'd grown a few inches since their last encounter and even if his legs had grown longer, his body more muscled, and his face had lost some of the child-like roundness she recalled.

And it wasn't just the Replica. Even from a far, she immediately recognized the meek, blonde girl averting her eyes and hugging her shoulders. It was the others who were lost to her, though, judging by Donald and Goofy's slack-jawed expressions and the smaller figure's distinct, round ears, she had a few suspicions. Suspicions that were swiftly confirmed when Donald and Goofy finally broke out of their stupor, charged forward, and hollered at the top of their lungs.

"Yer Majesty!"

"King Mickey!"

And they took off like missiles, waddling and thundering all the way across the lawn. And, well, who was Kairi to sit around and watch? With a sly little smile, she tore after them, her heart fluttering from the sheer shock and excitement of the situation. As she drew closer, though, one thing became crystal clear: the King's small stature. He stood no more than three feet tall, with ears the size of dinner plates, huge gloved hands, and bright yellow shoes with crisscrossing straps. His beady eyes seemed to double in size as the group came closer, and after giving the Replica quick glance, he leaped down from the bushes and landed flat on his feet.

Grinning, the Replica folded his arms and leaned back against the castle wall while the dog boy seated next to him winced and took in a deep breath. Was he Goofy's son? His large snout, black fur, and buck teeth were way too similar to ignore. The same couldn't be said for the large, shaggy cat sitting next to him.

With Donald and Goofy only a few yards away, Mickey raised his hand and started to wave… only to get hit by Donald as he came skidding across the grass. The two tumbled back into the bush and gave him a great big squeeze. An uncharacteristically huge smile spread all the way across his beak, and he broke into a fit of squawky laughter. His laughter was soon interrupted when Goofy thundered over two the two, gave a great big a-hyuck, and scooped them up in an airtight embrace.

"Yer Majesty! I can't believe it!" His voice started wavering, and were those tears in his eyes? It was tough to tell from a distance, but he was definitely sniffling. "We've been lookin' for so long, and we thought that somethin' mighta—"

"Goofy!" Donald squirmed, pawing at his arms. "You're squeezing too tight. I can't—"

"Uh oh!" Goofy stumbled backwards, and both Donald and Mickey toppled into the grass. "Gee, I'm sorry! Guess I was gettin' a little _too_ excited…"

The dog boy sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "You never change, Dad."

"Max?!" Goofy immediately spun around. His eyes went wide, his smile stretched from ear to ear and with one swift movement, he grabbed Max by the arm and pulled him into another tight squeeze. "Aw, look at you! Makin' new pals, spendin' good ol' quality time together. It makes me real proud of—"

"Dad, not in front of the King! C'mon, we can catch up later."

Giggling, Kairi slipped past the group and pulled herself onto the bush, dangling her legs over the edge. "Well, this is exciting."

"Yeah, maybe a little _too_ exciting," said the cat boy, rubbing his neck. "So, uh… You and Mr. Goof must be pretty close, huh?"

"Of course they're close," said the Replica. "That's Kairi. She's been with those dorks ever since Riku saved her."

"Yep, that's me!" She leaned towards the Replica, giving him a poke on the shoulder. "But it wasn't just Riku, you know. Sora had to free my heart first."

"…Right. Because he didn't get his heart ripped out by a Fake." The Replica blew out some air, tipping his head up towards the sky. At the same time, Naminé's hold on her snow cone tightened, and she averted her gaze. Well, that just wouldn't do. Leaning past the Replica, Kairi tried to give her her best smile.

"You know, you don't have to be shy. I'm happy to see you too, Naminé."

"I know." She breathed in, shutting her eyes. "It's, um… nice to see you again."

"It's great to see _everybody_ again!" Goofy gave another a-hyuck, tipping his chin up and pounding his chest with his fist. "I already knew I'd be seein' Maxie, but the King, you 'n the Replica, and gee, even good ol' PJ…"

Max elbowed his way out from Goofy's grip. "Yeah, it's great, Dad, but what are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out there saving worlds? Fighting Heartless?"

"And miss out on the Dream Festival?" Goofy gave Max a stern look and flung his shoulders back, forcing Chip and Dale to hold on for dear life. "We already missed last year's festival 'cause of all the fightin' we had to do, and poor Kairi's been so busy with them Keyholes that she hasn't had a chance to breathe!"

Donald grumbled and shook his head. "It was his idea. If we had my way, we would've—"

"You don't have to make excuses, Donald!" Mickey patted him on the back. "Sometimes we all need a little break."

"Yes sir!" said Dale, striking a quick salute. "And we gotta do some serious fixin' on the Gummi Ship. The whole engine's been going bonkers since Donald used the Warp Drive."

"Aww, phooey!" Donald stomped his foot, shoulders hunched and arms straight. "It was just one time! And the engine's fine."

"Mhm." Kairi leaned forward, placing her hands on her hips. "And that's why our ship keeps shaking."

"And because Goofy kept crashing into asteroids on the way here!"

The Replica, Kairi, and Max all sighed in unison, and the Replica slid down from his perch. "Look, you're here, the King's here. Isn't that enough?"

"Of course it is!" Donald huffed. "I just didn't want him to think we'd forgotten our mission."

"Oh, you're still worried about that? Gosh, Donald, I hope you haven't been pushin' those kids _too_ hard…"

"I, uh… Well…" He wheezed out a laugh so strained, you'd swear he'd been squeezed around the middle. "I was only pushy because I had to be! You shoulda seen the way Riku treated us back then."

The Replica cringed and covered his face with both hands, and Kairi didn't even have to guess why. Chances were, he shared at least some of those memories, and if Riku was any indication, he probably wasn't too proud of them in the first place. Luckily, they had a little mouse to do damage control. At Donald's words, Mickey didn't frown or scold or even complain. He took a few paces to the right, and his tail whipped back and forth. His brow creased for a moment, and then his smile snapped right back into place.

"Tell ya what, fellas. How 'bout we all catch up over some dinner?"

Well, after spending hours cooped up in the Gummi Ship, how could they possibly refuse? It'd give them a chance to unwind, spend some time together, and debrief each other on any new findings from their travels. So, naturally, the whole group agreed, and after a short march through the castle's massive halls, they seated themselves out back.

While it lacked the giant topiary sculptures of the courtyard, it more than made up for it with its enormous, shimmering pond, topped by drifting lily pads and filled with frolicking orange fish. A golden statue of Mickey stood with a baton in hand as water drizzled down in waves into a fountain's wide, round bowl. Shrubs decorated with pink, red, and white roses ran alongside the castle walls, giving the yard some much-needed color. Best of all, the heat of a fire warmed the air, while the aroma of briquettes and fresh-cooked meat made her stomach cry out in excitement.

It wasn't exactly what Kairi had imagined. There were no long banquet tables topped with an assortment of meats, cheeses, fruits and salads. Instead, they gathered on scattered blankets with lacy, gold trim. A white picnic table carried plates topped with bright red tomatoes, lush green lettuce, fresh-baked buns, cleanly sliced cheese… It was everything you could ever need for a barbeque, all laid out by penguins in bowties and living brooms.

And so, after grabbing a cheese burger and a side of strawberries and melon, Kairi plopped down next to the Replica, Naminé, Max, and PJ and, before long, the whole yard filled with the sound of chatter. A few yards away, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy sat with another mouse and duck, who Kairi quickly learned were Queen Minnie and Daisy. The two couples were like polar opposites. While Mickey and Minnie gazed longingly into each other's eyes, Daisy waved her finger in Donald's face, staring him down with a scowl.

"And why did it take you so long to visit? Don't you know how worried I was?"

Donald sat slumped over like a flour sack, tapping his fingers together. "But Daisy, we didn't have time! We were way too busy dealing with Maleficent, Ansem, the Organization, and all those pesky Heartless."

"But you're here now. And would it really kill you to drop by every few months? The least you could do is write!"

"But, I—"

Kairi giggled, resting her plate in her lap. "There's no way you're winning this one, Donald."

"Aww, phooey." He grumbled and scooped up his hot dog, chomping half of it down in a single bite. Unfortunately for him, this caused Daisy to start scolding him about his manners, gesturing wildly as she went on about taking small bites, chewing thirty times. Kairi tuned it out after a few seconds and instead looked towards Goofy just in time to spot Jiminy springing out of his pocket, drifting down with his umbrella, and marching right up to the King.

With a tip of his hat, he dug into his pocket and plucked out his little journal for all to see. "Here, Your Majesties. This journal contains everything you'll ever need to know about our travels."

Mickey was the first to grab the book, flipping through the pages with a flick of his finger. A frown formed along his lips, and he passed the booklet over to the Queen. "Gosh, Jiminy, it doesn't look like there's any space left."

"Well, I just filled up the last page before we got here!" He leaned into his umbrella and tapped his chin. "Say, I don't suppose ya have another journal to spare?"

"Of course," said Minnie, patting him on the head. "I'll make sure to have a new one prepared for you by morning." She looked around at the others. "You are staying the night, aren't you?"

"Actually, we were planning to stay the whole week." Kairi beamed, prodding one of the strawberries with her fork. "It'd be kinda silly to leave when there's a festival going on."

Max winced, reaching up to rub his forehead. "You're really staying for a week?"

"'Course we are!" Goofy chuckled, gesturing with his hot dog. "The Dream Festival's a real special time a year, son, and I wouldn't dream of missin' out on some gold ol' quality time."

"That's what I was afraid of." He groaned, taking a deep breath. "Look, Dad, as happy as I am to see you, I've kinda got my hands full."

"Too full to spend time with your old dad?" Goofy pouted, which only served to make Max groan again.

"Hey, it's not you—I just didn't know you were coming. Plus, I've still gotta help get Riku settled in, and I promised I'd take Roxanne to the movies, so—"

"You're goin' out on a date?!" Goofy's eyes lit up, and he clapped his hands together. "Aww, Maxie! You're growin' up so fast. Why, sooner or later, you'll be joinin' the royal guard and gettin' married, and before ya know it—"

" _DAD!_ " Max struck his plate with his fork, breathing erratically. His cheeks were bright red, and he whirled away from the group when everyone but Naminé, Minnie, and Goofy himself broke into a roar of laughs, giggles, snorts, and snickers. Kairi had to bite her lip to avoid doing the same, though a few snickers still escaped her. She couldn't help it. Sure, she'd heard Goofy ramble Max before, but seeing it firsthand was too sweet to ignore, if a bit on the silly side.

Lucky for him, his salvation came when the Replica stopped laughing long enough to give him a pat on the shoulder. "Max, relax. Pretty sure he's just trying to show some support."

"Yeah, and embarrass me in the process." He made a soft hmph sound and turned the other way. "And don't try and act like it wasn't funny—I heard you laughing along with everyone else."

"Well, I can't help it. In case you forgot, I don't have parents." That's right. All he had were memories, and he'd long since learned they were false. Holding her breath, Kairi started to reach out for the Replica, but withdrew her hand when he continued his speech. "The thing is, parents are _supposed_ to embarrass you sometimes. And yeah, I know that's probably isn't reassuring, but when push comes to shove, at least you've got someone to look out for you. Someone who'll always be there…"

"Yeah, I know that." He peeked over his shoulder with a faint little smile. "But don't act like you're in this alone. I mean, sure, we're not your _parents,_ but between me, Peej, the King, and Naminé, I'd say you have plenty of people to watch your back."

"Sure, I'd have to be crazy to forget that." He shook his head and flicked his wrist. "Don't worry about it. I'm not trying to bring anyone down."

Though for an instant, his lips twitched, caught somewhere between a smile and a frown, and he reached for the side of his neck. Just like Riku tended to do when worried thoughts were buzzing through his head. Kairi could've said something then, but with so many other people gathered around, maybe it wasn't the best time. And so, for a time, Kairi let the surroundings sights and sounds wash over her. Conversations became hushed murmurs. The others became faint blurs.

All it took was a tap on the shoulder for everything to snap back into focus. With a soft gasp, she dropped her fork and swiveled around, coming to face PJ. He held up one of his hands and cracked a sheepish smile, to which Kairi gladly returned.

"Hey, I've been wondering. Are you two related?"

"Huh?" Kairi blinked and pointed at the Replica. "You mean us?"

"No, you and Naminé." For some reason, Naminé flinched and gripped at the hem of her dress. "I just noticed it now, but you kinda look like twins." Of course. How could she have been so silly? She'd noticed their resemblance before; she just never thought to talk about it.

"Huh, now that you mention it, I can see it, too." The Replica stroked his chin, glancing one girl to the other. "Now that you've grown your hair out, all you'd really have to do is bleach it, and you two'd look identical."

"I..." Naminé's grip on her dress tightened, and she shrank down, squeezing her torso. It was more than enough to set off alarm bells in Kairi's head, thus she set her plate down, slid just a little closer to her, and reached for her arm.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"I'm… fine." But her voice came out soft and weak, betraying her true feelings, and soon the Replica joined her as well, giving her shoulder a firm squeeze.

"Was it something I said? I swear, I never meant to—"

She slowly shook her head. "No, it's true. We do look alike. It's just…"

"Complicated?" Kairi gave a soft smile, swiping her bangs out of her eyes. "Well, if it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to talk about it. I don't think it's that important, anyway."

"Yeah, you're you, Naminé. That's what counts." The Replica pulled out her lucky charm, holding it out in front of her. "And even if you two _were_ connected, it wouldn't change a thing."

"Besides," said Goofy, "we're just happy to see you're all right! Why, we've been lookin' all over for ya."

"And so's Xion, right?" She swallowed hard. "You're not planning to…?"

"Take you away?" Donald shrugged. "Nah, I'm not _that_ mean, y'know."

"Except when you lose your temper." Kairi winked. "But that's not the point. Look, Naminé, I know it's probably strange having us here, but I just want you to know that we all care about you. At least, I do, and if you'd like, I'd be happy to be your friend."

"I…" She tightened her grip on herself, and her eyes slammed shut. "And it's really okay? I wouldn't want to…"

"Of course it's okay." Kairi let out an airy laugh. "To be honest, I've wanted to get to know you for months."

"Really?" She finally met Kairi's gaze, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but I can't help it. You're _Kairi._ You're a Princess of Heart and a Keybearer, and when I think of all the good you've done, it's... well, am I really worthy of your friendship?"

"Of course you are! You've been working day in and day out, carrying so much responsibility, and I really admire that about you." Even if she wasn't facing hordes of Heartless, tracking down Keyholes, or battling fearsome villains, she still had to spend time piecing through Riku's memories, and who knew how much effort that took? Especially when she and the Replica had been forced to run for so long.

Oddly, Naminé's eyes grew wide at her words, and her hand slid over her chest. "You really mean that?"

"Yes, Naminé. I mean it." She rolled her eyes, giving her a light nudge. "So don't be afraid, okay? I know I'm probably _really_ intimidating, but I promise I won't bite. I might tease you a little bit, but I'm sure _that's_ nothing new _._ " She pointed at the Replica, who snickered in response.

"Then… Then I think I'd like that, too." Her lips twitched, curling up into a vague facsimile of a smile. "Thank you, Kairi. I'll try not to let you down."

**x.x.x**

With everyone reacquainted, it was all just a matter of time before the truth slipped out. Mere minutes before the others learned why they returned in the first place. Throughout the whole get-together, it'd been sitting at the tip of the Replica's tongue. Even after all these hours, Axel's warnings lingered as faint echoes in his skull. By now, he'd already finished his meal, save for one little slice of pineapple, which he skewered with his fork and devoured without a word.

Just a few feet away, he spotted Naminé flipping through her sketchbook while Max, PJ, and Kairi all gathered behind her. Mickey, Minnie, and Daisy huddled close and flipped through Jiminy's Journal, while Donald and Goofy dropped extra details on their quest, like Ratigan's crazy death trap rigged with guns, axes, sledge hammers. They described Shere Khan the tiger's hideous transformation into a giant, flaming Heartless. Recounted their battle in a dark cathedral against the wicked gargoyle Demona.

They had to have spent at least thirty minutes going over every last footnote before Mickey finally snapped the book shut. A thick crease formed along his brow, and he slumped over with a sigh.

"I shoulda known this would happen. They've already toyed with the balance between worlds, but messin' with people's hearts like that… It's no different than Xehanort's experiments."

The Replica's eyes widened. If Ansem was really Xehanort, then maybe there really was a connection. But why did Xemnas…?

He shook those thoughts away. It was hardly relevant. The fact was, "They don't care. You gotta remember that these are the same guys who were willing to force Naminé to make me into their perfect puppet. As far as they're concerned, the means don't matter, as long as they achieve their goal."

"Well, it's a good thing we've been holding them back," said Donald, and the Replica really had to resist the urge to slap his own face.

"Yeah, we have been. But there's just one problem, Donald. They _know._ "

"Huh?" Goofy tilted his head and scratched his cheek. "But what do they know?"

"About our plan, which means we're in serious trouble."

Kairi's shoulders shot up, and she ripped her eyes off of Naminé's sketchbook. One hand flew over her lips, while the other reached for her rapier's sheath. "I guess they had to find out eventually, but Riku… How much did they actually learn?"

"Everything." A sneer crawled across his face, and his hands balled into tight, quivering fists. "They know I'm the mastermind, they know that we're all using replacement weapons… they even know about the King."

"What?!" Donald's feathers ruffled, his eyes narrowed, and he spun towards the Replica with a huff. "Did you tell 'em about him?!"

"Are you _crazy?_ " The Replica swept his arm through the air, glaring right back. "The King's my friend, too, you know. I'd never sell him out. Especially to _them._ "

"Then who else could've done it?"

"Axel." The Replica paused. "He's the tall, skinny guy with the crazy red hair."

Goofy scratched his head. "Gawrsh, but ain't the feller who helped us at Castle Oblivion?"

Donald took a deep breath, fists trembling. "Don't be ridiculous, Goofy. Just because he helped us once doesn't mean we can trust him." Naminé shuddered at his words, and the Replica hurried over to her side. Still, Donald had a point, and it was that realization that made him wince. "If he told the Organization about the plan, then that _proves_ he's one of the bad guys!"

"But what does that mean for us?" said Kairi. "Even if they do know, they can't force us to use our Keyblades."

"You're right, Kairi. They can't force us, but that doesn't mean they won't _try._ " The Replica reached for his brow. "There's still a lot they could do. Like, say, surrounding you with so many Heartless that you have no _choice_ but to cave. They could strike the places and people you care about, box you into a corner, pile up the pressure until it's so thick you have no choice but to relent, and then…"

He trailed off, because for all the urgency and for all his fear, they deserved better. All he was doing was stirring up potential what-ifs, tearing a page from Axel's book and accentuating the negatives. In the end, what would that accomplish besides pulling all his worries back to the surface? Rather than get caught in a downward spiral, he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few seconds to catch his breath. Once his nerves had calmed, he straightened his stance and set his eyes back on the others.

"Anyway, they're gonna be desperate to get us back on track, so we're all gonna need to stay sharp."

Goofy hummed, narrowing his eyes and scratching his chin. "Well, long as we got the Cornerstone, the Heartless ain't gonna be a problem."

"Yup!" said Mickey. "That's the whole reason we came here."

"Then it's a good thing we decided to stay, eh, Donald?"

Donald blew out a big puff of air. "Yeah, but I don't think we should get _too_ comfortable."

"And why not?" said Daisy. "Can't you let the guards take care of this?"

"Yeah, but—"

"I think Daisy's right," said Minnie. "I know this is all very troubling, but as long as we're all here, I think it's important for you to enjoy yourselves. It won't do us any good to plan while we're under stress."

"Yep, and it's not like they know we're here yet." The Replica grinned, tipping his head back. "The way I see it, we've got a head start. And even if they did show up, they'd still have go to through the guards _and_ all of us."

"And that means dealing with three Keyblade wielders." Kairi pulled out her rapier, giving it a swish. "Those aren't very good odds, especially without the Heartless to back them up."

Exactly. And unless they knew in advance, they'd probably only prep themselves for two of those Keybearers. Kairi and the gang were surprise variables. A trump card, in a way.

"Well, I'll be sure to have a good, long talk with the other knights." Goofy reached behind his back and plucked out his shield. "If ya ask me, we oughta keep our defenses up just in case those Nobodies try 'n pull a fast one on us."

Huh, he had a point there. In fact, if they really wanted to spread the info along… "Why don't I chip in? If you want to cover all the bases, you're gonna need info on all their members. Their strengths, their weaknesses."

Jiminy perked up, hopping onto the toe of his boot. "And you can give us all that?"

"Are you kidding?" He bent down and placed Jiminy down on his shoulder. "Just say the word, and I'll spill everything I know. It's the least I could do after all the trouble I caused."

"Aw, shucks." Jiminy chuckled and waved his umbrella. "That's all in the past, son."

"Yup! Ya mighta been a troublemaker before, but if Riku could see the good in ya, then we owe it to ya to do the same." Goofy clasped a hand down on his shoulder and beamed. The same, silly smile embedded deep in the Replica's memories, and seeing it up close stung like a needle thrust through his heart.

His eye twitched, and he looked the other way. "And it's not too weird? I mean, Riku's still—"

"Well, you're not _our_ Riku, but I don't see why that should stop us from bein' pals. If the Organization's comin' our way, then we're all gonna need ta put our heads together. Doesn't matter if we used to be enemies; pickin' fights ain't gonna do us any good if those Nobodies come around."

Max snorted. "Wow, Dad. That's the smartest thing you've said all day."

"Well, don't get too excited," said Donald. "This is Goofy we're talking about."

The Replica shot him a grin, slowly raising his eyebrow. "So, you think _you_ can put up with me?"

"Well…" Donald tapped his foot, glancing up at the sky. "As long as you don't act like a brat again—"

"Did I mention that I saved your uncle's life?"

"Wak!" Donald staggered backwards, eyes practically popping out of his skull. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Just waiting for the right moment." He crouched closer to Donald's level, and to his surprise, an actual smile spread across his beak.

"Geez, you really _have_ changed."

"And?"

"Aw, isn't it obvious?" He extended his hand, and the Replica's heart stopped then and there. Though he tried to reach forward, his arm refused to budge. Chills ran circles down his back, and his breath hitched. This was…

_All for one and one for all!_

Was this really happening? Was Donald really…?

"Well?" He started tapping his big, webbed foot. After fidgeting in place, Goofy zipped towards them, bouncing as he jogged.

"Gawrsh, is that what I think it is?"

"Well, that's the _idea,_ anyway. Now if he'd stop staring and actually _do_ something…"

"…Right." He shook his head, took a few short breaths, and ran his fingers through his hair. Really, this was what he wanted all along, way back when his fake memories still clouded his mind. So why hesitate? When he looked to the side, he caught Mickey nodding and waving his hands as if to say, "go on."

So he did. It took a few more seconds to kick his nerves into shape, but once the initial shock subsided, he shut his eyes, took a deep breath, placed his hand over theirs.

"There, that ain't so bad, right? And now it's official—we're pals, whether ya like it or not!"

"Just like that?" The Replica stared at their hands, his lips caught between a smile and a frown. "Don't know why I'm so surprised. You two have always been on the sappy side."

"Bah, you're just imagining things."

"Oh, I don't know," said Daisy. "I think you can be kinda sweet when you're not shouting at everyone."

"Aw, toots, I'd always be sweet for _you…_ "

With a plan hashed out, the group began to wind down. Idle chitchat broke out throughout the yard, but even that slowed down before long. By the time everyone had finished their meals, the last rays of sunlight had vanished altogether. And after such a long and stressful day, the Replica could no longer hold back his yawns. His eyelids threatened to slide shut against his will, and once the dishes had been gathered and the blankets folded, Minnie urged everyone to turn in for the night. And so, together, they made their way towards the castle doors once again.

Along the way, one of the rose bushes rustled, but a quick peek between the leaves revealed nothing but branches and thorns, and so the Replica continued along without pause. They marched up a spiral staircase, climbing for what seemed like hours, until they eventually stumbled on a hall lined with a row of gold-framed double doors, all evenly spaced.

"Welp, here's where you'll be stayin' tonight," said Mickey. "Pick any room ya like!"

The Replica reached for one of the doorknobs, then stopped. "Hey, is it okay if I stay with Naminé?"

"Aw, 'course it is, pal! Every room's got enough space for at least two of ya."

"Well, me and Peej better head back head downstairs," said Max. "But hey, I should have time to hang out tomorrow if you guys aren't too busy."

"Sure you're not the one who'll be busy? You _do_ have that date."

"Hey, it's called multitasking. Plus, I've been looking for a new sparring partner."

"Just don't forget to do all your homework, son! And make sure Waffles has some fresh food 'n water before ya leave."

"Dad, as shocking as it sounds, I know how to take care of myself."

"Oh, all right. But ya better hurry! Tomorrow's a big day for you, and—"

He flipped the other way and shook his head. "I know. Get some rest, brush my teeth… Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine."

With that, Max and PJ disappeared down the stairs, and the King trailed closely behind. Donald had just turned to follow along when he stopped mid-step and whirled back around.

His brow furrowed, and one of his hands slid under his beak. "So what're we supposed to call you, anyway?"

The Replica's grip on the doorknob tightened, his back arched, and his face twisted into a grimace. He knew this'd come up sooner or later, but nothing, not even all these months could prepare him. Because the fact remained that for all his forward movement, one thing still held him back from seizing his own identity. One glaring obstacle loomed in his path.

And from that obstacle came a wave of shame which smothered him and left him cold and limp. He stared… no, glared down at the carpet below, with no choice but to admit, "I don't have a name yet…"

"Is that why everyone's been calling you Riku?" Donald grumbled. "Bah, how hard is it to pick a new name?"

"Maybe he needs more time," said Kairi.

"But it's been almost a year!"

His grip on the door grew even tighter. So tight that his fingers started to ache. He turned his head halfway over his shoulder, but stopped, cracked the door open, and silently slipped inside. Without a word or even a passing glance, the Replica slipped under the shimmering chandelier, brushed past the smoothly polished nightstand, and tore open the lacy curtains that concealed one of the beds. As he flopped on his back, he spotted Naminé slinking inside. Behind her, he heard Goofy cry out for them to wait, but the door slid shut, silencing his cries.

At first, Naminé hovered by the door, glancing back at it a few times before she finally moved forward. As she approached, she avoided eye contact, glancing all around while she fidgeted with her hands. Eventually, she landed at the edge of the neighboring bed, lost in the red-carpeted floor. Rolling onto his side, the Replica tried to speak, but couldn't muster so much as a squeak, let alone words.

Two minutes later, Naminé finally turned to face him. "If it helps, I can stop calling you Riku. It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"It's…" He sat up, rubbing both of his temples. Of course he wanted it. He'd said it to her before—that she didn't have to stick to Riku's name. So why did he stop protesting? Why'd he let others do the same? It didn't make sense. Why was he still stuck in the past? Unless, maybe…

But that couldn't—

He stopped, dropping his hands in his lap and gazing across the room. "It is, but what if there's still some part of me that actually…" He couldn't even finish that thought, but Naminé seemed to connect the dots, because her eyes popped wide open, and her hand flew over her lips.

"Is that why…?"

The Replica shook his head, flopping back down on the pillows. "I don't know. I wish I did, but there's gotta be a reason I've been holding back."

"Well, if you want to talk about it…"

"I know." He cracked a weak smile. "But don't sweat it, Naminé. I'll figure it out."

At least, that's what he hoped.

**x.x.x**

His boots thumped against the floor of the tower, while his hand trailed against the pillars, but no matter where Roxas looked, he didn't see any black-coated figures, no ridiculous red hair. Behind him, he heard Xion's sluggish footsteps, followed by a gasp. Peeking over his shoulder, he found her staring out at the glimmering stars. His lips started to perk up, only to settle back into a frown. But why? It was great to see Xion so excited. He should've felt a surge of warmth and excitement rush through him. It was good to be happy for friends, wasn't it?

But instead, a cold, hollow feeling took hold of him. Disappointment, maybe? Or sadness? He scratched his head, searching his memories for answers, when Xion's laughter shattered his focus altogether.

"Roxas, you have to come see this!"

And there was that smile again, trying to take form. With a shrug of his shoulders and a muted chuckle, he made his way over to her and watched the clouds pass over the glowing full moon. "So you like it?"

Her head bobbed up and down, and she clasped her hands together. "I don't think I've ever been this close to the stars before! And just look at that moon…"

"Yeah… It's great, isn't it? I just wish Riku and Naminé were here to see it…"

"Oh. Did you guys come here a lot?"

"All the time." He sighed, taking a seat next to her. "Whenever we finished our missions, we'd go grab some ice cream in Twilight Town and come up here to look at the stars. It was one of the few times I actually saw Riku smile. The rest of the time, he was always so… angry. And sad."

"You must really miss him."

"Yeah. It's been so long, and I don't even know how they're doing. If Axel was here, then—"

"Oh, so you _did_ miss me. And here I was starting to worry."

"Axel?!" Roxas scrambled to his feet, spun around, and when he saw a familiar redhead's grin, his eyes grew as wide as the moon. But that jerk just grinned at him in his usual cocky way, striding across the tower as if he'd never left in the first place.

"So, who's the new kid?"

"Oh, I'm Xion." She laughed sheepishly, giving an awkward wave. "I've, uh… heard a lot about you."

"Oh really?" His smirk grew even wider and he slapped his hand down on Roxas' shoulder. "Never knew I'd leave such a big impression."

"Axel, cut it out!" He swatted his hand away, but at long last, a full smile formed along his lips. "So, hey! How'd the meeting go?"

His grin faded, and he turned the other way. His back bent forward, his shoulders spiked up, and he wrapped his arms tightly around his chest. "Actually, that's kinda why I'm here. See, things have gotten kinda… complicated, and I can't stick around anymore."

"What…?" Roxas choked out the word, slowly backing away. "But I don't understand. You never had problems before."

"Well, times change. Hate to break it to ya, but they found out I've been keeping secrets."

"Then—" His eyes widened, then narrowed to a squint. His fingers flexed, and he glanced off to the side. "So what'd you do about it?"

"What do you think? I told 'em the whole story. Saved my skin in the process."

At first, Roxas could only stare. Axel's words repeated in his mind again and again. He… saved his skin? Told them everything? Everything from the Replica's plan to the fact that they'd been traveling together? Maybe even more? And after knowing just how much the Replica meant to him? Heart or no heart, an intense heat exploded in Roxas' hollow chest, like lava oozing from a volcano. His jaw clenched, teeth gritting. His hands snapped into tightly clenched fists. This was ridiculous. Completely unbelievable.

"Don't you ever think about anyone besides yourself?"

"Kid, you're forgetting something _real_ important." When Axel looked over his shoulder, his grin had become uneven, and his eyes carried a strange glint. "I'm a Nobody. Sure, I can fake feeling all I want, but deep down, it won't change a thing. All I really care about is making it another day. Getting my heart back, and if that means selling out a couple of kids, I'll do it without a second thought."

"But I don't understand," said Xion. "Roxas said you were better than the other Nobodies! He made it seem like you were a really good person."

Axel ripped his eyes off of the two, shaking his head. "Well, he was wrong. Thanks to me, the Organization's got this big plan to put the kid back on track. And not just the Replica—they've got their eyes on the King _and_ a certain princess…"

"You mean Kairi?" Roxas gulped, breathing in, then out. His fists shook, and he glared at the ground. "So what're they gonna do?"

"Whatever they have to to get 'em back on track." He flapped his hand and gave a light shrug. "I'd tell ya more, but my hands are tied."

Then how come he told them in the first place? Stepping closer, Roxas reached for his chin, eying Axel carefully. He avoided eye contact, standing stiff and tense. It was almost like he was afraid. Torn. Just faking confidence. It wasn't like him at all.

"Then why come here? Why tell us?"

"Because it keeps this interesting. Shakes things up."

Was that really all there was to it? Roxas stared at him for several long seconds, arms crossed. "So where are they? Can you at least tell me that?"

"…No." Axel's shoulders sank, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "If I tell you, then they'll know I double crossed 'em again. Sorry, but this is far as I can go." He threw his arm out to the side, and a corridor burst up from the floor. Was he really just gonna leave? Well, before he could so much as budge, Roxas grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Axel, wait! Can't you at least give us a hint? If Riku's in trouble, then I wanna be there for him."

Xion nodded, and with a sweep of her arm, her Keyblade appeared in her grip. "It's the same with me and Kairi. If there's even a chance I can help her, then please. Just tell us."

"…I was afraid of this." Axel once again rubbed his neck and jerked his way out of Roxas' grip. "Look, it's like I said. My hands are tied. From now on, you're on your own."

"But, Axel—"

It was too late. Though Roxas tried to grab his sleeve, tried calling out to him, Axel moved without giving them a second glance. He disappeared into the darkness like a train speeding through a tunnel, and by the time Roxas caught up, he was gone.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	44. Acceptance Pt. 1

What was wrong with him? Why was it so hard? It was just a name, so why was he holding back?

Several days had passed since his arrival in Disney Castle. Tomorrow marked the closing ceremonies of the Dream Festival, and after almost a week, there were still no traces of Organization activity. The sun had long since set, casting the castle under a veil of darkness, though outside, he still heard the clanking of metal boots in a constant procession. Above, he heard the faint buzzing of a swiveling, white camera panning across the room. The dull glow of a computer monitor cast deep shadows on his face, and he sat slumped over at a polished oak desk with a line of open books sprawled out in front of him.

His eyes blearily moved across the wall of interconnected screens, each one fixed to pipe-like structures attached to a single, round base marked with Mickey's emblem. Each screen showed grayscale images of the halls, the courtyard, the town plaza, all still, save for the pacing of guards. Rubbing his baggy eyes, he turned to one of the books, a collection of fairy tales and myths, and turned the page, leaning close in hopes of finding a name that struck a chord. So far, nothing stuck. They all sounded so… foreign. So wrong. It made him want to get up and bang his head against the wall, but as it was, he could barely sit up straight.

"Gosh, maybe ya oughta call it night, pal. You aren't lookin' so good."

"I'm fine," he said in a low, sluggish voice. "Just a little drowsy. Nothing some coffee won't fix."

Mickey toddled closer, placing his hand on the side of the desk. "I know you're just tryin' to pick out a name, but ya shouldn't force it. Remember what I told ya about stress?"

"Yeah, I know." His head dropped onto his arms, and he blew a big puff of air. "But Your Majesty, somebody's gotta keep an eye on the security feed, so—"

Mickey gave a flat look, folding his short little arms. "Right now, ya need rest. How're ya supposed to have fun tomorrow if you don't get any sleep?"

"Please?" At the sound of Naminé's voice, he shot up in his seat. She stood in the middle of the doorway, her sketchbook held close to her chest. The look on her face made his heart twinge and writhe, and he tore his eyes away to dull the pain.

"Naminé, I…"

"You should listen to the little lady!" said Von Drake, strutting into the room with a furrowed brow. "All this name business is making your stress levels shoot through the ceiling! It's very unhealthy."

"I know that, but…" He grabbed his head in both hands, massaging his scalp. "Look, it's complicated."

"Yes, yes, you've said it before! Now then, if you're wanting a solution, you should really follow my advice and talk to somebody about it. Preferably when you're not half asleep. While we're at it, perhaps you should do some deep thinking exercises to help pinpoint the root of the problem!"

"But—"

"I don't like seeing you like this," said Naminé. "So please, do yourself a favor and sleep, Riku. I'm sure the castle will be safe until tomorrow."

He cast another glance at the screens and then peeked one last time at the books. His hands opened and closed, and with a sharp breath, he nudged the book shut and slid out of his chair. A weak smile crossed Mickey's snout, and he placed a hand against the back of the Replica's back, holding him steady. A sluggish climb up the stairs led him back to the guest quarters, and on his way into the room, he caught Kairi poking her head out the door.

He managed to stifle another yawn with his hand, but the moment he reached his bed, his legs gave in, and he collapsed on his back. Kicking off his boots, he slithered beneath the blankets, and the last thing he heard was the bleating of sheep before he slipped into silent slumber.

**x.x.x**

Kairi dismissed her Keyblade with a wave of her arm, her lips curling into a half-smile. With the Replica sound asleep, she heaved a loud sigh and sank down on the cushions next to Naminé.

"Don't worry," she said, reaching for her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be okay. I guess he's just having another one of those stubborn streaks."

"Mm. But it's my fault that…" Naminé slowly shook her head, scooping one of her pencils off the nightstand. She brushed her hand across the cover of her notebook, flipping through the pages until she stopped on an incomplete sketch. There were faint purple lines resembling bars of a cage, and a sea of green liquid spread across the image. Vague sketches resembling Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi all appeared with weapons in hand. The insides of Monstro… How could she ever forget?

But as Naminé started to draw, Kairi noticed her wincing. Her grip on the pencil grew tight, and her hand trembled a little, almost like she was struggling. She persisted for about a minute, but soon Kairi couldn't bear to watch. In a split-second decision, she reached for Naminé's hand and held it in place.

"Maybe you should get some rest, too."

"I know, but I've been so busy this week, that I haven't—"

"You need to take it easy, Naminé. Please, don't rush yourself for my sake."

"But I want to. Kairi, the sooner I finish fixing Riku's memories, the sooner you two can—"

She held up her hand. "I know, but your health matters just as much. Besides, Riku's still gotta sort out the bugs inside DiZ's computer. Even if you fixed him tomorrow, there's no telling if he'd be ready."

"…Of course." She sighed, pushing her sketchbook aside. "Sorry. I just can't help it. The festival's been a lot of fun, but I've barely had any time to work."

"Well, maybe you needed a break. Sometimes it's better to pace yourself instead of forcing it all out at once."

"…True." She laughed shakily and set her pencil down with the others. "Thank you, Kairi. I'm glad you're not disappointed."

"Well, you sleep tight, okay?" She pushed away from the bed and started towards the door. "Oh, and maybe we can hang out tomorrow. Just the two of us."

"That'd be great!" She brought her hands over her heart. "But Kairi, before you go—"

She stopped, peeking over her shoulder. "What's up?"

"I'm… never mind. It's nothing."

**x.x.x**

_CLANG!_

Max threw up his shield, narrowing his eyes. "Man, so you still haven't found anything?"

"No." The Replica rolled to the side, slammed his sword into the ground, and sent icicles crawling up from to Max's knees. "And I've gone through about half the books in that library."

"Well—" Max paused, squirming left and right. When his feet refused to budge, he growled and smacked his sword against the ice chunks. "Sheesh, can we tone down the magic for five minutes?"

"We _could._ " The Replica grinned, waving his finger. "But if the Organization pops up, you're gonna be dealing with a lot worse than—"

 _SPLAT!_ A blast of water struck his side with the force of a cannonball, sending him toppling into the grass. Gritting his teeth, he threw his arm down and cushioned his fall, only to find Kairi marching up to him with a smug look on her face.

"You know, you might have better luck if you stopped talking." Still, she held out her hand and pulled him back to his feet. "Besides, you're worrying way too much."

Ugh, of course she'd say that. Tightening his grip on his sword, the Replica stepped away and turning his back on the duo. "Yeah, but I can't keep using his name. C'mon, Kairi, you're one of his best friends. Are you really okay calling me—"

"Hey, he's okay with it." She shrugged and leaned in his face. "And you really should cut yourself some slack. With all those memories, I'm not surprised it's taken this long." Her eyes went wide less than a second later, and she glanced back at the bushes, where Naminé and PJ sat. "And don't worry! I don't blame you for it. I'm just—"

He tuned out the rest of her words and squeezed his eyes shut. Much as he hated to admit it, Kairi had a point. Fifteen, almost sixteen years worth of memories weren't something he could just cram into a box and ship halfway across the universe. Despite knowing the truth, all those months of adventures were like a tiny speck of dust compared to the mountain of memories that'd shaped his former identity.

"Hey, Riku! You might wanna—"

 _THUNK!_ A sudden weight slammed into the middle of his back, and he once again saw the grass flying towards his face. And just like before, he threw down his arm, piercing the dirt with his sword and breaking his fall. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed the source of the attack: Max, standing just a few yards away with soaked pant legs, his shield tucked under his arm, and a cocky grin on his face.

It didn't last long, and soon Max was strolling his way. "Okay, maybe I should've waited 'til you were ready…"

"Are you kidding?" He turned around, slapping a hand on his hip. "Max, that was the smartest move you could've made. When your opponent's got an opening, you want to get in there fast, hit 'em hard, and never hold back."

"Well, just let me know if you want to take five." He rubbed the back of his neck, and a grin flickered across the Replica's face. In the split-second Max hesitated, the Replica jerked forward, pulled his arm back, and smacked the sword right out of Max's grip. The weapon flew through the air and skewered the wall of the Gummi Hangar, and Max's face went from a wide-eyed look of shock to a deadpan stare.

"I bet you did that on purpose!"

"Hey, it's like I was saying. The Organization won't hold back, so neither will I."

"Yeah? Well, I think that's enough lectures for now." He ripped the sword out of the wall and tucked it back in its sheath. Then he started stomping back towards the castle, where Naminé and PJ waited. Naturally, the Replica strutted right behind him.

"Sure you're not being a sore loser?"

Max rolled his eyes. "No. I just don't want to get all covered in sweat. It's the last day of the festival, and I kinda want to leave a good impression."

"For Roxanne, right?" Kairi giggled and slipped past them. The way Max's cheeks reddened was all the answer they needed, and the Replica started to laugh.

Max gave him a shove. "Oh, laugh it up. I bet you'd do the same for Naminé."

And now it was his turn to blush, causing Max and PJ to snicker, while Naminé muffled a giggle with her hand. With a great big huff, the Replica dragged himself onto the top of the bush, leaned back against the castle, and crossed his arms. The sour look on his face quickly faded, though, when Naminé set her sketchbook in his lap. A quick glance at the page revealed a pencil sketch showcasing the Replica and Max crossing blades while Kairi rushed in from the side.

He chuckled. "Hey, you caught my good side."

"Well, somebody had to."

"Oh boy. Don't tell me you're gonna get on my case, too…"

She shook her head. "No, I know better than that." And for a brief moment, she averted her eyes. "Just… let's try to have some fun today."

"Yeah," said PJ, "can't we go one day without worrying about names or Nobodies or some other big disaster?"

"Well, we can try." The Replica threw up his hands. "Just don't be surprised if I relapse."

"Well if you do, we'll just have to find some other way to keep you busy." A sly look crossed Max's face, and he looked from Kairi to PJ. "Something like… musical intervention."

Kairi rubbed her hands together. "Ice Cream Beat?"

"Yep. That's the plan." A plan that made the Replica shudder.

"Ugh. Do you really want me to mess up the stage again? Mickey said they were gonna put on some kinda show tonight."

"But who said you'd be using the machine?" Max snickered, and the implication only served to fill his mind with images of himself darting all across the stage in a vain effort to catch those stupid ice cream scoops.

Thankfully, those thoughts were swiftly interrupted by the sound of a door slamming and a voice shouting, "Aiyaaa!"

And, faster than you could say 'Keyblade,' a plump, pale-skinned figure in a chef's hat came scrambling into the courtyard. With their fork raised high, Quina skidding to a stop just a few feet shy of the bush, looking left and right. They lowered their fork and sniffed the air, but why?

Well, they weren't gonna get any answers just by watching, so after a few seconds, the Replica cleared his throat and said, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Ah!" Quina whirled around and flailed the fork again. "I looking for crazy goose. You see him?"

"You mean Gus?" said Max. "Uh, I think he's helping set up the banquet table for tonight. Why?"

"Because he pick strange ingredient for main course!" Quina squinted and pulled their lips into a wide frown. "It move funny and have edible shape, but I taste, and it have no flavor!"

The Replica slowly leaned back, gawking at the crazy chef. "Wait, it was still alive?"

"Yes, like Friendly Ghost! I always want to try one—"

PJ gave them a puzzled look. "But ghosts aren't alive. They're like the definition of 'dead'."

"But they move! And so did ingredient. It also same color…" Quina paused, licking their lips. "Or maybe it was sick squid. I not sure…"

The Replica started to rub at his brow. "I'm pretty sure there's a difference between a ghost and a squid…"

"I guess, but I saw tasty color and ate. No time to see details!"

The Replica slapped himself in the face, letting out a low moan. How did they even become a chef with that attitude? If all Quina did was look at an ingredient and eat, what was stopping them from eating something toxic? Or worse, cooking it! He couldn't even muster up a response. Something told him it wasn't even worth the effort.

But Naminé, being about ten times more forgiving, slid down from the hedge and approached Quina with a smile. "Well, we were planning on going into town soon. If you'd like, we can tell Gus you were looking for him."

Quina bounced up and down. "Yes, yes! Please do!"

With Quina so insistent, how could they refuse? At least if they kept busy, he wouldn't have time to stress over Nobodies and names and other stupid worries. So, after bidding Quina goodbye, the gang hopped down from the hedges, strolled across the courtyard, and barged out into the middle of Disney Town's square.

And, as usual, they were met with a storm of excitement. Armored dog men marched along the edges of the streets, stopping every ten paces, looking from side to side, and immediately about-facing. It was like they were robots. Several wood ladders leaned against the walls of colorful buildings, as a black horse with a light peach muzzle hammered one end of a cloth banner over the frame of a doorway. He was joined by a similarly colored cow in a sparkling blue dress, who muttered something about the King starching his ears before pounding in another nail. All the way down the street, he coulda sworn he saw two more humans passing by, one decked out in an orange Hawaiian shirt while the other wore a loose, grey hoodie. But they were so far away, it was tough to tell for sure. Maybe they were some kind of apes.

A long, narrow table sat perpendicular to the stage, surrounded by waddling penguins pushing trays full of plates, glasses, and bowls. A certain goose chef watched the proceedings, licking his beak with a dopey looking smile. Breaking away from the group, Max jogged his way over to Gus, but the Replica didn't bother to listen in on the conversation. Instead, he turned to look at the gazebo, where he spotted a crowd of small kids including a cackling turtle and two white rabbits darting by. That was all he managed to see before, out of the blue, a big, fat, and pink mass of fur stomped into his path.

It happened so fast that jumped back with a yelp. Looking up, he found himself staring into two beady black eyes plastered to a vaguely feline face. The creature had huge, hulking arms, pint-sized bat wings, two tiny sharp teeth poking out of its upper lip, and a… crown? Except said crown moved independently of the creature's head, perked up, and revealed the face of a grinning black cat.

"Aha! Thought you could get away, laddie? Well, not this time!"

The Replica stepped back, sizing up the cat and his giant, shaggy Moogle. "Excuse me?"

"Aw, isn't it obvious? Haven't you been paying attention?" He crawled up onto the middle of his mount's head, leaning into the Replica's face. "C'mon, you gotta know who I am! Right?"

"Nope." The Replica crossed his arms. "And why should I care?"

"Because he thinks he's some kind of genius," said Max, and between his flat tone and his stiff expression, he didn't seem too happy about it.

"Aw, why so glum?" said Kairi. "He looks pretty harmless to me."

"Yeah, harmless and _annoying._ " Max scoffed, shaking his head. "Look, whatever you do, don't let him read your fortune. Once you do, he'll never shut up."

"Hey!" The cat slammed his hands down on his mount's head, and the Moogle lumbered over to Max with a grunt. "Why do ya always gotta be so rude?"

Max grumbled in response, causing the Replica to raise an eyebrow. While Max didn't say anything, PJ responded with a smile and a chuckle.

"Aw, he's just sore over the last fortune he got. It said he was gonna ace all his classes, and then he got a C on his chem test."

"Yeah. It was all a big scam."

"I dunno, man. He was right about me kicking your butt at Fruitball."

"He said you'd have a lucky day. That's way too vague to mean anything!"

Giggling, Naminé squeezed her way past the two and reached for the pink monster's arm. "So can you really see the future?"

"Yup! And I can find missing things, missing people…"

Kairi's eyes lit up, and she hurried to Naminé's side. "Then do you think you could tell me where Sora is? Or maybe Xion?"

"Well, it's worth a shot!" In just a matter of seconds, the cat's mount started pumping its arms up and down and stomping its feet. The cat swayed from side to side and then, with a soft 'kupo,' the giant Moogle spat out a small card and lifted it up for the cat to read. "Hmm… Be on the lookout for a big surprise. Your lucky color is yellow."

"Yellow? _That's_ a little strange." Still, she let out a soft laugh. "Maybe you'll have better luck, Naminé."

"Hmm… I suppose." She tucked her hands behind her back, glancing at the stage. "I won't ask for anything specific. Just do your best, all right?"

"'Course I will, lassie! Just gimme a sec, and…" His moogle started marching in place once again, and soon another card popped out of its mouth. Taking the card in both hands, the cat brought it close to his face. "Don't be afraid to show your true colors. The dawn steadily approaches."

"Well, at least it sounds positive." She pressed her hand against her shoulder and turned away, gazing intently at the ground. "Isn't dawn a symbol of hope?"

"Sure," said Max. "A new day, new beginnings… I still don't buy his fortunes for a minute, but I'll keep my fingers crossed just in case."

"Great! Then that just leaves…" The cat flipped back around and once again got into the Replica's face. "You!"

The Replica snorted. Something told him this cat wouldn't take no for an answer. And even if he did, was it really that big a deal? The worst he could do was give a lousy prediction. Plus, if by some miracle his fortunes were true, it wasn't like the future was set in stone. So, after a few seconds of deliberation, the Replica blew a soft sigh.

"Fine. Just make it quick."

"You heard 'im, Mog! We don't want to keep the lad a waitin'." Nodding, the Moogle bounced up and down and began stomping in place one last time. Its tiny eyes narrowed, it thrust out its chest, and with an abrupt jerk, one last slip of paper flew into the air, snatched up by the cat himself. His tail twitched, and he spent several seconds staring at the fortune without so much as a squeak. Then, just as the Replica started tapping his foot, he passed of the paper to him.

"Maybe you oughta read this one! Seems kinda personal."

"Right…" He lifted the card, brow creasing. A single phrase met his eyes.

_'To forge a new future, you must accept your past.'_

His grip on the card tightened, bending the edges, and his heart froze. Everything but the words vanished, and he pulled the card closer to his face, reading the words a second time. It didn't make sense. Accept his past? But hadn't he already done that? He'd acknowledged his mistakes and tried moving forward. Tried to move past them. And what'd he gain from it? A wealth of new friends and experiences which only served to solidify his existence. So why act like he was still in denial? If there was even a small chance these fortunes meant something, why would he get a message like this?

Unless…

His eyes shut, and he sighed through his nose, tucking the card into his pocket.

"So, what'd it say?" said PJ, grinning widely.

"Nothing important." He shook his head and shrugged. "Now, c'mon. We should get moving before they close up shop."

"Aw, ya mean you're leavin' already?" The cat pouted, slumping over with a sigh. "And you're sure ya don't want another fortune, Max? I promise I'll do better this time!"

"Yeah, I'll pass." He stepped away from the giant Moogle, stopping next to the Replica. "So, where to?"

Kairi pursed her lips, casting a glance at Naminé. "Well, Naminé and I already made plans for today."

Naminé rubbed her upper arm, eying the Replica. "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Naminé, you don't have to ask. If you want to hang with Kairi, go for it. Have the time of your life." He leaned back and lifted his chin. "I'm sure we can find a way to keep busy."

A bright smile shot across her face, and she perked up immediately. "Thank you!" She spun towards Kairi. "Is it okay if we visit the arcade first? But we can go wherever you want. I'm not picky…"

"Well, neither am I." She grinned, reaching for her wrist. "You boys stay outta trouble until we get back!"

**x.x.x**

Lost in the sea of lights, Kairi wandered the arcade with her hands behind her back. Every few steps, she'd stop and peer at the cabinets. Though it wasn't her first time here by a long shot, it was all so strange. So foreign. Each game was like another world. While one showed colorful race cars made from cookies and candies zipping down licorice race tracks, another showcased metallic, green-eyed bugs and armor-clad warriors. As she circled around the room, she stopped at a cabinet showing a little man with a hammer dodging falling bricks. Her lips started to curl into a smile, and she reached for the joystick, stopping when she caught Naminé staring aimlessly at the neighboring screen.

Her hand hovered over the controls, only to drop at her side. Her brow creased, and she pursed her lips, shifting from foot to foot. After giving the Fix-It Felix game one more glance, Kairi stepped away. It could wait. Right now, she had something more important to worry about, like her friend.

So she came up to Naminé and leaned forward a little, tilting her head and giving a soft smile. "Hey, aren't you gonna play, Naminé?"

"I want to, but…" She inhaled, then exhaled, shaking her head. "Kairi, there's some things I need to tell you. About Riku and about me…"

About her? Kairi blinked, peering at one of the nearby tables. "Well, I'm all ears."

The two climbed up onto the stools, facing one another. While Kairi sat straight with her hands folded over the table, Naminé had a slight slump. She looked up, trying to make eye contact, but her tight posture and furrowed brow gave her an anxious appearance. But what was she so worried about?

"Kairi, haven't you wondered why we look alike?"

She opened her mouth, shut it, and gave a slow nod. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't."

"Well, there's a reason behind it, and that's because…" She took a deep breath. "It's because I'm your Nobody."

Kairi's eyes became as round as baseballs, and she gave a sharp gasp. "My Nobody? But that's impossible. A Nobody can only exist—"

"If you become a Heartless. I know. But even if you didn't become a Heartless, you did lose your heart. And when Sora set you free…"

"…I see." Because even if she didn't become a Heartless, Sora did. "But wait. He already has a Nobody, so why…?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm a special case. A Nobody that shouldn't exist in the first place."

"Kairi leaned over the table, her expression firm. "Hey, don't say that."

"But it's true. You said it yourself: Princesses of Heart shouldn't have Nobodies."

"But I do, and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"You… But why?"

Kairi let out a light, airy laugh. "Because I got a chance to meet you, silly."

"Even if it cost you someone special?"

"Naminé." She heaved a sigh, peering at the floor. "Who's to say things would be any better without you? The Organization would still be there, and they'd probably still have created a replica. They'd still have Sora's Nobody, too."

"I know. And it's not that I don't want to exist. It's just strange to be so loved. You, the Replica, all my other friends… Somehow you're able to see some good in me that I could never grasp. And maybe it's because I spent so long with the Organization… I don't know for sure, but I'd like to think I've gotten a little better."

"And it's one of those things that takes time, so don't worry so much. You've got all of us to cheer you on, no matter what happens."

"Mm. Thanks, Kairi." She shut her eyes, and her frown vanished entirely. "But if it helps, I am getting closer to finishing his memories. If I can keep a good pace, I might be able to have him restored by the end of summer."

"Well, just remember what I said last night. All that drawing can't be good for your wrists."

"…No. It probably isn't, but I have to try because it isn't about me. It's about the rest of the worlds."

"And that's a lot of responsibility." Kairi reached for her necklace, squeezing it tight. "Maybe a little too much for one person to carry…"

"…You must really miss him."

"I do, and now that I'm a Keybearer I'm the one who has to fight for the worlds." She paused, gazing up at the ceiling. "I wonder if this is how he felt this whole time. Sometimes it's just so _hard_. You make mistakes that could cost hundreds of lives. Or you're too slow to save a world, and you have to watch as another star disappears. All those cries… silenced."

"But we have to pull through," said Naminé. "I'm the only one who can mend Riku's memories, and you and the others are the only ones who can save those worlds."

"And we will, I'm sure of it." She hopped down from her stool, curling her hand into a fist. "But until that happens, don't you think we should focus on something positive?"

"Of course." Naminé swiveled her seat around, eying the Sugar Rush cabinets. "So… maybe we could play a game together?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**x.x.x**

"Heads up, man!"

The Replica looked up just in the nick of time to spot a pineapple whizzing towards his face. Clenching his teeth, he threw up his sword and smacked it against the fruit, sending it flying straight at Max and PJ. The two yelped and darted off in opposite directions, and the fruit crashed into a sliding net. There was a loud chime, and two giant strawberries blasted at his sides. With a hiss, he lunged forward and spun back around, slicing across one of the berries before batting at the other. As the berry drew close to the goal, PJ hopped up and bashed it with his fist. The berry ricocheted back and zoomed at the Replica's face, forcing him to duck. Another chime sounded off, and he scanned the area, but an abrupt blow to the side knocked him clean off his feet.

He hit the pavement, and his fortune card flew out of his pocket, drifting to the ground. A whistle blew, and PJ and Max tore across the court, skidding to a stop, and crouched next to him, offering their hands. While he appreciated the offer, the Replica pushed himself up without assistance and rubbed at his side.

"Sure you want to keep going?" said Max. "We've been at this for almost an hour."

"Yeah, aren't you getting tired?" PJ looked down, wiping a piece of splattered melon off his coat. "I don't think I've seen anyone into Fruitball."

"I'm not obsessed, if that's what you think." The Replica groaned, picking up the card. "I just needed to blow off some steam."

"Oh yeah?" Max cocked his head to the side, peering at the card. "Sure it doesn't have to do with that fortune?"

"Hey, what'd I tell you before? It was nothing."

"Yeah, well, it sure doesn't _sound_ like nothing."

"It…" He stuffed the card into his pocket again, slumping over. "Fine. So maybe it isn't. What's your point?"

"Dude, if it's bugging you so much, just talk to us, man." PJ gestured at some nearby benches. "Maybe it'll help clear your head."

Just like Von Drake had said before. Talking it out, spilling his feelings. Well, it'd helped before, and it sure beat getting nailed by giant melons. It took a few seconds, but with a reluctant nod, the Replica flopped down on the bench, with Max and PJ close behind.

"Sooo…" Max shifted sideways, shooting another look at the card. "You gonna tell us what it says?"

"Might as well." He leaned back and shut his eyes, folding his arms loosely over his chest. "It said that if I want to forge a new future, I gotta accept my past. I just can't figure out what it _means…_ "

"I dunno, it sounds pretty straight forward to me," said PJ. He scratched his chin, peering across the court. "Maybe it's trying to tell you to let go. I mean, this is all just a guess, but if you've still got regrets, maybe it's time to put them behind you."

"But I already have." He blew a puff of air, gripping the fabric of his sleeves. "I've spent the better part of a year trying to make up for my mistakes, so if that fortune really is more than a slip of paper, then it's gotta mean something else. Something like—"

"Your memories?" said Max, and the Replica's head snapped towards him.

"How did you know?"

"Gimme some credit, man—I've been hanging around you long enough to pick up a few things."

"Well, it's about the only thing I can think of…" And at that, he turned his face downcast. "I've known the truth about my memories for almost a _year,_ but no matter how hard I try, I just can't break away. I'll try talking about some of Riku's experiences, but the thing is, they still feel like _my_ experiences, so when I tell those stories, I slip. And sometimes I forget that I wasn't there."

"That's rough," said Max. "Well, more than rough, it's almost unbelievable. I don't think anyone could imagine what you're going through right now."

"I know. Because who would ever stop to think that their memories aren't real?" He choked a bitter laugh, reaching for his temple. "But it's like… Here." He reached into his pocket and plucked out a black pen, and after flipping the card over, he wrote the words 'Riku Replica.'

"Now, I'm a replica, but before I learned the truth, _this_ was my identity." He scratched out the word 'replica,' leaving only Riku. "It's like Kairi said. I've got a lifetime of memories telling me that I _am_ Riku, but now…"

Beneath the first line, he wrote, 'Ex-Riku.' "I have the memories, I have the looks, but the fact is, I'm not Riku, and I'll never _be_ Riku, and using his name… It's just holding me back."

"Well, couldn't you use a nickname?" said PJ. "Something like, I dunno… RR? R2?"

Max snickered. "What does he look like, a robot?"

"Well, what else would he use? Rep?"

"No." The Replica sneered. "The last thing I need is another reminder of _what_ I am. I've got about a million already."

"Well, maybe that's the problem," said Max. "Maybe you shouldn't shove those memories aside."

"Yeah, but what else can I do? If I don't distance myself, there's no way I'll be able to move forward."

"Sure, in theory, but there are some things you just can't change." He pointed at himself, wearing a half-smile. "I might not be a replica, but I've still gotta deal with the fact that I'm a Goof. We look alike, sometimes I let out a-hyucks, and the fact is, my dad's kind of a big deal around here. So when people look at me, their first thought's probably, 'hey, it's Goofy's kid!'"

"Hey, man, at least your dad didn't get kicked out." PJ pouted, and his upper body drooped. "Half the town probably thinks I'm gonna end up just like him."

"But at least you guys know who you are. Even if you are living in your dads' shadows, you've still got your own names, your own memories… You weren't made to take someone else's place." He took another look at the card and sighed. "And don't get me wrong, my memories aren't a perfect match. I've got my promise to Naminé, all the pain, suffering, and abandonment. The real Riku never had to watch a Fake rip his friend's heart out, and he never had to experience having his whole life taken by an imposter…"

"That's a pretty big change." Max grinned. "And I'm sure you've made tons of new memories since."

"Of course I have. Real Thing never got to meet Scrooge, and he sure as heck hasn't had to deal with Marluxia. He hasn't had to scrape by as a chimney sweep, and I managed to beat him to the King." A broad smirk crossed his face, softening a few seconds later. "I've definitely come a long way since Castle Oblivion, but I guess there's this tiny part of me that still wants to _be_ Riku. A part that's just too scared to move on."

Because, in choosing a new name, he'd be saying goodbye to the identity he thought was his. The identity he fought so hard to reclaim, only to learn it was never his to begin with.

"Well, who wouldn't be?" Max slid down from the bench, stepping out in front of him. "What you're going through… It's not something you can fix overnight. And you're right: none of us can really relate. Not on the same level, anyway. But sometimes you just gotta dive in head-first, because if you don't, you'll just be stuck in the same place."

"To forge a new future, you have to accept the past…" The Replica turned the card over in his hands, rereading the message before looking to the scratched-out words. "But even if I do accept it, that's not gonna solve all my problems."

PJ leaned over his shoulder. "Well, you said you're an ex-Riku, right? So what if you threw in an X and scrambled all the letters?"

"Like the Organization?" Talk about ironic. Even if PJ was just trying to help, the Replica couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Man, what would I even call myself? Xiruk?"

Max bit his lip, but even that couldn't stop a laugh from slipping out. "Well, it's better than nothing, right?"

"It's _stupid._ if I'm gonna have a new name, I want it to sound _cool._ "

"And everything sounds cooler with X's. Maybe that's why they do it."

"Pfft, right. Because every evil Organization wants to be hip and edgy."

"Hey, it never hurts to give a good impression." Max winked. "Plus, if you picture them as a bunch of try-hards, they become about a million times less intimidating. Right, Peej?"

"Uh, I dunno. They still sound like bad news to me."

"And they are." The Replica pushed away from the bench, brushing his hands together. "But you know what? You guys are right. This isn't something I can figure out all at once. If I tried, I'd probably implode."

Max peered across the court, taking a few steps forward. "So, you want to go one last round?"

Chuckling, he tipped his head back and crossed his arms. "Nah, but I'd be down for a race."

Before leaving the court, he gave one last look at the card. Then, with a laugh as quiet as a whisper, he tipped his chin up, took a deep breath, and strode back into the plaza, leaving the giant fruits behind. The afternoon breezed after that, and soon the sky began to shift from blue to orange. After three rounds of racing, the trio slowly trudged into the plaza once more and planted themselves at the edge of a nearby bench. In the time that passed, all the ruckus had died down. There were no scampering kids, no ice cream scoops flying through the air. A grand piano now rested at the far right end of the stage, with a microphone standing just a few feet away.

The banquet table had since been covered with silver trays containing sliced cheeses, breads, and meats. Clear glass bowls contained a rainbow of fruits: chopped pineapple and melon, orange slices, grapes, and assorted berries. A sparkling, crystal pitcher contained bright pink lemonade, surrounded by small, polished glasses. Two banners now hung from the neighboring buildings, reading: 'Welcome home, King Mickey!' So where the heck was the King?

A tap on the shoulder made the Replica's heart leap into his throat, and when he looked up he spotted Kairi and Naminé beaming at him.

"I was wondering where you guys ran off to," said Kairi, plopping onto the neighboring bench. "So, how'd it go?"

"A lot better than I thought it would." The Replica rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging his shoulders. "Had a close call with a melon earlier, but hey. Beats getting blasted by an exploding pineapple."

"A pineapple." Kairi snorted. "Oh boy. Do I even want to know?"

" _No_." He stopped for a moment and glanced at his waist, swatting at some remaining melon residue.

Sparing a quick glance at Kairi, Naminé made her way over to him, smiling faintly. "So are you feeling any better?"

"Yep. These guys made sure of that." He gestured at Max and PJ before shaking his head. "We had one of those big bonding moments, complete with sappy pep talks and self discovery."

"Aw, and we missed it?" Kairi pouted, bursting into giggles a few seconds later. "Well, I guess there's always next time."

"Hopefully there won't _be_ a next time. I'm fed up with these existential crises."

"Then how about something different?" Naminé motioned towards the stage. "I think they're gonna get started soon."

By the time the group reached the banquet table, all eyes were fixed on the stage. A spotlight shone down, and out walked Queen Minnie, greeting the crowd with a smile and a wave. Behind her came Donald, waddling out with his staff in hand, while Goofy lumbered behind him with his trusty shield. He stopped at the edge of the stage, squinted, and looked around, and then his eyes popped, his back shot up straight, and he started to wave like mad.

"Maxie! Why don't ya come up here, son?"

Max clamped his jaw shut, digging his fingers into his hair. "Do I have to?"

"Aw, c'mon! I ain't gonna be here tomorrow."

PJ nudged him with his elbow. "You know he's not gonna take no for an answer."

"Yeah, but the whole town's watching!"

"So?" said the Replica. "If things get outta hand, I'll help bail you out."

Max sighed. "Fine…"

The moment Max climbed up on stage, the crowd yet out a unanimous 'aww,' which only served to turn his face as red as a tomato. When Goofy slung his arm over Max's shoulder, a crooked, stiff looking smile stretched across his muzzle, and he awkwardly waved at the audience. Lucky for him, their attention soon shifted, as Minnie stepped up to the mic. Beaming, she took a quick bow before pulling the mic off its stand.

"Good evening, everyone! I hope you've all had a wonderful time at the festival this year." She briefly glanced over her shoulder and straightened her tiara. "Now then, I'm sure you're all excited to see our friends Donald and Goofy home safely. And I imagine you're even more excited knowing that our King has decided to join us tonight. But along with our dear friends and King, we're very fortunate to be blessed with two new Keybearers, both of whom have dedicated their lives to the continued safety of the world. So, without further ado, I'd like to welcome Kairi, Naminé, and Riku to the stage."

"Wait, what?!" The Replica choked, dropping a melon slice on the ground. His eyes bulged, and he shakily pointed at himself. "You want us to—"

"Oh, come on, you dork." Kairi grabbed him by the wrist, tugging him towards the steps, and while he squirmed a little, Kairi kept on moving, forcing him to scramble close behind. By the time they got onto the stage, Max was wearing a cheeky grin, while Goofy chortled and gave another wave. But when the Replica's eyes fell on Donald, his feet froze to the floor, and the two spent several seconds staring at one another before a short tap from Naminé shifted his focus to the crowd below.

All he saw was a mass of eyes, staring. Watching. Waiting. He could hear crickets chirping in his head. Felt the air drop to absolute zero. What was he even supposed to _do?_ Smile? Wave? Make some witty comment? Instead, he just stood there like a deer in the headlights, as did Naminé, who slowly shied behind him. Unlike the two of them, Kairi stood with her back straight, her head held high, and greeted the audience with a great big smile. How she handled it was anyone's guess. Sure, he'd faced hordes of Heartless, but Heartless didn't think. Didn't judge. Who knew what was going through everyone's heads right now?

For the next minute or so, Minnie continued her little speech, rambling about friendship, the joys of helping the community, some vague mentions of a Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, and Von Drake's efforts to improve the festival. He tuned it out and shut his eyes, taking slow, steady breaths.

Then he heard Donald clear his throat. "So, uh…"

"What?"

"Well…" He looked down, fidgeting with his staff. "I'm sorry about what I said before."

For a moment, the crowd seemed to vanish, and his eyes flicked back open. "You're still worried about that?"

"Of course I am!" He huffed, stomping his feet. "I never meant to hurt you, y'know. And if I'd have known you were gonna lose sleep over what I said, I never woulda asked in the first place."

"See, Donald? That wasn't so hard!" said Goofy. "And now we can all put that behind us."

"Hey, we can't move forward until we accept the past." The Replica knelt down, extending his hand. "Besides, you kinda helped put things in perspective."

He reached for his hand, giving it a firm shake. "Well, we should probably pipe down." He pointed his staff at the Queen, and the Replica gave a silent nod.

"Now then, to commemorate another wondrous year, we have a special treat for you all!"

Another spotlight blinked on, and at long last, Mickey marched out from backstage. In place of his usual baggy pants and zip-up coat, he donned a long-sleeved black jacket and matching slacks, a white, collared shirt, and snazzy purple shoes. The second he stepped into the spotlight, the crowd roared, hollered, and cheered. Someone in the back even threw some confetti into the air, while Mortimer poked his head out from among the crowd, started to 'boo,' only to get a bolt of lightning to the head. Judging by the smoke coming from Donald's staff, someone wasn't too happy about his presence.

Behind Mickey came Daisy herself, though at first, the Replica thought she was a totally different duck. In place of her tiara, she wore a lavender bow. Her dress was gone, replaced with a long-sleeved blue shirt and a purple vest, and she strutted towards the mike in a pair of black, high heeled shoes. At the sight of her, Donald heaved a soft sigh, wearing a big, dopey smile. Kairi leaned over and whispered something in Naminé's ear, which caused both girls to let out some hushed laughter.

One of the brooms wandered up the steps, gesturing away from the stage, and soon Donald and Goofy took off, a sign that it was time to clear out. Following their lead, the gang made their way back to the food table just in time to see Mickey grab the mic.

"Hiya, folks! Gosh, it feels like it's been a million years since I stood on this stage, and it's great to be back! You fellas haven't changed a bit. So, to celebrate, me and Daisy are gonna roll back the clock back to the days before all those Heartless and Nobodies started stirrin' trouble." He made his way over to the piano, climbing onto the bench.

"You know, this really takes me back," said Daisy, laughing sheepishly. "I remember all those times I tried to perform at our old club, but this time's different. Tonight's my big break, and I'm going to make it count."

"That's the spirit, Daisy! Now, let's give this crowd a show they'll never forget."

It started when a bouncy piano melody, and soon Mickey burst into song, going on about the different ways or pronouncing words. He said abstract, Daisy said abs _tract_ , he said compact, and she said com _pact._ It was all kinda silly, but as the song went on, he found himself tapping his foot to the beat.

"Man, I never knew Mickey could sing."

"Is it really that surprising?" said Max. "Everyone here sings. And I'm not just talking show tunes. There was this one time my dad and I were on a road trip, and the whole highway broke into this big, crazy musical number."

"Yup! Everyone was singin' and dancin', and there were even a few airplanes swoopin' by!"

"Really…" The Replica pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, if I ever start singing, do me a favor and smack me."

"But why?" Naminé frowned. "I'm sure you'd do a good job if you tried."

"No way. I'd probably be way off key. Besides, it's embarrassing..." He scratched his cheek, looking the other way.

"How come? It always seemed pretty fun to me…"

"Because it is!" said Kairi. "I think he's just shy."

"Hey!" The Replica struck the table, glowering. "Can you really blame me? The whole town was down there staring at us like we were some kind of circus act."

Kairi patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, silly. Stage fright's completely normal."

He turned away with a hunch, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest. "Yeah, well, don't tell anyone. Especially Riku."

"Hey, he has it too. You should've seen the time he had to perform in the school play…"

His eye twitched. "…Don't even go there."

Donald cackled. "Aw, come on! Now you gotta tell us."

"Um… I don't know," said Naminé. "Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Yeah. What she said." He sneered, taking a bite of watermelon. Fortunately, they let the issue drop, and the Replica shifted his focus back on the stage.

"Car'mel!"

"Care-a-mel!"

"New Orlins!"

"New Or _leans_!"

"St. Louis?"

"St. Louie to me!"

"Hmm… uh, lever!"

" _Leaver._ "

"Caribbean!"

"Caribbe-an!"

"Paris?"

"Pronounce it Paree!"

While Mickey said root, Daisy said route. Mickey said not to 'poot,' but of course he meant pout. It was all kinda silly, and maybe a little childish, but between the way Mickey and Daisy grooved to the beat and their bright, upbeat delivery, the Replica couldn't help but grin at the sight, and by the time the song ended, he was cheering with the rest of the crowd.

Soon the applause died down, giving way to short-lived silence, but by the time Mickey and Daisy exited the stage, the sound of slow, twangy music took their place. His eyes scanned the stage, but there was no one there besides Queen Minnie, and several members of the audience began to shift away from her and towards the gazebo, where some scrawny guy dressed in a baggy, grey hoodie and jeans was strumming away on some kind of… sitar?

His shoulders hunched, and he bit tongue, squinting, trying to parse the crowd, but with everyone shifting around, it was tough to make out more than the spiky handle of his instrument and what looked like dark blond hair.

"Whoa, that guy's pretty good!" said Max, making his way towards the gazebo. Holding his breath, the Replica tried to grab his wrist, his arm, his shoulder, anything to hold him back, but his reflexes were too slow, and his feet refused to budge.

It couldn't be. It had to be a coincidence. There was no way. How could they possibly know? And it wasn't like Demyx as the only sitar player out there. Even if the player had a distinct lack of fur and floppy ears, it just had to be a fluke. It had to!

"Riku…" Naminé tugged his sleeve, staring straight into his eyes, but he didn't respond. He was still as a statue, like his brain had just crashed. He saw her, but couldn't formulate a response. The music had him in its hypnotic, chilling grasp.

"Gawrsh, I wonder who that feller is." Goofy scratched his chin and hobbled after his son with Donald hot on his trail. Even PJ pushed away from the table, chewing his fingers as he walked.

"There's something strange about this," said Naminé, turning from the Replica to Kairi. "This music, it's almost like…"

"About time you caught on, kiddo."

A low, gruff chuckle lilted through the air. In the corner of his eye, the Replica saw another figure approach, dressed in an orange Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants. But even without looking at his face, he knew that laugh. A laugh that left him feeling as if a knife had been pressed against his throat. He didn't even dare to turn around.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	45. Acceptance Pt. 2

It had to be done. It was gonna happen sooner or later. Sure, those months of traveling and goofing around had been fun, but what did 'fun' matter to someone like him? Someone who couldn't even _feel_ happiness, excitement, sadness…

Guilt…

Axel's eyes squeezed shut, and he blew a single puff of air. He sat at the edge of his bed, staring off at the grey, circuit-coated walls. Pale glimmers of light crawled across the floor, shining through the window. Kingdom Hearts… Heh. If Xigbar and Demyx had their way, hell, if _Xemnas_ had his way, they'd be seeing a lot more lights shining through the dull, grey sky. And it was all just a matter of time, right? Time until this sick scheme reached its conclusion, for better or worse. If Xemnas actually held his part of the bargain, he'd probably go back to being Lea again.

But that was a big if, wasn't it?

"What am I even thinking?" He snorted, sliding down from the bed and strutting over to the window. He draped his arms over the window sill, peering off at that big, heart-shaped moon with a crooked smirk. "This is the way it oughta be. I never should've let myself get into this mess in the first place."

But…

_Don't you ever think about anyone besides yourself?_

Roxas' words repeated in his head like a ghostly wail, and he cringed, setting his sights on one of the walls. He wanted to say no. Wanted to just walk away, act like it was all a big game of pretend. That was the lie he liked to tell himself, but it wasn't that simple, was it? The Replica, Naminé, Roxas… Why couldn't he get them out of his head? If anyone should've mattered besides himself, it should've been Saïx. But these days…

Well, these days he had to wonder.

From behind, he heard a soft whirr. Footsteps. A shadow stretched over the floor, but he didn't bother to look the figure in the eye. His cold, dry voice painted the perfect picture in Axel's head.

"Axel…"

He waved one of his hands, but didn't say a word. The footsteps drew closer.

"I see. So you won't even look me in the eye."

"What do you want, Saïx?"

"Your cooperation." It was said flatly, with only a slight edge. "Don't you see? Everything is finally right again."

Right. Axel snorted. "Sure you aren't counting your chickens too early? Who's to say the kid'll even play along?"

Saïx scoffed. "What choice will he have? He is blinded by his devotion to the witch and to his so-called friends. He is weak. Foolish."

"I dunno. The 'power of friendship's' saved the worlds before. And don't act like he's gonna take this sitting down. The kid, Kairi… They're no pushovers. If they were, this would've been over a long time ago."

"Why, Axel. You almost sound as though you _care_." A dry smirk crawled along his lips. "Then perhaps it is as Zexion said and you're caught in a delusion."

"Hey, I'm just saying." He shrugged, dropping down on the bed. "Now, if you just came here to gloat, do me a favor and get out. I already got enough of that from Zex."

"And here I had thought that you had come to your senses." He turned around, grasping his hands behind his back. "It's a shame that you have forgotten what _truly_ matters."

He strode through the door, and with a loud _THUD,_ Axel was left all by his lonesome again. He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow and watched the door for about a minute, before he dropped back on his back.

"Sure you're not the one who's forgotten?"

**x.x.x**

"Roxas, slow down! I can't keep up like this!"

"But we gotta hurry! Riku and Kairi need us."

The rain splattered all over their coats. Puddles formed in dents in the cobblestones. Pitch black clouds swirled in the case with flashes of lightning flickering up above. Roxas didn't care. Taking Xion's hand, he bolted between patched-up buildings, skidding across the concrete, gasping for breath but pushing ahead anyway. They didn't have time to slow down. Didn't have time to think. If his friends were in danger, if Axel was gonna just abandon them, then he had to take this into his own hands. After all, the Replica would've done the same for him.

He took another shot pause, eying the pointed red rooftop in the distance. He was just about to move forward when Xion tugged him back.

"But are you sure about this? I want to find them just as much as you do, but how do you know—"

"I don't, but I gotta try. If there's even a chance Leon knows about this, we gotta take it! Don't you think it's worth the risk?"

"…I do." Her free hand rolled into a fist, which she placed over her heart. "It's just… there's something about this place that feels sad. Maybe a little scary. I don't know how else to describe it."

"Well, don't be scared, Xion." He cracked a small grin. "Leon's a great guy. So are all his friends."

"…I know they are. _That's_ what I don't understand." She looked away, tensing. "But I guess that isn't what matters right now. You're right—we have to keep going."

"So let's go. C'mon, it's just a little farther."

She nodded, and the two continued to dash, rushing at the doorstep, pounding at the door. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, with a low creak, the door slid open, revealing a familiar, scarred face. Leon's eyes flew wide open at the sight of them, and he stepped back.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, and I brought a friend!" He stepped halfway through the door, waving for Xion to follow. "C'mon! I'll explain everything once we're inside."

**x.x.x**

"You!"

He heard a thud from behind, followed by the shattering of glass. In spite of the racket, he refused to turn around. Off to the side, he caught Kairi drawing her sword and extending her arm in front of Naminé. Chuckling, Xigbar threw up his hands and backed away.

"Easy there, princess. I ain't here to pick a fight. I just wanna have a little talk."

"I don't believe you." Her face twisted into a glare, and she raised her rapier, but that only got Xigbar to laugh yet again. Finally, the Replica turned his gaze over his shoulder, but the sight of Xigbar's scarred face, cheeky grin, and eye patch made him freeze once again. Ice crystallized over his skin. His heart throbbed and twisted into knots. His shoulders trembled, and pressure began to bubble and rise from the pit of his stomach.

How could they have known? And how could they have planned ahead? And worse, how could he have not seen this coming? Of course they wouldn't barge in wearing their coats. That'd make them dead giveaways for the Organization. And yet, even with all the guards roaming the streets. Even with all the cameras scanning the castle grounds, they'd still managed to weasel their way past everyone. So what now?

His lungs inflated with air, and he squeezed his eyes shut so tight he could see little dots and stars. Then, whipping towards the stage, he burst out shouting.

"Mickey!"

The sitar music ended with an abrupt _twang._ The crowd surrounding the gazebo spun around. Donald, Goofy, and Max came bolting towards the table. Hopping down from the piano, Mickey thundered across the stage and leaped down, his jolly expression replaced with a cold, hard glare. From behind, the Replica heard a moan, followed by a burst of screams. Pillars of water whirled out from the gazebo's walls, sweeping across the street and knocking the townspeople off their feet. The cat and his Moogle stumbled into Clara Cluck. Mortimer toppled onto Von Drake's back. Grabbing Goofy by the wrist, Max skidded towards the table and threw up his sword while Donald waved his staff, cloaking himself, Max, Goofy, the Replica, Kairi, and Naminé with wind.

With a gulp, Demyx barreled over to Xigbar, fidgeting with his sitar when he finally caught up, but Xigbar continued standing tall. Continued to wear that sickening smirk even when Mickey stood within three feet of him, and Minnie wasn't far behind.

"You…" She started, balling her little hands into fists. "How dare you ruin our festival? You'd better explain yourself this instant!"

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? So _sorry,_ Your Majesty." Xigbar swept his arm through the air and leaned forward, both hands on his hips. "Look, I ain't here to cause trouble. It's like I told little miss princess… I just wanna catch up with an old pal." He slowly turned his eye on the Replica, which made him grit his teeth.

"I know who you are," said Mickey, storming closer with his Keyblade in hand. "You were one of Ansem's apprentices!"

"Yeah, _was._ But didn't you get the memo? We ditched that old fart a _long_ time ago."

"And you betrayed him!" Mickey's Keyblade began shaking in his grip.

"Yep, sure did. Poor sap never saw it coming…"

"Gawrsh, but wasn't Ansem one of the bad guys?" said Goofy.

"Gee, you really need to get with the times..."

What were they even doing? Stalling? Did Xigbar _really_ just come here for a chat? That seemed way too good to be true. Still, the Replica stayed silent, keeping his eyes fixed to the two Nobodies until he felt a poke from behind.

"Dude, what's going on?" said Max. "Who is that creep?"

"It's Xigbar. One of the Organization's top members…"

"I knew there was something shady about him!" said PJ, shivering. "So, uh… what about that other guy?"

"Demyx. Just another Nobody…" The Replica shook his head, moving over to Naminé. "Look, you guys should—"

"Leave? I don't think so." Kairi gave her rapier a small swish. "Do you really want to face two Nobodies by yourself?"

The Replica winced. Flashes of lightning flickered before his eyes. Whirlwinds of petals spiraled around him. His hand dropped to his chest, right over the spot where Larxene's lightning once struck him.

"…No." His eyes drifted away from Kairi and over to Donald and Goofy, who both stood with their weapons drawn. Despite the circumstances, his lips started to perk, and he swiveled towards Xigbar. "You know, the odds aren't looking so good for you guys. As long as you're here, you can't summon any Heartless."

"Oooh, so the kid did his homework. Well, I got some good news for ya…" With a snap of his fingers, a red light blinked on over the Replica's chest. Two more lights appeared, shining over Kairi and Naminé, then a third pointed at Max's forehead, a fourth aimed at PJ's cheek. Dozens of little lights beamed down over the square, over the pavement, the stage, the table, the gazebo, and all across the crowd.

Whatever fire began burning inside the Replica fizzled into ashes at that moment.

"See, kiddo, this was all part of the plan. We knew you'd come crawling back here as soon as you heard the news… But I guess you forgot all about our little buddies, huh? I'd give ya an A for effort, but I'm afraid you just flunked…"

"So what are you gonna do? Blast us? Fry us? Is that the Organization's big plan?!"

"How many times do I gotta tell ya? I just wanna have a chat. But if you try any funny business…"

"Oh! Right. This the part where I'm supposed to…" Demyx paused, forcing his face into a sneer, but looked about as threatening as a puppy. "I mean, don't even think about underestimating us!"

He started strumming all over again, playing a slow, minor tune. Scraping footsteps drew closer. Out of the shadows, the Replica saw slender, curvaceous figures dressed in baggy pink pants, metallic high-heeled boots, and pink beanie covering the upper halves of their pale faces. The Dancer Nobodies swayed with each step, matching the beats of Demyx's music, and as they closed in on the crowd, there was a dull _thud._ Past the Nobodies, he spotted a whole wall of guards laying on their sides with black smears on their helmets. Whatever ashes remained from his inner flame were now replaced with ice.

Xigbar strode in circles around the King, gesturing at the Dancer mob before setting his gaze back on the Replica. "This could all go away. All ya gotta do is pick up your Keyblades, and we'll get outta your hair…"

"And if we don't?" said Kairi.

" _Well…_ " He snapped his fingers again, and a bright red streak shot down from the sky, smearing the pavement black. Whatever ice had enclosed the Replica grew into a full-blown glacier. His eyes scanned the sky, trying to pinpoint any hidden Snipers, but all he saw were the lights from their guns. Dozens and dozens of little red lights…

"Uh, Xigbar…" Demyx stepped back, holding his sitar close to his chest. "You sure this is a good idea? Sure, we got backup, but—"

"You just leave the talking to me, champ." He patted Demyx's shoulder, cocking his head to the side. "Doesn't seem like that hard a choice. You get back to giving us hearts, and we'll let you off scot free. You can go back to pretending you're a hero. Your pals will be safe, and best of all…" He marched towards the table, gazing straight at Naminé. Knees trembling, she took a step forward. Narrowed her eyes. Tried to match Kairi's glare.

The glacier encasing the Replica shattered. With a deep breath, he bolted out in front of her, throwing his arms out to his sides. Xigbar continued on, seemingly unfazed, only for a pillar of white light to come shooting across the pavement. It struck him dead on and sent him staggering back, but instead of moaning or screaming, he just let out another laugh.

"Ooh, so the kitten's got claws."

Kairi scoffed. "Yeah, so you'd better stay away from her!"

"Well, princess, if you care so much about the little witch, you might wanna think twice about—"

"She's not a _witch!_ " The Replica's words came out as loud as a roar, and a fireball burst out of his fingertips. Chuckling, Xigbar warped out of the way, and the flames whizzed directly at Mickey and Minnie. Fortunately, the two leaped out of its path at the last second, but the stage wasn't so lucky. Flames spread across the edge. Smoke slithered into the air. With a squawk and a gasp, Donald and Daisy scrambled over, blasting ice crystals into the flames, but the fire continued to crawl over the planks, consuming the curtains, the piano, and casting deep shadows over the square.

Xigbar's smirk vanished, replaced with a stern, razor sharp stare. "I'll give you one more chance, kiddo. Get back into line, and we can forget this whole thing ever happened, but if you don't, you'll have a lot more than your precious witch to worry about…"

"But…" Mickey turned to the stage, and a deep frown cut across his lips. His eyes slid shut, and he squeezed his Keyblade's hilt. While Minnie placed a hand on his shoulder, he remained stiff. Tense. The Replica couldn't even imagine what thoughts were racing through his head right now.

The laser lights remained scattered across the plaza. The people in the crowd huddled together, their eyes locked on their King. While Donald and Daisy continued blasting icicles at the flames, Goofy placed a hand on Max's shoulder, giving him a silent nod. The two pulled out their shields, raising them over their heads. But what were they supposed to do?

The Replica eyed Naminé, feeling as though a thousand knives had pierced his chest. His heart. He reached for her charm, squeezing it in an iron grip. One wrong move, and he risked losing her. All it'd take was a well-aimed blast, and if he was too slow… what then? And all the people gathered here… Von Drake, Max, PJ, the countless other townspeople… they'd be targets, too. Easy cannon fodder to push the King over the edge. It'd be easy to throw in the towel. To submit and spare those lives, but—

"It's a trick," said Kairi, locking eyes with him. "Don't you see? They want us to feel helpless. They want us to _break_."

"…And they want their puppet back." He placed the charm over his heart, brows knitting.

_But are you going to let that happen? You sound as if you've already admitted defeat._

As Mary's words repeated in his mind, he exhaled softly and tipped his chin up. He squared his shoulders, thrust out his chest, and raised his other hand. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, light began swirling around his fingertips. Instead of the hilt of a sword, he grasped his Kingdom Key tightly in hand and began threading Naminé's charm through its handle.

"Sorry, but your speech _sucked._ If you really wanted to persuade us, you should've put more _heart_ into it."

"Ha. Suit yourself, kiddo." With a shrug, Xigbar popped his fingers in his mouth and whistled for all to hear. A series of clicks followed, and in less than a second, red blasts began to rain from the sky.

Mickey crouched low to the ground, thrust his Keyblade out to his side, and leaped into the air. A white-blue flash swept across the street, joined by the low ticking of a clock. The lasers, Xigbar, the Dancers, and Demyx all froze in an instant, and he landed at the center of the crowd.

"You fellas better run! I can't hold 'em for long."

"You heard him, guys!" PJ waved his hands towards the castle, and after a few seconds of awkward mumbling, the rest of the townspeople followed suit. With PJ at the lead, they shoved the castle gates wide open, spilling into the courtyard. Raising his palm, the Replica was about to throw up a barrier, but Naminé shook her head and tugged his sleeve.

"Wait. Maybe I should help them."

The Replica's shoulders shot up, and his fingers twitched. His eyes darted from the frozen barrage of lasers to Xigbar and Demyx, then over to the gate. While his gut-instinct told him to keep her here so he could protect her, with so many enemies surrounding them, he'd be turning her into a living target. So, without a word, the Replica smiled, nodded, and motioned to the gate. She nodded back and then, taking a deep breath, she sprinted after the tail end of the crowd. Once she made it inside, PJ shoved the gate shut, the Replica snapped, and a translucent barrier flashed across the doors, barring the way inside.

Goofy and Max thundered across the square, shields still raised. While Max took his place next to the Replica, Goofy skidded to a stop next to Mickey, who looked up at his pal with a weak, tired smile. The flames on the stage faded, leaving a heap of cracked, ash-stained splinters in its place. Blowing off the tip of his staff, Donald scrambled over to the King, stopping next to Minnie. Kairi took a split-second to look down at her rapier before tucking it into its sheath. She threw her arm out, and a flash of light and petals consumed her hand. In no time flat, her flowery Keyblade appeared, and she marched over to the Replica and Max with a grin.

Max snickered, unsheathing his sword. "Well, I guess it's time to put that training to the test."

"Hey, don't worry," said the Replica. "We've got your back."

The light began to dim. The ticking slowed. Demyx unshielded his eyes, and Xigbar cracked his neck. The lasers, once frozen, began picking up speed, shooting down over the group like rockets.

Goofy was first to act, springing up and shoving his shield at one of the projectiles. It bounced back, breezing over Demyx's mullet, and struck a figure in the air. A purple crossbow clattered to the ground and evaporated into black mist, but more lasers continued to descend.

Taking Daisy by the hand, Donald zigzagged down the street, hopping left and right as lasers flew down at their feet. Wind spiraled around the two, knocking the next batch of lasers at the walls of buildings, the roof of the gazebo, and the ash-stained stage curtains. At the same time, Mickey bounced into the air, spinning his Keyblade at the barrage. Both Xigbar and Demyx flickered out of the lasers' path. Several of the Dancer Nobodies rushed at the King, only for him to land on top of one of their heads and slice across the other.

Bending his knees, the Replica waited for the lasers to draw close before batting at them with his Keyblade and flickering out of their path. He warped from one laser to the next, smacking them back into the sky. Down below, Kairi weaved her way between two twirling Dancers before firing off a ring of light pillars that knocked them off their feet.

Three more lasers plummeted towards Minnie's face, but she stood her ground, placing a hand over her chest before shouting, "Light!"

And, like with Kairi, three monstrous, glowing pillars exploded around her, consuming the lasers and plowing over seven more Dancers. One laser grazed Donald's side and knocked him into the table, and Daisy's face turned bright red. With a wave of her arm, a glassy dome wrapped around the two ducks, knocking more lasers sky high.

The whole time, Xigbar and Demyx watched without a word. There were a few times where the Replica heard Demyx moan and saw him shudder, but for several minutes, they let their lesser Nobodies do the fighting for them. Ten minutes passed before Xigbar cleared his throat and stepped into the center of the fray.

He didn't make a witty one-liner. Didn't laugh or jeer. Instead, he simply waved his arms, and two purple guns with spikes running down their handles flashed into his clutches. Cracking an even broader smirk than before, he connected the two guns together into a single rifle and whistled at Demyx and sprung up onto the roof of a nearby building. All the while, Demyx started strumming all over again, as pools of water rippled and stretched into lookalikes of himself. The few remaining Dancer Nobodies hurried to his side.

After batting another laser away, the Replica turned toward the Nobodies and prepared to charge. Then everything went white.

**x.x.x**

"So that's why we're here. We figured if anyone would know what to do, it'd be you." Roxas sighed, slumping over the table. With one hand below his chin, Leon paced back and forth, shooting a brief glance at Xion, who winced and fidgeted with her tea cup.

"Of course." Leon sighed, rubbing his brow. "I just don't understand why he left. If he had come to us—"

"Well," said Yuffie, "maybe he didn't want us to get involved."

"Right. Just like before." He sank back down in his seat, leaning back. "Well, if I were the King, I'd want to take him somewhere secure. If not here, then somewhere outside the Heartless' reach…"

"But are there any worlds like that?" said Xion, staring into her cup. "I thought the Heartless were everywhere."

"Ach, not everywhere, miss! Goodness, I can't begin to imagine what would happen if those blasted beasts attacked Duckburg." Scrooge shook his head, tapping the floor with his cane. "While I can't speak for every world, our kingdom's always been blessed by the Cornerstone of Light. It's very existence is enough to expel even the most potent of darkness."

"The… kingdom?" Xion winced. "That's right. Donald and Goofy… they were searching for their King, and I—no. It was…"

Roxas scooted his chair closer to her, leaning over her shoulder. "Xion, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She exhaled slowly. "Um, so… You said something about a Cornerstone?"

"Aye, miss! It's the kingdom's crown jewel! A great source of power and hope among all its people."

Leon perked up, dropping his hand on the table. "…You know, Scrooge, I think you might be onto something."

**x.x.x**

When the light dimmed, the Replica found himself standing atop a floating strip of pavement, lost in a dark void. That was all he noticed before a wall of red lights blasted his way. Biting his tongue, he rolled to the side, threw up his Keyblade, and knocked back two of the lasers, but before he got the chance to move, a massive, pulsating bubble crashed into his back, knocking him to the ground. Several more bubbles swelled up above, firing down like meteorites. Wincing, the Replica warped away from the platform's edge and hurled his Keyblade at Demyx.

The Nobody's eyes bulged, and he flickered out of sight. Off to the side, he spotted Donald striking down bubbles with a constant barrage of lightning bolts while Goofy zigzagged across the platform with his shield held over his head. He and Max charged at Xigbar, who floated high into the air, hanging upside down. Snickering, Xigbar fired off another round of lasers, while Goofy and Max jumped up and raised their shields. The lasers bounced back, but before they hit their mark, Xigbar flashed behind them, striking them with another barrage that sent them flying towards the edge.

Yelping, Goofy grabbed Max's risk and glided to the side, landing within an arm's reach of the platform's left edge. He and Max locked eyes and then hurled their shields up at Xigbar, striking him in the ribs. In retaliation, Xigbar pulled his guns apart and began shooting at rapid fire. Eyes widening, the Replica charged towards his friends, when he caught something closing in from the right.

"Gotcha now!"

Demyx slammed into him, propelled by a trail of geysers. The force of the blow sent the Replica skidding across the pavement, and as soon as he landed, another wall of watery geysers exploded beneath him, knocking him high into the air. Grasping at his chest, the Replica, flipped backwards and dived head-first at Demyx. Sparks of electricity swirled around his Keyblade's tip, and he jabbed at Demyx's back before he could even turn around.

"Ow! Dude, that's _so_ not fair!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm not in the mood to play fair."

"Well, I don't like your attitude!" Another strum on his sitar, and a blast of bubbles pelted the Replica in the face and sent him stumbling backwards. He bumped into someone, feeling a swift, metallic kick in the back. Two dancers grabbed his arms and swung him forward, straight into the line of Xigbar's fire, but before the lasers singed his skin, Mickey swooped in like a cannon ball, dragging him to safety.

The Replica panted, pressing his palms into the ground, while Mickey patted his back. "Hang in there, pal!"

Nodding, the Replica threw himself back on his feet and charged, zigzagging between oncoming laser blasts. As he ran, he caught Donald and Daisy teetering over the platform's edge, holding off two Sniper Nobodies with blasts of fire. To the right, Goofy and Max twirled into three more Dancers. Looking up, he tried to spot Xigbar, but found nothing but more lasers, which forced him to stop and lift his Keyblade to block.

"Riku, over here!" He heard Kairi call. Upon further inspection, he found her at the far left corner of the platform, waving her arms. Yet again, he caught something shooting in from his side, and he charged in her direction, sliding to a halt once he got within six feet of her.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Shh. Just watch."

Turning around, he caught Demyx zooming his way. Winking, Kairi raised her Keyblade over her head, and a strip of glowing dots stretched out before them. Before he even got the chance to question her, Kairi grabbed his wrist and lunged out of the way just in time for Demyx to come into contact with the mines. With a _BOOM_ , Demyx flew sky high, yelping as he crashed into Xigbar from behind. The Replica and Kairi glanced at one another, grinned, and then pointed their Keyblades at the two Nobodies, blasting orbs of fire and light.

With no time to react, the blasts struck dead-on. Flames trailed up Demyx's sleeves, causing him to scream and immediately start dousing himself with bubbles. The light orbs rocked him and Xigbar from side to side, and another flash overtook the area.

The next thing the Replica knew, he was standing in front of the ruined stage. The buildings, the benches, and the gazebo had all returned. Unfortunately, there wasn't time to soak up the scenery. As soon as he turned around, seething heat struck his chest, and his head struck the concrete. Another shower of lasers flew over him, and he scrambled back to his feet, ducking behind the side of the stage. Up top, he saw Demyx strutting his way, continuing to strum a bouncy tune.

"Dance, water, dance!"

All around the Replica, pools of water appeared, stretching and twisting into Demyx lookalikes. These water clones thrust their sitars at him, forcing the Replica into a spinning strike. His weapon passed through the clones, transforming them into wiggling, watery musical notes. Reaching for the staff of one of the notes, he ripped it off the ground and swung it like a whip. The clones splattered into puddles on the ground, giving him just enough space to run, but more clones rose up from the ground as he fled. Continuing to slash, he kept whipping the clones at one another and firing off pillars of lightning.

The air rippled, and two sets of lasers fired out in front of him, and he gulped, once again guarding before warping out of the way and knocking two of the lasers up at the rooftop where Xigbar stood. They struck his chest, and he wobbled backwards.

"Clever little sneak!"

"Don't worry, Xiggy! I gotcha covered!" Leaping down from the stage, Demyx fired off another geyser and rushed straight at the Replica. About halfway there, Max rammed into him from the side.

"Don't even think about it!"

The Replica blew a soft sigh. "Nice one, Max!"

"Oh, I'll show _you_ a nice one!" Growling, Demyx smacked his sitar against Max's back and shoved him forward with a wall of watery pillars. He crashed right into the Replica, and the two tumbled across the ground, smothered from head to toe by Demyx's attack. The Replica's hair clung to his cheeks. His coat sagged. Lucky for him, Kairi and Minnie came rushing at the Nobodies, lighting up the street with two dense, white columns.

Their assault knocked Demyx back into the stage, and for a moment he sat there, shielding his eyes. From atop the stage, twelve more Dancers leaped down and darted off at Kairi and the Queen without a second thought. After getting back on their feet, the Replica and Max charged right after the Nobodies, only to get blasted by another round of giant bubbles. Six of the Dancers broke away from the pack, scurrying towards the two boys. Max was first to respond by leaping at one Dancer and slicing across its middle. Another one of the Dancers thrust its food at his ribs, but a sudden bolt to the head reduced it to smoke. The culprit? Donald, his feathers ruffled and his face as red as the flames lighting his staff.

If that wasn't enough, a sphere of sparking energy formed over their heads, ripping the Dancers into the air and tossing them in circles. Wincing, Kairi rolled past the Dancers and hopped up, knocking back another one of Xigbar's blasts. Goofy joined in by lobbing his shield at his back. All the while, Mickey scrambled across the square, firing off spheres of white light at descending Snipers. Giving Max one last glance, the Replica hurried over to the King.

"Mickey, you ready?"

"You bet! Let's show these Nobodies how real pals fight."

The two stood back to back, then, raising their Keyblades, they took off spinning, sending bullets of light flying all around the plaza. They pierced through the chests of five snipers, nailed seven Dancers in the sides, knocked Demyx off his feet just when he was about to jump. As their spinning kicked up speed, more and more light blasts took to the air.

"Oh, I don't think so…"

And then, just like before, the air flashed white. Before he knew it, the Replica was spinning towards the edge of a tight, square-shaped platform. Worse, he was all alone. With a gasp, he slid to a stop, glancing left and right. In the distance, he could make out flashes of lights scattered along several more platforms. That was all he got a chance to see before he felt something sharp press against the back of his head.

"Y'know, I couldn't help but notice. You sure seem to be having trouble accepting _what_ you are."

The Replica bristled, knocking Xigbar's weapon away with a growl. "Shut up!"

"Ooh, touchy, aren't ya?" He shook his head and stepped back. "But, c'mon, who do you think you're fooling? You can pretend to be a hero all ya want, but it won't change a thing. Face it, tiger. Everything about you's a hand-me-down from somebody else. Your looks, your name, your memories. Hell, even your weapon's just a copy of his."

"I said shut _up!_ " The Replica leaped into the air and smashed his Keyblade down in front of Xigbar. Flaming meteors crashed down over the platform, but Xigbar vanished, tapping his guns against the Replica's back.

"It hurts, doesn't it? You spent all these months trying to make something of yourself, but here you are, still stuck in his shadow. Can't even come up with your own name…"

"…No. You're wrong, Xigbar." The Replica shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "I used to think that way, but you know what? I finally got it figured out." He looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "My memories, my appearance… yeah, it's all borrowed. And no matter how hard I try, I'll never stop being his replica, but who I am and _what_ I am are two completely different things."

"As if! Your whole identity's built around being Riku 2.0. What makes you think you'll ever be anything but?"

"You really don't know anything, do you?" He rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his hip. "But it's okay. Took me a while to figure it out. Sure, I'd made new friends, faced my own experiences, but those memories kept coming back to haunt me. Kept giving me doubts… until now." He leaped back, raising his weapon. Sure, he could go on, but what was the point? Xigbar didn't need to know his life story.

Nah, he'd settle for a more practical approach. Taking a step back, he thrust his Keyblade forward. The air cooled, and a wall of ice crystals blasted him, knocking him all the way over the edge of the platform. Another white flash dropped him down in front of the gazebo just in the nick of time to catch a flurry of lasers flying his way. Grumbling, he shoved his weapon forward again and batted the blasts back at Xigbar, but he'd long since vanished. The lasers instead smeared one of the nearby brick buildings.

"So _close_ , 'Riku', but that old trick's gotten a bit too stale."

"Yeah, you heard him!" A water geyser flung him into the air, and Demyx slid down beneath him, pelting him with five more bubbles. "C'mon, keep to the beat! I thought you were supposed to be some kinda hero."

Each bubble made him squirm and writhe. One struck his cheek. Another hit his side. A third nailed his skull. A fourth in his face, and the fifth nailed his back, slamming him down at Demyx's feet.

"Heads up!"

He'd just barely pushed himself up when Xigbar flickered into view thirty feet into the air with a pale blue glow wrapped around his body. "Let's see how you dance!"

Before he could blink, dozens upon dozens of blue lasers fired over him. Though he once again threw up his weapon to block, the laser barrage continued, knocking him back. Forcing him to flee. Even then, lasers continued burning through his coat. Striking his sides and threatening to knock him over. Warping in front of him, Demyx knocked him back with another water pillar.

"Wak!" he heard Donald shout. "Don't just stand there, Goofy! We gotta go help him!"

"Nuh-uh! Not this time!" Demyx clapped his hands, and a wall of dancers dropped down in front of the duo, rushing at the two with a series of kicks and spins.

"You leave my dad _alone!"_ Max tackled Demyx from the side, slamming him into the ground, but Demyx shoved him back with another blast of water. Panting, the Replica raised his Keyblade, sending more meteors crashing over Xigbar. Though he warped away, one of the meteors struck him down, knocking him into the gazebo's roof. Sprinting up the steps, Minnie sent a glowing column down over him, but he flickered behind her, about to open fire. Before he got his chance, Mickey's Keyblade struck his back, and he flipped back around, blasting at the King instead.

But Mickey somehow managed to leap, lunge, and roll between blasts, shooting a volley of light orbs. His efforts were only ended when two Snipers blasted him from behind and sent him tumbling into his wife. Between gasps, the Replica steadied his Keyblade at the Nobodies and slammed them into a strip of mines with a dome of Graviga. Mouthing the words 'thank you,' Kairi zoomed past him and knocked Demyx over with a snap of wind. Grunting, he fired off two bubbles at her, but the bubbles stopped abruptly and began swirling around Kairi's Keyblade.

"Sorry, but you're not the only one with water spells around here."

That was her only warning before she sent a torrent of water flying at his gut. His sitar dropped to the ground, and he scrambled to pick it up, while Xigbar popped up behind her and once again fired a round of lasers. Before he could get too far, the Replica sent his Keyblade whirling at one of the guns, sending it clattering out of his clutches. Sneering, Xigbar swiveled around and lobbed a huge, blue blast straight at the Replica's chest, sending him flying.

"Y'know, as fun as this is, I think it's time we kicked this up a notch. Demyx, get ready for plan B!"

"Oof, didja really have to wait this long?"

"Just do it!"

The Replica's eyes dashed all around the square, and he half-expected to find more Snipers and Dancers. More laser fire. More erupting geysers. More bubbling bullets. But no, the air stayed clear. Eerily calm… and then he noticed it. Floating high in the sky, there was a growing mass of water, surrounded by a swirling mass of energy.

All it took was one strum of the strings, and that water came spilling down in a tsunami. Clutching his Keyblade, the Replica dashed towards Max and Kairi. Tried to pull them through a portal, but the water came down hard and fast, with the pressure of a million tidal waves. As water started flowing into his mouth, he snapped his jaw shut and closed his eyes. Though he tried to keep his footing, his head struck the pavement again. His Keyblade flashed out of his grip. All around, he heard muffled gurgles and gulps. Heard twisted laughter. Then, when the water finally died down, he lay still, hacking his lungs out.

His arms, his legs, his whole body felt limp. Heavy. As if that one wave had slurped the life out of him. An he wasn't the only one. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Kairi, and Max all lay scattered across the plaza, trying and failing to push themselves up, while Demyx and Xigbar stood tall.

And then, with a dry chuckle, Xigbar traipsed his way over to the Replica, getting down on his knees. "Heh, too bad, kiddo. You really shoulda paid more attention."

"Shut… up…" He lifted himself up on his palms, but a smack on the back sent him back down. "This isn't over."

"Oh, I'd say it is."

"No…" The Replica once again tried to stand up, but Xigbar pressed him down with his boot and shook his head.

"Demyx, you go get the witch. I think it's time we gave these kiddos some proper motivation…"

"Naminé!" The Replica's eyes snapped shut. Her name came out as a whimper. For the third time, he tried getting back up. Tried fighting back.

The next thing he heard was a soft _poof_ sound. A wall of black pillars blew across the ground, slamming into Demyx and Xigbar alike.

The Replica's heart stopped. He slowly and shakily turned his head. What he saw next made his jaw hit the floor.

A short, cloaked figure charged out of a cloud of blue smoke, clutching two familiar, wing-shaped swords. His hood flew back, revealing a mess of spiky blond hair, and he wasn't alone. Another figure in black charged after him, gripping a Keyblade coated in black and red circuit patterns.

Another wall of pillars knocked Xigbar and Demyx back the moment they tried to get back up, and Sora broke off, sliding over to the Replica immediately.

The two stared at each other for several seconds and then, with a weak little laugh, the Replica finally sat up.

"…What took you so long, you lazy bum?"

"Oh, so that's how you thank me?" Sora chuckled, pulling him back on his feet.

"Well, what else am I supposed to say? This is the _last_ place I expected to see you." And yet, instead of tears, all he could do was chuckle again. His legs wobbled a little, forcing Sora to hold him steady, but even with a slump, he still towered over his friend by at least a foot. Had he really grown that much?

He wanted to say something. _Do_ something. A smack on the back? A hair ruffle? Maybe even a hug? But it was all too surreal. All he could do was stare at his friend, half expecting him to vanish the next time he closed his eyes.

A glimmer of green light flashed around him. Off to the side, he caught more green glows flickering from Kairi, to the King, to Max, and all the others. As soon as Kairi got up, she pulled Xion into a hug.

"I can't believe this," she said. "What are you guys doing here? And why are you together?"

"Well, we're friends now." Xion laughed sheepishly. "It's kind of a long story…"

"You might have to fill us in later," said Max. "I don't think they're done yet."

Both Xigbar and Demyx rose from the rubble of the stage. While Demyx cringed, Xigbar's grin grew even wider than before.

"Well, well. Looks like we got a full house! It's been a long time, kiddo…"

"Don't call me that." Sora leered at him, raising one of his swords. "And don't come any closer."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He rolled his shoulders and flicked his wrists, dismissing both of his guns. "But y'know, last I checked, the princess only had _one_ twin. So what's the deal? Just who are you, kid?"

Xion stepped back, glaring daggers at the Nobodies. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Ooh, feisty, aren't ya? But I think I got a few ideas, _Poppet_."

Kairi flinched. "Wait, how did you—"

"Tsk, maybe you oughta keep a closer eye around the base, princess. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your hero now, would ya?"

"What?!" Donald scooped up his staff. "Just what're you trying to say?!"

He shrugged one of his shoulders, glancing at Demyx. "C'mon, let's roll. The boss is gonna wanna know _all_ about this."

A dark corridor rose from the shadows, and the two Nobodies slipped inside without another word. Narrowing her eyes, Xion rocketed after them, slicing the portal with her Keyblade, but the time she made it there, it'd already collapsed. Her blade brushed up against the air and nothing more. The few lingering Snipers vanished behind a twist of thorny darkness. The last few Dancers retreated into the shadows.

For better or worse, the Nobodies had left. All but the one who really mattered.

The next few seconds, the Replica couldn't help but stare at his friend. A weak, uneven smile crawled across his lips until, finally, after swallowing his pride, he pulled Sora close.

"Don't even _think_ about bailing on me. You hear that?" His eyes started to sting, and though he tried to hold back, his voice cracked. "You don't even know how much I've… how much _we've_ been through without you."

Sora averted his eyes, slowly returning the embrace. "I'm sorry, Riku. All these months, I thought I finding Sora would change everything, but I guess what I needed was right in front of me all along."

"Ha, I know how that feels." The Replica peered at the others, all wearing tired smiles, and then he looked to the castle gates. "Now, c'mon, dork. I don't want to keep you to myself."

"Then is Naminé here?" said Xion. She took one look at the Replica, then promptly winced, grasping her skull in one hand.

Weird. She'd barely done any fighting, so what was wrong? After letting go of Sora, the Replica crept closer to her, but she shied away, slipping behind Kairi. The pained look on her face was enough to stop him in his tracks. She shivered, avoiding eye contact altogether. And with a mirrored expression, Kairi reached for her shoulder. Donald and Goofy soon approached as well.

"Hey, maybe we should head back…"

When no objections were raised, the Replica, Sora, Kairi, Mickey, and everyone else slipped their way into the castle gates. In no time flat, they made it out to the castle's back gardens. The moment they returned, Naminé was quick to set her sketchbook aside and come sprinting over to the two boys. She gave Sora a wide-eyed stare and then, with a sharp breath, lunged at him, giving him a firm squeeze. Soon, the three climbed their way up onto the large rocks surrounding the pond. There, Naminé sat sketching, casting occasional glances at Sora and across the lawn, where Xion and Kairi sat.

After another short glimpse, she tipped her head up towards the sky. "It feels like it's been forever since we all sat under the stars."

"Yeah." Sora leaned back, folding his arms. "I kept going back to the clock tower. It got so lonely, and sometimes I thought about giving up my whole search in the first place. But then Sora finally popped up. He set me back on the right track."

"So, did you ever pick out a new name?" said the Replica. After all, that was their promise, wasn't it? That when they crossed paths again, they'd have sorted all their little identity crises.

Sora's eyes widened. "Oh! I can't believe I forgot. Yeah, I'm going by Roxas now."

"Roxas, huh?" The Replica bit his lip, but try as he might, he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Roxas pouted, giving a little huff.

"Sorry, it's just…" The Replica dug into his pocket, picking out the little fortune card before. "Ex-Riku… Well, I guess that settles it. From now on, I'm… Xiruk."

"Xiruk?" Roxas tilted his head and gave a look like he'd just bitten a sour grape. "Uh, where'd _that_ come from?"

"Blame PJ." He gave the card another look before shooting PJ a grin. "He's the one who said I should just slap an X in there. And seeing how you've done it, might as well do it too. It's better than pulling all nighters just to dig through some books."

"Riku… er. Xiruk?" Roxas paused, scratching his head, but before long, he scooted closer, looking him in the eye. "Please tell me you're exaggerating. You shouldn't—"

He waved his hand. "It's no joke, but don't sweat it, Roxas. I'm over it now. I've finally figured out who I am."

Naminé perked up, placing a hand over her lips. "Really? So you're not…?"

The Replica—no, Xiruk nodded, giving her a little smirk. "Yep. It's like I told Xigbar. I _am_ Riku's replica, but that doesn't mean I can't be someone totally new."

His experiences, his friends, everything had sculpted him into his own individual. There was no denying it now. He wasn't 'Riku' anymore, and it was _okay._

"Thank goodness." She set her sketchbook down, scooting closer. "I was so worried that I'd—"

"That you'd trapped me in his shadow?" Xiruk sighed. "Nah. That was all my doing, Naminé. I was the one who couldn't let go."

"But now you have," said Kairi, marching over with a grin. "I guess that means you're free."

"As free as I can be under these circumstances." He gazed down at the pond, reaching for his neck. "But I don't know, Kairi… The Organization's desperate to get us back on track. For all we know, this was just a warm up."

"Well, whatever happens, we'll just have to keep fighting." She looked back at the others. "I'm sure they'll try and break our spirits again, but I think that as long as we stick together, it won't matter how many times they try to pull us into the dark."

"Our friends are our power," said Roxas. "That's what Sora'd say."

"Well, it's kinda cheesy," said Max, "but he's got a point. Just look at how we all pulled through tonight."

"Yup!" Goofy beamed, patting Max on the back. "Those Nobodies may be a team, but I bet if the goin' got tough, they'd never stop to help their buddies. They're probably all fightin' for themselves."

"…I guess so." Roxas slumped, dropping his arms in his lap. "So, what're we gonna do about 'em? We can't just barge into their castle."

"No. Riku's not ready yet." Xiruk blew another sigh, leaning back on his palms. "Wouldn't be right to finish this without him."

"I…" Xion spoke up, looking over at the Replica and immediately looking away again. "No. Never mind."

Blinking, Roxas slid down from the rock. "Is everything okay?"

"It's just..." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I should probably go."

"Xion!" Kairi huffed, storming right over to her. Once she reached Xion, she leaned over her and put her hands on her hips. "What's gotten into you?"

"It's my mission." She cringed. "I was supposed to capture Naminé, but now that I've found her… Now that she's got her friends back, I can't. And that means I'm—"

"You're not a failure," said Donald. "C'mon, what'd we tell ya before?"

"I know, but what else am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever you want," said Roxas. He took a seat next to her, cracking a small grin. "You can go see new places. Make new friends. Just look at all the stars up there. They're all worlds just waiting to be explored."

"...And ours is a little piece of something much greater." She grabbed her head again. "Sorry. You're right. I'm not DiZ's puppet anymore. Maybe I _should_ go out there and see the worlds!"

"You mean _we_ should." He gestured at the Replica and Naminé. "Just 'cause I've got my old friends back doesn't mean I'm gonna leave my new friend behind."

She leaned back, clasping her hands over her chest. "What? But are you sure it's…" She looked up at Kairi. "Is it really okay? I don't want to leave you guys behind, either."

"Xion, it's fine. Even if you do go with them, it's not like we can't see each other again. We can always meet up at the tower some time." She peered back at Xiruk and the others. "And you guys are more than welcome to join us!"

"Heh. It's fine by me." Xiruk shrugged. "I've been wanting to meet you for ages, anyway."

"…And that's it? You're going to accept me just like that?" She turned to Naminé. "And what about you? You were my objective, and now..."

"Well, Kairi seems to care about you. And Roxas does, too. I suppose it's only fair that I give you a chance."

"Yeah..." She looked away, reaching for her chin. "I've been after you all this time, and I still don't know much _about_ you. To DiZ, you were just a witch. So maybe if I spend time with you, I can prove to him that he was wrong."

"Then consider that your new mission," said Kairi. "Take some time to get to know her... and maybe a little more time to know yourself. Then if you do come back, you'll be able to face DiZ head-on."

"A new mission..." She hesitated, giving Naminé another quick glance. "Well, we'll see..." Her tone was a little shaky, but Xiruk didn't bother questioning it. She probably just needed time to adjust. Time to let it all sink in.

"Hmm…" Mickey folded his arms, tapping his foot. "Gosh, does that mean we have to say goodbye?"

"Are you crazy?" said Xiruk. "We're gonna need somewhere to stay, and the tower's our best bet."

"Yen Sid's tower… Hey, that's it!" A wide grin shot across Mickey's lips, and he clenched his hands into tiny fists. "Since we're all gonna be leaving soon, we might not see each other for a while. But if we all had one place to meet, then we'd all be able to stay in touch no matter what happens."

"Which means we'd be able to work on that plan, too…" Xiruk rubbed his chin, brow furrowing. "Well, I'm down for it. How about you guys?"

Naminé placed her hands together. "I think it'd be great! Almost like working on a team."

"Almost?" Donald snickered. "We _are_ a team! Just look at the way we beat those Nobodies."

"Yup, and even if you weren't part of the fightin', you're still doin' your part by fixin' Riku's memories!"

"It's kinda cliché, but they do say to fight fire with fire." Xiruk threw out his arm, calling his Keyblade. "Well, I say we have plenty of firepower right here. With Xion, that puts as at six Keyblade wielders once Riku wakes up. Plus, with Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and everyone else, that Organization won't stand a chance."

"Hey, and what about us?" said Max.

"Hmm…" Xiruk looked back at the castle. "Well, somebody's gotta hold the fort while we're gone. Think you're up for it?"

"Uh, well, I don't really do fighting," said PJ, "but there's gotta be something I can do to help. Even if it's just giving moral support."

"And I've gotta put my training to use somehow." Max lifted his shield. "So sure, I'm up for it. After tonight, there's no way I could sit around."

"Aw, Maxie! I bet you'll do a great job!"

"Yep. I'd say he's already proved himself." With a snap of his fingers, Xiruk called up a dark corridor. "Anyway, I'll be sure to keep in touch. Until then, I'd better get moving."

Roxas was first to approach the portal, shooting Xion a quick smile before he stepped into the dark. Naminé and Xion lagged a little behind, giving Kairi some brief goodbyes. Once they were set, and everyone had exchanged their parting words, Xiruk and King Mickey stepped through the darkness, leaving Disney Castle behind.

**x.x.x**

A loud buzzing sound assaulted his ears. Terrible racket, really, but nothing he couldn't tolerate for the greater good. Though, in this case, the 'greater good' was for the Organization's benefit. Nothing else truly mattered.

It was peculiar, really. As Zexion strode down the stairs into Twilight Town's back alley, the very texture of the steps chipped away, revealing black blemishes coated in veiny red patterns. He placed his hand against the wall, but it phased through, causing the bricks to ripple and reveal more of that ghastly pixilation. When he withdrew his arm, the wall returned to normal. Up above, the blue sky flickered, briefly turning blood red. It was as the Dusks had said: an unstable, glitching catastrophe just waiting to unfold.

The sound of a creaking gate made him halt, and he hastily cloaked himself in a Vanish spell, disappearing from sight. Slow, heavy footsteps followed, and he spotted a familiar, silver-haired boy wandering towards the mouth of the nearby tram tunnel. He had a firm, sharp gaze, and stood with his back arched, fists clenched… the tension was radiating off of him, really, but there was something else. A deep, dark scent, like burning sulfur.

For a brief instant, the alley faded from sight. In its place appeared a wide room, filled with intertwining pipes. A deep, jagged crater rested at the center of the room, in which a silver-haired man with golden eyes stood, hunched over and panting. Before him sat an immense, heart-shaped frame, sparking with electricity.

And then the image faded from Zexion's mind. He was back in the alley. No longer trapped within the depths of his own memory.

Another boy with wiry blonde hair approached Riku from behind. "C'mon, we're supposed to meet Seifer by the Coliseum."

"…Right." Riku heaved a harsh sigh, following his friend down another flight of stairs.

When the two boys left, Zexion could no longer contain himself. A hoarse, wavering laugh escaped him, and he set his eyes on that tunnel.

"So you're here as well... How fascinating."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	46. What Lies Within

Three months. Three agonizing months had passed since the assault on Disney Castle. With each passing day, Xemnas found himself staring into the sky, waiting for glimmers of light to shine through the veil of storm clouds, drift blissfully toward the castle, and reunite with Kingdom Hearts. As time passed, only a few sporadic lights dotted the barren, grey sky. A true test of patience, the days seemed to stretch into millennia. On rare occasions, said hearts would peak into the double digits, and under even rarer circumstances, triple digits. These miraculous occasions shone flickering rays of hope over the castle and the surrounding city. The Dusks would congregate in the halls surrounding the Altar of Naught, gazing with their featureless faces, no doubt in faux anticipation.

Still, these moments were brief. Almost taunting in nature. A slight improvement, but only that. Had he his heart, Xemnas would have no doubt exploded with waves of seething fury.

Naturally, given the circumstances, he could not sit idly by and wait for change to occur. Thus, he issued his command, ordering his fellow colleagues to join in the empty, white void of the Round Room. Twists of darkness formed across the ring of marble thrones. Peering across the chamber, Xemnas spotted Saïx, Zexion, Xigbar, Axel, Demyx, and Lexaeus. The others were no doubt preoccupied on missions, perhaps attending to the Keybearers at this very moment. With luck, perhaps they'd finally break those feckless children's spirits.

But for now, that remained to be seen.

Rather than lose himself in pointless conjecture, Xemnas took a more logical route. He cleared his throat, leaned over the edge of his seat, and began to address the crowd.

"Tell me… Why is it that Kingdom Hearts' growth continues to dwindle? Had I not made myself clear when I ordered you to address this problem?"

Demyx was the first to react, practically leaping out of his seat. His eyes darted back and forth, and he pulled his arms close to his chest, almost as if shielding himself from Xemnas' words. "Well, uh, I got pretty close last time! I mean, just the other day, there were a whole bunch of hearts coming from that Patch of Heaven place, and—"

Zexion heaved a labored sigh. "And you let them get away, didn't you?"

"Well, I _was_ trying to get us some more Heartless! Not my fault that they snuck off."

"Oh? And was one selfish cattle rustler _truly_ worth the effort?"

"Hey! That Slim guy had hypnotic yodeling powers! And who _wouldn't_ want a yodeling Heartless?"

The stunned silence that followed, coupled with the deadpan sneers was enough to send Demyx shrinking back in his seat.

"Well, anyway, isn't some progress better than none? I mean, sure, I didn't actually _see_ those Keybearers, but—"

"But nothing," said Lexaeus, arms crossed and expression firm. "The Keybearers must be trying to throw us off of their trail."

"An excellent deduction," said Zexion. "It's deplorable, but it wouldn't surprise me at all if this was their way of bending the rules. A dash of hearts here and there to appease us before they frolic off to the next world."

Lexaeus nodded. "It was bound to happen. The warriors of the Keyblade are persistent; each time we try to sway them back on the proper course, their resistance increases tenfold."

"Heh." Xigbar grinned, leaning over the side of his throne. "I don't know. Seems like we've got 'em boxed into a corner."

" _Some_ of them, anyway." Zexion shook his head. "Kairi and the King's fools remain comfortably tucked within the walls of the mansion. It's Aqua, the King, the Replica, and—"

"Don't you mean Xerox?" Xigbar chuckled. "Poor kid's so unoriginal, he had to borrow _our_ naming scheme."

"Yes, but—"

"Man, what's _with_ him?" said Demyx. "I mean, c'mon! We were adding X's to our names _before_ it was cool."

"That is irrelevant," said Saïx, his voice as sharp as a knife. "The fact remains that we are still short on hearts."

"Indeed. Now is not the time for senseless distractions. If we are to rectify the situation, we must remain focused on the task at hand." Xemnas shut his eyes, seizing the armrests of his throne in a firm grip. "Now, think. What becomes of Heartless that are not felled by the Keyblade?"

"Why, they regenerate." Zexion's lips began to twist into a grin. "So it's not that we have _lost_ hearts so much as misplaced them."

"Correct. Therein lies the key to our solution." And, like Zexion, Xemnas' lips began to perk ever so slightly. "We must deliberate. With the Keyblade wielders scattered across the worlds, we cannot act rashly, but that does not mean we cannot act."

"Yes. And, fortunately, there is 'hope.'" A tight-lipped smile spread across Saïx's face, and he peered up at Xemnas. "It has taken some time, but Waternoose has finally granted us permission to use the doors at Monsters Inc."

"Well done. This may prove quite promising…"

Briefly, just briefly, he saw a sneer crawl across Axel's face before his face went entirely blank. Xemnas didn't bother drawing attention to it, for there was another matter to address. "So, Axel. Have you uncovered the Chamber of Waking?"

Axel perked up, giving him a dumbfounded look, as if he was actually surprised by this sudden attention. It faded just as quickly as it appeared, and he shook his head. "It's like I told you last time; that place is like a maze. If that Chamber really was there, don't you think we would've found it by now?"

Perhaps, if Castle Oblivion were any other castle, and perhaps, if its halls weren't labyrinthine in nature. Axel's words were a touch disconcerting, perhaps, but ultimately unsurprising. At this rate, it was entirely possible that he would have to enlist the aid of a certain Master…

Nonetheless, for the time being, he saw no reason to alter their course. "Then you will continue your search. Consider it a mission of the utmost priority."

His words silenced Axel, who averted his gaze, no doubt aware of the consequences. With Axel taken care of, he proceeded to turn to Zexion.

"Now, how does Riku fare?"

"Well…"

**x.x.x**

His heart raced. His breathing quickened. The air around him became a glacier. The sky became a pitch black void. When Riku looked down at his hands, he opened his mouth to scream, but couldn't even manage a squeak.

Black, wispy tendrils curled up his fingertips, clinging to his gloves like a leech. Black fabric faded under a wave of blue, stretching higher and higher, up to his wrist. Strips of red, fleshy armor spiraled up his forearm. Staggering back, Riku clawed at the armor. At the tendrils, only to feel his fingers scrape across his skin. Wincing, he stopped, but that only seemed to encourage the armor to continue coiling, constricting his flesh. Crawling up his arms to his shoulders. Sticking to his neck.

His knees trembled. His throat went dry, and—

"Riku?"

With a jolt, he collapsed on a nearby bench. The surrounding blackness faded with a flash. The dark tendrils dissipated into mist. Whatever armor had clung to his skin was gone, as if it'd never been there to begin with, and he sat hunched over and gasping for breath.

With a small frown on his face, Pence bent his knees and tipped his head to the side. "Hey, are you feeling okay? You've been acting awfully jumpy this morning."

Riku waved his hand and tried to pull his lips into a smile. The result was an awkward, uneven mess. "Yeah, don't sweat it. Think I just got up on the wrong side of the bed." He placed his hand over the small of the back; it wasn't a complete lie, after all. With the way the springs jabbed him in his sleep, it was a wonder he got any rest at all.

Unfortunately, all his little lie earned him was two sharp looks from Hayner and Olette. With his arms crossed, Hayner strode away from the Coliseum's front steps and marched right up to him.

"Look, man, it's fine if you want to take the day off. I'd say you've earned it by now."

 _"_ I'm not taking any chances." Riku shook his head, staring at his hands. Thankfully, no freaky, blue and red armor threatened to consume his gloves _this_ time.

"You sure about that?" Hayner's voice was flat and dry. "No offense, Riku, but with the way you're looking, you might just end up dead weight."

"Dead weight?" Riku leaped off the bench, dropping his hands on his hips. "Well, excuse me! I've been working just as hard as the rest of you. And, sure, I might be a _little_ tired, but can you really blame me when all I've been having lately are night—"

He had to force himself to stop. Hayner deserved better than for him to blow up in his face. So, breathing slowly, he sank back down on the bench and dragged his fingers through his hair. "…Sorry. I just—"

"Hey, it's cool." Hayner shrugged and sat down next to him. "But c'mon. You've been pushing yourself way harder than you oughta be."

"Well, can you really blame me? We've been working nonstop for _months,_ and nothing's changed. If anything, it's gotten worse."

"I dunno," said Pence. "We've still got the clock tower, and the Usual Spot's all right."

"Yeah, that's two places out of an entire town."

"Three if you count the alley," said Olette. "And the Tram Common's still there."

"Fine. But what about Sunset Hill? What about the beach?"

The three looked to one another for a split-second. Hayner grimaced and crossed his arms again. Olette looked down, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, while Pence rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, the island's back. That's gotta count for something."

"Maybe." Riku rubbed his temple. "But now there's a pirate ship floating in the ocean, and whenever I try to swim, I end up with a _tail."_ Granted, that probably had to do with the ocean transforming into Atlantica, but these guys didn't know that. As far as they were concerned, it was probably just another unexplained oddity.

And yet, for _some_ reason, Hayner just grinned, giving Riku's shoulder a light punch. "Yeah, but that's _cool!_ I mean, c'mon. Real pirates? I'd say that more than makes up for—"

"Hayner!" Olette scowled, and Hayner immediately deflated. With her friend silenced, Olette turned her eyes on Riku. "It's okay to be worried, but you really shouldn't beat yourself up. I know things haven't gone as smoothly as we hoped, but you've been bending over backwards just to protect our town. And isn't that worth celebrating?"

Riku puffed out some air, propping his head up with his hand. "I guess, but I don't wanna get sloppy."

"So get some sleep, silly. I know it sounds crazy, but we can last one day without you."

"Pfft. Yeah. Even if it means putting up with _Seifer…_ "

Well, one thing was clear: no matter how fiercely Riku protested, he wasn't getting out of this mess. With Hayner, Pence, and Olette so adamant, what choice did he even have? Even if his stubborn pride was telling him to bear with it, ultimately, he knew they had a point. Besides, didn't something bad happen the last time he over exerted himself?

Well, whatever it was, he soon threw up his hands and got back on his feet. "Fine, you guys win this round."

Olette blew a sigh of relief, smiling brightly. "You two wait for Seifer, okay?"

"Hey, I can make it there on my—" It was too late to protest, as Olette was already nudging him towards the hill. Instead of fighting the current, Riku soon picked up the pace, and the two left Hayner, Pence, and the Coliseum far behind.

But the pleasantries didn't end there. Once they reached the back alley, Olette swung the gate open for him, causing Riku to stop and stare for a moment before he shrugged and continued on his way. Once inside, the glowered at the couch. There was a yellow comforter sprawled out on top, and at this rate, he'd probably have to lie on top of it to get any sleep. But with Olette no doubt staring him down from behind, he flopped down on the cushions, draping his arm over one of the armrests. At the same time, Olette made her way into a corner of the room, where she scooped up a baseball bat with dozens of nails jutting out of it.

And, you know what? Riku actually laughed. "Man, I can't believe you're still using that thing."

Grinning, she scooped up the bat and gave it a swing. "Hey, it's worked out so far."

"Well, yeah, but don't you want something sturdier? A sword, a dagger, even a mace?"

"Nope!" She leaned the bat against her shoulder and giggled. "I don't think you're in a position to judge, anyway. A giant key's just as silly as a bat."

Riku snorted. "But Keyblades aren't flammable."

"And bats are easy to replace! All I'd have to do is hammer the nails back in."

Her words painted a twisted image in his mind of Olette, grinning like mad, pounding nail after nail into a bat. Sparks flew. Lightning flashed, and once again, Riku laughed.

"Well, just don't hit _me_ with that thing. I'd like to keep my skull in one piece."

"Then get some rest." She twirled the bat and winked. Of course she didn't _really_ mean that; he'd known Olette long enough to tell that she wasn't some bloodthirsty delinquent. "And don't worry, when we're all done, we'll be sure to check up on you." Already, she was slipping through the gate, stopping just long enough to wave. Soon, the gate creaked shut, and Riku was left all by himself again.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, he finally rolled onto his side. Just past the gate, he heard two sets of footsteps, followed by two familiar voices.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you? This _isn't_ normal. And I'm not just talking about the blocks. That hole used to lead into a forest, and—"

"I don't remember a forest, Seifer... Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Well, at least the others wouldn't have to wait too long. Still, just hearing Vivi's words made Riku shiver, and he sat back up, watching the two stroll by. Through the bars, he couldn't make out their expressions, but with the way Vivi was grasping the brim of his hat, he couldn't have been happy with Seifer's interrogation.

"Of course I'm okay!" There was a thud; Seifer probably punched one of the walls. "Use your head, Vivi. We're talking about boxes that make people's bodies flicker like some kind of projections."

"But it's—" He couldn't even finish. With his hat still firmly in his grasp, Vivi zipped by the gate again. A dull buzzing kicked up, and outside, there was a brief flash of black and red. Riku was about to rush out there himself, when the sound faded, and the wall outside returned to its usual copper color.

So, once again, Riku flopped down on the cushions, wrapping himself up in the blanket. His eyes slid shut, his breathing slowed, and he tried to let the mayhem outside fade from his mind altogether.

He wasn't sure how much time passed. Ten minutes? An hour? It wasn't like he had a watch, but soon the air started humming all over again. There was a dull crackle. A soft screech, and his eyes snapped wide open. Jerking up from the couch, his hands snapped into fists, his back arched, and he peered through the bars of the gate, expecting to see shadows skirt by.

But no, all he saw were the same old barrels and crates and a wad of newspaper tumbling down the street. Then, just as he was about to sit down, a voice danced through the air.

_Riku…_

He gnashed his teeth, and his entire body grew rigid.

_Riku…_

His shoulders spiked up, and his arms bent.

_Riku…_

"That's it!" He stormed towards the gate, flinging it wide open. "Whoever you are, quit hiding and show yourself!"

_But you already know where to find me…_

The sky flashed red, then black, then back to a pale blue. The lights above the tram tunnel flickered on and off, and inside, he saw rivers of red veins light up like neon signs. The air grew thick and stagnant, save for a twist of howling wind. Just watching the lights in the tunnel made Riku's hair stand on end, but soon he found himself trudging closer. Step by step, he made his way inside.

_That's it. Just a little closer…_

His Keyblade appeared in a flash, and he gripped it tight. Whatever was in there, he had to stay on guard. No way was he gonna let himself get snared in a trap. But as soon as he entered the corridor, the circuit patterns faded, leaving Riku in a pitch black space. His feet thudded against the concrete floor for a few short steps before the ground grew soft. In place of thuds, he heard a light crunching sound. Squinting, he reached out for the tunnel's wall, only to find himself reaching for thin air.

The blackness faded, replaced with a sky concealed by grey clouds. Turning in a full circle, Riku spotted a rim of purple-black rock formations rising up like miniature mountains. Two glowing, yellow eyes pulled his attention up ahead, where he found himself staring up at the face of a monstrous tiger. Its mouth hung open, revealing glimmers of orange light. This was… the Cave of Wonders. But where the heck was that stupid voice coming from?

With a growl, Riku crossed his arms and gazed from side to side. "Okay, so where are you?"

At first there was no response. Just another whispering breeze. Then, just when he was about to turn around, he heard the sand shift. Raising his Keyblade, Riku did another about-face, eyes darting all across the desert, but there was no one in sight.

"Enough with the mind games! Quit messing around, or—"

_Or what? Look at yourself. You're tired, distraught, and utterly_ _**weak…** _ _Though you deny it time and time again, deep down, you're afraid…_

"Shut up!"

_But it's true, isn't it? You're terrified of what may befall your precious friends… Afraid that all your efforts will be for naught._

The man chuckled, a dry, mocking laugh. Just hearing it made Riku's eye twitch while his stomach boiled and his heart wretched. He tried to keep his breathing steady, tried not to let this voice crawl under his skin, but though Riku hated to admit it, the voice was right. He was afraid. He _was_ terrified. How could he not be, after almost a year?

_Honestly, you're wasting your time. Don't you see? This world is nothing but a collection of data…_

As he said this, the Cave of Wonders rippled and flashed. Red circuitry crawled along its cheeks, then faded in a snap.

_Nothing is real. It's all an assortment of bits and bytes. A convincing illusion, but a fabrication all the same._

"That's not true. Just because this world's all a program doesn't mean it's fake. My friends have proven that time and time again!"

_Yet, at their core, they are mere automatons. Everything they do is determined by their code. Ultimately, their fates are irrelevant, and by staying here, you are shirking your duties as Keybearer and leaving the worlds to perish._

"No." Riku's eyes narrowed, and he reached for the front of his shirt. "The worlds still have Kairi to protect them. They've still got the King, my Replica, Donald and Goofy… They're not as hopeless as you think."

_But is that truly enough? This little game of glitches means nothing in the end. Outside the walls of your prison, there is a greater struggle unfolding. One you have chosen to ignore._

The voice paused, then added in a silky smooth tone, _But I suppose that is nothing new. After all, you were more than willing to cast the worlds into darkness in order to fulfill a promise. And you were willing to open the door to your world, all in the selfish pursuit of freedom…_

The air swelled with the sounds of screams, and Riku spun around, once again searching for the source. He heard men, women, and children, calling out in muddled words too distorted to understand. The sky above lit up with an array of stars, but each little star blinked out one by one. But it wasn't real. It had to be a trick. Just a mind game. An illusion. That was all. That was _it._

He tried to keep his breathing steady. Tried to keep it cool, but his heart rate accelerated, and pins and needles began pricking his skin.

_Look at you. You try and try again to be brave, strong, and heroic, but deep down, you're a cowardly child. The only reason you have made it this far was because you had your friends to guide you, but now you're_ _**all** _ _alone…_

The screams only intensified, twisting and warping into howls and wails. The sand surrounding Riku's feet began to whirl, rising higher and higher into the air. The pin pricks drove deeper. Goosebumps crawled across his flesh. His head began spinning. His surroundings rocked from side to side. Each beat of his heart became a painful throb, and he fell to his knees.

_This could all end swiftly… There is one easy way to escape your pain. To spare this pitiful world from its inevitable destruction…_

"Stop!" Riku's voice was hoarse. Dry. His fingers dug into the sand. With staggered breath, he slashed at the whirlwind, but his arm soon became too heavy to lift. The winds kicked up, and the sand spun faster still. The buzzes, the crackles, the hums, and hisses flooded his ears, drowning out the sounds of his screams. Everything around him turned black and red. His arms began to wobble. His eyelids threatened to close against his will.

Then, in a flash, it was gone.

The cave, the rocks, the sand, the clouds, the shrieks, the howls, and screams… All of it vanished, leaving Riku lying on the cold, hard floor of the Usual Spot. Panting, he pushed himself up. Climbed back onto the couch. His eyes scanned his surroundings, but there were no signs of red veins, and the only sound he heard was the whistle of a train.

**x.x.x**

R͇͇͚̣̦̱e̶̦̗̠͎ś̼tǫ̠͉͙͓̤r͇̗͠a̼̝t̶͇̮̘͚i҉̲͔̟̦̦ͅͅǫ͙̭n̡̠̯̰̩̫̠̫ ̵̻̫̟̮̜a̘͔̕t̶̞ ͔̹͕͙8̞̙̖̫̕0̪̕%̡̤̩̝̙͙͎.͎͇͉̣̹ͅ.̠̗̞͡.̡̜͖͔

DiZ leaned over the keyboard, never once looking away from the screen. His hands hovered over the keys, and every so often, Kairi could hear his breathing. His entire body was tense and tight, like he'd been transformed from flesh into stone. Of course, given the circumstances, she couldn't blame him. Since her last trip into the computer room, things had certainly… changed.

Almost every screen was flooded with clumps of scrambled pixels. Occasional flashes of red binary code passed from monitor to monitor, only for the computer to give out an unholy screech that made Kairi shiver and cover her ears. And even that couldn't drown out the racket. Between flashes of pixels and text, she made out small images of the town itself. The Coliseum still stood fully intact under a flickering sky. One moment it was lit by the sunset, the next it was coated in stars. Then, out of the blue, it'd shift to blood red, at which point every screen would start flashing on and off and that terrible buzzing sound would flood the room.

On another monitor, she saw what looked like Riku lying on top of the Usual Spot's couch and staring up at the ceiling. A frown crossed her lips, and she took a step closer, only for DiZ to shake his head.

"Where is Xion?"

Kairi froze, biting her lip. "She's…" Honestly, she didn't know. It was possible she was back at the tower, but for all she knew, Xion was off visiting other worlds. So what could she say? "She's probably still searching for Naminé."

DiZ scoffed. "To think that after nearly a year, she has still failed to complete her mission. That is unacceptable."

"Well, you _were_ pretty hard on her," said Donald. "And even if she did come back, how does she know you won't start yelling at her again?"

Kairi expected him to snap, but all he could manage was a weak growl. When he spoke again, his voice was soft. Tired. It wouldn't surprise her if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Well, she had better hurry. If she even dares to return empty handed, there _will_ be consequences… I cannot allow this charade to continue."

Goofy wandered next to DiZ, scratching his head. "Gawrsh, is Riku gonna be okay?"

"…That is why Xion needs to hurry." DiZ cast a glance at Riku's image, though Kairi couldn't read his expression. "It's a wonder that I've managed to contain the corruption thus far, but I fear that it will soon become uncontrollable."

A lump swelled in Kairi's throat. "But what does that mean?"

"…I don't know." He gazed at the floor, shoulders sagging. "It is becoming more and more difficult to read what is happening inside the simulation. That alone is cause for alarm."

"Then let me help you, DiZ. If I go back in there, there's a chance I can figure out what's happening. Then, maybe—"

"Are ya sure?" said Goofy, teeth chattering. "If it's as bad as DiZ says, then maybe we all oughta—"

"No." DiZ tapped at the keys, sighing heavily. "The system is struggling as it is. For the time being, it is best that I conserve resources and send only one of you inside."

A blue beam of energy shone in the corner of the room, beckoning Kairi closer. Bowing her head, she approached the light and forced a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll be back before you know it!"

**x.x.x**

He barely got any sleep. An hour, two, three tops had passed before he awoke to find Kairi poking her head into the Usual Spot. Not that he could complain. Honestly, after that incident at the Cave of Wonders, he was more than ready for some company, even if that whole mess was just a nightmare. Truth was, it was tough to tell. So, per Kairi's suggestion, the two made their way out of the back alley and out into the middle of town, led by the light of the stars and the scattered lamppost that dotted the cobblestone streets.

So here they were, seated under an overhang at a small, candle lit table with two plates of steaming hot food. While Kairi pushed a meatball around with her fork, Riku scooped up a barbequed prawn, squeezed it out of its shell, and popped it into his mouth. The zesty flavor served as a welcome, if brief distraction from his woes.

"So, what's up, Riku? And don't try to tell me that it's nothing."

He looked over his shoulder to find Kairi waving her fork for emphasis. Just the sight of it made him snicker. It was so dorky, and a welcome change of pace. Unfortunately, his laughter was short lived, as flashes of sandy whirlwinds, needle like pains, and parasitic armor hit him like a barrage of cannonballs. After chomping down another shrimp, he nudged is plate aside and folded his hands over the tabletop.

"Where do I even start? The glitches are worse than ever, I'm barely getting any sleep, and now I'm hearing _voices._ " Well, technically he'd been hearing them from the beginning, but only in short bursts. This was the first time he'd had a full-on conversation with a disembodied voice, and if that wasn't a sign that he'd snapped, he didn't know what was.

Setting her fork down, Kairi rested her cheek in her hand. Her brow creased, and she pursed her lips, exhaling slowly. "How long has this been happening?"

"Almost three months." He reached for his forehead, rubbing his face. "And it wasn't that bad at first, but every night, my nightmares get more and more vivid. There's darkness swirling around me. Sticking to my skin. I hear screams. Feel claws ripping through me. There's this twisted laughter whispering in my ear, and sometimes… Sometimes I'm right in front of the Door to Darkness. Other times I'm stuck watching the island fall apart all over again. Or right in the middle of Pleasure Island, when I—"

She reached over the table, placing her fingers over his lips. "Shh. It's okay. You're safe. Everything's fine."

"Fine. Sure." He slumped, poking at another shrimp. "But it doesn't _feel_ fine. You gotta understand; these aren't just dreams. They feel like _torture._ Like someone's _trying_ to make me crack."

But why? And how? And what could he do to make it stop? If he couldn't even sleep, how was he supposed to protect his friends, let alone the rest of this world? As these thoughts buzzed through Riku's head, he felt a cold sweat trickling down his skin. He tried focusing on his plate to clear his head, letting those sauce-coated shellfish cloud out the lingering black food seeping into his skull. A few feet away, he heard the sound of something scraping on the pavement, and the next thing he knew, someone had taken his shoulder in an iron grip. He probably would've jumped, if he hadn't caught sight of Kairi's red hair at the edge of his vision.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just… stay. Promise me you'll stick around for a while."

"I will." She knelt down, pulling him into an awkward hug. Though at first he froze, he was quick to reciprocate. "Whatever's happening, I'm here for you. And it's not just me. I'm sure Hayner, Pence, and Olette are just was worried as I am."

"Just a little bit." He managed a soft little chuckle before pulling back. "If it weren't for them, I'd probably be out there busting my back right now."

"And that's the last thing you need." Her tone was soft, not particularly scolding, though a frown remained fixed to her face. "Just… whatever you do, remember that you're not alone. And no matter what those dreams tell you, don't give up. You've done nothing wrong."

"That's what I'd like to think, but…" He hesitated, reaching for the side of his neck. "Kairi, be honest with me. Do you think it's right for me to stay here?"

"Hmm… Well, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because I'm shirking my duties? Face it, this is just one world. You and the others have a lot on your plate, and if I left, I'd be able to carry some of the slack."

"True. And I wouldn't mind a little extra help." Of course. Then maybe he really had made the wrong choice. "But you know, I think it's really brave of you to keep fighting. Even with all those nightmares, you're still doing your best to keep this world safe. And isn't that what Keybearers are supposed to do?"

"Well, yeah, but I should've saved this place _months_ ago. If it were like any other world, I would've found the Keyhole, beat the big villain, and wrapped things up with a neat little bow. Here, it's… different."

"And that's all the more reason for you to help them." She fell back in her seat, her face surprisingly bright. "And before come up with another excuse, remember that you aren't the only Keybearer anymore. There's me, Aqua, Xiruk, the King, and Xion… That's more than twice as many as there were before."

Once again, she had him beat. How was it that she could always turn a hurricane into a gentle breeze and shine through the darkest eclipse? With a shrug of the shoulders and another soft snort, Riku leaned over the table again, mustering the best grin he could manage.

"Guess it's still a little hard to believe. Before Castle Oblivion, it was just me and the Replica, and now our number's _tripled._ And, sure, it's great, but it's a lot to take in."

"So take all the time you need. Consider this a vacation."

"Yeah, a vacation from hell." He impaled one of the shrimp, giving it a swish. "But I guess I can't complain too much. At least all the chaos keeps me on my toes."

"Yep. If you can make it through this, and the Organization won't be a problem."

"Maybe." Another shrug, and he leaned back in his chair. After chomping down two more shrimp, he took a glance at the neighboring table, where two Dalmatians sat at a single plate of spaghetti. "Man, I'm surprised this place even serves dogs. But I guess that's a step up from Shere Khan…" He shuddered, trying not to think back on _that_ incident.

"Wait. You saw Shere Khan here?" The wide-eyed look on her face communicated an entire novel's worth of words, and Riku nodded.

"Yep. And just last week, I caught Basil eating with Tinkerbell. Can you believe it?"

She covered her mouth, blocking off an explosion of laughter. "Well, if he could put up with her temper…"

"Please. They lasted less than ten minutes before she started flinging cheese blocks in his face. Guess that's what he gets for bringing up Wendy."

"Oh, so she was _jealous._ "

"As usual." He smirked. "When you take away all the glitches, it's actually kind of fun to watch. There's no way these guys would ever meet up in the _real_ world, but here they are, ripped right out of my memories."

"So is there another me in here?"

Riku paused, tapping his fingers on the table. "No, I haven't seen one. Actually, I haven't seen another Sora around, either." And at the mere mention of his name, Riku's eyes dropped to his belt, and he wrapped his fingers around a certain crown necklace. "Speaking of, how's he doing lately?"

"I haven't seen him since last month." Kairi sighed, poking that meatball again. "He's… determined, that's for sure. The last time we spoke, he said he was gonna try and find a way to change back."

"Hmm. Well, I'm sure he'll figure it out sooner or later. There's gotta be _some_ way to make him human again."

"Yeah. I just wish it was easier. When I tried asking Donald for help, he said it was too risky."

Riku could see why. If Heartless were produced from darkness in the heart, wouldn't Donald have to force a bunch of light inside of him? And who knew how well _that'd_ turn out?

"Heh. Guess we'll both have to keep our fingers crossed." He pointed his fork at her plate. "Now, are you gonna eat that? C'mon, before it gets cold."

"Oh! Right." She smiled sheepishly, twisting some of the noodles around her fork. From there, the two kept the small talk to a minimum, occasionally glancing out into the streets. But other than the occasional passing Moogle, nothing caught Riku's eye until ten minutes later, when an abrupt roar ripped his focus off his plate and out into the middle of the square.

The ground rumbled and rocked, Silverware clinked and rattled, and a shadow descended over the street. Four heavy, black paws stomped across the pavement, sending red circuitry scattering along the road. Plumes of smoke billowed out of three massive, sharp-toothed jaws. Blood red eyes glistened as bright as the circuits lining Cerberus' shoulders, back, and legs.

Shifting sideways in his chair, Riku was about to get up, but Kairi threw her arm out in front of him and shook her head. Her Keyblade materialized in her grip, and she took a large step towards the beast.

"You sit tight, Riku. I'll handle this!"

She tore off before he even got a chance to speak, slashing her weapon and sending a strip of glowing spots right under Cerberus' feet. With a _BANG,_ Cerberus stumbled back on its hind quarters. A bolt of lightning struck its middle head, and Kairi skidded to a stop, waving her free hand.

"Guys, look out before it—"

Cerberus' paws slammed into the cobblestones, unleashing a tidal wave of energy over the street. Wincing, Kairi sprung into the air and glided out of its path. On her way, she grabbed onto Hayner and Pence's wrists, pulling them towards the steps near the accessory shop. Where they came from was anyone's guess, but the two weren't alone by a long shot. Bolting out of the item shop, Olette rushed towards Cerberus from behind. Grumbling, the dog froze, shot a look over its shoulder, and coughed out a giant, sizzling fireball. Riku's gut instinct told him to get out there and shove her outta the way, but he withheld that urge. Olette was quick enough to leap out of danger and scramble under its belly.

Clutching his broadsword, Hayner bolted towards Cerberus from the front, forcing Kairi and Pence to scramble after him. While Kairi distracted Cerberus with a well-aimed Pearl spell to the face, Pence chanted under his breath and surrounded both his friends with a light, spinning breeze. The sight made Riku grin; at least some of their training sessions had paid off.

While Hayner bashed his sword against Cerberus' fangs, Kairi and Olette hurried toward the dog's hind legs, climbing up onto its back. The two girls nodded at each other and began bashing Cerberus' left and right heads while three more lightning bolts shot down from the sky. Another barrage of fireballs heated the air. Shadowy blotches trailed after the group, followed by another round of shock waves, but after stomping on another circle of mines and taking three light pillars to the face, Cerberus finally collapsed. Its tail twitched, and then its whole body exploded into a mess of red and black pixels.

With the threat seemingly extinguished, the group made their way back toward Riku, who gave a great big sigh of relief.

And, true to form, Hayner gave a great big, cocky grin and propped his sword against his shoulder. "Dude, did you see us? I had that mutt whimpering like a little—"

"Careful, Hayner, or your ego might explode." Olette sighed and rolled her eyes. "You really should have been more careful, anyway. One wrong move, and you might have been that dog's dinner."

"Yeah, but I wasn't! And c'mon, if that thing hadn't exploded, I would've had it trained in five minutes."

" _Sure_ you would." Pence leaned against the table and peered at Kairi. "But man, I'm glad you showed up! If you weren't there, I get the feeling things would've gotten pretty ugly."

"Aw, I'm sure you would've been just fine," she said. "But it's great to see you again."

"You too!" Olette brought her hands together, wearing a wide smile. "So, how's it been in the outside world?"

"Busy." Kairi took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. "The Organization's really pushing us these days. But what about you guys? I know Riku told you the truth, but is it really—"

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it," said Pence. "But naw, we're okay. We've been way too busy with the bugs to worry about it."

Sliding out of his seat, Riku gazed down at a nearby crater. "So, did you guys find anything new?"

Hayner cracked his knuckles. "Dude, we didn't just find something. We totally hit the jackpot!"

Well, with a claim like that, Riku couldn't just sit around. Fortunately, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were quick to lead them up the steps, past the Accessory Shop, and through a set of double doors that dropped them at the edge of the Tram Common. After passing under the raised walkways and waiting for a tram to zip by, they arrived at a huge, jagged hole in the middle of a stone wall. Inside, there was a low humming sound, joined by flashing, red lines. The air within three feet of the hole was thick and hot. When Riku tried to reach inside, he quickly jerked his hand back, blowing on his glove.

"What _is_ this?"

"We don't know," said Pence. "Every time we go in there, we wind up back where we started."

"Yeah." Hayner glowered at the hole and dug into his pocket. He scooped out a rock and flung it inside, only for the rock to pop out of thin air and strike him on the back of the leg. With a yelp, he rubbed at his thigh and nudged the stone with his shoe. "And the one time we _did_ make it through, we wound up caught in some freaky hedge maze."

"Annnd then we wound up back here anyway. It's like there's something back there that's _trying_ to keep us out. Kinda like those looping maps you find in video games."

"I wonder…" Kairi crept closer to the hole, poking her head inside, and on impulse, Riku's arm shot out to grab her. Part of him expected to see her face pop out of thin air, but after a few seconds, she stepped back and hummed.

"Well, there's definitely something fishy in there."

"So what'd you see?" said Olette.

"That's just it—I don't know." She turned to Riku. "Why don't you take a look? Maybe you'll be able to make sense of it."

"Worth a shot, anyway." Holding his breath, Riku leaned into the hole, ready for whatever insanity flew his way.

And then it hit him with the force of a speeding train. One moment, he was staring into a kitchen painted with bright, tacky colors, with rabbit-shaped chairs, and a bottle that read 'Drink Me.' Then he saw a red haired boy sprouting long ears. His hands turned into hooves. His face elongated. He screamed bloody murder, only for the whole room to shift to a curly hill dotted with grinning jack-o-lanterns. The images flickered by faster and faster until they all turned into an indiscernible mess of flashing colors.

His eyes started to sting, and he forcibly ripped his head out of the hole, shielding his face with his hands. "…Ugh. I feel like my head's gonna explode."

"Yeah, same here." Kairi hugged her shoulders, kicking the little rock. "It _looked_ like there were some of your memories in there, but they moved way too fast. And the heat's just unbearable."

"Well, that might explain the looping." Pence leaned over the hole and squinted, but he only lasted about five seconds before he backed away. "It's probably changing too fast for the system to process."

"But why?" said Hayner. "Sure, the rest of the place is glitchy, but at least it's _kind_ of stable."

"Maybe DiZ knows something about." Riku looked to Kairi. "What do you think?"

"Well, he wrote the program. If anyone can get to the bottom of this, it's him."

Kairi must've said the magic words, because an all too familiar flash spread across the Tram Common. Riku half expected his friends to freeze up like before, but instead he found them blinking rapidly, rubbing their eyes, and wobbling a little bit. Strange…

 _Impossible,_ said DiZ. _How is it that you are still capable of motion? You should have frozen with the rest of the simulation._

Hayner's head hit the wall, and he gawked at the others. "Uh, so did anyone else just hear voices?"

There was a brief pause before DiZ spoke up again. _I suspect they all heard me, unfortunately._

Olette turned around, gazing across the street. When she found nothing, she settled next to Hayner. "Are you DiZ?"

_Indeed. But you needn't introduce yourselves; I'm already well aware of who you are._

"Hey, don't be such a sourpuss," said Kairi. "They already know the truth."

 _As I'm also aware._ His voice gained a slight edge. _At any rate, I must keep this brief. Kairi, there is someone who wishes to speak with you._

"Now?" Kairi winced. "But I already promised Riku that I'd—"

_It will have to wait. Under normal circumstances, I would gladly allow you to continue this investigation, but she is quite insistent that you join her. As a matter of fact…_

There was a brief buzz before a new voice chimed in. _Kairi, please. It's about Sora—_

"Aqua?!" Kairi squeezed her necklace. "What happened? Is he okay?"

She took the words right out of Riku's mouth. With a gulp, he reached for Sora's necklace, waiting for confirmation one way or the other. Luckily, Aqua was quick to respond. _I don't know. Just promise me you'll hurry!_

"Go," said Riku. "If there's even a chance Sora's in trouble, you should be there for him." After all, it wasn't like he could. Not now.

She gave one last look at Riku before nodding and turning the other way. The air shifted, and a dark corridor sprouted out of the ground, and without another word, Kairi dived into the swirling darkness, vanishing from sight.

Riku and the others remained still for a few seconds and watched as the corridor shrank away. When the last tendrils vanished, Riku took another peek at the crack in the wall.

"So, what now?"

"Well, I don't think there's a lot we can do 'til Kairi gets back," said Pence. "Maybe we should call it a night."

He hated to admit it, but Pence had a point. Without knowing what was causing the instability in there, there was no way to actually fix it, let alone make it through to the other side. Though Riku lingered by the hole for about another minute, he soon followed his friends out of the Tram Common and back into the alley.

But as he reached the bottom of the steps, his eyes wandered toward that Tram Tunnel and, once again, he found himself hovering an arm's reach outside the entrance. Like before, he saw flashes of red, and a sharp pain seized his chest, as if someone had just hammered a nail through his heart.

As he turned to enter the Usual Spot, he heard a dull whisper.

_This world has been connected…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home on the Range will not be represented as an actual world in the main Antipode story, but I love slipping Disney references in whenever I can, even if I don't care for the film myself.


	47. Wavering Hopes

The dim glow of the clock tower's giant face cast a pale gold light over the sturdy walls, cold brick floor, and the worn wooden rafters that stretched over the ceiling. On his way inside, Sora scurried over to a giant brass gear, a bit cracked in places and definitely unpolished. Squinting, he leaned forward and rubbed his knuckles against it, trying to wipe off the thin coat of dust and get a glimpse at his reflection. His yellow eyes glowed just as bright as ever while the rest of his shadowy form was pale and stretched over the gear's shape. A few feet away, he heard the chatter of a newscaster coming from a tiny TV on a short, wooden stool, complete with old fashioned rabbit ears.

He briefly scanned the rest of the room, taking note of a stove top, a refrigerator, and steps leading downstairs, into what he guessed was the rest of the police station. Compared to Xanatos' fancy castle and high tech gadgets, it felt like he'd stepped through a portal into the past, but the company more than made up for it.

As soon as he and Aqua showed up, they were greeted by Goliath's calm, smiling face and welcomed into their home. The second they stepped inside, a bulky, blue gargoyle resembling a scaly dog rushed up to him, barking and sniffing, but eventually giving him space after an older, bearded gargoyle told him to back down. So, after taking a few minutes to scope out the place, Sora seated himself against the wall, sitting cross legged and watching as Aqua made her way over to Elisa and Goliath. She was the only one of them who could talk, so he'd let her handle the important stuff.

While Aqua kept a stern look, Elisa addressed her with a cheery expression and loose posture, complete with the occasional hand gestures.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you guys. You won't _believe_ what's been happening lately."

Aqua's eyes went wide for a split-second before her brow furrowed, and she leaned a little closer. "I hope it hasn't been too serious."

Elisa shook her head. "Honestly, it's been a mixed bag. The Pack broke out of jail and are loose on the streets, my brother's been turned into a _mutant—_ "

Sora's head snapped towards the two, and he scooted a little closer. His hands dug into his pockets, but he didn't say anything yet. But that's what Aqua was there for.

Just like Sora, her eyes practically popped, and she stepped back. "What? But who could do such a thing?"

"Take a wild guess." The door swung open, and Brooklyn swooped down into the room.

One name immediately sprung into mind, which Aqua voiced in a heartbeat. "Was it Demona?"

Elisa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No, it was Xanatos. Him and this geneticist named Dr. Sevarius."

Xanatos? Sora fumbled his notepad, his expression shifting from total shock to a glare in the blink of an eye. _But why would he_ _ **do**_ _something like that? Last time we met him, he didn't seem_ _ **that**_ _bad…_

_"But didn't he take Goliath's home?"_

_…Right._ Sora scooped up the notepad, tapping a blank page with his pen. _But why mutants? That's what I don't get…_

Aqua rested her chin in her hand, tapping one of her feet. "I see. But did he give a reason? And did you manage to find a way to save him?"

The way Elisa gripped her sleeves and looked away communicated more than words ever could. "No. And worse, he's _still_ on Xanatos' side."

"Yeah, and it wasn't just him." Brooklyn looked down, scratching the back of his head. "There were others, including this girl. We tried to save her, but—"

"It's all right," said Goliath. "We will do our best to find a solution, for your friend and for Derek. Xanatos may be clever, but he is not invincible. All we need is the proof to show the mutates that they've misplaced their trust."

Sora took a moment to gaze down at his hands, flexing his claws. Without knowing this Derek guy, he couldn't begin to imagine his real feelings, but if nothing else, he could relate. After all, he'd been changed, too, probably to something even _more_ repulsive than a mutant. Well, assuming Derek's mutant form was scary in the first place. For all he knew, it could've been something cool. But still, the circumstances were the exact opposite.

Aqua's gaze dropped, and she gripped her hands tightly together, turning her knuckles white. "I'm so sorry, Elisa. I doubt this helps, but I do know what it's like when someone you care about goes astray. I only wish there was some way I could help you."

"But don't you have your own problems to worry about?"

"True." She paused. "That reminds me. Have you seen any sign of the Organization lately?"

"Not in a while," said Brooklyn. "Me and Lex caught this red-haired creep a while back, but that's about it."

"Aye," said Hudson. "He and this other lad appeared and disappeared within the night."

"Good. It sounds like you've all had enough trouble as it is."

Elisa laughed. "Try being a detective for a living. Even when you take away all the Heartless, robots, and mystical artifacts, there's always something going on."

Sora tilted his head, blinking a few times. Elisa kinda had a point, though. Sure, Aqua was a big, world-saving hero, but every world had its share of problems. In order to get rid of all of 'em, you'd probably need about a billion Keyblade wielders… or detectives. Maybe both?

"I suppose you've got a point," said Aqua. "It's just so easy to forget when you're tasked with protecting the rest of the worlds. Still, what about Demona? Has she tried anything suspicious recently?"

"Ugh. Don't get me started." Brooklyn snarled, sitting down with a huff. "Last night she had us all turned into humans."

Wait, what? Sora's eyes grew even wider than before, and he bolted over to Brooklyn and shakily scribbled a message. _'How'd she do it? And why? I thought she hated humans.'_

"Well, it's not like she meant to." Brooklyn dug his claws into his hair, tail swishing. "See, she stole this magic mirror and summoned Puck—one of Oberon's children. I _think_ she was trying to get rid of all the humans, but instead, they got turned into gargoyles like us."

"Yeah." Elisa glanced at Goliath for a split second before looking away. "It even changed _me_ for a while."

Sora tapped the page again, brow furrowing. _'So do you think he'd be able to change_ _me_ _back?'_

"Hmm… It's possible," said Goliath. "But I fear it wouldn't be a simple task. Titania's mirror vanished with Demona and Puck, so we cannot summon him ourselves."

Oh. Sora nearly dropped his notebook again, exhaling silently. He heard Aqua's boots clanking closer to him, and before long, she was crouching by his side. "It's okay. We'll just have to find some other way."

Brooklyn rolled back on his feet and reached for his beak. "You know, we might actually have something."

Faster than Sora could even write, Brooklyn bolted across the room and around the corner. About a minute later, he returned with a red, leather-bound book decorated with a golden emblem showing two serpents coiled around a magic staff. He blew on the cover and made his way over to Sora, sitting down next to him. "Okay, let's see… Lightning's not gonna cut it, definitely not fire arrows." He flipped through more of the pages, squinting. "Hey! Here it is."

Sora peeked over Brooklyn's shoulder, eying a single word: Revert. As in… change back. Undo transformations. This was _it!_

His mouth stretched into a wide, toothy smile. He didn't even think to conceal his pointed teeth this time. All he could do was gesture wildly, looking at Aqua and then pointing at the book. This had to be it! And to think the key to his humanity was just a short walk away.

Brooklyn passed the book to Sora, wings drooping. "I'd cast it myself, but I'm kinda lousy with magic."

Well, Sora couldn't cast it either with his vocal chords so useless, so after staring just a bit longer at the spell, he passed the book on to Aqua, who took it without the slightest bit of hesitation.

With the book in her left hand, she stood up straight and called for her Keyblade with a wave of her arm. "I admit, it's a bit different than my usual spells, but let's see…" She took a deep breath, pointing her Keyblade at Sora's chest. Normally, this'd probably freak him out a little, but this time he hopped up on his feet, puffed out his chest, and gave her a big thumbs up.

"Revert!"

White light twisted around her Keyblade's tip and shot directly at Sora. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold still as the air around him warmed. This was it! It was finally happening! Any second now, he'd be back to his good, old self. No more spooky eyes. No more scary fangs. No more having to worry about mind control or slashing his friends. It'd be great!

The warmth soon faded, and he expected to hear shouts of excitement from his friends. All he got was silence. So were they waiting for him to react? One of his eyes cracked open, and he found Aqua staring down at him. Her Keyblade was gone, and her hand now covered her mouth. But the funny part was, she wasn't smiling at all. Instead, she gulped, stepped back, and wrung her hands. Goliath shut his eyes, resting his hand against his forehead, while Brooklyn and Elisa glanced from Aqua to Sora.

He wanted to ask what was wrong, but no sound came out. That was the first sign that something was up. The second sign came when he reached up to scratch his head and felt claws poking at his scalp. The third came when he looked at his shoulder and saw wisps of darkness twirling into the air.

Each sign felt like a punch to the gut. His legs started to wobble, and he collapsed on his knees, arms hanging limply at his sides. It didn't work. It failed. He was still a Heartless. It didn't work. Why didn't it work? Just… why?

"I don't understand," said Brooklyn, "the spell should've worked. It says right there: restore a target back from a transformed state."

"But perhaps it was referring to magical transformations," said Goliath. "Heartless are not born of sorcery but from the darkness within, so perhaps it is not something amendable by mortal magic."

Then was it even fixable at all? Sora's head hung, and he stared silently at his lap. His shoulders sank, and his torso tipped forward, like his back was too weak to support him. His claws dug into his palms, and he shook his head. When he felt Aqua's hand touch his shoulder, he didn't even look this time.

"Sora, I'm sorry, but please don't give up. One spell doesn't mean it's impossible."

 _'It might as well be.'_ He stopped, covering the middle of the page with squiggly lines. _'Donald couldn't help me. That book couldn't help me. That Puck guy's who-knows-where. So what else can we even_ _do?_ _'_

"You can hope." Goliath trudged over to his other side, getting down on his knees. "My friend, you mustn't allow yourself to give into the darkness of despair. In doing so, you'll become a prisoner to your own doubts, and then what will you accomplish?"

Nothing. He knew that, but what else was he supposed to think? It'd been more than a year since he became a Heartless. Almost three months since he started actively looking for a way back. If there really was an easy fix, wouldn't they have known by now?

He'd promised Roxas that he'd get to meet Ven someday, but with the way things were going, how could he even hope to keep that promise?

"Sora…" Aqua tried to look him in the eye, but he was too stubborn to oblige. "Sora, wait. There may be someone who _can_ help you. If anyone can find a way, it's him."

His pen shook in his grip, and he once again shut his eyes. His lungs slowly filled up with air, which he released in a single, sharp breath. _'Fine. It's not like I've got anything else to lose.'_

To try and cool off, he slowed his breathing and tucked his gear back into his pocket. As he hopped back to his feet, he gave Goliath and the others a wave and tried to hide his true feelings, but his lips just wouldn't obey. Aqua said nothing about it, opting to mirror him with a wave of her own. Then, once she'd plucked out her star shard, she took hold of Sora's wrist and raised the stone towards the sky. In no time flat, they shot through the ceiling and began jerking left, right, up, down, and all across the sky.

They flew over a forest of shaggy pine trees rounded around a clump of floating land. Past the trees there was a brown stone tower that zigzagged into the sky, with little pointed spires poking out of its sides, all leading up to one big spire decorated with a crescent moon. Briefly, Sora finally managed to will his lips to bend, and he fixed his gaze on the roof… for all of two seconds. After all, the Star Shard never gave them the time for sightseeing, and just as soon as he soaked in the details, he found himself plummeting towards the cold, hard earth below.

A short burst of air softened their landing at the last second, and Sora lightly dropped to the grassy ground, sprawled out like a lazy pet dog. He was about to push himself up when he heard a high pitched gasp that made him freeze, eyes bulging.

"Sora?!"

And, before he knew it, he saw a pair of white-sandaled feet hurrying his way. When he looked up and saw that short, white dress, those wide blue eyes, and that blonde hair draped over her shoulder, his head shot up, and he immediately bounced up into a standing position. That smile from before grew ten times as huge, and for a moment, he forgot all about his claws and fangs. He leaped straight at Naminé and gave her a great big squeeze.

 _You're okay!_ And not only did he forget about the claws, he forgot that only some people were able to hear him in the first place.

The good news was, Naminé didn't _seem_ to mind. In fact, with twinkle in her eyes, she nodded and said, "And so are you! Thank goodness…."

He took a step back, scratching his cheek with his index finger. If he still had a voice, he probably would've laughed. _So, uh. Do you know Aqua?_

She did say she was gonna take him to someone for help, but that didn't really add up. Her powers controlled memories, not darkness!

But she shook her head, casting a curious glance up at Aqua. "No, but I know who she is." And with that, she started fidgeting with her hair. "Um, so… hi. It's—well, you see, I'm—"

"Naminé, right?" She gave a soft, warm laugh, making her way closer to the two. "It's all right. You don't have to be intimidated."

"Sorry. It's just… from what Kairi was saying, you must be really important. Aren't you a Keyblade Master?"

"I am, but I'm still just as human as you are."

"But I'm not a—" She paused, squeezing one of her wrists. "Well, the point is, I'm different from the rest of you."

"Because you're a Nobody? Even if that's true, I'd rather judge you based on who you are. And so far, you seem like a sweet, innocent girl."

Her cheeks reddened a little, and she bowed her head. "Thank you."

Aw, was she still bashful after all this time? Sora tucked his claws away and placed his hand over her shoulder. _So what're you doing here, Naminé? I thought you'd be off adventuring with Riku's Replica._

"Well, I was, but it's been harder and harder to travel without being caught by the Organization."

_Oh. I'm sorry…_

"Don't be! It's not that I can't travel; we just have to be careful. And today he and Roxas are trying to seal another Keyhole, so I'd probably only get in the way…"

 _So Roxas came back?_ Sora clutched his hands into fists and pumped his arms. _That's so_ _ **awesome!**_

"I know! This time, we really _can_ be together. No more lies, no more fear, and absolutely no Organization. We even made a new friend."

A new friend, huh? Sora tipped his head to the side, stroking his chin. _Is it Xion?_

She nodded. "I'd introduce you two, but she's looking for Keyholes, too. But if you stick around, there's a chance you'll be able to see them!"

"That sounds great." Aqua grasped her hands together before gazing up at the tower. "By the way, does Yen Sid still live here?"

"Oh! Yes, he's the whole reason we came here. Do you want me to go look for him?"

"No, that's all right! There's just something we'd like to ask him."

"Just be careful! The tower's a bit confusing on the inside."

She chuckled. "I know, but I should be able to reach him without too much trouble." She motioned to the stairs, and Sora nodded, practically bouncing in excitement. But before they pushed through the double doors, he flashed Naminé another grin. Maybe there was still hope after all!

'Course, they'd have to get there first.

The problem was, this tower stretched on for what looked like light-years. Sora's eyes ran up from the floor, higher and higher and higher still, but the ceiling escaped his sight. A pat on the back from Aqua pulled his eyes off the non-existent ceiling and over to a spiraling staircase up ahead. Sora's gut instinct was to begin his climb on all fours, but as they reached higher and higher, his arms and legs started shaking and, with a gulp, he stood with a hunch and began trailing his hand against the wall.

It only lasted until they passed through a shifting, blue cloud, and were dropped on a much wider segment of steps in a dark void. The good news was, there was at least a rail to latch onto, and he totally took that opportunity.

Still, talk about weird. Rather than one continuous stairway, there were segmented, C-shaped strips of stairs floating in the air. As the two climbed higher, Sora spotted a small set of doors marked with a star. Upon seeing this, Aqua hurried ahead, summoned her Keyblade, and tapped on the door three times. The whole chamber flashed bright blue, sending spots and stars frolicking around Sora's vision. He wound up wobbling from one foot to the other and rubbing his eyes, but even that couldn't erase those pesky afterimages.

"Oh. Sorry, Sora! I probably should have warned you first."

He shook his head and waved his hand. Really, what was one bright flash after almost two years of fighting Heartless? Besides, they had bigger things to worry about, like meeting this Yen Sid guy. Thankfully, Aqua was nice enough to hold the door for him, and before he knew it, he wound up at the foot of a small, round room lined with scattered bookshelves, ceramic pots of all sizes, and large windows shaped just like the moon and stars.

And that wasn't all. At the far end of the room sat a man in a baggy, blue robe, wearing a pointed hat that looked identical to the tower's roof… well, other than the size. He had his hands folded over the edge of his wide wooden desk. Next to him, a creepy candle shaped like a skull glimmered with a small, flickering flame. With his big, bushy beard, he looked just like a fairy tale wizard, even if his beady eyes made Sora shiver.

As the two stepped further into the room, he nodded his head and began to stroke his beard. "Ah, Aqua. I have been awaiting your return for quite some time."

Aqua froze, covering her mouth with her hand. "If I'd have known, I would have come sooner!"

"It is quite all right. I'm well aware of the circumstances outside this realm. The Realm of Light is in grave danger, and as a Keyblade Master, I believe it was wise of you to prioritize their safety." He turned to the side, glancing out one of the windows.

"Still, I really should have sought your guidance before. The worlds have changed so much, and it's still a lot to take in."

"Yes. Gone is the era of Keyblade Masters and apprentices and of relative peace between the worlds. I'm sure you've already experienced the strife brought on by the Heartless and Nobodies alike…"

"We both have." She looked down at Sora. "And I think Sora knows that pain better than any of us."

"Hmm… Yes." His eyes locked on Sora, causing him to crouch low to the floor. "Now, there is no cause for alarm. I've already heard of the great deeds you've performed for your friends. Your current state of being is irrelevant."

Sora shrank back, eyes wide and shoulders hunched. He gulped, rubbing his hands together, but after Aqua gave him a soft little smile, he finally began to crawl towards the desk. He was a bit slow at first, thanks to Yen Sid watching his every move, but when his stern state gave way to a softer, more pleasant expression, he finally loosened up and dug out his writing gear.

_'So you really don't mind? I_ _ am _ _still a Heartless, and I've done a lot of bad things.'_

"You were a victim of circumstance. I've already heard tales of Maleficent's deception, and I fear that you were far from her first victim." Right. Wasn't Terra tricked by her at one point? "Moreover, I've been told that you were daring enough to infiltrate the Organization's castle on more than one occasion. It sounds to me that in spite of your previous mistakes, you are a brave, spirited youth and a cherished friend."

"It's true." Aqua ruffled Sora's hair, laughing softly. "He was brave enough to enter the Realm of Darkness all by himself, and it's the whole reason I'm standing here today."

"So I've been told. And I must say, it is a relief to see that you have found Ventus' heart after so many years."

"I know. And it means I might still be able to keep my promise, once he's ready."

"Which should aid us significantly in the coming clash." His eyes narrowed, and he took another glimpse at the window. "Unfortunately, time is running short. That we have managed to hold off this long is a miracle in and of itself, but soon we will have to face the Organization themselves."

"I understand. And if there's anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate to tell me."

"The time will come when we must orchestrate a plan. Your fellow Keyblade wielders have already agreed to meet here in order to share their findings, so all I ask is that you were willing to do the same. I imagine there is much we could learn from your personal struggles. And yours as well, Sora."

Sora responded with a nod and a salute. He even puffed out his chest and gave a stern look for added effect. _'Don't worry. We could tell you all kinds of stories.'_

"Yes, and we will, but that's not the real reason we came here." She held her breath, then slowly blew out, giving Sora another glance. "You see, we were both wondering if there was a way to make Sora human again."

At first, Yen Sid was totally silent. He leaned back in his chair, shut his eyes, and started stroking his beard again. "It is… doable, yes, though I fear the methods are limited at best."

Sora slid closer to the table. _'But there's a way, right? I won't be stuck like this forever?'_

"As I said, it is possible, but you must understand that your circumstances are largely unprecedented." He slid out of his seat, striding over to the moon-shaped window. "At one point, you may have been able to return to your original form through the power of a pure light, but I fear that after spending so much time in darkness, such methods will no longer suffice."

Sora's mouth flew open, and he stumbled back. His hands flew over his chest, and he took two more gulps. A pure light meant one thing: a Princess of Heart. Which meant that if he'd just stuck around, if he'd just found Kairi, he wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place! And now…

Aqua's brow creased, and she placed her hands on top of the table. "But you said there's still a way."

"Mm… There is one more known method." He let ten seconds pass, standing with his hands clasped behind his back. "The simplest method to restoring Sora would require one of two things. Either he and his Nobody must perish, or the two must reunite into a single being by choice. Sad to say, if he truly wished to reclaim his humanity, Roxas would cease to exist."

The whole world shattered. Yen Sid's words repeated in his head, and he tumbled backwards, mouth ajar, eyes fixed open. His claws dug into the floor. His shoulders trembled. It was like somebody had just impaled him with a sword. Roxas would… He'd have to… In order to fix Sora… In order to save him, he'd…

He heard Aqua's hands strike the table. "But that can't be the only way! Isn't there something else we can do?"

"If there is, I fear that it is beyond my realm of expertise. As I said, Sora's circumstances are miraculous, but also exceptionally rare. Few have contemplated other ways to change a Heartless back to their original state."

"But that doesn't mean it's impossible!" Her voice was shaking, and so was he.

"Indeed, there may be a way, but it would require time and research and, above all else, patience. I truly wish there was a simpler solution so I could spare your friend his suffering, but even I dare not tamper with the balance of his heart. Thus, until another solution is found, I must advise you both to—"

Sora turned the other way. His whole body was tight. Tense. Rigid. His teeth scraped against each other, and the darkness rising from his shoulders and back exploded, waving frantically. Twisting and flaring.

He slammed his eyes shut, trying to _breathe,_ but Yen Sid's words continued to repeat without end.

 _"Sora, c'mon! It's not over yet,"_ said Ven. _"Just 'cause he doesn't know a way doesn't mean we should give up! Don't you remember what Goliath said?"_

His words barely registered.

He couldn't ask Roxas to give up his existence. Roxas was his own person now. He had his own life. His own friends! How could Sora even _think_ to take that away? And if he had to choose, if he had to really decide between being human and losing Roxas or staying a Heartless and letting him live, he'd go with the latter in a heartbeat…

But couldn't he get a happy ending, too?

And didn't he promise Roxas he'd meet Ven someday?

He couldn't sit still like this. He couldn't just wait around and let Yen Sid's words continue drowning out his thoughts. He couldn't take it! All he wanted was a clear yes or no. Not a maybe. Just _something._ But if even he couldn't find another way, what'd that really mean for Sora? And what'd that mean for _Ven?_

All this time, he'd chosen to stay with Sora for his own safety, but all at the cost of his own freedom. And even if Ven tried to keep a positive attitude, Sora could see right through all the smiles and the light. Ven was a prisoner inside Sora's heart.

Well, now it was time for his parole.

He remembered telling Aqua about what happened almost a year ago. When Riku and his Replica were fighting behind the doors of that creepy castle, and he tried to help, only to collapse under a wave of seething pain. Castle Oblivion. Land of Departure. They were one and the same, and Ven's body had to be in there somewhere.

He didn't speak up. Didn't write any notes. Didn't even turn around to see if they were still talking. Slamming his hands against the floor, Sora tore open an erratic, twitching corridor and dived inside.

The next thing he knew, he was skidding across a winding path of grey stone. Before him stood a golden castle adorned with-green roof towers sprouting out from all directions, some from the side, some from the center, others from the roofs of larger towers. Stained glass windows simmered with reds, blues, and golds. A gargoyle-like face glared over the bars of a cage-like opening that shone with fiery orange light. Sora stared at the castle, drawing in a sharp breath, and began to crawl towards the doors without a word.

_"Sora, are you crazy?! C'mon, you can't do this!"_

But he continued anyway, even as pressure started to bubble at the bottom of his chest.

_"Sora, please! Don't! I'm not ready for this! What if something goes wrong? You gotta listen! Come_ _**on!** _ _"_

He kept moving anyway. Each step was slow and broad. His breathing slowed and deepened. The pressure bubbled and rose like lava from a volcano. His head began to throb. His heart began to wrench. The doors drew closer, and Ven's screams grew louder still. Just like last time, it felt like a fist had thrust through his chest, squeezing and twisting his heart. Pulling out, then pulling back in. A constant tug-o-war.

_"Don't! Just… don't! I can't take this. It's not right!"_

_But it will be. As soon as you get your body back, you'll be free!_

_"But it's not me I'm worried about…"_

_You've worried about me for way too long, Ven._

He stood within an inch of the door, and his vision began to rock from side to side. His hands flew up to his head, claws digging into his scalp. His eyes twitched, but he shoved the door open with his elbow and rolled into the pure white hall.

He couldn't make anything out but a sea of endless snow. The walls, the floor, and the ceiling all blurred, and the pressure continued to spike. His breaths came out in short bursts, as if someone was squeezing the air out of him, but he continued to drag himself across the floor. He had to make it through. Had to find Ven's body. Had to set things right…

But his limbs became bricks. By the time he reached the middle—he thought it was the middle of the floor—his movements came to a stop. And the walls kept rocking. Kept swaying. Kept sliding. Everything moved from side to the side. It was just motion and color and Ven's continued pleas.

He pulled himself another inch forward when he noticed something brush past him.

Squinting, he looked up, and against the white, white walls, he saw something black. A silhouette. Something else? It was too blurry to tell. It looked like it had its arms and legs crossed. But did it even have arms or was it just a big, black smudge?

He tried to move again, but his arms grew limp. The pressure drowned out all his senses. It was the only thing that was real. The only thing that was there.

The only thing besides that figure across the room, who kept watching the whole time.

"Too bad. And you were _so_ close..."

**x.x.x**

"So all he wanted was to save Ven..."

"Yes, but he was reckless. If I hadn't made it in time, who knows what would have happened?"

The castle had changed into a labyrinth more than a decade ago. Even if Sora had made it beyond the first hall, there was no telling if he would have been able to find Ven's body. For all she knew, they both could've been lost to oblivion. Driven mad by the endless white halls and illusions.

Fortunately, that wasn't the case. As of now, Sora lay tucked into a sleeping bag against the wall of the mansion's white room. His breathing was slow and his movements slight, but as Aqua knelt by his side, she could still feel the beating of his heart and the warmth of another's light.

Her eyes never left him, not even for a moment. She watched, resting her fingers against his neck to pick up a pulse, adjusting his sleeping bag so that it covered everything up to his neck, and occasionally ruffled his hair. She wasn't the only one, either. Kairi sat across from Aqua with her eyes fixed to the ground. Her hands rested in her lap, and she cast occasional glimpses at her friend, during which Aqua saw the pain shining in her eyes.

She lowered her brow, clenching and unclenching her hands. "I don't understand it! How could Sora do something so… So…" She stopped, shaking her head violently. "Did he even think things through?"

Well, the answer was obvious. No doubt Kairi knew it, too.

"I don't think he wanted to. When we spoke with Yen Sid, he just… broke. It was like all the joy, all the hope inside of him shattered. And I think that when Sora ran, he was trying to escape those feelings just as much as he wanted to free Ven's heart."

 _"But why…? I wasn't…"_ Ven's words came out in a murmur, striking like a blow to Aqua's chest. Her fingers wrapped around her pendant, and she once again reached for Sora's hair.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here for you."

_"But what if he tries it again? I don't want him to—"_

"We won't let that happen."

Kairi leaned over him, a frown fixed to her lips. "I just wish I could've been there. If I was, then maybe things would've been better."

"It's difficult to say. No matter what, I feel like he would have left. Sora's such a kind boy, and when it comes to his friends, I think he's more than willing to put his own safety at risk."

"…He is." She sighed, cupping her hand over her heart. "But do you think he'll be okay?"

"We can only hope. After all, somebody has to keep that light alive…"

But though his movements were slight, Sora slowly began to stir. His shoulders shifted, his brow creased and his yellow eyes slowly slid open.

He was alive and, more importantly, awake, but that didn't mean the scars had healed. Even if he wasn't hurt, Kairi's question still remained: Was he going to be all right?

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	48. Shadows, Land, and Sky

_What… happened…?_

Sora's eyes blearily danced around the room. White walls surrounded him. A white ceiling hung over his head. A white table stretched over the center of the floor, surrounded by white chairs. White curtains hung over the windows. It was like a blizzard without the cold, but something was different. As his vision began to sharpen, he noticed that instead of a long, narrow hall, he sat at the edge of a smaller, box-like room. Looking down, he found himself tucked into a blue sleeping bag and immediately plucked out his hands, frantically looking left and right.

Two hands grabbed his shoulders, and he almost leaped out of the bag, but then he saw two sets of blue eyes looking down at him. Short blue hair, shoulder-length red hair, a necklace and a heart-shaped pendant. Aqua and Kairi.

For a moment, he relaxed, sliding back against the wall. The throbbing had stopped. His head had cleared. But wait, why was he _here?_ Within seconds, his eyes began to narrow. His cheeks puffed up, and he was about to rip out his pen and paper when he found Kairi leaning in his face, her eyes wide, though her expression soon shifted to match his own.

"Sora, what were you thinking? You shouldn't have run off like that!"

He opened his mouth, only to realize that he _still_ couldn't speak. Huffing, he finally grabbed his notepad. _'I was saving Ven.'_

"Saving him? Aqua said that you were unconscious when she got there. That doesn't sound like saving anyone to me."

"It's true. When I found you, you were ice cold, and I was so worried that we'd lost you."

Sora's head drooped, along with the rest of him. _'But what about Ven? Did he make it back to his body?'_

 _"No. I'm still here."_ His tone was so flat. Just hearing it felt like a smack on the cheek, and Sora's grip on his pen tightened.

_'Well, maybe if I'd have stayed a little longer, things would've been different. It's like Yen Sid said, having Ven back means you'll have another Keyblade wielder to fight the Organization. He's probably worth more than a Heartless like me.'_

"How can you say that?!" Aqua, Ven, and Kairi cried all at once, a sound that made him flinch.

Aqua shut her eyes and took a deep breath, placing her hand over Sora's upper arm. "It's true that Ven's important to me. He's one of my best friends, and I'd give anything to have him by my side again, but that doesn't mean I want you to put yourself in danger. I can't just choose between the two of you, and if anything were to happen to you, I don't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself."

Sora's gaze drifted towards the wall, and he idly scribbled at the corner of the page. Aqua was right. He was stupid, careless, and impulsive. It could've gone horribly wrong. Ven was probably furious with him now. Aqua and Kairi were all upset. All he wanted was to do something good, and it blew up in his face, just like what happened with Maleficent.

He couldn't begin to form a response, so he sat there in silence, waiting for more words to blast him like a barrage of cannonballs.

He felt Kairi nudging his shoulder, but he was too stubborn to look her in the eye. "Hey, don't be so glum. Neither of us is mad at you."

He didn't write anything more than a little thoughts were somewhere else.

_Ven, why'd you fight back? I bet—_

_"No, Sora. I don't think that would've made a difference at all. We don't even know_ _**where**_ _my body's located, so even if I wanted this, we would've needed Aqua's help. Did you even consider that?"_

No. He hadn't. Just more proof that he was careless. His pen dug into the paper, dripping in blots all over the sheet. Once he noticed this, he lifted it and tried to write _something._ An explanation, an apology, anything to clear his head and his conscience.

But the words just wouldn't form. All he got were more squiggles. Who knew what his friends were thinking right now?

"Hey." Kairi poked him, but he still refused to look up. "Heeey, come on!" Still nothing. "Sora!" She grabbed his shoulders, and he finally looked up, teeth clenched and eyes fixed open. At first, Kairi's face was firm, but it softened after a few seconds, and she pulled back.

"Look, it's like I said. We're not mad at you. I just wish you'd tell us what's wrong. Why did you do something so reckless?"

 _'Because,'_ he finally wrote, _'Yen Sid said…'_ He stopped, hand shaking. Was it really right to tell her this?And how was he even supposed to say it? Just cut to the chase and admit he might be a Heartless forever? Try to break it to her lightly? Say nothing at all? It was still way too fresh. He'd barely soaked it in in the first place. He was _so_ not ready to face Kairi with this kinda info, so why would Aqua even think to bring him here?

It made him want to pound his head against the wall. Why was this so hard? It wasn't like it'd be hard to explain. And it was Kairi, so she'd probably just say something supportive just like Ven did. It was okay. They'd find some other way. Don't lose hope. Chin up, smile, stay positive, don't slouch, tomorrow's a brighter day, optimism he once had in spades now reduced to shreds at best.

 _'It's because I might—'_ More ink drops dotted the page. _'I'm probably never gonna—'_

 _SLAM._ The door flung wide open, causing Sora to drop his pen and spring outta the sleeping bag. Standing clear across the room was DiZ, leering down at Sora before he turned his attention to Kairi.

"Kairi, you must return to the simulation at once. I am detecting an alarming amount of darkness, and Riku may very well—"

Sora blew past him before he even finished his sentence. He didn't even bother grabbing his notepad on the way out. Charging on all fours, he barreled across the hall, shoved his way through to the library, scampered down the steps, burst through the dark basement hall, and skidded towards a beam of blue light. It didn't matter that he was still a Heartless. Didn't matter that he hadn't finished his thoughts. Right now, he needed to _do_ something. Anything.

Riku was in danger. Riku needed help. All fears of being spotted vanished as he dived head-first into the light.

He plummeted through a sea of zeroes, ones and streaks of red light, and there was a bright blue flash. Before he knew it, he crashed into solid concrete, the shock of the landing racing all the way down his spine.

It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he noticed something was off. His gloves were white, not black. His fingers had nails instead of claws. Immediately, he shoved himself up, gazing down and noticing a distinct pair of yellow shoes. He ran his tongue across his teeth, but they were flat, not pointed. With each new detail, he felt his heart race. A white, short-sleeved jacket, a red get-up with big, round shorts.

But how? All he did was pass into a computer. That couldn't have _really_ made him human. It had to be a trick. Some kinda trap! His body still felt light, and when he shut his eyes, he could still feel the darkness swirling inside his chest.

"Don't get too excited," he told himself. And words actually came from his mouth, causing him to gasp. "No! I mean it. This is totally not real, and you can't let yourself get pumped up about this."

His words were kinda hoarse, a little bit stilted, but they were actual _words._ And not the kind that just came outta his head, like when he talked to Ven or Nobodies. He had to stop himself for a second just to let it all sink in, and though he tried to keep a straight face, his lips started to move against his will. Try as he might, he couldn't fight the grin overtaking his face.

Ugh, this so wasn't fair! Why was his heart doing this to him? He stomped his foot, leaning against the alley wall. It only dawned on him then that this was an actual _alley_ , with brick walls, wood crates, stairs leading up to what he assumed was Twilight Town's market. If it weren't for the fact that the sky kept flashing to a strange mesh of red and black, he might've thought it was the real deal.

But then reality hit him in the face. He wasn't here to enjoy himself. Heck, part of why he came here was as an escape, but that wasn't the important part. No, Riku's safety mattered more than anything else, and with him looking like his former self, he wouldn't have to worry about hiding. Fists clenched, Sora looked up at the nearby stairs and took a whiff of the air.

The thick, sulfuric smell made him gag and pinch his nose. That had to be the darkness DiZ was talking about before…

**x.x.x**

He couldn't help himself. About an hour after he returned to the Usual Spot, Riku decided enough was enough. He stormed out into the alley, marched his way back into the Tram Common, and hovered around the edge of that gaping hole in the wall. Every few minutes, he'd poke his head inside, only to get bombarded with more erratic imagery. Growling, he leaned sideways into the wall, about a yard from the opening, and idly flicked his Keyblade.

With Kairi still MIA and Sora potentially in peril, it wasn't like he could just dive in and solve it himself. All he could really do was stare and think, and the longer he thought, the more his mind wandered into a deep sea of 'what-ifs.' What if Sora was hurt? What if he was captured by the Organization? What if it was good news and he was fussing over a whole lot of nothing? He massaged his forehead, trying to brush it all aside, but his resistance made the current stronger, and before long he lashed out at the wall with a blast of bright blue fire.

He heard a chuckle, and the air filled with a foul, suffocating stench. He covered his mouth, hacking up a lung and squinted, peering through a cloud of fog that began to drift over the street. He shivered from the sudden cold, which made his hair stand on end. A river of red lights shone between the cracks in the brick road, forming an arrow pointing deeper into the fog.

Now, logic dictated that this was a trap, but that was all the more reason to march straight to it. After all, his friends had already turned in. Somebody had to deal with potential threats.

So he followed the lights, brushing over the tram tracks and slipping under the walkways, passing bulletin boards filled with posters, and moving steadily closer to an open alley. It was at said alley that the lights abruptly stopped and the fog was at its thickest, so dense that he couldn't see past his nose. Flames lit the tip of his Keyblade and he slowly crept inside, feeling a sharp tingle as he passed through the haze.

At first, everything looked pretty standard. He was wedged between two brick walls, facing a few stray boxes and scattered glass bottles. But, true to form, that stupid buzzing took over before long, forcing Riku to cover one of his ears. His knees buckled, his back bent, and the entire alleyway flashed bright red.

As soon as he opened his eyes again, he was standing in the mouth of a wide, jagged purple crater. The air buzzed. Surges of electricity flowed between zigzagging pipes. A short flight of steps led up to a metallic, heart-shaped frame filled with a mesh of red, blue, and green light swirling like a vortex. It was… familiar, somehow, though when he tried to place a name to it, he felt a stabbing pain jab his skull.

So he stopped trying to find the name and instead turned in a full circle, soaking in the sea of machinery that rose all around him.

He stopped abruptly when he heard another chuckle. _This world is so fascinating…_

"You again?!" Riku spun towards the heart-shaped door, but nobody was there. It was just like before.

_I never left, Riku. And I'll never leave… Don't you see? I couldn't let you slip from my grasp. Not when such a powerful darkness continues to grow inside of you._

"Oh, so it's darkness you want? Well, go ahead. Come on out. I'll give you front row seats to what my darkness can _really_ do."

_Are you certain that is wise?_

"Just do it!"

_As you wish…_

The floor at the edge of the steps lit up with a bright red circle. The center of the circle erupted in a pillar of zeroes and ones, and soon a brown robed figure stood in its place with his hands tucked behind his back. Riku's heart gave an abrupt jerk. Cold sweat dripped down his cheeks, and he gaped at the sight. The strange thing was, the floor around the man's feet peeled away, revealing the Bug Blox texture within a foot of his presence. More importantly, his robe looked _real._ Almost too real. He could see strands of the cloth, splotches of dirt, all crystal clear. Too clear, especially when the rest of their surroundings already looked authentic.

"It's… You're…" Realization hit with a flash of images. A man in a robe within the confines of a cave, urging him to open a door.

But again, the man just laughed. "Is that all you remember? What a shame…" He reached around the front of his robe and flung it over his shoulder. The air around him rippled, and as the robe drifted to the ground, the man straightened his back, lifted his chin, and crossed his arms over exposed chest.

Riku stumbled backwards, soaking in all his features. Dark tan skin, piercing yellow eyes, silver-white hair that reached the small of his back. He wore elbow-length white gloves and grey shoulder pads over his long, black and white jacket. A white button-up top covered all but his chiseled chest, suggesting this creep had an ego the size of the sun. Given his attitude, he probably did.

Riku wanted to give some kind of cocky remark. He tried to crack a smirk, puff out his chest, raise a clenched fist and exude waves of confidence, but for whatever reason, just looking at this man made him stiffen from head to toe. A tingle shot down his spine, and he gulped, placing his hand over the front of his shirt and gripping the fabric tight.

"Who _are_ you?"

"You really can't recall? Then perhaps the witch decided to save the best for last." A sly smile slithered across his lips.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're awfully self-aware for another figment of my memory. I'm surprised you even know about her."

"But who said I was a figment?" He stepped closer, and the ground continued to peel away. "It's as I told you; I never left. It would have been foolish to face defeat without making the proper arrangements."

He swiveled to the side and swept one of his arms in an arc. With another red flash, the room shifted. The location itself remained the same, but just up ahead, Riku saw a mirror image of himself with Donald, and Goofy close behind. His memory self stood with his Keyblade raised. Kairi stood in front of him, forming a wedge between him and a wall of Neoshadows. A robed figure not unlike this man stood at the top of the steps. Two Darksides loomed behind the robed figure, standing tall and alert.

Once again, a stabbing pain pierced Riku's head, and he reached for his temple, knees buckling all over again. The image of the man's robed form shone in a dim blue aura, which stretched toward Riku's doppelganger and coiled around his chest. His double toppled to his knees, Keyblade clattering to the ground. But while his past self struggled at first, Kairi soon moved to his side, cracking a weak smile. The man scoffed, remaining silent and watchful.

The light soon dimmed, but the struggle was far from over. The robed figure extended his arm, and the image of Riku groaned, lashing out at the man with his Keyblade. A dark side struck him down with a swing of its fist, sending him crashing into Donald and Goofy. One of the Darksides twitched and melted into mist that swirled around the robed figure. Soon, the figure discarded his robe, revealing a form not unlike the man himself. Then all the figures faded away.

"I doubt you recall, but there was a time where I sought to make you my vessel. Your darkness was certainly potent enough, but your sheer willpower was far greater than I anticipated. Still, our brief contact was enough for me to plant a seed within the depths of your heart…"

"You're… in my heart?" Riku gulped, feeling the whole room spin. He staggered, using his Keyblade like a cane, and his breathing grew heavy. "Then all that darkness I faced was because of _you?_ "

The man shook his head. "No, that darkness was yours and yours alone. It was spurred by your own reckless behavior, when you forsook the worlds and abandoned the Door to Darkness. I simply waited and watched, hoping for the moment that said darkness would consume you…"

"But it never did." He straightened his stance, exhaling and swinging his Keyblade over his shoulder. Again, the man nodded, his expression souring.

"Your meddlesome friends were more tenacious than I anticipated. To think that they would knowingly urge you to use your darkness…"

"Yeah, and guess what? It doesn't scare me anymore." To prove his point, he snapped his fingers and called up a small ball of Dark Firaga. "Face it, whatever plans you had went down the drain a long time ago."

"Oh?" The man's brows quirked. "But Riku, have you forgotten why it is you lost your memories in the first place?"

He grimaced, as memories came rushing back to the surface. For a moment, he was within the white walls of Castle Oblivion, charging through the air. It'd happened twice, hadn't it? Before the Replica, he'd struck Kairi. That was why he'd held back in the castle. Fear. Regret. Sympathy.

But this guy didn't need to know that.

"It doesn't matter. The only reason the darkness blew up in my face was because I held it back. I know better now. I can control it, and if I wanted to…" He forced a snicker, tossing the flame up and down. "Well, I bet I could wipe the floor with you."

"Don't be arrogant. I have spent more than a decade immersed in the darkness. I know it far better than you could ever imagine, and if there is something I've learned, it's that you cannot truly command darkness while clinging so feebly to the light…"

"Right, because you're the _perfect_ role model." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Look, if you came here to lecture me, you should really rethink your life choices. If I didn't listen before, what makes you think I'm gonna listen now?"

"I had hoped that you would listen to reason, but if you must be so persistent, then here is another thought. By choosing both, you are limiting your power. Stifling your heart. If you were to give into the darkness _completely,_ you would rise to an even greater level of strength—"

"And become the perfect vessel for you." Riku slowly shook his head, hurling that flame at the man's face. It flew close, only to crash into a nearby pipe. For a second, Riku thought he was gone until he heard footsteps creeping up from behind.

Riku whipped around, lashing at the man with his Keyblade, only for a large, shadowy arm to snap at his neck and hoist him up off the ground.

He found himself staring into a set of solid, yellow eyes, belonging to face of a Heartless with long, wavy antennae, lipless white teeth, and bandages wrapped around its head, neck, and shoulders.

"Your persistence is refreshingly nostalgic, boy. It reminds me of someone I once knew…" The Heartless' grip on Riku's neck tightened, and while he tried slashing at its arm, the Heartless refused to budge, and the man continued his sick ramble. "It's a shame I can't remember his name. I imagine you would have had quite a bit in common..."

Riku continued to squirm, but the Heartless' grip grew progressively tighter, to the point where he was struggling to even breathe. In a last-ditch effort to break free, Riku grasped the Heartless wrist with his free hand, sending a wave of blue fire shooting up to its shoulder. The Heartless twitched, hurling Riku into the crater. His head struck the floor, and he dropped his Keyblade, taking a few short moments to catch his breath, but that brief period was all the Heartless needed to break away from its master and lunge into the pit.

It was just about to reach him, when an eruption of green flames rained down from above, and a figure sliced through the man and Heartless alike. Both figures froze, breaking into clouds of binary digits. The lingering embers danced around the edges of the pit, and Riku's heart threatened to burst from his chest. Green fire could only mean one thing…

_Well, well. If it isn't the anomaly… I see you've taken my advice to heart. Well, I'm a patient man. Don't think for a minute that this is over…_

Riku tensed, scanning the area for the man, but all he saw was a young boy hunched over, with yellow shoes, red shorts, a white jacket...

Spiky brown hair…

Riku shakily rose to his feet, pulling himself out of the crater. He started off by taking two small steps before he broke into a sprint and shouted, "Sora!"

His friend's shoulders hunched, and his fingers twitched. He started to turn his head towards Riku but quickly ripped his eyes away. "Uh… hey there, Riku."

Riku came to a stop within two feet of him, staring him up and down. There was something off about this. His smell was… different, carrying a dark edge, though nowhere near as sour as that man's odor. Not only that, but his voice was kinda scratchy, like he hadn't spoken in a million years.

Now wasn't the time to get excited. Just because it looked like Sora didn't mean it was really him. Though Riku started to reach for his friend, he withdrew his hand after a second. "So, is it really you? I just want to make sure, since—"

He nodded, but still refused to turn around. That little bit of confirmation made Riku freeze momentarily. His fingers wrapped around the black necklace on his belt, and he swallowed a few times, trying to keep his cool.

But soon his free hand snapped into a fist, his face twisted into a scowl, and he lightly slugged Sora's shoulder. "Why did you run away, you idiot?! Why didn't you come to me sooner? Didn't you know that I was looking for you?" It'd been more than a _year_ since they'd seen each other. If Sora could've turned up at any time, why the heck did he hold back?

Sora slumped, and his face fell towards the ground. "I didn't want you to find me..."

"Why, because you were a Heartless?"

"Because I _am_ a Heartless." He finally glanced over his shoulder, looking just a little exasperated. "This isn't me, Riku, and if you saw what I _really_ looked like, you'd probably freak all over again."

"Wait, what?" Riku squinted, and then his eyes popped wide open in realization. Sora was right. When he first got back from Castle Oblivion, Sora came barging into the room, scaring him into submission. "But Sora, you gotta cut yourself some slack. I'd just lost all my memories. How would _you_ feel if something shadowy suddenly flew at you while you were trying to get a grip?"

"Pretty lousy." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But I've got glowing eyes, sharp claws, sharp _teeth._ And normally I can't even talk…"

"But you're still you. Isn't that what counts?"

Sora finally flipped around, wearing one of his trademark pouts. "Yeah, easy for you to say! You're not the one who has to deal with it every day."

Riku fell silent and looked the other way. Sora's reaction made one thing crystal clear: he'd hit a sore spot. Not that he could really blame him. Sora was right; Riku wasn't the Heartless. Sure, he'd had issues with darkness before, but he was still fundamentally the same. And if Sora couldn't even _talk,_ then how was he supposed to interact with people? Gestures? Writing? It had to be restricting, probably even lonely, and it sure didn't help that he'd isolated himself the whole time.

Well, the last thing he wanted was for this reunion to go south, so after a few seconds of silence, he gestured towards the alley's entrance. Or where it should've been, anyway.

"Hmm… I don't know about you, but I could use a change of scenery. Want to head up to the clock tower?"

Sora rubbed his upper arm, wincing. "Well, this place _is_ kinda creepy…"

With a faint smirk, Riku led Sora out of the room and back out onto the Tram Common streets. As they passed below the walkways and slipped into the Station Heights, he noticed Sora glancing around, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. It was strange. Almost uncharacteristic. What happened to Sora's big, goofy grins? The spring in his step? His steps were more like stumbles, and every so often, he'd crouch low to the ground, almost like he was about to walk on all fours, only to stop once he spotted Riku, break into awkward laughter, and force himself to stand up straight.

When Sora wasn't looking, Riku zipped by an ice cream cart and picked up two sticks to go. Before long, they'd made it all the way up to the station, through the tower's front doors, and out onto the ledge overlooking the town.

And, having done this about a billion times before, Riku was quick to flop down at the edge and rummage through his pockets. Sora, on the other hand, remained glued to the wall behind him, shivering a little. He looked at Riku, then up at the sky, then, with a big gulp of air, he slowly sank down next to him. With Sora finally seated, Riku passed a stick of ice cream over to him.

"Hey, you didn't have to—"

"But I wanted to." He snorted, waving his own stick. "C'mon, it's just ice cream. It's not like it'll kill you."

"I know that!" He huffed, taking a big chomp of his bar, only for his shoulders to shoot up, while he gave a puckered up look.

"Man, I wish I had a camera right now." Riku laughed, hit with a tidal wave of nostalgia, but the wave petered within seconds.

Sora gulped down his bite and then slumped, shaking his head. Did he hit another nerve? The least Riku expected was some kind of snappy comeback. Instead, Sora gave him silence.

Two minutes passed without a word. For the most part, Sora kept his eyes on the station below, taking small nibbles of his ice cream. Riku opened his mouth a few times, trying to come up with something to say, but given Sora's previous reaction, it was clear that things had changed. It felt like Sora was made of glass. One wrong move, and he'd crack. He was nothing like the upbeat, enthusiastic dork Riku remembered. Somehow, some way, Sora'd had all the joy squeezed out of him. Was it guilt from working with Maleficent? Sorrow from all his time spent as a Heartless? He wanted to ask, but at the same time, it was daunting. What if Sora didn't want to talk about it?

Here they were, together for the first time in eons, and the tension was so thick, it was practically a brick wall.

So, what to do? Riku took a quick bite and eyed his belt, fingering the crown on Sora's necklace. Then it hit him. He knew _exactly_ how to turn this around!

"You know, I still can't believe we're actually _here._ It's been so long that I almost thought we'd never see each other again, but now…" He sighed. "It feels like this huge weight's been lifted off my shoulders."

Sora fiddled with his ice cream, fingers drumming on his thigh. "But why? After everything that happened, are you really _okay_ with… well, all this?" He gestured out at the horizon, then at himself.

"You really have to ask?" Riku refused the urge to smack his face with his palm. "Come _on,_ Sora. You're my best friend! And not only that, but you were willing to throw everything on the line just to get me those notes. Sure, I couldn't see you, but just knowing you were out there fighting was enough to keep me going." He chuckled, running his hands through his hair. "This is gonna sound really sappy, but in a way, you gave me hope." And just for added effect, he held up the necklace for Sora to see.

And while Sora looked at it for a second or two, he soon averted his eyes. "Well, I had to do something! It wasn't fair for you to keep beating yourself up."

"Gee, that sounds familiar." Riku jabbed him with his elbow. "But the fact is, it just hasn't been the same without you. It's like there's this big, empty void that can only be filled by a spiky-haired dork with a lousy fashion sense."

"Says the guy who wears balloon pants!" Sora pouted again, waving his ice cream. An actual comeback. Was he finally breaking through?

"Well, the point is, we _want_ you around, Sora. Doesn't matter if you're human or a Heartless. I wouldn't have left the Door to Darkness open if I wasn't serious about finding you."

"…I know." He slouched, once again fiddling with his treat. "But you've got Kairi, and I know you—"

"That's not the point! And even if something _did_ happen between us, you can't honestly think we'd be happier without you."

Sora cringed and gulped before giving a slow nod. Just watching him left Riku feeling as if someone had gripped his heart in their hands and given it a sharp yank. Was his guilt really that strong?

Giving one more look at his ice cream, Riku scooted closer and tried to look him in the eye.

"Sora, I was willing to cast all the worlds into darkness just to bring you back. And every time I failed to find you, I swear I almost _cracked._ I was the one who opened the door. I was the one who failed to save you from Maleficent. Back then, all I could think was that—"

"…I'm sorry, Riku." His voice was practically a squeak. "But I was so _scared._ I kept thinking that if you guys saw me, you wouldn't wanna be anywhere near me, so I distanced myself, and now…"

"Did something happen?"

Another slow nod, and his eyes squeezed shut. "…I might never change back."

Riku dropped his ice cream in his lap and reeled back, fumbling over his own words as he tried to respond. " _What?_ But why?"

"Because I spent so much time in darkness. Yen Sid said that if I wanted to change back, I'd have to fuse with my Nobody, and I can't do that to him. He deserves better! So unless there's some secret he hasn't found yet, then that's it. I'll be a Heartless forever…"

But was it really that simple? Riku rubbed his brow, soaking in Sora's words. He definitely wasn't gonna tell him to go out and take his Nobody's life, but it sounded like he'd already thrown in the towel, and that just wasn't right.

"So you've given up hope. Is that it?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? If the greatest sorcerer out there can't find another solution—"

"Then I will." He clutched the necklace tight, bringing it over his heart.

"Riku, c'mon." Sora groaned and shook his head, eyes closed. "I looked all over and couldn't find a thing, and if not even Yen Sid knows... how could you do any better?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't, but I don't care. You deserve a happy ending just as much as the rest of us, and I'll do everything I can to make sure you get it."

"Just like that?" His shoulders rose, then fell, and he set his sights on a particularly orange cloud to the right. "But you've already got a lot on your plate! You shouldn't have to worry about me..."

"My mind's already made up." And to further nail it in, he scooted closer, grasped Sora's shoulder, and locked eyes with him. "This has to be a big deal if it's hit you this hard."

"It's..." Sora covered his face with his hand, waving his ice cream bar. "Sheesh. Nothing I do's gonna stop you, huh?"

"So you finally caught on." Heh, took him long enough. "The more you try to stop me, the more I want to do this. So either you stop fighting and let me help you or you keep coming up with excuses, and I'll help you anyway."

"Riku..."

"Sorry, Sora. You still don't got it." He tipped his chin up and reached for his hip. "So, think you can wait a little longer?"

Sora's first reaction was to look down at his free hand, flexing his fingers. After nibbling the last few bites of his ice cream, he tucked the stick halfway into his pocket and pressed a fist over his heart. His lips stretched to a straight line, and his eyes slid shut, but he nodded.

"Well, I've already lasted this long..."

Riku gave a warm chuckle, patting Sora on the back. "Hey, if it becomes too tough to believe for your sake, then believe in me instead. _I'll_ keep that hope alive."

He turned to look at him again, wearing a soft, tired smile. "Riku… thanks. I, uh…"

"It's okay to say you missed me. I won't tease you this time around."

"Well, okay. I might've missed you a _little_ bit." And he emphasized 'little' by measuring a tiny gap between his finger and thumb, but Riku didn't buy it for a second. "…Okay, so maybe it was more than just a little. It's just—"

"Different?"

"No. Just… scary." He slumped, resting his head against his hand. "This isn't going the way I thought it would."

"Oh yeah? And what'd you expect?"

"I dunno... Guess I figured I'd save you and sink off into the shadows again."

"And you really thought you could slip past me? Sora, I hate to break it to you, but you're not exactly a ninja."

"Hey! I'm totally stealthy. How else was I gonna get all that—"

"…I know." Now it was his turn to look the other way. "Guess I'm just too stuck in the past. I kept thinking that when I saw you again, everything would go back to the way it used to be, but you know what? Just… take it easy. I'll adjust."

"Mm. Guess I should try and do the same."

"Heh. Well, no rush. I'm sure we'll have enough to worry about once I'm up and kicking again." Until then, he was content to kick back.

With the sun sinking below the clouds and the sky shining bright orange, it was almost nostalgic, anyway. Almost like they really were reliving the old days, just at a different time and place.

If only it could last.

After about a half hour spent quietly watching the sky, the two journeyed back through the tower and down to the Station Plaza. Once there, Sora peeked up at the clouds and scuffled his shoe on the ground.

"…I should probably head back."

"Yeah, same here." His lips bent into a frown, and he folded his arms. "If I'm even gonna stand a chance against that creep, I'm gonna need all the sleep I can get." One close call was one too many in his book.

"You'll be okay. I know you will!" And, surprisingly, Sora actually cracked one of his trademark grins. "Just try not to let what he says get to you, all right?"

"Ha. Right… Because he just wants to make me vulnerable. Guess you'd know all about that."

"I know _way_ too much about it. And not just because of Maleficent…"

"I know." Riku once again reached for the necklace. "Makes me wish I could've been there for you."

"Well, uh… Before I go, I just want you to know. I'm…" He bit the corner of his mouth and scratched his head, like he was searching for the right words to use. Eventually, he settled on something short and sweet. "Don't hold back for my sake."

It was vague, and it took Riku a few seconds to connect the dots, but when he did, he felt a small twinge in his chest. After everything that had happened, after what _started_ this whole mess, those were the last words he ever expected to hear.

"You sure?" It was all he could say, too stunned to do anything but stare.

But Sora was quick to respond with a chuckle and a nod."'Course I'm sure! You're my _best friends_ , and I just want you guys to be happy."

"Oh yeah?" He slapped his hand down on Sora's shoulder. "Well, we won't really be happy until we're all together again, so don't even think about bailing on us."

"…I know. Between you, Kairi, and Aqua, I probably wouldn't make it out the front door."

"So, see you on the other side?"

"Yep. And uh… could you do me a favor and give that creep a big whack in the face?" He punched the air, squeezing a snicker out of Riku.

"I think that can be arranged."

With that, Sora turned the other way, and with a snap of his fingers, a dark corridor erupted in front of him. But, before he got a chance to move, Riku bridged the distance between him and, though he hesitated for a few seconds, he tapped Sora on the shoulder and held out his fist, and the two briefly bumped knuckles. Riku thought it'd end right there but, surprise, surprise, Sora actually flung himself forward and grabbed Riku in a bear hug.

If this had been any other time, if they hadn't been through such heavy circumstances, he probably would've complained. Maybe called Sora out on his sappy tendencies, but after being apart for so long, he found himself petrified. After all, the last time they'd done something like this was when...

_If you think of me long enough and if you don't forget me... our hearts will be one. No amount of darkness is ever gonna change that._

_If this is what you have to do, then I guess... I'll just have to stay strong._

_You can do it, Riku! I've always thought you were the strongest guy around._

When did his eyes start stinging? When did everything look so glossy? This wasn't how he wanted it to go. It wasn't like before! It was... different.

For the briefest of moments, the Station Plaza was gone, replaced by that crater, the jingle of pipes, and that heart-shaped door, continuing to ooze with twisted, colorful clouds. Almost two years ago, they'd parted ways just like this. Riku'd opened up to Sora about his jealousy and Sora left with a promise that they'd see each other again. And now they'd fulfilled that promise. All it took was months of battling swarms of Heartless, grappling with uncertainties, and having his heart smashed into a million pieces and slowly stitched back together.

There was no Dark Keyblade. No Keyhole to Darkness. Just two friends, reunited after an eternity, forced to part once again.

"Uh, Riku? Are you crying...?"

He shook his head, trying to hide his emotions under a look of false confidence. This wasn't the time to get all soft on him. If Sora wanted to, he could pop back into the simulation at any time. So why get this worked up in the first place?

Finally, he returned the hug, then stepped back, waving his hands. "Go on, Sora. Don't you think you've kept them waiting long enough?"

Sora leaned in, looking Riku up and down. Bending his knees, he stared at his necklace and tapped his chin. "You do know that necklaces are supposed to go around your neck, right?"

"What?" Riku's hand flew to the necklace's chain. Talk about out of left field.

But Sora just nodded, arms crossed. "Well, if it's close to your chest, you'll know I'm always there, even if I'm off in some other world."

Riku was speechless, His fingers rubbed the chain links, and he stared in silence, while Sora muffled a laugh and slipped partway into the portal. Before going all the way through, he gave a quick wave, and when the darkness finally collapsed, Riku pulled the necklace off his belt, wrapping his fingers around the crown.

"You're always there, huh? Well, heck. Not like I've got anything lose..."

He knew this joy couldn't last for long. Knowing that man, he'd probably come back for round two at any time. Whenever Riku lowered his guard, whenever he was facing doubts. If that creep was really buried in his heart, then he'd have to stay sharp.

But just having that brief meeting dulled some of the lingering edge. Reignited the embers of hope that'd almost been snuffed out.

Whatever happened, one thing was crystal clear: he wasn't alone. Not by a long shot.

**x.x.x**

When Sora crawled out of the simulation, all the color in his body drained, replaced with the same, shadowy form he'd come to expect. He cringed when he saw claws in place of his fingers and almost slipped back into the light, but he stopped himself, remembering Riku's words. The fact that Aqua, Kairi, and DiZ were looming over him definitely provided some extra incentive.

Kairi was first to act, crouching down and pulling him back on his feet. He tensed at the sudden contact and averted his eyes, bracing himself for a verbal lasing. After all, he _was_ pretty reckless. Again.

That lashing never came, and after a few seconds, Kairi broke the silence.

"So, how'd it go?" She tilted her head, beamed, and brought her hands together. Aqua mirrored her expression, while DiZ looked on, his face totally blank.

Sora's gut reaction was to reach for his pocket, but then it hit him: he'd left all his writing stuff behind! Fortunately, Aqua was quick to pass it on. At least this way he wouldn't have to mime.

_'So, wait. You guys aren't mad?'_

"Well, somebody had to go in there, and Riku's already seen me about a million times."

She was right, as usual. Sora'd been missing from Riku's life for almost two years now. And after everything Riku'd done and after all the worries and doubts Sora forced on him, he probably made the right choice in the long run.

Still, even if he wanted to write something reassuring, there was a more pressing matter at hand. _'Well, I found out what that darkness was, and you guys aren't gonna like it.'_

"Care to elaborate?" said DiZ.

Sora nodded. _'It was Ansem. The Heartless Ansem—Xehanort? Anyway, he was there, and he was trying to hurt Riku!'_

Aqua and Kairi both gasped, while DiZ's eye became a tiny slit. Gulping, Kairi gripped her hands so tight her fingers turned red.

"Ansem… And you're sure it wasn't just data from Riku's memories?"

_'No, it was the real deal. He said so himself.'_

DiZ's face snapped towards the computer, and his fists trembled. "…This does not bode well at all."

"No, it doesn't," said Aqua, gazing down at her Wayfinder. "I _know_ Xehanort, and if he's anything like he used to be, then he'll stop at nothing to achieve his goals, even if it means leading an entire world towards its destruction. If he gets the chance, he'll try and prey on Riku's fears and make him feel as though he's powerless and alone, just like—"

DiZ turned away from the keypad. "You know of Xehanort's past life?"

Her grip on her charm tightened. "…Yes. He's the reason my friends and I were torn apart."

"So his treachery extends even before…" He stopped abruptly. "Never mind. What you say remains true for his Heartless, if that _is_ truly what we are facing."

"But there has to be some way to stop him!" said Kairi. "Can't you just erase him from the program?"

"It's possible, but I will have to dig deeper into the system's programming before I try anything reckless. One wrong move could threaten what little remains of the simulation's stability, if not Riku himself."

Aqua strolled closer, peeking over DiZ's shoulder. "I don't know much about computers, but is there a chance you could reset it to an earlier state?"

"Normally, I would do just that, but with Riku inside, I cannot take that risk. Thus, we must either find a solution from the outside, trust that Riku will find one on the inside, or hope that he leaves before the entire program falls to ruin."

Taking a deep breath, Sora strode over to the others and held up his notepad. _'Is there anything we can do to help?'_

"No. This is my burden to bear. You and your friends should remain focused on thwarting the Organization's scheme."

"Well, don't act like you have to do this alone," said Kairi. "If there's even a chance we can make things better, just tell us."

"Hm… perhaps, but for now, I must assess the situation, and you must rest. I imagine you all could use a reprieve given recent circumstances."

"Yeah, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little tired." She cupped her cheek in her hand. "But you know, I'm impressed, DiZ. When you're not being so cold, you're actually kind of admirable."

DiZ said nothing and instead started tapping at the keys. While Kairi and Aqua tried to speak up a few more times, he seemed dead-set on losing himself in that garbled mess of a screen. Before long, Sora got a poke on the shoulder and found Kairi and Aqua motioning towards the hall. And, after everything that happened today, he at least owed it to his friends to stay close for a while.

When they finally made it back to the White Room, he looked up at them and held out one more message. _'I'm sorry, guys. You were right. I really was careless…'_

"Oh, it's okay." Kairi flopped down next to him, resting her arms over her knees. "Aqua already told me the whole story."

 _'Even the part about me—'_ She grabbed his hand and held it still.

"You're not gonna be stuck that way forever. Not if we have anything to say about it."

_'That's what Riku said, too. I don't even know how you guys can be so hopeful. Or maybe I've just forgotten.'_

"It happens sometimes," Aqua said, sitting down on the neighboring sleeping bag. "Even I've had my moments of hopelessness, but as long as I remembered my friends, I was able to find the strength to keep smiling."

 _'Yeah. It'd probably at least help a little bit.'_ He paused, twirling his pen. _'Thanks for putting up with me, guys.'_

"Aw, you don't have to thank us," said Kairi. "Friends are supposed to look out for each other, especially if they're being stubborn dorks." She winked.

 _"See?"_ said Ven, his tone much lighter than before. _"You'll be fine! I'd say there's enough hope in this whole room to make up for all those doubts."_

_So you aren't mad either?_

_"Nah. I know you were trying to help. Just promise me you won't go back for round two."_

_Ugh. No way! I think I've had enough creepy castles to last a lifetime…_

**x.x.x**

"…Meddlesome Heartless." Xemnas scowled at the sky, hands tucked behind his back. "To think that even death could not end his pitiful existence…"

"Those were my thoughts exactly," said Zexion. "I'm not entirely sure how he managed to survive, but if my suspicions are true, then he may have his sights set on Riku once more."

"And that I cannot allow."

Zexion's eyes blinked wide open. "But let's assume for a moment that he did take Riku as his vessel. Given his obsession with darkness, wouldn't he indirectly assist us through the creation of more Heartless?"

"It is hardly that simple." Xemnas shook his head, brow tight. "'Ansem' wants nothing more than to plunge the worlds into darkness, and if he were to claim Riku as his puppet, then Riku would become impossible to control…"

"And do you truly think he'll succeed?"

"If Riku is as strong as I believe, then it is extremely doubtful, but we cannot take any chances." He unclasped his hands and crossed his arms. "Much hinges on Twilight Town. Continue your observations for now, and Saïx and I will continue deliberating our next move."

"As you wish, Lord Xemnas." He turned the other way, then stopped abruptly. "Though, pardon me for asking, but why _are_ you so fixated on Riku?"

Xemnas' only response was a tight-lipped smile, followed by a soft, brief chuckle.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	49. Misplaced Memories

She was floating in darkness. Below, she saw a swerving grey path leading up to a towering set of white double doors. They sat slightly ajar, dark tendrils slithering out from between the crack. A Keyblade hung in her grasp, as white as the door with spiked teeth not unlike thalassa shells. A star-shaped charm dangled from the handle, stitched together from five shells. Just looking at it left her with a warm feeling in her chest.

But that warmth gave way to a sharp, icy twinge. She started to descend. Up ahead, she heard the pounding of footsteps. Donald and Goofy rushed at the doors. Goofy poked his head inside, then sprung back, covering his mouth with both hands.

"Gawrsh, fellers, this doesn't look good!"

"Then what're we standing around here for?" said Donald. "I betcha these doors are the real problem! Why else would they still be here?"

"So ya think…?"

"Isn't it obvious? If we push 'em shut—"

Something would change. Xion shut her eyes, trying to connect the dots. There was something important she was missing. Some hidden significance drifting just outside her grasp. Closing the doors… it'd save the worlds, wouldn't it? And everything would be all right again. All those worlds claimed by the darkness would return, as if they'd never left. The sky would shiny brightly with an ocean of stars. It'd be the perfect happy ending.

But it never came.

Her eyes drifted to the Keyblade's handle again, back to the charm, and she shuddered. It was then that she noticed her arms were bare. Muscular. She still wore gloves, but they barely reached past her thumb. And she'd never once worn wristbands.

Her shoes were different, too. Large, rounded, and covered in straps. Her coat was gone, replaced with puffy blue waders strapped to a pair of blue jeans. This was… It wasn't… Why was she…?

She tried to reach for her head, but her arm wouldn't obey. She continued staring at the ground, as foreign thoughts flooded her head. Kairi. She'd made a promise to Kairi, hadn't she? But was it her? It didn't make sense! But they were supposed to find Sora. Bring him back to the islands. They'd all be together again, just like the good old days.

What good old days?

Was she… friends with them before?

No. That couldn't be. She was never here. This wasn't her. It was… It was—

"Riku!"

Her eyes flew open, and she flung the blankets away from her, panting and wheezing. Her cheeks were drenched with sweat. Her gut reaction was to reach for her face, feel her skin. Feel her hair. She reached around the back of her neck, only to find her hair short, barely reaching past her ears. Baggy sleeves once again covered her arms. Her hands were completely hidden by black gloves.

Her eyes slowly drifted across the room, towards the neighboring beds. Naminé lay tucked beneath a fluffy, white comforter, her back facing Xion. On the neighboring bed lay Xiruk, a paopu-shaped charm clutched in his right hand. On the bed to Xion's right lay Roxas, flat on his back, snoring softly. Just hearing him made her giggle.

"You lazy bum…"

She flopped on her back, wriggling back under the blankets. Across the room, against the plain, tan wall, she saw the glittering stars shining through a crescent window. Though she tried to shut her eyes and drift back into sleep, the images from her dream flashed before her eyes. One of her hands slid down to her waist, where she half expected to find a belt and a familiar thalassa charm. But nope, it wasn't there at all. And it never was. What she saw was just another memory. His memory.

After all these months, they still haunted her. Nothing made sense anymore.

It started a little more than three months ago, when she joined Roxas, Xiruk, and Naminé and left her old life behind. After clearing her doubts by speaking with Naminé, her new friends had decided to give her a 'newbie orientation.' So, they popped through a portal, hopping from one tower to the next, and wound up at Big Ben, the gang's old hangout. Sure, Xion had been there before, but when she first arrived, she found herself fidgeting a little. Tugging her sleeve, looking left and right. It wasn't until Roxas gave her a supportive pat on the back that she finally moved forward and took a seat at the tower's edge.

"You know, you're looking kinda tense," said Xiruk, seating himself beside her. Just catching him in the corner of her eye made her shoulders jump up, and she slowly scooted away.

"Oh. I'm fine. Honest!"

But Xiruk just shook his head. "If you're really okay, then how come you won't look me in the eye?"

"Because…" She gulped. "Really, it's nothing."

"Xion?" She heard Roxas approach, but Xiruk held up his hand.

"Let me handle this. If we're all gonna be friends, then I think it's only fair that I give her a little one-on-one time. Don't you?"

"…Right. Well, uh. Just let us know when you're done?"

"Hey, I'm not saying you guys have to leave! Just give us a few minutes."

Xion's hands clenched, and she gave another gulp. It wasn't that she didn't want this. Xiruk was right: if they were going to travel together, then it only made sense to get to know each other better. But where was she supposed to start? What was she supposed to say? And why was she worrying so much in the first place? This was silly. If she could handle Kairi, then she could handle Riku's lookalike.

With her mind made up, she finally turned to face him, only for that sharp, stabbing pain to seize her again. Her right hand flew over her temple, and her left eye twitched. Xiruk's eyes went wide, and his arm snapped at her shoulder.

"Whoa, is everything okay?"

"It's… just a little headache." She took deep breaths. Briefly, Xiruk's coat vanished, replaced with a sleeveless, yellow top. His hair became shorter, along with the rest of him, but as soon as she blinked, he was back to normal. The aching stopped, and she slumped over, resting her cheek in her palm.

Xiruk squinted, rubbing his chin. "You sure you're all right?"

"I think so." She gave him another look, and when no headaches came, she cracked a little smile. "Sorry about that. I just get these pains sometimes. I can't really explain it…"

"Well, I won't pry. Still, if you wanted to talk about it, I'd be willing to lend an ear."

"Hmm. Well, I guess it's only fair. Friends are supposed to share secrets, aren't they?"

"Most of the time." He winked. "Mickey's still got a few dark secrets he hasn't told us, but hey. He's a King."

"Really? But he seems so sweet…"

"And he is, but he's also been through a _lot._ Heck, last week I found out that he got his brain switched with a _monster._ "

Xion slapped her thigh. "No way! You can't be serious."

"Yeah!" said Roxas. "Who'd go around messing with people's brains in the first place? Well, besides Dr. Finkelstein."

"Beats me. You'd have to ask Von Drake if you wanted the full story."

Von Drake. Xion's face scrunched up, and she tried to put a face to the name, but when her efforts failed, she gave a small shrug. "Well, my secrets aren't anything that crazy. I'm not even sure if they count as secrets anymore." She gestured at Naminé, who let out a quiet laugh.

"Anyway, I guess I'm just a little anxious because of my memories. Or… well, I'm not sure if they're my memories to begin with."

"Your memories, huh?" Xiruk peered out through the pillars, fingers drumming on his knee. "Well, I can kinda relate."

"…I know. You and Roxas both know what it's like." So why did she panic in the first place? She was in safe hands. "But it's a little bit different with me. These memories don't have me _in_ them. It's like they really do belong to someone else."

He grimaced, briefly looking away. Roxas took a step forward, only for Naminé to grab his sleeve. He stopped, turning his eyes on the floor, while Xiruk blew a small sigh.

"Well, you know, Xion, I know what it's like to live in somebody else's shadow."

"But that's not it. It's not that I feel like I'm someone else. It's that I don't know who I _am._ It doesn't make sense… I shouldn't have Riku's memories in the first place, but I do, and they keep getting more and more vivid every day."

"Hmm." Closing his eyes, Xiruk draped his arms over his chest. "But you've made it this long. It's been, what, seven months? And if these memories have been bugging you from the start, then how'd you deal with them before?"

"Huh. You know, that's a good point." She leaned back, gazing up at the full moon. "But before, I had my mission to keep me busy. I was so focused on trying to find Naminé that I never stopped to think about it."

"So maybe you just need a distraction. Or you could just accept these memories as a part of you."

"I don't know. How can I accept what I don't understand? What makes me… well, me? I have Kairi's face, and I have a Keyblade, but nobody's ever explained why."

"But maybe they don't have to." Roxas finally approached the two, crouching behind them with a grin. "It's like Sora once told me—you're you. That's what really counts! And sometimes it's not something you can really define. You just gotta feel it."

"That's really all it takes?"

"Maybe." Xiruk snickered. "Or maybe Sora's finally rubbed off on him."

"Hey! I'm just trying to—"

Xion's eyes squeezed shut and she clasped her hand over her mouth. "It _is_ a little sappy…"

"Yeah, but I gotta give him credit," said Xiruk. "It's not a bad idea in theory. Thing is, Xion, no matter what happens, you're the only one who can define who you are."

"Really? But I don't know where to start…"

"Then we'll show you the ropes." He patted her on the shoulder. "Actually, I think we could learn a lot from each other. Fact is, we've got a lot in common. We're both Keybearers, we both have misplaced memories, and—"

"We've both been treated like puppets." She glanced to Naminé. "Just like me and Naminé."

"See? Now you're getting it. And if you ever need Keyblade pointers, just say the word. Mickey and I have you covered."

"Hey, don't forget Kairi! She's been wielding a Keyblade just as long as I have."

He waved his hand. "Right, right. Gotta give credit where it's due."

"Well, it would be nice to have a training partner."

"You mean training _partners._ " Roxas flicked his wrist, summoning one of his swords. "I can't let Xiruk have all the fun!"

Xion put her hands on her hips. "Relax, guys. I've got plenty of time for all three of you now. And, well." She scratched her cheek. "I wouldn't mind learning how to draw…"

"Really?" Naminé's eyes lit up, and she clapped her hands together. "Then I'd be happy to teach you!"

"But first, I think we need a little icing on the cake." Roxas stuffed his hands into his pocket, plucking out two sticks of ice cream. He passed one to Xion, and she let out another giggle.

"Aww, Roxas. That's so sweet!"

Xiruk snorted and took the other bar. "Yeah, until you taste the salt, anyway."

As far as first impressions went, they got off to a surprisingly good start. After meeting Naminé, she probably should have expected it, but back then, it was all so new. So intimidating. What she thought was the reason for her existence had been thrown to the wayside, and she'd taken up a new mission in its place. But after that day, the group began taking daily trips up to Big Ben, enjoying the glittering stars, their salty-sweet treat, and, most importantly, each other's company.

But it wasn't all fun and games. After her first week in the tower, Xion was beckoned into Yen Sid's chambers, where she found the old wizard standing at the edge of a star-shaped window, stroking his big, bushy beard.

"So, Xion… Have you enjoyed your stay here?"

"Oh. Well, of course!" She stumbled closer, trying her best to stand straight and alert. "It's just taken some getting used to, sir. Usually I'd be out traveling by now. And I don't just mean trips to the clock tower…"

"Ah, yes. I have heard about your former 'mission.'" He turned around, giving her a look that sent a chill down her spine. "Well, before I say anything else, what do you know about the current state of the worlds?"

"Um… There's a lot of Heartless?"

"Indeed. The Heartless spread in numbers far too great. They prey upon the weak, the vulnerable, and those who have opened their hearts to the darkness. But, most importantly, they seek the hearts of the worlds."

Xion flinched. Briefly, the whole room vanished, replaced with a sky filled with grey clouds, palm trees snapping under a hurricane breeze, planks of wood being ripped into the sky.

"…But we can't let that happen."

"No. We cannot." He made his way over to a tall, wooden chair, sinking into it like a sack full of feathers. "We are in the midst of a disaster. True, the Organization remains a constant threat, but as a Keyblade wielder, you must also consider the safety of the worlds. And to do that, you must—"

"Seal the Keyholes, right?" She extended her arm, calling her Keyblade in a burst of pixels. "It's okay. I'm fine with helping out."

He leaned over the edge of his table, folding his hands. "Then I must advise you to be _extremely_ cautious. If you must, begin traveling with Xiruk and Roxas until you are accustomed to your work. Then, once you have grown confident, I advise you to visit separate worlds. In doing so, you will be able to reach a great multitude of Keyholes."

"Well, that can't be too hard. I'm already used to traveling alone."

"Just be alert. For the time being, you are a variable outside the Organization's control. It would be wise to avoid gathering attention and, if possible, refrain from using your Keyblade on the Heartless."

"Right. Kairi mentioned that before…" She tightened her hold on her weapon, lowering it to her side. "I just have one question, sir. What does the Organization really want?"

"Kingdom Hearts, or so I've been told. As for how they intend to use it, I fear that I can only speculate. Nonetheless, such a large conglomeration of hearts can only spell catastrophe. It is why we must continue to buy ourselves time and, with luck, prepare ourselves for the battle ahead."

For a while, travel kept her mind off the mystery of her memories. As she hopped from world to world, Xion stayed hidden in the shadows, hiding her face with her hood and keeping her sights set on the Keyholes. Swarms of Heartless would leap out of alleyways, burst out of bushes, and soar down from the sky. Each time, she'd force herself to fling fireballs from her palms and bring surges of lightning down with just a wave of her arms.

But without her Keyblade as a focus, the fireballs swerved through the air. Lightning bolts crashed inches away from wyverns' wings, and at one time, she found herself crammed into a corner, at which point she was forced to call her Keyblade to deflect a Zip Slasher's claws and strike back with a flurry of rapid thrusts. Its armor cracked, and a heart drifted into the sky. To think that one heart would wind up aiding the Organization's goals.

Thankfully, even with all the hard work, she still had friends to lift her spirits. Every two weeks, she'd sneak into Twilight Town with Roxas, Xiruk, and Naminé, where they'd meet Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, climb all the way up to the top of the station tower, and swap stories while chomping down some good old sea salt ice cream. One time, King Mickey even decided to join in, causing Donald and Goofy to nearly drop their sticks off the tower's edge from the sheer shock.

It was a nice distraction, but after the first month, Xion found herself facing increasingly vivid dreams. One night, she was watching the Queen of Hearts swing a giggling flamingo at a tiny, spiky ball. The next, she was scrambling between waves of giant fireballs and slamming her Keyblade against the teeth of a giant, three-headed dog. Between the exhaustion of traveling and the ever growing presence of those memories, Xion felt as if her head might explode. It got to a point where Roxas decided to pull her aside and take her out on a little detour.

When she stepped out of the corridor, the screeching of bats almost made her pop out of her boots. Shielding her face with her arms, she ducked below the flock, which fluttered over her and perched on the top of the surrounding brick fence. Heavy, black clouds spread all across the sky, shattered only by the glow of the full moon, as yellow as a black cat's eye. Grinning pumpkins gathered in street corners. Cobwebs dangled from the branches of dry, dead trees. The air whistled, and in the distance, she heard a low howl.

Crooked lampposts with pumpkin faces lined parallel brick walls topped with barbed wire, and as she took a step forward, she spotted a translucent white figure dancing over her head. A ghost?

The corners of her mouth slowly started to rise as the shock died down, and she spun towards Roxas. "Hey, isn't this Halloween Town?"

He nodded, nudging a small, blue pumpkin with his boot. "I thought you might like a change in scenery."

"Of course I do!" She reached for his hand, tugging him down the path. "Come on! Let's get going."

"H-hey! Easy." He started of dragging his feet, but soon picked up the pace. "What's the big rush about?"

"I want to see what else is out there. Don't you? If it's _Halloween_ town…" Well, she'd never experienced the holiday herself, but something told her they were in for a real treat. Something new and exciting! Something scary. Only, this time, the thought of getting spooked sent shivers of excitement racing through her.

Lucky for Xion, it didn't take long before they reached the gate, and with one little nudge, the two entered a wide, open square, with walls lined with giant pumpkin faces, a serpentine fountain spewing green slime out of its mouth, a guillotine with an edge of rust along its blade, more scattered pumpkins, and a whole crowd of creatures stomping around.

The mere sight made her heart do flips and spins. Down by the fountain, she spotted what looked like a giant, shaggy wolf slurping up some of the slime. Three bats fluttered down next to the guillotine, transforming with a puff of smoke into pale, pointy-eared men with fangs. A short, pale man with long, duck-like lips rolled around in a wheel chair, stopping every now and then to scratch his brain. Black cats chased after skeletal rats. A green-skinned monster with webbed ears stood near the steps of an old, cobweb-coated building. Each passing monster grabbed her attention and refused to let go, causing her to constantly look left and right in an attempt to mentally catalog all the creatures.

But then she heard Roxas chuckling, shattering her focus in seconds.

"So, you like it?"

She tittered a little, but nodded all the same. "It's so _weird_. I've seen a lot of worlds before, but I don't think any of them have been so… dark."

"Well, that's what Halloween's about. It's the one time of year where you get to dress up in spooky costumes and scare the pants off each other." He paused. "But here in Halloween Town, you get to be scary 24/7."

"Then shouldn't we be wearing costumes?" She looked down at her coat, slumping slightly. "No offense, Roxas, but we kinda stick out."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "The first time I ever came here, I had a costume, but that was thanks to Maleficent's magic."

"But Riku had some help too, didn't he?"

"Yup. I'm pretty sure Donald took care of all of his transformations. Still, for what it's worth…" He pulled his hood over his face. "I think the black coats are _kinda_ spooky."

"Hmm… well, they're mysterious, anyway." Giggling, she mirrored Roxas and lifted her hood. "So, hey! Why don't you show me your favorite spot here? There has to be more to see."

"There sure is." And, judging by the way he scurried on ahead, he must've been at least a little excited to get there.

They took a walk around the corner, up a short flight of steps, and pushed their way in through a screeching gate. Once they reached the other side, they wound up in a long, narrow stretch of land lined with strange stones marked with names, the letters 'RIP,' and occasional illustrations of skulls. Compared to the bustle of the town, it was near silent here, and the glimmering lanterns cast dark, shivering shadows on the surrounding brick walls. Wrapping her arms around herself, Xion moved slowly through the graveyard, stopping once at a stone shaped suspiciously like a little house. When a bright red nose poked out of the ground, she hopped back and flexed her fingers, ready to call her Keyblade at any second, but Roxas grabbed her shoulder and shook her head. Before long, a glowing, white dog came floating up to them with a yip.

"See? It's okay. He won't bite."

Her posture grew slack, and she smiled sheepishly. The little dog gave another bark, and she knelt down, patting it on the head. Or trying to, anyway. The problem was, her hand passed right through him!

"Sure is a strange dog."

"Well, that's 'cause he's a ghost! That's kinda part of the whole Halloween thing. Just like the vampires, werewolves, and zombies. And one of my friends is a talking skeleton."

"A talking skeleton… That's Jack, right? It sounds a little familiar."

"Well, we've still got tons to see." He crouched next to a giant hole a couple yards down, motioning for her to follow. After giving the dog a quick wave, she followed Roxas through and stumbled upon a wide, round clearing, filled with more scattered tombstones, a scattered patch of pumpkin and a giant hill that reached into the sky, tapering off into a little curl.

In the time it took her to take in her surroundings, Roxas had already made it halfway up the hill and was waving for her to follow. So, Xion dashed up behind him, and the two seated themselves at the top of the hill, gazing up at the moon.

"It's too bad there aren't any stars." Roxas' tone was softer than before, almost wistful. "But I guess that'd take away from the whole spooky image."

"Well, the moon's nice! Just look at how huge it is."

"No kidding." He reached up, closing his hand into a fist. "We're like ants compared to it. Makes me wish I could fly up there and touch it."

"But why? Isn't it just a bunch of rock?"

"Hey, if stars are other worlds, the moon could be anything."

"Like cheese?" She giggled and shook her head. "I guess we'll never know."

"But I guess that's okay. The view's still great, and it's nice to get a break from all that fighting."

"Yeah. Too bad we can't do this more often…" What she'd give for some peace and quiet.

Down below, Xion heard a soft _thud._ Shifting slightly, she looked down, trying to pinpoint the source to no avail. Then, just when she was about to set her eyes on the moon again, three voices piped up from below.

"Trick or Treat!"

Roxas' eyes bulged, his shoulders hunched, and he gripped Xion's sleeve. He started to tug her aside when _,_ _BANG!_ Something smashed into the backs of their heads, exploding with a surge of heat, a dense cloud of smoke, and a splattering of pumpkin residue.

The whole hillside seemed to wobble, and Xion found herself rocking from side to side. Wincing, she brushed some of the mush off her cheeks, and when her vision steadied she saw three little kids staring up at them. One was dressed like a devil, the other a witch, and the third dressed in a grinning skeleton mask. The kids all looked at each other and exploded with laughter, causing Roxas to glare, growl, and grit his teeth. Fists trembling, he called for one of his swords, leaped down from the hill, and smashed his weapon into another nearby pumpkin, knocking it straight at their faces.

The three kids yelped and split off in different directions. The pumpkin crashed into one of the tombstones, smothering it with smoke and orange mush. Off to the side, Xion spotted the witch girl charging at yet another pumpkin. With a swift kick, she sent it flying towards their backs, but Roxas spun around, threw up his sword, and smacked it right back at her. When the devil kid and the skeleton boy charged at pumpkins of their own, Xion whipped out her Keyblade and barreled down the hill.

She swerved between two incoming pumpkins, knocking them back with a whirlwind. Both boys ducked, rolled, and ran towards one another, only for Roxas to jump back, call for his other sword, and shove _two_ pumpkins into their path. The explosion sent the boys flying off in different directions. One crashed into a cross-shaped tombstone. The other slammed into the witch. The whole time, fire blazed in Roxas' eyes. He had both his swords raised, his back arched, his knees spread apart. If Xion didn't know better, she'd think he was about ready to tackle them.

The kid in the skeleton mask whimpered, pushing away from the witch. "Uh, maybe this wasn't a good idea."

The witch scoffed. "Well, if you hadn't bumped into me—"

"Forget it!" said the devil. "Let's just get outta here!"

Without another word, all three of the kids shoved their way through the hole and vanished, leaving Roxas and Xion all by themselves again. With the kids gone, Roxas dismissed his swords and sank down at the bottom of the hill.

"Stupid pranks…" He reached for his cheek, wiping off some of the ash smudges. "I'm sorry they dragged you into this, Xion. If I'd have known they'd show up—"

"Don't worry about it." She sat down next to him, swatting a piece of pumpkin off his sleeve. "I'm more concerned about you, Roxas. You didn't look too happy to see them."

"Because they do this every time." He grumbled and crossed his arms. "When I first worked with Oogie Boogie, they dropped a bunch of spiders down my shirt. And ever since, they've always been trying to hit me with those stupid pumpkins."

"Sounds like Halloween's got its ups and downs." She pulled a potion out of her pocket and set it down by his side.

"Yeah, guess it does." He scooped up the potion, taking a quick swig. "But it could be worse. At least we didn't bump into any Heartless _…_ "

"And I got to spend some time with you. That's always a plus."

"So you're having fun, right? As long as you're happy, I can deal with a few explosions."

"Do you really have to ask?" Laughing, Xion set her eyes back on the moon, and for a while, the two were content to just look at the sky.

They spent about an hour goofing off around the hill. While bats fluttered across the sky and ghosts drifted over the tombstones, Roxas recounted his past experiences in Halloween Town, from hanging out with Jack Skellington to stealing Finkelstein's heart. But as he told his tale, Xion's eyes wandered to the top of the hill, and for the briefest of moments, she caught flickers of two boys facing one another, one dressed in a pumpkin mask with spiky brown hair, and the other dressed in a tattered cloak. Another nail drove into her head, and when Roxas caught on, he gently pushed her towards a corridor. But at the time, Xion denied the pain. After working so hard to cheer her up, the last thing Roxas needed was another dose of stress.

For a while, business as usual resumed. They'd train, spread out across the worlds, spend evenings at the clock tower. Though she managed to keep a strong front, smiling and laughing alongside her friends, images and echoes from Riku's memories continued to taunt her, dancing circles in her head, whispering in her ears.

For the most part, she kept it to herself, but a week ago, when Xiruk and Roxas were still out on a mission, Xion decided to pull Naminé off to the side, and so the two met in their room, seated across from each other. Naminé had her sketchbook in her lap, watching and waiting.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Xion?"

Xion held her breath and swallowed. She sat with a slight hunch, hands clasped in her lap and cast a brief glance at door. "Well, I was just wondering… I mean, I know you're busy trying to help Riku, but do you think you could try digging into my memories? I just want to know if there's a reason why—"

"Xion, are you sure that's what you want? Even if I was able to uncover the answers, it's possible that it'd only bring you pain."

"But can't you try? Please! I just want to know why I feel this way. I know Xiruk said I should just accept it, and I _know_ it shouldn't even matter, but those memories keep coming back, and it's getting harder to ignore."

Naminé turned her eyes on her sketchbook, squeezing her pencil. "I want to help you, Xion. I really do, but your memories are… cluttered. Even if I were to sift through them, it might take months before I had the answers." Her tone was hesitant, and she avoided eye contact. Was she scared? Had Xion said something wrong?

"…Well, I guess I can wait until Riku's ready. The last thing I want is to trouble you."

"You'll be all right." Naminé looked up, smiling faintly. "No matter what happens, you're still you. Please don't forget that."

She knew that, but even Naminé's kind words couldn't dull the edge of her uncertainties. Especially not now, after a whole month of continued dreams.

Still unable to sleep, Xion tried to squirm further under the blankets. When that failed, she took her pillow and placed it over her eyes, but still found herself wide awake. After fifteen minutes of failed sleeping attempts, she set her pillow aside, slid out of her bed. She was about to slip out the door, when she heard a soft, plodding sound.

Her hand dropped to her side, and she froze, eyes squeezed shut. Behind, she heard a yawn.

"Xion? Where are you going?"

"Roxas…" She turned around, shoulders slack. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He shook his head. "It's fine. But how come you're up? Did you have another nightmare?"

She inhaled deeply, then slowly breathed out. "I saw another one of Riku's memories."

"Oh." The tiniest of frowns crossed his lips, and he peered at the other beds. "Well, d'you want to go outside? Maybe some fresh air will do you some good."

She didn't have to think twice before taking him up on his offer, and before long, the two were seated at the steps of the Mysterious Tower, staring off at the twinkling stars.

At first, Xion was silent. She pulled her legs close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees. In the mean time, Roxas idly flicked a stick like it was some kind of sword. A few minutes passed, and he cleared his throat.

"So, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Roxas. I thought I could just ignore those memories, but I can't." She shook her head. "I don't know what to do about it. If I could just find out why, then I might be able to move past it, but—"

"Hmm… Well, what if you went to Riku?"

"What?!" Xion's head snapped towards him, and she stared for several seconds. "But I can't do that."

"And why not? Kairi's gone and visited him lots of times, and so's Sora."

"I know that, but…" She hesitated. "Well, DiZ never let me go in there before. It was like he was trying to hide something from me."

"Is _that_ what this is about?"

Xion's jaw clamped shut, and she slowly looking up. When she found Xiruk towering over them, her cheeks burned bright red. "Um… How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he said, leaning against the door frame. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna have to side with Roxas on this."

"But you guys don't understand! I haven't been to the mansion in _months._ And even if I wanted to go in there, I'd still have to sneak past DiZ."

"So?" said Xiruk. "You're a Keyblade wielder, and DiZ is just some grouchy, old man."

Xion wanted to protest, but the words never came. Xiruk was right, after all. In all the times she'd spoken with DiZ, he'd never used anything but harsh words and a heavy tone. He didn't have a weapon. Didn't use magic. So what could he really do? Was there really anything stopping her?

She pursed her lips and lowered her brow. "I guess I'll never find the answers if I don't take some initiative."

"Yup. And I bet that was DiZ's plan all along," said Roxas. "He probably wanted to scare you into submission, but now you know better. You can do this, Xion!"

She slowly stood up, glancing from one boy to the other. "But what if something goes wrong?"

"Then we'll bail you out." Xiruk smirked, raising a clenched fist. "But, c'mon. Give yourself some credit. You're just as tough as we are."

"I don't know about _that…_ " She laughed shakily. "But thanks, guys. I'll try my best to stay outta trouble."

"Then let's go." Roxas snapped his fingers, tearing open a corridor at the bottom of the steps.

The cool, moist air surrounding the tower shifted as they slipped through the icy corridor. The thick smell of dust hovered over their heads. Their feet clanked against the basement's solid floor. Beeps, clicks, and buzzes replaced the surrounding silence, and the glow of the computer screens replaced the light cast by the stars.

Roxas and Xiruk were the first to move. After shooting Xion a quick glance, they tip toed over to the doorway and pressed their backs against the wall. In the mean time, Xion turned in a full circle, scoping out the room for even the smallest trace of DiZ. She thought she'd find him looming over the keyboard or pacing across the floor, but their only company was the computer itself, its screens flashing with clumps of pixels, clusters of zeroes and ones, and blurry images of cream colored buildings and a sandy beach.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull her eyes away from the screen. A fuzzy, foggy sensation filled her head, and her feet began to move all on their own, dragging her closer to the machine. The actual contents of the screens became a haze, and her eyes drifted down to the keyboard itself. Then, out of pure impulse, she began hammering the keys.

_ACCESS SIMULATION__

_ENTER PASSWORD:__

She paused for a moment, reaching for her chin, but once again, she moved on autopilot, inputting the code without a second thought.

_SEA SALT ICE CREAM__

There was a beep, then a click and the machine began to buzz. To the side, she spotted a pillar of blue light shooting down over a grate in the floor.

_ACCESS GRANTED__

Roxas turned away from the doorway, giving her a thumbs up. "Go ahead, Xion! Now's your chance."

"We'll hold the fort until you get back," said Xiruk.

The humming of the machinery grew louder. The screens began to flash with rows of zeroes and ones. After casting one final look at her friends, Xion broke away from the terminal and strode towards the light.

With luck, she'd find the answers she was looking for.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a brief reference to Waves of Uncertainty in Side Stories. Reading it is not necessary for the plot of this fic, but if you'd like to see more Xion and Naminé interaction, why not take a peek? :D


	50. Error

Over the past few weeks, an eerie calm had washed over the simulation. Sure, clusters of Blox still plummeted down from above. Heartless still sprung from the shadows, their glowing red claws poised to tear through flesh, and the sky still occasionally went black, lined by strobing red veins, like blood vessels just waiting to pop. So, maybe calm wasn't the right word for it, but ever since Sora started dropping by, it seemed like that darkness-loving punk had thrown in the towel.

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part.

Regardless of circumstances, Riku now found himself seated at the edge of the clock tower, a stick of half-eaten sea salt ice cream in his grasp. He sat with a loose posture, back slightly arched. Between bites, he'd occasionally reach for the crown of Sora's necklace, now hanging around his neck.

"You know, I'm surprised it took you so long to wear that thing," said Hayner, seated to his right. "No offense, man, but you looked like a total dork with it dangling from your belt."

Riku slowly turned his eyes on his friend, his lips pulled into a lopsided, half-smile. "It just didn't feel right. Besides, it made swapping Keychains a million times easier." Now he'd have to pull it over his head if he wanted to use Oblivion. Not that this was a _bad_ thing, but the added delay could very well give Heartless an extra opening.

Olette's fingers intertwined, and she leaned past Hayner. "Oh, it didn't look _that_ bad, but I think it was really sweet of Sora to let you keep it."

"Yeah…" Riku once again reached for the crown, smiling listlessly. "He could've taken it back if he wanted. Guess he figured I needed it more."

"You've had it real rough lately," said Pence, after finishing the last bite of his ice cream. "I mean, just think about it. You've had to put up with bugs and nightmares and now that creepy darkness guy. It might not be much, but I think a little sentimentality can go a long way."

"Heh. And sap's practically his middle name." He snickered, taking another quick bite. "But you're probably right. It was _good_ seeing him again. Helped clear a lot of doubts, and it's good to have a reminder that I'm not alone." He paused for a second. "Not that I ever was! Just… sometimes it felt that way. You go through months of nightmares, and it's easy to forget just how lucky you are."

"So have the nightmares stopped?" said Olette, and Riku shook his head.

"No. And I don't think they will—not until we put a stop to this."

A crease formed along Hayner's brow, and he sprung up on his feet. "Well, if I ever see that punk, I'll show him a thing or two!" He emphasized this by punching the air and nearly losing his balance. Luckily, Olette managed to grab him by the wrist before he started wobbling forward.

"Don't get carried away. If he has the power to affect Riku's _dreams_ , there's no telling what he could do to the rest of us."

"Olette's right." Riku's lips unfurled into a frown, and his gaze sank to the plaza below. "If he can manipulate the simulation itself, who knows what he'd do to you?"

Pence gulped, gripping at the bottom of his sweatshirt. "You don't think he's…?"

"I don't know." His hand hovered over his heart, and drops of ice cream began to splatter on his knee. "But, guys, there's a part of him that's _inside_ me. He could pop up at any time."

Even here, at the tower, when they were all just trying to escape the hardships that'd haunted them for nearly eleven months. The mere thought made his chest grow tight, as if Kaa the python had coiled around him and was beginning to crush his ribs.

He expected the others to recoil in shock, but all three of them sat still, eying Riku with sharp gazes. With a soft snort, Hayner cracked a smirk, smacking his hand down on Riku's back.

"So? If anything happens, we'll deal with it the way we always have: as a team."

"You're not scaring us away that easily!" said Pence, chin up and expression equally bright.

"I should've known." Riku blew a soft sigh, flapping his hand. "Just promise me you'll be careful, all right? I'll do my best to keep him in check, but if anything happens, you gotta promise me you'll stay safe."

Olette giggled. "I'll make sure they don't do anything stupid. Just try not to worry so much!"

"That's probably what he _wants_ ," said Pence. "It'd explain the nightmares, anyway."

Riku smacked his face, groaning. "Of course it's what he wants, and since he's off hiding, I can't even fight back."

"Well, he can't hide forever." Hayner jabbed him with an elbow. "But the way _I_ see it, as soon as he shows up, you can hit him with everything you've got. Make him wish he'd never come back."

"Pfft. Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind."

But for now, this was all just hypothetical. As long as that man remained out of sight, all they could really do was guess. And, seeing how that train of thought only served to suffocate him with stress, Riku decided to let it drop right there, setting his sights back on the red-orange clouds surrounding the sun. That, and he needed to finish his ice cream, anyway.

But just as soon as he'd taken his next bite, a loud _SCREECH_ pieced the air. He fumbled his stick, dropping it in his lap, and shielded his ears. When the screeching faded, it was replaced by a soft buzzing. A red pillar shot down over the horizon. The tower trembled. The sky went pitch black, then flashed back into the oranges, reds, and yellows of sunset.

He pressed his palms against his thighs, leaning forward with a sharp, narrow gaze. It was tough to tell where exactly that light hit, but there was no way he could ignore it. Not after everything _else_ that just happened.

While the others exchanged wide-eyed looks, Pence squinted and scratched his head. "Hey, wasn't that down by the beach?"

"The beach?" Riku gasped. "The island!" He immediately stood up, arms bent and fists clenched. His ice cream toppled over the edge, but he didn't have time to care. With a deep breath, he snapped his fingers, and a whirlwind of black smoke consumed him from head to toe.

He'd have to apologize to the others later.

**x.x.x**

Soft, warm sand brushed up against her skin. Above, she heard the screams of a flock of birds, and to her left, she heard the gentle sound of waves brushing against the shore. For a few seconds, Xion lay motionless, taking slow, gentle breaths. Her lips curled up just a little bit, and she took a whiff of the salty, sea air.

Nostalgia washed over her the way the tide caressed the sand, broken only when a strange realization hit her.

Why could she feel the sand against her _skin?_

With that realization, Xion's eyes flew wide open, and she pushed herself up and away from the earth, sitting just inches from where the sea met the shore. Frantic, she peered at her hands, now bare, save for yellow cloth band over her left wrist and the gold and black bracelets over her right. Even stranger, her black coat had been replaced by a white tank top and a lavender… skort? She thought that was the word. Big, white shoes replaced her boots. But why? And how? It wasn't like Donald was here to alter her appearance.

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, and she filled her lungs with air. A quick glance around the area revealed scattered trees with big, fan-like leaves swaying in the breeze, water rolling down into a pond seated next to a cavern, and mountain-sized tree. Wooden steps lead up and around the trunk, leading to a raised deck overlooking the whole island. To the far right, she saw a shack pieced together with wooden plants, a bridge stretching over the shallows, and a smaller island topped with a long, curved tree dotted with star-shaped fruits.

A burning hot sensation shot from her head to her toes, and she bent over, grasping her head in both hands. Through half-opened eyes, she saw three figures standing along the shore. A boy with spiky brown hair, a red haired girl, and a silver-haired boy with a log tucked under his arm.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."He hurled the log at the other boy, marching in front of the girl. "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

"Ri… ku…" The words came out in a moan, and Xion wobbled forward, dragging herself closer to the trio. Then, just when she'd made it within an arm's reach, the three figures vanished, and she tumbled forward into the sand. The ground at her fingertips began peeling away, revealing a smooth, black surface coated in glowing red lines. As soon as she noticed, Xion ripped her hands away. Beads of sand rolled back into place.

The cries of the seagulls faded into silence. Silence shifted to a low, electronic hum. A twisted sensation bubbled in the pit of Xion's stomach. The trees, the shack, the bridge, and the smaller platform all rippled and flashed, stabilizing in the blink of an eye. Was it all in her head? It didn't make sense!

Panting, she managed to stand up straight, though her head still stung, like an had been shoved against her scalp. She looked out at the sea. Briefly, the water turned purple. The sky turned black. For a moment, she thought she heard wood snapping. Thought she felt a sharp breeze shoving her back. Thought she saw yellow eyes shining in the shadows. Heartless leaping at her legs.

She shook her head, and the images all vanished, but the humming sound remained. When she looked down at her feet, her heart turned to ice. A jagged, blocky circle of black and red ground surrounded her. She stumbled back, but the pattern moved with her, as if attracted by a magnetic pull. Her knees started to tremble, and her eyes slammed shut.

Behind, she heard a thud, followed by an all too familiar voice. "Kairi?"

Xion whipped around, back bent, and cracked her eyes open. When she saw herself staring into a pair of sky blue eyes, she jumped back, gaping at the boy.

His brow furrowed, and he gazed down at her feet. One of his hands snapped into a fist. The other flew for her wrist. "Kairi, you gotta move! The ground's—"

"I'm not Kairi!" Xion cried, throwing up her hands and shaking her head wildly, but when she took another look at her clothes, the rest of her words evaporated. Slowly turning from Riku, she inched towards the edge of the shore, peering over the water's surface.

Her hair was red. Her coat was gone. Her clothes had changed, and a necklace now hung around her neck. She blinked, but the image remained, and suddenly her heartbeat intensified.

Riku made no sudden moves. His reflection showed a faint frown on his face, and he reached out for her again, only to drop his arm at his side.

"Are you… Xion?"

Gulping, she turned halfway towards him and gave a slow nod. "How did you know?"

"Kairi told me about you. I just never thought I'd be seeing you face to face."

"That's because I wasn't supposed to be here."

And maybe this was why. Something was wrong with this world. Wrong with _her._ Her heart kept pounding, and she gripped her hands tightly together, squeezing until her fingers ached.

Riku shut his eyes, placing his fist below his chin. "Maybe we should sit down for a little bit. You look like you're about to collapse."

"I… you're probably right." A small, sheepish smile started to take form, and she moved closer, only to stop when another sharp jolt struck her skull. Suddenly, her body felt as heavy as a boulder, and she tumbled forward, but Riku caught her by the hand and pulled her back to her feet.

She would have thanked him, but when their hands met, she noticed a black glove concealing half her hand. Hers and Riku's eyes bulged at the sight. Both of them tore their hands away. At that time, Xion noticed the two black wristbands. Her arms had gained muscle. She could no longer feel the wind brushing against her legs, as a pair of blue waders took the place of Kairi's skort. She felt strands of soft hair brushing against the back of her neck, and now she looked at Riku at eye level.

Her whole body went numb. She couldn't even scream. All she could do was stare at the boy who now served as her reflection.

The humming escalated, shifting from a soft drone to a deafening buzz. The air surrounding her grew molten hot, then shifted to absolute zero. A strange trembling overtook her whole body. Her fingers dug into her now silver hair. Veins of red light shot out from around her feet like webbing and tore through the sand. The land itself began to rock and quake while the sky flashed like strobe lights, one moment filled with warm, pastel colors, the next a blanket of storm clouds, and then a shifting, swirling mess of red and black, again and again. Nonstop.

Riku's head snapped up towards the sky. She saw him gulp, but instead of doing the sensible thing and running away, he moved closer, once again reaching for her hand.

"Look, I don't know what's happening, but we gotta get out of here!"

She backed away, and in a flash, she once again felt the air against her legs. Her hands were bare. She could feel the pendant of a necklace bumping against her chest. Then, for the briefest of moments, she felt her own body rippling and stretching. The gloves, the wristbands, and the waders all returned. Then disappeared. A brief glance at the water revealed her own flickering appearance, shifting as rapidly as the sky.

One moment, she wore Kairi's face. The next, she mirrored Riku. As her body constantly shifted, she felt her skin tingle and tug. Once again, her palms hit the sand. She had to shut her eyes again to hide from her own appearance.

"Xion! C'mon. Let me help you."

Her fingers dug into the ground. Her shoulders hunched, and she arched her back, shaking her head with short, snappy movements. This was too much. She couldn't take much more of it! She didn't want to be Riku. Didn't want to be Kairi. So why? Why was this happening? How was it happening? What did it _mean?_

The sand shifted and crunched. Riku must have been approaching, but she didn't care to look. It'd be easy to leave. To tear open a portal and flee back to reality, but she'd come so far. How could she turn back empty-handed?

Her legs continued to quiver. Her heart continued to throb. Another look at the water's surface revealed that she once again wore Riku's face, but as soon as she blinked, she looked like Kairi again.

"If you want to help me, tell me how we're connected. That's all I want to know!"

He took a step back, arm still extended. His hand rolled into a fist, and he glanced at the flashing red circuits still crawling across the shore. "You're—"

_WHAM!_

A cloud of dust kicked up between them. Riku rolled to the side, Keyblade in hand, and smashed it against a massive, black block. One strike. It exploded into tiny squares, only for another block to slam down behind him, then another up front. Block after block descended from the flickering sky, and Riku once again grabbed Xion's hand, dragging her in a zigzag as more of the boxes crashed all around them.

He leaped onto a ledge, only for that same ledge to tremble and shift. He was about to pull her towards the mouth of a cave, when another block struck dropped down in front of it, joined by two others. With a growl, Riku hacked his way through the blocks, eying Xion warily. Her heart began to twist and jerk. Needle-like pains ran throughout her entire body, and her breathing staggered.

"Just tell me. Please! I can't take much more of this." It wasn't even her voice this time; it was his. More proof of their connection.

Letting go of her hand, Riku knelt next to her. "Xion, I still don't know what's happening to you, but if you really want to know, you're my—"

The whole island went pitch black, but she could still feel the ground below her feet. Reaching out, she felt Riku's knee. The lingering red lights cast faint glimmers on the surrounding trees, ledges, the shack, and the cave.

Suddenly, the air felt very cold.

Her heart gave another throb. The light returned, then vanished, then returned. Everything, not just the sky, began to flash, and a mechanical voice began screaming overhead.

_ERROR. ERROR. SYSTEM BREACHED._

_ERROR. CORRUPT DATA DETECTED._

The voice blared in her ears, drowning out all other sounds. The flashing continued, accelerating with each passing second. Searing heat pressed against her skin. It was too much. She couldn't take it anymore!

Tearing herself away from Riku, Xion threw her arms out in front of her, ripping through thin air. A corridor swelled in front of her, its dark tendrils coiling around her arms. Everything else, from the blocks to Riku to her own curiosity faded from the forefront of her mind, and she dived in head first, letting the ice cold darkness embrace her.

She tumbled onto the floor of the computer room, drenched in sweat and short of breath. Catching herself on her palms, she immediately noticed her baggy, black sleeves had returned, along with her proper gloves. With a pained gasp, she reached for her head, plucking out a single strand of hair—black once again.

But when she looked up and saw a towering figure draped in a red cape, and a single, piercing orange eye, whatever joy started to bubble up in her heart crumbled and cracked. She backed away, bumping into the terminal. She looked up at DiZ, eyes and mouth agape.

DiZ's tone was sharp, carrying the heat of a thousand fires. "What have you _done?_ "

Two figures dashed out in front of her, glaring up at DiZ with their arms spread wide.

"It wasn't her fault!" said Roxas. "I'm the one who said she should—"

"Your words are irrelevant, Nobody. Regardless of your intent, she deliberately disobeyed me."

"Only because you never listened!" Xion snapped, her eyes burning with seething flames. She didn't have time to deal with this. Any second now, she expected her body to change again or for that terrible, mind-numbing screeching to return. It didn't matter what she said. He wouldn't change, so why bother?

Striking the floor with her knuckles, she wrapped herself in another twist of darkness, tearing herself away from the computer. Away from DiZ.

The next thing she knew, she was kneeling in the center of a narrow alley, surrounded by wooden crates and barrels. An unpainted fence marked the alley's end. The buzzing was gone, replaced with the hum of nearby street lights. The sky now shone with twinkling stars. Everything was stable. The walls of the surrounding buildings remained straight and firm. No freaky, black blotches crawled across the concrete. With everything seemingly normal, Xion let herself fall back against the wall and stared blankly at the stars.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but soon she heard the light tapping of boots against the walkway above. A shadow descended over the alley, and Xion threw herself to her feet. Her fingers twitched, and her head snapped towards the source of the shadow, only to find a familiar head of fluffy, pink hair looming over her.

He stood with a broad smile, stroking his chin. "Rather an odd place to rest. Is everything all right?"

She grimaced and looked the other way. "I'm fine."

"You aren't fooling anyone." He took a step closer and then hopped down into the alley proper. "Don't think I didn't see the way you hurled yourself out of that corridor. You were fleeing from something. Or perhaps someone…"

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, tugging at the fabric of her sleeves. She wanted to come up with another excuse, but the Nobody was right. She wasn't fooling anyone.

So she nodded, admitting silent defeat.

The man's first response was a soft hum. He stood past her, seating himself at the edge of a wooden crate and gestured to the barrel across from him. With nowhere else to turn, Xion slowly sank down, sitting hunched over with her eyes on the alley floor.

"So," said the man, "care to explain what happened?"

Dead silence was her only response.

She thought the questions might end there, but moments later, the man spoke up again. "It was DiZ, wasn't it?"

Her grip on her sleeves tightened, and she swallowed, suddenly tense.

"And did he hurt you?"

Her lips pulled into a tight frown, and she gazed off to the side. Eventually, she nodded. After all, that was what it all boiled down to. DiZ had only pushed her around. He'd kept secrets. Left her in the dark. If he had at least warned her about the simulation, she would've thought twice about going inside.

But he didn't even have the courtesy to do that.

As if he expected it, the man sighed and shook his head. "Then he's a bigger fool than I suspected."

Xion's eyes went just a little bit wider. "What do you mean?"

"If he desired your loyalty, then he should have treated you with kindness and respect. He should have shared all of his secrets to instill trust and alleviate your doubts."

"But he didn't, and I don't think he ever will." Because if he hadn't before, why would he change now? Especially after the way he reacted to her just a short while ago.

For about a minute, the man stayed silent. He watched Xion with a calm, impenetrable expression, save for a slight crease in his brow.

Eventually, he stood up, snapped his fingers, and summoned another rose in a flash of red petals. "Well, my offer still stands. If you wish to prove your worth, you need only do what DiZ is incapable of accomplishing for himself. And, should you desire more pleasant company, _I_ can already see your worth."

Maybe. The Organization was a threat. She knew that now, and if given the chance, she'd gladly wipe them out. "But I can't leave my friends behind."

"Then go to them." His voice was warm, and his words came out like a purr. "There's no need to be hasty. Unlike DiZ, I will respect whatever path you choose."

He rose from the crate and flicked his hand. Black tendrils crawled out from beneath the barrels and crates, swirling up into corridor at the center of the alley. After taking a sniff of his rose, the man slipped into the darkness, and the portal collapsed, leaving mere shadows in its place.

With the man gone, Xion had no reason to stay in Traverse Town . Following his example, she crawled into another portal and emerged at the steps of the Mysterious Tower.

As she stepped out of the shadows, she heard a gasp, and before she knew it, she was staring into a pair of wide, blue eyes.

"…Hi, Naminé." Suddenly, the grass looked far more interesting. So interesting that she focused intently on the ground.

She stepped closer, gripping her hands over her chest. "Where were you? What _happened?_ "

"It's nothing. I just needed a little space."

"Are you sure? I heard that you—"

"I'll be fine." She faked a smile, but kept her eyes away from Naminé's. "Sorry. I'm just… tired."

"Well, it is pretty late. Do you want to go back inside?"

"…Sure." She breathed a quiet chuckle, finally making her way up the steps. It was then that she noticed Roxas and Xiruk standing by the door, watching her every move.

While Xiruk nudged the door open, Roxas reached for her shoulder. "You sure you're okay? If it's got anything to do with DiZ—"

"Roxas… thank you, but I'm gonna be all right." Her smile shifted to something softer, more genuine than before. "And you really shouldn't worry about me! Don't you guys have enough problems as it is?"

Xiruk snorted and rolled his eyes. "Xion, if there's one thing you should learn, it's that we've _always_ got time to worry about our friends. It's just part of being a team."

Naminé nodded, climbing onto the bottom step. "Whatever you're feeling, you shouldn't have to face it alone."

"Besides," said Roxas, "it looked like things were getting kinda tense."

"It was… different." More than different, it was painful. Terrifying. But Roxas didn't need to know that. "I'll tell you some other time, okay?"

She yawned, rubbing one of her eyes. With the adrenaline draining out of her and the tension of the simulation behind her, her eyelids were starting to slide shut, and her body became as heavy as a bag of rocks.

"Then get some sleep, you goofball." Xiruk patted her on the back, nudging her closer to the door, while Roxas took her hand.

With Naminé at her tail, there was no way she could turn back, and before she knew it, they were all trudging their way up the spiral steps and squeezing their way through their bedroom door.

Once there, Xion collapsed on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. After kicking off his boots, Roxas slipped back under the blankets, though he continued to watch Xion with a tiny frown, occasionally opening his mouth to speak, even when the words never came. Both Xiruk and Naminé stood by the doorway, though after about a minute, Naminé finally crawled into her bed.

"Just promise me you'll talk to us," she said, rolling onto her side.

"…I will. Don't worry."

But as she shut her eyes and started to doze, her mind wound back to the simulation. To the falling blocks, the flickering island, the screeches, the mechanized shouts, and above all else, Riku.

He said he was her… something. The connection was there, but despite her search for answers, she was left with even more questions than before.

**x.x.x**

Many questions filled his mind. Who was that girl? For what reason did she venture into this feeble realm? Riku had called her Xion and, if memory served, the little princess had once mentioned her as well.

As he stood atop the tower, Ansem watched and listened. Even from afar, he could recognize Riku's pacing form, hands constricted into fists, footsteps heavy and erratic. What a beautiful sight to behold.

"I just don't understand it, Kairi." He ceased his pacing for a moment, arms suddenly limp. "What happened to her? It was like the program couldn't decide _who_ she was, and now…"

Kairi strolled down the steps, brushing her hand against Riku's upper arm. "It'll be okay, Riku. I'll go talk to her as soon as I can."

"…Thanks." Though it was difficult to read his expression, his tone of voice was softer and lighter than before. The girl seemed to have worked her magic again, dragging him from the depths of his uncertainty. "So, uh. How'd DiZ take it?"

"Oh boy…" She let out a rather exaggerated sigh. "His face was about as red as his bandages, but something tells me he's just as worried as we are."

"DiZ, worried about a Replica? That's a first…"

"Mm… I think he just has a funny way of showing it." She swiveled around, briefly eying the tower, and Ansem slipped around the corner. No sense in arousing suspicion. "Xion's made from the data in your memories, so that's probably why the simulation started acting up. I just hope it wasn't serious."

"Well, even if it is, we'll figure things out." He took her hand and _appeared_ to grin. "You just keep doing your best out there, and I'll keep working on a way to take out Captain Darkness."

"…Right. But, Riku, about Ansem—"

"…I know, but I promise I'll be safe. No way would I let that creep turn me into his bodysuit."

She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and gave his hand a squeeze. "I know you will. So, um… I guess I'll see you later?"

"Count on it, and tell Sora I'm still waiting for that rematch."

"Oh, you guys…"

Ansem grinned when the girl finally vanished into the darkness. There went one more obstacle in his path. But, ah, just when he had thought about approaching the boy, a most peculiar sight caught his eye.

For a short, brief moment, the whole world went black, just as it had around the puppet. He heard Riku let out a sharp, startled yelp. For the briefest of moments, Ansem found that he wasn't standing on a mere ledge but was gazing out through stone pillars, standing on a tiled floor, surrounded by an ocean of shining stars.

And then the station plaza resumed. The clock tower bells let out a deep chime, and while Riku dashed down the hill, a soft laugh escaped Ansem's lips.

"And so it continues…"

**x.x.x**

Ah, the solitude of darkness. The cool air, the silent surroundings. The pale white glow of the moon piercing the monotony of the pitch black clouds. A world unlike any other, haunting in its beauty. Empty and lifeless, yet teeming with danger.

The soft glimmers of the moon cast their reflection over the sea. Arches of obsidian stone spanned out across the shallows with knobby protrusions jutting out from the sides. Along the blackened shore, smoother lumps of rock lay scattered, shining with slivers of electric blue crystal. Such a hollow world befitted a hollow being like Marluxia, and so here he rested, listening as the waves swept against the shore.

As he sat atop one of the stones, he heard the earth shift. With a snarl, Larxene stormed towards him, her knives sparking with electricity.

"How much longer are you going to keep this up? If you want the little brat so bad, why don't you just take her?"

"I could. With the right amount of pressure, I could easily break the girl. Turn her into a hopeless pawn." He stopped, sniffing his rose. "However, a partnership born from fear often withers over time. The girl has already experienced such strife under DiZ's command. Thus, it is in our best interest to form an alliance based on mutual trust."

Larxene scoffed, flinging one of her knives at the neighboring stone. "Well, she better hurry. I'm getting sick and tired of all this waiting."

"If you're so bored, why not antagonize some of the locals?"

She rolled her eyes, flinging another knife at the rock. "Please. Where's the fun in tormenting something that can't even scream?"

"Well, assuming everything goes as planned, you'll have ample opportunity to put those violent tendencies to use." After all, there were still many roadblocks marring the path to their victory.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	51. Master and Superior

Another day, another meeting, and another step forward. Per the norm as of late, all remaining members had gathered, save for Axel. It was a time to take initiative. A time to cobble together a plan, and of course, a time to reflect on recent circumstances. Circumstances such as those surrounding the simulation.

So, naturally, Zexion was first to speak, stroking his chin in thought. "I saw the puppet last week. It would seem she decided to return to Twilight Town for a time, but this time, she delved deep into the datascape."

His words captured Xemnas' gaze. "And what were the results?"

"In short, it was a disaster." He slumped over, lips pulled into a straight line. "Her presence alone caused the system to run wild with glitches, and her appearance was _highly_ unstable. If I had to guess, it was due to the way Riku's memories have influenced the data itself. The program has this peculiar tendency to shift visitors into a form that matches his memories, and if Xion was born from those very memories, well… I could see how problems might arise."

Up until this point, Demyx had been staring aimlessly at the ceiling, leaning over the arm of his chair with half-closed eyes, as if he was about to pass out from sheer boredom. However, when Zexion finished speaking, his eyes popped open, and he shot up, sitting erect.

"But waaait a second. Riku's never met you, so what happens when _you_ go in there?"

"For once, you raise an excellent point." Zexion snickered, a dry smile gracing his lips. "It seems the system can't figure out _what_ to do with me. Everything I touch peels away. My body is intangible, able to pass through solid objects like a specter…"

Demyx shivered, arms wound around his shoulders. "Dude, that's _creepy!_ How do you even put up with it?"

"Don't forget that we're all incapable of emotion. Unsettling as it is, it had no true effect on me."

Demyx went slack-jawed at Zexion's statement and deflated without another word. With his faux curiosity seemingly sated, it was time to focus on more urgent matters.

With a chilling gaze, Saïx peered up at Zexion. "And what of the puppet's activities? It must have returned for a reason."

"Hmm… Well, she seemed desperate for answers. When she encountered Riku, she begged to know of their connection." Pausing, Zexion shut his eyes and folded his hands. "Moreover, she brought the Replica and Roxas into the mansion from parts unknown."

Saïx growled, his hands rolling into fists. "Then we must uncover their whereabouts at once."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," said Zexion. "After what transpired at Disney Castle, I find it highly doubtful that they would flee to an ordinary world. Thus, we need only apply the process of elimination."

Chuckling, Luxord, tossed a pair of dice into the air. "Perhaps they have one last ace up their sleeve. One final card to determine their fates…" With a snap of his wrist, the dice vanished, replaced with a single tarot card: The Tower.

One look at the card, and the gears in Xemnas' head began to spin. The implications were impossible to ignore. Of all the worlds in the cosmos, how many could truly serve as their haven? With Disney Castle proven penetrable, there was but one option left. One world that even the Organization dare not breach.

Xemnas' forehead wrinkled, and his brows drew together. "If they have taken refuge in Yen Sid's domain, then there is little we can do beyond providing… incentive for them to leave the nest. However, this will be incredibly simple. After all, at the center of this crisis lies one point of connection. A binding rope tying together the Keyblade wielders and their allies…"

"Then shall we cut the rope?" said Xaldin. "If this matter is as simple as you say, we should act now, before they're able to form a plan."

"No. This is not something we can rush. In order to leave a true impact, we must set the stage for the moment that is most significant. Then and only then shall we strike."

From the start of the meeting, Lexaeus had remained silent as a statue, his arms crossed and a perpetual frown fixed to his features. Now, at long last, he cast his title of _Silent_ Hero aside, his voice booming as he spoke.

"It isn't the Replica we should be worrying about. He may hold our secrets, but based on strength alone, I believe we should focus on Master Aqua."

Saïx bristled, shoulders hunched. "Yes, the Keyblade Master possesses a skill far beyond that of her fellow Keyblade wielders. The others are mere children by comparison."

"Ah, but that's not all," said Zexion. "At the moment, she and King Mickey are the de facto leaders, the ones to whom the others undoubtedly turn for guidance. If we could just find a way to break through to them—"

"The remaining pieces would topple over like a string of dominos." Once again, Luxord tossed his dice, catching them with single, swift gesture. "You know the rules quite well. The question is, how do we intend to use our knowledge to reap the winner's pot?"

Xigbar clapped his hands, bending over the edge of his seat. "Hey, how 'bout I have a chat with the bluebird? Her and I go _way_ back."

"No." Xemnas' voice was firm, absolute. "If anyone is to meet this... Master Aqua, it will be me."

The entire room lapsed into silence. Demyx's mouth went agape, Xigbar winced, his grin growing stiff. Lexaeus merely shut his eyes, his blank expression indiscernible, while Zexion stroked his chin once more. Continuing to toss his dice, Luxord watched with a raised eyebrow, but chose not to say a word. Lastly, both Xaldin and Saïx stared, eyes narrowed and brows tense.

Saïx was first to speak. "Lord Xemnas, are you certain this is wise?"

"Yeah!" said Demyx. "I mean, if anything happens to you, who's gonna—I mean, not that anything _would_ happen, but y'know…"

"Never thought I'd see the day where you were itchin' for field work," said Xigbar. "I figured you'd be too busy chatting with the moon to worry about some pesky Keyblade wielders."

"Don't be absurd," said Zexion. "Xemnas is our Superior. If anyone is capable of assessing the matter, it's him. And need I remind you that he _has_ faced a Keyblade wielder in the past?"

"Yes, but that was Riku," said Saïx. "Having faced Aqua yourself, surely you're aware of her tenacity."

How amusing. It was almost as if they cared, but naturally this was impossible. Nonetheless, a faint smirk lined Xemnas' lips, there one minute and gone the next.

"It is because of her strength that I will face her. This is a matter of such importance that I cannot risk the lives of my fellow Nobodies." He swept his hand over the empty cavity in his chest. "While I understand your concerns, you needn't underestimate me. The Keyblade Master may possess great power, but power alone cannot shield the heart."

Silence consumed the whole chamber for the umpteenth time, though, this time, the reactions were more subdued. While Demyx shivered and gulped, he managed to keep a fairly straight expression. Saïx and Xaldin continued to scowl, but the two nodded, seemingly content. With a snicker, Xigbar's grin enlarged; no doubt he was aware of Xemnas' intent. After all, violence was far too simple a solution, and this was a matter that required absolute _control._

"So, I shall take my leave. Zexion, Xigbar, Saïx… I leave the rest to you."

With a twist of darkness, Xemnas left the Round Room behind. Nothing more needed to be said.

**x.x.x**

"Wak! Hey, watch where you're shooting those things!"

"Aw, ya can't be too hard on her, Donald! She's just practicin'."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you be their target? You're the one with the shield!"

"Ya know, maybe I should!"

It was hard not to laugh at the events unfolding in front of her. Having agreed to step out for some training, Kairi, Aqua, Donald, Goofy, and Sora had all made their way into Twilight Town's sandlot. And, while Goofy and Sora had spent the last few minutes seated at the edge of a nearby bench, Donald was zigzagging all across the arena, ducking, sliding, and jumping over colorful balls of light. Red, blue, yellow, and orange, the sandlot shone with a rainbow of colors released from the tip of Aqua's Keyblade. With her demonstration out of the way, she had then stepped aside, allowing Kairi to step into the center of the platform.

Feathers ruffled, Donald scooped up his hat, slapped it down on his head, and lumbered over to the bench, plopping down next to a wide-eyed Sora. Grinning, Sora's shoulders bobbed up and down a little, and he covered his mouth, though no sound escaped him. Given Donald's mood, it was probably for the best. Goofy, on the other hand, seemed more than eager to participate, as he hopped down from his seat and shuffled over to the platform with his head held high and his shield raised over his chest.

"All right, Kairi! I'm ready whenever you are!"

Aqua muffled a laugh with her hand. "Oh, Goofy. You don't have to do this."

"Maybe not, but I sure want to! This whole Shoot-lockin' thing sounds real important."

"True, but I could just as easily create magical targets. The last thing we need is for you to get hurt!"

A pat on the leg brought Aqua's attention down to Mickey. "You don't have to worry, Aqua! There's a reason Goofy's the captain of the guard."

"Yup!" He gave a quick salute. "Besides, we all gotta stay sharp for the next time we're stuck dealin' with Heartless, Nobodies, or whatever other fellers get in our way."

"Well, you still oughta be careful." Donald grumbled, rubbing his tail feathers. "Those lights are almost as hot as a Fire spell, and you'll be dealing with a whole bunch of 'em at once!"

"Isn't that the point?" said Kairi, swishing her sword. "It's like magical crowd control."

"Yeah, but there's only one me!"

Mickey folded his arms, tail flicking back and forth. "Say, Aqua, do ya want me to help out? It'll probably be better if she's got more than one target, anyway."

She pursed her lips and tapped her chin. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. In fact, why don't we all work together?" She strode next to Goofy with Mickey toddling close behind.

Once everyone was in position, Kairi looked them over one by one. Taking a step back, she bent her knees, and raised her rapier. "So, all I have to do is focus, right?"

Aqua nodded, gesturing at the others. "The idea is to keep your eyes fixed on your targets while channeling your magical energy. It can be whatever element you like, but the key is to focus it into small pockets of power instead of a single large spell."

"Well, that can't be _too_ hard." Giggling, she took a deep breath, wrapping her fingers tightly around her rapier's hilt. A small sphere of white light began to swell around the tip of her blade, and she squinted, glancing from Aqua, to Mickey, to Goofy, and back. As the orb grew larger, it split off into three more spheres, circling around the weapon's tip. Then, with a wave of her arm, all four salvos rocketed forward, splitting off in different directions.

One flew directly at Goofy's shield and ricocheted right off. Another rocketed towards Aqua from the left, which she evaded by tumbling into a quick cartwheel. The third shot towards Mickey's face, but he leaped out of its path and scurried to the far right corner of the platform. The fourth circled in towards Goofy's back, forcing him to spin like a top to deflect the blast.

Over by the bench, Sora broke into a wild applause, while Donald heaved an enormous sigh. With a bright smile, Aqua joined in the applause before striding over to Kairi's side. All the while, Mickey and Goofy continued to clap.

"Great job, Kairi! It looks like you've already picked up the basics."

"It helps that I had a great teacher." Kairi tipped her chin up and grinned. "Still, I think I've got a long way to go before I catch up with you."

"Well, one thing you can do to maximize your Shotlock is to continue channeling your magic even after the initial blast. When you're facing large crowds, it's important to keep the momentum going as long as possible."

"So they don't have time to fight back?"

"Exactly!" She reached for Kairi's shoulder, and her smile nearly doubled in size. "If they're too busy trying to evade, they're much more likely to slip up. They could bump into one another, lose their balance at the most critical moment…."

"Oh, so they'd be just like Donald."

"Hey! I heard that!"

The two both burst out laughing, though Aqua was quick to resume a straight face. "All jokes aside, I think you should focus on mastering the basic Shotlock before I teach you more advanced techniques. Given how desperate the Organization's been as of late, it's important that you have a way to deal with the Heartless from a distance."

"I know." And at that, Kairi sighed, her once cheery expression vanishing in an instant. "I just wish it hadn't come to this. I already had a close call a few days ago." Her eyes drifted towards her rapier, as did Aqua's.

"So what happened?"

Slipping her rapier into its sheath, Kairi looked at the sky. "An ambush, as usual. And it wasn't just any attack, either! One minute we were heading out for supplies, and the next, a whole flock of Wyverns swooped down on us like we a midday snack." She reached for the hilt of her sword. "One of them even tried to sneak off with my weapon."

"Because they know." Aqua's hand curled into a fist, which she pressed against her Master's pendant. "Was that the only time?"

"Well, sorta," said Donald. "That was the first time they went straight for Kairi's sword, but we've been swimming in Heartless no matter _where_ we go."

"Not everywhere, Donald." Goofy gestured at their surroundings, which only made Donald moan.

"You know what I mean!"

With his hands tucked behind his back, Mickey paced back and forth. "I just wish there was somethin' we could do about it. We could seal all the Keyholes in the universe, but that's not gonna get us any closer to beating the Organization." His voice came out slow, tired, and a frown spread across his lips. He stopped his pacing and gazed at the ground, his little hands bunching into fists.

Sensing his tension, Aqua took it upon herself to approach the King, kneel down by his side, and look him in the eye. "We all wish it was easier, Mickey. I hate how helpless we are. How even protecting the worlds runs the risk of aiding them…"

Mickey's fists began to tremble, but he managed a slow nod. "But I can't fail again. Not after what happened to you and your pals…"

"And you won't. None of us will." She gripped Mickey's shoulder, sweeping her arm towards the bench. "It isn't like before. This time we know the risks."

"And we do have a lot more friends on our side." Slowly but surely, his lips began to perk. "Gosh, what am I thinking? I'm the one who should be setting a good example!"

"Hey, nobody said you weren't," said Kairi. "We're _all_ stressed, Your Majesty, and it's okay to admit it."

Scratching his head, Sora pulled out his pen and paper. _'Well, maybe we should take a break. Anyone up for some ice cream?'_

"Well, I sure am!" said Kairi, hopping back on her feet. "C'mon. I'll buy."

The duty-driven part of Aqua might have declined. If she were firm and unyielding, she would have urged them to stay and train. After all, the circumstances were dire. Logically, it was important to prepare for the worst, but fortunately, Aqua wasn't bound solely by her duties as Master. No, after putting forth so much effort over the past two hours, they all deserved the break. A chance to leave their troubles behind and enjoy each other's company.

So, when Kairi took off in the direction of the Tram Common, Aqua naturally followed suit, and in a matter of moments the three had slipped out from the Sandlot into the wide and bustling Market Street.

Crowds of people flooded the path. Teenagers on skateboards skidded down the road, slapping posters on every vacant wall, bulletin board, and idle tram car. A young couple dressed in black berets whispered to one another, muttering something about the nearby coffee shop. Two Moogles fluttered over Aqua's head, squeaking with joy over the latest Mognet deliveries. By the time she'd taken in her surroundings, Sora, Kairi, and the others were already several yards ahead of her.

After wedging her way between a boy in a black beanie and a child with a shadowy, black face, Aqua began sprinting towards her friends. However, just as she made it halfway, she heard a soft _whoosh_ from afar. Stopping mid step, she pivoted around, eyes scouring the area. Between the gaps of passersby, a lone figure appeared, wandering up the steps to one of the many walkways spanning over the street. A black coat covered him from head to toe, setting off alarm bells in her head.

She cast a quick glance to her friends, then proceeded towards the stairs. Perhaps it was careless to pursue this stranger on her own, but on the other hand, a large group would likely dissuade him from lingering. At the moment, she needed to assess the situation, and to do that, she needed the element of surprise.

Thus, rather than squeeze her way through the crowd, Aqua followed the flow of movement. With brisk steps, she trailed after a man with spiky silver hair, draped in a long black coat. A circle of squealing young women surrounded him, gushing over some sort of Struggle tournament. As he took a sharp turn to the left, Aqua continued up the stairs, passing a trio of teenagers including a rather portly boy with messy black hair, a taller, skinnier blond dressed in camouflage pants, and a brown haired girl in an orange tank top. As she passed them, Aqua gave them a smile and a wave, but there was little time to chat.

Turning the corner, she leaped down from the walkway, taking slow, cautious steps across another strip of tram tracks. The figure moved without pause, ducking into a jagged hole in the wall—the same hole that lead into the forest and, in turn, the mansion.

Without even realizing it, Aqua had once again broken into a sprint. Her metallic boots clanked against the pavement, no doubt alerting the Nobody of her presence, but at this point, it didn't matter. She had to intervene before he discovered the mansion. Before he discovered Riku!

Ducking low to the ground, she dived into the hole and skidded across the forest floor. Only dim glimmers of sunlight breached the crisscrossing branches of the surrounding firs and pines. A deep shadow stretched over the grassy landscape, and Aqua had to squint at first in order to distinguish the figure from the surrounding tree trunks.

Pressing her palms against her thighs, she rose to her full height and took a single step forward. There was a _swish_ , and something flashed in the corner of her eye. When she turned around, she found the hole had been covered in a shining, translucent barrier.

Her eyes popped wide open, then snapped into a narrow gaze. Her breath hitched at first, only to slow as she turned back around. If this was a trap, then she would have to face it the same way she would any other conflict: with a sharp focus and a clear head. This wasn't the time to let her nerves get the best of her.

She refused to summon her Keyblade or draw the sword she'd been granted. Instead, she took three more steps forward, brushing her hand against the bark of a nearby pine.

"I know you're here."

At first, there was only silence, then the sound of crunching leaves. Back bent, she once again scoured the woods on the off chance that yellow eyes would appear from within the shadows.

They never did, and she continued along, nearing the heart of the forest. It was then that she saw him, the man in the black coat, standing as still as the trees.

His hood covered his face, though from behind, she doubted it would have made a difference. However, even with his entire form concealed, a few features stood out. First and foremost was his height, as the man stood roughly a head taller than her. He had wide shoulders, a sturdy, muscular frame. His hands were clasped behind his back, no weapon in sight, and his overall lack of movement made it difficult to discern if he even noticed her presence.

She was about to take another step forward, when he abruptly broke the silence.

"There's something remarkable about this world…" His voice was low, a deep baritone with a steady tone. Proof that she hadn't met this man before.

Nonetheless, now was not the time to drop her guard.

Keeping her eyes fixed to the man, Aqua moved just a little closer. "And why is that?"

"Ah… I would think that one of your status would have realized it by now." He unclasped his hands in a wide, sweeping gesture, though he still refused to turn her way. "It is a world teetering on the edge between light and dark. Fitting for a town named after the twilight of dusk…"

She recoiled, grasping her pendant. So this man knew of her and her title… Perhaps she should have expected this after her encounters with both Saïx and Zexion. Regardless, his calm demeanor filled her with an unrelenting tension. She stood rigid, ready to defend herself at a moment's notice.

But if he wished to converse, then perhaps it was time for a more relevant question.

"Who are you?"

The man tipped his head up ever so slightly and clasped his hands once more. "My name is of no importance."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Oh?" His head turned halfway towards his shoulder, but he was quick to look away. His voice took on a somewhat lighter tone. "You'll have to forgive my lack of enthusiasm. You see, even if you were remotely imposing, I lack the heart to feel fear…"

"So where are the Heartless? I would have expected them to appear by now."

He shook his head. "I know it would be futile."

But was it really that simple? Given her past experience with Nobodies, it seemed highly unlikely. Perhaps he was simply waiting for the moment her guard dropped, in which case, she'd have to remain firm. This was no time for idle chitchat.

"Then tell me why you're here." It was a command, not a request.

"Is it so wrong to seek intelligent conversation?"

She glowered, suppressing the urge to draw a weapon then and there. She wanted to retort, but what was she supposed to say? On its own, his reasoning was sound, but as a Nobody and member of the Organization, every word he spoke dripped with suspicion. Having experienced Xehanort's treachery firsthand, she was no stranger to mind games. Said manipulation was what cost her one of her most cherished friends.

So yes, in this case, it was very, very wrong. He probably knew that as well as she did.

But the man continued speaking anyway, undeterred by her silence.

"Now, I am well aware of your plan, and I admit, your persistence is admirable. I never would have anticipated that you would cast aside your Keyblades so effortlessly. However, there is one critical flaw in your scheme."

Her fingers twitched. "If you think you can change my mind, forget it. I can see right through your lies."

"Believe what you wish." The man shrugged. "But tell me, have you even considered what becomes of the hearts released by weapons other than the Keyblade?"

Aqua lurched backwards, gaping at the man's words. Truth be told, she hadn't thought much of it before. If the Keyblade sent the hearts into the Organization's domain, then what _did_ become of those hearts? Did they simply float free, returning to whence they came? Did they disappear? She couldn't begin to answer.

The man must have expected this, because he let out a hushed chuckle. "Without the aid of the Keyblade, those hearts will never be free. In time, they will return to the Heartless' grasp. It may take minutes, hours, perhaps even days, but in time, they _will_ become Heartless once more, perhaps worlds away and beyond your reach." Pausing, he gave her another passing glance. "You see, _Master_ Aqua, your efforts have done far worse than delaying the inevitable. By abandoning your Keyblade, you have put innocent lives at risk."

The ground seemed to rumble beneath her feet. His words hit with as much force as ten Keyblades. Both her hands flew over her pendant, and she turned her gaze to the forest floor. She couldn't trust him. She couldn't begin to accept his statement, but what if he spoke the truth? What if those hearts truly did become Heartless once more?

If that was the case, then was it right to continue down this path?

She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head back and forth. This wasn't the time to lose faith, least of all around one of the Organization's number.

"Why should I believe you? So far, you and your Organization have only inflicted pain."

"It is the Heartless who inflict pain. We simply guide them from world to world, seeking your aid in ending their pitiful existence."

She inhaled slowly, expression souring even more. "Then explain why you push others into the darkness. Explain why it is you interfere with other worlds."

"Those we lead into the dark have already strayed down a dark path. We simply hasten the process so that they, too, may find solace in oblivion." As he spoke, he made more broad, sweeping gestures. "As for the worlds… Well, Monsters Inc. is in the midst of a crisis, so we took it upon ourselves to aid them in their plight."

"And Manhattan?"

"The world was already steeped in darkness. Demona was but a tool to strengthen your resolve…"

Aqua scoffed, rolling her shoulders back. "You're no better than Xehanort."

"Xehanort?" The man let out a hoarse, hollow laugh. "How ironic."

There was something strange about his tone. It was light, almost carrying an edge of amusement, and just hearing him made Aqua grimace. If he knew Xehanort, then…

"I'll ask you one last time: who are you?"

"I'm what's left, or… Maybe I'm _all_ there ever was." More cryptic answers. She should have known.

A few moments passed, and he continued. "Now, allow me to provide an alternative perspective. Consider our goals… a collaboration. You free the worlds from the Heartless' filth, and we obtain the hearts we so desperately desire…"

"And what do you plan to do with those hearts? Sora told me that you intend to—"

"Create Kingdom Hearts? Indeed, but I see no reason to share how I plan to _use_ its power."

Of course. Aqua huffed and shook her head. "Then how can you expect us to cooperate? If this _is_ a collaboration, then both sides should share a common goal."

Finally, the man turned around, though he continued to conceal his face. "Have you always been so rash, Keyblade Master? Is your pride so important to you that you would allow it to cloud your judgment?" Despite his harsh words, his voice was level. Calm. He almost sounded bored.

Regardless, Aqua refused to respond, and the man continued without pause. "You believe you walk a righteous path, and look at what you have done thus far. Look at the stars. As darkness spreads, the light dwindles. In time, there will be few worlds remaining, and who will carry the blame?"

Aqua winced. Tension gripped her from head to toe. His words drove a knife halfway into her chest. His voice cold, authoritative, and scolding, as if she were but a child. He continued to watch her, his arms straight at his sides, no weapon within his grasp. It would be so much simpler if he attacked. If he flooded the woods with Heartless. At least then she'd have a reason to stand and fight.

But here, alone in the forest, her only weapons were her words. It would be foolish to attack first; it was possible that he expected it. Almost guaranteed.

She'd been snared in a trap, forced to confront the worst possibility imaginable.

In her shoes, she was certain that anyone else would fold. They'd lose heart. Accept defeat and fall right into this Nobody's clutches, but Aqua didn't have that 'luxury.' There was far too much at stake to take chances.

Her face began to shift into a glare, and she pulled out her Wayfinder, pressing it over her heart.

"What do you know about responsibility? I've spent most of my life training to uphold the balance, but you're nothing but an arrogant child toying with forces beyond your control."

"Don't be so quick to assume." With a wave of his hand, the shadows at his feet twisted and stretched. A red, armored torso with gorilla-like arms emerged, raising a shield resembling a snarling black dog. But before Aqua even got a chance to draw her weapon, the man slashed across the torso of the Eliminator with a beam of red energy. Its body faded, and its heart drifted through the treetops.

"At the moment, it is _you_ who lacks control. If I so desired, I could summon an entire horde of Heartless with a mere thought. I could engage you in combat, but doing so would only strengthen your delusions."

Her shoulders shook. Her chest tightened. Once again, she found herself suppressing the urge to summon her Key. It was difficult enough not to shout.

She wanted to tell him how wrong he was. How he was the one suffering delusions. How he was a fool if he believed she could win her over so easily. How she would never trust someone who saw fit to hide in the shadows, keeping his face, his name, and his intentions a secret.

She almost did, but before she could make so much as a sound, a black figure leaped over her head, hands cloaked in shifting green flames.

Sora made it within inches of the man's chest, but a glassy, box-like barrier burst up from his feet, sending Sora flying backwards. The momentum staggered the man slightly, and his hood finally flew back.

The face she saw made Aqua's heart freeze. The knife thrust deeper into her chest, and all she could do was stare.

Silver hair brushed against his shoulders and back, with bangs parted across his face. Golden eyes glistened in the darkness of the woods, and Aqua's hand instinctively moved to her neck.

_Terra's heart has been extinguished… smothered by the darkness within him!_

"N-no… It can't be—"

The man turned his back on her, shaking his head. Still paralyzed, she could only watch as Sora crouched low to the ground and charged a second time. Just like before, the man called forth a barrier to block his path, but Sora persisted, firing flames at his feet. Sending surges of lightning crashing through the canopy. Each time, the man sidestepped, flickered away, and reappeared where he once stood.

Sora's claws dug into the earth. The shadows rising from his back, arms, and shoulders lashed at the air around him. His eyes glowed brighter than ever, and he bared all of his pointed teeth.

 _"Terra, stop!"_ Ven cried, but the man once again turned his back on the duo.

"Well, Aqua, it has been a pleasure, but now I must bid you farewell." He pressed his palm against the bark of a nearby pine, and a portal began to crawl across its surface.

Aqua stumbled towards him, heart racing. "Wait! I'm not through with you!"

He didn't dignify her with a response. As Aqua drew close, he threw back his hand, summoning one last barrier. Skidding to a stop, she could only watch as the darkness swirled around him, concealing him behind its inky tendrils. When his barrier finally faded, the whirling blackness had concealed him entirely and slowly began shrinking away.

Snarling, Sora barreled towards the portal, but Aqua grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him back.

Together, they watched as the last traces of the corridor collapsed into a mere shadow on the forest floor. With Xemnas gone, all the tension that had bubbled up inside of Aqua popped, and she toppled forward, landing on her knees. For several long seconds, she stared at the tree trunk, but it was no use. He was gone, and now only his words remained.

A deep, dull ache overtook her heart. Her entire body went ice cold, and she lifted her Wayfinder, threading her fingers between its points. With a tiny frown, Sora slid closer to her and peered over her shoulder.

_"Are you gonna be okay?"_

"…Don't worry, Ven." She breathed deeply, forcing herself to stand. "I just need a little time to think."

Sora's brow furrowed, and he glared at the ground. _'You're not hurt, right? If Xemnas tried anything fishy, I swear—'_

She interrupted his writing with a pat on the head. "Thank you, Sora, but I'm fine. Honest."

_"Well, we should probably go tell the others. If Xemnas was_ _**here…** _ _"_

"I know. This could mean anything." She peered past the trees, toward the direction of the mansion.

A pat on the back pulled Aqua's focus back towards the forest's entrance, to the hole that led her here, finally free from the barrier. Waving his hand, Sora crawled ahead, and after a few moments of hesitation, Aqua slowly trudged behind.

Yet, even as they returned to the safety of the Tram Common, her mind was elsewhere, lost in the sea of words that Xemnas left behind. Lost in the onslaught of emotions erupting in her heart. Lost in the image of his face.

It was all too much to bear.

**x.x.x**

It was late. She knew that, but no amount of knowledge could shake her insomnia. A whole week had passed since she stepped into the simulation, and nothing had changed. By all means, she should've moved on and forgotten the whole thing. Kairi even told her it was just a bug in the system, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake what she saw, felt, and heard.

_ERROR. CORRUPT DATA DETECTED._

Just what did it mean?

Rubbing her eyes, Xion trudged across the floor, silent and slow. Her whole body felt like a rag doll, arms loosely swaying as she walked, upper body sagging forward. If only Roxas was awake right now, she could ask him to hit her with another blast of Sleepga, but, true to form, her friend was tucked under the blankets, the only evidence of his presence being a lump under the covers and the tips of his messy blond hair poking out near his pillow.

Too tired to slip outside but too wired to slip back into bed, Xion stood up on her tip toes and peered out a star-shaped window. The clouds coasted over a clustering of stars vaguely resembling a giant spoon. Each little star shimmered one after the other, spaced one second apart. With her arms crossed over the window pane, her eyelids began to slide shut, when she noticed something… odd about the glass. A discolored smudge, a vague greenish blue.

Shaking off her exhaustion, she leaned closer to the glass, and then it hit her. There were two turquoise splotches. And they weren't splotches at all…

Her hair was still black. Her coat and gloves remained. Her face was still soft, round, and feminine. Just by taking a quick glance, no one would have suspected it, but as Xion stared at her own reflection, rivers of ice began seeping through her veins.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	52. Dubious Deliberations

Dust lingered in the air above, floating in soft, tan clouds. The air was hot and dry, the land barren, save for the dry soil beneath their feet and the cliffs stretching high into the sky. All around her lay a sea of discarded Keys, dented, chipped, with slivers of rust creeping in between the cracks. Yet, in spite of the destruction, she moved with steady footsteps, expression stern, eyes fixed on the figure ahead.

Shoulder-length brown hair, broad shoulders, a skin-tight top covered with two crisscrossing leather straps. As Aqua approached him, he turned around, his face blank. Only then did the weight of Yen Sid's words reach her. Her heart twinged, and her face fell to the cracked, dead earth below. But there was nothing she could do to change what had transpired. Steeling herself for the worst, Aqua lifted her gaze, locking eyes with her friend.

"I was told the Master was struck down."

His eyes widened, and he let out a pained grunt, quickly averting his eyes. "Yes. That's right." There was a long pause, and he gazed off at one of the many abandoned Keyblades. "I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it."

Aqua's only response was a sharp sound, like a cry and a gasp all in one, but Terra continued without hesitation.

"The Master… He tried to hurt Ven. I only fought because I wanted to protect him." Aqua's eyes once again fell upon the soil. "But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up… all so he could awaken the darkness inside me."

His hand curled into a fist, then steadily unfurled. His eyes squeezed shut, and he inhaled the desert air. Finally, he met her gaze, sorrow etched into his face. "You were right, and so was the Master. I did need to be watched. I went astray, but no more…"

If only it had been that simple. If only fate had been kind, but destiny had other plans. The days of stargazing, spars, and laughter had long since drifted away, and now Aqua stood in the aftermath.

Her mind kept replaying her encounter with Xemnas. His cold tone. His unwavering insistence. It was so unlike the man she remembered, yet they shared the same face. It was just as Ven had said all those months ago, and while she had tried to prepare herself for their inevitable encounter, that brief glimpse at his face reduced her blood to ice and her skin to stone. Though she followed Sora and Ven to the station plaza, she was blunt with what had transpired. An Organization member had arrived in Twilight Town. The rest could wait until they reached a safer location.

A short trip later, and they had all gathered in Yen Sid's chamber. A row of chairs formed an arc across the floor. Yen Sid must have sensed her distress, as he insisted she take a seat right away. Sitting in the center, she watched as Kairi and Sora sat down at her sides. Donald and Goofy took their place next to Kairi, while King Mickey stood next to Yen Sid's desk, stooped over, with his eyes shut.

Behind, she spotted four more figures squeezing through the doors. A blond boy she immediately recognized as Roxas blinked a few times, scratched his head, and eventually made his way next to Sora. A taller boy she assumed was the Replica gave a half-hearted wave and came to a stop at the other side the desk. Finally, Naminé crept into the room, waving for another girl to follow. Though a hood concealed her face, Aqua assumed this was Xion.

Once the two girls had slid into their chairs, Yen Sid scooted forward, leaned over the tabletop, and set his eyes on Aqua.

"Now, Aqua, do not feel pressured to speak right away. I am sure we can all wait until you are mentally prepared."

"No, it's all right." She reached for her temple, breathing slowly. "This is much too important to ignore."

"Very well. Then we shall eagerly await your findings."

"Thank you." But where was she supposed to start? For several seconds, she shut her eyes, while she replayed the afternoon's events in her mind. Ultimately, it was probably best to cover the most important details, and she soon straightened her posture, steadied her breathing, and locked eyes with the former Master.

"I had an encounter with Xemnas. We met in the middle of Twilight Town."

"What?!" Roxas, Xiruk, Donald, and Mickey cried out all at once.

Standing up in his seat, Donald whipped out his staff, chest heaving. "Just who does he think he is?!"

Goofy's teeth chattered, and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Gawrsh, ya don't think he knows about Riku?"

"Doesn't matter if he does," said Xiruk, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just the fact that he was _there_ is a problem. I mean, we're talking about the Organization's leader."

The room fell silent. With a small shiver, Kairi looked up at Xiruk. "But why would he visit Twilight Town?"

He started pacing back and forth, glowering at his boots. "Beats me. Xemnas _never_ leaves the castle unless it's something serious _._ "

"So why now?" said Roxas. "I don't get it. If he was gonna send anyone, you'd think he'd go for Xigbar or Zexion."

"Hmm… It is far too early to make assumptions," said Yen Sid. "Aqua, could you elaborate on the situation?"

"How could I not?" After all, it wasn't just a matter of meeting a Nobody. Their encounter brought so much more to the table. "We met in the woods outside of town, but it was strange. He used a barrier to keep me from escaping, and when I finally caught up with him, he didn't summon any Heartless. In fact, he didn't attack me at all."

"Of course not," said Xiruk. "That's not his style. Xemnas is the kinda guy who'll talk to you like you're his best friend, butter you up, and then stab you in the back." His voice was dry, bitter, as if he spoke from experience. Given what Sora had told her, this came as no surprise. In fact, when Xiruk finished speaking, Sora struck his knee and gave a silent nod.

The others remained quiet, allowing Aqua to proceed.

"He was far from friendly, but at the same time, there was something about his words that troubles me." She eyed Yen Sid, lips pulling into a frown. "Tell me, what becomes of the Heartless that aren't slayed by the Keyblade?" She had to know for sure, lest she do anything reckless.

Yen Sid's eyes shut tight, and he let out a low grunt. Leaning back in his seat, he proceeded to stroke his beard. When he finally opened his eyes, his gaze was sharp, unwavering.

"Regrettably, their hearts will be claimed by the darkness once more." A simple statement said with an even tone, yet hearing those words made Aqua visibly recoil. Both of her hands flew over her chest. Her mouth hung slightly ajar, and her heart twisted into a knot.

"Is that really…?"

"Yeah." Xiruk's hand thumped on the corner of the desk. "We're the glue holding their stupid plan together."

Aqua's breath hitched, and both her hands clenched. When she spoke again, she tried to refrain from raising her voice, but just like before, pressure began bubbling within the pit of her stomach.

"Then is it possible that those same Heartless would continue stealing hearts?" Was it possible that Xemnas was right?

Yen Sid turned his gaze downward, and his hands fell atop his desk. "I fear that this is indeed possible and, quite frankly, it is entirely likely that this has already occurred."

This time, Kairi flinched, reaching for her rapier's sheath. "Then what're we supposed to do? We can't let the Organization get Kingdom Hearts, but I don't want to see more people lose their hearts because of _us._ "

Pouting, Sora pulled out his writing utensils and sat them in his lap. For the time being, he stayed still, while Roxas tapped his chin.

"I bet they knew this'd happen."

"Ya really think so?" said Goofy. "But if that's true, then how come they've been pushin' us so hard?"

"Because either way, it's a win for them." Groaning, Xiruk crossed his arms and pressed his back against the table. "Either they push us so hard that we crack, or our guilt piles up so high that we cave and fall back into line. I should've seen this coming from the start…"

"Xiruk…" Naminé rose from her seat, hands clasped over her chest. "What choice did we have? If you'd have continued using your Keyblade, there's a chance that they would have won."

"…I know that." He paused, covering his face with both hands. "But what if this is all _my_ fault? It was my stupid idea in the first place!" His fist slammed against the table, and his jaw clamped shut. Thankfully, Naminé bridged the distance between them, pulling him into a one armed hug. The moment they touched, all the hot air that had built up inside him escaped in a single breath.

Breaking away from the desk, Mickey joined her on Xiruk's opposite side, smiling up at him before facing the others. "Gosh, fellas. I'm not happy about this either, but don't ya think we oughta look on the bright side?"

"What bright side?" said Donald. "Riku's still in the computer, we still don't have a plan, and now we've got _this_ to worry about!"

"But it's not all hopeless. Sure, things have gotten a little rough, but we've still got each other, we've still managed to save a whole bunch of worlds, and even if we don't have a plan, we've managed to hold off the Organization for almost a year."

Sora's lips curled into a wide smile, and he gave the King two thumbs up. Before long, Kairi mirrored Sora's expression, and she stood tall, gesturing at the others.

"Come on, guys. This isn't like us! Keyblade wielders like us are supposed to bring hope to the worlds, but how are we supposed to do that if we don't have that same hope?"

…Of course. To lose hope was to admit defeat. They'd be giving the Organization what they wanted in the end. Like Xiruk said, it was just another path to victory, one that preyed upon their hearts.

Nonetheless, this was far from a simple situation. All the hope in the world wouldn't simplify the matter at hand, so Aqua once again turned to Yen Sid.

"If you were in our position, what would you do?"

"Ah… That is a difficult question." He gazed across the room, at one of the star-shaped windows. "I would weigh the odds. Consider the risks. In theory, those taken by the Heartless may return to their original forms, but the damage brought by Kingdom Hearts may very well be irreparable. This is not to say that we should continue down this path, but it is crucial that we consider all possibilities and act in the best interest of the worlds."

"Sounds like we've still got a lot a plannin' to do," said Goofy. "I don't know about you fellers, but I don't think we should rush this."

"Yeah…" Donald sighed, folding his arms. "We don't even know what the Organization's up to."

 _'I could fix that.'_ Sora grinned puffing out his chest. _'All I'd have to do is sneak back into the castle, and bet I could find out all kinds of stuff!'_

"It won't work," said Roxas. "Axel said they've got the whole place surrounded by some kinda barrier."

"A barrier?" Aqua glanced his way. "But that shouldn't prevent dark corridors…"

"Well, it does. I already tried going back, but every time, I wound up in some other world. It was like something was redirecting the pathways."

Xiruk slapped the table again. "Great, so we're stuck in the dark."

"So?" said Kairi. "We still have to do _something._ Why not put together a plan for when we _do_ get there? At least then we won't be walking in blind."

_'Hey, I could draw a map of the castle! That oughta make things easier.'_

"Sure you won't need help?" said Xiruk. "No offense, Sora, but you're not exactly artistic."

Sora's mouth flew open, and his cheeks puffed up, causing both him and Donald to laugh.

But Naminé was quick to move to his side. "Well, I think you'll do a great job." With those simple words of support, Sora looked towards Xiruk and stuck out his tongue. In turn, Xiruk rolled his eyes.

Under normal circumstances, Aqua would have probably joined in the excitement. At long last, they had a sense of direction. A starting point that could very well pave the way toward a proper solution. However, in the midst of their discussion, it seemed as though they'd forgotten the most crucial point.

Standing tall, Aqua cast a firm glance over the room. "But what about Xemnas? In case you forgot, he nearly reached the mansion."

"…And Riku." The smile on Kairi's lips vanished, and she sank back into her seat. The others soon followed.

"I'm not sure what this means," she said. "It's possible that he came to Twilight Town by chance, but I can't ignore the fact that he came so close to one of our own. It suggests that he's aware of Riku's location, or at least suspicious…"

"But what're we supposed to do?" said Donald, gripping his staff in both hands. "We can't leave Riku behind!"

"I agree, but if there's even a chance they've discovered you, then the mansion isn't safe anymore. For all we know, they could be sending sentries to survey your every move. Wouldn't that explain a few things?"

"…It would." At last, Xion finally spoke up, though she kept her face concealed beneath her hood and her eyes fixed on her lap. "One of their members knew that I'm a puppet, so…"

"That's right." Xiruk massaged his forehead with both hands. "Xigbar said something about keeping an eye on the home base…"

"This is… troublesome." Yen Sid exhaled through his nose, eyes shit and hands folded. "If they have already discovered the mansion, then I must advise you all to tread carefully. If you must remain there, then do not discuss any plans within the vicinity. If they have _not_ connected the mansion to Riku, then it is equally pertinent that you remain discreet. My suggestion is to move your Gummi Ship here for the time being. If they cannot see it at all, they will have less of a reason to connect you to the mansion…"

"And the Heartless?" said Aqua, her mind still fixed on Xemnas' words.

"…For the time being, I advise you to continue as planned. We cannot run the risk of completing Kingdom Hearts before Riku is fully restored."

"On the positive side, it shouldn't take much longer," said Naminé, her lips perking slightly. "At the rate things are going, I should have him done in just a few weeks. Maybe even sooner."

"Gee, what's a few weeks if it means havin' our pal back?" Goofy chortled. "For now, I say we oughta focus on a plan and work on doin' somethin' super special for once Riku's back on his feet."

Xiruk cocked his head to the side, brow raised. "You want to plan a party at a time like this?"

"Not right now! Just somethin' to think about. After all, Riku's been stuck dealin' with a big ol' virus for most of the year, so somethin' fun might be just what he needs!"

"It would seem we have much to look forward to," said Yen Sid. "But for now, you are welcome to take your leave. I suspect you could all use a reprieve."

With that, the others began filtering out of the room. Donald and Goofy followed their King out into the hall, while Kairi zipped over to Xiruk and Naminé, grinning mischievously. With a shrug, Roxas asked Sora if he wanted to spar. Though at first he seemed apprehensive; he looked down at his hands and gulped, but eventually, they too left the chamber, leaving Xion and Naminé behind.

Strangely, Xion seemed reluctant to budge. With a slouch, she brought one hand up to her cheek and moaned. Soon, Naminé wandered over to her, leaning over her shoulder.

"You've been awfully quiet, Xion. Are you feeling okay?"

"…It's nothing." She tugged at the edge of her hood and finally slid down to the floor. "I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

She left without another word and Naminé trailed along. In mere moments, the chamber was all but empty, save for Aqua and Yen Sid.

"There is something you haven't told them," he said, his voice softer and gentler than before.

Wincing, Aqua stared down at her palms, cradling her Wayfinder. "It's about Xemnas…"

"Ah, I see… So what troubles you, Aqua?"

"It's just… his face. He really does look like Terra."

"Hmm…" He pushed his way out of his seat, brushing a hand over the top of his desk. "I had heard that something terrible had befallen him and that Xehanort had taken him as his vessel…"

"It's true. I fought him myself, but at the time, I thought that I'd saved him." But now she knew better. She'd long since learned of the truth. How her dear friend had remained a prisoner within his own body. How Xehanort cast an entire world into darkness, stealing not only the identity of her friend, but its ruler. "I just don't know what to do or what to think. He left before I could get any answers, and before, he'd concealed his face."

"There are a few possibilities, given the nature of Nobodies." He moved closer, bending down so that he was level with her. "However, I must advise you to not let your feelings cloud your judgment. As of now, Xemnas is and remains our enemy, and as Keyblade Master, you must consider what is best for all of the worlds."

"I know. I'd give anything to save him, but so much has changed. This isn't the same fight we faced ten years ago." She wrapped her fingers around her charm, breathed in, and placed it over her heart. "Now more than ever, I have to stay strong. It's what Terra would want… and Master Eraqus."

"You are a brave young woman, Aqua, and a capable Keyblade Master. I have full confidence that you will be able to lead these children on the path toward victory, but you must still allow yourself to grieve. Better that than to shoulder your emotions."

"I know, but the last thing I want is to burden them."

"Since when is friendship a burden?" He let out a quiet chuckle. "These are bright, spirited children who have faced great suffering and strife. Surely they would understand your plight."

She knew he was right. Master or not, this wasn't a fight she needed to face alone. The King knew her loss equally well, having survived the aftermath of Xehanort's evil. Ven, bless his heart, had spent almost twelve years trapped within a body outside his control. Sora, trapped in Heartless form, had struggled many times, be it manipulation, loneliness, or lack of control. She'd heard how Xiruk and his friends were used as tools in the past, how Xion was but a puppet now stripped of her original purpose. And Kairi, her sweet successor, bore the burden of filling Riku's place, while he remained trapped within the datascape, struggling with a darkness of his own.

Xehanort's darkness.

So why was she so hesitant? Was it due to expectations? As Master, she was supposed to provide a pillar of support for the next generation. She was the one required to impart wisdom, share the ways of Keyblade mastery, and serve as their guide. Their teacher.

But in the process, she'd seldom stopped and acknowledged her own fears and worries. Perhaps it was finally time to open up and let them see her as Aqua and not just a Master.

She opened her palm, uncovering her charm, as the corners of her mouth began to rise. With a single breath, the pressure that had risen in Xemnas' presence escaped, at least for now.

"I should probably get to know them better. Most of them are still strangers to me."

"Then go. Spend time with them. I suspect they're all quite eager to meet you."

**x.x.x**

How could so much change within a week? Within one instant? Before, the sky only occasionally flickered. Now it flashed every few minutes. Overhead, a swirling mesh of black and red veins cast Twilight Town under a cloud of gloom. The sky bellowed and roared. The plaza shivered. Cracks and craters scarred the once smooth concrete. Black blotches marred the station walls. Deep, thundering footsteps thudded like a beating timpani. Monstrous, clawed feet slammed into the cement, each stomp making the whole ground flash to the same black and red as the sky.

While Riku's body remained stable, Seifer wasn't so lucky. Hissing, he leaped towards the station's front steps, but as his feet brushed up against the distorted ground, his body gave an abrupt spasm. It flickered just as Hayner's had before, and the Heartless that joined them continued its slow, lumbering march, its tiny eyes fixed on the station's front doors while its horn shimmered with a ball of crimson light.

Riku'd recognize this Heartless anywhere, for compared to him, it was a mountain of muscle. Two blood red tusks jutted out of the corners of its tiny mouth. Though its body was black instead of purple, its four-legged physique, round, bulbous head, and barrel-like body were unmistakable. But just like the other Heartless he'd encountered over the months, bands of neon circuitry crawled up its legs, down its back, and around its cheeks.

After a few seconds, Seifer stabilized and, with his Gunblade shaking in his grip, he charged at the Heartless, pulled back his arm, and took a swing at one of the Behemoth's legs. With a low growl, it stopped its march, slammed one of its monstrous feet against the ground, and sent a white shockwave across the plaza. Gritting his teeth, Seifer leaped over the wave, only for two taloned feet to seize him by the shoulder.

A flock of Wyverns descended, bodies ashen in color, save for ruby red wings, talons, and circuits. While Seifer hacked at the Wyvern's legs, another rushed at him, twirling like a torpedo. Pulling Sora's necklace over his head, Riku wound it through the Keyblade's hilt, turning it black as the surrounding Heartless. His eyes darted from the Wyverns to the Behemoth; the energy surrounding its horn had swelled to the size of a boulder. Any moment now, he suspected it'd unleash its energy rain.

He had to act fast.

Through clenched teeth, he muttered a curse and charged down the station's front steps. Pillars of electricity ravaged the Wyverns' wings, knocking them off balance and sending them plummeting toward the glitch-infested earth. Seifer's captor loosened its grip, and one more slice across its legs sent Seifer dropping to his feet. All the while, Riku leaped up onto the Behemoth's flank, charged up its back, and began hacking away at its horn, slicing horizontally, vertically, and blasting it with a ball of blue flames.

It staggered and roared, but stubbornly continued its march. Thrusting its head back, it shattered its energy sphere, sending a rain of red orbs crashing down from the flickering sky. Slamming his Keyblade against the horn one last time, Riku leaped down from his perch and landed with a somersault. The surrounding air buzzed. Momentarily, the station plaza flashed into a wider landscape dotted with lopsided food carts, an enormous, collapsing Ferris Wheel, shifting shadows, heaps of rusted metal…

Pleasure Island. It figured as much.

As their surroundings changed, Seifer stumbled back, breathing rapidly and whipping his head from side to side. "What the hell is going _on?!_ " He spun around, slicing across a descending Wyvern before charging towards Riku. "You better explain yourself, chicken wuss!"

"Seifer, now's really not the time." His voice was rough, almost a growl. Rather than deal with Seifer's temper, he swished his weapon and barreled through a wall of Neoshadows, cutting through them like blades of grass.

Behind, he heard Seifer let out a pained gasp. A series of bangs followed, and smoke seeped into the air. Riku would have turned around if the Behemoth hadn't sprung over his head, crashing down near a wobbling roller coaster. With its horn once again aglow, Riku tore towards the beast, sucking in a slow breath of air. Tingles raced through his veins. Shadows danced up his fingertips and around his wrists.

_See? The darkness comes so naturally to you._

The sound of Ansem's voice froze him in his tracks. In seconds, he was on his knees, white-hot electricity shooting down from his skull to his feet. He caught himself on his palms and opened his mouth wide. He was sure he screamed, but the pain rendered him momentarily deaf.

His ears rung, but up ahead, he caught Seifer lunging at another Wyvern and slicing across its chest. When he landed, he glanced over his shoulder, eyes sharp as polished knives.

"Get up and fight! You're the one who started all this."

Pressing his hands against his knees, Riku slowly rose. His breathing staggered, and he shook his head, trying to push Ansem's words into the deepest depths of his mind.

With another wave of his weapon, a cool breeze began to wind around him and Seifer both. Three more Neoshadows charged, swiping their massive claws at Riku's chest. Grinning, he crouched low, then blew through them, cutting them straight down the middle. With the darkness coursing through him, he vaulted up the Behemoth with a single jump and slammed his weapon into the back of its horn with ten times as much force. The horn cracked, and the Behemoth started to shake.

The dying fairground flashed back to the station, but when the two started to sink, a thousand alarm bells blared in his head.

Looking down, he noticed a deep crack had formed around the Behemoth's feet. The very ground they stood on was started to dip, slide, and would surely fall before long. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another black figure descend and swung his Keyblade upward, deflecting a Wyvern's talons.

The ground continued to slide. Crouching low, Riku flipped backwards, slicing the Behemoth's horn straight off before dragging his weapon down its chest. As he drifted toward stable ground, he watched its body erupt into pixels. The corner of the plaza finally dropped from sight, and with the Behemoth gone, the tremors slowed.

A buzz from behind brought his eyes back to Seifer, stumbling as six more Neoshadows lashed at his sides. One swing of their broad hands sent the Gunblade flying through the air, and Riku skidded towards the mob, slicing through one Heartless' ribcage, flickering behind another and hacking off its head, reappearing above the third and driving his Keyblade down its middle. Their bodies froze one by one, then soon exploded. Flickering slightly, Seifer fell onto the steps and scrambled backwards when another Wyvern came twirling their way.

"Get your weapon," said Riku. "I'll take care of this freak."

Scoffing, Seifer hobbled back on his feet, muttering something as he moved toward his sword. Licking his lips, Riku watched the Wyvern zoom closer and closer. When it got within range, he leaped up and slammed his weapon against his skull, kicking off, slamming again, jumping one last time and slicing through its back. He did a front flip and landed in front of three remaining Heartless. Now seemed as good a time as any to wrap things up.

He grabbed his Keyblade in both hands and took a step back, blue light stretching from head to toe. Heaving a slow sigh, he drifted away from the ground and began charging at the flock of dragons.

A cold, cold chuckle reached his ear, and in a flash of digits and ones, the Wyverns were gone, replaced with Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. His blade sliced straight through them, and the plaza echoed with their screams. Choking out a gasp, Riku tried to stop. His fingers turned blue, his hands were coated in strips of red, fleshy armor, and as his body rocketed toward yet another image of Kairi, he slammed the tip of his weapon into the ground, jerking to a sharp stop that rocked him forward and knocked him into the ground.

The blackness below him peeled away, replaced with the brick terrain of the plaza. A shadow stretched over him, and when he looked up, he saw Seifer's deadpan gaze.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," he said, voice hot as a wildfire. "This town's falling apart, and who do we have to blame for it?"

"It wasn't me," Riku spat, but Seifer scoffed yet again.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't buy it." He whipped the other way, shoving his weapon into its sheath. "This town was fine before you showed up. There weren't any freakish blocks, no monsters. My friends could actually think straight!" Before Riku could even speak up, he flipped back around. "Everyone around me keeps going on with their lives like nothing's changed. They act like everything's _fine,_ while the whole world crashes and burns!"

His voice started to crack. He was bent over, knees bent, face crumpled into a grimace, and Riku forced himself to look away.

"You think I wanted things to end up this way? If I had a choice, I'd have this place back to normal in a heartbeat, but it's not that simple. I've _tried_ to find a fix, but—"

"Then you're not trying hard enough." He sneered, his voice suddenly cold. "Some hero you turned out to be…"

He trudged off, dragging his feet as he walked. As Riku pushed himself up off the ground, he noticed a slight twitch in Seifer's body and an open gash running down his left arm. His heart became a brick and promptly sank, and once Seifer reached the edge of the plaza, Riku quietly muttered a Cure spell. Something to ease the pain.

He made it back to the station steps before he collapsed, skin drenched with sweat. This was far from the detour he had in mind. What was supposed to be a simple patrol had escalated into a full on brawl, and when he shut his eyes, he saw his friends screaming faces, their eyes wide in horror. He looked to his hand, but found the traces of armor gone, replaced with his gloves.

What a mess…

_Poor, poor Riku. And you said that you had control…_

He covered his ears, trying to tune out that smooth, lilting voice.

_The boy is right. This world is beginning to collapse… It will be lucky to last the coming weeks. Such a sad way to end their summer vacation, but darkness is unforgiving. It was all just a matter of time…_

Riku grit his teeth, but managed to keep a cool tone. "You really like hearing yourself talk, don't you?"

_I would hold your tongue if I were you, boy._

A red pillar flashed at the center of the plaza and, in no time flat, Ansem appeared, exposed abs and all.

Riku couldn't help but roll his eyes, even if, deep down, he knew it was hardly appropriate. "So, what are you gonna do? Go on a big rant about how g _reat_ darkness is? Have your little bodyguard try and strangle me again?" He swung his Keyblade over his shoulder, as if to say, 'bring it on.'

But Ansem seemed unfazed, as his expression remained strangely calm. A smug grin unraveled across his lips. "Such confidence, but if you are so certain you can defeat me, why don't you put that Keyblade to use?"

His weapon's hilt dug into his palm, and his lips pulled back to reveal his teeth. Riku knew better than to charge, though. Chances were, Ansem expected it. Why else would he even suggest it?

"Hmph. Then perhaps I should give you some incentive…" He idly waved his hand. Riku watched him closely, expecting some kind of sneak attack, but when he saw something rushing down from above, he immediately shifted gears, rolling down the steps and hurling his Keyblade at a familiar, bandaged Heartless.

The Guardian flinched at the sudden contact, and Riku spun on a heel, rushing at Ansem himself. He had planned on taking an abrupt turn to the right once he got within a few yards, but he'd only made it a few steps before a wide wall of yellow and black blocks flashed into his path. Too sudden to escape, Riku crashed straight into the barrier and was hurled back with a sharp burst of pain. He tumbled into the Guardian's big, muscular arms and was promptly slammed against the steps.

Waves of electricity surged from its fingertips through Riku's body, and he violently twitched and thrashed. Biting his lips to hold back a scream, he turned his Keyblade backwards in his grip and sliced at one of the Guardian's wrists, staggering out of its clutches.

When he turned around, Ansem was gone. His voice whispered, soft as a breeze.

 _You see, it is a meaningless effort. In time, you_ _**will** _ _be mine…_

**x.x.x**

DiZ's fingers brushed across the keys. Though it was late and though his eye threatened to slide shut against his will, sheer will power propelled him out of the throes of exhaustion. After Xion's impromptu return the previous week, he'd spent endless hours sifting through the layers upon layers of scrambled data. Each screen flashed with an array of binary code, interrupted by clusters of disgusting, distorted pixels. Was this her doing?

Resisting the urge to strike the keyboard, he breathed in, then out, and proceeded to enter a new string of commands.

_INPUT KEYWORDS:__

He began to type the name Xehanort, but stopped, laughing bitterly as he backspaced and corrected his mistake.

_ANSEM__

_SEARCHING… … …_

A few seconds passed, and a new dialog box appeared over the strings of code.

_ONE MATCH FOUND. CONTINUE Y/N?__

_Y__

_PROCESSING…_

The machinery clicked, then halted. A minute passed, and DiZ could only assume that the corruption had caused a lag in the system. What he hadn't anticipated was the loud, inhuman screech that followed, proceeded by a loud, crackling sound that made him shiver and writhe. Clusters of pixels flooded the screens, duplicating like vermin.

In big, bold, letters, the following words appeared.

_**ACCESS DENIED** _

_An admirable effort, but meaningless in the end._

"Xehanort!" The name came out in an explosive roar, but silence was the only response. After a few key inputs, he managed to pull up another dialog box and began anew.

_EXECUTE DEBUGGING PROTOCOLS? Y/N__

_Y__

_PROCESSING…_

And, yet again—

_**ACCESS DENIED** _

_You have your puppet to thank for that._

Against DiZ's will, yet another dialog box appeared, displaying a series of images. Clusters of 'Bug Blox' rained from the sky above a sandy shore. Red veins marred the landscape. Riku ran with another figure, constantly shifting from his appearance to that of Kairi's.

The image cut abruptly into static. Playback ended the next second.

DiZ remembered it all too clearly. Seconds after the system detected additional corrupt data, Xion had tumbled out of a corridor of darkness.

And now she was gone, to parts unknown, having interacted with the very data from which she was born.

He should have felt the fires of rage blazing in his heart, but as he stared at the cluttered screens, a cold, hollow feeling overtook him. Was it… shame? Fear? It had been so long since he had experienced anything but rage and bitter resentment, so he laughed once again.

It was all he could do to escape his pain.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	53. One Last Reprieve

With Riku's recovery drawing near and the Organization lurking around the bend, time was short. It'd be simple enough to focus their efforts on productivity. To plan, to train, to ponder and wait, but sometimes a little reprieve was needed to keep their spirits high. To allow them to forget their woes, if only for a while, and come together, letting the fires of friendship kindle and grow.

As Yen Sid had suggested, Aqua was more than willing to nurture said flames. Granted, with so much going on, that was easier said than done. The darkness waited for no one, and with so many worlds struggling against the Heartless, there was little time to rest. Fortunately, every rule had its exceptions. Free from her duties, Aqua was content to sit atop the tower's front steps, watching and listening to the wealth of company around her. Perhaps this would provide the direction she needed. Only time would tell.

Everyone else had already gathered before her. To the far left, near a clustering of pine trees, she spotted Sora and Roxas chatting with one another. To the north, she witnessed Naminé seated along the cliff side, legs draped over the edge, while Donald and Goofy steadily approached her. With swift, graceful strides, Kairi milled about, stopping briefly at Xiruk and Mickey's side with a mischievous grin. A ball of water splattered on the back of Xiruk's head, and with a sound like a growl and a gasp all in one, he proceeded to bolt after her, while Mickey gave a hearty laugh.

It was as if the chains binding them to their duties had been severed. As if they'd drifted off into a far off world, where laughter and smiles replaced shadows and doubts.

**x.x.x**

"So, what've you been up to lately? Any luck finding a way back?"

Those were the words Sora dreaded. He knew it'd come up sooner or later, but the moment Roxas asked, he gritted his teeth, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and gulped all at once. His gaze fell to the surrounding blades of grass, and he shook his head. There was no point in lying for his sake. He'd made a promise, but the only known solution made keeping that promise impossible.

He heard Roxas' shuffle towards him, and he instinctively stepped back. He didn't even dare to meet his Nobody's eyes when he asked, "Did something happen?"

His eyes shut tightly, and his head slowly bobbed up and down. _There's a way I can change back for sure, but…_

"Let me guess: there's some kinda catch."

 _Are you kidding? It's a_ _ **huge**_ _catch!_ His cheeks puffed up, his eyes glowed brighter, and he scraped his shoe against the grass. _Roxas, Yen Sid said that the only guaranteed way for me to change back is if we_ _ **fused**_ _._ _And I could never ask you to do that…_

When Sora looked up, he expected to see Roxas' eyes burning with rage and his lips pulled back to reveal his clenched teeth. Instead, he just crossed his arms, shut his eyes, and exhaled softly.

"Well, it makes sense. You're my heart, and I'm your body. It'd probably be better for you if we did merge…"

 _No way!_ Sora swept his arms out, back bent and eyes narrow. _Roxas, I'm already keeping Ven trapped inside me. I don't wanna take_ _ **your**_ _life, too!_

"Heh." His lips curled into a tiny smile. "Thanks, Sora. That means a lot to me."

_Well, good, but I still don't wanna take my chances. What if I wound up, I dunno, absorbing you on accident or something? If there's even a chance that could happen—_

He thumped his hand against Sora upper arm, and Sora immediately batted it away. In turn, Roxas' smile grew even wider. "I don't think you've got anything to worry about."

_But—_

"You'll find a way, and until you do, I can wait. You don't have to rush that promise for our sake."

 _"You heard him!"_ said Ven, and Sora could totally picture him pumping a fist in the air. _"You're way too important to both of us, and I'm not about to let you do anything crazy."_

His cheeks puffed up again, and he crossed his arms with a slump. _Gee, thanks, Ven._

_"Hey! I'm not saying that you will…"_

Roxas' brows perked, and he tilted his head for a moment. Then, with a shrug, he raised one of his swords. "Well, if you wanna blow off some steam..."

Sora stepped back. _But c'mon. You've got_ _ **two**_ _swords! Isn't that a little unfair?_

"And who said I was gonna use 'em both?" He waved his right arm. Purple smoke surrounded his fingers, and before long, he'd called his second Soul Eater, only to toss it straight at Sora. With a quiet gasp, Sora fumbled the sword, then stared up at his Nobody.

 _I dunno, Roxas. I mean, it's been so_ _ **long**_ _and…_ He flexed his claws, squinting at the sword.

"Aw, c'mon. You're gonna have to use a weapon when you're human again."

 _I guess._ He slowly wrapped his claws around the Soul Eater's hilt, bent his knees, and tried slipping into his old battle stance. _Just, uh… don't be surprised if I suck._

"Then I'll go easy on you. Problem solved."

 _Then what's the point?_ He gazed at the sword, head shaking. _Give me your worst!_

"Are you _sure_ about that?"

_Positive!_

Eying his own sword, Roxas gave a small shrug. "Well, don't say I didn't warn ya."

**x.x.x**

_CLING! CLANG!_

Naminé's gut wrenched. Her hands grabbed each other in a vice. If she had a heart, she was sure it'd be pounding nonstop. Despite wielding dual swords for more than a year, Roxas tore across the lawn in spite of his handicap, jabbing his blade at Sora's gut. Eyes wide, Sora stumbled to the left, striking Roxas' back before wobbling forward. Though the hit staggered Roxas a little bit, Roxas slammed his foot down on the grass, swiveled around, and sent a single black pillar crashing against Sora's face.

The force flung him back against one of the trees, and his hood snagged on one of the branches. Huffing, Sora flickered down to the ground and briefly crouched on all fours before scooping the sword back up with a frown and hobbling back into the fray. Really, Naminé wasn't sure what Roxas was thinking when he started this spar, and she certainly didn't know why _Sora_ asked him to unleash his full power. The responsible thing to do would be to march right over to them, pull them aside, and tell them to stop being so careless.

Perhaps it was her innate knowledge of Sora and Riku's memories, but something told her it wouldn't make a difference. Boys would be boys, as Kairi would say.

Trying her best to ignore the one-sided spar, Naminé scooped up her sketchbook and set it on her lap, flipping to a brand new page. She was about to start sketching when she heard someone clearing their throat, followed by a soft little 'a-hyuck.' The sound made her freeze up, gripping her pencil tight.

"Uh-oh, Donald! I think ya might've scared her."

" _Very_ funny." He harrumphed, waddling closer to her with a crinkled up expression. Whatever reservations Naminé had before vanished with one quick glance, and she bit her lap in an effort to save Donald from the sound of her laughter.

"It's okay. I wasn't _scared._ Just a little surprised."

"Aw, but how come?" said Goofy, giving his head a scratch. "It ain't the first time we've hung out together."

"I know that, but…" She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, eyes drifting across the clearing. "I just figured you'd be busy with the King or Kairi, or even Xion."

"But we see Kairi every day," said Donald. "And we've known King Mickey for years, but whenever we see you, you're usually off with Xiruk."

She raised her index finger and tried to speak, only to stop and fidget with one of her pencils. "I suppose you're right. We really don't know each other that well… at least, you don't know me."

"And that's why we're here!" Goofy flopped down beside her, giving her a wide, warm smile. "Why, shucks, you've been workin' so hard to bring Riku back, and I don't think we've ever sat down and thanked ya properly."

Her cheeks flushed a little, and she gazed down at the page. "You don't have to thank me, though. I'm doing this because—"

Donald sat down on her other side pressing a finger to his beak. "You don't have to give us excuses. We _want_ to thank you. All that memory stuff's gotta be exhausting!"

"Just a little." An airy laugh escaped her, and she tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "But you're welcome. Sorry it's taken as long as it has."

"Are you kidding?" Donald snickered and slowly rolled his eyes. "You're having to reconnect every one of his memories. I'm impressed you've gotten it done so fast."

"Yeah, ain't Riku about sixteen now? Gawrsh, he might even be close to seventeen, now that I think about it."

"He's got a few months to go." Naminé giggled, this time more genuine than before. "But he _is_ close. And this time, you might be able to celebrate with him."

"Gee, guess we better start plannin' for that party, too!" Goofy stopped, cupping his chin in his hand. "Actually, now that I'm thinkin' about it, we'll be able to spend Halloween, Christmas, _and_ his birthday together! And wouldn't it be swell if we could all get together for the holidays?"

"If there's even time." Donald sighed, arms crossed. "We're gonna have our hands full just trying to take out those Nobodies. Don't you think we should save celebrating for _after_ it's over?"

"No way! I mean, sure, we're gonna be busy bein' heroes 'n all, but we can't fight _every_ day. And sometimes ya gotta take a step back and enjoy the little things in life, like bein' with your friends 'n family, singin' songs, eatin' feasts."

"And presents?" Naminé grinned. "I heard there's a world called Christmas Town. Maybe you could all go there sometime."

"You mean _we_ could go there." Goofy draped an arm over her shoulders and chuckled. "It ain't just about the four of us anymore."

"But I wouldn't want to get in the way. And I could always just go with Xiruk and Rox—"

Goofy silenced her with a shake of his head. "Listen here, Naminé. After everything we've been through together, I'd say we're all one big family. A kinda big, kinda loud family with lots of people who look alike, but a family all the same!"

She would have commented on Goofy's sincerity, but the sheer mention of lookalikes squeezed yet another laugh out of her, and Donald burst into a cackling fit. Kind of silly, really, when she herself shared Kairi's face. Still, Goofy's sentimentality wasn't lost on her, and after a few seconds, she beamed up at him.

"You're so sweet, Goofy. And I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I've never really celebrated before…"

"Gee, not even this year?"

"No," said Xiruk, stepping away from the King. "I mean, we've been on the move for most of the year, and before that, we were stuck with the Organization. So… count me in for this whole holiday get together."

"Hey, maybe you'll end up under some mistletoe." Kairi winked and gave him a little nudge, and at that moment, Naminé squeaked, her cheeks red hot.

"U-um… don't you think you're getting a little—"

Xiruk was just as red, coughing and waving his hands. "Sheesh, Kairi! You can't just—"

"Maybe they don't even _need_ mistletoe." Donald snickered, rubbing his hands together.

She felt a sharp twinge inside her chest, and her eyes fell to her lap. Biting her lip, she tried to shake the feeling away. After all, she was a Nobody. She wasn't supposed to feel in the first place. Still, the laughter made her face burn. A bubbling sensation built up inside her stomach, as if she'd explode at any moment from fear, guilt, embarrassment, perhaps some strange combination of all of the above.

Then, just when she thought it'd reach a boiling point, the clings and clangs of the sparring stopped, and Roxas stormed towards the group with a pout.

"Hey, knock it off."

"Aw, I'm sorry." Kairi looked to Xiruk, then Naminé, her cheery expression nowhere to be seen. "I was just trying to have a little fun."

"No, it's okay." Naminé shook her head, cheeks still a little pink. "But, well… we've still got a long way to go. Summer isn't even over yet."

"Y-yeah." Xiruk coughed again, dragging a hand down his face. "So, uh. Let's not get _too_ carried away. We've still got a lot of work to do, anyway."

**x.x.x**

With everyone so busy, Aqua still wasn't sure where to begin. With her cheek resting against her palm, her eyes flitted to the left, where she found Sora seated on his rump, panting and rubbing his lower back while Roxas scooped up his other sword. Kairi had seated herself down next to Naminé, Donald, and Goofy, and Xiruk was whispering something in Mickey's ear. This caused Mickey's face to turn red, his lips to twist into an awkward smile, and shaky laughter to drift through the air.

Well, seeing how there was already such a large gathering around Naminé, how could she resist a closer look? As luck would have it, the surrounding group slipped into silence, giving Aqua the perfect chance to stride over and join the crowd.

Not to be rude, she stopped a few feet behind Naminé, back slightly bent so that she was closer to her level. "Would it be all right if I joined you?"

"Oh!" Naminé dropped her pencil in her lap, freezing for a moment. Seconds later, she scooted to the side. "I didn't think I'd be getting an audience."

"Really? But you're working so hard."

"I know, but they're just sketches. I'm sure there are much better artists out there…"

"Well, that remains to be seen." Beaming, Aqua seated herself next to the girl and dangled her legs over the cliff. Turning a little to the side, she peered down at the sketchbook, coated with etchings of purple islands against a lavender sea. Strange. "So, what world is this?"

She bit her lip and shut her eyes. "They call it End of the World…"

Aqua leaned back, blinking. "That's a foreboding name. Is there a story behind it?"

"There is, but it's not exactly a fairy tale. The best way to describe it is the remnants of every fallen world. When their hearts are stolen, their remains end up here."

Aqua couldn't help but sigh, a dull ache seizing her heart. "To think that such a place could exist…"

"Aw, but it ain't all bad!" said Goofy. "All we'd really have ta do to restore those worlds is seal the Door to Darkness."

Right. She'd heard about the door—wasn't it what led Sora to her in the first place? Cupping her chin in her hand, she sifted through her memories. "But if that's the case, wouldn't it be simpler to close the door ourselves?"

"Not a chance." Xiruk moved closer, setting his hands on his hips. "If we closed the door _now,_ those worlds might be safe, but we'd also lose out on Gummi travel while the Organization and Heartless keep hopping through corridors. No ship means having to rely on the darkness or Star Shards."

He raised a valid point. Reaching behind her back, Aqua pulled out her own Star Shard, rotating it in her grip. A few months ago, this would have risked catapulting her into another world; that alone spoke volumes to the risks such a plan would entail.

So, instead of pressing the subject, her gaze returned to Naminé and her drawings. "So is every drawing here from Riku's memories?"

She nodded, flipping back several pages, until she stopped on an image of Sora, Riku, and Kairi seated at the edge of a familiar curved tree, on a small island overlooking the setting sun. "Drawing's always helped me channel my powers. It's one thing to find the chains in a person's heart, but if I can't visualize them, then it's really difficult to reconnect those links."

"Hmm… So how do you find the chains? What is it like to have access to so many memories?" Her face reddened slightly, and she scratched her cheek. "Oh, but if I'm asking too much at once—"

She giggled. "It's all right. I know probably sounds a little abstract, but if I had to describe it… well, it's really just something I feel. When I look into the heart, memories appear to me as flashes of thoughts, feelings, images, and it's my job to translate those sensations into something coherent."

"Giving thoughts form… You know, that doesn't sound too different from any other form of magic." Though obviously there were deeper complexities, and more importantly, "I'm amazed at how you've been using your power. If anyone else had your gift, they'd probably use it carelessly."

The tip of Naminé's pencil snapped, and she sucked in a mouthful of air. "I wouldn't really call it a gift. Not when I've inflicted so much pain."

"Every power can be exploited." Aqua scooted closer, gesturing at the page. "Even the Keyblade has been used to bring pain, but it also has a potential for good if used with proper care."

"And you really think I could do the same?"

"You already have." Kairi squeezed her shoulder. "And I'm sure there are other ways, too! You could help people with amnesia recover who they are or remind people of their happiest memories whenever they're feeling lost or afraid."

Naminé's mouth went slightly ajar, and her eyes became round as snowballs. "I never even thought of that…"

"But do you see what we mean?" said Aqua. "Magic is only limited by your own ingenuity. As long as you have good intentions, I'm sure you'll continue working wonders."

With Naminé's confidence hopefully renewed, the group spent their time looking through Naminé's sketchbook, passing images of winding hedge mazes surrounding living decks of cards, a twirling mermaid and a smiling yellow fish, and even some familiar faces, such as Peter Pan soaring across a starlit sky. All around them, the excitement continued. Xiruk and Roxas charged at one another, Soul Eaters clashing with Keyblade. Sora flopped next to Aqua and began doodling stick figures of Kairi, herself, and Naminé all in flowing capes.

But there was someone missing from the picture. Someone who had yet to join in the stories, the laughter, and the excitement. Leaning to the side, Aqua gave the area another once-over, when she spotted a hooded figure seated at off to the far right, curled up in a little ball. It was strange how quiet Xion had been, not once raising her voice and only occasionally peering at the others. From time to time, Kairi would step towards her, only for Xion to shake her head and turn the other way.

Well, that just wouldn't do.

Perhaps it wasn't her place, but Aqua just couldn't bear to watch this poor girl isolate herself, least of all when her friends were just a short walk away. So, with her mind made up, Aqua strode her way over to Xion's side.

As soon as Aqua sat down, Xion squeaked, reaching for her hood, and pulled it down even further. Behind, she heard soft little footsteps, and a quick glance over the shoulder revealed King Mickey himself.

"Say, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing," said Xion, still gripping her hood. "I just needed some space. Having all these people here is kinda overwhelming…"

"I understand," said Aqua. "This is all still new to me as well, Xion. I don't think I've ever seen so many Keyblade wielders gathered in the same place."

"Yeah. But it's good. I'm glad we could all get together like this." She laughed, though it was soft, restrained. "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone, but…"

"Xion." Xiruk turned away from Roxas, giving her a deadpan look. "What'd I tell you before?"

"Friends are supposed to worry about each other. I know…"

"This really isn't like you." Frowning, Kairi moved a bit closer. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You've been getting a lot quieter the past few weeks, and—"

"I don't want to talk about it." She scooted away and swiveled around, still curled up like a ball.

Aqua knew these reactions all too well. The denial. The abrasiveness. The way she closed herself off before their very eyes, distanced herself from the ones who cared for her.

She knew this behavior all too well, from the way Terra distanced himself after the test to Sora's frequent bouts of solitude.

Obviously, the circumstances were different, but the fact remained that this poor girl was trapping her heart in a safe, locking her feelings away. When Kairi, Xiruk, and Roxas all began to approach, Aqua looked up at the trio and shook her head. True, they were Xion's friends, but perhaps she needed an outside opinion. At the very least, it was worth a try.

"You don't have to say anything," she said, smiling warmly. "But are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Her shoulders rose, then drooped. "It's nothing serious…"

Mickey's brow creased, and he marched over to her, placing a hand against her back. She shivered at the sudden contact. "Now, don't say that. I can tell just by lookin' at ya that there's somethin' bigger goin' on."

She said nothing, only proving King Mickey's point. So what was the proper approach? Xion wasn't Terra, and she certainly wasn't Sora, either.

Still, one approach came to mind.

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Huh?" She took a quick peek over her shoulder before looking away. "But why?"

"Well, I'd like to get to know you."

"But I don't know where to start…"

"Hmm… Then what do you like to do?" That seemed like a simple enough place to start, but perhaps not as simple as Aqua had hoped. Despite her best efforts, it took an entire minute before Xion spoke up again.

"Well… I like stargazing. There's this big clock tower in London that my friends and I visit all the time, and the view of the city's so _amazing_. It's right up there with Twilight Town's sunsets." She took another look over her shoulder, and Kairi nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "I guess there's just something about the sky that feels… special."

Aqua blew a wistful sigh, shifting her focus to the surrounding stars. "I know exactly what you mean, Xion. In fact, before I became a Keyblade Master, my friends and I would spend every night under the stars…"

"…But they're not here anymore, are they?" This time, Xion met Aqua's gaze, and though Aqua couldn't see her eyes, there was a distinct frown on her lips.

Aqua's lips twitched a little, but she managed to keep a straight face. "Well, that all depends. Ven's right here with us, even if you can't hear him. And even if he wasn't, I've found that you're _always_ connected to your friends, no matter how far apart you may seem." To prove her point, she reached behind her back and held up her Wayfinder. "True friends have an unbreakable connection. Nothing can really drive you apart."

Xion's mouth took on a distinct o shape as she stared at the charm. For a moment, she started to reach out for it, but quickly pulled her arm back. With a gentle laugh, Aqua placed the charm in her palm, offering her reassurance.

"It's all right. You're more than welcome to take a look."

With permission granted, Xion lifted the charm level with her face and shifted it around. Her lips thinned to a straight line, and her nose crinkled a little, and before long, a tiny smile began to take form. "It's so beautiful… Did you make this yourself?" She passed it back to Aqua, who nodded in turn.

"It's actually part of a set. Terra and Ven had Wayfinders of their own, but…"

Both Xion and Mickey's heads drooped.

"Sorry. You don't have to say anything else."

"No, it's all right. Like I said, we're still connected."

"It must be nice…" She rested her chin on her knees again. "But you know, that charm looks a lot like Kairi's. Is that a coincidence?"

"Not exactly. If anything, Kairi's is more authentic. We just didn't have any seashells back home."

"Well, I don't think they have them in Twilight Town, either…"

"Actually, there's a beach down there," said Naminé. "I could take you sometime."

"Hey, great idea!" Grinning, Kairi placed her palms together. "We could all go down together, and I could show you how to make your own good luck charms."

Mickey tapped his foot, tail swishing. "Hmm. I wonder if Minnie'd like one of those…"

"It's worth a try," said Aqua. "And I could always teach you how to enchant them with magic."

"It does sound pretty fun…" Xion's tone was soft, a touch uneasy. "But I don't know what's going to happen, and…"

Ah, just as she thought. "Xion, are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It may make you feel better."

She wheezed another laugh. "Kairi used to say the same thing. Don't bottle up your emotions, it's okay to be scared, we're in this together… I remember it all so perfectly. Like I was right there beside her."

Kairi's hands flew over her necklace, and she winced. "Xion…"

"I just want it to stop." She shook her head, leaning her weight against the tree as she stood. "It's not just memories anymore. That's… That's why I've been…" She stopped, rubbing her right shoulder.

"Gosh, is there anything we can do to make ya feel better?"

She slumped, then sighed. "I think I just need to take a walk…"

Both Kairi and Roxas took a step towards her, but they didn't get far before flailing black wisps began coiling around her ankles, slithering up her legs, and swirling all around her body. Within mere moments, Xion was gone, whisked off by the darkness to parts unknown.

For roughly five minutes, no one said a word. Everyone from the King to Sora stared at the space where Xion stood. In time, Roxas shrank away, a pout etched into his features. A pat on the back from Xiruk only served to make him moan, as his body took on the appearance of a shriveling flower.

After a while, Aqua sat down on the steps once more. The others, for better or worse, tore their eyes off the now vacant cliff side. Sora and Naminé seated themselves next to Roxas, both of them wearing stiff grins. Mickey began pacing back and forth, casting occasional glances to Aqua and the tower, only to stop, sigh, and scratch his chin. Clearly his mind was elsewhere.

And then, to Aqua's surprise, Xiruk turned away from his friends, straightened the collar of his coat, and began striding in Aqua's direction. As he approached, she tipped her head back, for with her so close to the ground, the boy towered over her, easily six feet in height. His silver hair brushed against his shoulders, and his face lacked the child-like roundness she remembered from all those years ago. Seeing Sora was peculiar enough, but he still retained a certain boyish quality despite the shadows masking him from head to toe.

Xiruk, on the other hand, stood at the very edge of boyhood. The same undoubtedly held true for Riku.

Before she knew it, he was standing about two feet away, one eyebrow raised. Had she been staring without even realizing it? Shaking her head, Aqua scooted to the side, freeing some space on the steps.

Chuckling, he seated himself within seconds, one leg bent, his arm slung over his knee. The two exchanged glances, then looked the other way. His fingers rapped against his kneecap, while Aqua fidgeted with her charm. His coat served as a reminder of his former alliance, dragging her back to her encounter two weeks prior.

Perhaps this boy was the key. Perhaps he could help.

"So…" She cast another glance at her Wayfinder, brow creased. "You were part of the Organization." Wait, no. That was a stupid thing to ask. Of course he was. He'd said so before, but—

Xiruk snorted, pointing at his coat. "Yep. Lucky me…" He had a dry sort of smirk lining his lips, though it only lasted for a few moments. "I probably shouldn't complain, though. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't even _be_ here."

"True. And now you've escaped them, so I suppose that's irrelevant…" She hesitated, tightening her grip on her charm. "But if it's not too much to ask, could you tell me more about Xemnas?"

His eyes widened. "Uh… sure. What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you can tell me. His personality, his strengths…" His identity, though that went unsaid. Who knew if this boy had the answers?

"Hmm." He leaned back, straightening his legs and pressing his palms against the steps. His eyes wandered up to the sky, and he blew a stray bang out of his eyes. "Geez. Well, one thing that always stuck out was just how much presence he had. The guy could suck all the energy out of a room with one look; that's how imposing he was. Always cold, always calm, like nothing ever fazed him."

Xiruk's words served to drive a nail through her heart. They matched her first impression perfectly, and though she was tempted to speak up, she took a deep breath and kept her mouth shut, allowing him to continue.

"But there was more to him than that. For starters, he's smart. _Too_ smart, like he's already planned everything ahead, and we're all just little chess pieces under his control. He's got this way of making you feel powerful and totally powerless at the exact same time. He'll build you up, make you feel like you can do anything, then crush you into tiny pieces and stomp all over you."

He raised one of his hands, snapping it into a fist, which he slammed against his knee. His teeth clenched, his breathing grew sharp, and then, in the blink of an eye, all that pent up tension slipped away.

"But it feels so _wrong,_ and whenever I see his face, it… hurts. Like I'm being led on by an old friend."

"…Terra." So he knew. He remembered. Or perhaps it was Riku who remembered.

Hands trembling slightly, she tucked the Wayfinder away and averted her eyes. When she felt a warm, gloved hand against her skin, her shoulders jumped.

"So… What was it like before? I mean, back when you first became a Master, and—"

Her lips perked into a half-smile, and she let out a hushed laugh. "It was different. The whole idea of self-taught Keyblade wielders was completely unheard of."

He snickered. "Gee, so how do _you_ feel about it? Are we like weird, Keyblade vigilantes or something?"

"More like special cases." Her hand slid up to her pendant, and she blew a tiny sigh. "But before, every Keyblade wielder started off as an apprentice. The title of Keyblade Master was earned through years of careful study, practice, and dedication."

"And how'd you guys get your Keyblades?"

"Well, Keyblades are passed from Master to disciple. If your heart is worthy, then you obtain the power of the Keyblade yourself. It's how Riku got his."

"Right… I remember that." He tipped his head back, staring aimlessly at the sky. "So, what about me? The only reason I've got a Keyblade is because I'm his copy. Am I even worthy to wield it, or was it just some kinda fluke?"

She reached for his arm, then withdrew her hand, lips pursed. "Well, there's one way to find out." Extending her right arm, she drew in a short breath, and her Master's Keyblade appeared in a white flash. With the weapon ready, she tapped Xiruk's shoulder. "Hold this, and then you'll know for sure."

Xiruk's jaw snapped shut, and he gulped. "And you're sure it's okay?"

"I wouldn't offer if it wasn't." She chuckled softly, and before long, he took the Keyblade in his grasp.

His fingers curled around the hilt, and he stared at the weapon, head tipping to the side. "Nothing's happening."

"Then there's your answer. If your heart wasn't worthy, the Keyblade would have returned to me within seconds."

"And it's really that simple? Man, that's something else…" Awkward laughter breezed out of him, and he passed her weapon back to her. With his hand free, he reached up and rubbed the side of his neck. "Anyway, since you asked me about Xemnas… What about Terra?"

Aqua's lips twitched, caught between a smile and a frown. It was bittersweet, really. The proof stood before her, that she'd failed, that her friend was still lost, his body twisted into a monster. Still, it was a harmless question, and one that pulled her mind off the harrowing present.

So, what to say about Terra… "Well, he's kind. Dedicated. Always looking out for the people he cares about. Ever since I first met him, he'd always dreamed of becoming a Keyblade Master, and he'd pour hours and hours into his training, until his legs gave out and his entire body grew sore. And even then, he'd push himself to keep fighting. To grow stronger…"

She could see it now. Beneath the stars in the dead of night, she remembered seeing Terra, shorter, far skinnier and without nearly as much muscle, lugging around a carved wooden Keyblade, his name etched into the handle. Despite his haggard breathing and sluggish footsteps, he had continued charging and leaping at giant, golden rings dangling on chains attached to rotating wood poles. He'd leap up, deliver a sharp swing that sent one ring spinning around and around the pole, only to unwind and strike his back, sending him wobbling towards the ground. But that was before, when they were both still young.

Best not to get too caught up in old memories. After all, there was still so much more to say.

"He was always the first to start cracking jokes to lift our spirits, and while he _was_ a bit stubborn at times, he always acted with the purest intentions. Before our Mark of Mastery exam, Terra was so full of hope…"

"But that changed, didn't it?"

With a gulp, Aqua forced a nod. "Something triggered his darkness during our test, and only I became a Keyblade Master…"

"…I see." Xiruk pulled his hand away, using it to prop up his head. "But that couldn't have changed him completely. Even if the memory's a bit foggy, he seemed so proud when he met Riku."

"Well, he _does_ have a soft spot for children… or I suppose he did." But using past tense was so depressing. So defeatist. How could she think of him as if he was no longer living? "I don't know how much you've heard about the past, but we owe all our sorrows to one man. It was because of his plans that Ven's still sleeping, I fell into darkness, and Terra—"

"I know. Yen Sid told me about it…"

"Everything links back to Xehanort," said Mickey, his voice low and sharp. He glared at the ground, arms straight and fists clenched. "What he did back then changed the destinies of so many people. Not just Terra, but entire worlds. And I couldn't do anything to stop him…"

"Mickey—" Xiruk moved towards him, but the King shook his head.

"I wanna change that. I never really got the chance to know Terra, but if there's a chance he's got somethin' to do with this mess, then I'll do whatever I can to help save him."

"But how'll we know if he is involved?" said Goofy, arms crossed and head tilted. "All we know for sure is that this Xemnas feller's pullin' the strings."

Kairi grinned, unsheathing her rapier. "Well, take away the X in Xemnas and you get 'Ansem.' And if Ansem is Xehanort… well, I think we've already got a few clues."

More than a few. Regardless of _who_ Xemnas was, there was no denying the fact that he was formed from Terra's body. Despite appearing older, the connection was clear as day. It seemed equally clear to the others, as she saw Xiruk grimace and shudder while Sora huffed and averted his eyes.

However, this was one line of thinking that Aqua could do without. Especially now, when they stood at the edge of the coming battle, more than half the Organization's number remaining and so many worlds left unsealed.

So, Aqua's face became firm, a just a hair away from a scowl, and she pushed away from the steps, chin up and shoulders straight.

"Thank you for your support, everyone, but it's important that we remain focused on the task ahead. Right now, the Organization is our biggest priority, and as Keyblade wielders and defenders of light, we must put an end to their scheme at all costs."

_"But, Aqua—"_

"It's all right! I'm not about to give up hope, but I think it's equally important to remain focused, no matter what the future holds."

**x.x.x**

Once again, Xemnas found himself at the edge of the Altar of Naught, his eyes fixed to Kingdom Hearts' radiant, blue glow. The sky was stagnant, save for the distant flickering of lightning over the skyscrapers far below. The air was silent, save for the roar of thunder. Tiny raindrops splashed his hair, his cheeks, and his shoulders, cold, perhaps, but a mere sprinkling at worst, while a light breeze swept across his bangs. Hardly enough to deter him from the soothing light of the moon.

"This charade has gone far longer than I ever anticipated, but fear not. They can delay it as long as they wish, but they cannot alter the course of their fates. Six Keyblades, a surplus of hearts… I wonder how many you can truly hold. How much power, how much potential? It is something we shall have to experience together, my Kingdom Hearts, and I am quite eager to see the results."

He extended his arms and closed his eyes, basking in the surrounding warmth. Such power, such beauty… The perfect tool to achieve his goals, though the irony wasn't lost on him.

After all, six was but a short step away from lucky number seven.

His hand slipped into his pocket briefly, and a dry smirk began to overtake his features. A quick glance over the shoulder revealed that he was very much alone, but the ears could capture what the eyes could not see. A slow, lumbering thud, followed by another, alerted him to another presence. So, dropping his arms at his side, Xemnas strode to the center of the platform and awaited his visitor.

The scarred face and unkempt blue hair made his identity crystal clear, and yet again, the number seven danced in circles through his mind.

"Lord Xemnas, I come bearing news regarding the Heartless."

"And?"

Saïx eyed the moon for a moment, then continued, expression utterly calm. "We've managed to gather an army of several hundred in preparation for our next move, and we are ready to direct them toward our target at your discretion."

"Excellent work. And have you received word from Zexion regarding Riku's progression?"

"Ninety-four percent, if his estimations are correct."

"Then the time has almost come…" He folded his arms, letting the raindrops slide down his face. "Continue gathering as many Heartless as possible. I shall alert you when it is time to move on to phase two."

"Consider it done." Saïx chuckled, and his lips spread into a broad smirk. With a directive given, he swiveled around and proceeded down the steps, hair flapping in the breeze.

Xemnas waited about a minute, watching the stairs on the off chance more visitors arrived. When no one appeared, he snapped his fingers and tore open a corridor just a few feet away.

The stage had all but been set. All the pieces had been carefully placed. There was only one thing left to do…

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	54. Darkness on the Rise

Many a sleepless night passed in front of the computer. As he stared at the screens, DiZ felt his eyelids sliding shut. He had to keep shaking his head, slapping his cheek, and hammering the keys to avoid slipping into sleep's tempting embrace. It was a time to act, not a time to rest. This was his doing. His mistake.

But then, what did he expect? It was far from the first time his ambitions had gone awry.

The screens now shone with a neon red glow. A thick, foul stench permeated throughout the entire room. A quick glance to the right revealed that the once blue beam of light glimmered crimson as well, black tendrils slithering down towards the grate.

He flinched at the sight, hastily striking the keys. The light blinked, then fizzled away, taking the slivers of darkness with it.

But who knew how long it would last? If Xehanort had begun wresting control of the system, there was a chance that he would soon open the pathway once more. And then what? Another disaster? Had his foolishness put the real _and_ virtual worlds at the precipice of destruction?

Hollow laughter bellowed out of him. Perhaps if Xion had steered clear of the simulation, none of this would have transpired. Perhaps he would have maintained some semblance of control…

He could lament for an eternity, but what would it truly accomplish? It was time to remain focused on the task at hand. Thus, he returned to his task, typing in silence.

_KEYWORD: RIKU__

_RUNNING SEARCH…_

_ONE ITEM FOUND. PROCEED? Y/N__

DiZ leaned closer to the monitor, eye narrowed to a slit. Would this work? Was there still time? He could deliberate with himself for an eternity, but there was only one surefire way to know. Thus, he pressed on, inputting his confirmation. The computer responded with a beep, text changing in rapid response.

_SELECT COMMAND: SETTINGS, COPY, PASTE, EJECT, DELETE__

The choice was obvious. Riku was no mere machine, and copying his data before had proved disastrous to the system. Perhaps even to Xion. And for the briefest of moments, he felt a sharp, prickling sensation deep within his chest. A feeling he chose to ignore, sneering at the mere thought. This was no time to succumb to his emotions. It was the time to work, and with Xehanort's grasp on the simulation rapidly growing, his options were dwindling fast.

Steeling himself for yet another failure, he entered the next command.

_EJECT__

_PROCESSING…_

The machine clicked, beeped again, and then let out a shrill screech, that made him fall back in his chair, eyes shut and hands over his ears. And then, as he had long since come to expect…

_**ACCESS DENIED** _

DiZ's lips pressed together, pulled into a thin, straight line. He refused to shout, even as a solar flare burned brightly within his chest. Again, this was no time to let emotion dominate his thoughts and actions. Nonetheless, this was… beyond troubling. If he could not remove Riku, then he could not reset the system. With a system restore rendered null, there went the simplest means to erase the corruption. No doubt this was yet another cog in Xehanort's scheme.

So, what else to do? His fingers drummed at the edge of the keyboard, and he exhaled his lungs' contents. With a simple click, the dialog box vanished, and he began inputting another string of commands.

_SYSTEM SCAN INITIATED. SEARCHING FOR ABNORMALITIES…_

The machine gave a low groan. Rapid beeps followed in an instant. Zeroes and ones dashed from one monitor to the next. Clumps of pixels gathered in the corner, coating the entire central screen, only to flicker out, replaced with an image of a tone wall, a gaping hole basted at its center. Red circuitry shone from within where he was certain ivy once hung before. These circuits crawled out onto the pavement, wedged between the cracks.

_P̰̜̪̗͘͢R͓͉͈̭O̻̤̤̝̱͓͝ͅC̢̲̹̥̤͔͎̼̯̠E̢̹̖̮͖͞͡E̵͔̳̫͉̯̪D̗̜͖͢?̮̹͇͓̟̰͈̘͔͜ ̮̟͓͘̕͠Y͓̰̠̦̗̯/̩̖͚̠̭̜͓̜͢ͅN̸̛͉̱̠̳͈͖͍̝_̭̺̣̰̺̀͡  
_

_Y__

Another screech, and countless windows began popping up in quick succession. He saw flickers of buildings, of train tracks and beaches, each one corrupting with static before the pictures stabilized. The screeching grew louder, like nails on a chalkboard. On the far left screen, an image of Riku appeared. Below it, a crackling picture of Xehanort himself. But like the other pictures, red and black pixels consumed them within seconds and, at long last, those two taunting words blinked on across every screen.

_**ACCESS DENIED** _

This provided him with the answer he needed, but not the answer he desired.

**x.x.x**

When DiZ had called them down to the basement, Kairi's heart fluttered with the hope that he'd finally found a solution. With Donald, Goofy, and Sora surrounding her, she crept down the steps into the dark, dank basement, their footsteps sounding off like the beats of a timpani. They reverberated off the walls, deep and ominous. At least, that's what it felt like, but maybe it was all in her head.

She swallowed several times, wiping her sweaty palms against the legs of her pants, while Goofy chewed his gloved fingertips and Donald squeezed his staff. Crawling low to the ground, Sora stopped for a moment and sniffed the air, back arching like a startled cat.

It was enough to stop Kairi in her tracks.

Kneeling next to him, she pressed her hand against his shoulder blade. "What's the matter, Sora?"

He pointed to his nose, then stuck out his tongue, cheeks puffed up and face wrinkled. Curious, Kairi sniffed the air herself, but other than the murkiness brought on by layers of dust lining the corners, nothing seemed particularly out of place. Unfortunately, she didn't get the chance to ask for more details, as up ahead, she heard DiZ clearing his throat. In the time it took her to check on Sora, he'd made it clear across the room and was now hovering in the doorway that led to the computer room. Well, no sense to keep him waiting, she supposed.

But as soon as she made it through the hall, something immediately grabbed her eye.

In past visits, the dim blue sheen of the monitors had served as the central point of illumination, but as she moved further into the room, she found herself staring into a sea of red. The screens themselves were polished; she could see her reflection drawing closer on the glass. Lines of zeroes and ones zipped by, and clumps of blocky pixels continued to crowd the corners. The color change alone sent goose bumps crawling across her skin, and the low groans and buzzes of the machinery made her shiver and cringe.

Yet, somehow, DiZ pressed on without flinching, a heavy bag under his one visible eye. He waved at the others to follow before stopping about a foot from the keyboard. Then, exhaling softly, he whipped back around.

Teeth chattering, Goofy was the first to speak up. "G-gawrsh, what's goin' on with the computer? That red light sure don't look good…"

"You are correct." His words were flat, but they cut across Kairi's heart like a dagger. She could feel her fingernails digging into her palms, her hands refusing to unclench.

"So… what does that mean for Riku?" she whispered.

DiZ's lips pressed together. His fingers brushed over the keys, and he swiveled towards the central monitor, concealed by flickering static. "I fear that we must prepare for the worst…"

"What?!" Donald slammed his staff on the floor, chest huffing and puffing and his feathers all fluffed up. "What's gonna happen to Riku?! How come you haven't stopped it?!"

"If you would let me _finish…_ " His voice was more like a growl. "I have located 'Ansem's' whereabouts, and it would seem that the core of his data resides within Riku himself. In other words, I cannot expel him from the system without potentially damaging Riku in the process…"

Kairi gritted her teeth and gulped, steadying her breathing before panic could start strangling her heart. This wasn't the time to freak out. They couldn't lose hope just yet. And besides…

"Riku's strong. Even if you can't stop Ansem, I'm sure he'll find a way!"

Sora nodded, bumping a fist against his chest, but DiZ regarded them both with a scowl.

"Perhaps, but the problems do not end there. While Ansem alone is a threat, the system itself continues to spiral into chaos and disarray. It has become nearly impossible to track Riku's movements, and it would seem that Ansem has seized this opportunity…"

With the press of a key, a black dialog box popped up, prompting DiZ to input keywords.

_KEYWORD: ANSEM__

_PROCESSING…_

Only a few seconds passed before the sound of screeching blasted all around them. Kairi bent forward, shielding her ears with both hands, while big, bold letters popped up onscreen.

_**ACCESS DENIED** _

When the racket died down, Goofy squinted and poked at the glass. "Now, wait a minute. What's this lil' message got to do with Ansem?"

"Xehanort was one of m—one of _the_ brightest pupils in all of… Hollow Bastion. As a scientist, he knew how to operate computers exceptionally well." DiZ's head dipped down, and he tucked his hands behind his back. "It stands to reason that his Heartless would possess those very same skills and apply them to suit his own needs…"

"Ya mean he's messin' around with the code?"

"Precisely."

With a wild squawk, Donald once again struck the floor. "Then we gotta get Riku outta there!"

"I would, but, again, Ansem has taken control. All attempts to pry Riku from his grasp result in _this._ " He pointed at the message.

"Then let me go in there." Kairi strode towards the grate in the floor, sword drawn. "If Riku and I work together—no, if me, him, _and_ Sora team up, then we'll stand a fighting chance."

"No." Just hearing that one word sent Kairi stumbling back, and she, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all gawked at him, each one of them speechless. Somehow, DiZ didn't even bat an eye. "This time, _I_ shall venture into the simulation."

"Are you nuts?!" said Donald. "If you go, who's gonna take care of the computer?"

His lips curled up, and he chuckled dryly. "You greatly underestimate my skills. What's more…" And here his smile faded. "This is my burden to bear, and I owe it to Riku and my creations to inform them of what's to come…"

A small frown tugged at Kairi's lips, and she scraped her shoe across the grate. "But are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, though your concern _is_ appreciated." With a soft sigh, he stepped away from the keyboard altogether. Darkness erupted before him, stretching and swirling into a portal, but before leaving, he gazed from Sora to Kairi.

His mouth opened slightly, then shut, and he shook his head again. Then, with a swish of his scarf, he plunged into the darkness, leaving Kairi and the others alone with the machines.

**x.x.x**

The simulation had only gotten worse.

Before, the sky flickered. Now a constant, swirling sea of black and red stretched overhead. Morning, noon, and night, darkness shrouded the town. The only sources of light came from glimmering lampposts, their bulbs buzzing, scattered neon signs, and the red circuits now slithering up from the foundations of every building. Now more than ever, a thick, suffocating stench drifted over the streets. Before, there were crowds of people passing to and fro. Now, as Riku wandered down from the station, the only sounds he heard were the slow thuds of his footsteps. The only sights he saw were empty tables at the edge of the nearby coffee shop and vacant buildings with their windows shut tight.

He saw something shifting at the corner of his vision, making his hair stand on end, and with a sharp swing of his Keyblade, he sliced a Neoshadow down the middle, severing its torso from its legs.

Its upper body tumbled onto the pavement and exploded into pixels, and he continued his march, eyes drifting left and right. Once he reached the bottom of the hill, his surroundings flashed, and he found himself at the top of a stairway overlooking Traverse Town's plaza.

There were no Moogles fluttering around the three lampposts down below. The yellow lights above the Accessory Shop's front doors now glowed cherry red, while the once flickering candles topping the restaurant's tables now stood lifeless and dull. Eyes narrow, Riku brushed past one of the tube-like mail boxes. Before, its pointed hat, gaping maw, and dangling tongue might've been comical, but now he only saw an expression of horror. An object frozen, petrified in the middle of a scream. Little red veins crawled along its sides, just like the nearby buildings.

He made it to the doors of the Item Shop, but a quick tug on the handle revealed that the doors had been locked tight. Sure, he could have used his Keyblade to bust inside, but with the rest of the area reduced to a ghost town, he doubted he'd find anything new.

Turning away from the door, he snapped his fingers, letting the darkness swirl around him. In a matter of seconds, he reappeared next to the big, gaping hole outside the former forest.

The air was white hot, making his skin tingle and sting. The red circuits now crawled up the wall and along the pavement, reaching about ten feet forward. Riku didn't even dare to stick his head inside. Would it even matter? Until DiZ found a way to break through, it'd only lead to another assault of images. Flashes of memories way too fast to discern.

Thumping his fist against the wall, Riku turned the other way, once again slipping into a whirling sphere of darkness. The corridor dropped him just outside the Usual Spot's black, metal gate, slightly ajar. His eyes wandered to the mouth of the tram tunnel, shining with a constant lining of jagged red lines. Scoffing, he swung the gate open and marched inside.

As luck would have it, there was still life left in town.

Hayner was pacing around the room, his knuckles white has he squeezed the hilt of his sword. Pence sat at the edge of the couch, a clipboard sitting in his lap, while Olette sat on a nearby wooden crate, giving her bat a quick swing. When Riku slipped through the cloth curtain, all three of them froze, gazes snapping towards him. Stuffing his sword into his sheath, Hayner dashed right over.

"Yo, Riku! You find anything new?"

"No, it's just as empty as ever." He moved across the floor, throwing himself onto the couch. "I checked the island, the Coliseum, Sunset Hill, everywhere." But it was all the same, as if someone had rounded up all the townspeople and hauled them away. That, or they were all claimed by the Heartless. The mere idea made Riku shudder, and he shook his head, trying to stuff those thoughts to the very bottom of his mind.

At first, Hayner drooped over, eyes fixed on the floor. His fingers twitched. His back arched. His arms grew rigid, and he stomped his foot. His shoulders shot up, and his face contorted into a glare. Reaching for the hilt of his sword, he ripped the weapon out of its case and spun towards the entrance. No doubt he was about to barge outside, but both Pence and Olette rocketed towards him, grabbed his wrists, and yanked him back.

But this was Hayner. Of course he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Grumbling, he started to squirm, jabbing his friends with his elbows. "Guys, let go! I don't care what you say. _Somebody's_ gotta put a stop to this before—"

"And what'll you do to stop it?" said Olette, staring straight into his eyes. "This isn't a game, Hayner. We can't just let you do whatever boneheaded thing crosses your mind."

"But—"

"Listen to her." Riku crossed his arms, his face stiff as stone. "We're the only ones left, and I don't want you guys to disappear like—"

"…Like Seifer and everyone else." Hayner's eyes shut tight, and he deflated. "Even our parents. It's just—"

"It's wrong." Pence sighed, peering down at his clipboard. "People don't just disappear. And why now? There's something we're overlooking."

"It has to be Ansem." Riku struck the arm of the couch. "He's gotta be doing _something_. I just don't know what…"

Letting go of Hayner's arm, Olette wandered over to Riku and seated herself by his side. "Well, has he done anything like this before?"

"…I don't know." He rubbed his brow. "I still don't remember anything about him. There's just this gut feeling I'm getting, like he _wants_ us to worry. Guys like him will do anything to get under your skin… and under mine."

Because isolation led to fear and fear led to weakness. And Ansem probably wanted Riku to break, that way he could scoop up all the pieces and put them together into his perfect vessel. Which meant—

"You guys might be next." His arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I don't want to think about it, but if Ansem wants me to feel alone, then—"

"Riku? Do me a favor and shut up." Hayner cracked a weak grin, plopping down next to Olette. "Look, I get it. This Ansem punk's trying to get to your head, but don't you think he _wants_ you to worry about us?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Give us some credit, man. We've come this far!"

"Okay, point, but—"

Hayner held up his hand. "Hey, I'm not finished yet. See, the thing is, we all started out as a bunch of dorky kids swinging around foam bats and stressing over homework. But now… Now we know there's a whole lot more to worry about. I mean, you can't get much bigger than impending doom, am I right?"

"Real encouraging," said Pence, though he chuckled and soon joined Hayner on the couch. "But I can't really disagree, either. I mean, just think about everything we've had to deal with over the past year. Bugs, glitches, finding out our whole world's inside a computer… We've had our whole lives flipped around, and we still don't have all the answers."

"Yeah, but we have each other." Hayner clamped his hands down on Pence and Olette's shoulders. "And if that Ansem punk thinks he can tear us away from you, then he's got another thing coming!"

Riku winced, gazing off at the wall. "But Ansem's not like the Heartless. Even if I can't remember everything, I get the impression that he's—"

"Up, up, up, not another word!" Olette waved her index finger, wearing a lopsided smile. "We can't let you handle this alone, silly. If you did, then wouldn't you be giving Ansem what he wants?"

"Yeah, and if he really _does_ have power over this place, then you're gonna need backup." Hayner placed a hand on his hip and raised a clenched fist. "And it's like I told you before: we're a team."

Riku slapped his palm over his forehead and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah… I got the memo. Guess it's just my pride talking."

"Well, look who you're talking to." Hayner snorted. "If _I_ had a magic Key, I'd probably be saying the same thing. But I don't. Guess that gives me the wisdom to—"

"I wouldn't push it," said Olette. "You _were_ just about to go out there alone."

"But that's not the point!"

"No, but I think I see what you're getting at." Riku smirked, throwing up his hands. "So… yeah, guess you guys win this round. I just wish there was something we could _do._ "

"There may still be a chance."

The sudden sound of DiZ's voice made Riku leap off the couch. His eyes zipped around the room, settling on a familiar bandaged figure. But how was—and why? Riku rubbed his eyes, trying to verbalize a response, but the sheer shock rendered him speechless.

There was something different about him. His one visible eye was baggy. His posture was slightly slumped, and the frown that unraveled along his lips was small and weak, just barely visible, but clear enough to give an air of weariness. With a deep breath, he strode across the room, eyes fixed on the couch.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette all stared, though Hayner's face soon twisted into a scowl.

"Oh, so you finally decided to show up, huh? Well, gee. Thanks for taking so long."

DiZ glanced to the side. "I have not come here to bicker. There isn't much time, and my patience has long since thinned."

"So why are you here?" said Pence. "Didja find anything out about the bugs?"

"Yes, among other things…" He glanced through the bars of the ceiling, no doubt looking at the twisted sky. "But first, I would like to issue my sincerest apologies."

Olette's eyes widened, and she leaned back. "But what are you sorry for?"

"Many things, chief among them being the state of your home. You see, it was my own short-sightedness that created the glitches. In my frustration, I created a copy of Riku's memories from which I created a replica and, had I deleted said data after her construction, there is a chance that this town would have suffered minimal damage."

"Oh yeah?" Hayner scoffed. "So why didn't you?"

"Because, at the time, I had… thought to keep a backup file, lest anything become of her. And now I cannot simply delete the data—it has become entangled with the core of the program and is steadily driving it on a path to its own destruction…"

All three of them gasped. Hayner's face reddened and wrinkled, and his hands balled into fists. Olette flinched and gulped, while Pence hugged his clipboard to his chest. Riku, however, was completely still, save for a slight grimace. After all, DiZ's words explained everything. It was practically a no-brainer.

Apparently that wasn't good enough for Hayner.

Throwing himself down on the floor, he stomped towards DiZ, stood up on his tip toes, and spoke with a hot, sharp tone, as if he'd blow up at any moment. "Then do something about it! You're the guy who created this place. Can't you run some kinda virus scan? Untangle all the code? There's gotta be _something_ you can do!"

DiZ took his words without recoil, standing straight and tall. "There is, but it is not something I can solve instantaneously. Ansem has made this matter far more complicated than it has any right to be."

"Then how do we beat that creep? If we do that—"

"It will solve a great deal of the problem. However, he has thrown himself into the very core of the corruption and has taken command of the data itself…"

Pence looked down at his clipboard, then made his way over to DiZ. "So where is that core?"

"It is as you suspected." A ghost of a smile replaced his frown, wavering when he spoke again. "It would appear that the deepest corrosion lies where the mansion once stood, hence the peculiar state of the forest."

Riku finally looked up, brow raised. "And how do we get in there?"

"I believe I have found a solution." He peered at the entrance. "Unfortunately, it would be far too risky to disclose my methods… For the time being, I advise you all to wait patiently."

"Yeah, great." Hayner huffed. "But didn't you hear? People are starting to _disappear._ "

"You should be safe here, for the time being. I have fortified the data and created a partition that should keep the corruption at bay. A small blessing, given Ansem's growing control…"

"So, what? We're all just sitting ducks?"

"Would you prefer to fall into Ansem's grasp?"

Hayner flinched, rubbing his shoulder. "…No."

"Then it would be wise to remain here until I give the signal."

Riku sank back onto the couch, gazing down at his palms. With a furrowed brow, he summoned his Keyblade and set it down in his lap. "So, suppose we do get inside. How are we supposed to beat Ansem? If he's got control of the data…"

"Riku." DiZ sent him a sharp look, hands tucked behind his back. "You may not remember, but there was a time when you ventured into the deepest darkness and triumphed. You are a capable Keyblade wielder, and 'Ansem' is a fool blinded by obsession."

"...Right." Riku took a look at his Keyblade, brushing his hand over Kairi's charm. "Besides, I can't just call it quits. Turning into Ansem's puppet would really cramp my style."

He nodded. "And I believe you have the strength to succeed."

His jaw dropped for a brief moment, when he saw DiZ smiling again. It was so weird. In Riku's memories, DiZ always seemed so cruel. So bitter, and now, he was giving his full support. What could have caused such a huge change?

Well, whatever it was, he couldn't complain, especially at a time like this. Thus, with his Keyblade gripped tightly in his right hand, Riku strode over to DiZ and gave him a great big smirk.

"Well, with that kind of encouragement, there's no way I can back down."

"Well said." DiZ chuckled, slowly turning his back on the group. "Now, I advise you all to stay together until I return. Hayner, Pence, and Olette… keep a close eye on Riku, and Riku… Try not to stray too far."

**x.x.x**

Was it ever going to stop? Was she ever going to find her answers? And why? Why was this happening?

She'd gone for weeks, hiding her face, keeping her distance. Maybe Aqua was right, though. Maybe she needed to confront the issue head-on. At least then she could clear her head.

Right now, Xion felt a hot, fizzling sensation at the pit of her stomach. Fire surged through her veins, replacing her initial icy dread. With heavy footsteps, she paced outside the Mysterious Tower, stopping every few seconds to gaze up at the windows. It'd be easy enough to go inside. All she had to do was ask for Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, anyone to come outside with her, and then… Then she could at least have a chance at calming her now electrified nerves.

Holding her breath, she stopped, spun around, and took two broad steps towards the front doors, but before long, her feet became glued to the ground, and all she could do was stare. Fortunately, those doors cracked open before long, and soon enough, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy came bounding down the steps.

At first, they stared, but before long, three bright smiles spread across their faces. Kairi was the first to move, speeding ahead of the others.

"Xion! Thank goodness you're back."

She laughed shakily, giving a small wave. "I'm sorry if I worried you guys. I was just—"

Her words came to a screeching halt when Kairi yanked her into a surprise hug, and while at first Xion froze, it wasn't long before she threw her arms around Kairi, and even less time before Goofy gave both girls a great big squeeze.

"There we go! Now we're all together again, just like we're 'sposed to be."

Her eyes stung a little, and she looked away. "Like we're supposed to be…? I'm not too sure…"

"Xion…" Donald moaned, strutting over to them with a huff. "What'd we tell you about that self-esteem?"

"I know, but lately…" She reached for her hood, then dropped her hand at her side. "Never mind. It's stupid…"

Goofy pulled back, his expression suddenly firm. "Now, Xion, if it's botherin' ya, then there's no way it's stupid!"

Kairi nodded, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't you think it's time you told us what's wrong?"

She wrapped her arms around her torso, biting her lip. "I want to, but…"

"Then what's holding you back?" When Kairi reached for her sleeve, Xion nearly jumped. "We want to help you, but we can't do that if you keep pushing us away."

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, lungs slowly inflating. Kairi was right. This had gone on long enough. She'd never come close to an answer if she didn't just… show them.

So, nodding, Xion made her way to the stairs, seating herself on the third step. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all sat down with her without a word, and after taking a good, hard gulp, Xion finally removed her hood.

Her eyes had gone from blue to turquoise. Her hair, once solid black, now shone with silver streaks. While her face still mirrored Kairi, and her body and clothes remained unchanged, there was no denying that something was wrong. Something beyond fears, doubts, and worries, and something beyond misplaced memories. Xion couldn't even bring herself to look at the others' faces, but their gasps alone gave a pretty clear indication to how they felt.

"Your eyes…" Kairi's words came out strained, almost a squeak, and Xion's heart twinged.

"G-gawrsh," said Goofy, "what happened to ya?"

"I don't know." It was practically a whimper, and she started to reach for her hood. However, before she could even left it, Kairi's hand flew over hers.

"You don't have to hide it. It's gonna be okay."

"How can you say that? You're not the one who's—" She made a vague gesture at her hair and her eyes. "Well, just look at me!"

Donald stared at her for several seconds, made a soft grunt, but shut his beak before saying a word. In the mean time, Goofy patted her on the back.

"Now, Xion, I know this is probably real stressful for ya, but when did this all start? There's gotta be some reason behind it."

She breathed in, tugging at a strand of hair. "It was a week after I went into the simulation, and—" Her hand flew over her mouth as her own words sank in. She couldn't even finish her sentence.

All the same, it was enough to make Kairi recoil and clutch her necklace with both hands. She didn't say a word and didn't make another move. All Xion could guess was that she'd connected the dots as well and that, maybe, she knew something more.

She wanted to ask, but seeing the pain etched into Kairi's face left her hesitant. Her mouth opened slightly, but all she could do was watch in silence.

It was broken by the soft thud of the doors, followed by soft, shuffling footsteps. A quick look up revealed Naminé, her sketchbook hugged over her chest and her eyes fixed to Xion.

Once again, Xion had the urge to pull up her hood, but her hands refused to budge from her lap. Her whole body locked up as Naminé moved closer.

But if anyone would know, if anyone could get to the bottom of this, then… maybe it was her.

Bracing herself, she took a deep breath, trying to shake off her nerves bit by bit. She scooted over a little to make room for Naminé, and after a few seconds, Naminé squeezed her way in between Xion and Goofy. A frown lined her lips.

"You really went into the simulation?"

Xion nodded. There was no point in hiding it, after all. "I had to. DiZ wouldn't tell me where I came from, so I thought that Riku might…" She shivered, trying to fight off the images of her body transforming, flickering between Riku and Kairi. "I hoped he'd be able to tell me how we're connected, but things got out of hand."

Donald winced, voice shaky. "But why didn't you come to us? We coulda—"

"Wait, you mean you _knew?_ " She glanced frantically from Donald to Goofy and over to Kairi. All three of them avoided eye contact, nodding slowly. The heat sizzling through her intensified, blood coming to a boil, only to fizzle and cool within seconds, fading with a single, soft breath. "Then… why didn't you tell me?"

"Because ya never asked. Plus, we thought you'd be happier just bein' yourself without worryin' about all that puppet stuff…"

"We were just looking out for you." Kairi finally looked up, hands folded. "I guess we should've known better."

"…It's not your fault." She shook her head, giving herself a small squeeze. "But, please, if there's anything you can tell me, I'd like to know. Maybe it'll explain why _this_ is happening…"

"It's because of your memories," said Naminé. "I… think I finally have the answers you're looking for."

"Then could you tell me?"

"Yes." She pulled open her sketchbook, stopping on a page that showed a small little island and three figures seated on the trunk of a curved tree. Orange and red lines created a sunset over the ocean. Sora, Riku, and Kairi… She knew this memory. "You see, Xion, the whole reason you were seeing Riku's memories was because you're _made_ from those memories. At least, a copy of them."

She froze, eyes so wide, they threatened to roll out of their sockets. "But how could I be made out of memories? That doesn't even make sense! And why would I look like…?"

"Because… I was Riku's strongest memory." A weak, almost sad smile lined Kairi's lips, and she still avoided eye contact. "Xion, you're a replica just like Xiruk. DiZ… well, when he placed Riku into the simulation, he took a copy of Riku's data and created you. And I guess because his memories were all separated, the computer chose the most stable form it could."

"DiZ created me…?" She looked down at her hands, voice cracking. If DiZ made her, than that meant he was… But he'd said before that she never deserved a family. He'd called her a puppet, reprimanded her left and right. And he _made_ her!

It didn't matter that she was a replica. Didn't even matter that she was created. Under normal circumstances, she probably would've accepted both with open arms thanks to the support of her friends. This knowledge should've brought her peace of mind. It was the answer to _everything,_ from her dreams to her appearance, to her powers and her origins.

Instead, she found herself shaking. An inferno burst to life in her chest. She clenched her hands in a vice grip, furrowed her brow and clamped her jaw tightly shut. Part of her wanted to scream. Part of her wanted to shout. Instead, she did neither. After all, DiZ wasn't the real problem. Even if he'd mistreated her and even if he'd kept secrets, she doubted he was the direct reason for the changes that'd overtaken her. And so the inferno died down. Her heart became a pincushion pricked by several hundred needles, and despite her coat, she shivered, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"So, how come I look different?" Her voice was monotone.

Naminé's head hung, and she squeezed the rings of her sketchbook. "I'm not entirely sure. All the memories that make up your body are still there. I can't think of any reason why you'd change."

Donald hunched forward, arms crossed. "But wait a second. Isn't Xion's data cooped up inside DiZ's computer?"

"But what does that have to do with anything?" It was just a file, wasn't it? Unless…

Kairi's eyes popped wide open, and her hands flew up to her cheeks. "Wait, but that data's become part of the simulation. And you went _in_ there. DiZ kept saying that something could happen if you came in contact with it, but—"

"So this is my fault?" She laughed, shaking her head. "Nobody _told_ me. DiZ always said it was none of my business."

"Nobody's blamin' ya, Xion." Goofy squeezed her shoulder. "I probably woulda done the same thing if people were keepin' secrets from me."

Naminé looked up and leaned towards her, one hand pressed below her lips. "But I don't see why your appearance would change unless something altered the construction of your memories. And even that's a bit of a stretch…"

"…Maybe not." Xion lifted her right hand, wiggling her fingers. "I just… I want to know what's going to happen to me. Am I going to keep changing? What if it gets to a point where I'm not even _me_ anymore?"

"Don't say that!" Kairi scooted closer, placing her hand over Xion's. "No matter what happens, you'll always be you."

"But how can you be sure? If I'm made of memories, then… maybe those memories are starting to take over. Maybe my data's trying to fix itself… I don't know, but—"

"Then we'll just have to find a way to _un-_ fix it," said Donald.

"Yeah! And can't you do somethin' about it, Naminé? Those memory powers seem like just the thing she needs."

"I don't know…" She breathed in, swallowed, and pulled her sketchbook closer to her chest. "I mean, I could try, but there's a chance it'd make things worse."

"Please, Naminé…" She locked eyes with her, voice trembling. "If you can't fix this, I don't know who else _can._ "

Naminé pulled her eyes off of Xion, peering off towards the cliffs. "I'll… try, but you'll have to be patient. Until I know exactly what's wrong with you, there's not a lot I can do."

"Then… let's just hope it isn't serious."

Her voice was low, and she wore a faint scowl. It wasn't that she blamed Naminé or any of her other friends, but just sitting here talking wasn't going to fix what was happening to her. Neither would waiting. Right now, she needed to _do_ something. Anything to keep her mind off of all _this._

So, even though she'd only just returned, Xion waved her hand, and her surroundings dipped into pitch blackness.

**x.x.x**

This was the moment they'd been waiting for all month. As he overlooked the entire Round Room, Zexion's chest swelled with pride… as much pride as an empty shell such as him could experience, at any rate. His head was held high, his shoulders back, and a broad grin lined his lips. A quick glance to the side revealed Saïx, seated with his legs crossed, his arms resting in his lap, and his yellow eyes flitting about the room as if he was scanning each and every member. Then there was Xigbar, leaning back in his seat with his usual cocky expression. He said not a word, opting to watch and _hopefully_ listen.

Well, with eight seats filled, it was time to begin the proceedings. So, clearing his throat, Zexion slid to the very edge of his throne and began to address the crowd.

"My fellow Nobodies, the time has finally come. Our Superior has given us a crucial task, one which will require courage, diligence, and above all else, strength." He raised his right hand, curling it into a fist. "We've spent nearly two months preparing this scheme, and now it is time for you all to play your parts."

Saïx bowed his head, his gaze even sharper than before. "Listen carefully. Especially you, Demyx."

"Who, me?" Demyx gulped, waving his hands. "But I thought I was supposed to be off scouting for more—"

"I told you to _listen._ " His words were nearly a growl. "But yes, your task lies outside this world. You, along with Xigbar and Luxord are to continue seeking new alliances. And this time, I expect _results._ "

"Uh, r-right… I'll just, uh… Yeah." He gulped again, shrinking down in his seat.

"Now then," said Zexion, "the rest of you have an equally important task ahead. For well over a year, Twilight Town has served as a safe haven for a number of our adversaries. The world as a whole is peaceful, placed gently between the light and the dark. Over the months I've spent observing the town, I've yet to spot a single Heartless aside from _Sora…_ "

"How about you skip all that exposition and get to the point?" Axel rolled his eyes. He had a rather dry look on his face and was leaning sideways in his throne. Pitiful.

But no matter. Why let his ignorance creep under his skin?

"Simply put, we are about to initiate a little plan I like to dub Operation Eclipse. We have gathered an army, but this is not a task I can accomplish on my own." He gestured to Lexaeus, then Axel, and finally Xaldin. "I need your cooperation. Together, with the combined might of Heartless and Nobodies, we shall blacken the skies and prove once and for all that the Organization is not to be trifled with…"

"And what makes you think it'll work? I heard Xigbar already tried that at Disney Castle, and look at how well _that_ turned out…"

"Heh, you think we don't know that?" Xigbar's grin stretched even wider. "Why do you think we're sending four of you this time?"

"And besides, a very dear friend of theirs remains locked inside a computer… If that isn't incentive to comply, then I don't know what is."

"Then we shall sever the rope?" Xaldin chuckled, and Zexion gave a nod of approval.

"And as the world around them crumbles, they'll finally see that this game of heroics was destined to end in tragedy…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	55. Eclipse

As much as Kairi loved Twilight Town's bustling streets, there was a time and a place for all that excitement. On any other day, she'd gladly stroll from shop to shop, stuff her pockets with ethers and elixirs and grab another bar of salty-sweet ice cream. Unfortunately, the circumstances weighed her down like a mountain of bowling balls, and that commotion would only add more pressure to the pile. More than anything, she needed peace and quiet, at least for a little while longer.

Draping her arms over the back of her seat, Kairi gazed out the train window, soaking in the simmering stars. The Mysterious Tower became a tiny speck in the distance, and soon the train came to a stop. Hopping out the door, she landed in the heart of the station, beneath a towering ceiling covered with whirling fans. Lost in a daze, she meandered across the room, stopping a few yards from another train cart, colored brick red.

A hand clasped her shoulder, and she looked up to find Aqua's smiling face. After talking it over with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the group hopped onto the next outbound train. After about five minutes, they took off, passing over an ocean of rooftops. Though she heard her friends murmuring to each other, their words registered only as background noise. It wasn't until the train screeched to a stop that reality finally set in.

After stepping onto the platform, Kairi's eyes skimmed the area, and she soaked in her surroundings like a sponge.

Winding brick pathways led to sprawling flights of steps. Each stairway stopped at a level walkway stationed on a ledge, like layers of a giant cake. Passing trams ringed their bells as they zipped past cream-colored cottages. Waterfalls flowed from the mouths of bear-faced carvings, mounted on the smooth, stone walls. Small potted pines sat along street corners, and a wooden foot bridge spanned over a steadily flowing stream.

Light posts flanked the streets, shining pale yellow. Shadows gathered in the mouth of a wide, gaping tunnel, and to the far left, past the bridge, past the waterfalls and past all the cozy little homes stood a massive, rocky hill that the townspeople dubbed Sunset Hill.

A swerving dirt road led up the hillside, surrounded by soft beds of grass. A few stray homes sat on short, rocky ledges, petering out as the group neared the peak. Puffy green bushes gathered along the edges of the cliffs, while short, wood fencing ran along the far right side of the path. That very same path led up to a wide, round clearing at the very top of the hill, marked by wood benches, another rim of fencing, and a miniature sculpture of the station's clock tower.

But it wasn't the sculpture that grabbed Kairi's attention by a long shot. As the gang climbed the hill, she had her sights set on something else. Seating herself atop of one of the benches, she found exactly what she was looking for.

Lush, green hills spanned across the horizon. A ring of grey concrete towered above these hills, carrying the distant train tracks. Beams of sunlight reached over the tracks as the sun began to make its descent. The sky was painted a golden red, and the air was soft and warm.

She heard something brush against the grass behind her. Before she knew it, Sora was seated by her side, propping his head in his left hand, while his claws tapped against his right knee. To the right, Kairi saw Aqua gazing up at the miniature clock tower while Donald and Goofy sank down on the bench to their left. No words were necessary; after everything that'd happened lately, from their meetings to Xion's abrupt return and the deteriorating simulation, it was great to break away. Great to soak in the late-summer air and listen to the trains whistle and chug.

Everything was quiet, everything was calm.

But then something changed. It started out small, as clouds began to drift over the sun, casting shadows over the hillside. As the seconds passed, their color faded, shifting from red-orange to a dark, dull grey.

A breeze began to whip through the air, cold as ice and sharp as a knife. With her arms wrapped tightly around her chest, Kairi slid down from the bench just in time to hear a deep, resounding _BOOM!_

The remaining glimmers of the sunset shattered into a million pieces. The sky went black. Trails of smoke billowed into the air, and heaps of concrete and shingles toppled over the distant streets. Amidst the clouds, Kairi caught dozens of figures swooping over the terrace, brown and blue with tattered wings, and that was only the beginning.

Wooden ships with fluttering, black sails blasted waves of cannonballs over the rooftops. From a distance, they looked like giant, black hailstones, and each blast reduced the roofs to Swiss cheese. Soon a chorus of screams broke out among the shrieks, crackles, and bangs. Just watching it made Kairi's heart beat at rapid fire. Her body grew stiff. Her feet became glued to the ground, and her legs were reduced to rubber, incapable of propelling her forward.

A white streak shot at her eyes. The air heated up, and someone yanked her by the arm. Abruptly jerked from her daze, Kairi glanced to the side, finding Sora gazing at her with wide eyes. A metallic, funnel-shaped Heartless floated above them, a large gear whirling beneath it like a propeller. Its two pointed guns clicked and locked onto their chests. A quick look up revealed hundreds of these robots enclosing on the hill. Some were bronze, others black with red accents, and a third variety shone with crimson and gold armor.

A series of clicks echoed overhead. Dozens upon dozens of red and white lights blasted down at the hill. While Sora flattened himself on the ground, Kairi jumped back, held her breath, and thrust her Keyblade out like a shield. A dome of glassy hexagons wrapped around her, bouncing the lasers back, but the barrage continued without pause.

"W-what's going on here?!" she heard Donald shout, and while she continued pushing to maintain the dome, she spotted him, Goofy, and Aqua huddled under yet another barrier. Aqua's teeth were clenched, her knees bent, and her body glowed in pale white light. Below, the screams and explosions continued.

Cracks began to form along Kairi's barrier. Red and white beams continued to fall, staining the hill black with ashes.

"We can't stay here!" The cracks continued to spread. "There are people down there! Somebody has to protect them."

"I know." Aqua grimaced. Her barrier began to shatter as well, while Donald started flailing his staff, unleashing an explosion of electricity. "Listen… as soon as our barriers fade, we need to _run._ Forget about fighting these Heartless directly."

Goofy ducked behind his shield, teeth chattering. "But what if they start chasin' us? If the Heartless are _here—_ "

"The Organization can't be far behind, and that's exactly why we need to be cautious." She took a deep breath, and the glow surrounding her started to dim. "Kairi, if you can, try to cast Magnega before your barrier breaks. Donald, I want you to ground as many as you can with Graviga. Goofy… try your best to deflect their blasts with your shield, and Sora… I'd like for you to hurry ahead."

Panting, Kairi reached for her rapier. The cracks in her barrier had nearly reached the ground. Red lasers continued ricocheting off the shield. It wouldn't be much longer before she was rendered defenseless.

With her sword grasped tightly in hand, she took a step back and thrust the blade towards the sky. At the top of her lungs, she shouted, "Gather!"

A white sphere surged overhead just as the barrier shattered into tiny shards. As the lasers rained down, Kairi threw herself forward, tumbling beneath two large, white blasts. In the corner of her eye, she watched the Surveillance Robots fly towards the sphere, hurled in a rapid orbit. At the same time, she heard a series of loud thuds. Translucent domes wrapped around the robots, slamming them into the hill. With a yelp and a holler, Goofy barreled forward with his shield over his head, deflecting blast after blast. All the while, a slow ticking sounded off, and the descending lasers slowed to a crawl.

A twist of black smoke Kairi's eye, but she didn't stop for long. Clutching the blue, wave-crested sword Mickey gave her, Aqua tore past her, waving for her to follow along. With Donald waddling wildly behind them, the group bolted down the hill and towards the Sunset Terrace as red and white bullets continued their descent.

Soon they reached the bottom of the hill, coming face to face with a wall of black smoke. Slapping a hand over her lips, Kairi charged into the smog, but the fumes seeped up her nose, and she started to hack and wheeze. Holding her breath, she waved her sword, sending a sharp snap of wind forward. She parted the smoke just in time to reveal a broad-faced, brown dragon with spiked and enormous, hooked black feet.

With a thundering roar, it smashed its spiked tail into a nearby archway. The structure wobbled, then exploded into a downpour of bricks, and Goofy yanked her back before she wound up buried beneath the rubble. Before her eyes, the bricks collapsed into a ten-foot tall pile. The Heartless then turned its beady eyes on the group, reared its head back, and dived straight at them with a screech.

Its descent sent debris flying at their faces, and Goofy lunged forward, sending several bricks bouncing back with his shield. The Heartless passed over him, thrusting its head at Kairi, but Aqua leaped into the air, kicked off into a double jump, and slammed her sword against its skull.

As she hit her mark, a pillar of light crashed into the Heartless' snout, staggering it long enough for Kairi and Donald to slip by. With a sharp glance, Donald eyeballed Kairi and tapped his staff against the bricks. Blue mist swirls around the tip, and he smashed it against the rubble, sending cracks of ice crawling between each piece. With the ice in place, Kairi grasped her necklace and exhaled, assaulting the wall with a ring of dense, white columns. The bricks flew off in all directions, clearing a path just in time, as the Heartless whipped back around and slammed into the ground, sending a massive shockwave trailing after them.

They sprinted and charged, following the sounds of nearby screams. Cannon balls and lasers rocketed over them, forcing Kairi and Aqua to keep flailing their swords, while Donald cloaked the duo in wind. Twirling like a top, Goofy knocked the laser blasts at the bows of hovering Battleships and sent cannon balls straight into the eyes of their neighboring Surveillance Robots. Unfortunately, it wasn't a straight shot. Chunks of stone, bricks, and shingles smothered the passing crowd. A sea of scrambling citizens slowed their retreat, and the path ended abruptly in uneven heaps of rubble.

Below, more citizens scrambled away from mobs of charging Zip Slashers. Wyverns scooped up small children in their talons and flung them at lampposts while Minute Bombs skittered towards nearby houses and erupted in smoke and fire. Each explosion sent the homes collapsing over the tops of passing trams. One short look, and Kairi saw red, and she dived down from the ledge, thrusting her blade deep into a Zip Slasher's chest.

At the same time, Goofy leaped onto a Wyvern's back, bashing its head with its shield, while Donald blasted ice at two Minute Bombs, freezing them to the ground. Ten more Zip Slashers barreled around the corner with three Battleships hovering up above. Springing high into the air, Aqua dashed at the ships, surrounded by three whirling pillars of fire.

It wasn't enough.

Though the flames licked the Battleships, incinerating their wooden planks, the Zip Slashers pushed through the inferno. One slammed its blades against Donald's chest, flinging him at Goofy's side. Another rammed an elderly man against a nearby wall, its blade hovering over his chest. Wincing, the man tried raising his cane like a shield, but the Heartless jabbed its weapon into his chest, ripped out his heart, and spun around. In seconds, man's body faded into black smoke, replaced with a twitching Soldier.

With a blood curdling scream, Kairi charged at the Zip Slasher, but a jagged blade dug into her side, knocking her to her knees. Her rapier flew out of her grip, and while she lurched forward in an attempt to grab it, one of the Surveillance Robots dived down in front of her, blasting her with a laser barrage. The blasts sent surges of pain rocketing through her body, and she slammed into remains of a toppled house.

In the time it took her to climb back on her feet, the Dustflier descended, spewing fireballs over the street. With a gasp, she tried to run, only to find herself encased in another glassy barrier. Aqua tore ahead of the others, guiding a young woman, two little boys, and a dog across the footbridge. Meanwhile, Goofy spun his way into two of the Zip Slashers, and Donald shot down three Surveillance Robots with a flash of lightning.

But hundreds of Heartless continued pillaging the terrace, and with each passing second, more flooded the pathway, like water bursting through a dam. Another explosion toppled a tall, yellow building near the bridge. As it collapsed, Aqua shoved the woman, kids, and dog forward and cloaking herself in a barrier of her own. Yet another _BOOM_ pulled Kairi's attention toward the distant train tracks, and to her horror, she saw a gaping hole in the concrete, smoke slithering into the sky.

That was all she had time to soak in before another shockwave forced her to jump to the right. As her feet skidded across another pile of bricks, she spotted a Wyvern scooping up her sword in its jaws, rocketing high into the sky. She would've brought it down with some Thundaga if another Zip Slasher hadn't spun towards her waist. And with her sword out of reach, she had no choice but to grasp the hilt of Destiny's Embrace and smash it against the Heartless' head.

"Gather!" she heard Aqua shout. Above the chunks of yellow concrete, she spotted another electrified sphere, sucking in Wyverns, four Surveillance Robots, and a single Battleship and tossing them about. A second sphere popped up above the now lopsided tram, plucking up two Zip Slashers and seven Minute bombs, which all exploded in midair. The clattering of metal pulled Kairi's eyes off of Aqua's spells just in time for her to lunge out of the way of a twirling Zip Slasher and tumble beneath the Dustflier's clubbed tail.

She was about to bolt toward the bridge when a laser blast struck her in the ribs, knocking her onto her side. Grumbling, the Dustflier slammed down next to her, sending its shockwave flying directly at her face. She thought for sure that it was going to strike, when someone yanked her wrist and her surroundings went black. Before she knew it, she was standing on top of the ruined building while Sora threw himself onto the Heartless' back.

"Sora, be careful!"

The Dustflier thrashed, tail swishing and wings aflutter, but Sora clung to it anyway, shredding its back like a scratching post. Below, a mob of twenty Zip Slashers charged at Donald and Goofy. Above, a wall of Surveillance Robots swooped straight at Kairi. This was too much. She couldn't just stand there! In the heat of the moment, Kairi leaped up, latched onto the back of one of the Robots, and shoved it down towards the ground.

Its body rumbled and started to twirl. A surge of white light exploded out of its core, knocking the Zip Slashers off their feet and turning their armor from blue to red. Steam rose from the metal plates, and while the Surveillance Robot started to shake and twitch, Kairi tightened her grip, firing a laser at the Dustflier's face. Shrieking, the Heartless lost wobbled to the side. As it fluttered and steadied its balance, Sora leaped onto the back of its head and swiped his flaming, green claws across its eyes.

Donald's beak flew wide open, and his head snapped towards Kairi. "How'd you—"

"Don't talk now!" she said. "Just grab a robot and follow my lead."

Hissing, the Zip Slashers slowly rose to their feet. At the same time, the Dustflier bellowed and belched out another flurry of fireballs. Gulping, Donald leaped to the right and latched onto the bottom of another Surveillance Robot, while Goofy smacked a Zip Slasher's face with his shield and hopped up to seize his own Heartless. Together with Kairi, they spun the Heartless around, blasting a hole through the rubble and knocking the Zip Slashers into a pile.

With a path clear, Kairi swiveled around, hurled her Keyblade at the Zip Slasher heap and bolted through the hole. The others hurried close behind.

When they reached the other side, they found Aqua standing before a crowd of around a hundred people including an elderly couple, a middle aged man with a beard, about seven wailing children. One of the large, black Surveillance Robots hovered before her, surrounded by a swarm of Minute Bombs. Ten Wyverns circled above them, and even more Zip Slashers leaped over their explosive allies.

Glowering, Aqua dashed forward, smacking the Minute Bombs at their armored enemies and triggering a stream of explosions. Each blast heated the air and coated the street with a dense, black smog. A clattering behind Kairi coupled with a roar told her that the other Zip Slashers and Dustflier weren't far behind. Piles upon piles of bricks, pipes, and jagged concrete gathered around the edge of the tunnel, proof of the surrounding disaster.

As Kairi skidded towards her, Aqua sent her a pointed look. "Kairi, I want you and Sora to take these people to safety. I'll hold the Heartless back."

"Are you nuts?" Donald tumbled under a charging Wyvern and hopped up to grab another Surveillance Robot. "You're a Keybearer, Aqua! If anything, you and Kairi oughta run."

And to prove his point, he swiveled the robot towards the Destroyer, blasting a laser right into its beady eyes. The blast sent the Heartless flying back, and its armored body exploded within seconds. Goofy followed this up by smacking his shield against two more of the minute bombs, sending them crashed into undersides of two Battleships.

"Donald's right. Those mean ol' Nobodies want ya to give 'em hearts, which means you fellers are the ones in real danger!"

"And not just us." Kairi glanced at the tunnel, heart pounding at a mile a minute. "What about Riku? If they're attacking Twilight Town, then—"

"We have to hurry!" Aqua bolted into the darkness, and Kairi hurried close behind. After tearing open a corridor, Sora scrambled at their tail.

As they ran, the continued clanking of the Zip Slashers' footsteps echoed behind. Stopping for a moment, Kairi raised her Keyblade, covering the ground with a circle of shimmering dots. With the trap set, she dashed around the corner and planted yet another bed of mines.

The sound of a distant _BOOM_ informed her that at least some of the Heartless triggered her trap. A loud _THUD_ followed, and the walls of the tunnel trembled. Still, they continued their retreat, rounding the corner and rushing through a doorway marked with the number two.

They were met with a living blockade.

A horde of Soldiers marched down the steps to the right, while Armored Knights lumbered down the ramp to the far left. A river of Mad Bumpers came revving out of the archway up ahead, and Kairi bashed her Keyblade against their grills in order to halt their movements. Even then, the Soldiers began to scamper her way, while the armored knights began to jog.

"Kairi, this way!" Aqua gestured at the Soldiers, shoving her way through the mob. Her blade cleaved six of them down the middle, and their bodies exploded into puffs of smoke. Nodding, Kairi swept her Keyblade down at the ground, leaving another layer of mines. A second flick of her weapon sent a dull light flying towards the Armored Knights, followed by the sound of ticking. With half the threat slowed, she barreled after Aqua, firing white orbs as she ran. Behind, she heard the honking of car horns and the scraping of claws against metal.

While the Soldiers kicked and spun, Aqua thrust her sword forward, firing off three jagged icicle spears. The spell skewered her targets, reducing them to mist. Meanwhile, Kairi squinted, eyes scanning the mob. Drawing in a deep breath, she tightened her hold on her Keyblade, light pooling around its tip. Just as a stray Soldier lunged into her path, Kairi fired off six blasts of light.

The orbs struck the Soldiers in the chests and incinerated their bodies on the spot. Six more blasts followed, then four, then two, until she'd cut a wide gap in the mob, enough for Aqua and Sora to charge on through.

The tunnel shimmered with floating hearts, each one slipping through the ceiling. Kairi's chest throbbed, and she whimpered, but this was hardly a time to start worrying. Instead, she zipped after her friends, rounded the corner, and jabbed her Keyblade at another swarm of soldiers. Shoving them at the wall, she skidded to a stop near the mouth of another tunnel, labeled with the number three.

What she saw on the other side made her heart turn stone cold.

A mountain of stony debris sat blocked the stairs to the Station Heights. Black blemishes dotted the concrete path, and while the walls of the surrounding buildings still stood tall, one building's roof had caved in on itself and the other was dotted with big, black holes.

The stench of smoke sent her scrambling down the street, past the gate to the Usual Spot, thankfully intact. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the steps to the Sandlot. What once was a winding stairway was now reduced to a steep ledge and a pile of crumbled stone. If the destruction had already spread this far, then what about the rest of the town? Though it was probably reckless to chase danger, Kairi grabbed Aqua by the hand, leaped over the edge, and drifted over the Sandlot itself.

Even it hadn't been spared.

Deep crevices crawled across the pavement. Bright orange flames consumed the scattered shrubs. A mountain of white debris took the place of a towering building, blocking off the path into the Tram Common.

To make matters worse, a large, winged shadow circled above three familiar teens. Hayner, Pence, and Olette all stared up at the Dustflier, carrying nothing but three foam bats. A ring of corridors popped over their heads, dropping a troop of Zip Slashers, trailed by a flock of screeching Windstorms.

Wizards cackled from up on the rooftops, hurling fireballs down at the trio. Breath hitching, Kairi shoved herself into the fireballs' path and dragged the teens out of the way. The flames crashed into the concrete below, staining the pavement black. With the trio out of harm's way, Kairi swiveled around and unleashed an explosion of white orbs at their attackers.

One blast sent a Wizard crashing face first into a nearby bench. Another grazed a Windstorm's wing, bumping it against a wall. With its balance disrupted, its whirlwind breath spun straight into the Minute Bombs. And while they tried to scurry away, their tiny legs were no match for the mini tornado, which scooped them into the air, tossed them around, and hurled them straight at the Zip Slashers' armored heads. As they made their mark, they let out a resounding _BANG!_ Jagged shards of metal flew through the air, and Kairi tackled the trio, deflecting the shrapnel with the flash of a barrier.

When the air cleared, she stepped away and extended a hand, which Olette took without hesitation. At the same time, Hayner stumbled back on his feet, while Pence pressed his palm against the shield."Is this some kinda magic?"

Kairi nodded, but before she could say a word, a downpour of fireballs pounded the barrier and smothered the surrounding concrete. Squeezing her Keyblade's hilt, she peered over her shoulder and locked eyes with Sora.

"Get these guys out of here!"

Nodding, Sora tore another corridor open. While Hayner and Pence backed away, Sora flicked his hands at the portal and gave them a thumbs up. With a whirlwind flying their way and more fireballs shooting down from on high, the two boys glanced at one another, waved at Olette, and charged into the portal.

"C'mon! Let's bail!" said Hayner, and Olette sprinted close behind.

"Thanks for saving us!" she said with a wave, and with Pence by her side, she disappeared into the darkness.

This whole time, Aqua had been cartwheeling between the blades of Zip Slashers and parrying with short, snappy swings of her sword. After thrusting her blade through a Zip Slasher's helmet and slicing off its head, she paused, aimed her blade at the rooftops, and blasted off a ring of multicolored lights. Each orb flew off in different directions, blasting holes through the Windstorms' torsos. All the while, the blinded Dustflier slammed its feet against the pavement, unleashing another shockwave.

Seeking high ground, Kairi leaped onto a bench, jumped up again, and glided over the wave, while Aqua jumped clipped the Windstorms' wings with frantic flickers of lightning. Within seconds, her body began to shine bright yellow, and she dashed across the battlefield, leaped up, and cloaked her sword with a spiral of electricity. With one thrust, she impaled a Wizard, and its body exploded on the spot, but before she returned to the ground, another Windstorm clamped its jaws on the tip of her blade and began shaking its head violently.

Aqua took the hilt in both hands, grinding her teeth as she tightened her grip. Crouching low to the ground, Sora started to charge, but two skinny, lance-wielding dragons crashed into his path. Kairi wasn't even sure _what_ they were; the marks on their legs resembled white, splintered hearts, definitely not the same as the Heartless emblem.

With Sora caught between the two jumping dragons, Kairi tried sprinting to Aqua's aid, only for the Dustflier to swoop over her, strike her with its spiky tail, and hurl her into the air. She flipped backwards to regain her balance and retaliated by hurling her Keyblade at its snout, but her body began to sting. Green bubbles floated over her head and needles pricked her skin. Somehow, some way, that stupid thing had cast _poison_ on her. Just what kind of Heartless _was_ it?

With one more shake of its head, the Windstorm dislodged Aqua from her sword. Scowling, she front flipped and clapped her hands, striking its upper back with a single lightning bolt. Its jaws flew open, its body exploded, and the sword flew through the air, but before Aqua could reach it, one of those spindly dragons dashed above her, snatching the weapon with its free hand.

Another bolt flashed over its head, but vanished in a twist of black mist, flickered behind Aqua, and thrust its lance at her back.

"Look out!" Kairi cried, giving Aqua just enough time to cartwheel out of its path. The lance struck solid ground, unleashing a small shockwave, and Aqua hopped up with a grimace. In a flash of white light, her Keyblade appeared in her grasp, and she charged forward, her body surrounded with whips of electricity.

The Dragoon staggered backwards, dropping its lance, and Sora scooped up the weapon, leaped up, and skewered the creature in the back. At the same time, a white glow overtook Aqua's body, and she dashed at the Dustflier, striking it with a series of rapid slashes.

It spun around and snapped its jaws, but with each strike, she warped out of the way, first behind it, then at its sides, then up above. She sliced across its wings and slammed her Keyblade against its skull. With each strike, she left behind an afterimage of herself, and with each blow, her attacks grew faster and faster. Sure, the Heartless tried retaliating by swinging its tail and belching flames, but Aqua was quick to surround herself in a barrier, retaliate with another slash, and teleport out of range. The whole time, Sora and Kairi sprinted across the battlefield, deflecting fireballs with snaps of wind and shoving Minute Bombs head-first at the remaining Zip Slashers and Dragoons.

Aqua finished her attack by hopping up and diving diagonally at the Dustflier, slashing it and leaving one, then, two, then, three, then four beams of light. She dashed in a full circle, and the lights exploded in a blinding flash. With a painted grunt, the Heartless plummeted towards the ground, landing on a bed of shimmering mines.

 _BOOM._ The explosion launched the Dustflier back into the air, and Sora warped behind it, clawing through its left wing. At long last, it seemed like they were getting somewhere in this fight, until they heard a chuckle from above.

A figure dressed in a long black coat loomed above the Sandlot, broad-shouldered and barrel-chested. The man flipped back his hood to reveal messy, black dreadlocks and wild sideburns, a broad chin and beady eyes. He leaned over the edge of the roof, smirking at the fight below, while ten more Dragoons dropped down, five at each of his sides.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," he said. "After all, you've been rendered defenseless, unless you take up your rightful weapons once again."

Kairi's eyes popped wide open, then narrowed immediately. She knew this man. He was the Nobody that manipulated Ratcliffe! The one who'd brought Pocahontas, John Smith, and their people so much pain. If Kairi were a bit more reckless, she probably would've launched an attack then and there, but for now she'd hold her tongue and keep a close watch.

Aqua, on the other hand, took a quick jump out of the path of the Dustflier's shockwave before shooting the Nobody a piercing glare. "Why don't you fight us yourself?"

"We seek hearts. Fighting you will not get us any closer to our goals, especially when we have such obedient cannon fodder." With a snap of his fingers, the air above them filled with whirling, black spheres, which dropped twenty more Windstorms over their heads, forty shivering Soldiers, and thirty Armored Knights. More corridors continued to dot the air above, showering the group in a maelstrom of monsters.

This was insane! How could they just sit still? As much as Kairi wanted to demand answers, there wasn't time to talk. Sticking her fingers in her mouth, she whistled and waved toward the arch leading into the Station Heights. Both Sora and Aqua swiveled away from the Dustflier, and together, the three barreled towards the arch.

With another snap of the Nobody's fingers, the Dragoons leaped into their path. Even if they wanted to escape, they weren't getting out without a fight.

**x.x.x**

Riku couldn't take it anymore. Part of him wanted to barge outside the Usual Spot and take on Ansem on the spot, but he knew it'd be reckless. More than reckless, it was practically suicide. Who knew what he'd be walking into? What if Ansem expected it? Grumbling to himself, he paced back and forth, back and forth, as if moving would make a difference. From time to time, he'd stop, lean against the oil vat, and shut his eyes. He'd take slow, relaxing breaths, picture a sky painted with oranges and reds, the sun dipping below the ocean waves…

And instantly, that image would shatter like a stained glass window, and he'd find himself staring directly into Ansem's golden eyes. And so he returned to his pacing, shooting occasional glances at his friends.

Right now, they were huddled on the couch, Pence and Olette on the cushions while Hayner dangled his legs over the armrest. All three of them held cards in their hands, locked in the middle of their thirtieth game of Go Fish.

"Say, Hayner, you got any threes?"

Hayner groaned, swiping a card out of his hand and slamming it down next to Pence. Grinning, Pence scooped up the card and lay it along with three other cards on a nearby cardboard box. With a deadpan look on his face, Hayner stared at the box, then scoffed.

"Man, what are we _doing?_ "

"Hey, you're the one who said we should play a game," said Pence. "What's the matter? Are you being a sore loser again?" He grinned, which only served to make Hayner's face wrinkle up like a raisin.

"That's not the point!" He slammed his fist against the back of the couch. "Here we are, playing goofy card games while the whole town falls apart. Am I the only one who sees a problem here?"

With a frown and a sigh, Olette set her cards down on in her lap. "Hayner, we're _all_ worried, but there's not a lot we can do."

Hayner's eye twitched, and he glowered at the dartboard across the room. "But sitting around won't fix anything."

"And neither will acting reckless," said Riku. "This isn't something we can fix with brute force. If we go out there now, we'll be marching right into Ansem's clutches."

"So we're either stuck in a cage or caught in a trap." Hayner slumped, shaking his head. "Just what I wanted to hear…"

The air whipped. Out of the corner of his eye, Riku saw a black, ovular shape sprout up from the floor.

"Well, then perhaps I can offer some relief."

"DiZ!" Riku snapped towards him, a grin briefly fixed to his face. It only lasted a few seconds before his expression shifted to something more relaxed, neutral. "So, what's up? You finally find a way to get to the core?"

He nodded, though he lowered his one visible eyebrow, and his lips pulled into a flat line. "The area has been decrypted, and the data somewhat stabilized."

Hayner slid down from the couch, grinning. "So how do we get in there?"

" _Riku_ will use his Keyblade as he would with any other door. As for the rest of you, I must ask you to stay put."

"What?!" Hayner stumbled back, arms swinging out to the sides. "But you said to stay close! And how the heck can you expect us to sit still when he's going straight to—"

DiZ raised a hand, shaking his head. "Were the circumstances any different, I would encourage you to come along, but Riku will be going to the strongest point of corruption. Were any of you to follow, there is a chance that your very data would be corrupted."

A sharp shiver ran down Riku's spine. Both Hayner and Pence gawked at DiZ's words, while Olette's gaze dropped to the floor.

"There's really nothing else we can do?"

DiZ peered at the curtain, hands tucked behind his back. "The partition that shields this place should protect you in Riku's absence, and I'm certain he would be far happier knowing that you are out of Ansem's grasp."

"So this… partition thing," said Hayner. "What's it mean?"

"I think I got an idea." Pence rubbed his chin. "See, a partition's like a division. So if DiZ partitioned our hangout, then it's like he built this wall separating it from everything else."

DiZ nodded. "I've moved every file within this room to a separate sector. If nothing else, this should buy you some time."

Riku breathed deeply, hands locked into fists. "And you're _sure_ they'll be safe?"

"Safer here than anywhere else. Do you not have faith in your friends?"

"…I do." His hand flew over the crown on Sora's necklace, gripping it tight. "I just wish I could do more for you guys. We said we'd stick together, and look at what it's come to."

"Well, maybe there's still a way." Olette slowly looked up, bringing her hands together. "If we can't be by your side, the least we can do is believe in you."

"Yeah! We'll be right here cheering you on. Right, Hayner?"

Hayner bristled, thumping his hand down on the armrest. He shot a look at the entrance, then sighed. "…Right. So, uh… do me a favor give that punk a _real_ beating. Show him not to mess with our town _or_ our friend!" His lips perked a little, forming a stiff smile, but his eyes kept wandering back to the door.

A scowl worked its way across Riku's face. He opened his mouth, ready to snap, but he instead settled for a weak chuckle. "You got it, guys."

He wanted to say more. To thank them for their support all this time, to tell them he wouldn't forget them even as he stormed into the heart of the corruption, but when he tried to continue, Pence shook his head and waved his hands. They must've already known.

So, rather than delay any longer, Riku turned to DiZ, swung out his right arm, and grasped the Kingdom Key's hilt. Then, with the snap of DiZ's fingers, another corridor burst to life, and Riku was quick to step inside.

"Ah, but Riku, before you go—"

Riku stopped, turning back around. "What's up?"

"When this is all over…" He gazed across the room, then shook his head. "Never mind. You should remain focused on the issue at hand."

He reappeared at the edge of the hole, red circuit lines shining bright. His weapon began vibrating in his grip, and at the center of the hole, a bright red Keyhole flashed into view. Riku knew exactly what to do next.

With his back straight and his feet spread apart, he thrust his Keyblade at the Keyhole. A bright stream of light pierced the Keyhole's center and the surrounding air flashed white. When the light faded, the hole remained. The circuit lines continued to flash, but where before there had been intense heat, the air was now stagnant and cold.

He wasn't sure what he'd find on the other side. Who knew what Ansem was planning? He could guess and guess for hours on end, but that wouldn't solve the impending disaster.

Now was the time to act. Now was the time to finish things. With the path finally cleared, Riku strode through the darkness, diving straight into the corruption's core.

**x.x.x**

The corridor dropped Xion in the middle of a tiled floor. Her eyes drifted past the wall of pillars and past the shimmering sky, stopping on the figure standing across the room. His spiky, blond hair clashed with their dark surroundings, and for a split-second, she froze. Grabbing for her hood, she tried to conceal her face, but she wasn't fast enough. In less than a second, Roxas whirled around, eyes wide. Before Xion could even move, he tore across the clock tower's floor, stopping just two feet away.

"Xion! What happened to you?"

Well, he deserved to know just as much as the others. With her eyes on the tiles below, Xion brushed her hand against her upper arm. "I don't know, Roxas. It… might have something to do with the simulation."

"Huh? But why? Did something happen in there?"

She gave a slow nod. "A whole lot of things happened. My body kept flashing between Riku and Kairi's. Everything around me started to turn all black and red. There were falling blocks, this voice kept shouting about errors, and—"

"Xion…" He gazed off at the wall, and his shoulders dropped. "If I'd have known that'd happen, I swear I would've—"

"Don't blame yourself." Her words were a touch firmer than before, and she finally looked to him at eye level. "You didn't know."

"But I was the one who said you should go there!"

"And it was a good idea. We just didn't know the risks…" And now they were facing the consequences.

But Roxas sneered, hands balling into fists. "I bet DiZ knew."

Xion bit her tongue, shuddering. "He… No, you're right. If anyone would know…"

"Then it's his fault this is happening to you!"

"So what are you trying to say, Roxas?"

"Isn't it obvious? We should go find DiZ. Make him explain himself! Make him fix whatever's wrong before it gets any worse." His voice grew progressively louder, and he swept his arms as he spoke, body tense. It was a far cry from Roxas' usual subdued attitude.

But he was right. If anyone had the answers, it was DiZ. He created her. He probably created the simulation, too. He'd kept secrets. He'd treated her like a pawn, and after months away from him… after months spent forging true friendships, there was no way she'd take it any longer.

Fire once again swelled inside of her. She lifted her chin, puffed out her chest, and squared her shoulders. Her trembling stopped, and she gave Roxas a firm nod. With a flick of her wrist, she ripped a corridor open and slipped into the dark.

There was no time to waste.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	56. Force Your Way

How could this have happened? How could they have been so blind? When Xemnas appeared in Twilight Town, they should have _known_ an attack was soon to follow, yet they did nothing to prepare themselves. They failed to issue warnings to the swarms of civilians now scampering through the streets. Trapped in the Sandlot, Aqua couldn't shake the images of Zip Slashers and Soldiers ripping their blades and claws into their prey, tearing out hearts, and creating more spawn of the darkness. She could imagine the screams. Even from here, she heard a constant stream of explosions and saw smoke slithering into the sky.

And as the destruction continued, the Nobody stood perfectly still, grinning as shadows eclipsed the whole town.

Keyblade trembling in her grip, Aqua thrust her weapon toward the sky, sending a dense bolt of electricity plummeting over his head. Instead of striking that foolish man, the bolt pierced a Windstorm's skull, sending sparks racing down its spine to the tip of its hooked tail. The Heartless squealed and burst into purple smoke. A heart shimmered through the smog and twirled into the sky. The mere sight made Aqua grind her teeth. Something deep within her _snapped,_ and she whirled around, slamming her weapon against a Zip Slasher's claws.

The man was gone, but his laughter rang over the Sandlot.

She barely had time to react before a Dragoon lunged at her, driving its spear into the ground. A white, circular shockwave spread around it, and Aqua leaped up, thrusting the tip of her Keyblade at pavement and sending the Dragoon flying back with a shockwave of her own. Seconds later, two more Dragoons leaped down to aid their kin. Unfortunately for them, their spears struck a strip of glowing dots, and an explosive flash consumed them. Their bodies crumbled to piles of ash, piece by piece.

Red claws swept at her from the right, and Aqua swiveled around, parrying with her Keyblade. She flicked her weapon, and a black circle flashed around her, ripping fifteen enclosing Soldiers off their feet. Their bodies became encased in glassy, translucent spheres, and though they clawed and squirmed, the barriers refused to snap. As they helplessly orbited around her, streaks of purple lightning shot down, piercing the spheres one by one. A quick glance to the right revealed Sora, flashing her a thumbs up. She would have thanked him for the assistance, had another Dragoon not dived down at her, forcing her to cartwheel to the left, leap up, and dive down at the Nobody once more.

Her eyes darted past the now flaming benches and towards the archway leading into the Station Heights. She bent her knees and prepared to sprint when she caught something whirling in from the corner of her eye. Grimacing, Aqua leaped out of the whirlwind's path, threw up her Keyblade to deflect an Armored Knight's broadsword, and sent a circle of bright yellow pillars crashing down around her.

The lightning impaled one Windstorm's skull, pierced another's left wing, skewered a third's back, and sent seven Armored Knights toppling forward. Their metallic bodies twitched and flailed before they exploded and shards of metal blew through the air. Covering her mouth, Aqua cloaked herself in a barrier, while Sora sank into the ground and Kairi whipped up a barrier of her own. But while Kairi stood still, Aqua charged forward, still shielded, and sent the hexagonal plates whirling into a line of four Zip Slashers, knocking them off their feet.

A white-pink glow flashed down her body, and her Keyblade began hovering outside her grasp. With Spellweaver active, Aqua proceeded to dash diagonally to the left, blasting bits of ice at the burning benches, bushes, and bulletin board. A black and brown figure descended on her, its clubbed tail thrashing, and Sora dived down from the rooftops, striking its neck like a cannonball. Despite his small size, the force of his tackle slammed the Dustflier into the wall of a nearby building, and he began slashing at its neck to hold it in place.

Clanking footsteps behind Aqua told her that reinforcements were on her way, but she couldn't just abandon Sora and Ven! So, with a scowl, she sent her glowing Keyblade whirling into the Dustflier's left wing and slammed straight into a swooping Windstorm.

Her blow sent the Heartless crashing into two Armored Knights and three Zip Slashers, and Kairi zipped into the fray, piercing their backs with a volley of glowing, white orbs. The Shotlock sent the Armored Knights wobbling to their knees. Their armor flew apart, and hearts rose into the air. A final, purple bolt pierced the Windstorm's chest, its body exploding. At least one heart had escaped the Organization's grasp.

But while the Zip Slashers staggered from the blows and teetered from foot to foot, they soon steadied their balance and charged at the two Keyblade wielders. As they wound into a spin, Aqua sent her magic-cloaked Keyblade whirling into their chests, while Kairi sliced across them from behind. At long last, they tumbled face-first into the ground, hearts bursting through the gaps of their armor. What she would have celebrated under normal circumstances pierced her with a sharp, stinging sensation. The hearts were free, only to drift past the clouds, no doubt toward Kingdom Hearts itself.

Panting, Kairi cloaked herself in green light. "What are we gonna do? If we keep this up—"

"I know." She shook her head, then gasped as the air lit up with a storm of fireballs. Without another word, Aqua shoved Kairi out of the way and thrust her arm out to the side. A barrier flashed around Kairi, but before Aqua could shield herself, one of the flames struck her chest, then another singed her cheek. Hissing, she finally began pulling sheets of clear hexagons around herself, but they came crawling around her, slow as a snail, while the fireballs dropped ten times as fast.

Slow status. Of course.

Before more flames hit their mark, the air around her shifted, and a violent whirlwind began blowing all around her, sending the fireballs flying back at the Dustflier's face, wings, and chest. It gave her enough time to focus her magic, and a ring of orange spheres whirled around her, freeing her from her sluggish status. With momentum restored, Aqua squinted and turned in a full circle. A mob of about twenty Soldiers came sprinting her way, claws wiggling. Above them fluttered ten more Windstorms, while six Dragoons dropped down from the rooftops. Wobbling from left to right, the Dustflier sluggishly joined the enclosing crowd.

A light bulb flashed to life inside her head, and she shot a brief glance at her friends.

"Kairi, Sora! Get moving. I'll be right behind you."

Nodding, Kairi waved her hand, banishing her Keyblade in a flash, and tore past the crowd. Gulping, Sora glanced from Kairi to Aqua before scampering on over to Aqua's side. At first, Aqua opened her mouth to protest, but Sora shook his head, pointed at her Keyblade and then to his chest. That simple gesture was enough to make her relent, and she took a step back. All the while, Sora dived into the crowd, flinging fistfuls of green flames, ripping his claws through the Soldiers' chests, and assaulting the Windstorms with an onslaught of electricity.

While Sora mauled through the crowd, Aqua's eyes scanned the swarm. A ball of light swelled at her Keyblade's tip and, with a deep breath, she lunged forward, whirling like a human tornado. As she twirled, the orbs rocketed out of her Keyblade's tip, blasting Dragoons in the snout, shoving Windstorms back against the building walls, and burning holes in the Soldiers' chests. Green streams of fire trailed down the Windstorms' wings. Four light spheres struck the Dustflier, flipped it over, and sent it crashing on top of ten of the remaining Soldiers. A fifth blast crashed into its Heartless emblem, releasing the heart inside, while Sora kicked up off the ground and dived onto the helmets of Soldiers and Armored Knights.

Within moments, the crowd had dwindled, and Aqua bolted towards the Station Heights with Sora by her side. As they charged, more Minute Bombs leaped down from the decks of Battle Ships, gathering along the flat roofs of apartments and bursting into smoke and flames.

The ground rumbled. Bricks and concrete rained over the hill, only to stop abruptly and fly backwards, swirling around an immense, glowing sphere. A quick look up the hill revealed Kairi, her Keyblade once again in her grasp. With her eyes wide, she waved at the duo, stopping only when more bombs and cannonballs rained down from on high.

This destruction was sickening, and it'd gone on long enough. Before those Heartless could even make their mark, Aqua spun in a full circle, surrounded by three flickering, purple spheres. The surrounding street flashed. Waves of blue energy crawled over the bricks and up the walls of the remaining buildings. Before the bombs could even ignite, they were pulled towards Aqua, orbiting wildly around her. The Battleship captains spun the wheels of their boats, but soon they were dragged into the orbit as well. And, with everyone in place, Sora snapped his claws, encasing each Minute Bomb in a thick block of ice. The anti-gravity field hurled each of the Heartless out in a broad circle, launching them at the edges of buildings, but just as the Minute Bombs hit the walls, Kairi whistled, and the sound of ticking filled the air.

Clapping his hands, Sora opened a corridor, and Aqua smacked her Keyblades against each bomb, sending them sliding down the hill and into the portal, like hockey pucks flying towards their goal. Each Battleship lay on its side, temporarily grounded. Leaping onto one of the ships, Sora pointed up the hill and proceeded to rip those boats plank by plank. Nodding, Aqua and Kairi tore off together, ducking under plummeting debris, leaping over blockades until, at last, they reached the Station Heights.

The stench of fire and smog polluted the air. They didn't make it very far before the sounds of screams caught Aqua's ear. A rather portly man tugged on the hands of his two daughters, but a Wyvern swooped over him, scooping him up in its talons. A stampede of people thundered down the hill, pushing, shoving, tripping over one another while Large Bodies slammed them against buildings with their giant fists. Soldiers delivered spinning kicks, knocking over entire sections of the crowd like lines of dominos. A rainbow of Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas, combed through the mob, striking people down with flickers of lightning, freezing citizens in jagged icicles, and setting their clothes ablaze with a downpour of fireballs.

All of this in less than ten seconds. Aqua didn't even take the time to think before she thrust herself into the fray, fire blazing in her eyes, lava coursing through her veins. Bright orange flames consumed her Keyblade's tip, and in the heat of the moment, she launched herself straight at one of the Wyverns.

With a single swing of her Keyblade, the temperatures spiked. An immense sphere of orange light erupted around her. The surrounding Wyvern's crashed into the pavement, their bodies crumbling to ash. Soldiers, Large Bodies, and Blue Rhapsodies exploded at once, leaving smoke and glittering hearts in their place.

Breath heavy, Aqua glowered at the remaining swarm and pointed her Keyblade toward the arch that marked the Tram Common's entrance. The people, all wide-eyed, continued scurrying and scampering down the hill. When a hand touched her shoulder, her whole body tensed.

_"Aqua, we need to be careful! If we get too crazy with the Heartless—"_

"I know that, Ven, but what choice do we have?" Another loud rumble alerted her to a cream colored apartment midway up the hill, now beginning to topple forward. Fortunately, another magnetic sphere flashed into view, grabbing the chunks of debris and hoisting them into the air. In the time it took her to respond, Kairi had already zoomed past her and was now ripping Heartless off the ground, one sphere at a time.

Ven said nothing more, though when Sora moved in front of her, he wore a big puppy dog pout. Nonetheless, he began warping over the crowd, pulling people into portals while more Heartless began spinning through the air. At least thirty people tore past Aqua, though further ahead, she saw Soldiers pinning citizens to walls and ripping hearts out of their chests. Wyverns swooped over rooftops, dropping Defenders and Fat Bandits, while Air Pirates and Air Soldiers dragged people into the sky.

More purple pillars grazed their wings, and the Heartless flailed, dropping their captives. Dashing through the air, Sora scooped up the falling citizens and set them down near the Tram Common's entrance. Meanwhile, Aqua hurried up the hill, fixing her eyes on a wall of Red Nocturnes swooping at her, a rampaging Guard Armor hurling its fist at an elderly couple, and each of the Defenders stationed atop the nearby buildings. A ring of rainbow colored orbs twirled around her, then split off, striking the Heartless like bullets and staggering them in the process.

In time, she reached a wide, flat area on the hill, where a pile of debris stood next to giant garage door. Four teens stood face to face with a man dressed in black, tall, muscled, and with wiry brown hair. Another Nobody and another threat.

A silver-haired girl, grabbed the wrist of a boy dressed in a black beanie, while a short boy with a tall, pointed hat and a shadowy face shivered behind a burly, tan boy in a red tank top.

The boy in the beanie glared at the man, teeth bared. "This is your last warning, punk! Get out of here and take your monsters with you!"

The man scoffed. "I'll not yield to a group of children, and besides…" He gazed at Aqua. "If anyone is to blame, it is the Keybearers for their defiance."

"T-them?" The little Black Mage shivered. "But they're the ones fighting the monsters…"

"Save your excuses." The boy in the beanie stomped closer to the man, who refused to flinch. "I know trouble when I see it, and this town was _fine_ until you and your little freak show popped up!"

"Stop!" said the girl.

"No! This is only the beginning!" The boy charged at the man, throwing his fist at his face, but the man caught it with his enormous hand.

Aqua had seen enough.

With the man temporarily preoccupied, she rolled under the Guard Armor's gauntlet and dashed in from the side. With a flick of her Keyblade, three fireballs swerved at him, striking the man's ribs and knocking him into the garage door. His grip loosened on the boy's hand, and the girl latched onto the boy's wrist and began scurrying up the hill. The tan boy and Black Mage scrambled behind them, but as soon as Aqua was about to deliver a blow to the man's chest, the ground quivered, and a spike of earth erupted below her feet.

She flipped over, landing ten feet away, and prepared to charge again, but the man scowled, hoisting a thick, curved blade over his shoulder. A snap of his fingers sent six more Battleships swooping over the rooftops ahead of them. Minute Bombs leaped off the ship decks, blasts from the Battleships' cannons immediately detonating them. The air bellowed with the sounds of explosions. Sharp chunks of stone and bricks blew into her path, forcing Aqua to crouch behind a barrier.

The buildings collapsed, forming a twenty-foot barricade between the garage and the path to the station, and the man's shadow stretched over the pavement, yellow eyes rising from the depths.

"I won't waste my time fighting you, Keyblade Master. If you truly care about this town's well-being, then turn your Keyblade on the Heartless at once."

Crimson claws rose from the shadows. Armored heads popped up soon after. A horde of Soldiers encircled the man, and Aqua grimaced.

"So this is what your Superior considers a collaboration?"

"It was your persistence that pushed us this far." He waved his hand, and the Soldiers all lunged at her. With a growl, Aqua swished her Keyblade, raising the Heartless with Magnega. She tried to stride closer to the man, but the Guard Armor crashed into her path and thrust one of its fists at her chest.

It only made it halfway before Sora flickered down in front of her and shoved the Gauntlet off to the side. Eying him, the man shook his head.

"Continue to defy us, and we'll level the entire town." Sora's back arched at his words, and he charged directly at the man. With a scowl, he slammed his axe-sword into the earth, rocking the ground beneath their feet. More spikes erupted, shoving them into a pile of bricks and pipes.

Rubbing the back of her head, Aqua pushed away from the debris and tumbled past the Guard Armor's spinning kick. She then retaliated by skewering its torso with a giant, icy stalagmite. Its gauntlets briefly dropped to the ground, and a quick look at the garage revealed that the man had vanished.

If only the same could be said about the Heartless.

A tidal wave of Soldiers leaped down from the wall of rubble. A flock of Wyverns swooped over the duo, spinning at them like torpedoes. Aqua threw a barrier around herself and Sora, grabbed him by the wrist, and dashed down the hill, hexagons whirling against enclosing Soldiers and Wyverns alike. Icicles rained down from the rooftops, followed by flames, forcing the two to split apart and zigzag down the hill, swerving between lightning bolts and ducking beneath snapping talons.

Armored fists flew at them from behind, forcing Aqua to twirl around and knock the Gaunlets back with another barrage of light. Within seconds, she and Sora skidded down to the bottom of the hill, where they found Kairi at the head of a cowering mass of citizens.

As the two made their approach, Kairi continued planting mines to ward off lumbering Large Bodies and sprinting Soldiers. Eying the crowd, Sora ripped open another corridor, and while the masses gaped at the sight of him, Kairi smiled and pointed her Keyblade at the portal, giving her silent approval. Soon the townspeople began diving into the darkness, leaving only the trio and their Heartless adversaries.

An explosion from the direction of the Tram Common soon plucked their eyes off their attackers altogether, and the three barreled through the archway as it came crumbling down.

**x.x.x**

What Sora saw on the other side made him want to scream. Too bad that wasn't an option.

Smoke covered the whole square, hiding everything but the hundreds of yellow eyes shining up ahead. Snapping his claws, Sora parted the fog with a breeze, revealing about a million piles of pipes, bricks, concrete, and neon lights scattered across the wide, round street like mini mountains. Deep craters and jagged cracks scarred the rust-colored ground, and as soon as they entered the square, the Heartless' eyes became glued to them.

Behemoths bellowed and stomped through a sea of Armored Knights, Soldiers, Zip Slashers, Large Bodies, and Fat Bandits. The sky filled with Battleships, Surveillance Robots, Wyverns, Wizards, firing off lasers, flames, icicles, cannonballs, and lightning bolts all at once.

Crescendos came bouncing down from the distant stairways, joined by rampaging Assault Riders and revving Magnum Loaders. Sora didn't even give his friends the time to react before he grabbed their wrists and hopped into a whirlwind of black smoke.

At this rate, they couldn't afford to comb through the crowd. They needed to get to Riku _now._

Dropping out of the portal, they landed about ten feet from a concrete wall, just a short jog away from the woods. A loud _CRASH_ from behind pulled Sora's eyes over his shoulder, where he saw a Behemoth thrusting its head forward and flinging concrete plates into the air. Lasers and cannonballs flew at them like a rainstorm gone wrong. Clawed hands and talons swept over the group, threatening to reduce them to shreds.

A barrier flashed around them, and Aqua pressed her palms forward, knees bent and teeth clenched. Sora was about to pull open another portal when he spotted a lanky, red-haired figure standing next to the hole.

He leaned into the wall with his arms crossed and cracked a wide, toothy grin. "Trying to cut corners? Way to miss out on the fun…"

"You call this fun?" said Kairi. "Because of you, innocent people are losing their hearts!"

"Big whoop." Axel flapped his hand, shifting sideways. "In case you forgot, we're Nobodies. This whole world could burn to the ground, and we'd keep on smiling anyway."

Aqua's chest heaved, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "So your memories mean nothing to you? Wasn't there a time when you were human yourself?"

"Sure, but that's all in the past, and the only way we're gonna get our hearts back is if you kids do your job." His tone was a bit uneven, and for a split-second, Sora could've sworn he saw him wince.

And that wasn't all. Pressing his face close to the barrier's edge, he stared at Axel and sniffed the air.

 _Are you sure about that?_ It was faint, but when Sora shut his eyes, he could see a tiny light flickering before him. He felt a soft, weak pulse, like a little seed had planted itself inside him but hadn't started to take root.

Lasers ricocheted off the barrier. Lightning bolts crashed at the edges, leaving black smears on the ground. Kicking its forelegs, an Assault Rider charged at the shield, jabbing it with its spear, while Aqua's legs began trembling.

Axel's eyes widened a little, and he raised an eyebrow. "Of course I'm sure. I'd know what I'm feeling better than anybody."

With a soft moan, Aqua dropped the barrier and dashed behind the Assault Rider's back. Its tiny, armored head peered over its burly shoulders, and it planted one hoof on the ground, turning in a swift pivot. It squeezed its spear in both hands and took off in a blazing gallop. Three more Assault Riders charged from behind, and Aqua ducked low to the ground, then sprung up high, blasting them with beams of light. Twirling her Keyblade like a pinwheel, Kairi deflected incoming fireballs and icicles and leaped onto a Surveillance robot's back, blasting lasers straight at the Behemoth's glowing horns.

Sora's claws scraped the pavement, and he flew forward like a missile. Twenty Magnum Loaders zoomed his way and Sora grinned, flicking his wrists and encasing their wheels with ice. A band of Crescendos started to honk, and Sora catapulted himself at their trumpet-shaped snouts and ripped through their bulbous bodies. And the whole time, Axel just stood there with a smirk, like this was all some big show. If he weren't preoccupied with the Heartless, Sora would've rushed right over to him and slugged him in the face.

Instead, Ven shouted out to him. _"Lea, I thought you were better than this!"_

 _You know he can't hear you, Ven._ Sora sighed, delivering a spinning kick to a Wyvern's snout. _And even if he could, I don't think it'd matter._

"Again with that Ven kid…" Axel's eyes narrowed, and he scratched his head. "Why does that name sound so familiar, anyway? I got it memorized, but…"

Clubbing the back of an Armored Knight's helmet, Kairi zipped between Sora and Aqua. "It looks like he's lowered his guard. This might be our chance to get away."

"Hold on, Kairi." Aqua cast a glance at Axel, brow furrowed. "Are you saying that you knew Ventus?"

"Ventus, Ventus…" He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. "Wait a sec, you're one of those Master types, right? Which means you were around before the Heartless were even a problem…"

Right on cue, a Behemoth came crashing down in front of them, kicking off a wide, round shock wave. Latching onto Sora and Kairi's wrists, Aqua kicked off the ground and hurled her Keyblade at the Behemoth's horn. When she landed, she lunged past its hulking body, and Sora snapped, filling the air with the sound of ticking.

She slid to a stop about twenty feet from the wall. "That's right, and Ven was and is still one of my closest friends."

_And he looks just like my Nobody! Doesn't that ring any bells?_

"Now that you mention it—" He stopped abruptly when Kairi began tip toeing towards the forest. Snickering, Axel flicked his wrist, and a whole wall of Red Nocturnes dropped down in front of the hole. "Nice try, princess, but you aren't getting off the hook that easily."

A wave of fireballs blew at her like cannon fire, and Kairi tumbled to the left. Two Wyverns swooped down at her, only to crash into a sparking ball of electricity, which spread into a big ring of sparks. Then, just as a gang of Magnum Loaders charged at the group, Aqua twirled around, and the temperature dropped so low that Sora began shivering. White mist whipped all around them, and one by one, the Magnum Loaders, Assault Riders, Crescendos, and Soldiers all stiffened, trapped within blocks of ice. A bright aura flashed around her body, her Keyblade started floating outside her grip, and while Kairi sucked up more of the Heartless in a magnetic sphere, Aqua launched at Axel himself.

Her Keyblade whirled at his chest, but he spun to the side and threw up one of his Chakrams to block. "Nice move, but don't you think you oughta be worrying about—"

Sora lunged into his side before he could finish, pinning him to the ground. _If you don't send the Heartless away, you're the one who'd better start worrying!_

Axel wheezed out a laugh. "Oh, I don't know…" Pushing his palms against the pavement, he flung himself forward, knocking Sora off balance, and before he could counter attack, three flaming pillars hurled him against the wall.

Sora dropped to the ground and rolled to douse the fire, then came barreling right back at him, ice creeping up his claws. Fire swirled around Axel's hands, transforming into two Chakrams, which he lobbed at Sora one after the other. Talk about a cheap move!

Well, Axel wasn't the only one with cheap tricks up his sleeves. As those killer Frisbees came close, Sora flickered outta the way, warped right behind Axel, and dragged his claws down his back.

He yelped, bent forward, and snapped back around. His chakrams spiraled back into his grip, and he slammed his foot on the ground, coating the pavement with crackling back rocks and rivers of bright orange lava.

As soon as Sora's shoes touched the rocks, he leaped up from the sudden heat. Axel hopped back and threw his arms forward, sending a torrent of fire flying at Sora's chest. Teeth clenched, Sora jerked to the side and retaliated by blasting an icy mist from his palms. The Blizzaga spell got within inches of Axel before he dashed to the right and flung his flaming discs right at Sora's arms. But while the Chakrams sliced his skin, Sora refused to flinch. Grinning, he warped right above Axel's head and gave him a big, spinning kick. The blow sent him staggering forward just in time for Aqua to come dashing his way, her body surrounded in a cool, white glow.

She slammed into him, kicking up snowflakes, then bounced back before slamming into him a second, then a third time, and performing an uppercut that knocked him into the air. At the same time, Kairi leaped down from a Behemoth's back, knocked away two charging Wyverns with a swing of her Keyblade, and stopped near hole in the wall. Axel's eye twitched, and he flipped forward, but before he could fling his weapons, Aqua smacked him down with her Keyblade and struck the lava floor, sending giant icicles spiking into the air.

His face smashed into the lava below, and he moaned. "Sheesh, and I thought Larxene was nuts." He started to push himself up, but Sora lunged at him again, shoving him against the wall before he could even grab his spiky Frisbees.

_Now, I'm only gonna tell you one more time. You let us get to Riku, or we'll pull out the_ _**big** _ _guns. And trust me, you really don't wanna get on Aqua's bad side._

Axel shook his head. "Even if I do, it won't change a thing. The Heartless won't stop until you kids either give up, take a hike, or let this whole world fall apart."

"We won't give up," said Aqua, striding over to the hole. "We'll do whatever we can to ensure this world's safety, even if it means fending off a thousand Heartless."

"Then go." He pushed Sora back and straightened his spine. "Just don't blame me if it all goes south."

Sora caught himself on his palms, jaw dropping. _Wait, you're really gonna let us pass?_

He shrugged, waving both his hands. "Hey, I don't wanna end up a living popsicle. Besides, your little princess friend's gonna need backup."

A quick look around revealed that the Heartless had once again stopped, all eyes fixed on Aqua. Blinking, she shot a glance at the swarm, then back at Axel. "But I thought you didn't care what happened."

"Yeah, well, it'd kinda screw things up if anything _really_ happened to Riku. Might as well give you a head start before these guys flatten the whole forest."One of the Behemoths sprung into the air, pouncing at the group. Left with no other choice, Sora and Aqua split off in opposite directions, while Kairi dashed through the hole. As the Behemoth's shockwave combed across the ground, Sora flattened himself to dodge the blow and the barrage of lasers that followed. By the time he popped back up, Axel was nowhere in sight, and the Heartless continued their approach, sprinting, galloping, rolling, flying, and lumbering towards the wall.

Aqua's body glowed pale blue, and she thrust her Keyblade out to the side. With green flames cloaking Sora's hands, he crouched down on all fours, and the two charged into the woods.

**x.x.x**

With her Keyblade in hand, Xion stomped into the computer room, eyes fixed into a glare, posture straight and stiff, heart throbbing, and blood burning as hot as the sun. Roxas stalked silently behind her, eyes scanning the room, not that there was much to see. Besides the metallic pipes running along the walls, the grate to the far right corner, various metallic boxes against the walls, and a few stray projections up by the ceiling, the only real attraction was the cluster of computer screens at the end of the room, each monitor shining blood red.

For a moment, the heat within Xion dwindled to tiny embers. Her expression softened when she saw DiZ slumped over in his chair, breath heavy and audible. His fingers slowly tapped at the keys. His whole posture was loose, like a sack of flour that'd been tipped over. It was strange, and the sight pricked her heart like a bunch of tiny needles. Before, DiZ stood tall and firm, commanding the entire room to give him their undivided attention. He towered over her like a mountain, his presence making her feel like a tiny, harmless mouse.

But that feeling was gone, and if the circumstances were different, Xion might have rushed over to help him.

It was too late for that.

Looking down at her Keyblade, Xion took a deep breath and continued across the floor. As she drew close, DiZ's shoulders rose, and his hands curled into fists.

"You dare to return _now_ of all times?" He swiveled his chair around, but his gaze lacked its previous sharpness. In fact, as soon as he saw Xion, his eye bulged for a moment, and he leaned back in his seat, only to stop, shake his head, and force his face into a stiff scowl.

"I have to know the truth," she said, taking another step closer. "I want to know _why_ this is happening to me! Why'd the simulation—"

DiZ's head snapped back and forth, and he gestured at the screens. "There is a reason I forbade you from entering the datascape. You are a puppet comprised from corrupt data, and that very data has since merged with the system, devouring it like a parasite."

"So what?" said Roxas. "That doesn't explain why Xion's changing. And if you'd have told her about this sooner, maybe she wouldn't have had to go in there!"

DiZ bristled and cringed. "Be that as it may, I cannot change what has already transpired. The simulation has hit a downward spiral into chaos, and if I cannot stop it, then the damage could very well reach this world…"

"Well, if you hadn't kept secrets from me, none of this would have happened!" She swept her Keyblade in an arc, glare sharpening. "I know exactly what I am, but you _made_ me, DiZ. How could you _create_ someone just to treat them like a tool?"

He averted his gaze. "Because I believed that I needed one…"

"That's not good enough!" Roxas lurched forward, arms bent. His fingers flexed, but for now, he remained unarmed. "Don't you get it? Xion's hurt. She's _scared_ , and you've never done anything to help her."

"And what would you know of fear, Nobody? You are an empty shell. A being incapable of emotion…"

Xion's grip on her Keyblade tightened. It took a lot of will power not to shout. "At least Roxas _acts_ like he cares."

DiZ's chair swerved toward the monitors once again, and he began striking the keys without a word. Gritting her teeth, Xion took another step towards him.

"Please, you're the only one who can help me!"

"She's got a right to know!" said Roxas, and DiZ burst into dry, bitter laughter.

"This is hardly the time. At this very moment, Riku is venturing into the very core of the corruption, and if I cannot _concentrate—"_

"Well, we're not leaving until you tell us," she said.

His eye twitched, and he growled. "Ever the defiant one. First, you abandon your mission, then you forsake your own master, and now you have the gall to demand answers from me?"

"Just tell her!" Purple flames swirled around Roxas' hands, and he wrapped his fingers around the hilts of his swords.

But even with Roxas' weapons drawn, DiZ scoffed and said, "I will _not_ take orders from a Nobody."

Roxas stepped back, knees bent and teeth bared. Xion was about to reach for his shoulder, but before she could budge, he bolted across the floor with his swords raised, green fire shooting from the tips all the way to the hilts. At the same time, DiZ's eye popped wide open. He threw up his hands, sending a pool of shadows crawling across the floor and straight into Roxas' path.

Xion's heartbeat accelerated. Her blood turned to ice. Her knees started shaking. A corridor could mean anything. Could lead anywhere, but knowing DiZ, how could she just stand there and _hope_ for the best? Roxas had stayed by her side for months, lifted her spirits when they'd all but crumbled away. And here he was, charging ahead without even thinking, all for her sake.

There was only one thing to do.

As Roxas' feet drew near the corridor, Xion slammed into him from the side, sending him stumbling back. Her feet started to sink. Her body wobbled forward, and a quick look down revealed a swirling black pool below feet. Gasping, she tried to pull herself out, but in less than a second, she started plummeting. Eyes wide, Roxas leaped at the corridor and extended his hand, and while Xion tried to reach it, her fingers swept past his.

Soon the darkness enclosed around her, and her surroundings turned pitch black.

**x.x.x**

Roxas fell to his knees. His swords flew out of his grip, clattering against the floor. For several seconds he stared at the cold, blue bricks where the corridor—where _Xion_ once stood. The only sounds he heard where the buzzes and screeches of the nearby machines. DiZ didn't say a word. Didn't make a move, and when Roxas looked up, he found that he was gaping at the ground. Was he seriously _surprised_ that this happened?

His brow grew so tight that it pinched his skin. Snapping up his Soul Eaters, Roxas threw his legs forward and stood up straight. Squeezing his swords, he stomped right up to DiZ, pointing one of the blades at his neck.

"Where _is_ she?!"

He slowly looked away. "I don't know. My goal was to send you away from the mansion—I hardly had time to think of a destination."

His sword trembled, but he refused to pull back. "Then guess. You're the one who… who—"

"…I know." He heaved a loud sigh, nudging the sword away. "And perhaps I made a slight miscalculation. To think that a puppet would—"

Roxas snarled, lowering his blade. "When will you get it through your head? She's _not_ a puppet! She's…"

Turning his back on Roxas, DiZ sank into his chair. "I cannot fight, if that is what you seek. My only weapon is my mind."

Roxas lifted his blade, only for his arm to drop limply at his side. His shoulders hunched, and he glared at the floor, but that was it. What was the point? Even if he beat this guy up, it wouldn't solve his _or_ Xion's problems.

"I'm gonna go find her." He took two steps forward, then stopped, peering over his shoulder. "But can you at least tell _me_ what's happening to her? It's my fault that she's…"

"Self-pity will not change anything, but if you must know…" He paused, gazing up at the screens. "I suspect it is a result of her coming into contact with her original data."

Roxas made a sound like a gasp crossed with a moan, hanging his head. So it really _was_ his fault. If Xion hadn't gone into the computer, then she would've been okay. If she hadn't stepped inside, all those could've been avoided. Sure, it'd be easy to pin the blame on DiZ, to lash out at him just to dull the pain.

But why did it hurt to begin with? Where did that rage come from?

He squeezed his eyes shut, flicked his wrists, and let his weapons vanish into smoke. Then, without a word, he waved his arm and pulled up a dark corridor of his own. He didn't bother to say goodbye or even give DiZ a second glance, and before long, the chilling darkness wrapped around his skin, dropping him at the entrance to Yen Sid's chamber.

There, he found Xiruk and Mickey gathered around the desk. All three were crouched over a wide piece of parchment.

"So, the way I see it, if we can make it into the dark city, we _should_ be able to slip under the radar. There's blind spots between all the buildings, so if we time it just right—"

Yen Sid stroked his beard, eyes darting across the page. "The question is, how do we intend to breach the world, let alone the castle?"

It looked like they were in the middle of something important. Roxas even turned to the doors and thought about slipping away, but as soon as he reached for the handle, a hand came down on his shoulder, making him jump.

"About time you got back."

He gulped. "Xiruk, I—"

"C'mon, you're just in time! Maybe you can add your two cents to—"

"I can't!" He backed away, bumping into the doors.

Mickey pushed away from the desk, frowning. "Gosh, Roxas, is something wrong?"

He nodded, his whole face crinkling up. "It's about Xion. She's—"

Mickey's hands flew over his mouth. "Is she hurt?"

"…I don't know. We went to see DiZ, and—"

"You _what?!"_ Xiruk stepped back, hands slamming onto his hips. "Roxas, why didn't you _tell_ us before—"

"I know I messed up!" He struck one of the doors. "I know… But the point is, she's missing. I got this stupid idea to try and attack DiZ, so he opened a corridor, and… Xion fell through it instead."

"Ah, so she could be anywhere." Yen Sid took the words right out of his mouth, eying the group with a calm gaze. "But Xion is capable of utilizing corridors herself. It is entirely possible that she will return before long."

"Yeah, but… What if she doesn't _want_ to? Or what if she wound up somewhere dangerous?"

Xiruk breathed in, tightening his hold on Roxas' shoulder. "Then we'll find her." He looked to Yen Sid. "That's okay with you, right?"

His lips curled into a smile. "Xion is a valued member of our team and a friend besides. If you feel that she is in need of your aid, then go."

With Yen Sid's approval, Roxas muttered a quick thanks. Nodding at both him and the King, Xiruk snapped his fingers, pulling a corridor up and around them.

They didn't know where to start or if they'd even succeed, but now more than ever, Xion needed their support. There was no way they'd abandon her now.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	57. Corruption Pt. 1

Cold, dry sand brushed against her skin. The moment it touched her cheeks, Xion flung herself back, gaze dropping to her hands. When she saw her gloves and her sleeves fully intact, she exhaled all the air pent up inside her. Maybe she would've smiled, if the circumstances were different.

A quick look around her surroundings revealed that she'd been tossed out of Twilight Town altogether. The sand beneath her was black as the clouds above. Humps of obsidian stone dotted the store with slivers of blue crystal shimmering in the dark. Waves lapped against the shore. Beams of white light pierced the clouds, revealing arcs of rock far beyond the shallows. There were no palm trees dancing in the breeze. No wooden foot bridges, no waterfall caves. As Xion turned around, she found nothing but blackness and wide, empty space.

It would've been easy enough to leave. All she had to do was open a corridor and take off. Roxas was probably worried sick. Xiruk, Kairi, Donald and Goofy… They were probably all panicking, if they weren't busy fulfilling their duties. For all intents and purposes, Xion had no reason to stay.

Yet for reasons lost to even her, she found herself trudging towards the shore. In just a matter of moments, she made her way over to one of the large boulders, sinking down and pressing her back against the stone. Her eyes slid shut, and for several minutes, she listened to the sound of the tide.

After a while, the cold air seemed to shift to a warm, gentle breeze. The silence surrounding her was replaced by the fluttering of leaves and distant, echoing laughter. A blend of reds and golds replaced the pale moonlight, shimmering over the sea. She'd never seen that sunset, even though the image shone so clearly, like a lovingly created painting. Never dashed across those winding shores, even though she could feel her feet pounding against the sand. She'd never sketched into the rocky cave walls, although she could hear the sound of a freshly polished rock scraping against the solid stone.

She'd never sat against the slick, curved trunk of the paopu tree, whiffing its sweet juices as she watched the clouds drift over the ocean. She'd never sliced through those hordes of leaping Shadows, but she could feel the stiff, wooden handle of a toy sword in her grasp.

These weren't her memories at all. They were Riku's, but that didn't ease the deep, twisting, penetrating ache inside her. It was all so clear. The days spent flailing wooden swords, gathering heaps of logs, rope, and cloth, diving deep into the ocean to grab fish bare-handed… It was no wonder the memories had haunted her dreams. No wonder it felt as if _she_ was the one experiencing the thrills, the joy, the terror, and the doubt.

Opening her eyes, she pulled herself to the edge of the shore and leaned over the water's edge. Her eyes, the streaks in her hair… They were proof of her connection, but just what did it all _mean?_ She was a replica. A copy made by DiZ, treated like a tool and then discarded once she'd rusted. The answers she sought had slipped through her grasp, just like the beads of sand all around her.

Taking a lock of her hair, Xion pulled her eyes off her reflection. Only then did she feel the small, trickles of moisture against her cheeks.

What was she supposed to think, and what was she supposed to feel? And how many of her emotions were really hers to begin with? Xiruk would know. Roxas, too, but when she tried to stand up again, her legs refused to budge. Her body was glued to the sand, as if pulled by a magnetic force.

"…Maybe I'll just rest for a little while."

**x.x.x**

_R_ _̪_ _̦_ _̭̖_ _e_ _̰͓_ _s_ _͜_ _t_ _͈̫͓̰͙͙͡_ _o_ _̖͡_ _r_ _̥̰̺͡_ _a_ _͉̮_ _ti_ _̢̥_ _o_ _̵̞̫̳̤̝̘_ _n_ _̢̗̪̪̱̮̩_ _̻͙̖̘̭̱͜_ _a_ _҉͈͔̹͖_ _t_ _̶͕̮̺_ _̞_ _̦_ _͕̲̙_ _9_ _̣̱̬̜͈͜ͅ_ _7_ _̝̯̟̗̫̳_ _%_ _̞̪̼́_ _._ _̟̲̟͘_ _._ _̟̫_ _._ _̶͚̘̙̻_

A constant hum reverberated off the surrounding cliffs, joined with the flowing of water. Riku felt his shoes brush against slick, solid ground. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at a pitch black sky, no clouds, no stars, no moon, and no sun. A short look down revealed that he now stood at the edge of a flat, jagged cliff, black as the sky and shining with the all too familiar red circuits. Above him, several flat-topped chunks of rock hovered like giant stepping stones. Red bubbles pulsed and bobbed, and far into the distance, he saw a twisted mess of pipes coiled around crimson towers, a Heartless emblem plastered to the castle's center.

His lungs slowly inflated like balloons, and he grabbed Kairi's charm, lacing it through the Kingdom Key's hilt. A bright, white flash transformed it into Oathkeeper, and with his weapon ready, Riku crouched down and sprung onto the nearest stone. There was no time to lose.

As his feet made contact with the rock, a wind kicked up. Shadows rose and twisted along the tops of each platform. Yellow eyes shone like headlights and locked onto Riku's face. Crimson claws flexed and long antennae twitched. Breathing through clenched teeth, Riku hopped to the next stone. A Neoshadow whirled at him like a living Frisbee, and he smacked its claws back with his weapon, slicing across its ribs.

The other Neoshadows sprung off their perches, diving down at Riku with claws outstretched. The air around him whirled, and he kicked up off the ground, lunging onto the next stone and smacking his weapon against the floor. Jagged, black spikes ruptured the platform, skewering three of the Neoshadows. A fourth ripped its claws across his cheek, and Riku retaliated by thrusting his weapon through its ribs. Their bodies all exploded into pixels, and he took another jump, piercing a Wyverns' skull with a lightning bolt before its claws could grip his shoulders.

Fireballs whizzed down from a stone up above, and Riku counterattacked by hurling balls of ice. The spells clashed, bursting into steam, and Riku bounded onto another platform, coming face to face with a Defender's snarling shield. Just as he leaped at his attacker, three Air Soldiers dropped down, striking with whirling kicks. He skidded across the stone, but raised his Keyblade just in time to smack the shield's jagged teeth and send more lightning bolts blasting down at the Air Soldier's goggled heads. A quick dash behind the Defender's back allowed him to thrust, slash, and slam his weapon against its spine. While its body toppled forward, Riku hurled the Keyblade like a boomerang, slicing the Air Soldiers right down the middle.

Neoshadows continued plunging at him on his way up the rocks. Wyverns plummeted from the heavens, twirling into a dive. Wizards sent electricity crashing down over his head, forcing Riku to constantly sway and skid to avoid getting shocked. When the air finally cleared, Riku sliced, hammered, and blasted each Wizard, passing through a stone archway, dashing over a pond, springing across two more stones until he finally reached a floating, metal platform. A lift, if memory served.

Riku took one step onto the platform, and the whole area flashed bright red.

The next thing he knew, he was standing between the lampposts in Traverse Town's First District. Blinking, he looked from side to side, spotting a distinct lack of black blotches and glowing veins. Instead, he saw a mirror image of himself, hanging with Sora near the Accessory Shop's front steps.

Head tilted, Sora eyeballed the shop's front doors. "Hey, who were those guys? New friends?"

"Friends?" The Riku double laughed, rolling his eyes. "Sora… they're not my friends. Not even _close._ "

Riku recoiled at the words, striking the lamppost with his fist. The lookalikes of himself and Sora vanished in a flash. The ground rattled. The air buzzed and shrieked, and everything shone red once more.

When the light faded, the sound of a tinny melody filled the air. A Ferris Wheel spun around and around, lights flickering. A fat man in a bright red suit appeared just a few feet away, a bluish-black aura radiating all around him. Just as soon as Riku set his eyes on that creep, the ground rumbled and cracked. The melody stopped, then restarted, raised in pitch, then lowered. Metal creaked and screeched. A Behemoth's claws tore through the ground. Its beady eyes glared into Riku's. The cries and wails of little boys echoed around him, shifting into the hee-haws of donkeys.

Then everything went pitch black.

_How many worlds have fallen in your absence? How many lives have ended due to your negligence?_

"Ansem!" Riku screamed, but Ansem refused to respond, and soon the area flashed red all over again.

In place of the theme park, he stood in the middle of an empty field, dotted with clumps of dry, brown grass and black, barren trees. A grinning tiger crouched before him, eyes glowing yellow. Black smoke swirled up his paws, past his shoulders, and down his back. With a mad cackle, Shere Khan circled Riku, tail flicking with each step. The smoke continued to crawl up his body, smothering him from head to toe. A black dome spread over him, and his laughter distorted into gurgles and growls, joined by heavy thuds and pounds.

The barrier began to crack. Massive, orange claws shattered it altogether. A hulking, black beast rose from where Shere Khan once stood, bright blue flames trailing own its back and blue stripes streaking down its fur. Saber teeth protruded from its upper jaw, its tail thrashed the air, and before Riku could blink, it blasted his way, leaving a neon blue streak in its wake.

He rolled to the side, dodging the Heartless' fangs, but its claws sliced across his chest, and its paw slammed him into the dirt. Shere Khan's Heartless breathed smoke in Riku's face, eyes drilling into his. Flames trailed down his shirt, and he bit his lip, cheeks puffing up as he fought back a scream.

_You have made countless mistakes. Your actions have turned many to the darkness…_

It wasn't true! He knew that, but when he closed his eyes, he saw himself as a leopard, blasting flames at the tiger's face, chest, and paws. He'd triggered Shere Khan's rage, pushed him over the edge. And back then, Riku _did_ blame himself. But it wasn't his fault. He'd come a long way! Shere Khan was the _only_ one he had a hand in turning to the dark. And even then, he was a threat.

Even then, it had to be done!

He fumbled for his Keyblade, squirming under Shere Khan's weight. As soon as he scooped up his weapon, he exhaled, darkness swirling around him, and dived at the Heartless' back. With cool, white mist twirling around Oathkeeper's shaft, he sliced down across its spine, then crashed into the grass below. Growling, the Heartless charged, then vanished. Its claws flew over Riku, and he tumbled to the side. Another icy blast struck the Heartless' cheek, but it countered with a blast of blue flames, shoving Riku against a tree trunk.

Hissing, he dropped and rolled to douse the flames, then smacked his weapon against the ground. The earth trembled. Rocky stalagmites pierced its legs, and the Heartless bellowed, and moaned. Wobbling from paw to paw, it took off in another blue streak. With his feet spread apart, Riku waited for the Heartless to get within an arm's reach, then leaped to the right, blasting icicles straight into its mouth.

The Heartless flinched, and Riku charged, breaking into a speeding dash. As he drew close, the Heartless' body flickered. A wall of Blox took its place, shattering upon contact with the Keyblade, and Riku rammed into something else.

There was a sharp, high-pitched scream. A brown-haired girl in a bright yellow dress collapsed, breaking apart into zeroes and ones.

His Keyblade clattered against the dry earth below. Riku's knees wobbled, and he stumbled back, gaping at the now empty space. His chest arched, as if a drill had shattered his ribcage, and the Heartless had ripped out his heart, chewed on it, spat it back out, and stomped it into the ground. Selphie…

What if she was taken by the Heartless, too?

Another flash brought him to the foot of a dock. Sora and Kairi sat up ahead, eying the setting sun. With her hands on her lap, Kairi kicked her feet, then spoke the words that once pierced his heart like bullets.

"You know, Riku's changed…"

He winced, shaking his head. That didn't matter anymore. It was in the past! He and Kairi had long since reconciled. They'd _both_ changed. It didn't mean anything now. It was over. Done. Gone. So why?

The air buzzed. Kairi and Sora blinked out of sight, and he heard something scrape against the sand. When he turned around, Riku saw a shorter boy with light blonde hair, a wooden sword in his grip. Tidus.

"So why'd you do it?" He glared, his voice low. Sharp. A far cry from his usual, upbeat attitude. "Why'd you destroy our home? Why'd you destroy _us?_ " His voice grew louder with each word. His fists trembled. His words and actions paralyzed Riku. He said nothing. Did nothing.

With a growl, Tidus launched himself at Riku, swiping his sword at his neck. With no other choice, he threw up his Keyblade, parrying the strike, but Tidus lunged in for another attack, eyes glowing bright yellow. His body flickered, and in a matter of seconds, he was replaced by an Armored Knight, coated in red circuits. The sudden shift made Riku flinch. The Heartless' blade sliced across his upper arm, and with a yelp, Riku slashed across its torso.

The Heartless toppled over, flickering back into Tidus' form, then exploded before his very eyes. Riku's eyes slammed shut, and his breathing slowed. He couldn't let this get under his skin. It wasn't real. It was all some kind of trick! Ansem must've…

He knew. Of course he knew. All of Rikus memories were at his disposal. Every person, every place was right here, and for more than a year, Ansem had rested in the depths of Riku's heart. If he was desperate, of course he'd tap into Riku's fears. Just thinking about it made him sneer, and he gripped Sora's necklace, trying to shovel those fears back into the hole they crawled out of.

He didn't get very far before something crashed into the back of his head. Raising his Keyblade, Riku swiveled around, coming face to face with a tan-skinned boy, his messy red hair pinned back with a blue headband. With a crooked smirk, Wakka scooped up his ball, tucked it under his arm and chuckled.

"Not so high and mighty now, ya? I can't believe _you're_ the hero."

Gulping, Riku lowered his weapon and straightened his back. This was no time to freak. But Wakka's doppelganger lunged just like Tidus, his eyes glowed bright gold, and crimson claws flew at Riku's chest. Shutting his eyes, Riku shot forward, thrusting his Keyblade through his attacker's chest. The Soldier collapsed on its side, its form flickering back to Wakka. An explosion of pixels soon followed, and his surroundings peeled away.

Pitch blackness replaced the island, save for the flashing veins crawling across the ground. Riku took two steps forward, but a rush of tremors sent him tumbling back. He heard a sharp _shing_ sound and hopped to the side just in time to evade a large spike. The ground continued shaking, and more spikes began erupting along the path ahead, spiking up, then vanishing, then spiking up all over again. Pressing his weight against his Keyblade, Riku watched for several seconds, then dashed forward, slicing across one spike, tumbling out of the way of another, and smashing through a third. He zigzagged down the path, cleaving through one spike after another until the tremors stopped, and the whole area grew still.

The circuit lines below him flashed three times and began peeling away from the ground. They bent upward, curling around to form a ring of wireframe pillars. The ground rumbled again, rectangular chunks rising up one after the other to form two sloping stairways. A snarling gargoyle face opened its jaws, pixels spewing out of its maw like a digitized waterfall. A wireframe chandelier dangled up above, burning with blood red flames, and a single pillar of light flashed at the top of the stairs, revealing Sora, his Soul Eater in hand.

Squinting, Riku took a step towards the stairway. When Sora didn't budge, he took another two steps, watching for his first move.

Then, just as Riku made it to the middle of the staircase, Sora made a sound like a sigh crossed with a chuckle. "Y'know, it didn't have to be this way."

Riku froze, eyes wide. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "There's just something about this that really stinks. While you're off being the hero, I'm stuck in the shadows."

That didn't sound like Sora at all, even if his high-pitched voice was a dead-ringer. His tone was flatter than usual, almost monotone.

Without a word, Riku continued his approach, but 'Sora' kept yapping anyway.

"I know! If you'd have stepped into the darkness, maybe that would've changed everything! Then I would've had to save you. Maybe I could've been the one wielding the Keyblade." He looked at his sword, huffing. "But nope. I got stuck with the _bad guys._ I got stuck as a _Heartless!_ "

His words made Riku shudder, but he dragged himself closer, stopping within an arm's reach of Sora's lookalike. He breathed in slowly, then spoke with a level tone.

"You're not Sora."

"Oh yeah?" The lookalike's head snapped towards Riku, and his lips pulled into a crooked grin. He had his crown necklace dangling around his neck, and for a split-second, Riku could've sworn his eyes flashed yellow, just like the others. With a strange, almost inhuman cackle, the Sora lookalike smashed into Riku, sending the two tumbling down the stairs and down to the floor.

He pinned Riku's arm down with one hand and raised his sword with the other. "I remember now. The last time we fought, you were so _scared._ You even lost your Keyblade for a while!"

Riku snorted, jabbing the lookalike's chest with his elbow, scooping up his Keyblade, and flinging himself up feet-first. Before the lookalike could even react, Riku's shoes slammed into his gut, sending him flying backwards, and Riku smirked.

"Man, you're one lousy actor."

"And how d'you know it's an act?" He grabbed his sword, charging again. This time, Riku rolled to the right, smacking Oathkeeper against his spine, but the lookalike parried, blasting green fire at Riku's chest. The fireballs hit their mark, sending Riku skidding back across the floor, but a quick roll snuffed them out, and he sprung high into the air, hurling his Keyblade in a Strike Raid.

The Keyblade ricocheted off of Soul Eater, and Riku caught a purple flicker in the corner of his eye. Cloaking himself in a whirlwind, he shielded himself from the blunt of the attack, but sparks still stung his skin, and a jagged blade cut across his back.

Riku's face hit the floor, and he rolled onto his side. He hopped back on his feet just in time to leap out of the path of a ring of purple energy. A translucent dome spread around the lookalike, pinning his feet to the ground, and Riku once again struck the floor, rattling the whole room and knocking the phony sky high. The lookalike flipped forward and lunged at Riku, and he hopped out of his path, blasting flames at his feet.

He was about to break into a Sonic Blade strike when the sound of ticking droned up above. In an instant, the lookalike was flying at Riku at a breakneck pace, slicing, thrusting, kicking, jabbing. Each blow sent him wobbling back, too slow to escape the assault. Flames singed his cheeks. Lightning struck his skull. Ice crawled up his feet, and then the ticking stopped. Black smoke twisted around Riku's fingertips, an all too familiar warning.

But that could wait. He needed to save his strength for Ansem himself.

Instead, he swished his Keyblade, cloaking it in swirling orange flames. Turning around, took his weapon in both hands and crashed into the lookalike's back. The lookalike shrieked, and Riku slammed into him again. Then again! Yet with each scream, with each yelp, he felt nails driving into his skin. It wasn't Sora. It was just an illusion. Just a trick. Ansem _wanted_ him to crack, but when he slammed into the lookalike for the fifth time, that twisted grin was gone, replaced with teary eyes, a wide frown. A look that struck him like a cannonball.

He closed his eyes to escape the phony's face, but something slammed into his shoulders, sending him toppling into the floor.

A surge of lightning followed, making him twitch and spasm. There was a distant _click._ Burning bullets singed his back before he could even move, followed by the sharp edge of a broad, metallic blade.

His eyes cracked open just in time to see Leon's scarred face glaring daggers at him. He lifted his Gunblade for another strike, but this time Riku escaped in a roll, knocking the weapon back with his Key. A roar brought his attention to a shaggy, brown Beast, claws raised and jaws wide open. Riku ducked and lunged out of the Beast's path, skidding into the path of a Goofy impostor, twirling at him like a living top.

He swerved around the phony, flinging Oathkeeper at his shield. The weapon struck him mid spin, sending him wobbling right into a pillar, and Riku snatched the Keyblade on the way back. When he turned to bolt for the stairs, a fist smashed into his cheek, sending him flying. Flipping forward, he saw Hercules charging in for round two. To make matters worse, Cloud came flying in from the opposite side, Buster Sword extended and ready to slice.

Looking from one figure to the other, one thing became clear. If he didn't act fast, he'd either wind up skewered by Cloud's sword or pummeled by Hercules' fists. Crouching low, Riku waited for the two to draw closer and then, just before they could strike, he back flipped, watching as Cloud's sword sliced across Hercules' chest and Herc's fist bashed Cloud's jaw. The two stumbled away from each other, and Riku swerved to the left, barreling towards the other stairway.

Along the way, a shuriken flew at his neck. Cringing, he smacked it aside with his Keyblade, but Peter Pan swooped in from the right, jabbing with his dagger. Riku jerked from side to side to dodge the strikes and knocked the weapon out of Peter's grip. He barely had a second to breathe before a loud roar drew his attention to Bagheera, leaping down from the landing. Wincing, Riku struck Bagheera down with a lightning bolt and leaped over a lunging Baloo. The bear slid across the floor on his belly, and Riku hopped onto his back, using him as a springboard.

He flipped forward, landing flat on his feet, and skidded right into the path of Jack Skellington's bony fingers. Cackling, Jack sliced across Riku's face, his other hand glowing bright orange. With a growl, Riku thrust Oathkeeper into Jack's gut and dashed past him, but Aladdin and Genie leaped into the fray, Al swinging his curved scimitar while Genie grabbed at Riku's right arm. Before either one could make their mark, a twist of black smoke wrapped around Riku, dropping him six feet ahead of the duo and right in front of Merlin.

Drat.

With a swish of his wand, Merlin sent teapots, forks, knives, plates, and other assorted objects showering over Riku like a blizzard gone horribly wrong. A whirlwind scooped the objects up, tossing them back at the wizard, allowing Riku to zip past him and finally fling himself onto the stairs. A shield twirled at him from the right, a shuriken from the left, and Riku spun around, deflecting both weapons, and continued his charge. He zigzagged between crashing lightning bolts and smacked the wannabe Donald's beak, sending him tumbling down to the floor.

With a doorway in sight, Riku picked up speed, but when he got within an arm's reach, a basset hound and two clothed mice came charging his way. Too focused on making an escape, Riku stumbled right over the dog, landing face-down on the landing. In the time it took him to get back on his feet, lookalikes of Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Kairi leaped in front of the door, forming a living blockade.

All four of them wore twisted grins. Their eyes flashed yellow. Red veins crawled down their cheeks. A quick glance down below revealed that Beast, Hercules, Aladdin, Genie, Peter, Jack, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Merlin, Baloo, and Bagheera were all enclosing on the steps. Enclosing on _him_.

He couldn't stay here. If he wasted all his strength on these illusions, there was no way he'd stand a chance against Ansem. And while his eyes darted from the approaching mob up to the doorway, he soon got back on his feet, charged at his four friends, closed his eyes, and sliced straight through them.

Their bodies flashed into Neoshadows and exploded before his very eyes. It wasn't real. They were just copies. It was all just a trick! He muttered that to himself as he dashed through the door, fighting back the feeling of daggers cutting his skin.

And for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, another red flash flooded his vision, dropping him at the foot of a winding spiral staircase, black and red as the previous room.

Before making any moves, Riku doused himself with a burst of green light. His skin tingled, but once the Curaga spell had done its job, he sprinted up the stairs.

At first, the steps were barren and the room silent, save for the hammering of his footsteps. Then, after about a minute, a hulking black figure arose in his path, a heart-shaped hole in its muscular chest. The Darkside's fist slammed down before him, but Riku kept on charging, slicing across its wrist. He leaped onto its arm, dashed all the way up to its shoulder, bashed it in the head, and hit the floor, continuing his sprint without pause.

Two black and red gauntlets smashed into the stairs. Armored boots whirled at his face. Skidding to a stop, Riku raised his Keyblade like a shield, sliding back as the boots hit their mark. Then, ducking low to the ground, he rammed into the Guard Armor's torso, slicing straight through it. There wasn't time to dawdle, so he continued his charge.

"Off with his head!" he heard a distant voice shout, and an army of card soldiers came trampling his way. With flames licking Oathkeeper's tip, Riku hacked his way through the mob, but a flaming baton smashed into his side, sending him tumbling to the very edge of the steps. He threw his feet forward, the air cooling. An icy blast blew through the air, crystallizing around the Trickmaster's spindly legs and skinny body. With the Heartless reduced to a hunk of ice, Riku took off once again, smacking aside Cerberus' snapping jaws and slamming into the Opposite Armor's upside-down body.

His legs snapped together, transforming into a whale's tail, forcing him to paddle his way between lashing tentacles, while Ursula's grinning mug stared him down. The air around him flashed bright blue, and he wove between two lightning bolts, cutting across two of her tentacles. Soon his feet struck the stairs again, and he lunged under a Behemoth's hulking legs, then smacked his weapon against a giant cobra's snout. With Jafar temporarily stunned, Riku leaped on top of his head and slid down his long, scaly body.

When he landed, the steps flashed into planks of wood. A low, groaning sound brought his attention up to the giant, deformed face of Oogie Boogie, fused to the tower of his manor. Purple, glowing blotches lined Riku's path, and he bolted along, smashing each blob. In no time flat, he was charging up the stairs again, and Captain Hook lunged in his path, laughing wildly and flailing his rapier. Their blades clashed, and Riku shoved the Keyblade into Hook's gut, sending him tumbling backwards. He plummeted over the edge of the stairs and Riku continued dashing until he came face to face with a snarling, black dragon, smoke seeping from her mouth.

Maleficent snapped her jaws, and Riku hopped to the left, then the right, hurling his Keyblade straight into her mouth. The blow knocked her head to the side, and Riku swerved past her, but a second, purple dragon hit the ground with a cackle, her shaggy lavender hair and wild grin dead ringers for Madam Mim.

The two dragons locked eyes, then began spewing rivers of fire from their mouths. Gulping, Riku twirled, whipping up a breeze, and flickered behind Mim's back, continuing to run without pause.

The wind faded when another figure crash landed up ahead. The Heartless grasped two giant scimitars, its other four arms clutching glowing orbs. With a mechanical hiss, it slashed at Riku with its first sword, forcing him to roll out of its path. When he stopped, he hopped up and shattered the first glowing sphere. When it drove down its second blade, he let the darkness whisk him behind the Kurt Zisa's back and bolted over again. This was getting a bit ridiculous now.

He would've continued running, but the stairs began to shake. Several steps split off from the rest and toppled down to a glowing bed of orange lava, while a massive, red genie rose from the depths, arms crossed yellow eyes gleaming.

Jafar lifted his arms, and a fireball swelled to life in his palm. Cackling, he floated back, hurling the flames down at the remaining steps. Wincing, Riku blasted ice at the fire, sending sparks flying, and knocked a shimmering, black lamp out of Iago's clutches. With a flick of the wrist, he tossed the lamp into the lava below. Jafar's body flashed black and red, then exploded into zeroes and ones. The lava faded. The stairs flashed back into place, and Riku tore off, rolling his eyes when Shere Khan's Heartless once again met his eye.

This time, he just kept running, blasting icicles directly into the Heartless' maw. A few steps later, and white fur sprouted all over his skin. He gained big, round ears, a skinny tail, and before long, he found Ratigan swiping at him with a snarl.

Thrusting his palm forward, Riku blasted the old rat with a ball of Dark Firaga, the black wisps now crawling up to his elbows. Shaking his head, he picked up speed, losing the fur in exchange for a tattered cloak and skeletal gloves. Rather than fuss over appearances, he pushed on, slicing across sprouting Tentaclaws and blasting straight through the Leechgrave's coffin. His chest heaved with each breath he took. The muscles in his legs started to sting. Still, he rounded the corner and kept running up the steps until the stairway finally reached its end, and his clothes flashed back to their original black and yellow.

A winding, grey path replaced the steps, leading to a set of white double doors. The air was still. Silence surrounded him and, panting, Riku lumbered through the doors, collapsing on the white floor inside.

A narrow hallway stretched out before him, walls lined with white pillars and giant rose carvings. A short stairway led up to another set of double doors. Everywhere he looked was white. Blinding, like all the color had been slurped up and thrown away.

Rubbing his eyes, Riku squinted, and it was then that he noticed a figure in black standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hello, _Fake._ "

**x.x.x**

Where was she?

That was the only thought in Roxas' head when he returned to Big Ben. Hands tucked behind his back, he paced back and forth, eyes darting across the room just in case he'd overlooked her. Just in case she was curled up in a corner, face buried in her arms. Just in case she was out between the pillars, gazing at the stars, and somehow, someway, he'd just overlooked her. But no, she wasn't there. Nobody was, and he'd checked all the likely places. First, he'd wandered through Traverse Town, poking his head into the restaurant. He'd slipped inside the Accessory Shop, ventured along the Second District's walkways, meeting failure each time.

A trip to Disney Castle brought the same results. He'd caught Max and PJ in the castle courtyard, but when Xion came up, the two just looked to each other, shrugged, and apologized. Another blow to his nonexistent heart. So where else could she go? Where else _would_ she go? Stopping at the center of the tower, Roxas took his head in both hands. What if she really was in danger? What if it was all his fault?

Sure, DiZ said self-pity was useless, but that knowledge couldn't shake the stabbing pains deep inside him.

"Roxas."

His arms dropped to his sides, and he swiveled around, spotting Xiruk just a few feet away. Judging by the frown on his face, he had nothing good to say, but just in case…

"Didja find her?"

Xiruk's gaze dropped to the floor. "No luck. It's almost like she doesn't _want_ to be found."

"Then look harder!" Roxas snapped, arms bent, back arched, and feet spread apart. "She's gotta be out there somewhere. If she isn't here, then maybe DiZ dropped her somewhere _really_ dangerous, like End of the World or—"

"Roxas." Xiruk grabbed his shoulder, locking eyes with him. "Look, I'm not happy about this either. Believe me, I want to find her just as much as you do, but if we're gonna pull this off, then we've gotta stay calm. We have to _think—_ "

Roxas swatted his hand away. "And how can I stay calm at a time like this?!" His voice practically exploded from his lips, and his face fell. One moment, he was seething with all the heat of a volcano, the next, he grew as cold as a glacier, slumping over and scuffing his shoe on the floor. "I was the one who told her to go see DiZ. I'm the one who said she should meet with Riku, and that portal was meant for _me_ …"

He just wanted to help. He just wanted to see her smile. After all that time spent doing Maleficent's dirty work, he just wanted a chance to do something _right_ for a change.

Well, some good that did.

"Roxas…"

He refused to look up.

"Roxas!"

He still refused, shutting his eyes tight and clenching his fists. He heard two footsteps, and before he got the chance to move, an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close Xiruk's chest.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll either find her or she'll find us, but Roxas… do you really think she'd want you to beat yourself up?"

"…No." If anything, she'd probably just scold him for it. Or something. Point was, she wouldn't be happy.

"Then cheer up. For all we know, Xion's just a little stressed and needs some space. I mean, face it. She just found out she's a replica… That's kind of a lot to take in."

"Heh. Guess you'd know better than anyone." He looked up, cracking a weak smile. "But I still wanna keep looking… You know, just to be safe."

A soft clanking sound made Roxas step back, and a quick glance over the shoulder revealed a tall, skinny figure slipping out of a corridor, his spiky red hair standing out against all the grey.

"Sheesh, did I pick a bad time?"

"Axel?!" Roxas started to smile, but his face quickly snapped into a scowl. After all, Axel'd sold Xiruk out to the Organization. He'd ditched him all those months ago.

The Keyblade flashed into Xiruk's grip, and he jerked forward with a glare. "What are you doing here?" His voice was cold, sharp, enough to make Axel flinch, but he kept approaching anyway, holding up his hands.

"Hey, hey. I'm not here to fight! I just—"

"What? You gonna blab to Xemnas again?"

"That's not it!" He waved his arms, matching Xiruk's glare. "Look, there's not much time. If I don't get back to Twilight Town soon, Zexion's gonna _flip._ "

"Twilight Town?" said Roxas."Wait, what's going on down there?"

"Well, if you guys would let me _finish,_ the whole place is being bulldozed by Heartless as we speak. We're talking blown up buildings, panicked citizens, carnage everywhere… Point is, the Organization's fed up, and they're taking it out on your little Keyblade buddies."

Now it was Xiruk's turn to gawk. "But Kairi and Aqua—"

"Yep. They're caught in the middle of it, and at the rate things are going, they're either gonna end up serving Xemnas a heart buffet, or they'll end up steamrolled by a bunch of Behemoths. Either way, it ain't lookin' too good."

Xiruk stomped his foot, tossing his Keyblade at the floor. "Then I can't just sit here. I've gotta go warn Mickey, and—" He trailed off, eying Roxas. "I know I said I'd help you search, but—"

"It's okay. You're a Keybearer. Stuff like this is your _job._ "

Xiruk gave a stiff nod, scooping up his weapon, while his eyes turned to Axel. "And how do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." Axel shrugged. "But do you really wanna take your chances?"

"No." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Then… I guess I better take off. Roxas, are you sure—"

"I'll be fine. You just do what you gotta do, and I'll keep my eyes out for Xion. Deal?"

Grinning, Xiruk swung his Keyblade over his shoulder and gave Roxas a thumbs up. "It's a promise."

**x.x.x**

Enough was enough.

Hours had passed with no change. Riku hadn't come back. DiZ hadn't showed his face again. They were all still prisoners inside their own hangout, forbidden from leaving. Forbidden from really _doing_ anything. It was like torture. No, worse than torture! It was a total nightmare, except no amount of pinching would wake them up.

And somehow, Olette and Pence seemed okay with it.

Seriously, the two were lying on their stomachs, staring at a chessboard. Pence's knight knocked out one of Olette's rooks. A bishop slid down to wipe out a pawn. Real riveting stuff, except it totally wasn't. And by now, they were almost out of games!

They'd exhausted all their decks of cards, stumbled into each other while playing Twister. And sure, it passed the time, but the fact remained that the whole world was shattering, and they hadn't done a thing.

Well, that was about to change. Sliding down from the couch, Hayner crept over to the Usual Spot's entrance. He reached for the cloth covering the door and was just about to sneak out when his friends yanked him by the arms again and Olette gave him a deadpan stare.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Hayner huffed, jerking his arm free. "Out there! And I know what you're gonna say, but come _on._ Do you really wanna hang around here while Riku's off in glitch city?"

"Of course we don't," said Pence. "But you heard what DiZ said. If we go into the core, all our data could get messed up. And d'you really think Riku'd want us to do something reckless while he's gone?"

"No, but I don't wanna give up, either! Face it, Riku's out there all by himself. For all we know, Ansem could have a nice trap just waiting on the other side." He took another step forward, but Olette pulled him back.

"Or he could have a trap waiting for _us._ "

"So? I bet if we were in Riku's shoes right now, he'd be right behind us. Besides, DiZ doesn't know everything! He sure seemed surprised when we didn't freeze up with the rest of the program."

Pence scratched his head. "You got a point there…"

"Darn straight! And even if that was just a fluke, this is our _home._ If anyone oughta be on the frontlines, it's us!"

Olette covered her face with her hand, sighing loudly. "You won't take no for an answer, will you?"

"Not a chance! You can stay behind all you want, but I'm going. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

She turned around, shaking her head, and walked over to the corner. There, she scooped up her nail bat and gave it a little swing. "Well, you're way too big of a handful to leave with Pence."

Pence laughed. "I'll say! I don't think I'd last five minutes without you."

"Hey!" Hayner groaned, but, as much as he hated to admit it, Olette kinda had a point. "You sure you guys wanna do this?"

"Of course we want to," said Olette. "This town means way too much to me for me to let it fall apart."

"Yeah, it might all be a program, but it's all we got! And Riku's our friend, too."

Chuckling, Pence pulled his sword out of his sheath and pointed it at the door. "Then let's get out there, you slowpokes! Those bugs aren't gonna wait forever."

Sure, it was probably crazy, and sure, they were walking right into the eye of a storm, but what did it matter? They'd faced tons of risks over the past year and still made it out in one piece.

So why worry? In just a few minutes, they'd come barging into the core, plow their way through any stupid Blox or Heartless in their path, and beat that stupid Ansem into a whimpering pulp.

What could possibly go wrong?

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	58. Corruption Pt. 2

_BANG!_

Glowing white dots zoomed at the masses of enclosing Soldiers, exploding underfoot with a blinding flash. With their jagged jaws wide open, a flock of Wyverns blasted out of the treetops like rockets and twirled over the mansion's brick fence. Purple lightning bolts struck their skulls, sending them crashing into another bed of mines, while a gang of Armored Knights lunged ahead of the pack, thrusting their blades at Kairi and Aqua's waists. The two locked eyes and shoved their Keyblades forward, knocking the swords aside long enough for Sora to leap down from the fence and shred through their armored chests.

The sounds of bangs, clangs, and roars echoed all around. The greens of the treetops flashed orange-red, flames crackling and crawling from one pine to the next. Gulping, Kairi pointed her weapon at the trees, eyes scanning the forest. The surrounding air grew moist and cold. Clear, crystal spheres whirled around the tip of her blade, then shot like cannonballs at the flames, sending a veil of steam over the approaching mob. All the while, magnetic spheres began swelling in the distance, ripping up hordes of Soldiers, Armored Knights, and Surveillance Robots and tossing them in their relentless orbits.

But the mob continued its march. Green flames flew into the faces of Blue Rhapsodies, crumbling their bodies to ash. In their place, a horde of Red Nocturnes swooped down, squealing and showering the landscape in fireballs of their own. A wide, arced breeze snapped forward, knocking the fireballs off course, and Sora lunged at the mages, claws cloaked in icicles. But that wasn't enough to stop the squadron of Mad Bumpers revving through the swarm, Large Bodies riding on their hoods.

This was getting ridiculous! More than an hour had passed since they arrived at the gate, and the Heartless kept coming, each wave twice as fierce as the last. Panting, Kairi leaped out of the nearest Mad Bumper's path and smacked her Keyblade against a Large Body's fist. Hissing, Sora leaped down from a falling Wyvern's back, ripping his claws through the chubby Heartless' vest. The Large body toppled over, and Sora smashed the Mad Bumper's windows, setting fire to its seats. One of the Wyverns dived at Aqua, and she cartwheeled under its talons, thrusting her Keyblade over her head. A black ring spread over the grass, hoisting Heartless into the air, the Wyvern included, and trapping them inside glassy spheres.

At the same time, Kairi swept her weapon in a circle. A low ticking sounded off, and the Heartless' movements slowed to a crawl. Another round of ticking chimed in, and the nearby Defenders, Large Bodies, and Armored Knights stiffened like statutes, while the bleating of sheep filled the air. One by one, the Soldiers tumbled onto their bellies. Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, and Yellow Operas collapsed in a colorful pile, while the few unfrozen Wyverns gurgled and toppled onto top of their frozen friends.

This seemed like the perfect chance to clean up shop. Purple sparks had already began dancing around Sora's claws, and Kairi dismissed her Keyblade and took in a deep breath, ready to focus another Shotlock. Aqua's body shone bright, and her Keyblade hovered by her side. In seconds, the air began to crackle and buzz, lightning cleaving through the crowd. Light spheres blasted their enemies like a barrage from a firing squad.

Then, out of nowhere, the spells stopped. A wall of smoke erupted before them, and Kairi clasped her hands over her mouth. Even that couldn't save her from the coughing fit that followed.

The smoke soon parted, revealing a wall of bright red cubes. Behind the wall floated a troop of white, robed creatures, their bodies wiggling like elastic. These monsters had featureless faces, patterned with crosses, baggy sleeves locked together, and an all too familiar heart-shaped emblem at the hems of their robes.

Snarling, Sora dashed at the Nobodies, hurling fireballs at their shields. The flames hit their mark, then fizzled on impact. When lightning surged over their heads, the bolts came to an abrupt stop. Gripping her necklace, Kairi sent a ring of white pillars crashing into the barriers, but like Sora's spells before, the lights blinked out the moment they touched the cubes. Whirlwinds struck their shields, but they didn't budge an inch. Water splattered, but the walls remained intact, and the once-frozen Heartless began to twitch.

The sleeping Soldiers opened their eyes. The piles of colored mages floated back into the air. Wyverns rumbled and flapped their wings. Large Bodies beat at their chests, and before Kairi could even mutter another spell, the color red filled her vision.

The air around her flashed, and a barrier flashed into place, deflecting the cubes. From the corner of her eye, she saw Aqua, tucked into a barrier of her own.

"Kairi, you have to run! Somebody needs to warn DiZ before—" _WHAM!_ A Large Body rammed into her barrier, covering it with cracks. Before it could charge in for another attack, Aqua's shield faded, and she leaped behind its back. The air buzzed again. Magnetic energy pulled the Large Body over her head, while Sora barreled past her, taking a swipe at the Nobodies.

Kairi's heartbeat accelerated, and her eyes darted from the horde to the mansion itself. "But Aqua, we need to keep these guys from reaching Riku! If I leave, there'll be one less person to hold them back."

Two soldiers lunged at her sides, and she twirled around, smacking them back with Destiny's Embrace while Aqua tossed her Keyblade at another nearby Nobody.

Her weapon struck its waist, only for the cubes to flash in front of it, sending the weapon flying back into Aqua's grip. When she landed, she sent a brief look over her shoulder. "DiZ deserves to know, and so does Riku. And if you go, that's one less Keyblade providing fuel for the Organization."

Kairi was about to speak up when she caught talons flying at her face. Before the Wyvern could grab her, she slid across the grass, pushed herself back on her feet, and sent a single light pillar flying into its chest. Without her Keyblade, it breezed past its belly and slammed into its side, but its body still went up in smoke.

More cubes flew at Sora, forcing him to sink into the ground. He popped up behind one of the Nobodies and slashed at its back. Then, when he landed, he dashed over to Kairi, gesturing at the gate. Again, her eyes darted from the fray to the mansion, but this time, she took off running. She rushed across the yard, up the front steps, and threw her body against the doors. Before she could catch her breath, she continued up the stairs, thrust open the door to the library, sprinted down another stairway, and skidded to a halt in the heart of the computer room.

She expected to hear the tapping of DiZ's fingers against the keys. Instead, all she heard was a constant buzz mixed in with crackling static. DiZ sat in his chair, back stooped forward and arms resting in his lap. He gazed at the floor instead of the screens, a clear sign that something was wrong.

Once Kairi caught her breath, she crept closer. "DiZ, is everything—"

"I'm a _fool,_ " he said, his voice soft and strained. "And… I have done something terrible."

"DiZ…" She started to reach for his shoulder, but stopped halfway, dropping her arm at her side. "What's wrong? Did something happen in there?"

"Not in there…" He sighed. "In here, mere moments ago. Xion was—"

"Xion?" Kairi choked out a gasp, lurching forward. "Wait, what was she doing here? And why would you—"

DiZ lifted his hand. "She and Roxas came here seeking answers. Answers I was far too furious to provide. I acted rashly, I can see that now, but, regrettably—"

"Just tell me what happened to her! What did you _do?_ " Her mind wound back to his words all those months ago, how he threatened to repair her. Had he shoved her into the computer? Tried rewriting her programming? Was she even _okay?_

Another sigh, and he looked to the screens. "Xion is alive, but her location presently eludes me. You should have seen what she did. Roxas was more than willing to attack me—it was why I opened a corridor, but she took the fall for him, and now I see that I have… perhaps misjudged her. A mere tool would not act so selflessly…"

Kairi squeezed her eyes shut, lungs inflating, but before she could snap, she let out all that hot air in one slow breath. Xion was okay. She could open a corridor if she wanted to and find her way back to them. As much as Kairi wanted to chase after her, she could hear explosions in her head and could still picture the flaming treetops. Under normal circumstances, she'd never abandon a friend, but given the circumstances…

"Well, you can apologize to her later. Right now, we need to hurry!"

"We?" He swiveled his chair to the side, brow raised.

"The Organization's attacking the town, DiZ. They've got a whole army of Heartless right outside the front door!"

His face twisted into a sneer, and he pounded the armrest. "Organization miscreants… Do they not realize that they could destroy the system _and_ Riku?"

Kairi shook her head, eying the screens. "They don't want to destroy the mansion, but that doesn't mean we're safe. We need to get Riku out of there before it gets any worse!"

"Kairi, I cannot rush him. At the moment, Riku is in the very heart of the system, and he is all alone."

"Then let me help him! Please, if anyone can do it—"

"…I know that you are capable." He raised his arm and waved his hand, drawing up a swirling corridor.

Kairi's eyes shifted from the portal to the grate clear across the room. "I don't understand. Why do you want me to go through the darkness?"

"Because if I opened the system now, Ansem would have everything he needs to invade this world. And given the present circumstances, I highly doubt that would alleviate the situation…"

No. Anything but. There was already enough going on outside. Aqua and Sora, Donald and Goofy, they all had so much on their plates, and the town was probably still falling apart. Buildings crumbling, trees ablaze, who knew how much would remain when this was over?

The only chance at ending this was to get Riku out and take him and the others to safety. After all, the Organization had no reason to attack a town without Keybearers. Thus, the sooner they wrapped things up in the computer, the sooner they could end the attack. Twilight Town would have at least a small chance to recover.

With time short, Kairi dashed straight through the portal, the cold floor of the computer room shifting to the Tram Common's rust-colored bricks.

What she didn't expect was the sea of red lights shining across the pavement and crawling up the walls of every building. She also didn't expect to see three familiar teens hovering around the gap in the wall, armed with a broadsword, a nail bat, and a curved wood staff.

Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest when she saw them, and she sprinted their way just as Hayner crouched by the hole. "Guys, wait up!"

Olette and Pence spun around, while Hayner stood up straight. The three gawked at Kairi, and she stared right back at them.

Lowering her bat, Olette zipped towards her. "Kairi, what're you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Were you guys really gonna go in there by yourselves?"

"It was Hayner's idea," said Pence. "But we figured that somebody had to help Riku out, and it's not like there's anyone else around."

"What?" Kairi took a quick glance around the area, but it was like they said; completely barren. She didn't hear the ringing of bells, the whistles of trains, the pounding of footsteps, or the chatter of passing crowds. The silence wedged a spike into her chest. Still, she shook her head, forcing a smile. "Well, do you think you've got room for one more?"

"We've always got room for you," said Olette. "Plus, you're a Keybearer. If anyone stands a chance against Ansem, it's you."

"Yeah, can't argue that." Hayner huffed, pacing near the hole. "But don't think we're gonna hold back! I don't know about the rest of you, but I wanna give that punk at least one good smack."

Olette groaned, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, don't get carried away. We have to _find_ him first!"

"Then let's get to it." Kairi pointed her Keyblade at the hole. "Just follow my lead, and stay close, okay?"

The others nodded in agreement. All three of them huddled behind Kairi, and with a wave of her weapon, she marched through the hole.

But as soon as they made it to the other side, an ocean of yellow eyes blinked open. Red claws descended over their faces, and the air screeched.

**x.x.x**

Sweat soaked his cheeks. A dull throb gripped his heart, and his chest heaved heavy breaths, materializing in cool mist. With his hands pressed against his knees, Riku pushed away from the floor, movements sluggish. Straightening his back, he squared his shoulders and sent a sharp gaze at the Replica's impostor. From the black coat to the broad smirk, he was a dead-ringer for Riku's copy. A clone of a clone? Or perhaps a memory of one. Regardless, the fake Replica marched down the stairs with his chin up, movements brisk, and arms folded loosely over his chest.

"What's the matter? You speechless? C'mon, I thought you'd have gotten the memo by now." He swept his arms out wide, gesturing at the surrounding white walls. "A real trip down memory lane, one place after the next. But now you're back where it all started… and where it _ended."_ He stepped closer, smirk widening, and thrust his finger towards Riku. "Don't you get it? None of this would've happened if you weren't such a _coward._ "

Riku's eyes slid shut, and his lips curled into a vague hint of a smile. "Forget it. I don't regret what happened back there. It might've cost me my memories, but it gave the _real_ you a chance to keep living."

The impostor sneered, flapping his hand. "Spare me. Fact is, you've run yourself dry. All that fighting, and I bet that darkness is flaring up like wildfire, just waiting to break free."

"You're right." Riku lifted his left hand and snapped his fingers. A ball of blue flames flashed into his palm. "If I wanted to, I could let it all out right now, but I'm not stupid, _Ansem._ No way am I gonna waste my strength before the big finale."

"Oh?" The impostor's grin grew even bigger than before, growing tight and stiff. A low, throaty laugh crawled out of him, and his eyes shifted from turquoise to gold.

The fabric of his coat flaked off into small, black pixels, drifting to the air like trails of steam. In its place, tight, fleshy armor clung to his skin, his wrists coated in strips of red, his fingers and torso deep blue. A Heartless emblem flashed over the center of his chest. A short, tattered cape shot down from around his belt, and the air crackled with sparks of purple lightning as an inky black Keyblade appeared in his grasp.

Out of nowhere, Riku's heart gave an abrupt jerk, and he hobbled backwards, teeth clamped together. An image flashed before his eyes of Sora grinning, then thrusting that same blade into his chest. So why? Why did _he_ have it? And why did it sting like icicles digging through his skin?

The impostor's laughter grew louder, and he shook his head. His voice shifted, taking on a smoother tone than before. "Unfortunately, Riku, you don't have a _choice._ "

As soon as he shut his trap, Ansem sprung off the ground, driving the Keyblade over Riku's head. He flew down like lightning, giving Riku less than a second to roll out of his path. But while he missed the Dark Keyblade, geysers of white energy burst up all around him, forcing Riku to hop to the left, tumble to the right, and leap back to avoid getting singed. Easier said than done, when his feet felt like bricks and his legs like jell-o.

When the last geyser faded, Riku swiveled around, spotting a black and red blur whizzing his way. Biting his lip, Riku spun at the incoming weapon, knocking it back, but it disappeared before his eyes. The sound of laughter rang in his ear, and the force of a freight train slammed into him from behind. The blow knocked him off his feet and sent him flying at the entrance doors. Before he became a splatter against the wall, Riku flexed his fingers, wrapping himself in a cold, black smog.

He landed just a foot from the stairs. A barrage of blue fireballs blasted his way, and Riku swished his Keyblade in an circle, blowing the flames back with a burst of wind. The black wisps had reached his neck and were curling around it like a misty collar, but he didn't have time to dwell on it before Ansem flickered over him and once again drove his weapon down. But this time, Riku bounced off the floor, smacking his own Keyblade against Ansem's armored chest. With his body no bigger than Riku's, the blow sent him flying backwards, and his head hit the floor. Unfortunately, he soon flung his feet forward and charged once again, breaking into a sliding dash.

Riku stayed put, orange light shooting down his body. Grinning, he barreled at Ansem, smacking him with a swung of his Keyblade and launching a series of rapid thrusts, slashes, and jabs his way. The blows slowed him to a halt, knocking him from side to side. Instead of grunts and groans, he chuckled, Dark Firaga colliding with Riku's cheeks.

The intense heat sent him reeling back, and he rolled to the right to snuff out the fire. He came to a complete stop two yards away, took a step back, and smashed Oathkeeper into the floor. Ansem, caught in the middle of another dash, skidded right into the path of his spell. Jagged spikes struck his shoulders and hurled him into the air. This time, however, he flipped back around, drifting to the ground like a falling leaf.

He rubbed his shoulder, then shook his head. "Your skills have certainly grown since we last crossed blades."

"Oh, so you're feeling chatty now?" Riku scoffed, coating himself in green light. "Well, why don't you cut this little puppet show and fight me yourself?"

"You know precisely why…"

Taking his Keyblade in both hands, Ansem smashed the floor. Waves of blue-white energy blew over the ground, forcing Riku to shamble up the stairs, hop into the air, and glide over the blast. As he neared Ansem, he swung at his face, but Ansem zipped forward, and Riku's Keyblade hit the ground. Spinning on a heel, Riku cloaked his weapon in blue fire and lobbed it at Ansem, striking him in the chest. The blow knocked Ansem into the doors at the end of the room, and he flickered out of sight. Shifting shadows at the edge of Riku's vision gave him enough of a heads-up to swivel to the left, lift his blade, and deflect another wave of Dark Firaga.

"Now, witness true power!"

The white walls of the hallway flickered to pitch black, and before Riku could move, Ansem blasted at him, cloaked in blue light. After all his time using darkness, Riku could recognize Dark Aura from a mile away. Still, recognition didn't equal escape, so he took off, sprinting out of Ansem's path. He bolted across the hall, but as he ran, the floor shivered. Stalagmites sprouted up time he tried to turn. Soon, he was trapped in a circle of spikes, like bars of a cage. The teeth of Ansem's blade dug into his back, scraping across his skin.

Grunting, Riku wrapped himself in darkness and dropped down at the end of the hall. A corridor flickered just a few feet away, and Ansem came charging in for another hit. Riku's surroundings flashed, and he drifted down near the stairway, but another spike shot up, forcing Riku to slice his way to solid ground. Yet again, Ansem fired his way and each jump, each roll, and each warp left Riku skidding into the path of spikes, tumbling under falling Blox, and sliding straight into Ansem's blade.

Despite his best efforts, Ansem rammed into him from the front, swiping his weapon across his chest in sharp, diagonal line. The fabric of his shirt shredded, and the weapon's sharp teeth dug into his skin. Riku writhed as a jagged line cut across his chest, but it didn't end there. While Riku bashed his knuckles against Ansem's cheeks, he pulled his weapon back and slashed across the other side of his shirt, tearing the fabric further and marking Riku's chest with a big, bleeding X.

Within moments, Ansem slammed into the floor. Pillars of light shot up all around Riku, forcing him to hop from foot to foot in a sluggish waltz. When it all ended, Ansem's laughter rose up again, as if mocking his every move.

Short for breath, Riku bent over, fingers tucked against his palm. Slow thuds drew closer, beat by beat, but for the moment, Ansem made no sudden moves.

Riku intended to keep it that way.

One look at his hand revealed that the dark tendrils had stretched out like snakes, lashing the air. Two options remained: holding off and letting his darkness explode out of control or accepting the circumstances and letting it all out here and now. A smart play on Ansem's part, but not smart enough.

"Well, have you given up? I had hoped that you would—"

_SLASH!_

Riku sliced across Ansem's torso and watched as his body grew stiff. Snickering, Riku warped behind him, slashing his back, then his ribs. When he hit the floor, Riku lunged at his gut, but his Keyblade passed through thin air. In seconds, he felt a jagged blade slicing the middle of his back. Rather than scream, Riku jabbed him with his elbow, whipped the other way, and fired blue flames into Ansem's eyes. As the Dark Firaga hit its mark, Ansem burst into a laughing fit, thrusting his weapon straight at Riku's side.

Wincing, Riku parried the blade, striking Ansem's gut. He stumbled backwards, and before he could land another hit, Riku charged, letting loose another fury of slashes all across his front side. The Dark Keyblade dropped to the floor, and Ansem made no sudden moves. His armored body froze all over again, then flashed into a cluster of Blox. Nonetheless, Riku continued lashing out at the pile the Blox until it burst into a cloud of digits, along with the Dark Keyblade beside them.

For the next minute, the only sound Riku heard was that of his heavy breathing. The only sights were the now black hallway, shimmering with the circuits that'd since crawled up the walls. Black smog still drifted around his body and, with the threat gone, his legs started to wobble all over again, forcing him to lean his weight into his weapon.

Digging into his pocket, he pulled out an orange bottle and chugged the elixir's juices down in one big slurp. Then the silence ended. Ansem's cold laughter echoed across the room, while the floor began to quake. With a sharp gasp, Riku pressed hit feet firmly against the ground, wrapping his arms around the Keyblade's hilt, but the rumbling only intensified and, despite his best efforts, he fell backwards, slipping straight through the floor.

A buzz, followed by another red flash proved that the circumstances had changed. In no time flat, he found himself floating in an empty void, but this time, he was far from alone.

Ansem's glimmering eyes caught his attention within seconds, carrying an eerie glint. His lips pulled into a thin smile, and he crossed his arms. No longer wearing the Replica's face, his long, white gloves and tail of his jacket clashed with their blackened surroundings, as did his waving, silver hair.

While Riku stared him down, Ansem drifted closer and closer.

"I wonder how much more your heart can take."

**x.x.x**

They tore their way up the winding stairway, feet pounding on the clear glass below. Neoshadows continued to rise, lunging at the group and swiping their enormous claws. One dived at Pence, and Olette leaped into its path, smashing her bat against its skull. Another burst out of the stairs themselves, sending a shockwave flying at their feet. Grabbing Pence and Hayner by the hands, Kairi pulled the boys close, surrounding the group with a circular barrier. The shockwave bounced back, and the barrier fell.

Waving his staff, Pence struck the mob with flickers of lightning while Hayner swung his sword out in a wide, horizontal arc. Mines lit the darkness of the chamber, flashing each time a Heartless trampled over the traps. Locking eyes with Hayner, Kairi thrust forward, firing off light pillars at a wall of descending Wyverns, while Hayner whirled at three spinning Neoshadows. Moving backwards, Olette continued to club the skulls of approaching Heartless. Just watching them brought a smile to Kairi's face. Despite starting off powerless, they'd taken huge strides over the past months. Without them, she'd probably still be stuck in the Entrance Hall.

Another ring of pillars flew out from around her, her Holy spell plowing its way through the crowd. The Heartless exploded one by one, clearing a path along the steps, and Kairi dashed forward, waving at the others to follow.

A short look up revealed that the stairs continued to wind high into the sky. There was no telling when it'd end or when the Heartless would start to respawn. So, after rounding another corner, she came to a stop, taking a few seconds to catch her breath. Once the others reached her, she and Pence flicked their weapons, coating each other in the green glow of their Curaga spells.

Stretching his back, Hayner turned his eyes on Kairi. "So how much longer do you think it'll take us?"

"I don't know." She took another look up, squeezing her necklace. "This place is too unpredictable."

"Right. And for all we know, Riku's already miles ahead of us."

"Well, look on the bright side," said Pence. "None of us have gotten corrupted yet!"

"And you won't." Kairi pressed her hand over her chest. "Whatever happens, I'll make sure we all get there in one piece."

Olette patted Kairi's shoulder. "And we'll do the same for you, okay?"

"I know." She cracked a weak smile. "And you've all been doing great!"

"Well, I think that's enough chitchat." Hayner pointed his sword up ahead. "C'mon, let's get rolling before those Heartless come back for round two."

**x.x.x**

A low drone hummed all around him. The empty space crushed Riku in its icy grasp. His arms moved stiffly, wrapping around his torso to try and stave off the cold, while his chest grew tight, as if squeezed in a python's coils. Panting, he forced his face into a scowl, while Ansem continued to watch with a smirk. He said nothing, stayed perfectly still. While it'd be foolish to attack out of the blue, Riku raised his Keyblade, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

And then he froze, a thick, warm haze drifting through his skull. His eyes glazed over, and though he tried to move, his own body refused to budge. For a moment, he started lowering his Keyblade. Started drifting toward Ansem. It was like he was getting tugged along on a leash. Sucked into the pit of a black hole.

He stopped within seconds, throwing his arm out to the side and shaking his head. His eyes refocused, and he bared his teeth, his scowl replaced with a white-hot glare. The black smog around him surged, tendrils flailing. His Keyblade glowed electric blue, and he slashed at the air, hurling a crescent beam at Ansem's face. But, predictably, Ansem flickered away. The area flashed red, and in place of pitch darkness, he found himself staring at a swirling mesh of black and red clouds. The buzzing grew even louder than before.

A whisper in his ear made his hair stand on end. "Your tenacity is almost admirable, yet you still cling to a pitiful delusion. Your darkness continues to swell deep inside you. Why must you continue to reach for the light?"

Riku snorted, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. Why don't you shut up?" He didn't give Ansem the chance to talk back before he spun at his chest, shoving him back.

Somehow, Ansem managed to keep that sick smirk plastered to his face, even as he flew backwards. "Ah, but Riku, if you accept the darkness, you'll have all the power you need to end the conflict outside. Even the mighty _Xemnas_ will pale in comparison to you… and to _us…_ "

"Doesn't matter! If I let you in, I'd lose _everything_. You'd probably try and plunge the worlds into darkness all over again, only this time, I'd be powerless to stop you. Sure, you can try and soften it up, but it won't change a thing." He thrust his palm forward, blue flames flying at Ansem's chest. Black smoke puffed around Ansem, and the Guardian spread out its arms. Though his attack fizzled out, the wildfire in his heart continued burning bright.

"Besides, Ansem, no matter what you say or do, the truth is, you just _stink._ "

For a split, second, Ansem sneered, but then, shutting his eyes, he started to chuckle. "Your petty insults mean nothing to me, boy. Still, if it's a challenge you seek…"

Lifting its arms, the Guardian hurled bright red disks at Riku's face. Gasping, he jerked to the side, gliding away from the blasts. However, one disk sliced across his shoulder blade, driving his gliding to a halt. Before Ansem's pet got a chance to follow it up, Riku grabbed his Keyblade with both hands, breathed in slowly, and blasted at him at lightning speed.

He rammed into Ansem's gut, kicked back, slammed into his side, then flickering behind him. He charged at his back, but Ansem flipped around, flying straight at Riku's incoming strike.

A rim of purple energy swooped over Ansem, forming a shield, and he crashed into Riku's blade, driving him to a halt. Before Riku got the chance to retaliate, he felt two large hands gripping his arms, an electrical current racing up his shoulders and rocketing down his spine. Biting his lip, Riku twitched and tugged. Purple mist swirled around him, and his body went numb, pricked by hundreds of pins and needles.

After vanishing in a twist of black smoke, Riku reappeared behind Ansem and clubbed him in the head. He bounced off his shoulders, smacked him again, kicked back up and struck his cheek. Just as he was about to land another blow, the air flashed. A sphere of Blox wrapped around Ansem's body, then flew apart, tossing Riku high into the air. On the upside, he flipped himself forward before he could drift too far and rocketed back down, whirling into the Blox and reducing them to a pixel haze.

The pixels drifted through the air, circled around the Guardian, then vanished. Grumbling, the Guardian raised its hands, glowing with bright blue orbs. Slamming its fists down, it unleashed two flaming shockwaves. Gulping, Riku sluggishly lunged out of the way, but one of the waves grazed is ribcage. Instead of yelping, he clamped his jaw shut and snapped towards the Guardian just in time to block one of its fists with his Keyblade. Eyes glowing, it thrust its knuckles at his chin, but Riku once again parried.

The sound of humming reached his ear, and before he knew it, something had rammed into him from behind, making his skin burn white hot. Stars danced around his vision, but he managed to hold back another scream, flipping around and slashing at his would-be attacker. Instead, he sliced across yet another wall of blocks, these ones bright yellow. The second his Keyblade made contact, an explosion launched him like a speeding bullet.

He turned his Keyblade backwards, blasting wind behind himself to slow his descent. Then, with a growl, he spewed bullets of Dark Firaga at the Danger Blox, lighting the void with flying yellow pixels. Eyes aglow, the Guardian lunged into the pixel smog, shutting its eyes and spreading its arms. The first time, Riku might've chalked it up to coincidence, but two times in a row? There had to be something more to it. Why else would Ansem keep calling those bugs in the first place?

He didn't have time to think it over before the Guardian vanished, and he caught something red flying in from the right. Turning around, he saw Ansem and the Guardian hurling more disks into his path and, like before, Riku swerved out of the way. He glided up, dived down, and spun to deflect the strikes. In the middle of his dodging spree, one of the disks crashed into his waist, and he gripped at his side, gulping down another moan.

Well, Ansem wasn't the only one with cheap tricks. If he wanted to see the darkness so bad, then Riku'd gladly deliver.

Warping behind Ansem, he delivered a diagonal slash to his back, then warped out in front, expecting his body to freeze. Instead, Ansem chuckled, and the Guardian's fist flew forward, gripping his neck in a vice. The Keyblade dropped from Riku's grip, and he gasped, prying at the Guardian's fingers with both hands.

He tried cloaking his gloves in blue fire, but this time, the Guardian's grip only tightened.

"I have waited far too long for my plans to go awry. Even if you refuse to submit, I am certain that you will _break."_

He floated back, then charged, his body shining with a shield once again. A smirk lined Riku's lips, and he snapped, freeing himself from the Guardian's grip and teleporting a safe distance away. He reappeared just in time to see Ansem slam into his own pet, both of them letting out pained grunts. After taking a few short breaths, Riku gazed at his chest, still dripping with blood. Funny, because it didn't hurt one bit. Didn't even sting. All the same, blood loss would only cripple him in this fight, so with another flash of green light, he watched the blood dry. With the bleeding stopped, he wrapped himself in a whirlwind.

His fingers started to turn blue again, and he grimaced, shaking his hands. Black smoke replaced the creeping armor, and he thrust his Keyblade forward, sending three lightning bolts crashing down over Ansem's head. Though Ansem flinched with each hit, he began to drift up into the air. Just what was he up to _this_ time? Squinting, Riku leaned forward and watched, expecting more discs, maybe another charge. Instead, the temperatures skyrocketed. Bright blue streaks trailed down from the sky, growing larger by the second. Those streaks became giant, craterous stones cloaked in blue fire. Meteors.

Terrific.

Breaking into a dash, Riku zigzagged between the falling rocks as fast as he could, but one slammed into his upper back, sending heat racing down his spine. Another crashed down in front of his face, chunks of burning rock assaulting his forehead. As a third meteor drew near, he flickered back several feet, hurling his Keyblade in a Dark Raid and slicing the rocks in two. A buzzing sound followed, and the meteors shifted into black and red boxes, exploding before his eyes. As more meteors fell, Riku slashed, bashed, and spun, each one transforming as his Keyblade struck its mark. But what else was he supposed to do? Cutting them down was the safest bet, unless he wanted to become a roasted Keybearer.

When the meteor shower ended, Riku turned in a full circle, eyes stopping on Ansem's distant form. The Guardian hovered behind his back, fingers twitching. Rather than let those two get a leg up on him, Riku warped right in front of them, hurling his flame-coated Keyblade at Ansem's torso. It hit its mark, ricocheted back, and the Guardian lunged in front of its Master. When it launched its fists at Riku, he lifted his Keyblade over his face, but this time, the force of the blows shoved him back twenty feet. The Guardian's eyes lit up all over again, but instead of launching another attack, it sank down, melting into a purple puddle.

And then, faster than you could say 'darkness,' a whole trail of glowing, purple spots rocketed at Riku's feet. As the splotches drew closer, the Guardian burst up, driving its flaming fists at Riku's chin. Biting his tongue, he dived to the left and slipped behind the Heartless' back. He thrust his weapon at its spine, but it sank back down, then smashed its knuckles against his jaw. Unable to escape, Riku flew up like a rocket, and the Guardian drifted in a circle. Rubbing his chin, Riku grunted and narrowed his eyes. An orb of light shimmered at Oathkeeper's tip, splitting off into a swirling bombardment of orange bullets.

The beams assaulted the Guardian's face, neck, and shoulders, giving Riku just enough time to regain his footing. When the lights faded, the Guardian flattened itself all over again.

Now that he'd learned the Heartless' trick, Riku took off in a glide, swerving around in a circle. The Guardian shot up, then dived back down, sprung up, then swooped down again. With Riku constantly moving, its fists passed through the air, and with each missed blow, its speed doubled.

It reached a point where Riku stopped gliding altogether and instead began flickering all across the field, each warp making his breath grow heavier than before. Finally, the Guardian made one last jump. A white-blue glow consumed both its hands, and it threw down its fists, unleashing a ring of bright blue columns. Two pillars blasted Riku's sides, and he heard Ansem cackle. Well, they'd see who was laughing after _this._

Shaking off the pain, Riku zipped past the Guardian and launched himself at Ansem like a bullet train. He felt something constricting his fingers and palms. A quick look revealed they'd turned blue again, and his heart nearly blasted through his ribcage. Shutting his eyes tight, he shook his head. The blue faded back to black fabric, and Ansem drew closer with each passing second. Though the Guardian trailed after him, Dark Aura sent him flying miles ahead, his surroundings a blur.

Seconds before Riku hit his mark, Ansem thrust out his palm. Zeroes and ones whirled around him, and in his place, Riku plowed through another black and red wall.

This was seriously getting old!

Back arched, Riku slashed at the air and looked from side to side, trying to pinpoint that darkness-loving creep. His focus shattered when he heard white noise blasting in his ear, followed a high-pitched screech. Ansem's laughter bellowed up above, and a quick glance revealed him and his Guardian surrounded by a whirlwind of digits. The Guardian tipped its head back, thrust out its hollowed chest, and then it started to grow.

The blue veins lining its flesh flashed red. A crimson river crawled down its neck, around its shoulders, and all the way down to its fingertips. Its body began twitching and squirming. Its fingers sharpened into claws. Spikes sprouted from its shoulders, and it doubled, then tripled, then quadrupled in size, until the heart-shaped gap in its chest stood more than six feet tall. Large enough to house Ansem with ease.

**x.x.x**

Kairi couldn't feel her legs anymore, but her feet kept carrying her along. Together with the others, they ran around and around, climbing higher and higher, until the steps came to an abrupt stop. At the end of the path, she spotted a looming set of white double doors, slivers of darkness creeping out the cracks. Her heart leaped into her throat at the sight, then dropped down to rock bottom. Of course they'd find the Door to Darkness here. After all, they were in the heart of Riku's memories.

She came to a stop within inches of the door and fell back, digging potions out of her pockets. Now that they'd hit a dead end, Hayner, Pence, and Olette slowed from a sprint to a trudge. The three of them took the potions, slurping them down. The nicks and scrapes along their cheeks and arms closed before her very eyes. For a split-second, her lips curled into a smile, but then her eyes wandered back to the door, wiping that smile off her face.

Squinting, Pence moved closer to the door, looking it up and down. "Y'know, these doors don't look very intimidating." He reached for one of the golden handles, giving it a tug, but the door didn't budge. Breathing in, he gave it another tug, then a third before stepping back. "Guys, do you think you could give me a hand? It's kinda heavy…"

"Wait, I got a better idea." Brushing his hands together, Hayner marched right up to the crack and scooped out his sword.

Wincing, Kairi slipped out in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I'm _trying_ to pry it open."

"Maybe we should go with Pence's idea first," said Olette, grabbing onto Pence's shoulders. Grumbling, Hayner tucked his blade away and stepped behind her.

"Now, on the count of three—"

A sharp buzz blasted through the empty space. Hayner, Pence, and Olette all flickered, and Kairi leaped to their sides, launching her arm at Hayner's shoulder. Before she could even reach him, streaks of red light shot down over the trio. They all yelped, releasing their grip on each other and the door. In the blink of an eye, the pillars covered them from head to toe. Then the lights faded, leaving empty space where they once stood, and the doors slammed shut.

With a sharp moan, Kairi threw herself at the doors. She yanked the handles and dug her heels into the dirt, but it just wouldn't budge. Stepping back, she raised her Keyblade, but nothing changed. No Keyhole flashed over the doorway, and another tug yielded the same annoying result. Face reddening, she shoved her Keyblade's tip through the crack, pressing her whole body into the handle and giving a sharp tug.

Still nothing.

When prying failed, she hacked at the doors. Sent a magnetic sphere flying over the handles. What was she supposed to do? It wasn't like she could open a corridor of darkness herself! Her heart was too pure, and she didn't even know what was waiting on the other side.

Her shoulders shook. A boulder lodged itself in her throat. Was this really it? Had she really come this far just to hit a dead end?

But what about Riku? What about their friends? Maybe it was reckless to let them come here after all. Who knew what'd happened to them? Who knew if they were even _okay?_

_That's right, princess… Let your doubts well up inside you. Let your fears blossom. After all, you're powerless here. Your repulsive light cannot reach him any longer…_

"Ansem." She whipped around, looking left and right, but saw nothing. Still, she tipped her head back, squared her shoulders, and straightened her stance. This wasn't the time to back down. "You're wrong. Even if I'm not standing by Riku's side, I'm still there, in his memories _and_ in his heart."

_Meaningless sentiment. Friendship and nostalgia cannot stave off his exhaustion, nor can it erase the dread gnawing away at his very being…_

"Don't you ever learn? Light always finds a way to shine through even the deepest darkness." She pointed to the door. "I thought you would've figured that out by now."

 _I refuse to believe that_ _ **light**_ _is truly invincible._ He spat out his words, and Kairi could picture a sneer on his face. _Were that the case, why would so many cast themselves into the darkest abyss, giving way to despair, anger, and hate? Why would worlds fall, why would Heartless exist?_

"There'll always be darkness. Even if we do save the worlds, I'm sure someone will come around sooner or later and start a whole new conflict. And they won't even be the last."

_So why fight all?_

Kairi chuckled, swiping a loose strand of hair out of her eye. "Because if we don't, more people will suffer. It's true that we can't save everybody, but if we can provide even a few worlds with hope, then at least we'll have made a difference."

 _Well, as charming as that sounds, I've no intention to abandon my pursuits. The fact of the matter is that you are incapable of aiding your friend_ _**and** _ _you led those pitiful programs into my grasp…_

It was true. She'd let Hayner and the others come along, even when she _knew_ that Ansem had taken control. She'd promised that nothing would happen to them, yet they still got spirited away. Instead of fighting at Riku's side, she was stuck in the dark, locked out of the ongoing battle.

But who said it had to end in tears? To give up now would discredit not only Riku, but Hayner and the others as well. And if she lost hope, what would that even say about her loyalty as a friend?

A wry smile started to spread across her lips, and her fingers brushed over her necklace. "I don't care what you say. I'll _always_ believe in him."  
 _  
Then allow me to shatter your faith…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	59. The Road We Walk

Her entire body was tense, shoulders hunched, jaw tight, pencil locked in an iron grip. She steadied her breathing, hovering near the crescent window in Yen Sid's chamber. While she etched away at her sketchbook, her eyes kept wandering from the page to the stars outside and all the way over to Yen Sid's desk. Silent, he folded his hands over the table and gazed at an open book. If it weren't for the task at hand, she might've asked what he was reading, but this was hardly the time to lose focus.

Just as she began to sketch a fringe of messy, brown bangs, she felt a gloved hand brush up against her leg. Squeezing her pencil, she turned away from the window to find King Mickey peering up at her with a cheery smile.

"How ya doin', Naminé?"

Her lips perked, and she breathed a soft giggle. "I'm almost done. Just a few more pictures to go…"

"Well, do ya wanna take a break? Maybe a few a little rest would help ya calm those nerves."

She shook her head, setting her eyes back on her sketch. "I can't stop now. Not when I'm already so close…"

"Hmm… Well, how 'bout I get ya a nice, hot cup of cocoa?"

"Oh. It's all right. I'm not really thirsty…"

Mickey looked down, heaving a little sigh. "If you say so…"

He turned the other way and started to move across the room, when the door to the chamber flung open, and Xiruk stormed inside, back arched, eyes wide, and breath frantic. Instantly, Naminé plucked her eyes off the paper, concealing her mouth with her hand. Even Yen Sid pulled his gaze off his book and nudged it aside.

But Mickey was the first to move, dashing across the room and skidding to a halt next to Xiruk. "Hey, what's goin' on? And where's Roxas?"

"No time to explain," he said. "We gotta hurry!"

**x.x.x**

Alone in the darkness, Kairi stared at the doors. With a frown fixed to her lips, she tried one last time to pull them open. When her efforts failed, she wilted, grasping at her necklace. Her free hand unfurled, and she pressed her palm against the door to her left, trying to turn her frown upside-down. Her lips refused to budge. Was this really the time to smile? Hayner, Pence, and Olette were still missing. There was no telling what was going on inside, and for the first time in a year, she was completely powerless.

At least, on the surface.

But where weapons and magic failed, Kairi's light sparked brighter than ever, outshining the morning sun. A steady warmth spread throughout her, melting the ice brought on by Ansem's words. As the prickles of fear and doubt subsided, she tipped her head back, furrowed her brow, and slowly took a deep breath. Even here in the darkness, not all hope was lost.

So, although she was alone, she started to whisper a small wish. A prayer… and above all else, a message.

"Riku, I know you can't hear me, but please don't lose hope. Even if you don't remember, you've beaten Ansem before, and I _know_ you can do it again. Just… don't forget about us, okay? And whatever happens, don't fear the darkness."

**x.x.x**

The entire wall of monitors began flashing, their red lights shimmering against the basement's dark walls. The constant flickers were almost maddening. DiZ's eye began to sting, but this was hardly the time to desist. Off to the side, he overheard a crackle and buzz. Above the grate, tiny surges of red light began to take form. Time was running out. Just what had become of Riku? What treachery did Xehanort have up his sleeve?

Striking the edge of the keyboard, DiZ pulled his chair closer, staring straight into the blood red strobe lights that were once computer screens. His fingers hastily pounded the keys. A new window popped up along the center monitor, and he stopped for a moment, his eye threatening to fly out of its socket.

"How could this be…?"

**x.x.x**

The Guardian's body had stretched and swelled, towering at more than thirty feet. Its now red claws lashed at the air. The circuits coating its muscular body shimmered, and Ansem burst into a cackling fit. With a broad, toothy grin, he drifted backwards, nestling into the heart-shaped hole in the Guardian's chest. The hole flashed red, and a translucent shield wrapped tightly around him. From inside the barrier, Riku saw him cross his arms.

"You are so helplessly naïve." Ansem chuckled, shaking his head. "This whole time, you've been acting under the assumption that you were _saving_ this realm. You extinguished bug after bug, thinking that you would bring your friends salvation, but instead, you've sentenced them to their doom…"

Riku's shoulders rose, and he cringed. His fingers coiled tightly around Oathkeeper's hilt, and his face snapped into a scowl. "But it's not over yet. Don't you think you should save your gloating until _after_ you've won?"

Ansem said nothing, laughing instead. Then, faster than Riku could blink, the Guardian blasted his way. Gasping, Riku jerked to the right, but the Guardian's enormous fingers clamped around his middle, squeezing the air from his lungs. Before Riku even got a chance to squirm, the Guardian flew up, then came crashing down, slamming Riku against a flat, black platform.

A muffled scream flew out of him as his face hit the ground. Cracking his eyes open, he saw a red blur shooting in from the right and let the darkness wrap around him. He flickered behind the Guardian's back, slashing across its shoulders, but as soon as Oathkeeper touched its blackened flesh, a bright blue surge of electricity rushed up the shaft and through his body. Twitching and squirming, he tried to pull away, but a giant first knocked him sky high.

As he flew, giant red disks whirled his way. Gritting his teeth, Riku flipped forward and raised his weapon to block. The first two disks ricocheted back, the blow shoving him back several feet, but when he started to swerve to the side, a third disk sliced across his ribs, and a fourth struck the middle of his spine. Three more zoomed in from the front, and Riku catapulted himself away with a sliding dash. As he came to a stop, the air around him crackled, and he felt something coil around his ankles.

A quick look down revealed a mass of wriggling, black and red tentacles. That was all he managed to see before something yanked him into their squirming grasp. Holding his breath, Riku hacked at the tendrils, slicing them in half. He then spun to the left and rocketed forward again, straight into the path of four more disks.

They sliced across his shoulders and cheeks, but he continued to push ahead. In the distance, he spotted the Guardian flying towards him, eyes aglow. Riku continued to charge until he made it within ten feet of the beast, firing off a barrage of blue flames straight at its chest. Each blast slammed into the barrier, and the Guardian recoiled. He heard Ansem grunt and groan, and the Guardian's arms wrapped around its torso, blocking off the last dark fireball.

Riku started to drift backwards, but Guardian clobbered him with its enormous fists. Before he knew it, Riku was plummeting down through the darkness, crashing into another strip of land.

His legs wobbled as he landed. Though he tried to jump, his feet stuck to the ground. Dagger-like pains dug into his legs. His chest grew heavy, as if tied to an anchor. Finally, he became aware of the sweat staining his clothes, but his focus shifted entirely when the ground beneath him began to rumble and the platform stretched into a long, narrow pathway. At the far end, he spotted a black and red speck. Eyes narrowed, Riku hobbled forward, sluggishly picking up speed.

Panting, he broke into a jog, then a run, and then a wobbly sprint. The edges of the platform spiked up into whips that lashed at his feet. Biting his lip, he hopped over them, nearly toppling forward, but continued to run. With a loud _SLAM,_ the ground began to quake again, sending Riku tumbling toward a bed of spikes. Throwing his Keyblade down, he broke his fall and lunged to the right. Two more tentacles flew at his waist, and he spun in a circle, deflecting the blow and buying time to dash forward.

He could finally make out the Guardian's muscular body, its spiked shoulders, and its bandaged face. Cringing, he tried picking up speed, but more spikes erupted in his path, driving him to a halt. Six tentacles launched at him, three on each side. Grasping his chest, he warped past the spikes and broke into another dash. As he charged, the continued tremors rocked him from side to side. Two disks sliced across his shoulders and pushed him back, and he began flailing his weapon in a mad frenzy.

With a snarl, the Guardian banged its fists against the ground, sending a bright red shockwave cruising across the platform. As it slid closer, it stretched higher into the air, then came crashing over Riku like a tidal wave. As it made its mark, he screamed, the energy searing his skin. He felt his feet leave the ground, tentacles constricting both his arms. They tugged and tugged, threatening to rip his shoulders out of their sockets. Riku winced and writhed, trying to squirm free, but as the tentacles tightened their hold, his arms grew numb, rendering him helpless when more disks sliced across his torso.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he pictured lightning bolts striking from the sky. Seconds later, the air flickered with erratic blue light. The tentacles exploded into digits, and Riku fell to his knees. More disks continued whirling his way, and he wrapped himself in a whirlwind that sent the blasts whizzing into the Guardian's face.

Gasping for breath, he shook his arms and let a green light wash over him. The disks struck the Guardian's cheeks, staggering it long enough for Riku to climb back on his feet and break into another clumsy sprint. He'd give anything to stop and rest right now. The black smoke surrounding him continued licking the air, while pressure boiled in the pit of his stomach. It'd be simple enough to force himself into another Dark Aura attack, but he was still too far. Ansem could easily retaliate if he wasn't careful.

Heat sizzled the air. Above, he caught dozens of blue lights streaking down.

Left with no other choice, Riku rocketed forward, glowing bright blue. He cruised straight into the Guardian's path, slicing straight through another wall of spikes. Meteors crashed down at his sides, singeing him with white-hot pebbles. Another meteor exploded in front of him, its burning debris assaulting his face, neck, and shoulders. It wasn't enough to hold him back, and soon he rammed into Ansem's shield once, then twice, but as he came cruising in for a third strike Guardian crossed its arms in an X formation and swatted him away with its hulking hands.

Growling, Riku flipped backwards and slammed into the floor. Geysers of blue light exploded beneath the Guardian, and its whole body shivered. Through the barrier, he heard Ansem moan, but that moaning soon shifting to erratic laughter. Flinging its arms out wide, the Guardian launched a barrage of purple bullets that pelted Riku's wounded chest, burning the still tender flesh. His mouth went dry, his throat constricted. The blasts clashed against his shoulders, his cheeks, and his arms, sending him screeching backwards.

Gritting his teeth, he hacked at the next round of dark bullets. They splattered against the shield, and Ansem's eyes twitched. Cracking a weak smile, Riku took a step back, flexed his fingers, and formed a ball of Dark Firaga in his palm. He was about to launch it when the Guardian thrust its arms toward the sky, drawing up a wave of black energy. Stretching high into the air, the wave blew over Riku, scooping him off the platform and hurling him high into the air. More meteors crashed into his back, pounding him into the floor, and a second wave tossed him up all over again.

With a low groan, Riku dived at the platform. He slashed his way through incoming volleys and thrust his palm forward, a torrent of blue fire striking Ansem's shield. The Heartless retaliated by smashing its knuckles against Riku's still tender chest and blasting him with three giant, pulsating black orbs. With no time to react, Riku took one blow after the other, electricity surging through his veins all over again. His head struck the platform, and he flung himself back on his feet. Crouching low to the ground, he struck the platform with his Key and impaled the Guardian with his own bed of spikes.

But by using such a powerful spell, Riku's whole body grew limp and numb. He leaned into his Keyblade as if it was a cane, plucking out another elixir and slurping up its tangy fluids. He made it through two thirds of the bottle before the Guardian smashed its palms against the platform and shattered it like glass. Once again, Riku plummeted through empty space, and the Guardian dived right after him.

Its claws launched at his torso, and he jerked to the right, slashing across Ansem's barrier. The Guardian spun around, its fists smacking Riku backwards, and it lunged, grabbing him by the legs. It squeezed them tight, threatening to crush his bones. Scowling, Riku drew in a breath and warped above the Guardian, pointing his Keyblade downward, and sent lightning flying into its chest. Shuddering, it sprung up, striking Riku's skull with three bolts of its own. The attack left him stunned, and the Guardian grabbed him all over again, hurling him down at another far off platform.

Shutting his eyes, he took in another breath, pulling the darkness tightly around his body. Within seconds, his feet drifted gently to the ground, and he bent over, pressing his palms against his thighs. Thankfully, he had a few seconds to catch his breath, but as soon as he slurped the rest of his elixir, he heard another buzz. Zeroes and ones flickered over the platform. Red pillars streaked down before him, one after the other. And as each light faded, he found himself staring at a crowd of familiar faces.

His mouth flew open, his eyes bulged, and he took two broad steps back, heart pounding at a mile a second. At the head of the crowd stood Seifer, slumped over with his Gunblade dangling loosely in his grip. He had a blank look on his face, eyes yellow and cheeks shining with circuits. Beside him stood Vivi, his shadowy face now scarred with glowing veins. Fuu stood to the right, eyes equally yellow and skin equally marred, and Rai marched in place, punching the air but refusing to say a word. Behind them, Setzer cracked an uneven smile and flashed a deck of cards. Others gathered along with them, men, women, children, tall and skinny, short and stout, boys and girls alike.

Riku's cheeks puffed up, and he grabbed his stomach, a woozy feeling overtaking him. His eyes scanned the whole group, but among them, he saw no traces of Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

A small blessing, given the circumstances.

Not that there was time to celebrate. Before long, the mob began to trudge forward, raising their weapons and fists. With a shout, Seifer darted at Riku, swiping his Gunblade. Riku tried to sidestep him, the blunt side of Seifer's weapon smacked into his waist, knocking him over like a domino. He responded by swinging his leg out and knocking Seifer off his feet, but Vivi was next to join the fray, waving a wooden staff and unleashing an explosion of fireballs.

Eyes wide, Riku lunged to the left, spotting Rai charging in from the right. He swung his fists at Riku's cheeks, but Riku ducked, then jabbed his gut with his elbow. Moaning, Rai wobbled backwards, but Fuu was quick to take his place, flinging a blue chakram at his waist. Teeth clenched, Riku raised his Keyblade and deflected her weapon, but Setzer was next to join in, launching his cards like projectiles. A quick breeze knocked his deck to the ground, but the rest of the mob barreled in, some raising sticks, others hurling their fists. It'd be stupid to just stand still, but he couldn't just attack these guys!

They were innocent. Just pawns in Ansem's sick scheme. It didn't matter _what_ he did to their data. Riku couldn't just cut through them like mindless Heartless!

Gulping, he thrust his Keyblade over his head, pinning down the crowd with domes of extreme gravity. With the attack temporarily stalled, he dashed ahead, and the Guardian crashed down in front of him, Ansem grinning from inside.

"Believe it or not, this is all your doing. Your memories are the source of the corruption. Your desperation to save this town allowed glitches to flourish inside, and now, look at what has become of these pitiful programs…"

He and the Guardian waved their hands. The gravity domes faded, and the crowd turned around. Together, they marched like mindless zombies, drawing closer by the second. Glancing over his shoulder, Riku winced, then hopped up, hurling his Keyblade at Ansem's face. The guardian smacked the weapon off course, then blasted Riku's wounds with three sharp disks. He wailed at the sudden pain and collapsed near the mob, who proceeded to punch, slash, burn, and slice. After taking a few hits, Riku warped out of their path, reappeared in front of the Guardian, and sent streams of orange light soaring at Ansem, courtesy of Ragnarok.

The Guardian hissed, and Ansem glowered. Riku followed the attack up with a series of speedy slashes, but just as he was about to hit the ground for another Quake spell, the Guardian scooped him up, pounded him into the platform, and scraped its claws against his back.

"Submit, and all your pain will end. Continuing down this path will only bring you suffering…"

"…Pfft, like being your body suit would be any better." He forced a grin, shifting slightly onto his side. "By the way, you got something on your nose."

Ansem blinked. "Don't be absurd. This is hardly the time for such childish—"

 _WHAM!_ Shards of ice splattered against the shield, and the Guardian promptly flew back. Free at last, Riku pushed himself up and limped out of the way. The crowd lunged once again, and he swiveled around, shoving them back with a breeze. They crashed into each other, collapsing in a pile, but movement at the edge of Riku's vision soon pulled his eyes off the townspeople and back on the more immediate threat.

He flipped around just in time to catch a face full of disks, so he ducked, letting the attacks fly clear over his head. With the air clear, he drifted off the ground, a soothing blue aura consuming him all over again. The black smoke around him began to cling to his fingertips, but he shook his head and took off anyway. Oddly enough, Ansem and the Guardian remained still, almost as if they _wanted_ him to strike.

When three more pillars burst up from the ground, the reason became crystal clear.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette appeared before Ansem, Blox crawling up to their necks. The three squirmed, and their bodies rippled, making Riku's heart and stomach twist into tight knots. Images flashed before his mind all over again of him crashing into Kairi, of him flying out of control towards the Replica. As he drew near, he leaned to the right, shifting off course, then dug his Keyblade's tip into the platform, the soles of his shoes scuffling against the ground.

When he came to a complete stop, Riku pivoted around, taking a step towards his friends.

"Allow me to provide some incentive…" The Guardian placed its hand over Pence's head, eyes sparking. Riku tensed at the sight, back arched. He tried to speak, but his words got caught in his throat.

This was the oldest trick in the book. If he gave in, he'd become Ansem's slave, and Ansem would probably still tear through Riku's friends. Worse, he'd make _him_ do it, just for sick thrills. But if he refused, Ansem'd probably do it anyway. He'd have that stupid guardian claw straight through them, reduce them to scattered bits of data. What was he supposed to say to that? What was he supposed to _do?_

His legs trembled. He swallowed twice, squeezing his eyes shut and striking his thigh. When he finally set his eyes back on his friends, his voice cracked. "What are you guys _doing_ here?"

Hayner's lips pulled into a weak smile, and he let out an equally weak laugh. "Hey, what'd I tell you before? We're a team…"

"And look at what's happened! If you guys had just stayed _put…_ " He struck his leg again, head shaking. When he saw red strips coiling around his arm again, he stopped and clawed at his wrist. This only served to make Ansem chuckle.

"Do you see now? It's just as I told you; your actions only serve to bring pain. First, you destroyed your home, forcing your dear princess' heart inside of Sora, then you failed to close the Door the Darkness, and now everything you've strived for is falling apart."

"Sh… shut up, you creep!" Hayner spat his words, continuing to squirm. "You're the one who's messing with our world!"

Pence moaned, tipping his head back and then peering down at Riku. "Look, whatever you do, you gotta keep fighting. Don't let him get to you." Despite the claws hovering over his scalp, Pence squeezed his eyes shut, then shouted, "Thunder!"

The air crackled. Three bright blue bolts pierced the blocks, sending the trio tumbling to their knees. A broadsword, staff, and bat clattered on the ground next to them, and they snatched their weapons, swiveled around, and charged directly at that over-sized shadow.

With a shout, Hayner jabbed his sword at the barrier, while Olette took a swing at the Guardian's incoming claws. Orange sparks gathered around the tip of Pence's staff, and Ansem shook his head, his face strangely calm.

"You seem to have forgotten, so perhaps _this_ will enlighten you…"

With a snap of his fingers, the sword, the bat, and the staff burst into zeroes and ones, scattering to the wind. The platform trembled, and the ground under their feet burst up, wrapping around their legs, constricting their torsos. In the blink of an eye, the Blox crawled back up to the trio's shoulders, putting them back where they were before.

A split-second later, the Guardian ripped its claws across the trio. The second those claws tore across their skin, their bodies flickered more erratically than before. Riku's whole body locked up, suddenly ice cold. Then the flickering stopped. The three remained intact. Under any other circumstances, he would've sighed with relief.

But before he got the chance, the Guardian's claws ripped through them again, then again, each swipe distorting their bodies and filling the air with the sounds of their screams. As he watched the display, Riku's teeth scraped against each other. His breath hitched. Fingers twitching, he felt a twisting, bubbling, churning sensation erupting from his stomach to his throat.

A quick look down revealed that the skin around his chest wounds had turned red, stinging from the constant bombardment of attacks. Another look at his hands revealed that the red, ribbons of armor were now sticking to his forearms and slithering up to his elbows. For a few seconds, he went back to clawing at the armor, but with the Guardian's hands hovering over his friends again, he didn't have _time_ to stress.

His breathing grew erratic, and everything but his friends became a blur of blacks, yellows, and reds. Licking his lips, Riku bolted across the floor, swiping his Keyblade horizontally and across the Blox. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught something large and red flying at him, and he sprung up, throwing his entire weight into one more rapid thrust.

His Keyblade smashed into the barrier, shattering it at long last, and he heard a loud yelp. Suddenly, his vision cleared, and he found himself staring straight into Ansem's yellow eyes, his lips pulled into an eerie smile.

The Guardian's knuckles pounded Riku's chest. An explosion of pain seized him, and he shouted at the top of his lungs. The back of his head crashed into the platform. Purple bullets bombarded him from head to toe. He pressed his palms into the ground and tried to sit back up, but the Guardian's claws sliced across his cheeks, and its fist beat him back down. His vision began to wobble, then blurred into a muddled mess. A black wave reached over him, then slammed down, sending him flying over the platform's edge.

He began to spin, tossed in violent circles. The darkness seeped into his mouth and crawled into his lungs. His arms flailed, and he tried to swim free, but the pressure intensified, and his arms grew as weak as rag doll's.

The strips of armor continued to cling to his skin, fading from red to a bluish black. They crawled up his upper arms, coiled around his neck. He couldn't see anything else; darkness had eclipsed his surroundings. He couldn't hear anything, save for the sounds of his own breathing and the dull throbs of his heart.

Then, from somewhere unseen, a metallic choice blared.

_Restoration at 100%..._

A white flash consumed everything. A bombardment of images spiraled all around him. The jagged remains of a sandy beach overlooking a putrid, purple sea. Himself, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy rushing down the shore toward a silver-haired man. An enormous tree exploded, revealing a deep, purple crater in its place. Riku rushed at an exact lookalike of himself, clad in skin-tight armor with an inky black blade in hand. That lookalike shifted, taking on Ansem's form, and Riku dropped into a deep, black void. Within that void, he saw a monstrous ship with a fleshy, pink face at the bow, pulsating blue tentacles along the dock, long strips of pink flesh forming a dome. A giant, shirtless Ansem hovered before a black, horned Heartless with baggy sleeves.

The face of the ship exploded. Ansem, returned to his normal size. A set of white doors hung slightly ajar, darkness creeping out of the cracks. He saw Ansem throw out his arm, demanding the power of darkness, but the doors flung wide open, blasting him with an explosion of light.

And then something changed. Riku was suddenly standing on a sandy shore, a small child overlooking the sunset. Behind him stood a tall, muscular man dressed with armored shoulder pads, red straps forming an X over his chest, and pleated, tan pants. He had messy brown hair, wore a bright smile, and he knelt next to Riku, holding a giant, metal Key.

_So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be…_

His eyes widened at the sudden realization. This was where it all started. The spark of inspiration that fueled his dreams of the outside world.

_And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above… so long as you champion the ones you love._

The chill of the darkness surrounding him shifted to a gentle warmth. When Riku opened his eyes, the image was gone, and he was floating in a shining white void.

Another figure stood before him, and Riku rubbed his eyes, just to make sure he wasn't imagining things. But soon the figure peered over his shoulder, gazing at Riku with familiar blue eyes. A smile crossed his lips, and he folded his arms.

"Giving up already? I _know_ you're stronger than that."

The brown hair, the armored shoulder plates… Everything matched up with his memory. Riku couldn't even begin to form words, gawking at this stranger from his childhood.

He watched Riku closely, but Riku couldn't look him in the eye. His hands opened and closed, and he gazed down at the white space below. Before he knew it, a waterfall of words spilled out of his mouth.

"I don't _want_ to, and I've been trying my hardest to stay strong, but Ansem's power is too much. He's been squeezing me through the wringer ever since I got here. I haven't even had a chance to _breathe…_ "

The man nodded. "But isn't that part of being a Keyblade wielder? It's not always gonna be a fair fight, but that's all the more reason to keep pushing back. If you could stop him before… well, what's holding you back now?"

Riku gazed at his hands, then shut his eyes. "I'm just so _tired_. Last time, I had friends to keep me going. I wasn't facing him on my own."

"And you still aren't. You've got plenty friends waiting for you now, and if you quit, you won't be saving anyone." The man's face became firm, and he turned around, facing Riku completely. "You're the only one standing in your way, and do you really want to become his puppet?"

Riku snorted, lips pulling into a dry smile. "Fat chance. If I had my way, I'd take him down in a heartbeat." But it was never that easy. Especially now. With the whole program at his fingertips, Ansem had more than an edge. He had a whole arsenal of freshly sharpened blades just waiting to strike that final blow.

The man was right. Giving up wasn't an option, but what else was he supposed to _do?_

Left without answers, Riku stared at his feet and pressed his palm over the cuts on his chest. When he failed to respond, the man reached for his chin and squinted.

"Hmm… Tell me, Riku, what's most important to you?"

Riku leaned back, eyes flying wide open. "Where did _that_ come from?"

The man only smiled, leaving Riku in the dark.

So, what mattered most to him? He chuckled. "Well, isn't it obvious? My friends matter more than anything else."

"All right. Then what do you want most out of life?"

"Another question?" Riku covered his face with his hand. Man, this guy sure didn't make things easy. "I guess… I just want to set things right. I've made a lot of mistakes, let people down, and I'd do anything to make up for it."

The man looked away. "So, what are you afraid of?"

Where did he even begin? There were so many ways to answer that question. So many possibilities that, at first, Riku was petrified, eyes glued to his feet. Pressing his lips together, he rubbed his brow, tapped his foot, and tried to dig up the right words.

But there was one connecting thread. One thing above all else that tied all his fears together.

"I'm scared of losing. Losing myself, losing my friends, losing everything I've fought so hard to save…"

The man's shoulders drooped, and while he still avoided eye contact, he managed another nod. "Then I've got one last question for you. Which path do you want to walk? The light or the dark?"

" _You're_ making me choose?" Riku scowled, leaning forward and dropping his hands on his hips. Why did he have to pick one or the other? Sure, it seemed obvious enough on paper. Darkness led people into oblivion. It beckoned the Heartless, ravaged the worlds. Left only heartbreak and ruin where hopes and starlight once shone. Time and time again, he'd watched people fall. It was all so clear now.

He saw Oogie Boogie gobbling down a pulsating, artificial heart. Saw Maleficent's body ignite with green flames, stretching into a snarling black dragon. Already, he'd faced these past foes. Shere Khan's hulking Heartless self. Ratigan, mad with rage, slashing and snarling and frothing at the mouth. And yet, back then, he'd found another way. By awakening his darkness, he'd pulled Olivia out of the mad rat's clutches. He'd smashed through the Leechgrave, pulled his friends out of the Realm of Darkness…

_…You said it yourself. Pushing your darkness away only caused you pain._

_Light, dark… What does it matter? I'm here for one reason, Ansem, and that's to finish you._

Kairi's words, his own words way back when… If anything, they just proved that such a narrow-minded view solved nothing. Ansem claimed that clinging to the light made him weak. That his heart couldn't handle being tugged in two directions, but why not? Every heart contained light _and_ darkness. Take the shadows away, and he wouldn't be _Riku_ anymore. He'd just be… incomplete.

So what path did he want to choose? Well…

"Look, I'll be frank. I don't care about light _or_ darkness. I'll walk my _own_ path, even if that means bending the rules. I'll pave it with my own hands if I have to."

The man's eyes widened by a hair, and he lowered his brow. He cupped his chin in his hand and turned his gaze on the light below.

"Huh…" His eyes slid shut, and his lips slowly curled into a smile. "Well, Riku. I don't think you've got anything to worry about."

The light surrounding them blinked out. The man disappeared, and Riku found himself being hurled through the chilling darkness once more. Gashes and burns still marred his skin. His muscles twinged, his chest heaved with heavy panting. The armor began creeping down to his chest, covering it with skintight blue plates. Through the mist, he saw two yellow eyes shimmering. A thick, sulfuric stench flooded his nose. Logic dictated that he panic, thrash, scream, shout…

Riku did none of the above.

This whole time, he'd been fighting the current. Letting fears, doubts, and worries shackle him, weighing him down even with his darkness at full blast. When he looked down at his hands and saw bright blue palms and strips of armored tendons sticking to his arms, he laughed. His mind flashed back to his fight back in the castle, to his battle in the crater, facing his mirror image. Ansem probably expected him to fall. To crack under the mountain of pressure he'd built up throughout the past year.

Well, it was time to smash through that mountain and shatter the shackles that once held him back.

Shutting his eyes, Riku drew in a deep breath, then exhaled, letting the surrounding darkness take him in its chilling embrace.

The armor crawled even faster than before, turning his entire chest blue, save for the Heartless emblem resting bellow his collar bone. A tattered, white cape stretched down from his belt, and his sneakers transformed into knee-high boots. The twinging slowed, then subsided. His body steadied, and a familiar weightless sensation lifted him out of the current.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing on the platform once more. Hayner, Pence, and Olette lay face down on the ground, free from the Blox. Ansem hovered high above them, still tucked inside the Guardian's chest.

At first, he gawked, but his eyes soon narrowed, and his lips pulled into a smirk. "At long last, my perfect vessel…"

Riku snickered, raising his Keyblade. "I wouldn't be too sure of that…"

Ansem choked out a gasp, eyes wide and mouth ajar. His face soon snapped into a wrinkled scowl. "Why, you insolent little…!"

The Guardian roared, rocketing at Riku with blue sparks dancing around its claws. Instead of running, Riku stood perfectly still. In seconds, the Guardian crashed over him, swinging one of its boulder-sized fists. As the fist blew towards him, Riku rolled to the left, but this time, something changed. For a half-second, he felt his whole body grow loose, stretching to a solid black streak. The Guardian's fist passed through him, and he solidified right under Ansem himself. With no time to question his new trick, Riku sprung into the air and whirled into Ansem's exposed chest.

He grunted, recoiling from the sudden impact, and the Guardian retaliated by slamming its fists against Riku's armored torso. The blow knocked the air out of his lungs, and a barrage of purple pullets blasted his face. Grinning, Riku flickered out from under its massive hands and dived at Ansem's back. He thrust his Keyblade against his spine, but the Guardian lashed out at Riku with an explosion of black bubbles. The blast hurled him away, but he slammed his weapon into the platform and charged at lightning speed.

He jumped up, sending two blue fireballs crashing into the Guardian's eyes. Screeching, it threw its hands over its face, giving Riku the perfect opportunity to strike. With his arms stretched out, he rammed into Ansem, warped behind the Guardian, and rammed again. He flickered off to the side, charging into the Guardian's ribs, then teleported to the left and hacked across its waist. Spikes sprung up in Riku's path, but Riku plowed straight through those spikes and crashed right into the Guardian's wrists as it pulled its arms over Ansem.

Streaks of Thundaga exploded all around him. A claw swipe knocked Riku off course. Skidding across the platform, he crouched low, weaving between slashes and lunging beneath its tail. Growling, the Guardian rotated around, slamming its fists into the floor. A shockwave blew towards him, but Riku sprung twenty feet into the air. As the Guardian drifted away, Riku launched himself head-first at its torso. Blue light shot up his Keyblade, and he sent his weapon crashing into Ansem's face, followed by an explosion of Dark Firaga.

Another punch knocked him onto his side, but he responded with another speedy dash. With no shield to protect Ansem, Riku thrust Oathkeeper right into his gut. While the Guardian twirled like a giant top, Riku continued blasting out of corridors, striking the Guardian's ribs, Ansem's back, the Guardian's wrists, Ansem's chest. He went around and around several times, then smacked them down towards the platform. He dived after them, ready to finish Dark Aura, but Ansem's body flashed green, and he launched himself directly into Riku's chest.

Everything froze. As soon as Riku blinked, he found himself standing atop a round, glass platform, the image masked by a pool of black clouds. He heard the slow thunks of approaching footsteps and found Ansem ambling his way.

Gone was his usual smirk, replaced with sharpened gaze. His boots practically slammed against the glass with each step. His lips pulled into a deep frown, and his fingers twitched. "How is this possible? I have beaten you into submission, strangled your heart with its most painful memories, pushed the darkness to its very surface, and yet you _still_ defy me. You're still unscathed…"

"Is it really that big of a surprise?" Riku shook his head and sighed. "Ansem, you used to study the heart. You should know better than to second guess its power."

"Oh, I know of its power. It is the very source that continues to fuel my existence." His hand snapped at Riku's neck, but Riku swatted it away.

"Right. Darkness this, darkness that… That's all that really matters to you." His lips formed a smirk, and he flapped his hand. "You know, it's kinda sad. You're so blinded by your stupid obsession that it's all you ever see."

Ansem huffed. "You call it obsession; I call it enlightenment."

"Well, apparently that _enlightenment_ didn't include common sense." He pressed his hand over his chest, shrugging his shoulders. "What's there to gain from taking over my body? What would you even _do?_ You can try to claim Kingdom Hearts all you want, but that light's just gonna burn you every time…"

Both of Ansem's hands snapped into fists. His lips pulled back to reveal his teeth, and his posture stiffened. "Ever the fool, boy. Now that you have unlocked the true power of darkness, I have everything I need. This fight is over…"

"Then what's holding you back?" Riku leaned forward, raising his hands. "Go ahead. Do it. Nothing's stopping you now…"

"So you finally understand…"

He pulled his arms over his chest, then flung them to his sides. The darkness gathered at their feet shot up in inky tendrils, coiling up Riku's legs, spiraling up his chest. As it crawled over him, he stood still and unflinching. He felt the chilling shadows caress his cheeks, winding tightly around his neck. Shutting his eyes, he breathed in, hearing the dull thuds of Ansem's footsteps. A soft chuckle slipped out of him, and he pressed his fist against his chest.

"But there's one thing you're forgetting, Ansem. This is _my_ heart, and you're not welcome here."

His eyes flew open, and he threw out his palms, pulling the darkness away from his body and gathering it into one large, pulsating orb. With one big push, the blast smothered Ansem and sent him flying off the edge of the glass. When Riku opened his eyes again, he was back outside, still descending over Ansem and his Guardian. Still concealed by the dark armor.

They hit the ground together, and Riku pulled his Keyblade over his shoulder. Just as the Guardian started to rise, he spun into them like a pinwheel. His Keyblade flared with purple energy, slicing across Ansem's exposed skin. As he whirled in a second time, Oathkeeper flashed white, and he slammed his weapon down twice as hard, hearing a soft but distinct crackle, joined with a scream.

The Guardian collapsed, limp and still. The circuits shining all across its body blinked slowly, on and off. Flakes of pixels began evaporating from its fingertips, all the way up its arms, to its shoulders, and down to its tail. Its once glowing eyes turned dull yellow, within seconds, its entire body drifted up in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Ansem all by himself.

He pushed himself up, grasping his chest, his breaths loud and labored. "You… wretched brat…" He shakily raised his arm, and a black orb began swelling in his palm.

Hissing, Riku stepped back and raised his Keyblade, ready to deflect when, a familiar bat smacked him in the back of the head.

Following the bat, a cluster of ice crashed into his cheek, and Hayner came charging in from behind, slamming his fist against Ansem's opposite cheek. The combination of attacks left Ansem temporarily stunned, a perfect opening for one last strike. Pulling his Keyblade behind his back, Riku bent his knees, then launched himself forward, delivering a diagonally slash across Ansem's torso.

He collapsed on his back, writhing in place. At long last, streams of black mist began rising from his shoulders. "I don't understand. I had the entire program at my fingertips. Your darkness was… so potent, so _why…?_ "

Riku slung his Keyblade over his shoulder, dropping his other hand on his hip. "If you have to ask, then you haven't learned a thing…"

Ansem wheezed and shuddered. "But even twilight inevitably leads to nightfall…"

"Oh, but I'm not heading for the dusk." Riku knelt down, a soft smile lining his lips. "I guess after all those years in darkness, you wouldn't remember, but at the end of every night, the sun rises on a new day. Both my light _and_ my darkness matter, so I'll carry them both with me and start walking the road to dawn."

"So you say…" Ansem wheezed a dry laugh, followed by a cough. His sleeves, his chest, and his legs began fizzling with smoke as well. "But someday… dusk shall fall once more. It is… an inevitability…" He coughed again, wincing. "I made certain of that a long time ago…"

"Wait, what are you—"

Before he could finish, Ansem's body melted away, flaking off into chunks of tiny pixels. With his jaw locked shut, Riku smacked his Keyblade on the ground, face fixed into a glare, but his expression softened when Hayner, Pence, and Olette gathered around him. With his friends all around, Riku started to laugh, spreading his arms and pulling them close.

The area flashed white, and Riku shielded his eyes. Next thing he knew, they were all standing in the middle of Castle Oblivion's snow white hall once again. The sudden change sent his friends staggering back, but a huge grin soon shot across Hayner's face, and draped his arm over Riku's shoulder.

"Dude, I didn't know you had it in you! Way to show that punk up with his own darkness."

"Yeah, that was incredible!" said Pence. "That speed, that strength… It's no wonder he was so obsessed over it."

"Yeah." Riku gazed down at his hands, curling his fingers into a fist that he placed over his heart. "There's a reason so many people lose themselves to the darkness. Just one taste of its power is enough to drive them insane… It's a force of destruction, something so potent that it can swallow your heart in a flash." He paused, and a soft laugh escaped him. "But at the same time, it's inside all of us… And I think it's important to be able to stare that darkness in the face. To accept it as a part of yourself without losing sight of the things that matter… like you guys."

"Aww, Riku. That's so sweet!" Beaming, Olette strutted closer, fingers intertwined. "And look at where it's gotten us! Ansem's gone. We're all still alive, and if we're lucky, we still might be able to finish our summer homework."

Hayner slapped his face. "Dude, you did _not_ just bring up homework. Way to ruin the mood!"

She huffed, arms crossed. "Hey, we have to go back to school sooner or later. And don't you care about your future?"

"Well, yeah, but come on! We totally just kicked the butt of some crazy super villain _and_ saved our town. If you ask me, they oughta give us at least a week to wind down. No, make that a month!"

Shaking his head, Pence let out a sigh and set his eyes on Riku. "Some things never change, huh?"

Riku shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. "To tell you the truth, I'm kinda jealous."

"Aw. How come?"

"Well, it's just… Now that Ansem's gone, I'm gonna have to take off. Get back to saving the worlds. I can't even tell you how long it's been since I've had to worry about stuff like homework and summer vacation… Feels like it's been forever."

"Oh yeah?" Hayner tapped his chin, and a smirk crawled across his face. "Well, hey. If you miss it that badly, why don't you take care of my—"

Olette pushed his shoulder. "Don't even think about it, Hayner. You're not getting off the hook that easily!" Slumping, Hayner grumbled something that sounded _vaguely_ like the word spoilsport, and Olette rolled her eyes. "But you'll be sure to come visit us, right?"

"Hey, after everything we've been through together, there's no way you're getting rid of me." Grinning, Riku hoisted his Keyblade over his shoulder. "And maybe next time, I can bring the rest of the gang. We could all head up to the clock tower, stuff our faces with ice cream…"

But for now, it just wasn't in the cards. There was no telling what awaited him back in the outside world.

Across the room, Riku heard a screech, followed by a light thud. Squinting, Riku squeezed through his friends and turned to the door just in time to find Kairi barreling across the hall, Keyblade in hand.

She skidded to a stop just a few feet away, wiped the bangs out of her eyes, and snorted. "Wow, all that worrying, and you're all doing fine." She looked to Riku. "You _are_ okay, right? Your clothes…"

Riku waved his hands, chuckling. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna start ranting about darkness any time soon."

"…I knew you could do it." She moved closer, reaching for his hand. "But Riku, now that Ansem's gone, we really need to get going."

"Wait, what's the big rush about?"

Her grip on his hand tightened, and she looked the other way. "The Organization's attacking the real Twilight Town, and if we stay any longer, there's a chance there won't be anything left."

All four of them gasped at her words. Hayner's face reddened, Olette grasped at her chest, while Pence shivered and Riku grimaced, biting his lower lip.

"It would be wise to listen to her," said another voice, one Riku recognized right off the bat. And when he looked back at the doors, a flash of blue pixels whirled around, revealing DiZ in all his glory.

But if DiZ was here… Riku's back shot forward, and his mouth flew open. "Wait! If what Kairi said is true, what're you—"

"Fear not," he said. "This is only a data-based projection."

"But a wait sec," said Pence. "If you're here and Ansem's gone… Well, what does that mean for our home?"

DiZ fixed his gaze on the wall. "It… will return to its original state, given time."

There was something fishy going on. Why avert his eyes out of the blue? Why the hesitation? Crossing his arms, he slowly raised his brow. "And they'll be okay, right? No weird side effects?"

"…Everything will be as it was. The world will suffer no further glitches." Still no eye contact, and his words were barely audible.

But apparently it was a non-issue to Hayner, because as soon as DiZ stopped speaking, he pumped his fist in the air. "Aw yeah! And to think you were worried about us turning into glitch-chow. Guess we showed you."

Olette gave him a small push. "You do realize that Riku was the one who beat him."

"Yeah, yeah. But we still helped."

Kairi shook her head, letting out a soft giggle. "Well, I guess it's time for us to say goodbye… at least for now. You ready, Riku?"

"Just a sec, Kairi." He moved over to Pence, tapping his chin. "Before we go, you think you could snap one last picture of us? When all the glitches go away, I think you guys deserve some proof that this all really happened."

"Hey, good thinking!" Pence stuffed his hand down his pocket, digging out his camera. But, rather than set it on the floor, he wandered over to DiZ. "Think you could do the honors?"

DiZ stared at the camera as if it was some alien artifact, but after a few seconds, he scooped it out of Pence's grip. "Very well, but please make it quick. We're running short on time…"

Per DiZ's orders, Pence scrambled over to the others, skidding to a stop next to the wall. Snickering, Hayner wedged his way between him and Riku, reaching behind Pence's head to give him bunny ears. Seemingly oblivious, Pence cracked an enormous grin at the camera, while Olette slid next to Kairi, fingers intertwined. Before Riku knew it, Kairi'd taken hold of his hand, and with everyone in position, DiZ raised the camera to his eye and pressed the button, unleashing a white flash that sent spots dancing around Riku's eyes.

With a click, the camera spat out the photograph, which DiZ raised level with his face. For a split-second, Riku could've sworn he saw him grimace, but by the time Pence reached his side, his face was blank once more.

"…Perhaps I should hold onto this until the data is properly restored. There is no telling how the system will react to foreign objects."

"Huh, you got a point. We wouldn't want it erased!"

"No… I imagine you wouldn't." He turned his back on the group, flicking his wrist. A pool of black smoke bulged at the end of the hall, proof that it was finally time to leave.

After all, Riku couldn't shirk his hero duties forever. If a battle was waging outside, then he had every reason to bolt out there and join the fray. But, before he took a single step, Hayner stepped behind him, giving him one last smack on the back. Goodbyes couldn't drag on any longer.

"Hey… good luck out there, man. I'll be rooting for ya."

"I… yeah." Riku jabbed him with his elbow, breathing a soft chuckle. "And don't start slacking on that homework, all right?"

He started to move, but Olette and Pence blocked his path, the two of them grabbing Riku in a hug. A gesture that'd normally bring warmth came with a slight twinge inside his chest. His eyes stung a little, but he shook it off, reciprocating without a second thought. Unfortunately, it was brief. No more than a few seconds, and when they finally let go, the two waved at the portal, and Riku continued along.

Off to the side, he saw Kairi giving each of them hugs of her own. While Olette and Pence reciprocated instantly, Hayner froze up at the sudden contact. When Kairi stepped away, he nodded and patted her shoulder, and despite the circumstances, she let out a soft giggle before bolting across the floor and over to Riku's side.

Side by side, the two wandered into the darkness, but while Riku's feet propelled him forward, his eyes remained fixed to his friends. A slight trickle of moisture crawled down his cheek, but he continued on. Through the gaps in the waving, black tendrils, he saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette all waving goodbye and he stopped, just briefly, as a tight, gripping sensation squeezed his heart like a grape.

A whole year had passed, each day spent with the trio, and now he was leaving them behind. The battle was won. Their town was saved, and nothing stopped him from coming back later, when everything was said and done.

So why the hesitation? He felt Kairi tug on his hand. She was right; he couldn't stand still. The longer he spent dawdling, the longer it'd take before he'd see them again! So, squeezing his eyes shut, Riku took off running. This was no time for second thoughts.

As he dashed through the darkness, the castle's cold floor shifted to a soft field of grass. He stumbled at first, his legs suddenly longer, his bangs suddenly covering his eyes. His armor still clung to his skin, but a quick glance to the left revealed a much taller Kairi, her shirt replaced with a white jacket and her skort replaced by purple capris. More importantly, he saw black smoke plumes rising above the gate. Heard crackles, booms, and roars and felt the ground shiver beneath his feet.

Grabbing Kairi's wrist, Riku tore across the courtyard, slammed into the gate, and skidded right into the fray.

He was met with the sound of squawks and gasps and a downpour of fireballs, icicles, and lightning bolts all at once. Two figures leaped in front of him, shield and staff raised toward the sky. A snap of wind shoved back the fireballs, while Goofy zipped back and forth, deflecting the ice. A pulsating wall of yellow eyes trudged closer by the second. Wyverns screeched and dived. Large Bodies and Fat Bandits trampled over twigs and grass. Heartless cars revved their engines and zoomed ahead of the pack. Spindly, white dragons dived down with lances in hand. Floating, robed figures launched an onslaught of flying red cubes.

A shadowy figure slashed across the incoming masses, hands glowing bright green. A blue-haired woman fired off balls of colored lights. Everything moved so fast, Riku's eyes kept darting from side to side. Everything, from his friends to the incoming army became one giant blur.

Then, from a distance, he heard a voice shout, "Stopza!"

And everything, from the flaming trees to the Heartless swarm flashed white, then froze. Two figures barged through the mob, Keyblades in hand, and amidst the frozen figures, Riku spotted a distinct mop of silver hair.

The Replica's eyes snapped toward Riku, and he flinched. The giant mouse by his side whistled and waved his tiny arms.

"C'mon, fellas! We gotta hurry!"

"But the town," said Goofy. "Who's gonna—"

"Stop talking and start running!" Already, Donald had bolted ahead of the others. "You too, Riku! C'mon!"

So much hit the fan at once that Riku's head started spinning. How did this happen? What had happened to the rest of the town? Was everyone safe? And where the heck were they gonna _go?_

As much as he wanted to ask, there just wasn't time. To wait risked a Heartless stampede bulldozing them, trampling the fence, and flattening the mansion in one fell swoop.

So Riku ran once again, his friends by his side. He followed the Replica and King Mickey's trail through walls of frozen Heartless, lunged under the collapsing trees, and dived into the dark corridor that waited on the other side.

He didn't know where they were headed or what fate had in store, but one thing was crystal clear. The tide had shifted. The game was over, and for once, the Organization had won.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	60. Where the Road Leads

_**Alone in the aftermath…** _

The battle had ended, but at what cost? He'd seen it with his own eyes, outside the mansion's front door. Crumbled stone and bricks gathered in smoking piles. The gate had since bent, knocked halfway off its hinges. A blanket of ash concealed the soil where blades of grass once grew. Tree trunks had split down the middle, branches burned barren. Some had toppled over, forming a brittle, wooden wall to shield their fellow pines. From high above the scorched remains, DiZ still managed to make out a veil of green, but who knew how much of the town still stood past the forest's edge?

Was this the price of revenge? Had he brought this sorrow upon the town?

In the darkness of the computer room, he sagged in his seat, staring listlessly at his hands. The buzzing of the machinery had softened, reduced to a hushed murmur. Glimmers of blue light shone against his skin, accentuating the bag beneath his eye and the wrinkles lining his cheeks.

In the back of his mind, he saw shadows racing across the floor. Saw Xion shoving her friend aside, plunging into the darkness. A noble sacrifice. A true act of friendship.

How could he have been so blind?

Clumps of blackened pixels still gathered in the corners of the monitors. A wall of windows stretched from screen to screen, showcasing waves caressing a sandy beach, a muscled man in an arena hoisting a three-headed dog over his head, and a red-headed young woman with a fish's tail flipping backwards as she descended over waving seaweed and pink walls of coral.

A single dialog box popped up in the center of the screens. A simple message appeared.

_SYSTEM RESTORE? Y/N__

His hand hovered over the Y key, joints stiffening and blood freezing. Though Riku had defeated Xehanort, some corruption remained. The damage had been dealt, and the only way to truly restore the balance was to set the computer back to the way it was before.

Before Riku had ever touched those children's hearts.

Another image materialized in his mind. He saw the tallest boy, Hayner, patting Riku's shoulder and shouting praise. Saw both Pence and Olette grab Riku in a brief embrace. His hand began to shake, and his body grew limp. This was not what he had anticipated when he created the virtual world. To think that all that careful coding had amounted to nothing. Their behaviors, their self-awareness…

It was as if they were truly real. With that in mind, it was no wonder that Riku had grown so attached.

And with the press of a button, he'd be taking that all away. Their home would be safe, but could the bonds they'd formed truly surpass an entire system? Was he destined to bring more pain? Perhaps he should have told Riku while he still had the chance. Perhaps he should have prepared them all…

Was it fear that held him back?

He swiveled his chair to the side, shaking his head, and closed the window. Mere moments later, a low, dull laugh arose from the back of his throat.

It was matched by a chuckle, soft, yet dripping with malice. DiZ's hand flew away from the keyboard, and his gaze snapped over his shoulder.

A wave of regret smothered him the moment he faced his visitor. Thousands of blades drove through his chest, sending rivers of pain racing throughout his entire body. He tore his gaze off the boy, though the image was now embedded into his brain. True, he stood a young man instead of a child and, true, he now donned the blackened robes of his empty brethren in place of his lab coat, but that fringe of silver hair was enough to remind DiZ of a blissful time when he'd taken in a precocious child, cheeks wet from tears. His parents gone, leaving him lost and afraid.

A child who'd driven a sword through his back, shunning him along with the others. A boy who watched as his master and teacher sank into the frigid depths of darkness…

"Ienzo…"

He heard his slow, thudding footsteps creep ever closer. "Ah, but it's _Zexion_ now. And I have to say, _Master…_ I'm almost appalled, looking at you now."

DiZ scoffed, a bitter smile forcing itself onto his face. "You are fooling no one. A being such as you is _incapable_ of disgust…"

"True." Another chuckle and another step closer. "But just think of how far you've fallen. You were once a noble ruler, the most brilliant scientific mind… and then you _failed._ Your fear was what ultimately cast you into that darkness. And look at the results! You failed to save your once radiant kingdom, _and_ you failed to save this town… Just like before, your hands are stained with the blood of those around you."

DiZ's hands gripped the arms of his chair, and his eyes squeezed tightly shut, so much that it began to sting. "Have you come here to mock me, or do you seek to send me into oblivion?"

"Please. Killing you would be merciful. _Too_ merciful…" He heard Zexion's feet shuffle, as if he was turning around. "No, I think I'll let you wallow in your grief. Without the Keybearers, you're no threat to us…"

_**Where to go, what to do?** _

She hadn't budged an inch. With her face buried in her arms, Xion continued to listen to the endless ebb and flow of the waves. It could've been hours, days, even weeks, and it wouldn't have mattered. Whenever she gazed over the water's edge, her reflection stayed the same. So why look at all? She'd probably be better off with her friends. Roxas, Xiruk, and Naminé. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy… Who knew what they were thinking right now? What if they were searching for her while she sulked in the darkness? Would they even know where to look?

She pressed her palms against the sand, ready to lift herself away from the shore, when she heard the ground shift and crunch. Both her hands snapped into fists. She bit down on her tongue and peeked over her shoulder, expecting bright yellow eyes and claws to meet her.

Instead, she saw the man from before. How could she miss that bright pink hair?

His eyes were wide at first, and Xion grabbed at her hood, but he shook his head and moved closer.

"There's no need to hide. Your appearance is hardly appalling."

"But…" She lowered her hands, gaze falling into her lap. At the edge of her vision, she saw the man kneel next to her, but she refused to look up.

"I'd ask if everything was all right, but it seems clear to me that it's anything but. Still, if it's not too much to ask… what has happened to you?"

His words were soft and light. The same as they always were, and where before she'd probably clam up, she found herself finally meeting his eyes. Without even thinking, the words slipped out of her.

"DiZ was going to hurt Roxas. I couldn't let that happen…"

"And then you wound up here." It was a simple statement, but an accurate one, so Xion nodded. "But that doesn't explain everything else." He gestured at her with one hand and grabbed his chin with the other.

Xion's hand once again moved to her hood, but he pushed it away. Slumping over, she blew a little sigh. "I went to see Riku, but I don't know _what's_ happening or how far it's going to go. I just…" She shut her eyes and shook her head, and the man grasped her shoulder.

"Was this DiZ's doing as well?"

She opened her mouth, then shut it, nodding all over again. It wasn't far from the truth, after all. He'd kept secrets, then refused to give her answers. He could've hurt Roxas, or worse!

He could've…

The man tightened his hold, lips pulling into a frown. "You have my deepest sympathies and my profound apologies. No one should suffer the pain you're doubtlessly experiencing."

"You wouldn't even know." Her words came out sharp, and her eyes narrowed further. "I just wanted to know who I was, and now I might lose _everything!_ If this keeps up, then—"

"You're a replica, aren't you?"

She squeaked out a gasp, leaning back. "But how'd you…?"

"Process of elimination. Your similarities to Kairi, plus your Keyblade and your new found changes all seem to imply a connection to two of the Keybearers. And, while I'm no expert, the Organization did dabble in replication before."

"So?" She looked to the left, bristling. "The Organization didn't create me, and I doubt they'd be able to fix this. And even if they could, I'd never trust them." Not after what they did to her friends and all the pain they'd inflicted on the worlds.

"Nor would I _let_ them. The last thing you need is to fall in with their lot." He sneered, turning his eyes to the sky. "Nonetheless, _something_ must be done to save you. I'll not stand by and watch as your very identity deteriorates."

Xion blurted out a laugh, dry and tense. "But what can you do? Even Naminé isn't sure she can help, and she's the one with power over memories." And she was and remained her friend, which was more than could be said for him. Couldn't she just as easily open a portal now? Hurry back to the tower, ask for her help one more time.

Maybe Riku was ready by now. But then…

A few seconds of silence followed. The man's forehead crinkled, he stroked his chin, and then his brows shot up, as if something suddenly hit him. "Maybe she's given up, but _I_ won't. You see, Xion, I was a member of the Organization years before the Replica and Roxas ever existed. I know many of their secrets, and if we work together, there's a chance we could uncover the means to restoring you to your former glory."

Was it true? Could he really help her? Biting her lip, Xion gripped the sleeves of her coat. As much as she wanted to ask for more details, something stood out among all his promises. What he said about Naminé…

She squeezed her eyes shut, head shaking slowly. "Nobody said she's given up! She just doesn't want me to get hurt."

"But you're already hurting. It's as clear as day. If nobody takes action, then you'll only get worse." She winced at his words, grasping at her hair. " _But,_ the way I see it, the Organization's archives should hold some of the secrets of replication. If we were to join forces, we could reach out and take that information. We could use their resources to right the wrongs that DiZ has wrought…"

Her gaze slowly returned to him, eyes as round as the moon. She wrung her hands, leaning over the shore just enough to get a glimpse of the silver streaks lining her scalp. He had a point. If DiZ wouldn't share the answers, then why _not_ turn to the only other group that'd created replicas? If he really had been with the Organization for as long as he said, then he'd know all kinds of secrets. Secrets that she could use to help her friends. It'd be the perfect trump card. A chance to turn things around…

But that was if he really meant it.

As the man spoke, Maleficent's pale face and twisted black horns flashed before her, and she shuddered. She saw Sora standing in a brightly lit room, Kairi's lifeless body resting on a soft, red bench. Before, Sora had been tricked. All Maleficent had to do was whisper sweet lies in his ear. After being pushed around repeatedly by DiZ, she couldn't let herself fall for the same trap. As good as it sounded, she had to be careful.

But still, if there was even a chance…

Her hands squeezed even tighter, and she looked up at the man, face firm. "But why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to believe me." He pressed his palm against his chest, withdrawing his other hand from her shoulder. "Whether you choose to follow me or not is ultimately your choice. However, I want you to know that you're no puppet in my eyes. DiZ may have seen you as a pawn, but when I look at you, I see a brave young woman with endless potential."

She gulped, covering her mouth. "You really think so?"

His lips curled into a broad smile. "I _know_ it to be true. And if that still isn't enough to convince you, then you are free to return to your friends. _But_ , should you give me a chance, I'll do everything within my power to earn your trust."

His words came out soft and gentle, carrying a warmth unlike anything she'd ever heard from DiZ. Rising up from the sand, he extended his hand and waited without another word and without another move. Watching him closely, Xion gave another gulp. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she took a deep breath. In nearly the times she'd encountered him, he'd offered encouragement. He'd never drawn a weapon on her, never scolded or belittled her. Sure, he was strange and maybe a little suspicious. He seemed to read her like an open book, but what if he was right? And what if he really _did_ want to help?

If she turned away, she'd be just as helpless as before, unable to stop the steadily growing changes. For all she knew, she'd turn into another Riku replica. His memories could consume her, devour everything that made her _Xion,_ and how could she let that happen?If there was even a small chance he could stop it, then wasn't it worth the risk? And if it turned out to be a lie, she could always turn away. Warn her friends. Keep an eye on him in case he planned anything suspicious.

No one said she had to leave them all behind. No one said she had to choose him over them, but after several long seconds of staring and contemplation, she reached for his hand, sealing the deal.

_**Empty creature, empty halls…** _

Axel trekked through the Castle Oblivion's snow-white hallway, glancing from left to right. Every few steps he'd stop, whip around, and eyeball the doors, as if something would come jumping out, but nothing came. Grinding his teeth, he dug his fingers into his spiky hair. It just didn't make sense! He'd come back month after month, but it was all just the same. Endless white. Not a creature to be found. Well, not since that little stint with Sora, anyway.

But it wasn't just the kid. Not by a long shot.

Axel could still see it now. Sora bursting through the doors, dragging himself across the floor. Little did he realize, Axel had been peeking out through a crack in the doorway, right at the end of the hall. Under the radar, he'd watched the whole thing unfold. And that was when he saw _it…_

Another figure leaning against the wall, like a giant, black smudge against a clean white sheet of paper. There one minute, then gone in the blink of an eye.

But even if it wasn't in the castle, it had to have gone _somewhere…_

_**The time draws near as hearts coalesce…** _

"So, that's it? He's still missing?" Demyx's eyes darted all across the room, but Saïx merely nodded.

"Unfortunately. I can't begin to imagine what he is planning, but let us hope that it will guide us closer to our goal." He gestured to Kingdom Hearts, shining brightly against the slate grey clouds. "At the very least, his intuition was correct, and the attack on Twilight Town a success."

Snapping his book shut, Zexion tumbled off of the couch and approached with a grin. "But of course. Riku has finally returned and DiZ is without his precious Keys. That alone is cause for celebration."

"Oh, sure." Demyx pouted, arms crossed. "But what if they all end up ganging up on us? I dunno about you guys, but there's no way I could take on _six_ Keybearers! No way. Just fighting three of 'em was hard enough."

Saïx sneered. "We didn't ask for your opinion." With that, he swiveled toward Zexion. "By the way, where is Axel?"

"Returned to Castle Oblivion, last I checked." Of course, that was assuming he hadn't run off with the Replica again. Nonetheless, "He said that there was something… suspicious there, though he refused to elaborate any further."

Saïx's lips became a flat line, and his eyes tiny slits. "Well, if you see him, tell him that I wish to speak to him at once."

_**A glimpse ahead, a secret untold…** _

It took a ton of will-power not to burst out laughing, but how could he _not?_ Sure, if you really wanted to get technical, it wasn't like he could _really_ be surprised. At least, that was the story they sold to the others. But hey, being half-Xehanort had its perks, like not being totally blank.

With the boss still MIA, Xigbar traipsed around the Altar of Naught with his chin up and a grin glued to his mug. Chuckling, he stopped, turned around, and looked his visitor over one more time.

A black coat might've been a dead giveaway for the Organization, but the little pipsqueak barely looked older than Xerox. His tanned skin and intense yellow eyes reeked of the old coot, but there was a distinct lack of a goatee on his chin, and in place of a bright, shiny bald spot, the kid had shoulder-length silver hair with thin bangs dangling over the sides of his face.

Leaning forward, Xigbar marched to the center of the platform. "So, kiddo, what's the deal? Don't tell me you're just gonna stand there."

The boy scoffed, gazing up at the moon. "I came to see how the plan was proceeding."

Xigbar smacked him on the back. "Well, I think the view speaks for itself."

"Indeed." His lips perked into a crooked smile, _almost_ a dead-ringer for the old timer. "I'm impressed. My Nobody has exceeded all expectations. With this many hearts, Kingdom Hearts should be _more_ than ready."

"Should, but the boss is still gunning for more hearts." Xigbar's grin wavered for just a second before he shrugged. "Gotta admit, I didn't see it coming, but gramps always knew how to set the bar high. Whatever he's got cookin', I betcha it'll be somethin' big." Question was, just what _was_ his big scheme? Had the boss gotten cold feet? Changed his mind? Or was it really just a way of cranking up the stakes? Their numbers had dropped to nine, leaving them short of the mark.

Heh, so maybe this was his backup plan. No point in crying when the milk hadn't even spilled.

"And the vessels?"

He ripped his gaze off the kid, eye twitching. "Well, one of 'em's getting all warm and fuzzy with his inner Xehanort, but that's about as close as it gets."

"Hmm." The kid tapped his chin, giving the moon another once-over. "Then keep an eye on the remaining Nobodies. We cannot afford to stray from the course he has laid out for us."

"Y'know, it's not like you to worry."

"Who said I was worried?" The kid chuckled, waving his hand. "Consider it a precaution and nothing more."

"Hey, whatever you say."

"Heh." He turned around, strolling toward the stairs. "At any rate, there is still much to do, so, if you'll excuse me…"

Xigbar arched his brow, one hand on his hip. "What, you leaving already?"

"I thought it was rather obvious."

The air around the kiddo shifted. His body doubled, then blurred. Just as Xigbar was about to grab his shoulder, the wind hummed, and the pipsqueak vanished altogether. No smoke. No shadows. Just one quick and dirty disappearing act.

_**It all began so long ago…  
In a world of ruin and loss…** _

Xemnas stood at the edge of a towering, rocky cliff. He gazed down at the scarred, barren earth, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. A dusty wind blew over him, but he stood firm as the rocks below him. Yet his black coat marred the rust colored stones, clashing with the soft orange sky and the dry canyon beneath him. To call this place a Badlands was a generous feat. In truth, it was more like a graveyard.

As he stared at the lifeless landscape, should he have felt a deep sorrow clawing its way through his chest? Laughed at the bitter irony of his present location? Quivered with rage and resentment? After all, this was the place where…

_G̡̠̞o̳͖̰̪͠ ̡̳͕̞̘͙̞ͅț̯̜̘̠̖̯́͞a҉̼k̤̳͎͔̠͡ͅe͇̣ ̘̥ẁ̛̜͍̳̕h̥̗͚̪̳̺͘a͚̫̜͇̙̟t͈̣̦̥̣̹̳̯ ̵̯̱͎̹̩̪̙͡V̳̞̀͡ę̶͔̦̗̖n̵̟̙t̶̼̥̭͠ͅu͏͚̦̜̳̮͕̫ͅs҉̷͍ ̼̞o̮w̶̻͍͍̗̠̝e̻͙̲̭̦̠͈̬͜͝͝s̢̬̜̭̜̪̝̝̺͠ ̻͎̭̣̭̺͝ͅy̵̜̞͉͈̕͠o̢̼͖͕̗̙̖̪u̴̖͈̰̲.҉̫̜̣̯̻͟ ̡̼̤̬̼͟A̧̗̮̣̮̼̠̖̖̤͠n͏̯̪̹̭͔d͖͓̕͟ ̹̪̀͘͢ṱ̭̘̙͓͔̀̕͟á̙̣͇̀͘k҉̧͈̱e̴͉̞̪ ̩͕̠͢͡A͎̩̙q͖̻͝ú̷̸̱̣͎͚a͟҉͚̜̗̀'̡̢̙͕̳̫̖s̴̵̮̬̣̝ ̴̲̼͔̠͕̬ͅl̛̼͔̲̮̭̣̞̀i̱̯͘͞f͉̤̪̪͢͝͝ͅę̲̳͓̥͝!͚̻͇͚̠͉͡_

_Y͙̤͎̜o̡̩̞̘̭͎̹ṵ̢͓ ̧̺̜̜̪̣͇s̘̖̝̰̠e͕͝e̬̝̱̮̻͎̳͢ ͏͓͖̮̞h̵͙̪̹̱o̠̮͓͝ͅw̖͔̳͓̞̯ ̮̠̫͚͎p̤̭̬̫̤̥͡o̲̠̞͞w̗̤͕̬e̙͈ͅr̥̙͚͍̥̣͎l̶̤̞͚͖̯͉e͝s͍s̹̗ ͎̰̀ý͇͍̣͚̙͙̬o͖͚͢ṳ͍̞͎͓ ̤͙͔͡á̻̭͕̤̬̮r̭̞̺e͔̬̺̖͚ ̪̥̭̠̤t͓͕̥͖̀o͇̦̩̤ ͢s̳͔̞̣̱͎͘a̦̺͎̗v̹͉̼̝͖̩͜ͅȩ̻ ͢t̡̖̪̝͔h͖͚̖̫̠̳͞ͅe͖̪̩m̵̜̬̖͔̯̹?̫̫̜ ̭͇̙͕͚S͏͕͚a̷͎̗̬̲v҉͙̙̻̭̯o̲̟r̘̲ ̛̥̘̜̗͚͉t̮̖͍͕h͏a͖ͅt͍̻͔ ̫͡ŕạ̴̘̝͇̦ge͏̩͈͚͇̤͉͖ ̰͙̲́a̗̱̝̬̪̹ͅn͎̟̘̥d͎̦̱̪ ̬ḏ̤͈̬̹͔̣͢es̶͕̮p̫a̴̟̙̪͎ir̸̹̘͍͖̖.̖̰̦̹̞̳̜ ́L̬̼e̸t͓́ ̤͕̫̻̺̱́i҉̭t̥͚̺͓̜ ̯͚̫̬͈̪ͅȩ͔̜̖͙̠mp͖o͓̜̪̫̙w̘̙e̮͉̠͟r̢̗̜ ̫̠y̴͖̠o̥̮̥̗̟ù̙̝̙̙̼͙ͅ!̳̖̘̪̰̱ͅ_

_Ỵ̸͈̻̲̤̻̩o͞ṷ̶̼͙̞'̹̙̟l̬̤̰̦̲̩̯l̛̗̙ ̳̼̙͕̟g͚̺̬̝̻̲o̖̬̲ ̡̘̗̣͎̤̘͉a̧s̷̤̥͙̳̩̰ͅt͈͔̪̠̞ŕ̻̣̳a̟̻̙͎̪͇͓y͏ ̶̼͔a̱̦g̸̬̖͖̭a͏͚̰̩ͅi̹̹̣͖͍̻n͚͘.̹͕̟.̹͓̗̀.͚̘̯̪̙̻́_

His fingers twitched and he stepped closer to the cliff's edge, kneeling down to get a better view of the canyon. And, as he suspected, it still remained. Much like his previous visits here, it waited in silence, silent as the soil, still as the rocks and cliffs.

A single figure knelt at the very heart of the canyon, clad in dented armor. With dust coating it from its helmet to its boots, it lacked a proper sheen, rendering the reds, golds, and browns dull. Unimpressive. A cape hung from its shoulders, flapping in the breeze. Its arms wrapped around the hilt of an enormous Key. One might assume it was but a discarded statue. A monument, perhaps, to a fool who lost everything that mattered.

Or perhaps it was something more. Lingering sentiments given form. A true ghost of a bygone era…

Whatever its origins, Xemnas pulled his eyes off the figure in a sharp, stiff movement. Shaking his head, he turned his back on the figure and strode across the mesa top, toward a rising dark corridor. Once there, he stepped halfway into the shadows and gave the armor one final look.

"What a pitiful sight…"

_**The storm has passed…  
The damage is done…** _

A shivering crowd gathered in the middle of the First District. Men, women, and children of all ages stood side by side, scratches, gashes, scrapes, and burns blemishing their skin. Nearly everyone's eyes were red, bloodshot, and baggy. Many cheeks were wet with tears. Among the crowd, the boy in the black beanie emerged. Fists trembling, he scowled at Aqua.

"What's going to happen to our home?" His words were sharp, heavy, and above all else, blunt. But what else did she expect? In light of what happened, these people had every reason to fear.

Still, Aqua refused to waver. Standing tall and firm, she stepped towards the boy, closing the distance between them.

"The Organization has no reason to return. Once we're sure that the Heartless are gone, we'll make sure you all get home safely."

"Then is it true? Are _you_ the reason they attacked?"

Aqua pulled her eyes off the boy, breathing in through her teeth. "Yes. And for that… I'm sorry. In failing to stop the Heartless, we failed to fulfill our duties as Keyblade wielders, and now you're all suffering because of it. We should have persevered, but instead…"

She head a soft thumping draw her way, and when her gaze returned to the group, she found herself face to face with one of the three teens they'd saved from the sandlot. A brown-haired girl with bright green eyes, she cracked a watery smile and shook her head.

"Please, don't blame yourself. I may not have seen the whole fight, but it looked like you were all trying your hardest to protect our town."

"Yeah, and you guys had magic and everything!" The chubby boy with the headband emphasized magic with a quick hand gesture. "Even the police wouldn't have been able to fight off an army of monsters…"

The taller, blond boy grunted, glaring at his feet. "We were _all_ out of our league. So… thanks. And tell the others thanks, too."

"I will." Aqua clasped her hand over her pendant, taking in a deep breath. "And I promise you we'll do everything in our power to restore your home, no matter how long it takes."

_**A bittersweet reunion…  
Hidden behind fake smiles…** _

Colorful balloons cluttered the air. A watercolor banner decorated with sparkling sequins and glitter wrapped around the rounded ceiling, reading: _'Welcome back, Riku!'_ The scent of sweets flooded the room, and the warm steam rising from the cocoa clasped in his hand caressed his skin, almost like _it_ wanted him to cheer up, too. And hey, why not? After a whole year spent inside the simulation, he'd finally returned. No wonder the others wanted to celebrate so bad.

But when his eyes skimmed over the chocolate cake drenched in frosting and smothered in strawberries, up to the rainbow of balloons and to the brightly painted banner, a deep, penetrating ache spread throughout his chest. Wincing, he set his cup down, resting his cheek in his palm. Was this really the right time to celebrate? He might not've been there long, but he could still remember the thuds of toppling trees. The roars, bellows, and the booming explosions replayed in his mind. And if he'd just been quicker, then maybe… Maybe it wouldn't have—

"Gawrsh, Riku, why the long face?" Goofy's big, gloved hand patted him on the back, and a quick look to the right revealed an almost droopy smile lining his muzzle.

"…Sorry." Riku sighed, half-heartedly lifting his mug, but the scalding hot liquid inside almost made him spit the stuff onto the tablecloth. Biting back the urge, he swallowed the cocoa, then set the cup back down. "Guess I'm just a little exhausted, or something like that. I don't know…"

From across the table, he saw Donald push his plate aside and plop onto the floor. A frown on his beak, he waddled over and tipped his head all the way back before speaking. "What're you apologizing for? We're just glad that you're back!"

"Exactly! I mean, sure, things didn't turn out the way we were hopin' for, but now that we're all together again, we can fix that! All we gotta do is—"

"Fight back?" He exhaled through his nose, prodding his cake with a fork. "I know that. But it's just so… different than I remember. Every other time we faced the Heartless, we stayed standing until the end. There might've been some damage, but nothing like _…"_

He felt someone's arm wrap around him from behind, squeezing him tight. "Riku, c'mon. Don't start beating yourself up."

"…Kairi." His shoulders rose, and he stared at his plate. "Sorry. You're right. It was out of our control. The Organization wants hearts. It wasn't like…"

Goofy's torso sagged, and the corners of his mouth drooped. "When ya really think about it, the Organization coulda done it at any time. To any of the worlds…"

Donald rattled the table with a pound of his fist. "Gah! That lousy, good for nothing _…_ Confounded Organization! When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna …" He trailed off, slumping. "I don't know. But we can't let 'em do this again. I'm sick and tired of being pushed around by a buncha Nobodies!"

"Then I guess we'll just have to push even harder." Riku gave a light, strained laugh, gazing down at his still blue palm. "We're all back together now, and the team's a whole lot bigger. It's not the four of us against the worlds anymore…" So why did it still feel so bleak? Why did it feel like a mountain stood between them and the victory at the end of the road?

To his credit, he tried to keep a cool exterior, faking a smirk, tipping his chin up. And apparently it fooled at least _one_ of the people in the room.

"About time you caught on… _Fake._ "

Riku's gaze shot across the chamber, where he spotted a mirror image of himself leaning against the wall with a cup of cocoa in hand. The blonde girl next to him squeaked, fumbling her fork, and gave the Replica a wide-eyed stare.

Rolling his eyes, Riku set his plate down and pushed away from the table. "Oh, don't start _that_ again."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He dropped his free hand on his hip. "I just couldn't help myself. You know, for old time's sake."

Riku smacked him on the shoulder. "Well, as long as you don't start summoning evil genies, I think we're good."

"Wait, so you're not…"

"Why would I be?" Riku glanced at Naminé, then back to his clone. "Neither of you did anything wrong. And besides, I don't regret what happened for a minute." Not those circumstances, anyway. And besides, regret would get him nowhere.

Naminé's gaze fell to the floor. "But I don't understand. You went a whole year without your memories. Because of me—"

"I got to make new friends _and_ conquer the darkness inside me." Just to prove his point, he pointed at the Heartless emblem on his chest. "Sure, it wasn't _perfect,_ but we can't change the past. All we can really do is make the most of what we've got." It was tough. Daunting. Heck, Riku's mind still kept winding back. His anxiety over the mess in Twilight Town was proof that old habits die hard.

Naminé's eyes slid shut, and a small smile flickered across her lips. "I should have known you'd say that."

"Well, you can expect something all you want, but sometimes reality _still_ takes you by surprise." A soft laugh escaped him. "But hey, now's our chance to start fresh. We might've been enemies before, but I think it's time we changed that."

"I'd be happy to," said Naminé, bowing her head. "Thanks for giving us a chance."

"Hey, don't sweat it." He gave her a thumbs up before shooting another look at his copy. "By the way, uh…"

"It's Xiruk now." The Replica scratched his cheek. "I know it sounds stupid, but—"

Riku shrugged. "Hey, I'm just glad you _got_ a name. And Kairi told me you're the mastermind behind that whole stalling plan—gotta say, I'm impressed."

Xiruk's head bumped against the wall, and he coughed and sputtered. "Yeah, well… I did what I had to to buy you some time. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to pull it off if it weren't for the others."

"Still, give yourself some credit! Sounds to me like you're shaping up to be a pretty good hero."

"A hero, huh?" He peered out the window, sighing softly. "Heh. There you go again, getting all soft on me."

"It got the job done, didn't it?"

"Yeah, after some serious growing pains." Shoulders sinking, the Replica shifted sideways and slung his arm over the window sill. "But whatever happens, I'll try my best not to let you down."

"Well, keep this up, and you'll have nothing to worry about."

After a few minutes spent staring out at the glittering sky, Riku finally dragged himself back to the table, sinking down next to Kairi and Goofy. By then, the steam from his cocoa had all but fizzled away. A quick slurp, and he discovered the once scalding liquid had turned lukewarm. A comfortable quiet fell over the room, but despite the company, Riku's eyes kept wandering back to the door. After all, there was still someone missing.

Then, just in the nick of time, the door flew wide open. Dropping her fork, Kairi shot up in her seat, her smile bright.

"Hey, do you think it's Xion?"

Before anyone got a chance to leave their two cents, a short, black mouse came toddling inside, glancing all across the room. When his eyes fell on Riku, he beamed, then came zipping inside. A blue-haired woman trudged close behind, rubbing her eyes. Behind her came a towering, bearded man clad in a long, blue robe and a pointed hat. He eyed Riku with a sharp, penetrating gaze that left him paralyzed for several seconds, until his lips bent into an all but invisible smile, and he settled at the desk across the room.

The door swung shut with no sign of Sora's Nobody, let alone Xion. It must've hit Kairi fairly fast, because she soon slouched, turning her face down to hide her now broken smile. To make matters even worse, there was no sign of Sora, either! So where the heck was he? After everything, had he really bailed?

A tap on the shoulder made him spring out of his seat. Whirling around, he came face to face with a set of glowing eyes hidden behind red-rimmed glasses, complete with a fake nose and a curled mustache. On its own, his shadowy body and clawed fingers _might've_ been a little intimidating, but the spiky hair coupled with the party hat on his head and the party horn in his mouth sucked it all away, leaving Riku with a scrawny dork of a Heartless whose head barely reached his torso.

Riku's back bumped the edge of the table, and he stared long and hard. Plucking the party horn out of his mouth, Sora began to crawl backwards. Then, unable to hold back any longer, Riku burst into a laughing fit, grabbing his friend by the shoulder. At that moment, the bubbling tension seeped out of him.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're the king of the dorks? Because seriously, those glasses…"

Balling his hands into fists, Sora huffed. Then, grinning, he crouched low to the floor, hopped up, and slapped those stupid glasses right on Riku's face.

Unbelievable.

Blinking, Kairi slowly turned her head up at Riku, then slapped her hand over her mouth. A tiny laugh managed to slip through the gaps in her fingers. "You kind of had that coming, Riku."

Cackling, Donald pointed at his cape. "Aw, but look on the bright side. It goes perfect with that silly jumpsuit!"

"Hey, it's not—" Riku stopped, looking down at the tight, blue chest plate clinging to his muscles. "Okay, so maybe it _is_ a little tacky, but it's not like I had a choice."

Brows furrowing, Yen Sid looked up from the book on his desk. "Be that as it may, are you certain it is wise to put so much strain on your heart? While I'm aware of your… unique grasp of the darkness, it is my understanding that you've only just escaped an arduous battle."

Riku ran his fingers through his hair, setting his other hand on the tabletop. "I know that, but I've also gained about an extra foot. If I let this armor go now, I'd be in no shape for company." Though that wasn't the only reason. If his friends saw what Ansem _did_ to him, they'd probably flip. This cheery little get-together would come crumbling down.

They deserved better than that.

Good news was, nobody pried. Instead, Kairi bit her lip, concealing her mouth again. Her cheeks were tinted pink, and she glued her eyes to her plate. "…We should probably get you new clothes."

Yen Sid's lips curled into a soft smile, his scowl nowhere in sight. "Fear not. I happen to know three fairies who have been eager to put their magic to good use."

"But can't it wait 'til the party's over?" said King Mickey, bobbing his way over to the table. "I still haven't gotten a chance to introduce myself!"

Pulling her eyes off one of the windows, Aqua nodded. "That's right. This is the first time we've all been together like this."

"Then why don't ya come on over?" Goofy motioned to the table, patting a nearby chair. "There's still lots a cake to go around!"

In no time flat, Mickey hoisted himself up onto one of the empty chairs, his tail flicking and his expression bright. Aqua joined the gang, squeezing in between Kairi and Donald, while Sora hopped up onto the seat to Riku's right.

After grabbing a small slice of cake, Aqua grabbed her chin and turned to Riku. "I'm sorry I took off in such a hurry before."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Somebody had to keep an eye on things back in Traverse Town. And besides, we've got plenty of time to catch up." He skewered the cake with his fork, taking a small bite. "Come to think of it, haven't we met before?"

Aqua's eyes widened, then relaxed. "That's right, but I'm surprised you remember!"

"Well, it is kinda fuzzy, but outsiders were kind of a big deal for me. I didn't _want_ to forget."

"Mm… I can see why." She reached behind her back, scooping out a blue, star-shaped charm. "Well, after everything I've heard, I can't wait to work with you. And I'm glad to see that you made it out all right."

"Yeah, but it was a close call." He pressed his palm over his chest, where his unseen wound still stung. "Still, I think I've finally beaten my darkness into submission."

"Just be careful," she said. "Darkness isn't something you should take lightly. I've seen firsthand what it can do to the heart… but I've also seen exceptions." She motioned to Sora.

"Well, I believe in ya!" Mickey chuckled, peering over at Xiruk. "Xiruk couldn't stop talkin' about all the good you've done, and that's good enough for me."

"Mickey!" Xiruk waved both his hands, shaking his head. "Why'd you have to put _me_ in the spotlight?"

Crossing his arms, Riku managed a weak little snicker. "And here you said _I'd_ gone soft."

"Fine. Whatever." Xiruk threw his hands in the air, then dropped them at his sides. His expression softened, a frown sliding across his lips, and he finally moved to join the others. "By the way, you seen Xion and Roxas?"

Both Mickey and Aqua winced, heads hanging. Setting her fork aside, Aqua blew a big sigh.

"I'm sorry, Xiruk, but I promise we'll keep searching."

"…Thanks, Aqua." Kairi curled her fingers around her necklace, her face growing steadily firmer with each second. "This party just doesn't feel right without them…"

"No, it doesn't." Riku covered his face with his hand, hiding his grimace. "But I guess it'd feel off no matter what we did. Even if they were here, we'd still have Twilight Town to worry about. Plus the Organization… As fun as this is, I know it's not gonna last."

It was like he'd blown out the only candle lighting the room. Everyone, from Mickey to Naminé went dead silent. Maybe he shouldn't have opened his big mouth.

After finishing his last bite of cake, Riku pushed himself out of his seat and slipped outside. Striding across the grass, he came to a stop at the edge of the nearby cliffs. Once there, he blew out a puff of air and let his armor fade away.

Maybe that wasn't such a bright idea.

As soon as the armor vanished, he felt the icy air coil around his now bare arms and neck. His yellow and black top, once a comfortable fit, clung to his skin just as tightly as the armor before, making his chest muscles all the more apparent. It didn't help that the front of the shirt had a jagged, X-shaped tear, revealing his still red skin and an equally X-shaped blemish. His jeans and waders once covering his whole legs, now stopped a few inches past his knees, exposing his calves to the chilly breeze.

Shivering, he rifled through his pocket, digging out a photo of himself, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, huddled together at the Station Plaza. Off to the side, he caught a shadow slithering his way and, before he knew it, Sora was standing on his tip toes, trying to get a look at the picture.

Riku passed the image over to him, and soon Sora plucked out a notepad.

_'Do you miss 'em?'_

He nodded, reaching for the side of his neck. "It's tough. You spend enough time with somebody, and you forget they were never there before. And after everything that happened to the real Twilight Town…"

Sora squinted at the picture, tapping the page with his pen. _'But Riku, don't you think they'd want you to cheer up? I know that if I saw you stressing over me, I'd feel pretty crummy. Well, I already have, but you know what I mean!'_

He reached down, ruffling Sora's hair. "I get it. Heh, just… you know me, always worrying when I really should go with the flow."

"But you wouldn't be Riku if you did that."

His shoulders jumped up, and his jaw snapped shut. Somehow, during the time he spent reading Sora's notes and the time spent blabbing, Kairi had managed to sneak up behind him and, before he could even respond, she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Aw, did I scare you?"

"Hey, you're scarier than Sora." He watched out of the corner of his eye, just waiting for Sora's cheeks to puff up and for his arms to flail. It took less than a second.

Huffing, he scribbled over one of the pages, then flipped to another one. _'You big jerk.'_

"I thought you'd take that as a compliment. All that worrying over your looks, and you're the same shrimp I remember."

 _'I guess.'_ He scratched the back of his head, then leaned to the side, flinching. _'So, what's with that big scratch? Does it hurt?'_

Shuddering, he covered the wound with his hand. "Not as much, but Ansem sure knows how to leave a mark…" A giant, jagged X-shaped mark. Go figure.

"Riku…" Kairi inched closer, staring at his shredded shirt. "Well, at least we're all together now. And if anyone even thinks about scratching you again, they'll have to go through both of us! Right?"

Sora tightened his grip on his pen, nodding. _'And if anyone tries, they'll be getting a face full of claws_ _and_ _fire! Maybe a little lightning.'_

"Heh. Then this is it." He looked from one friend to the other, placing both his hands on his friends' shoulders. "It might've taken a while to get here, but we're finally gonna get to see the worlds together."

"Just like we always wanted…" Kairi tipped her head back, a grin slowly taking form. "I can't believe it. It's been almost two years, but now's our chance."

"Yep. And nothing's gonna break us apart. It's a new journey… and maybe it'll be tough, but I think as long as I've got you guys to watch my back, it'll all work out." As he looked up at the stars, he reached up and wiped his bangs out of his eyes. Then something hit him, and he peered down at Kairi. "But before we go anywhere, do you have any scissors?"

Kairi giggled, whipping a pair out of her pocket. "I was wondering when you'd say that."

_**Echoes of the past…** _   
_**Faded but not forgotten…** _   
_**And all that's left is…** _

He strode across the black, tiled floor, the air surrounding him sterile and dry. A dull humming sound reverberated all around. Thick, metallic doors stretched from wall to wall, solid white, with dense, iron bars. Xemnas paid them no mind, yet as he passed each of the doors, he could hear faint echoes of screams and cries. Saw hands grasping and rattling the bars. Wide-eyed faces begging and pleading before the shadows dragged them to the floor, reducing them to mindless beasts and, on rare occasions, wriggling, white husks.

And sometimes…

_Ḥ̴͍͎̀͢e̡͎̤̹̮͖̠͠ͅy͏̸̛͓̞͕̳̺̙̘ͅ!̡̠̠͍̫̟̙͖̝͢ ͇̗̪͞T҉͓̮͙̳̥e̷̛̘̜̜̥͎r̲͠r̹̹à̱̤̙̹̠͎̳̥̝͡͡,̵̖̪̻̺̝̹̳͜ ̬̲͚̳́w̤̥̻̟̫̪͠h̩̱̳́a̩̘͚̰̜̺̯ͅt͏̛͈̰̰́ ̶̤̼͉̞͍͈̤̪̣h̸̜̠̫͍͈͚͉ͅa͇̗͈̮̝̬͢p҉̯̥͎̘͇p̗̤̠̣̮̯̤͙͟͝ͅę̣͈̱̯̜͝ṇ̘e̘͙̭͜ͅd̷̢̗̤̣̣͜ ̴̘̟̤̥̦̱͎͟t̶͚̠o̶͉̰͔ ̯̮̙̥͖͟ỳ̡̝̣̣͉ǫ͚̗̀ú̢̞̺̳͉͇̙?̯̹ ̯̗̭̦Ỳ͈͓̥̳͉̼o̗̫͙̞͈͠ú̴̸͇'̷̹̥̘͚̠̗̲͠r̺̝͙͕̗̭̘͍͞e̳̘͜ ̵͙̘͈̙͝s̤̭͓̣̭̯͔͞u̧͕̪̘̲͎̬͖p̧̡̭̦̟̺̻̟̥͉̙p̶̡͇̳̞̥͖̞̣ọ̵̣͓̰s͔͇̰̞̦͔͇͕͡͡e̦͍̲̩̟̼͢ḏ̼̮̬͓͕͞ ͍̞͔͉͜ţ̦̜̙̦̬̦͖o̷̴̧͇̮̞̪͙̲͍̯ ͈͔̭̺b̷̨̙͎̱̻̗͖̟̗͓e̢̘͉̟̮͍̣̮̖̖ ͘͏̝̳͎̯͓̺̱͙a͖͙͝ ̴͏̘̫̣̻͜h̷͕̮͎̖̙̱͉͍ͅe̜͈͔̭̰͙̟͚r̀̕ͅo̡̧̪̱̦͙!͖̭ ̫̪͙̗̻T̷̙̪̜͓͜é̼̻̱ͅr̵̴̸͇͇̲̺̯̭̪ͅr̝̤͍͖̯͙̣̦̣͡a̗̦?̷̶͉ ̬̣̞̼̻͔̬̜͘H̳͡͞e̺͕͚͍̰y̨͍͔̯͉͎̫̠!̩̟͕̤̗͔̘ ͍͇͜C̩̲͓̙ͅ'̳͉͇̩̗͓̳̝m̡̺̭̮͞o̙̜͚͈̪̝̕ͅn̴͍̜͓,̴̨̩̼͎̗͕̮͕̯͘ ̛̟̤̼͢͠d͝͏͍̮̟̤̜͇o̠͓n̢̬͠'͢͏̬̼͚̜̩̱̤ț̨͙͍͈͈̠͍ ͕̹̱̞͔͎̀̕d̴̡͓̦͚̯̤̹o̴̸͕͕͓̻̘̕ ̸̡̥̩̳̼͟t̡̜̪͙̞̀͡h̛̜̮̥̥̮̻̜́i̶̯̰̪͍͈͓̩͘͞ş̮̩̖̩̀́…̛̠̟̮_

_W̬̼͡e̸͇͔͖̻̹͙̝̗ ̡̢̠͈͇̬̫̦͠h̫̩̗͇̗̱́͝ą͈̰͞v̴̛̯͞e͈̙͘ ͕͎̠̠̺̻̱̱͠a̫͙̘͕̳̥͚̺̯͘͞ć̸̬͓͖͠q̭̬͔̟̀u̴͍͈̺͇̲͔i̷̳̰̤r̴̫͍̮̩e͏̙̜̪̞̦͙̮͜d͔̬͈͔ ͔̬̙̗͉̣͖͝t͇̣̩̬̤̱̞̕̕h̥̻̲͉͈̣̜ḙ̥̗͚͟ ̻͙̜̦͖̱͖ṕ͍̙̠͡r͓̞̻i̶̝͎̲̬̳͎̣ͅn̻̘̜̘c̵͎͖̮̭̲̳͈̳͘e͏̳̖s̻̘s̶̱̬̯̠̠͇̮͉͟,̸̛̟̻͚͇͈͘ ̢҉̖͓͖̗͖̝̮a̦͙͓̠s̠͇̱̩̬̹̜ͅ ̨̨͙̲̟̫̰͚̱i̘͚n̷̮͈͍̝͖̤s̡͓͈͍͢t̠̱̙r̟̞̞͡u̡̠̖̗̳c̴̰̯̮̼̬̦̫̀͢t̷̙͍e̛̜̠̩͠͝d̷̢͙͔̞ͅ,̸͔ ͏̣̞̺̝̤͝s̷͎̠̮͜͟i̵͈͉̬̰̳̣̫͜r̻̫̲͎͎̯̜̫͠͡.͖͍̟ͅ ̶̫̙̻̦̪̫̭͎S̱̩͈̙h̴͙͕̹̦̻̳̖̘̕a̝̜̝l̛̺̮̳̣̞l̠͇͙͖̱͎̱͠͠ ͡͏̸͈͙̘̟̦̮͓w̡̺͍̣̤̯̘e̷̷͈̟̬ ͖̗̭̜̫͚͉̜̝p̠̩͓̲̩̫͖̙͘r̛̖̫̗̹͕͔̩̯͜o̷̢͉͖̗c̹͘e̷̬̝̰e͙͢͠d̛̛̖̬?̸̷̛̼̭̭͔ͅ_

_T̠̮͓h̲̝e̗̙s̡̹͈̝͕e ̞͕̀b͇̫̩͓͇o͔̥͔̘͖y̻̺͍̰̝s͕̥͎ ̷̬͖a̝r̝̻̹͝e̟̰̥̝ ̥͝m̰̖̫̟̜̬̥ṷ̭͇ch̤͇͖͉ ͔̟̟͖͈ͅt̝̺̺̳̤͈̗o͈͘o҉͎͙̜ ̻͖̫ç̠͔̗͚̠l͕̰̥̞o҉̱̹ͅͅs̢͎̘̠͈é͙̰̰̫̩,̗͕̪͍̩̘͚̀ ̟͎̹̺̞̭a̩̥̺͇̬̖̖n̯͍̻̟̜̟͔d͓ ̶̱͚̝̥̦i̶̟̼̰͔͔t ̵̦͇͖ͅis̵̖̹͉ ̗̫̼ì̥̪͇͎͉̖n̻̺͉ͅt͏͇̙e̘͚͚̕ŕ̫͍f̙̯̲̳̱̭͖ẹ̦͉͔͎̮̠r҉͕̩̗̥̫͖i̶̪̮͕̹̯̥̞n̸̦͍̦g͓̜̯̣͔͍ ̻w̵̹̞̫̥it͡h̼͉͕̮̫̞ ͈͝o̹͇̫̠͍͍͕u̵͎r͍̤͇̪̖̩̹ ͖͔̥͎͔̬ͅr͍̖e̘͚̜͇̲ͅs͇̻̖u̻͇͍͉̺͞l̨t̰s҉͓̘̟͕̼̯̪.̞̥̱̠̬ ̡͚̰̰͚̮̼W̞̜̰͎̳͕͠i͟ṱ͓͔͇͕̙̪͟h͜ ̶͚͔yo͎̺̖͈̰u̝̱͞r͉̭ ͞a̛̭̻̟p͔̙͚̜̦͢p̦̻͓̩̞͎r̡͖̺̖̯͈o̵̳v̧͓á̱̼̬l͏̤̬̤̭̘̖,̗̳͚͚̜̖͕̕ ̩̙̙͝I͚͓̥͔̯̙͟ͅ'd̖̬̤̪ ̣̺͈̼̭l̼͉͙ͅi͙̮͓͘k̡e̛̳̗̱͉ ̻̭͇̮͝t̻̞̖o̝̟ ̛̬̭͉͚̰̳s̛̪e̺̱̳͙̥ͅp͙̠͖͎̙a̺̱̮͕̪͔͞ŗ̖á̯̥͇͕͇t̪̟̗̹̥é ̙t̥͖̟͇ͅh̴̩̩͉e̸͈̖̱̮̗ ̻̘̜̗̥̞͟t͓w̜̖̼͎͎ó͙̪̺̼̣ ̳ͅf͖̥̞̫̝̀o̧̫̩͎̯̥̮r̶ ̜͉̫̫mo̷͈̯̼̘͍ͅr҉̤̳e͓̜̯͍̠̝͕ ͍͍̻̜i̮̱̝n̡̯̤͖̮t̘͓͚ͅe̹̥̳̰̜͕n͍̟s͈i̻͖v̤̪͠e ̜͈t̯̖̥͡ͅe͚ṣ̥t̸͍i̮̝͙̟̻̻n̤g̞̠̗̠̼͓͕͘.̦̗͙̱͇ ̨_  
 _  
_ _X̶̩̖͈̣̘eh̳̙a̢̜̖̖̺n͚͕͝or̘̯̦̺̣t̲̮̹̘̰ͅ,̶͙͈̪̫͎ͅ ͉̻͍̣͍ś̟̤͚̻̘o̲̪̥͢m̥̪̜̹e͎t̖̙h҉i̢͕͈n͠g̕ ̦̗ś̳t͟ṛ̨̺̟̝͙̼ạ̡ǹ͓̣̞̠̬͉ͅǵ̫͎̥e ̗͉͔͘i̢̪̖̰s̮͉̜̘̪̀ ́ha̱̹͔p̦͎̥̞̺̬p̘̰̠̱e̟̞̱͘n̨̻̬̰̳̼̯i̜̮͠ͅn̞g ̼̻̲͇̳̠͘ͅt͚̲̰͇͍o̷̱͉̜̩̩̙̣ ̮̹͍̬͓a̮͉͓̦n͉̲ ͜aḷ̼̰͉͍͇͘a̖̻̦̻̩͍̟̕r̸̠m҉͉̬͔i͡n̵̞̝̮͎͇͉̟g̴͉̥̯͍̦̭̟ ̦̠̝̪͝n̗͇̞ṷ͈͈̣͍̯̜͘m̵͕̗̠b̸̮̖͓̬̭̭̖e̮r̥̲̗̤̩ ̩͓͚̙͕̖͡ͅo͖̪f̭̹͎͉̗͉͡ ̭͔ͅt̴̻h̼͈͈̠͕͈ͅe̜̗̰̲͚ ͓͔͇̠t̩̺̳̲̗͉̰e̫s͖̫̟̪̹t͉̞͖̝ ͎͇̮̰̼͝ś̬͎̩ṵ͉̦̘̤͈͡ͅb̜̣j҉͎͓̻̳̬̬ḙc͖̻t̸͖̼̻̗ṣ͔̩̥͠! ̪T҉h̝͓̺̭̰̹ę͔͇̠̞i͙͍r͏̺͕ ̵̠̪̙h̗̻̹̝̝ẹ̴a̯̱͈̦͎͇̪r̶̫͇̣̤̩͕ͅt̺͙̦̼s̲̳̩̙̠.͙͚̩̘̻̀.͎͇̳.͏̯̰͖̲_  
  
Still, he persisted. The doors led to empty cells and nothing more. The time of experimentation had long since passed, leaving but a graveyard in its wake. A faint smirk lined his lips, and he shook his head. It was remarkable how much a world could change. How waterfalls and colorful blossoms could give way to cold, lifeless machines and a field of waste and ruin.

And, like the world, hearts were such fragile things. Yet, somehow, some way, they held such immense power within. Enough to drive men mad with hatred, with envy, and rage… To suffocate with sorrow and strangle with grief.

_I̳͎̳̹̟͘'͍̖̦̦͖m͏̖̟͓̳̟̺͚ ̘̞͚͖̻͝ṯ̶͇̼̙̮a̡͚̝͙̬̫k̖̘̣̬i̦̗̣̰̝̭̳͡n͉̮̹̬͍̟̟g̬̠̹̼̥ ̱b̵̫͓̥̦a̖͚͚c̻̳k͡ ̢w̦̻̱̼̹̕h͍̣̣̱̪̟̤̀a͠t̜̠͍͈ ̳̭̺̺̦̯͕͟y̧͎̖̜͚͈̹ͅo̶u͎̹̼̟ ̱̬͈̙̩st̵̯̫͓̥ọ̘͙̻̥͙ͅl͖̹̰e, ̸͎͎̜͚͇a̘̜͖̞̹̬n̡̺d̮̯͠ ̮̦e̼͙v͓͉͚̮̖̯̪e̳͔͖̥̬r̟͕y͠t̙̯̜̗͓͞h̦͝i̺̖̭n͙g̖͎͓̥̼ ̪e̝̥͎̳̮͚ͅḽ̣̖s͙̖̯̀e͎̫̩̺̣̼ ͉̳̗̤̦̫͕͠w̬̯͝i̩̬͇̤͜t҉h̹̤̳ ̻͖̲̣̟̻̖i̪ţ̻!̴͇̰̹̱͚ ̮̥͎̺͞T̤h̰̪͔̭̞is̼̣̪̻̩͘ ̦͇i͈̳̙̰̙͇s **m͍͚̫͇̮y̥̪̳** —̸̹̱̝̦͖_ **  
**

Soon, he reached the end of the hall, coming face to face with a set of white doors, marked with blackened chains. With a wave of his arm, the doors flew open, revealing a wide, rounded room, its walls marked with splintered hearts and chains of matching color. Said chains crawled down the wall and converged at the center of the room, around a single white throne. Making his way toward this throne, Xemnas brushed his hand over the armrest.

After wiping off a thin coat of dust, he settled down into the seat, gazing across the floor.

There he saw it, a pile of discarded armor, coated with scratches and dents. A blend of blues, blacks, and silvers, joined by a Keyblade, its teeth jammed into the floor.

And though he was alone, Xemnas started to speak, addressing the empty suit as if it had a life of its own.

"This past year has been truly enlightening… Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to continue down this reckless path. You see, after more than a decade of careful planning… years of waiting, of biding my time, my efforts have nearly reached fruition, and I refuse to abandon my ambitions for anyone, including you… Aqua."

The armor didn't respond, but that was par the course. He'd long since come to embrace the silence the Chamber of Repose offered. In perfect solitude, he had nothing to hide. No secrets. No reservations. It was a true place of rest and reflection. An escape from the constant chatter that flooded the castle halls, if only for a short while.

There were so many other things he could say. He could tell this armor how little it mattered if more worlds perished on the road ahead. How he regretted nothing. Not the misery he'd wrought, nor the pain, the anguish, and the sorrow. It truly didn't matter what loss those worlds and their inhabitants faced. At most, they were a statistic. Mere stepping stones paving the path to his goals.

"Ah… but why justify my actions when I am incapable of remorse? The outcome will not change, nor will my chosen path."

But one thing was certain. Whatever the future held and no matter what trials, turmoil, and tragedy paved the road ahead... Regardless of risks and regardless of ruin, the worlds would never be the same.

_**ANTIPODE ACT 3: ALL THAT'S LEFT  
Coming 2015** _


End file.
